


Ever After (X Reader)

by Reign90



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Agent Alex Danvers, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Drama, F/F, Hurt Alex Danvers, Kryptonians, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Past Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Protective Alex Danvers, Romance, Superheroes, Superwoman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 196
Words: 422,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reign90/pseuds/Reign90
Summary: Life was tough after your mother left, but one woman stood by you and despite everything you and Lena Luthor were as close as sisters, she helped you realize your dream to be a chef, and being young and talented with the world at your feet life is good.Until Lena moved to National City and developed this rather odd hobby of having people try to murder her after a strange break up you move there too, and when you do the inevitable happens, although not in the way you would have expected.One day you met Alex Danvers,  oh yeah and she arrested you soon afterward.Secrets and trials await you but will you get your happily ever after with the stubborn agent?





	1. Chapter 1

Christmas Morning, In the not too distant future.

Alex opened her eyes and sleepily took in the room around her, a small smile tugged at her lips. I love my life.  
Turning her head she saw the warm body lying next to her, long silky trails of (h/c) hair cascading around her head, in ten years her beauty had never faded not even once. Alex sighed contentedly.

Moving closer to her wife she wrapped her arm around her waist and hugged her closer burying her head in her neck, breathing in her familiar smell. This is my favorite thing ever.  
Alex smiled to herself.

"Why can you never let me sleep? I always wake to find you smelling me." A groggy voice came from the harassed woman, Alex grinned.

" You always smell so good I can't help it. " Sometimes I worry you aren't real, that everything we have is just a wishful dream. 

"I guess it's a compliment then." ( y/n) laughed sleepily.

"It's a huge compliment." Alex trailed soft kisses up her neck, causing ( y/n) to sigh. "Alex we can't."

Alex laughed the sound muffled by her wife's neck. "Why not I want to make love to my wife on Christmas Morning." She continued her trail. " We used to do this all the time remember? "  
She moved her hands to (y/n)'s right breast gently massaging the flesh over the faint shirt her wife wore, initiating a slight groan.

"Yeah then someone insisted we have children and threw our lay-ins out the window."

Alex laughed lifting her head to meet (y/n)'s eyes, (e/c) eyes sparkled at her even in the darkness of the bedroom.

"And someone insisted on inviting everyone round to ours for Christmas so now we have so much work to do." (y/n) groaned in frustration. I'm really not looking forward to the hard work.

"And if Kara eats all the turkey again this year I swear she is out the door on her ass in the snow." (y/n) was thinking back on last year when her sister-in-law had devoured the massive bird right before everyone's eyes.

"She was hungry." Alex chuckled in defense.

"All we had were Vegetables and cranberry sauce for Christmas dinner." ( y/n) moaned remembering the day without Eliza's trademark turkey.

"Yeah but babe this is why you bought two Turkeys right?." Alex returned her attention to kissing her way up her wife's jawline. " My beautiful wife thinking ahead. " Her lips finally landed on (y/n)'s inducing a moan from her.

Two hands cupped Alex's face, when they parted both out of breath from the kiss (y/n) studied her wife's face, Alex could see the love that radiated from her eyes as she took her in. "I love you, Alex Danvers."

Alex smiled enjoying the warmth of her soft hands against her face. "And I love you, Mrs. Danvers." It had been such a shock when (y/n) had told her she wanted to take her name instead of remaining as (y/n) (l/n), the thrill never went away whenever someone called her it, like a vocal announcement to everyone that she was hers.

Alex hated the looks she got from guys and women, she was a very sexy woman and despite the fact that (y/n) never seemed to notice the attention and if she did and a flirt came on to her she shut it down quickly Alex still despised it.

It had taken a while for Alex to realize that whether it was a man or woman (y/n) wasn't interested in any of them, she cringed when she thought back to her jealousy. I thought her being bisexual was the worst thing ever. Alex thought shamefully.

(y/n) noticed the change and guessed the thoughts after ten years of marriage and dating besides she knew Alex like she knew her favorite book. "Hey stop thinking negative things." She smiled running her finger across her lips.

"I have a day of battling with a certain sister-in-law ahead of me I can't be worried about you having a sad mood."

Alex smiled, bent her head and kissed (y/n) again. "I'm sorry."

"Just hurry before the fearsome threesome launch themselves in here like an invading army." Alex laughed she knew she was right, she had discovered that life with three overactive daughters meant less sex or at least having to get it where and when they could.

They didn't notice the soft feet outside their door until it opened with a crash, Alex who had been leaning over (y/n) turned her head to the door with a start, (y/n) groaned silently as Alex began to chuckle.

They both turned their attention to the three figures standing in the door arranged in size according to their age. Did they do that on purpose? Alex thought to herself.

"Mom, Mommy get up how are you still asleep?" Blaire squealed in astonishment. " We need to see if Santa came. " Her brunette hair the same shade as Alex's swung wildly about her.

Her two sisters nodded their heads in agreement.

Blaire the eldest at nine years old stood as the mouthpiece of the crew, Wren the middle one at seven years old was the most thoughtful and the quietest yet at times she was an utter devil, then there came the baby Finley loud and brash at four years old she was the daredevil and an utter handful she had (y/n)'s soulful (e/c) eyes and the same (h/c) hair only hers was untameable mostly because she refused to tame it or allow anyone else to tame it.

Fin's face turned sour as she faced her mothers "They are kissing again." She said with disgust, both women laughed at their youngest child.

"It will be worse later when Aunty Kara comes with Aunty Lena." Blaire groaned in pain, placing her head on her forehead in distress.

" Hey, you three monsters we are here you know. " (y/n) called out a laugh in her voice. "It's not too late for Santa to take back his gifts you know."

Shouts of alarm and gasps come from the line of girls, stood in their pajamas.

"Alright come on girls lets leave your Mommy to recover," Alex announced as she lifted herself up from ( y/n) placing a gentle loving kiss on her forehead.

"Eww, Mom come on," Blaine complained. 

(y/n) watched as her wife and daughters leave her eyes drawn as they often were to Alex's behind. Wren turned around to urge her other mother to follow when she caught sight of her Mother's line of sight. Sighing deeply the little girl with eyes just like Alex's exclaimed. "Now she is looking at Mom 's butt!"

(y/n)'s face reddened as all four turned to look at her, Blaine shrugging as though it was nothing. "She is always doing it."

Sinking further under the covers to hide from the questioning look Alex was giving her, an eyebrow raised in interest.

"Get lost I'm allowed to look." She flashed up her hand wriggling the finger she wore her wedding ring on.

Alex blew her a kiss back and Fin made her promise she would be right down, she smiled contented, she loved her family more than anything in the world even a sister-in-law who ate them out of their house and home.

My life has changed so much, so much for the better.


	2. It All Started With A Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) comes fave to face with Agent Danvers for the first time.

Twelve Years Before, National City.

This was the night they had been preparing for the last few months, every late night spends scrolling through menu ideas, interviewing staff, supervising the decorating of the restaurant had all been in preparation for this, opening night.

"Carlos I need those beef steaks now!" A red-faced ( y/n) shouted across the heated kitchen to one of her chefs. The robust dark-haired man nodded in response. "Yes, chef." before running to the fridge to get the beef steak.

(y/n) (l/n) was something of a celebrity she had gained her first head chef position at twenty-six at a restaurant in Rome, she had lived there with her then-boyfriend Alessandro when they ended a year ago (y/n) decided to return home and the city was abuzz about their homegrown international chef.

She tried to correct them that she wasn't from National City but instead had been born in Metropolis so far no one seemed to be listening. It was frustrating, especially after her father began reading the articles a hard-nosed detective he was as stubborn as a bull, he had not been happy.

"Beef Steaks chef," Carlos called in his thickly accented Mexican voice placing the tray of steaks on the counter.

"Thank you, Carlos." Turning her attention to the steaks she inspected them for the fifteenth time that day, everything had to be perfect her reputation was on the line.

"They just delivered the tomatoes chef," Kimmy called from the doorway to the alley, drawing a big sigh of relief from ( y/n). "Thank goodness for that, better to be an hour late than never arrive at all."

Kimmy didn't wait to be told to bring in the delivery of tomatoes.

"Chef we've misplaced the Duck for the Duck Confit."

"Chef we have too much sea bass."

(y/n) could feel herself swimming in a sea of stress and nerves.

"Chef how crispy does the pork crackling have to be?"

A crash sounded through the kitchen accompanied by a loud curse. "Shit I dropped the chicken stock!"

(y/n) closed her eyes and braced her hands on the counter in front of her, and counted to ten slowly.

When she was ready to face the minor disasters she looked up and faced everyone their silent looks bore into (y/n).

Opening her mouth to speak the kitchen door slammed open and in stormed three well-built men with their guns held out in front of them.

The whole kitchen erupted into chaos (y/n) looked on in horror as a woman in a dark blue bulletproof vest type thing made her way through, her short hair seemed as stern as her.

"I'm Agent Danvers and this is a raid." She declared holding her badge up in the air, ( y/n) looked on in dread. Well, this has never happened before. 

"Listen Agent Danvers there must be some kind of mistake." She approached the woman who looked far too comfortable with the gun she now held in her hands.

"Afraid not we have a warrant to search this place for an illegal alien. "

(y/n)'s face distorted in displeasure "In my kitchen, every member of my staff have papers."

"Papers can be faked Ms?."

"My name is (y/n) (y/l/n) I am the head chef." (y/n) proudly announced.

"I refuse to let you terrorize an innocent in my kitchen." (y/n) stood to brace herself to stand her ground. The woman rolled her eyes as though she were bored and with quick movements, so quick (y/n) never saw it coming she grabbed the head chef, placed cuffs on her and had her pressed against the wall.

"Wow Agent Danvers I'm all for kinky but we've only just met." Stood behind the chef Alex's face reddened as those nearby laughed. "We don't even have a safe word. " Alex rolled her eyes. Will this woman never shut up?

"Get moving you're under arrest."

Panic spread through her as she was led away from her post.   
" This is police brutality! "

"We're not the police." The agent laughed. 

"Government brutality than its all the same!" ( y/n) shrieked.

"If you say so."

"You have no idea who my Father is, he is a detective in Metropolis. " Silence from her capture. "He knows Superman you know." Still, nothing but she thought she heard a chuckle

Somehow she managed to swing herself around so she was facing the agent, she was slightly taller. "I need to be here tonight, its the opening night if I'm not here then thousands of dollars are lost."

Alex avoided the look of desperation in her eyes. "Sorry I am just doing my job."

" I'm already in shit so I'm just going to say it, put it out in the open. " Alex shrugged as she waited for her to finish. "You're a real bitch lady!"

"Okay, let's go before you end up doing a long stretch."

                                                                              xxxx

"Come on you can leave now, a Detective (l/n) called he was pretty pissed at his daughter." The same smug agent who arrested her stood at the door of her cell.

"Excellent."

" Next time try not to get in the way of someone doing their job. " The agent smirked.

"Interesting because I'm pretty sure you did that last night." ( y/n) narrowed her eyes in a challenge, the agent just laughed.

She is getting on my last nerve! 

"You know what I stand by what I said last night, you're a real bitch!"


	3. Sweet Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex fears a reprisal from the hot fiery chef as she and Kara visit the restaurant.

"Kara why didn't you tell me this was the place?" Alex whispered from behind her glass of wine, her eyes darting to the door which leads to the kitchen for the hundredth time since they arrived.

"It was a surprise, I interviewed the head chef and she gave me the table," Kara spoke excitedly after swallowing her mouthful of food.

" If I knew you were going to be acting so weird I would have invited Lena instead. " Kara looked at her elder sister puzzled.

"The raid the other day was at this restaurant." Alex leaned forward and whispered quietly.

"The head chef really hates me." Alex's eyes darted to the door again, Kara nearly spat the wine she had been drinking across the table. "Hates you how?" she asked.

Alex leaned closer to her sister so no one else could hear her and whispered: "She called me a real bitch!" Kara's eyes went wide before bursting into laughter so loud it drew everyone's attention.

" Kara will you shut up she will see me. "

"Alex she is going to know you are here no matter what, this room is full of her staff as soon as they spotted you they high tailed it to the kitchen to tell her." Kara laughed.

" I really am not ordering what you are having. "

"Shut up this isn't funny." Alex shot at her sister who was enjoying herself far too much for her liking.

She surveyed the room looking for an exit strategy.

"It wouldn't have been so bad but she was kinda hot," Alex admitted her face turning slightly red in her omission.

"Hot huh? Yeah, I guess she is, (e/c) eyes that are quite unique." Kara recalled from her interview with the chef.

"She can speak Italian and French fluently. " Alex frowned at her sister. "Are you her publicist now?" Kara just shrugged.

"She isn't mad at me, I wrote her a great piece she really likes me. " Kara puffed out her chest with pride.

In slow motion Alex watched the door to the kitchen open, eyes wide with horror she watched the attractive chef enter the restaurant. Who knew chef whites could be so hot? 

"She is out of the kitchen." Alex ducked behind her menu to shield herself from view when no reply came from Kara the flustered agent slowly peered over the menu her eyes meeting the pissed off chef and her sister who was desperately trying not to laugh.

"Well hello again Agent Danvers is this business or personal, I would like to warn my staff." ( y/n) cut as a greeting, her arms crossed over her chest.

"(y/n) this is my sister Alex, Alex this is (y/n) she is the most amazing chef." Kara interrupted

"Oh yeah hi, we have met."

" Oh yes I do recall, such a strange first meeting thrown against a wall and handcuffed, held in a cell next to a guy with a severe sweating problem. " (y/n) replied sarcasm dripping from every word, Kara laughed at her sister's red face.

"I find it hard to believe Ms. Danvers that you are her sister, I guess she took all the smugness and you got all the sweetness." ( y/n) smiled down at the reporter, Alex frowned. Is she flirting with Kara? 

Envious and with no idea why Alex coughed to draw their attention. "My sister also took all the appetite so you should go and fulfill our order before she starts stalking the other tables for scraps."

The chef turned her full attention to the agent, a slim eyebrow raised. "Being dismissed back to the kitchen, why Agent Danvers you really are turning into Princess Charming."

Kara couldn't keep her laughter in any longer, she burst out loudly earning a glare from Alex and a pat on the shoulder from (y/n).

"I will return to my post I hope you enjoy your food, Ms. Danvers."

Ignoring Alex the chef turned and walked back to the kitchen.

"She ignored me." Alex sulked.

" Maybe because you were being really weird. " Kara shrugged picking up her wine glass.

"I was not, she was the one flirting with you."

Kara's eyes narrowed over the rim of her glass.

"You are jealous."

"So you're not denying the flirting," Alex demanded. " What did she do to earn this excellent write up from you? "

Kara fumbled with her glass as she tried to put it back on the table, her face red from her sister's words.

"Alex are you crazy?"

Alex blew out an exaggerated breath and prayed the night would go by quickly.

                                                                                           xxxx

Once all three courses had been consumed Alex was full but had been stunned by the food, Kara was still half empty and wished for more.

"I wish there was more." Kara pouted, as Alex rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," Alex announced not waiting for a response from her sister to get up and go.

(y/n) escaped the kitchen for only the second time that night, her hair slightly array bits sticking out of her bun and bits falling about her face, yet she wore a bright smile when she saw Kara.

"I hope you enjoyed your meal, Ms. Danvers."

Kara smiled up at the chef, Lena had told her about the other woman before she had interviewed her, by chance it seemed (y/n) and Lena had attended school together and despite going in different directions in life had never lost touch.

"I did thank you, I'm sorry about my sister she is the stubborn type."

(y/n) laughed. "I know the type very well."

Kara had the idea during dinner but decided now would be perfect to act out her plan.

"Lena told me the opening night was a success despite my sister's interventions."

"Yes, my kitchen staff are the best, so while I got to be held prisoner at the hands of your delightful sister they were working their magic. " (y/n) gushed.

"Here she comes now." ( y/n) observed as she caught her figure walking back to the table.

"So Ms. Danvers I will say goodnight." she smiled at Kara, turning her attention to Alex she frowned. "And agent Danvers you can go and chew on a porcupine." Before swiftly walking away leaving the two sisters to watch open-mouthed.

"She really hates you, Alex." Kara gasped as though this was new information.

"Yes thank you, Kara, I know. "


	4. Tensions At Girls Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor wants to introduce her dearest friend to Kara, unfortunately for (Y/n) that friend’s sister is also there.

"I'm not taking no for an answer it's your first night off in months you are going to come and you will have fun." Lena raised an eyebrow in a challenge at ( y/n) waiting for her to find an excuse why she couldn't come that night.

"Listen Lena is that incredibly smug arrogant know it all Alex Danvers going to be there, cause if she is I'm out." ( y/n) soothed away the slight pain in her forehead that had formed upon mentioning the hideous woman's name.

"I err I'm not sure." ( y/n) recognized the stutter and groaned.

"Oh God she will be, what are you doing to me, Lena?" Images of her one free night spent with the odious agent were not something she desired at all.

"Oh come on (y/n) you have to come, just ignore her if it makes you feel better."

"I can't ignore her, its like she is a splinter under my skin whenever she is around." ( y/n) cringed.

"Maybe she doesn't annoy you as much as you say." Lena's head tilted slightly a slight smile on her lips as she took in her friend.

"What are you implying?"

"Well, you find any excuse to mention her, even when the conversation has nothing to do with her." ( y/n) stared at her in disbelief.

"She arrested me on my opening night." Why was this so hard for everyone to understand? for days she had been trying to convey this message to anyone who would listen to even the delivery guy who brought the pizza to her apartment last night.

"Yeah I know but you usually get over things pretty fast." Lena shrugged. " When you found Alessandro with that other woman it took you a week to get over it. "

(y/n) thought back she had been hurt but not as much as she would have expected to be.

"I felt sorry for her, he was not very good, do you know in three years how many orgasms I had? None, well none from him." ( y/n) laughed out loud at the puzzled look on her friends face.

"I am not going to elaborate on that use your imagination."

"I'd rather not, but you still aren't getting out of tonight."

(y/n) groaned loudly and slouched back in her chair in defeat.

                                                                                            xxxx  
"So (y/n) Lena says you lived in Rome for three years. " Kara asked while dipping her hand in a bowl to pull out some pretzels, Alex sat next to her drinking from her bottle and carefully regarding the chef.

(y/n) turned back to Lena who flashed her a smile, she had been excited her best friend was back and had moved to National city, of course, she was going to talk about her nonstop.

"Yes just over three years, Alessandro was from there so it was a natural choice."

"Alessandro? " Alex asked suddenly interested in who this guy was to her.

"My ex we met in Metropolis he was on a scholarship when he had to move back I got a job at a restaurant there and moved with him."

She likes guys. Disappointment settled in her as Alex watched (y/n) I guess she wasn't flirting with Kara. 

"Before that (y/n) lived in Paris." Lena jumped in excited to spread the news, ( y/n) laughed.

"No way really?" Kara shot out of the sofa matching Lena's excitement, Alex rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I studied there and did my apprenticeship at one of the greatest restaurants in Europe."

"Why did you leave?" Kara asked causing Lena to go suddenly silent and ( y/n) to turn her head to her friend who shrugged at her.

"Well the head chef was a little older and totally hot, especially with the accent Oh gosh I remember just gushing at the voice." Alex rolled her eyes again she knew where this was going.

"So you fucked your boss?" Everyone looked at her, ( y/n) casting a resentful eye at her.

"Yes I did, she was married but I was young and I was very weak."

Alex's eyes grew wide. "She, your boss was a woman?"

"Yeah, so what is wrong with that? " (y/n) crossed her arms in challenge

"But you said your ex-was a guy."

(y/n) looked at the woman as though she had just stamped on a kitten. "Yes." Lena and Kara had gone suspiciously quiet both finding the bottoms of their wine glasses interesting all of a sudden.

"You want me to tell you about my exs who were girls?" ( y/n) challenged.

"No, it's okay." Alex was recovering from the news that suddenly lifted the awful disappointment from her. She likes women! 

"So you two went to school together?" Kara asked simply to break the awkward silence.

"Yes we did, we were even each other's first kiss. " Lena laughed at the memory.

"What?" both Kara and Alex shouted together.

"Yeah she was super geeky and I had no game then, she was all I could get." ( y/n) joked causing Lena to act offended and hit her in her arm.

"I was an extremely beautiful geek," Lena assured everyone.

"It was practice for my attempt at seducing the Swedish exchange student Kristina something." (y/n) tried to recall the surname of the girl who had once filled her dreams every night, but it never came such are the results of youthful desires they seem so important then as time goes by you discover they really never were.

"Anyway, she was my fantasy girl."

"Tell me about it, you talk in your sleep." Lena groaned and Kara laughed Alex was still processing the news.

"Only she had her sights on our biology teacher, she went home super pregnant and our biology teacher was sacked."

"No way." Kara gushed out.

"Your father is a detective?" Suddenly the fun was drained from the room by Alex's sober question.

"Yes, and his father, and his father, his father." (y/n) shrugged trying to hide the pain she usually felt at that question, she knew she had disappointed her father when she didn't join the force.

"So well done Alex for bringing down the mood." Kara chastised her sister.


	5. Stood Up At The Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls night only made Alex more curious about the new woman, when Lena carelessly gives information to Kara about (Y/n)’s date its a sister’s duty to tell her about it, and Alex does her best to ruin it.

Alex wasn't proud of what she had done, but she knew she would make the decision again if given the chance. Running into (y/n)'s date had been the perfect form of fate to happen to her.

Alex watched her sat alone at a table at the far side of the bar, she looked so beautiful in a knee length red dress her [h/c] hair pulled back from her face, she'd already turned down a few offers Alex had noticed, taking a deep breath Alex set about on her plan.

"Imagine seeing you here." ( y/n) sighed at the sound of the far too happy familiar voice, she looked up to confirm her suspicions.

"Agent Danvers, what do I owe this dubious pleasure?"

Not waiting for an invitation Alex took the empty seat opposite her. "Just here for a drink." And frighten your date off. 

(y/n) cast a skeptical eye at the woman who infuriated her to distraction. "My unfortunate coincidence then it seems."

"Oh well, it looks like I've been stood up I'll call it a night and go." Alex's eyes searched for a way to keep her there, at the last minute she reached across and grabbed the hand ( y/n) had on the table.

"Please stay we could have a drink together."

(y/n) looked down at the hand holding her own and up at the woman's dark eyes, what she saw there made her breath caught in her throat. "Okay."

For a few moments everything else around their table faded away, only they existed in that moment eyes connected heat radiated from both as ( y/n) softly moved her thumb over the other woman's hand.

Suddenly (y/n) wasn't so disappointed in her date not showing up maybe it had been an odd kind of fate.

"I was told you had a date, I'm sorry he didn't turn up," Alex said as she reluctantly pulled her hand away and signaled for a waiter.

" Who told you that? " (y/n) asked curiously.

Alex shrugged. "Lena told Kara and Kara told me. "

"That is the gossip mill these days is it?" ( y/n) laughed.

"I guess it is." Alex shrugged awkwardly looking around the bar for a distraction and avoid (y/n)'s probing gaze.

"Why am I suddenly suspicious?" ( y/n) asked cautiously.

"I have no Idea, where is the waiter I need a drink."

"Oh my God don't tell me you did what I think you did?" ( y/n) hissed across the table, the brunette woman shrugged in mock innocence.

"If Lena told Kara I had a date then she very likely told her who it was with."

" Possibly. " She is on to me. 

"You did something to him, what did you do?"

" I did nothing to him, I simply made him think that you were possibly a three-eyed monster from another planet. " Alex avoided the other woman's eyes, which were blazing with rage.

"Are you out of your mind? Why would you do  that you know how hard it is to get a date with that guy?" ( y/n) buried her head in her hands.

"The guy is a loser and really not good enough for you," Alex stated firmly.

"Who gives you the right to do this?"

" No one I just, I mean that I wanted a chance to get to know you and after our first meeting, and second and the third I didn't think you'd give me a chance. " Alex admitted bashfully.

"You should have asked Agent Danvers, you may have been surprised at the answer." ( y/n) said as she drank the last of the contents of her glass.

"Now I'm going to find a certain Greek God lookalike and try to convince him I am perfectly normal."

"Oh." Alex felt crestfallen as she watched the chef walk towards the exit, envious jealousy building within her she tried to fight it away but it was a losing game.

Admitting defeat Alex forgot about the drink and left.  
The night air biting cold she pulled her jacket closer, she never noticed the shadow that stood behind her until she was grabbed from behind and pushed against a wall, just out of sight of anyone who would walk by.

"What the fuck!" Alex hissed.

"I may have misled you about my plans for the night." The familiar voice laughed.

" y/n). " Alex asked slightly puzzled as to what was happening, until (y/n) loosened her grip and turned her around, a big smile on her face.

"Payback Agent Danvers, I figured I deserved my revenge before we went any further."

" Further? " Alex asked bemused a slight hope sparking.

"Sure I assume you still want to ask me out."

" But what about your Greek God? " Alex felt stupid asking, she really didn't want to hear her answer.

"Well our meetings may have gone terribly wrong but I'm not stupid, you are insanely hot."

Alex stood open mouthed shocked by her words. She thinks I'm hot. 

"Wow okay, I never saw that coming."

(y/n) laughed. "Its early let's go and do something, get a table at a restaurant or something."

Just as Alex was about to agree her cell phone went off, an emergency at work. She sighed and looked up at (y/n) disappointment in her eyes.

"I'm sorry there is an emergency."

(y/n) nodded a ghost of a smile on her lips. "Let's postpone tonight then." Then suddenly she took Alex's head between her hands and placed a soft, sweet chaste kiss on her lips.

" Take care Agent Danvers. "

Alex watched the chef walk away, the feel of her lips still branded on her own.


	6. Just Forget About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a week since their kiss and yet Alex hasn’t called (Y/n) back, step in wise Lena Luthor to save the day.

"So I think I'm just going to forget about it and move on, that really hot mechanic has been giving me the eye for a few months." (y/n) sulked down in the chair she had been sitting in for the better part of an hour, in front of Lena's desk. 

"That really greasy one, (y/n) we need to talk about your taste in men it is awful, it always has been." Lena sighed as she looked up at her friend, (y/n) shrugged in response. 

"It is not my fault that I am one of those bisexual women who think women are sexier than men, only I end up with guys cause the women I take a shine to don't share my enthusiasm." (y/n) sulked, this had always been a problem some women really did not like the fact that she liked guys as well, it was a deal breaker for them. 

"It's that bi stereotype in full working order, Lena, I hate it." 

"So why don't you hang in there with Alex, you've both been unlucky with work and other things just give her another chance before you go chasing greasy mechanics." Lena cringed at the thought of him what did her friend see in him. 

Turning her attention from the paper on her desk for a minute she placed her head on her hand and took in her friend, her long (h/c) hair was down about her shoulders today, one side tucked behind her ear in a failed attempt to keep it out of her eyes. 

"I have a theory." Lena ventured cautiously, which (y/n) looked up and shrugged waiting to hear the theory. 

"You have infamously bad taste in men." 

(y/n) growled in discomfort. "We have been through this Lena, why do you keep rubbing it in?" Lena waved away her protest, she wasn't finished with her analysis just yet. 

"You choose men who are really wrong for you, idiots, men too vain they spend more time at the gym in front of the mirror kissing their pecks." 

"Hey that was one guy!" (y/n) protested her eyebrows furrowed in distress. 

"Let me finish, you choose knowingly because it is easy for you to leave, your get out clause if you will." Lena leaned back and smiled taking in the stunned look on the chef's face. 

"So I sabotage a relationship even before it begins by picking losers?" 

"Exactly." 

"So why did I go to Rome with Alessandro if I knew he was a loser?" (y/n) crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. 

Lena rolled her eyes as though the answer was obvious. "(y/n) you would have gone on your own, hell you were in Paris alone for two years before that." 

"It's scary to me that you are making sense." 

"You should listen to me then right?" Lena shot her a smug look, (y/n) narrowed her eyes unhappy her friend had bested her. 

"What about you." (y/n) pointed at her. 

"What about me?" 

"This thing you have going with whats his name."

"You mean James, he is a perfectly decent and lovely guy." Lena returned her attention back to the work in front of her picking up her pen to jot down some numbers. 

"Oh please, this thing you have is so fake the last time my sous chef mistakenly ordered fake crab meat that was more realistic than whatever you two have going on." 

"You are really comparing me to fake crab meat?" Lena asked shocked.

"Yeah and that stuff is nasty Lena, yet it's still more realistic than what you two have." 

"Let's change the subject shall we." Lena breathed a sigh of relief when (y/n) shook her head in response. 

"You have what many gay and bi women get at least once in their lives." (y/n) smugly stated.

"And what do I have?" Lena asked petulantly.

(y/n) shrugged "A crush on a straight girl." Lena tried to ignore the chef's correct statement and changed the subject quickly. 

"There is also your low expectation of relationships." Lena broke the silence with something way more personal for (y/n). 

"Don't go there, Lena."

"No listen, your Mother left your Father and you with not even a goodbye, took off with his best friend right?" Lena motioned her head towards her, (y/n) nodded her head, memories of that time beginning to cloud her again. 

"Yeah, not so good being fourteen and finding out your mother is a heartless bitch!"

"So with your sabotage and your lack of faith in a meaningful relationship." 

"I'm pretty much a train wreck." (y/n) sighed sadly. 

"No you need someone who will fight against your instinct to have all the worst things happen, I think Alex could be that person for you." 

"What is her history like?" (y/n) asked cautiously she had to be a little bit older than her.

"She was engaged." Lena shrugged as though it was nothing. 

"Are you kidding me she liked someone enough to want to marry them and now you want me to think she would actually look past all my massive massive flaws!" (y/n) screeched anxiously as she looked across at the dark-haired woman for an answer, but she simply shrugged. 

"Oh my God we definitely need to forget about this, I can see the heartbreak coming like that big stone ball in Indiana Jones." 

"(y/n) calm down everything will be fine, they aren't together anymore that must tell you something, although she was kinda like the love of her life so.." Lena didn't continue she looked across at the look on her friend's face, her eyes wide as though she were a deer caught in headlights. 

"Love of her love, fucking hell Lena how can I compete with that, the closest I ever got to that was my childhood Salamander, Ricky!" 

Lena laughed. "Oh yeah I forgot about that little guy, he was sweet." 

"I'll go see the mechanic right now maybe he could be my..." Lena was quick to cut her off.

"Whatever you are going to suggest don't, he is not going to be anyone's anything, the man has a Persian rug on his chest." 

"Some people like a hairy chest." (y/n) cringed. "Or I could drop hints about the profits of waxing." 

"Or you could quit with the stupidity and stick with Alex." Lena sighed she was exhausted with this conversation already. 

(y/n) slouched back down in the chair. "You better be right Lena, because I really am not looking forward to being thirty-five and single." 

Lena looked up and frowned. "Hey, our pact was and still is a genius move on our sixteen-year-old selfs part." 

"Yeah sure who makes those things anyway, if your single by the time you turn thirty-five then we will marry each other." (y/n) groaned into her hand, Lena laughed mischievously. 

"There could be another reason for your terrible relationship history." 

(y/n) looked up curious what else she had to offer.

"You are just biding time because you actually want me." Lena grinned lecherously, wiggling her eyebrows up and down for effect.  

(y/n) wasted no time rising from the chair and picking up a discarded pen on the desk in front of her she threw it at her laughing friend, who successfully dodged it.

"Why am I friends with you? I have to get back to work." 

"Bye (y/n) honey only seven more years to go."

(y/n) turned swiftly away from the door, she was about to escape her friends teasing.

"I want a divorce."


	7. No To Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have worked together to get Alex to see sense and take a chance with (Y/n), but will the chef forgive her?

"Lena says you've blown it with (y/n)." Kara casually stated as she plied the last of the pizza into her mouth, she didn't notice the shock on her elder sister's face.

"What."

"Yeah, she got tired of waiting I guess."

It had been three weeks since that night outside the bar, three weeks since that quick all too brief kiss, work had been hectic and if Alex was honest she had to admit she was nervous, frightened of starting again with anyone who wasn't Maggie.   
So after the initial phone calls and texts, Alex began missing them, not calling back using the excuse of being too busy or too tired.

"It will be fine don't worry." Alex shrugged noticing that the last slice had gone already.

"Not this time it won't Lena said there is someone who has started taking an interest and with you, MIA (y/n) decided to go for it."

"Someone else already?" Alex screwed her face up in disgust, jealousy coursing through her entire body.

" Already, it's not like you were committed or even dating Alex, you avoided her what did you want her to do wait by her cell phone on the off chance you would call?"

Alex sagged at the truth in her sister's words.  
"I've ruined everything Kara."

"Yes, you have." Alex looked up at her sister from her place, head cupped in her hands a look of disbelief at her.

"Thanks for the sympathy."

"No problem, but sitting here won't help you, you could be missing out on something pretty big. "

Kara knew without being told why her sister was so worried about putting her feet into the dating pool again, she also knew if she didn't try then she would never succeed.

"So has she been out with this someone?" Alex tried to hide the animosity in her words but it was hard.

" Lena said no she hasn't. "

After a brief contemplation, Alex leaped from the couch without a word and ran for the door, leaving Kara laughing behind her.

                                                                                                    xxxx

(y/n) crouched down against the chair in her office, exhausted after a long and hectic service, her feet felt numb she had been standing up for so long, leaning forward she sunk into her hands that were stretched out on the desk in front of her, hair fanning around her head.

When the door swung open (y/n) didn't have the energy to look up, assuming it was one of her staff she waited.

"(y/n)." The exhausted chef frowned at the sound of the familiar voice, though she still couldn't muster the energy to lift her head.

"Agent Danvers what can I do for you? "

Alex flinched against the chilled tone of her voice, in their phone calls she had gotten her to call her Alex now she was back to Agent Danvers.

"I came to arrange that first date." Alex anxiously bites her bottom lip waiting for the woman's reply.

A rumble of laughter rose from the mop of (h/c) hair on the desk, as her face finally emerged.

"Come on Agent Danvers how easy do you think I am? I assumed you had no interest, so I moved on."

"Listen I understand this is my fault, but I think I deserve a second chance."

(y/n) narrowed her eyes and rose to her feet, she was slightly taller than the brunette woman who infuriated her and intrigued her in equal measure.

"Deserve, what do I owe you?" Why should I risk my heart getting broken because of it? 

"Well, I'm a better bet than whoever my rival is."

(y/n) frowned until realization dawned on her. "Lena Luthor, I swear I'm this close to killing that woman." Lifting her hand she showed two fingers only inches apart, Alex laughed.

"There is also the fact that I know you think I'm hot." Alex blushed at her forwardness.

Quirking an eyebrow (y/n) took in the woman standing in front of her, arms that looked muscular which she knew from their first meeting they were, she shivered at the memory of that encounter, the memory of her body flushed up close to her own.

(y/n) may have had other potential dates lined up but none of them was Alex Danvers and none of them made her feel as she did. 

 

Crossing her arms over her chest dominantly. "You have one last chance Agent Danvers if you screw this up it's done no going back." 

Casting a relieved smile Alex tried to hold in her excitement and all but failed when she gave a slight bob motion with her body that looked slightly like a curtsey. 

"Just one more thing." Alex ventured further into the chef's office to get close to the intoxicating woman. 

"What."

"Can you stop calling me Agent Danvers and go back to Alex please."


	8. Finally A First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally (Y/n) gets her first date with Alex Danvers, right?

"You don't think it's a really boring first date?"

Kara rolled her eyes for the fifteenth time in under half an hour. "You keep asking me that and I keep saying no, who can be bored with food?"

Alex groaned in agony. "You're not a reliable opinion you're anyone's for extra pizza."

She threw another dress onto her bed discounting it as a possibility, picking up a shirt and holding it against herself to see how it looked in the mirror. "Not this either."

"Can you just pick something already, before (y/n) gives up waiting and leaves." Alex turned fiery eyes at her, Kara raised her hands in surrender.

"Just go with that dark red one."

" But is a dress really what I should wear? "

"Oh Rao, just pick one!" Kara stressed falling back exhausted onto the bed while her elder sister still fumbled and struggled to decide.

                                                                                xxxx

One thing (y/n) (l/n) was not used to was being stood up on a date, especially when that date had all but begged her to go out with them.

(y/n) sighed and looked at her wristwatch again to confirm the time, an hour had gone by, all she'd gotten was the cell phone number of the weird guy who was so obvious with his wife, and sympathetic looks from the waiting staff, she was not happy.

Crumpling up the paper with the cell phone number on she threw it in the center of the table, ready to duck her head and hide from the embarrassment of being stood up.

"I am definitely losing my touch." ( y/n) sighed softly disappointment already settled into the pit of her stomach.

Drinking the last of her wine in her glass she called over the nearest waiter and paid the bill, picked up her bag and headed for the exit, one very pissed off chef.

As soon as she reached the exit the heavens opened and down came the rain drenching (y/n) completely.

"Just wonderful, fucking excellent." pursing her lips she looked up at the darkened night sky and asked a silent question. Why me? 

   Hailing a cab she headed home, saying goodbye to the restaurant and Alex Danvers forever.

                                                                                     xxxx

"What do you mean she left?" Alex shouted in disbelief at the frightened waiter she had accosted when she arrived and found her table occupied by a guy on his knee proposing to a bemused woman.

"Whoever she was meeting was late, she left." he shrugged enraging Alex even more.

"I was meeting her you, idiot!"

The waiter laughed. "Oh my, what are you a loser? who stands a woman like that up?" Alex was fighting the urge to rearrange his face but he didn't notice the annoyance on her face he continued.

"Just her legs are enough to make you stop breathing, and I managed to catch a look at that cleavage a few times, I nearly dropped my tray full of drinks at one point."

"That is my girlfriend you are talking about, and keep your eyes to yourself next time she is around." Alex was livid, the exaggerated extent of their relationship had been just a small part of the possession she felt towards the woman, which had seemed to appear as though from nowhere. I'm actually jealous. 

"And you stood her up, oh man you are a loser, mind you I wouldn't want to be you she looked so pissed!" He laughed enjoying the image in his head.

"You are so lucky I'm not allowed to hit you." Alex hissed between her teeth, before turning and running from the restaurant suddenly regretting her choice of wearing the dress with high heels.

                                                                                         xxxx

"Lena I swear that is it I am swearing off any form of relationship forever!" ( y/n) sighed into the phone, she had changed clothes and dried off her hair a long mess after she had dried it. Who cares no one is going to see me tonight. 

"Even if the next has the sculpted abs of a statue the answer will be a firm no thank you."

"Oh I didn't realize you had company, no don't worry I'll be fine just have fun."

Not waiting for a further reply (y/n) ended the call and threw her phone on the table in front of her.

"I guess one of us has to be getting some."

Left alone again in the silent of her apartment (y/n) could feel the bravado washing away fast and making room for the disappointment and the sadness.

"Clearly she wasn't as committed as I was." She sighed as she pulled her legs up and settled her head on her knees as a small trail of tears flowed down her cheeks. I really liked her though. 

It didn't take long before her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

Bang. Bang. Bang. 

Jumping from her sleep (y/n) rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked at the clock on the wall. "Who the hell is this at half ten at night?"

Groggy she walked to the door nearly tripping over her shoes as she did, opening the door she groaned.

"What do you want? You could have just called to cancel you know coming around wasn't necessary."

Ignoring the voice in her head that told her she looked like a mess, she stood her ground, despite noticing the dress the woman wore. She is going somewhere. Or been somewhere. 

"Got a date or something Agent Danvers?"

Alex breathed deeply, ignoring the exhaustion she felt after running the stairs to get to the apartment and her twisted ankle when she broke her heel.

"(y/n) I have a date, I'm unforgivably late but I have a valid excuse I swear, I went to the restaurant but they said you left twenty minutes before."

"Can I come in please to explain."

Alex's eyes big and round pleading like a small puppy (y/n) found her resistance faltering, opening the door she stepped out of the way for her to enter.

"Is it too late to start our first date?" Alex asked wishing beyond hope that the chef would say no.

(y/n) breathed a sigh and smiled slightly. "No Alex it isn't too late."


	9. Just The Two Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the best things in the world are the ones that just happen naturally, Alex and (Y/n) find that out when they finally get their first date, but will someone ruin it?

The loud bang of the door closing made both women jump, suddenly realizing that they were all alone in a small apartment, no one to interrupt them, no one to ruin anything just them together. For the first time ever and (y/n) would have been lying if she said she wasn't as nervous as hell.

"So." Alex, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck with her hand, ( y/n) cracked a slight smile. She is cute when she's nervous. 

"So why are you late?" ( e/c) eyes stared curiously at the woman.

"Well firstly I thought Kara would be a good choice to help me choose what to wear, she wasn't, then when I actually decided on something the whole city decided to grind to stop when some detainees at the local prison escaped." She rubbed her temples to rid herself of the ache that was growing.

"So you spent our date chasing these runaways? "

"Err yeah I'm so sorry but I really couldn't help it." The brunette woman was silently praying she wouldn't get angry again.

It was then that (y/n) took a good look at the woman, she looked tired her hand pressed against her head, stress lines worried her brow.

(y/n) sighed at the sight. "Alex you didn't have to come you look exhausted."

"Then I would have lost my last chance." Her voice was small, almost as soft as a whisper as though she feared to say it out loud in case it came true.

"We haven't been lucky have we?" ( y/n) laughed.

Alex's face flushed red as she shook her head.

"Come on if you insist on this then the least you can do is not collapse on me, go and sit down I will get us a drink what do you want? Though I will warn you, I have a rather good Scotch that I keep for when my Father visits." ( y/n) smiled mischievously. "Its how I break bad news to him."

Alex walked over to the sofa and made herself comfortable while (y/n) disappeared to the kitchen, only to return five minutes later to find Alex asleep her head thrown back against the back of the sofa her arms spread out either side of her, she had fallen asleep as she had sat down.

Smiling she quietly put the glass of scotch on the small table along with her glass of wine and taking the blanket from the back of the couch put it over the woman, pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and snuggled into her, closing her eyes until sleep came for her too.

                                                                                              xxxx

"No Daddy I know."

Opening her eyes Alex took in her surroundings for a moment lost for an idea of where she was until the soft feminine voice came from somewhere in the room.

"I know I shouldn't have a stranger stay overnight in my apartment, but she's not a stranger."

Alex smiled leaning her head back against the couch, a feeling of warming happiness settling in.

"No, I said she was an agent Dad not a cop."

"I know you always said to avoid them, they are no good."

Alex frowned was the father trying to ruin what she had fought so hard to have? She was worried now, anxiously she listened for more.

"Daddy please you are annoying me I'm not going to take advice on dating from you of all people."

"Well, the last date you had she began talking to the cactus as though it was her long lost friend."

Alex quirked a smile at the chef's exasperated tone.

"There is no way you are meeting her, I want to keep her around, Dad, not scare her off!"

Alex raised an eyebrow in interest. She wants to keep me around. Resisting the urge to get up and do a happy dance on the table she settled for a simple pump of her fist.

"You made Alessandro cry, Dad.......I know most men wouldn't cry if you criticized his tomato sauce.....I know you didn't like him.......yes you were right........but"

Was he never going to get off the phone? Alex turned her head to the clock she had been asleep only a short time. There is still time to get to know her better if he gets off the phone. 

"Yeah but Dad you haven't met her she is....she is like no one I've met."   
(y/n) hushed her tone so she whispered down the phone to her father but Alex heard it, she couldn't help the swell of pride that erupted from her at the woman's words.

"Yes I know to be careful....no I won't get my heart broken.....yes I know........no....yes.....okay Daddy goodnight I love you too."

The sigh when she put the phone down was very loud, (y/n) had been so busy talking to her father she had not realized Alex had awoken and was watching her. Conrad (l/n) was a nightmare sometimes, but at least he cared that was what she consoled herself with.

Turning around she finally spotted the woman, her eyes awake a look of mirth in her eyes, along with something else that could definitely not be confused with sleep. Oh, shit she heard.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep."

(y/n) smiled and walked towards the blushing woman.

"Don't worry, I may have fallen asleep too till my father called."

"The detective who knows Superman?" Alex smiled causing (y/n) to roll her eyes.

"Trust you to remember that." Stepping over Alex's legs she sat down on the couch next to her, a safe distance between them.

"Yes he is a detective, and yes he knows Superman. "

"When I was a little younger I had a little crush on him." (y/n) confessed.

"Did you really and what about now?" Alex moved a little closer.

"Well, now there is someone I'm interested in." ( y/n) shrugged.

"And who is that?"

"I don't know if I should say she has this habit of arresting innocent people." Alex threw her head back and laughed.

"I had a feeling you enjoyed it." (y/n) coughed.

"So that is why you arrested me, you just wanted a kinky trip."

Alex had edged closer until there was no space between them at all, she could feel the heat from her smell her sweet scent. (y/n) closed her eyes against the feel of Alex's finger gently twirling strands of her hair.

"So do I get a second date?" Alex whispered her face now only inches from ( y/n)'s her breath gently fanning her cheek causing the chef to shiver at her nearness.

"Yes, a second date but you have to warn any runaway criminals if anything interrupts us again I may just kill them." ( y/n) breathed huskily, moving forward slightly to connect her lips to the brunette releasing a small moan when she deepened the kiss.

(y/n) had come to realize very quickly that kissing Alex Danvers was now her favorite thing.


	10. New Meets Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) comes fave to face with the infamous Maggie Sawyer and tells her best friend Lena just what she thinks of the sinking ship that is Lames.

"Are you kidding me Lena, if this was a tv show the whole audience would be screaming end this Lames disaster!" ( y/n) squealed out loud, far too loud for Lena's liking she glanced across at her friend eyes narrowed. 

"What the hell is Lames?" Lena asked her face pained with disgust.

"It's my ship name for you." (Y/n) announced proudly. 

"Will you let this go, at least I didn't humiliate myself in front of my new girlfriend." Lena battled back triumphantly, (y/n) groaned and buried her head into her hands. 

"You had to bring that up Lena, Alex still hasn't called me." Remorse and regret cursed through her. " I don't think she wants to be my girlfriend anymore." 

The depressing thought that Alex had seen her side by side with her perfect Maggie, her one true love as Lena had once described her and found her lacking immensely. 

"Come on (y/n) Tell me what happened it can't be that bad."

"Lena it was similar to the impression the Americans made on Nagasaki." 

"Just tell me everything from the beginning." 

(y/n) took in a deep breath to prepare herself, she would definitely need something strong to drink after this.

"Ok, so we went to the bar, it was kinda quiet some guy in the corner giving me the eye, she was kinda possessive at that point." Lena smiled at the slight blush that crept across (y/n)'s features.

"I kinda liked it, anyway then she came and everything changed." 

xxxx  
"(y/n) this is Maggie my....." Alex searched for the right term to use, should she say ex, or maybe friend she just didn't know what was the protocol when you introduced your ex to your new partner? Was there even a protocol involved? 

"And err Maggie this is (y/n) my err..." 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes impatiently at the woman who was usually so confident and calm, she couldn't seem to get anything out at all. Losing patience (y/n) stuck her hand out towards the new woman.

"I'm (y/n) (l/n)." 

The woman smiled back, two deep dimples flashed deep in her cheeks.

"I'm Maggie Sawyer." 

The woman turned to Alex as (y/n) 's face fell, she had come face to face with the infamous Maggie Sawyer and she wasn't liking the big pool of insecurity that was bubbling away at the pit of her stomach right at that moment. 

She watched the two talk never really hearing what they were saying, they seemed pretty intent on whatever it was they were saying and (y/n) felt pushed further and further out. 

"I'm just going to the bathroom." Alex only stuck up her hand to acknowledge she has heard her, disappointed at the dismissal the chef made her way to the bathrooms, empty except for her she stood in front if the mirror and took in her appearance.

Nothing out of place, make up looked perfect, she looked pretty hot yet suddenly she was competing with someone else, someone who was there first someone who was the first love maybe the only love. How did she deal with that? 

She didn't know how long she had been in the bathroom it was a while, yet no one had come looking for her, taking one last look at her visage in the mirror she straightened up her hair and made her way back to the bar.

Her eyes were drawn to the side booth, two heads bent together in silent discussion. 

"How touching." (y/n) murmured through her teeth. 

Bracing herself she took the seat opposite them envious that she had the place that was so obviously meant for her. 

The disgustingly smug woman turned to her finally and smiled, (y/n) fought the urge to jump across the table and inflict physical harm to the woman. 

"So (y/n) Alex tells me you work in a restaurant." 

"Actually I am the head chef of The Willow." 

"Wow really, So you cook?" (y/n) narrowed her eyes at the woman detecting the hint of sarcasm in her words.

She may not be an action woman but she was good at her job, not everyone had to save the world. 

"I head a five star Michelin restaurant with over fifty kitchen staff." 

"So I guess that means you make a mean scrambled egg." 

(y/n) purses her lips and tried to lose the hurt she felt that Alex had laughed along to her joke. Laughing at her, the pain of emotion was acute. 

"Yeah I must do." (Y/n) whispered fighting the urge to let the tears fall, how had things gone so wrong so quickly? One minute they were together having fun and then it was as though she didn't exist. 

Looking at the look of guilt and uncertainty on Alex's face (y/n) realised that it was a losing game, she was the rebound girl they never turned permanent just a stop gap before the true love returned or another love was found. 

"Maggie just busted a big drug lord." Alex announced proudly, her arms on the back of the woman's back. 

" Cool I ordered some more saffron, we're both heroes." Motioning to the bar tender she signalled she wanted the same again. 

"Sure But this Guy is suspected of murder, responsible for the disappearance of at least fifty people, not to mention a large flow of drugs into the city." Alex shrugged, unsure why (y/n) sounded so petulant. 

"Well once I chopped the top of my finger off with a knife, I had to have it sewn back on." 

"Is she ok?" Maggie leaned closer and whispered to Alex suddenly concerned.

"I don't know." 

They watched as she downed the glass in front of her in one gulp.

Standing up she looked at the two women, one who had been her girlfriend when they had walked in here at the beginning of the night, she was fairly certain she wasn't when they left.

"So it was nice meeting you Maggie, you make a really cute couple why did you ever split up." 

Leaving the two women open mouthed eyes fixed on her exit (y/n) fled with more flair and confidence than she was actually feeling. 

"So your girlfriend is nice." 

"She is I just don't know what the hell got into her." 

"Listen Alex are you sure you want to help me, if things are going to be awkward for you and (y/n) maybe you shouldn't do it." 

XXXX  
"I looked like a fool Lena, like being compared to the old and the new, and you know the new one never compares." 

"(y/n) I think you should talk to Alex, tell her how you feel." 

"What is the point, I think her radio silence speaks loud and clear." 

Before Lena could answer her phone beeped picking it up she looked at the screen and smiled. "It's James." (Y/n) groaned aloud.

"For God sake Lena." 

"What is wrong with him? Why don't you like him?" Lena challenged her friend. 

(Y/n) shook her head and looked to the table next to her, sucking in her cheeks as she thought if she should tell her or if she should just forget it. 

"(Y/n) I'm waiting." 

"Fine Lena you asked for it, I heard him talking shit about you okay, weeks ago I came to visit you and there he was with this other guy talking crap about you." Lena started shocked at her, (y/n) instantly regretted what she had done, hated the look of hurt in her friends eyes. 

"Lena I'm sorry I just.." 

Cutting her friend off Lena stood abruptly her eyes full of thunder and she cast her gaze at (y/n) who struck down in her chair as she watched her walk away briskly. 

"Well done (y/n) lost a girlfriend and a best friend let's go for a full house and go home and call my Grandmother I can insult her by taunting her about the wrinkles she hates." 

"Or maybe I should just go and kick a puppy."


	11. Maybe We Should Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When (Y/n) sees something while hiding outside Alex’s apartment she tells the agent it is all over, but is everything as it seems and will Alex let her go?

(y/n) sighed as she stared down at the book open on her desk, shifting her pen nervously between her thumb and fingers. I hate doing the books. 

The pitter-patter of rain hitting the window was the only sound that filled the room.

Her mind drifting as it did recently to Alex, and the lack of contact it had been a week since that night in the bar and not once had Alex called her, visited her or anything that would prove (y/n) wrong.

Tears clouded her vision again, the thought of the woman seeing her as nothing more than a brief distraction was too much to bear.

Silently cursing her friend, she should never have listened to Lena when she said she should give Alex a chance, she should never have opened herself up to the pain, (y/n) tried to calm herself with the knowledge that they had only been together a few weeks.

She needed to know what was happening she couldn't be left hanging abandoning the account book she picked up her keys and headed out the door.

xxxx

(y/n) ducked quickly behind the pillar when she saw the door to Alex's apartment open, unsure why she felt the need to hide she had come here with the express purpose of seeing the woman, why hide?

When two sets of voices met her ears she became suspicious, narrowing her eyes she peeked her head around the corner wishing she had just stayed away, there was Alex currently holding a very happy looking Maggie.

So this is what she has been doing for a week. 

Unable to turn away (y/n) was a reluctant viewer as the two women continued to embrace, breaking apart Alex trailing her hand down her cheek, (y/n) watched helplessly nervously biting the sides of her cheek with her teeth, trying to stem the onslaught of the tears that wanted to fall.

Turning away she leaned against the wall for support breathing deeply to try to calm herself, while she waited.

Ten minutes past before she found the courage to stand in front of Alex's door, lifting her hand she knocked and waited.

She heard the footsteps before the door swung open and Alex stood there looking far too good, (y/n) had to remind herself of what she had just witnessed.

"(y/n) what happened to you? It seems like you fell off the face of the earth." Alex screeched.

"Yeah sure."

Holding the door open Alex ushered the chef inside.

"So what's up?" Alex asked cautiously ashamed she had avoided her for a week, she had felt weird meeting Maggie again and being with (y/n) had felt strange as though she were cheating in a very irrational way.

With Alex pictured in Maggie's arms (y/n) took a deep breath and tried the best acting of her life.

"I've been doing some thinking and you know I'm not so sure I should be in a relationship."

" What! but (y/n). "

Alex flustered alarmed that she was about to lose the chef before she had a chance to actually have her.

"I'm sure you'll be okay, probably got some candidates lined up as my replacement." Maggie Sawyer perhaps.

" It's probably for the best I do monogamy really badly. " And so do you. 

"What has changed in a week to make you come to this decision?" Alex was having a hard time trying to understand how they had been fine one minute and ending the next.

"Everything and nothing at the same time."

"That doesn't mean anything." Alex protested, moving forward catching a firm hold of the chef's arm trying to convey her displeasure at the words she was saying.

"Listen please just give us a chance."

(y/n) sighed the feel of Alex's arm was all too comforting, all too tempting to give in and forget she had come here to save her heart.

"At least tell me the real reason."

" Alex it's okay if you still want to be with Maggie, but I can't wait here until you decide to finally go. " (y/n) choked in the sob that threatened to escape.

"What! (y/n) are you crazy." Alex stood shocked suddenly realizing that everything made sense now, (y/n) had become distant and strange since that night at the bar.

"Listen to me (y/n)." Softening her voice and moving closer lifting her downcast chin up with her hand gently. "If I wanted to be with Maggie I never would have ended things, I loved her yes but we wanted different things."

" She was just here. " The words escaped on a depressed whisper.

"Oh sweetie Maggie asked me to help her on a case and I said yes, that is why she was here not because we were in some heated affair."

"So you don't wish you were still with her?" The chef waited as an agonized silence stretched out between them, shyly lifting her hand to tuck her (h/c) hair behind her ear she met Alex's stare. She still hadn't said anything.

"Before I met you I would have said yes, but you are different (y/n)." Caressing her cheek ( y/n) leaned into the intimate touch enjoying the affection the woman was showing her.

"Is this it, you think I would rather Maggie?"

" Yes. "

(y/n) felt embarrassed, a totally immature child who had to stand in front of her perfect woman and confess the full ugly truth.

A slight smile spread across Alex's face. "You are jealous."

"I am not!" (y/n) pouted, causing Alex to laugh out loud at how cute she looked.

"Maybe words aren't enough, maybe I should show you how much I want you."

Closing the small gap between them Alex leaned in and placed her lips on (y/n)'s, sweet at first but as the chef released a pained moan. Burying her hands in her long luscious hair she deepened the kiss running her tongue along her bottom lip like a starving woman (y/n) accepted the invitation and opened her mouth, as Alex pushed her against the door.

Her hands cupping her butt cheeks firmly, squeezing occasionally soliciting a deep guttural groan from (y/n) who was so lost in the red haze of her passion her arms wrapped tightly around Alex's neck licking her in place.

Breathless Alex broke the kiss, met the dilated eyes of her lover and smiled. "Come on it's more comfortable in the bedroom."

She lead (y/n) across the apartment and into her bedroom where for the first time together they would spend their first intimate night together.


	12. Call Her By Her Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No good news comes at night and tonight (Y/n) learns that the hard way.

(y/n) sunk into the warm comfort of her sofa as she revealed in the bliss of what having a night off felt like, no busy rush, no panic over an overdone steak or an underdone Salmon.

A happy smile on her face she took a sip from her glass of wine and leaned her head back thinking about the night before with Alex.

Their first night spent together the memory was enough to keep her preoccupied all day, her issues over Alex's ex was not solved especially when she knew that Alex was out with her right at that moment was some kind of hero together.

"Damn I gotta stop thinking about that."

She wished she had asked Lena for dinner now, she needed to talk about what had happened make sure that it actually happened and it wasn't just a figment of her imagination, because a naked Alex Danvers had featured so many times in her dreams and daily fantasies from the moment she met her, even when she hated her she had been the main attraction in her wildest dreams.

Sighing (y/n) began to feel the onset of boredom creeping up on her, she wanted to be with Alex again, maybe go back to that night they had sat on her sofa and talked, laughed and shared sweet kisses.

Wondering how tacky it would be to retire to bed early and with Alex in mind pleasure herself, rejecting the idea quickly she instead decided on a movie.

knock. knock 

The knock on the door startling her she headed to the door, stunned to see a worried looking Kara a frown of sadness on her face.

"Hi, Kara what's up?" Has something happened to Lena? 

"(Y/n) Alex is in the hospital."

(Y/n)'s eyes widened with shock and horror.

"She was shot tonight, she asked for you, could you please come?"

(Y/n) hesitated only for a second before pulling the door closed behind her and running with Alex's sister down the hallway.

                                                                             xxxx

For two hours (y/n) waited in the hospital, corridor sat on the hard chair that made her butt ache and feel numb.

Kara hadn't sat down once since they arrived, this had made her question her wisdom about dating someone like Alex, she had a lifetime of worrying about her father could she take more?

"My Dad was shot once." ( y/n) suddenly broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." Kara turned her worried attention to the woman who sat shell-shocked on the chair in front of her.

"It was two weeks after my Mother left us and I remember being so afraid I would lose my Dad and be left all alone."

"Was he okay?"

"Yes he recovered quickly but I still worry every day he is out there working."

"And now you have Alex."

"Yes." Someone else to worry about. 

The sound of footsteps drew their attention to the lone figure making her way up the hallway, (y/n) clenched her teeth to avoid shouted out her disapproval.

"Kara, has the doctors said anything?" Out of breath from rushing Maggie Sawyer looked from Alex's sister to the woman who sat on the chair. At least she looks like she cares about Alex. 

"No nothing yet."

Looking to (y/n). "Is it okay if I wait too?"

Kara looked back at the chef she looked a little lost sat there alone, as though she wanted to shout no as loud as she could, Kara braced herself for the negative reply.

"Yes, it's okay."

Both Kara and Maggie breathed a sigh of relief for different reasons seating themselves either side of (y/n) all waiting for news.

                                                                                     xxxx

(Y/n) opened one eye and came face to face with a very close up nipple, for a moment she wondered what was going on.

Turned out lying on top of a sleeping naked Alex was pretty comfortable, especially when her cushion was a fine breast. 

"This is definitely my favorite way to wake up." (y/n) whispered to herself. 

"Glad I could help."Alex chuckled making (y/n) gasp in surprise and blush in embarrassment. 

"You are blushing." Alex caressed the patches of red that tainted her otherwise perfect skin. 

"It's cute." 

Moving the short distance  (y/n) moved to the lips that had been teasing her, she placed a soft echo of a kiss making Alex sigh, as (y/n) was pulling away two hands grabbed her head and pulled her back to deepen the all too brief kiss. 

Tongues fought for dominance as the kiss became a heated pool of passion. 

Without warning Alex shifted them so she was on top, leaning over the chef like a predator having won its prey.

"You drive me crazy." Alex's voice had taken on a deep husky tone as her eyes locked down on the heated look in the other woman's eyes. 

"Good, what are you going to do about it?" (y/n) challenged running her foot along Alex's suggestively. 

"You'll see." 

(y/n) welcomed the warm passionate embrace as Alex savagely took her lips with her own. 

                                                                                       xxxxx

The gentle tapping on her shoulder finally woke (y/n) when she opened her eyes it was to find Kara bent over her something akin to a smile on her lips.

"Alex is awake she wanted to see you."

Ignoring the whispers of sleep that dogged her (y/n) leaped to her feet and rushed to Alex's hospital room to find Alex awake a big bandage covering her left shoulder indicating where she had been wounded.

"Alex." ( y/n) whispered as tears filled her eyes she had been so afraid something would happen to her she hadn't given any thought to what she would say when she woke up.

Alex cracked a smile as she looked at the awkward woman standing in the doorway, eyes shiny with unspilled tears. "I've been dying for another kiss all day this was the best way I could think of to get one."

(y/n) burst into laughter despite the urge to cry or strangle the woman for being so at ease with what had happened.

"You gotta know by now Agent Danvers you don't need an excuse for a kiss, for you they are free and available on tap."

"Well damn, I went through all of this for nothing."

"Oh, I wouldn't say nothing I can think of a few ways I can punish you for getting into this situation."


	13. Playing Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relieaved Alex is okay (Y/n) happily plays nursemaid while Kara is busy, but she doesn’t take into account that alex is the worst patient in the world and she is not playing hard to get.

"You are the worst patient ever" (y/n) stated burying her head in her hands before slowing moving the hands to reveal her face to the woman who sat pouting on the couch.

"I am not I just wanted my girlfriend to come over here and give me some special attention."

"I've given you nothing but attention for two whole days you are driving me crazy."

Two brown eyes shone brightly with tears, she had been this way since she had left the hospital five days ago, easily moved to tears. "You are going to leave me?"

(y/n) sighed in defeat, looking into those eyes made her feel like the worst human being ever to have lived.

"Yes you are driving me crazy but no, I am not going to leave."

"Really?" It's like looking after a child. 

"Yes really."

"So you will come over here and keep me warm."  Alex cast her a lecherous grin lifting the blanket that covered her, making (y/n) laugh despite herself.

"Fine but you can't tell Kara she told me to look after you."

(Y/n) made her way to sit next to the injured woman, leaning her head against her shoulder as Alex threw the blanket over her too.

"See this is nice." Alex smiled happy that she got to cuddle with the hot chef, (y/n) had been so afraid she would hurt her she had stuck rigidly to Kara's rules even when what Alex had wanted the most was to be like this with her.

Sinking deeper into Alex's warm body (y/n) smiled and closed her eyes enjoying the closeness she offered.

"This thing you have." Alex broke the silence suddenly.

"What thing? "

"This thing where you like to date men."

(Y/n) frowned. "I'm not dating any men."

"I mean in general, I want to be your only one."

Twisting herself until she faced a rather subdued looking Alex (y/n) frowned. "Are you asking in a really bad way to be exclusive?"

" Kind of. " Alex's face blushed a deep red.

"I thought we always were, have you been seeing other people?" Just the thought of someone else touching Alex made her feel so angry she could barely keep from clenching her teeth together.

"No of course not, I just wanted to be clear just in case." She hadn't missed the attention ( y/n) got mainly from the men who crossed her path, and each time she loathed it.

"Good." Happy ( y/n) returned to her previous spot snuggled up close to her girlfriend, her girlfriend who no one else could have, the thought made her smile.

"I don't like when guys look at you," Alex whispered.

"It doesn't matter what they do Alex as long as I'm not interested in them." ( y/n) tried to be diplomatic in her response, ever since Alex Danvers had entered her life, she had found it hard to notice anyone else.

"What if you are one day?"

"Alex I could ask the same question to you, there are no guarantees about anything." Alex felt disappointed she wanted a firm reply one that told her in no uncertain terms that ( y/n) was hers and hers alone, getting shot had made her realize how much she needed that and more from the chef.

"I can guarantee there won't be anyone else," Alex replied quietly.

Again turning her head until she was fully facing her, she took in the sad look in her eyes and felt the pang of remorse. "Alex I don't want anyone else, only you."

"Really."

(Y/n) smiled. How can she be so dense and so sweet at the same time? "Yes." Before Alex could say anything else (y/n) cut her off with a kiss, not the chaste ones they had shared since Alex had been hurt, the ones that had left the woman feeling disappointed and afraid (y/n) had lost any kind of passion for her, there was only so many times a woman could help her new girlfriend to the toilet before the romance wore off, Alex had begun to think the chef had stopped desiring her.

Alex moved forward in an effort to get closer without breaking the kiss, using her one good arm to hold her head and deepen the kiss.

So lost in their passionate embrace were they that they didn't hear the door opening and closing.

"Oh, Rao! I'm sorry."

(Y/n) jumped back guiltily her lips slightly swollen from their intense kiss, her cheeks blushing an interesting shade of red which oddly enough matched the color Kara had just turned.

Alex didn't seem to share the embarrassment of her sister and girlfriend.

"I asked you to look after her (y/n) not try and kill her by shoving your tongue down her throat."

"Err...Kara I was it was Alex she didn't give me a choice."

"So she forced you? " Kara lifted an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips waiting for a response.

(Y/n) cast a quick glance in Alex's direction. "She kinda did by being all cute and irresistible."

"Hold it I don't want to hear any more. " Kara shouted while holding her hands over her hears in a theatrical attempt to keep (y/n)'s words from meeting her.

"I brought food by the way." Marching off to the kitchen Kara safely out of earshot, ( y/n) leaned closer to Alex and whispered. "This just means she gets to eat all of it."

Alex laughed knowing that there was little point in whispering her sister had heard everything.

Returning Kara placed the boxes and cartons on the table and sat down on the floor facing her sister and (y/n) digging into the food, smirking at the knowing look (y/n) had given Alex.

"Guess who I saw today (y/n)," Kara said through a mouthful of pizza.

"I don't know."

"Just tell us Kara you know I hate these guessing games." Alex moaned.

"Lena."

Just the sound of her best friend's name filled her with sadness, she still wouldn't talk to her, wouldn't answer her calls or messages, (y/n) was feeling truly cast adrift while she still saw James. How is that fair?

"She hates me now." The chef sighed sadly suddenly losing her appetite.

"She asked about you."

(e/c) eyes flashed up happily wide with shock. "Really."

"Yes wanted to know how you were."

Alex flung her arm around (y/n) and held her close. "You see I told you she would come around, she just needed some time."


	14. Meeting The Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling withdrawal symptoms from not having seen (Y/n) while her father is visiting she risks a visit and comes face to face with the Metropolis detective overprotective father, but will he approve of Alex Danvers?

A month had passed since Alex was shot, all recovered she had finally overcome the need for a nursemaid, much to everyone's relief and her disappointment she had enjoyed having (y/n) around all the time, it had shocked her when she had actually taken time off work.

"Will you stop sighing like a balloon with a puncture." Kara had spent an hour listening to her sister being over dramatic.

"I am not doing anything." Aside from missing ( y/n). 

"Yes you are, you are annoying if you want to see (y/n) go and see her." Kara had been saying the same thing for the last two hours, she was beginning to wonder whether she should record it and play it on a loop.

"Her Father is there I can't go over, she didn't invite me." Alex kept replaying what she had overheard on the phone that night a few months before, for days she had been uncomfortable with the idea that he would talk her out of being with her.

"Just pretend to be a delivery guy or something, he's never seen you right, so how will he know?" Kara reasoned.

"He is a detective Kara and from what (y/n) says he is a really good one there is no pulling the wool over this guys eyes. "

"Fine, stop sighing then and watch the movie."

Long moments passed before Alex found her eyes straying to the clock on the wall and releasing yet another long sigh, leaping off the sofa barely managing not to throw the bowl of popcorn into the air Kara faced her sister with a face of rage.

"Alex just go!"

" But this is my apartment. "

"No go and see (y/n) and forget about her father."

Alex sat thinking about whether she should be going, was it okay to be selfish even to steal just one kiss? Maybe even two or three if she could get that lucky. 

It took two seconds before she sprang from her seat, give Kara a quick hug and left her apartment, leaving a happy Kara to eat her popcorn and watch her movie in peace.

xxxx

(y/n) had spent five whole days as a prisoner to her father's annoying habits, five days of his quirky personality that always became a distant memory when he left but came flooding back like a tidal wave when he visited her.

This visit his one topic of conversation had been Alex.

"Alex!" ( y/n) stared wide-eyed with a mix of alarm and a soul-deep need to be held tightly in her strong arms. "What are you doing here?" Dropping her tone to a whisper her eyes darted behind her cautiously.

"I missed you." Alex rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, making the chef's heart melt. God, you are cute.  
Risking it (y/n) rushed forward and landed a hard and eager kiss on a surprised Alex, the same one she had been dreaming of ever since day two of her father's visit and she was beginning to crave some alone time with the agent.

Fists clenched in the dark-eyed woman's shirt she deepened the kiss, breathing in every scent that was Alex to store for when she was left alone again.

A cough from behind her startled them both, turning she came face to face with her father.

"Is this how you greet everyone who knocks your door (y/n) or can I assume this is the infamous Alex Danvers." ( y/f/n) (l/n) stood his arms crossed over his chest, in contrast to (y/n) he was a big man, his arms looked like barrels and his chest was muscular.

"Daddy this is Alex." ( y/n) said quietly, taking her hand and pulling her inside closing the door behind them.

"Hello Mr (l/n)" Alex pushed her hand out to shake his, the man just stared at her.

" So you are the Danvers woman. "

"Err yes I am."

"And you're with Homeland? my daughter tells me." Pursing his lips he took in the way his daughter held on to her hand, noticed the agents finger that gently caressed ( y/n) 's. Interesting. 

"Yes, sir."

"So Agent Danvers with Homeland what are your intentions regarding my daughter?"

(y/n) covered her eye with her free hand and groaned aloud. Why did he say that? 

"My intentions are honorable sir." Alex tried to reassure the man, while ( y/n) silently mourned. Why honorable? 

"My daughter tells me you were shot."

Alex couldn't work out whether he was asking a question or making a statement. "Err yes sir I was shot while on duty."

"Alex my daughter and I were about to eat, you will join us." with that ( y/f/n) walked away into the kitchen.

"That wasn't a request was it?" Alex turned to her girlfriend who was still watching where her father had disappeared to.

" No. "

"Oh." Alex thought back to her last lunch with a partner's father how awkward it had been, and how badly it had ended. This would be the same right? 

xxxx

They all sat around the kitchen table (y/f/n) taking up a lot of space with his giant arms rested on the table, Alex noticed how his hard face took on a soft quality as he watched his daughter, the way his face lit up with pride as he recounted his only child's achievements.

"The best news was finding out she was coming home, sadly not to Metropolis but this is close enough." He laughed, maybe having his daughter around would cramp his style or give the ladies he dated the idea he wanted commitment.

"You just hated the flight to come and see me." ( y/n) laughed.

Alex marveled at how easy they were with each other, was this what happened when a teenage girls mother left her alone with her father or were they always like this?

"Yes, now let me embarrass (y/n) with a little story." The detective's eyes were alight with mischief as his daughter buried her head in her hands, lifting her head only to send a pleading look at Alex, who smiled and patted her hand.

"(y/n) was a very hyperactive kid so we signed her up for pee wee baseball."

" Oh no, Dad not this one. "

Her father chuckled. "The first game she is up for the bat, she has seen five kids go before her, so she steps up, pulls back her bat like I taught her and strikes the ball " His arms move around with vivid animation recalling that day looking at Alex but occasionally turning to watch his daughter.

"She hits the ball long, it's amazing we all jumped to our feet and cheered." He demonstrated by doing this at the dinner table the scrape of his chair echoing around.

"Everyone is shouting for her to run, so she does but the wrong way!" His face red he bent over double and laughed at the memory.

"I'd never watched baseball before." (y/n) defended herself as Alex tried not to laugh, it was getting harder.

"Yeah, but sweetie five kids went before you." ( y/f/n) reasoned as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"But none of that beats when she threw up all over her prom date, I never saw a guy bring his prom date home two hours early covered in sick and barely touching her." He thought for a second. " It saved him actually, I thought I'd have to kill him."

"Someone please kill me." (y/n) pleaded.

Forgetting she had a paternal audience Alex leaned over (y/n)'s head kissed it and whispered. "It's okay you saw me pee so we're about even."

(y/f/n) watched his daughter's shoulders lift up and down as she laughed, Alex laughing with her it was a scene he had never seen his child in.

Feeling comfortable enough (y/n) risked a quick kiss and leaned into the woman, her face still red but ablaze with happiness.

Alex still smiled but she worried about showing such open affection in front of the burly man, she expected a reaction, what she got was a wide grin as he watched them. This never happened last time. 

"I like you, Danvers." He suddenly declared, smiling at the shocked look on both women's faces.

" I was trying to get my little girl to dump a troublemaker agent before you got here. " I was right. Unease settled in her stomach.

"She was having none of it when my girl knows what she wants no one can convince her differently."

"And watching you, I think your good for my daughter."

Parental approval, what is going on?


	15. Jealous Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A group night out and a drunk Lena leads to a very jealous Alex.

"It's your round (y/n)," Lena called lifting her glass in the air for show, (y/n) rolled her eyes at her friend's drunken tactics. She is a really lame drunk. 

"This is your last one, Lena." The chef said sternly.

"When did you become my Mom?" Lena swayed in her seat a little causing ( y/n) to sigh and roll her eyes.

Using Alex's shoulder to lift herself from the table (y/n) headed off to the bar, Alex's eyes watching her every step.

"Alex it's just the bar no one can kidnap her." Kara laughed.

"That blonde guy has been watching her all night, I've seen him flirting with her."

"Yeah (y/n) getssss that a lot." Lena slurred her words, shrugging as though this was the most normal thing in the world.

"How often is a lot?" Alex asked feeling annoyance rising within her more by the second.

"Well she is gorgeous and guys really like her." Lena reasoned Kara nodding.

"How many since we started dating?"

"Alex is this something you should really be hearing?" Kara asked cautiously, running a nervous finger around the rim of her empty glass.

"Yes, I want to know who my girlfriend flirts with." Alex was livid, watching the blonde guy confidently walk up to (y/n) checking her out as though she were his.

"Ssshe never flirtsss with them."

"Look at that third-rate Lothario with (y/n)." Alex pointed to the bar, where the chef stood waiting to get served by the barman who was busy dealing with a guy stood next to her.

"He has his eyes all over her."

"Yeah but she looks like she can handle him." Kara laughed as they watched ( y/n) turn him down with a shrug.

xxxx

"I'm really not interested." ( y/n) said again for the fifth time. Why do some guys never know when they aren't wanted? 

"Come on just let me buy you one drink, we can have a little talk." The overpowering stench of his cologne was making her stomach churn.

" No. "

"Come on."

"No."

" You'll enjoy it in the end. "

"Pretty sure my girlfriend wouldn't." ( y/n) had enough it was time to bring in the big guns.

"Girlfriend?" The man looked puzzled.

" Yes my girlfriend, she is sat right over there. " (y/n) turned around and pointed to their table where Alex was shooting daggers at them. She is so predictable. 

"The one who looks like she is going to snap my neck in two?" He sounded a little worried.

"Yes she knows how to do that, my guess would be she would use one of her guns though." (y/n) shrugged as though it was nothing and turned back to the bar trying to hold in a laugh.

"Right hmm well I'm sorry to bother you, make sure to tell your girlfriend that I apologized." With that, he scurried away and out of sight, like a cockroach when someone turns on a light switch.

With her order of drinks she began her way back to the table only to be intercepted by another wannabe charmer, this one in a tight pair of jeans and a ripped t-shirt his longish black hair hung lazily over his eyes, she had to admit he was every bit her type usually.

Usually, she hadn't had Alex, now he was just another guy.

"I saw you across the bar, I thought I would come and say Hi." He had a slight accent to his voice.

" Ok, Hi. " The drinks were becoming heavy in her hands waiting for him to continue.

"I think it's time I tell you what people are saying behind your back... "Nice ass!" He looked oddly pleased with himself.

"I think its time I should tell you what's behind your back." ( y/n) shrugged as best she could while carrying glasses. "My girlfriend."

"Huh. " Turning he came face to face with a very angry pissed off Alex, who without a word pulled her arms back and punched him square in the face sending him to the ground, a shocked (y/n) starring open mouthed at him.

"What the hell Alex."

"I'm tired of watching every guy thinking that they can hit on you."

The guy on the floor groaned and tried to pull himself up, Alex kicked him in the ribs to make sure he stayed down and with as much pain as she was allowed to give.

"Alex!" ( y/n) shrieked casting the glasses down on the table next to her before crouching down to the distressed man.

"Are you okay?"

Alex watched as her girlfriend leaned down and made sure he was okay, why was she doing that? She should be with her not touching that loser.

The anger mixed with a hell of an amount of jealousy was too much not waiting she stormed from the bar and out into the night.

"Listen I gotta go, just put some ice on your nose and ribs okay."

Looking around her she saw there was no sign of Alex, setting her gaze on the table she saw Lena finally slumped over asleep on the table and Kara gesturing awkwardly to the door.

"Shit."

Running out of the bar (y/n) looked around her to see if there was any sign of Alex, in the distance she could see her standing against a wall, (y/n) heaved a sigh of relief and ran in her direction.

"Alex."

"What do you want isn't your boyfriend needing you?" She sounded like a petulant child.

"Alex I helped him because it was the decent thing to do." ( y/n) reasoned.

"Whatever." Alex turned to walk away, but a hand stopped her.

"Alex your problem is you think because they try to chat me up and flirt that I want them to, that I'm waiting for a distraction away from you."

"Aren't you?"

"No, Alex you don't understand." (y/n) braced herself for her revelation.

"Alex the fact is whether it's a guy or a girl they are never going to be enough for me to forget you, you see..I...I think I'm falling in love with you."

The chef looked into two astonished brown eyes, had she done the right thing by telling her? She didn't know and as time ticked by with no response she began to feel a little rejected.

Suddenly Alex moved forward and pulled her into a savage kiss one that spoke of passion and possession, but (y/n) was right there enjoying the heat.

"I'm falling in love with you too."

That was all (y/n) for her heart to soar, at least they had ended the night happily even if it had taken a little dive on the way here.


	16. Old Friends Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) unwittingly stumbles upon Lena’s secret fantasy, Supergirl and her office desk.

"What did she say after you told her you loved her?" Lena leaned across her desk to reach the tray of chocolate ( y/n) had brought.

"She kinda kissed me." ( y/n) flashed red as she recalled that kiss and what it had meant.

"Wow, no words needed huh." Lena flashed her friend her biggest toothy grin she could muster. " I told you a move here was going to be good for you. "

"Lena people keep trying to kill you, the first time it happened I felt a need to protect my stubborn friend." ( y/n) laughed, but she remembered Lena telling her about the plane and explosion, her brother took out a contract on her life, that had been the turning point, whether or not Alessandro had cheated didn't matter (y/n) was always coming home.

"You know I already have a superhero to save me right." The CEO leaned back in her chair confidently, making (y/n) roll her eyes at the display.

"Oh please, you really need to get this sorted out, you are sounding like the typical damsel in distress and it is troubling to me."

"Hey until you have come face to face with a certain girl in a cape you have no right to judge."

(y/n) laughed. "Seriously I knew it, you have a crush on Supergirl." She had been teasing her for weeks about it, realizing she was right made her feel very pleased with herself.

" I do not (y/n) don't keep shouting that around. " Her gaze went to the balcony behind her just to check no one was there, (y/n) watched where her eyes moved to.

"Oh my God she comes here a lot doesn't she?" (y/n) gasped, too excited at her own revelation to breath properly.

"What no just when she needs to ask something."

" Like when she needs some physical attention. " The chef wriggled her eyebrows up and down suggestively, making Lena blush even more.

"Wait a minute have you done it on this desk? eww, Lena." ( y/n) launched herself backward taking the chocolates with her protectively shielding them as though they were about to be traumatized.

"Don't be so dramatic of course not."

" Are you sure? "

Lena sighed and raised her eyes to the heavens. "Don't you think I would remember if Supergirl and I had had sex on my desk?"

"Maybe she is a crap lay."

In the middle of their friendly banter, neither one had noticed the door open, watching them bemused were Alex and Kara who looked as red as a radish.

"So this is what you two get up two when your alone, you talk about superheroes and how bad they are in bed." Alex laughed watching the two finally realize they were not alone.

" (y/n) why can't your girlfriend learn to knock? " Lena whispered across at her, earning a little chuckle from her friend.

"She is a rebel, what can I say I find it sexy as hell." ( y/n) confirmed.

Alex pushed Kara further into the room, knocking wouldn't have saved her she had heard their conversation a long way away.

"I'm on drunk girlfriend pick up duty." The elder Danvers sister smiled at the chef, who rolled her eyes.

" We aren't drunk. "

"Yes, this is us just naturally high on life." Lena protested, crossing her arms over her chest as she did.

"Exactly Lena you tell them."

"Kara, what is wrong with you? you look like someone just smacked you across your face, both sides of your face." ( y/n) narrowed her eyes to take in her girlfriend's younger sister.

"Oh, nothing I just ran here."

" Why? "

"Oh, just getting some exercise, you can't get enough of that." The three other women looked on at her puzzled and bewildered. Alex buried her face in the palm of her hand. What is she doing? 

"Err okay."

Alex decided to put her sister out of her misery and change the subject. "So are you two done? We could go and get something to eat."

(y/n) and Lena exchanged glances and nodded at each other.

"Yes, let's go."

                                                                              xxxx

"That was the vacation where (y/n) was nearly eaten by a shark." Lena laughed, nudging her friend's shoulder.

" You were nearly eaten by a shark? " Kara asked amazed.

"No Lena has her drama queen hat on, it was a nurse shark no one was ever killed by one of them." Lena laughed and shrugged when ( y/n) nudged her back.

Alex watched the two friends, she had done it a few times when they had all been together, she had to struggle with her own irrational jealousy. They were friends she told herself over and over yet there was always that doubt in her mind.

"That was the year we came up with our pact," Lena recalled happily.

"What pact?" Kara asked just having plowed a massive slice of pizza into her mouth.

(y/n) groaned loudly at the memory.

"We made a pact that when we got to thirty-five and we were both single we would marry each other."

"What," Alex exclaimed sounding more alarmed than she wanted to.

"It was (y/n)'s idea, and it still stands right (y/n)?."

"Oh, Lena every time you talk I want a big hole to open up and then did does and it's your mouth." The chef looked at her friend distressed, one look at Alex told her she was right to worry.

"Lena you and me, bathroom right now!"

In the privacy of the bathroom (y/n) starred at her best friend in disbelief.

"Are you crazy?"

"It serves you right for teasing me about Supergirl." Lena shot back smugly.

"Oh you are so in trouble, just wait, Lena Luthor its coming and it's going to be big." (y/n) promised her (e/c) eyes shining with certainty.

"Oh please (y/n) I am so not scared."

"You will be."

"Now I gotta get this out but how fucking hot does Alex look tonight? "  
"Seriously (y/n)." Lena doubled over laughing at the intensity of her friend's eyes in that moment.

"Hey is it my fault my girlfriend stops all rational thought in me."

"Yes it is, you've never been like this before with anyone you've dated. "

"I know."


	17. Allegations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and (Y/n) have a wild drunken night.

"Lena is in love with (y/n)."

Kara spat out the mouthful of food she had been chewing surprised by her sister's announcement. "What."

" Kara what the hell that is disgusting. " Alex looked across at her sister who had sat leisurely on the couch, now was hunched over trying to compose herself.

"What are you talking about?"

Alex had spent the last two days thinking about it, the more she pondered it the more she was convinced she was right.

"Lena is in love with (y/n)." She shrugged, annoyed that she had to repeat herself again.

Kara blinked rapidly trying to make sense of this.

"Alex where did you get this from?"

" I watched them, listened and put two and two together. "

Kara sighed in distress. "And you came up with seventeen."

"I'm not overreacting Kara, I'm positive."

" And I suppose (y/n) feels the same. " The younger sister leaned further ahead and pulled out a fresh piece of pizza, hoping to actually swallow this one.

"I don't know maybe it's like one of those things, they never realized then boom something happened and it all became clear."

"So to make this clear Lena Luthor is in love with (y/n) who is your girlfriend, and your girlfriend is secretly in love with her, despite the fact that a few days ago she told you she loved you." Saying it out loud Kara realized it sounded even more insane than it had in her head, yet Alex looked so distressed by it.

" Maybe I'm just stepping stone for her. "

"And maybe you are seeing things that aren't really there." Kara tried to reassure her sister, it did nothing to remove the sour expression from her face.

" Oh really guess who (y/n) is with right now, it's a Saturday night yet she isn't with me. "

"So she is with her best friend, what an awful thing to do." The blonde had to stifle in a laugh, Alex was being immature. " You are just acting this way because you are jealous (y/n) didn't stay in with you. "

"I am not jealous." Her face turning red, Alex crossed her arms and defended herself, she wasn't jealous she had a valid grievance and her sister was just making fun of it.

" Alex you punched a guy who hit on her. "

"He deserved it."

"You realize this jealous attitude will eventually push her away."

" I'm going over there right now! " Alex steamed, picking up her jacket and keys leaving Kara to trail behind her.

"Wait, Alex, what will you say?"

" I don't know but while I'm there nothing can happen between them. "

In a flash she was gone, leaving Kara to wonder which one of them actually had the super speed.

"Oh yes, this is going to go well."

xxxx

"What are they doing?" Alex whispered trying not to give away the fact that they were standing at the door.

" Alex there is no way I'm doing this. " Kara groaned.

"Do it or I'll tell Mom what really happened to her car during your prom."

" You wouldn't dare? "

"I would."

Kara signed and stared intently at the door, using her x-ray vision to see beyond the door and inside.

"Well."

Alex was getting impatient, she needed to know now what was happening, she was very close to kicking the door down and storming the apartment.

"How angry would you be if I told you they are butt naked making out?"

Alex's head shot quickly towards her sister her eyes wide, anger shooting from her brown eyes. "What."

Kara may have regretted teasing her sister but she was too busy laughing at that moment to care very much.

"You are in such trouble Kara."

"Yeah, yeah knock the door before I start to get hungry again, looks like (y/n) made a cake."

" She never makes me a cake. " Alex sulked.

"This must mean you are right, (y/n) and Lena are in love, when is the wedding?"

Alex vast her sister an alarmed look. "Do you think there will be a wedding?"

" It's just cake, Alex. "

"Kara if you were guaranteed cake with a side order of constant potstickers you would marry (y/n)"

Lifting her hand to her chin Kara gave serious thought to this, the chef did make potstickers she had tasted them, they were divine.

"Maybe I should throw my hat in there as well, which one of us will she choose do you think?"

" You are getting on my last nerves. "

Shrugging Kara finally knocked the door, after a short wait although to Alex it seemed like an eternity Lena swung open the door, swaying a little on her feet a big grin on her face.

"Hey, guys come in." Holding the door open wider she watched as the two Danvers sisters entered then closed the door behind them a little two loudly making them jump.

" (y/n) look who is here. " Lena called into the apartment. "I swear all I've heard is Alex is this and Alex does that all night."

Kara cast Alex a knowing smug look but the elder sister chose to ignore it, turning instead to the direction the footsteps were coming from.

"Alex you've come to save me." ( y/n) wrapped her arms around her neck and held her tightly, the smell of drink confirming that she also was a little drunk.

Alex colored at the feel of soft kisses being placed down her neck, (y/n) was never shy about showing her affection for her, even in a crowded room she never had to find much of an excuse to hold her hand or kiss her.

"Okay you, maybe you've had enough to drink." She held her girlfriend back slightly away from her so she could compose herself.

"I hope nothing happened that shouldn't have happened." Alex glared at Lena, making the slightly drunken woman blink a few times to make sure she was actually seeing an angry Alex.

" What do you mean? "

"Yeah, Alex we didn't do anything like knocking on people's doors and then running." ( y/n) sniggered Lena joining her on their shared joke. 

"Yeah, we haven't done that since we were thirteen years old." Lena shrugged.

"I love you Alex." ( y/n) suddenly moved forward again and drunkenly placed a wet sloppy kiss on her girlfriend, then passed out in her arms, luckily Alex was there to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"Sorry about this Lena." Kara turned and was met with another passed out woman, Lena stood leaning on her hand over her kitchen table fast asleep snoring noises and everything.

" It must be what happens if you go to a posh school. " Kara shrugged as Alex struggled to lift (y/n) nodding in agreement.


	18. Fatherly Favors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaining the approval of Detective (L/n) was not easy and now Alex finds herself accepting his request.

"Come on people get this done now I have a late night date with a hottie!" ( y/n) shouted to the members of her kitchen staff, for the last two hours time had dragged by.

"Anyone, we know chef?" Carlos chuckled earning him a raised eyebrow and a towel thrown his way.

"Carlos gets to dry the dishes tonight." ( y/n) declared, the rest of the kitchen hollered in delight while Carlos cursed his big mouth, still he had had some real Bastards for bosses (y/n) was one of the best, not many would have given him a position of sous chef when he had only minor experience and had just arrived from Mexico, but the feisty chef had seen something in him and she was happy he was proving her right.

"Chef has a girlfriend!" was the teasing echo making the woman laugh, her cheeks turning strawberry red.

The gossip had been going around that a few weeks before the two had been in her office doing something a little more exciting than the books.

"Come on help a girl out guys."

(y/n) rarely left her kitchen without inspecting the clean up done after a nights service, it was almost an obsession, so leaving early was out of the question but she didn't want Alex to have to wait while she still had to tidy up.

Twenty minutes when Alex walked through the door her eyes searching around for (y/n), she was all ready to go.

"Alex." Almost running towards her ( y/n) threw her arms around her and kissed her as though she hadn't seen her in years, a chorus of wolf whistles rang out as her staff delighted in taking the piss.

"You are all fired!" ( y/n) joked.

"So what are we doing?"

Alex looked into her eyes for a time, saying nothing it was as though she was looking for something, but what?

Alex had Been acting strange for a few days ever since that night at the restaurant but (y/n) couldn't quite figure out what was causing it.

"Alex."

" Sorry what. "

Okay, there is something happening here. 

"Where are we going?"

Shaking her head as though she was clearing the mist from her mind the agent finally seemed to engage in what was happening.

"Oh, I thought just a beer at the bar."

" Only if you promise no more beating people up. " (y/n) gently tapped the tip of Alex's nose with affection, leaning forward to whisper "We should feel sorry for them at the end of the night they have to watch me go home with you."

Alex still didn't like the thought of them watching her, undressing her with their eyes.

"Remember Alex only you know I have the tattoo in a certain place." with a teasing wink ( y/n) walked out not waiting for her to follow.

"Good luck you'll need it." An older guy with a trimmed beard shouted. a cheerful grin on his face as he threw a towel towards the table, an exaggerated sigh escaping his lips.

" Err thanks. "

                                                                                          xxx

"So guess who I had in my restaurant tonight?" ( y/n) had sat cheerfully opposite her since they had arrived, yet her feet were entangled with hers under the table and often her hand would clasp tightly into Alex's as she spoke.

"I don't know The Incredible Hulk." Alex shrugged taking a mouthful of her whiskey.

"What, Alex no of course not it was Morgan Edge." Her face grimaced as though she had just smelled something bad. " Of course I threw him out. "

"Can you do that?" Alex was a little surprised.

" Of course, I'm not giving anything to that sleazeball after everything he has done to Lena. "

(y/n) watched as a dark cloud seemingly took over her girlfriend's face. What is wrong with her? 

"Is everything okay Alex, you've been kinda weird." She was too nervous for the answer, she was still a little insecure with Alex, that at any moment Alex would realize she was way too good for her and dump her ass.

" Just work stress. " Alex shrugged uninterested, puffing her cheeks with air she turned her gaze to the place around them.

"Slow night isn't it?"

Is small talk really where we are heading for the rest of the night?   
(y/n) silently bemoaned.

"Come on drink up I have an early start tomorrow." As a stunned (y/n) watched on Alex drank the rest of her glass in one big gulp.

"It's okay I don't want the rest of mine, Can I stay at yours tonight?"

" Can't I need to actually sleep. "

"Oh, okay." There was no point in asking if she wanted to stay at her apartment either, she would just get the same response.

Disappointed (y/n) followed Alex out of the bar and out into the night, ready to go home, alone.

                                                                                             xxx

Tonight her apartment seemed very lonely, in her distress she had decided to soothe it away from a long soak in her bath, waiting she had sat in front of the tv and promptly fell asleep.

Why were her feet wet?

Leaping to her feet a groggy (y/n) stared in disbelief at the water that flower under her feet. "OMG the bath!"

Running to the bathroom she discovered the devastation the bath overflowing and rapidly filling the room and the whole apartment with water.

"Shit, why did I have to fall asleep?"

Racing forward she managed to turn the taps off to stop any more water damage, but her apartment was ruined she needed some work done and pronto.

Pulling her cell phone out she initially went to call Alex but she recalled her rejection just a few hours earlier, remembered her words instead she pulled out the name of someone who had always been there for her. Lena.

                                                                                        xxx

Alex cursed her own stupidity, she could have said yes to (y/n) she wanted to, but her mention of Lena Luthor had brought out the jealous child in her.

"I'm such a fool, I could have been snuggled up with (y/n) right now, instead I'm too stubborn." As she was berating herself her cell phone began to ring.

"Hello." The number displayed was unknown, the voice that greeted her, however, was not.

"Danvers its (Y/f/n) (l/n)."

Alex's eyes widened in shock. "How did you get my number?"

Her question was met with a deep hearty laugh. "I have my ways Danvers, I have my ways."

" I need to talk to you about (y/n)'s birthday next week, I'm assuming she hasn't told you. "

She hadn't said a word about her birthday, Alex frowned as she wondered why she hadn't said anything.

"So now you know Danvers, make my little girl feel special okay, there is a reason she avoids the day."

As suddenly as he called he was gone, leaving Alex with far more questions than answers, but determined to make her birthday special, she had to make it a surprise realizing she couldn't even tell Kara, she was the worst at keeping secrets.


	19. Birthday Parties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor has thrown a birthday party for her best friend since they weee at school together, this year is no exception only Alex has planned one too.

"Lena I swear if you have anything planned I will kill you!"

Lena shrugged innocently trying to hide the fact that she had an apartment full of people ready to leap out, Lena had known her friend long enough to know she hated her birthday, she also knew why had even been there before that when birthdays had been nothing but childish fun.

Despite this Lena knew her friend deserved to be celebrated, especially after what she had done with Morgan Edge, (y/n) had not told her but she had heard it. the gossip was all over the city.

Gingerly she opened the door, (y/n) following behind her, holding her cell phone anticipating a call from Alex.

When the door closed behind them so there was no escape everyone jumped out from their hiding places and yelled "Surprise!"

" Lena I warned you. "

"I know, and you warn me every year but I'm still here aren't I? not murdered by my best friend just yet."

Being mad with Lena Luthor for very long was an almost impossible task, her big green eyes gazed back at her wide and innocent, a small shy smile played across her mouth.

"Your just lucky I have Alex to hide behind tonight, where is she?" ( y/n) began searching around, Kara was here holding court at the table with the food, piling her plate with as much food as she could.

"She said she couldn't come, other plans she didn't say what."

The smile quickly turned into a frowned, disappointed she wouldn't be here with her in her birthday.

"It's my fault I never told her it was my birthday, she didn't know to be free tonight or anything."

" Of course, come on (y/n) let's go and dance its been ages since we just said fuck it and danced." Lena pulled her by her arm trying to distract her from Alex.

"Yeah, that last time didn't go very well did it?" ( y/n) laughed.

"I don't know what you mean."

" Lex's bald head reflecting the lights around him. " It had been hilarious, just before (y/n) left for Italy, Lena had been so depressed thinking she would lose her friend, someone who was more than a friend she was like the sister she never had, when her family had hated her or ignored her (y/n) had always been there and although they fell out sometimes they never ever let the bad feeling linger between them.

"That may have been what tipped him over the edge." Lena thought.

" Hey if he couldn't handle two students taking the piss out of him then he shouldn't have gone into the arch-villain business. " Thinking there was a time when Lex Luthor had actually been a pretty cool guy seemed so strange now, yet he had been, when he went on his spree in Metropolis her father had been hell-bent on catching him at all cost, his vendetta against Superman had fuelled his hate, (y/n) had gotten the full lowdown from her father as well as the "keep away from Lena Luthor speech."

One which (y/n) had taken no notice of, there was no way Lena would ever become like her brother, (y/n) wouldn't allow it even if she did.

Kara watched the two friends dance, she had wondered what had been so important for Alex that she couldn't come tonight.

Her cell phone ringing in her pocket startled her slightly.

"Alex hey where are you?"

In her apartment  Alex paced up and down she had waited for two hours for (y/n) to arrive yet she hadn't shown up.

"I arranged a special birthday thing for (y/n) I messaged her a time and here I am still waiting."

Kara rolled her eyes, why did her sister have to be like this?

"Alex (y/n) is here at Lena's you know she has been staying here while they sort out her apartment, well Lena decided to throw a surprise party for her."

Alex clenched her fists in anger, how dare she do this, (y/n) was her girlfriend it was her job to throw parties, not Lena's.

"So you're telling me all my plans were pointless."

Alex hated the idea of (y/n) living with Lena, for a week the thought had eaten away at her until she had a burning hate for Lena Luthor, (y/n) should have come to her for help, not Lena.

"I'll be right over."

" Good, Alex I think (y/n) is missing you. "

                                                                                       xxx

The first thing Alex saw as she stepped through the front door was (y/n) and Lena dancing, laughing happily together in that moment it was like a kick to the gut.

"It really looks like she is missing me." Alex groaned out angrily to her sister who had to fight the urge not to roll her eyes.

" Grow up Alex, you really need to let this stupid idea of your go. "

(y/n) looked across at the door, seeing Alex standing there suddenly she flew across the room and almost leaped into her arms, catching her off guard Alex stumbled back a few steps before she righted herself.

"Alex you came, Lena said you had plans for tonight. "

"I bet she did." Alex scowled at Lena.

" Err Alex you did say that to her. " Kara whispered trying to remind her sister that Lena was not the bad guy she had made her.

"Yes my plans were for your birthday, I had a special night planned." Alex shrugged, it didn't matter anymore it had been ruined.

" What but you never said! "

"Check your messages "

(y/n) pulled out her phone and shaking looked through her new messages, sure enough there it was. "Alex I'm so sorry I didn't see it."

" It's done now, so don't worry about it. "

"No Alex I won't." ( y/n) was close to tears, she felt so terrible for doing this and missing out on time spent with Alex.

Leaning into her (y/n) whispered. "Let's go to your place and I can apologize properly, just the two of us."

Sending Lena a triumphant look Alex took (y/n)'s hand and pulled her through the door.

"How did you know about my birthday?" She asked whilst walking briskly down the hall to the elevator.

" Your Dad called me. "

"He didn't." Her face reddened at the thought of her father flexing his weight and getting Alex's number.

Yet the thought that her father liked Alex enough to go out of his way and do it made her happy, for the first time ever her big fierce father actually approved of who she was dating.


	20. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When (Y/n) finds out about Alex’s beliefs she goes out of her way to tell the insecure agent just how much she cares.

Alex had had enough.

Furious at the doubts that consumed her every waking moment, and spurred on by the horrendous nightmare she had suffered the night before where she walked in to find (y/n) and Lena together in bed, when she had demanded to know what was going on both women had acted as though she was the crazy one, (y/n) flashing her wedding ring in her face, they were married.

The haunting laughter still echoed in her ears.

"Alex, hey what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Lena rose from behind her desk and walked around it to meet her, wondering why she had a face like a smacked backside.

" Neither Kara nor (y/n) said you were stopping by. "

"We need to talk." There was something scary about Alex Danvers in this straight face, no bullshit mode Lena furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

" Okay what about? "

"(y/n)."

" Why has something happened to her? "

Alex stopped her by raiding her hand in the air. "(y/n) is fine, this is about you and (y/n)."

" Me and (y/n)? Alex, what are you talking about? " She returned to sit in her chair, feeling she may need the support.

Alex took in a deep breath bracing herself for what she felt she needed to do.

Leaning across the desk hands spread widely and dominating Alex shot angry daggers at the CEO. "I want you to stay away from (y/n)"

Lena frowned trying to go over the other woman's words in her head again because they were sounding insane.

"Alex, what are you talking about?"

" Don't think I don't know how you feel about her, I've seen it, how you two are together. " Just the thought of it made her physically sick, she couldn't lose (y/n).

"Err okay so you have seen we are close friends, this is nothing new, Alex." Is she crazy? 

" Don't give me your crap Luthor, you are in love with my girlfriend! "

If Lena's eyes became any bigger at that declaration then her eyes would have popped out of her skull. "Wow hold on there Alex, of course, I love her but not like that."

Alex scoffed and rolled her eyes, she wasn't buying the feigned innocence rubbish.

"And now she is living with you, how convenient I wouldn't be surprised if you arranged that little flood at her apartment."

" Of course I didn't and she told me she wanted to call you but you said you had to wake up early, she didn't want to disturb you. "

That sounded like something she would do but still, Alex couldn't find a reason, her doubts were torturing her she needed Lena away from (y/n) so that her girlfriend was away from temptation.

"Alex I'm not going to dump my best friend not even for you."

Slamming her fist on the desk anger building up in her, face red she cast crazed eyes at the woman. "You will stay away from her!"

Just as the silence stretched out between them as they stared each other out, the door burst open and in strode Kara having super hearing paid off in such situations, hearing her sister about to ruin the happiness she had found over her own stupid jealousy Kara hadn't been able to stop herself crashing the party. 

"Sorry about this my sister hasn't taken her medication today." She smiled at Lena as though they were just attending the funfair, before pulling her sister out of the office.

"Alex, what the hell are you doing?" The lift seemed a respectable distance away to begin the tirade she had planned.

"I was doing what I should have done a long time ago trying to get Lena Luthor out of my girlfriend's life." Why was this so hard to comprehend?

"Alex (y/n) wouldn't want her friend out of her life."

" So you are saying she would choose her over me? "

Kara sighed in exasperation, holding her head in one of her hands. "Please don't tell me that is your next plan, Alex."

" Why not, it would make me see who she truly wants. "

"Oh Alex you are such a hard-headed stubborn fool sometimes, what would you say if (y/n) made you choose between me and her?"

" This isn't the same thing. "

"You are going to ruin everything, Alex."

                                                                                       xxx

" So your girlfriend thinks we are in love. "

Lena had thought all day about whether she should tell (y/n) about what had happened, eventually, it had been too much she couldn't hold it in.

"What." ( y/n) stared in disbelief at her friend.

"Yeah she came in to warn me off you this morning, she may have killed me if Kara hadn't come in when she did." Her train of thought drifted to Kara, she had looked really good in that blue shirt. I hope she wears more blue it really looks good in her. 

"Lena snap out of it, what did you do?"

"I did nothing!" Lena was offended that she was getting the blame all of a sudden.

" This is you going on about that damn pact. " (y/n) waved her finger at her. Why is Alex stupid enough to actually believe this?

"So you are going to try and get me off Alex's hit list?"

" No I'm going down there and tell her straight, Alex, Lena doesn't have romantic feelings for me she is desperately in love with Supergirl. "

(y/n) was just quick enough to escape the pillow that Lena threw at her.  "Don't you dare (y/n)!"

All Lena heard was a devilish chuckle.

                                                                                            xxx

Alex had sat on her couch and cried for most of the afternoon, depressed at what she could see was the end. When she broke up with Maggie she never thought she would meet someone like (y/n) and now she would lose her.

It was just too much.

Knock. Knock. 

She tried to ignore the insistent knocking on her door, she didn't want to see anyone and it wasn't Kara she was out on Supergirl duties.

"Alex open the damn door!"

(y/n)'s voice was plain and clear, she sounded very angry bracing herself Alex steered herself to face the end.

"Alex, what the hell have you been doing?" Hands braced on her hips ( y/n) demanded an answer, suddenly Alex had none to give her.

"I know (y/n) there is no need to hide it anymore." She looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, suddenly all the anger that had built up in her since she left Lena's apartment.

"Lena told me what you said."

" I bet she took delight in doing it. " Anything to split them up.

"Alex you are right I do love Lena." The agent's heart fell at the confirmation, lowering her head to hide the tear that escaped from her eyes. "But Alex I'm in love with you."

Her head snapped up violently. "What."

" Lena is to me what Kara is for you, you forget I was an only child and Lex was so much older than her we found each other at school and became family. "

"We were what each other needed and as time went by things happened in our lives and we were there for each other when my mother left things between my Dad and I were pretty bad I blamed him, Lena was the only stable thing I had to hold on to." She took a deep breath the memory was hard to take. "When my Dad was shot it was Lena who sat with me in the hospital for days."

Alex listened, was she really wrong? had her jealousy taken over her mind again?

"I'm never going to say goodbye to her Alex, life without her is shit."

She moved closer to the stubborn woman, softly tracing the hard lines of her face. "This intense jealousy you have has to stop because Alex I'm not choosing anyone over you."

" Why? "

(y/n) smiled affectionately as she gazed into her eyes, still sad and lonely. "Many reasons one being you are just about the sexiest human being I've ever seen, you have this swagger that just slays me every time I could spend hours just watching you walk, then there is how smart you are, I love just laying in bed running my hands through your hair."

"What I love most though is being in your arms where I feel safe and loved, Alex how can you think I'd want to be anywhere else when no one has ever made me feel the way you do."

Shame was beginning to take over now, (y/n) had never been this honest or deep with her before.

Placing a soft and brief kiss to the corner of her mouth, (y/n) began walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" 

"When you've apologized to Lena come and get me."

With that, /she was gone and Alex was left looking at the closed door.

"I'm such an idiot."


	21. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Valentines Day and (Y/n) gets a very special escort to take her to her date.

"So what has brought you here?" Lena lounged on her sofa trying to act unaffected and cool, when ( y/n) had returned home and told her to expect Alex she didn't know what to think.

Now a few hours later here she stood awkwardly before her.

"I know I acted like an idiot, it's when I thought I would lose (y/n) I went a little crazy."

" Crazy is right Alex, (y/n) is my friend and she loves you, she talks about you all the time. "

"Really?" A soft gentle rouge rose to Alex's cheeks.

" Oh yeah all of the time, it's getting quite sickening really. "

"What kind of stuff does she say about me?" Suddenly having to apologize was not the worst thing that she could have been forced to do.

Lena pursed her lips in thought. "Well there is the very common, How hot does Alex look today? then she goes mad because I looked." Lena smiled. "Another very common one is my girlfriend is the best kisser in the world, seriously it's like being friends with a twelve-year-old."

Suddenly the door to the hallway opened and in shot (y/n) her face a vibrant red, she had been listening by the door and hadn't anticipated her best friend to start giving away all her secrets.

"Come on Alex, Lena has foot in mouth disease tonight."

" I'm perfectly fine. " Lena shrugged sending her friend a smug self-satisfied look.

"Good, what I mean Alex is that she will have her foot in mouth if she doesn't shut up!"

With that, she eagerly pulled Alex through the door and out of the apartment.

"Where are we going?" Alex laughed as she was pulled along by an over-eager (y/n).

"Anywhere."

Giggling like over-excited children they ran down the hall to the elevator.

                                                                                   xxx

"So where are you taking (y/n) for Valentine's Day?" Kara asked as she studied the screen trying to make out what Alex was seeing.

" I have my plan. " Here sister replied cryptically.

"You're not going to kill Lena are you and run off with (y/n) like some kind of Lesbian King Kong." 

" Kara shut up, that is all sorted out now. "

"So you know you were being an idiot."

Alex dramatically rolled her eyes and cursed that she had thought to confide her worries to Kara had ever been a good idea. "Yes, now can we forget it?"

" Sure, tell me what you have planned first. "

"Oh My God Kara you are so annoying sometimes." Throwing her an annoyed frustrated look, Kara just looked at her an innocent smile on her face, though she knew what she was doing.

"Fine, I'm going to show her the stars."

" Is that all, you are going stargazing? " This didn't sound like something that would impress (y/n) from everything Lena had told her.

"What do you mean?" Alex began to worry. apprehension clasping at her throat, she had been so sure that she was being romantic.

"Lena said she likes big stuff, her ex had Palatine Hill lit up for her on one Valentine's Day."

" You mean the guy who cheated on her, don't worry I'll stick to my original plan. "

"Put your full geek on display Alex.'

Alex glared at her, it was clear she was not impressed.

"Whatever maybe (y/n) likes geeks."

With that she was gone leaving Alex to watch her hasty exit, suddenly something hit her. Kara will be on her own, how can I leave her on her own? 

                                                                                                  xxx

"What do you mean you're not doing anything tonight." Lena stared wide-eyed at her friend, who sat eating a bowl of sugary unhealthy cereal. I wish she would give those things up. 

After swallowing a mouthful (y/n) shrugged. "Yeah, Alex said she couldn't leave Kara on her own."

" So you are on your own instead? "

"I guess, it's no big deal, you know I hate Valentine's Day anyway."

" How can I go out with James knowing you are on your own. " Lena was shocked, she never expected Alex to do this.

"Don't worry Lena I'll just go to the gym or something."

" The gym on Valentine's who the hell does that? " Her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Chefs who have girlfriends with other plans." ( y/n) shrugged.

"Oh (y/n) I'll cancel my date with James." Reaching for the phone on the counter ( y/n) snatched it first and hid it behind her back.

"Don't you dare, you are going and that is it."

" But... "

"But nothing don't worry Lena, I haven't been dumped or left widowed, my girlfriend is sweet enough that she doesn't want to leave her sister alone on a day like today while she is going through something."

" But you're alone now. "

"Or will I be having a night of peace, curled up on the sofa eating all I can handle watching a movie marathon."

" Sounds like the night of a dried up old spinster to me. " Lena said a little repulsed at the idea.

"Nice Lena, really nice gym it is then."

" There is no helping you. "

"Well same for you being part of my least favorite ship ever."

" Not this again. " Lena groaned.

"Admit it James is just second best because you can't have who you really want."

Lena stood with her hands braced on her hips, eyebrow raised so high it nearly touched the ceiling. "And who is that exactly?"

"Simple, Kara." ( y/n) shrugged as though the answer was obvious to everyone.

"What are you crazy she is my friend, you've been spending too much time with Alex."

" Oh no way Lena, I've seen you the eye contact the hair touching, the lip thing you do, once I swear I thought you were going to launch across your desk and eat her up. " (y/n) had stood outside her friend's office and just watched unsure whether she was seeing something or if her imagination was in overdrive.

"You are insane, I do not have a lip thing."

" Yeah, you do for Kara anyway. "

"I can't argue with you all day I need to go to work." Knowing she was just fighting a losing battle Lena retreated and left for work, leaving ( y/n) chuckling so hard she fell off the stool she was sat on landing on her ass on the cold kitchen floor.

"Well, that was fast acting karma."

xxx

(Y/n) was well aware of how fake a day Valentines was, she recalled the last one before her mother left them, she had gone all out on special gifts and food for her father, what she hadn't mentioned was when she slipped from her husband's bed that night it was to go to another's his own best friend. 

Just the memory was enough to make her shiver, her mother had scared her of many things romance may have been one of them. 

Lena's apartment sure did seem big and lonely all on her own, the movie she was watching had turned out to be one of the worst she had ever seen in her life and the popcorn was too hard she feared she would lose a tooth or two. 

"Pretty shitty night."

Wondering why she didn't just decide to work, Valentines night was always popular, but a room full of lovers didn't seem like such an inviting thing, she didn't mind Alex staying with her sister, she found it a little sweet but that didn't mean she wanted to be reminded about everyone one else who was blissfully shacked up with their partners tonight. 

Giving up on the film she headed to her file on the table and began to work on the menu for the coming week, flipping open her laptop she pulled up her menu document and research files. 

"Maybe crab we haven't done that for a while it's light we could use it as a starter." Remembering a recipe they had done at her restaurant in Rome she flicked through her notebook for her recipes until she found it. "Perfect Sweetcorn pannacotta with crab cannelloni this is perfect."

"Definitely need another fish starter...hmmm which one." Again referring back to her notebook she stopped at the tuna page, tapped it a few times thinking before typing it into the laptop. "Yellowfin Tuna with a lime and white radish dressing and a Bloody Mary dressing."

A tapping at the balcony window drew her attention, whipping her head around she frowned to see a figure there.

"What the fuck."

It was only when she got to the window did she see a red cape flowing in the wind. Supergirl. 

"Supergirl what has happened, it's not Alex is it please tell me she is okay." Why else would she be here if not to give bad news?

"Open the window." 

Started and feeling like an absolute idiot for not having already done it she reached for the handle of the full-length window and opened it, Supergirl stepped inside the moment that she did it. 

"Firstly Alex is fine, there is nothing wrong I am here to take you to your Valentine's Date." 

 

"Wow okay this is super awkward, I know you're a superhero and everything I guess you must have people falling over themselves to date you but I'm taken." (Y/n) braced her arms over her chest. "She is kinda a pain in the ass really but she is still mine." All mine. 

Kara stood trying to hide the amusement she felt at that moment. I wish Alex could see this. How life would be so much simpler if they could see how people spoke about them when they were not around. 

"No, I haven't come to date you myself." Lena may kill me, not to mention Alex. 

"What then? Wait this isn't about my Dad has he been shot again?" A burning cold feeling scorched her at the thought. 

"No your father is well, as far as I know, I mean to take you to your date with Alex."

"Alex!" What was she talking about?

"I think you are mistaken Alex couldn't make it she stayed with her sister tonight." 

"And if you think that sister would be happy with her sister leaving her girlfriend lonely on a night for lovers then you are very much mistaken." The superhero smiled. "I have been assigned as your cab for the night."

"Okay, the crime must be slow tonight."

"You could say that yes." She smiled, remembering what her friend had said about the superhero (Y/n) watched her, tried to see what Lena had meant she was attractive enough maybe a little familiar but nope it didn't happen for her like it did for Lena. I guess that is good I do have Alex one daredevil is enough to cope with I couldn't handle two, especially one who flies.

"So when your ready we can fly to her." Fly!

"Err Yeah okay wait for a second, or longer." She wasn't a superhero with any kind of special powers. 

                                                                                xxx

Minutes later she emerged from her bedroom a little flustered after a mad dash to get ready, time was getting on the night was almost over she didn't want to be late because she couldn't decide what she should wear, in the end, she just put anything on she knew Alex wouldn't care. 

"Okay, I am ready." 

Smiling Kara nodded and held her arms out to her to signal she should jump into them, shyly (Y/n) did. "This is really weird." She admitted trying not to look up at her face, she never thought before how utterly strange being like this with a stranger was, well when would she ever think such a thing?

"Yeah, hold on tight."

With that, she was out the window and up into the cities sky. 

"I really hope no one decides to break in through that window, Lena will kill me."

"And don't drop me Alex will be really pissed!" The superhero sniggered at her tone. 

                                                                                      xxx

Finally, Supergirl landed on a green hill overlooking the whole city, the flight and her ordeal over (Y/n) frantically righted her hair. 

 

"You made it." Alex appeared as if from nowhere a large smile on her face. 

"Alex!" (Y/n) leaped into the air, excitement coursing through her she forgot all about the superhero who had just flown her here and launched herself into her lover's arms. 

"You're happy to see me then." Alex held onto her tightly waving as her sister launched into the sky.

"Of course I thought I wouldn't see you tonight." Alex felt the warmth in the pit of her stomach as she gazed into (Y/n) wide smile, she was still doubting the grandness of her plan for their first Valentine's date together.

"Kara wouldn't let me cancel."

" She is sweet, but she is on her own, you should have asked Supergirl to go and get her we could just do something together. "

Alex visibly stiffened. "Oh yeah err she only had time for one person."

" Oh. "

"I know you're used to really grand displays but I couldn't do that." Alex rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

" What do you mean? "

"Lena told Kara about your ex in Rome."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Those two again, why don't they just make out and get it over with? "

"What!" Alex's eyes widen in shock.

(Y/n) chuckled. "Never mind." She leaned further into her embrace her ex may have been flash with his gifts but that meant nothing, he was nothing compared to Alex.

" Don't worry about him, he played it big but had no convictions, that was why I caught him in bed with someone else. "

"I'm sorry." Alex moved a strand of ( h/c) out of her eyes.

"Are you crazy him cheating is part of the reason I am here, and I found you." She smiled into adoring eyes. " I should be thanking him. "

"If you put it that way." Alex smiled, internally thanking the man who would be so stupid as to cheat on the amazing woman standing in front of her, but his loss had been her gain.

 

"So what did you have planned?"

Alex smiled feeling a little more confident. "Well, I can't give you the stars (Y/n) but I can do the next best thing."

" Oh yeah, what is that? "

"Show you." She flashed a wide grin at the chef.

(Y/n) arched an eyebrow at her lovers excited yet shy face, falling all the more in love with her.

"Come on then Alex show me the stars."


	22. The Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meets Kharys.

Alex lounged out on her couch, her favorite movie on the tv and a glass of whiskey on the table in front of her, (Y/n)'s shoes stood next to it, she should move them but she liked seeing them there.

They reminded her that (Y/n) when she finished work was coming home, to her.

Their home.

A big smile appeared on her face as she thought of it, such a simple thing yet she felt the excitement.

She had moved in five days ago and although they were still a little shaky on things like chores they were doing really well.

She felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket, she pulled it out and saw a message from (Y/n), she occasionally sent short sweet little messages to her as she worked it was her way of saying she would rather be with her and if she couldn't she was thinking of her.

Alex smiled and typed her reply putting her phone on the table when she had finished.

The whole place seemed warmer with (Y/n) around like she made the apartment breath again.

Only two hours until her shift ended.

Knock, Knock.

"Please let that be (Y/n) home early with a sexy surprise." She laughed as she rose to her feet and made her way to the door.

" Yes. "

A woman stood on the other side her eyes darting around her anxiously.

"I'm looking for (Y/n) (L/n)'s apartment." She said.

"Yes, she lives here." Alex nodded.

"Oh, you must be her roommate then." The woman supplied making Alex's eyes widen in shock.

" Roommate! " What the hell is (Y/n) telling people? 

"I wanted to see her, is she available." Her hands crossed in front of her nervously.

Alex frowned.

"No, she is at work right now."

"Oh I see, err well I'll come back when she is home." She turned to walk away.

"Wait who should I say called?" Alex called out.

The woman turned back around.

"Tell her Kharys called, she will know who I am."

With that she walked away, Alex watched her leave before she closed her door, puzzled why did she think she was (Y/n)'s, roommate?

Is that what she is telling people?

She dismissed the idea all her work colleagues knew they were dating she wasn't ashamed of people knowing she was dating a woman. so it made no sense that she would feel embarrassed about living with her.

So who is that woman? 

She would have to wait until (Y/n) returned home to find out.

She sighed and sat back down hoping the time would go by quickly.

xxx

(Y/n) opened the front door with a sigh of relief.

Throwing her shoes to the side she sighed in bliss at the freedom her feet were feeling after so long stood up wearing those damn shoes.

Just like prisons for my feet. She chuckled.

The lights were out, she sighed she had hoped Alex would still be up but she worked hard so she understood that she wanted to sleep early sometimes.

As she walked further into the apartment she saw a form curled up asleep on the sofa.

She smiled looking at her.

Gosh, how did I get so lucky? 

She walked over to her and placed a kiss on her forehead, Alex stirred opened her eyes smiling sleepily at the sight of (Y/n).

"Hey, babe, a good day at work?"

" Hectic, I missed you. "

"I missed you too."

(Y/n) leaned down and met Alex's lips with her own, Alex pulled her down on top of her by her jacket lapels, (Y/n) moved eagerly.

"Wow, that is quite a welcome home." ( Y/n) smiled when they broke apart.

"You get one every day baby." Alex kissed her again.

"I never got this treatment at Lena's." ( Y/n) teased.

"I should hope so too." Alex lightly tapped the woman's butt, chastising her for her torment, she never let her forget what she had thought of her best friend.

" I still can't believe you thought I wanted this with anyone but you." (Y/n) moved her arms around her lover's neck and held her close, feeling the warmth of her body sink into hers.

"Well I did let my irrational jealousy get the better of me," Alex said her head rested on the top of (Y/n)s.

"Silly woman."

"I know, but I have you all to myself so my plan worked." Alex laughed happily.

"So you actually had a plan, I thought you were just being crazy." (Y/n) lifted her head to look into her brown eyes, mesmerized as always by the love she saw there.

"Of course I had a plan, you didn't think I went through all of that with no plan."

"Just don't ever think that I want anyone else ever again okay."

"Okay."

Alex smiled wondering how it was possible to be this happy.

Suddenly she remembered.

"Oh yeah, babe while you were at work a woman called for you."

"What woman." Came (Y/n)'s muffled reply, her face buried in Alex's neck.

"That tickles, baby." Alex laughed. "Some woman called Kharys she said you would know who she was."

(Y/n) shot to her feet startling Alex to sit up her face full of concern.

"Y/n) what is wrong?"

"Kharys is the woman who gave birth to me!"

"Your Mother."

"She doesn't deserve the title."

(Y/n) raged. How dare that woman come to my home. 

"She thought I was your roommate," Alex said awkwardly.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes.

"That's how good a mother she is, she doesn't know her daughter is Bi and in love with a woman."

She said she was in love with me. 

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, she didn't want me when I needed her, I don't want her now."

"Are you certain that is the right thing to do, at least listen to what she wants."

"I know you don't get it, Alex, your mother loves you, mine ran off with my father's best friend, she never gave me a second glance." 

 

Alex felt sad at the look of anger in her eyes, she couldn't imagine feeling such hate for her own mother. 

"Okay (Y/n) whatever you think is for the best, I will stand by you." 

Alex moved closer to her daring to venture to put her arm around her to pull her closer, she was surprised when (Y/n) willingly fell into her embrace. 

"Don't ever leave me, Alex, I couldn't bear it if you did." 

Alex kissed the top of her head, her heart aching for her. 

"I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart." How stupid could a woman be to let the woman she had in her arms go, whether she was her mother or not Alex had no idea what she had been thinking. 

In amongst her thoughts she realized, she would have to introduce her mother too (Y/n


	23. Home Made Potstickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) makes Kara Potstickers to say thank you for helping her move into alex’s apartment and Kara realised the advantages to having her sister dating a chef.

(Y/n) knew offering to make Kara homemade potstickers as a thank you for helping her move into Alex's apartment would mean she would spend her day off in the kitchen cooking.

Pork, shrimp, mushroom she had made a selection, knowing Alex's sister's stomach was a bottomless pit.

Where does she put all the food she eats?

Rolling the ingredients into the wonton wrappers was time-consuming and deathly boring, still with the music on in the background she danced along humming and singing in parts.

Alex was at work, she hoped they would have a day off together soon, she missed her so much.

She smiled, I love Alex Danvers. It sounded like the most wondrous melody in her head.

Moving in had been pretty stressful, but Lena and Kara had offered to help as well as Alex of course who was on boss duty.

"Kara put that table down it's staying here," Alex shouted to her sister who had it easy lifted on one hand in the air, quickly lowering it as she heard ( Y/n) and Lena come back in. 

"I can't believe I'm leaving." ( Y/n) sighed. 

"You weren't here long enough to get attached to it." Lena shrugged.

" I know but still I will miss the place, the kitchen is amazing. " She stared longingly at the kitchen. 

"Err babe don't worry my kitchen does the same job." Alex jumped in worried she would change her mind about moving in. 

" I know. " She sighed. 

"Oh come on (Y/n) you give up the bigger kitchen but get sex on tap." Her best friend leaned in to whisper in her ear. 

She laughed turning to look at Alex. 

"Well if you put it that way, I'd make do with a camping fire." 

Lena laughed. "Let's not go crazy." 

Kara blushed overhearing their conversation, she never would get used to anyone talking like that about her sister. 

Lena chose that moment to come out of the bedroom, a few pairs of sexy black lingerie hanging from her fingers.  "So this is a new development, do you use these to entice Alex?" 

Alex blushed a shade of red (Y/n) didn't even think was possible and Kara wasn't far behind her sister.  

(Y/n) lunged forward at her friend grabbing her lingerie safely. 

"That is none of your business Lena Luthor!" 

Lena laughed and turned to Kara. "Yeah, she does use it to seduce Alex." 

" Alex, remember how you wanted to kill Lena, you can do that right now. " 

Lena threw her head back and laughed loudly. 

"My position is always safe, I'm not worried she begins to miss me after a day." She shrugged. 

" You are being far too confident in that assumption. " 

"This is turning very wrong." Kara groaned. 

"You are embarrassing Kara, stop it, Lena." 

"Alex please let me use my super speed I can get this done in the blink of an eye." She leaned towards her sister and whispered. 

"And how would you explain to Lena and (Y/n)?" Alex shrugged seeing the flaw in her plan. 

" Oh yeah. " 

"It's okay Kara I'll make you some potstickers to make up for Lena's really gross personality." 

Kara's face lit up, lifting her glasses up her nose she smiled at her sister's girlfriend. "Excellent." 

Leaning into Alex she whispered. "She is a keeper never let her go."

"Only because you want a never-ending supply of potstickers Kara."

" This is not much to ask for Alex. " Kara pouted. 

"Yeah sure okay Kara whatever, now help me get this stuff moved so I can get her to my apartment and keep her there forever." 

"Making potstickers." 

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yes making potstickers." 

" Soooo. " Lena rang out as she leaned next to her friend. 

"So what." ( Y/n) shrugged. 

"You moving in with Alex." 

" Yes we have established this is happening, it's not a surprise. " (Y/n) shrugged. 

"No, I was thinking what is next, marriage babies." She beamed. 

" Don't start talking about babies Lena, we haven't even talked about that maybe she doesn't even want them. " 

"But you want them (Y/n)," Lena said sadly. 

(Y/n) sighed not willing to think the worst now. 

"I know but let's not worry about this yet okay." 

" I could ask Kara to see how Alex feels about children. " Lena jumped in excited to have found a solution. 

"Don't you dare do that Lena." 

" It's the perfect solution. " 

"No, it's not." 

" Err are you two helping or just talking? " 

(Y/n)'s eyes grew wide with alarm mouthing "Oh shit." to Lena. 

" Hey, Alex how long have you been standing there? " (Y/n) asked awkwardly. 

"Long enough." Alex shrugged. 

"Oh." 

"Hey (Y/n) whe..."

The crash interrupted her finishing the sentence, Kara tripped over the table leg the chair she was carrying flew into the air, Alex rushed forward to catch it before it smashed into the tv. 

"How is your sister so clumsy?" (Y/n) shrugged. 

"Amazing isn't it!" Alex sighed wondering how her sister could move mountains as Supergirl and as herself barely walk in a straight line. 

"Sorry." Kara blushed as she struggled to stand up. 

" Maybe I should get extra potstickers (Y/n). " 

(Y/n) laughed. 

"If you manage to break nothing I will make you triple." 

" Deal! " 

She smiled thinking of it, she had landed herself with a whole ton of potstickers to make on her day off but it would be worth it.

Alex had never brought up the subject of children so (Y/n) had assumed she hadn't heard that part of the conversation.

She was feeling lucky about that.

As though by magic the moment she started thinking about her Alex walked through the front door, a large smile on her face Kara was not far behind.

"I smell food!"

" Did you have to follow me home like a starved little puppy. " Alex sighed.

"Don't be mean you can have (Y/n) to yourself when I'm gone."

" That will be ages. " Alex sulked.

"Oh suck it up Alex, I'm hungry." 

 

"Hey guys, Kara do you have super smell or something?" (Y/n) smiled. 

Both Kara and Alex stood deathly still.

"No who said I did?" Kara asked suspiciously. 

"Err I meant it as a joke, because I made the potstickers for you that I promised."

The two women visibly breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Oh yeah." 

"Is everything okay, you are both acting weird?"

"Yeah, Kara is always a bit weird anyway." Alex shrugged, Kara glared at her. 

"So (Y/n) show me the way to the Potstickers," Kara announced. 

(Y/n) laughed pointing to the big pile that now stood in the kitchen. 

"You are the best!" 

She launched herself into the kitchen and carried them over to the couch where she settled and turned the tv on. 

Alex sighed moving closer to (Y/n) taking the moment to finally touch her. 

"She will never leave now, you may as well adopt her."

"Hey (Y/n) I don't have to share these do I?" Kara called across the room.

"No, go for it." How many can she eat anyway?

As it turned out how many Kara could eat was all of them, an hour later (Y/n) sat traumatized on the couch staring at an empty plate. 

"I did tell you she was weird." Alex laughed. 

"Yeah Alex there is weird and then there is this, she is like a bottomless pit for food." 

"She loves her food." She shrugged.

"Where does she put it all?" 

"Who knows fast metabolism maybe." 

"So shall we get a pizza? as there is none for us." 

Just then Kara came back into the room slumped in the middle between (Y/n) and Alex a happy smile on her face. 

"Pizza for me please." 

(Y/n) stared mouth wide open at her girlfriend's sister. "You want more food?"

Alex groaned next to her. 

"Yeah, I'm still hungry." 

"Are you going to be here much longer?" Alex moaned next to her, she really wanted to be alone with (Y/n) she hadn't seen her all day. 

"I'm staying here, I want (Y/n) to adopt me, I think she would make a really cool Mom don't you think so Alex." 

(Y/n) stared wide-eyed at the woman, her mind replaying the conversation she had with Lena. 

She stood up abruptly and rushed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked. 

"I'm going to kill Lena Luthor." 

"Oh."


	24. Mother & Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kharys finally catches up with her estranged daughter only to drop the mother of all bombshells.

(Y/n) sighed and looked at the clock on her office wall, running her hands through her long (h/c) hair. 

Just one hour till Alex gets here. 

Work had been hard today, the day seemed as though it would never end. 

The clock stopped working, she had figured it out only twenty minutes ago. Time had literally stopped still in her office. 

Putting her head down to get back at the papers in front of her there was a knock at the door. 

Please let that be Alex, my hero come to save me from dying of boredom. 

"Come in." 

The door opened slowly and a woman stood, she looked vaguely familiar to (Y/n). 

"Yes, can I help you?" 

" Err...yes I looking for (Y/n) (L/n). " 

"Who is asking?" she asked suspiciously. 

" Her mother. " 

(Y/n) felt her legs give way from under her, her own mother didn't know what she looked like. 

"She isn't here." She whispered harshly. 

"I was told she was in her office." 

" And is this the office? " (Y/n) spat angrily.

"I think so." 

" Then whom could I be? " 

"(Y/n)." Her mother gasped. 

Just them Alex opened the door and walked in. 

"Hi, Ba..Oh hello."

" Oh yes, you are the roommate. " Her mother dismissed. 

Both Alex and (Y/n) starred at her. 

"What is the matter?" The older woman asked. 

"She is not my roommate." (Y/n) said angrily. 

" Then who is she? she was in your apartment. " 

"Our apartment Mother she is my girlfriend!" 

" I know your friend and roommate. "She shrugged. 

Alex sighed. 

" No I mean girlfriend as in we share a bed, hold hands kiss etc. " 

The older woman's face grimaced. 

"You are dating a woman." 

" Yes, what is it to do with you? " 

"And your father approves of this?"

" Yes. " Alex said harshly next to her. 

Walking to stand next to (Y/n) she looked like she needed the support. 

(Y/n) grabbed onto her hand and held it tightly. 

"You don't know the full story (Y/n)." The older woman said a look in her eyes she couldn't quite translate. 

" I know you left my Dad and me without even a goodbye. " 

She cast her eyes downwards. "(Y/n) please, can we talk in private, what I have to say is not easy to say." 

" Alex is going nowhere! " (Y/n) said sternly. 

Alex turned towards her girlfriend a gentle reassuring smile on her face. "I'll be right outside okay (Y/n) you should hear what she has to say." 

" Fine but hurry it up, I'm a busy woman. " 

(Y/n) watched as Alex left, desperately wanting to call her back. 

"You don't know the truth (Y/n), When I met your father I was hiding something, something pretty big about myself, I'm such a coward I never told him." 

(Y/n) frowned. What is she talking about? 

" What. " (Y/n) shrugged. 

"I was very young you have to understand what it was like, I had lost my father when I was a child and my mother when she learned of his death she ceased to live." 

"Yeah, so." She shrugged. 

"Your father was what I prayed for so long, young handsome brave a human." 

"Yeah shoot for the sky Mother go for a human guy." She rolled her eyes mocking her mother's words. 

The older woman took a deep breath fighting the urge to run, but she needed to say it, needed to finally tell her the truth. 

"A human (Y/n) because I am not." 

"What of course you are!" 

"No (Y/n) I'm not." 

(Y/n) glared at the woman. "What the hell are you then?" 

"My home doesn't exist anymore." She said sadly hanging her head, remembering the day she had said goodbye to her father. 

"Why?" 

"Destroyed, I was too young to get the full story and my mother was always too traumatized to talk about it, she loved my father very much, too much actually it killed her in the end." 

"Are you sure you are their child? You dumped yours pretty coldly for his best friend." 

"(Y/n) I was young, I was confused how was I to settle when your father he was so sure of everything, so hard-headed, we met through my cousin in Metropolis he was quite the player and things got a little out of hand quickly." The woman blushed recalling her first night with ( Y/f/n) (L/n). 

(Y/n) stood stunned how could someone hide this? 

"When I found out about you he all but dragged me to the town hall to get married, then you were born and I just....it all went so quickly I couldn't stop and think." 

" Yeah, thanks for that, confirming you are a massive shit head! " 

"My mother was a wealthy woman, her grief of my father translated into her brilliant mind, she paid for your schooling." 

" Why are you telling me this now? " 

"Because you have a right to know who you are." 

(Y/e/c) eyes shot open wide. "I know who I am!" 

" No, you know half of who you are. " 

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes regarding the woman she hadn't seen since she was a teenager. 

"It's interesting you didn't care so very much when you left me with not so much as a goodbye note." 

" I didn't know what to say. " She hung her head in shame. 

"How about I love you, I'm not leaving you, so many things come to mind mother!" 

"I wasn't thinking." 

"This other world you are from must have been full of really slow idiots." 

"My father and uncles were brilliant men, my grandfather too." 

"Excellent, wait a minute you said your cousin was in Metropolis, what was their name?" 

"I...I'm not sure I should." 

"Tell me." 

"His name is Kal-El." 

"Means nothing to me, I guess he split just like you." 

"I think he is still there." 

(Y/n) sat down in her chair still processing what she had just heard. 

"What does this make me?" She whispered. 

" Half Kryptonian. " 

(Y/n) pursed her lips and looked up at the woman. 

"I tried to do my best by you, I wasn't good enough for you." 

(Y/n) stood angrily, her face red with anger. 

"You were my mother, I needed you and you left me, now you bring me this." What would Alex think?  What the fuck am I supposed to think?

" You should understand you are following in my footsteps, you fell in love with a human too. " She pointed to the door. 

"I am a human and I'd never leave Alex!" She said sternly. 

"No (Y/n), you are not." 

"Get out of my office and my restaurant right now!" She shouted. 

The woman nodded and left silently. 

(Y/n) collapsed back into her chair, her head in her hands as the truth hit her like a ton of bricks. 

What did this mean? 

Would Alex hate her? 

So many thoughts took hold she couldn't grasp on to a single one to handle.


	25. Who Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused, frightened torn (Y/n) turns to the one person who has always been there for her, Lena.

"You have been really silent since your mother left are you okay?" Alex asked.

(Y/n) looked at her, it wasn't for the first time tonight she had done that, just watched her and took her in, every line of her face, the darkness of her eyes. 

"Yeah, she just surprised me I guess." 

" Do you want to talk about it? " Alex said leaning forward to take her hand and draw soothing circles in it. 

(Y/n) smiled. I love you, Alex Danvers. 

"No, not yet anyway." I'll have to tell you soon, let me have more time first. 

(Y/n) turned the blue stone in her necklace nervously between her fingers as she watched Alex lift her fork to her mouth and eat. 

"Are you not hungry?" 

" No, not really. " 

"Oh." 

" Do you know what I want Alex? " 

Alex shook her head. "No." 

(Y/n) leaned forward to whisper. "I want you to take me home and I want you to fuck me!" 

Alex coughed on the mouthful of wine she had just drunk, looking around to see if anyone had heard. 

" What. " 

"I don't want to talk Alex, I just want you, I want you to make me forget everything that woman stirred up, I want you to hold me and make me feel safe again." 

Alex rose so quickly she caught her leg on the table, ignoring the pain she called for the waiter. 

"Hey, you actually made it on time this time." Alex groaned at the all too familiar smug waiter. Never come to this restaurant again Alex. 

" Just bring us the bill. " Alex hissed reaching across to pull (Y/n) closer to her. 

"This is where it would be cool to have Supergirl's powers," Alex whispered laughing. " We could get home in no time at all. " 

Alex smiled, but (Y/n) frowned Supergirl who was from Krypton, just her name made her feel a little queasy, the thought that not weeks ago she had stood in her old apartment even flew her to her Valentine's date with Alex. 

Sure Alex could know an alien but how would she feel about dating one? 

She didn't like being one, that was for sure. 

When the waiter finally returned giving (Y/n) a flirty wink making Alex growl like an angry bear, she pulled her out of the restaurant and into a cab, suddenly food seemed unimportant. 

(Y/n) needed her, and if that meant having to give up one meal for hot sex then she was ready to make that sacrifice. 

xxx

Alex smiled through the kiss, (Y/n) hadn't waited for the door to close fully before she launched herself at her devouring her lips with her own. 

Holding her tightly as though at any moment something would pull them apart and she would leave. 

The news had her on edge, she was afraid and uncertain being held like a precious gemstone by Alex eased away even just for a moment her worries and anxiety. 

(Y/n) moaned her hand was on the back of Alex's head, bringing her in closer as she deepened the kiss, her lips greedily devouring the brunettes. 

(Y/n) felt her tongue enter, searching for hers, dancing with it. the chef was feeling lightheaded, her body quivering from the barrage of feelings she was creating, the same ones she always installed in her. 

The ones only Alex had ever been able to create. 

(Y/n) loved her all the more for them. 

Moving her lips away from Alex's and leaning into her throat, she felt, rather than heard her inhale deeply, her nose gently caressing the soft sensitive flesh before she felt her lips on her again. 

She planted gentle kisses along the length of Alex's neck, causing shivers to run through the agent. she felt the warm, wet caress of her tongue as she tasted her, and then gently sank her teeth into her. Alex tensed, but not with pain or fear. The feel of her teeth against her hyper-sensitive skin went right through her and settled sweetly below my waist.

Alex moaned then. loudly. 

Desperate for her to continue. She felt her hands as they loosened the belt of her pants, sliding her hand inside. 

(Y/n)'s lips left her throat and lifted her eyes to Alex's. 

"Your home thank Rao for that you will never believe the day I've had....." 

The sound of her sister's voice threw Alex, she grabbed (Y/n)'s hand from their place inside her pants and yanked it out with some violence. 

"Ouche Alex!" ( Y/n) held her wounded hand in her other hand, checking to make sure it was okay. 

"What are you doing here Supergirl?" Alex said sternly doing up her pants as quickly as she could. What the hell Kara? I was so close! 

" Oh, err yeah I err. " 

(Y/n) glared at the alien, she felt the ever-growing hostility flow around her. 

"What are you doing in our apartment?" The chef demanded her arms crossed neatly over her breasts. 

" I...well I wanted to talk to Alex. " 

"You have a key?" She stared at Alex angrier than she had ever been. 

Yes, Supergirl had a key, Kara had a key. 

"I don't really need one I flew in through the window." Supergirl shrugged. 

(Y/n) pursed her lips, "You know what I really can't deal with this shit right now, I can't even have sex with my girlfriend in our own apartment because some freaking alien can fly through our window!"

" Wait (Y/n) where are you going? " Alex called seeing her turn towards the door. 

"I'm going to Lena's Alex." 

The door slammed shut behind her, Alex turning to glare at her sister, who was blushing. 

"Well thanks a lot, Kara, you just ruled yourself out of any more potstickers for life." 

" Technically Supergirl did, Kara is still in her good books. " She smiled innocently at her sister. 

xxx

"(Y/n) calm down, they work together you know this." Lena tried to keep her friend calm as she paced violently up and down behind the sofa. 

" At least sit down, you are making me dizzy. " Lena pleaded, having to watch her walk up and down like that for half an hour was taking its toll. 

"She just flew right on in like she fucking owned the place Lena just like she had every right to be there." 

Lena frowned, Something is wrong. 

" Alright sit down and tell me what is wrong. " 

"Nothing is wrong Lena I'm doing fucking fine!" 

" Yeah, you swear a lot when your angry plus that vein on your forehead looks like it could burst at any moment, sit down. " 

(Y/n) sighed before slumping down into the chair like a sulking teenager. 

"Tell me (Y/n) this isn't like you, you'd just laugh it off usually." Lena watched her friend through worried eyes. 

(Y/n) took a deep breath, she could never keep anything from Lena Luthor. 

"I had a visit today from the woman who gave birth to me." 

" Oh. " 

"Yeah oh, turned up at my restaurant like she had every right to." 

" Don't get angry again (Y/n). " 

"Seeing her again was bad enough, she looked almost the same as when I last saw her and do you know she just stared at me like I was the fuc....freaking janitor Boris." 

" So you are angry that she didn't recognize you? " 

"No, I'm angry because whenever I have something good a fu...freaking alien comes along and ruins it!" 

Lena frowned. "What are you talking about? Supergirl, (Y/n) the other week you were teasing me about liking her now you are acting like she is the reincarnation of Hitler." 

(Y/n) grimaced. "Yeah well, you can stay away from her." 

" Okay (Y/n) what is going on, what is this really about? " Lena rose to her feet, her face transformed into total determination, she was going to get the truth out of her best friend even if it took all night. 

(Y/n) sat sour faced, her eyes alight with pain Lena felt her heart break for her. 

She sat down next to her and pulled her closer, her arm around her back and her head tucked safely between her head and shoulder. 

"Is it Alex is something wrong with her?" Lena soothed. 

" No, Alex is perfect it's just.. " 

"Just what?" 

" I don't know who I am anymore, what I am... " Tears poured from her eyes as the trauma of the day finally took hold an;d grasped her. 

"Hey, hey (Y/n)." Lena lifted her head to face her with her hand, seeing the tears flow freely down her cheeks killed her. " I don't know what Kharys said to you, but I know who you are, you are (Y/n) the damn pain in my ass who when she saw a lonely little girl took her under her wing and loved her like a sister, became the one true family she ever had and no matter how many oceans separated them never let her go, you are you (Y/n) no matter what anyone says. " 

"I'm scared, Lena." She sobbed. 

" I know sweetheart, I know but you will see everything will be fine. " 

"I can't tell you yet Lena, I can't even say it to myself." 

" It's okay, but please try not to turn into a supervillain and take on the girl of steel, how would that look you in your chef whites and a hat with a meat cleaver. "

Lena smiled as she elicited a chuckle from her heartbroken friend. 

"I'll try not to." 

" Just think how lucky you are (Y/n) you have the woman you love, some....some people must watch theirs with someone else. " 

Silence cut through the room as (Y/n) played over her words in her mind, frowning before lifting her head and turning towards Lena. 

So close now their noses were almost touching. 

" It's her, isn't it? " (Y/n) whispered. 

"Yeah." Her voice was a whispered sob as ( Y/n) threw her arms around her and held her closely. Heartbreak came in many forms some still held the ghost of their child self still mourning a mother who abandoned them, and who was never who she said she was while another was not having the one she loved, neither more potent than the other. 

Both painful and distressing. 

The scene from the outside may have looked suspicious, taken out of context it was damming, to a certain caped Kryptonian who made her nightly patrol past Lena Luthor's apartment, it was just that. 

She was so stunned she almost flew into a building. 

"What the....." 

" Alex was right. " 

"Lena and (Y/n)."


	26. Kara’s Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara senses something is going on, only she is looking in a very wrong direction, her own emotions are clouding her rational view.

The Willow was turning out to be a huge success, the city had never known such a successful restaurant, it was all given in credit to the head chef (Y/n) (L/n). 

Kara sat in the at a table waiting for the chef, her sister's girlfriend, her sister's cheating lying girlfriend. 

Kara snapped her pen in half, sending ink flying everywhere. 

"Damn." She said struggling to clean the black ink from the tablecloth. 

She didn't notice (Y/n) approaching, today free of her chef whites instead fitted black jeans that hugged her slim figure, and a white shirt, the sleeves pulled up her arm revealing fully the bracelet she wore, the buttons on her shirt open slightly, the blue gemstone of her necklace standing out against the whiteness of the shirt. 

Her hair arranged perfectly on her head any stray piece that fell looked as though it was meant to. No wonder Lena loves her, She is gorgeous. 

"Kara hey." She smiled warmly going to hug her, surprised when Kara didn't stand to accept the warm welcome. 

Okay, she is acting weird. 

"I thought they were sending someone else." She said awkwardly not liking the glare Kara was sending her way. 

"No one else was available." She replied coldly. 

" Okay. " What crawled up your butt and died? 

"Let's get this over with shall we," Kara said annoyed. 

" Oh, okay I guess you don't want the cookies I made especially for you. " (Y/n) shrugged remembering the tray she had left in her kitchen. 

Kara blinked hard, fighting her instincts that wanted to dive into the cookies and her rage over (Y/n)'s affair with Lena Luthor. 

"No." 

(Y/n)'s eyes shot wide open. "Are you sick?" 

" No. " 

"Maybe I should call Alex." ( Y/n) began to stand. 

"Don't you dare talk to her!" 

" You are acting weird Kara, are you sure you are okay? " 

"Yes, I'm here to interview you now let's do this, the first question what are your feelings towards Lena Luthor?" 

" That is a strange question, I thought this was about my career. " 

"Your personal life is connected, I want my readers to know the true you." Your lying cheating you. 

" Err okay I guess I trust you, Lena is my greatest friend, my oldest friend in many ways my only friend, I love her to death I can't imagine life without her." 

Kara could feel her face heating up in anger, she imagined there was steam erupting from her ears. 

"Interesting you would mention Ms. Luthor before your partner." Kara shrugged writing in her notebook. 

(Y/n) frowned. "But you asked about Lena." 

" Next question, have yourself and Ms. Luthor ever been intimate. " 

"Err Kara what kind of newspaper do you work for? You know Lena owns it now right, these are really strange questions." 

" I will take your avoidance as a yes. " 

"Wait, what?" ( Y/n) said flustered watching her write again. 

"Don't worry I'll let you tell Alex." 

" Tell her what, what are you writing? " 

"The truth." 

( Y/n) stood up narrowing her eyes at the other woman, she may be Alex's sister but she was getting on her nerves, and she couldn't go through that jealousy with Alex again they'd only just recovered from it. 

"Give me that notepad." She hissed. 

Kara met her angry eyes. " No. " 

"Give it to me now!" 

"I said no, you'll have to take it from me." 

" I work with big knives everyday Kara I'm not a weakling, give me the notepad! " 

(Y/n) launched herself at the woman, aiming for the book in her hands, it was a pointless endeavor considering Kara hid her Kryptonian strength but (Y/n) thought she fought a human woman and stood every chance. 

She was soon finding out that demour, sweet Kara Danvers wasn't as docile as she made the world believe. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you just give it!" ( Y/n) breathed heavily. 

In the fray Kara grabbed a hold of (Y/n)'s hand and yanked it applying so much pressure (Y/n) grimaced in pain, still she persevered diving into the fight, even more, her head joining her hands in the midst of battle. 

Kara found her way to the necklace and in her anger pulled it hard from her neck.

It fell like dead weight to the ground, bouncing its echo filling the empty room, (Y/n) glanced down at the ruined necklace, tears in her eyes. 

"You broke it." 

" So. " You are going to break my sister's heart. 

"My mother gave it to me, it was all she left me." ( Y/n) bent down to pick it up, holding it in the palms of her hands, her heart breaking as it did when she first found out she'd left. 

"Just get out Kara, you've done enough." 

Kara looked down at the woman, trying to keep a sob in and felt like the biggest bitch in the world. 

"I.." 

" Get out! " 

Kara turned and left the restaurant fairly certain by the end of the day she would be out of a job when the chef told Lena about what had happened. I don't care they can have each other! 

                                                                                                            xxx

"Alex I need to tell you something," Kara said quietly. 

" Okay, what is it? " 

Kara took a deep breath and settled on the couch beside her sister. 

"The other night when (Y/n) got pissed and left." 

Alex rolled her eyes. "You mean when you cockblocked me yes." 

" That is gross Alex. " 

"What are you trying to say." 

" You were right about Lena and (Y/n) Alex I saw them together. " 

Alex frowned, the natural irrational jealousy rising she tried to combat it, she remembered the night her girlfriend had laid herself bare to her, every declaration of love since even something so little as reaching for her hand during a movie or opening a door for her. 

"No I wasn't Kara and how did you see them?" 

Kara jumped, she didn't want her sister knowing she had stalkerish tendencies. "I err was flying past Lena's apartment just by chance and they were on her couch." 

" Having sex? " Alex asked amused by her sister's red face. 

"No, they were real close." 

" Like we are now? " Alex sighed. 

"No closer, they looked like they were going to kiss and they hugged." 

Alex felt doubt creep into her faith in her girlfriend, she hated it but couldn't help it, she thought she had conquered her Lena jealousy. 

"And Alex, (Y/n) and I, I think we had a fight." 

" A what! " Alex said shocked. 

"Like a real fight, physical." Kara blushed. 

" Kara, what the hell, are you trying to ruin everything for me? " Alex threw herself off the couch and glared angrily at her sister. 

"I was sticking up for you Alex, she is cheating I saw them!" 

The door suddenly opened and in walked (Y/n) her eyes red from crying and dark with anger, she glared at Kara. 

"Hey (Y/n)." Alex waved cautiously. 

(Y/n) felt the cold rejection, so out of place, where everyone fitted, she hated this feeling again, fresh tears rose to her eyes seeing Alex glued to the spot no reassuring smile, no welcome home affection. 

She looked down at her ruined necklace. "I need to get this fixed." She said flatly. 

Alex turned and glared at Kara who shrunk into the couch. 

(Y/n) paced to the door, eager to be alone she held the handle in her hand as she had done many times before and pulled, instead of the door opening the handle came away in her hand. 

She stared at it in wonder and confusion. 

Alex and Kara stared open-mouthed as they watched, Alex finally finding her feet raced towards her, (Y/n) handed it to her. 

"It must have been loose." She shrugged. 

Alex looked at the door, the place where the handle had sat was broken and shattered the handle in her hand. 

"It was fine an hour ago," Alex said to Kara who shrugged mystified. 

                                                                                    xxx

Alex sighed deeply before opening the door to their bedroom, she'd waited as long as she could hold herself back, anxiously opening the door seeing the woman she loved sat up on the bed, her necklace in her hands she was just looking at. 

"(Y/n) are you okay?"

"What does it matter."

"You haven't been yourself since your mother came back, please tell me what is wrong, what is bothering you maybe it will help you."

"Do you want to know what is bothering me?" She pushed herself up from the bed and stood ominously looking at her. 

"Yes." Alex pleaded. 

"Do you really want to know, know what has struck me so much I can't even think of anything else, my mind is lost to it."

"Yes." 

"You suddenly care, because I'm pretty sure I've been back over three hours and only now have you cared to ask."

"I was just giving you some space, Kara told me what happened."

"Your sister is mad, she accused me of something, to be honest, I don't even know what she accused me of."

"It isn't important, I told her she was wrong."

(Y/n) turned towards her, frowning wondering if she actually believed whatever it was she told her. 

"Alex." Her voice quivered with fear. "I'm..........I...I love you so much." 

Alex smiled. "I know, I love you too."

(Y/n) couldn't say it, she couldn't form the words, she wanted to tell her needed to tell her, but she just couldn't. 

Alex gave in to the need to hold her close, taking in her scent as she buried her head into the crook of her neck. 

(Y/n) giggled. "Are you sniffing me?" 

" Yes. " Came a muffled reply. 

Soon (Y/n) felt soft gentle kisses traveling down her neck, closing her eyes she concentrated on the feeling. 

"Maybe we could pick up where we were interrupted." Alex smiled. 

" Oh God, yes! " (Y/n) threw herself at her girlfriend landing hard on her lips, sending them falling onto the bed, laughing never breaking lip contact. 

"You are so strong today." 

" Shut up and kiss me. " 

Alex's smile was dazzling, sure Kara had knocked some of the confidence she had that she was (Y/n)'s one and only, but when she looked at her like this, like she was the stars and the moon, she felt like the most precious being in the world. 

Teasing (Y/n) slowly moved her hand down her body until they met the buttons on her pants, pulling them harder than she expected they were started by the sound of fabric tearing. 

"What the hell (Y/n) those are my favorite pants!" Alex yelled wide-eyed as she looked down and saw her bare skin through the long slit down her pants. 

"I...I don't know what happened, it's never happened before." ( Y/n) said suspiciously. 

Putting in her head the strange things that had happened that day, the door handle, Alex's pants, the chopping fifty onions in record time. 

Alex sat up and pulled her onto her lap holding her close. 

"It's okay it must be all that pent up sexual tension we have." She smiled into her hair enjoying the feel of her soft waves on her face. 

"Maybe." 

(Y/n) faced her, and felt the overwhelming attraction she felt every time she saw Alex Danvers, heard her voice or just thought of her, no one had ever had that effect on her in her entire life. 

Forgetting the unusual events of the day she threw herself back onto the bed, held her hand out to her lover, a flirty smile on her face. 

"Alex, take me now!"


	27. Something Unusual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her necklace still out of action (Y/n) finds herself doing the strangest things.

"Lena I need your help." (Y/n) breathed deeply as she entered her friend's office. 

"Hey....what the hell have you got there?" Lena stood up, her eyes wide. 

" My car door, I just opened it and it came away in my hand. " 

"But you just bought that car the other day," Lena exclaimed loudly. 

It had been a week of very strange things, starting at her restaurant with Kara and ending here with the car door in her hands as though it was a puny card that weighed nothing. 

There had been other things in-between, the loud music she went crazy about on their neighbor only to discover the music was actually coming from a club ten blocks away, how was it possible to hear that from her apartment? 

The endless amount of food she ate, she just couldn't seem to fill herself up enough. 

"(Y/n) is that a meatball sub in your other hand?" Lena asked shocked, her friend would never eat something like that.

"Yeah, it's my third this morning." 

Lena frowned. "(Y/n) are you pregnant your craving weird things and always seem to be eating." 

"Of course I'm not pregnant Lena, unless Alex has really not been telling me something." 

"If you need help with the car door I can't help you." Lena shrugged as she watched her friend dispose of the door on the floor and sit in the chair in front of her desk.

"No, it's something else." (Y/n) took a deep breath and looked up into reassuring green eyes. 

"If someone was not human or at least only half human would a DNA show that?" 

"Well yes of course," Lena said.

"Oh." 

"Why do you want to know?" 

(Y/n) took a deep breath and slumped down further into the chair, she couldn't meet her friend's gaze. 

"When my mother came to see me, she said I didn't know the whole story, didn't know wholly who I was." 

"Okay," Lena said cautiously. 

Lifting her hand nervously to her mouth she began nibbling at her fingernail, trying to put the words together in her mind to say them out loud. 

Out loud for the first time. 

"My Mother was born on Krypton." 

Lena studied the misery written on her oldest friends face. "Is this why you have been acting so strangely?" 

"Yes."

"I think it's why all these weird things have been happening, I just can't work out why they started, they began after my fight with Kara."

"(Y/n) I..."

"It's okay Lena, I don't know what to say either, I don't know what to think I look in the mirror and I don't know who I should see."

"If this is true (Y/n) you have always been this way, so nothing has changed, I guess it's kinda like when you realized you were Bi, you didn't just suddenly become bisexual you were born that way and it's the same with this." 

"I'd rather the bi revelation Lena, it was easier to accept."

"Have you told Alex about this (Y/n)?"

"No, God no how the hell can I tell her." 

"You can't keep this from her."

"I just need to know if it's true, I realized how the hell can I trust a woman who just left."

"What do you want me to do?"

"The DNA text Lena, I need you to do it for me, I can't just go to a doctor and do it, what if it's true and I am half of an alien." (Y/n) spat out in disgust. 

"I will help you but I think you are putting too much weight on this, you are confused and you are afraid, this hate it isn't you at all, where is the (Y/n) who broke into that animal testing lab to free the animals, right now I feel like you could form a lynch mob to arrest all aliens."

"I know." She sighed. "My Dad nearly killed me when he got the call from the police station." 

"Maybe we should talk to your mother, if we talk rationally and calmly she can give you all the information that you need."

"I don't want to see her again Lena, the woman is literally a waste of space." She shrugged. "Besides how would I find her, she never gave me any contact details, see how that woman never changes, she walks into the life of the daughter she abandoned a decade ago and just lands her with this information turning her world upside down and then disappears like a phantom into the night, maybe she flew how the hell would I know."

"Okay, come here tomorrow I'll have everything ready for the DNA test."

"How long will I have to wait?"

"A few hours." Lena shrugged. "I have all the equipment to read the results."

"Thank you, Lena, I don't know what I would do without you." (Y/n) said sadly. 

Lena moved swiftly to pull her friend into an embrace wishing she could get rid of all the pain and confusion that was flowing through her. 

"It's okay (Y/n) you would be fine, you would have Alex." 

(Y/n) moved away. 

"She arrests aliens Lena, it's how we met remember."

"I suspect (Y/n) if Alex ever used handcuffs on you it would not be to arrest you." Lena winked suggestively. 

"Err....yeah maybe." (Y/n) blushed. 

"Oh my God she already used them didn't she?" 

"Maybe."

"She is way kinkier than she looks." Lena smiled. 

                                                                                         xxx

(Y/n) smiled down at the necklace in her hands, now fully repaired waiting for it had been such a nightmare, she had felt lost without it. 

Putting it securely around her neck she walked out of the shop a bright smile on her face. 

Turning to get back to work she hadn't seen Kara walking towards her, the other woman's head down in her cell phone she hadn't seen (Y/n) either, they bumped straight into each other sending (Y/n) spiraling to the ground. 

"Oh my Gosh, I'm so sorry." Kara gasped as she reached down to help her up the shock of her victim being (Y/n) beginning to wear off. 

"What the hell Kara you're like a freaking tank." 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's okay no harm done I guess."

"Have you seen Alex today?" Kara said shyly, she still had her suspicions about (Y/n) and Lena. 

"No not since I left this morning."

"Where did you go?" Kara asked suspiciously. 

"I went to work Kara, you know that place I go to most mornings, then at lunch I went to see my best friend and no it wasn't because we had hot steamy earth moving sex on her desk."

"Oh." Kara blushed. 

"You know what annoys me the most?"

"What."

"That you act so holier than thou with me, oh your shagging Lena Luthor, yet you do absolutely nothing about your crush."

"I don't have a crush, Mon-el is married now."

"I have no idea who this Mon-el guy is, he sounds like a total dickhead, by the way, I meant your crush on Lena."

"I do not have a crush on her."

"And yet you criticise me for being her friend, come on Kara be honest the reason you are so angry with me for some reason only you understand is because you like her, maybe you even love her."

"I do not!"

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, There is just no helping some people. 

                                                                                        xxx

"Alex I'm back!" (Y/n) called as she opened the door, the smell of something burning met her nose, the smoke soon followed. 

"Alex, what the hell is going on?"

She made her way quickly to the kitchen to find Alex, an oven glove in her hand held a chargrilled tray of something that was once food. 

"I tried to do something nice for you." She said tears in her eyes. 

(Y/n)'s heart melted at that moment. God, I love her so much. 

She turned around to see the table Alex pointed to with her other hand, the table was set with candles and cutlery, it looked like something from her restaurant. 

"Oh, Alex."

"I messed up really badly on the timings, I took a shower and then this happened."

She looked down forlorn. 

"Oh, Alex come on let me take that." ( Y/n) rushed to take the tray putting the burnt food in the garbage and the tray in the sink. 

"I wanted to do something romantic." 

" Alex it may not have turned out the way you expected but the fact you tried means so much to me. " 

"I ruined it." 

" No you really didn't, go and order something while I sort this out. " 

Alex smiled at her, kissing her forehead quickly before running off to find her cell phone. 

I wish I could tell her what is worrying me if this DNA comes out the way my mother says I will have to find a way.


	28. DNA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) gets the results she has been dreading.

"Are you ready?" Lena asked nervously. 

" No I'll never be ready, just tell me. " (Y/n) roughly chewed at her fingernail anxiously waiting for the results. 

Lena looked up a worried expression on her face. 

"I knew it, it's true!" 

" (Y/n) calm down. " 

"Calm down how the hell can I? this is just too crazy for me to take in." 

" (Y/n) this means nothing, it's just like finding out your Mom is from Europe or somewhere. " Lena tried to reason. 

"It's another fucking planet Lena, not another continent." 

" I know but it's still no big deal. " 

"How can you say that, have you heard the rumor about Kryptonians they age slower than humans, you, Alex my Dad everyone I love the most, I will spend most of my life without you." 

(Y/n) felt the tears fall from her eyes rapidly, Lena quickly pulled her into an embrace. 

"It's a curse, Lena, I don't want it." 

" Shush it's okay sweetie, I promise you will not be able to get rid of me, we're going to be old ladies together remember our pact. " 

Lena smiled at her (Y/n) wished she could feel so sure. 

Lena held onto her for long moments not wanting to let her go tucked into the crook of her neck (Y/n) was drawn to the necklace that Lena wore, she'd worn it for a long time but (Y/n) had never really looked at it before. 

"Lena." 

" Hmm. " 

"Your necklace is the same as mine." 

" What. " 

(Y/n) pushed herself backward and pointed to her necklace and picked hers up. Two blue gems shone back at the other. 

"How have we not noticed this before?" Lena asked in shock. 

" I don't know maybe we have worn them for so long that we just got used to them, did you ever really take notice of mine? " (Y/n) asked. 

"No." 

" My mother gave me this how did you get yours? " 

Lena moved away from her friend, the memory was hazy and heartbreaking. 

"On my fifteenth birthday I met my mother, my birth mother, the only time I ever saw her, my Dad didn't even tell me her name and we only had a few moments together, she gave me the necklace as a gift, Dad told Lillian he bought the necklace as a gift for me." 

(Y/n) frowned. 

"What are you thinking?" 

" I don't know. " Something seems weird. 

"Tell me what you are thinking," Lena said suspiciously. 

"Our mothers gave us the same necklace, could they have known each other? They were both in Metropolis." 

There is only one way to find out (Y/n) let's ask her.

"I told you I don't know how to." ( Y/n) sighed. 

"What is the point of being a high powered business woman if you can't use it to your advantage." Lena smiled wickedly. 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, trying to keep the smile that was bursting to appear. 

xxx

"Are you sure this is where she is." ( Y/n) whispered. 

"Yes, and why are you whispering?" Lena sighed taking her grip of the sterling wheel. 

" I feel like we're on a stakeout. " 

"You've been watching too much TV." 

" I'm half alien Lena is there such a thing as watching too much TV? " 

Lens turned to her friend., "That makes no sense." 

" I'm just saying anything is possible now. wait, look there she is! "

(Y/n) pointed to the woman stepping out of the doors. 

"Right come on, I'll distract her you use your powers to kidnap her." Lena laughed. 

(Y/n) turned unimpressed at her friend's joke. "Are you finished?" 

" No. " 

"Just get out Lena." 

"You've become way too bossy since you discovered you are a Kryptonian." 

" I'm from Metropolis Lena, my Grandparents had a freaking ranch with horses in the country, I'm from earth. " 

Once out of the car they ran to catch up with the woman who seemed to be speeding away from them. 

"Kharys!" ( Y/n) called, using anything more familiar anything that would imply she was anything more than a stranger felt wrong. 

Also, she wanted to punish her, punish her for abandoning her and punish her for making her a freak, someone she didn't even know anymore. 

The woman turned around stunned to see her daughter. 

"(Y/n)!" She noticed the woman next to her, her eyes ran up and down her body taking in every inch of her. 

"This is my greatest friend in the world." ( Y/n) proudly announced. 

Kharys frowned. "You look like someone I know." 

" Oh yeah, who? " (Y/n) said almost accusing her. 

"A friend I knew back home, she came with us when we left." 

" Where is she now? " 

Kharys looked around her anxiously, Lena followed her gaze. 

"It's too complicated to explain here." 

(Y/n) grabbed her arm angrily she wanted this over with, the older woman easily brushed her off, she sneered. "Take of your necklaces and you too can be big girls like me." 

She walked away expecting (Y/n) and Lena to follow. 

"I really don't like her," Lena whispered to her friend, who nodded in total agreement. 

They followed her reluctantly into a coffee shop that sat just around the corner, she sat watching them as they walked through the door. 

"(Y/n) dear, I much prefer your choice in partners here." She smiled smugly looking at the dark haired woman next to her daughter. 

"We aren't dating," Lena said quickly, too quickly (Y/n) looked at her an eyebrow arched upwards. 

"Thank you very much best friend."

"Well we aren't, (Y/n) is so head over heels in love with Alex that she makes everyone feel sick around her."

"Again thank you best friend, it's none of her business what I feel for Alex, which by the way Kharys who I date is my business, not yours."

The older woman frowned, her daughter was far too independent minded. 

"Tell us about my mother," Lena said sitting down opposite her. 

"Ah yes, your mother, my closest friend Aethyr."

"She sounds like a villain from Merlin." (Y/n) shrugged. 

Lena frowned at her. 

"Aethyr, where is she now?" Lena asked her voice catching, the first time she had heard her mother's name she felt overwhelmed with emotion. 

"I have not seen her for so long, too long for my heart, she sided with Zod and was an ardent disciple of his in truth, she was banished to the Phantom Zone."

Lena and (Y/n) stared at her in shock. 

"My mother is some intergalactic prisoner."

"Sort of, it is more complicated than that, but you look so much like her, your dark hair even your green eyes." She sighed sadly as she took in the younger woman, who had turned to (Y/n) a tear in her eyes. 

(Y/n) rubbed her eyes in frustration and disbelief. "So you are actually telling us that you and this Aethyr were best friends, you both abandoned your daughters who by fate then found each other and in turn became best friends also."

"It seems that way." She shrugged. 

"What the fuck is going on." She turned to Lena stunned. "I'm dreaming right this is all a dream and I'm gonna wake up cuddled up next to my totally hot girlfriend normal again."

"I feel sick," Lena whispered, her face had turned almost green. 

                                                                                                    xxx

(Y/n) closed the door in a trance, she had been ever since she had heard the news, she was indeed half Kryptonian and in some strange bizarre twist of fate so was Lena. 

Their mothers had been best friends too. 

I'll never let Lena go though, ever!

She looked around her noticing the apartment's empty condition. She smiled when she looked into the kitchen remembering how Alex had been so sweet. 

Should she tell Alex? was this really so important she never knew this before would it really do any damage if Alex never learned of this. 

Although how can I explain the youthful complexion? I can just imagine it no Alex baby I just have a really good relationship with my skin cream. 

She is not going to buy it. 

It worried her, prayed on her mind she wanted Alex, what happened when she died and she would have to go on alone without her. 

The morbid thought consumed her until she felt sick to her stomach, yes they were both young now but time and gravity soon impacted. 

How had no one ever thought of this before? Was it not a serious flaw to find the one who makes your heart sing in rapturous joy only to then discover your time will not be so exclusive and long-lasting. 

Is this why Supergirl doesn't have a boyfriend? Or Girlfriend who the hell knows. 

(Y/n) shook away the thoughts, Alex was hers, she was Alex's no matter what there would only ever be Alex.


	29. Seaside Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) has always firmly believed their is nothing sexier than Alex Danvers on her motorbike, and today Alex is surprising her with a date on her bike.

Alex smiled happily burrowing her head sleepily into the warm neck of the woman who slept soundly beside her, even half asleep she knew what today was. 

A rare day where both she and (Y/n) was free, no work to keep them apart they could do anything, and Alex had a surprise. 

For now, however, she was content to sleep in, holding the woman she loved in her arms. 

"Please tell me we can stay here all day." A voice suddenly spoke in the darkness of the early morning. 

" We could but I have a surprise planned. " Alex smiled as she pulled herself closer, wrapping her arm around her tighter. 

"Please tell me it involves sleep and sex." 

" Err not quite. " 

"Oh no Alex, you are going to make me get up early aren't you?" ( Y/n) groaned. 

Alex laughed the sound tickling the sensitive skin of (Y/n)'s neck. 

"We don't have to get up yet." She smiled as she placed soft open-mouthed kisses along the slope of her neck. 

(Y/n) sighed "You can't play unfair like this." 

" How so. " 

"You know there is only one thing I love more than sleep." 

Alex plied her lips reluctantly from her neck and rose up to look her in the eyes, her lips now hovering over her girlfriends. 

"What is that?" She teased. 

" You! " 

(Y/n) pulled her the rest of the way their lips meeting in a hard passionate kiss, (Y/n) heard a loud moan but she had no idea which of them it came from. 

She took in the feel of her body against her own, the feel of her lips pressed against her own, her slithering tongue battling with her own, and the feel of her soft skin against her hands, (Y/n) felt blessed. 

Is it possible to fall so deeply in love in so short amount of time?

"I love you." She breathed harshly when they broke apart needing to breathe, Alex smile down at her a happiness radiating in her face. 

"I love you." 

                                                                                               xxx

"Come on Alex why can't we just stay in bed, we can just spend all day having sex I think that would be an excellent way to spent a day off." (Y/n) groaned as she followed her girlfriend who happily bounced through the apartment. 

"Nope I have a surprise for you and we are doing it." 

(Y/n) pouted as she watched her go about the business of picking up everything she needed for the surprise, her lower lip pressed out and her arms crossed over her chest. 

"Whenever you say you have a surprise for me something always interrupts us." Usually in Krypton form. 

She sighed internally she really wanted to forget all of that today, she just wanted to enjoy Alex, be normal as they had been before she ever knew anything that was going on. 

Her hand traveled to the blue gemstone necklace, why had her mother told them to take it off, her words had been cryptic. 

Her mind began to gather thoughts about what could be the reason, she blocked them, this was one day where she could forget all of her worries, just bask in the love and carefree joy she felt with Alex. 

She looked at her again, her head tilted to the side as she looked in her cell phone a thoughtful look on her face. I love her so much, she is so perfect. 

She is too good for me. 

The thoughts was a depressing one, yet in (Y/n)'s mind an accurate one, tomorrow Lena and she were going to grill her mother again, they needed more information, who was the cousin she had mentioned in Metropolis? When she thought back there was only one certainty she knew of there and that was Superman but it could be anyone, he was just in her mind because he was so high profile. 

Two warm brown eyes turned to her. "Ready?"

"Always ready for you babe."

She rolled her eyes. "I had to bribe you to wake up early, don't start your sweet talking with me (Y/n)."

                                                                                     xxx

Aside from a very brief fling with a motorhead when she was seventeen years old (Y/n) had never really been on the back of a motorcycle, the ex she had, whose name had left her memory, had long blonde hair and a mass of tattoos all over his ripped body, he was hot even if he wasn't so smart or in fact smelled so nice. 

Being on Alex's was a whole new experience, in truth anything that gave her the excuse to be as close to the other woman as possible was always going to be a happy time for her, she loved the smell of leather that filled her nose as she held her closer. 

If Alex was hot normally, in bike leathers she was through the roof I don't care about the hole in the ceiling even if it rains SIZZLING HOT!!!

The city had slowly faded away and was now replaced by a beautiful coastline, the sea a perfect blue and green color, (Y/n) smiled as she smelled the sea salt in the air the sound of the birds squawking overhead. 

Eventually Alex pulled the motorbike over and jumped off helping (Y/n) steady herself as she did. 

"So?" Alex asked a shy smile on her face. 

"You brought me to the beach." 

"Err yeah I did."

Alex stood anxiously waiting for the other woman's approval, it wasn't the most expensive thing in the world and she still felt alittle insecure that she couldn't get her all the expensive things her ex-had done. 

(Y/n) smiled brightly moving closer to throw her arms around her neck. "I think it's perfect."

"You do?"

"I do, growing up in the city I loved the trips we took to the sea it was like paradise compared to the smoke and traffic."

"So...I did well."

"Oh Alex, are we really still on this, you could have told me we were staying in and I wouldn't care, when will you ever learn that as long as you are there I would be the happiest woman in the world."

"I hoped you would like it, come on let's go and check out the sand, everyone is at work so it's gonna be super quiet."

The thought of a whole beach to herself with just Alex was enough to send a bolt of erotic thunderous thoughts to her. 

Alex took her hand and lead her down onto the soft slightly heated sand of the beach. 

Alex turned to her a slight redness to her cheeks. "I know you will hate this you've been really strange recently but I asked a friend to help." 

(Y/n) frowned. "Who?"

"Err her." She pointed to the sky and there they saw a caped figure flying their way carrying something in her hand, it was hard to see at that distance with the sun in their way. 

"You asked Supergirl on our date." (Y/n) fumed. 

"No, no goodness no she is just dropping off the food, then she will leave." 

(Y/n) watched through hard eyes as the subject of her hate got closer, until she landed in front of them, kicking up a gust of sand as her boots took a firm hold of the ground. 

She never glanced at (Y/n) instead turned her attention to Alex, turning away so she couldn't hear what she was saying. 

Take the necklace off. Her instincts called but she ignored them instead she waited for them to be finished. 

"Are you sure about this Alex, I still think you should be dumping her."

"Give it a rest, you are wrong."

"I know what I saw Alex."

"Yeah so you keep saying but not everything we see is actually what we think."

"You are lining yourself up to heartbreak." 

Alex turned around briefly to catch a glimpse of the object of her heart. 

"No, you are wrong she wouldn't lie to me, when we are together she looks at me as though I'm the most important person in the world, she makes me feel like that as well, no one can fake that. "

"Just be careful."

(Y/n) felt herself breath easier watching her fly away, happier again she had Alex all to herself. 

"I'm not too sure I met your high culinary standards here (Y/n) but I did get some insights from Kara."

"You did." Somehow that sounded like the strangest thing in the world. 

"I know, I think she just volunteered to help me to get free samples of the food." Alex chuckled as she placed down the blanket and opened the basket. 

"I'm happy as long as there are no Gordon Ramsey recipes you know how I feel about that guy." (Y/n) said sternly. 

"I do don't worry, no chef should think themselves big enough to treat their kitchen staff the way that man does!" Alex recited her statement word for word. 

"Exactly, I have never once sworn at my staff, respect is a two-way street, not a one-way avenue."

Alex found herself smiling at her, caught between the loveliness that shone in her eyes and the compassion she felt for others. 

"You really are too perfect." She sighed. 

"I really am not perfect Alex." You will have to find out how unperfect I really am. 

Time went by fairly quickly, they found that old saying about time passing quicking when one is enjoying one's self to be more than accurate, the sun started to fade and was being replaced by the wakening sun. 

"I've never watched the sunset with someone before." (Y/n) sighed her head laying on Alex's shoulder, it was getting colder but she didn't want to move, didn't want to break the magic that had been cast around them. 

"You have been missing out."

"Have you?"

"Well yes, I have."

"Oh." Unreasonable jealousy spurred in her, she wanted to be the only one who knew what this felt like with Alex, knew the feel of her warm body as she snuggled closer as the cold air picked up around them, and they watched the sky change color as though it were an artist palette. 

"Are you jealous?" Alex smirked. 

"No, I am not jealous."

"Yes you are, you are jealous I did this with someone else."

(Y/n) hung her head embarrassed. "It's who you did it with that worries me."

"Oh (Y/n) does it matter if it was her, she is gone and you are here with me."

"I want to be with you forever." Please don't hate me when you know. 

"Me too."

Leaning forward their lips met lightly until Alex moved her head closer, deepening the kiss. 

"Have you ever done it on a beach?" (Y/n) asked. 

"No."

"Me neither, but we have now."

"What." 

Alex didn't have time to finish before (Y/n) rolled her over and perched herself on top of her devouring her lips in a kiss so heated that they both forgot about the growing coldness. 

Sex on the beach may be messy but it sure was fun.


	30. A Daughter Of El

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) and Lena seek answers from a shady Kharys.

"You are late!" The older woman said agitated as she held the door open. 

" We are busy women. " (Y/n) shrugged carelessly. 

Lena and (Y/n) walked into the room and sat on the sofa the other woman had indicated to. 

"Still not friendly I see (Y/n) I am your mother." 

" Yeah, you were very friendly the day you left. " 

"I explained that." 

" Still not an excuse to abandon your child. " 

"I see you are nowhere near forgiveness." 

" Just tell us what we came here to know, who was your cousin? " 

"I told you this his name is Kal-El." 

(Y/n) frowned feeling the frustration building. "You said that last time, what does he do where does he live etc?" 

Kharys turned away from the two younger women, their eyes followed her as she moved to the window. 

"(Y/n) you already know him." 

Lena turned to her friend. "Do you?" 

" No, I don't think so. " She shrugged. 

Kharys turned back to them a battle going on in the depths of her. 

"Yes you do (Y/n) the world knows him as Superman." 

Two sets of eyes widened and loud gasps filled the room, Lena turned to her stunned. "Superman is your cousin!" 

" No that can't be true. " 

"It is (Y/n) I know who my own family is." 

" If I am to believe this farcical story, this Kal-El is my cousin and he is Superman, the Superman, the guy who works with my Dad? " 

"Yes." 

"(Y/n) he is Supergirl's cousin too." Lena said grabbing her arm. 

Kharys smiled at the gesture. " You are very right, Supergirl is also your cousin. " 

My life is so screwed up right now. 

"So the really annoying flying girl in a cape is my cousin?" 

" Yes. " 

"She isn't annoying (Y/n)." Lena defended. 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, of course, Lena wouldn't think she was annoying. 

"You are a daughter of the house of El (Y/n), be proud it is an honorable position." 

The chef frowned, she didn't care about houses or superheroes, she didn't want pride in a position she never asked for, she wanted her life to be normal again. 

"How are we related to the Super cousins?" 

Kharys smiled. " Well our father's were all brothers, Jor-El, Zor-El and my father, your grandfather Nim-El, he was the younger twin of Jor-El, they were all brilliant men, exceptional scientists. " 

Nim-El what a dumb name sounds like a vibrator name. (Y/n) tried to smother the laugh that was threatening to burst out. 

"I hated science in school." (Y/n) grimaced at the memory, Lena nodded. 

"She did, she used to skip science classes all of the time." 

(Y/n) smiled proudly. "I didn't need science when I was trying to get Matt Bliss, that was his actual name and oh my God was he bliss." 

"He was a massive moron." Lena rolled her eyes. 

"He had the bluest eyes I've ever seen, even a clear sky on a summers day couldn't compare to those eyes of his, and the most stunning long lashes."

Lena rolled her eyes again. "She was just jealous of his long lashes, she hoped he would give her some tips."

"I did ask a few times." (Y/n) shrugged. 

Kharys watched the two women interact, it was strange she had imagined how her daughter would be many times but this had never been it, why was she with this human when she had so much chemistry with this Kryptonian? Although to be fair they'd only just discovered they were only half human. 

"Back to my father, he was a great man, he and my uncles were highly respected but when Jor-El began telling the news about the end of Krypton no one believed him, my father, however, trusted his brother's findings, he did a very brave thing."

Kharys took a deep breath gazing away from the two pairs of eyes that stared at her. 

"He arranged a pod, but there was only room for three, he gave his place up for my friend, Aethyr, her family had been gone long before and my parent's sort of adopted her I guess you could call it, he died when Krypton imploded."

"Do you ever regret Aethyr taking his place?" Lena whispered she was finding it hard to believe both sides of her gene pool were bad. 

"No, I never regret Aethyr surviving with us, I miss my father like you wouldn't believe but it was his decision and Aethyr was like a sister to me, I could never regret him giving her life."

"I was lucky to have my mother some of my family left alone, with no one."

The woman turned back to face them, taking the short trip to reseat herself on the chair opposite her daughter and the daughter of the best friend. 

"When you were little you used to ask me about my family all the time, do you remember?"

"No."

"No, I don't suppose they were very important to you in the long run, you had your father, cousins, grandparents, uncles, and aunts why would you care about some spare maternal relations."

"Hey, you can't blame me for not caring about people I had no idea ever existed!" (Y/n) jumped to her feet anger again taking hold of her, for a small second she had left herself think of her mother as normal, she should feel some pity for her, then she started her guilt trip. 

"You are the one who should be ashamed, you left your daughter without even a word, you should feel guilt here but I guess you are an alien and have no remorse or self-hate, come on Lena let's get the hell out of here."

"But what about the necklaces?" Lena stammered. 

"The necklaces hold back the powers you possess, when you were a child (Y/n) I don't know whether you remember but you were very sick, it was your powers your small body couldn't cope with them so I gave you that to stop the side effects and free you from the powers."

"Mine did the same," Lena said in wonderment. 

"Of course, just because a mother leaves her child it doesn't mean she doesn't love her child." her voice cracked with emotion as she looked up at her daughter.

"When my necklace broke, or I should say when Kara broke it all that weird stuff was my powers?"

"What weird stuff?"

Lena took that moment to jump in. "The door handle incident, the car door breaking off, noise complaints, that really unfortunate incident with the broken bed when she and Alex got a little frisky."

"Yes thank you, Lena! Yes, all that stuff." (Y/n) blushed slightly. 

"Yes, your powers, who is Kara?"

"Alex's sister."

"Hmm." The older woman said strangely. 

"What is hmm?"

"You live in National City where Supergirl works her magic, my cousin was called Kara, Kara Zor-El."

"It's not her she is too young." Lena shrugged. "Also Kara Danvers as a superhero, just the thought is funny."

"True I've never seen anyone as clumsy as her."

"Oh." 

                                                                                                             xxx

"Chef do you need anymore Salmon?" A shout called out from a voice so disguised by the noise and chaos of the kitchen that she didn't know who asked it. 

"No, I think we are okay for Salmon right now thank you."

"Okay chef."

It had been a few hours since she and Lena had left Kharys, the necklace around her neck seemed to weigh heavy around her neck. 

Just because a mother leaves her child it doesn't mean she doesn't love her child. weigh heavy on her. 

She shook aside the thought, she had so much to take in Superman was her cousin, freaking Supergirl too how was any of this possible. 

"Err chef that is the sugar, you need to season the salmon with salt." 

"Damn it!" 

She was too distracted, she knew it, all she could think about was this, how did you deal with this information Lena had been proactive and gone and done her research, looked up newspaper reports, online she'd looked everywhere she could for information. 

(Y/n) had just buried her head in the sand and hoped it had never happened. 

"Take over here Sammy my head isn't in the game tonight."

"Yes, chef."

The young chef eagerly took over from (Y/n) whose hands were slightly shaking, as she walked distracted to her office collapsing into her chair with such a relief she felt her body mold to the chair. 

Her cell phone began to ring, she picked it up and glanced at the screen smiling when she saw who it was. 

"Hey, you."

"I miss you."

"I wish you were here with me now." You have no idea how much. 

"I could be there with you now." Alex's voice sounded suddenly mischievous. 

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing, come to the door."

"The door." (Y/n) got up far too excited to see if what she thought was happening was actually happening. 

She opened the door slowly poking her head around to see, nothing. 

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed. "

"I thought you would be there."

"And me not being there has disappointed you?"

"Yes."

"Come out of your office and look to your left."

(Y/n) opened the door and did as Alex had told her, anxiously waiting until her gaze finally met a lone figure, barely visible in the slightly darkened hallway but she'd know her anywhere. 

"Alex." She couldn't explain why she felt tears running down her face, she'd missed her, but an even greater thought came to mind, the thought that she could lose her, and that was just something else and it terrified her. 

There was something about Alex, she'd never felt this way about anyone in her life, whether they were guys or girls, no one had ever had the impact Alex had made. 

"You can hang up now." Alex smiled having closed the gap between them, running a finger along her cheek to clear away the stray tear. "You missed me that much huh?"

"Yes, I always miss you that much."

"Come on I'm taking you home."

"But I.."

"Nope, home now with me." Alex pulled her closer and planted a quick yet heated kiss on her lips. 

"Okay, you've convinced me."

Alex laughed. "You are so easy."

"Only for you."

                                                                                                          xxx

Morning sunlight shone through the window, Alex had left half an hour ago, (Y/n) felt the emptiness of the apartment around yet, yet somehow it was comforting because she could feel her everywhere. 

She held the blue necklace in her hands caressing it between her hands as she pondered whether to wear it or not, some part of her told her to leave it off, be natural and true to herself, but she battled that side, battled with it hard. 

She took a deep breath and fighting every human instinct she had she placed it on her side table, and left, today she was necklace free and so where these so-called powers she possessed. 

Lena was at the door when she opened it, startling her for a moment. 

"Jeez Lena knock maybe, you scared me just standing there."

"Sorry."

"What is wrong?"

"Last night I was in my office doing some online research and Supergirl came, I really was so engrossed in my research I didn't hear her and she..."

"She saw what you were doing." (Y/n) sighed. 

"Yes, I tried to give an excuse but I don't think she bought it and then I said something, something stupid."

"What did you say?"

"I asked her if she had any family, and she had this really intense look, she looked so sad (Y/n) that I just couldn't help myself."

(Y/n) frowned deeper her eyebrows hung so low over her eyes she could barely see anything except the lines of the hair of her eyebrows. 

"I didn't tell her about you don't worry, but I did ask what she would do if she knew she had a cousin she didn't know about."

"Lena, you are seriously crazy what the hell are you doing?"

"She just looked so sad I wanted to hold her."

"You need to get this crush sorted out Lee I swear before you let it all slip."

"But surely if we can tell anyone it is her, I mean she is one of the good guys." 

"No, we can't."

"(Y/n) you only had your Dad, but now there is someone else out there, and you've freaking met them for goodness sake how messed up is that?"

"Enough, Lena we do not tell anyone okay, no one else can know before Alex."

"Supergirl could help."

"No Lena, Alex can't be the last to know, she would be so hurt, damn it I know she will be hurt I told you before her, but I have to risk that, I can't take any more risks with her Lena."

"Tell her then."

"How do I start that conversation, Lena? Have you tried to go through that talk because I have, and it never ends well."

"You'll have to do it soon (Y/n) because these things have a bad habit of coming out whether we want them to or not."


	31. The Skeletons Are Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In diving in front of s bullet to save Lena (Y/n)’s secret is finally out.

Suddenly everything made sense in a very messed up way. 

Kara had stepped into a doorway to hide when she had heard Lena approach hoping to get a glimpse of what they would talk about. 

She'd heard everything but still didn't understand what it was about, she tried not to focus on the Lena had a crush on Supergirl bit, although that was hard. 

What was this about (Y/n) and family? 

She needed to know, maybe just maybe Alex had been right and (Y/n) and Lena wasn't having an affair. 

Staying out of sight Kara followed them ducking behind walls and into alleyways when the two women turned around if they saw her she would be in big trouble. 

All the way they talked their heads close together as though they were inseparable, Kara felt a familiar stab of jealousy course through her at the sight. 

Why does she get Alex and Lena it's not fair? 

It was today she truly felt blessed with having super hearing. 

"(Y/n) it's easy just ask her for advice at least you have someone to ask my Mom's a criminal for goodness sake." 

" I'm not asking her Lena so forget it. " 

"Seriously you are far too stubborn." 

" I'm not doing it, Lena, " 

"Are you the same woman who was singing her praises the day after Valentines, oh she came to pick me up I can't believe she was so nice to go out of her way like that." 

" You need to work on your impersonation of me. " 

"You need to work on pulling your head from up your butt." 

" You want me to ask so I can put in a good word for you. " 

"That is stupid I know her better than you." 

" Yeah sure but family is family Lena, an endorsement from kin can go a long way. " 

"You weren't interested a minute ago now you want to get me laid, are you forgetting I have a boyfriend?" 

" Oh God do not remind me of that nightmare, I do everything I can to forget. " 

"What would you say if I said that about Alex." 

" No one can say that about Alex she is perfect in every way. " 

"Oh my gosh you are so happy and loved up I'm gonna throw up!" 

"Exactly Len why aren't you this happy with James?" 

" Don't be naïve (Y/n) not everyone is like you. " 

"You gotta be happy with who you're with Lena, even when they drive you crazy else what is the point in being with them at all?" 

Kara followed keeping a safe distance from them she was sure they had no idea she was following them and had been since they left the apartment. 

She was hoping they would get back to the Supergirl subject. 

"I've been in relationships before and I've never been this happy, Alex, Alex she is just so amazing, and it's not even about sex although she is spectacular." 

Kara cringed she did not want to hear about her sister and any kind of bedroom activity.

"Please (Y/n) far too graphic and way too early to hear this." 

" I'm simply explaining that it's not just about sex, I love just being with her, I told you about when she decided to cook right? " 

"Yes, she burned it." 

" But Lena do you know how many people have done something like that for me, no one has ever cooked for me. " 

"They probably think you would be really critical because you are a chef." 

" That is a lousy excuse. " 

"Hey, I cooked for you!" 

" You got take out and said you cooked Lena, that is not the same thing. " 

"You knew about that?" 

" Yes of course I did, Lena I worked at the restaurant you ordered from. " 

"Ahh well, there was that." 

"Stop reminiscing and just say what you're hiding!" Kara whispered as she dashed through the crowd they had walked into, finding it hard to see over the sea of people attacking her. 

"Are you going to see Kharys again?" 

" Hopefully not, I don't care if she is my mother see how she likes being abandoned. " 

Kara stopped still, people bumped into her at her abrupt stop. 

"I'm sorry." She said red-faced. 

" Watch where you're going! " 

"I know I'm very sorry." 

" Kharys. " 

It had been so long since she had heard that name spoken, but it couldn't be the same Kharys as who she had played with as a child, her cousin Kharys, she'd left her back on Krypton. 

How common was that name? 

"Metropolis, she was born in Metropolis, oh Rao I need to call Clark!" 

                                                                                  xxx

"You aren't wearing the necklace today," Lena whispered as they sat down. 

" Thought I'd try a day without it. " 

"Just stay away from anything that can break okay." 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes as she picked up the menu. 

"You act like you have no idea what you are going to get when we all know you know exactly what you will order," Lena said smugly. 

" Why are you my best friend again? " 

"Because no one else would have you." 

(Y/n) contemplated how right her words were but she and Lena Luthor had always shared a special bond, she had begun to wonder whether it was because of their mothers, where they connected through this, something they didn't know but spiritually could feel. 

"Err (Y/n) don't be angry," Lena said awkwardly as she looked out of the window. 

" I promise nothing, what is it? " 

"Alex is coming this way and she is not alone." 

(Y/n) spun around in her chair to get a good view of what her friend was talking about.

There was Alex walking up the sidewalk smiling talking happily with Maggie Sawyer, instant jealousy curdled inside her it tasted as acidic as bile. 

"What the fuck!" 

" Don't overreact. " Lena tried to calm her. 

"Overreact look where she has her hand." 

" It's on her arm (Y/n) be thankful it's nowhere else. " Lena blushed slightly. 

The chef rose from her chair aggressively and walked out of the coffee shop Lena trailing after her in hot pursuit. 

A car screeched around the corner in her madness (Y/n) saw the window wind down and saw a gun pear through, pure instinct made her act, she turned around to face her friend covering her from attack, she felt something hit her just as the car fled away down the street and out of sight. 

Lena looked up at her friend with wide worried eyes. "(Y/n)!" 

" I didn't wear the necklace. " She whispered. 

"Thank Goodness."

"(Y/n)." 

The chef swallowed hard, turning around to face Alex, Kara, and Maggie, ignoring the anger she felt at the other woman being there she saw two other sets of eyes on her each with different questions. 

Shit!

"You got shot!" 

"Err no I didn't it must have just looked that way." (Y/n) tried to shrug off their accusations as though they were mistaken, why hadn't she listened to Lena?

"Yes of course, (Y/n) shot, if that were the case then she would be in pain, there would be blood." Lena anxiously fumbled for excuses. 

"Oh, there is a reason alright." Kara narrowed her eyes at her. 

"Errr.......Lena say something." 

"Err....Potstickers for everyone."

(Y/n) turned abruptly to her friend eyes wide in outrage. "That is it, that is what you say."

"You want to get Kara on side, give her potstickers."

"You know in Britain they don't call them potstickers." 

"Shut up and quit making me hungry." Kara glared. 

"(Y/n) what the hell is going on?" Alex finally asked. 

"Alex please I can explain."


	32. Hurtful Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n)’s fears are realised and her confrontation with Alex ends in absolute disaster.

The door closed ominously behind them. 

(Y/n) turned slowly towards the woman who stood sternly before her, eyes ablaze with anger. 

"What the hell is going on (Y/n)?" 

"I....I. " 

"You must know." ( Y/n) frowned at the woman, she'd never felt so angry in her life before she knew what was happening she felt something strange happening behind her eyes. 

Without warning out poured two long blue lasers aimed right at the woman, her eyes rimmed with redness glowed the same light blue as the ray. 

"Shit!" 

Alex shot across and pushed Maggie out of the way, both women shocked and angry, while (Y/n) stared ahead in utter stunned disbelief. 

"You tried to kill me!" Maggie shouted angrily. 

" Why are you here anyway? " (Y/n) shouted, she had nothing to do with this, why was she there poking her nose in. 

"What the hell are you?" Alex pulled herself up cold steel anger in her voice as she held her ex-closer, examining her making sure she was unharmed. 

(Y/n) felt her eyes tear up, she held them back barely her words hurt, but watching her it was like her nightmare coming true. 

"It was an accident." 

" Just get out (Y/n), what this proves aside from the fact you just tried to hurt Maggie is you have lied to me, from the very start you lied. " 

"No wait I didn't know until recently, you have to believe me." 

" I don't, get out. " 

The chef watched as Alex shot red rage at her, the veins in her neck bulging out, before turning back using soothing words to the other woman. 

(Y/n) felt her mouth twitch as she fought the tears, half wanting to laugh because she knew this would happen at some point and half wanting to cry because this was her worst fear. 

"I told you to leave!" 

" I will give you some time. " 

"No, leave and do not come back, hell (Y/n) you could have hurt Maggie." 

" Wouldn't that have been a shame. " (Y/n) whispered but it was loud enough for them to hear her. 

" Out and I swear (Y/n) I don't want to see your face again! " 

(Y/n) bowed her head. "I'll get Lena to get my stuff." 

She didn't know why but for a moment longer she watched them, battling harder the tears that clouded in her eyes, before silently leaving closing the door behind her. 

"It's okay Danvers rebounds never work." She heard from inside, that was when she let the tears fall, sinking to the ground as her body shook with the emotion filling her. 

I knew it was all too good to be true. 

Picking herself up (Y/n) did what she always did when she was heartbroken, she went to Lena Luthor the one person she knew all along she could trust. 

Her best friend. 

xxx

Lena could be the most fierce woman in the world when she needed to be, she'd sat and held a sobbing (Y/n) for two whole hours and now she was pissed. 

No one hurt her best friend, no matter who they were. 

Even if they were Alex Danvers. 

After knocking the door opened and Maggie stood on the other side, suddenly Lena disliked the woman she looked far too smug for her liking. 

"I've come for (Y/n)'s stuff." She said coldly. 

" Sure, come in it's nice to see you. " 

"If you say so, I'll just go and do what I have to do." 

Without waiting she stormed into the bedroom took out the bag she knew (Y/n) kept in her closet and began packing making sure to pack the necklace she'd left on the side, the picture hung up on the side of the mirror of her friend and Alex made her sneer angrily. 

"I see you are here," Alex said flatly. 

"Yes." 

" You must have known about her powers. " 

"Yes." 

She moved to the side of the bed taking her watch and the shoes she'd left. 

"Typical, you always did know everything, every little detail you know, she always told you." 

" She told me because she trusted me, she always has, we told each other everything we were the only ones who never judged each other. " Lena shrugged never looking at the woman. 

"I never judged her." 

" You just did, it's why she didn't tell you, she didn't know about any of this until her mother came back, she never knew herself. " 

"How could she not know?" 

Lena fumbled into the bag pulling out the necklace and holding it up. "Blue Kryptonite, it stopped her powers from showing." And mine. 

"She is Kryptonian?" Alex said a wondered disbelief in her voice. 

" Half Kryptonian. " 

"But how is that possible?" 

" Listen, Alex I don't owe you any explanations neither does (Y/n) go back in there with your whatever she is, let me help my friend and do what we've always done. " 

"She went to you for help didn't she?" Anger built inside Alex, why hadn't she come to her, she could have helped her far more than Lena had. 

" She didn't know how to tell you, she wanted proof her mother wasn't lying before she had to tell you so we did some tests. " 

"I could have done that, I could have helped her and with her powers." She yelled in outrage.

Lena stared her straight in the eye as she finished packing. 

"Yet when you could have helped her you threw her out, so please Alex don't give me your crap, you just proved all her worse fears were right, and why Kharys was right to be worried about (Y/n) and you." 

" She doesn't even know me! " Who is this Kharys? 

"Yet she was right, I guess she is a good judge of character, bye Alex have fun, I'll make sure (Y/n) gets over you." 

" What the hell does that mean? " 

"It means I will be everything I always was a best friend, sister, cousin hell mother even sometimes, (Y/n) is strong she will get over you, you gotta go and face your mistake and live with it." 

" Wait. " 

"Goodbye Alex." 

"Is (Y/n) okay?" 

" Go back and play house Alex, your little rebound fling is over, that is what Maggie said right? " 

"How did you?" 

" (Y/n) has super hearing too, she heard everything. " 

"Oh." 

xxx

"Was she there?" 

Lena watched her friend her eyes red from crying too much, her whole face looked consumed by hurt. 

"Yes." 

" So I guess I did a good thing at least Alex can get her one true love back, I'll get some good Karma maybe now huh? " She smiled sadly, Lena could feel her own eyes filling with tears. 

"It's her lose (Y/n)." 

"Maybe, listen I've been thinking I don't really want to stay here in National City anymore, I don't want to see Alex or them together." 

Lena sighed this is what she feared, she knew her friend she wouldn't simply move back to Metropolis she'd do something drastic. 

"Where were you thinking?" 

" I got a call last month from an old colleague he had a place in his London restaurant available, or maybe I'll choose the one he has in Sydney. " 

"So far away (Y/n)." 

" I can't do it Len I can't stay here now and watch. " 

"I had to do it!" Lena shouted out frustrated. 

(Y/n) frowned. "What?" 

" I had to watch the person I loved with someone else, I didn't leave I made myself stay strong, you must do that too, because (Y/n) if you leave who will I have? " 

The chef watched her friends face, her eyes moving around the contours of her face. 

She moved forward and pulled her into a tight embrace fitting her head on top of her friend's. "You'd always have me, Lena, nothing will ever change that, we're sisters from another mister." 

Through the tears, Lena burst out into a loud laugh she had no hope of controlling. 

"And Lee we are better because most sisters they are just stuck with what they are given, we chose each other, we're family and we always will be no matter if distance separates us." 

xxx

Kara landed at her sister's apartment she'd expected to see (Y/n) instead she saw Maggie. 

Have I gone back in time? 

"Err Hi Maggie." 

" Hey. " The woman smiled brightly. 

"Where is my sister?" And ( Y/n)?

"She is sorting out her bedroom, Lena left a bit of a mess in there when she was getting (Y/n) 's things." 

" What things where is (Y/n)? " 

"I don't know she nearly killed me I really don't care." The woman shrugged just as Alex emerged. 

" Where is (Y/n)? " 

"With Lena I guess." 

" Dammit Alex I talked to my cousin, I finally got the truth out of him her mother is Kharys my uncle's daughter, (Y/n) never knew about the powers of Krypton. " 

Alex lowered her head. 

"It doesn't change the fact she nearly tried to kill me with those laser eyes," Maggie said sternly. 

" She doesn't have control over her powers, maybe she didn't even know she could do that. " 

"Yeah well, Alex is better off without that half alien." 

" That half alien is my cousin, I thought they were all dead, I looked at her once and I swore I saw my Grandmother, I don't think I was wrong, she looks like her so much. " 

She turned to leave. 

"Where are you going?" Alex asked suddenly. 

"I'm going to see my cousin, I don't know what's going on here with you and Maggie but Alex you were so happy, remember just yesterday in fact." 

" She lied and she went to Lena for help, there was no future there Kara, the first sign of trouble she went straight to a Luthor. " 

"A Luthor she trusts with her life Alex, it's hard to change a habit of a lifetime, you, however, I think just made the biggest mistake of your life." 

"I just saw red when she attacked Maggie." 

" She didn't attack her Alex it was an accident. " 

"So you say but how can you know the truth."

"Because Kal-el told me Kharys kept it from her Alex, she didn't know and when (Y/n) got sick because of her powers she went to him to ask if he could get any blue kryptonite, so he did."

"You were the one who told me they were cheating," Alex said stubbornly. 

"Well, I was wrong because its clear what was happening now Alex, (Y/n) had just found out and turned to her friend for help."

"She should have asked me."

"You just turned her away Alex, you need to make up for this."

"Alex needs to do what she wants to if she doesn't talk to her where is the disaster here?" Maggie shrugged, finding out about this had been such a gift, she hated the thought of Alex being with someone else, she wanted her back. 

Kara glared at the woman. 

"You are my sister Kara remember that you have known about (Y/n) for two seconds."

"I didn't realize I needed to choose sides, go and see her Alex or you will regret it."

As suddenly as she arrived she flew back out she was going to find (Y/n). 

Her family.


	33. Cousins Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) is heartbroken, Kara beyond being sad her sister has made a big mistake is happy to meet her cousin.

"Let's go to my grandparent's ranch." ( Y/n) suddenly announced. 

"Are you crazy me on a horse," Lena remembered the last visit she took there she'd ended up falling on her backside. 

"Come on let's get away from the city." 

" It's only been a few hours since you broke up maybe you are mistaken maybe Alex isn't back with Maggie Sawyer. " 

(Y/n) sighed holding the warm cup tighter in her hands as she pulled her legs further up towards her. 

"No she has I can feel it, rebounds never work we know that right, I did tell you." 

" I know, I wish I never made you go out with her in the beginning. " 

"It's not your fault, I'm a big girl I should have listened to my instinct, besides they never stick around for long they always leave." She whispered her throat feeling too dry.

Just like my Mother. 

" You put the necklace back on. " She'd wanted to mention it before but didn't want to upset her a lot had happened today, she hadn't begun to process the being shot at part. 

"Yeah, I...I just didn't like being treated like a freak back there, she turned to me Lee and said with the most hatred in her eyes What are you? If I'm lucky I can go back to normal and pretend these few months never happened. "

" It's okay (Y/n) your not a freak, and if you are then so am I. " Lena smiled warmly at her. 

"What would I do without you?" 

" You would be very bored and not have anyone to gossip about their love life. " 

"Damn life would be dull." 

" I know. " 

Knock, knock. 

"I'll go see who it is." 

" Do you think it's Alex? " (Y/n) said suddenly there was hope shining brightly in her eyes. 

Lena felt her heartbreak for her friend. 

Damn you, Alex Danvers! 

                                                                                              xxx

Kara shifted nervously from foot to foot, she'd debated whether to turn up as Kara Danvers or as Supergirl, but then she'd realized (Y/n) didn't know Kara Danvers was Supergirl, she decided on Supergirl. 

She'd never been this nervous before, which was stupid because she knew (Y/n) but she didn't know her as blood, her kin, her family. 

After what felt like a lifetime the door swung open and Lena stood on the other side her hard glare soon transformed into her usual soft, shy smile. 

"Hi Supergirl, what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" 

" I..err talked to Kara Danvers. " 

"Oh." 

" So....is she here? " 

"Who Kara?" 

" No (Y/n) "

"Err she is here but I'm not certain that she wants to see you." 

"Oh, I kinda hoped..." She trailed off feeling a huge disappointment nestle itself on her shoulders. 

Lena sighed. "Come in as long as your not here to do the same as her ex did to her today." 

" I just want to see her. " 

Lena smiled as she opened the door wider to let her enter. 

Kara almost managed to hold in the gasp she released at the sight of the woman her long hair wavy and wild hung carelessly around her neck. 

How did I miss the family resemblances? 

"You look so much like Nimda I'd never really realized before, I thought it was just my mind playing tricks." 

(Y/n) looked up at her sudden voice, she'd hoped it would be Alex at the door. Why would she be? 

"Who is Nimda?" 

"My grandmother." 

" Oh, was she nice? " 

"I think so from what I can remember." 

Silence filled the room no one really knowing what else should be said, Kara held herself back from picking her up and holding her tight and never letting her go, she sensed maybe (Y/n) wouldn't take kindly to that. 

(Y/n) looked down at her hands sadly. "So, Alex isn't coming is she?" 

" I don't think so. " 

The chef smiled sadly rising from the sofa. 

"I didn't think so but dammit hope is a fucking bitch when you need to face reality, it makes you think something you long to happen will happen, I should have listened to my Dad he told me to never trust a FED, also now I think about it no wonder she was so distrusting, the first second she had a chance to be with her she took it and cast me aside like cheap plastic." 

" I..I don't know. " Kara cringed at her useless reply. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry you probably don't care, how did you find out anyway?" 

" Kara Danvers told me what happened and I contacted Superman he filled in the blanks. " 

"He knew all along, I'm not his biggest fan right now I should have been told a long time ago, I nearly freaking zapped that woman with my eyes what the hell was that?" 

" Heat vision you didn't realize but you sort of collected every bit of solar energy reserve your body has and emitted blue energy beams. " 

"Solar energy reserve what the hell is going on in my life right now, I've seen Superman do this it's lethal right?" 

" It can be. " 

"Jeez, I'm so screwed, I put the necklace back on." 

Kara felt tears force their way into her eyes. 

"You see that blue kryptonite as normal, a comfort, a way to protect you every other Kryptonian would feel threatened by their loss of powers, (Y/n) I don't want you to be afraid of who you really are, I want you to embrace it, conquer it, free yourself from the idea you are not normal." 

Lena smiled at her words, her voice soft as though she feared her words could break. She is so wonderful. 

"Today I watched as the woman I love looked at me like I was a disgusting freak." She turned away feeling the annoying itch of tears threaten. " It's okay I guess it showed me how things truly were, these cursed powers did save me even greater heartache. " 

"Take it off, I will teach you how to control your powers, how to use them properly, let me help you." I feel so stupid I jumped to conclusions. 

" I.... " She turned to look at Lena who smiled and nodded. (Y/n) wanted to ask about her, what did she want to do with the potential powers she had, should they tell Supergirl about her too?

"Okay." She sighed. 

Kara smiled yes she could help (Y/n) but she could also bond with her as a family. 

"Kharys said your name is Kara?" 

" Err. " She began to panic. "Yes, it is." 

" Can I call you that because Supergirl is a really stupid name. " 

She smiled. "Your not the first person to say that to me, yes you can call me Kara." 

" Thank you. " 

"Can I....Can I hug you?" 

" Hug me, why? " 

"Because you are my family, you are something I thought I'd never see aside from Kal-el there is no one, until you." 

" Kharys is still here. " 

"Kharys and I we were together as children on Krypton but we never got along, she favored Aethyr her adopted sister." 

" I see. " 

"It's okay if you don't want to I will just get going..." 

" No, It's okay. " 

Kara smiled without saying a word she marched across the room with determination and pulled her cousin into her arms, holding her as tightly as she dared, breathing in the scent she would forever associate with her cousin, her blood, her family. 

(Y/n) limply held her arms at her side waiting for the embrace to end, tears fell finally as she gave up her act and threw her arms around the caped woman, holding her as tightly, she felt wet droplets of water hit her neck making her aware she superhero was crying too. 

"You are my dream come true (Y/n)." She whispered. "When I first came here I dreamed every night for some connection, I wish I'd known you then." 

" I was being corrupted by a Luthor. " She smiled over at Lena who rolled her eyes in reply. 

                                                                                                 xxx

Kara landed back in her sister's apartment a large smile on her face, things had gone well with (Y/n) she wanted to call her Kara. 

I'm going to have to tell her the truth, but how can I do that? 

Kara shrugged aside the thought, she would do it she couldn't risk losing the new found family she had discovered. Maybe that means I have to tell Lena too. 

"Did you see (Y/n)?" Alex asked as she rounded the corner. 

"I did."

"What happened?"

"I've never seen anyone look so heartbroken."

"I had to do it, Kara, I saw that laser going for Maggie and I just felt so scared it would hurt her."

"That it, as you describe her was your girlfriend, my family if she is it so am I," Kara said angrily. 

"I meant the heat vision and you know it, Kara." 

"So I guess this means you really have dumped (Y./n)."

"Maggie says she wants to talk, says she had time to think things through and that losing me hurt her."

"Convenient for her then that everything worked out well."

"You liked Maggie before all of this." 

"But I saw you with (Y/n) Alex, you were so happy, the happiest as I have ever seen you."

"I know but Maggie."

"Why did you ask her to move in with you if you were going to do this?"

"I don't know, she lied to me you know." Alex defended herself. 

"No Alex she was scared, that is not really a lie."

Alex lowered her head and sighed deeply. 

"Alex you should do what you want but I know this, you will regret what you did, oh by the way I'm going to take her to the D.E.O to teach her how to control her powers in a safe place."

"What, you can't do that!" 

"I can and I will Alex, she needs someone who can help her."

"I thought she had Lena?"

"She does, but now she has me too."

                                                                                                      xxx

Lena settled further into her chair, she hadn't been able to sleep so she wrote a note for her friend and come into the office to do some work, but as soon as she opened up her laptop she'd realized her heart wasn't in it. 

I wonder what The Phantom Zone is like?

Her true mother had prayed on her mind a lot, Kharys said she looked like her was that good? did that mean she had the same green eyes as her? Did they share the same smile?

"I hope you don't mind I saw your light on." A voice asked behind her. 

"Supergirl, Hi of course not come in." 

She frantically pushed down her skirt and tried to brush away any imperfections of her shirt as the Kryptonian stepped in from the balcony. 

What am I doing she doesn't care what I look like, she isn't interested. 

"Today was kind of weird." She smiled awkwardly. 

"Yeah it was but a good one too, well for me, (Y/n) looks pretty devastated."

"You have no idea, she was burned pretty badly by her parent's divorce her mother just leaving, she found commitment a little if not a lot scary."

"I'm sorry about that."

Lena shrugged. "She is realistic about life, far too realistic, she began to think she'd found something with Alex she thought she would never have."

"And then this happened." Kara sat down on the chair behind the desk gathering her cape so it would drape on the ground. 

"Yeah, her worst fear comes true, her problem is she never thinks she deserves it happiness I mean, she thinks her mother abandoned her so who could love her if her mother didn't."

Kara ground her teeth, what the hell was Kharys playing at surely there were better ways than what she had done to (Y/n). 

Lena anxiously met her gaze. "Is Alex really getting back with Maggie?"

"I think that is where they are heading," Kara replied sadly. 

"I see."

"What will you tell (Y/n)?"

"She already knows, listen I worry you taking her to the D.E.O I don't want her hurt any more than she already is."

"I will look after her."

"Some things you can't be protected against." Lena sighed knowingly. 

"You sound like you know."

"That is another story." 

"You really love (Y/n) don't you?"

"Of course I do, when everyone else in the world looked down on me and judged me for my family, I didn't need to look up to find her with the crowd, no matter how big that crowd was she was right there beside me, she is so precious, when I found her as a friend I really did earn a friend for life."

"That is a rare thing."

"We fall out all the time but there is a bond that we have, we can't be away from each other for too long."

"Maybe you are in love with her." Kara ventured anxious to hear her reply. 

Lena laughed. "We get this a lot, but there can be immense love without attraction Supergirl, she is everything to me but we aren't in love that way, that is why we have been friends for so long, no complications."

"If you say so."

"I do say so, Alex Danvers said she loved her yet at the first hurdle she threw her away."

"I know I'm so sorry." What the hell are you playing at Alex?

"It is quite worse because now (Y/n)'s suspicions are confirmed, she'll go back to the meaningless hookups, crappy guys who are morons, women who she hates so she doesn't have to worry about falling for them."

"Maybe it is best for her to move on quickly?"

Lena smiled sadly looking into deep blue eyes. "Sure her body will move on but her mind, heart, and soul that remains in one place, no one can change that."

I know. 

"Hey are you okay, you were shot at."

Lena laughed brushing it aside. "It's a weekly event now, besides (Y/n) saved me."

Kara smiled, but a thought was taking root in her mind, maybe there could be more Supers?

 

She did, maybe we have another hero in the making.


	34. Practise At Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of (Y/n)’s revelation Kara has taken her under her wings and teaches her how to control her powers, showing her they aren’t something to be afraid of.

In the weeks since her split the pain hadn't lessened if anything it had grown more intense, the only upside was she managed to avoid Alex and her now ex ex-girlfriend, the lingering thought that she was now the ex managed to pierce an even bigger hole in her heart. 

She'd done everything she could to avoid them and so far had succeeded, whenever Supergirl or Kara as she was now, took her to the D.E.O she took her when she knew Alex wouldn't be around and the largeness of National City had made it so she never saw them together even at a distance, which suited her ailing fragile heart. 

"I'm not sure I can do it." (Y/n) said softly, she'd never liked flying so flying under her own steam seemed even more daunting than being in a plane or helicopter. 

Kara smiled encouragingly. "You've mastered all the hard stuff (Y/n) flying is the easy bit I promise, hold my hand and I won't let go, you know you should be able to fly better than me" She held her hand out and slowly the chef took it gently into her own hand. 

"What that is crazy."

"Nope you have had more exposure under a yellow sun, just like Kal-el therefore flying should be super easy."

"Yeah super easy so says a super." (Y/n) scoffed. 

"Trust me okay."

"Okay."

"So do it."

"Listen Kara this is easy for you, I'm new I never even thought a human could fly so why would I ever consider that I could do it, so don't be all teacherish to me, because to me it sounds crazy, maybe because I am half Kryptonian it works differently."

Kara smiled at her smugly looking down at her feet, (Yn) frowned and followed her gaze only to find that she wasn't on the ground any longer she was hovering easily above it. 

"What the hell!"

"You did it, now go higher."

"But how am I doing it?"

"It's like breathing (Y/n) it is natural."

"If it was natural I'd have feathers and wings." She held on tightly to Kara's hand as she felt and saw herself go higher. 

"Be careful you don't hit the ceiling." Kara laughed. 

"This is not a laughing matter how do I get down?"

"Just do as you did when you were going upwards."

"Not great advice Kara I didn't know I was going up."

Kara laughed again, there was something really quite wonderful about teaching (Y/n) how to properly use her powers, helping her engage fully in who she was, and also passing along their culture that had long since perished, the more she became confident in her powers and who she was the more eager she was to learn about the family and the culture she would never know. 

She felt like a mentor guiding her charge, or an older cousin teaching her younger counterpart, which is really what she was. 

Suddenly Kara looked away distracted. "I'm sorry (Y/n) I have to go, I will try not to be long."

"Sure okay." (Y/n) shrugged, it wasn't the first time she'd had to leave to take care of an emergency. 

Left alone (Y/n) carried on her flying practice, rising up somewhat and then lowering herself back down, rising and then lowering until it became as easy as blinking. 

"Let's lift this up a notch." She smiled to herself going up higher and moving forward her arms held out at her side as though she needed them to hover in the air successfully. 

"This is quite fun when you really get the hang of it."

She moved further forward, eventually going from one end of the room to the other a large smile on her face despite the concentration she was doing, This is so much fun. 

                                                                                        xxx

"What are you doing?" Kara called as she rushed back to the training room where she had left (Y/n). 

Alex jumped turning around red-faced to face her cousin. "I was just watching." 

Kara looked through the window and saw her flying as high as she could, clearly in control as she avoiding hitting her head on the hard ceiling inches above her head, she smiled at the sight. 

"Amazing isn't she?" 

"I guess." Alex tried to keep her gaze away from the woman she hadn't seen in three and a half weeks, not since the afternoon she had thrown her out, the day that had changed everything. 

"She won't be happy to see you here Alex."

"I know I was just walking past and saw her in the corner of my eye." She left out that this wasn't the first time she had watched her like this, in fact after her first practice she had watched her every chance she could get. 

"You made your choice."

"I know."

"You chose Maggie."

"I know,"

Kara sighed as she watched the woman walk towards them a bright smile on her face. 

"Hey, Danvers."

Kara watched her sister's face pale slightly before turning around and smiling at her girlfriend, just as they were mid-kiss the door to the room opened and out bounced (Y/n a bright smile lit up her whole face. 

Until she saw them. 

(Y/n) felt as though Alex had ripped her whole heart out this time, she watched them, the woman she hated and envied in equal measure held on possessively to her face, as her lips claimed Alex's 

Tears suddenly filled up her face as she felt compelled to watch, too shaken up to turn away, her heart thumped hard and her hands shook, she suddenly couldn't breathe. 

Alex pulled herself out of the kiss and turned bushing towards the woman, as Maggie pulled her closer, her display of dominance did not go unnoticed. 

"Bye Kara thank you for today." She said in a guttural way turning to her cousin with a weak smile. 

"It's okay (Y/n) same time tomorrow?"

"Err maybe not tomorrow." Her eyes pleaded with Kara to let her go, to realize her from the torment she was enduring. 

"Okay, I'll come and see you tonight."

"Okay bye." 

(Y/n) took her chance and fled passed Kara until she was out of sight leaning against the wall of the luckily abandoned hallway and tried to catch her breath, tears wretched themselves from her body as she sobbed her heart out, she'd been happy or as close as she would ever get to happy not to see them, why did life have to be so cruel as to make her see them together?

Why am I always the one who is left behind?

She didn't know how long she sat slumped against the wall tears falling freely, she'd lost all aspect of time, she realized in that cold empty hallway something she always knew. 

She was alone, unlovable and there was no one who would ever want her, not forever anyway, they wanted the temporary wild abandon she created for them, but nothing else. 

I feel like a fucking Ed Sheeran song. 

Slowly she picked herself up and looked at her watch, she needed to be at work, at least there was something she was good at. 

                                                                                               xxx

"Thank you guys you were excellent as usual." The chef smiled proudly at her kitchen staff watching them leave quickly, they had wives and husbands, social lives to get to. 

Mine just died on me. 

She followed suit only at her own pace, Lena was probably still at the office, there was no one at the apartment, she had been looking for new apartments recently but nothing had caught her eye. 

Lena had said she was happy to have her with her but (Y/n) hated to impose on her friend, particularly one night when she had come back late from work and had the fright of her life finding Lena and James on the couch, there had not been a lot of clothes on, still the thought gave her nightmares and flashbacks. 

Leaving through the kitchen she met the coldness of the alleyway, the loud squeal of stray cats after food from the trash. 

A scuffle and a muffled scream caught her attention, she walked deeper into the alleyway until it got darker, her eyes still made out the form of a man struggling against a wall, he was hitting something (Y/n) soon realized was a woman. 

What the hell!

Powers didn't embolden her to approach, in truth she'd have done this if she was still just a normal run of the mill human being, she was her father's daughter after all. 

"Hey!"

"We have another little girl to play with." The man sneered his voice a rough hiss. 

"Sure if you like, I have to confess to you though, my father had no illusions about what life was like for a girl, other girls went to dance classes I went to self-defence."

The man threw his captive to the ground, she slumped forward in a disheveled mess breathing heavily. 

He lunged forward, yes she wasn't ever going to be a master of martial arts, but she knew the basics and with super strength one hard punch to his face and he was out like a light. 

Is it bad I imagined Maggie Sawyer then?

"Sorry." She shrugged. 

She rushed over to the woman crouching down to see her face cut up and bloody. 

"Are you okay?"

"You saved me."

"It was nothing no one else would have done."

"But you saved me not anyone else." 

The woman threw herself at her in a grateful embrace, (Y/n) held her tightly trying to convey that she was safe. 

She looked over at the man still lying cold on the hard ground, there was something in helping people that felt good, that feeling she got when she let all those animals free at that animal testing facility when she was in university, she'd been arrested but still, the feeling never went away. 

Until her father had come to bail her out a scowl as big as Massachusetts on his face. 

Screw you Maggie Sawyer I can kick fucking ass too!


	35. Beer, Dancing & Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out with the gang leads (Y/n) to bump into Alex and Maggie again.

The door closed shut behind her alerting the two women to her presence. 

"(Y/n) where have you been?" Lena asked concerned, she should have been home four hours ago, when Supergirl had arrived as promised and (Y/n) still wasn't there they feared the worst. 

Especially after what had happened at the D.E.O. 

"I'm fine I was at the hospital." 

" Are you okay? " 

Lena rushed forward to physically make sure she was okay, running her hands up her arms her eyes never leaving (Y/n)'s. 

"Yes I am fine, when I finished work there was this assault happening and I sort of stopped it, but she was pretty shaken up and he'd hit her so I took her to the hospital, stayed with her until her boyfriend could get there." 

" How did you stop him? " Kara asked. 

"My Dad is a cop Kara how do you think I stopped him?" 

" What happened to him? " 

"Arrested but he is probably out now, the laws in this country are a joke." 

" How did you do it, I mean you are a chef. " Kara said. 

Lena laughed. "You have a lot to learn about (Y/n) once when we were sixteen we were skipping school and there was this guy kicking an old dog, (Y/n) charges up to him and punches him in the face, it was classic, and the dog was looking at her like she was his hero." 

Kara looked at her cousin. 

"I hate animal cruelty." (Y/n) shrugged. 

" Obviously. " 

"Then there was this other time when she'd just had a massive row with her Dad about his then girlfriend and we snuck out to a club this guy wouldn't take no for an answer and she just kicked him in his balls." 

" You didn't? " 

"Yep, I said no twenty times I did warn him I would do it." 

" Are you okay after what happened? " Kara asked, she'd been worried ever since it had happened, her respect for Maggie had gone down a hell of a lot. 

Suddenly (Y/n) lost her confidence thrust back to her humiliation. 

"I've been better." 

" I'm so sorry I didn't know Alex was there and I really didn't know Mag. "

"Forget about it, it wasn't your fault." 

" I'm shattered I'm going to bed, don't you two do anything I wouldn't do. " She flashed them both a cheeky wink and headed to her room. 

"Err she is kidding of course." Lena blushed brightly. 

" Oh Good. " Kara tried to hide her own scarlet colored face. 

xxx

"I can't believe you made me come here." ( Y/n) sighed. 

Lena turned around her face a mask of seriousness. "I dragged you here because I'm tired of certain people thinking they've beaten you, damn it (Y/n) your too fucking strong to slink away and die." 

" Yeah I was till someone I actually loved trampled all over me then I didn't feel too much like being strong. " 

Lena rolled her eyes grabbing her roughly by the shoulders. "What did you do last night?" 

" I was at work. " 

"No after that." 

" I helped a lady. " 

"You pummelled a rapist into the ground." 

" Well I wouldn't put it like that but well I did didn't I. " 

"You did, now come on (Y/n) be the woman I know you are, go in there and blow their minds." 

With more enthusiasm than she actually felt she nodded and followed her friend through the door, this time she was prepared for if the worst happened. 

What Kara had failed to warn her about was that now she was no longer under the influence of the blue kryptonite it was almost impossible to get drunk. 

Which considering she wanted to let her hair down and relax was a great disappointment. 

At least after an hour, she was freak show free, she didn't want to see Alex, becoming complacent she took to the dance floor pulling a blushing Winn to his feet and almost making him dance with her, not that he minded at all. 

"You're really cute." He ventured bravely. 

She just smiled and kept dancing. 

"Do you talk when you are dancing because I like to and..." 

She grabbed him by his shirt and pressed a hard long kiss to his lips, anything to get him to shut up and at that moment that was all she could think to do. 

"Shut up and dance." 

" Yes, Ma'am. " 

Kara stared open-mouthed as Lena tried to hold in the laugh that wanted to come out, Kara had to remind herself that here she wasn't (Y/n)'s cousin. 

"Did she just do that?" She gasped. 

" Yeah, I told you before (Y/n) never has a problem with men or women, she sees what she wants and she goes for it, for her to put aside her fears for Alex was major, she won't do that again. " 

"How is she really after what happened yesterday?" 

Kara had to listen to Lena replay the story to her, just hours after she had told her the story from Supergirl, this whole thing was getting tiresome. 

"Not good, I made her come tonight." 

"She is making the most of it." 

" Because a certain person isn't here if she were you would see her bolt for the door. " 

At that moment the door swung open and in walked Alex and Maggie an arm slung around her waist. 

Lena glared at the two. 

"Oh, Rao," Kara muttered under her breath, luckily ( Y/n) hadn't seen them yet, she was dancing still, her hips grinding close to her partners, their heads bent closely. 

"What the fuck is going on?" Alex growled as she watched the scene in front of her. 

Lena smiled smugly at her. "What's wrong Alex?" 

" Your friend doesn't wait long to jump back in the saddle. " Maggie laughed. 

Lena launched herself up from her seat. "My friend is making the most of being away from fake ass people, the ones who tell them they love her one day and then throw her away like a cheap pair of sneakers the next." 

Maggie laughed mockingly. "She looks really cut up about it." 

Alex watched anger raging deep within her as she took in the scene, she hated that he had his hands touching her, that their heads were too close. 

At that moment their eyes connected and held something cold and hard passed through (Y/n)'s eyes as they moved to see the hand Maggie had on Alex. 

The rebel inside the chef kicked in she'd cry and sob away her hurt later when she was alone right now she wanted a second of revenge. 

The eyes never parting she pulled Winn closer and into a heated kiss. 

"Wow," Kara said grabbing her sister and holding her back. "She is single now Alex, she can do whatever she wants." 

" And whoever. " Maggie chuckled. 

"You're really pissing me off!" Lena growled at the woman. 

" It's not my fault your friend is kinda easy. " 

"It won't be my fault you have a massive hole in the middle of your face!" 

" Bring it! " 

Lena launched herself at the woman Kara easily holding her back. 

"Just calm down Lena." 

" She deserves it. " 

"I know." 

Winn walked dreamily across from the dance floor and sat down. 

"She kissed me." He was blissfully unaware of the heated glare Alex was sending him. 

" Oh, Rao. " 

"Where is she now?" Lena looked around and couldn't find her, she'd disappeared. 

xxx

The city looked strangely lonely as she looked down on it, she hadn't intended to come here, hell she would have gone anywhere else but this is where she found herself. 

"I didn't think you'd be here." A familiar voice called behind her. 

"The wind brought me I guess, everyone likes to torture me these days." 

Kara came and sat down beside her, was it really only a few months ago she'd brought her here to be with Alex on Valentines Night. 

"How did you get up here?"

"I flew."

Kara spun her head around an astonished look on her face. "You didn't?"

"I did." She smiled in reply. 

"Impressive, you are getting the hang of it."

"I had a good incentive to get away." (Y/n) said sadly. 

"What happened?" 

"Alex and her new old girlfriend, I hate seeing them together."

"Oh." I know I saw. "(Y/n) I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

This is it Kara just say it. 

"Have you ever thought about what I do when I'm not in the red and blue suit flying around?"

"Sure of course."

"Okay, well err...I...do a normal job."

"I know." 

"What do you mean you know?"

(Y/n) laughed hard. "Kara I don't mean to be rude but I'm not stupid you just took your glasses off, I know who you are in normal mode."

"You do?"

"Yep."

"How? does Lena know?"

"I think there is a voice in her head telling her she is far too intelligent not to know, but sometimes we ignore even the obvious because we don't want to see it, no matter how blatant it is."

Kara grew silent, thoughtfully wondering how right she was. 

"I guess you are right, so you are not angry?"

"Kara I know why your two identities are kept apart I am not angry why should I be, you haven't done anything wrong or malicious, actually you have been so supportive I am so grateful."

"I wasn't at first." Kara blushed remembering how she had acted when she thought Lena and (Y/n) were together. 

(Y/n) smiled. "You were kind of crazy, you wouldn't even eat my food."

"Well, it was hard to say no."

"I was beginning to wonder whether I had lost my touch."

"Never, you know one of the best things about finding you?"

"No, what?" 

"My cousin is a freaking chef who can make killer Potstickers better than any I've ever had."

The chef laughed, a proud red glow on her face as she took in the praise. 

"Thank you, biased cousin,, who actually would eat petrol oil if she were hungry."

"That was only once!" Kara shrieked. 

xxx

The ringing of her cell phone woke her up, she creaked open her eyes to seek out her cell phone she kept at the side. 

It wasn't there, neither was the table. 

"What the fuck!" 

That was when she became aware of something, something she had not ever noticed happens before. 

There was a distance between her and the bed. 

"What the hell! How the hell did I get up here!" 

Panicking wondering whether this was normal or not she landed back onto the bed with a great big ungraceful thumb grabbing her phone and finding it was her father. 

"Excellent." 

She remembered the conversation she'd had where she had to finally tell him she and Alex were old news. 

"What do you mean Alex won't be coming is she working?"

"She could be Daddy I don't know."

"Sweetie you need to take a greater interest if you want to keep her around."

Her heart would have broken if she had one anymore. 

"I took great interest Dad, she, however, went back to her ex."

"She dumped my baby girl!" 

"Yeah." 

Her voice creaked and croaked. 

"She must be stupid who is better in the whole world than my daughter?"

"You are biased daddy."

"I am not, screw her baby girl there is someone out there for you."

"Yeah." I'm not interested in anyone anymore I'll just grow old and have lots of cats. 

"You've always got me, sweetie, your Dad isn't going anywhere."

The chef smiled warmly at his tone, she loved her father he annoyed the crap out of her but he had always been there even when she had tried her best to push him away, he had remained firm. 

She had the best father she could possibly have ever asked for. 

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, sweetheart."

Why was he calling so early?

She picked up the cell phone and answered. 

"Hi, Dad you are early today."

"It's eleven in the morning (Y/n) everyone is awake."

"Not true Dad they must be asleep in like Australia, or somewhere."

"Your smart mouth is getting too much."

"Thanks, Daddy." 

"I have something to tell you, but it's too big to do it over the phone."

"Are you sick? How long have they said you have left to live we'll go to another doctor."

"(Y/n) I'm not sick I'm as fit as I was at twenty-five."

"Are you in legal trouble oh God you didn't become a dirty cop did you?"

"No how dare you insult me."

"Well, what is it?"

"It's good news baby girl, don't worry so much be at the restaurant tonight."

"You are coming to National City?"

"I'm here already."

"Why haven't you come to see me?" Is my Dad dumping me too?

"Be at the restaurant and I will tell you everything."

"Okay, Daddy."

"Something is happening and I'm certain I'm in deep shit."

With her cell in her hand she looked through the contacts in her phone, Alex had once sat at the top now her space was gone, (Y/n) had deleted her from her phone along with any reminder she had that she and Alex had ever existed. 

Aside from the ones that wouldn't leave her mind.

Wish I could get my hands on one of those mind erasing flasher things. 

xxx

"So you have the flying sorted which is cool." Kara smiled. 

"I am certain I have a lot more to learn with flying last night was a fluke."

"No, sometimes we need something to happen to kick in our natural instincts."

"Yeah maybe."

"But I was thinking we could do some longer flights together it may be cool."

(Y/n) smiled at the enthusiasm in her voice. "Like a road trip but in the air."

"Why not."

"Sure it sounds fun."

"Alex was asking about you last night," Kara said shyly. 

"Good for her." (Y/n) shrugged picking up the things she had in her bag, anxious about what her father had to tell her and really not wanting to know what Alex was doing. 

"I think she was really jealous of this thing you pulled with Winn."

"So, what do I care."

"She is my sister (Y/n) I don't want to see her hurt."

"Kara, I don't know what you want me to say, if we were together I'd understand but we aren't she broke up with me, actually she threw me out what can I do that would hurt her, it was pretty obvious as she held Maggie who she wanted, and Kara fact check it wasn't me."

"I think she is confused."

"Cool, again what do you want me to do?"

"Maybe you could talk to her."

"Oh no, no way in hell, every time I close my eyes I see that woman her hands all over her, mouth surgically attached to her lips, I can't look her in the eye and know that when she goes home she'll be....you know." With her. 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked."

"I just want to forget and move on Kara, it hurts to think about them, and it kills me to see them."

"Are you still planning on leaving?" Please say no I don't want to lose you when I've only just found you. 

"No, I changed my mind."

"Who changed your mind?" Kara already knew the answer. 

"Who else could but Lena." (Y/n) smiled. 

Together they exited the room lessons complete for the day, Kara had been impressed by how well and quickly (Y/n) had gotten to Crips with her powers, some days had been a little dodgy but they'd gotten there. 

"Maybe we could do something tonight," Kara said. 

"I can't I have to see my Dad."

"He is in town?"

"Yes, he is and full of secrets."

"That is never good." Kara laughed, only losing her happiness when she saw who was standing by the table just behind them. 

"The last time he did this he brought home the most insane woman I have ever met, meet my girlfriend he said."

"Was she really that bad?"

"You have no idea she had this heated competition thing going on with Lois Lane, I swear it was crazy."

"Lois really?"

"Yeah, but I had no doubt in my mind who would win."

"Who?"

"Lois, she got Superman." (Y/n) winked at her cousin. 

"So you like Lois Lane do you?" Kara asked they'd not really ever talked about earth family politics. 

"Yeah, what is not to like she is intelligent, independent and damn ass stubborn, not to mention amazing she was one of my idols growing up, I was super happy my Dad knew her."

"Err (Y/n) have you seen who is coming this way," Kara asked nervously.

"I have excellent eyesight these days Kara, yes I can see, so I am just going to get going and hope my Dad hasn't eloped and married some brainless playboy model younger than me."

"I see you are here again!" 

(Y/n) smiled her teeth showing far too much. "Why hello Detective Sawyer you are looking as lackluster as always what is wrong did something crawl up your butt?"

Kara burst out with a giant laugh she smothered when Maggie turned an angry glare on her. 

"Sorry I had a ticklish tongue."

"I know what you were doing last night."

"Having fun." (Y/n) shrugged. 

"You were trying to make Alex jealous, trying to get her back, she isn't stupid (Y/n)."

"Jealous." She fell into a rapturous laughter that left her face flame red. "Jealous are you crazy I didn't even know you were there."

"It's true she didn't."

"You would stick up for her, you've changed Kara you used to be sweet."

"Hey back off Detective Duffus, she is who she is, if you are worried Alex has wondering eyes take it up with her, not us."

"I know you want her!" 

"Are you joking or something, is there a camera hidden somewhere and this is going to be on tv? I'm many things but I am not into self-torture, get lost and leave me alone."

"Why do you come here?" She spat out acquisition loud in her words. 

"She comes here because I invited her Maggie, I am helping my cousin."

"Oh yes the happy little family reunion, stay away from Alex (Y/n) or you will regret it."

"You can have her I really don't care." Massive lie. 

"Good, because she is mine, and I'm not losing her again!" 

(Y.n) smirked at the angry woman. "Good for you, I hope you have a happy life."

"We will." 

"Oh just fuck off!" 

"Come on (Y/n) let's get going."

"Fine I have to go and see my Father, I guess not everyone gets' dumped by their Dad's." (Y/n) said smugly enjoying the unhappy moment she placed on the other woman's face, why should she care if that hurt? 

She was beyond caring about anything anymore.

xxx

(Y/n) sat in her own restaurant waiting for her father and whatever news he had. She felt like a massive idiot but she had promised so she was doing it. 

She had to recover after her encounter with Maggie Sawyer. 

She saw the door open and in walked the unmistakable figure of her father, she smiled happily for a guy of forty-seven he was a pretty good looking guy, his hair slightly longer than the usual cop but he refused to cut it short and they made an exception for him because he was such a good detective. 

His bulky muscular body moved swiftly towards her his chiselled featured face split into a warm happy smile when he saw her. 

"Baby girl." He held his arms opened wide to her and (Y/n) felt like a little girl again when she had fallen out of the tree in their garden and broke her arm, one hug from her Dad had made everything better. 

She threw herself at him holding him close. "Daddy I'm so happy you are here."

He smiled looking down into her face wiping away the tears that ran down her cheeks. "I know sweetie, I'm here now."

"(Y/n) I want you to meet someone."

"Who?" She pulled back wiping away the remaining tears from her eyes. 

"Now you have to promise not to go crazy, but well it kind of happened really fast and I couldn't tell you because well it was real world wind."

"Don't beat around the bush (Y/f/n) tell her." (Y/n) was suddenly alerted to the voice that came from behind her father. 

She swallowed hard as she peeked behind her father and saw her smiling face. 

Damn it!

"(Y/n) this is my new wife."

Holy fucking crap! What is happening to my life?


	36. The Stepmom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few things were as terrifying got (Y/n) than finding out Cat Grant was her new stepmother.

"Close your mouth (Y/n) you are not a common codfish." 

This was it, officially this was the worst month of her entire life, dumped by Alex, made to watch as she played house with her ex and now her father had gone and shackled himself to the wicked witch of the universe. 

"Dad, what the hell have you done?" 

" I decided to jump back in the commitment pool. " He smiled turning to the shorter woman next to him. 

(Y/n) felt her stomach turn. 

"I need to sit down." 

" You are overreacting. " 

"Dad, are you crazy Cat Grant, of all the women in the world you choose Cat Grant were you high or something?" 

" That is enough (Y/n). " 

"Oh come on Dad you were the one who taught me to distrust government the feds, and here you are married to the mouthpiece of the freaking president!" 

"A unique way to describe what I do (Y/n) dear. " 

"Your mouth is big enough." 

" But it will never match the size of your attitude I see, you haven't changed, can we order now (Y/f/n)? " 

"Listen to me you crazy old goat it's been one hell of a shitty month, this is my restaurant and I say who is welcome here and you most certainly are not." 

Cat stared at the red-faced younger woman, a tranquil expression on her face. 

"I don't know which I care less for old or goat." 

" Take your pick, I can make up some others if you like. " 

"I've thrown Morgan Edge out of here don't think I wouldn't do that to you." 

Her father groaned burying his head in his hands for a time, he hadn't expected this meeting to go this badly, but damn it, it was an absolute disaster. 

"Edge is a goldfish I, my dear am a Shark." 

"More like those really ugly things with goofy teeth and wonky eyes that live in the deepest darkest depths of the ocean." ( Y/n) folded her arms in protest. 

"Such a wonderful education you had yet your descriptive is terrible." 

" Such an expensive botox doctor yet I can still see your wrinkles, Ms. Grant! " 

"How dare you my skin is naturally youthful, isn't that right ( Y/f/n)?" 

" What oh yeah all natural you should see her butt. " 

"Oh. .. my... God!" ( Y/n) took a deep breath not because she wanted to or even needed to her body took the decision right out of her hands. "I did not hear that I did not just hear my father tell me about a woman's behind." 

"I'm a little shocked to my dear." Cat smiled at the man next to her. "That should definitely stay in the bedroom, or maybe the sofa." 

(Y/n) let out a loud pained moan. 

"This must be child abuse, Dad please tell me this is a joke, one big huge joke that we can all laugh about and then she can leave and you can tell me what you really came here to tell me." 

" Sorry (Y/n) this is the truth, but I wanted to tell you also that we're moving back and I will be taking a job at the National City police department. " 

"You are leaving Metropolis to be with a woman who lives in Washington D.C." what was the point in that? The chef screwed her face up in confusion. 

" Be careful with that dear too much frowning will give you wrinkles. " 

"Thanks for the advice." She smiled sarcastically. 

"Cat is retiring in a few months and she wanted to settle back here." 

" Try not to use retire it makes me sound old. " The woman pouted. 

(Y/n) buried her head in her hands peeking through the gap in her hands at the sight before her, her father and Cat Grant and they were kissing. 

Oh, kill me now!

The older woman turned towards her and smile on her face. "Isn't he just too cute and sexy."

"Oh.... my.... God." She sunk down in her chair wondering what Gods she had pissed off that this was happening to her, she didn't have any harsh feelings about her father marrying being happy but did it have to be with cat Grant?

"Your father tells me you were dumped dear, maybe a bit of color on your face would help you look as white as a ghost."

"My face is as white as a sheet because I have just discovered my father married a woman who makes Medusa look like a cuddly teddy bear."

"I think I will order the anything salad, my love." She smiled at her husband as (Y/n) felt her stomach retch in reaction. 

"I think I need to use the bathroom."

"Don't forget to wash your hands dear."

(Y/n) stopped her right eyes twitching before heading towards the bathrooms. 

Inside she pulled out her cell phone and called Lena. 

"Come on answer your phone this is an emergency!" 

"Hi (Y/n) how is your Dad?" Came the cheerful reply. 

"My father has just handed me the mother of all ways to top this month." She scowled feeling her voice grow hoarse. 

"Oh yeah how?"

"He has married Cat Grant!"

"No way!"

"Yes way, I'm sat across from her watching her freaking botox face try to get animated."

"OMG (Y/n) Cat Grant is your Mom now." The chef tried to ignore the evil laughter coming from her friend, instead, she watched for it to stop. 

It didn't. 

"Have you finished?"

"No, wait I just can't believe this, it's like some crazy episode of Jane the Virgin."

"Yeah thank you very much for your support friend, I wouldn't mind but there is no Rosario Dawson in sight."

"Oh (Y/n) remember that night we snuck out to the party and we got back really late and you found them naked on the sofa." Again her friend collapsed into a fit of laughter, (Y/n) could almost see the tears falling from her eyes. 

"I tried to block it from my memory but it won't go away, I never sat on that sofa again."

She remembered looking on that piece of furniture with suspicion and revulsion from that moment on. 

"And the time we went to see that band, you had the hots for the lead singer and when we got home because the hot singer had been making out with the skinny blonde, they were in the car in a scene reminiscent of Titanic, there was even a hand and steam."

"This wouldn't be funny if it was your father," (Y/n) said unamused. 

"Can you ever imagine Lillian being as adventurous as Cat Grant?" 

"I try not to think about either woman like that thank you, Lena."

"This is brilliant (Y/n) I can't stop laughing."

"Yeah thank you best friend."

"I can't stop imagining your face when you saw her and he introduced you again."

"I think it was like the face you make when you taste something sour."

"Hey (Y/n) on a positive note this will do your career the world of good, Stepdaughter of the Cat Grant." 

"Yeah excellent Lena, how the hell am I going to cope have you ever seen her and Lois in a room together?"

Kara had said they were planning a family gets together, a sort of welcome home kind of thing, (Y/n) was as nervous as hell about it. 

"No, but I can't wait, you should get married soon so we can find out."

In the easy flow of banter and the excitement of the news, Lena had almost forgotten about Alex and what she had done, until the words were out and there was no going back. 

"Yeah, sure if you say so, I was thinking something like a birthday party."

"I'm sorry (Y/n) I wasn't thinking."

It was easy to forgive her friend, especially when she knew that lena hadn't said it on purpose to upset her, but still the reminder that she just wasn't enough for Alex stung. 

"It's okay Lena don't worry about it."

"I love you (Y/n) you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

The chef smiled of everyone in the world she knew this was true of Lena. 

"I love you too, I gotta go I'll tell you all about it when I get home."

"Okay see you later and bring lots of gossip."

"I will."

xxx

Kara didn't come by as much as she used to, that made Alex feel sad. 

She missed her sister, there was something else she missed, though she was sure it was just a memory that kept turning around in her mind. 

Her. 

She had Maggie back, that was what she had spent months craving, enough though she had ended it in the first place. That was what she wanted now right?

"We have a new superior starting in a few days and I really want to make a good impression," Maggie said. 

"Sorry what." 

"Are you listening? I said we have a new superior starting soon and I really want to make a good impression."

"He or she?" Alex shrugged taking a sip from her glass. 

"He, from Metropolis or so the gossip says."

"Wow, one of the big guns huh." Alex smiled. 

"So they say."

"Kara told me what happened today." Alex suddenly announced. 

"Oh, listen, Alex, I love you I'm not going to let some woman come in and take you away from me, I lost you once I can't do it again, it hurt so much."

"I know."

"So I will do whatever it takes to keep you this time."

That sounded like a warm comforting blanket of love once, she had reveled in it but now, it seemed restricting and uncomfortable, she wasn't sure she liked it. 

"Just remember Maggie she isn't what you think, she is sweet and kind."

"So is a kitten."

Alex watched as Maggie moved closer to her a seductive smile on her face as her dimpled cheeks grew more prominent, diving in for a hot and heady kiss. 

If her heart wasn't so sure whether she felt the same about Maggie Sawyer her body didn't need any reminders.


	37. A New Super

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) meets an attractive familiar blonde who literally makes the earth move, and National Cuty get their first glimpse of a new Super.

"So do you like my new office?" He asked smiling widely spinning around proud of the large office they had assigned him in the transfer. 

"It looks cool Dad."

"Cool (Y/n) they are treating me like I'm a King, it's going to get annoying but yeah well I'll enjoy it while I can."

(Y/n) looked at the pictures he had on his desk, the one of her while she was in Rome last year, the sun had been sweltering hot and she had taken to Palatine Hill to bask in the glory of the ancient Emperors of Rome, she smiled at the memory, it had been a very fun day as the large smile on her face was a testament to.

Another was of her as a child, a black belt wrapped around her white suit she was getting ready to be graded she'd been so nervous that day, she remembered standing on the matt sighing as fear spread through her, then she'd looked up and there he was, a smile of pure pride and joy displayed and suddenly her fear was gone, he was there and everyone else was gone. 

Her Dad. 

The others were of him and Cat, smiling, hugging looking too happy. 

She is going to break his heart when she goes for divorce number nine hundred and fifty-eight. 

She shuddered at the thought. 

"So the criminals of National City better watch out!" He said proudly. 

"You know you have to share with Supergirl right Dad?" My cousin., God how the hell do I begin to tell him, Hey Dad you know your first wife? yeah well, she lied to you way more than you actually think and here is the best bit your child has these powers. 

"I worked very well with Superman, I'm sure his cousin is no different."

"Aside from the skirt instead of pants no I'm sure she isn't."

"Very funny, now (Y/n) I have to say get out I have a phone call to make to my sexy wife."

"Ewww gross Dad, I'm gone already!"

She heard his bellowing laughter as she left, unfortunately walking right into Maggie Sawyer. 

"Watch where you are going!" She said angrily. 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, this was just what her luck was like recently one bad thing to another just like her love life. 

"Sure I wouldn't want to risk running into you again, I might get nightmares from having to see your withered little face!" The chef said smugly, trying to find all the best insults she could without coming off childish. 

"I'd watch your back if I were you."

"Oh, really Detective Sawyer is that a threat?"

"It's a promise."

"Yet I am strangely unaffected, I'm not quite sure what Alex sees in you but then again not everyone has good taste or judgment."

"Stay away from her!"

"Oh do not worry I will, I wouldn't go near Alex even if she begged me to."

"Remember what I said."

"Sure no problem Detective Douchebag." (Y/n) saluted her military fashion causing the other woman to roll her eyes dramatically. 

The chef turned her (e/c) eyes around to watch Maggie knock on her father's door, a smirk on her face as though she'd won some great prize, her father appeared stern his cop face (Y/n) always called it, he saved his bright smiles for her, his warm eyes for those he cared for, everyone else got the cop glare. Sawyer was getting that right now. 

I love my Dad. 

"Sawyer come in." The man said before turning to his daughter lifting his hand in a wave. "Take care (Y/n)."

The chef smiled back at him watching Maggie frown trying to work out how they knew each other. 

"Are you two dating?" She heard the woman say, she bit back her laughter as she saw the look of sheer outrage and disgust on her father's face. 

"That is my daughter Detective Sawyer, has no one ever told you to keep your assumptions to yourself?"

"Err. I'm sorry sir."

"I'll take your apology for now, but jeez think before you open that mouth."

(Y/n) collapsed into floods of tears as she saw the door close and the two disappear behind it, her father was a fair man but Maggie Sawyer had just lost (y/f/n) (l/n) and she'd have to do something pretty big to get him back on her side. 

This is excellent. 

Luck wasn't on her side, her eyes filled with tears she found herself turning around and again bumping into someone, she sent her hurtling to the ground with a thumb. 

"Oh my God I am so sorry." (Y/n) reached down to pull her up when her gaze collided with the sweetest cool blue eyes she had ever seen. 

"It's okay I wasn't looking where I was going." She smiled. 

"No I wasn't looking where I was going I'm so sorry I'm such a clutz sometimes."

(Y/n) let her eyes roam over the woman, her silky soft blonde hair framed a fair complexion, her eyes as blue as a summer sky sparkled as they connected. 

"Hi, I'm (Y/n) (l/n)." She said holding her hand out for her to take. 

The other woman smiled a bright shy smile, perfect teeth on show. "Hi, I'm Sara Lance."

She never let her hand go, and (Y/n) didn't move it away, she let it sit in the soft warm hand of the blonde woman, enjoying the contact it gave their eyes never wavered from the others. 

She is hot. 

Suddenly the ground rumbled and the walls shook with fierce aggression, the people in the room fell to the ground, crawled under desks but (Y/n) kept hold of the woman. 

"What is that?" She asked alarm in her voice. 

"Earthquake I think." 

It lasted five minutes, the whole city shook from its very foundations, sending it into disarray. 

Then as suddenly as it started it stopped. 

"If you can make the earth move just by holding your hand what else can you do?" Blue eyes dazzled mischievously. 

Oh yeah, you are fucking hot!

The tv screen placed on the wall suddenly turned to the news an image filmed from a shaky almost broken camera showed a small figure trying to hold up and building that wanted to fall on the fleeing people below, there looked like there were still people inside too. 

Kara. 

"I have to go."

"But wait can I see you again?"

"Yeah, my Dad is Detective (l/n)."

"Mine is Detective Lance."

(Y/n) smiled "Maybe we can make the earth move again some time."

"It's a promise."

Screw you, Alex!

                                                                                            xxx

(Y/n) took to a deserted alleyway just behind the police station to launch herself into the air, Kara had always stressed the importance of not being seen by anyone. 

Soon she was in the air, without a costume but hey she didn't have one anyway and she hoped Kara would be grateful for the help. 

When she arrived she saw her cousin struggle, the building was huge, it could never be repaired but the people could be saved if it was held up long enough for them to flee to safety, from her position in the sky she could see the small figures exit the doors of the building. 

She flew up further to get a better grip on the building and latched on pulling and grasping with all of her strength which as it turned out was a lot. Quite a good moment to thank my mother for her insane genes. 

"Y/n) what are you doing?" Kara shouted she could barely be heard over the sound of the building. 

"I thought you could use a hand, or two." She smiled. 

Kara laughed. " You have no idea, what the hell did they build this with?"

"You do this every day huh?"

"Yep."

Silence then divided them as they both worked together holding the building watching as debris fell to the ground and windows departed from their place in the structure crashing to the ground. 

"(Y/n) go to the other side of the building we are losing balance with this thing." Kara struggled. 

Letting go of the building (Y/n) quickly flew around to the other side and held on to it, how did Kara do this every day? How did she live with this?

She'd never thought about it before, never really spent a lot of time looking up at the skies when Supergirl flew by when she took on a foe, but now being placed in her shoes, albeit of her own free will she felt she appreciated her more. 

She was amazing. 

(Y/n) didn't know how much time had passed it could have been an hour maybe more, but she heard Kara shout out to her. 

"Let it go!" 

"Is it safe?"

"Yes let it go!"

Taking a deep breath she reluctantly let it go and watched as it collapsed into the bottom half of the building. 

She looked up to find Kara smiling at her. 

"Thank you, cousin."

"You're very welcome."

Kara scooped her up into a warm embrace floating above the city skyline nowhere was ever a bad time for a family hug. 

                                                                                          xxx

The tv screens proudly displayed the two figure high above the city, the caption underneath simply read in big block lettering. 

Nation City has a new Super!

His hand covered his mouth, stunned shock filtered around him everyone else may not have known who the other figure was who now graced the skies above the city with Supergirl, but a father certainly did. 

(Y/n) what the hell!

"Looks like the media have given us another super." Maggie shrugged. 

The older man pursed his lips unimpressed, confused and utterly lost. 

My little girl. 

His phone rang, he pulled out his cell phone to find his wife's name.

She didn't wait for him to speak. 

"Did you see the news?"

"Err yeah." I saw my daughter fucking fly and hold up and freaking building I need a very strong drink, hell I need twenty very strong drinks!

"We have Supergirl (f/n) but now we have a Superwoman!" The woman squeaked out happily, excitement in her voice. 

He felt his stomach turn.


	38. Superwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) officially becomes Superwoman and Alex meets her ex’s very angry unimpressed father.

"Okay (Y/n) that was amazing!" Winn smiled excitedly almost jumping in the air with enthusiasm. 

"It was nothing really." ( Y/n) blushed slightly she got praise all the time but usually for a perfectly sauteed Salmon or a crab bisque that was just perfect, finding the right cheese to go with a traditional French Onion soup. 

This was on a whole new level. 

She'd never felt this good before in her life, she'd help Supergirl hold up a building they'd saved people's lives. 

"Nothing are you crazy I couldn't have done that without you (Y/n) that building was off balance it was going to fall." Kara proudly smiled at her cousin, she'd felt immense pride helping her find her Kryptonian voice but watching her do what she did was on a whole other scale. 

" I just thought you could do with a hand. " 

"And I really did." 

Kara had rushed them back to the D.E.O she didn't want anyone figuring out it had been (Y/n) there were dangers in the wrong person finding out you were an alien even half alien. 

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" An angry voice began. 

(Y/n) turned around to see what she had believed it was Alex. 

"I'm sorry are you talking to me? You have that aggressive disgust tone to your voice you seem to favor when talking to me recently." 

" Don't be stupid what if someone recognized you! " 

"No one is dead so I will still consider it a good thing that I did." 

" Stick to the kitchen (Y/n) before something happens. " 

The chef frowned she felt that same humiliation she had felt that night at the bar when she'd first met Maggie, being a chef was not a good thing for them, they were heroes and she chopped onions in just the right way and fast enough that made her a little better than a nineteen fifties housewife. 

"You know what Agent Danvers no, I'm damn proud of the things I've achieved in my life I fought my way from nothing to become the youngest head chef in Europe and America, head of a five star restaurant may I add, and when I was younger I went to protests to end wars, famines, slavery, animal testing I was arrested so many times its a damn miracle my father didn't disown me, all I wanted to do was help, help someone who needed it, today I did that and for the first time in ages I feel...I feel alive." 

" Exactly I can feel a partnership here J'onn, what do you think? " Kara smiled putting her arm around her cousin a large smile on her face. 

The martian stood in silent thought looking (Y/n) up and down, she stood waiting, her hands sweating as she clenched them. 

"No big things, we'll start small (Y/n)." He said sternly. "And Kara you will teach her, guide her okay." 

" This is a bad idea. "Alex tried to voice caution. 

" Forget it, Alex, she already has a super name. " Winn smiled pointing up at the tv screen, the words Superwoman has arrived and The Supers united flashed everywhere, but still the name Superwoman was prominent. 

" Yes I will, (Y/n) this will be so cool, like a family business, especially when Kal-el comes to town. " 

(Y/n) smiled at her enthusiasm, she was almost childlike sometimes, how could she deal with the evil of the world and still remain so innocent? 

Alex turned to her something serious in her eyes. "(Y/n) listen to me you can't be this Superwoman you are a chef.." 

" I am a chef with all the same powers and abilities as Kara, what is your point? " 

"Kara is trained." 

" She wasn't at some point " She shrugged. 

"We all have to start somewhere Alex," J'onn said smiling slightly at the chef, she'd thought at first he was intimidating but as time wore on she realized actually he was a kind, decent man. 

"Hey, you know every superhero needs a suit," Winn said happily. 

" Do you know a tailor or something? " (Y/n) shrugged. 

"Who do you think made that suit?" He pointed to Kara a proud look on his face. 

" Interesting, listen to me Schott no skirts okay! " 

"No skirts it is." 

" Good. " 

"(Y/n) I'm not finished!" Alex demanded. 

" I don't care if you haven't I'm not interested in hearing your bullshit, it's probably along the same nonsensical crap as when you said I love you (Y/n). " 

She turned and left her standing there watching her walk away.

"Hey, Kara so this superhero gig does it get you any extra points with the chicks cause this morning there was this super hot blonde and I think I'm well in there." 

" You met someone. " Kara turned to her sister a I told you so look on her face. 

"Sadly no bonus points (Y/n)." 

Hmm maybe if she tried a certain Luthor she would see how wrong she is. 

"Damn, anyway she liked me her father works with my Dad now so definite second meeting." 

" Really that sounds promising. " Again she met her sister's gaze.

You are an idiot! 

"Yeah I need to go see Lena, fashion tips." she smiled casting her a cheeky wink. 

Her smile turned into a frown when the tv screen filled with the face of Cat Grant. 

Kara gasped. "Cat is back!" 

" I know can you believe it I'd only just removed the thorn she left in my side the first time now she brings another and it's bigger. " 

"What." 

" It's a long story. " She sighed as she began talking cameras flashing around her. 

"As the woman who gave the world Supergirl, I feel it my duty to do it again, ladies and gentlemen what we saw today was the awakening of a feminist super uprising." 

(Y/n) frowned. "I'm not a feminist." 

" Best not tell that to Cat Grant. " Kara smiled. 

"Oh don't worry she knows." 

" Superwoman heralds a time when women truly show how to kick ass! I don't care if it's before the watershed I'm saying ass. " 

"Oh God, she is off again." ( Y/n) hide behind her hands, an act that was becoming second nature to her now. 

"Why don't you like Cat?" Kara asked turning to face her cousin who still couldn't remove her head from her hands. 

" She dated my Dad. " 

"Wow." 

" Now she is married to him. " 

"Oh, Rao!" 

" Exactly, anyway earthquake and new beginnings made me a little overconfident, I'm going to see Lena then looking, killer, I'm going to get my blonde I may be late for tomorrows session okay. " She smiled taking a step closer and hugging her cousin, the first time she had initiated an embrace. 

"Thank you." 

" It was all you. " Kara whispered. 

"No, without you and Lena these past few weeks I would have been a mess, I...I can never tell you how much it means to me." 

Without another word, she was gone ignoring the questioning look from Alex. 

"Kara this isn't a good idea," Alex said concern in her voice. 

" (Y/n) is strong. " 

"What if she gets hurt?" 

" Alex your my sister I love you but you didn't care about that when you callously dumped her, you haven't cared as you and Maggie flaunted yourselves around so please stop acting like you care about (Y/n), don't underestimate her I was up there with her today it was natural, second nature. " 

Alex sighed she didn't like this, (Y/n) should do what she lived not this being put in dangers way. 

"Who is the blonde woman she was talking about?" The memory suddenly jumped into her head. 

" Leave it alone Alex you chose Maggie. " 

"You think I made a mistake." It wasn't a question. 

" You know what I feel, and now Alex, now it's too late. " 

"I love Maggie." 

" Yet you ask about (Y/n). " 

"Hey, Danvers did you see that Superwoman on tv, just a heads up she is kinda hot!" 

Kara ignored the woman her sister had chosen and walked away. 

                                                                                                             xxx

"(Y/n) (Y/m/n) (L/n) in here now!" 

The chef cringed at the sound of her full name her father sounded really pissed. 

"Hey Daddy, did you feel the earthquake?" She stepped into his office closing the door behind her. 

" Do you want to tell me why I saw my only child flying around the city? " 

"You were high on drugs?" She shrugged. 

" Wrong, give me your next excuse. " 

"Daddy I really don't have time for this I need to find a cute blonde who was here earlier." 

" (Y/n) what is going on? " 

"Nothing when the earthquake happened I was out there, I told you the blonde I left to see if Lena was okay." Small white lie. 

" How do you explain what I saw? " 

"I don't know, Superwoman how original a name, doesn't Cat have anything better?" 

" Hmm. " 

He sat down in his chair and began to wonder whether he had been seeing things, he laughed. 

"Of course not, you flying how ridiculous. " 

(Y/n) frowned offended. 

"Yeah really insane." 

" Besides baby girl, I'd worry. " 

He knows something. 

"Nothing to worry about Dad." 

" Good. " He smiled. 

Just as she opened the door to leave two bodies filled the way. 

You have got to be kidding me! 

"Sir I needed to request something." 

(Y/n)'s father frowned at the two new arrivals. 

"What is it, Sawyer?" 

" I'm gonna get going, Dad. " 

"Okay sweetie I'm glad your safe, don't forget about the dinner Cat invited you to." 

She rolled her eyes, the 'family dinner'. 

Moving aside the two women let her pass, Alex's eyes followed her movement until she left. 

"Come in Sawyer bring your friend." 

Alex didn't like the sound of that friend. 

"I wanted to request some time off Alex and I are going away for a few days and I need the vacation time off. " 

He lifted an eyebrow at the woman he'd met first in his daughter's apartment, the one who told him she loved his daughter, the one who put a light in his only child's eyes. 

"Yes, you can have the time off Detective Sawyer." 

She smiled. "Thank Sir." 

" No need to thank me Sawyer, Agent Danvers interesting to see you here. " 

"Err yes sir." 

" You two know each other. " 

"Sawyer your observational skills are lacking, who did you just see leave? I told you she was my daughter already." 

" Oh, so you met the father. " Maggie scoffed. 

(f/n) smirked. "Not wise to insult your boss Sawyer, leave I want to talk with your girlfriend here. " 

Maggie reluctantly left when Alex nodded for her to go. 

"Listen Mr (l/n) "

"Detective (l/n)." 

" Detective (l/n) I don't know what (Y/n) has told you but it's not as bad as she made out. " 

"My daughter has actually told me nothing aside from the fact you dumped her and are back with your ex. " 

"Oh. " 

"I should be doing the overprotective father bit but my daughter has moved on already, I guess you were just a passing fancy. " 

Alex's face turned thunderous. 

"Don't worry Agent Danvers go enjoy your holiday, my daughter will certainly be enjoying her freedom." 

He smiled at her happily watching as her eyes narrowed she was imagining what (Y/n) would be doing and with who.


	39. Dinner & A Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) attends the first of many family dinners and thanks to Winn gets an immense suit, but someone is not happy.

"(Y/n) dear, can you please wipe that sour look off your face and let us all enjoy the dinner." The older woman looked at her as though she was a petulant teenager. 

"This isn't food." (Y/n) winced at the measly offering that was on display she looked over at her new step-brother, such a strange thing to have now a sibling, how did she react to him? he didn't look pleased with what he had been given. 

"This is all good for you, no saturated fats, no calories."

"No taste."

"(f/n)." Cat sighed at her husband who was trying his best to try and eat the food and enjoy it at the same time.

"What, oh yeah (Y/n) eat what your stepmother has made for you."

"You made this?" She screwed her face up in distaste, cautiously sniffing the plate to see if she had poisoned it. 

"Grow up (Y/n) Carter is younger than you and he is being perfectly mature."

"Carter is stuck with this stuff, I'm used to tasting."

"My daughter is a great food genius." Her father said proudly. "She tends to take it for granted that she possesses such a skill and others do not."

Both women frowned at him for very different reasons. 

"Are you calling me a food snob?" (Y/n) glared at her father. 

"Are you saying I cannot cook?" 

(Y/n) laughed. "Boom nice one Dad you just walked into the upset the wife trap." She turned to the young boy sat next to her. "This is a great lesson for you on how not to react when you have a wife one day."

"I don't want a wife." He screwed his face up. 

"See this guy talks sense, who the hell wants a wife?" She aimed her sarcastic question at her father and watched him flounder for a reason. "You can't think of one, Jeez Dad you are in so much crap."

"Watch your language around the dinner table."

"Are you kidding me I saw you on TV today you said ass twice."

"Oh, Cat you didn't." Her father groaned. 

"She did it was so cool." The boy bounced up and down in his chair, (Y/n) had to stop herself from laughing at his display. 

"See she did."

"Is this how all our family dinners will be?" The woman sighed. 

"If this is what we will get every time then yes, I could have been on a date right now with this totally hot blonde, OMG you should have seen her killer boo..."

"(Y/n) Carter is present!" 

"Sorry." She turned towards him. "I will make you something nice after this to apologize."

Cat watched the woman who had become her step-daughter, she knew she disliked her and Cat wasn't her biggest fan either but what she respected was she hadn't taken that out on her son, she could easily have been filled with hate and disdain but with Carter she was all smiles and funny one-liners, trying to make him feel at home, she was absolutely charming it was no wonder the boy hard warmed to her so quickly. 

"Fine leave the damn salad, go and order what you want!" 

Everyone including (F/n) leaped happily to their feet. 

"You're the best Mom!" 

"Yeah, babe." (Y/n) cringed as she watched her father plant a sloppy kiss on the woman's lips. 

"Sorry, Mom you don't get a kiss from me." (Y/n) laughed sarcastically as she went to get her cell phone and order the taste filled delight she had been daydreaming about all through the dinner that taste had forgotten. 

"Why did you have to have the most annoying daughter in the world?" 

Her husband laughed. "Yes she is very annoying but also the best daughter in the world, once she trusts you, you will see what I mean."

"(f/n) dear, I am afraid you are way too hopeful."

"Who couldn't love you?" He smiled. 

"I will give you the list."

xxx

"I'm not so sure this vacation is a good idea anymore," Alex said as she poured herself a comforting drink. I need to stay here an make sure (Y/n) is okay, find out who this other woman is. 

Maggie frowned. "We both agreed to this."

"I know but I'm thinking Kara needs me and.."

"And (Y/n) is here!" 

"What no how can you think that I chose you didn't I?"

"Yes."

"So how could I want to see (Y/n) when I have you?"

"You would have to be stupid I'm way cuter."

Alex smiled, she was lying she didn't want to leave (Y/n) she didn't want to go and not be here if anything happened to her or about her, she knew it was wrong she had no right to but she did. 

Was she wrong about Maggie? Was she the love of her life right? 

The fact she had those questions now scared her, before (Y/n) the answers were very clear it was and always would be Maggie Sawyer, yet here she was with Maggie again, yet her mind was on (Y/n). 

"You know what never mind just forget about my idiocy let's go, let's go and away just us."

"That was the plan, Danvers."

Yeah. 

"And you know I was thinking about the wedding, maybe we could make it a thing again." The other woman smiled softly. 

"Err okay but let's just give it some time first." Alex froze her thoughts jammed on one person again (Y/n) if she married Maggie that was it, it was the absolute end. 

She needed to see Kara!

xxx

How was it possible that the whole city was hailing her a hero and yet she was still relegated to the torture of being stuck in the morning rush hour traffic. 

Yet (Y/n) had the most insane love of this predicament when she was a child she would look around at the people in the other cars and makeup stories of their life, the hitman who was on his way home after assassinating the President sat calmly next to the pink car that carried the coolest dog in the world. 

It was stupid but she still did it. 

It was inspired by that game that one day she and Lena had made up their own stupidly insane game, they'd walked past the people in the street and realized that from that you only get little snippets of their conversations. 

What would happen if you heard something so crazy it ruined your day because you need to know what happened next, why they had done it. 

By saying one line you could totally ruin someone's day and it was the hilarious thing ever. 

Their best invention she remembered was the infamous line. "Yeah so I didn't kill him but I had the dildo!" 

That had been her idea Lena had totally been unable to ever say it, she'd collapsed into fits of laughter every time. 

She smiled, every day she thanked the Gods of friendship for giving her Lena Luthor. 

The radio kicked into life "The city is wondering when we will see Superwoman again, is it true Supergirl is going to retire?"

"Retire, such stupid people."

"Superwoman where are you and will you consider marrying me?"

"None of your business and no I will not."

The radio was cut out by the sound of her cell phone ringing, she was close now to the D.E.O the traffic finally starting to move. 

She looked at the name on the screen and smiled, she'd found her earthquake blonde again and of course, they'd exchanged numbers. 

She is calling me that has to be a good sign. 

"Hi, you."

"Hey (Y/n) I just wanted to confirm you were still up for our date."

"Of course, I wish I could have cancelled my plans last night but it was a family thing."

"I know all about family things any way we still had some fun later." Her voice was flirtatious (Y/n) smiled. 

"I never did have so much fun just on  the phone before." 

"I was wondering if you are that good just by voice you must be magic in the flesh."

"You have no idea." 

"Now you are intriguing me."

"Good that works well for me."

(Y/n) stepped out of her car and rushed through the entrance of the D.E.O. 

"Does that mean you put out on the first date?"

"Only on special occasions."

Alex frowned as she watched her walk in the cell in her hand and a bright smile on her face, occasionally turning to flirtatious, biting her bottom lip and flinging her head back to laugh loudly. 

That must be the woman. 

"Okay see you tonight I can't wait."

"Date?" She said harshly her hands perched on her hips as her face was hard stone. 

"Yep."

"Got over the heartache pretty quickly, everyone has been trying to make me feel bad." 

(Y/n) laughed. "You know what they say, Alex, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else."

"(Y/n) hey, I stayed up all night and I have your finished suit!" Winn jumped in happily, more like an excited child. 

"Oh yeah show me."

"Okay so Kara has the glasses thing and I realized you don't have a alter ego disguise so your suit would have to have some kind of mask to protect your identity, go in there and try that suit on." He turned to everyone assembled around. "Guys this is going to be my greatest work!" 

"I still think this is a bad idea." Alex groaned. 

"You are a real stick in the mud these days Alex be happy for a nerd who is about to show you the superhero suit of a generation!" 

Finally (Y/n) stepped out the suit on her hands covered her face so she couldn't see everyone's reaction. 

"So how is it?" She ventured cautiously. 

"Wow," Alex whispered taking in the figure that showed off her muscular thighs perfectly. 

"I think a lot of teenagers will be having wet dreams about you." someone shouted. 

"Thanks whoever said that." You know how to make a girl feel special. 

Winn had taken what she had said about no skirt to heart, he had followed a guide more Superman's suit than Supergirl, sticking with the dark blue base the body was slim fitting and snug separated by red slim shorts, or pants maybe, while her cape was the same crimson red as were the knee length boots. Of course, the infamous S was displayed proudly on her chest. 

"Who knew (Y/n) had a six pack." Someone whispered. 

Alex frowned. I knew. 

The top half of her face was obscured by a dark blue bandana styled material leaving just her mouth and chin visible to the eyes. 

"So what do you think?" Winn smiled standing in front of her. 

A chorus of approvals rang around, he turned to her a wide smile on his face. 

"See."

"You are such a nerd."

"You say that like it's a bad thing.."

Her eyes searched through the people watching and found Alex, she hadn't wanted to see her reaction she wanted to pretend she didn't care, it was a useless thought because she did. She was frowning. 

I'll never be good enough for you!

The thought took away the happiness he had felt, hopeful her date with Sara would help she turned away and instead focused on the positive. 

I am Superwoman now!


	40. Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) gets her first date with Sara Lance and it gets pretty hot. Alex learns what it is like to watch someone you love with someone else.

"I'm just going to put this out there in the public domain Lee I hate this dress." ( Y/n) scrunched up her face in disgust as she looked down on the slim fitting red dress her friend was making her wear. 

"Trust me this dress shows off your cleavage the best." Lena stood back and admired the rare view of her friend in a dress. " Plus you have killer legs (Y/n) Sara isn't going to be able to keep her eyes or hands off you. " She smiled. 

The makeup was flawless, Lena finally had an opportunity to make the most of the magnificent long lashes of her friend, her lips red and full. 

"Why couldn't I wear the black lipstick?" She frowned. 

" Because your not a vampire, red is best. " 

"Yeah, sure red makes me look like I've just feasted on someone's neck." 

"I've been thinking Lena am I doing the right thing at night when I'm all on my own and the achy loneliness hits me it's Alex I wish was with me, Alex I want to hold me and make me feel safe and loved." Her voice cracked. "Then I remember the look on her face when she told me to leave, God Lena I felt like dirt, like something she'd brought in on her shoes, and every time I see them together I feel like there is a knife in my heart and she is twisting it." 

"(Y/n) sometimes just jumping into the deep end is the best thing to do it even when your scared, and now you are a hero, a whole city looks at my best friend, my pain in the ass best friend as a hero, of course, they don't know about the bout of stinky feet you had." 

(Y/n) gasped. "Don't mention that you took a pact and swore never to speak of it again!" 

" I know, now come on stop making me feel like a Momma sending her little girl to prom. " 

(Y/n) smiled at her friend feeling her heart hilt. 

"I promise I won't do anything I shouldn't Mom." 

"You're crazy now go on before she gives up and goes home, and remember you freaking rock (Y/n) no matter what anyone says. " 

"Thank you, I love you, Lee." 

" I love you now go. " 

                                                                                   xxx

(Y/n) stood against the wall gathering her courage breathing deeply and counting to ten. 

Come on (Y/n) just walk in there. 

Finally, she pulled herself up and took the first step into the restaurant spotting the blonde woman straight away she stopped a little taken aback by the woman never again would she look down on the term 'little black dress'. 

"Hi." The blue-eyed woman stood smiling as she saw ( Y/n) approach. 

" Hey, I'm sorry I'm late. " 

"I thought you'd had second thoughts." 

"No just very late." 

" I hope you don't always come late. " She smiled mischievously. 

"I guess that would depend on you." 

Why is flirting so easy with her? 

"Oh don't worry (Y/n) I always deliver." She purred leaning forward slightly. 

Damn, I'm suddenly not very hungry. 

"Promises promises Ms. Lance, I imagined a cop's daughter was quite timid, shy librarian-like." 

" Are you? " 

"Oh God, no way." 

" Another bad girl huh? " 

"Maybe." 

"Interesting maybe we should ditch the dinner and find out." 

Quinn looked away that familiar feral pull was luring her towards while her heart shouted she was the wrong woman, but that woman didn't want her this woman did. 

She turned back to her and flashed her a cheeky grin. "Lead the way!" 

In no time the blonde woman was up off her seat having thrown a tip on the table and grabbing (Y/n)'s hand pulled her harshly out of the restaurant and into a cab. 

I wish I could fly right now.

                                                                                    xxx

"What's up with you?" Kara shrugged as she dug into her bowl of cereal wondering why (Y/n) had to be on a date and not cooking her lots and lots of delicious food. 

Alex paced back and forth.

"You're making me anxious Alex what is it?"

"I...I think I did something wrong."

"You killed someone."

"No."

"You were mean to a puppy."

"No, Kara of course not."

"Is it then that now you know (Y/n) is on a date tonight you are wondering whether you did the right thing?"

"She is on a date now?" Alex's face paled and her mouth widened in shocked despair. 

"Yes, she is."

Alex felt her stomach lunge and a sickness fall over her like she had never felt before, that same feeling of jealousy hit her whenever she'd seen (Y/n) get hit on or even talk with someone else, only now this had been her worse fear, this was a real date. 

"She is going to kiss her isn't she." She stood up flustered.

"Probably." Kara shrugged going back to her bowl of cereal. "Shall we watch something on Netflix normal TV sucks tonight."

"How can you talk so normally?"

"Because I am hungry and bored."

"(Y/n) is on a date."

"Yes, Alex are you with me at all we've been over this."

"This is an absolute nightmare."

"What did you think would happen when you dumped her?"

"I thought....I thought that I would forget about her and that Maggie was.....well Maggie."

"Ah I see and now Maggie is not Maggie and (Y/n) is moving on and forgotten about you."

"Yes and I'm so confused Kara."

Knock, knock. 

Kara set her gaze on the door, having x-ray vision came in so handy when she didn't want to have to get up and open the door to someone she didn't like. 

"It's (Y/n)" She said getting up to answer the door. 

"She is here and not on her date that must mean something right?" Alex gasped hopeful. 

"Maybe."

She opened the door and in rushed (Y/n) slightly breathless her red lipstick slightly smudged her lips full from some pretty intense kissing. 

"Kara I need advice on you know."

"What."

She hadn't looked up to see Alex, who stood watching her, the slight tear in her dress, her hair messy, Alex felt rage building inside her as she felt her heart break into tiny little pieces. 

"You know sex and the super strength."

"Oh." Kara felt her face redden.

"You taught me flying the laser stuff, x-ray vision etc but not the physical stuff, the best stuff." 

"Wait where is your date now?" 

"She is in the cab."

"You did all of this in the cab?" Kara felt her eyes drawn to the lipstick on her neck. 

"Err it was kinda intense."

"Sounds kinda trampy to me." Alex finally found her voice, hoping to put (Y/n) off this other woman. 

(Y/n) only smiled happily. "I hope so, so Kara sex what should I not do, I don't want to hurt her."

"Just be aware, it should be okay."

"Right be aware, no problem thanks cousin, I'm going there is a freaking hot blonde waiting for me below." Running back out the door she resisted the urge to turn around and face Alex, it had taken all of her resolves not to crumble in her intense angry glare. 

Alex doesn't want me I have to move on. 

Alex turns an accusing glare on her sister, who merely shrugged it off. "I did warn you, Alex, you've made your bed now you have to lie in it."

"She is going to have sex with someone else."

"Yeah."

"Someone who isn't me."

"Yeah Alex I know, can we watch TV now?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Can you do it in the bathroom please I don't want a mess in here."

                                                                                               xxx

The door slammed shut and (Y/n) found herself pushed aggressively up against it, a hot body lunging toward her pulling her head down so their lips could meet in a frenzied passionate kiss. the feel of the cold wood of the door and the heat of her body trapped her, she didn't mind. 

The blonde woman's tongue gently caressed its way along her bottom lip seeking entry, it slid along until (Y/n) opened her mouth and granted entry, a soft groan emanated from the smaller woman sending a bolt of desire through her. 

Changing positions (Y/n) lifted the woman up to straddle her, placing her hands snugly against her bottom never stopping the kiss that had them locked entombed in lust. 

"Where is your bedroom?" The chef whispered finally coming up for air. 

"Down the hall."

(Y/n) moved them towards the bedroom carefully if not clumsily knocking into the table in the middle of the room and the wall in the hallway when Sara impatiently pulled her in for another mind sizzling kiss. 

Having finally reached the woman's bedroom, (Y/n) ignored the sadness of the memory of her first time with Alex, their last time together, if she had known it was their last she would have made it last longer savored it. 

She hadn't and now Alex was with the woman she had pinned for. 

Sara wrapped her hands around her neck threading her fingers through her long (h/c) hair pulling her down onto the bed with her, kissing the hollow of her neck until her lips found the lobe of her ear. 

Sara flipped them so she was sat over her grinning down at her. 

"You are stronger than you look."

"I get that a lot, strip for me."

"Yes, Ma'am."

                                                                                    xxx

Caught between sleep and being awake (Y/n) was aware of a warm body lying over her two plush breasts pressed up against her own, in her dreamlike state she had forgotten momentarily about what had happened. 

Alex. 

Blonde hair stirred and caught her vision as reality hit her. 

Oh yeah, not Alex, it will never be Alex ever again. 

It hadn't been Alex on any of the four times, she smiled wirily that had been pretty awesome at least she hadn't lost her mojo. 

"You're not going to leave are you?" 

A groggy muffled voice tickled the exposed flesh. 

"No."

"Good, it's too comfy here."

"It's good to see I am useful for something." (Y/n) chuckled. 

Blue eyes met hers in the darkened room twinkling. 

"I would say you are useful for more than just one thing."

Their lips connected, this time slow and patient almost sweet. "Maybe we should try for a fifth?"

Wow okay, it's a good thing I'm a superhero. 

                                                       xxx


	41. Rough And Tumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superwoman comes fave to face with her father, but will he recognise her? And things get intense between Alex and (Y/n) at the DEO.

She'd been given small things at first nothing too heavy to have to deal with that was cool for her she understood. 

Things with Sara were running smoothly a week after their first date they'd seen each other almost every day and if they hadn't then they would call or text each other, it was new it was exciting and their father's had become good friends, which boded well because her father had sworn to be tougher in his screening for partners in the future. 

She'd just left another date with Sara. Is it a date if you just have sex? (Y/n) wasn't sure she wanted anything more than that physical release right now, they weren't dating really more friends with benefits but the chef wasn't ruling out a future. 

She took a shortcut through the high street passed the old bank when she heard a noise from inside, the bank had closed hours ago.

Curious she finally put her x-ray vision to good use aside from using it to view something that was in an oven in her kitchen, it felt good to use it for something cool no chickens or tart ta tans in sight. 

"Son of a bitch robbers, and this is my freaking bank that is my money!" 

Slipping into the alleyway she pulled out her suit discarding her clothes on the dirty ground. 

"What does Kara do with her clothes, she must go through whole wardrobes of new stuff." 

Catching herself she crept around the back and in the vulnerable brick wall she used her laser vision to penetrate a hole and slipped inside a slight smile on her face. 

"Pretty cool." 

Kicking the dust that clung to her boots she walked inside through the closed door she saw three men all dressed in black, clown masks on she cringed. 

"Fucking clowns they creep me out." 

She opened the door and came face to face with the shocked robbers. 

"Hey, guys look its Superwoman." 

" Your way hotter than Supergirl why don't I give you my number. " 

She rolled her eyes. 

"Hey Duffus you get the number will be of the prison, right?" 

" So you will take it? " He laughed. 

"No one ever said bank robbers had to be smart." She whispered to herself as one came at her his leg raised in the air, she kicked his other leg sending him hurtling to the ground, she hadn't expected him to grab her leg but she never moved instead she stamped on his arm and kicked him in the face. 

He was out cold. 

She grinned at the other two. "Who is next?" 

" Bitch! " The second charged at her he was easily dispensed by a single punch to the face. 

"I really hate to be called that." She said to his form, lifting her gaze then to the only one left standing. 

" I hope you're not going to be really mean and call me names. " 

"Err..." 

" Good, a little bit of advice you should get a job become a banker if you want to steal money you can do it legally then. " 

"Police give yourselves up." An all too familiar voice called out. 

Crap my Dad. 

Like an angel, Kara chose that moment to appear from the hole (Y/n) had created. 

"Wow, Superwoman nicely played." She smiled patting her on the back as some cops came through the doorway and cuffed all three robbers even though two were still passed out. 

(Y/n) turned to her cousin. "My Dad is here." 

" You think he will recognize you? " 

"He is my Dad Kara yes." 

" Supergirl and Superwoman I knew your cousin in Metropolis. " Her father said as he entered the room, (Y/n) trying to avoid looking at him. 

"Yes hello, it is nice to meet you." Kara held out her hand to shake his, he looked to ( Y/n) for the same welcome. 

Oh crap!

"Hello." Kara turned slowly at the overly deep voice the chef put on so her father wouldn't recognize her voice. 

" She has a very deep voice. " (f/n) said looking at Kara. 

"Err yeah it's Earth's atmosphere it causes Kryptonian women to have deeper voices." 

" Really, yours seems normal. "

"Oh yes, but my real voice is so high on my planet only dogs could hear." 

" Really how interesting. " 

"Yes, we are the aliens who just keep giving for interesting facts, so job is done we should get going bye." 

Quickly the two Supers left through the front. 

"That was so close." ( Y/n) sighed. 

"You know that is the voice you always have to use around him from now on." Kara chuckled. 

"Oh my God yes, this is not good." 

"But (Y/n) on a positive note you did all of that by yourself." 

" I did don't I? " She smiled proudly. 

"Yes, you did."

xxx

"You will hate me." Kara cringed she knew ( Y/n) was going to hate this but when Kara had to think who to teach her hand to hand combat there was no one else better than her sister. 

"Why?" ( Y/n) replied suspiciously. 

"Right let's get this underway," Alex announced as she prowled through the doors dressed all in black ( Y/n) watched spellbound as she walked towards them a swagger in her step. 

Damn, why does she have to be so hot? 

"Are you crazy Kara, Alex really." 

" I am the best there is, who do you think taught Kara? " She said smugly, she didn't want to reveal she had almost bitten Kara's hand off at the chance to do this. 

"I was hoping some Kryptonian Jedi master."

"Nope it was me, and now you are stuck with me Superwoman." 

"I don't like the sarcasm you use when saying that." 

"Just play nice you two okay?" Kara said awkwardly. 

"I will if she will." (Y/n) replied landing her hands on her hips and challenging Alex. 

"Alex?"

"I'm okay if she can control herself"

"Oh don't flatter yourself, honey, you are not that irresistible."

"Yet you can't seem to find anything wrong in jumping a practical stranger in a cab."

(Y/n) laughed throwing her head backward. "That is excellent coming from a woman who jumped right back in with her ex when she turned up and said, hey want another go even though you are taken, don't talk to me about self-control Alex you have all the self-control of a mischievous puppy in a slipper store."

Kara burst out laughing, as Alex aimed a glare at her. 

"Sorry, it was just very funny." 

"Go Kara leave me alone with our newest Superhero I want to teach her a lesson."

"It's okay Kara she thinks she can, and even funnier is that she thinks she has the upper hand."

"Oh, I do." 

"Bring it on!" 

"I will."

"Come on then."

"Err so I'm going to go because this is freaking me out." Kara hurried to the exit why did she feel the sexual tension bubbling away? 

"So I guess we have to start with the basics." Alex sighed.

"Nope."

"What."

"I said I know the basics."

"How do you know the basics you are a chef."

"Again with this disdain, what is wrong with being a chef? I began classes when I was... hmm... let me think five years old I was a black belt in Karate by the time I was fifteen, so yeah Agent Danvers I know the basics."

"Back to that are we?"

"I feel no need to make our time together as forced as it is personal."

Alex frowned watching her through intensely heated brown eyes. 

"Come on Agent Danvers are we starting or have you chickened out?"

"Fine let's see how well you can handle yourself." 

Alex bent her knees bracing herself and lifting her hands up slightly as a shield (Y/n) smirked at the sight. 

"Cute." 

"Funny I remember some other description coming from you it was a little more complimentary than cute," Alex smirked as she circled around the other woman striking only to be blocked. 

"Nice move newbie but I was going easy on you, I think it was followed by a very loud scream of my name." 

"Strange I don't recall but I guess all memory of you was wiped from my mind by a lot of very intense and kinky sex with Sara."

Alex frowned striking again, but (Y/n) dodged. 

"Is that the name of your new girlfriend, how sweet does she wear cute flowery dresses and bake pies."

(Y/n) laughed. "Last night she was wearing nothing at all actually, well aside from me."

"You think I care about that I was with Maggie." She smirked waiting for the chef's comeback. 

(Y/n)  scowled back at her, her words had struck where they were meant to but she smothered down her anger and hurt instead she took the moment to launch a surprise attack which Alex defended easily, pushing her away and lunging on top of her. 

(Y/n) sniggered. "I find these days I think very rarely of you and your girlfriend Sara is quite something between the sheets, or indeed anywhere else if you are so prudish about kissing in a cab you would faint over our exploits."

Alex stared down at her riled and fuming, her dark eyes filled with outrage her words had backfired.

"In fact, you Agent Danvers are really quite lacking in the sex department since I met Sara I have really woken up to that, you and your little minion did me a favor at least I don't have to fake an orgasm anymore!"

"You never faked one!" Alex scowled. 

"Yeah, I did sorry." (Y/n) chuckled as she pushed the other woman off her and jumped up to her feet. "It's your deputy Duffus I feel sorry for she is stuck with your limp fingers."

"Limp what?"

"Fingers, you were kinda afraid to really get in there, it's okay don't worry Agent Danvers I hear this is a common problem."

"For someone who doesn't want this to be personal, you sure are getting a little too critical."

"I just thought I would help you, it's not your fault you only had one female partner you just weren't instructed well enough." (Y/n) flashed a faultless smile. 

"You know what screw this J'onn can teach you!" Alex barked. 

(Y/n) watched her angrily march away, her eyes drawn to her bum, angling her head slightly to take in the view. 

No one liked being told they were crap at sex, (Y/n) sighed worried that she was actually becoming a very accomplished liar. 

xxx

"Okay, what is wrong?" Lena asked as she poured some milk into her coffee, (Y/n) frowned at the smell she'd never liked coffee just the smell was enough to turn her stomach. 

"She had a sparing lesson with Alex today." Kara jumped in. 

"Oh, so how did that go?"

"Not well."

"How not well did it go?" Kara asked she'd seen Alex's thunderous face as she stormed from the room muttering something under her breath. 

"I told her she was shit at sex."

Both women stared wide-eyed at her, Kara realizing she really shouldn't have joined in on this conversation, in fact, she wished she'd said no to joining them, she did not want to know about her sister and her personal activities. 

"Well is she?" Lena asked leaning forward. 

"Err guys this is my sister." She planted her hands over her ears forgetting she had super hearing and that it would do no good. 

"Are you kidding me I am surprised I was able to say it and be so convincing, being with Alex was the best I've ever had man or woman because there was something else other than just sex, the physical was cool but the feelings were there too." She frowned remembering the past few weeks. "Well, they were there for me."

"So when are we going to meet Sara?" Lena smiled trying to change the subject for both her friends, Kara especially she looked so red she could be mistaken for a very ripe tomato. 

"I'm not sure we're at the meet the friend's stage." (Y/n) shrugged. 

"You should invite her to the bar and we will just happen to be there." Kara smiled at her, she wanted to meet the woman her cousin was dating. 

"Fine but if I get dumped because of my friends and family." That still sounded so strange to say. "Are sticking their noses in you are in big trouble,"

"Hey, we are nothing but charming," Lena said in mock alarm. 

(Y/n) arched an eyebrow at them. 

All she had to hope was that Alex and Maggie didn't show up too, she didn't want her baggage weighing in on her new start.


	42. Unwelcome News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) introduces Sara to her friends.

"You really didn't have to come tonight." ( Y/n) said awkwardly trying to make the woman know she could back out at any time. 

She smiled. "That is the fifth time you've said that are you sure you want me to come." 

" Of course I do, I just need to warn you that as soon as we step inside you are going to be surrounded by my friends and interrogated to within an inch of your life. " 

"So that is why your so jumpy, (Y/n) I really like you I want to get to know you meet your friends." 

" Really. " 

"Yes, so are we still going in?" She reached out her hand a warm inviting smile on her face. 

" Yes. " (Y/n) took her hand and together they entered the bar. 

The moment they entered Kara shot to her feet almost forgetting where she was she threw her hands into the air and waved. "Y/n) over here!" 

It was only at the very last minute did she see that the two people she really didn't want to be there was there. 

This isn't going to go well. 

"What." Alex turned around unprepared for the sight that met her it wasn't so much the sight of ( Y/n) with another woman that threw her for a loop but who that woman was. 

Sara. 

She turned to look at her sister who was equally as puzzled. 

"Hi, guys this is Sara." ( Y/n) smiled proudly at the woman next to her. "Sara this is Kara and over here is my best friend Lena, this is Kara's sister and her girlfriend." 

" Hey. " She smiled. 

Alex frowned she didn't seem to know her at all. 

" So Sara what do you do?" Kara asked. 

"I'm actually a waitress." 

"Waitress." Alex scoffed. 

(Y/n) frowned at her taking a seat and pulling it out for Sara to sit down, placing a quick kiss on her cheek as she went to get one for herself. 

"So Sara I guess it's intimidating meeting your girlfriend's friends," Alex said taking a sip from her glass her eyes focused on the blonde woman over the rim of her glass. 

She smiled sweetly. "Actually I feel like I know Lena already (Y/n) talks about you all the time." 

"I hope it's good stuff." Lena smiled. 

" Some of it. " Sara chuckled. 

" Does she talk about anyone else? " Kara asked a little too eager. 

"She does." 

" Does she talk about me? " Alex asked. 

"Err . ..no." 

"Oh." The disappointment in her voice was clear, Maggie turned to watch her through concerned eyes. 

" I'll just go and get a drink and see what is taking (Y/n) so long. " 

When she left Alex smiled and pulled her sister over to a quiet part of the bar. 

"Excuse us." 

"Tell me how the hell Sara Lance is with my (Y/n)?" She hissed out. 

" It must be out Earth's Sara Lance. " Kara shrugged. 

"This is not helpful at all Kara this is creepy." 

" Alex she isn't yours. " 

"Dammit Kara I know that but....I miss her so much Kara." She let the words out with an exasperated sigh. 

" Oh, Alex why didn't you just think before you took Maggie back at least then you could have gotten (Y/n) back, but it's too late. " 

"I know." She looked across at the table (Y/n) and Sara was laughing at something Lena had said, Alex felt her stomach turn at the sight, not so long ago that had been her next to (Y/n) she'd been too jealous and stupid to enjoy it. 

Now it was gone. 

"Listen, Alex, what's done is done but you have no right to feel sad you did it, you did it all and someone came along and snapped her up, I told you this would happen." 

" I didn't know it would feel like I'd lost my soul. " She could feel a tear tickle her cheek. 

"Come on let's go back your girlfriend is looking over here." 

                                                                                       xxx

The night went by in a surreal whirl Alex kept her gaze on them watching the little movements of hands as one slipped under the table watching for the evidence to show on their faces, she felt like she was being tortured in the worst possible way. 

The kisses were the worst watching their eyes connect and their eyes sparkle cut through her like a jagged knife. 

This is my own personal hell! 

They were all having fun laughing and joking, she just wanted to crawl under the table and die. 

Lena laughed hard so weak she leaned her head on Kara's shoulder she had no energy to lift it. 

Sara leaned closer to (Y/n) and whispered. "Are they dating?" 

" No. " 

"Your joking they flirt so much with each other." 

" I know but they don't see it. " 

"Your kidding it's as plain as the wig on Donald Trump's head." 

"Yep." ( Y/n) tried to ignore Alex's stare she'd had to endure it all night then be faced with Maggie's stone-turning glare. 

It's not my fault your girlfriend can't keep her eyes off me. 

Sara pulled her close again when everyone had turned into their own pair to talk, she gently placed a kiss on her lips. 

Alex suddenly exploded she needed to stop her touching (Y/n) needed to wipe her lips from the mouth she had kissed. 

She took her glass and pretended to spill it accidentally the brown liquid over the blonde woman. 

She leaped back and (Y/n) scowled at her, her eyes flashing blame squarely at her. 

"Oops, I'm so sorry." Alex feigned innocence. 

" It's okay I'll just go and clean this up. " 

"Hurry back babe." ( Y/n) called after her before turning back her (e/c) eyes burning into her ex's eyes. 

"It was an accident." Alex shrugged guilt-free. 

(Y/n) turned to Maggie who had watched the whole thing silently. "Can't you control your girlfriend!" Before leaving the table and following Sara. 

" I think Alex and I should go. " Maggie said quietly. 

"Okay." 

Kara and Lena watched them leave neither said a word, neither needed to there was an ominous feeling in the air. 

                                                                                         xxx

"So what was Alex's problem?" Sara asked as she tried the dry her shirt. 

" I don't know what you mean. " (Y/n) smiled innocently. 

"Yes you do, she was weird all night or are you telling me this is how she always is." 

(Y/n) took a deep breath. "She is my ex." 

"That makes sense a few times she looked like she was going to punch me, she must not be other you." 

The chef laughed. "Are you kidding she dumped me and moved on with her ex, I really doubt she is hung up on me." 

" Hmm. " Sara watched her thoughtfully. "You're not over her are you?" 

" No, I loved her genuinely with my whole heart. " 

"Oh." 

" But she didn't want me, I wasn't going to sit around crying all day every day, then I met you and I felt like smiling again. " 

"I don't want to get caught up in some crazy drama (Y/n) I told you I liked you but I can't set myself up for a fall in the long run." 

" I can't promise happy ever after Sara, hell who can but I can promise that Alex Danvers has no interest in me I was a short diversion until her ex-came to her senses, then I was out the door. " 

Sara watched her afraid to speak for a moment. 

"Please Sara." 

"We can continue as we have been, I'm pretty amazing myself so be prepared to fall in love with me." She smiled cheekily. 

(Y/n) felt her own mouth lift up in a reply smile, she felt powerless to do anything, was there anyone in the world who could say no to Sara Lance?

" Oh yeah, maybe you should show me what you can do to convince me. " 

"I take that as a challenge." She replied silkily, smoothly aligning herself next to the chef. "Maybe we should ditch your friends and go back to my place?"

(Y/n) swallowed hard hypnotized by the promise held in her blue orbs. "Lead the way."

                                                                                  xxx

"There is no way this can be happening!" (Y/n) raged as she slammed her fists down on her desk, quickly covering the vast dent with some papers so it wouldn't be seen. 

Cat stood unimpressed her eyebrows stood aloft of her unamused and unaffected eyes like symbols of judgement. "It is business (Y/n) the restaurant was on sale I bought it end of story."

"On sale my ass he never said anything to me I'm his freaking head chef!"

"(Y/n) I have been negotiating these things since you were in diapers drinking milk from your Momma, I know more about these things than you."

"Yeah sure you just had your two hundredth birthday right, lovely crows feet you have there did you miss your botox this week?"

"It's not a wise move to insult your new boss."

"I don't accept you!"

"You have no choice (Y/n) darling, this whole place is mine."

(Y/n) stared through hate filled eyes, she hadn't expected to come into work and find this waiting for her. 

The rebel inside (Y/n) stirred, she stumbled and she fought, she hated being powerless. 

"Fine then I quit!"

"You wouldn't dare." The older woman narrowed her eyes at her.

"I will do more than dare, I'm gone out that door and I will never come back."

"You think I can't replace you?"

"I know you can't I'm the freaking best."

"Are you daring me (Y/n) dear?"

"Yes, daring you to get someone who is a genius with food, who works as hard as I do and would protect my staff with my life, go and ask them what happened when the feds came in here I was the one arrested."

"The feds why were they here?"

"Illegal aliens." I may have been the right one to be arrested if that was the case, wait is Kharys even legal here? Is Kara, Kal-el? who decides what legal and illegal is?

"And do you have any of those (Y/n), would you even tell me?"

"I don't believe in borders etc."

"Cut the socialism crap (Y/n) will I get carted off by the feds?"

"No."

"Good now if you are going get out."

(Y/n) took a deep breath to steady herself, when she'd returned from Italy she'd put all of her time into making this place great, her own stubbornness refused to let her work with Cat Grant as her boss.

"Fine, goodbye Ms. Grant!" 

She'd reached the door ready to leave when the older woman turned to watch her. 

"You promised Carter you would show him how to make pizza."

"Yes."

"Don't be late he doesn't like being disappointed."

"I'll be there."

"Good."

(Y/n) leaned against the wall a thousand thoughts going through her mind, the first one was how badly she needed to get a new job. 

My life is so screwed.


	43. Stubborn Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) and Cat clash again much to her father’s despair.

The man trailed his hands down his face desperately, it was his misfortune to have a daughter and a wife who were both so stubborn, he'd been trying for two hours to get both to see sense. 

"If she can apologize I will be graceful and take her back." Cat sat innocently on the sofa her hands between her knees trying not to enjoy her presumed victory too much. 

"Apologies is she taking the piss, there is no way I am saying sorry."

"Okay, you both need to say sorry, please to help keep me sane." (f/n) pleaded his eyes desperate, he couldn't win he either sided with his daughter and upset his wife or sided with his wife an upset his daughter and her adored them both. 

Why can't they just get along?

"Your daughter is very eloquent (f/n) how does she manage it?"

(Y/n) landed her heated eyes on the older woman a fierce growl emanating from her. "That is my kitchen, it is mine I had to watch another woman take away the woman I loved I'm damn certain I will not let that happen to my kitchen!"

"Slightly too dramatic." Cat sighed. 

"See how she knows nothing about restaurants, to a chef a kitchen is like a ship for a naval Captain, if the kitchen goes down then a chef does too, a kitchen will tell you a lot about a head chef, and mine is pristine and happy."

"You don't sound so pristine and happy now." Cat shrugged eyebrows darting upwards. 

"Oh, Dad what happened to that twenty-one-year-old bikini model you were dating why didn't you marry her."

(f/n)'s mouth gaped open feeling the intense gaze from his wife. "Now she is lying I never dated anyone who was twenty...well I mean I did when I was twenty but not now no never, (Y/n) tell her I'm not a sleazy older guy."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, folding her arms over her chest. "Fine she wasn't twenty-one, she was thirty-one."

"It's not as bad as it sounds Cat I was only thirty-nine." He was beginning to wonder why he had ever gotten involved in their war of wills, in pointless wars only the innocent were ever hurt and it was him being hit by misdirected missiles. 

"She was really nice too." (Y/n) smiled at the woman who looked like she was torn between deciding who she should attack. "Flawless skin I remember, perky boobs no need for any doctor intervention."

"(Y/n) you are really making things worse."

"I just simply wish you'd married her, what was her name again Mercury?"

"Hah Mercury, who names their child something so stupid?"

"I don't know Catherine."

"Don't call me that!" The older woman stood up uncaring that (Y/n) was by far taller than her, she had faced bigger in her time. 

"Okay you two can sort this out together, you are driving me crazy whether you like this or not you are like two peas in a pod!"

Both women turned to him all their anger and accusation landed squarely on him. 

"Oh screw this I'm never going to win, but I'm not choosing either one of you over the other, I love you both and these crazy battle of wills will not even well," With that, he stormed from the apartment slamming the door behind him. 

"You've really upset your father," Cat said smugly. 

"Oh screw you, you two cent pole dancer."

"Is that the best you can do?"

"No, I feel sorry for the pole!"

(Y/n) soon followed her father leaving Cat alone. 

"Good, maybe I can get some work done in peace now."

                                                                                              xxx

She was beyond pissed off. 

Instead of going home and regaling Lena with her encounter with the stepmother from hell she donned her suit and took to the skies over the city hoping to encounter someone up to no good so she could realize some of her pent-up anger. 

She always marveled at the city overhead by night it looked different more alive than it did by day, the lights from the streets and the houses illuminated all around, then disappeared like a rain shower on a hot day when the dark shadows of alleyways lurked ominously near. 

The noise of a scuffle caught her attention, coming from an alley or backstreet below, she swooped down quickly to investigate. 

Landing with a thud her boots loudly making contact with the concrete two figures fought ahead, the closer she walked into the abandoned waste ground the more she saw. 

What the hell. 

Dressed in black leather, a black leather mask covering her eyes she knocked her foe to the ground, long blonde hair cascaded around her like a golden halo of a fallen angel. 

Oh wow okay this is hot.

Hiding further in the shadows so she could watch she smiled enjoying the show something told her the guy getting beat was not someone she was supposed to save. 

Her eyes zeroed into the shadowy figure's voluptuous round breasts strictly confined in their leather bustier prison. 

Do not use x-ray vision. 

Do not use x-ray vision.

Do not use x-ray vision.

Do not use x-ray vision. 

Do not use x-ray vision.

Do not use x-ray vision.

The mantra sang around in her head but damn it was hard, she tore her eyes away to realize the fight was over, she stood triumphant over her victim. 

She is magnificent. 

"Well done that was quite something." She stepped from the shadows venturing closer. 

" Superwoman, I guess I beat you to your job. " 

"I saw." Saw a few other things too. 

Do not use x-ray vision. 

Do not use x-ray vision.

Do not use x-ray vision.

"You are the infamous Superwoman." She kicked the forgotten figure on the ground and walked around her. 

" Well, I don't know about infamous. " 

"I keep hearing about Supergirl but I don't see anything great in her." 

" That's a bit harsh. " 

"You are quite hot though." 

" Thanks. " She thinks I'm hot!!! (Y/n) tried to hide the excited voice that shouted it out loud. 

"Maybe you and I should get to know each other." 

I wish. 

"Err..."

She smiled mysteriously taking an unexpected lunge forward grabbing (Y/n)'s head to meet hers in a fierce kiss that seemed to both last an eternity and not be long enough. 

Then roughly she pushed her back stunned as she smiled victoriously. "I'll see you around Superwoman." 

" Err yeah sure. " 

She couldn't think straight let alone think of a decent come back, she cringed at her lack of coolness. 

"Wait who are you?" 

There was no reply the woman had run into the night. 

"Well, that was an experience." She looked down just remembering someone was laying there. "Oh, right you, err do I just leave him there?" 

She looked around there was nothing and no one. 

"When did I become the cleanup service, I know I'm a newbie but jeez give me a break at least let me make the tea instead of this." 

She bent down and picked him up launched herself into the air and flew with him to the local jail, she knew her father wasn't working tonight. 

The officers on desk duty were a little shocked to see her arrive carrying the prone man in her arms, throwing him to the ground like a triumphant conqueror. 

"Do you know what to do with him?" 

The officers stepped forward moving him over to get a look at his face. 

"Looks like the guy we're after for the spate of attacks on women in the city." One said comparing his visage to the photo fit he had. 

" Yep, this is him, well done Superwoman you stopped a sexual predator. " 

"Err actually it wasn't me I just found him." 

" Really, well someone went to town on him. " 

You have no idea. 

"Thanks anyway Superwoman." 

I am now a criminal flying cab service. 

Who was she? 

                                                                                          xxx

"Hey, Winn do you have a database for like vigilantes?" ( Y/n) asked as she entered the D.E.O the next afternoon, her mind had been full of the masked woman. 

"Only bad guys, why?" 

" Last night I was circling the city like a badass blue and red eagle when I found this way too hot woman kicking this dudes ass! " 

"What is this?" Alex asked as she and Kara walked towards them. 

" How hot was she? " Winn asked. 

"Is that really the most important thing here?" Alex asked severely. 

(Y/n) ignored her smiling at the memory. "Sizzling hot!" 

" Wow! " 

"Black leather and everything, and breasts that you could rest a cup on." 

Alex scoffed. " Apparently that is important now. " 

"So she kicked his butt, left him there like some unwanted trash I flew him to the police and it turns out he is the rapist they have been after." 

" No way. " 

"Yes, way it was epic." 

"And you've never seen her before (Y/n)?" Her cousin asked intrigued. 

" No. " 

Winn watched her face take on a dreamlike state. "OMG there is more isn't there?" He pointed excitedly. 

" Maybe. " 

"Oh please (Y/n) tell us more." Alex sighed sarcastically. 

" She kissed me. " 

"No freaking way!" Winn jumped. 

" Yes! " 

"Pretty sure that is assault," Alex said grimly. 

" Oh, it was not unwanted my eyes spent most of the time in her cleavage. " 

"Yeah well, there is no accounting for taste." 

" That is true although I find since you, my taste has kept on improving. " (Y/n) said walking away with Winn who was hanging on her every word. 

Alex watched her leave. 

"Who do you think it could be?" Kara asked. 

" What? " 

"Alex, are you listening to me?" 

" Things have been intense after the bar Maggie went a little mad. " 

"Alex are you surprised? " 

"No." 

The door slammed behind them as Maggie stood and watched her through tiny slits, her eyes scrunched up in anger. 

"Do you want to tell me what all of that was about?" 

" It was nothing. " Alex shrugged. 

"I'm not a fool Alex I saw you when you weren't watching (Y/n) you were scowling at Sara and that spilling of your drink only looked accidental to you. " 

Alex sighed she couldn't deny it, more and more she was regretting her actions, once she had thought Maggie Sawyer was the love of her life but she wasn't. 

"Maggie I think I need to be honest with you." 

" Oh yeah, what about? " She said suspiciously as though she knew and feared to hear the real words. 

"That morning you told me you'd changed your mind, that you wanted me back I felt conflicted but I'd spent months grieving and crying the loss of the love of my life, I didn't want to admit to you that I wasted so much time hurting when you weren't that to me anymore. " 

"I see." She said sadly. 

" And when everything came out about (Y/n) I was so angry and hurt that I wanted to hurt her, 

"You used me." 

" No, I...I wanted to feel the same as before I wanted that so badly, but then I would see her and everything was gone, it was changed, she changed it." 

"Now she has moved on." Her words were cold. 

Alex laughed sadly. "Yes, now she has moved on." 

" So I guess that means that we're over? " 

"I can't be with you Maggie and love someone else." 

" Even if she is with someone else. " 

"Yes." 

"Okay, I'm going to go, I'll see you around Danvers." 

" Bye Maggie. " 

The door echoed as it slammed shut and Alex was left all alone that was when she let the tears fall as she collapsed on to her couch and sobbed her misguided broken heart out.


	44. When Supers Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Supers in the same room, it’s a family reunion and Alex begins her clumsy attempts to win (Y/n) back.

In the few weeks that had passed since her meeting of the mystery woman she'd been spotted a few more times, not by (Y/n) herself much to her chagrin. 

She'd been put through more tests and training at the D.E.O and the public was as eager as ever for more glimpses of the enigmatic Superwoman. 

Things with Sara were progressing happily and she was beginning to think that maybe there was a future for them. 

She'd as always stayed as far away from Alex as she could. 

She was back in the training room waiting for J'onn to come with her day's lesson, she sat on the ground her arms behind her holding her up. 

The door opened and the one person she did not want to be walked through. 

Alex.

"I thought you'd given up." She said smugly as she enjoyed the confident strides the woman took, yes leather clad impressive bosoms were a must see but there was nothing in this world that was more attractive than the arrogant prowl of Alex Danvers. 

" J'onn couldn't do it today I am doing you a favor. " She stood in front of her, a part of her had thought once she had broken things off with Maggie (Y/n) would come back but she'd been wrong, the chef had avoided her and Kara had said she never asked about her. 

"Doing me a favor, just like when you dumped me, you Agent Danvers are the bad ex-girlfriend who just keeps on giving." 

"I'm still Agent Danvers. " 

"I did tell you I don't wish us to be any more personal than we need to be." 

Alex frowned in contemplation. 

"Come on then Superwoman or are you afraid?" 

" Afraid of you? " (Y/n) laughed hard. "A woman who finds making toast a challenge, bring it on!" 

" You bet. " Alex smiled mischievously taking her stance and beginning to circle around the other woman. "Move you must never stand still." 

" I know that I am simply enjoying watching your little legs dance like this, they remind me of those spiders with long legs. " The chef laughed, Alex frowned and swept her legs from under her, sending her sprawling out to the ground unceremoniously. 

"Bitch!" ( Y/n) hissed leaping to her feet. 

"Now who has legs like a spider?" Alex asked smugly. 

" Still you! " She took a shot only to be deflected away so she hit her with her other hand, for that too to be pushed away. 

"You are too easily beaten." 

"If you say so." Replicating Alex's move she took her by surprise and kicked her leg out sending the other woman falling to the ground.

(Y/n) looked triumphantly down at her. 

"Why Agent Danvers you are too easily beaten." 

"You distracted me." She protested getting up to her feet. 

"Oh yeah how?" 

Alex wanted to grab her and scream because you looked at me, she held in the urge to act that way. 

"You fight dirty Superwoman." 

" You are sore because I beat you, Agent Danvers. " 

"We'll see." Alex took her stance again until she struck again sending the other woman moving backward until she lost her balance and fell onto her back. 

Alex smiled down at her. "You see I win again!" 

" But Agent Danvers I play dirty remember? " She pushed her foot hard against hers and tripped her up, her attack had an unforeseen result. 

Alex landed firmly on top of her. 

"Damn it Alex!" ( Y/n) coughed as she landed hard. 

The shock had worn away quickly before Alex realized how much she liked her current position, it was the closest she'd been to (Y/n) since that morning they had broken up, it felt good. 

"So you do remember my name?" She whispered close to her ear taking in her scent storing it up for when she was alone and (Y/n) was just a memory. 

"Get off me." 

" What is wrong? I feel quite comfortable here. " 

"I'm not." ( Y/n) hissed, she didn't like how good it felt to have the brunette woman so close again, she didn't want this again, didn't want to go through the painful memories again. 

"I think you are." 

" Oh yeah why? " 

Alex moved so their lips were almost touching, the tantalizing agony of being so near was too much. "Because you have super strength, you could have just pushed me off, yet here I still am on top." 

Her sweet breath caressed her lips, tantalizing and seductive her scent, her feel against her was too much just a small move forward and their lips would touch. 

Kiss me. 

 

One kiss after so long being denied the one thing she had craved, she closed her eyes and moved, when she did she saw that first kiss she'd seen between Alex and Maggie. 

Alex waited for the pleasure to arrive, it didn't instead she was pushed backward and (Y/n) was quickly back on her feet. 

She watched through confused eyes as (Y/n)'s face blushed a deep red and turned away from her, she felt disappointed every dream now was filled with (Y/n), reliving the memories of their time together, imagining what it would be like if she hadn't been such a stone cold idiot. 

Their eyes locked for long moments they stood fixed to the spot too afraid to move or speak lest the spell be broken and everything disappeared, she saw the great hurt and pain she had inflicted, she felt disgusted in herself. 

"(Y/n) I..."

"Hey, guys what's going on?" Kara suddenly jumped through the door a large smile on her face, Alex grumbled under her breath, why was her sister so happy?

"Err hi Kara." (Y/n) walked away heading towards her cousin, she was happy for the interruption. 

"(Y/n) guys guess who is here?" She jumped into the air like an overexcited child. 

"I don't know, who?" (Y/n) shrugged. 

"You will never believe it." She smiled. 

"Come on Kara just say," Alex said agitatedly. 

"It's Kal-el!" 

"You know we've already met right Kara more than a few times actually." The chef smiled at her cousin. 

"But not as family."

(Y/n) shrugged she did have a point, but especially now that she knew of his alter ego was Clark Kent she didn't feel so intimidated she'd met him so many times, it made her feel so stupid she didn't pout the lines together when her mother had mentioned a cousin in Metropolis. 

They watched as the tall man walked through the doorway as usual a smile on his chiseled face. 

"(Y/n) hey." He smiled stepping up and extending his hand out to take hers. 

"Hi." 

"Oh, God." Alex sighed, there was something she hated whenever Kara to together with her cousin Superman, the feeling of being left out was intense, with another Super around the feeling was worse. 

Only this Super was (Y/n) and it stung like a million angry bees. 

She watched as they crowded together the colors red and blue almost blinding her from anything, she wanted them gone, she wanted (Y/n) all to herself she wanted to keep her to tell her she'd been such a fool, that she'd been wrong that she was the one who would forever be carved on her heart. 

"I'm just going to go and see what J'onn is doing." She sighed leaving swiftly. 

"So tonight dinner at my place," Kara shouted out excited!

"Oh no Kara I'm not eating your food." (Y/n) cringed. 

"I agree with (Y/n) you are terrible at these things." Kal agreed. 

"Don't worry I wasn't planning on cooking." She smiled innocently. "You are." She pointed at (Y/n) who burst out laughing. 

"It was a good day when I discovered Kara was my cousin, I became her own personal chef." She said to Kal seriously. 

                                                                                             xxx

She had not told her Alex would be coming. 

That was the annoying part, she'd arrived happy saw Kara and Kal, then an hour into her cooking schedule Alex had waltzed through the door like the fucking hottie she was. 

Still, she missed cooking, it was something she'd always loved she remembered the ones who mocked her for being an old step ford wife, but (Y/n) had seen nothing domestic about cooking, it was an art, it was a necessity if you couldn't feed yourself then who would?

It was a basic essential life skill, and she'd turned it into an art that inspired her every day. 

"There was always something hot about watching you bend over and open an oven." A voice said from the doorway, (Y/n) rolled her eyes wishing she'd invited Sara. 

"Probably the heat of the oven." She shrugged. 

Alex shook her head. "No, I got an excuse to see a certain cute part of your anatomy."

"I'd run along Agent Danvers your mighty mouse girlfriend will blow up if she hears you hitting on someone else."

"We broke up." 

(Y/n) frowned blown back by her casual announcement, Maggie Sawyer was this great love why the hell didn't she look sad? Why was she here hitting on her?

"I'm sorry about that I'm sure you'll get back together." Like you did last time.

"No, we won't." Alex shrugged. 

"Oh, okay."

"I just thought I should tell you that."

"Why?"

"Well because...."

"Oh I see, I get it." She scoffed loudly. "You think I'd jump at the chance to get back on the Danvers machine." She laughed loudly bending over herself. "Are you serious right now Alex I am taken, I have Sara she isn't my rebound I really like her I think she could be someone serious."

"Oh." Alex's face paled. 

"You dumped me." 

"I...I..."

"I'm sorry just move on." She turned back to oven Stirling a saucepan with one hand and flipping a frying pan with her other. 

Alex felt a lone tear trickle down her cheek, she'd been a fool and ruined the one good thing she had, she knew it was her own fault but nothing could take away the giant hole that had been entombed in her heart. 

Eventually, everything was prepared and they sat around the table, Kara had convinced Alex to stay. 

"I'm sorry Alex but my favorite relative is now (Y/n)!" Kara smiled after eating a mouthful of the food she had cooked. 

"Thanks," Alex said unhappily. 

"When you can make food like this for me then you can be my favorite again."

"Seriously Alex cooking? Are you for real right now Kara there is more chance of finding out Cat Grant has a soul." (Y/n) laughed. 

The two women glared at her for very different reasons and Kal chuckled. 

"She does have a soul." Kara protested. 

"Really."

"Yes, she just hides it well."

"If she hides it well, then she is really not the person to play hide and seek with." (Y/n) shrugged. 

Alex sat quietly and listened to their conversation again feeling slightly left out she wanted to leave, she wanted to be on her own and cry about her self-sabotage.

"Didn't you date her?" (Y/n) pointed at Kal-el. 

"Err well...it was only for a very short time."

"You dated Cat Grant!" Kara asked surprised. 

"Kara don't talk with your mouth full it's gross." Alex finally said, she couldn't help but feel uplifted when (Y/n) laughed at her words. 

Maybe there is still hope.


	45. Alex’s Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) is obsessed with the mysterious woman and Alex comes up with a plan.

"So it's just you and me." Kara smiled as she passed ( Y/n) the wet plate. 

"Yep." 

" It's a shame Kal-el couldn't stay longer. " 

"It's still so strange to think we are related." ( Y/n) confided. 

"Is that a bad strange or a good strange?" 

"It's good I have nothing to feel bad about so far, but I guess it was just me and my Dad for a long time after my Grandmother died my Grandfather just withered away." 

" He really loved her? " 

"I guess he did, it's strange you hear those stories about people who were so in love that when one died the other just can't go on, he died not long after in a car accident." 

" Oh (Y/n) I'm so sorry. " 

"It's okay they were together eventually right." ( Y/n) turned her attention to the towel and dried what plates and cutlery she had left. 

"Have you ever felt like that about anyone?" Kara asked softly. 

" I thought so. " 

"Was it with...." 

( Y/n) cut her off quickly knowing where she was going. "I don't actually think those relationships work." 

" But why? " 

"Because you build the person up lean on them so much that when they are gone you have nothing, with Alex I felt something empowering, something that I could touch, for the first time in my life I loved someone, besides the obvious in my Dad and Lena of course."

" Then she went crazy. " Kara smiled. 

"Or sane, who knows I kinda wonder why anyone would actually want me anyway my Mom split, if your own mother doesn't want you then there must be big problems." 

" Kharys was the crazy one with problems (Y/n), not you. " 

"Maybe." Lena had spent a decade trying to drum that into her but it remains her biggest demon, it was why she had quickly embraced Kara as family even Kal-el to a lesser extent but ignored her mother. 

Kara watched her, she remembered back when she had dated Alex she was always smiling, even when she had been stressed or overworked she still looked happy, she hadn't appeared this way for a while. 

She opened her mouth to start a few times but changed her mind deciding she shouldn't interfere, but Alex was her sister and yes she'd been an idiot but she wasn't a bad person and it was so obvious (Y/n) still loved her. 

Watching the woman in the corner of her eye. "So....Alex broke up with Maggie." 

" I know. " 

"How?" 

" She told me today. " 

"Oh, so what are you going to do?" 

" Keep on dating Sara. " 

"(Y/n) I really think you should give Alex a second chance you obviously love her and she made a mistake she knows that." 

"When I think of her I remember her and Maggie, I really can't go there again Kara, I'm sorry I know she is your sister but it's over she hurt me too badly." 

Alex stood hidden behind the door, she'd been returning from the bathroom when she heard them talking. 

Just after overwhelming sadness and disgust set in she realized something, yes she'd been a fool, a massive one but there was something she was prepared to do that Kharys had proved herself incapable of doing. 

She was going to fight to get her back. 

                                                                                            xxx

"So what is your plan?" Kara asked as they walked down the hallway of the D.E.O.

"It's not fixed, I'm just not going to give up I heard what she said to you last night Kara."

" Oh. " 

"I appreciate you trying for me Kara." 

" Of course, Alex I know it may seem like I chose (Y/n) and haven't been very supportive, well I did think you were a loser for choosing Maggie over (Y/n) in the first place, but your my sister no matter how moronic you act. " 

"When did you get so wise?" Alex smiled at her. 

" I guess my writer changed. " Kara shrugged. 

"Hey, guys (Y/n) baked donuts!" Winn cheered. 

" (Y/n) I should get first dips here I am family. " Kara pouted as she stormed up to the table and shoed some agents out of the way to grab as many as she could. 

"I do what all out of work chefs do, I bake." ( Y/n) shrugged. 

"Still no job," Kara asked as she blocked wandering hands from the box. 

" No and it won't if Cat keeps sending out warnings to owners not to employ me, I don't know what she's saying but now they won't even look at my resume. " She said sadly. 

"What gives her the right to do that?" Alex spoke suddenly her eyes full of thunder. 

" Because she wants me back at the Willow. " (Y/n) shrugged. 

"If I can't get anything then I'm going to have to look in other cities. " 

Kara flinched when she heard a growl emanate from her sister. "Alex what the hell." She whispered. "Don't think about it." 

" What. " She shrugged innocently. 

"Going and threatening Cat Grant." 

" She shouldn't be treating (Y/n) this way. " 

"Just don't go in all guns blazing it doesn't work with Cat." 

" It will when I've shoved my gun so far up her a... " 

"Alex!" 

(Y/n) turned back to them. "So has there been any more sightings of my mystery woman." 

"No nothing yet." 

Alex suddenly had a thought, ( Y/n) seemed really interested and curious about this woman maybe she could use this to her advantage. 

"J'onn has put me on the case." She shrugged, earning an interesting look from the chef. 

" Have you? " Kara said sceptically. 

"Yes." She glared at her sister. 

"Oh, oh yeah he has." Kara nodded emphatically understanding what her sister was doing. 

" I'm going out tonight starting my investigating. " 

Come on (Y/n) take the bait. 

She didn't. 

"Cool tell us what happened." 

Damn!

"You know (Y/n) you should go too, you know what she looks like Alex doesn't." 

Alex wanted to jump for joy and plant a big wet kiss on her sister's cheek. 

(Y/n) thought silently for a short while as both women watched her each nervously awaiting her answer. 

"Ok." She shrugged trying not to sound too enthusiastic. 

"Cool." Alex smiled.

Why does she have to smile like that? She's too darn cute. 

                                                              xxx

(Y/n) regretted her decision to tag along with Alex the moment she saw Alex, she felt her heart plunge at the sight of her in her slim fitting leather jacket and black jeans, weapons belt holstered as usual around her waist hanging low. 

Oh for fuck's sake can she at least for once not be so freaking eatable!

She took a deep breath and carried on, the sooner they got this started the sooner she could leave and go home to the safety of her non Alex possessing apartment. 

"So are we getting started Agent Danvers?" She asked as she arrived anxiously. 

Alex rolled her eyes. You called me Alex last night I heard you. I will do anything to hear it again. 

Alex shot her a wide smile. "You should show me where she was when you saw her."

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Whatever you are planning you can forget about it."

"I am not planning anything," Alex said in mock outrage. 

"I mean it, try anything and you'll end up on your ass."

"You mean like you did yesterday?"

(Y/n)'s face flamed at the memory. 

"Just watch yourself, and keep your hands to yourself too."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Let's get started shall we Superwoman." Her eyes traveled down the length of her suited body feasting on the sight it gave her, it was a close as she was getting to a naked (Y/n) anytime soon. 

"Err hello my eyes are up here."

"Come on let's get going show me where you saw her."

It would have been easier to fly (Y/n) was certain of that but the idea of holding Alex that closely was not something she wanted to do, or she wanted to do more than anything in which case it was a really bad idea. 

Eventually, they arrived at the alley, they'd spoken very little but (Y/n) had not missed the glances the other woman had given her during the trek there. 

"Here it is." She pointed to the place. 

"So she just ran off at the end."

"I would say more walked, I remember her hips swaying hypnotically." 

"Err (Y/n) stay with me." Alex clicked her fingers in front of her face to get her attention, (Y/n) flicked them away with her own. 

"Shut up." 

"Oh yeah, I forgot it was her boobs right." Alex shrugged turning around the survey the scene. 

"It wasn't my fault they were in my face." (Y/n) protested, why did it seem as though she were defending herself?

"You realize through the months we were together you never once mentioned anything about mine." She pouted. 

"Are you serious right now, you are actually having a go at me for not objectifying your breasts?"

"You did it to her." Alex squared up to her eyes fixed on hers. 

"I wasn't even objectifying them I was appreciating them."

"So you didn't appreciate mine?"

"What the hell is happening right now?" (Y/n) called out into the night. 

"I'm calling you on the fact that never once did you ever say anything like that about me, so what is the truth (Y/n)? did you actually have those thoughts about me?"

"Well no of course not." (Y/n) massaged the back of her neck nervously, feeling herself about to dig an even deeper hole. 

"Oh yeah why?"

"Well, yours aren't so...I mean to say they aren't so voluptuous as hers were."

"So hers were nicer?"

"No, I just meant they were more prominent." Someone help me here. 

"No, you are saying you didn't like mine."

"What the hell Alex you are being so weird right now, of course, I loved your boobs."

"Why?"

"What a stupid question to ask someone, I like them because they are attached to you."

Alex smiled triumphantly. "Just checking."

(Y/n) watched her with puzzled eyes. "Huh."

"So which direction did she go in?" Alex turned back to the scene, her serious work voice back on as (Y/n) watched her stunned. 

Did that just happen?


	46. Kara?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is acting very strangely.

"Then she starts talking about boobs." 

" What! " Lena exclaimed putting her coffee cup she'd been holding in her hands down. 

"Yep, I kid you not, starts saying how I mustn't have liked her boobs because they weren't big." 

" Err (Y/n) how were you standing in an alleyway with your ex-telling her you liked her breasts? " 

The out of work chef frowned lowering her spoon slightly to give it better thought. 

"I really have no idea, I can't even tell you how it started it just came from nowhere, and then all I could think of was her... you know...hush puppies." 

Lena burst of laughing almost falling from her stool. "Oh my God hush puppies, (Y/n) what the hell was you doing?" 

" It was her fault, Lena, then she started doing little things. " 

"What little things?" Lena shrugged. 

"Well, she would touch me but it was like she never did it, she'd just act as though nothing had happened." 

Lena watched her too worried to ask what she meant or expand on her meaning. 

"It was bizarre." 

The CEO rolled her eyes. Can she be any more clueless?

"What was it like spending time with her?" 

(Y/n) paused on the mouthful of cereal she'd eaten, unsure how to answer but knowing she could never lie to Lena. 

"It was strange." 

" Strange how? " 

"Well, she was wearing her leathers you know what I'm like when she gets into those." ( Y/n)hid her head in her hands. 

"You lose the power of rational thought." 

" I know, and I kept thinking of our last time together, remember the beach? " 

"Yes, (Y/n) you get like that when she is in anything." Lena reasoned. 

" I didn't want those images, Lena. " (Y/n) said sadly gazing down into her bowl as though it held all the answers to her troubles. 

"I think you already have them." Lena took in her friend, knowing she was right. 

"So I have to go I have a meeting to get to." She quickly changed the subject. 

" What meeting? " Lena asked a little astounded she was just hearing of such a thing.

"Err...I didn't want to tell you, not until I had an answer."

" What is it? " 

"A tv network want to talk to me about a show." 

Lena leaped into the air. "Your own food show?" 

( Y/n) moved from foot to foot anxiously. "Yeah, I guess." 

"(Y/n) this is amazing!" 

" I don't know Lee would it be too weird with Superwoman and everything. " 

"No why would it, it's not like you'll be going on as Superwoman right." 

" I guess. " 

"Cool, now go I want to be able to tell everyone my best friend has her own show." Lena beamed proudly. 

(Y/n) basked in the glow, the warm feeling her friend always made her feel, yes she'd been abandoned by her mother but Lena Luthor had picked up the Mom card and had run with it loudly every since, the times other girls had their Mothers loudly cheering for them the green-eyed women had always been at the front for her, her very own cheerleader. 

"Wish me luck." She crossed her fingers. 

" No need for luck (Y/n) you've already got it. " 

"Yeah screw you, Cat Grant!" 

                                                                                   xxx

The interview had gone okay, she was nervous that she'd screwed up and lost the opportunity but there was a small slither of hope inside her that she had nailed it. 

Now she had to wait for their call. 

She headed towards the DEO spotting ahead of her, her cousin she smiled and waved. 

"Hi, Kara...." ( Y/n) turned around and watched as she walked straight past her, as though she wasn't there. 

"What the hell crawled up her ass and died?" 

She quickly entered the building seeing Alex standing by her desk she walked over to her. 

"What's up with Kara?" 

" Nothing as far as I know. " Alex shrugged. 

"I just saw her and she totally blanked me." 

Alex frowned and looked up at her. "Strange, I haven't seen her since last night, did you upset her?" 

" Alex it's almost impossible to upset Kara and even if you did she is so damn polite she'd never ignored you. " 

"Hmm true." 

" Maybe she is just in one of those moods where we don't want to talk to anyone for a few hours. " (Y/n) reasoned, but there had been something about her that just wasn't Kara. "But to set the record straight no I did not upset her." 

"You're a bit touchy today. " Alex smiled. 

So were you last night. "It's the strangest thing I spent my night with a really boring agent and had to cancel my date with my girlfriend." 

Alex watched her through intrigued eyes, she should feel jealous and she did but that was overshadowed by the part where she'd canceled her date. Was it childish to do a victory dance?

"I guess you know how to spend a good night." 

" Getting harassed by you? " 

"You seemed to like it." 

" Yeah sure if it makes you feel better. " The chef rolled her eyes. 

"We should do it again only not looking for strange women and inside." Alex leaned closer trapping her in by leaning her hands on either side of the chef. " Just you and me. " 

(Y/n)'s breath caught as she was intoxicated by her nearness, the echo of the touch of her hands on her sides burned her. "I don't think so." She said more confidently than she felt. 

Alex leaned further into her pressing her body against (Y/n)'s and holding in her own gasp of relief and pleasure at the feel of the first time she had touched the other woman in far too long.

Her mouth gentle nuzzled the outer shell of her ear feeling the shivers that ran through her body. 

"I think you want to say yes." She whispered. 

"Err..no..no I don't." She breathed out harshly trying and failing to put conviction in her words. 

Their eyes met, Alex's darker ones taking in the hesitation but deep want in the chef's eyes, their lips only inches apart the feel of her sweet breath gently touched her the edge of her wanton luscious lips. The scent of her perfume fuelled her need to be closer, to have more. 

No one else existed at that moment, only them. 

"I was an idiot (Y/n) I can't even tell you how much I regret everything I did, I..." Alex hesitated and stumbled. "I don't deserve you, I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I will fight every day to earn it I wi..."

On the tv screen a flash of black caught (Y/n)'s eye. "It's her!" She said suddenly pushing Alex away with force sending a surprised Alex crashing into the desk behind her. 

"Oww, what the..." She rubbed her back sullenly. 

"See that is her." She pointed to the screen that showed some dodgy night-time cell phone footage of a woman in black a mask concealing her upper face do some pretty impressive martial arts techniques on an anonymous guy. 

Alex forgot about her sore back and even more fragile pride and stood next to (Y/n) both consumed in interest with the figure on the screen. 

The screen suddenly shot back to the news presenter and a small caption above her that was Supergirl. 

"What is happening now?" Alex sighed aggravated. 

"Supergirl is at the scene." The presenter said of an oil spill that had occurred somewhere off the coast. 

Alex turned around "How the hell did we not know about this?" She raged. 

Winn shrugged. "No idea."

(Y/n) pondered what she should do for a few seconds before unbuttoning her shirt and launching out to help her cousin clean up such a spill. 

Alex turned around when the cold air touched her eyes wide as she watched her fly away. "Thanks for saying goodbye." 

Winn chuckled. "You are so whipped Alex."

                                                                                          xxx

(Y/n) flew from the city to the coast the sounds of the pent-up energy of a city infested with people soon changed into the pure atmosphere of the coast, the smell of salt in the air fuelled a nostalgic joy fill her. 

She saw the black on the sea before she saw anything else. 

A stabbing pain hit her heart, the thought of the creatures who would be hurt by such a catastrophe pained her. 

Then she saw her cousin battling to hold back the oil. What is she doing? (Y/n) swept down to her cousin's side. 

"Kara what the hell that isn't going to help." She looked at her blankly as though she had never met her before in her life, (Y/n) felt an ominous feeling settle around her at the blank stare. 

"Move aside." A cold voice spoke, a voice that wasn't her cousin's. 

"There is nothing you can do for an oil spill." (Y/n) said ignoring the warnings going off in her brain. 

Still, she continued to blow and despite her powers, it did nothing simply moved the oil out further into the ocean. 

Stupid idiot!

It was a risk, it was a very big risk but (Y/n) had to do something. 

"Ahhhh forgive me for this Kara." (Y/n) whispered as she pulled her arm back and punched Supergirl square in the face, she stumbled back slightly but it had no effect. 

"Errr oh shit!" 

"You can't attack me I am supergirl!" 

"Yeah, you just proved you weren't!"

"(Y/n) what the hell is going on?" Alex's voice cut through her earpiece. 

"We have a problem Supergirl has gone a little weird, she isn't Kara."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Alex she has no idea who I am, it's why she blanked me, this isn't your sister."

"Then where the hell is Kara?"

"Like I would know, listen I got this crazy Supergirl substitute to deal with can I call you back?"

"This is no time for jokes (Y/n) be careful."

"Hey, cape girl come on take me." Gosh please don't be as strong as Kara otherwise I am fucked!

She hovered there at first a blanked yet angry look on her features, until suddenly she swooped down charging at some speed, but (Y/n) was wise she moved out of the way and spun around to grab hold of her around the neck gripping hard and tight listening as she gagged and tried to grab a hold of her arms to pull herself free. 

This is definitely not Kara. 

Suddenly she yanked herself free punching (Y/n) and sending her crashing into the water below with a giant splash. 

"(Y/n)" A familiar voice shouted out from the shore. 

The presence of the D.E.O was soo prominent on the shoreline black vans and trucks littered the edge of the grey borderline that divided the real world from the sun-kissed yellow sand. 

Alex watched her face a mask of terror. 

The water was black from the oil, the imposter Supergirl moved closer to see if she could find her, looking for any movement. 

"Come on (Y/n) please." Alex watched frantically as more trucks arrived behind her. 

(Y/n) had been too cunning, holding her breath to not give away any sign that she was there she waited until she saw her shadow get close enough then with a burst of energy flew up out of the water her fist connecting with her chin so hard she heard and felt a crunch. 

"Oh thank God." Alex sighed her hand clutched to her chest. 

(Y/n) hit her, again and again, each after the other until she was lying prone and lifeless in her arms as she flew her to the shore. 

"(Y/n) what the hell happened?" Alex asked her eyes taking her in, mentally checking to see if she was all okay aside from the few cuts she had and the wetness. 

"I don't know who she is." She said as she threw her into the van, some agents strapping her in cuffs made of blue kryptonite. "But she is not Kara, and if she is not Kara then she has Kara." 

Alex stared at her, she looked just enough like her sister to pass from a distance but not close up. 

"Let's get her back, get her to sing for us," Alex said seriously. 

"Can I get dry first?"


	47. Girl Behind The Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Superwoman must work together to find Kara.

The blonde woman scowled at them from behind the glass, her blue eyes fill with deep hate. 

"You!" She pointed to ( Y/n) who'd thankfully managed to get dry by the time Alex had pulled her into the room with a strange glass cell inside, at first she'd thought Alex was getting a little dominant looking back she was a little scared how on board with that she had been. 

"Me." She held her thumb to her chest the top just touching the S on her suit. 

" Yes you, Superwoman. " She scoffed to herself.

Alex frowned her overprotective instincts were kicking in. 

"What do you want?" 

" You look like someone. " 

(Y/n) smiled smugly. "I know right." She turned to Alex and shrugged like this happened all the time. " Everyone says I look like what would happen if Amber Heard and Margot Robbie had a love child. " 

Alex rolled her eyes. 

"No, you look like and have the house name of El on your chest, you are of this house are you not?" Her words were carefully chosen and spoken slowly each word punctured with precision care. 

"Maybe they just let me wear the suit." She shrugged. 

" No, I smell the smug superiority that exudes from you. " 

"Well that isn't very nice, so you hate the family huh? I wonder why." 

" Err Superwoman can we have a word, please? " Alex grabbed her arm and pulled her to the far end of the room, leaning up close to whisper. "We need to get her to tell us where Kara is, not this bullshit." 

" Just calm down Alex. " 

She walked back to the glass a large smile on her face. "So I was just thinking that you know my name but I don't know yours." 

" My name is Kara Zor-el, I am known to the world as Supergirl. " She puffed her chest out proudly. 

Alex's angry footsteps rang out. "Listen to me you psycho freak you are not Supergirl now tell us where she is?" She spat angrily at the woman behind the glass. 

"How dare you talk to me like that!" 

" Oh I dare, I'll do more than dare I'll come in there and kick your bony little ass! " 

The bright blonde haired woman smiled arrogantly at them. 

"Alex." 

" Alex, Alex such a strange name. " 

"I'll put my strange fist in your even stranger face if you don't tell us where Supergirl is."

" I am Supergirl. " 

(Y/n) saw her ex's face turn a violent red color, she held her back. 

"Okay so your Supergirl now, that is cool I am loving this suit on you, by the way, the blue, the red OMG just freaking rocking it like a badass." 

" Badass? " She frowned confused not having understood what she'd said. 

"But you know no one will remember you did this, how can they brag about your name if they don't know it." ( Y/n) smiled taunting her, she seemed to be very arrogant. 

She narrowed her eyes. 

Alex joined in. "You must really love Kara Zor-el to want to be her, must really think about her every day." 

" All day. " (Y/n) agreed. 

"Maybe even dreamed about a kiss, how would it feel like if you could claim those lips as your own " Alex said taking her eyes from the blonde woman behind the glass and looked to (Y/n). 

"Err....yeah, kiss her." ( Y/n) felt her mouth go dry realizing she was talking about her, even talking to her. 

Her face grew red with rage as she launched herself against the glass taking the two women by surprise. 

"I hate and envy her! The honors that, I Lesla-Lar, have earned in Kandor as a scientific genius are nothing compared to the acclaim the people of earth give to her as Supergirl." 

" Oh, I see it's good old fashion jealousy. " (Y/n) laughed. "Hey we've all been there I used to be jealous of my best friend because she had a brother, but you know he went a bit crazy and that cured the jealousy." 

" Such a foolish thing to be envious of. " She mocked. 

"I know right but seriously who would ever imagine someone would lose their shit over losing their hair." She shrugged. 

"Lesla-La such an excellent name for a Lesbian bar." Alex laughed. 

"You humans are so pathetic with labels and gender roles." 

" Do I look like I give a crap about gender roles? " Alex threw her arms out to her side. 

(Y/n) found herself a little distracted by the sight. "Err...yeah..so..." 

" On Krypton we had no need for such prehistoric titles. " 

"Oh yeah how so?" ( Y/n) asked. 

"Our world was not dependant on procreation, a union between two Kryptonians was not limited like here on Earth." 

" So you were gender neutral? " 

"We had outgrown sex, unlike you humans." 

" Wow, wait what the hell did you do for fun? " (Y/n) asked shock and outrage in every letter. 

"We worked, we studied, we learned to understand science better." 

" Oh jeez, I feel a little off balance with this so let me get this straight no sex at all. " 

"Not for most." 

(Y/n) turned to Alex shocked and a little repulsed. "It's no wonder this planet exploded, jeez the whole place must have been sexually repressed, just bursting at the seems for some action." 

"(Y/n) can we not be distracted here and find out about Kara?" Alex jumped in if she heard ( Y/n) say sex and talk about it one more time she would burst. 

" You are from Kandor? " (Y/n) asked seriously. 

"Yes." 

She turned to Alex. "My mother was born there." she whispered turning back to the other woman. "

"(Y/n) Kara." Alex sighed. "Listen Lesla here is the plan you are going to tell us where Supergirl is, the real one and then we'll put you back in your bottle city." 

The Kryptonian laughed out loud. 

(Y/n) turned to Alex. "Well you made her laugh at least, we should make you entertainments manager around here." 

" Shut up. " Alex told her before redirecting her gaze to the glass. "Listen up Macaroni cheese hair you're not getting out of here, we will see how much you are laughing in a few days, weeks, months it will be like hell just festering away your mind running away into all sorts of hallucinations." 

(Y/n) frowned. What the hell! 

She pulled Alex away. "That sounds an awful lot like fucking torture Agent Danvers." 

" Yeah. " She shrugged. 

"I'm not going to be part of that bullshit, torture fucking hell what is next streaming Taylor Swift's last album in there?" 

" No, because then I'd have to listen to it too. " She walked back to the cell. "Sooo tell me now or I'm about to introduce you to my version of an earth welcome." She said smashing her fist against her hand. 

" So brutish, on Krypton we used our intellect. " 

"Yeah well I'm tired of your Krypton, where is Supergirl?" 

"She is here." She smiled brightly pointing to herself. 

Alex was about to rush at the glass, her temper finally exploded when the door to the room opened and Winn rushed in out of breath. 

"We found her."

Alex turned back to the woman behind the glass. "You are so fucking lucky you were about to take part in your very own science experiment, with you as the test subject!"

(Y/n) shrugged "You are staying there I need to talk to you later."

"(Y/n) what the hell could she have to say that you need to hear?" Alex hissed. 

"More stuff about Krypton." 

                                                                              xxx

Kara lay back on the bed, she'd been attacked with green Kryptonite and subdued afterward with blue Kryptonite so her powers had drained completely, making it easy for Lesla-La to kidnap her and take her place as Supergirl. 

Alex stood next to her, the one side of her hair not tucked behind her ear fell forward over her face and covered slightly that side of her face, leaning on the side of the bed having done her doctor routine. 

(Y/n)'s eyes were transfixed by the sight, reddish brown hair shone her fingers twitched at the memory of touching it, running her fingers softly through her hair. 

Sadness dropped inside her, taking hold in a tight grasp like a vice, she couldn't start getting nostalgic now, not ever, she needed to remember what had happened when tested, Alex had treated her badly. 

"So Kara you feeling okay now?" (Y/n) smiled. 

The real Kara smiled. "I feel a little like shit but I'm getting there."

"Only you would get a crazy scientist to exchange places with you." Alex smiled down at her sister brushing a strand of hair out of her face. 

"She just came out of nowhere, I was following you two and..."

"Wait a minute you were following us?" Alex asked stunned. 

"Yeah what were you doing?" (Y/n) asked sternly. 

"Well for a start trying not to listen there was way too much talk about ladies bits, I was just trying to make sure that you didn't kill each other."

"Oh Kara you are sweet but there is no way Alex would be able to kill me." (Y/n) said smugly. 

"Oh really, actually Superwoman I know over one hundred ways."

"Maybe, but Agent Danvers you'll have to succeed first."

"Can you both please take your flirting somewhere else it is making me really uncomfortable." Kara covered her ears trying to get away. 

"I am not flirting." (Y/n) grimaced. 

                                                                                        xxx

With everything back to normal Kara was back on her feet finally, (Y/n) slipped away and found her way to the room with the cell inside, the blonde woman sat slouched on the ground a look of utter misery on her face. 

"You are back Kryptonian." She smiled. 

"I guess I am."

"You seek answers of a place you will never know."

"Yes."

"And what is your house? it is the house of El isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Which member are you descended."

(Y/n) remembered back to her mother's talk, she had said her father was a scientist his name she couldn't quite recall, she hissed under her breath in frustration. "My mother is Kharys."

The woman smiled knowingly. "Ah yes the daughter of Nim-El, his wife was the creator of a great controversy on Krypton."

"Oh yeah, what was it?" How controversial could she have been on a planet that thought sex to be not needed? Damn, I'll never get used to that. 

"On Krypton, offspring were grown in test tubes there was no intercourse involved, your grandmother had one daughter this way your mother Kharys, yet she met someone the full details are shadowy but she conceived a child naturally."

(Y/n) gasped. "What happened to the child?" An ominous feeling gripping her hard.

"Nim-El was a very smart man, but he was blinded by love he forgave her and the child they brought up together although the official story was that she was not theirs."

"You said she, what was her name?"

"Her name I'm sure you have heard of it is Aethyr."

{Y/n)'s mouth opened wide in shocked disbelief, Aethyr Lena's mother was her Aunt, her grandmother had an affair and created Lena's mother. 

OMG Lena and I are related, this makes so much sense!

"I see you have heard of her." She cracked a lopsided grin. 

"Yes." She whispered. 

"She resides in the Phantom Zone but she escaped once Superwoman, I wouldn't be surprised if she did it again."

"This is crazy." (Y/n) sighed. 

"Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Err yeah actually if baby Kryptonians are created in test tubes does this mean that it was possible for two people of the same gender to conceive a child, without a third party?"

"Do you ask out of curiosity or do you seek this knowledge for yourself?" 

"Just curiosity, I ask a lot of questions, well except when my friend starts talking about her science experiments and inventions I tend to go into my own world I have no idea what she is talking about." She shrugged. 

"I have heard that this is a possibility."

"Hmm, interesting."


	48. My Mother’s Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) tells Lena the secret she has learned about her mother, Aethyr.

(Y/n) landed with an angry thud and stormed into her friend's office who sat typing something into her computer. 

"We need to talk!" 

Lena jumped in her chair a gasp tore from her throat. "(Y/n) what the hell you scared me, is this official business you have your suit on?" 

" I have it on because I just got some news and I was so angry I came straight here. " 

"What is it? (Y/n) if this is more Alex drama can you please give me a coffee first to brace myself." 

" Alex is...Alex is still freaking sexy as hell and under my skin but no it's not Alex, my mother. " 

"What about her?" 

" She lied to us, Lena. " 

"What." Lena stood and walked around her desk to take a hold of her friend's shoulders, she was visibly shaking with anger. 

" She lied again. " 

"What about?" 

" Aethyr. " 

"My mother?" 

"Yes." 

" What about her, is she dead? " 

"No, not that I know of, Lena Kharys never told us one very important part of the story, and she knew it alright." 

Lena frowned watching her friend with worried eyes. 

"She told us my grandmother was a devoted wife, she wasn't Lena there was another guy." 

" (Y/n) I don't understand you're mad at your Mom because her mother had an affair or loved another man. " 

"No, Lena she had another child, Aethyr and Kharys are not simply friends, they are sisters." 

Lena stared wide-eyed at her, she'd never thought this would be the news. 

"If they are sisters then we are..." 

" Cousins. " (Y/n) finished for her. 

Lena wanted to be as angry as (Y/n) was she wanted to focus on her mother's lies yet again but she couldn't instead she found a smile creep across her face. 

"What are you smiling about?" ( Y/n) as puzzled. 

"You, you big dummy you and me we're family not just friends but actual DNA linking us." 

" Well that is the only good thing here, my mother has just pissed me off she keeps lying even when she says she is telling the truth. " 

"Maybe she really didn't know." Lena reasoned. 

" No I can feel it she knew, there is another thing. " 

"What?" 

" She is your Aunt. " 

"Crap!" 

They both burst out laughing suddenly the image was too funny, maybe they'd always sensed this blood link maybe even when they were children they saw it in each other, something mystical had to have occurred did this ever happen to anyone else?

"There is something that worries me, what else is she hiding that we don't know about?"

Lena paused for thought the answer could be anything, but it could also be nothing she needed to take her mind off her mistrust. 

"So cousin." Lena smiled when they'd composed themselves " Tell me about Alex wha..... " Her face suddenly turned cold, terror filled her eyes.

"What's wrong Lena?" 

" Supergirl. " 

"What about her?" 

" Does this mean.....she is my cousin too cause (Y/n) I have a lot of slightly wicked dreams about her. " 

(Y/n) smirked. "No Lena Supergirl is not your cousin, my grandmother wasn't related to Supergirl, only married to her uncle." 

" Oh thank goodness for that. " The CEO took a great big sigh in relief. 

"Soooo Ms. Luthor you admit it, you are crushing on Supergirl." ( Y/n) teased her (e/c) eyes shining in merriment. 

"I said that out loud didn't I?" 

" Yes, you did. " 

"Oh God, I actually admitted it." 

Don't worry Lena we're both fools for the Danvers sisters. 

"Anyway I have to go I have a date with Sara tonight." 

"I'm worried about this (Y/n) do you think dating Sara is a good idea I mean you still have so much Alex stuff going on maybe it's not so great to go looking for someone else when you have Alex on your mind." 

" If you are worried I will commit the cardinal sin of saying Alex's name while we're....you know, that won't happen. " 

"I'm going to regret asking this but why are you so sure?" 

" Because Sara is hot as hell, but she isn't Alex, she doesn't make me feel the same, I know it's her Lena she doesn't make me feel as wonderful as Alex did, I could never mistake the two."

Shame she turned out to be a toad. 

"Oh (Y/n) don't forget I have that charity thing in Gotham next week," Lena called out before she took flight. 

"I remember Lena don't do anything I wouldn't do." (Y/n) winked suggestively. 

Lena rolled her eyes. "That doesn't leave a lot."

                                                                                       xxx

(Y/n) sat on Sara's plush sofa she was feeling a little anxious, she'd had more than a few dates with Sara by now and spent a lot of time with her but she was still nervous. 

"You look stressed," Sara said sitting next to her hand her a glass. 

"I am a little."

She flashed a wicked smile. "You need a Sara Lance massage special it is guaranteed to cure what ails you."

(Y/n) look at her amused. "What ails me, did we slip into 1860?"

"Come on (Y/n) strip I will work my magic."

"So I finally get one of those happy ending massages I have heard so much about huh?"

"If you behave."

"Yes, Ma'am." (Y/n) did as she was told and took her shirt off and slid out of her pants a little too enthusiastically until she stood before the blonde in just her underwear, her muscular thighs standing out prominently against the black garment. 

Sara moved her eyes over her athletic body, feeling her pulse surge at the sight, she couldn't wait to get started. 

"Come on you, bedroom!" She grabbed her by her hand and pulled her into her bedroom. 

Pushing open the door Sara pulled her closer devouring her lips with her own holding her tighter her hands digging into her sides as her tongue played along on her bottom lip. 

Suddenly she broke away from her a teasing smirk playing across her mouth her hands running along the tightness of her abs greedily. "Lay face down on the bed."

"Wow okay are we going into kinky territory here, do I need a safe word?"

Sara rolled her eyes. "Just do it."

Complying (Y/n) crawled onto the bed and lay down cradling her head in her arms waiting for the blonde woman to begin. 

"I'm ready for my massage now." She smiled. 

Sara placed some oil into her hands and warmed in between her palms, her attention fixed on the all too tantalizing body laid out in front of her. 

(Y/n) let out a moan at the first contact of Sara's hand with the skin of her shoulders, she let her fingers glide across them lightly, her mind cataloging all of the things that she wanted to do to the woman, ticking them off in her mind. 

"That feels good." (Y/n) rasped her voice muffled by her arms. 

"I have only just begun." Sara leaned her upper body closer and dug her fingers into (Y/n)'s shoulders and rubbed them with great effort, she felt the other woman relax under her touch, her lips a hair's breadth away from her ears the feel of her breath caressed (Y/n) neck with tantalizing effect. 

Her phone beeped. 

(Y/n) felt her loss as soon as she went to retrieve her phone waiting for her to return and continue what she had started. 

"I gotta go." She announced suddenly as she rendered the room, her head down on her phone. 

"Are you joking?" (Y/n) jumped up in surprise. 

"Yeah sorry this is an emergency, lock the door when you leave just post the keys through the door." With that, she was gone leaving (Y/n) stood almost naked covered in massage oil and utterly confused and insanely frustrated. 

"Are you kidding me right now? This is the bloody Krypton no sex curse I just know it, I can see it now never ever again will I have sex." 

                                                                                         xxx

She'd called Lena as she changed back into her clothes, she was at Kara's so instead of going home to an empty apartment (Y/n) made her way to Kara's, her cousin, momentarily checking in her mind what she could and couldn't say. 

Lena knows Supergirl is my cousin but not Kara okay got it, but this is getting too confusing Kara really needs to tell her soon even if it's just for my own sanity. 

She knocked on the door and it swung open Kara standing to smile at her. "Lena said you might come here, come in (Y/n)." She opened it further to allow her inside. 

"Yeah I thought I was on for a promise but well here I am." She sighed. 

Kara frowned wondering what she meant. 

"Hey (Y/n)!" Lena smiled, her smile seemed to be far brighter since she had learned of their shared relations, (Y/n) smiled back taking the seat she patted eagerly for her to take. 

"So what is happening?" She asked taking the glass of wine Kara gave her, noticing a figure emerge from the corner of her eye. 

"(Y/n)!" 

Damn it!

"Hey Agent Danvers not working tonight?"

"Err no, I thought you had a date." Please say you dumped her. 

"Actually I think she got a better offer." (Y/n) said a little unsure.

"What" Was the chorus that met her ears. 

"Yeah there I was all but naked lying on the bed, she gets a message on her phone and boom she is out the door like her ass is on fire."

Alex tried to hide the jealous glint that had overcome her, the thought of her (Y/n) with anyone naked made her angry but the thought that anyone would just leave her for something better was insane, there was nothing better than (Y/n) she knew she had thought the same too and now reaped her punishment for it. 

"Are you sure?" Lena asked. 

"Yes Lena I am certain, it's not something you can hide."

"Do you know who the message was from?" Kara asked. 

"Nope, she didn't say either just that she had to go and I should lock up so I guess she wasn't planning on coming back anytime soon."

"Maybe it was a family thing or something." Kara reasoned.

(Y/n) buried her head in her hands. "I have the worst luck with girlfriends, Lena do you remember the punk girl I dated?"

Lena burst out laughing spilling her wine over herself. "OMG yes (Y/n) what were you thinking she was crazy."

"She really was it was a very long two months that I dated her."

"And the one who was the artist in University, she cut off her finger to try to be like Van Gogh and you asked why she didn't cut her ear and she said she needed that to hear with." Lena laughed out loudly holding her stomach because it was hurting she had laughed so much. 

"Yes thank you, Co.....Friend." (Y/n) caught herself stumbling over her words. 

Kara quietly motioned to Lena for them to move, Lena hesitated she didn't want to leave (Y/n) alone with Alex, eventually, she gave in and followed Kara to the kitchen. 

"So...." Alex said nervously. 

"Don't even say it."

"Say what."

"Something like I told you so."

"I don't think I can say that on grounds that I went insane and did the craziest thing I've ever done."

"What was that eat before the went swimming?" 

"No left you."

"Smooth Agent Danvers."

"I don't give a crap about smooth (Y/n) I want to show you I can earn your forgiveness and show you that I love you."

"You showed me very well."

"No (Y/n) please stop thinking about that day, stop thinking about everything else negative and give me a chance, let me show you."

"I've moved on."

"She could be with you now but she left, come on (Y/n) please let me convince you I am worthy of you, let me show you how much I care."

(Y/n) grew silent thinking over what she had said, she wanted to do it, she wanted to give her a chance but she was afraid. afraid that if she opened herself up again she would hurt her. 

"Please (Y/n)."

"I can't have you hurting me again Alex."

Alex moved closer so that she knelt before her. "(Y/n) I swear to you I will never hurt you, I know what it is like to be without you and I hate it, I miss you so much that it kills me, please just one chance it's all I'll ever need because I will never mess up again."

She looked down into her pleaded brown eyes glistening with unshed tears. 

"I..."

"That was J'onn," Kara said suddenly breaking the mood. "The woman is back."

"What!" (Yn) leaped to her feet. 

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find her."

"But (Y/n) what about us?" Alex whispered a lost look in her eyes. 

"I can't, I can't let you hurt me again and I can't risk my heart breaking again."


	49. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara becomes jealous when they find out Lena is dating Bruce Wayne.

"It's so lonely here without Lena." ( Y/n) sighed as she flicked through the tv channels, tonight was her last night without her friend...no wait cousin.

So strange, but I love it. 

She'd been alone most of the week Sara was MIA after she'd left that night she hadn't answered her calls or messages she had left, (Y/n) was pretty pissed off. 

"What the hell?" Her attention caught on the screen some flash party filled with celebrities and there was Lena smiling brightly her dark hair shone brightly in the flash of the cameras. 

Bruce Wayne dating Lena Luthor. That was all (Y/n) heard before she dropped the box of take-out noodles in her lap, her mouth wide open in shock and two chopsticks stuck up in the air.

That was how Kara found her when she arrived. 

"Have you seen this?" She growled. 

" I don't know what is happening what about James? Lena doesn't cheat. " (Y/n) said slowly shock still infecting her. 

"Well, clearly she does because there she is. Oh, Rao, is she kissing him?" 

" Err yeah. " 

"You need to do something." Kara shrieked. 

" What the hell can I do she is my cousin, not my wife. " 

"Wait a minute, what do you mean she is your cousin?" Kara asked stunned. 

Oh shit! 

(Y/n) tensed. "I didn't know how to tell you and also it wasn't my news to give to you, just like you keep your thing from Lena so you can't be angry." 

" What does that mean are you a Luthor too? " 

"Gosh no, I am my father's daughter but as you know Lillian isn't Lena's mother." 

" I know that. " 

"When I went to get answers from my mother Lena came with me for support, To hold me back when I wanted to kill the woman that kind of thing." ( Y/n) finally removed the noodles from her lap and put them back in their container. "My mother knew straight away who Lena's mother is." 

" Who? " Kara reached for the container and began eating the noodles. 

"A Kryptonian called Aethyr, Kharys said they were childhood friends and her father gave up his place in their pod for her, anyway it turns out Kharys lied because Aethyr is her half-sister, my...Lena and I's grandmother had an affair and conceived Aethyr." 

" Lena is half Kryptonian too. " Kara said astounded. 

"Yes." 

" Where is her mother? " 

"The Phantom Zone she did something I can't remember what it was and she was exiled there." 

" This is so crazy. " 

"Yep." 

" And there she is kissing him again! " 

"Kara!" She pulled the noodles from her making her pout. " Stop watching and tell her how you feel. " 

" Like you do with Alex you mean? " She snatched the noodles back. 

"That is different." ( Y/n) tried to take the container back only to be hit on the hand by a chopstick being used as a sword. 

"Touch them again and you die." 

" But they are my noodles. " 

"Not anymore." 

(Y/n) took a deep breath and pursed her lips. "Fine, I'll order some more." 

" Order me some more too, please. " She smiled sweetly at her when (Y/n) stopped and turned around. 

"Are you calling rank on me here?" 

" Woooo that is good family seniority the older cousin wins. " 

"No more potstickers for you!" She whispered under her breath. 

"We should get Alex round and have a movie night." Kara ventured trying her luck. 

" Fine invite her, the more the merrier. " (Y/n) said pretending to be annoyed. 

"You should practice sounding a little less happy to see her." Kara laughed as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket . 

"I have a girlfriend, well a kinda girlfriend." 

" Yeah sure go with that (Y/n), hey Alex come to Lena's we're having Chinese and watching some rich guy drool all over Lena. " 

"Err what the hell kind of party is this?" 

" Just get here. " 

"You are really bossy tonight, you should fly to Gotham and just sweep Lena off her feet take her to a hotel and just fu... " 

"(Y/n)!" 

" Just giving you some advice as a caring family member. " 

"And so you can have Alex to yourself." 

"I had forgotten she was coming." 

" No, you haven't why are you looking in the mirror? " 

"A woman can do anything she wants Kara it's the twenty-first century if she wants to look into a mirror then she can." 

Kara frowned. 

"Oh shut up and eat the noodles." She slumped back down on the sofa. 

Not long after the door sounded. 

"She was quick." ( Y/n) went to answer the door fighting the butterflies that fluttered around in her stomach. 

"Hi," Alex said shyly. 

" You were quick. " 

"I was at the bar." She shrugged. 

" Who with? " 

"No, I was on my own." 

" Oh. " 

"I just was feeling kinda lonely and drinking on my own seemed like a good idea." She said sadly. 

" Get in or you'll make the neighbors cry. " 

"Hey, Kara did you save me some?" Alex asked as she slipped past ( Y/n) just close enough and tipsy enough that she risked being that bit too close and touched her. 

"She hasn't been allowed to touch it." ( Y/n) said finally lifting the lids on the delicious food her blue eyes widening in excited wonder. 

"Look at her she is like a little puppy being given a treat." Alex smiled. 

"She won't get Lena by being a little puppy." ( Y/n) stated. 

Alex turned to Kara. "How does she know?" She whispered Kara placed her finger over her mouth to make her shut up. 

"Super hearing Agent Danvers." ( Y/n) smiled at them. "I know because I have eyes and a brain." 

"Is it that obvious?" Kara blushed. 

"Kara you can see it from fucking space, they are wrong it's not just the great wall of china you can see from up there, it's the wall and your crush on Lena Luthor." 

" I'm not that bad. " 

"You kinda are." Alex joined in. 

"What?" 

" Sometimes I want to say be careful Kara or your eyes will get stuck in those. " (Y/n) shrugged.

"In where?" Kara asked a little worried about the answer especially when Alex laughed knowingly. 

"In her boobs, it's like you go all boob crazy and your eyes just zone in there and you end up like that cartoon character when his eyes pop out when he sees a hot girl. " 

"I do not!" 

" Yeah, you do Kara. " Alex confirmed. 

"Sooooo girl of steel whatcha gonna do about it?" 

" The same as I've always done. " 

"But Kara..." 

" No (Y/n) besides look she has this Wayne guy now. " 

"Everyone knows Bruce Wayne is a dick come on Kara do it, declare your love for her." ( Y/n) threw her arms into the air. 

"You're weird." 

" That has already been established, it doesn't give you the happy end you want and may I add need, your ex-sounds like a massive prick! " 

"He was not." 

" Really Kara? " 

"Who tells you all this stuff?" Kara asked frustrated. 

(Y/n) looked at Alex who was shaking her head and her eyes were wide in alarm. 

"I can't remember who told me actually." 

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. 

"I'm just saying that Lena is a freaking catch for anyone okay she is beautiful, but that is just a tiny bit of who she is, she is so intelligent, loyal she is frankly the greatest friend in the world, yeah her family are nuts but Lena is their redeeming feature, she is so sweet and incredibly kind, sh..." 

" Can you stop advertising her, nothing is going to happen. " 

"Well not now no, she has the Wayne guy." Alex shrugged. 

Kara fumed. "I liked it better when you two weren't talking to each other."

"Oh, Ouch Kara that stings." (Y/n) smiled. 

"What happened to the movie I was promised?" Alex asked realizing it was getting late and not wanting it to be over. 

"Well I can't stay I have a..."

"Bus crash." (Y/n) finished. "Do you want help?"

Kara looked at Alex she was looking so disappointed and the truth was she could handle it on her own. "No, it's okay stay and watch the movie."

"What, hey don't leave me alone with..."

She was gone. 

"Err I can go if you want me to," Alex said quietly. 

(Y/n) sighed. "No, let's find a movie maybe Kara will be back."

Alex tried to hide the smile that split across her face as she sat on the couch next to her although there was a huge gap between them, it was progress. 

"So what shall we watch maybe we should finish off our Wynonna Earp marathon?" Alex ventured, they'd been watching it before their break up it had taken them so long because every time they started to watch they ended up getting a little distracted, (Y/n) always ended up getting bored and found her own form of entertainment. 

"You are the only one who likes that, I hate it."

"Nope, you are the only one who hates it everyone else loves it." Alex smiled back. 

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes in response. 

"Why did you watch it anyway if you hated it?" Alex asked she had wondered a few times. 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes as though the answer was obvious. "Because you liked it, I watched it to make you happy."

"Oh."

"Yeah so that went well for me, you paid me back by dumping me then fucking your ex practically in front of me."

"I did not."

"I had to watch you that was enough!"

"I had to watch you with your sweet blondie waitress."

"Hey leave her out of this she is sweet, she is also smart and kind and sassy."

"How excellent for you, I guess you don't have to spend any more time with me and my boring shows." Alex huffed. 

"Oh no you don't get to try and make me the bad guy here, you are the one who hurt me!"

"I was confused and I was scared, then you did the whole eye thing in my confusion I thought you were trying to hurt Maggie."

"Yeah I remember that bit, my girlfriend judging me while she had her arms around another woman, do you know how much that hurt, I already felt like a freak but dammit you really rubbed salt into my wounds with that move."

"I regret every moment of it."

"Yeah well tough luck Sara and I have so much in common we love all the same shows, the same music everything, and I told you she is dynamite where it counts." She winked acting way more confident than she felt. 

Alex felt her words slap her across the face hard, she knew her words were true and (Y/n) needed to say them to her but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to hear them, she wanted to bite back. 

"Oh yeah and where is she now? Kara tells me she hasn't been in contact with you for a whole week."

(Y/n) scowled at the woman. "She is working."

"Oh yeah waitresses have a lot of work to do, do they?"

"Yes, actually they have to wait on ungrateful morons just like you!"

"She cares about you so much she is ignoring you, that doesn't sound like dynamite to me Superwoman."

"Fuck off Alex you are being a massive douche right now."

"You finally remember my name."

"I remember your name all right Alex, I had to listen to your freaking mighty mouse ex-call you it all the time, had to listen to her rants of stay away from Alex warnings!" 

"What about me I had to watch your equally tiny girlfriend fawn all over you like some octopus."

"Octopus! Alex are you freaking kidding me right now, I wouldn't ever have thought about being with Sara if you hadn't dumped me, this is all your fault if you feel hurt I moved on then it is on you not me, and if you feel hurt that when you came to your senses and I wasn't there to forgive you then guess what Alex that is on you too."

"Don't you think I don't know that I hate myself, I have never hated myself so much as I do now."

"Well, that makes both of us that hate you, Alex."

Alex sighed in defeat, (Y/n) watched her saw the rawness of her features the deep regret that fuelled her actions, her beautiful face contorted into a deep unhappy frown. 

"Al.."

"Kiss me!" Alex suddenly announced. 

"What!"

"Kiss me, if you can look me in the eye after and tell me you felt nothing then I will give up, I will forget all about us and you can have Sara all to yourself without any shit from me."

The idea of Alex moving on didn't sit well with the chef, she hated the idea. 

"Fine one kiss."

Alex took a deep breath of relief she was expecting her to refuse, she moved closer her hands trembling visibly as she lifted her hand to cup the other woman's cheek, holding in a gasp when she leaned into it, enjoying the feel of her warm soft silky skin against her hand. 

"(Y/n)" she whispered hoarsely her heart hammering against the confines of her chest. 

Without any further words Alex reached up slipping her hand behind her head and pulling her down into a kiss that had felt like an eternity in coming, the touch of their lips gentle at first, the chef's lips were still as soft and sumptuous as she remembered, soon she took the risk to deepen the kiss, opening her mouth, (Y/n) hesitated for a moment before slightly opening her own the feel of her tongue brush against hers. 

(Y/n) moans slightly at the feel clamping her arms around her neck and pulling her closer, running her hands through the short strands of her hair, while their tongues meet and stroked and explored. 

Finally, they broke apart the need to breath being more important than anything, they remained close the feel of their breath gently fanned across their cheeks, lips a short distance from the other. 

"I can't give up on us (Y/n) not when you kiss me like that, you don't want to right now but I will prove myself to you, I swear it I will do everything that I can and I will win you back."


	50. Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark forces conspire and (Y/n) gets all Lena’s dating gossip about Brice Wayne.

The stars hung so low in the darkened sky that they tickled the trees below them with a bright fondness eager to share their mystical release. 

A lone shadowy figure stood within the forest waiting, in truth she had been waiting for hours, but she would wait days if she had to, time was nothing when she could see her again. 

It had been far too long, when she had been sent away she had thought she would die, so consumed in her own heartache she'd lost all care for living, except a small bright light inside her that shone with hope, hope that she would see her again and hope that she would return. 

Finally, now she had. 

She just had to wait a little longer, what did minutes or hours matter when she had waited over a decade. 

Languished on an earthly hell unable to even enjoy the love of her own kin, she'd tried and she had failed but now she was back and the plans they once talked of could come true, they could succeed on her uncle's plans, he had perished but where her cousin had failed she would not, she and her sister would take over his wishes. 

A crunch of twigs and leaves sounded behind her, she spun her head around. 

A figure emerged from the darkness, her face half illuminated by the stars and the moon that escaped through the thick trees. 

"Aethyr." She whispered. 

"Sister, I hope you have not been waiting for too long." 

Kharys smiled her heart lifted by the sound of her sister's voice, at that moment she sounded like the sweetest angel, it had been far too long since she had heard her voice in anything but her mind. 

"I've waited over a decade but it was worth every moment to see you again sweet sister." 

" You got my message. " Aethyr walked nearer she looked exactly as she had done when she left, that was the magic of The Phantom Zone it worked wonders on giving youthful skin. 

As beautiful as ever her green eyes dulled only by the dark and cheekbones lifted and defined. 

"It is why I am here." 

" And everything is okay? You will do it with me? " 

"Yes." 

" Our daughters they know of their heritage? they know of the powers they possess? " 

"Yes, though it is only recently, my daughter has some foolish attachment to a human." Kharys spat out in distaste. 

Aethyr laughed. "We will fix that Kharys, my dear." 

" And Krypton will live again. " Kharys agreed. 

"If only in spirit yes, we will succeed Kharys and with our daughters by our sides who will stop us?" 

" There is a problem Aethyr. " 

"What." 

" Our daughters have been influenced by doo goody cousins of mine Kara and Kal-el, they want to be good. " 

Aethyr spat in hate. "Kal-el he is a fool, he sent me to The Phantom Zone but he did not realize I would escape, Kharys sister we will find our daughters and we will move them to our side, after all, who would they chose against their Mothers?" 

Kharys cringed. "You do not know (Y/n)." 

" Nor do you sister, we can sway them and then nothing will stop us. " 

"Come first you must rest you have come a long way." 

Kharys reached to take her hand and pulled her nearer as an older sister she had always been protective of her, she looked into her hardened green eyes, running her finger down the soft cheek she feared she would never see again, a tear escaped her eye. 

"I have missed you." 

" So have I Kharys, you have no idea how much I missed my sister. " 

Pulling her nearer Kharys threw her arms around the slightly shorter woman holding her tight as her arms wrapped around her it had been too long since their last embrace, too long since she had taken in her sister's scent and smiled, too long since she had the opportunity to protect and guide her. 

It had been too long, but this time they would not fail. 

Aethyr was back, her sister was back. 

                                                                                       xxx

"Lena we really need to talk about this." 

" No we don't, I don't understand what the problem is (Y/n) you didn't like James and I have ended our relationship you should be happy. " 

"Okay firstly I do not hate James, I disliked how he spoke about you and treated you with disrespect secondly when did we start not talking to each other about these things?" 

Lena sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. " I didn't tell you because you had a lot on your mind and I didn't want to put more on you. " 

(Y/n) stared at her with astonished eyes. "Do you remember in Rome just before I left the dickhead and I had that little scare?" 

" Yes. " 

"And you stayed on the phone with me for five hours straight trying to give me the courage to pee on a stick?" 

" Where are you going with this (Y/n)? " 

"I'm saying that I was terrified and despite the fact you had a lot happening here you still spent five hours with me, five hours Lena just to get a negative at the end." 

" You are my friend. " 

"Lena you are my friend my cousin my freaking soul sister there is nothing that I am doing that will ever mean I have no time for you." 

" You are too sweet sometimes. " 

"Forget sweet tell me about the infamous Bruce Wayne you know we all saw you play tonsil tennis with him?" ( Y/n) leaned on the kitchen counter a bright smile on her face. 

"Oh no really?" Lena asked distraughtly. 

" You should have seen Kara she was about to throw the noodles at the tv then she realized she wanted to eat them more. " 

"She didn't." 

" Yeah but you know the woman is like a garbage can she can eat anything, and Alex and I just teased her so badly. " 

Lena looked at her knowingly. "Alex and you huh?" 

" Err yeah, she was here too. " 

"Oh was she." 

" Kara invited her. " (Y/n) shrugged. 

"Oooooh My God you kissed her!" Lena all but shouted. 

"I...well...it was her who kissed me." Her face reddened at the memory. 

" I knew it (Y/n) you kissed Alex this is insane, what was it like? " 

"I've kissed her before Lena." ( Y/n) said a little puzzled.

"No I mean did you feel anything? " 

"Too much actually, I wanted it to last forever." 

Lena smiled affectionately at her. "What now?" 

" She said she will not give up, she will prove herself to me. " 

"(Y/n) if you ignore the whole Maggie thing that is the most romantic thing ever." 

"Is it?" 

Lena rolled her eyes. " Of course you only get this in movies with some dumb ugly actor everyone thinks is hot because he's ranked most attractive man in the world a few years in a row, but you get Alex Danvers (Y/n) she is like your dream woman lets face it. " 

"She is, but she hurt me, Lena, what is to stop her doing it again?"

"Nothing is stopping her, nothing is stopping anyone from hurting each other but Alex is not a liar (Y/n) you don't have to make things easy for her (Y/n) but maybe you should end things with Sara so if anything does happen you won't have any complications." 

" This is why you have the brains. " 

"Shut up." 

(Y/n) frowned. " So now I gotta go and break up with Sara although you know she hasn't been answering my calls or texts she has been more elusive than a Kardashian who dislikes attention. " 

"Do it before it blows up in your face," Lena warned her sternly before leaving for work. 

"Why is she right about everything ?" 

                                                                                    xxx

(Y/n) had spent all morning trying to get Sara but she hadn't been home either she walked into the DEO that afternoon exhausted and frustrated. 

"Hey (Y/n) guess what." Winn jumped up from his seat when he saw her approach. 

" Oh yeah, what am I guessing about? " 

"About women in black who are totally hot." 

She stopped in her tracks. "What?" 

" Kara brought her in last night. " 

"No way!" ( Y/n) said astounded. 

"So do you wanna see her?" 

" Err hello Winn are you crazy of course. " 

(Y/n) followed him excited to see who Kara had brought in was it really the woman from that night? She hadn't noticed Alex approach her. 

"(Y/n) wait can we talk?" She looked a little unsure. 

" Not now Alex Kara brought in the woman. " 

"But it's about us I..I kinda had this nightmare and I'm a little unsure of things now I just need you I guess." She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly (Y/n)'s heart broke a little at the sight. 

"Come on (Y/n) Winn called." 

" Okay, listen Alex I....I'm not with Sara anymore. " 

"Your not?" 

" No, I am trying to find her to make it official now I'm going to find my mystery woman. " 

Alex frowned. "I'm coming too." 

Quickly on Winn's heels, they followed until hey came to the cell he stood in front of a large smile on his face. "Here she is." 

( Y/n) stared wide-eyed at the woman instantly her long blonde hair flowed down her back and curled around her shoulders like wild rays of sunlight. 

Sara. 

How could Sara be the mystery woman, she couldn't say anything she was in her Superwoman suit, she had to act as though she had no idea who she was. 

"Oh, you have brought me Superwoman." She purred seemingly unfazed by her predicament. 

Alex glared at her, (Y/n) had just told her she was going to end things, what did this mean? She knew she was taken with her she'd talked about her a lot, would this add something to their relationship now, was she back to where she was?

(Y/n) turned towards her, her (e/c) eyes illuminated by the mask over them. "Stop overthinking." 

Alex raised an eyebrow in response. 

"Superwoman and I are acquainted aren't we?" The blonde smiled confidently. 

(Y/n) could feel the heat of Alex's stare on her. 

"Why exactly is she in a cell Winn?" She asked. 

" We can't have random people fighting crime, she's not Charles Bronson. " Winn shrugged. 

"I seem to recall he did rather well in those movies of cleaning up the filth the cops couldn't or wouldn't touch." ( Y/n) said thoughtfully. 

"What are you saying?" Alex asked suspiciously. 

" Put her through her paces see what she can do maybe she could be an asset. " (Y/n) shrugged she'd seen her in action it was an impressive thing to witness. 

Alex felt her chances dwindle away, she wanted to keep her around that must mean something and she feared it was bad news for her. 

"Will you be doing this test Superwoman I can imagine that could be distracting." Sara flirted batting her long lashes. 

Alex growled. 

"No, Agent Danvers here is the expert she'll be doing it." (Y/n) smiled. 

Alex sneered at the woman she hated, happy to have the opportunity to kick her ass and win (Y/n) back. 

"Okay, I guess it's your ass I'm gonna kick Agent Danvers, or Alex, does (Y/n) know you work here I wonder." She smirked. 

"It's none of your business!" Alex shouted. 

Sara laughed. " Yeah, (Y/n) thinks you don't care but we know different don't we Alex? " 

(Y/n) and Winn winced in awkward pain both for different reasons and Alex scowled at her rival. 

"Its none of your business," Alex said again. 

" It is if you want to steal my girlfriend Alex, that very much makes it my business. " 

"You've been together for five minutes." 

" And you quickly discarded her when the mood took you. " Sara countered. 

(Y/n) blanched at the truth in her words, it was rather surreal to stand by and listen to two people talk about you as though you weren't there, because in reality (Y/n) wasn't there Superwoman was. 

It angered her. 

"As (Y/n)'s close friend I would imagine she would hate you both right now," Winn said thoughtfully. 

The chef frowned, Alex looked to him puzzled. 

"When did you become her close friend?" 

" I imagined since we had that kiss. " He shrugged innocently causing Alex and Sara to frown at him and (Y/n) to be rendered speechless. 

What is happening to my life now?

                                                                                          xxx

For a big city thing sure had been pretty quiet all day, and since she lacked a job there was nothing to do at all, she found herself roaming around the halls and various rooms of the DEO just aimlessly checking the place out for no real reason other than the steam her own boredom. 

Kara was working, he had some big article to hand in for the next publication and Lena was busy too, and at some point a few hours ago she'd lost track of Alex, which was surprising because since she had found out Sara was here she had not taken her eyes of her. 

If that wasn't bad enough she still had to have that talk with Sara, she wasn't looking forward to that at all. 

"Your girlfriend is actually quite good." A voice said behind her. 

"Alex what the hell are you doing creeping up on me like that?"

Brown eyes watched her for a moment, trying to decide something yet also knowing what they wanted to convey. "Does this mean you won't be breaking up with her now, we all know how vocal you have been about the Black Canary, that is her name by the way did you know that? Anyway we've all heard you talk about her."

(Y/n) shifted her head to the side her eyes narrowing. "Black Canary that is a strange name."

"I guess but answer my question."

"If you are asking me whether this latest news will make me rethink my decision no Alex it will not, I talked to Lena and she sa.."

"You and her are always talking this doesn't even concern her!" Alex erupted violently the stress of the past few months were becoming a little too much to bare any longer, and her sparring session with Sara had not helped her little insults had just about cut every bit of her skin with their sharpness. 

"Yes we are and will always do so, Alex don't start your crap again, Lena stuck up for you but I will tell her not to bother in the future."

Alex sighed cradling her head in her hands, why was everything she did wrong recently? she couldn't seem to do anything right. "I'm sorry it's been a really bad day the nightmare really got to me."

 

"What was it?"

"Err it's a little embarrassing." Alex flushed red. 

"Tell me anyway."

"You were getting married and I turned up at the church to object and well, I kinda was wearing nothing and you laughed and married Sara."

(Y/n) smiled warmly at the red faced woman. "Alex if that really happened and you were wearing nothing there is no way I would be laughing."

"You wouldn't?"

"Did I ever laugh before?"

"Err not that I know of you could have laughed behind my back." She shrugged. 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes the woman was hopeless. "If you are just doing a cute little routine to get me to agree to Kara's crazy invitation to Karaoke the answer is still no, it is a activity for the very drunk and therefore my answer is still a massive no."

 

Alex laughed. "She will get you in the end."

"I will fight her to the death there is no way." 

"She will take that as a challenge."

"I know, come on weird dream woman let's go get a drink."


	51. Just Another Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara doesn’t take no for an answer and drags (Y/n) along to Karaoke.

(Y/n) set the glass of water back onto the table by the side of her plate with a smug grin plastered across her face. 

"You don't have to look so smug." Cat grimaced. 

The younger woman lifted an eyebrow in response. "Really, it seems to me you have a sinking restaurant and a kitchen in revolt so I think I should be very smug." 

"They are all impossible, you have installed in them your pitiful socialist tendencies." Cat groaned. 

" I only employ rebels. " (Y/n) said proudly. 

Cat rolled her eyes ignoring the pleading look from her husband and son, how was it fair in a few weeks she had lost her son to this woman?

(Y/n) grinned. "Say it." 

" I don't know what you mean. " The older woman shrugged carelessly taking a sip from her wine glass. 

"Yes, you do." 

" Come on Mom just say it. " Carter said exasperated with his mother. 

She took a deep breath and braced herself. "Will you come back?" 

" I'm sorry Cat come back where? " (Y/n) placed her hand over her ear enjoying every moment of watching the older woman squirm. 

"Will you come back to the restaurant please." She huffed. 

" I don't know you don't sound very grateful Cat, you sound like your doing me a favor when it is you who needs me. " (Y/n) said smugly. 

"Please, will you come back." She said through grounded teeth. 

" I'll think about it. " She said happily ignoring the steam she swore she saw coming from her step mother's ears. 

"You little..." 

" Err so (Y/n) Quentin tells me you and Sara broke up. " Her father said trying to take the conversation away from the restaurant. 

"Yeah." 

" Why? " 

"I hmmm...." Should she tell her father the truth or a half-truth she really didn't know. " I just wasn't ready for anything serious after Alex. " 

"Oh."

" Are you two...you know? " 

"I don't know." 

" Be careful sweetie. " 

(Y/n) smiled at him. "I will Daddy." 

" (Y/n) are you still making pizzas with us tomorrow? " Carter asked excitedly. 

"Yep only we can't use Lena's apartment because she has a date so Kara acted as our hero and offered hers, it also comes with the condition that she gets a pizza that is no surprise, I think she may have arranged the whole thing so she got the pizza actually." She shrugged. 

"Whoever thought a Luthor and Bruce Wayne dating." Cat pondered.

" What the heck is that supposed to mean she is far too good for him in fact. " The chef loudly proclaimed defending her friend. 

"Just stating a fact." 

Her father's cell phone rang, recently he'd been working so hard a spate of missing persons had occurred in and around the city. 

" I'll be right there. " We got another missing person, he sighed sadly putting down his fork and standing. 

"Can't you at least finish your food?" Cat asked worry evident in her voice.

" No this is a young mother it's just her and the kid, so the kid has no one, dammit I hate these. " He growled out painfully " Take care okay. " He placed a careful kiss on his wife's forehead before giving a gentle smile to (Y/n) and Carter. 

She watched her gather walk away his bulky frame normally uplifted and happy was now hunched over slightly a sure sign of his stressed state and tiredness. 

"He is taking this very badly," Cat said recognizing the worry in her eyes. 

                                                                                          xxx

"Okay, Sawyer what have we got this time?" ( f/n) sighed hiding his shaking hand in his pocket, he hated these cases they terrified him they left him in the constant fear that (Y/n) would be next. 

"Female early thirties single mother of one daughter they live alone she works as a Junior VP at a company we haven't ascertained the name or location yet." The young woman looked at his face took in the lines of worry, in three weeks seven women had been reported missing nothing new maybe women were always going missing but these were random cases and very unlikely runaways. 

"Get everyone at that company interviewed I want no one left out." 

" Yes, sir. " 

"And her apartment building do that too." 

" Yes, sir. " 

"Sawyer." He spoke as she was about to turn and walk away. 

" Yes, sir. " 

"What about her daughter?" 

Maggie sighed realizing when a person had a child everything involving children would be personal. "She is staying with a friend right now sir, Ms. Arias has no known family." 

( F/n) blanched at the news if he didn't find her mother and save the child would lose the family she knew. 

"I'll get on it then sir." She smiled awkwardly. 

" Yes, Sawyer thank you. " 

He turned to the rest of the room filled with police officers. "Come on people how is it possible for seven women to just disappear someone has to have seen something, my God we live in an Orwellian age yet there are not even any CCTV footage to use." 

" We are trying sir but everywhere we go there is nothing." 

"None of these women fit the status for missing these women have no personal problems that we are aware of no drugs or alcohol addictions, no family problems and nothing links them at all." He pulled at his hair trying to will himself to come up with an answer. 

" Get looking over the footage from the camera by the entrance of her building and try to decipher her route maybe we can get something from that. " 

"Anything else sir?" Another detective asked. 

" Yes call a press conference it's time we issued a warning to the women of National City. " 

"Yes, sir." 

In a flash the whole office erupted into life again phones rang and voices raised and (f/n) felt the pull of home clawing at him, home where he'd left his wife and daughter his sweet stepson, he had to protect them, he had to protect the next victim whoever she was. 

                                                                                          xxx

"Come on (Y/n) don't be boring!" Kara smiled as she pulled her into the bar by her arm, the chef was feeling like she had been fooled. 

" I told you I do not do Karaoke. " She said sternly. 

"So don't, just watch us and have fun." 

" Listen to a load of drunk chicks sing Girls just Wanna have fun and the timeless classic Sisters are doing it for themselves. " (Y/n) cringed at the thought. 

"It's not just drunk chicks." Kara shrugged. 

"Oh gosh yes drunk guys singing to their girlfriends because they think it's cute, I had a boyfriend who did that once I dumped him, no one sings James Blunt to me and stays on board." (Y/n) said stubbornly. 

"I'm not taking no for an answer come and join your lovely sweet cousin." Kara pulled harder. 

"Is Alex there?"

"Depends which answer will get you to stay?" Kara asked suspiciously. 

(Y/n) tried to hide the eagerness in her eyes but she failed Kara saw it clearly. "She is."

"Well, I suppose you are family." (Y/n) shrugged. 

"Oh yeah, it's definitely the reason you are staying (Y/n)."

Kara pulled her excitedly towards the table everyone was sat around. "Hey, guys look who is here."

"(Y/n)." Alex finished for her, her eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree upon seeing her. 

"I'm absolutely not singing." 

"Sure cool come and sit next to me....or anywhere you want." Alex blushed pulling the chair next to her closer. 

Everyone watched as the chef stood watching the chair weighing up her options, did she take the chair or did she sit somewhere else? 

"Okay." She shrugged sitting down that she realized was a little too close to Alex. 

"I'm glad you changed your mind and came." She smiled at her and (Y/n) forgot to breathe. 

"Err..yeah Kara tricked me, I just came from a family dinner."

"Oh with the stepmother." She smiled. 

"Yep but it wasn't so bad because I have my job back and I got to watch her squirm while she asked me for it, she still doesn't know I'm taking it but she'll find out tomorrow."

"I love you, your amazing." Alex smiled dreamily at her as though she was hypnotized, (Y/n) frowned she may have been ready to accept Alex's attempts to gain her trust again even enough to break up with Sara but she wasn't ready for declarations of love. 

"Err sure, look, Kara, is up." (Y/n) pointed to the stage trying to change the subject. 

"She isn't." Winn hid his head in his hands and peeked between his fingers as he listened to the music begin. 

"She is." (Y/n) laughed. 

"Is she going to rap too?" Winn winched dreading the moment. 

"This is a classic song." (Y/n) smiled also filled with innuendo she wasn't sure Kara really got. 

Extraterrestrial rang out and so did Kara. 

The night went by and at some point two things happened (Y/n) realised she was enjoying herself and all without the aid of drink, getting drunk was impossible now with human booze, but also as she looked down Alex's hand was on her leg, how long had it been there and why was she letting her continue to keep it there?

Because I like it. The voice inside her head answered. 

She was so lost in her own world that she hadn't noticed when everyone turned to her. "What...What are you all looking at me for?"

"Because we all did at least one (Y/n) you have to do one." Winn flashed a smug grin.

"No way in hell."

"Come on (Y/n)." Kara smiled innocently. 

"I hate when you do that face Kara, fine but this better be the shortest song ever written and no one and I mean no one ever tells anyone I did this, the most uncool thing ever." She threatened as she stood up feeling the loss of Alex's hand on her thigh s soon as she took it away. 

She approached the stage, taking the microphone and sitting awkwardly on the stool, she looked ready to bolt at any moment, her eyes widened when she saw the song. 

"Wow hold on can we change the song?"

"No." Someone shouted. 

Crap. 

She swallowed hard as the music began The Killers, she adored them and when she had been dumped by Alex this song had been played in Lena's apartment on a loop so much that it was now banned by the aforementioned best friend. 

Step out into the Indian dust  
I can feel the cracks in my spirit  
They're starting to bust

She shyly kept her gaze downwards hoping and praying that this would end and fast. 

Drive by your house, nobody's home  
I'm trying to tell myself that I'm better off aloneAll of my friends say I should move on

 

She's just another girl, don't let her stick it to your heart so hard  
And of all my friends say it wasn't meant to be  
And it's a great big world, she's just another girl

I went to see a fortuneteller, that was a trip  
Maybe this confusion's got me losing my grip  
I can't believe you're out there flying with somebody else

"Wow, she is actually really good," Winn said surprised. 

Kara looked at her sister, the song was a little bit true to life she could tell that it was cutting Alex deep to have to listen. 

Now Jason's getting married in the blink of an eye  
I got an invitation but I didn't reply  
Tell your little brother that we put down the gloves  
And give him all of my love

"Who do you think Jason is?" Winn whispered to Alex, her eyes were transfixed on the woman singing. 

All of my friends say I should move on  
She's just another girl, don't let her stick it to your heart so hard  
And all of my friends say it wasn't meant to be  
And it's a great big world, she's just another girl

 

I could be reeling them in left and right  
Something's got a hold on me, tonight  
Well maybe all of my friends should confront  
The fact that I don't want another girl

 

The truth of the words echoed around (Y/n)'s head she hated that she had to sing this song, she didn't want her own rawness to be displayed for everyone to see. 

All of my friends say I should move on  
All of my friends say  
All of my friends say  
All of my friends say  
She's just another girl

"If I ever start a band I'm asking (Y/n) to be my lead singer." Winn smiled. 

"Can you give it a rest?" Alex blurted out suddenly. 

"Wow okay calm down jealous."

Then why can't I sleep at night  
And why don't the moon look right  
The sounds up, the TV's on  
And it's a great big world

She's just another girl,  
Don't let her stick it to your heart, boy  
She's just another girl  
All of my friends say she's just another girl  
Another girl

The music song ended and (Y/n) bit her check anxiously relief flooding through her like a tidal wave crashing upon a shoreline, she couldn't meet Alex's eyes she felt so stupid like she had voiced everything she had ever wanted to say to her, wanted to tell her as she saw her and Maggie together, when they kissed and touched hands. 

She did the only thing she could think of she fled. 

"Alex." Kara turned to her sister who was already on her feet. 

"I'm on it."

"Lesbian drama is exciting," Winn said happily running his hands together. 

Kara rolled her eyes. "Your an idiot."

                                                                        xxx

"(Y/n)" Alex shouted as she tried to keep up with her, she was sure she wasn't even using any of her super speed. 

"(Y/n) please."

"What do you want Alex?"

"I thought we had things straight I thought we were recovering," Alex said sadly. 

"The song just brought back some bad memories okay Alex, feelings I didn't want." She sighed as she turned away and looked around at the strangers passing by. 

The agent sighed and moved closer ignoring the people, she gently lifted her hands to the other woman's face enjoying the feel of her soft silky skin on her calloused hands. "Talk to me (Y/n), shout at me I don't care just please don't run away, I deserve it all I know but please give me the chance to listen, the chance to prove it, I thought you had done that."

"I have."

"Then why?"

"Because it still hurts, I loved you so much Alex, I've never felt that way before I didn't think it was possible for me to feel that way about anyone, I dived in with both feet and look what happened." Teardrops fell freely from her eyes landing with a splash on Alex's hand. 

"Does this mean you have changed your mind?" Alex felt her heartache. 

"I...I just couldn't stay in there I told you I hated all that singing stuff."

Alex tried to hide her smile. "So it's just the karaoke?"

"Why did my song have to be so freaking on point?"

"I don't know, Kara had one about an alien go figure." Alex shrugged.

"Lena is at work, and the apartment is kinda lonely when I'm on my own." (Y/n) said softly playing with the material on Alex's jacket, her hands still cupping her face between them. 

"Are you going to see her in her office then," Alex said seriously. 

(Y/n) frowned. "Jeez, Alex take the hint."

Brown eyes blinked hard trying to decipher whether this was a dream or (Y/n) was actually asking what she thought she was. 

"What?"

"How aren't you still a virgin Alex? invite me back to your place."

"What, wait (Y/n) I want, you have no idea how much I want to but I don't just want sex I want you, I want us again."

"Alex I can't give that to you all now, I..I need more time."

Alex took a deep breath she would regret this later. "Then I can't ask you to my place (Y/n) because I want it all and I will wait for when you can give it, I love you and I will prove it to you I can't risk losing it for anything."

"It's so hard to hate you, Alex."

"Just promise me that while you're making up your mind, while you're deciding whether we can have a future you won't do anything with anyone else, I can't...I don't think I could handle that."

(Y/n) watched a lone tear trickled down her face, then another and another followed, she wiped them away with the tip of her finger, so close now that their noses were almost touching. "No one else." She whispered. "I only want you, I only ever wanted you."

With agonizing slowness (Y/n) closed the small gap between them placing a soft and sweet kiss on her lips lightly, Alex held her closer deepening the kiss enjoying the deep moan that the chef made. 

Alex eased back taking in the woman's face, her eyes darting from her lips to her eyes not sure which she should place them. "Come back and spend the rest of the night with us, let's just have some fun okay?"

"Okay."

Releasing her from her grip she held out her hand (Y/n) slowly lifted her hand to meet hers and clasped it tightly locking them together, Alex smiled warmly. "Come on let's get going I think Kara will be hogging the stage by this point."

"She loves that karaoke."


	52. Start Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets a steamy dream as she momentarily regrets turning (Y/n) down on her offer the night before.

Alex leaned back against the headboard breathing harshly her eyes possessed with arousal watched as the head bobbed slightly, the long (h/c) hair tied back behind her so as it won't distract her from her mission. 

The feel of her soft gentle lips against the thigh sends a shivers through her spine and offers respite from where she had spent the last few moments driving her crazy, she pulled her fingers through her own hair to keep it in place the slight sweat that was present made it wet and easily pliable, her eyes still focused on her lovers activities, her mouth open slight letting little exciting sighs escape. 

After a moment of observing the woman Alex lifted her gaze and their eyes met, their gaze one of serious powerful lust until (Y/n) broke the mood and smiled, Alex lifted her mouth into a smile in reply grinning happily a lovestruck expression on her face, brown eyes that now seemed black. 

"(Y/n)". She breathed out her body moving with the motions the lover had set for her, (Y/n)'s eyes drawn to the breasts that moved in front of her, why had she ever thought Sara's were better than Alex's?

"That feels really good." She moaned tilting her brunette head backward and arching her body into (Y/n)'s hand. 

"Yeah, how good?" She flashed a wicked grin. 

"Oh my God!" 

"Crap another sex dream." She groaned. 

Alex awoke with a start, her dreams were far too graphic these days, but at least they were of just her and (Y/n) now, not a nightmare in sight tonight just a frustrated agent who was regretting saying no to (Y/n)'s invitation the night before. 

"No I was right to do that, why risk a lifetime of nights like that for just one."

She sighed and ran her hand through her hair, the slight headache she had awoken with a symptom of her small hangover, she didn't regret it spending time with (Y/n) had been wonderful. 

A smile made it's way across her face, an idea forming in her mind this was their chance for a fresh start another first date, and this time she wouldn't be late, she would be there. 

She leaped out of bed and hopped happily to the bathroom today was going to be a good day she just knew it, every day was because there was hope, hope she could earn (Y/n)'s trust back and for good. 

Showered and dressed she made her way to get something to eat a spring in her step all the way there, flipping through cupboards as she switched the radio on and picked up her cell phone. 

"Should I call her now? or is it too early, too soon, too clingy" 

Eventually, her own need to hear the woman's voice won through and she dialed her number, unlike (Y/n) she'd never removed her from her contact list, she hadn't been able to face doing it. 

Police in national City has issued a warning the all the women of the city in light of recent unexplained disappearances of seven women in the city.

Alex waited nervously as the phone rang. 

Maybe she won't answer. 

The detective leading the investigation issued the ominous warning a few hours after the seventh woman was reported missing last night. 

"Come on (Y/n)."

"Alex." A sleepy voice answered it wasn't (Y/n). 

"Who is this?" She spat out angry didn't they just agree there would be no one else?

"It's Lena." 

Alex sighed in relief ashamed and frightened in equal measure. 

"Hi is (Y/n) there?"

"She is in the shower, I really don't want to go in there and see her in all her morning glory." Lena laughed. 

"No okay, could you tell her that I called."

"Sure what did you call about?"

"I just wanted to say good morning to her."

"Oh okay, wait, Alex."

"What?"

"Don't hurt her again, you didn't have to see her afterward I did, and I swear to you if you do it again I will kill you!"

"I won't do it again I promise."

"I am reserving judgment here because she is my friend and I know how much she loves you, but one wrong foot Alex and I promise you will regret it."

"Okay." 

She couldn't blame the woman for sticking up for her friend, she would do the same if not worse if it was Kara, but she knew there would be no need, she'd not screw up again. 

Alex put her cell down and set about making her breakfast remembering how it had been when (Y/n) was here, it had been fun, just the two of them even when Kara popped by 'accidentally' of a morning in search of anything that (Y/n) had cooked up, which was usually nothing she wasn't a fan of cooked breakfasts. 

She smiled, at her reaction when Kara had asked for bacon, she'd looked at her as though she was a serial killer and instead handed her some toast, then she'd begun making more for the days Kara would stop by, she was so kind she even did that when Kara wasn't talking to her and accusing her of cheating with Lena. 

It is a cloudy day today in National city no sign of the supers, but that could just be the clouds. 

She rolled her eyes at the attempt at a joke. 

"What else is on this channel is depressing." She searched until she found a tune she liked. 

I, I'm so lost without you And I, I've come to an end I, I can't live without you So I, I will start again I will start again I will start again

"Very appropriate this morning." She smiled as her cell phone rang, it turned brighter when she checked the screen and saw who it was. 

"(Y/n)." 

Fate, shine upon this place

"Lena said you called, what's up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to say good morning and hear your voice."

So I can avoid the same mistakes

"Oh, that is sweet, what are you eating for breakfast please tell me you are eating." Alex smiled at her stern tone, happy that she cared. 

All the missing pieces

"I'm not sure."

Fate, I'm ready for change

I'm not asking for an escape

"Lena has banned me from my favorite cereal Alex, she is so mean to me."

Alex laughed throwing her head back, she could imagine the pout that was no doubt displayed across her face at that very moment. 

"I was thinking maybe tonight we could go out on like a date," Alex asked softly. 

"I can't I have a date."

"You have a what?" Alex asked stunned. 

"Yep, a pizza date with Carter and Kara at her place."

"Oh." I wish I could invite myself along. 

"You should come too."  (Y/n) suddenly said. 

Alex felt her breath leave her body it was a stupid reaction to such a simple request but this was big especially for them. 

"Okay."

"I will see you tonight then." 

"Till tonight."

                                                                                         xxx

"Hello, my wonderful and gracious people." (Y/n) held her arms outward as she took her first steps back into the kitchen at the restaurant as though she was a monarch returning to her kingdom. My kitchen. 

"Yes okay thank you, Elizabeth I." Cat rolled her eyes. 

The kitchen was filled with the staff who had thought she had left for good, their faces lit up like a small child who first beholds an ice cream cone, well not the lactose intolerant ones. 

"Are you really back?" Carlos asked his face split into a wide smile. 

"I am."

"I thought you had to think about it?" Cat scoffed she hated being made to wait and especially not being in control. 

"My people need me." 

"Yes we've gone into Evita territory now thank you very much (Y/n) but you have said hello to everyone now you can get back to work as though you have never left."

"OMG look what they did to my kitchen!" (Y/n) screamed as she took in the disarray and carnage. "Who the hell did you employ to replace me?"

"It was some snooty guy (Y/n) you'd have hated him." A young woman said from the back, Cat scowled at her but in the presence of (Y/n) everyone suddenly found their voices. 

"Some snooty guy was in here ripping everything up, did he even make sure we had the produce ready for Vegans and Vegetarians, those who only eat halal, kosher non dairy?"

"Err no chef."

"Goddammit Cat what the hell have you been feeding to people?" (Y/n) raged pacing up and down her kitchen like a caged lion just seeking her freedom to pounce. 

"That is not my fault he said he was a pro." Cat defended. 

"This is bad, this is very very very bad."

"He served a vegan customer sauce that had meat in it." A chef spoke up, (Y/n) could feel herself growing faint, her legs were about to give way, her kitchen and her reputation had been torn to shreds and this woman didn't care. 

"Listen to me Ms. Grant my reputation is on the line here, this is why I didn't get the TV show if I ever see this guy I will kill him."

"He gave a lactose intolerant customer a dairy ice cream, not the non-dairy ice cream." Another shrugged. 

(Y/n) heard herself screaming loud inside her own head. "Okay, okay this is bad, this is really really bad." She held her head in her hands trying and praying she would come up with an answer to the massive disaster that had happened. 

"There is more chef." Another spoke up. 

"What else could have happened?" (Y/n) asked softly scared to know what it was. 

"He put nuts in everything even the stuff we make for those allergic."

(Y/n) felt her eye twitched and her stomach turn. 

"Cat I am going to give you five seconds to get out of my kitchen before I dip you in batter and fry you alive!" Her voice got louder as she continued until at the end her voice was a roar and her face was flaming red. 

"This is my restaurant!" The stubborn woman said. 

"Out now and never step foot in my kitchen again, my God Cat you could have killed someone this is so important, it's why we have to be so careful what we give people."

"I need to go and see your father anyway, that man I bet has not eaten anything since he left last night."

The chef felt herself soften slightly, at least the woman seemed to care about her father that was something at least. 

"Don't take anything from here to give him, he is allergic to chocolate and God only knows what the hell anything is in this damn place."

"Just do your magic (Y/n)."

"And you work your magic and disappear Cat."

They all watched as she turned and walked away, then she turned back towards her team, her friends, her colleagues and a large smile broke out on her face as she rushed towards them all arms spread out widely and they all had a big group hug. 

"I missed you guys so much, you have no idea." She smiled. "But now thanks to snooty pants we have so much work to do and I need to calm down, so we need to clean out the freezers dust the shelves I can see grease from here this is unacceptable, and floors people floors are the most important one slip can be catastrophic, I need to go and calm down for a few minutes but I will be back."

(Y/n) retreated to her office closing the door firmly behind her, leaning against the door relief flooding her as all her arrogant bravado disappeared. 

She slipped out her cell phone and dialled someone she hadn't called in a long time. 

"Hi (Y/n)." Alex's soft voice drifted like a silky melodious melody into her ear. 

"Hey, can you talk?"

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing it's just I am back at the restaurant the guy Cat replaced me with he fucked up so badly Alex everything is a mess."

"Do you need me to come and help with anything?"

(Y/n) thought, there were more than enough hands but the thought of spending more time with Alex was appealing, it was very appealing. 

"Okay." She replied shyly. 

                                                                                       xxx

(Y/n) couldn't say for sure when it was she knew she was there, but she felt her presence when she looked up it was to find her standing a little awkwardly by the doorway to the back of the kitchen. 

"Alex." She smiled, Alex felt like some kind of superhero she puffed out her chest and took a deep breath, her slight uneasiness all gone. 

God does she get hotter every moment she breathes?

 

"Hey, it's the bosses girlfriend whatcha doing, gonna arrest us again?" A voice shouted out to her, she looked to (Y/n) with a questioning glance, wondering why they thought they were still together. 

"I haven't told them about you know." (Y/n) said softly and blush on her face. 

Alex smiled, that meant that in this kitchen they still were together, only in this strange place would her dreams come true., suddenly she liked it here very much. 

"I had to do something with Kara first so I am a little late."

"That is okay, we need a strong body in the freezer."

"Oh."

"No, I mean well I only meant we needed somebody and you are strong...a little too strong actually...no that isn't bad but." The chef cringed at her sudden lack of linguistic skills. 

Alex smiled, charmed by her flustered words. 

"So that way." Alex pointed. 

"Yes." She sighed in relief as she felt Alex pass by her, the gentle smell of her scent seeking to soothe and excite her in equal measure.

"Someone has got it soooo bad." Someone shouted out. 

"Get back to work you crazy people, and do not think about my love life especially not my girlfriend." She had said the word before she realized it, but it didn't feel wrong, yet it didn't feel totally right, it was somewhere between the two and most importantly she didn't hate it.


	53. Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Sara clash in their battle over (Y/n).

"Why are you so angry?" Alex asked running after the angry chef as they made their way through the hallway to her father's apartment.

(Y/n) suddenly swung around. "You know why I'm angry Alex!"

" He deserved it. " Alex shrugged, it had been quite fortuitous that the very man (Y/n) had spent hours complaining and hating on had actually turned up.

That had been his first mistake, his second was being an absolute douche towards (Y/n).

"Err chef the reject from planet hate a chef is here," Carlos said softly outside the freezer, he didn't want to go inside and risk seeing anything he shouldn't although who did anything like that in a walk-in freezer full of dead animal corpses?

" What, he is actually here? " (Y/n) popped her head around the door, Carlos tried to hold in his laughter. 

"Yep." 

" Right the massive piece of turd! " (Y/n) rubbed her hands together greedily. "I'll be right back Alex I have to throw out some trash." 

Alex chuckled. 

The chef strode angrily towards the kitchen, where a medium-sized man stood his hand braced upon his hip as he checked out a waitress as she bent over to pick something from the ground. 

Sleazeball. "I assume you are the assassin of my kitchen." ( Y/n) braced herself crossing her arms over her chest. 

He sneered revealing teeth that were both too big and vastly too white he looked like a Mr. Ed if he'd been employed as a model in a teeth whitening commercial. 

"Well, what do we have here." He ran his eyes up the length of her body stopping at the shapely form of her chest mostly hidden by her chef whites. 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, the man was pathetic. "Hey excuse me, Mr. Ed my eyes are up here." 

" But it is a better view down here. " 

"Sadly for you, I'm a human woman, not the blow-up kind you're used to and I will punch you, what are you doing here?" 

" I'm here to work of course. " 

"Nope, Cat says she fired you and as she is not one to be afraid of firing anyone, and with a face like yours I imagine she really went to town with the insults, you are here illegally, so leave now." 

"Oh sweet you have this notion that I cannot twist her around my little finger, she is, after all, an older lady she is easy." 

" Not if my father's fists connect to your face you won't be able to. " (Y/n) hissed, dammit if anyone was going to break her father and Cat up it would be her, but even she hadn't thought about it, she may have changed vocal sparing sessions with her stepmother but she wasn't a bitch. 

"So I am here you may leave now little girl." 

(Y/n) raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know who I am?" 

" A wannabe Miss January in a nude calendar. " He shrugged. 

"Is there a problem?" A stern voice asked behind her, ( Y/n) cringed at the smug smirk the corners of his mouth turned up and the front row of his teeth were exposed. 

"Nothing Alex he is just leaving." 

" I'm really not. " 

Alex moved closer like an ominous soldier her movements menacing and deliberate until she stood next to (Y/n) and right in front of him.

"She told you to leave, so move before I move you." 

" Alex please it's okay. " 

The man laughed. "Oh my God wait a minute are you and her no wonder you seem to have the hating guys' thing going on." 

" I don't hate guys. " (Y/n) protested. I just find Alex far more interesting and definitely more attractive. 

Alex had watched the whole of his interaction with her until she couldn't hold back anymore. 

"I will give you five seconds to leave if not I'm going to punch you so hard you'll have to shove a toothbrush up your ass to brush your teeth!" 

He laughed again throwing his head back to add drama. 

(Y/n) groaned. "Oh God don't laugh." 

"One." 

"Oh come on what harm could a little woman like you do?" 

" Two. " 

"I'm really not frightened I am a man, you are so tiny." 

" Three. " 

"This is so stupid." 

" Four. " 

"You will just be humiliated." 

" Five, I did warn you. " Despite her warning, it was still a shock for him when Alex pulled her arm backward and slammed it forward until with a pained crunch it met his face and he landed with a great thumb on the ground. 

Alex turned to (Y/n) "I did warn him don't be angry." 

"Excellent Alex now I have a passed out Sunflower on my kitchen floor, be useful and at least do something with him." 

" What? " 

"I don't know repot him or something, just get rid of him." 

"Am I still invited to the pizza thing?" She shouted after an angry ( Y/n). 

"Yes." 

"Phew that was close, what the hell am I supposed to do with this guy? Does anyone have smelling salts?" 

" We could dig a hole in the back and bury him. " Someone suggested. 

"No (Y/n) wouldn't approve I like your thinking though." She pointed to him in approval. 

"I punched him because he was disrespecting you, I had a valid reason this time."

" God Alex I love you to death but you drive me crazy sometimes I swear. "

Alex beamed at her her eyes sparkling with such happiness (Y/n) thought it would blind her.

"What?"

" You said it. "

"What did I say?"

" I quote God Alex I love you to death. "

"Ah."

" Ah indeed. "

"I...well it just slipped out."

" I know but it was still nice to hear I've missed you saying them. "

(Y/n) tensed. "Did you say them to her?"

" Not as I did when we were first together, I just didn't feel them to be true, I had loved her but there are many kinds of love aren't there? "

"Yes."

" You are my forever kind of love (Y/n). "

(Y/n) smiled a little. "Come on let's go and get Carter or he will think we're not coming and Kara will send out a search party for the pizza."

" Err will your Dad be there? "

"Nope lucky for you Alex, he is busy with the seven missing women he is obsessed that there will be an eighth."

"He hates me now, doesn't he? "

"Yes, he does."

" Oh. "

"Good thing it's not him you want to date then right?" She smiled at her brightly revealing the slight dimple that appeared on her chin only when she truly smiled or really frowned.

"He isn't my type." Alex shrugged moving closer to risk a quite kiss before pulling away too quickly.

                                                                                     xxx

"Okay so we are lucky Kara isn't here and Alex has a key." (Y/n) smiled bumping into Alex playfully. "And I mean lucky because we would have nothing left for us." She winked at the boy who chuckled. 

It had been lucky that Alex had a key, they got straight down to creating the perfect pizzas they would be better she had promised than any restaurant, well that she wasn't working in of course. 

Lined up in a cramped line in Kara's tiny kitchen Alex, Carter and (Y/n) had set about their tasks with (Y/n) giving instructions as they went along. 

"Okay now because this isn't bread we are making we do not need to let the dough stand to rise so we can pretty much just put everything we want on top."

"Carter can I please change your mind about the chocolate because it sounds awful."

"Chocolate pizza rocks." 

"Carter is having chocolate so we're gonna have to melt the chocolate first otherwise it's just going to be a stodgy mess when it gets out of the oven, so get the chocolate from the fridge and a saucepan, also a bowl and fill the saucepan slightly with water."

The boy enthusiastically did as he was told as (Y/n) pulled out the sauce she had already made to place on the pizza base.

"Which chocolate?" Carter asked.

"How much does she have?"

Alex shook her head. "You really do not want to know."

"OMG who buys this much chocolate?" (Y/n) asked stunned by a whole shelf of just chocolate. 

"Kara is the coolest." He beamed in delight. 

"One bar if I take you home as high as a kite your Mom will hang me out the window and drop me." (Y/n) cringed, Alex leaned closer and whispered into her ear. "Good job you can fly."

"Tell me about it, I'll need that when I have to flee from kara."

 Suddenly the door to the apartment flew open and with dramatic flare Kara stormed in. "I smell pizzas."

(Y/n) turned to Alex a puzzled confused look on her face. "They aren't even cooked how the hell does she do this?"

Alex chuckled as she continued slicing her mushrooms. 

"You were going to eat them without me weren't you?" Kara said with a thick suspicious cloud to her words. 

"We just wanted to get started Kara, of course, we weren't going to." (Y/n) shrugged innocently. 

"Liar!"

"Come on would I lie to you?" 

"Yes you would, probably wanted to give Alex more, I knew I shouldn't have been on board with you two you are ganging up on me."

"She really does go nuts when there is food around, a bit conspiracy theorist." (Y/n) said quietly to Alex, it had seemed easy to slip into the role with her after everything that had happened she didn't think she would be able to even stay in the same room as her for more than a few moments. 

"Shut up Kara and get over here (Y/n) already made your pizza dough," Alex said as kara's eyes turned to the chocolate pulled out of her fridge. 

"He isn't eating it all!" (Y/n) said her palms raised out in front of her. 

"Yeah (Y/n) said only one chocolate bar because my Mom would throw her out of a window." Carter nodded cutting the chocolate into squares and putting into the bowl in the saucepan now filled with boiling water. 

Kara paled remembering a time when she had some something like that to Cat, although it hadn't really been her fault, she tried to clear the memory away. "Okay, so what do I do?"

"Not burn the kitchen down I am running low on kitchens right now and as Lena is getting heavy with Mr. Square I can cut glass on my jaw, Wayne, you are all I have Kara."

Alex wanted to shout out and offer hers, but caution held her back. 

"Bruce Wayne is cool." Carter smiled. 

"Really, well there is no way I am letting Lena move to Gotham if it gets serious, they have Batman and that guy has been letting a clown with freaking bright red lipstick terrorize the city for God knows how long, Lena does not like clowns and nor do I."

"Why?"

"Are you kidding me what the heck is right about them?"

Everyone laughed. 

"Once my Dad had a girlfriend and OMG she wore so much makeup one morning I woke up and bumped into her after she'd had a really bad night her make up all smudged and smeared, I actually screamed." (Y/n) cringed at the memory. "That was just after he broke up with Cat, at that moment I thought jeez I guess that woman is not so bad, at least she doesn't leave her face imprint everytime she lays on a pillow."

                                                                                    xxx

"So last night was fun." Alex smiled as she and (Y/n) walked up the hallway at the DEO, she may have had to watch her leave early to take Carter home but the warm smile she had given her just before she walked through the door had been the last thing she saw before she fell asleep. 

"What you mean getting attacked by Kara, that woman fights dirty she kicked me in the face, all over a pizza slice." (Y/n) rubbed her chin remembering the chaos that had ensued. 

"She did burn hers."

"How did she manage that, they all went in together."

Alex laughed but stopped abruptly when she saw who waited ahead of them, she turned to (Y/n) to see her reaction. 

"Hey, Alex you brought my favorite snack I see." Sara smiled seductively at (Y/n), her suit hid her true identity but sometimes Alex wondered whether the blonde woman knew who really was under the suit. 

(Y/n) blushed quickly turning away as she watched Alex's questioning glare. 

Damn, she saw. 

"And she blushes you know what that makes right Alex, the perfect woman." 

Alex growled. "Cut the crap Lance I'm going to kick your ass today."

"Err Alex." (Y/n) said cautiously pulling her away from the smug faced woman. "I don't think you're supposed to kick her ass."

"I've kicked Kara's ass loads of times I'm not going to take it easy on a woman who is eyeing up my...maybe girlfriend."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Technically Superwoman is not and never has been your girlfriend."

"Sara Lance is not having anything to do with you whether you are Superwoman or (Y/n)," Alex said stubbornly, (Y/n) wanted to smile she looked so cute her lips a firm line and her arms crossed firmly over her chest. 

(Y/n) bit back the urge to point out that Sara Lance had had both (Y/n) and Superwoman but she really didn't think Alex would take well to hearing that and that side of her who wanted to hurt her was slowly quietening. 

"Come on Alex or are you getting scared." Sara goaded. 

"Just chill out first." (Y/n) whispered to her, Alex looked over to where Sara stood making kissing gestures with her lips and pointing to (Y/n). 

"I'm going to kill her."

                                                            xxx

"Such a shame you didn't invite the hottie in the cape to join us." Sara smiled dodging a punch. 

"Supergirl is busy today, it would be selfish to ask her to watch this," Alex replied lunging forward again and each time being blocked and pushed away. 

"Oh nice one Agent Danvers, you know I meant Superwoman, she is so sexy that chin and dimple there, I spent a few nights wondering how that would feel under my tongue." 

With an angered roar Alex ran forward trying to catch the blonde woman with a blunt attack, she ushed her behind her, but Alex managed to maneuver her arm backward and pull her down, watching as she stood over her triumphantly. 

Sara coughed but leaped back to her feet. "Are you always this soft or is this a new development?"

Alex rolled her eyes and prepared to attack again. 

"Of course then there are those lips, I've only ever seen lips as plump and delicious as that once before, you know that right Alex?"

"What are you talking about now?"

"(Y/n) didn't you think her lips were like two cushions of silk, tasted like the most divine candy too, I could just feast on them all day." Sara said smugly watching in delight the other woman's reaction. 

"Shut up and get back to work."

"I'm not stupid Alex, I know (Y/n) is Superwoman I realized the night I kissed her in the alley, she smells like her, looks like her well her lips and chin anyway, then there is her kiss." She fanned herself for added effect. "Wooo that woman knows how to kiss, just the right amount of tongue right?"

"(Y/n) dumped you." Alex said annoyed. 

"I know but Alex unlike you I don't give up."

"She is mine!"

"Yeah but all is fair in love and war Alex, and I like to play, I'm really good at it just ask (Y/n)."

"Touch her and I will kill you!"

Sara walked closer, so close their noses nearly touched "I already did, more than a few times actually each time she moaned my name I should have recorded that bit for you."

"Back off lance!"

"Is that the only way you can get her Alex if you have no competition, and I will win, I've never hurt her, I never looked into another woman's eyes and fucked her as she sat alone and cried for me."

"It wasn't like that." Alex protested the truth of her blunt harmful words hit like an arrow to the heart. 

"No really, because that is what (Y/n) believes, I'll have (Y/n) and Superwoman we will be quite the crime-fighting partnership won't we? What do you think the media will call us? how will they ship us? I was thinking something like SuperCanary or maybe that is taken, maybe something like SuperBlack, SupCan or Suary. 

"They are all stupid!" 

"Maybe but who cares because I will have (Y/n)."

"She loves me."

"Love means nothing when you can't trust someone."

"What (Y/n) and I are to each other is nothing to do with you, why do you think she dumped you in the first place it was for me."

Sara narrowed her eyes for a moment her bravado cracked. 

"It doesn't matter I may be called the Canary but I know how to roar and I am all in this Alex, so get ready because I am not giving up, how long do you think (Y/n) will be able to hold out? How long do you think it will be until she has to rekindle the memory of how our kiss was?"

Alex felt her blood boiling, her anger soaring with rage she turned away and slammed the door. 

Sara laughed. 

Alex stormed with purpose down the hallway trying to ignore the urge to punch a hole in the wall, the blonde woman's words still echoing around in her head was she right? would she win, would (Y/n) want her?

"(Y/n) a word please." She said sternly the other woman looked up from where she was sat going through a magazine with Winn, she frowned. 

"Are you okay Alex?"

"Just please can we talk."

"Sure okay."

Following behind her concerned. 

"What is the matter?" Her eyes ran over her face trying to detect what the matter was. 

"Sara she just wound me up, I couldn't think straight and I needed to see you need to talk to you."

"What did she say?"

"She knows you are Superwoman."

"What, how?"

Alex cringed at her description. "Don't ask."

"Oh, okay, but Alex that was what wound you up?"

"She said that you would choose her." Her voice was a soft sad whisper. 

"And you think now that I will."

"I...I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"Sure but Alex you still don't understand, I've never had anyone like you before you make me feel things I never experienced, just if I look into your eyes I feel my breath catch, just holding your hand warms my soul, you are worth a second chance Alex I didn't give that to you to make you watch someone else walk away with me."

Alex breathed a deep sigh of relief. 

"Can we have our date now please?" She smiled shyly, (Y/n) laughed. 

"I would be delighted to go on a date with you Alex."


	54. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> National City is still being stalked by an unknown villain kidnapping women.

The room rung with activity phones sounded and voices echoed from his office (f/n) could hear the hustle and bustle pounding into his head like a jackhammer.

How are they doing this? 

It was the question that kept twirling around in his head how were they managing to abduct women in the middle of a busy city without being seen?

Without leaving any trace of them.

He clenched the pen he was holding in his hand and threw it back onto the desk before walking over to the window and looking out.

"You're out there you son of a bitch and when I find you I'm going to make you regret the day your mother ever gave birth to you!"

A knock at his door made him turn.

The woman stood awkwardly by the door.

"Don't worry Sawyer just having a conversation with our kidnapper."

" Do you..I mean is that normal? "

He smirked. "Probably not but at least I don't abduct people so I'll take it."

" Fair enough sir. "

"Did the CCTV bring in anything?"

" No, sir. "

"Goddammit its like they become ghosts." He raged with frustration hitting the file cabinet that stood next to him.

" How does he pick them, Sawyer? How does he go out and choose them? "

"I don't know sir there is no logic, the women have nothing in common."

"I keep going over their files there must be something, something that connects all seven women if ethnicity isn't his choice, religion, hair color, occupation what the hell is it?"

Maggie sighed and stepped further inside she may hate his daughter but it was hard not to like her father, even when she was with Alex and any other man would have made her life difficult and while it was true he didn't warm to her, he hadn't ruined her career, or sidelined her, she respected the man who left his personal life outside the station, and seeing how much he cared about this case made her respect him even more, and he accepted his daughter's life choices he was the perfect father.

(Y/n) had Alex and the perfect father why was that fair at all?

"You really think he will strike again?"

" I know it, you know this Sawyer they don't stop they get more careless strike more often it's like an addiction they want to recreate that feeling they have the first time. "

Maggie tensed. "Sounds like you are describing a serial killer, sir."

" I am Sawyer, those women we all know they aren't alive any longer, and last night I drove around the city do you know how many women I saw just walking by themselves dammit I was so angry they didn't listen to our warning. "

"They never do."

"Go down and ask the prostitutes what they've seen, they see everything just never speak about it. "

"Really sir he doesn't seem to target them."

" Do it anyway maybe there was someone acting strange or they saw something. "

"Yes, sir."

(f/n) slumped back into his chair leaning his head against the back and took a deep breath his conscience gnawing away inside him, worry for his daughter and wife and the other nameless women who were potential victims filling him.

                                                                                    xxx

(Y/n) danced happily twirling around and jiggling about making her way through the room to the bathroom, she hadn't heard Lena come back last night but she had been on the phone with Alex for a long time a Netflix marathon session via video call, Alex's idea of course but it had been fun.

Despite the fact she missed having her close it was still spending time with her. 

She opened the door her eyes sprung open wide with horror.

"Oh my God I am so sorry!" She shrieked. 

Quickly she fled slamming the door behind her hand covering her eyes too afraid to move it.

"(Y/n) wait." Lena called behind her a towel wrapped around her naked form a red blush on her cheeks.

"Oh my God, Oh my God I cannot unsee what I just saw, Oh my God!" ( Y/n) ranted randomly her arms flailing out in front of her erratically. 

"You should have knocked we were..."

" I saw Lee! I fucking saw too much! "

"We were just..."

" Oh my God I think I'm gonna throw up I can still see it every time I blink. " (Y/n) panicked the sight of her cousin and her new boyfriend in a position she never ever wanted to see a family member in.

Lena shrugged not knowing what to say but knowing she felt so embarrassed, she bit her lip nervously.

"You said there were rules no girlfriends or was that for me with Sara?" ( Y/n) said sternly.

"No they are the rules but this is my apartment."

(Y/n)'s eyes were suddenly drawn to her neck. "Your necklace it's gone."

" Errr..... " Lena flustered for an answer.

"Where is it you always wear it?"

" I just took it off for the shower and then Bruce he.. "

"Wow please do not put more images in my mind and please do not ever mention his name to me again."

" You are being immature. "

"I am being traumatized." ( Y/n) corrected.

"Oh please (Y/n) stop acting like an innocent little flower."

" Err excuse me Lena but the last body these eyes of mine saw naked was a super hot blonde, and now all I can see is a really overly muscular guy. "

"He's got a cute bottom," Lena whispered mischievously.

" Nope, you've never seen a cute butt until you have seen the spectacular one a certain agent possesses, damn it's hot. "

"Err yeah sure if you say so." Lena shifted on her feet awkwardly. 

"Lena babe are you coming?" A masculine voice asked from his place by the door, his short black hair still wet and muscular torso dripped with water droplets that all followed the same trail down his body disappearing into the towel he had tied to his waist. 

"I'll be right there Bruce." She turned back to her friend and blushed again this time deeper if that was at all possible. 

"Oh wow okay Lena honey you get back in that bathroom and have some fun I'm gonna go out and get breakfast don't worry about the noise."

"(Y/n) shush." she flushed looking back to the door to see if he was still there. 

"Don't worry I am going to get my own dream boat, I give in your man in there is hot but don't worry I only have eyes for Alex."

"Comforting thought thank you," Lena said sarcastically. 

"I'm going don't worry, just remember to have some fun." (Y/n) winked wickedly before slipping through the door. 

Lena rolled her eyes. "I was until you walked in."

                                                                                              xxx

"When you called and said let's get breakfast I thought we would be eating breakfast," Alex shouted out as she rifled through the sofa. 

(Y/n) lifted her head from her place behind the sofa. "I know I lost my wallet here last night when I brought Carter back, and I'm not going back to Lena's."

"Yeah you already said, I still don't like you ogling naked guys." Alex pouted, 

"I was not ogling him if you ask Lena she will tell you my mind was firmly on you if albeit my eyes had no option but to do a quick sweep down his body."

"Enough please God no more." Alex lifted her hands up in the air. 

"I had no choice anyway it was all out just out on show who knew Bruce Wayne was so toned, a little too muscular for my tastes but still." (Y/n) stopped suddenly when she saw the primal look on Alex's face she was not impressed at all. 

"Don't get jealous and crazy on me Alex."

"Stop describing naked guy (Y/n)."

"Okay. Go and look in the bathroom, I was in there too."

Alex rolled her eyes but did as she was told headed towards the bathroom and looked around, she tried the bin her eyes landing on a white stick. 

What the heck!

Written across it were the words positive, Alex felt her legs give way and her heart pound out of her chest, (Y/n) had never said she was pregnant, why wouldn't she say? She'd never even told her there had been a guy. 

"There is nothing in the kitchen, do you know she won't let me in her kitchen she says it's because I won't let her in mine, she is super childish sometimes." (Y/n) said standing by the door, her eyebrow raised taking in Alex's shocked face. "What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About the baby."

(Y/n) glared at her. "Err Alex what are you talking about, what baby?"

"(Y/n) please we promised no lies, it's okay we weren't together I will still stand by you." Alex said softly her eyes twinkling with unshed tears. 

"Alex I really have no idea what you are talking about."

"You are pregnant."

"What no I am not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not, not unless you or Sara have some kind of skill and can get half Kryptonians pregnant." She shrugged. "Where did you get this from?"

"That." Alex pointed to the trash bin. 

(Y/n) felt her eyes go so wide she was afraid they would pop out of her eyes sockets. "Oh my God!"

"So it's not yours?" Alex asked shyly. 

"Alex I don't live here why would I do a pregnancy test in the house Cat Grant lives?" She grabbed the other woman's arm a cold chill of realization ran down her spine. "Cat!"

"You don't think?"

"Who else could it be my Dad, Carter oh my God this is awful this is terrible news."

"It seems kinda sweet to me (Y/n)." Alex smiled until caution hit her. "Unless you don't like children I know some people don't want them."

"Shut up I love children, I'll be the coolest Mom in the world, I just don't want a permanent connection to Cat Grant for the rest of my life."

"You love them?"

"Of course I do, Alex this means even when Cat gets bored with my Dad like she has every other man she has ever been with still we're stuck with her."

"What is it with today and sex." She buried her head in her hands and tried to pray away the evidence she had found, wasn't Cat too old for this kind of thing she was like fifty if she was a day. 

Alex shrugged, pulled her into her arms pushing away the strand of hair that fell into her eyes with her soft touch. "These things are often wrong, try not to get worked up too soon until you know for sure."

(Y/n) smiled at her laying her head on her shoulder and enjoying the warmth and comfort she offered. "You are right."

"I am." 

"My Dad will like it if it's true though." She said softly, her words muffled as she buried herself deeper into her body. 

"Oh yeah, he likes children?"

"Yes, my Mom always told him one was enough, it was kinda lonely being an only child I would have liked younger siblings."

"I would say you could have Kara but you kinda have her now." Alex chuckled. 

"Do you want children?" (Y/n) ventured finally. 

"Yes, I do."

"Do you know on Krypton same-sex couples were able to conceive without a third party?"

"That can't be true Kara never said anything about it."

"Lesla-La told me."

Alex was quiet for a time thinking over what she had just learned, (Y/n) finally moved out of her embrace taking one last look at the test in the trash. 

"So, in theory, you and I could have children that were ours and no one else?" Alex suddenly spoke, (Y/n) turned around a smirk on her face. 

"Yep."

"(Y/n) we really need to talk about this date get it out of the way so we can move on quickly." Alex shouted at her. 

"Its still tonight Alex we have a few hours to get through first."

"Dammit, I should have made it a day date." Alex groaned commiserating the hours she had left to wait.


	55. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) and Alex get a second first date.

"Okay blue or red dress?" (Y/n) held both up for Lena to inspect as she sat curled up on the couch a book in hand.

"Hmmmm definitely red."

" Are you sure it's supposed to be the first date? "

"Wear the blue then." Lena shrugged.

"You are no help at all Lena this is important what if I turn up and she takes one look at me and runs back to Maggie?" ( Y/n) waved the dresses in the air frantically.

Lena smiled softly putting her book down and walking toward her. "For a start, if that happens I will kill her secondly (Y/n) she chose you."

" After choosing Maggie first, I feel like a chocolate bar she wasn't sure she wanted to buy. "

"That is your nerves talking, stop thinking so much chose the red because it makes your eyes pop and your legs look killer and go to the restaurant."

(Y/n) took a deep breath. "You are right."

" Good now go and let me read my book. "

"You really need to start putting me before your books, now just so as I know can I bring Alex home and have sex in the bathroom? we will lock it unlike you did."

" No, absolutely not! "

(Y/n) burst out laughing unable to take her serious expression any longer. "You are so easy to wind up, don't worry Alex says we're not ready for that yet she is right."

" And you're okay with that? "

"Yes, I wasn't at first I just wanted to be with her again in every way I could, I guess kinda make her mine again territory type of thing, but she was right I want us to work not fall apart because we focused on the physical stuff."

Lena smiled. "So you are giving her a second chance?"

" Yes, she doesn't know that though. "

"Will you be telling her?"

" Eventually. "

"I hope it works out for you (Y/n) I know how much you care for her."

" I've never felt this way before Lena, she is like no one I've ever met. "

"I know, now go on go and get ready or you'll be late." Lena smiled at her urging her back into her room.

                                                                                             xxx

Alex sat anxiously at the table her eyes darting to the entrance every few minutes to see if (Y/n) had arrived, she hadn't so far she was twenty minutes late.

She was beginning to wonder whether she had stood her up.

Please (Y/n) don't let this have all been a joke to teach me a lesson.

An image of her and Sara came to mind laughing together rolling around in a big plush bed, mocking her as she sat waiting for her to arrive.

"Alex, I'm so sorry the cab driver got lost turns out it was his first day on the job and he didn't read the map of the city before taking the job " (Y/n) sighed as she arrived at the table, Alex breathed a sigh of relief as she took her in, her hair pulled up high leaving her long and alluring neck on full display.

"You are here now and that is all that matters." Alex smiled rising to kiss her cheek before sitting down again not letting go of her hand.

"You look terrified."

" I thought you weren't going to come. "

"And your mind was cooking up all kinds of possible ideas right?"

Alex blushed. "Yes."

" Alex I promise you I was always going to come tonight, I wasn't going to tell you now but I think I need to. "

"What is it? (Y/n) please don't do anything rash, give me a chance."

" Stop assuming things Alex, you are a massive pain in my ass, far too overprotective always assuming things instead of listening and I know we have a long way to go to get to where we were but I want to give you a second chance. "

Alex stared at her dumbfounded, had she really just said what she thought she said or did she make it up?

"Really?"

" I want to be your girlfriend again, I want to call you every night to say goodnight just because I won't sleep well without hearing it, I want to go to the bar with you and hold your hand, I know we have to go slow but I want to at least start. "

"I want all of that too." Alex smiled brightly, this was truly the best news she had ever heard in her life.

" But Alex this is your last chance if you hurt me again no matter how much I love you, you won't get another chance. "

Alex clenched her hand tighter staring deep into her eyes. "I promise you (Y/n) I will never need another chance, you are everything to me I threw everything we had away once I won't do that again I'm always going to be there for you, you will never have another occasion to doubt me again. "

(Y/n) smiled lifting the hand he held and placing a soft kiss. "Shall we order then?"

" Only if you promise not to critique it. " Alex laughed.

"I am always a chef Alex if they don't want a bad review from me they should work harder." She shrugged innocently.

"Did you have a chance to think about the test?" Alex asked as she picked up the menu to look through.

" No, I decided that it's probably just a boiled egg or something she has. "

Alex chuckled.

"Hmm, nothing for Vegetarians or Vegans." ( Y/n) pondered.

"Is that a problem?"

" Is it for vegetarians and vegans. " (Y/n) shrugged.

After they had given their orders to the waiter they were left to wait for it to arrive.

"Kara broke her apartment door today." Alex suddenly said.

"Why?"

" I told her about what happened with you this morning and Lena. " Alex laughed.

"It's her own fault, Lena likes her too they are so useless."

"I guess. "

" This is what happens when you just leave things to go, the one you want is going to find someone and then you will be left to watch them together. " (Y/n) shrugged.

"It still sucks though," Alex said remembering having to watch ( Y/n) with Sara she'd hated it, she must have felt the same when she'd seen her with Maggie.

"It's life definitely part of the, you snooze you lose mantra. "

"(Y/n) I need to say something to you. "

"Err okay."

" I'm so sorry for how I reacted when I found out about you, I just couldn't think and everything fazed me so much then after when you came to the DEO and the suit I was just so scared of you getting hurt. "

"I'm going to lie and tell you that I wasn't hurt by any of that I was, I can't help who I am."

" I used to think that Kara having her stuff made her special that she would go off one day and leave me behind. " She said sadly.

"Alex I'm not going anywhere. "

"If I lose you (Y/n) I just don't know what I'd do."

(Y/n) felt her heart melt the look of sadness in her eyes beckoned her closer. "You are not going to lose me."

"But Sara.."

"Stop worrying about her you think I am so weak willed I would just jump on her whenever she bats her eyelashes? and strange as it sounds to you but she is actually really nice."

Alex paled.

"As in nice person Alex, this isn't Jane the virgin we don't need all the drama."

" How do you like that and not Wynonna Earp? " Alex frowned she needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Easy Petramos, I ship them totally." ( Y/n) said smugly.

"And you don't Wayhaught?" Alex said outraged at the very idea.

" Exactly, plus there is no one in that show as easy on the eye as Rosario Dawson. "

"I'm not sure I like this date very much," Alex said suddenly jealous she didn't want ( Y/n) thinking about another woman on their night.

"You are actually jealous right now aren't you? " (Y/n) smirked.

"You're supposed to be thinking of me! "

"I am, Alex you are acting weird. "

"I'm just really nervous. " She admitted turning away so she wouldn't have to meet her eyes.

"Okay let's make a deal."

" What deal? "

"Let's just be ourselves be natural and organic like we were we've gone past the trying to impress each other stage right?"

"Okay."

" Good, now let me tell you why Lena would choose Gemma Chan as her celebrity crush. "

                                                                                        xxx

 

"I don't want this night to end," Alex said softly holding her hands tightly as though she were afraid to let them go. 

After a stiff and awkward start where no one had seemed able to think of the right thing to say, they had settled into a groove that worked for them, it had been fun, although Alex spent every moment waiting for an emergency to ruin it all. 

Thankfully that hadn't happened, everything had gone well. 

"I know but it's late already and we do have early starts tomorrow."

Alex sighed, she hated having to leave her, she had this sorted out once after asking her to move in then she'd been a fool and ruined it all now she was here again, she tried to calm herself, being here was far better than not being here and having (Y/n) still hate her. 

"Can I kiss you?" She said quietly. 

"Stupid question to ask me, of course, you can kiss me."

Alex smiled the side of her mouth rising upwards as she advanced closer (Y/n) feeling the familiar rise in her heart beat as she drew closer until their lips met, soft and gentle at first (Y/n) threw her arms around her neck and pulled her closer and Alex placed her hands on her hips, their kiss deepening until they had to break apart, although they didn't break apart. 

"Come inside."

"I thought you said we.."

(Y/n) stopped her with another kiss, this one hard and unforgiving yet filled with a passion made their toes curl and the hairs on the back of their necks stand on end. 

"Wow okay," Alex said stunned almost speechless when they finally broke away. 

(Y/n) opened the door pulling Alex close behind her, she could sneak her into her room when Lena wasn't looking. 

Just as she was about to turn around to throw herself at Alex again footsteps stopped her. 

"(Y/n) Alex, what are you two doing here?" Lena asked her cheeks flushed and she looked behind her to the balcony. 

"What's wrong Lena?" (Y/n) said suspiciously. 

"What oh no there is nothing wrong I was just on my running machine." 

"In your heels?" Alex said looking at her feet. 

"What, ahhh... yeah it's a new exercise regime I read about." 

She is lying. 

(Y/n) looked at Alex, the brunette woman nodded her head in silent agreement. 

"So I'm just going to jump in the shower." Lena rushed towards the bathroom and closed the door both women watched her until they just stared at a closed door. 

"What the hell was that?" Alex said. 

"I have no idea."

"So I guess that means our night is ending." Alex sighed sadly turning towards her. 

"I guess, maybe it is for the best."

"Maybe."

"Alex."

"Yeah."

"How long do you think we'll have to wait until....you know?"

Alex's face reddened slightly. "I'm not sure."

"I hope it's not too long Alex, I miss you."

Alex smirked. "I thought you said I was crap."

"Oh please, you know I was talking shit, who in their right mind would ever think you are crap in bed?"


	56. The Archer Comes To Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) begins to notice Lena acting strangely and the cities rich are plagued by a masked vililante who tends to leave them a little dead.

It had been two weeks since her 'first date' with Alex and despite her being busy at the restaurant and having been kept busy as Superwoman, while Alex almost lived at the DEO they had gone out a few times.

 

On the nights they were too tired to go out they would spend hours talking on the phone sometimes falling asleep still connected, their phone bills were huge.

"So are you bringing Alex to the gala?" Lena asked as she buttered a piece of toast.

They sat in Lena's kitchen the radio on quietly in the background as they ate their morning breakfast.

" I was thinking of doing that yes. " (Y/n) confirmed cringing as she ate the healthy cereal Lena was making her eat. Tastes like cardboard. 

"Definitely only thinking about it, who else could you ask Sara?" Lena smiled teasing her friend.

" I could decide to go all Destiny's Child on your asses and go as an Independent woman. "

"Do not start singing that song!" Lena warned waving a slice of toasted bread at her.

" Or what you will attack me with your toast? "

"I will."

" Oh no save me from Lena Luthor and the toast. " (Y/n) squealed in mock alarm her voice high and squeaky.

"Why do I put up with you?" Lena sighed.

" Easy I am the greatest and no one else will have you. "

"Charming."

" Ahhh shut up you know I love you, I'm contractually obliged to. " (Y/n) shrugged.

"Do you ever think about that, I mean how strange it is that we were drawn to each other and then we turn out to be related?" Lena asked she'd been thinking about that a lot recently.

" I become more and more suspicious of our mothers, I feel their actions were deliberate yet I also feel stupid for thinking it because it's so random, maybe just a coincidence. " (Y/n) had not become any closer to trusting her mother, her beliefs became firmer the more Kharys stayed away, she didn't care to try to make eminence for her actions.

"Hmmm."

" Do you think about your mother? "

Lena picked up her empty plate and took it to the sink bruising herself cleaning it. "Sometimes."

(Y/n) frowned. "What do you think the Phantom Zone is like?"

" Pray we never have to find out. " Lena said sternly with conviction.

"Aethyr tried to lure Superman there." ( Y/n) said suddenly.

Lena sprung around. "And you believe what you are told about someone you have never met?"

" Yes, especially if my cousin is the one who tells me, Lena, what is wrong with you? "

"I just don't think we should vilify her, she is my mother (Y/n)"

"Lee just because they are our parents doesn't mean we cannot tell the truth of what they have done, they abandoned us."

Lena slammed the plate down causing it to smash into tiny shards. "Just leave it alone (Y/n)!"

" Lena what the fuck. "

Lena pressed her hand against her chest, her hand meeting the naked flesh above her shirt, trying to calm herself.

(Y/n) left her seat and pulled her friend away from the broken plate, "Okay Lee it's okay we won't talk about them anymore."

" I'm sorry. "

"Don't worry."

"You will still come tonight won't you?" She asked softly afraid her outburst had forced ( Y/n) to rethink her decision.

"Of course I am you know I already bought that dress to see Alex's eyes pop out of their sockets." She smiled

" She may have a heart attack on first sight. "

"Hopefully not tonight I plan to get lucky." The chef winked mischievously.

" Does the lucky lady know about this? "

"Nope but hopefully she is thinking the same thing."

Late last night James Bedlington, founder, and CEO of Bedlington motors here in National City was found dead, police have released that he was murdered by an arrow to the heart, he is the second millionaire this city has lost in the last two weeks, Miranda King CEO of King cosmetics was also killed the same way just last week. 

"Wow, this city is turning into a socialists paradise all the rich parasites being murdered." ( Y/n) laughed.

"Hmm "

"One thing is certain though, they will ask my Dad to drop the focus on the missing women for these rich bitches, and he will tell them to go fuck themselves."

" Are you not worried about Cat? "

"She is in Washington, can this guy shoot an arrow all that way?"

" Probably not. "

"Dammit, I guess I can still live in hope."

xxx

"Okay so this one is being given to us, Detective Sawyer here is being assigned to us for this case." J'onn said ( Y/n) frowned at her she really didn't want to be around her, she certainly didn't want Alex near her.

Look at her with her annoying face! She looks like a gerbil with food stored in her cheeks. 

Alex was too busy glaring at Sara who was listening intently occasionally looking up to Alex and (Y/n) smiling at the brunette woman teasingly.

Keep your eyes to yourself, Lance! 

"So tonight we have the L-Corp charity gala it's going to be filled to the rafters with the cities rich, I'd say it's a prime target for our archer." He said firmly crossing his big arms over his chest.

(Y/n) shifted her feet in annoyance, her angry gaze still on the petite detective.

"This is Detective (l/n)'s belief." She nodded.

I hate the way she says my Dad's name, my name she makes us sound like a drive-through restaurant. 

Sara turned to face Alex fully, her gaze turning to (Y/n) she followed the length of her body with her eyes as though she were touching her.

Alex growled. If she does that again I'm going to punch her teeth clean out of her head! 

Kara stood innocently next to J'onn a far-off dreamlike look on her face. I wonder what I'm going to eat today? 

"We need everyone at that party tonight," Maggie said.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. I'm going anyway she will think I did what she said, dammit I wish I could rebel and not go, hah that would show her! 

"I definitely think you need some cover." Sara smiled sweetly. " I think a young attractive couple attending a charity gala is perfect. "

"I'm really busy that night sorry." Winn shrugged.

"Not you duffus." Sara's blue-eyed gaze went to ( Y/n) and Alex nearly jumped out of her own skin in anger.

Oh hell no! 

I wonder what food will be at the party? Kara wrinkled her brow in deep concentration.

"Hmm, interesting idea Sara you and (Y/n) who has a ticket anyway right (Y/n)?" He asked looking at the woman dressed in her Superwoman suit too busy scowling at Maggie Sawyer to have caught anything they'd said.

Oh crap! 

"Err yeah sure." What have I just agreed to? 

"Excellent it's a date." Sara smiled.

" What! " (Y/n)'s eyes widened in shock she could feel Alex's heated stare burning a hole in the back of her neck, she was too afraid to turn around to be sure.

I am in so much shit. 

"I think we need more cover though so Alex and Kara you go too."

Kara's face split into a wide smile. Yesss!! Food!!!

Alex turned her glare back to Sara. I'm going to be watching every move you make, touch her and you die! I'll drown you in the fruit punch. 

"I'll be there too of course." Maggie smiled.

Excellent she'll be trying to chat Alex up next to the vegan lasagne, I hate her! 

Kara smiled to herself lost in her own little world. Maybe there will be a chocolate fountain, Lena, and a chocolate fountain? No Lena in the chocolate fountain! Interesting.

(Y/n) pulled out the small tray of nuggets lifting one to her mouth and just before she took a bite her cousin's head snapped towards her, her eyes widening in confused euphoria.

"Where have you been hiding them?"

(Y/n) shrugged. "Same place you hide your glasses."

" Give me some! " Kara pouted.

"Supers please we ne..."

" No way I'm starving!" She moved them away from her shielding them with her arm.

"I'm hungry too!"

" Is this really happening? " Maggie asked puzzled by the surreal events transpiring. What does Alex see in this woman? 

"Just share them." Alex sighed.

" No way I need them all and she always eats everything. " (Y/n) protested there was no way she was going to let Kara eat even one.

Kara advanced forward with determination. "I'm going to get them"

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, you are on!" Kara scowled as with super speed (Y/n) fled, Kara soon hot on her heels as those left behind watched with confused eyes the show the Super cousins were putting on.

They raced the length and breadth of the building (Y/n) never once letting go of her charge.

"Supers please!" J'onn commanded in a large booming voice that made them stop, Kara leaning over a desperate (Y/n) laying in the floor holding on to the tray for dear life, while Kara tugged to gain victory.

They stopped so quickly that the tray filled with the food flew up into the air and landed in Winn's lap.

"Thanks, guys." He smiled tucking into them with gusto.

J'onn glared at them his dark eyes furious. " Maybe you can remember that this is not a playground and we definitely do not welcome your childish behavior here, you are Supers start acting like it."

Kara and (Y/n) stood their faces red as they lowered their heads, their hair wild and untidy, an unwanted side effect of their battle.

"Sorry, J'onn." They said together their heads bend downwards shame hitting them.

"Now back to our plan it is decided (Y/n) and Sara will go in this couple guise."

"I think it would be more realistic if she went with someone she was actually in a couple with," Alex said determined to end Sara Lance's evil plan.

"What have I just been saying about childish behavior?" J'onn asked her.

Sara chuckled and earned herself Alex's angry stare in return.

"Alex you and Kara will be there also, so please remember while you're doing the 21st-century version of A Midsummer Nights Dream that you are there to stop a killer."

"A killer of the rich." (Y/n) shrugged.

"They are still people." J'onn corrected her.

"If you say so, but I'm warning you now if he tries to touch Lena I'm going to roast his ass!" 

xxx

"Stop glaring at the doorway like you are going to set it on fire." Kara sighed at her sister, she was trying to keep a lookout for anything suspicious Alex was not helping. 

"They aren't here yet," Alex said angrily. "Where are they?"

"Who knows maybe they stopped for a quick make out session in the cab." 

Alex turned to her quickly her eyes wide in alarm. "Do you really think so?"

Kara rolled her eyes. "No, I don't."

"Maybe they are."

"Remember when you said this about (Y/n) and Lena? that turned out to be crap too."

Suddenly the doorway was filled with a vibrant vision in red, Alex watched her mouth agape as she walked through her long red dress accentuated by the vast split that ran up the side revealing one perfectly formed leg, the plunge in her neckline far too low the slight whisper of a tattoo she had just above her right breast played peek-a-boo. 

Her hair held up above her head only slight trails of hair escaped to cascade down her neck and try to shield her almost bare chest from the view of anyone who dared take in her ravaging perfection. 

"Oh, my God," Alex whispered floored by the sight, (Y/n) looked the most beautiful as she had ever seen her and that was saying something, she was always perfection, even in pants and a sweatshirt. 

Now she was hanging off Sara Lance's arm, she looked pretty pleased with herself, Alex growled as (Y/n) leaned into her slightly whispering something quietly and then they both laughed happily. 

"What." Kara turned to her sister. "Wow, that is El genes for you, Alex." She said smugly. 

"She looks gorgeous and she dressed like that for her!" 

"No, she didn't shut up Alex, you are being an idiot again."

"Hey you two, Kara you are looking beautiful tonight." Lena smiled approaching, Kara turned around her smile dying when she was faced with the tall man on her arm. 

"Kara this is Bruce Wayne, you may have heard of him." She smiled again shyly. "Bruce this is Kara and her sister Alex."

The man smiled slightly, his square jawline becoming taunt and rigid as though it was a trial just to smile, but his blue eyes shone as he took the two sisters in. "Hello, Lena has told me a lot about you, the infamous Kara Danvers."

Kara blushed. "Oh well, I don't know about that."

Alex rolled her eyes at her sister, she was trying to see where (Y/n) and Sara had disappeared to. 

Lena smiled at her a moment longer then righted herself. "Oh my goodness I have to make my speech."

"Go I will be waiting for you." He smiled leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips, she reached up on tiptoes eager to meet his. 

Kara felted her blood boil and her face flame, she turned away so she didn't have to watch. 

"She is very special isn't she?" He smiled watching her walk towards the stage, Alex would have engaged in the conversation but she saw (Y/n) standing just beyond the stage, of course, she was going to be glued to Lena, she was the only wealthy person she cared about the only one she would risk death for. 

"Excuse me I'm just going to talk to someone." Alex excused herself ignoring the pleading glance from her sister, right now (Y/n) was more important she needed to make sure she knew she was there and Sara wasn't who she should be trying to impress. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Lena started from her place on the podium. "I am so happy that you have all attended tonight.."

Alex approached her girlfriend, her eyes were everywhere but mainly on Lena. 

"Where have you been?" Alex asked making (Y/n) jump.

"For fuck's sake Alex, what are you trying to do to me?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Alex said deadpan looking over her lovers' outfit. God, she is beautiful. "Is this dress for anyone's benefit or just your own?"

(Y/n) smiled brightly. "You like it?"

"Depends."

"Ahhhh, I see you want to know whether I bought it to entice a certain Canary." (Y/n) flattered her eyelashes mimicking the aforementioned blonde.

"Yes."

"You are such a dope Alex, I bought it last week when I thought I was going with you, then J'onn invited Sara as my plus one, I thought I'd still wear it seen as you would be around."

"Some rich jerk just touched my butt so he is sleeping off his 'hangover' in the corner." Sara smiled enthusiastically her hips swaying from side to side dramatically as she approached. "Alex why how wonderful of you to join us." She put her arm around (Y/n) and watched the scowl that took over Alex's face. 

(Y/n) flicked her arm off her but didn't join them in their territory battle, she was more worried about Lena, Alex cast her a smug triumphant look. 

Screw you, Sara. 

"This is such an important cause it really does need every one of us to help as much as we can." Lena continued, everyone's eyes glued to her. 

A movement of a shadow up on the balcony above them caught (Y/n)'s attention, she narrowed her eyes and used her super handy for these kinds of occasions supervision zooming in on the area, It's him!

"I've got him." She said quietly. 

"Where is he?" Kara replied through her earpiece. 

"Balcony on the right."

"I've got him, you watch the hall."

"He is going for Lena." (Y/n) said under her breath she knew it his arrow was poised now she could see it, before she knew what she was doing she had launched herself up the steps of the stage and dived towards the woman, sending her hurtling towards the ground, landing hard on top of her shielding her from anything that may hit her. 

"This is getting a little bit of a habit with you (Y/n)." Lena said. 

Screams called out through the room as an arrow flew out wildly as Supergirl doing a duel with the archer on the balcony fought to beat him. 

"You aren't wearing your necklace."

"I thought maybe with what was happening I would take it off, give myself a chance at life enough through another nutter was trying to kill me."

"Good one."


	57. That Red Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when (Y/n) and Alex are about to cement their relationship images of the past come back to haunt them.

"Well, the view is certainly enticing here," Sara smirked looking down at the red dress in the midst of jumping for Lena the slit had become unruly and desperate to escape, it revealed in graphic detail a vast part of ( Y/n)'s thigh and midriff.

Alex pushed the blonde woman away bending down to pull (Y/n) up and making sure that the dress had righted itself.

"Spoilsport." Sara pouted.

" She is my girlfriend, not a piece of meat for you to ogle at. " Alex spat out at her.

"I did a lot more than ogle right (Y/n)? Remember that thing you really liked?" Sara winked at ( Y/n) who was busy trying to hide behind Lena from Alex's questioning glare.

"Lena!" Bruce called skimming past guests in their panic to understand what was happening, he knocked one person over in his panic to get to her, he stopped to help them up before turning his attention back to Lena.  

" Don't leave me up here on my own Lena look at Alex she looks like she's going to kill me and Sara looks like she is going to eat me. " She whispered to the green-eyed woman who tried not to burst out in laughter but it was hard.

"I thought you liked that about her?" The green-eyed woman laughed. 

" Oh you are not funny, go to your boyfriend you are useless to me. " Taking a deep breath she stepped from behind Lena's protection and took a step towards her sharks.

"I'm sorry I haven't heard a word any of you have said." She shrugged innocently. " It must be the stress and shock of someone firing an arrow at Lena and utter adrenaline. "

"Hmm, it must be." Alex turned to her suspicion marked all over her face.

Sara smirked. "I said remember the thing you liked me to do."

(Y/n)'s eyes widened in terror, Alex stood right next to her watching her far too intently.

"Yes I remember but who doesn't love toast?" She shrugged and laughed awkwardly. 

"Hey, are you guys okay?" ( Y/n) winced at the voice.

Maggie stood just behind Sara her eyes glued to Alex concern written in the pupils of her eyes, (Y/n) moved that little bit closer to Alex running her hands up and down her arm closest to her.

Sara and Maggie narrowed their eyes at them unhappy with the display that the chef had just put on, Alex rolled her eyes at the vast amount of drama that was going on she just wanted to be normal with the woman she loved, why did no one get that? 

"I can see you look fine, but then I don't imagine anything could get through that thick head of your (Y/n)." Maggie smiled falsely. 

"That is enough Maggie," Alex told her firmly leaving no doubt that she meant every word. 

"I better get back to interview the guests, my boss is going to be so happy with me after this."

"I'm pretty sure it was Supergirl who should get the praise not you Sawyer!" (Y/n) frowned. "In fact, you did nothing at all but turn up when everything had gone down, 

"I was doing my job not flirting with Alex and blondie here." She nodded her head towards Sara who frowned and turned her unimpressed gaze towards her. 

"Err excuse me deputy Dog, who the hell are you calling blondie?"

"I'm so sorry, I can see your roots now fake blondie."

(Y/n) leaned further inside Alex. "This is our opportunity to sneak away." She whispered Alex didn't waste any time she grabbed a hold of her hand firmly and pulled her away, eager to finally be alone with her and happy to leave Sara and Maggie duel it out together. 

In the snug quiet dark of the alcove Alex pressed (Y/n) against the far wall, it's coldness hit her naked skin with a great shock she gasped, the warmth of Alex embraced countered the coldness. 

"I hope they didn't follow us." (Y/n) laughed. 

"Did you really get the dress for me?" 

"Way to ruin my feminist credibility Alex, I bought it to see your reaction." (Y/n) shrugged slightly, it was hard to achieve when Alex moved her arms firmer around her shoulders, letting her slightly calloused fingers linger on the softness of her skin. 

"So you didn't get it because you knew you were coming here with Sara."

(Y/n) felt a strong sense of deja vu creeping over her, moving her hands to the other woman's hips she moved her closer so that she was now pushed completely against her body. "You drive me so crazy Alex, who did I sneak away with?"

"Me." Her faced reddened. 

"You, so what do you think?"

Alex felt the inevitable smirk lift her lip upwards, "So if this is for me does that mean that I get to remove it?"

"Normally I would say yes, but I really am not into audiences." (Y/n) smiled pointing behind her a totally red-faced Kara shifted from foot to foot, dying a little inside. 

"Oh for God's sake Kara what do you want, why are you always interrupting us when things start to get good." Alex pleaded all patience finally departing, (Y/n) had to chew her bottom lip to keep the laughter that threatened to bolt out. 

"J'onn needed you," Kara said trying not to make eyes contact. 

Alex sighed resigned that again another moment had gone. "Fine, I'm going." She turned towards (Y/n) sadly, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure tomorrow." (Y/n) shrugged almost as though she didn't care, Alex frowned and took her in for a moment before shaking her head. 

Alex headed down the hallway in search of the Martian, her head bent going over commiserating her bad luck at every pace she took. 

                                                                     xxx

Alex closed the door to her apartment taking a deep sigh she had hoped she would see (Y/n) one last time before they had to part but she hadn't, she looked around but she was nowhere to be found, she hadn't seen Sara either. 

Her overactive imagination had jumped into action again, no matter how unwelcome the thoughts were she couldn't seem to rid them from her mind. 

She placed her keys on the side and felt the strange sensation that she wasn't alone. 

"For a fed you really are quite slow tonight." Her sultry voice crossed the darkened room and slithered it's soft gentle caress into her ear. 

"(Y/n) what are you doing?" She turned on the light to reveal (Y/n) sat casually on the couch, still captivating in her delicious deep red dress, a soft smile playing across her mouth. "How did you get in?"

"My Dad is a cop Alex, I just picked the lock." She shrugged. 

"Your father taught you how to pick locks."

"Sure he did, I mean what if I were ever in trouble and needed that skill?"

"Good point, but you scared me."

"Oh, I am sorry."

"What are you doing here?"

Slowly with feline-like stealth, she stood to her feet, her long slender frame looking elegant in the long lengthed dress her naked thigh just sneaking free from its curtain, she smiled slightly revealing white teeth beyond her red lips. "Well, I was thinking that we should change something about us."

"Change what?" Alex asked suspiciously. 

She walked slowly closer. "For a start change the fact that you are wearing clothes."

"Huh, but I thought..."

"Thought what exactly?"

"That Kara had totally cock blocked me again."

(Y/n) threw her head back and laughed. "Oh yeah, she does that a lot right?"

"Too much."

"Not tonight though."

"Oh yeah." Alex smiled enjoying the vision that approached her. 

"Yeah."

(Y/n) let her hands touch her finally, it had been a painful wait, waiting for her to come back, it had seemed as though she would never arrive. 

Her hands holding her face between them like she was the most precious thing in the world, Alex leaned into her hold clasping her hands with her own to keep her there. 

"Are you sure?" She whispered hoarsely. 

(Y/n) moved closer until her lips hovered just over Alex's. "I've never been more certain about anything in my life, I love you, Alex, I don't want anyone else."

Alex didn't reply instead she pulled her towards her so that their lips connected, finally feeling the warm enticing softness of her lips against her own, she showed her she loved her instead of told her, she'd told her a million times before now she would show her. 

Finally giving in to the urge she had been fighting all night, she moved her hand down to the leg that was free, running her hand further up the slit until her hand disappeared into the red material and pulled her thigh up to snake around her waist. 

(Y/n) let out a moan at the touch of her hand on her bare thigh, the feel of the kiss as she deepened it, she'd kissed Alex since they had 'gotten back together' they'd kissed a lot actually, but it seemed like forever since they had sex, her heart beat wildly in her chest so much she feared it would burst from her chest, only Alex ever made her feel like this, only Alex had the power to make her feel something so euphoric without even doing anything more than kiss. 

Alex pulled away slightly holding her head to hers. "I love the dress but It's really gotta go now."

(Y/n) laughed, arching her neck backward as she did, Alex kissed the exposed neck moving across to her ear, softly biting her lobe. "The dress." She whispered rasping. 

She moved backward walking towards the bed never losing eye contact with Alex as she held onto one strap and slid down her shoulder revealing her bare shoulder, Alex caught her breath. 

(Y/n) felt her own gasp as she watched Alex's reaction, her mistake was turning around her eyes met the bed, she'd slept there, yet so had Maggie. 

Maggie and Alex together. 

She was so distracted that she didn't hear Alex approach behind her, not until she felt her arms fall around her and her chin settle on her shoulder. 

"You are so beautiful."

(Y/n) felt her stomach turn, insecurities returning with a force she hadn't expected. 

"What's wrong?" Alex asked sensing a change in her mood. 

"I...I need to go." She rushed, pulling her dress up and heading to the door. 

"Wait what, what is happening?" Alex asked fear and confusion in her eyes, she was holding onto her trying to stop her from leaving without explaining what was going through her mind. 

"I can't, I...she was there."

"Who was where?" 

"Maggie in your bed I can't..." She couldn't finish her words. 

"What." Whoever thinks like this?

"You and Maggie had sex in there, I can't Alex I'm sorry but I can't." Ripping her arm from her grip (Y/n) fled to the door and ran until she could safely escape by flying up into the air, tears being pushed away from her face by the force of the wind. 

Her mind again filled with nightmares where Alex and Maggie are together and she has to watch the horror show. 

Alex watched as she left, unable to say anything or do anything to stop her from leaving, guilt filled her again, it was her fault, she knew it. 

She turned and looked at her bed, sighing. "So time to get a new bed."


	58. Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex seeks to make things right.

(Y/n) fell back onto the couch flying around the city hadn't really helped very much, only now she felt like a complete fool.

A note caught her attention on the table in front of her she leaned forward and picked it up recognizing Lena's handwriting straight away.

(Y/n), 

Bruce and I are staying the night at a hotel, so you can't perv over him in the morning. 

"Total bitch what the hell I didn't perv over him, it was more like his butt was in my face and I couldn't avoid seeing it." She gasped shaking the note around in the air as she did so.

So now you have the apartment to yourself for x-rated activities with Alex, just don't tell me about them okay. 

Love, 

Lena. 

(Y/n) sighed falling backward and leaning her head against the back of the sofa, sighing as she did so.

Yep, pretty sure I'm not gonna be doing that with her tonight. 

She cursed her own stupidity, why couldn't she be normal and get over it, why couldn't she forget about Maggie and move on, she wanted to, but she was always there like a demon sitting in the shadows ready to burst forward and strike.

Her cell phone rang.

"Hi, Dad." She smiled though it never reached her eyes.

" (Y/n) tomorrow night Cat wants you to come to dinner. " He sounded so tired, so haunted (Y/n) wanted to say no, to deny the invitation and throw it in Cat Grant's face, but she couldn't do it, not when her father was working so hard and maybe he just wanted to be with his family.

(Y/n) sucked up her discomfort and instead. "Okay, Dad I'll be there."

" Good girl, I miss you. " 

"I miss you too Dad."

" I gotta go baby girl, but you be careful okay, don't go out alone, don't open your apartment door unless you know who it is, don't...

His advice was useless when you held Kryptonian powers, (Y/n) felt thankful for that, although her father and the police department had issued warning after warning still the women of the city thought themselves invisible, it was scary when she knew her father believed there would be an eighth, it was just a matter of time.

"I know Daddy don't worry."

" I do worry sweety, I'm always going to worry about you, I worried when you were five and we lost you at the mall, I worried when you and Lena snuck out to that party at sixteen and baby girl I'm gonna worry until the day I take my last breath in this world. " 

"Daddy you know I hate talking about that." Her childhood had been spent with worrying dreams of her mother's death, living a life without her, then when she had fled that was transferred to her father and had never left, it was that same fear that made her so fiercely protective of Lena.

"You just worry about behaving tomorrow, I'm too exhausted for drama okay." He pleaded.

" Okay. "

"Sleep well, sweety." 

She put the cell phone down on the table cursing her own bad luck, dinner with Cat.

"Excellent just what I wanted. "

Knock, knock. 

"If you've come to kidnap me I gotta warn you my cousin is a super badass and the other is a scientific genius, she'll give you a viral disease through Whatsapp." She laughed walking towards the door.

She pulled it open her eyes wide with shock.

"Alex!"

" Can I come in? "

"Yes, of course, come in." She moved out of the way so that the woman could come in.

Alex stood nervously in front of her, she had been so sure of what to say but now faced with ( Y/n) all her words and confidence was gone, thrown out into the midnight air.

"I think we should talk about what happened."

(Y/n) paled. "I really don't want to talk about that now Alex, I know you think I'm so immature, such a fool but it's how I feel."

" I don't think you are any of those things, I began to think I would feel the same as you, (Y/n) the bed is gone already. " She shrugged.

"Excuse me?"

" Yep, gone, I got Kara to move it. "

"You got rid of your whole bed because I couldn't...."

" (Y/n) sure I wanted to have sex with you but this is more important than that I want you to be comfortable when we are together, everywhere we are together. " Alex said seriously her eyes connecting with the chef's (e/c) eyes.

"I can't believe you did this." ( Y/n) said in stunned disbelief.

"I told you (Y/n) I will prove to you what you mean to me, I love you and if that means using my influence with Supergirl to move my bed and incinerate it then I will do it."

" Wait, what the hell, you incinerated it! "

Alex nodded her head proudly. "Yes, Kara set that thing on fire."

" Oh my God. "

"Then she put the fire out, that woman is like a dual personality pyromaniac and a fireman trapped in the same body."

"I can't believe you did this."

" Is it good? I mean I thought I was doing good tell me you are happy. " Suddenly she wasn't feeling so confident with her actions.

(Y/n) felt the tears fill in her eyes, Alex feared she'd done the wrong thing the moment she saw the tears appear.

"(Y/n) I'm so sorry I tho.. "

She didn't give her time to finish she launched herself towards her throwing her arms around her, catching her by surprise she tumbled backward and fell hard onto the floor.

"Are you so angry at me you attacked me?" Alex asked feeling winded from the fall, ( Y/n) still perched firmly on top of her.

"Nope so happy I couldn't show you." She smiled brightly kissing her hard pulling away before Alex could enjoy it.

"So being squashed by a heavy Kryptonian is a good thing?"

" It is for you. " She smiled, it was the first time she'd mentioned her origin, usually Alex avoided it as much as possible.

"I will agree if I can get another kiss, a real one this time."

" Hmm, you did make yourself bedless for me. "

"Is that even a word?"

" Who cares. " She shrugged meeting her lips to Alex's again smiling still as she deepened the kiss, pulling her closer even though she still had no feeling in her butt.

"Wait!" ( Y/n) shot her head up in alarm. "Where will you sleep now?"

" Sofa. " Alex shrugged trying to pull her head back down to continue the kiss but the chef wouldn't be moved.

"No way, you can stay with me Lena is at a hotel with her beefcake."

" Beefcake. " Alex questioned cautiously.

"Bruce Wayne." She shrugged.

" Kara has his picture on the dartboard at the DEO. " Alex laughed settling her hands on the other woman's behind, gently soothing her fingers up and down taking in the firmness of her muscular butt.

"If Kara never says anything to Lena then it is her own damn fault, someone is going to see her for how amazing she is and snap her up, Kara only has herself to blame."

"I guess, but you are biased she is your friend."

"Yeah, my friend." (Y/n) was hit with the information she was keeping from Alex, she'd slipped up with Kara but she couldn't tell Alex without talking to Lena about it, it wasn't her secret to tell.

"There is something else isn't there?" Alex asked wearily looking up at her.

" Yeah. "

"You slept with her!"

(Y/n)'s eyes shot open wide, looking down at Alex with a suddenness Alex wasn't prepared for. "There are so many things wrong with that statement I don't know where to begin, but first I want to say again for the fifteenth millionth time I have never had sex with Lena Luthor." Which is bloody good considering we're related, that would be just too gross. " Secondly when we were apart I slept with one person, you know who that is. "

Alex felt envy and jealousy mix together in her stomach, suddenly she didn't want to keep laying where she was, she pushed (Y/n) off her and pulled herself to her feet.

"What's wrong I was comfortable there."

" I hate thinking of you and her okay, it doesn't help that at every available moment she taunts me with it, she genuinely believes that she can win you back and I hate it. " Alex said her face and voice full of misery.

She closed the distance between them taking her head between her palm and lifting her head up to look at her. "Yet you are the one with me now, you are the one I spend hours with on the phone when we can't be together, you are the one I dream about every night...some pretty steamy dreams too I might add." She winked happily. " You are the one Alex for everything, if you weren't I wouldn't have given us a second chance, I never give them you should know that. "

Alex smiled into her touch seeing the soft truth blazing from her (e/c) eyes. "You're the one for me too."

" So why would she win me back? "

"She can't."

" Exactly. "

"But for the record I still hate her."

(Y/n) laughed at the cute pout that had overtaken her face, she couldn't resist it, she pulled her close and held her tight, her cheek settled on her shoulder she smiled when she felt Alex's arms circle around her in return. 

                                                                      xxx

Alex burrowed her head further into her neck, tightening her hold around the woman she held, in her darkest days she had feared this would never happen again, she would never again hold (Y/n) while they slept. 

She had hoped she would suggest sleeping with her but she hadn't brought it up, afraid she would look at her like some strange insane creature and point towards the sofa, happily for Alex (Y/n) had never suggested the sofa once, she had her mind set on sharing a bed. 

"Are you sniffing me?" A muffled voice asked. 

Alex smiled into her neck. "Yep, you are my favorite smell."

"That isn't weird at all."

"Shut up and let me enjoy this."

"You do realize that this isn't going to be the last time we're in a bed together right?"(Y/n) smiled lifting the hand that was placed just below her breast and kissing it sweetly. 

"Who knows when we will get to do this again." Alex sighed. 

"I am helping you shop for new bed tomorrow." 

"You hoping to put on a public show are you?" Alex asked wickedly. 

"You wish, tomorrow is going to be a really weird day bed shopping in the day and family dinner at night."

"Don't worry I'll be there for you when you get back, I was thinking maybe we could go away somewhere for a weekend just you and me get a hotel."

"You know National City has become quite addicted to Superwoman now." She chuckled. 

"Yeah but I am addicted to (Y/n) so I win right?"

"Yes, you win every time."

"Good." Alex smiled, relaxing into the warm body that lay next to her, comforted by the fact that there would be another time, there would be many more. 

With those thoughts, she drifted off to sleep.


	59. Beds And Webs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and (Y/n) go shopping for a new bed and (Y/n) invites Alex along to dinner with her father and Cat.

"Wow." (Y/n) declared as she floated up and down, her stomach turning over rapidly as she lay down in the uneven rapidly moving bed. "Who even still has a water bed?"

"Stop playing around you'll puncture it or something and I'll have to buy it," Alex said running over to pull her up from the marine-inspired bed, she really didn't want to spend her nights on a bed that moved backward and forward even if you just exhaled slightly. 

"Oh calm down Alex I'm not as clumsy as Kara, that woman would just blow this baby open just biting her fingernail."

"She isn't that bad." 

"She fell over her own feet this morning Alex, she was just walking in a straight line." (Y/n) laughed it had been funny she had almost fallen off the sidewalk she would have done if Alex hadn't have caught her, and pulled her back up. 

They'd spent the last few hours shopping for a bed, the perfect bed Alex wanted this to be symbolic of them, that this bed would be their bed as she was helping her to choose it, she only hoped (Y/n) felt the same way. 

(Y/n) leaned too close to her and whispered. "Sometimes I don't even need a bed I just float, I look like Lucy Westenra when they find out she is a Vampire, I woke up one morning and saw myself in the mirror I looked pretty cool."

"Like this morning you mean," Alex smirked, she'd almost had the fright of her life waking up holding on tightly to (Y/n) as she had risen upwards in her sleep so had Alex gone with her. 

"Oh come on you loved it, I bet no one else has ever made you that high in bed." (Y/n) winked, until she caught sight of another water bed and shot off in its direction. 

"(Y/n) please, no water bed." Alex sighed again. 

(Y/n) was too busy making the bed flow under her, small waves igniting to send her up and down like she sat perched on top of a boat on the ocean. 

"Come on Alex this is super cool."

"It's like taking a child shopping." Alex groaned hiding her head in her hands. 

"Choose it, Alex, come we'll have so much fun."

"Yeah you would break it in two seconds and my whole apartment will be drowned."

"I'm not that rough Alex, although if you ask very nicely I could work something out." (Y/n) winked as a slightly older couple walked past far too invested in their conversation, Alex flushed red, (Y/n) waved at them. "Did you get enough of our conversation?"

"(Y/n)." Alex warned. 

"What they were being nosy." She shrugged innocently. 

"No to any waterbeds (Y/n) we want a normal one, one that doesn't feel like I'm out on a boat."

(Y/n)'s (e/c) eyes lit up excitedly. "We should totally go somewhere where we can go on a boat for our weekend away, imagine it just you and I out on the moonlit lake, the stars as our only friends."

Alex couldn't deny that did sound wonderful, she'd have to make sure that happened especially because (Y/n) seemed to love the idea, she would do it just to make her smile. 

"You know I was wondering something," Alex said quietly almost too afraid to ask what she was thinking. 

"What were you wondering?" 

"About you meeting my Mother."

"Wow okay, I gotta warn you though Alex parents tend to hate me, well Mothers hate me fathers tend to like me a little too much, I had this one boyfriend, my Dad had to rough up his Dad because he was kinda stalking me."

"Why do you always have an ominous story to tell?" Alex sighed. 

"I have an ominous life." She shrugged. 

"Do you want to meet her?" She asked nervously. 

"Alex she gave birth to you, she must be the most amazing women in the whole universe, why would I not want to meet her?"

"So you really do?"

"Yep, I really do."

"Cool." Alex took a deep breath of relief, she had spent a few days worrying about that, and even before they had split up she had been a little cautious to bring it up with her but to know that she did want to meet her mother really lifted a great big weight off her shoulders. 

(Y/n) stood up from the bed, seeing the battle that had surged in the depths of her dark brown eyes. "You really thought I would say no?"

"Kinda."

"Alex, sweet insecure Alex, the only problem would be Kara would definitely tag along she gets free food after all."

"Please don't have food fights with my sister when you meet my Mom."

"Hey, If she decides to steal my food again then it is on, we may share DNA but I'm not letting Kara get away with that, talking about food Alex I am starving can we just get a bed and go eat, I swear I could eat this whole bed I'm so hungry."

"Hard to think there was a time you hardly ate anything at all." Alex rolled her eyes. 

"Oh, by the way, you are coming with me tonight to my family dinner." She leaned across a stunned Alex and kissed her forehead running off to find the bed she had found earlier and that it looked cool. "Alex this is the one, this is our bed."

"I think she will be the death of me." She sighed before heading towards (Y/n) the warm bright smile on her face was hard not to be charmed by, her words still rolling around in her head. This is our bed. 

xxx

"The last time I saw your Dad he was not very happy with me (Y/n) I really don't think this is the best time," Alex said she'd been trying to get her girlfriend to see sense ever since she told her the news, but (Y/n) was having none of it. 

"Quit being a baby Alex, you have to meet him again some time and he knows about you anyway so just suck it up and take it, he is part of your test anyway."

"My test, (Y/n) what the hell test are you talking about?"

"You said you would prove to me how I was the one, if you can take all of his big Papa bear overprotectiveness and not run a million miles away, then you pass." (Y/n) smiled knocking on the door. 

"You never mentioned this before," Alex whispered gravely. 

"I know but I was worried you would run for the hills." 

Alex took a deep breath, she would take whatever crap her father dealt her, she deserved most of it anyway, but there was no way she would let him win, she would beat him and win him over again. 

The door opened slowly, revealing the small woman on the other side. 

"Cat how lovely, for a second I thought you had a small child visiting, but no, I look again and it's you, it's just you are really small." (Y/n) smiled too brightly at her, she rolled her eyes and opened the door for them to enter. 

"And you brought your girlfriend (Y/n) how wonderful I'm sure (F/n) will have some fun with you, Alex, come on we are at the table already you are late."

"You took ages to open the door," Alex said sternly, earning a loud laugh from (Y/n) until Cat turned around her eyes firmly set on the both of them. 

"Come in we have some news." 

An ice-cold chill made it's way down (Y/n)'s back, she grabbed a hold of Alex's arm firmly, in her shock she forgot to modify her strength until Alex let out a loud shout and tried to dislodge her hand. 

"Oh my God Alex I am so sorry." She took her arm in her hands and massaged it, trying to take the sting away. 

"What the hell (Y/n)."

"I just thought about the....you know." Her eyes glared out pointing towards the bathroom and Alex suddenly remembered and felt her own eyes bulge outwards in shared shock. 

"No it can't be just calm down until you know what it is, it's probably about business or something."

"Hold my hand, Alex, I just know I'm going to need you."

Alex was only too happy to hold her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze before they entered the dining room to find Cat sat with (F/n) and Carter all watching them as they entered, her father's eyes narrowed on the hands they held, his gaze traveling up to meet Alex's his stare told her everything he was too weak in tiredness not to say at this moment. 

Hurt my daughter again and there will be trouble. 

"Well sit down," Cat said sternly. 

(Y/n)'s eyes traveled to her stepbrother patting the seat next to his for her to sit in, she smiled and took the seat making sure Alex sat in the one on the opposite side of her. 

"So evil stepmother what news do you have to tell us." (Y/n) chuckled reaching for a bread roll from the center of the table and breaking it in two, filling one half into her mouth unceremoniously. 

"Yes, Cat what news do you have for us." Her father asked, intrigued he had been trying to get it out of her for a few days but she was remaining tight-lipped. 

The older woman lowered her head as though what she was about to say was the scariest thing she'd ever say, when she looked up she met everyone's eyes. 

"I wasn't sure at first what it was."

Oh crap. (Y/n) felt the ice cold feeling drench her whole back. 

"But I went to the doctor."

(Y/n) felt her face pale as she clenched harder onto Alex's hand under the table. 

"Cat the doctor you never told me is everything okay?" Her father asked rising to his feet bending down in front of her chair, she carressed his cheek with one hand and smiled down at him, a smile no one ever thought Cat Grant was ever capable of making. 

"I feel a little unwell." (Y/n) whispered standing to her feet anxious and fearful she knew what she was about to say, who else started a conversation like this and threw in a doctor visit?

"I'm pregnant." 

Alex felt her mouth fall open she seemed to mirror Carter's exact pose at that moment as (Y/n) felt her knees threaten to give way and anger take over, her father looked like he was on cloud nine lifting his wife into the air and circling her around like she weighed nothing, to be fair to him she probably did weigh nothing. 

"Oh my God I cannot believe what I have just heard!" (Y/n) shot out. 

They both looked at her broken from their haze. 

"I see know we should have had the talk about safe sex, I thought given your ages this wasn't needed but clearly I was wrong, your like sixty Cat!"

"I most certainly am not sixty!" Cat declared passionately. 

"Well, whatever you are how are you up the duff anyway haven't your ovaries dried up by now like the rest of you?"

Her father stood up, his intimidating figure looked menacing now. "That is enough (Y/n) this is happy news, damn I needed some good news after the stress I'm going through what I do not need is you acting like a child."

"But Dad.."

"But Dad nothing (Y/n) start acting your age and how I brought you up or you can leave."

"Now hold on!" Alex said angrily standing up. "You can't talk to her like that you think she shouldn't be shocked too?"

"There is shocked and there is rude my daughter is being plain rude, and you Ms. Danvers I really do not need sticking up for her considering your past actions."

"I don't care no one talks to her that way!"

"Alex just leave it." (Y/n) softly said holding her arm back all she needed right now was her father outright hating her. 

"So I see you are all happy with my news." Cat smiled. 

"Alex." (Y/n) said weirdly 

"Yeah."

"Please tell me this is a bad dream."

Her father watched her. "No, it looks like you are going to have a little brother or sister."

"One I'm more twenty-five years older than, I hope she doesn't try to steal my clothes I don't wear diapers."

"I think this is cool I just know it's going to be a boy." Carter beamed, (Y/n) had to admire his resilience, but then with Cat Grant as his mother, he was probably used to it.


	60. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) is worried her stepmother is pregnant.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, oh my God." ( Y/n) chanted as she paced up and down she'd been doing this for over an hour, the words becoming a chant that she had to keep repeating because she had no idea what she should do.

"(Y/n) shut up and sit down what are you talking about?" Lena asked growing more frustrated as time went on and she had no clue as to why she was acting so crazy.

" She is pregnant Lena freaking pregnant! "

"Who Alex? how did that happen?"

" Not Alex, God that is a whole new level of crazy I'm not prepared for, I mean Cat. "

Lena blinked hard repeatedly. "Cat Grant, the Cat Grant who is married to your Dad is pregnant?"

" Yes can you believe it, I thought time would have stopped that woman procreating but nope here we are she is with child, carrying my half-sibling. "

Lena smiled. "Come on (Y/n) you finally get your childhood dream of a sibling, Cat Grant just gave you your impossible dream."

" Don't ever say that again! " (Y/n) warned waving her finger in the air at her.

"What is shocking with this news (Y/n)? a married couple is expecting a baby it happens every day."

(Y/n) sagged down onto the sofa laying her head on her cousin's shoulder seeking the comfort she needed. "Everything is so crazy though Lena."

" Sure everything is at the start, but when the baby is born you will feel differently. "

"Yeah but Cat Grant on pregnancy hormones jeez Lee that is a freaking horror movie, have you ever seen The Exorcist? that's what she'll be like." She paled imagining the scenes, the cravings the irrational behavior that was just now, what would she be like under the influence of hormones flying around her body like an out of control Concord jet.

"You are exaggerating." Lena laughed.

" Only a little bit, Lena if she eats me I want you to take that bitch down. " She grabbed her shoulders firmly and turned her to face her.

"She won't eat you." Lena pushed her hands away from her shoulders.

"I may not come out of this alive Lena, I'm your cousin you need to protect me, you are not wearing your necklace again." ( Y/n) trailed off, suddenly noticing the void on her neck where the necklace had sat.

Lena flushed. "I took it off to go in the shower and just haven't put it back on yet."

" Hmmm okay. "

"So Alex stayed over last night," Lena smirked.

" Yeah. " (Y/n)'s mind went to the night before falling asleep in Alex's arms cushioned into her warmth had filled her with a euphoria she hadn't felt since she had last been with Alex what felt like a million years ago. "We didn't do anything though, I guess my body was over eager for sex with her but my mind had other ideas."

" So you two are definitely a thing again? "

"Yeah, she is trying so hard Lee I swear she is so sweet, Can I tell you something weird?" She rubbed the back of her neck anxiously.

" Yeah. "

"I think I'm falling deeper for her this time."

" Wow. "

"I know, I'm kinda scared too but sometimes I just wanna take my hands off the side of the pool and just jump into the abyss, even if I can't see where the bottom is."

" Did you just quote Nietzsche to me in a really weird way? " Lena asked thoughtfully, (Y/n) furrowed her eyebrows for a moment and thought.

"I guess so." She shrugged.

" You are becoming deep (Y/n). "

"Shut up I always was."

" Sure you were, Oh help me my Stop mom is going to eat me she is having a baby! " Lena mocked her voice far too high to be anything like (Y/n).

Pursing her lips, (Y/n) raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you finished?"

" Yes. "

"Good, you are an awful impersonator."

                                                                                xxx

Kara threw herself backward onto the sofa, making Alex fly up into the air the laptop on her lap going with her, she turned and glared at her sister.

"What are you doing, can't you see I am busy?"

" Oh yeah, what are you doing? " She asked picking up her massive bowl of popcorn.

"Somewhere nice and romantic with a lake for (Y/n)."

" You sending her on holiday, are you? " Kara teased leaning over her shoulder to see the screen.

Alex rolled her eyes. "No, I am not sending her on holiday Kara we are going away together."

" Cool, where are we going? "

"You are really annoying me you, little dork."

Kara laughed loudly bits of popcorn spitting out of her mouth. "I'm teasing you, Alexandra."

" Don't call me that. "

"You know (Y/n) thinks its sexy right?"

"What?" Alex asked her eyes wide open. How can anyone find it sexy?

"She told me the other day while we were doing that train crash."

" You talk about me when you do your super stuff? "

"Yep sometimes." Kara shrugged. "But she really isn't reliable you sneezed the other day and she spent an hour telling me how cute you were." Kara shrugged remembering the one hour of her life she would never get back.

" What else does she say? " Suddenly Alex had found a window into what the woman she loved thought.

"Hmm let me think oh yeah she did say this weird thing."

" What was it? "

"Okay, but it's weird..."

" Just tell me! " Alex stressed.

"She said the shorter your hair gets the hotter you get." Kara shrugged puzzled. " I know right it's weird what does that even mean you just look like Alex. "

"It's a good thing I have her around actually no one else tells me how good I look," Alex said seriously, trying to fight back her smile.

" It's traumatizing Alex I have to listen to my cousin talk like that about my sister. "

"Awww poor Kara and she still won't share her food with you."

" No, she won't. " She pouted.

"Don't worry at least my weekend away will be amazing." Alex beamed turning her attention to the screen.

" Why does it need a lake? "

"(Y/n) said it would be romantic."

"So things are going okay the whole bed thing worked? " She had been so confused when she'd had to remove the bed then set it alight.

"Yep, we even picked out our new bed it is being delivered tomorrow. " Alex smiled.

"Please don't screw this up again Alex you were so happy last time then you sabotaged it all, don't do it again I've never seen you this happy before. "

Alex sighed she knew she had been a fool but she wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

"Don't worry Kara I won't."

                                                                                     xxx

(F/n) tossed again his dreams invaded by faces of the women he was searching for, they screamed and shouted and when he couldn't understand what they wanted the lashed out and clawed at him with overgrown fingernails that cut into his skin and drew blood, but the blood wasn't red it was green, it smelt of something that was rotten and decaying.

He tossed again making the bed shake and bounce, Cat becoming an unwilling passenger in his nightmare that seemed to have no end.

She opened her eyes the light from the moon that escaped through the drapes illuminated part of his face, contorted in misery he fought his sleep like demons.

She felt her heart contract for him, he was big and burly anyone looking at him would think him some brash uncaring thug, but the truth of (F/n) (L/n) was his heart was huge, he cared too much it was why she fell in love with him, she'd never felt this way about a man before.

Running her hand gently over his face she tried to lull him back to a peaceful sleep, her intentions were ruined when the phone rang his eyes opening straight away.

"It's bad news." He said ominously.

"You don't know yet. "

"A phone ringing in the middle of the night is never good news Cat." He sighed reaching over to pick up his cell phone. "God I hope it's not (Y/n), just give me that to hold on to, my daughter is safe."

" No one is going to kidnap her, they'd go deaf. " Cat whispered.

"What is it, Sawyer?" He asked knowing what she was about to say.

" We have our eighth woman sir. "   

An ice-cold dread sank to the pit of his stomach and stayed there pouring out an ominous poison as it did.

"I'll be right there."

                                                                                       xxx

"When are we going to admit that this is our problem too?" Sara said sternly she hated how the DEO was ignoring these abductions in the city.

( Y/n) nodded her head. "I agree with Sara we need to be doing something, I try to take some laps around the city every night but that isn't enough. "

Sara smiled at her happy she had at least one person who agreed with her, Alex frowned hating their interactions especially when they agreed.

"The police have not asked for any help until they do what can we do?" J 'onn shrugged.

"Okay I get that around here usually women are on the back foot normally just waiting for some brain-dead guy to save them but dammit how can we let these innocent women be hurt? Are we just waiting for some dweeb in a shit suit to save them? " Sara stressed her face turning red with the stress.

"I am with Sara. " (Y/n) added her support she'd seen the stress her father was under this was huge, bigger than anyone knew.

"Can you stop always agreeing with her," Alex whispered.

" No, on this she is right. " (Y/n) said with conviction, Alex sighed loudly.

"Sara and (Y/n) are right." The smile that lit up her girlfriend's face was worth having to admit the tiny canary was right.

"What is happening is concerning but unless someone asks for our help then how can we do anything?" J'onn tried to add a reason to his decision.

Faces full of frowns met him instead.

"Okay, we can act under the veil as it were, see what we can find out."

Taking a happy break J'onn walked away from the group leaving the three women there, Alex moved closer to ( Y/n) noticing her move Sara laughed.

"Feeling insecure Danvers?"

" Feeling pissed off Lance. "

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Excuse me ladies but I am not a tree trunk for you two to piss on and mark your territory."

"I never said you were." Alex gasped at her analogy.

Sara smirked.

"You two are crazy I swear it." ( Y/n) sighed pushing away from the table she was leaning against to walk away and leave the two infuriating women there.

Alex followed her hurriedly. "I thought you were going to do some grand gesture of grabbing me, kissing me to show her you'd picked me," Alex said confused and a lot disappointed, she felt for certain she would do that.

"Why would I do that?" She shrugged.

" To show her you want me and only me. " Alex said firmly, why was it so hard to contemplate even (Y/n) couldn't understand it.

(Y/n) stopped making Alex pull up quickly too.

"Why would I do that and rub her face in us? I chose you, Alex, there is no need to be a heartless bitch about it, because actually, I like Sara she is sweet and funny and kind." She watched Alex's face turn grim. " I like her Alex as a friend as a person, I love you and if this hallway wasn't full of people I'd show you how much. " She said quietly leaning into her making her heart accelerate.

"Oh yeah?" A sly grin crossed her mouth.

" Definitely. " She flashed a seductive smile before walking away leaving her to watch her leave.

She is going to be the death of me.


	61. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex plans a romantic weekend away with (Y/n) and Lena takes a step to the dark side.

The ground crunched and moved under her feet, the mud made it squish and splash, brown specks covered her shiny black boots. 

Even in daylight, this place was eerie, so at night under the cover of a thick dark blanket in the sky lit only by the few scattered white lights of the stars it took on a whole new level of creepy. 

Lena took a deep breath, wishing she had (Y/n) with her, as children adventures such as these were conducted together, she recalled the hazardous adventure into the janitor's basement at their school on their quest to confirm if he was indeed having an affair with the lunch lady. 

The insane result is what happens when it's Christmas and it turns out the headmaster dressed as Santa Claus, and the janitor are deeply in love, they never went back into that basement again and nor did they ever make eye contact with the janitor ever again, it was harder to avoid the headmaster they were sent to him a lot. 

She wasn't here now, she needed her to be wanted her to be, would she hear her if she called out? Did super hearing stretch so far?

"Daughter." A voice called from behind her. 

Lena turned around slowly it wasn't the first tie she had met her mother, not the first time she had lied to her cousin and greatest friend about where she was going so she could visit with her mother. 

"You are late."

"I err...well I was finishing up some work." Trying not to let (Y/n) figure out what I really was doing. 

"Lateness is a human affliction, I find I hate it more and more I come into contact with the creatures."

Lena paled at her mother's words, she sounded like Lillian only in reverse, why couldn't she have a normal mother one who loved baking and puppies, who melted at the sight of little babies covered in chocolate?

Aethyr approached her slowly her hand held out in front of her, a slight smile on her face she had managed to convince her daughter to at least speak with her and with Kharys failing with (Y/n) Lena would be instrumental in bringing her wayward far too independent Niece on board with their plan. Lena just didn't know it yet. 

"You are handling your powers well?"

"Yes, I am." Lena smiled she felt so proud of herself for doing it. 

"Good, you are a smart woman, this I know is your Krypton DNA, a human would never know half of what you possess in that great mind of yours." Aethyr beamed proudly her green eyes managing to shine despite the darkness. 

"Thank you." I think. 

"Tell me, daughter, what about your cousin does she possess as much strength over her powers as you do?"

Lena frowned, what is she asking me?

"I would say she has far more control over her powers than I do."

"And Kharys' suspicion that she now flies beside Supergirl as Superwoman is this true?" Aethyr asked turning her gaze back to her child, staring into her eyes, Lena shifted her feet and turned her eyes away. 

"No, I'm afraid that is not true, (Y/n) is a chef, not a superhero, in fact, the very thought of her as a superhero is quite amusing, she cried once because she broke a nail." It wasn't really a lie she had cried because she broke a nail, but the nail had been ripped clean from her finger, there had been blood everywhere. 

"My sister is never wrong, she knows the face of her own daughter." Aethyr said stubbornly, she knew the truth she just needed confirmation. 

"Well, I guess she is now." Lena shrugged. 

Aethyr narrowed her feline-like green eyes at the younger woman, she wanted to act as she normally would with force, but she couldn't not this time she needed Lena on side, she took a deep breath and smiled. 

"She must be then my dear, come tell me more about yourself and I will tell you of Krypton." She took her arm and lead her further away, away into the 'safety' of the building hidden mostly by ancient trees and plants that grew over it. 

The place where secrets hid. 

                                                                        xxx

(Y/n) moved further into Alex's body laying her head on her shoulder and with the hand that around positioned slightly over her head played with her hair, running the fine strands of hair between her fingers and dropping them only to repeat the action again. 

Rain hit the windows hard from outside, it seemed to add even more to the coziness of their position. 

"Kara was no help she just had smart ass comments." Alex frowned scrolling down the screen, she had picked a list of three possible candidates for their weekend destination. 

"You know I can just fly us anywhere right? We don't have to stay here." (Y/n) said absentmindedly, too busy taking in the perfect profile of the woman next to her, tracing her finger lightly around the ear that held back her hair. 

"The whole point is that I take us somewhere." 

"Okay don't get your panties in a twist, what have you found?"

She placed her chin on her shoulder looking at the screen as she used the woman as leverage. 

"Am I a leaning post for you today?" Alex chuckled. 

"Yep, a pretty comfy one too." 

An image caught her eye, the picture was of a lake set just beyond a cabin the stars shone above like a whole galaxy of stars had exploded, the moon a mere spectator in the sky above placed soft gentle possessive kisses on the dark black water below, to ensure in his jealous state he was seen, amidst the mass of erupting stars. 

"That is the one!" She pointed excitedly. 

"What."

"That one, this is the place we should go." 

Alex smiled at her, then turning her attention to the screen she saw it and saw what (Y/n) was so excited about. "Yes, that is the one." She agreed. 

(Y/n) mindless of the laptop she leaned forward and roughly pulled Alex towards her, their lips meeting in a hard and intense kiss that left them both breathless. 

"So you like it?" Alex gasped, her eyes shining bright with possibilities. 

"I adore it, Alex."

"I will book it and we will go."

"Alex." She asked unable to move her gaze from her brown eyes. 

"Yes."

"I'm starving."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Of course you are you ate like an hour ago but okay." She laughed, the feeling of being quite afraid for her when she first discovered her true origin, had suddenly morphed into it becoming a delightful part of her package, she was getting cuter every day. 

(Y/n) grabbed her arm stopping her from getting up from the sofa to get her something to eat. "No."

"What," Alex asked confused. 

"I'm not hungry for food."

"What are you talking about if not food then what do you want?"

(Y/n) rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, was there anyone more delightfully clueless as Alex? She didn't waste any more words on explanations instead she leaned in closer placed sweet gentle kisses on her jaw up towards her bottom lips, drawing it in and softly biting down. 

"Oh, that kind of starving." Alex breathed harshly, pulling (Y/n) on top of her discarding her computer first not caring particularly where it went, she wanted (Y/n) there instead. "Please don't stop this time (Y/n) I swear I will explode."

Soft laughter met her ear as the other woman ran her tongue along the curve of her ear, where she had just moments ago ran her finger in exploration. "I wouldn't want you to explode Agent Danvers."

"I think you already managed to do that."

"You wanna christen our new bed?" She whispered seductively into her ear, letting her tongue play with the lobe of her ear as she did so. 

"Yes!" Effortlessly Alex stood lifting (Y/n) with her holding on tightly to her bottom her legs wrapped around her body she walked them towards the bed, this time there was nothing to stop them taking things further, they weren't perfect and everything wasn't solved but maybe just maybe taking things further could help to gain back what they had lost. 

With care she leaned down over the bed trying to place her girlfriend there, she remained to cling to her making her fall down on top of her, with a shared chuckle they both fell back onto the soft new bed. 

                                                                              xxx

The loud ringing of her cell phone awoke (Y/n), sleepily she opened her eyes to find the room was still dark, no sun tried to conquer the sky and defeat the moon, that battle was to begin later. 

Stretching she loosened the hold Alex had on her, her leg remained wrapped over her own, but her arms fell away as she reached now from the cell phone at the side of the bed. 

She frowned at the screen. 

"Dad what are you caling me for it's late, are you okay?"

"It's not your father (Y/n) it's Cat, he left hours ago but he isn't back yet and he left his cell phone here I am so worried about him (Y/n)." Her voice was unusually high pitched worry laced with every word she spoke. 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, convinced the dreaded hormones had attacked early. 

"He is always called into work Cat nothing can happen to him, go back to sleep." Why was she trying to calm down the woman?

"That Sawyer woman called him in that was six hours ago."

"You are letting the baby affect your brain Cat, he is working getting clues, statements etc he is fine okay."

"What is it?" Alex asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes to focus. 

"It's Cat." (Y/n) whispered. "Just go to sleep I promise he is fine, it's just his work they have to secure the scene and take statements from witnesses, family members most of the important work is done it the first few hours after a crime is reported."

"But this has really shuck him up, he had a nightmare the other night it was you."

(Y/n) sighed she wasn't going to be soothed like this, she would have to do something more drastic. "Cat, calm down I will go to the station and see him okay, or at least find someone who has seen him just for you to make sure he is okay."

"Thank you."

"Now sleep okay, if there is something wrong I will call you if not I won't so go to sleep." She ended the call falling hard against the pillow and staring up at the ceiling. 

"What are you doing?" Alex asked. 

"I gotta go to the station see my Dad, Cat is worried I guess I have to try and look after her stress is bad right?"

"Yes."

"So I'm going to the station." She sighed pushing the covers from over her and sitting up, taking one last look back at Alex and the far too comfortable bed. "Shame I was enjoying that."

"So I answered your question about the sex right." Alex smiled brightly. "I pretty much just showed you twice how good I am."

(Y/n) laughed throwing her pillow at her. "Shut up big head, twice is nothing these days everyone strives for double figures." She teased. 

Alex shifted from the bed, standing up. 

"Where are you going?"

"To the station with you."

"What, Alex just stay in bed and rest."

"No way if you are going I am going too."

"You know my Dad is there right?" (Y/n) asked her eyebrow-raising high. 

"Yeah well I'll have to deal with that when I get there, you are more important than fear."

"You see you keep on saying these things, it makes it impossible for me not to love you." 

"I know, it's why I say them." Alex smiled smugly. 

                                              xxx

The police station was as (Y.n) had expected it brimmed full of activity even at three A.M, officers passed by one dragging along a cuffed prisoner, another filled a tray with plastic coffee cups, (Y/n) cringed at what this place did to the effects of global warming. 

"So I guess we go to his office?" Alex said. 

"Yes."

Just outside his office stood a large whiteboard it covered the whole wall, on it was displayed the names and faces of all nine women kidnapped, it was chilling to see, some family snaps displayed there one caught Alex's attention more than the others a young mother smiling happily with her daughter, now she was nothing but a ghost, her daughter lost in a limbo where she feared she would never see her mother again. 

She shivered. 

(Y/n) cringed as the woman she hated approached them 

"Alex, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking in on (F/n) Cat is worried." (Y/n) frowned at her she hated Maggie Sawyer knowing her family business and here Alex was giving it away for free happily, she would hate it if she did something like this with Sara. 

"He is with the missing woman's adopted parents right now, they are taking it really badly her mother collapsed she ended up in the hospital," Maggie said sadly. 

Suddenly petty jealousy meant nothing, she couldn't imagine being in such a position. 

"He won't be back for a while and we are kinda busy none of us have been home we're all on coffee to keep us awake and we stink." She laughed, (Y/n) tried to smother the smile that crossed her lips she remembered eventually she hated this woman, she had stolen Alex from her, she should not be laughing at her jokes. 

"Any leads you can tell us about?" Alex asked suddenly having her serious Agent Danvers cap on. 

"Now you know I can't do that."

"Go on."

"In truth, there is nothing, no witnesses no trace of anything they just disappeared into thin air, anyway I gotta go I have some work colleague of hers to question, your father (Y/n) didn't care that they were asleep, he made us arrest them anyway." She sighed before walking past them heading to the question room. 

"Is that a compliment or not?" (Y/n) asked. 

"Who knows, but seems like something I would do, just barge in there looking for the truth."

"Come on you, let's go and sleep with what is left of the night." (Y/n) said with a yawn. 

Alex took one last look at the board, an ominous feeling struck her this was nowhere near over and this was not a normal abduction case.


	62. The Sonogram & The Hologram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) goes with Cat for her first baby scan and another villain strikes the city.

"Please tell me that you have lost your mind or I've lost my mind and this is all a side effect of the madness." ( Y/n) pleaded.

"No, listen (Y/n) I can't go I want to but I can't and I don't want her to go alone so you have to go." Her father said she'd been stunned when he'd called her that morning to tell her this horrific news.

" Please, Dad she must have friends to go with her. " There must be someone who can cope with her. 

"No, she is going with you." He told her sternly sitting back down in the chair behind his desk running his big hand through his unruly hair.

" Listen I am really the wrong person for this job, what about Carter he could do this. "

"He is in school (Y/n)."

" Lucky kid. " She pouted.

"I know you aren't thrilled about this baby (Y/n) but...oh I don't know I'm thrilled to be a father again, your mother she never wanted more after we had you, to have one now when I wasn't expecting it is just so wonderful, I just wish I could fully enjoy it." He said sadly turning to the window to hide the tear that appeared in his eye.

(Y/n) sighed resigned to her fate. "Fine Dad I will go with Cat for her first Sonogram."

" Thank you, sweety, this means a lot to us. "

"Yeah, yeah, you owe me big for this you have to name the baby after me, (Y/n) Junior. " She smiled wickedly.

"You wish."

" Ah, you are going with the Catherine The Second name, right? "

"Seems pretty unfair if it turns out to be a boy (Y/n)." Her father leveled his gaze at her.

" He has Cat for a mother the guy already has it tough. "

"(Y/n)." He warned.

" I know, I know she is wonderful she is amazing we all love her she is a Goddess, this is the official line, right? The one she told us about? "

"Shut up."

(Y/n) smiled at him.

"Now let's talk about you and Alex."

" Nothing to talk about. " She shrugged.

"Yes, there is, I am worried she will hurt my little girl again." He folded his arms over his chest and leaned against his desk.

"We are going slowly."

" A wise move at least. "

"I love her Dad, and I know she loves me too I want to be able to move on without worrying you will scare her away." She said shyly.

" If a father's disapproval is enough to scare her away she is no good for you at all, I will continue my overprotective Dad routine, see what she does. "

"Dad please." She groaned unhappily.

"She hurt my daughter (Y/n) I can't let that go by with a smile and a pat on the back, she only realized she wanted you back when she saw you happy with Sara."

" That is not true Dad and you can't talk married to Cat Grant every time that woman marries a divorce lawyer follows her down the aisle. "

"Not funny (Y/n.)"

" Don't talk crap about my Alex then, I love her Dad and you liked her too once. "

He pursed his lips in silent contemplation. "Okay (Y/n) I will give your Alex a chance but she is on very thin ice, so thin that it's cracking, but I still won't throw out the red carpet for her she has to prove herself."

( Y/n) felt hope build her father was such a soft bear sometimes, she couldn't help the love she felt for him flowing out breaking into a bright smile. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Just go to the sonogram." He sighed.

                                                                                         xxx

(Y/n) sat on the chair next to the bed that Cat lay on awaiting the doctor to arrive and conduct the sonogram, they'd been waiting for half an hour and every minute of that half an hour Cat had complained.

"How much longer are they going to be I pay for a private doctor so I don't have to go through this."

(Y/n) leaned forward taking a deep breath her elbows perched on her thighs acting as the thing that was holding her up. "Will you shut up they will be here when they get here." She said into her hands.

" I am paying for this. "

"So am I." ( Y/n) rolled her eyes feeling as though she were encountering a slow death.

The door finally opened and a doctor came in armed with a warm smile. "I'm so sorry we had an emergency, so Ms. Grant your first sonogram I'm sure you and your wife are eager to see your baby." She smiled not noticing the two stunned faces.

"What, wait a second I'm not her wife! " (Y/n) jumped up, her voice a desperate squeak.

"No, she is not!" Cat frowned unhappily.

"Oh I tho..."

" You think I can only get an old woman? " She said outraged pointing to the older woman who really did not look impressed by her outburst. "My girlfriend is younger than her, a lot younger actually she is young enough to her daughter, super younger and freaking hot too, I mean mega hot like heat wave don't leave your dog in your car for two minutes melt your ice cream in two seconds hot!"

Cat watched her through narrow eyes. "Thank you very much for that (Y/n)." She turned to the doctor. " She is my stepdaughter. "

"Yes, she is my evil stepmother."

" I see. " The doctor smiled looking into the file that held the medical information she needed.

"My father has dreadful taste in women as you can see."

" My husband has a dreadful daughter as you can see. " Cat countered passing her a smug look.

"Okay, then ladies shall we get a look at the baby?" She smiled warmly at them, ( Y/n) sat back down smirking when the older woman hissed at the feel of the cold gel on her stomach.

"Is there really a baby in there?" She asked slightly charmed to think a baby could grow from such small confines.

" Yes there is, and there she/he is. " She smiled pointing to the screen.

(Y/n) squinted her eyes trying to make out what could be a baby, she wasn't having any luck. "Are you sure it's not just some trapped wind because I can't see anything." She shrugged.

" She also didn't inherit my husband's brains. " Cat sighed, pointing to the screen. "Do you see that curled up small shape inside the black kidney bean?"

she narrowed her eyes again. " I think so. "

"That is the baby."

The doctor smiled. "And said baby looks and sounds healthy ."

The sound of a heartbeat filled the room strong and consistent (Y/n) felt tears prick the edges of her eyes, as a strong wave of emotion threatened to wash over her.

"Their heartbeat is pretty strong too." The doctor smiled at them. "So far Ms. Grant your baby is perfect."

" He'd be perfect no matter what. " (Y/n) burst in.

"Convinced it's a boy are you, I'll just have to have a girl to prove you wrong," Cat smirked.

" Aren't there supposed to be tests because Cat is a much older mother? " (Y/n) asked half out of concern and half just to piss her off.

"Do you want that weekend off or not?" Cat asked smugly knowing she was about to wipe the sneer from her face.

" You wouldn't dare! "

"Try me."

(Y/n) growled at her. "Oh, Cat did you know triplets run in my father's family?"

She turned away a triumphant smile on her features as Cat stared at her with an open mouth, her eyes equally as wide.

                                                                                                xxx

"I was thinking we should do a double date," Lena said suddenly.

" A double date, I assume you mean you and Bruce with me and Alex. " (Y/n) shrugged.

"Who else would I mean?"

" I don't know you seem to be quite the celebrity couple these days maybe you had some A-listers on your mind, also you haven't exactly been hot on Alex recently."

"Shut up, you knew exactly who I meant," Lena said sternly. "Also, of course, I haven't not after what she did to you, but she is gaining your trust more and more each day I remained protective of you that is my natural feelings but it doesn't mean that I won't accept your choices (Y/n) and you chose Alex, so I will be happy for you."

She smiled back at her happy at that moment that one of the most important people in her life was on board with her and Alex together again. " I will ask Alex, it's getting close to our weekend away. " (Y/n) leaped up and down on her chair, Lena smiled at her.

"And you are not excited at all."

"Are you craz.."

Screams and shouts from the street below interrupted her, they both looked at each other and leaped to their feet running to the balcony to look down.

People ran up and down the street screaming hysterically as though there was something to be afraid of when even using Supervision (Y/n) could see nothing.

"I'm gonna have to deal with this." She told her cousin ripping into her shirt and stepping into her Superwoman shirt, flying down to get a better view of what they were running from.

At first, she saw nothing aside from the cars that crashed into each other and the people who clambered over each other to get away from an unseen danger, then she saw it.

Behind her crashing down the street elegantly a giant gorilla lurked ominously closer.

"What the fuck!"

Ignoring the voice in her head that asked whatever happened to Fay Wray she swooped over the creature as she did he did nothing, it was as though he didn't see her.

"Superwoman what is this?" She heard her cousin call out to her beyond the wind that threw her hair to and fro without care for fashion. 

She flew upwards to meet her in the air. "It's strange, I think..." She wasn't certain but damn it looked like one.

" What? "

"I think it's a hologram."

"Only one way to find out." Kara shrugged wasting no time flying through the creature with ease.

" Yep, its a hologram. "

"Excellent why are they going so crazy over a hologram?"

" Who knows. " She shrugged.

"How do we get rid of it?"

"Talk to them, they are the ones creating the carnage." Supergirl shrugged.

"Okay, it's worth a try."

They swooped down hovering just above the street still people screamed and shouted, some gunshots echoed out.

"People please calm down it's a simple hologram," Kara shouted down, turning to her cousin. "Go fly through it, show them. "

Without another word, Superwoman flew back towards the gorilla flying through it multiple times even standing in the middle of the holographic creature.

The hysteria slowly died away and as it did the hologram disappeared.

"So that was strange." ( Y/n) said.

"Hmm let's keep an eye out for anything like this in the future, maybe Winn can find something about this."

" I hope so that was creepy as hell especially when I couldn't get that song out of my head from the Frankie Horror Picture Show. "

Kara laughed throwing her head back and enjoying the thought of her cousin singing along to that song while confronted by a giant gorilla.

"Come on let's get back to the DEO."

Job done for that moment, someone else would have to clean up the mess and debris, that was no job for a Super.


	63. On The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) and Sara take steps to mend their friendship and Alex and (Y/n) begin their vacation.

"Okay so someone tell me why there was a giant holographic gorilla in my city?" Supergirl said loudly as they approached Winn sat nervously behind his computer he had no idea. 

"I can't find anything that would tell us what happened."

"Maybe it was some kind of movie promotion or something." (Y/n) shrugged. 

"Woo, that sounds like a good idea I'd go with Superwoman's version." He pointed excitedly at the idea that this could be an actual movie. 

"It's not that," Kara said knowingly. 

"Hey are you guys okay I heard about what happened?" Sara approached them looking spectacular in her eye-catching black leather suit, even Kara found it difficult to keep her eyes on her face. 

"Yeah it's so crazy I thought I was going to end up as the victim in Godzilla." (Y/n) laughed. "Turns out it was just a hologram."

"Yeah hologram," Kara said distractedly. 

(Y/n) leaned in to whisper. "Err Kara, you're supposed to talk to her face not her boobs also if Alex comes along and does her jealous routine can I tell her about this?"

"No!" She said with alarm she didn't need her sister knowing about this. 

"It's hardly new you always have your eyes in Lena's cleavage." She shrugged knowingly, she had seen it so many times now it had become normal. 

"I most certainly do not." Her face blushed red at her denial. 

"Yeah you kinda do, I'm sorry to break this to you but you really do."

"Are you two okay?" Sara asked confused. 

"Oh yeah, we're cool." (Y/n) smiled elbowing her cousin who smiled too. 

"Err (Y/n) I wanted to talk with you alone," Sara said nervously rubbing the back of her neck. 

(Y/n) shrugged. "Sure what did you want to say to me?" She asked when they were away from everyone stood in the corner alone two heads bent close together. 

"I wanted to ask you something about Alex."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I told her I would try and get you back, but you really aren't interested are you?"

(Y/n) felt her face flame red and sweat appear as she clenched her hands tight. "No, I'm not Sara I'm sorry."

The blonde woman smiled sadly. "I thought so, It's cool winding Alex up but I'm not a bitch (Y/n) I see that you like her and are happy."

(Y/n) smiled back at her. "Thank you."

Kara turned and groaned inwardly as she watched Alex enter, her whole face changed when she saw Sara and (Y/n) together, she swore she saw steam erupt from her ears when Sara actually touched her Girlfriend's arm lightly. 

"Oh, here we go again," Kara whispered to herself. 

"What are they talking about?" Alex fumed. 

"I don't know Sara said she wanted to talk to her privately."

"She wants her back Kara, what the hell do you think she wants to talk to her about?"

"I don't know maybe what is for dinner tonight."

"Shut up Kara no one has a private talk about food."

"I would." She shrugged. 

"I'm going over there right now!"

Kara grabbed a hold of her sister's arm. "Now hold on Alex, just because Sara told you she wanted (Y/n) back it doesn't mean that (Y/n) wants Sara back, use that faith you have in her and know she wouldn't have given you a second chance if she didn't mean it."

Alex sighed, (Y/n) had told her the same thing a million times and every time her insecurities got the better of her and she hated it, hated seeing the sadness in (Y/n)'s eyes when she thought she didn't trust her, hated seeing the woman stumbling for reasons why she had chosen her. 

"You are right."

"See I am sometimes."

"I'm still going over there though."

Sara smiled again, she had wanted to see what could happen with (Y/n) but they hadn't been together long enough for any deep feelings to develop if friendship was all she could offer then she would take it. 

"And you truly are happy?" She asked her again, just to be sure. 

(Y/n) smiled happily. "Yes, I really am."

"I just hope Alex knows how lucky she is."

"She does." The familiar voice behind her spoke, (Y/n) cringed inwardly she didn't want to face another jealous Alex and her posturing for supremacy over her with Sara. 

(Y/n) turned around to face her, she stood way too close. "Hi, Alex I didn't see you come in."

Alex narrowed her eyes at Sara, she still didn't trust her, turning back to (Y/n) she placed a soft kiss on her forehead and smiled. "Kara said you were having a private conversation."

"Err yeah." She said suspiciously. 

"So I didn't want to interrupt you, but I could wait because I missed you." 

(Y/n) felt her heart melt a little, her brown eyes now locked onto (Y/n)'s Sara sensed she was overstaying her welcome, she quietly left leaving the two l=women alone. 

"No chest thumping today I am very impressed." (Y/n) smiled moving closer running her finger up her chest slowly. 

"I wanted to impress you."

"You succeeded."

"Are you looking forward to the weekend, because I really am." Alex smiled. 

"Ladies this is a workplace not a place for your flirting," J'onn said walking past not stopping the linger, he knew two was company and three was a crowd. 

Both women burst out laughing (Y/n) falling into Alex her hands flat on her upper chest, Alex's caught under her cape holding her up so she wouldn't fall down she was laughing so much. 

"I can't wait until it is just you and I." (Y/n) said happily. 

"Hmm, me too."

                                                                            xxx

"I still think we shouldn't leave Kara to deal with these holograms alone." (Y/n) said again for the one-hundredth time. 

"Kara will be fine and she isn't alone she has J'onn, Winn hey even Sara has turned out to be not so annoying," Alex reassured her, in truth she had amazed herself when that afternoon she hadn't ripped the blonde woman to pieces but seeing the look on her girlfriend's face 

"I guess you are right, I am really glad we didn't have to postpone this weekend though."

"Normally I wouldn't leave either but this was important," Alex said softly her eyes straying back from the road for a moment to take in (Y/n)'s sweet face. 

"I would have understood if we had to cancel Alex, I wouldn't have thrown a drama queen fit because we couldn't come now."

"I know but I didn't want to disappoint you and you know this is the first time that we have done something like this it is special."

(Y/n) laid her head back against the seat of the car, a smile on permanent display as she felt Alex's hand grasp her thigh and lightly squeeze. "I didn't realize I was going for you to maul me all weekend." She said innocently with mock outrage. 

Alex chuckled. "I thought that was written in the contract, it's in small print."

"I must have seen it then, I have supervision now you know." The (e/c) eyed woman smiled turning to meet her gaze. 

"Must have done."

"Err Alex."

"Yep."

"Can we stop soon I am starving."

"Why do I feel you are actually talking about food this time." Alex laughed. 

"Yes, food this time."

"Okay at the next stop we will get something."

"Cool." (Y/n) settled back again trying to ignore the rumbling of her stomach and the image of food that displayed itself before her, dancing an erotic dance trying to flaunt and entice the half Kryptonian woman with their deliciousness. 

It was going to be a very long ride until the next stop. 

                                                                          xxx

Alex stared wide-eyed across at her, she was still getting used to (Y/n) and her new need to eat a lot of food. 

"Stop staring at me like that it's not my fault."

"What, no I mean it's still new to get used to but okay," Alex said flustered. 

"I need this I had a gorilla that wasn't really there and a morning with Cat Grant at the hospital and her moaning and groaning the doctors weren't doing what she wanted them to do."

Alex chuckled pushing the leftover fries she hadn't eaten towards her. 

"And then do you know what she did? The doctor when she arrived to do the sonogram?"

"No what did she do?"

 

"She actually thought that I was married to cat Grant!" She shrieked in outrage the few people who were sat around the diner looked in their direction. 

Alex sucked her bottom lip into her mouth to try and stop the laughter that was tickling away at her. 

"I know right me a hot chick and Cat Grant I was outraged." 

"I bet you were."

"Of course I got my own back I told her about the triplets in my father's family." She said smugly picking up one of Alex's fries and eating it. 

"Are there really triplets in his family?"

"Yep quite a lot of them actually, his cousin Miranda had three pregnancies and had nine children." 

"No way!" Alex said astounded and a little terrified at the prospect. 

"Yep Christmas in his family sucks, but they all fall out a lot so that is an upside." She shrugged, it was pretty standard by now to her, she never got too attached to anyone in her father's family they never stuck around for long it was why it had been just her and her Dad for so long. 

More cars and trucks arrived outside their nosy arrivals announcing to the whole diner that it was about to be invaded by more customers, the doors opening letting in the biting cold from outside. 

"I still can't believe how cool you were with Sara." She said suddenly, the name still put Alex ill at ease. 

"Yeah, I wasn't at first." She lowered her head to not see her face. 

"But Alex don't you see, it's not that you feeling emotions that worry or bother me, but that you let them out, today you didn't let your anger get the better of you and you were so sweet, I was so proud of you." (Y/n) beamed at her, reaching across to hold her hand in hers. 

"You were?"

"Of course I was, Finally you are starting to know that I'm not interested in Sara, or anyone else for that matter."

"What did she want to talk to you about?" A cold dread settled in her stomach. 

"She wanted to tell me that she wants me to be happy."

"Happy with her." Alex pouted. 

"Nope, just happy and I am happy with you."

"Really she said that?"

"Yep, she did."

"I still don't trust her." Alex sighed. 

"You don't need to, just trust me." (Y/n) flashed her a smile that removed any doubt that had settled within her since she saw her and Sara together. 

"Come on you, let's get back on the road I can't wait to get you all alone." Alex leaned forward slightly her eyes heated with intensity. 

(Y/n) raised an eyebrow into the air. "Hmm, I like the sound of that."


	64. Nighttime Folly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torturing Cat with tales of multiple babies has now come back to bite (Y/n) in the butt, luckily Alex is on hand to sort it out.

Alex took a sigh of relief as she pulled up outside the cabin, the sun just about setting in its thick dark purple sea above, light spots of star lights littered occasionally.

She looked across at (Y/n) she'd fallen asleep about an hour ago and had slept soundly ever since Alex hadn't had the heart to wake her up, it was a strange sense of trust to leave yourself so vulnerable with someone, to fall asleep as someone drove essentially holding your life in their hands.

Switching the car off she took a moment to enjoy the silence away from the city and the constant interruptions, casting another glance at (Y/n) part of her face illuminated by the lights that were scattered around the outside of the cabin, she looked almost magical.

I am so lucky to be here with her. 

"(Y/n) wake up baby we are here." She shook her gently smiling when one eye opened and then another a dopey smile appearing to complete an utterly adorable look.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep."

" Hey don't worry just be thankful it wasn't me we would be in serious trouble. "

Rubbing her eyes (Y/n) unlocked the seat belt around her and opened the door, she'd barely gotten out of the car when Alex had swept her up off her feet and carried her in her arms to the door.

"Alex what the hell!" She shrieked.

" I'm carrying my girlfriend into the cabin. " Alex said confidently.

"That is only for married couples you big dope." ( Y/n) hit her softly on the shoulder.

"Who says so? I want to do it so I'm doing it."

"You better not drop me, Alex." She laughed.

"As if I would."

Getting to the door Alex realized to get the key which she had in her pocket she needed to put (Y/n) down and ruin the mood totally.

She sighed. "I'm gonna have to get the key." Gently putting her back on her feet she took the key out and opened the door turning back to her with a large smile.

" Can't I just walk in? "

"No, come on I want to be romantic." Alex groaned, going back to pick her up and walking her into the cabin, setting her on her feet after stealing a kiss.

" Wow, this place is really sweet. " (Y/n) said looking around at the cabin, it was small the bedroom in the same room as the living room, it seemed only the bathroom had a separate room, a big fireplace sat just in front of the sofa itself big and comfy looking.

Alex left her to get more of the place while she went to get their things from the car and lock it up.

When she returned it was to find the chef still wondering around the cabin taking it all in.

"So do you like it?" She asked standing behind her putting her hands around her stomach and holding her close, her chin sitting on her shoulder.

"I love it." She smiled turning around in her arms, locking her arms around Alex's neck and holding her as close as she could.

"Good bec...."

Alex's reply was cut off by (Y/n)'s kiss, her tongue flicking against her mouth, Alex groaned and pressed her against the wall, surrendering to the kiss. (Y/n)'s hands slid down under Alex's jacket feeling the toned muscle that hides under there.

For long moments they continued, (Y/n)'s hands in Alex's hair, Alex's roaming around (Y/n)'s back pushing her shirt higher, Alex moaned into Alex's mouth and pulled her roughly closer. She brought her leg up and curled it around the other woman's hip.

Alex growled deep in her throat breaking the kiss to trail open-mouthed kisses down her neck.

It was at that moment that (Y/n)'s cell phone went off when it continued to ring Alex stopped her exploration of her neck, frustrated by the interruption.

"Shouldn't you get that?"

" No everyone knows we are here I'm not answering the phone, Alex. "

"Good." Alex smiled kissing her on the lips again continuing what the had started ignoring the phone as it continued to ring.

                                                                                       xxx

Picking up her discarded pants (Y/n) put to sit on the sofa next to her, looking around for where Alex had thrown her bra, she had always been body confident being naked just seemed so natural to her there were days she found clothes an inconvenience. 

Her cell phone caught her eye, feeling relaxed she was only with Alex she ignored the importance of her bra and shirt and picked up the cell phone to see who had called.

"Who was it?" Alex asked handing her a glass of water.

" Cat, jeez she called five times. " She sighed.

"Did she leave a message?"

" No, dammit Alex she is like my stalker now. " (Y/n) said unhappily, why was she even calling her? They weren't friends they weren't anything other than two people reluctantly thrown together and made to exist alongside each other.

(Y/n) looked up at the woman in front of her, her eyes glued to her bare chest. "Seriously Alex didn't you already get enough of the girls?" She smirked.

Alex's face blushed a deep violent red.

"Where is my shirt I have to call her?"

Alex picked up the shirt handing it to her. " Why do you need the shirt? I quite like this view. "

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes. "I am not talking to Cat Grant with by boobies out Alex, I love my girls I don't want to traumatize them."

Alex held a straight face for as long as she could until it felt like she would burst and couldn't hold it in any longer, she fell forward bent over herself a hand clenched to her stomach howling with laughter.

The chef stared at her confused.

"What's wrong with you?"

Alex couldn't answer whenever she tried the laughter overtook her words.

"You are being really annoying." ( Y/n) complained.

"I....I'm sor.........sorry.........I....."

" Have you finished yet because I'm seriously reconsidering this whole relationship right now. "

"No... wa......."

" I can just fly back to National City you know, leave you here on your own. " She pouted.

Alex wiped the tears from her eyes as sobs of laughter still shook her, rendering her useless.

(Y/n) threw her shirt over her head and pulled it down, phone in hand she headed with determination for the door, Alex caught her as she opened the door, closing it so she couldn't leave.

"Wait don't go I'm sorry, it's just you said the girls and I lost it."

" I don't accept your apology. "

"Oh come on (Y/n) don't tell me your last orgasm took your sense of humor?"

" If I had one at all. " (Y/n) crossed her arm over her chest sternly.

"No way I know you are lying, you told me I was excellent in that department you can't take it back now," Alex said smugly.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "You are impossible."

" But you love me anyway. "

(Y/n) smiled it was hard to even pretend to be angry at the big dope, she was so sweet, she moved closer laying her arms around her neck locking her hands together.

"Yes, I do."

" Good because I love you, and I love your girls too. " Alex smiled wickedly.

The chef rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I got that message by now."

A mischievous twinkle sparkled in Alex's brown eyes. "You know there is a website dedicated to Superwoman's boobs right?"

(Y/n) groaned. "Are you kidding me right now, I try to be a hero and they just stare at my breasts."

"There is a Superwoman butt appreciation society on the web too."

" Oh my God, Alex please do not tell me you are the founder of both. "

"No way I get private viewings I'm not sharing you with anyone." Alex smiled leaning forward to meet her in a kiss.

"Please tell me Supergirl has these too." She complained once their kiss had ended.

" Err no she has the what's up Supergirl's skirt? site and the Inspirational speeches by Supergirl wonderland. "

"Inspirational speeches, all I am is a boob and a butt on a stick."

" No your not. " Alex said firmly.

"No." She asked hopefully. 

" No way, your my boob and a butt on a stick. "

"I'm definitely going home now!"

                         xxx

(Y/n) stretched her arms wide a wide yawn following as she looked down on her phone, casting another glimpse at the time from the clock on the side, Alex had been gone over an hour, she'd left to get some food and time was going so slowly. 

She decided to use the free boring sare time to call Cat back and see what she wanted, now safely clad in her PJs she pulled her legs up under her and dialed her number. 

"What took you so long?" Came the huffed impatient reply. 

"None of your business."

"I see, cavorting with your girlfriend when we have problems."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "I was not cavorting and if I was it's none of your business, what problems do we have?"

"The problem here is that I may be having triplets."

"You are not having triplets the doctor would have picked up three heartbeats during the sonogram." (Y/n) laughed, she couldn't blame the woman for being slightly freaked out having to give birth to one child seemed scary enough but three, that was terrifying. 

"What is it's like one of those stories you read about, they never knew until the birth."

"They are rare or urban myths like those stories about women never knowing they are pregnant, then when they go to the toilet they give birth, I'm fairly certain a pregnancy is more complicated than just thinking you have a bit of wind, what happens when the child kicks or moves?"

"I don't know but you are scaring me even more!"

"Just think positively."

"You are awful at this."

"I've never known anyone who was pregnant how the hell do you expect me to react and heads up Cat I'm not a doctor I don't have a bedside manner, plus I'm super hungry my own belly is rumbling like Krakatoa erupting."

Just at that moment Alex walked through the door a little out of breath having rushed, her nose and cheeks red from the biting cold outside. "I swear it is freezing now."

(Y/n) smiled but pointed to the phone and rolled her eyes, Alex laughed knowingly. 

"This is your fault telling me about the triplets in the first place," Cat said sternly into the phone.

(Y/n) watched Alex pull the enticing food from the bag her eyes fixed onto the pulsing waves of heat that rose from it, she licked her lips losing all thread of what the older woman was saying. 

"Err you know what I'm not a doctor but I know someone who is." Quickly she threw the phone to Alex who caught it a puzzled look on her face. "You talk to her tell her there is nothing to worry about she isn't having triplets etc etc etc, I'll start eating."

As she dove into the food happy she didn't have to share with Kara, but her one eye on the door just in case her annoying cousin turned up having smelled the Chinese food that sat in front of her. 

 "Err Hi Cat," Alex said cautiously. 

"Where has (Y/n) gone don't tell me she ran away, can she do anything?"

Alex looked to the woman, she sat down by the table a chopstick filled with noodles balancing from them as she shoved half into her mouth, showing that yes she really could do something even if it was demolish food. "She is just here, but you know I can help you what are you concerned about?"

(Y/n) gave her a thumbs up trying her best to give her a smile even though her mouth was full. 

Alex shook her head. 

"(Y/n) told me triplets run on (F/n)'s family so I asked him he confirmed it now I am concerned that I will have them too." 

"If you were having more than one baby the sonogram would have picked up more than one heartbeat." 

The conversation went on for a long while Cat throwing out more and more paranoia about her pregnancy and poor Alex answering each question as professionally as she could, (Y/n) looked at the food that was growing colder as she listened to her stepmother's drama

(Y/n) stood up with a huff and stormed over to Alex pulling the cell phone from her. "Cat we really got to go now, I now my Dad is busy but he won't be too busy to listen to your worries, bye."

She smiled. "Sorted."

Alex smiled in reply. "My hero."

"You know it babe."


	65. Lead You Astray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and (Y/n) have fun outside

"Why did you have to tell her about the triplets thing?" Alex sighed avoiding the log that stood in front of her. 

With morning arriving they'd decided to take a walk along the path that lead further into the wood behind their cabin, the faint sunshine peeking through the gaps in the leaves that hung from the branches above them. 

"She was annoying me." (Y/n) shrugged. "Plus she would have found it eventually."

A silence stretched amongst them again as they progressed holding hands as they made their way through the ancient forest. 

"When I was little my Dad used to take us camping." (Y/n) smiled. "We used to go to this one place that was right next to the most beautiful lake I'd ever seen, I used to sit on the banks and read the Arthurian legends, my eyes would drift to the water deserted and abandoned to my eye, the tiny waves settling and ripping, I was convinced that Nimue would rise up from the center and cast up the sword of Excalibur."

Alex chuckled. "Did she ever do it?"

(Y/n) cast her a sarcastic glance her eyebrow rising high in the air. "Yes, Alex that is why I am the ruler of Camelot, I carry Excalibur wherever I go have you never seen it?"

Alex laughed drawing nearer to the woman, it felt so different being with her in a setting like this, free to be with each other with no fear of interruptions, the blissful sweet pure air flowing around them carrying the perfume from the soft colorful flowers carried by invisible Seraphim while the gentle lull of the wildlife around them and the wind in the trees became their soundtrack. 

"How did you and Lena become such good friends?" Alex asked breaking the new silence. 

(Y/n) smiled. "Oh, we weren't friends, to begin with."

"What."

"Yeah, we hated each other with a passion."

"No way, I don't believe it how can you two hate each other?"

"I was the class rebel, you know that girl who sits in the black in black with the eyebrow piercing she had to remove because it is against school rules, the one who mocks the teachers and never does their homework?"

Alex laughed. "Yes."

"That was me, Lena was the know it all, a science genius who knew everything so obviously I instantly hated her. 

"So what changed things?"

"Lena was no angel, don't get me wrong I found that out soon enough but there were these bullies from the year above us, I saw them one day pushing her around like she was some kind of rag doll, it pissed me off so I dived right on in, I claimed her as my best friend at that very moment and that was it we were inseparable."

"You were her hero then."

"No." (Y/n) said firmly. "She was mine in every way that I can name, and when my Mom left she was my rock the only person I would talk to really she made my angry lonely existence bearable, I hear people talking about her sometimes, people who don't even know her and they judge her because of who her family are, it always has made me so angry."

"What were you like after you met Lena were you still a rebel?" Alex asked smiling at the thought. 

(Y/n) smirked wickedly. "Oh, I was much worse after Lena we were bad influences on each other, a few times Lillian wanted to break us apart, but she had no idea who she was messing with."

Alex threw her head back and laughed loudly, it seemed to echo all around them. 

"I was suspended once because at a party this guy wouldn't take no for an answer so I punched him out cold."

"No way you did not," Alex said shocked. 

"I did, I told him I did not want to snog him, kiss him anything that involved being in the same breathing space as him, but he persisted so I whacked him one."

"Excellent."

"They called my father up to the school they expected her would be appalled and angry with me, they did not know my father, he turned to me looked me in the eye seriously and said How hard did you hit him? I told him as hard as I could, he nodded and said good but next time try to hit him harder."

"What did the teachers say?"

"Nothing they were so shocked, he turned to them and shrugged, told them life was tough for a woman in this world, no one should punish or shame one for defending themselves, told them that they could punish me but he would reward me any way he could." (Y/n) smiled proudly remembering that day, her father still wrapped up in bandages from his gunshot and he had still been a warrior, the teachers had just watched in silence as she led her out of the office to start her two-week suspension.

"Wow, that's quite something."

"Yeah but I always knew my Dad was on my side even when I hated him, he told me I could do anything and be anything he was the first feminist I ever knew, what about you, you were a super geek weren't you?"

Alex chuckled, her face turning pink. "Err,..I think probably if we went to the same high school I would have had the craziest crush on you and you would have hated me."

"Err you think I only had things for grungy band guys huh? I will tell you a secret."

"What."

"My biggest crush was on this girl, she was super smart had these cute glasses she thought I was a mega waster though so, plus she was straight."

"So is that your subtle way of saying you could have brought out my Gay side sooner?" Alex joked. 

"It is a given Alex, I mean really could you say no to me?" She smiled extra brighter moving closer until there was no space between them. "Well."

"Hmm, I don't think I could." 

"See I told you."

                                                                                  xxx

When hunger had gotten too much for (Y/n) to bare they had to return to the cabin, but as soon as they'd eaten they left again, this time to enjoy the lake that stood proudly outside the cabin, although there were no little boats to take out onto the water they could sit by on the bank and just enjoy being with each other, as well as the sight of the activity that occurred. 

That was where they lay now, on a blanket they'd put down (Y/n) on her back a book in her hands she was vaguely interested in going between the papes and looking across to Alex who leaned on her side her gaze more content in watching (Y/n) flip through the pages as her slender fingers played with her (h/c) hair. 

"Where is the strangest place you've ever had sex?" Alex suddenly asked. 

(Y/n)'s eyes opened wide in shock. "Are you crazy I am not answering that question, you get jealous when I talk about going shopping for shoes with an ex, let alone having sex with them."

Alex frowned, she was right but sometimes she felt so bland and boring compared to some of the stories (Y/n) had told her. "Come on just tell me."

"No."

"Please."

"There is no way we are getting into this I want this weekend to be happy not you in a mood because you hear something you don't want to hear."

"I promise I will not get jealous, hell I'm the one asking the question." Alex promised, crossing her hand over her heart, her eyes big and sincere. 

(Y/n) sighed casting her gaze up to the darkened sky. "Fine, the strangest place I've ever had sex is probably........a cable car."

"A cable car?"

"Yes, one year Alessandra and I went skiing and on the cable car on the way up we kinda...you know."

"You had sex with your ex-boyfriend in a cable car, the guy who cheated on you," Alex said sternly turning away from her angrily. 

"Hey, you made me tell you I told you I didn't want to say anything." (Y/n) sat up moving closer to Alex, who slouched looking out onto the lake. "What is wrong?"

"Am I boring for you?"

(Y/n) was so shocked she laughed, making Alex frown unhappy that she was being mocked. 

"Alex are you crazy how could anyone be bored with you around?" She moved as close as she could possibly get almost sitting on her lap, grabbing her head between her hands. "I told you before I was bored with him anyway, people think that everything is about sex and Alex I'm not going to lie I like it but it's not everything, with you even the most normal act is intensified by a million voltages just a look from you and I feel like I could just melt, s what do you think happens to me when you touch me?"

"You do seem to like it," Alex said softly. 

"Like it, yeah that is the biggest understatement ever, besides we are young, we are new there is plenty of time for us to get adventurous." She winked letting their lips meet finally, her hold on her tightening. 

"For instance Special Agent Alex Danvers let me lead you astray right now." She whispered running her mouth from her lips to her ear, softly teasing it with her lips and tongue. 

"How," Alex asked a little out of breath. 

"Ever made love under the stars, the moon as an unwilling voyeur?"

"No."

"So let's start our adventures together." With ease, she pushed her down and like a predator rose above her, her eyes alight with desire possessing the same ethereal sparkle as the stars hed that Alex looked up to see. 

Grabbing the front of her shirt Alex pulled her close, their lips meeting in a hard and passionate clash, (Y/n)'s hand wandering down her torso until her hand met the front of her pants loosening them and slipping her hand inside. 

Alex groaned into her mouth the feel of her lover's hand deftly exploring the unseen spot of her heated desire. 

                                                                             xxx

Alex hadn't fallen asleep as quickly as (Y/n) had, instead she found she enjoyed having the woman curled up beside her, her leg wrapped around her possessively and her head hidden in her shoulder, the gentle sound of her breathing made her smile. 

(Y/n) had definitely led her astray, she'd led her astray twice, 

She smiled at the memory of just a few hours ago, her first step into adventurous outdoor sex had been with (Y/n), although the fear of getting caught by someone was a mixed feeling. 

I wonder what everyone will think if they knew I got to see Superwoman naked?

She tipped up the covers slightly with her finger to get a chance glimpse of the naked body she knew would be underneath, she had opted out of the PJs tonight and Alex couldn't have been happier. 

She sighed, tomorrow was their last full day here, she didn't want to leave, she didn't want to leave the exciting isolation that they had created here. 

Going home meant they would be victim to all the distractions of life there, works and family, they would have less time for each other. 

She placed a soft light kiss on her forehead before slipping down further under the covers trying not to disturb her she watched her sleep until her own eyelids became too heavy to hold up and sleep consumed her too.


	66. Last Day In Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) and Alex enjoy their last day alone.

(Y/n) felt her eyes flutter open the unconsciousness of sleep quickly faded until the unwanted reality of wakefulness hit her, she lifted her head from where it lay, still groggy she frowned.

"What the... "

Somehow in her sleep, she had managed to end up lying on top of Alex, the women underneath her barely even moved or displayed any discomfort, for a moment (Y/n) worried she'd killed her but the feel of her cool breath on her face eased her worry.

The chef pursed her lips and began to think up ways she could sleep like this every night.

"Will this become a common thing for you?" Alex asked sleepily, ( Y/n)'s warm body engulfing her in a delightful cocoon.

"I think we should discuss the merits of this position yes."

" It might get a little uncomfortable for me after a while. " She shifted beginning to feel the force of her full weight on her.

(Y/n) slipped off her instead fitting herself next to her, Alex slipping her arm around her to bring her nearer, her head laying on her shoulder.

"Our last day and it's raining." Alex sighed sadly.

" Don't worry no one ever said the fun had to stop just because of the rain. "

"It does if you don't want to get wet." Alex shrugged.

(Y/n) smirked wickedly. "Strange you were pretty wet last night."

" What...oh you.  " Brown eyes widened in realization turning towards her Alex tickled her, she knew very well how ticklish the woman was.

"No...Al...Alex ...ple...ple..ase." ( Y/n) giggled out of control.

Alex only increased her activity in her hands moving faster spreading over more areas of her body until (Y/n) was a total laughing mess, her face totally red.

"I'll.......g.g..g...et....yo...u..."

" Pardon, what did you say I can't understand you. " Alex laughed.

(Y/n) cringed internally wasn't being ticklish something a half Kryptonian really should have, how unfair was it that she could melt a person with her eyes yet she melted whenever an evil person decided to tickle her.

Today Alex was that evil person.

"Al....e..x...."

" Sorry what. "

"No...s..eeex......fo..r...yyo...u"

"Wow, that is harsh." Alex stopped her assault her face the picture of outrage.

" Gotcha to stop though. " (Y/n) said smugly.

"You could just use your superior strength." Alex laughed.

" Nope, never. " (Y/n) shook her head seriously, she sighed when Alex sent her an inquisitive look. " Because I may hurt you and if I hurt you I'd never forgive myself so I'll sacrifice the pain and humiliation and take the tickle attack. "

"Aww, you are so sweet."

" Yeah, and you are evil. "

                                                                                        xxx

"So what do we do now Captain Adventure?" Alex asked leaning back into the soft engulfing sofa her feet held up by being perched on the table in front of her.

(Y/n) looked around the room, trying to find something that they could do, she'd suggested a walk in the rain but Alex had squashed that idea into little bits.

"What's wrong can't think of anything Superwoman?" Alex smirked.

(Y/n) turned narrowed eyes on the woman. (If you hadn't been such a baby we could be out having fun right now. "

"In the pouring rain (Y/n) I'm human I'm going to get sick if I do that and I'm pretty sure you do not want be sneezing and my nose running all over the place I can't afford that kind of look with you right now, not when Sara is still hanging around." Alex defended herself.

" I dealt with shot Alex you think that scares me? "

"That seems like such a long time ago." Alex sighed looking into ( Y/n)'s eyes.

(Y/n) sighed lifting herself from her seat on the ground and sat on Alex, her legs spread out on either side of her. "You are getting morbid again."

" I feel sad when I think about it, and angry about what I di.. "

(Y/n) cut her off with a sudden kiss, her lips lingering on Alex's for a long moment before resting her forehead on her girlfriend's.

"I know we're not there yet but we should stop going backward all the time, yes you messed up and maybe I did too but I was scared."

"The way I acted with you and who you are I feel so disgusted with myself."

Suddenly something was important for her to know. "That day I didn't mean for that to happen I didn't even know I could do it my mother told me about powers and I'd gotten a glimpse of some but not the lasers."

Alex sighed putting her arms around her. "I know you didn't I don't know why I thought you would but dammit it after what happened with Lena and then everything I just I don't know my brain stopped working." She cringed at her lousy excuse.

" But we overcome it all, didn't we? We went in separate directions and then we came back to each other. "

"We wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have been with Sara if it wasn't for me, that's why I can't get you two out of my head because I am so angry with myself." 

 

"But we are here now together like this, maybe one day we will look back and find it was a good thing, to appreciate us more."

Alex looked at her misery in her eyes. "I still don't know how you could forgive me."

"Because you did what you promised you would do and are still doing it, you don't think I don't know how hard it was for you to leave National City with a bad guy lurking somewhere? I know Alex, and more importantly I love you I forgave you because I wanted to be with you again."

A slight smile appeared on Alex's face.

"Now can we not worry about the past and instead look forward it's exhausting to go back all the time, it hurt but I wouldn't change it, Alex." 

 

"Why not I hated being apart from you even when I was with Maggie I was thinking of you." Alex sighed, did (Y/n) like being apart from her that much?

"I can't admit I was thinking of you when I was with Sara."

"She is that good then is she." Alex huffed trying to dislodge (Y/n) from her lap. 

"Nope, you can't Alex super strength remember." (Y/n) winked carelessly fighting off Alex's struggles with ease. "I didn't think of you because it was easy to remember she wasn't you, though if you ask me did I ever wish you were there and not her then I would have to be truthful and say yes I did, I wished you were there with me every moment of every second I was with her."

Alex stopped struggling, her heart slightly melted at the omission. "Good save."

"I'm a super remember." (Y/n) smiled down at her. 

"I'm so sorry that I got depressing just now," Alex said softly. 

"No it is good we talk like this, if we have something lurking in our minds we must talk about it, it's how we can address it and move on, we should always do this, it is healthy, you just need to remember that now you need to see there is nothing to be afraid of we are together and I chose you, just like I need to remember you chose me too, I get those thoughts too hence why you have a new bed." 

Alex chuckled holding her closer again, suddenly her mood brightening up. "I did choose you, and I won't be so stupid as to lose you again." She promised. 

"Good because I don't want to be lost, not to you anyway."

                                                                           xxx

"It's kinda quiet in here." (Y/n) whispered gingerly looking around at the very empty restaurant, after a quick look online Alex had found the restaurant not far from their cabin, so in their lack of food and boredom hitting them, they had both agreed to venture out to get some food. 

"I know I guess it is the sudden bad weather." Alex shrugged. 

The waiter wobbled over to them his hands full of plates, placing them down in front of them, (Y/n) winced, her hands fiddled with the napkin next to her, she could feel the natural impulse surging through her. 

Alex looked up at her. "Don't even think about it."

"But I'm going to burst Alex." (Y/n) pleaded. 

"No."

"But."

"No, we eat it and go end of story."

(Y/n) gazed back down at her plate ominously, the moussaka filled to the brim with orange grease that turned lighter at the edges of the plate, slowly she picked up her fork and stick it in the center of the food, grease, and fat oozed outwards and sprayed her violently. 

"What the fuck this thing bites!" She said disgustedly. 

Alex tried putting on a brave face lifting her pasta onto her fork for it to all fall to mush it had been so overcooked. 

"Oh come on Alex even my Dad can cook pasta." (Y/n) wined. 

Alex shrugged. "I guess now we know why it is almost empty."

"Can I do it now please?" She asked a hopeful look on her face. 

Alex sighed. "Fine go ahead."

(Y/n) wasted no time she stood up even to call the waiter and when he returned she flexed her hands together and began. "Okay this food is the most revolting I have ever seen, let me start with this grease." She took a spare empty glass set to the side and took her moussaka tipping the grease into the plate until it was full of the grease. "Would you care for some lamb grease? The lamb is not cooked despite the fact that the cheese here is burned, you have not used feta but cheddar, this is a very big mistake, the aubergine is some mix of uncooked and overcooked I just can't decide yet."

The waiter stood like a rabbit in headlights as (Y/n) continued seemingly without having to take a breath her face red but she showed no signs of slowing down. "And look at my girlfriend's pasta jeez that is mash does she look happy to you? this is unacceptable."

He looked at Alex who was content to stare aimlessly at (Y/n) having discarded the food. 

"I will eat anything these days ask her." She pointed to Alex. "But this, hell even I won't be eating this, you may take it and stick it right up the chef's ass because this is disgusting, a chef must work with pride and passion for what they do if I put this out to any of my customers I would be ashamed." 

"You are a chef?" He gulped. 

"Yes I am and I now to be a chef is to be an artist, a maker of pleasant magic to lighten up a moment, this is our last night here and you have just ruined it."

"I...err I mean the chef he is..."

"He needs to go back to catering school, where is your creator of despair and dissolution on  a plate?"

"I will go and get him, Ma'am."

"And it is not Ma'am I am not ancient." (Y/n) shouted to him. 

She turned to Alex shrugging. "What it had to be said."

"You started sounding like a Shakespeare heroine at the end, creator of despair and dissolution on a plate." Alex buried her head in her hand, she didn't know whether it was to cry or laugh. 

"I was Juliet in my high school production of Rome & Juliet." She shrugged. 

"Of course you were."

"It's not my fault I was the understudy and the girl who was playing Juliet broke her leg the day before the curtain went up."

"You didn't," Alex asked her eyes wide open in disbelief. 

"No I did not, stop thinking bad about me." 

(Y/n) heard a door open and directed her attention to the kitchen door, a man stepped out the sight of him made her heart sink, her breath catch in her chest. 

"What the fu..."

"Whats wrong?" Alex asked concerned. 

"You have got to be kidding me."

"(Y/n) is it really you." He asked approaching faster now to engulf the now standing (Y/n) in a deep hug, Alex glared at them. 

"I can't believe you are here, I thought it would be so long until I was able to find you." He said his accent thick. 

(Y/n) broke the hug pushing him backward and out of her personal space. he looked finally at Alex who tried to smile at him in a non-threatening way, she failed.  

"And you are here with your friend, it is so wonderful to meet you." He smiled at Alex who stared at him stunned. 

She frowned at (Y/n) who shrugged. "No Alessandro this is not my friend, although she is, anyway she is more than my friend she is my girlfriend."

Alex watched smugly as the man's face paled. 

"Of course I forgot that you had this disgusting side." He sneered and Alex rose ready to knock him out in a single punch until (Y/n) leveled her gaze on her warning her to back off. 

(Y/n) turned back to him. "Firstly my sexuality has no sides I am not a pizza, secondly your opinion on my life means nothing to me." Then with a coldness, Alex could only admire with wonder, "Now down to what I called you out here for I assume you cooked these monstrosities I can see now,  I am not surprised your meat never was in mint condition was it Alessandro? and this Alex has is quite frankly gross just look at that pasta it's more like mashed potato."

The man tried to get his head around her criticism and was failing to get a good come back. 

"I...err....at least I have meat." He replied childishly to Alex who took the moment to laugh, (Y/n) was right not every situation called for someone to be hit, this guy was just too funny. 

"She doesn't need it." (Y/n) winked at her. "Come on Alex this place just got really oppressive, no wonder you have no customers this place was probably thriving until you showed up." 

(Y/n) headed for the door, Alex walked passed him. 

"Good luck." He said. 

She couldn't resist it, holding her foot out she tripped him up sending him crashing into a table unceremoniously landing on top breaking the whole thing. 

"Oops, Mr. Clumsy." She smiled. 

(Y/n) stood waiting outside a smile on her face as Alex exited. "Come on you let's go and find some good food I am starving."

"Sure food is the most important right now." Alex rolled her eyes. 

"Hey it is, did you see that stuff it made me shiver."

"What about the charming chef?" Alex asked taking her seat behind the wheel.

"I imagine he'll have a headache for a while."

"You saw."

"Supervision, Alex remember I see everything now." (Y/n) said knowingly yet a slight smiled crossed her mouth. 

"Slightly terrifying to know."


	67. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) and Alex have a warm welcome on their return to National City.

"So back to the city." Alex sighed, they'd left early she had been so sad to bid farewell to the cozy cabin where they had stayed. 

"Yeah but you know Alex don't act like it will be our last time away, we have to come home eventually." 

Alex rolled her eyes she knew she was right but it still didn't feel good she would have to share her now again. 

"What the hell is going on!" (Y/n) asked as people screamed and ran past the car one man deciding the climb over it totally. 

"Hey, my car!" Alex squealed. 

"Forget the car, Alex, what the fuck is that?" (Y/n) pointed to the cloud of ominous dark smoke that was rapidly coming their way. 

"Crap."

(Y/n) looked around her, no one was there everyone was moving at breakneck speed to get away from the cloud, ducking down slightly she pulled off her shirt and was soon in her Superwoman suit.

"Come on." She said seriously stepping out of the car and slamming the door wasting no time going around to Alex's side, opening the door and picking her up.

" What are you doing? "

"I don't know what that is I'm not flying away to leave you here."

Before Alex knew it they were up in the air the cloud faded as they got higher, she realized it reminded her of the gorilla.

"It's a hologram." She shouted as Alex clung to her.

She looked down and saw the hundreds of people rush through the streets like Pamplona when the bulls are released to run free through the streets only this time there was no sign of an angry confused bull searching for freedom, only deranged humans.

Alex took a moment to look at (Y/n) shed been carried by Kara through the air many times but this felt different, which was obvious Kara was her sister and (Y/n) her girlfriend but still the feeling was quite breathtaking.

"Last time the hologram disappeared when the people were told it wasn't real."

Not waiting for Alex to answer she swooped down landing on top of Alex's car with a thud.

"My car!" Alex shrieked.

" Don't worry about the car. " Turning away she braced herself, telling herself to be as confident as Kara had been.

Her arms spread wide in the air. "People it is not real, it is a mere projection."

Screaming and chaos continued.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes turning to Alex. "What is the point in being a hero if no one listens to you?"

She tried again louder this time. "People listen to me! It is not real it is a mere projection of an image a hologram!"

Still nothing.

Alex sighed stepping forward cupping her hand over her mouth. "It's a hologram listen, you bunch of idiots!"

Those running stopped and spun around their faces still scared and filled with horror but now they were stopping, and soon the cloud began to disappear completely.

Alex turned towards Superwoman a cheeky smirk on her face.

"We're quite the power couple aren't we?"

(Y/n) laughed. "Sure you are the mouth I'll be the looks."

                                                                                          xxx

" Please tell me we know who is doing these weird holographic images because I have a car that is trashed and I want to know who I should send the bill to. " Alex said firmly.

Sara shrugged. "We have nothing."

" So what have you been doing? " She accused.

Sara smirked. "Not who you were doing."

Alex glared at her, (Y/n) jumped between the two she didn't think Sara would ever tire of winding Alex up. "Okay, enough you two."

"Hey, Superwoman did you see the piece this magazine did on you they are speculating whether you are attached or not." Sara smiled flashing the magazine in front of her, noticing Alex's eyes narrow.

(Y/n) grabbed the magazine and flipped open the page to see the article. "How typical is this no one speculates whether Superman or Batman are dating but because I'm a woman this is all that will ever be interesting about me, which guy am I dating, they even assume I'm straight."

" On page three they link you with Batwoman. " Winn smirked.

"What!" She turned the page and there it was. Is Superwoman dating Gotham City's Batwoman?

" No one even considered me. " Alex pouted.

"They speculated about us last week." Sara smiled, she'd preferred the heading, Superwoman And The Black Canary Are They A Couple? 

"Oh my God look at this!" She shrieked. Superwoman's Breasts In Four Different Angles. 

"That was my favorite bit." Winn smiled quickly moving to avoid the fist that Alex was sending his way.

"If I do an interview it will be with Lena at Catco no one else is that clear I've never even met Catwoman in my life and I've never even been to Gotham City to meet her, Superwoman is taken well and truly off the shelf." ( Y/n) said angrily her hands on her hips.

"Totally taken." Winn nodded in agreement Alex still watching him with a fire in her eyes that terrified him.

"This was clearly written by a man says I need a guy then fantasizes about me with other women, burn it so I never have to see this thing ever again. " She said handing it back to Sara.

"There was one about Supergirl too." The blonde woman admitted.

" Let me guess how Supergirl became a nun. " (Y/n) shrugged.

"Not quite." Sara gave the article to her to read. Supergirl And Her Luthor. 

" What are you guys doing? " Kara asked as she skipped happily across to them.

(Y/n) jumped and passed the article over to Alex who in turn handed it to Winn, who decided the best course of action was to eat it when he saw Kara watching him expectedly.

"What are you eating?"

" Errr... "

"He said something about my boobs in this article and Alex made him eat it." ( Y/n) jumped in.

"Really."

" Yes. " Alex said firmly.

"I really shouldn't have said it. " Winn said after swallowing with discomfort the paper.

Kara frowned and looked at each of them. "No you shouldn't, so I guess we have nothing about the cloud."

" Nothing. "

"Dammit what is happening." She stressed.

" Was there anything while we were away? " Alex asked.

"Nothing at all." Sara shrugged.

(Y/n) turned to Alex her clear (e/c) eyes wide behind her mask. "They waited for us to come back."

" That was nice of them. " Alex agreed. 

                                                                                xxx

(Y/n) landed with a thud sending the ground vibrating around her the blaze was overpowering heat radiated from the disused warehouse still used to store the occasional thing when the company who owned it needed the occasional spare room for their stock. 

Damn, I hope no one is inside. 

The firemen ran busying about their jobs as though this was normal, she wondered how everyone thought she or Kara were heroes when these guys ran into danger every day and they had no powers only courage she doubted she would ever acquire. 

Through the hustle and bustle she caught sight of a figure in the distance, she knew that figure an ominous feeling settled in all around her and she walked towards it, a steely determination on her face as she followed. 

"They tell me Superwoman is not my daughter but I know different. "The woman smirked. 

"And how would you know?"

Kharys threw her head back and laughed, shrill and loud it echoed out into the night sky. "You have my eyes, you can never hide from me, don't you know I know my own daughter when I see her, especially when she carries my eyes."

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes and bit back her anger. "You started that fire."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"How else would I get my daughter's attention."

"You could have killed innocent people." She spat angrily. 

"I never cared for humans, your father was different he was so hard headed he was more like an action hero, so I tolerated him plus I had to carry on my uncles wish."

(Y/n) frowned. "What wish?"

"For Krypton to live on, it died sure enough, well most of it died they say Superman possesses Kandar, but Kryptonians could live on through its survivors, my cousin damn idiot fell in love and became monogamous." She rolled her eyes. 

(Y/n) blinked hard, how can one woman condemn a man for merely falling in love and being faithful? "Yes how awful of him, why didn't he become a douche and fuck around."

"Now you too have become the same with your damn weak human."

(Y/n) glared at her, her temper raging. "If you know anything about my life you would know that my Alex is the strongest of anyone you'd ever met, she is brave and bold and fearless."

"How charming you protect her." The older woman sneered. 

"What did you want to see me for? Was it just to criticise Superman and diss my girlfriend if so I am going."

"I am here to mend bridges (Y/n), I want us to be one again."

"I'll stick to our current arrangement thank you very much." (Y/n) scoffed. 

She sighed. "I am too late, that goody two shoes Kara has won you over hasn't she probably manipulated you against me, she never liked me (Y/n)."

"Don't call me that!" She hissed looking around to make sure no one was around. 

"So you don't deny it she has, that kind-hearted freak."

"You really have some twisted up logic lady, being kind is wrong, being faithful to the one you love is wrong, is this logic you developed from your mother she cheated right? the woman who loved her husband so much she fucked another guy and had a child." (Y/n) said enjoying the look of shock and then anger that appeared on her face. 

"How do you know that?"

"I have my ways." She shrugged smugly. 

"So you also know it was Aethyr."

"Yep."

"Interesting you are gaining this knowledge without me, just as you have become this figure before me without my knowledge, Aethyr thinks we need to train you but you are already there aren't you? You could be powerful, or maybe you are if you had the right incentive."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, I've just thought of something delightful, see you around daughter don't forget me will you." With those mysterious parting words, she shot off up into the night sky and out of sight. 

"What the hell is she up to now?"


	68. New Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unwanted guest arrives at the DEO with a proper sitcom for Alex.

(Y/n) marched back into the DEO determined, she needed to find her cousin and she needed to find her now.

So far she was having no luck.

"Superwoman." Sara ran behind her, the smaller woman rushing to keep up with (Y/n)'s long strides. "Wait."

" What is it Sara, I need to find Supergirl. "

"She isn't here she had something to deal with she never says what." The blonde woman shrugged.

" Dammit. " She looked around hoping that she would find Kara suddenly appear from somewhere, she wasn't in luck.

"(Y/n) I need to talk to you." Sara pulled her to the corner of the room away from any prying eyes.

" What is it jeez Sara. " She complained.

"Your little enemy is around here somewhere." She said mysteriously.

" My mother, what the hell is she doing here? She doesn't even know this place exists. "

"No, Detective Sawyer."

( Y/n) tried to smother the surging emotions that were rising within her, she remembered the joint promise she and Alex had made, she had to remember that even more when she saw both of them walking down the hall towards them together, talking.

"Dammit, they are coming this way." ( Y/n) fumed.

"Just don't act all jealous and crazy she will know she has something over on you." Sara pointed at her hoping that she would listen.

" Got it. "

"Superwoman what are you doing here alone with the tiny bird?" Alex glared at them.

" I am not a tiny bird. " Sara defended herself.

"I brought the info to Alex about the missing women she is going to be working with us on this." Maggie smiled.

No fucking way in hell is that happening!

"My Dad asked for your help did he, Alex?"

" Of course he didn't he doesn't know Alex works here unless you have told him. " Maggie accused.

(Y/n) scowled. "I would never tell anyone anything that was private for my girlfriend Detective Sawyer."

" Yet you brought your little girlfriend here quite quickly. " She pointed to Sara who frowned.

"Actually that was Supergirl, not me."

" More importantly she is not her girlfriend. " Alex finally spoke with an exaggerated sigh. 

"Oh yes I remember now, she stole my girlfriend instead." Maggie glared at her.

" Nope, you are wrong actually because it was you who stole mine, I merely was the better woman and won her heart back from a cruel little goblin. "

"Oh wow, yes epic burn." Sara laughed excitedly clapping her hands together.

"Can we worry more about the women going missing?" Maggie asked trying to get the high ground but failing.

" You started it. " Sara shrugged.

Alex had grown tired of the audience, she smiled at her girlfriend. "Can we talk."

(Y/n) moved away from the group Alex following closely behind her when they got far enough away she turned around to face her.

"You know you can trust me," Alex said softly.

" I want to but last ti... "

Alex didn't give her time to finish she moved closer placing a kiss on her lips.

"Last time is gone, remember what we said about moving on and not looking back."

(Y/n) sighed sadly. "Please don't leave me again Alex I'm not sure I could take a second blow."

" I'm going nowhere, no one would dare try to break us apart. "

(Y/n) smiled throwing her arms around her neck and embracing her, burying her head in her neck she took in her scent.

"Are you sniffing me?" Alex laughed.

" Shut up you do it all the time. " She protested holding her tighter.

"Oh (Y/n) if you knew how much I loved you, you'd never be afraid I'd leave you, you are my whole heart, without you, I'd die."

" Sure, you're like the strongest person I know, you'd survive. "

"Surviving is not the same thing as living (Y/n)."

                                                                                                xxx

"Did you ask Alex about the double date?" Lena asked lifting her head from the pile of papers in front of her, she had brought her work home with her tonight instead of staying alone in her office.

"Gosh no I forgot." ( Y/n) held her hand over her mouth.

"Bruce is coming to town in a few days, so it's going to be then."

"I'll ask her."

"What is wrong?"

(Y/n) sighed her talk with Alex had eased her worries a little but she still had that doubt in her mind that fear of it happening all over again. "Alex is working on the missing women case with Maggie ."

" Aww I see and now you are worrying that it will happen all over again. " Lena said knowingly.

"Yes, I know its stupid but I really don't trust that Maggie woman I don't want her touching Alex." She cringed at the very thought.

"Or this could be what you need to see if you can trust her."

" I do trust Alex but the Sawyer woman not at all if you saw how smug she was that day. "

"I saw it." Lena held her hand up, she'd never forget that day for as long as she lived.

" So you really think this could be good? " (Y/n) asked doubting it could work in her favor.

"Yes I do if she can survive working with her then you know that Maggie Sawyer is no longer a threat."

" Hmm maybe. "

"Just think about it (Y/n) do you worry about anyone else?" Lena asked putting down her work and coming to sit next to her. 

(Y/n) shrugged. "No, no one."

"See if Alex can do this and still nothing happens, then you can wipe this fear from your mind, because surely if there was something still there then they would be at it as soon as they were out of sight right?"

(Y/n) paled at the image. "Yes thank you very much for that image." She sighed she still had to find Kara to tell her about her mother. "I gotta go try and track Supergirl, my Mom is going crazy again, only this time she kinda creeped me out."

"What do you mean?" Lena asked her eyes darting around her. 

"I don't know it was the things she said, something about me being stronger and knowing how to get me on side." 

Lena stared at her, her mouth opening wider as she gazed. "Err..."

"Oh well I'll tell Supergirl she'll know what to do."

                                                                            xxx

(F/n) sat in his office darkness had overtaken the city hours ago, he should have been home he moved his tired red bloodshot eyes to the pictures on his desk, running his finger along the cheek of his wife, even in a normal photo she pouted. 

He smiled affectionately, she was so unlike Kharys, hard but underneath everything she had a great heart, she just tried to hide it, he wondered sometimes whether his first wife had had one, he could never have left (Y/n), not for anything. 

She smiled at him now, her (e/c) eyes shining like big diamonds that captured an innocent light and made his heart warm at the sight. 

She is hiding something though. 

His daughter never kept secrets, she was an open book even when going back to date Alex she had been open with him, despite his disappointment. 

As if he had summoned the woman there she stood at his door, Maggie Sawyer beside her, he narrowed his eyebrows at the image that conjured up an alarming feeling of deja vu. 

"Sir I brought in Agent Danvers I thought we could use her on this."

"Did you really." He said cautiously. "I want to speak with Agent Danvers alone."

Maggie nodded. Okay, Sir."

Moving away, Alex stepped into the room alone. closing the door when he motioned for her to do just that, she stood before him intensely nervous, his eyes boring into her. 

"Does my daughter know about this?"

"Yes, Sir."

"And what does this mean Agent Danvers because I trust you as much as I would trust a puppy around a cake." 

Alex'd face reddened. "(Y/n) knows I am doing this Sir, and she believes in me."

(F/n) raised an eyebrow. "Interesting, Danvers the fact you are not a man hinders me somewhat if I give the ancient line, hurt my daughter again and I will kill you, that sounds rather threatening, but I will say it anyway, my daughter doesn't give second chances ever, the very fact you have been  graced with this is a miracle if you ruin it and hurt her you will have reason to fear me, do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, remember Danvers."

"There is no need to tell me to remember Sir, I asked for a second chance because I love your daughter I made a mistake but I'll be damn certain never to mess up again, even if I die trying."

The man leaned backward, pursing his lips in thought, moving his fingers through the few days worth of beard on his face making a light scratching sound. "Talk is cheap Danvers."

"I know."

"Good."


	69. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lena arranges a double date for herself and Bruce, (Y/n) and Alex what could possibly go wrong?

"I've told you this before (Y/n)." Lena sighed looking down at her watch. "Always go with the red."

(Y/n) popped her head around the door. "But are you sure?"

"Yes, (Y/n) come on they will be waiting for us at the restaurant, everyone will think they are dating and we are the couple so move it, even I'm starting to wonder." She rolled her eyes.

"Bruce Wayne can't have Alex!" (Y/n) muffled voice came through the door.

"Just move it, because she falls in love with a waitress and elopes."

(Y/n) pulled the door open suddenly a scowl on her face. "Don't say that!"

Lena laughed her green eyes tearing up at the childish pout that had appeared on her face. "Hurry up then."

"You really aren't helping me." (Y/n) groaned as she stepped out of her room, running her hands down the sides of the snug dress to make sure she'd ironed out all the wrinkles. "So do I look okay?" She asked nervously. 

Lena stood back and ran her eyes from her head to her toes, her slender frame held up with shaky knees, her ruby red plump lips nervously moved from side to side as she awaited her verdict. 

"You look beautiful as always (Y/n), what about me?" She asked she'd gone for the infamous little black dress. 

"You look like a goddess." The chef smiled. 

Lena blushed. "Come on you before Alex thinks I'm trying to steal you away."

"She still doesn't know about us." (Y/n) said sadly. 

Lena nodded knowingly. "And you want to tell her?"

"This is your secret Lena, I can't tell it is you don't want me to." Aside from Kara but it just slipped out. 

"Let me think about it okay."

"Okay." 

"No lets really get going."

                                                                              xxx

(Y/n) and Lena had rushed through the traffic with a cab driver with rather more courage than the ability to drive, their life had literally hung in the balance as they hung on to the sides of the car for dear life. 

It was a miracle they made it alive, (Y/n) mused as she pulled herself from the cab and held her hand out to help Lena recover too. 

"Thank man, I'll come to you next time I have a heavy meal and I feel like throwing up to get rid of the groggy feeling." (Y/n) complained trying to put her hair back to its once perfect position, as Lena leaned on her shoulder her hair in a similar state of disarray. 

"Come on (Y/n) let's get in there." She breathed heavily. 

Having left the scene of the incredibly disastrous cab journey they made their way into the restaurant, finding only Bruce sitting at the table alone. 

"Don't freak out (Y/n) there is a perfectly reasonable explanation," Lena whispered as she smiled at Bruce, the large man standing to embrace her, (Y/n) had to hold in her jealousy at the scene, Alex was nowhere to be seen. 

"So Bruce is anyone with you?" (Y/n) asked expectantly. 

"No just me." He replied. 

Damn. 

It was at that moment that the phone rang she looked down at the screen and saw her name flashing across the screen, an ominous feeling settled inside her. 

"Hi, Alex."

"(Y/n) I'm so sorry we had to go out of town to do some investigating and we are late." Her voice said sadly. 

"Long story short Alex you aren't coming." She huffed, as Lena and Bruce looked at her, Lena's eyes wide with understanding. 

"I'm so sorry (Y/n) I.."

Too angry to listen to the rest of her excuse she ended the call and turned off her phone, pursing her lips to hold the anger that with spilling from her in waves. 

She turned to face two expectant faces. "Well it looks like I'm the third wheel tonight, and as I really don't want to be I will get going." 

"(Y/n) please, you are never a third wheel please stay." Lena pleaded. 

"You are sweet but it's really okay, you have fun." She smiled, walking away from the table as slight tears appeared in her eyes, she had thought Lena was right giving Alex this last test, it would be a wonderful way to clear away the jealous envy she felt with Maggie Sawyer, and then this happens. 

"Is she okay?" Bruce asked silently, he couldn't deny he was happy getting Lena all to himself but the sight of the other woman's sadness made him feel very guilty and selfish. 

"She'll be fine, she thinks she is going home to cry, as soon as she leaves this restaurant she'll change her mind," Lena said knowingly. 

                                                                              xxx

(Y/n) had stood outside the restaurant her tears dried up by the force of the wind that had built up during the short time she had been inside. 

She could wait around brooding waiting for Alex and build up all kinds of stories in her head about what she was doing, or she could strap on her suit and become Superwoman find something worthwhile doing. 

In moments she was up in the air looking down at her city waiting for a moment to strike, in a side alley she saw it, a black figure fighting alone against a group, there was no mistaking the light blonde hair that was attached to the figure. 

Sara. 

Swooping down she landed just behind her, her eyes glaring with a focused determination on the gang of six all ganging up against the one Canary, she was fighting with ease but still injustice built up in the superhero, added to being super pissed about Alex, she swooped into the fray with a big steely punch that sent its victim crashing into the wall. 

Sara took a moment to smile. "Glad you could join me."

"You know me I never miss a party."

"Always fashionably late to I like it."

When their talk was not enough to hold back the curious faces in front of them, the gang shot forward as one, knives in hand baring it menacingly at the two women. 

"Watch this trick I discovered." She said excitedly to the blonde woman, before facing the advancing men, a wicked gleam in her (e/c) eyes, taking a huge deep breath and blew out a force of freezing cold air that stopped them all in their tracks, shivering in pain and discomfort their pale faces have turned a deep shade of blue. 

"Look, Sara, this is what happened to the blue man group, remember them?"

Sara laughed stepping forward with Superwoman to cut them down, falling to the ground with a pained heavy moan, huddled together in fright. 

Sara smiled. "I guess they are just too cold."

                                                                                xxx

The two women had made their way back to the DEO congratulating each other on their vast success, achieved through teamwork, it was the first time (Y/n) realised that having Sara Lance as a friend was vastly more wonderful than having her as a lover, well now that she had Alex if she didn't have Alex or she'd never met her then maybe she would think differently, but Alex was Alex and for (Y/n) she would always possess her heart. 

"You were excellent." Sara gleamed her smile large on her face. 

"Well, I just did something Supergirl does all the time."

"But you are Superwoman, not Supergirl, you are vastly cooler."

(Y/n) blushed. "Well, I do have a cooler more mature name."

"Way cooler."

They were so distracted by their self-congratulations that no one noticed Alex storm hurridly through the door, a look of concern on her face as she reached them. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked her eyes moving between the two. 

"Alex what the hell, I didn't want to be the third wheel so I excused myself." She shrugged. 

"I went to the restaurant (Y/n) there was no one there."

(Y/n) smirked turning to Sara. "I don't imagine they stayed around for very long."

Alex frowned. "If you hadn't have hung up on me I would have told you we were going as fast as we could and I would be there soon."

"I assumed you were stuck in traffic." She shrugged. 

"I can see that." Alex grated her teeth angrily. 

"Oh calm down Alex, Superwoman and I just had some fun beating up some bad guys." Sara rolled her eyes, she was tired of Alex's accusing eyes on her. 

Alex turned back to her girlfriend looking for confirmation, she just nodded. "I froze them a little." She gleamed brightly. 

"I'll go and see if Winn has anything on the hologram issue," Sara said excusing herself so the two women could be on their own, it had really sucked losing (Y/n) but maybe that was for the best, she was happy with Alex, she didn't want to ruin that, she wasn't that selfish. 

"So you made it back." (Y/n) said softly. 

"Yep."

"You wanna get a pizza or something?" She asked hopefully. 

"You want to share it with Kara?"

"I'll order five pizzas." (Y/n) nodded knowing if they had one there would be nothing left and she was starving right now. 

                                                                                xxx

(Y/n) had found when no one was watching super speed was super helpful when you needed to do really boring mundane tasks like peeling potatoes or chopping onions, she looked at her bucket of onions now with a smug triumphant gaze. 

The Onion battle is forever won by me, no more tears either. 

The door creaked open behind her, she slowed her pace. 

Se smelled his overpowering cologne before she turned around and saw him. 

"(Y/n) can we talk?"

"No."

"(Y/n) please, you left so quickly that you never gave me a chance to explain." He pleaded his dark brown eyes void of anything convincing. 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I thought finding you buried to the hilt in another woman was your way of saying we were over."

"You listened to that friend of yours, this woman she hates me."

"You seriously don't even remember her name, I talked about her constantly, she visited me all the time, and yet you still don't remember her name, get lost Alessandro you are just a massive joke." She turned around to continue her progress with the onions. 

He growled. "You always thought you were better than me!"

"Yeah sure go with that one, bye."

"I come here I give you my heart and you reject me."

"I don't want your damn heart, I don't need anything from you ever again Alessandro."

He glared at her, his eyes becoming as dark as night. "You will regret that." 

(Y/n) laughed loudly mocking his weak threat. "Will I really, I doubt it, run along now I'm sure you have someone else to annoy I have a very successful restaurant to prepare for tonight."

"You always thought you were better than me some kind of hero with your greatness and arrogance." He tried to pull her around to face him, but his hand couldn't move her she was like a stone statue glued to the ground. 

She looked down at his hand still touching her, a grimace on her face. 

"I am and always was better than you, your problem is you are jealous of anyone who can dice a carrot better than you, which is everyone by the way, instead of focusing on yourself and trying to grow you look around and sent hate to everywhere else, do you remember when you tried to get me to do your work and you would take the credit?"

He scowled. 

"I remember Alessandro but I am no fool and I never was, I used to think you were just immature, that in time you would grow up and become responsible, but you never have and still now you blame everyone else for your failings." She glared at him, her (e/c) colored eyes challenging him to dare disagree with her. "Now, take your hand off me or I will remove it and I promise you it will hurt if I do it."

He watched her silently working out whether she was serious or not, in the end, he removed it himself, the fire in her eyes was alarming for him. 

"And now you have a girlfriend." He mocked. 

(Y/n) ignored him. 

"A woman, damn every time you were with me it was all you ever wanted."

(Y/n) sighed exasperatedly by his constant droning. "Actually no, I never knew she existed but when I found her I knew she was the only person I would ever want and need."

"It can't be easy for her girlfriend to want men too." He smirked. 

"Again you misunderstand what I am, and you measure everyone by your own standards, do you remember a week before I found you cheating on me I came out to you and told you I was Bisexual? Do you remember your words to me?"

He shrugged uncaringly. 

"I remember them you asked if that meant we could have a threesome with the Lesbian who lived downstairs."

"It was a joke." He explained trying to clear himself. 

"No it wasn't, and it wasn't a good thing to say especially to someone who is stereotyped in the first place because of their sexuality everywhere I go they think I am easy or promiscuous or I cheat because I am bisexual, and there you were assuming the same thing."

"I just wanted some fun." He shrugged. 

"Your idea of what is fun is my hell now piss off!" 

Alessandro scowled hating that she had dismissed him so rudely, she was supposed to have fallen at his feet and begged him to take her back, why hadn't she done that?

He looked around, pulling the box out from his bag that the hot woman had given him and with a smirk hide it under the table, she had said that this would help him get her back, he pushed the lid off and smiled too brightly, much too arrogant to wonder how the woman even knew who he was or what he wanted. "Okay see you around (Y/n)." Sooner than you think. 

(Y/n) frowned and watched him leave.


	70. Red Dead Kryptonite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kharys And Aethyr’s plan continues their next target is someone far too close to home, but first (Y/n) has to deal with red Kryptonite.

(Y/n) stretched out her arm again wincing at the tingling sensation, she'd thought it was the effects of chopping so much and standing in the same position for such a long time, but now the sensation was spreading, what started in her right hand was now spreading through her entire body rapidly.

Even her eyes became a home for little tingles that pricked and invaded her sense of concentration.

She closed her eyes to try and will it away.

"Boss the driver can't get through he says a dog is in the way." A happy sous chef said as he stood behind her.

She ran her hand over her cheeks as the sensation grew worse, red glows appeared like waves on her normally soft skin.

"What should we do boss?"

She slammed the knife down, her hands braced on the side. "I don't care run the damn thing over for all I care!"

The man paled, (Y/n) would never even suggest such a thing in as a joke.

"Err he doesn't want to do that." He said nervously, his eyes watching as ( Y/n) arched her back and pressed down harder until the wood of the board cracked and dent breaking into pieces.

His eyes grew wide with concern and fear.

"Are you okay boss?"

"Why can you never do you work? Do you need me to hold your hand?" She spun around, he cowered at her apple red cheeks.

" I think you may have a fever boss, you should go home to bed. " He winced hoping he didn't catch what she had his wife would kill him if he made the kids sick especially as it was only a month after they had gotten over chicken pox.

(Y/n) frowned. "Yes." A cloud was thinning in her brain. " I think I will. "

"We'll get everything sorted for tonight and hold the fort don't worry."

It was too late she was already gone heading out the back way the cloud that had taken over her mind growing thicker again.

She leaned against the building anger building up in her for no reason, she felt the curl of annoyance twist and turn inside her like a screw.

Her face flushed red again, she felt it, although the tingling was departing something else was taking over.

Something worse.

He smiled as he watched her, the woman had told him this would loosen her inhibitions that she would lose her anger with him and make her fall back into his arms, he rubbed his hands together with impatient glee.

He stood out from behind the big garbage bins that were used to put the restaurants waste, bracing himself for her surrender.

He blew into his hand to make sure his breath was fresh, smiling when all he smelt was mint, smoothed his hair back with his hands, (Y/n) had always loved his long hair, he thought gleefully, his mind remembering how she would hold onto it as they made love, the passionate feel of her hands clinging and searching through his hair for purchase.

It had been hot, he was eager to get that back, what woman was happy with another woman? Yes the idea was hot but a woman needed a man, she needed him.

He would give her what she needed.

"(Y/n)." He waved smiling when she turned to face him.

She took a moment to stare at him, weighing up what she felt only it was confusing now, she furrowed her brows as she felt that same glow effect hit her again, the man stood back a step at the sight of her face.

Before he could ask himself if it was working she was rushing towards him a dangerous feral look in her eyes that took his breath away, he'd never seen her this raw before this passionate.

"So you've changed your mind." He said smugly. " I don't blame you at all. " Who could resist me? 

He closed his eyes and waited for the kiss to land, waiting for the familiar feeling of her soft luscious lips to consume his own and make his blood boil with unrestrained passion.

He waited.

And he waited.

Nothing happened.

He cracked open his eye, there she stood in front of him, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, her hooded eyes intent on him as she took in his whole body.

"Like what you see?" He smiled lifting his shirt to reveal his toned physic.

" I do." She whispered hoarsely.

"You wanna touch?" He asked hopefully his voice thick with greasy oil. 

"Hmm maybe."

"Go ahead we can relive old times." Oh yeah, this is going to happen. 

(Y/n)'s eyebrow lifted and fell, she moved closer to him running her long slender finger down the bare skin of his stomach, falling into the lines of his muscular torso, he held his breath and she went lower and lower still.

Oh God, she is going there! The woman had been right, whoever she was he would worship her face for the rest of his days.

His eyes belted open suddenly, as searing pain the like of which he had never felt before struck his groin.

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed bending over as she squeezed his testicles together hard inbetween her hand a smug gleeful smile on her face.

" You didn't think I would actually fuck you did you? " She laughed mocking his pain.

"Ahh ple.. ea. se."

She laughed loudly enjoying listening to him yell in pain. " Don't worry there isn't much here to actually hold onto, it's amazing how small your dick actually is. "

Black dots danced before his vision. "Pl..ease." He said weakly.

"Gladly." She smirked letting her grip on him fall instead she pulled her hand backward and punched him full in the face sending him flying backward crashing into the garbage.

She walked confidently over to where he lay, laughing like a witch cast in a Shakespeare play.

"Oh, poor little Alessandro you thought I wanted to play."

He let out a weak groan.

"The only thing that little thing can play is Tiddlywinks, I'd rather kiss Lex Luthor than let that thing touch me again, let alone inside me."

With an exaggerated fluttering of her eyelashes that would put Sara Lance to shame she blew him a kiss and walked away, her hips swaying from side to side like she was a model and the alleyway was her catwalk.

                                                                                      xxx

With the same sway she entered the DEO drawing the attention of every agent who she passed, wolf whistles were met with a happy smug content smile as she raised her hand in the air and acknowledged their appreciation.

"Hey, guys." She winked, sending a flirtatious smile to anyone who stopped to admire her. 

"(Y/n) your looking ... wow..just wow, today." Winn said his mouth wide open unable to think rationally there was something very different about her.

" Thanks. " She winked at him.

Oh God Alex is going to kill me if she knows these thoughts I'm having right now. 

To save himself the pain he ran as fast as he could away from her.

"Must be a real scardey cat. " She shrugged.

"(Y/n) hey, I totally hope we have another night like last night it totally rocked." Sara smiled.

(Y/n) looked the attractive blonde up and down appreciating her form, Sara frowned. "Are you okay?"

" I'm fine now. " She smiled flirtatiously.

"Err yeah okay," Sara said slightly weirded out by her strange welcome, even when they were dating she never looked at her like that.

She felt relief when she saw Alex and Supergirl walking towards them.

"(Y/n) I thought you were at the restaurant." Alex smiled. 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes impatiently. "Oh, here we go its the girl scouts."

Sara frowned again.

Alex stepped up to her and tried to place a kiss on her lips but she moved away, Alex's face fell.

"Been doing your damsel in distress routine Kara." She asked nastily.

" Huh. "

She pursed her lips as James slid in between Kara and Alex his gaze falling on Sara. "Hi I'm James I'm Guardian around here." He smiled hoping she would be impressed.

Sara looked at him puzzled. " Who is Guardian? "

Everyone watched her with an open mouth, (Y/n) laughed throwing her head backward.

"You are very right to ask that question Sara, who is Guardian? no one knows what do you do around here exactly? We never see you do you just hide while we do all the work or are you just hiding waiting for when we need you as a plot device? " She asked with a mocking tone.

"(Y/n) are you okay?" Kara asked.

"I've never been better cousin dear. " She smiled.

Alex watched her still reeling from her rejected kiss. "I was thinking tonight we could get a drink at the bar." She said hopefully.

(Y/n) laughed. "Why would I want to do that? "

"Because we can spend time together. " She answered softly.

The chef scoffed. "Another one of my moments of madness we all have them. " She turned to Sara. "You, however, I have plans for."

" Excuse me. "

Casting Alex a smug knowing smile she turned to Sara and grabbed her, pulling her close and kissing her hard on the lips giving her no time to react.

Alex watched with wide eyes. "(Y/n)!"

Kara frowned this wasn't her cousin, she'd never hurt Alex, she'd never do this not in a million years.

Alex felt the tears fall from her eyes as she watched the kiss until (Y/n) pulled away leaving Sara stunned and shell-shocked searching for a reason as to what the hell had happened, she was so shell-shocked she couldn't move. 

"Oh yeah in case you didn't get it that was me saying I'm done with your lying cheating ass. " She leveled her gaze on Alex happy to see she had drawn tears.

"Bu."

" Awww I made you cry poor little precious perfect Alexandra Danvers. "

"(Y/n) where have you been today?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"My restaurant they are all fools I will fire them all."

" Have you... "

"I don't have time for this at all, bye and Sara see you later!" She winked ignoring everyone else flying away.

Alex glared at Sara accusing her.

"Now hold on I have no idea what just happened." She lifted her hands in the air.

" What the hell just happened you kissed my girlfriend? "

"She kissed me."

" Alex this is familiar she is acting so strange I think she has come into contact with red kryptonite. " Kara said.

Alex grimaced she remembered her sister under its influence and now (Y/n) was affected too.

"You Kryptonians are weird." Sara shrugged. 

                                                                                   xxx

Lena lifted her head up and turned around when she heard something lands on her balcony, her breath caught when she thought who it could be.

"Oh (Y/n) it's you."

"Are you not happy to see me?" The other woman pouted.

"What of course I am I just wasn't expecting you."

"Aww poor little Lena Luthor." She mocked her.

Lena frowned feeling an ominous claw grasping at her as she watched her friend and cousin approach her.

"What is wrong (Y/n)?" Her voice shook slightly, she swallowed hard to try and contain it.

"Nothing I just thought I'd come and visit the Luthor reject."

"What."

"Oh come on Lena please you spend your time mainly alone praying for some kind of affection your family never gave you." She planted her hands firmly on her desk looking her in her green eyes. " No one ever wanted Little Lena Luthor, not even her own Mother."

"(Y/n) please." She whispered pained.

Instead (Y/n) laughed. "I had to keep in the laughter a lot, it was hard but I did it trying not to laugh every time that Lena Luthor slipped up or failed, every time someone tried to kill her, which let's face it is a monthly event now." 

Lena felt a tear fall down her cheeks, this wasn't her friend this wasn't her (Y/n).

"And now you spend your nights alone in a big old bed wondering when it will happen, when you will become as rotten and diseased as Lex and Lillian, it consumes you so much that it will. creep up on you when you are looking the wrong way, creep up and pounce and you will never even know it happened.

"No, I am not like them." Lena gasped.

"Yet here you are all this power and wealth there is only one thing to do, so much power so young, boredom will strike you've done everything you could do and then it will happen one risk and then another until you are in the same pit the rest of the Luthors crawled into."

"No." Her voice was a mere whisper as she took in the gleam in her friend's eyes, the happiness she gained from seeing how much she was hurting her.

"Oh yes, Lena it's going to happen one day Supergirl will be your enemy, your dreams of fucking the girl of steel disintegrated, just a pile of smoke."

"I...I.."

"Never were good with emotion were you I guess that's just a Luthor thing they seem to go crazy at the drop of a hat."

"I am not like them."

"Say it a few more times maybe you will finally start to believe it."

"I know it, I know this isn't you what has happened (Y/n)?" Please tell me.  

Her (e/c) eyes lit up and shone and she smiled an evil dark smirk that scared Lena in a way she was not used to feeling around (Y/n), with (Y/n) she had always felt safe, loved and protected, they had acted as family when they had no one, which was why finding out they were related hadn't been very hard to get used to they already acted like family, to begin with. 

"There is nothing wrong with me Lena, what's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Oh you know what I mean your too scared to do anything, I know you have this massive inferiority complex going on and for a while it's cute but it's getting boring Lena, having to watch you and your bug eyes eat Kara up, pretending you have no idea that Kara is actually Supergirl when we all know you do."

Lena gasped, she'd never heard anyone say those words out loud, she knew, of course, she knew she wasn't stupid how could a pair of glasses fool her?

(Y/n) paced arrogantly towards her. "I knew you knew."

"I..."

"You still let her play you for a fool, how many times has she used the excuse, Oh I was just having lunch with Kara Danvers." She let out a shrill laughter that echoed around the room, Lena moved back a few steps. "Still you let her laugh behind your back, because Lena we all do, we all laugh about you, you think we care that we love you, but why would we lie to you if we did?"

"I.....I...it is her secret to keep." She answered with more conviction than she was feeling, this new (Y/n) had thrown her, she didn't know how to cope with the searing hurt she was experiencing. "It was not my place to reveal it."

"How noble of you."

                                                                              xxx

Outside the restaurant Kara, Alex and Sara stood gathering their plan of action, the wind had picked up somewhat since the day began and Sara had to hold her hair down to keep it from flying away. 

"Okay I can't go in there we don't need two Kryptonians on Red Kryptonite right now we really won't be able to cope with that, but as our supply of green Kryptonite is nonexistent then we have to wait for this to simply wear away." Kara sighed, it could be days before that happened, 

"And you think that somewhere in this kitchen is the kryptonite," Alex asked her mind still haunted with (Y/n) and Sara. 

"It has to be if she has really been nowhere else then we start here and work backward, ask the kitchen staff if she was acting normally and then suddenly changed,"

Alex and Sara nodded leaving Kara to wait outside, she couldn't risk another contamination from that stuff she still had nightmares about the things she had said and done the last time she was affected by it, (Y/n) would suffer the same when she returned to normal. 

Kara began her impatient wait for anything. 

Inside the kitchen, Alex and Sara didn't wait for an invite to begin their search, they moved anyone who was curious out of the door and told them to wait, it turned out she had suddenly snapped a shiver ran down her spine at the thought of where she was or what she was doing. 

"Where are we supposed to look?" Sara asked her eyes moving around her there seemed to be no end of places where anything could be hidden. 

"Just look everywhere." Alex shrugged already digging into the boxes on the table. 

Sara nodded her head moving to the other side of the room, a reddish glow catching her attention below a table she crouched down and saw a small wooden box, it's lid ajar. 

"Err Alex is this it." She asked looking up at the other woman, her blue eyes questioning. 

Alex moved to sit next to her. "That is it, but who left it here?"

"I don't know, someone who knew what it would do to (Y/n)."

I'm going to kill them! Alex seethed, anger fully taking over now who would do this? It had to be someone who knew (Y/n) was Superwoman or at least that she was Kryptonian. 

                                                                            xxx

Lena sat in a sad forlorn state in her chair, it had been an hour since (Y/n) had left and still, Lena was struggling to overcome what she had said. 

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the feet landing on her balcony, but when she saw her she felt her heart burst. 

"Lena are you okay?" Supergirl asked a concerned look on her face as she crouched next to the green-eyed woman's chair. 

"I...I don't know."

"Superwoman has been here, hasn't she." She said knowingly, she knew the haunted in her magical eyes. 

Lena nodded closing her eyes against the painful memory of her visit. 

"Lena whatever she said it wasn't her, I promise she loves you it was red kryptonite, Alex and Sara just found it in her kitchen at the restaurant, someone put it there."

"It was kryptonite?" She whispered relief as much as anything beginning to take hold of her, (Y/n) was still her (Y/n). 

"Yes, we need to find her before she does anything crazy." Beyond dumping the woman she loves and kissing another woman who she is insanely jealous of in front of her. 

"How do we cure it?" Lena asked. 

"If we had green Kryptonite we could counter it but we don't." 

Lena felt indecision build. "This would cure her?"

"Yes, if not we have to wait as long as seventy-two hours for the effects to wear off." Supergirl sighed. 

Lena took a deep breath, this was for (Y/n). "I may be able to help."

"What."

"I have green kryptonite." When the superhero sent her a questioning stare she carried on. "It was Lex's and I thought it would better in my safe care than anyone else's."

"So you have a substance that could harm me?"

And me. Lena thought mournfully. "Yes." Lena felt her heart pound hard, nervous for what her reaction would be. 

Instead, Supergirl took a deep breath and pursed her lips, "Okay I understand."

"You do!" Lena asked wide-eyed. 

"Yes, of course, you would have some and I trust that you wouldn't use it for anything bad, but Lena we need some of that stash now for (Y/n)." 

Lena nodded. "Okay." Anything for (Y/n), I want her back. 

Lena looked into her eyes then, remembering the words (Y/n) had told her. 

  "Pretending you have no idea that Kara is actually Supergirl when we all know you do."

                                                                           xxx

(Y/n) was growing board flying around the city, no one was doing anything everyone was law abiding citizens, then a wicked thought crept into her head. 

Maybe I can invite my own violence. 

Sweeping down she found a bar, stood at the deep end of an old alleyway that smelled of everything that was unclean and gross, garbage bags cut open and rats took a steady supply of the waste inside to sustain their existence in the unclean valley of old stone and grease. 

Her boots loudly clanked and echoed around the walls as she made her way, the creatures below scurrying as she neared an arrogant smirk on her face as she opened the door and peered inside. 

A big burly bearded guy stood at the bar leaning over a woman who moved uncomfortably back from him a grimace on her face, (Y/n) could hear her saying the words no repeatedly, She smirked, everyone's eyes were drawn to Superwoman as she walked towards the pair, confidence clear in every stride she took. 

"Hey, are you a member of the Hair bear bunch or something?"

He turned and sneered at her. "Beat it bitch I'm talking to the lady."

(Y/n) shook her head. "Damn dude, I hate being called a bitch."

"My heart is bleeding for you."

She laughed. "It's not yet but it will be." 

He sent her a confused and puzzled look, just as she lifted up the stool he was sitting on sending him crashing with a thump to the ground, the woman too that moment to flee as he glared up at her, his butt hurting him pretty badly. 

"You bitch!"

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" She slammed her foot into his chest and when he slid down the bar, pressed the heel of her boot into his private area, his cries for help summoned his gang members. 

She smirked as they lined up in front of her, like some strange leather bearded version of Kill Bill, only there was no sign of Lucy Liu anywhere, and Uma Thurman had never read this script because she hadn't turned up. 

It was just (Y/n) as Superwoman. 

"This is more like it." 

"Bring it, bitch!"

"Are we really still using this word?" Can't you think of anything more original?"

The gang and (Y/n) moved at the same time, they believed they're outnumbering her would mean they would win but when (Y/n) had superpowers a whole squadron of humans was no match for her. 

She grabbed a hold of one by his shirt and sent him flying across the bar, sliding into the glasses and bottles as he did send them flying off the bar and crashing onto the floor breaking liqueur spreading like a disease rapidly across the floor. 

She stopped to laugh, two men took the opportunity to come behind her and try to take her by surprise, instead she turned around and grabbed both of them by their necks and slammed their heads together ducking when a fist came flying her way, instead she kicked him back sending him flying through the window with a crash, he lay unconscious in the garbage. 

Another came at her with a stool, hitting her across her back his eyes grew wide when she turned around her (e/c) eyes full of rage and anger, she took the stool and used hitting him with it, sending him crashing into the jukebox.

Oddly for a biker gang Florence and the Machine popped on. 

(Y/n) lifted an eyebrow. "Strange song to have here, but I'll take it."

  You hit me once  
I hit you back  
You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed  

What had started as just a gang-related event soon turned into a whole bar brawl the likes of which could only be seen in the wild west, (Y/n) still in the center untouched and busy making her way around everyone who dared attack her. 

Another charged towards her a fiercely determined look in his wrinkled eyes, he'd seen far too many bar fights to let a little woman beat him, she jumped over him, when he realised he turned back around to see her smirking at him, he growled and let out another charge, this time she kicked him in the jaw knocking him out, although it took him a few moments to fall to the ground. 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Okay, you are acting like a drama queen." With the tip of her little finger, she pushed him over. 

  You hit me once  
I hit you back  
You gave a kick  
I gave a slap  
You smashed a plate over my head  
Then I set fire to our bed, oh  

"Come on you big girls is this all you have?" She roared a wicked laugh erupting from her. 

When two ran towards her she merely stuck her arm out and as they ran into her she used it to knock them out, This is getting boring now. 

  My black eye casts no shadow  
Your red eye sees nothing  
Your slap don't stick  
Your kicks don't hit  
So we remain the same  
Love sticks  
Sweat drips  
Break the lock if it don't fit  

The song a constant backtrack song, she didn't notice the door get pushed from its hinges as Kara plowed through the door, hitting a guy who assumed she was there to join the Super invasion. 

"Superwoman!" She yelled. 

Kara had wanted to wait for Alex but after Sara had left the restaurant early with the kryptonite Alex had stayed behind to ask the staff what they remembered she couldn't get a hold of Alex since. 

(Y/n) turned towards her cousin, under her red cloud she didn't see what she would usually see, her face glowed red, Kara took a deep breath. 

"Look who it is, the last Kryptonian, keeper of the family secrets only your not are you Supergirl?." She lunged in the air towards her, quickly Kara pulled out the gun and shot her with the green Kryptonite, taking her unaware she fell to the ground lying on a carpet of knocked out bikers, the red poison lifting from her body as she struggled to breathe. 

Kara took a deep breath relieved it was over for the moment. 

                                                                         xxx

Kara watched her sleeping cousin, she would regret everything she said and did when she woke up, she knew that from experience, she wished she didn't have to go through that. 

"Is she okay?" Sara asked as she and Winn entered the room. 

"Yeah, she'll be fine after a rest, did you find Alex?"

Sara shocked her head. "No, I can't find her anywhere."

Kara felt panic set in. "She wouldn't just drop out of contact like this not with this happening to (Y/n) so where is she?" Kara sighed. 

"She is probably tracking down whoever put the Red K there, you know how protective she is especially over (Y/n)." Winn reasoned trying to take his friends fear away. 

Sara nodded in agreement as (Y/n) slowly opened her eyes. 

"Alex." She said softly. 

"No not Alex (Y/n)." Kara soothed. 

"What did I do, Kara I did things, said thing Oh no Lena!" The memories were crashing into her like a tsunami. 

"It's okay (Y/n) it wasn't your fault."

"No, I..I kissed Sara and Alex where is she I need to see her right now!" She tried to get up but kara pushed her back down, in her weakened state she was vastly more powerful than her cousin. 

"You can see Alex when she gets here I promise but you can't move right now."

"Sara I'm so sorry I didn't think, I didn't want to kiss you I just I don't know what happened."

"Well that tore my ego to shreds," Sara said playfully. 

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as her body convulsed with the sobs that wracked her body, pain, and guilt hitting her together with a hard bat. 

"Shush it's okay Alex will be here soon," Kara said with more hope that she was feeling. 

                                                                                xxx

Kharys walked into the room, she hated the white effect that donned the walls and the floor, her sister stood in the middle of the room, the woman laid out on the table in front of her whimpered slightly. 

"Well, where is (Y/n)." Aethyr asked. 

"It didn't work Supergirl got to her before I could." She said angrily. 

"Dammit Kharys you had one task to do, bring your daughter on board and you cannot achieve it."

"She hates me Aethyr how hard is that for you to understand, it's not going to be easy for me to achieve," Kharys shouted the woman on the slab squirmed more, Aethyr ran a single long fingernail down her forehead whispered a soothing rhyme. 

Kharys smiled remembering how her father had sung that to them as children. 

"I didn't get (Y/n) this time but I have got us something you will like. "Kharys smiled evilly. 

Aethyr lifted an eyebrow, "Oh, and what is that sister?"

Kharys smirked, "Come with me. "

They left the room closing the door safely behind them, there in the hallway passed out and tied up firmly lay a woman. 

"Who is this?" Aethyr shrugged. 

"This is the one (Y/n) loves." Kharys smiled crouching down and running her finger along her cheek. "She is quite attractive isn't she?"

"They are human, they all look alike, weak insipid creatures only fit for superficial nonsense." Aethyr shrugged, 

"Oh but we will make this one more, she will join our eight." She laughed, Aethyr nodding happily.


	71. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filled with guilt for her actions (Y/n) must now deal with a missing Alex.

Kara sighed rubbing her hands over her face Alex had been missing for twenty-four hours still there was no sign of her.

After initially waking (Y/n) had fallen asleep and not woken up again but Kara knew she would wake up soon and ask for Alex again and she had no idea what she would tell her.

Where are you, Alex? 

"Alex." Kara sighed as she looked and saw her cousin's eyes wide open, her ( e/c) eyes clearer than they had been the day before her face color back to normal no abnormal reddish glows.

"Hey (Y/n)." She smiled hoping if she ignored it, it would go away.

"Where is Alex? Is she okay I didn't mean what I said or did she knows that right? Is she angry with me?" Her voice cracked and ached with emotions she couldn't quite get out yet.

Kara smiled. "She knows (Y/n) don't worry she isn't angry." We don't know where she is. 

" Can you get her I want to see her, make sure she knows I didn't mean it. "

"Err...she had to go out on a job another hologram issue." Kara strived for an excuse, she knew it was a lame one

"She is mad at me isn't she I knew it, she would have been here otherwise." (Y/n) croaked out letting tears fall freely from her eyes. 

Kara leaned over her and held her closely trying not to let her own tears of fear and worry show. "She isn't mad at you, she is worried."

"Well, where is she then?"

"I told you."

"No, Kara don't give me that crap, Alex would never leave me like this." She motioned around her. 

Kara sighed, she couldn't keep lying like this she would find out soon enough, she held her hand in her own, focused on the sight of their hands together so she couldn't see her cousins eyes when she told her that she had no idea where Alex was, that no one had any idea where Alex was. 

"(Y/n) we don't know where Alex is, she disappeared after she went looking for who put the red kryptonite in the restaurant and we can't get a hold of her."

The words sounded like white noise to (Y/n), she wasn't quite sure she had gotten the full meaning of what Kara was telling her, was she saying Alex was missing?

"You don't know where she is?" 

"No."

Kara had to duck out of the way quickly as (Y/n0 shot up, standing before she knew it an expectant look in her eyes. 

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to look for my girlfriend Kara, lying here will not help anyone and it won't help us find her so I am going to get her."

"(Y/n) if I can't find her then how will you?" Kara asked following her in vain as she left the room that she had recuperated in, still ripping leads and plugs from her arms as she progressed, determination in her step. 

"I don't know but I'm looking for her."

(Y/n) cringed when she saw the shorter woman walking towards them, she really didn't want to see her today, or anytime but today especially. 

"Kara we have a problem." She said seriously looking to Kara ignoring (Y/n), who narrowed her eyes frustrated and angry. 

"What is it, Maggie?" 

"Alex, she, I mean her disappearance mirrors the missing women we have been investigating." 

Ice cold dread charged through her, she'd seen the news, she'd heard her father speak about this, he was going crazy trying to find something about them, a single morsel of a clue but there was nothing. 

"How do you think this?" (Y/n) said her voice shaking with fear and concern. 

"The pattern is the same."

(Y/n) flared her nose as she looked down trying to get her breathing right and not completely freak out, her breath catching in her throat as she tried hard to fight for breath, tears stinging her eyes. 

Kara grabbed a hold of her arms trying to shake her to look at her, Maggie stood uncomfortably trying not to watch them. 

"Hey (Y/n) trust me it's Alex she is a badass."

"A human badass Kara, she can still be hurt." (Y/n) said echoing the doubts that Kara had echoing in her mind constantly. 

She pulled herself out of her cousins reach and continued without stopping down the hallway, no matter how loud Kara shouted, she needed Lena now before she could go and look for Alex. 

                                                                                        xxx

The wind passed by her, her hair pressed firmly back by its powerful force, as she flew out of National City and headed away from anywhere a place hidden away in the green grass of the country. 

(Y/n) had checked Lena's office and then her apartment she was in neither and she wasn't answering her phone, he had toyed with having Kara to call her and then jumping on to get her to talk to her. 

(Y/n) didn't regret what she had done to Alessandro he had deserved it, she knew he had placed the kryptonite in her restaurant, she just didn't know why yet or where he got it from but she had a small idea. 

She did regret what she had done to Alex and Lena, Alex was missing she needed to deal with that but first, she needed Lena because she would never find the strength to hold it all together and find Alex if she didn't have her forgiveness. 

It had been a little while since she had been here but she would never forget where it was, landing with a thud she pushed in the numbers that opened the gate and where the empty greenery stood suddenly appeared a mansion, Lex's mansion. 

"Lex you are a crazy son of a bitch but damn you have taste." She said weakly, walking up the path to the door. 

She'd never asked about the technology that made it invisible, she'd just have gotten a long speech from either Lex or Lena about the science behind it and would have most certainly have fallen asleep, or have her brain fry trying to understand it. 

Once inside she made the treck to where Lena was, passing the strangely imposing yet somehow soft portrait of Lillian Luthor that dominated the wall. "She still scares the shit out of me." 

I wonder how scary Aethyr is? I bet she is even crazier than Lillian, she isn't in the Phantom zone for nothing. 

When she got to the doorway Lena was sat on the edge of the sofa, a glass of something brown in her hand, it definitely wasn't her first, she swayed unsteadily occasionally, (Y/n) leaned against the door frame to watch her, guilt again piercing through her like a spear of heat that twisted and turned inside her and she couldn't get it out to ease the pain. 

"Lena." She finally said softly trying not to chuckle when Lena jumped and fell backward into the sofa. 

"Hi." She said.

"You want to see me upside down all the time or do you need a hand getting up?" 

"A hand would be nice."

(Y/n) slowly entered the room, still afraid her vile words had made her lose the woman she loved dearly, the blue stone in her necklace shone at her, it was too bright after her experience with red kryptonite she never wanted to face another set of that stuff ever. 

She held her hand out and Lena took it when she was righted again (Y/n) didn't let go instead she pulled her close and pulled her into a tight embrace, burying her head into her neck and letting her tears fall, she felt like shit and she was terrified. 

Lena ran her hand down her head, whispering soothing words to her

"I'm so sorry Lena." She wept. "I didn't mean anything I said, you know I would never say those things I don't even believe them."

"Shush it's okay I know."

"And I kissed Sara right in front of Alex and now Alex is missing, they say she is the ninth woman, Lee." 

Lena sighed, holding her tighter. "I know Kara called me."

"What am I going to do Lena? What if something bad has happened to her, we only just found each other it's not fair."

"Nothing will happen to her because she is strong (Y/n), she is going to be fine, you and Supergirl will find her."

Through the fog and the misery suddenly (Y/n) remembered a very important thing she had said to her during her 'episode'. 

"Lena!" She jumped backward her eyes wide with alarm. 

"What."

"I...I told you."

"Ah, you told me about Supergirl and Kara," Lena said knowingly. 

"Errr.....that wasn't my place to tell you that." (Y/n) said rubbing the back of her neck, she'd betrayed Kara's trust too. 

"No it wasn't, but (Y/n) you were right I knew, I've always know Kara was Supergirl."

"How?"

Lena leveled her with a knowing eye, "It's just glasses (Y/n) who else when they take off the glasses suddenly no one knows who they are and think they are a different person?" 

(Y/n) pursed her lips in thought. "No one."

"Exactly, we won't tell her though, we'll let her think her secret is still hers, it may cause trouble if we blow that one open."

(Y/n) nodded. 

"Lena I.....I love you I don't think your any of those things." She said sadly. "You're the sweetest, kindest person I have ever met, I want to punch myself for what I said."

"It's over now, it hurt badly, but it wasn't your fault."

 

"What am I going to do about Alex? No one knows where she is Lena and if my Dad can't find that eight other woman how the hell are we going to find Alex." She asked her voice filled with despair. "He has been doing this job for nearly thirty years."

"We'll find her (Y/n), we'll bring her back."

                                                                                    xxx

(Y/n) flew around the city aimlessly, she'd hoped she would find something about Alex she'd found nothing. 

She saw a light on in Kara's apartment, she flew inside seeing her cousin on the couch crying her heart out, at that moment she felt the desire to do the same, the desire to fall down and cry, to shed out the painful tears that cut her inside and felt even more biting to shed. 

She sat next to her pulling her into a hug, Kara's arms came around her quickly and (Y/n) felt her eyes moisten again, their shared grief flowing between them. 

"Don't cry Kara, we'll find her." She said determined steel in her voice as she stared ahead of her eyes so full of tears she could barely see. "We'll find her and whoever took her we will make them pay" 

Kara held her tighter, nodding. 

"No matter who they are!" 

I'll rip them apart if they've harmed even a hair on her head!


	72. Number Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Alex still missing (Y/n), Kara and Lena struggle with emotions and revelations as they try to find her.

Cat entered her apartment with a sigh of relief, happy to be home after a far too long a day working, her feet were aching like no one's business, she gladly eased out of her shoes and embraced the sweet feeling of freedom. 

"Carter I hope you have done your homework." She shouted. 

She threw her bag down and headed for the kitchen, (F/n) sat at the table his head in his hands hunched over. 

"What's wrong?" She asked awkwardly, hating seeing the rise and fall of his shoulders, he was trying to hide the tears he shed, she crouched down beside him, her hand gently rubbing his arm. 

"I didn't want this Cat." He said, his eyes red. 

"What didn't you want sweety?" She asked softly. 

"I wanted Alex to pay for what she did to (Y/n) but I didn't want this, I...I didn't want her to be hurt."

"What has happened? Is (Y/n) okay?"

"Yes, but Alex....she is missing."

Cat's eyes widened with understanding, 

"What am I going to do Cat I dreaded my daughter being a victim now I have to watch her heart be broken because the woman she loves is, so she is a victim." He turned to her leveling his watery eyes on her looking for comfort.

Cat stayed silent for a moment, she didn't know what she could say that would clear away his tears. "I think you keep doing what you are doing, you have worked every hour of the day, in this case, there is nothing more you can do."

He shook his head. "No Cat that doesn't work because it doesn't result in me getting all nine of these women back, if it did they would be safe home, then I have to face the fact that typically after abduction a person is killed within the first few hours."

" I know but wh.. "

"I have to look their loved ones in the eye Cat, my God I have to watch as I make their whole world fall apart."

" No, you do not make their world fall apart. " Cat said with determination. "You try desperately with every power you have to glue it back together."

"It's not enough. " He sighed.

"Where is (Y/n)?"

" She called earlier she and Lena are with Alex's sister. "

"Oh God Kara!" Cat suddenly realized in her concern for her husband she had forgotten about Kara, momentarily displaced the fact that Alex Danvers was Kara's elder sister. " Are they safe with a Luthor around? "

"My daughter has been friends with that woman since before time began it seems, there is no one safer for them to be around." The man said seriously rubbing away the tears that remained in his eyes, he had his doubts about her in the past even tried to stop them seeing each other, after Lillian's successful attempt to cleanse (Y/n) from Lena's small social circle he had seen how broken his daughter was without her, his guilt had flooded him and he had encouraged her to ignore the crazed woman and luckily they had. 

"And they've never...." Cat rolled her hands around to finish her words, ( F/n) stared blankly at her. "You know..dated or..."

" What, no are you crazy they are like sisters, when she goes away anywhere the first person she calls to say she is safe is Lena, this has always been the way, why are you asking (Y/n) has a girlfriend? "

"I thought you were against her?"

" I hate the way she treated her of course, but if I were so arrogant to say we cannot make mistakes then I would be a fool. "

"We've all been there," Cat whispered knowingly.

"Exactly besides my daughter loves her and if she didn't trust her she would never have given her a second chance, I want her to be happy and if that is with Alex Danvers then that is who it must be, I just have to find her."

xxx

"Are you sure this is the hospital." ( Y/n) asked.

"Yes this is the place they said they brought him to, are you really sure about this?" Kara asked she was convinced this was a useless waste of their time.

" I am certain, he put the kryptonite in my restaurant, after he left that was when I began feeling weird, and he stuck around outside waiting for me, whoever gave that to him is in all of this I am convinced. " She said confidently, looking for the room number the nurse had said Alessandro was in.

Kara had temporarily moved into Lena's apartment she had been reluctant at first but (Y/n) and Lena had not taken no for an answer.

"It just seems so random." Kara shrugged trying to keep up with her cousin.

"Yep, but we have to follow everything, even the bits that sound insane I would never have thought my cousin was Supergirl but hey here we are. "

"The is the room. " Kara pointed to the door, (Y/n) turning to face it nodding to confirm she was right before barging through the door not bothering to knock.

Alessandro immediately shrunk back under the covers shivering at the sight of her.

"Please (Y/n) not again." He pleaded.

" Cut the crap Alessandro I'm not in the mood for playing around I want to know who gave you the red stuff to put in my kitchen, and if you don't tell us I'm going to dangle you out the window until you change your mind, you have five seconds to sing like a bird. " (Y/n) said angrily glaring at him.

"I...I don't know."

" Wrong answer. " She pulled the covers from over him and reached for him.

"No, no wait please." He shrieked looking at Kara to save him, she looked away she wasn't going to help him she wanted Alex back.

"One last chance or you are going to be kissing the ground."

" Okay, I'll tell you. "

"Tell us then shit head!"

" I don't know her name. "

"Not good enough." She grabbed him by his shirt pulling him up.

" She looked really hot, with these gorgeous green eyes, dark brown hair, but she was a little older mid to late thirties. " He said eyes wide trying to ease (Y/n)'s grip but she wasn't letting go.

"Are you sure?"

" Yes, I remember thinking if you didn't throw yourself at me I would ask her for a bunk up. "

(Y/n) felt her stomach turn. "You are so gross, and it's my Alex missing, not you that is the unfairness of the world. "

"I'm sorry."

" So am I, don't ever come near me again okay douche bag. "

She threw him back against the bed heading for the door Kara behind her.

"So." Kara shrugged.

" I don't know who it could be. "

"She has to know you to have targeted you."

" I don't know but we'll find out. " ( Y/n) said confidently.

xxx

"How can a woman just disappear?" Kara mused her hand holding up her head as she looked down at the magazine in front of her sadly. 

"I don't know but nine women have done the same thing." Lena shrugged. 

(Y/n) slouched back onto the sofa the stress and frustration of the day finally hit her with a force she couldn't recover from, where was she supposed to find out who this woman was who gave the Duffus Alessandro the red kryptonite?

Where had he gotten it, what location did she pass it over to him?

The questions kept floating around in her mind without any answers, only more questions popped up annoyingly. 

The glass in her hand gently hovered over her mouth as her eyes widened in realization, a flicker of hope glowing inside her. 

"The CCTV!"

"What?" Kara and Lena asked together. 

(Y/n) leaped from the sofa slamming her glass down on the table sending waves of brown liqueur splashing over the edges and tainting the pale wooden table with its color. 

"Outside the restaurant, it has CCTV cameras in the front an the back, if this woman gave Alessandro the kryptonite then it may have been outside the restaurant if so we can see who she was on the footage."

"Yes (Y/n) it's a long shot but let's do it!" Kara leaped up to join her, suddenly euphoria had overtaken her and she too sensed a hope. 

"I'll get the keys." (Y/n) smiled wide running to her things thrown out on the kitchen table, rummaging around for the keys she needed for the restaurant raising them in the air triumphantly. 

"Come on let's go to the restaurant." 

Lena held herself back a little. "Shall I stay here?"

"No way come on." (Y/n) grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her along with them, she wasn't going to leave her out now. 

xxx

Closed up and abandoned the darkness of the kitchen was an eery place, voices echoed around the room, even a breath was caught in it's audio. 

"This is spooky," Lena whispered holding onto Kara's arm. 

"Yeah, it is supposed to be haunted." (Y/n) replied flippantly. 

Both women glared at her in terror. "Are you trying to freak us out?" Kara asked outraged, moving backward only to bump into Lena, turning around her face flushed red as their faces met, and quickly they moved apart. 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, Just get a room already guys. 

"Come on it's in my office." She whispered. 

"Err (Y/n) what is the ghost that haunts this place?" Lena asked her voice shaking a little as they made their way to the office. 

"Oh, the whole building was a old Victorian men's club, they say it's haunted by a prostitute who died here, committed suicide they said because she was in love with a guy her family didn't approve of, her mother died and her stepfather sold her to the saloon to cover his gambling debts she longed for her true love and the life of being passed from man to man sickened her, she fell into despair and threw herself from the balcony." (Y/n) whispered following the light of the torch in her hand. 

"Who sells someone?" Kara cringed. 

"It happened a lot, women had no rights you see, they went from being owned by their father to their husband, if a father wanted to sell their daughter then they could, many young women's lives were ruined by a selfish Bastard father who made them become a prostitute so their debts could be cleared or they had money from it." 

She turned back to them. "Did you know it was legal for a husband to beat and rape his wife? it's true a woman was just a vessel, in fact very few legal systems allowed for the prosecution of rape within marriage before the 1970s, in fact in the United Kingdom it wasn't until 1991..."

"Oh, my God." Lena quivered. 

"I know right, it's disgusting."

"No." Her eyes grew wide in fear. "Look!" She pointed to the abandoned hallway and a shadow that flickered and moved towards them. 

"Errr that's never happened before." (Y/n) said softly, her eyes glued to the shadowy figure that moved slowly. 

"What do we do now?"

(Y/n) turned around and glared at them. "We do what we came here for, it's probably just a shadow cast from a light outside." 

"There is no window," Kara said. 

The shadow grew closer. 

"Well, I don't care we're going to go inside my office and look over the tapes, my Dad always says it's not the dead you have to worry about it's the living they are the ones with the means to harm us, the dead are gone and can harm no one."

"Pretty sure that isn't comforting, but okay," Kara said her eyes still darting to the hallway, as the door was pushed open with a squeak that now seemed terrifying and they all very quickly piled inside. 

(Y/n) flipped the light switch on, and headed for the tv that contained all the footage from the cameras set in and around the restaurant, she wasn't going to tell them about the footage she saw with the aforementioned ghost walking in the kitchen. 

That had been spooky as hell. 

(Y/n) wasted no time sitting down on the screen and finding the location of the camera they needed when she found it she leaned back sitting on the edge of the desk. "Buckle up ladies it could be a long night."

"I hope not, especially with the dead walking around." Lena shivered. 

xxx

Loud heeled shoes echoed through the room, her head throbbed painfully in a way it had never done before, even her worst hangovers could never compare to this feeling, she tried to move but she couldn't, her whole body ached. 

The smell of disinfectant stung her nose as she breathed it, it was too strong, the light was too bright, she squinted to try to ease the light. 

"Awww poor little human are you feeling a little sore?" A mocking voice asked, she tried to answer but no words would answer. 

A fingernail trailed down her cheek, pressing hard eventually, she could feel it, but it wasn't painful, it should have been. 

"We super humanized you, sweety." She smiled evilly. "It's so strange when my daughter told me about this human she was attached to I was so angry, I'd done that become attached to a human, he made me weak, loving him made me lose who I was, I didn't want that for her."

Alex tried to move again, nothing happened. 

"So I did something she doesn't know about, I watched her I followed you saw the lost lingering looks she would give you and I knew, I knew she was losing herself." The woman turned her (e/c) eyes back to the prone figure on the bed. 

"When you lose everything, when you watch as your home is blown to smithereens, knowing in that inferno your loved ones are consumed, you know how much lineage and family are important, I wanted that for my daughter, not to be with some weak pathetic human." She sneered. 

She locked eyes with her. "She will understand when she knows my reasons, she will come around and we will be together again, no humans to hold us back and make us love them with their pathetic frailness." She spat out angrily.

The door opened again, more footsteps joined them. 

"Kharys we have a problem with number two."

Her face paled. "Not another one."

Her sister nodded her face blank of any emotion. "It seems it is rare to find a strong human, they are all too pathetic to be believed, let's hope this one sticks around." 

xxx

Three hours had passed by they had found nothing beyond some alley cats and some garbage men, Alessandro acting like the douche that he was, the rest of the footage was just an empty alleyway. 

All three women were on the edge of sleep, any thought about ghostly figures long gone from their minds as sleep began to take hold, Kara almost falling in Lena's lap as (Y/n) hunched over her head perched on her hand every so often catching herself when her eyes strayed closed and her body began to slip into the land of dreams. 

Outside faint whispers and footsteps passed them, they'd checked many times there had never been anyone there, it was they assumed their ghostly friend. 

A figure appeared on screen, (Y/n) and Kara had finally given in to the desires of sleep, but Lena watched through horrified eyes as the familiar woman stopped to talk with Alessandro, eventually passing him a box. 

She felt a pang of betrayl stabbing at her, what was she doing? why was she doing this? Lena turned to (Y/n), Aethyr had been so eager to bring (Y/n), but why?

She stood to her feet dislodging Kara's hold on her, pacing frantically as her pulse raced and her mind darted in every direction trying to find an answer if Alex was woman number nine and Aethyr was the one who gave the kryptonite to Alessandro then....She shivered, sickness curling around her. 

"It's why she wanted me, to bring (Y/n)." She whispered to herself. "She didn't want to know me at all just for some sick disgusting shit."

(Y/n) stirred. "What happened, I wasn't asleep." 

"(Y/n). " She said softly looking to see if she had woken Kara. 

"What?"

"It's my mother, the woman who gave Alessandro the kryptonite is my mother."


	73. Maternal Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team race against time to save Alex and the eight other missing women.

"What the hell do you mean your mother?" ( Y/n) shouted louder than she had intended her eyes wide with alarm and shock.

Lena shrunk back, realizing that now she had to tell her about Aethyr, reveal she knew she was back and she had seen her.

"Well, what do you mean what the hell is Lillian doing involved in this?" ( Y/n) demanded her voice filled with a sternness Lena had never known before.

"No, (Y/n) you don't understand I don't mean Lillian I mean Aethyr."

" But she is in The Phantom Zone. " (Y/n) said concerned.

Lena shook her head. "No."

(Y/n) frowned staring at her for a long time unsure what she could say or do, anger took a hold of her, Lena had been lying to her, keeping something so important from her.

"Lena why did you not tell me, this was important."

" She wanted to keep our meetings quiet. " Lena said weakly.

"We know why now, Lena what were you thinking I told you why she was in the Phantom Zone yet you still continued to consort with her."

" I..I wanted to believe she was different, I wanted to believe that maybe my real mother wanted me, that she actually loved me. "

(Y/n) softened, pursing her lips and taking a deep breath, attacking and being angry at Lena wasn't going to help.

Kara blinked her eyes a few times replacing her glasses that had fallen down in her sleep, stretching taking a big yawn she finally noticed (Y/n) and Lena. "What's wrong? Did you find something?"

The two women looked at each other exchanging a silent question, before Lena nodded lowering her head sadly, (Y/n) rubbed her arm and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Kara it's time we all got things settled between us."

" What things? " Kara asked cautiously.

The chef looked at her cousin again. "I know you are Supergirl," Lena said in a quiet whisper.

Kara's eyes widened. "Bu..but how?"

" Your only disguise is glasses Kara, it's not hard. " The CEO shrugged.

Kara felt her face turn a bright red color. "You said the same thing (Y/n)."

She nodded. "Yes, there is more."

Kara nodded not liking the look of apprehension and fear in her friend and cousin's eyes.

"Kharys has a sister who escaped Krypton too." ( Y/n) said sitting on her desk happily taking the weight of her feet.

"Aethyr, She is my mother," Lena said softly.

" You are Kryptonian? " Kara said over dramatically, (Y/n) rolled her eyes.

Excellent acting Kara. 

Of course, Kara already knew Lena was Kryptonian she had let that slip to Kara just as she had to Lena about Kara, but she hadn't been under the influence of red Kryptonite then.

"Why are you telling me this now?" Kara asked.

" The woman who gave Alessandro the kryptonite was Aethyr. " She pointed to the screen paused now on Aethyr talking with Alessandro.

Kara stood up from her seat and moved closer to the screen the woman's beauty was striking, her resemblance to Lena was astounding.

"If Aethyr is doing this Kara my mother will be with her she said some pretty weird stuff to me the last time we met, now with Alex I think she threatened her. "

Kara stood back up to her full height. "Okay so how do we get them?"

Lena bit her bottom lip. "I think I know."

" Not more secrets Lena. " (Y/n) sighed.

"She never took me inside, we stayed outside as she taught me about my powers, how to use them and control them."

" That is why you didn't wear your necklace. " She shrieked at her suddenly it all made so much sense.

"I wanted to be myself totally, like you." She said sadly. 

"Alright let's not worry about this now, we have to find Alex we will discuss all of this later, but now we go to the DEO and we form a plan of action," Kara said suddenly taking command.

"How hard can beating two old Kryptonian chicks be?" ( Y/n) shrugged.

                                                                                 xxx

(Y/n) sighed impatiently they were taking far too long to prepare this plan, the more time they wasted the more time there was for Alex to be hurt.

"They won't be expecting us," J'onn said firmly. " This is our biggest weapon. "

"Our biggest weapon is the fact I want to kill them!" ( Y/n) ground out hatefully.

Sara put her arm around her shoulder trying to soothe her anger, getting wound up wasn't going to help them now.

"We all want to do that (Y/n) she is my sister," Kara said, ( Y/n) had seemed to take the lead on this, sometimes she felt as though she was taking the most out of it, she wanted to find Alex more than anyone.

"No one touches my mother but me." She said with steel in her voice, she was her mother but if she'd harmed Alex all maternal bonds would be broken.

"Okay, so we have our tasks." J'onn nodded. " Let's get this underway. "

"Kara." ( Y/n) called out sternly. "I mean it Kharys is mine!"

Kara frowned a little frightened that she could sound so cold, it was her mother. "If she is in my way she is going down." She said before leaving swiftly.

(Y/n) growled if she had to beat Kara too she would.

                                                                                               xxx

"Are you sure this is it?" ( Y/n) whispered.

The abandoned building looked deserted and forgotten stuck out in the woodland, the trees it's only neighbor.

Lena nodded. "Yes this is the place, I'd know it anywhere."

(Y/n) nodded. "Okay let's do this when it kicks off you leave I don't want them hurting you too."

Lena smiled quickly throwing her arms around her. "I'll be fine just look for Alex."

"No need to tell me that."

(Y/n) shot away before Lena had time to blink eager to have back the woman she loved, it had been far too long since she had disappeared and the last time she saw her she had been disgusting to her.

She needed to make up for her gross behavior even if it hadn't been entirely her fault, she needed to tell her she hadn't meant it.

(Y/n) wiped away a tear that slipped down her cheek, anger, fear, impatience, and Alex had all bottled itself up inside her and little by little it was slowly releasing itself in tear form. 

Sneaking around the side of the old building she stumbled upon a window, devoid of any glass it stood there an open invitetion for anyone to climb inside, (Y/n) climbed up and jumped in, her feet landing on the ground with a soft yet hard thud. 

"I'm inside." She whispered, to whom she didn't care, not in that moment. 

The room was dusty and derelict, rubble lay abandoned on the ground, (Y/n) looked around in disgust. "They kidnap Alex then keep her in a dump like this." 

Leaving the room she came into a hallway, dark and just as abandoned looking left and then right she tried to listen to see if she could hear anything that would indicate where she should go, a pained groan caught her attention. 

She followed until she came to a door, the noise became louder. standing back a little way she used her x-ray vision to see what was inside, she gasped when she saw the woman, she burst through the door her eyes wide in utter disgust at what she saw. 

"Help me." Came the woman's pathetic call. 

"Err guys we have a problem here."

(Y/n) recognized the woman from the pictures on tv, the stuff in her father's office this was one of the women they were looking for, (Y/n) saw the glowing green substance used to tie the poor woman down, (Y/n) frowned, she knew what that was, but why was it being used on a human?

"Please help me." Tears fell from her eyes. 

(Y/n) moved closer she couldn't touch the restrains, instead she ran her hand over her head, the look of utterly broken sadness in her brown eyes made her sick. 

"My daughter."

"Shush everything is okay, she is fine." (Y/n) soothed quietly. "We're going to get you out of here you are safe now."

"What if they come back?" The woman shivered. 

"Then that is their problem, I'm not here to play nice with them."

She leaned her head closer to her face. "Say do you know if there is a woman here named Alex, kinda medium height, brunette, dark brown eyes." Please say she is okay. 

She shook her head. "I don't know they keep me in here alone."

(Y/n) nodded. "It's okay your safe now I promise, your name is Sam isn't it?"

The woman nodded her head as best she could, more tears flowing. 

"Such a cool name, When I was little I had a super cool goldfish called Sam I taught her to jump out of her tank and everything, she ate food from my hand, she was wicked." 

"I just want to go home." 

"I know, we'll get you there I swear it, just waiting for the cavalry to get you out of this mess, and you'll be safe." She turned her gaze back to the door anxiously waiting for anyone to step through the door, she really didn't want who did step through the doorway. 

"They sent you, are you kidding me?" She glared at the woman who came armed with her gun out in front of her. "And that isn't going to do you any good Kryptonians are bulletproof GI Jane."

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Shut up, I've come to help."

"This Sam is the cavalry." (Y/n) rolled her eyes sarcastically, trying to sound amused. 

Maggie hurried around the table like restrictions where Sam was strapped to, working quickly to break the ties that were around her, while (Y/n) watched the door and tried to keep the woman positive. 

"Ruby must be so worried." She stressed. 

"Hey, she will be fine, if she is anything like me when I was her age time away from the parentals is a good thing." (Y/n) laughed. "A very good thing." 

Finally, when she was free, she steadily sat up, as she did an uncontrollable beam of light shot from her eyes and pierced a hole in the wall, (Y/n) and Maggie stared in utter shock as they turned their gaze from the wall to the woman. 

"Errr..what just happened?" 

"I have no idea," Maggie confirmed blinking hard to try to decipher whether she had actually seen was she had seen. 

"What was that?" Sam asked terror in her voice, (Y/n) recognized it, she knew that feeling. 

"Errr probably just coming down with a really bad flu, you'll be fine." (Y/n) hurried, looking over to Maggie lowering her voice. "Get her out of here now and back to the DEO." 

"What is the DEO?" The woman asked, (Y/n) glared. 

"You heard me?"

"Yes, can anyone else hear that scratching sound?"

"It's rats I think." You shouldn't be able to hear that.

From the room next door, the one now opened up by the hole Sam had unwittingly made another groan emanated. 

"Help."

(Y/n) turned to Maggie, "If whoever is in there is like this you'll need to go and sort them out I will take Sam back to the van, then come back, keep the kryptonite cuffs they may come in handy if you need them, I'll be right back."

Maggie nodded it was a strange feeling working with the woman she hated. 

(Y/n) picked Sam up hearing Maggie whisper a name. "Julia." she knew that was another missing woman. Damn, they are all here. 

"Come on let's get you to safety."

                                                                                 xxx

(Y/n) had just turned around to head back inside when she heard Kara cry out. 

"Alex!"

She felt an ice cold blanket of dread run down her back, the woman's voice was shrill and shivering, not like Kara, she was scared, (Y/n) quickened her pace. 

"Where are you, Kara?"

No answer. 

"Kara!"

(Y/n) went in through the door this time, kicking it from its hinges with a cold determination the like of which she had never known in herself before, her mind filled with only one thought. Alex. 

With single-minded determination she paced the hallway since she had gotten Sam out the other woman had mostly been taken out and were heading back to the DEO for attention, they were all displaying the same things Sam had. 

Are they all Kryptonian? No Kara would have known if there were other survivors, but then she didn't know about Kharys or Aethyr. 

A door caught her attention it was open, the light from inside shone into the hallway like an ominous beacon of light, beckoning her forward, she took a deep breath to steady herself for what she would see. 

A hand landed on her shoulder, she jumped in the air. 

"Lena, what the fuck are you doing creeping up on me like that?"

"i...I couldn't leave you in here alone." 

(Y/n) nodded her head pointing to the door, when they peered around they saw Kara leaning over a tabled raised in the air, her hair covering the figure that lay there, but there was no mistaking the unconscious figure. 

"Alex." She whispered softly, not really knowing whether she said anything at all, Kara turned to them her eyes red. 

"I think she is de..."

"No!" (Y/n) shouted in outrage rushing forward, her lifeless form laid out on the table her face pale and her lips blue, she took her face between her hands and leaned closer waiting to feel hot breath on her face, she waited.......and waited. 

When it came it was a light weak breeze but there was still hope, she breathed a weak sigh of relief. "She is breathing, she needs medical attention right now!"

Lena's eyes shot wide open as another woman entered the room silently. 

"Dear daughter do you not approve of the improvements we have made to her?"

(Y/n) lifted her head, her narrowed eyes taking in the sly arrogant smug form of her mother, the very name made her feel sick. "You sick fucking bitch, what have you done to her?"

Kharys shrugged. "We simply made some improvements, a bit like upgrading a car."

"She didn't need improving she was perfect the way she was!" Kara spat out. 

"Yes, she was perfect!" (Y/n) agreed her eyes never leaving the older woman. 

"This shows we were right to do it, getting too attached to these humans is not good for us, they are so weak and needy, one common cold could render them dead."

"And one common punch from me is going to render you dead!" (Y/n) growled out, her teeth grinding together violently, Kara joining to stand next to her fire in their eyes. 

Kharys smiled. "Dear sweet cousin Kara Zor-El just as pathetic as you always were, why did your parents ever think you could protect Kal-El, you're more like a wet codfish, useless."

"And you always were fucked up," Kara shouted angrily. 

"Where is your fucked up Sister?" (Y/n) asked looking around, her hand never leaving Alex's they needed to get her out and fast. 

Kara turned to her. "Take Alex I'll stay here and deal with her."

(Y/n) took a moment to think, only a moment before she picked Alex up, a gentle soft groan coming from her gave her hope, she had no restraints on her, giving Lena one last look she was away taking Alex out to where she would get some help. 

Outside (Y/n) lay Alex down in the back of the DEO van, watched as the medics strapped her in and rushed to take her vitals, her eyes filling with tears as she took in her almost lifeless face. She leaned closer, placing a soft kiss on her forehead closing her eyes against the coldness of her skin and let the tears fall down her face. 

"Don't leave me now Alex, I need you." She whispered letting her face fall until she lay her head next to her, never letting her lips leave her skin. "I need my jealous girlfriend back, Alex please don't leave me I love you so much I didn't mean what I did, get better so I can prove it to you, please" Her voice trailed away into a whisper, her tears falling more rapidly until someone tapped her shoulder. 

"We have to go now Superwoman." The agent said solemnly. 

(Y/n) nodded her head, kissing Alex again willing her to be strong. "I'll be with you soon Alex, I promise, just stay with me okay." 

She watched the van drive away rapidly, her whole heart carried inside. 

Remember you promised to show me how much you love me, Alex, leaving me isn't proving it.


	74. Guilt Of The Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Alex’s life hanging in the balance (Y/n), Kara and Lena face Aethyr and Kharys.

"Oh look my dear daughter has rejoined us, what a wonderful family reunion." Kharys smiled running her long fingertips along the windowsill.

(Y/n) scowled at her mother, her eyes almost appearing outside their sockets, Lena held her arm.

"Why so angry (Y/n) we made her bionic just like you."

" Listen to me you crazy freak if she doesn't make it I am going to make your last hours alive the most painful you could ever have imagined. "

Kharys shrugged off her threat and smiled again certain she would come around to her way of thinking.

"Where is Aethyr?" Lena spoke finally.

" Ahhh the little one finds her voice, Aethyr thought you would be voiceless forever. "

Lena felt her heart fall.

"Answer her question," Kara said firmly her arms crossed over her chest.

" She is here. " An ominous voice spoke from the room just behind where Kharys stood, her somber figure emerged. "(Y/n) we finally meet, although we have met before you won't remember if you were just a baby."

" I guess that was before Kal-El foiled your plot to send him to the phantom zone and you ended up there instead pretty smart move. " (Y/n) scoffed, feeling satisfaction when it riled her.

"He is a traitor."

" Yeah, sure he is, I'd rather be a traitor than a fucking psycho. " (Y/n) growled, her face hard as her eyes took in the woman who she should love, she should feel some affection for, she was responsible for bringing Lena into the world.

"He forgot his true purpose for being sent here." Kharys tensed.

" Oh wait, listen to this you'll love this guys. " (Y/n) laughed moving towards them. "He was supposed to be some kind of Krypton vessel spreading the almost extinct race genes here on Earth."

" What, that wasn't true. " Kara spoke, her arms shooting out.

"What would you know Kara? I was there that day when Jor-El came to visit my father, it was their last farewell they said." Kharys suddenly grew somber. "It was why we returned from Kandor, to be with family and for my father to get us away safely, I heard his plan Kara, not you."

Aethyr nodded. "Then he became as weak as the humans he wanted to protect, stuck with one woman."

Suddenly something jumped into her head. "Oh my God, Lena and I that is what we were, you carrying this sick experiment, creating your hybrids, I feel really sick."

" It's why you left us. " Lena accused.

Both women stared at them, their faces blank.

"Did you even love my father or was he just a freaking guinea pig sperm donor." ( Y/n) glowered her face turning red with rage, it was building rapidly inside her now, but Kharys turned away unwilling to meet her only child's eyes if she did she would see the truth, (Y/n) gasped in realization. "You loved him! Its why you left, Jeez this is screwed up you loved a man but that was wrong so you fucked his best friend and pissed off."

" She really is going to need a swear jar after this. " Kara whispered.

"You know nothing." The older woman shouted feeling the glare of her sister's eyes on her.

(Y/n) laughed bitterly. "Wow, you really are something else you let some stupid logic stop you being with someone you loved, and abandoned your child, then you come here find I have someone I adore with every fiber of my being and you try to take her away from me."

" And how would you have dealt with her growing old? " Aethyr calmly and coldly asked. "These fragile beings age faster than us, how would you have dealt with her when she was growing old and the wrinkles were getting deeper, the hair turned grayer? her movements slowed down until her knees cracked and she was hunched over, would you still desire her then? Or would you have moved on a long time before that to a younger more agile lover?"

" Shut the fuck up! "

"Ahhh you are angry because you know I am right, she is young now but twenty years into the future maybe less she would slow, your eyes would wonder for younger more firmer flesh, and you would be still as youthful as you are now"

" I said shut up I am not a Vampire! What is your excuse for the other women? "

"We needed more to add to our scheme." The woman shrugged. "To fulfill my uncle's wishes."

The three women glared at them, how could anyone be this cold?

" Your uncle was a dick! "

"(Y/n)." Kara turned to her, her eyes wide open.

" I'm sorry Kara but it's true, he was a dick and so was your father Kharys, whoever thinks they may act as Gods in this manner are nothing but big massive dicks. " She turned to her mother and pointed.

Aethyr sighed. "You were right sister they have been corrupted by Earth."

( Y/n) pursed her lips turning to Lena. "Seriously Lena can you not have just one mother who isn't a total nut job."

Lena startled meeting her cousin's gaze. "Hey, yours isn't any better than mine!"

" Oh, God yeah, is this our genes Lena? "

"Probably."

" Can you two shut up discussing your lineage. " Kara turned on them both.

"Always the bossy one Kara." Kharys laughed.

"What is more important here is the fact that you hurt innocent people and you made the mistake of making my sister one of them," Kara said angrily stepping closer and clenching her fists tightly together.

(Y/n) nodded in agreement.

"Again, we gave you a gift (Y/n) how can you hate us when we gave her everything you are, we gave you longevity she will be as youthful as you, as powerful as you." Kharys reasoned, why couldn't her daughter see sense?

" I care for the pain you put her through, I care for the fact she may not ma....make it. " Her voice cracked. "What use is an eternity if she doesn't make it?"

" There are others like her out there. " Kharys shrugged coldly.

(Y/n) felt the final spurt of anger burst through her, she'd had to hold her feelings in until now when finally she could hold it in no more, surprising everyone she let out a powerful burst of lasers from her eyes hitting her mother hard and sending her flying back against the wall, breaking it in the struggle.

Aethyr turned with worried eyes to see her sister lying on the ground in a pile of rubble, she turned her green eyes back onto her Niece a fierce angry glow in her eyes. "You!" She growled squaring herself to attack, Kara didn't give her a chance she turned her gaze to her and struck before she could have a chance to strike ( Y/n).

Aethyr joined her sister on the ground.

Kara looked down at them. "J'onn we need some kryptonite cuffs here."

"We're arresting them? " (Y/n) said angry and shocked.

"Yes."

" But Kara they hurt these women and Alex... "

"I know that (Y/n) but she is my cousin I can't kill her," Kara said sadly.

(Y/n) stared at her in disbelief. "Well she is my mother and I have no problem with her suffering."

" You say that because you have never killed, you don't want the guilt of your mother's blood on your hands (Y/n), you can't wash that off no matter how hard you try. " Kara reasoned.

Lena moved forward pulling (Y/n) back with her. "Come on (Y/n) she is right, let's get you to Alex she is important not them." She cast her mother one last look before leaving with ( Y/n).

                                                                                                       xxx

(Y/n) didn't remember the journey back to the DEO it was all such a blur she couldn't describe any of it, the whole agency was in meltdown trying to secure places for these nine women, some weren't doing very good at all, Alex was one of those women.

(Y/n) sat close to her, never letting her hand go, silently willing her to be strong and pull through, occasionally lifting her hand to her mouth and placing soft light kisses there.

Slowly she felt her head falling, her eyes grew heavier until she couldn't keep herself awake any longer, the worry and stress of the last few days finally hitting her until she fell asleep her head beside Alex, their hands still entwined.

Time went by she was lost to the world in a dreamland where everything was perfect and Alex wasn't hurt.

From deep within sleep she felt the hand in her own move, slip from hers, as sleep fell away she felt a presence there, she thought it was Kara, it wasn't.

"Maggie." She heard Alex say softly, she felt her whole body tense, she'd woken up and called for Maggie.

" I'm here. " A voice replied. "Your safe now."

(Y/n) felt her lower lip wobble as she fought the tears that threatened to overtake her, Alex had awoken and the person she called for was Maggie.

Damn, I hate that bloody woman. 

The hand that she'd held so tightly, so preciously was pulled out of her grasp, the new cold emptiness was like a mocking act, she sighed she'd been an arrogant fool, Kharys had done this to her, why would she want her daughter anywhere near her?

Her eyes trailed up to see the hand trail weakly across the woman's cheek, it was too much, she felt the hole engrave itself in her heart, with the super speed she fled, for the first time happy she possessed it.

                                                                                      xxx

She took refuge against the wall in the hallway trying to gather herself, she couldn't be angry at Alex, why would anyone want an anything to do with a woman whose mother had done such a grotesque thing.

Reluctant to move away and leave her she moved to preoccupy her mind with the other women, coming first to the very first woman she had freed.

She lay asleep on the bed hooked up to monitor machines, small beeps filled the room, (Y/n) moved a bit of hair that fell in her eyes out of the way, turning to the doctor suddenly cast into the limelight with Alex hurt.

"What is wrong with her?"

" Given what you told us, I'd have to say she has the Superpowers, we have to do more tests to find out why. " She read from the clipboard in her hand.

"Is Alex...she is going to be okay isn't she?"

" Alex is strong I can't imagine much that could end that woman. " The doctor gave a weak smile. "She owes me big for tonight I had a hot date."

" Oh yeah, do we know him? " (Y/n) risked a smile.

"No, and no I'm not introducing him to you lot." She winked leaving to check on another.

" Why we are nice people. "

"Last time I had a date Kara insisted we go to Karaoke with them, he never called me again."

" Is it her fault you can't sing? "

"Come on the other women are needing my attention." She shrugged walking down the hallway, (Y/n) in hot pursuit. "Shouldn't you be with Alex?"

(Y/n) felt the blood leave her face, her heart sink and her knees become weak. "She has Maggie."

" But you are her girlfriend. "

(Y/n) smiled sadly. "Technically I'm not, I broke up with her, besides she asked for Maggie, not me."

" It's a myth that you know. "

*What is? "

"That the first name someone mentions after waking is the person they want to see."

" Don't give me hope Doc, I don't need the extra heartache right now. "

                                                                xxx

The night was seeming to drag on, the DEO medcal care was out in full force their attention on the women who had survived, (Y/n) kept her gaze on the door where Alex was, too afraid if she moved her caring gaze from her then something would happen, so she stayed and tried hard not to use her x-ray vision she didn't want to be reminded that Alex wasn't alone. 

Footsteps drew her attention to the hallway, Kara approached she had been busy with the jailing of Kharys and Aethyr and then making sure Lena was okay, she was at that moment talking with Bruce on the phone. 

"Hi, is she okay?" Kara asked nervously. 

"She woke up."

"She did?" Kara's face split into a wide smile. "Wait why aren't you inside?"

(Y/n) shrugged. "She wanted Maggie."

Kara frowned, this didn't sound right, why would Alex want Maggie, she'd been obsessed with trying to get the red kryptonite so it could affect (Y/n) again. "Are you sure you read the situation correctly?"

"What was there to read, my mother did God knows what to her, why the hell would she want me?"

"But your nothing like your mother and Alex knows this."

(Y/n) shrugged moving her gaze down the other end of the hallway, trying not to let the tears that were gathering in her eyes show, "Yet she didn't want me in the end."

"Your an idiot!" 

"Excuse me."

"I know why you are standing here looking like a shepherd who has lost his sheep, you think you should step back because you feel guilty, guilty for what your mother did, you are not her (Y/n) and you would never willingly hurt Alex everyone knows that I saw you in there you wanted to kill her for what she did to Alex, so wipe that morbid look off your face and get in there now!"

(Y/n) blinked hard at her. "Wow is that your team talk?"

 

"It's the one I give to family members who act stupidly."

"When can I give you mine about cousins who won't tell hot CEO's how they feel about them?"

Kara blushed. "I don't know what you mean she is my friend."

"Yeah sure you don't, Kara I swear no one acts the way you do around friends, your face turns totally red and you absolutely forget what you were going to say."

"Just get in there."

(Y/n smirked. "Not denying it though are you?"

"Get in there."

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course, I was going in anyway, she is my sister."

(Y/n) let Kara go in ahead of her, slightly shrinking behind her as they stood by the foot of the bed, Maggie stood beside Alex as though that was her natural place to be, (Y/n) felt rage build in her again, Why am I always the one pushed out? A silent voice replied telling her because she allowed herself to be pushed out, she ignored the truthful words. 

"How is she?" Kara asked flatly not liking Maggie's overtaking the situation. 

"She's been awake for a while now, they say she should be okay she needs to rest."

"You can ask me you know," Alex said softly but with a faint determination. 

"How do you feel?" (Y/n) ventured shyly. 

Alex ignored the question. "You finally made it here Kara, I thought you'd run away."

Kara glanced at (Y/n) and noticed her eyes cast downwards, the misery is written plainly across her features. 

"(Y/n) was the one who got all the clues and found you." Kara said smiling pulling her cousin closer, Alex watched her stone-faced. "If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be here now."

"If it wasn't for her mother she wouldn't have been there in the first place" Maggie spat out angrily. 

Kara glared at her angrily. "Back off (Y/n) has nothing to do with what Kharys and Aethyr have done and the moment she knew she stopped them!"

"It's okay Kara." 

"No it's not (Y/n) I'm not going to stand here and listen to this attack on you, we know why you are jumping on this Maggie, you think you see an opening again."

Maggie stared back at her. 

"Your silence speaks volumes."

"Don't talk to her like that," Alex added meekly. 

(Y/n) sighed. "It's okay really kara I understand, Alex I.....I just wanted to say I hope you....well you know, I'll see you around I guess if you need me just call, I'll be here."

"She doesn't need you for anything!" 

"You are getting on my last nerve!" Kara shot at her. 

"I'm going to go see the cool communist one Grace, she has some interesting views on socialism, so I guess I can get into an interesting convo about that." She shrugged before quickly leaving the room, Kara glared at her sister. 

"You are sick and I know that but dammit Alex you are a fool again, why are you being like a bitch?"

Alex sighed her eyes clouded with fear and sadness. "I'm doing her a favor what if my body rejects this? How will she cope with that?"

"What is there for your body to reject?" Kara asked. 

"The Kryptonian DNA, their goal was to take young healthy humans and install Kryptonian DNA that would give that person all the powers of a Kryptonian."

That is what they were talking about. 

Kara frowned. "My God Alex are you mad if there is anyone who would understand this it would be (Y/n) don't you remember, and from what we have seen so far if your body was to reject this it would have done so already."

"I think Alex is right." Maggie smiled down at her. 

Kara scowled. "I am going to tell (Y/n) to come back in here later and I swear Maggie you better not be here, you two will talk Alex and you will be honest with her, she thinks you hate her because her mother did this."

"I could never hate her."

"Then tell her!"

                                                                           xxx

(Y/n) stood outside the door, her hands shook and her knees trembled, Kara had said to be here she only hoped she was right and Maggie wasn't. 

She opened the door shyly, peeking her head around the door, to see the woman she loved asleep, her hair looked a mess, (Y/n) closed the door quietly and walked straight towards her, running her hands through her hair trying to make it as beautiful and flawless as she always did. 

Alex opened her eyes, smiled at the feel of familiar hands running through her hair. 

"I always like when you do that."

(Y/n) smiled. "I always like doing it."

Alex's face turned sad, "I'm so sorry (Y/n)."

"Don't be sad Alex I understand it's okay I don't understand my mother's logic she was jealous or something now she ruined my whole life."

"I don't blame you for what happened (Y/n) my God when I was in that place all I thought of was you, you were what kept me strong to fight through the pain."

(Y/n) felt the tears leave her eyes and scroll down her cheeks. "Why then?"

Alex sighed, turning away she didn't want to see the rejection in her eyes. "I don't know what will happen to me (Y/n) my body could accept this and I'll be fine with added powers I guess or my body will reject it and I'll be a mess."

(Y/n) placed her hand under her chin and turned her to face her, her (e/c) eyes soft and twinkly with tears. "You think I would ever care, either way, I will love you forever Alex, I'm not going anywhere especially when you need me."                      

"(Y/n)." Her name a gentle caress on her lips. 

She moved forward, their lips connecting softly, a silent promise passing from one body to another, when the kiss ended she stayed close, laying on the bed close to her and gently laying her head close to Alex's. 

"It's us forever Alex, no one can break us apart, no matter how hard they try."

"I hated seeing you kiss Sara," Alex said sadly. 

"I know, I'm so sorry Alex I wish I could take it back so much."

"You must have felt that things deep down or you wouldn't have said and done them." 

(Y/n) sighed, picking up Alex's hand and studying it carefully, lacing their fingers together, "Kara says red kryptonite kinda warps things, doubts, and dark thoughts become truth and you spew them out as though they are truth, or something like that anyway, you went missing and I lost my head for a while."

"What if my body does reject this?" Alex voice her darkest fear. 

(Y/n) turned to face her, serious, her eyes deep and fathomless pools of affection. "It won't we're going to fight it, you are the strongest person I have ever met, with powers you are quite terrifying."

Alex smiled for the first time. 

I love you (Y/n), I thought I've never see you again.


	75. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is growing frustrated being stuck at the DEO she thinks she is okay to leave, reluctantly her sister and girlfriend agree on conditions.

"The stars shine in the day too, we just don't see them." (Y/n) said making her way out onto the balcony of the DEO, a few days had passed since they'd arrested Kharys and Aethyr, a few days since Alex had been found.

Alex turned to look at her, eyebrow high. "I was the one who told you that."

(Y/n) smiled cheekily. "I know, but I wanted to sound intelligent and profound "

"So you quoted me I am flattered."

The chef smiled moving further out, leaning against the balustrade, Alex had made huge strides in the days since she was brought to the DEO, ( Y/n) found herself unable to move her eyes from her afraid that she would disappear and she was just a dream, unexpectedly she leaned forward and kissed her cheek firmly.

Alex turned to look at her. "You do that a lot now."

" Kiss my girlfriend, am I not allowed? "

"No, I mean it is different, it's like I don't know you..." Alex shook her head she couldn't find the words to finish.

"I'm just so happy Alex, when I woke up from my kryptonite attack, and found out you were missing I felt myself start to die a little, I needed to find you."

" And you did. " Alex finished pulling her body close to hers. "And here we are again just you and me."

"I was definitely thinking about you and me hiring that cabin again and just locking us away for the next couple of decades." (Y/n) smiled happily surrendering into her warm arms, her head resting on her shoulder. "Forgetting about the key, maybe throwing it away."

" Oh yeah and how would you stop Kara arriving when she needs your potstickers? " Alex chuckled.

"We'll just hide pretend we aren't in."

" If you think Kara would give up so easily on her favorite food you don't know Kara. " Alex laughed.

"Yeah well, I'm pretty determined when I want something badly enough." She trailed her fingers up the front of Alex's shirt.

" Oh yeah. "

"I don't want to scare you Alex but I'm not ever letting you out of my sight again, you're stuck with me now for life."

Tears stung her eyes as she pulled (Y/n) closer, today was the first day she felt able to walk around unaided, she'd needed to get some fresh air try to get her head around everything that had happened, and come to terms with the fact (Y/n) was still with her.

In her darkest moments, she had come to believe she wasn't quite good enough for her, Kharys's fowl hateful words had drilled their way into her head.

(Y/n) had unknowingly obliterated the doubts that first night and had burned them to ashes ever since she hadn't left the DEO aside for having to do her Superwoman business and even then they had to convince her to leave.

"Have you had any more of the powers show itself?" ( Y/n) asked.

Alex shook her head. "No." She'd been unlike the other women while they displayed all the Kryptonian powers Alex had only seemed to possess the super strength, it was unclear yet whether she would fly but her DNA structure had changed.

(Y/n) nodded the thought of Alex with her forever was the only good thing to come out of this whole mess.

"They say I can go home," Alex whispered but the thought of going home alone scared her a lot, she didn't want to be alone. " I guess Kara can stay with me. "

"Oh."

" What. "

"Well, I thought you would want me to stay with you." ( Y/n) said cautiously.

"Of course I do but I didn't know how you would take moving back in with me, maybe we aren't there yet," Alex admitted sadly.

(Y/n) turned in her arms never wanting to leave the warming comfort that she provided. "Alex after everything that has happened all rules are off the table, maybe it's too early to move in or go that far but maybe I can still stay with you."

"Okay."

" I'm not cooking for Kara though. "

Alex chuckled. "You will."

" Yeah, I will. " She rolled her eyes.

                                                                               xxx

(Y/n) ran the third zucchini through the machine, cooking for Kara had turned into a strange double date type scenario, Kara had turned as red as a fire truck when she'd told her Lena would be joining them too.

She smiled at the Zucchini transforming into noodle type creations. Kara is going to get some healthy food for a change, all that fat and fast food can't be nice all the time. 

So lost was she in her task that she hadn't notice Alex quietly creep behind her, from a safe short distance just watch her, a smile spread out her lips thinly, she'd thought these moments would never happen again.

"I know you're there." ( Y/n) smiled.

"Damn I thought I was being sneaky." 

"No just being a stalker."

Alex chuckled leaping excitedly up close to her, moving her hands to wrap around her waist and bury her head in the hollow of her neck. 

"Are you sniffing me?"

"Sure I am, but it's not my fault I haven't done this for over a week." Alex's muffled voice replied. 

(Y/n) smiled indulgently. "You are a dork."

"This thing." Alex ventured anxiously. 

"What thing?"

"The whole biological clock slowing down thing, does that mean...I mean.....well I..."

(Y/n) turned in her arms to face her. "What are you trying to say?"

"Well I wondered if you still wanted me, I mean I will.."

(Y/n) frowned watching as Alex tried to get out her words and making a total hash of it, what was she trying to say?

"Are you asking if I still want you now that I have you for longer?" (Y/n) asked stone-faced. 

Alex rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Yeah I mean usually a lifetime is shorter and now it's not, so..."

"You think I'll change my mind?"

 

"Yes."

(Y/n) nodded turning back to her task at hand, "Come and chop these onions." She said giving Alex the large knife to chop them with. "When you have done the onions you can do the tomatoes and olives."

"You haven't answered my question," Alex said busying herself in the chopping, not daring to lift her head and watch her, yet still catching a view in the corner of her eye. 

"There is nothing to answer."

"Yeah, there kinda is, my question." Alex shrugged. 

"Alex you are silly, I know we haven't fully recovered from what happened between us and then my crazy mother and aunt went nuts and...you know, but you should know by now I'm here for the long run."

Alex gleamed, her dark brown eyes shining with happiness. "Oh yeah so if I were to make us formal, I mean well into the future, with weddings and houses, little dogs and babies what would you say?"

(Y/n) smirked down at her hands moving, trying to hide how adorable she thought her girlfriend was. 

"Well."

She lifted her head to meet her eyes. "I would say when does our forever begin?"

Alex smiled the brightest smile she had ever seen, it was as though she had captured the entire sun, throwing the knife onto the counter she roughly pulled (Y/n) back into her arms and kissed her with an intense passion that made the chef shiver with desire. 

(Y/n) moaned at the feel of her tongue running along the seam of her lips, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck she held her tighter, trying in vain to pull her closer, a task which was impossible as they were already as close as they could be. 

"Alex Lena said there would be Kale, there better not be I've heard that stuff is nasty." Kara's voice carried towards them as she stepped into the apartment. "Oh eww, gross guys, (Y/n) that is my sister!" 

"You and your excellent timing Kara, you are legendary now." Alex sighed, as (Y/n) laughed her head leaning against her neck, trying to pull herself together, happy beyond measures that things were getting back to normal slowly, Kara could interrupt them as much as she liked as long as she got Alex. 

She recovered just enough to whispered into Alex's ear. "There is Kale but she'll never know."

                                                                              xxx

"Why does everything look so.....healthy?" Kara grimaced. 

"Because everything is, and no complaining from you Kara everything here has excellent calorie intake, so you can eat and not have all the greasy gross fat." (Y/n) said putting the big bowl of Zucchini noodles topped with plumb delicious shrimp and basil pesto, hidden among the broccoli and peppers was the offensive kale sitting like a silent ninja waiting to be discovered. 

Kara looked at it suspiciously, (Y/n) turned to Alex. "What the hell did your Mom feed her dog food?"

"Kara would eat that." The agent shrugged, earning a deep frown from her sister. 

"When (Y/n) would come and visit me at university she would always cook up a feat everyone would invite themselves around." Lena smiled proudly dipping into the bowl and laying a large portion onto her plate. 

"Some people know class when they eat it." The chef looked to Kara who was busy picking through the food. "Just eat it you are not ten years old being handed Brussell sprouts."

"How do I know it won't kill me."

"Because it is food not poison Kara, seriously having me as your cousin means I get to broaden your culinary palate."

"I like my palate the way it is." Kara pleaded her blue eyes wide behind her glasses. 

(Y/n) watched her sad face, turning to Alex and Lena with a wicked wink of her eye, she headed back to the kitchen and picked up the plate she had pilled to the top with freshly made potstickers and placed them in front of her, watching Kara's eyes light up when she saw them. 

"You made them."

"Of course I did, tonight is a celebration, isn't it? who wants a sad Kara to look at, but you gotta eat the other stuff too." (Y/n) warned still smiling. 

Kara nodded her head taking a few in her hand and piling them into her mouth. 

"Tell us, Kara, how did the food etiquette go on Krypton?" Alex asked sarcastically, Kara scowled back her mouth stuffed with food. 

"I guess that." Lena smiled. 

(Y/n) sat down next to Alex giving Alex the bowls of plates first to chose what she wanted, with each bowl she passed she gave her a sweet smile, then when she saw Alex start to eat she did the same for herself, even daring to pick up some potstickers, much to Kara's distress. 

"Did you just growl at me?" She asked with wide eyes. 

"They are mine!" Kara said protectively.

"I made them."

"I'm the older cousin I win."

The chef turned to Lena and Alex outrage plainly written across her face. "If only the world knew Superwoman was bullied by her evil older cousin Supergirl, they'd be in an uproar."

Alex laughed along with them, taking a moment to take in their faces, there had been a time when she feared they would never be here like this again, she'd never had (Y/n) sat next to her, her hand occasionally brushing against her thigh, hear her laugh and watch her fight with Kara over something as simple as potstickers. 

"Anyway they aren't all for you, I made them for Alex and Lena too." (Y/n) scolded. 

Lena lifted her hands up. "Oh no, I'm not getting into a battle with Kara over this."

"Fine Lena is a wimp, but Alex still gets some."

"Why?" Kara challenged. 

"Because she deserves them more than you."

Kara narrowed her eyes and thought for a moment. "Fine but only a few." 

(Y/n0 turned to her girlfriend a triumphant look on her face. "See I'm a hero."


	76. Midnight Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and (Y/n) make up for lost time and the agent gets an unexpected visitor.

"I missed you so much." (Y/n) said into the darkness, her voice laced with a raw pain she hadn't let go of until this moment when she and Alex were alone together, Alex pulled her closer (Y/n) eagerly burrowed her head onto her shoulder.

"It's over now." Alex soothed sitting her chin on her head to revel in her warming affection.

Kara and Lena had left a few hours ago leaving (y/n) and Alex with the washing up, luckily another thing Superspeed was a blessing for.

"I thought you hated me." ( Y/n)'s voice cracked with emotion.

"I've never hated you, I love you, I was just afraid."

Her girlfriend lifted her head to meet her gaze. "I love you too you never have to be afraid of me, I'll always want you."

A slow smirk passed across Alex's face. "Oh yeah, how much do you want me?"

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

Alex wiggled her eyebrows a dangerous smile on her face. "You do owe me for the whole kissing Sara thing."

"I am paying you back, I'm babysitting you tonight."

(Y/n) felt the pinch, Alex having super strength was not a good thing anymore. "You just pinched my butt!" She accused.

" I know. "

(Y/n) cast her (e/c) eyes at her sending a silent challenge. "Well, maybe I feel you owe me for the Maggie thing."

" Oh no way, you can't compare our things. " Alex protested pulling her fully on top of her.

"We can and I will." ( Y/n) challenged her eyes glued to lips that still stretched out into a smile, she gave out a soft moan as Alex's fingers kneaded into the muscle of her buttocks.

"You were saying."

" Need I remind you who rescued you. "

Alex smiled again lifting her head up to join her lips to (Y/n)'s letting her mouth open slightly, the feel of her lover's breath lightly touch her lips inflamed her to deepen the kiss pulling her flush against her, fingers pressed hard against her behind they left their mark.

"I'm sure it was Kara," Alex whispered finally moving away slightly.

" I should get a reward for finding the clues that led us to you. " (Y/n) whispered harshly hovering inches above her lips her eyes trailing the whole length of them deciding where to feast on next, before diving in hard their lips meeting in an impassioned heated frenzy, her hands now dug into the pillow above Alex's head using them for balance as she moved her hips seductively.

Trailing her lips down her chin and across to her ear (Y/n) let her tongue play with the lobe of her ear, softly biting down occasionally, whispering gentle words of affection and love into her shell-like ear.

Their eyes met, heated electricity flowed between them as understanding and desire grew. "I love you." ( Y/n) whispered with a soft smile, before resuming her place to trail open-mouthed kisses down her neck.

Alex pushed away the stray tear that threatened to ruin everything, but being here like this with the woman she loved was the most magical feeling in the world, she never wanted it to end.

The chef lifted her gaze again locking onto the tear, her eyes full of understanding she moved up and kissed away the tear that runs down her cheek.

                                                                          xxx

Being the spoon in an Alex hug was basically the best position she'd ever been placed in, (Y/n) thought as she smiled half asleep Alex's head pressed firmly into her neck her hair tickled her neck, the soft sound of her sleep noises gently entered her ear.

She didn't know how she would cope tomorrow when it was Kara's turn to stay with her, she shook her head to dislodge the negative thought.

She was here now and there would be plenty of other times when she would be here, sighing she closed her eyes trying to embrace sleep again.

Her cell phone rang.

Her eyes shot open reaching for her cell phone.

"Dad."

"Hey Baby girl." 

"Dad, what's wrong?" Worry began to intrude upon her perfect peace.

" Nothing, I'm just calling to talk with my daughter. " 

(Y/n) glanced at the time. "But it's 1:30 AM."

" I know, I just couldn't sleep. " 

"Oh." ( Y/n) frowned "Isn't Cat there?"

" No, she is back in D.C. " 

(Y/n) felt the good news dance around her ear before settling and sending her body into a euphoric aftermath.

"What awful news Dad, the place just isn't the same without her.....sparky personality."

" Don't start (Y/n), anyway she wants to have another family dinner Adam is coming this time, errr....we want Alex to come with you too. " The man stammered.

"Okay who is Adam and why must we inflict this terror on us again so soon after the last disaster?"

" Adam is Cat's son. " 

"OMG, she procreated another poor creature." ( Y/n) said in mock horror.

"Enough (Y/n)." 

"Just saying what everyone is thinking, you want Alex to come, and will you be a dick like last time to her, if so I'm not asking her." She rubbed her hand along her arm needing to touch her to make sure she knew she was there.

" I was being protective of you, I think recent events have changed my aggressive stance on the subject, though she is still on thin ice. " The man warned lightly, the guilt he had felt over Alex's disappearance had cooled his anger to the woman, he'd prayed for a second chance and he wasn't going to give anyone cause to tell him he hadn't taken it. 

"Well if you promise to be a normal human being and Cat promises not to act like her usual self then we would be delighted to come, I think." Was she ever going to be delighted to spent time with Cat Grant? probably not. 

He sighed loudly, he was still recovering emotionally from the case, what was making it worse was the whole thing had to be covered so for him the culprit was never found, it wasn't sitting well with him and (Y/n) was feeling guilty about keeping it from him. 

"Just promise to be nonconfrontational (Y/n) and everything will be fine, I'll leave you alone now sweetie okay, goodnight."

"Night Daddy."

                                                                   xxx

Lena kept her inquisitive gaze on (Y/n), who tried to ignore her and carry on with her task, today Lena had taken the unprecedented action of not going into work but instead hanging around the kitchen with (Y/n) at the restaurant. 

"Are you going to tell me or not?" She finally asked impatiently. 

"I don't know what you are talking about." The chef shrugged, carrying on with her task, trying to forget what had happened the last time she had been working in this kitchen, having Lena here was a great distraction for that to help ease her mind. 

"Yes you do, how did things go with Alex when we left?"

(Y/n) leveled her gaze on the dark-haired woman. "Shouldn't I be asking you that, what happened when you and Kara left us, because Alex called Kara and she didn't answer."

Lena turned away. "Nothing, she left and that was it, I don't know where she was."

(Y/n) frowned, she knew when Lena was lying. "You're lying."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are, you are lying to be right now, and I've got to ask myself why."

"I'm not lying nothing happened."

"You know I will just get Alex to grill Kara that woman is like a human lie detector test." (Y/n) threatened. 

Lena sighed she'd wanted to try and forget it, it hadn't meant anything at all to linger on what had happened would be like building up too much false hope and with Kara, she couldn't cope with that heartbreak. 

"I may have kissed her." She said weakly. 

(Y/n)'s eyes popped out, her mouth agape. "What!"

"Please don't make me say it again, I kissed her and she fled like an Antilope being pursued by a Lion."

"Wow, you actually did it!" She smiled brightly rushing forward to lift her up into a hug, twirling her around. "You actually grew some boobs and did it!"

"And was humiliated (Y/n)." She sighed sadly, her whole face a reflection of misery her eyes cast downward, (Y/n) moved closer and hugged her tightly. 

"It's okay Lena, she was probably just freaked out."

"That isn't making me feel any better."

"I know, she could also just be really confused and afraid, Lena there is nothing to worry about and you know what." She said holding her at arm's length and looking into her eyes. "It's her loss anyway."

                                                                            xxx

(Y/n) sighed coming out of the elevator finishing work early had been a blessing, she knew it was Kara's turn to stay with Alex but she couldn't go home without at least seeing her for a few moments. 

Waking up in her bed this morning had been such a blissful feeling, she'd had too long worrying about what was happening to her and where she was, to turn her head and see her next to her sleeping peacefully had made her feel so happy. 

She took a deep breath before knocking at the door of Alex's apartment. 

The door swung open to reveal Kara already there, her smile disappeared when she saw her, she'd not expected to see her and had anticipated the fact that Lena would have told her what happened, she braced herself for the lecture that she expected to come from (Y/n). 

One never came, instead (Y/n) had decided to ignore it or at least decide that it wasn't her personal business to get involved in. 

"(Y/n)."

"Hi Kara I've just come to see Alex for a bit, I couldn't go home without seeing her."

Kara smiled, opening the door wider for her to enter. 

Alex was sat on the sofa with another woman, (Y/n) recognised her face from pictures around Alex's apartment and ones she had shown her, the woman smiled at her as Alex turned around to face her, she looked nervous, this was not how she expected her mother to meet (Yn). 

"Err Hi (Y/n) this is my Mom, Eliza."


	77. Eliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza’s visit continues and then a familiar sight strikes National City.

(Y/n) felt her face pale, sweat piled in the bunched up palms of her hands as she stared nervously at the older woman, her mind darting towards crazed, she had not prepared herself for this meeting today, she doubted she could even speak coherently.

Alex jumped up from the sofa her own face was just as nervous, she stood next to her, her arm proudly and protectively around her. "Mom this is (Y/n)."

" Hi. " Her voice was small and weak.

Kara happily jumped onto the sofa next to her adoptive mother, a smile on her face as she ate the cookies she had just gotten from Alex's kitchen. "She is usually way more vocal than that, yesterday she made me eat my vegetables."

Eliza turned to her with a face that resembled respect. "Wow, you really managed that?"

(Y/n)'s face flamed red. "Well, I bribed her with homemade potstickers."

" Kara's one true love. " Eliza smirked.

Nope Kara's one true love is Lena she is just too cowardly to admit it. (Y/n)'s mind was twirling around.

The older woman patted the empty seat next to her a warm smile on her face. "Come and sit next to me (Y/n) Kara told me how you met my daughter but I want to hear the whole brutal truth, did she really arrest you?"

" Mom, please. " Alex groaned she didn't need to go over that story again, the chef smiled and took the seat she offered.

"She did arrest me." She confirmed feeling still anxious but slightly more at ease under her motherly gaze.

" She always was a hot-headed. "

Yep, she is pretty hot. 

"Mom please she does not need to go over this again." Alex pleaded sitting on the table opposite them.

(Y/n) smirked at her. "I refused all her wooing tactics."

Alex gasped in mock outrage. "How dare you I have never wooed anyone in my life."

" Exactly why it didn't work. "

"Lena and I got them together." Kara smiled triumphantly watching her sister sweat was turning out to be quite entertaining.

"What she means Mom is she and Lena were gossiping and trading stories to tell us about each other." Alex corrected.

Eliza turned to (Y/n) she'd been here before meeting Alex's girlfriend, that had ended badly in the end when she thought the two would be together forever, maybe this new love should be tested. "(Y/n) I have by chance brought along some of Alex's pictures from when she was a child."

She watched her (e/c) eyes widen as she jumped up and down excitedly. "You came armed with baby pics."

Alex groaned her head buried in her hands. "Mom (Y/n) really doesn't need to see nerdy me."

"Of course she does Alex. " Her mother said reassuringly pulling out the pictures from her bag and moving closer to (Y/n) to show her, Kara popping her head on her shoulder to watch the slideshow Alex was dreading.

The pile of photos was vast almost never-ending but each one her girlfriend met with an enchanting smile, her eyes shining over with tears at many moments.

"This is Alex and Kara when we went to the water park and Kara accidentally made the popcorn machine explode."

" How can you accidentally make something explode? " (Y/n) asked shocked.

Alex shook her head. "Yeah, Kara how did you accidentally do that?" She'd always believed she had made the machine blow up so she didn't have to share the popcorn with her.

Kara shrugged. "Who eats popcorn at a water park anyway?"

" You did! " Alex exclaimed.

"Its food Alex I'm going to eat it!"

Eliza chuckled, pulling up another photo. "This is Alex graduating." She handed it to her proudly, she watched as the younger woman took it in her slender fingers a soft smile covering her mouth as her finger gently caressed the picture, her eyes lifting to the real Alex her expression never changing, their eyes clicked.

Alex cleared her throat. "How many more do you have Mom?"

" Lots. "

"Excellent."

" OMG Alex it's you as a little baby! " (Y/n) squealed loudly. "How were you so cute?"

" I still am. " Alex replied smugly, her eyebrow lifting high on her forehead almost disappearing into her hair, Kara almost choked on her cookie.

"She was a beautiful baby, so good she was no trouble at all slept through the night ate well, it was when she got older she became trouble."

" Funny how that happened when Kara came along. "

"Hey don't blame your delinquency on me!"

"Do you have any siblings?" Eliza asked picking up another photo.

" Err not yet, my stepmother is pregnant. "

"Such wonderful news."

"Err yeah super news."

"(Y/n) and Cat don't really get along Mom." Alex said.

" Oh, I'm sorry. "

The chef shrugged. "It's okay we don't hate each other we just rub each other up the wrong way I guess."

Eliza passed her another picture not really giving it a glance until it was in (Y/n)'s hands, the younger woman's face paled, suddenly she wasn't having fun anymore, gazing at the mocking smirking faces of Alex and Maggie.

She handed the picture back along with the others she had, coughing to clear the emotion from her throat, she knew Alex loved her but she still didn't want to see evidence of her happy with someone else, especially when that someone else was Maggie Sawyer.

"What 's wrong?" Alex said concerned.

(Y/n) shrugged. "Nothing."

" I didn't realize that was in there. " Eliza said hating the sad look in the woman's eyes.

"What was in there?" Alex asked firmly, her eyes watching as Eliza raised up the picture in question. " Mom really, why did you bring that. " Things were so wonderful. 

"I'm sure (Y/n) has pictures with her ex," Eliza said defensively.

" Actually I don't. "

Everyone turned to her stunned.

"What, I don't they didn't mean anything to me we broke up, I keep the photos that mean something to me personally. "

"Kara tells me you are Lena's best friend?" Eliza asked subtly changing the subject.

" Yes, I am but she is also my cousin. " The chef smiled proudly. "And we have a big night planned so I really must be going now, I just wanted to see Alex."

She rose to her feet, turning to the woman. "It was nice meeting you. " Quickly she headed for the door, exiting before anyone could stop her.

"(Y/n) wait please." Alex called after her.

" Its okay Alex this is my hang up don't worry. "

"No, you said we should talk remember when we feel these feelings coming on so please talk to me don't just walk away and fester. "

(Y/n) sighed. "I guess I hate that she was this big thing for you and you were engaged for fuck's sake, and she is everywhere and sometimes I still feel like I'm just filling a spot until you come to your senses and get back with her "

Alex ran her hand down her cheek. "I already came to my senses (Y/n) when I chose you. "

(Y/n) felt relief flood through her then stupidity strike her, she knew this yet Maggie was still like a ghost who haunted her with unrelenting terror.

"For me, there was never anyone I would consider making a life with, Lena and my Dad are the closest I've ever been to commitment, I....I want to be able to see her and not care."

" Maybe this means you care too much, sometimes I think I should hate Sara and I really am not her biggest fan I think of you two together and I hate it. " Alex moved closer to her now, holding her nearer by her hips. "I think I'll bore you or..."

(Y/n) cut her off by placing her finger on her lips. "Stop right there we're being honest so here goes if anyone gets bored by you Alex Danvers they are insane and will never be stimulated by anything in their dull little lives."

"I've never had anyone like you before, you make me feel good, even just one look from you and I feel like I'm something amazing like I could be a Queen or something." Alex smiled.

" You are everything Alex, you're my everything."

"You see I never had this with Maggie looking back there was something underlining everything. "

(Y/n) watched her intently her eyes glued to her features as she struggled to find a way to describe what she was feeling.

"I didn't feel it until you came along, I've been self-conscious, nervous, afraid everything with you, but you never once ever made me feel bad, even when you probably should have done."

(Y/n) frowned. "Why would I want to make you feel bad?"

" I don't know to be human. "

"Alex making someone feel vulnerable and like shit doesn't make you human it makes you a massive douche." 

 

Alex was about to move in for a kiss, but (Y/n) turned away. "What?"

"Trouble I really have to go." The chef said quickly placing a kiss on her lips and rushing away. 

"Be careful, call me when you are finished," Alex called after her. 

Now I'm going to be worrying all night. 

She closed the door her Mother's eyes watching her. "Where is Kara?"

"She had to go." 

"Oh." (Y/n) too at least they are together. 

"Is everything okay Alex/ I really didn't notice that picture in there."

Alex gave her a reassuring smile sitting down next to her. "Yeah, things are still raw with Maggie though."

"Oh, how so?"

Alex sighed she hadn't told her mother what she had done, she couldn't verbalize the words and make them real so she had just not told her at all. 

"A few months ago (Y/n) and I split up, I got back with Maggie and (Y/n) eventually dated this other woman."

Her mother stared at her in shock. "Alexandra how could you keep that from me?"

"Mom please don't call me that, I knew right away it was a mistake but it's hard to admit that the one you spent so long grieving and mourning as your one true love really wasn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Things happened between (Y/n) and I, I guess I can tell you but she is Kara's cousin, she is Kryptonian." 

Eliza watched her face turn guilty, her eyes didn't meet hers instead they danced around in front of her trying to find purchase on something, anything that could keep her attention. "Alex I'm not very surprised, she kinda looks a little like her."

"She doesn't look that much like her. "Alex grimaced distastefully, her mother laughed loudly. 

"Wait a minute, she is Superwoman isn't she?" She suddenly realized it made so much sense, a family full of supers. 

"I can't tell you that Mom, something like that would be for her to say not me." 

"You sort of just did confirm it, Alex."

"Anyway eventually she gave me a second chance and we both still struggle with this trust thing, envy and jealousy she hates Maggie and I hate Sara." Alex sighed. 

"Problems aren't magically solved overnight, Alex, but when you found the right person they are worth fighting for and in the end things will never be perfect, but that doesn't mean there is no love, people believe to have love there must never be an argument or disagreement, those people are wrong Alex."

"I guess." 

"Have you spoken about what you both want, marriage family the things Maggie didn't want?" Eliza asked nervously, she didn't want to see her daughter hurt again, and she had a feeling (Y/n) could do far more emotional damage than Maggie Sawyer had ever done. 

Alex cracked a little smile. "We kinda did last night, but I always knew she wanted children, Lena told Kara and Kara dropped a few not so subtle hints."

"Part of their get Alex and (Y/n) together plan huh?"

"That was after." 

The older woman took her daughter's hand in her own, a gentle reassuring smile on her face. "So why the need to be sad, you both want the same things and Alex she spent nearly three hours going through old pictures of you, some were not flattering."

Alex groaned she had hated watching her girlfriend go through every single one of those awful pictures, now she knew every unflattering detail of her life. 

"Bring her home soon okay, let us get to know each other better I have a feeling she will be around for a long time."

Alex nodded. "A long time Mom." She is mine forever. 

                                                                                         xxx

Superwoman turned midair towards her cousin, her hair flying around her face as she looked down at the city street, the people ran backward and forward in disarray and fear. 

"Looks like our guy has started again." She nodded towards the line of armed soldiers who were advancing up the city street, firing guns that did nothing yet the people sprung around in terror. 

Supergirl sighed. "Yep, we gotta nail this guy."

"You can but I'm not certain Alex would enjoy me nailing anyone."

Supergirl rolled her eyes at the woman in front of her. "Nevermind that, we need to sort this mess out and then we need to find out who is doing this."

"It was really nice of them to stop while we looked for Alex."

"They are very considerate, I just wish they would clean up after themselves." Supergirl frowned. 

As one they swooped down through the air and landed with a quiet thud onto the street, between the holographic army and the people of the city, Supergirl looked back at the army, pondering why no one could see that it wasn't real, this close to it, it was actually opaque. 

"Why don't they see it?" She asked out loud confused. 

Superwoman shrugged, she had no idea and right now she was wondering why a large group was running towards her with hate-filled eyes. "Err Supergirl we have a problem." 

"What."

"Crazy humans at nine o'clock." She pointed. 

"What the..." Kara trailed off and another broke off and charged at her, her face puzzled, what were they planning on doing?

"Err I think they are going for the army like a bunch of badasses," Superwoman said still standing her ground unwilling to move, they were just humans there was nothing they could do that would hurt her, even when one fired a bullet at her it bounced away from her like water being pushed away from a rock. "Hey, that could have hurt me!" 

"People please do we need to go through this again it is not real," Supergirl shouted out loud enough for everyone to hear her words. "It is just a holographic image."

"Please don't tell me to fly through it again Supergirl I'm going to get a major case of deja vu."

The crowd walked passed her, dodging her as though she wasn't even there, her head darted from one face to another each as determined as the last one to destroy a harmless foe. 

"Kinda feeling like the invisible man right now." 

As the crowd advanced through the image it disappeared into thin air leaving the people wondering aimlessly around scratching their heads wondering what the hell had happened to it. 

Supergirl stood next to her, their gazes locked on the puzzled citizens, "I guess they wanted to just walk through it."

"This is why guns should be banned dammit it's like the wild west around here these days." Superwoman rolled her eyes, not sure how to take what had happened. 

"Come on let's go and bug Winn to give us some answers."

"And that will help us how exactly?" 

Supergirl shrugged. "It won't but it will be fun."


	78. Stupid Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With holograms terrorising the city Sara confesses a little crush that may be problematic, and Alex will not like.

"He is pretty much pissing me off." ( Y/n) said leaning against the desk, Sara sniggering next to her she really had enough these holograms, and the fact they had no idea who was doing it or why was just adding to her annoyance. 

"Ah, you just reminded me of something." Kara lifted her finger into the air rushing to get the thing that she had bought especially for (Y/n)

"What do you think it is?" Sara asked amused by her act.

" Probably something she can eat. "

The blonde woman laughed turning to face (Y/n) fully, the superhero had to make sure her eyes remained glued to her face in her Canary costume she seemed to have a far more ample cleavage than she did in real life.

"So how are things going with the grumpy Agent?"

" The grumpy agent is a sweetheart and they are going well, I'm just so happy to have her back, last night when she fell asleep I just watched her, I know it sounds creepy but I just couldn't quite get my brain to realize that she was actually there."

"Strange she is only ever really grumpy and moody with me."

(Y/n) fought the urge to burst out into a fit of laughter, the knowing smirk on Sara's face really didn't help the situation.

"Of course she is, she dislikes you intensely."

Blue eyes widened in shock, "Why ever would she hate little old me?"

"No idea." She had no intention of getting into that debate, when she moved closer to her ( Y/n) moved back a few steps.

"Hey, you know the hot brunette, Sam," Sara asked out of the blue.

" Err yeah. " She'd still not gone home just yet despite the fact she wanted to go home to her daughter desperately.

"She is hot right, it's not just me she has this shy thing going on but you just know when she gets all hot she is like a wild.. "

"Okay thank you very much, Sara, we're supposed to be helping these women not wondering what they are like in bed. " (Y/n) shrieked wishing she could have blocked out the whole conversation.

"I was only going to say do you think she is into women."

"I don't know, I don't know her well enough to ask a question like that?"

Sara sighed slumping back against the desk. "I guess, straight people never have this problem."

(Y/n) nodded her head in agreement her eyes switching to Kara's smiling form rushing back towards them, so excited was she, she almost bumped into another agent who wasn't looking where they were going.

"She's never going to be a ballerina is she?" Sara laughed.

" No, she is not. "

"So (Y/n) I got you this," Kara announced a wide smile on her face as she held up a glass jar her cousin starred at it puzzled, she didn't know quite what to make of it.

" Wow, thanks Kara you ate whatever was inside. "

Kara frowned. "No, it's a swear jar, we really need to cut down your swearing." She looked at it proudly. " And this is how we do it, every time you swear a penny goes in here. "

The chef stared at her in disbelief. "Are you crazy?" She ignored the loud unattractive snorting eminating from Sara.

" I just think this is perfect, too much swearing is not good for you. "

"Where did you get that crap from?"

" Oops (Y/n) a penny in the jar. "

The chef turned towards Sara her hands ready to act out how outraged she was. "Since when has crap been a swear word?"

"I guess the same time as bloody "

"Don't even get me started on that one."

Kara waved the jar in front of her. "Come on a penny for the swear."

She lifted an eyebrow at her cousin, pointing her hands at her suit smugly. "And where do you think I keep money in this getup?"

Kara frowned. "You owe the jar one penny."

She mumbled loudly. "Alex will be hearing about this!"

" She needs to use this too! "

"You can totally shove that jar up your ass Kara, and no I will not put another penny in that shitty crappy jar!" Kara blinked hard. " Come on Sara let's go and talk to Sam see if I can't get my gay-dar/bi-dar working. "

"Are you trying to seduce Sam Arias?" Kara asked outraged.

(Y/n) shook her head. "Not me her." She pointed to Sara who smiled innocently and lifted her hand to wave at her.

"You're trying to seduce her? "

"Why does she make me sound like Carmilla right now?" Sara looked at (Y/n) a sympathetic look in her eyes. 

(Y/n) shrugged. "It's her guilty pleasure."

" But aren't you in love with (Y/n? "

"Wow just put that out there Kara, it's not awkward at all. " (Y/n) rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"There is no point holding hopes on someone who is quite clearly in love with someone else. " Sara reasoned.

"You're in love with someone else?" Kara looked at ( Y/n) who was busy holding her head in her hands.

"It's Alex you big dope."

" Oh yeah well that is okay then. "

"Is your Mom staying with Alex?"

" No, she is staying with me, why? "

"Hmm well, I was just thinking you can't leave your Mom alone so you may need someone to volunteer to stay with Alex."

Kara rolled her eyes, could (Y/n) be any more obvious? "I'm guessing that someone will be you."

" Exactly. "

"Fine."

" Excellent, come on Sara let's go and see if I can work my magic on you and Sam. "

                                                                        xxx

Sara and (Y/n) stood outside the door, getting ready to go inside this wasn't abnormal (Y/n) visited with all the women who had been kidnapped by her mother every day.

"Just follow my lead and don't be all eager I wanna eat you up okay." ( Y/n) warned softly so that the woman on the other side of the door wouldn't hear them, forgetting that in the experiment Ms. Arias had developed super hearing.

Sara nodded her head eagerly pushing the door open they both entered.

"Hi Sam." ( Y/n) waved, the woman was sat on the bed she had been issued, her legs crossed as she read a magazine her cell phone was laying on top, her face split into a large smile.

"Hi, I just talked to Ruby."

" Oh yeah, I'm sure she is happy to hear you'll be going home in a few days. "

"Not as happy as me, I am so grateful to you all for helping me but I want to go home and see my baby." The woman smiled sadly. 

(Y/n) sat on the edge rolling her eyes when she realized that Sara had already done it and was moving closer to the woman. 

Dammit, Sara calm down. 

"You remember that you have to come back in for the lessons, Kara and I will help you control them she really is amazing she helped me so much when I found out about mine."

"They scare me."

(Y/n) pursed her lips and felt the sympathy pile up inside her, she knew this feeling of utter fear like nothing would ever be the same and everything good was gone, ruined and burned to dust. 

"They will scare you at first, but then you realize something suddenly you have super speed so hello Sam you can do anything as fast as you want, and having a near teenager around I'm guessing that is going to be a damn good thing."

"I guess."

"Trust me it will."

Sara coughed trying to subtly tell her friend that she needed to start what she had promised she would do, (Y/n) got the message, she nodded her head at the woman. 

"I guess your husband or boyfriend will be equally as happy to get you back."

Sara pinched the bridge of her nose, this was (Y/n)'s plan?

"I doubt it." Sam scoffed, her cheeks blushing a sweet crimson red, Sara felt her heart beat faster at the sight. 

"Oh yeah how so, you two not talking or something?" (Y/n) pushed. 

"Well, there is the fact that neither exists." 

"What you are single? I wouldn't believe it."

"I'm single." Sara smiled. 

"That I believe." (Y/n) shrugged, making Sara turn and glare at her. 

Suddenly (Y/n) gasped loudly, too loudly. "OMG I'm so sorry I assumed you were straight, I fall into the gap society tells us to sit in sometimes even though I myself have never sat in it."

Sara sighed, this was not going well, asking (Y/n) to do this was like asking a butcher to look after a cow, she shot to her feet, her eyes wide and alarmed staring at Sam who looked back equally as confused, she pulled (Y/n) from the bed and pushed her with all her might out the door. 

"Come on we have that thing to get to." 

"Bye Sam see you tomorrow." (Y/n) called over her head. 

The woman watched them leave confused but ultimately amused by the two women and their little act, what are they doing?

"Hey, we were getting somewhere then Sara what the hell were you doing?" The chef asked outside the room, she thought she was doing well. 

"Are you crazy being in there was like watching a crappy horror movie, only I was in it!"

"You need to put a penny in the penny jar." (Y/n) replied smugly. 

                                                                              xxx

(Y/n) opened the door slowly and quietly, it was late and by now she knew Alex would most probably be asleep she didn't want to wake her up, not yet anyway. 

Creeping into the apartment she closed the door, wincing at the creak that loudly came from the door. 

Damn it!

The light from the moon was shining through the window, it acted as a torch that lit up part of Alex's face, her hair looking almost copper red in the light, (Y/n) stood glued to the spot, she couldn't breath the sight was far too angelic and beautiful to move and leave. 

She couldn't move from her spot, she wanted to take this moment and keep it forever, luckily for her, her phone was still in her pocket, it may be creepy to take a picture of someone when they were asleep but she could resist the urge, lining the phone up in the air she got the angle she desired and took the shot, taking a few more for good measure. 

Taking her eyes from the real live Alex, she looked down at her phone and the images of the woman she loved there, her heart flipped at the sight, she'd never done that before, never seen the need to just snap someone while they were asleep, of course maybe before she had been sane but Alex was special, she'd known it from the start, she was something no one else ever had been. 

It was why when Alex had left her for Maggie the emotion had almost broken her, if it hadn't have been for Lena and Kara she would have broken entirely, maybe become as dark and poisoned as her Kharys and Aethyr, love and heartbreak did strange things to people. 

She shrugged off the memory, she didn't need that to cloud her again, not after everything that had happened, after she had almost lost Alex for good. 

Instead, she crept softly into the bathroom to wash up before surprising Alex, she was expecting Kara. 

Unless Kara called her to tell her...oh I hope she didn't spoil my fun and do that. She chuckled splashing water over her face, when she had finished she walked softly back into the room Alex had changed position now, but she showed no signs that she was awake. 

Discarding of her clothes she pulled up the covers and gently climbed underneath, smiling at the feeling of warmth that met her, it seemed to symbolize everything about Alex to her. 

She moved closer flinging her hand across her waist and taking advantage of the free exposed neck to place soft kisses there, her nose buried in her hair taking in her fresh scent. 

A soft groan came from the sleeping woman. 

(Y/n) smiled wickedly, trailing more daring kisses along her slender exposed neck, pulling her tighter against her, her hand playing hide and seek along the other woman's thigh. 

"Alex." She whispered into her ear huskily. 

Another moan escaped her. "I swear if this is anyone but (Y/n) I'm going to kill you."

(Y/n) chuckled at her grumpy sleepy voice as it started to turn into an erotic husky tone. 

"It's me, dummy."

"Thank God." Taking her girlfriend by surprise she rolled onto her back taking (Y/n) with her all vestiges of sleep having departed from her as she hungrily took (Y/n)'s sculpted cheeks between her hands and placed a hard and long lingering heated kiss on her lips, groaning into her mouth at the sensation. 

"What are you doing here?" Alex whispered when they finally parted her eyes greedily taking in the blush that stained her cheeks. 

"I made Kara an offer she couldn't refuse."

"Not more Potstickers."

"Not food this time I voluneered to babysit you."

"Babysit me."

"Yep, I take my responsibility very seriously." She shifted purposely against her letting her hands run along the outer sides of her breasts. 

"I see that."

"But mostly because I missed you and I didn't want to leave you after earlier, I don't want you to ever doubt me, or us ever." 

"Where were you all this time? you should have called and said you were coming, I would have stayed awake."

(Y/n) smirked. "I enjoyed waking you up, I was with Sara."

A thunderous cloud overtook Alex's lust filled deep brown eyes. "What."

"Don't be dramatic we were at the DEO, she has a crush on Sam we're trying to work out whether her advances would be welcomed or not."

Alex couldn't help the big bellowing laughter that came from her. "She has a thing for Sam, Sam Arias?"

"Yep."

"The poor woman."

"Hey, Sara is a catch for anyone." (Y/n) protested. 

"If you say so, maybe you should go back and beg her to take you back."

(Y/n) ignored her sarcasm and dived in for another kiss, letting her tongue run along the opening of her mouth, her hand crept lower. 

"No need, I already found my catch."


	79. Girlfriend Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could an old Lex Luthor ally be behind the holograms? And what happens when Alex defies (Y/n)’s wishes?

"It's not happening Alex!" ( Y/n) stated loudly leaving no room for argument.

"I don't need your approval (Y/n)," Alex shouted back following her from the bathroom where their row had begun moments earlier.

"I don't care it's not happening and I'm not letting you go! "

Alex sighed exasperated by her stubbornness she'd spent half an hour putting her reasons to her, telling her why she was fine to go back to work but (Y/n) was an immovable force. "(Y/n) there is no reason for me not to go to work, and I am a doctor I do know about these things."

(Y/n)'s (e/c) eyes turned on her, her eyes filled with fear and doubt made Alex soften, suddenly it was obvious why she was so stubborn.

"Just listen to me once Alex please a few more days resting." ( Y/n) emplored her, standing now in front of her, her slender soft fingers touching the contours of her cheeks, Alex sighed again she would never agree to such a stupid idea, she was fit she was fitter than she had ever been actually, but seeing the concern and misery in (Y/n)'s eyes broke her.

She ran her hands up and down the arms held out in front of her, still a little wet from the shower she'd taken and in her anger not dried fully. "The next time you find yourself questioning how much I love you remember this okay. "

"You will stay home?" Her voice lifted with hope.

Alex smiled. "Yes, but you have to make it worth my while it's boring being all alone."

(Y/n)'s smile dropped. "I can't Kara and I need to work on this hologram case."

Alex felt the burden of having an overprotective girlfriend. Is this what I am like?

"You are going to be sulking all day aren't you?" ( Y/n) asked softly.

"Yes, I'm bored."

" Fine. "

"I can go." Her face lit up like a child on Christmas morning when they first set eyes on their gifts under the tree.

"I have conditions." ( Y/n) warned.

"Okay."

"You stay in the DEO at all times, no escaping no guns no matter how cool you think they are, no standing for too long."

Alex groaned audibly. "Oh come on (Y/n) no cool guns what are you trying to do to me?"

" I am trying to look after my hard headed stubborn girlfriend. "

"Yeah, you may be going too far."

"Alex."

"Yeah yeah I know, no fun just sitting down." Alex sighed sadly.

" I'll be there. "

"Yeah, I guess when your not off with Kara or running around with Sara Lance who can because she wasn't kidnapped by a psycho and experimented on. .." What had started as a light-hearted funny sentence had somehow turned much darker, she looked into the haunted guilty eyes of her girlfriend and immediately felt remorseful. "(Y/n) I was just..."

" No, it's okay do what you want Alex I was just trying to look after you. "

"I know you are, I was just...I'm not used to it."

" If I could take back what they did to you Alex I would, the thought of anyone hurting you just kills me. "

"I know, I don't blame you I'm just so frustrated doing nothing ."

(Y/n) made her way into the kitchen leaving Alex where she stood. "You can make yourself useful by scrambling these eggs I'm certain I can hear Kara coming."

Alex rolled her eyes but made her way towards the kitchen anyway here (Y/n) was expertly cracking eggs.

"How do you do that so perfectly?" Alex asked in awe. there were no shells at all in the egg mixture.

" I'm not a head chef of a luxury restaurant for nothing Alex. "

"Oh yeah, I forgot my girlfriend was a rock star chef."

" Yep, no TVs are left in hotel rooms once I check in they are out the window and into the pools then I use the bath to put my salmon delivery and take over the kitchens to create my perfect creations. " She smiled her eyes still on her task, Alex leaned against the counter next to her and just watched her, her smile making her heart glow.

"My Mom wants us to go visit her for a weekend." Alex broached finally. " Do you want to? " Please say yes. 

"When?"

" I don't know but soon. "

"Okay."

" Yeah. "

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

She handed her the bowl and whisk to finish the job while she took out the bacon she knew Kara loved, wincing at the smell, she'd never liked bacon.

"After the other night, I wasn't so sure you wanted to go."

(Y/n) placed the bacon slices in the pan, the sizzling started straight away. "Alex you faced my Dad after he declared his hate for you, my Dad the toughest guy in the world, why would I not do anything for you when you did it for me, if we're gonna be together for life we gotta cope with the in-laws too."

"Is that your way of saying I'm going to have to deal with Cat the next time she calls?" Alex paled.

"I never thought of that but damn that is a good idea, Alex if you want me you have to take my neurotic crazy stepmother too."

" Now hold on let's talk about this. " Alex laughed letting (Y/n) lean on her for support as she laughed as well, it was at that moment the door burst open and a big ball of energy that was Kara burst inside like a whirlwind.

"Where is the food?"

(Y/n) turned to Alex a smug look on her face. "See."

" I'm impressed. " 

 

                                                               xxx

So things are okay with you and (Y/n)?" Kara asked as she picked up a handful of bacon and placed it on her plate, (Y/n) had quickly run back to the bathroom to finish getting ready after her row with Alex, they two sisters sat waiting for her to return, Alex slapped away her sister's hand from claiming any more food. 

"Ouch Alex."

"We are waiting for (Y/n), and yes we are actually doing okay, we have our bumps but we talk about them and it seems to help."

"They say talking is healthy," Kara said with a mouthful of food. 

Alex grimaced at her sister, "Err yeah sure, anyway she agreed to visit Mom with me."

"With us." Kara smiled brightly. "You will need your little sister to smooth things over you know how fiery (Y/n) can be and how Eliza can be."

"Well, she isn't Cat Grant so I'm just happy about that." Alex sighed, that was a blessing but she didn't want (Y/n) hating her mother as much if not more than she did Cat, that would just be awful.

(Y/n) walked through the doorway looking her usual perfect self, her long hair now piled simply on her head a few spirals of hair fell down, Alex felt the urge to touch each one in turn and twirl them around her fingers, lock Kara out of the apartment and take her back to bed for the next few days. 

She narrowed her eyes at the food and then at Kara. "You know I need to eat too right?"

"Things were a lot more fun when I was the only Kryptonian who needed to eat." Kara groaned. 

Alex smiled. "So aside from this hologram dude what are your plans for the day?"

(Y/n) picked up her fork placing some bits of egg on it before taking a few slices of toast. "Sara and I are staking out Sam before she leaves tomorrow."

Kara waited for the explosion to come, for Alex to physically implode at the news that (Y/n) would be spending time with Sara Lance, the gorgeous hot sassy blonde she hated Sara Lance. 

It never came. 

"I still can't believe you two are really doing this." Alex chuckled. 

"Hey there is something there I can see it, I just need to confirm it before Sara works her magic, no woman can say no to Sara Lance." (Y/n) smiled until Alex turned towards her. "I mean no woman aside from me because I am already very much taken and extremely happy."

Alex nodded placing a soft kiss on her forehead, Kara stared at her brows furrowed. "Okay, what have you done with my sister?"

"Alex just knows that Sara is my friend and I am not looking to replace her with anyone." (Y/n) smiled her (e/c) eyes twinkling happily as she leaned into the woman sat next to her, reveling in the warm comfort she offered. 

Kara turned to Alex. "I still want to kill her but what (Yn) said is true, and if either of us goes down that dark alley we talk about it right?" Alex turned towards (Y/n) who was smiling at her. 

"Yes, it's not always pretty but it is worth it."

"You two are freaking me out."

"Well I'm in a much better mood today I had a very early wake-up call." Alex smiled her eyes dancing with mischief, Kara dreaded the worst. 

"Please do not expand on that I am too innocent to know what it means."

A silence stretched between them for a time, a comfortable silence that gave way to their eating their breakfast and drinking their chosen morning beverages, (Y/n) wincing at the smell that came from Alex's coffee cup that sat far too close to her, Alex moved it to the far end of the table, (Y/n) sent her thank you smile and carried on with her breakfast. 

"I don't know where we are going to start with these holograms. "Kara admitted with a loud sigh. 

"Hmm, it's like they come from nowhere." Alex agreed. 

Something in (Y/n)'s brain sparked with a memory, she hadn't known very much about Lex's route to being a total lunatic, and his headquarters were an almost distant and foreign place but that wasn't to say she had never been there, she was lex Luthor's Sister's best friend/cousin, of course, she had been there, a memory of a tall handsome guy came to her mind, she'd had such a crush on him. 

"The gorgeous guy!" She suddenly shot out, Alex turned towards her outrage in her eyes. 

"Excuse me?"

"No not like that, the guy I liked he was totally hot but Lena liked him too and we would hang around Lex's place all the time when we knew he would be there."

"What are you trying to tell us?" Kara shrugged. 

"Was there any guy you didn't like." Alex huffed impatiently with a jealous gleam in her eyes. 

"That I think I know who it is."

"Who?"

"His name was Kronn he was this mad smart scientist so obviously Lena had more of a chance than me but you know anyone who is allied with Lex is an olive short of a pizza." 

"And you think it was him?" Alex asked seriously. 

"Yes it has to be he had found a way to transmit mass illusions to a place, the people would, in theory, believe the object was there as they have done here, it's been so long that I had totally blocked him from my mind until this moment."

"This really puts into question your claim to only be attracted to biker types, it seems you like nerdy evil geniuses," Alex said smugly. 

(Y/n) chuckled an evil gleam in her own eyes as she leaned on her girlfriend. "Why do you think I'm so attracted to you?"

                                                               xxx

Once they knew a name to look for they found finding his laboratory was actually really quite simple, he wasn't the most like in his neighborhood or so his neighbors claimed. 

Together Supergirl and Superwoman both broke down the doors they were allocated, Supergirl the front and Superwoman the back, as various well-armed agents piled in through the glass windows sending glass scattering across the floor. 

Superwoman looked down at the mess. "I hope I'm not going to have to clean this up, it is very dangerous."

Kronn stood crouched in the corner of his living room he hadn't expected the military style invasion to his small little house in the suburbs of National City. 

"Are you Dr. Kronn?" Supergirl asked sternly her hands perched firmly on her hips, legs spread apart she was in no mood for games. 

"I'm not telling you." He spat. 

Superwoman walked towards the small table, on top was a pile of letters she picked them up, everyone was addressed to a Dr. Kronn, she flashed them in the air. "Your mail says a different story Kronn, they are really singing your name here."

"That doesn't me I am who you seek."

"I am who you seek." Superwoman mocked turning to her cousin a wicked smirk on her face. "Are we in Game of Thrones? where are the dragons?" She turned back to the man looming over him like an ominous blue and red creature. "You are who we seek Kronn, I'm sure Lex will love having a cellmate, I wonder if you'll be sent down for as long as he was."

"Lex was a victim!" The man stood finally anger clearly written all over his face as he looked at the two Super cousins disgust in his eyes. 

"Lex was a nut job not a victim Kronn!" Superwoman countered, no one acted the way he had, even if you hated someone most people sucked it up and moved on with life, Lex Luthor had gone too far. "It was just a bit of hair to blame that on Superman is just plain childish."

"He lost all his hair."

"Some people say bald men are attractive."

Kara frowned, What is happening right now?

"No one believes that crap." The man mocked. 

Superwoman narrowed her eyes at him, something in his eyes made her realize all the time she and Lena had a crush on him they had been far too blinded by immature lust to see it. "You loved him."

"What!" Kronn and Supergirl shouted together. 

"Lex, you loved Lex Luthor like really loved him and he never noticed you at all did he?"

The man stood his ground until it became too much of a burden, he sagged his shoulders and cast his eyes down defeated. "No, he didn't."

Damn how didn't I see it, how didn't Lena see it. 

Footsteps sounded behind them, Alex situated herself between the two supers her face stern as she looked down at the man. "His lab is very interesting."

Superwoman turned and glared at her. What the hell are you doing here?

Alex shrugged innocently, before pulling the man up and placing cuffs on him calling over some agents to take him to the van. 

"Don't say it," Alex warned her hand in the air. 

"I will say it, you promised me this morning you would stay at the DEO and where are you here with us, dammit how did you even get here without us seeing you?" (Y/n) asked angrily, Kara tried not to feel too awkward but eventually, it became too much and she excused herself. 

"Technically Superwoman and I aren't a thing so I don't have to listen to anything she says," Alex said smugly, Superwoman moved closer forgetting the room was still filled with DEO agents.

"Well then Agent Danvers you must mean that Superwoman is as free as a bird, I'll make sure to make it known to every eligible human being in the city."

"Well, wait, hold on we don't have to be all crazy about it."

"Oh really."

"Yeah I mean..."

"Make no mistake Alex I may not be able to shout it from the rooftops but Superwoman just like (Y/n) is very much taken, and she is very happy with the one she is with."

Alex's face turned a happy red as she watched her walk away, she knew the argument wasn't over but that was okay, she and (Y/n) would always clash over something but they always seemed to work it out in the end.


	80. Things That Go Bump In The Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex makes (Y/n) watch more Wynonna Earp she’s determinded to make her a fan, and spooky happenings continue at the restaurant.

"I can't believe you are making me watch this again." ( Y/n) sighed laying back on the couch her laptop placed on her stomach Alex's bright smiley face on the screen, tonight was a Kara night but she had to go out on an emergency this one involved pizza, Alex and (Y/n) on these nights had taken to skyping each other, with Lena still at the office (Y/n) was all alone Wynonna Earp playing on the tv screen.

"I'm going to get you to love it, I can't form a committed relationship with someone who hates my favorite show." Alex teased, the chef rolled her eyes.

"Be quiet you I'm missing the series on Asian food I was looking forward to for you." ( Y/n) warned.

"Don't get cranky because you miss me." Alex teased again.

"Don't get too cocky and assume I am missing you." ( Y/n) countered, she did miss her though she'd never been with anyone she could happily spend every waking moment with, that would probably grow old fast but the fact the desire was there, the need to be with her to just do something as simple as chilling and watching tv was what warmed her.

She loved Alex Danvers as she had loved no one else.

"Yeah, you are missing me," Alex spoke softly, yes she was teasing her but ( Y/n) could tell the feeling was mutual for her too.

Her mind went back to the time when they had lived together it had been so easy to spent time together even when they had both worked long hours they never had to worry about finding time to spend together, she missed that, even though she knew they weren't at that point yet.

"Shut up you realize you are making me watch this and you aren't watching it at all." She complained.

"I told you I'm going to make you love it."

"You really have the nerve to do this to me after the move you pulled today."

Alex groaned. "Are you really still going on about that?"

(Y/n) scoffed. "Of course I am you promised me Alex, but there you were and you even had the audacity to look hot as fuck in your uniform too."

Alex moved her eyebrows up and down a sly smirk on her face as she leaned forward into the screen. "Oh yeah, I knew you were checking me out."

" Oh shut up I have more important things to do than check out your perfect butt. "

"So you admit it is perfect."

Her (e/c) eyes twinkled with mischief. "I don't know you've never seen Bruce Wayne's butt."

The childish pout that took over Alex's face made (Y/n) want to burst out with a loud bellowing laughter, instead, she kept a straight face staring down the other woman who was raging.

"I don't like you thinking of anyone else's butt but mine." Alex sulked her bottom lip almost protruding outwards as though she was a small child who had been denied her favorite ice cream.

" Maybe you will do as I say next time. "

"Maybe you will stop looking at random guys butts."

" It wasn't my fault I walked into the bathroom and there it was on full display. " (Y/n) protested her innocence it clearly wasn't working.

"So you keep saying."

" His butt though had nothing on his pecs, OMG that guy looks like a greek sculpture under those stuffy suits he wears he totally works out. "

"Err (Y/n) Hi I'm Alex your girlfriend we've been dating for a while I don't know if you know this yet but I get a little jealous." Alex waved sarcastically at the screen, ( Y/n) laughed.

"I know I'm teasing you dopey."

" Not nice. "

(Y/n) turned her smile to flirtatious mode. "I'll show you tomorrow night what I think of your butt."

" That..that doesn't sound so good. " Alex burst out laughing (Y/n)'s face turned red it had sounded better in her head.

"I know."

She felt emotion build as she watched the lines on the side of Alex's eyes deepen as she laughed, a lump formed in her throat she coughed to clear it. "Alex I tease you but there really is no one else for me you are perfect in every way."

Slowly her laughter stopped and Alex's face was just as serious as (Y/n)'s she nodded knowingly. "I know, I feel the same way."

                                                                                    xxx

"Okay, guys let's get this moving they're restless out there tonight!" ( Y/n) shouted above the clutter and bustle of the kitchen.

"Yes, chef!"

(Y/n) smiled picking up the small bit of paper that held the name of their next order. "We need two Duck Livers and one Linguine!"

More noise broke out at the sound of more pans being brought out, sizzling of oil the sound was what a kitchen was for (Y/n) a sound that made her feel alive, surfers had the big waves, doctors had the buzz of helping people but for (Y/n) it was this it sent a bolt of pleasure through her that she could never understand.

Tonight was no exception.

"Chef we have a problem." A server called from the other side of the counter. "

( Y/n) turned to her, "What is it, Carla?"

" Okay don't be mad. " The young woman said, she'd seen the chef lose her temper and she did not want to be on the receiving end of that.

"Why would I be mad?" ( Y/n) replied cautiously.

"Because no one can explain it." The woman whispered avoiding ( Y/n)'s suspicious (e/c) eyes.

"Tell me, Carla, now."

" Okay but this is crazy and everyone swears they have no idea what happened we tried to sort it out ourselves and everything but everyone at the front of house is puzzled. " She rambled on trying to get the chef to understand that this wasn't her fault.

"Carla!"

" Oh, yeah sorry Chef, table five the table with the couple who one is proposing tonight. "

"I remember."

" Well they went to the bathroom and when they returned their chairs were gone and no one can account for where they are and now the ladies are kinda angry especially Ms. Drake because well you know, Juan tried to tell her she didn't need a chair to propose but she told him they hadn't come to a buffet. "

"Their chairs disappeared?" ( Y/n) questioned this was a problem she had never encountered before, she couldn't believe anyone had ever encountered this problem before.

"Into thin air."

(Y/n) frowned. What the hell is going on in this place? There had been a few incidents recently where things had moved they'd spent five hours looking for the tomatoes this morning only to find them in the alley, they'd had to buy more as those couldn't be used.

She'd called Alex hoping to find a grounding reason for it, she'd replied it was probably someone playing a prank on her but no one in her kitchen would do something so childish.

On the outskirts of her mind a reason had formed but no one would believe her, ever since the night she Lena and Kara had come here to look at the CCTV neither women wanted to talk about it, so it was almost as though it hadn't happened and Alex didn't believe in ghosts, she said there was a scientific explanation.

But did they make chairs disappear?

"What should we do?" The woman broke her from her thoughts.

"Do we have any available tables?"

"We don't have a seating for table ten they canceled."

" Give them that it's an upgrade too and comp their whole night. "

"Yes, chef." Turning on her heels she headed back into the dining room to relay the good news to the very angry and extremely nervous woman who simply had wanted to propose to her girlfriend. 

"Okay, people we have some strangeness going on let's get back to work and hope we don't get a full on poltergeist experience going on." (Y/n) joked trying to put everyone at ease but it wasn't working gossip had already begun and no one wanted to stay past a certain time after closing. 

This was definitely not something she could blame on Cat Grant, or maybe she could. 

                                                                             xxx

There was one person who had to stay past closing time, (Y/n) found herself as usual sat behind her desk going through the delivery numbers everything seemed in place as usual occasionally something could go wrong a misplaced dot or an added number. 

Tonight it was her night to be with Alex and she was growing restless she just wanted to go and throw herself into her waiting arms and stay there forever. 

A creak made her look up, the same sound that occurred when someone stood in front of her desk, only now there was no one. 

No one visible. 

The chef shrugged of her discomfort and put her head back down to work playing with her pen as she calculated the number of Lobsters she would need for tomorrows serving. 

The sound happened again, a chilling creak that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up she swallowed harshly as her eyes again lifted to the site of the sound. 

There was nothing there, the air turned ice cold as though she could feel the echo of fingertips trail down her back slowly, she leaped from the seat the sensation still lingering not yet fading. 

"Err...Listen I know you're pissed but I am innocent." (Y/n) squealed her superpowers didn't work on the undead, she was as powerless now as she had been when she wore her blue Kryptonite necklace. 

She swallowed hard again, the lump in her throat made it hard to swallow, a silent terrifying hiss met her ears, ringing out like a loud echo it seemed to get louder as it rang around the room. 

"I'm a total feminist I fight crime for heaven's sake, I have a girlfriend how much more women loving can you get?" (Y/n) fought for coherent words to speak, she was losing. 

Footsteps walked towards her, her heart beat faster like a drum in her chest it grew bigger and bigger as the footsteps got closer until the computer that sat safely on her desk was thrown to the floor, her eyes grew large as she stared unbelievingly at the broken screen. 

What the fuck!

She like everyone else had watched those tv shows about ghosts, the group goes around to places supposedly haunted by a ghost or ghosts but she'd always been skeptical about those shows, they were, after all, looking for ratings. Yet she had always had an open mind when it came to such things, as a small child before her Grandmother's death she remembered stories she told about her own Grandmother a Cheyenne Indian who had claimed to be able to speak with the dead, she'd sat transfixed as her grandmother looked into the fire, it reflected into her brown eyes as the fire shone a warm amber glow against her olive skin and told the story of the Sand Creek massacre, where their people had been killed and mutilated by a rogue cavalry unit despite their repeated attempts to surrender.

The woman of the story had been born fifteen years later when her mother had survived one of barely a few survivors, yet Sarah, as they had christened her in English, had recounted every part of the event, claimed she had even spoken with her Grandfather a brave warrior who had been slain, the stories of the people who would pay her to tell them about the people they had lost were legendary. 

Right now she wanted her here, it would be easy to convey words to the undead if there were someone there who could speak with them. 

"I have super speed why the hell aren't I using it right now?" 

In a flash she was gone, nothing would induce her to return again that night it was just her luck for Cat Grant to buy her restaurant and then it would be taken over by a psycho lady ghost who just broke her computer. 

There was no explaining it some chicks was just plain crazy even in death. 

                                                                                                xxx

(Y/n) slammed the door behind her stuck to the wooden structure her back pushed hard against it her hands flat against the cool paint, her eyes wide with terror, she may not live in the apartment anymore but Alex had given her a key. 

Alex stood in front of her now, she'd never seen (Y/n) like this before her protective nature kicked in and she rushed towards her touching her hand to her cheek. "What is wrong?"

"Alex Gh...gh...ghooost!" 

Alex frowned. "Can you try a little less to sound like Scooby Doo right now."

"This is not funny Alex my computer in my office was thrown from my desk!" (Y/n) stressed out her arms in the air trying to get a hold of the image she had seen, Alex wasn't buying it, her eyes remained skeptical. 

"You have had a stressful time recently you just need to take a break." She soothed running her arm down her back. 

(Y/n) moved away from her roughly. "No Alex I know what I saw I'm not given to seeing things that aren't there, I fucking heard it as well."

"What did you hear?"

"Footsteps and hissing and creaking."

"That is just the wood settling." Alex shrugged. 

"Wood settling OMG Alex are you for real right now, I was in that office and I know what happened!"

She headed towards where she knew Alex kept her strongest booze poured herself a glass her hands shook with every movement. 

"You just need more sleep, I am a doctor (Yn) I know these things, lack of sleep can have a really bad effect on the mind as well as the body."

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes at her as she took a sip, wincing at the sour burn as it slipped down her throat. "I don't like how you're patronizing me right now."

"I'm just saying that..."

"I know what you are saying Alex and I know what I saw, my computer flew off my desk that isn't lack of sleep Alex I know how gravity works you know I may not be a genius scientist but I fucking know how gravity works!" (Y/n) shouted at her, the shock was still pulsating through her body and the fact that Alex didn't believe her was really getting to her, she needed her to believe her. 

Alex sighed looking into her girlfriend's worried eyes. "I don't want us to row (Y/n)." She said softly. 

"Alex you have to stop thinking that every time we row it is a bad thing, I'm not going to leave you and fuck someone else, I just...I just can't get my head around what I saw and you not believing me isn't helping me at all."

"I just can't believe that ghosts exist."

"Alex your sister is an alien from another planet, so is my mother and you think that a soul can't live on after death?"

"Err yeah, well I've never seen any evidence to prove that they do, listen just sit down and I will give you one of my infamous massages."

(Y/n) stared at her with disbelieving eyes. "And the reason you've never offered one of these to me before is?"

"They have only just become infamous," Alex said with a red blush on her cheeks. 

"Oh yeah, I find that both kinda exciting and terrifying." With some relief, she slumped down on the sofa lifting her shirt over her head as Alex stood behind her, she wasn't going to tell her that she'd bought the oils for (Y/n) for just an occasion. 

Between her hands, she warmed the oil before running her hands softly down the woman's soft neck, (Y/n)'s mind went back to the night, her last night with Sara and her massage it had been arousing but Alex's slightly cautious movements riled and soothed her far greater than Sara had ever managed, she couldn't announce that now, Alex would not approve. 

"Kara and Lena saw her you know." She asked with a sighed her eyes closed as her head fell forwards slightly. 

"Who did they see?"

"The ghost."

"Drink some more of that whiskey."


	81. Spooky Occurances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the media begin to speculate Superwoman is married......to Supergirl? Cat goes to the reautaueant to show (Y/n) it was all her imagination and gets a unwelcome surprise.

It had been two days since her terror at the restaurant, she'd already ordered a new computer much to Cat's annoyance (Y/n)'s story of a ghost attack hadn't gone down well, in fact after falling to the ground laughing she'd been pretty pissed off.

(Y/n) had been in the same state of anger ever since, if she was Catholic she'd bring in a priest and excise that ghost, that would teach it a lesson not to be a douche.

(Y/n) passed the purple wrapper covered candy to Kara she hated blackberry, for herself she claimed her favorite strawberry, unwrapping and placing the chewy delight into her mouth.

"I still can't believe you flew all the way to the UK for candy." Kara smiled.

" I hate American candy it's too sweet, being able to fly I can get anything I want, I stopped off in Switzerland for a few bars of chocolate, I flipped a coin between Switzerland and Belgium. "

"Even I've never thought of doing this." Kara cheered reaching into the bag and claiming another.

" I'm pretty sure there will be a piece about Superwoman in the news going into a London corner store. "

"Oh, no way."

" Hey, guys wanna hear the new theory? " Sara asked almost skipping into the room with them, a magazine opened out in her hands.

"What is it?" Kara smiled.

" The new theory is that Superwoman and Supergirl are actually married. "

Both Kara and (Y/n) turned to each other mortification reflected in the depths of their eyes, before turning an outraged glare at the blonde woman, (Y/n) snatched the magazine to see the article titled Mrs & Mrs. Super.

"I see they are going with an original headline." She huffed. " Listen to this not much is known of the Super duos private life but you could be excused for believing the two are romantically linked, maybe even married. " The chef looked to her cousin feeling her stomach flip with disgust at the very notion.

"Ew, this is so gross." Kara voiced.

"Could it be true that National Cities very own Supers are married and in love? an insider says yes." She lifted her eyes up again. " Who the hell is the insider? "

"They always use that line, so that it doesn't sound like they are just spreading gossip." Sara shrugged taking back the magazine.

" Still what the hell please tell me on Krypton cousins don't marry Kara because I'm about to be sick here. "

"I've never heard of it." She reassured her.

(Y/n) took in a deep sigh of relief. "Where is Alex don't tell me she is at home because I know different." She

" I saw her in her lab with Maggie. " Sara let slip too quickly before she could stop herself, "I mean that she was in her lab with someone." One look at (Y/n)'s face told her she was angry she slipped away quietly so she couldn't face the wrath of her anger, in her Superwoman suit she looked even more terrifying. "I'm err just going to see if Sam has arrived yet." Her crush on Sam Arias was still in the air.

"Now don't overreact," Kara warned.

" I don't trust that woman. " (Y/n) spat out.

"I know but trust Alex ."

"I'm still going there."

" Can I have the rest of your candy? " Kara called after her, (Y/n) never turned around.

"Yes."

Kara soon dived into the bag telling herself she needed to go with (Y/n) next time so they could bring back more stuff.

(Y/n) marched her way to Alex's lab she was not happy a number of agents quickly moved out of her way when they saw the look on her face, she knew she was doing exactly what she had told Alex not to do but she didn't trust the woman at all, Maggie Sawyer had done nothing to install any trust in her often she'd wondered if things would have been as bad as they were when she came out about her powers if Maggie hadn't been there stirring the pot.

She stood outside taking a deep breath before turning to the door and using her x-ray vision took a look at what was happening inside.

Maggie Stood too close to Alex her hand trailing down her face as her eyes locked with the other woman's, (Y/n) ground her teeth in anger and felt her blood boil.

"When you woke you wanted me, then she appeared and it was her, admit it Alex you are afraid of hurting her so you are denying us."

  Alex sighed and pulled her hand away from her face. "I am afraid of hurting her that it's not because of what you think, it's because I've hurt her once and I never want to see the woman I love broken again."

" Oh please, what is to love about her? " Maggie scoffed.

Alex moved further away, a slight smile on her face. "There is everything to love about her she is sweet and kind, intelligent, loving."

" You literally just described a dog. "

(Y/n) frowned and scrunched up her face offended by her attitude. At least I'm not a super bitch trying to steal someone else's girlfriend! 

"More importantly my girlfriend wouldn't be here doing this, she wouldn't be trying to ruin someone else's relationship just so that she could be selfish and destroy something that is actually beautiful" Alex shot angrily, (Y/n) felt a smile tug at the corners of her mouth happy that Alex was standing up for her.

"Oh yeah, of course, she didn't try to get you back when we were together."

" Actually she never did. " Alex replied smugly.

"Oh yes, of course, she ended up with the delightful Sara, she is beautiful isn't she I would imagine she is more (Y/n)'s type than you are Alex."

Alex frowned she didn't need someone else repeating her own fears, (Y/n) had heard enough she opened the door with a bright smile, both women turning to see her, Alex looking like a deer in headlights.

"(Y/n)!"

"Haven't you got somewhere better to be?" She turned her scathing eyes on her former rival.

" It seems I have. " With another disparaging look at the woman she left slamming the door behind her.

"You saw that didn't you?" Alex sighed, she didn't want to go backward with (Y/n) like she feared was about to happen when she nodded Alex let out an internal groan.

"She talks a lot of crap doesn't she?" (Y/n) shrugged imagining having to spend any prolonged amount of time with her.

"What!"

"Sara is more my type, firstly she doesn't know my type and secondly I already found my perfect type she's a sweet badass with a killer bike and a smile that warms my soul."

"You're not mad? "

"Why would I be you just knocked her back and stuck up for me, there's only ever been one person in my life who did that, and they weren't anyone I'd dated." She looked at her with a soft expression, dreamlike almost as though Alex had just become her hero. 

"So to clarify you are not mad and we are still good," Alex asked hopefully.

" Yep. " She smiled widely the ghost of Maggie Sawyer hadn't been vanquished but it was slowly diminishing its hold on her. 

                                                                                         xxx

"(Y/n) cut the crap ghosts do not exist." Cat sighed as she made her way down the hallway, the younger woman trailing slowly behind her. "I had hoped you would have grown out of these immature pranks."

" It was not a prank. " She protested for the millionth time.

"Of course it is (Y/n) how you expect me to believe this I have no idea."

"It happen Cat I saw the computer fly off the desk with a force I might add just after there was this loud evil hiss."

Cat stopped in her tracks almost making (Y/n) collide with her spinning on her heels she pinned the younger woman with an unimpressed look. "A loud evil hiss, (Y/n) this is real life not Supernatural."

" I'm just going to get over the fact you watch supernatural I had you pegged more for The Exorcist or The Omen maybe even The Wicker Man, that film freaks me the hell out! " She shivered dramatically.

Cat rolled her eyes. "It's tame, look around you is there any ghost now?" She stretched her arms out wide to emphasize her words.

" Of course not they don't just show up on cue. "

"Very convenient for you."

"Yeah sure I was traumatized but I was lucky I could trash my computer for no reason at all." She rolled her eyes getting more frustrated by the minute.

"I will say this again (Y/n) as I clearly need to teach you an adult this news, ghosts do not exist, they are just childish stories."

"Childish stories told by every culture for as long as there have been written documents, yeah really childish stories Cat!"

"I need to get your father to talk to you about spreading untrue stories."

"Don't bother the Irish genes run too deep in that man he's all ghost storied out." (Y/n) muttered the same stories she'd heard from his mother she had told him, not to mention his father his being from a strong Irish family the myths of the undead filled Gaelic chronicles, he'd told her once that what the eye doesn't see doesn't mean it isn't there, we can't see oxygen but it's there. 

"My husband does not believe in fairy tales."

"Yeah sure okay, it's probably one of my ancestors really pissed he married the wicked witch of the west." 

The air around them suddenly dropped, if Cat noticed she didn't give any indication but (Y/n) certainly did he eyed around her cautiously waiting for the inevitable appearance. 

"Will you look at me when I am talking to you." Cat ranted her hands perched stubbornly on her hips, as the cold air around them grew thicker (Y/n)'s heart picked up suddenly she wasn't feeling like throwing back any of her usual sas at her stepmother. 

A low howl of wind whistled through the hallway, a hallway that lacked any windows or gaps for wind the enter its walls, soon footsteps began pounding up the hallway towards them, the wind and whistling combining to create the most frightening back soundtrack she had ever heard, her eyes grew wide as she looked past the older woman to the bend in the hallway, waiting for the inevitable to strike. 

She swallowed hard. "C..C..Cattt." She stammered. 

"What is it now."

"Ll..oo..kk." Cat turned around to look at where (Y/n) pointed, the rush of freezing cold air hit her face the howl of wind and the aching echo of loud haunting footsteps that were getting closer, she tried to bring logical thought forward but the lump in her throat and the bounding of her heart was getting the better of her. 

"(Y/n) don't be foolish it's just...." A hate-filled hiss erupted from the far end of the hallway and seemed to race up the hallway its feet banging loudly on the wooden floor, Cat's eyes grew wide with fear as she moved backward. "(Y/n)." She turned around expecting to see the woman instead she saw the back of her shoe as she ran from the scene. 

"Come back here, you big girl!" She called after her, realizing that she took should be taking some advice from (Y/n) and with her high heeled shoes ran as fast as she could. 

                                                                  xxx

It had been a long time since all four of them had gone out for a drink together, the last time had been the night where Alex was convinced Lena and (Y/n) were in love a lot had happened since then she had to roll her eyes now looking back, she'd been so stupid and acted even stupider since. 

Kara and Lena were busy laughing so much, hunched over the table tears in their eyes as (Y/n) described the scene with Cat and the ghost conveniently leaving out her own cowardly flight, she was a superhero she had to keep up appearances, that was what she told herself anyway. 

"She lost her shoes she wouldn't go back to get them they are still in the middle of the hallway!" (Y/n) laughed hard, it felt better knowing that the ghost could scare someone as fearsome as Cat Grant, and she was enjoying it a lot. "It's been a while I bet since she was able to put so much animation in her face but she was showing that terror expertly."

"Wow okay is this insider information that Cat Grant does get botox." Lena stopped suddenly her face braced with excitement. 

"You cannot publish that." (Y/n) winked. 

"The thing I want to know is what were you doing while Cat was running?" Alex suddenly asked, (Y/n) glared at her. What the hell Alex, you just talked your way out of sex for the next few months. 

"I was standing my ground of course."

Alex leaned closer looking carefully into her eyes trying to gauge whether she was lying, Lena and Kara sat watching a half smirk on their faces waiting for the outcome. "She's lying." She chuckled. "You ran like a big baby too didn't you?"

"How dare you I did not!" 

"This is as crazy as the headline today." Lena laughed again her white teeth on full display. 

"What headline?" Alex asked Kara and (Y/n) groaned loudly. 

"Can we not talk about this crap."

"Yes, it's utter rubbish." (Y/n) agreed with her cousin. 

"They think Supergirl and Superwoman are married," Lena answered ignoring their two glares. 

"What," Alex said stunned, her face serious until she burst out laughing sending the mouthful of drink she'd just drank flowing outwards hitting Kara in the face. "I'm sorry."

"I need to bring my swimsuit next time."


	82. Cat’s Cravings And Kara’s Awful Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the grocery store on another mission for Cat Grant and her epic pregnancy cravings (Y/n) sees the chocolate aisle and gets an interesting idea.

(Y/n) opened the door to her father's apartment her hands full of the massive shopping list Cat had given her, she'd been distracted in the chocolate aisle imagining all the exciting things she could do with it and just where would be the tastiest part of Alex's body to lick it from, she'd zoned out for a long while but soon righted herself making sure to remind herself of her plan.

Alex and chocolate was surely the most tantalizingly delicious creation anyone would ever make and it was all hers, she smiled evilly at the very thought.

"Cat I got your stuff it's a good thing you are with child or you'd end up the size of a house." She called putting the stuff away, ice cream into the freezer, chocolate bars in the fridge, cookies in the cupboard.

"Cat!" She could hear the tv on in the room so she went inside. " I said I got your stuff, I've put it all away for you. "

The older woman never turned around her eyes glued to the tv screen an old rerun of Supernatural was showing. Damn, she really does like this show. 

"I never knew you were a fan of the Winchester brothers, I preferred Being Human myself the British original version, not the US remake I had a super crush on Annie but you know Aidan Turner was quite easy on the eye too." She smiled. " But Lenora Crichlow just wow even her name is beautiful, are you even listening to me? "

Cat stared of mindlessly at the screen tears filling in her eyes.

"I..err maybe I should call my Dad he will know what to do."

" No, it's okay. " Cat replied weakly. "It's just look." She said sadly as she pointed to the screen sam Winchester lay dying in his brother's arms.

(Y/n) shrugged. "Yeah, they die a lot I've counted over one hundred times by now, what's your point?"

More tears flowed down her cheeks as her shoulders shook. "His mother had to watch him die." ( Y/n) frowned.

"I don't think so I can't remember a mother."

" No, that actor his mother had to watch this and see him die. " She burst out with a giant sob as though someone had just told her they found a wrinkle, the chef shifted uncomfortably on her chair. 

"Well, she should be thankful it wasn't a sex scene I imagine that would be damn awkward." She chuckled awkwardly. "I can't imagine if my child became an actor and I had to watch that I'd be the one as red as a beetroot running out the back door."

" But for a mother to watch her child die, it is the worst thing that can ever happen to a parent. " She sobbed.

"Err...Well, at least she didn't lose him in the supermarket like my Dad lost me one time."

"He lost you how can I trust him with a tiny baby!" She suddenly squeaked making ( Y/n) jump backward landing hard against the back of the chair.

"Err well it was only for a little while it was my fault I wanted candy and he was off to the fruit aisle I was too stubborn to do as I was told and stayed."

" How can I leave my baby alone with him if he loses it? " She paced up and down more tears flowing down her eyes.

"Cat wait anyone can mislay a child it's not their fault children are so quick you take your eye off them for a few seconds and their gone, my Dad cried when he found me, I'd never seen him cry before that day." She still remembered being a frightened six year old her little feet aching as she wondered looking for her father, when she finally saw him in the distance his broad shoulders tense with worry his eyes wet with tears, he'd pulled her into his strong arms and held her so tightly she could hardly breathe her own sobs coming out incoherently.

Cat turned to her, her eyes all red and bloodshot. "The poor man what he must have gone through." She collapsed into tears again falling back onto the couch like she was a rag doll.

(Y/n) watched her. I'm really not the best person to deal with this. She swallowed hard.

"Hey you know let's get some ice cream, you want some cake too?" Anything so you stop crying. Seeing Cat Grant as a human being was disturbing to her, she tried to keep the freaked out by ghost Cat in her head.

"No I need to call (F/n) I need to hear his voice I need to tell him I love him and it wasn't his fault you were a problem child." She ran off in search of where she kept her cell phone the occasional tear falling from her eyes.

"Excellent." She sighed. I really need Alex right now. 

                                                                                                  xxx

"Then she called me a problem child." ( Y/n) sighed as she huddled closer to Alex, her arm wrapped around her, her chin on top of her head she was enjoying their night together.

"So Cat's hormones have started." Alex chuckled.

" With epic proportions, what do you think a Kryptonian is like pregnant? "

"Why are you asking for yourself you swore you were on the pill." Alex laughed at her joke, ( Y/n) rolled her eyes.

"No dummy when we arrested Lesla-La she told me that Kryptonians don't conceive naturally and that even same-sex couples can have children without involving a third party, but my grandmother became pregnant naturally after her affair, I just wondered how it would be for a Kryptonian woman."

Alex thought to herself for a short time. "Well, there is no reason to suggest it would be any different to a human pregnancy."

"Hmmm."

" What are you thinking about now? "

"Nothing I just wondered about us."

" What about us? " Alex asked suspiciously.

"Well I mean would you want to do that if it means our children would just have us as parents biologically?"

" I don't know I guess I never really thought about how I would get the children just that I wanted to be a Mom. "

(Y/n) smiled. "You'll be a great Mom, I just feel sorry for the guys who want to date them." She chuckled thinking of the many ways Alex would put the fear of God into any guy who tried dating her child.

"So it's gonna be all girls then is it?" Alex asked amused.

"Of course if it's our DNA then we can't have a boy can we, I'm not a science genius like you and Lena but I know the basics."

"Do you like dogs?"

" Strange question to ask I'm not giving birth to a dog Alex. "

"No do you like dogs?"

" Sure why not they are cute but maybe I prefer cats. "

Alex frowned for a moment her perfect dream shattered with the immortal words "I prefer Cats." Damn ( Y/n) is a cat person. What would she do? "Wait, we can have a cat as well as a dog." She smiled triumphantly.

"Sounds good, you get to walk it. " She smiled remembering her fantasy of Alex covered it chocolate. "So I was at the supermarket today."

" I know you said. "

"I had a little idea."

                                                                                              xxx

"Are you sure about this?" Alex called lifting her head up to look at ( Y/n) who sat at the bottom of the bed, her homemade chocolate sauce in hand, distracted by the naked Alex spread out in front of her.

"You owe me for this outing me as a coward in the face of nasty ghosts."

"Yeah but it's gonna be sticky."

" I know. " She smiled seductively, her eyes feasting on the pert breasts in front of her. Damn, this is my best idea ever Alex covered in chocolate, it's the greatest dessert ever! 

When she'd taken her fill (Y/n) stretched out next to Alex on the bed and raised up on her elbow, dipping a spoon into the bowl she had discarded in the nightstand. "I've been obsessed with doing this since I thought of it this afternoon."

" Oh yeah. " Alex chuckled as (Y/n) drew the spoon across her bare stomach, leaving a trail of chocolate, leaning over her (Y/n) dragged her tongue along the line of sweet melted chocolate.

Taking (Y/n)'s face in her hands, Alex pulled her close for a kiss, tasting the chocolate that she'd just licked her stomach.

(Y/n) smiled into the kiss. "I knew you'd taste good."

"You're not so bad yourself. " There was something about (Y/n) she always was encouraging her to be that little bit more experimental but no matter what it was she always managed to make it romantic, even being covered in sticky chocolate she made a good thing.

"Alex did I leave my glasses here I...OMG, what are you doing!" Kara shrieked quickly covering her eyes with her hands but it was too late she'd already seen far too much and was scared for life.

"Kara what the hell!" Alex squeaked pulling the covers over her and (Y/n).

"Seriously Kara you have supervision how can you never see when we're busy." ( Y/n) blushed.

"I didn't think to..well...you could at least warn me." Her eyes still remained firmly behind her hands.

"Yeah, we'll post a tweet next time, or hang a banner across the window, having sex come back another time." (Y/n) ran her hands through her hair, again Kara had managed to ruin everything with her absolute awful timing. 

"Maybe something less embarressing." Alex sighed trying to burrow further under the covers where she couldn't be seen. 

"I am the victim here." Kara protested her eyes still shielded from the offensive sight of her sister and cousin. "I am far too innocent to have to deal with this."

"How are you the victim?"

"I have to deal with this now, I need a psychiatrist." As suddenly as she arrived Kara was out the window and into the air, leaving the two women watching her leave, Alex dared not turn to (Y/n) if she did she was sure she would either laugh or cry. 

It turns out she didn't need to (Y/n) suddenly burst out with a giant laugh that she couldn't contain. 

"How did you find that funny?" Alex asked in amazement. 

"Oh God Alex, how didn't we predict that would happen?" 

Alex was busy trying to understand what she found so funny about the whole embarrassing situation, she would never be able to live this down, ever. 

(Y/n) laid her head on Alex's shoulder still laughing and smiling. 

"How haven't you dumped me by now?" Alex groaned. 

"Awww, you know why Alex plus life is never dull around you."

"Is now a good time to tell you my Mom invited us over for the weekend?" Alex spoke softly. 

(Y/n) stopped laughing sudden anxiety washed over her, Kara wouldn't tell the woman about this would she? She wouldn't embarrass her with this story, would she?


	83. Backseat Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Danvers sisters take (Y/n) to Midvale.

"Another road trip." ( Y/n) turned and smiled at Alex reaching her hand across to place it on her thigh, Alex returned her cheery smile, she was nervous about this weekend but it had to happen sometime the sooner they did it the sooner it was out of the way like ripping a band-aid off really quickly.

"It seems so long ago since our last one."

(Y/n) sighed sadly. "Yes."

"I swear if you two are gonna start making out again you can leave me at the side of the road and I will fly the rest of the way to Eliza's." Kara's head suddenly popped up between the two car seats from her seat in the back, Alex and (Y/n) shared a chuckle.

"Maybe we will pull over, find a nice little motel what do you think (Y/n)?" Alex winked at her since Kara had found them in an intimate situation they'd both ganged up on her and wound her up, turns out it was really easy to fluster Kara.

" Sounds like a good idea to me I am feeling kinda..  frisky. " The chef let the last word linger on her tongue trying so hard not to fall over in hysterics.

"You two need neutering," Kara replied her face a look of utter disgust.

" Hey, that's not nice Kara we're messing with you dorkazoid. "

"Oh yeah, I knew that."

" What is wrong any way you seem kinda uptight and prudish around sex it's just a natural expression of emotion. " (Y/n) shrugged, well not always but she wasn't going into that right now.

Alex shook her head skeptically.

Kara pouted at them suddenly feeling self-conscious. "Oh, really Alex that is what you are calling what you did with Sara Lance three or four times? " She silently patted herself on the back when she saw the two women exchange glances (Y/n)'s more of anger mixed with confusion and Alex one of absolute dread.

"What!" ( Y/n) yelled her hand leaving the other woman's thigh as she stared dagger at her.

"It's not what your thinking." Alex gulped. " It was another earth and a different Sara and long before you, I swear it. " When (Y/n)'s expression didn't change Alex pleaded with her sister. "Kara please tell her."

" Yes, we had a wedding some Nazis issues Alex had a one night stand with an assassin and I was nearly dissected by a doppelganger with a mega bad attitude. "

The chef frowned.

"Say something," Alex said softly.

" I really wish I didn't know this, and Alex you think you bore me, Jeez lady you are da bomb! but let's not talk about Sara Lances anymore I don't want to hate our Sara. "

"Okay."

" Wait a minute are you saying there are other Alex's? "

"Yep." Kara sighed watching the scenery pass them by.

(Y/n) began to trail off how had no one ever thought to go to all these Earths and claim every Alex Danvers and bring them to her, that would be the only kind of group sex she would be interested in Alex, Alex, Alex, and Alex. "Hmm that is such a good idea." She smiled dreamily.

" Are you okay? "

"What, oh yeah sure." Damn probably should keep that to myself. 

Alex breathed a huge sigh of relief glaring a Kara through the mirror, making her a silent promise to get her back for landing her face first in the crap.

"Why are you so uptight about sex though Kara?" ( Y/n) asked again, puzzled when her cousin's face glowed red.

"I err...I never met anyone I felt comfortable enough to do that?" She said softly waiting for the judging to arrive.

" You mean you and Mon-el never... " Alex trailed off.

"Wait there is someone out there called Mon-el." ( Y/n) laughed. "This is too brilliant."

" No, we weren't together long enough. "

"You know you shouldn't be ashamed of that Kara, and you shouldn't be prudish either sex is fun when you are with the right person way more fun than when it's just something physical." ( Y/n) said thinking of her own past experiences with a cringe. 

"Can we please stop talking about sex." Kara pouted.

" You know I'm sure Lena would be your instructor. " (Y/n) teased. 

"Why would Lena want to teach Kara anything?" Alex shrugged turning her head to face her girlfriend who rolled her eyes dramatically.

" You really need to open your eyes, Alex, they practically eat each other. "

"I really don't need to hear this." Alex protested.

" Me neither. " Kara joined.

"Oh God Alex has joined the repressed gang you two should be the Prudish sisters, not the Danvers sisters."

"Do you think Eliza will know we're cousins?" Kara asked Alex trying to change the subject.

Alex's face turned red.

"Alex." ( Y/n) warned.

"She guessed it already okay she said you kinda looked alike."

" Alex what the hell even my Dad doesn't know, please don't tell me you told her I was Superwoman. "

"Err sorta."

" Oh Alex. " Kara groaned leaning backward as (Y/n) let the steam flow from her ears.

"Seriously Alex you are terrible at this stuff, my father doesn't know and you're telling a woman I met once for like an hour."

" A woman who is my mother and wouldn't tell anyone. "

"I'm gonna put a cap on what you can reveal and what you can't Alex jeez."

Kara leaned forward hoping to change the subject again. "So what food do you think she has made?"

" I'm not wrestling you for another Chicken Kara. " (Y/n) sighed.

"Yeah, how much humiliation can you take if you keep losing." Kara smiled smugly she'd never lost a single food fight to her cousin, she was hailing herself the reigning champion. 

Alex shook her head, "I have to go places and tell people your my girlfriend and you are my sister this is getting harder to admit to."

                                                                                                 xxx

Eliza had been in the window when they arrived, she'd been back and forth for a while at any given sound to see if it was them, she hadn't been surprised (Y/n) had agreed to come she'd seen the way she looked at her daughter she was pretty certain she would do anything if Alex asked her to.

She smiled watching as she got out of the car and opened the door for Kara, at least she was well mannered.

Alex sighed when she looked towards the house and saw her mother standing in the window. I really hope no one saw her. 

Kara turned to her with a smirk, Alex sighed she'd seen worse of all that meant (Y/n) had to have seen too.

"Hey, there you are I thought you'd be here sooner," Eliza called from the front porch.

" Kara and (Y/n) ganged up on me so we had to stop for something to eat. " Alex sighed as her mother pulled her into a tight hug.

"We were starving." Kara protested waiting for her hug.

Everyone turned to (Y/n) who stood on the bottom step looking up an awkward look on her face hoping beyond all hope she wasn't expected to give a hug too, she did hugs but Eliza was still basically a stranger.

"(Y/n) so happy you could come I pulled out more pictures of Alex and old films." Eliza smiled at the groaned her daughter gave.

" She doesn't want to see them, Mom. "

"Well, I do." Kara proclaimed loudly enjoying getting her own back on her sister.

Alex felt a little better when she saw a small smile tug at the corners of her girlfriend's mouth. "I would actually like to see more." Instead of a hug, she stretched her hand out to shake her hand being mindful to be very careful.

" Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Danvers. "

"I was only too happy to, and please call me Eliza you can tell me everything Kara and Alex get up to, the bits they won't tell me about." She winked.

" Err I'm pretty sure (Y/n) is on my side Mom she isn't going to rat me out to my mother. "

"I do happen to know Kara has a real problem with not knocking." ( Y/n) smirked as both Alex and Kara stared at her, their eyes equally as wide and round with shocked terror. 

"Oh really."

" Err let me show you to my room (Y/n). " Alex pushed her forward through the door and safely past her mother so she couldn't reveal any more, (Y/n) giggling all the way. 

"What were you doing?" ( Y/n) laughed as Alex closed the bedroom door shut behind her.

"Are you crazy?" Alex asked.

" I was only joking, so this was your bedroom huh.? " She turned to look around.

"Yes."

" I grew up in Metropolis the big smoking city no windows with views like this, although one time my Dad and Cat took us to this place in the Caribbean and the view was amazing, though I did keep expecting a tidal wave to hit that wasn't so relaxing. "

"Well, I did have Kara snoring next door so not entirely the best."

A loud thump of a shoe hit the wall. "I do not snore!"

They both laughed, Alex swiftly moving closer to pull her into her arms and hold her. "It's going to be okay you know." She placed a reassuring kiss on her forehead.

"I know."

" My mom really isn't that bad you could grow to like her. "

She sighed. "Moms make me nervous Alex, I have this strange kind of phobia or something."

"I don't think so, I think you loved your mother and she hurt you so badly it left scars, now you think all mothers should be distrusted."

" Maybe, but I'll never leave mine the way she left me, then came back to destroy everything. " Her voice was sorrowful as she held Alex tighter, she realized that she was the everything (Y/n) was talking about. 

 

"I know, you'd just scar them with having to fight Kara for their food." 

"Oh God that is going to happen isn't it, I may as well serve it in a trough." She laughed only half joking. 

                                                                            xxx

The clatter of knives and forks on plates filled a silent dining table as the sun had begun to cool down in the evening sky a fresh breeze picking up the curtains in the window that tickled the backs of (Y/n)'s chair and back. 

"So Alex tells me you are a very talented chef." Eliza smiled she had worried about her own cooking wondering what the woman would say about her offerings when she was so experienced at such a young age, Alex had boasted about her talents a lot. 

"Well, I am a chef." She smiled softly. 

"Oh now come on Alex talks about you all the time she says there is literally nothing you cannot make and even the simplest thing tastes amazing, those were your exact words weren't they Alex?"

Alex blushed slightly. "Well, I didn't use those words."

Kara laughed evilly. "No, it was probably more incoherent and way more drooling." 

"No Kara you are mistaken that is you around Lena Luthor!" Alex shot back aggravated by her sister's words, (Y/n) chuckled softly. 

I knew she noticed them. 

Kara glared at Alex her face turning red as she stood up from her chair slightly to face off against her sister. "Shut up Alex or do you want me to tell Eliza about you being way too jealous of Sara Lance!" 

"What." The older woman asked looking at her two daughters then back at (Y/n) who shrunk back in her chair she was innocent in all this she wasn't to blame. 

"Kara!" Alex warned. 

"Oh yeah, she put that kiddy stuff itching powder down her shirt when she wasn't looking!" Kara said all too smugly dragging the last few words out as her head moved from side to side arrogantly. 

"What!" (Y/n) shouted, she'd never heard about this but now she thought about it she did recall that day a few weeks ago when Sara was itching a lot, wait, that stuff actually works?

"Yeah she is a grown woman and she still acted like a big kid!" Kara laughed sitting back down happily in her chair, enjoying the roast Alex was giving her with her eyes. 

"Girls please, now does someone care to tell me who this Sara Lance is and why you are jealous of her Alex?" Eliza asked awkwardly, she didn't want to think that the woman her daughter raved about was a cheat, but she also didn't want her to get hurt. 

"Fine, I will tell you, for the longest time I hated Sara Lance because she had what I had been a fucking fool to throw away!" Alex said angrily. 

"Alex please language."

"No, it's the truth she had (Y/n) and I hated her for it, and then when she was amazing enough to give me a second chance after I didn't deserve it and Mom I didn't I was a massive douche bag."

"She was," Kara confirmed. 

"I still hated her because I was scared (Y/n) would wake up and see how she was so much better than I ever was," Alex said sadly lowering her head to her plate cursing Kara for bringing it up at all, she felt a hand cover hers, she looked across to see (Y/n)'s hand hold hers firmly lifting her head to meet her eyes she saw her soft comforting smile and eyes that shined with love an forgiveness. 

Eliza watched the two for a time lost in their own little word suddenly she and Kara didn't exist she realised the holding of her hand was far more than a signal that she had forgiven her it was a sign of comfort of love, of everything that was positive and good that flowed from the one to the other, then she smiled because she knew now more than ever that indeed there was something special about (Y/n) (L/n). 

She only hoped that it would last this time for her daughter.


	84. Roommates And Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) reveals Kara’s secret kiss with Lena to Eliza as the trip to Misvale continues and Alex meets an old friend.

"Well thank you very much girls for displaying how awful our family dinners are." Eliza smiled, How has this woman not run away by now?

"(Y/n) is no angel." Kara protested. "She has a ghost in her restaurant and she is totally freaked out by it. "

(Y/n) felt her eyes narrow dangerously glaring at the woman who looked at her with glee whilst picking up her peas with her fork.

"Kara kissed Lena and now she won't talk to her because she is a massive coward." The chef smiled watching as the peas escaped everywhere from her now lopsided fork a loud gasp filled the air, as both Eliza and Alex stared at her.

"What!" Alex scoffed a laugh caught in her throat as she stared at her sister a half smirk on her face.

(Y/n) sighed turning to her. "You already know this I told you after Lena told me."

" I knew letting you two move to National city would mess with your heads. " Eliza fretted. "What is happening in your lives it sounds like a Shakespeare play."

" These things never did happen in Metropolis. " (Y/n) mused.

"Why do I have the feeling that you fit in very well with Alex and Kara?" Eliza asked amused.

" I just like them is all. "

"I think it's a little more than like." The older woman smiled at her, switching her gaze to Alex knowingly.

" Well, there is no doubt about that. " The chef shrugged.

"Alex dear jealousy is normal but you shouldn't let it ruin your relationship and Kara if you like Lena tell her." Eliza picked up her fork again happy with her advice.

(Y/n) sat back down in her chair leaning over to Alex to whisper. "Are all your family dinners like this? I'm not used to the warmth I'm stuck with Cat the ice queen."

Alex chuckled. "Some go smoother than others."

"So (Y/n) do you approve of the dinner?" The older woman asked anxiously.

" Mom (Y/n) is not judging your cooking. " Alex sighed burying her head in her hands.

"Well, maybe she could give some pointers."

Okay (Y/n) impress the hopefully future mother-in-law no bad criticism. "Well I would say there is no need to chargrill your peppers before you stuff them, just stuff them and then put them into the oven, you don't want them too well done, the peppers become mushy and tasteless."

"Are they tasteless?" Eliza asked

"Err no I...I meant that...Alex a little help please." ( Y/n) pleaded.

"You did ask for pointers Mom" Alex shrugged.

"That is you helping?"

                                                                                                     xxx

"So this is unexpected." (Y/n) whispered softly into the dark of all the things to expect she had not thought of this.

"I know I'm so sorry," Alex spoke back disappointed.

" Hey screw you, Alex, this was my room too I was not being evicted because you wanted to impress your girlfriend! " Kara called out. "And don't you two even think about doing anything I will kick your butts out the window so fast you won't have time to blink"

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Damn I was so looking forward to sex with my girlfriend in the same room as her sister, you really need to get a better opinion of me Kara, that's way too gross."

"Why are you two even in here?" Kara pouted like a child who hadn't gotten the gift she had spent months asking for on Christmas morning. 

"Because this was my room first Kara!" Alex replied. 

"This is getting way too childish." (Y/n) sighed, as soon as they had entered the house Alex and Kara had seemed to regress back to childhood and it was wearing thin, it was cute for about five minutes now she wanted to throw a pillow at each of them and keep the room to herself. 

"Tell her." Alex shot. 

"No, tell her (Y/n)." Kara squealed. 

"You two suck, shut up and go to sleep." (Y/n) snapped finally when she couldn't take anymore. 

The silence settled around them, the soft nighttime sound from the open window filled the room around them lulling away any unease and anger, a gentle breeze of soft smelling cologne that belonged exclusively to Mother Nature soothed them.

"Is it really obvious to everyone that I like Lena?" Kara suddenly asked softly to no one in particular. 

"Yeah, it is." (Y/n) replied a smile on her face. 

"But she is dating that Bruce guy."

"So she isn't married to him, tell her how you feel."

"Is that really the best advice (Y/n)" Alex asked cautiously, it seemed far too liberal for her, anyone who wasn't married was fair game for anyone, did that mean she felt the same about them? her insecurities reared their ugly heads again, ruining everything she had worked to keep. 

"Well it's better than waiting for the wedding right, no one wants that drama, I already look around when the priest guy says Is there anyone who objects, speak now or forever hold their peace." (Y/n) shrugged wondering whether she had seen one too many movies in her life, if she was waiting for the dramatic moment even during a wedding, or maybe it was something that happened to everyone. 

"I just think this is a really dangerous line to walk down." Alex chose her words carefully. "That means we're all up for grabs unless we have a ring on our fingers, and relationships should be a little more complex than that, a little bit more committed."

"What are you talking about I'm telling Kara to say how she feels now before all legal stuff happens and you are going off on some strange road only you seem to be on."

"I just want to be clear that marriage isn't the only thing that should keep us faithful and devoid of that available label."

(Y/n) frowned, her eyes now on the almost silhouetted figure of Alex, her eyes lit partially by the moon that sneaked through the window, she was looking up at the ceiling a worried expression on her face, suddenly it clicked, How can she still think this?

She leaned closer to her hoping Kara was not engaged in her super hearing. "Stop thinking negative things, this only applies to these two because Lena is in love with Kara too."

What!" Alex almost shouted she had never seen this coming. 

"Yeah what!" Kara screamed unbelievingly. 

"Oh for fuck's sake, is there no privacy around here anymore?"

"There never really was." Alex chuckled. 

"She loves me?"

Trying to shrug off the knowledge that Lena was going to kill her in a very slow and very painful way, and she could, she could invent something that would do the trick. "Err yeah, but she has never told me I just know her."

"So you could be wrong?" Kara stumbled over her words, a deep glow in her heart burning for (Y/n) to be right. 

"I could be but I'm not."

"I need to clear my head!" Kara suddenly spoke slipping through the window and flying out into the night, the revelation had been extremely unexpected, she had no idea what she should do with the news. 

"She sure does know how to make an exit." (Y/n) laughed before leaned over Alex and running her finger lightly across her cheek. "Listen negative Nelly it's true I believe everyone is fair game before they get married that is just common knowledge but do you know what I would say if someone came up to me and declared they were in love with me do you know what I would say?"

Alex looked up into her (e/c) eyes getting lost in their deepest depths was an easy thing to do, a favorite pleasure of hers. "What would you say?" She whispered harshly her words catching in her throat at the sight of her. 

"I'd say cool but I'm in love with my beautiful, sweet, kind, enchanting, smart, lovable sometimes moody in the morning's girlfriend who has a killer ass and I'd show them the door, politely, of course, I'm not a heartless bitch."

"Even if it was Jane Ramos?" Alex smirked. 

(Y/n) dramatically rolled her eyes from side to side murmuring for effect pretending to think over her decision, Alex laughed pushing her lightly away. 

"I love you, Alex, I shouldn't have to keep saying it but because it's true I will say it all day every day because I love the sound of your name on my tongue."

"Why do you have to hit me with the innuendo right now?" Alex groaned uncomfortably. 

"Just keeping you on your toes."

"(Y/n)."

"Yes."

"I love you, you have no idea how much."

                                                                                 xxx

Alex hadn't been all too eager to play tour guide but (Y/n) had convinced her with a big smile and a soft twist of her arm, neither had heard Kara return the night before but when they awoke it was to find Kara sleeping hovering just above them. 

"So this is a super small town." (Y/n) smiled as she looked through the small store. 

"I guess so, you don't really notice until you leave and then come back." 

(Y/n) watched her confused by her sudden quietness, she'd never seen her like this before in all the time she had known her, which admittedly wasn't that long but still, this was new, her eyebrows furrowed together as though she was contemplating something, her dark brown eyes held the potential for a storm. 

She wanted to ask her what was wrong but maybe she was just generally in a bad mood and wouldn't want to dwell on it and make a big deal about it, so instead (Y/n) threaded her arm through hers and placed a soft kiss on her cheek that seemed to thaw her a little. 

"Why are you so uptight today?"

"I'm kinda nervous I guess about meeting someone who knew me, I've never had this before oh Hi this is my girlfriend, and they are shocked."

"Oh that meeting, but you know all the people who are important to you know and support you so what does it matter, they are people who aren't in your life anymore for a reason."

"Hmm, I guess so."

"Do you want me to back off be more friend than a girlfriend."

"What no way!" Alex pulled her closer. "I'm not ashamed of who I am and I'm not ashamed of you, I'm just thinking way too much."

(Y/n) smiled. "Okay."

"OMG Alex, Alex Danvers." Someone called from behind, they both turned around Alex cringing getting ready for the tension to begin, she groaned inwardly when she realized just who it was. 

"It's me Vicki remember."

"Yeah hi Vicki."

"You have seriously changed so much." The woman smiled suddenly noticing (Y/n) she turned her questioning gaze onto her. 

"Hi Alex is seriously bad with introductions, I'm (Y/n)." She smiled, there was no need for explanations that wasn't her place and she didn't want to make Alex feel anymore uncomfortable than she clearly was, she nudged her out of her silence. 

"Oh yeah (Y/n) this is an old friend of mine from high school Vicki Donahue."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled. 

An awkward silence passed between the three women, (Y/n)'s eyes searching for something to latch onto to make the time go faster, so the awkward moment would end. 

"So..."

"So.." Say something Alex you're killing me here. 

"Are you back in town for the reunion?" The mousy haired woman asked. 

"Reunion?"

"Yeah, our high school reunion tomorrow night."

"I didn't know, I guess I didn't get the email."

"Oh, so I guess you aren't coming?"

"Err well I mean... I guess not... I'm not here for long it's just a flying visit," Alex spoke anxiously, (Y/n) frowned confused. 

"Well you should come anyway it will be cool to catch up after so long, I gotta go I left my fiance outside he really gets moody when he is kept waiting." She laughed. 

"Oh yeah, I totally know what you mean." (Y/n) laughed with her knowingly. 

"Yeah, your boyfriend the same way?"

"Errr....boyfriend..hmmm."

"It's me she is talking about me she and I are dating I am a Lesbian we have sex!" Alex suddenly blurted out loudly. 

(Y/n) blushed making Kara envious of just how red her cheeks could turn. "Wow, thanks for broadcasting it loudly Alex." She turned around self consciously seeing the curious eyes on them. 

"Wow okay, so you're Gay."

"Yes."

"And you too." She looked to (Y/n), who furrowed her brows. 

"Hey, I already came out of my closet I'm not standing in another one you know." She protested sometimes she hated the assumption she was something she wasn't, many times in her life her bisexuality had been erased based on who she was dating at the time if she had a boyfriend she was straight and if she had a girlfriend she was a Lesbian despite the fact she had explained until her face turned blue and she had fought for breath that she was always Bi no one understood. 

"So you will come to the reunion?" She asked again. 

Alex looked to (Y/n) looking for an excuse to say no, she knew her girlfriend would not be attending her reunion anytime soon, or in the near future it wasn't her thing she had Lena and that was all she wanted to reminisce about, she thought she would see reluctance instead she saw her smile and nod her head. 

"We'll be there." 

Oh (Y/n) what the hell have you just done, this is going to be very painful!


	85. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and (Y/n) indulge in the food and Alex tries to get through the awful night, but things could get far worse.

Alex let her head flop into her hands her hair falling onto the varnished wood of the table she had tried her very best to talk (Y/n) out of the reunion but nothing had worked and now with the allure of free food Kara was now attending.

"I am hoping they have those gorgeous shrimp they had during graduation, they were the best ever." Kara let her eyes roll back in her head at the memory of the soft sweet delicious succulent seafood.

" Are you okay? " (Y/n) leaned forward a concerned arch to her brow as she took in her cousin's expression.

"What yes of course."

" You kinda looked like you were having an orgasm or something. "

Alex groaned her voice muffled within the dark confines of her arms. "Gross (Y/n) don't give me those images."

" You didn't see her. "

"Can you shut up I was thinking of the shrimp okay!" ( Y/n) folded her arms across her chest in protest.

"Were you, remind me not to invite you into my kitchen."

"Not even you can beat these shrimp." Kara challenged smugly, enjoying the glare of annoyance in her eyes.

" Not possible. " (Y/n) said firmly with determination.

"You'll see."

" Oh, we will see! "

"Are you really fighting over shrimp?" Alex sighed finally lifting her head up.

" Yes because no one is as good as me. " (Y/n) replied arrogantly. "Especially someone who caters for high school proms."

" Wow, that is pretty egotistical. " Kara cringed.

"Nope just confident."

" Can you two just call it a draw, agree to disagree. " Alex asked them hopefully.

(Y/n) turned to her girlfriend outraged. "You are supposed to be on my side."

Kara chuckled at the deer in headlights look in Alex's eye.

" Well, it's obvious that I am in your corner but we gotta give these delusional people a chance. " Alex tried to gain some good grace again, (Y/n) frowned but rolling her eyes she decided to give up on the battle of words she would show them tonight.

"Hey, girls your all up early." Eliza smiled carrying her cup of coffee to the table to sit with them wondering why Alex had dark rims under her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep," Alex said forlornly.

" Why? "

"That damn reunion is tonight and Y/n) cursed me by accepting." She sighed.

Eliza looked at (Y/n) who shrugged. "You were acting really weird Alex you declared to the whole store we were sleeping together and as I didn't want any more details of my sex life revealed to a bunch of strangers I decided to put you out of your misery."

" You did what? " Eliza squealed startled, Kara chuckled she'd already heard the story but still it was hilarious.

"It was Vicki Mom I just didn't know what to do, so everything burst out."

" Yeah, thanks for that. " (Y/n) patted her on the shoulder.

"Now I have to go and I really don't want to."

" Well, I didn't bring anything to wear so I'm gonna fly back to National City and get my dress, (Y/n) you want anything? "

(Y/n) nodded her head before giving her a whole list of everything she would need, including her infamous red dress.

"Oh no not that dress I just know all the football jocks will be drooling over you." Alex groaned dreading the night even more.

"If we spent our lives worrying about stupid men then we'd forever be in sports pants and baggy jumpers."

" Stop worrying it will be okay. " (Y/n) soothed leaning closer to put her arms around her and kiss the tip of her ear. "You'll have me there with you."

" You'll be off with Kara fighting over the shrimp! "

"Oh yes, another house of El food fight!" Kara suddenly burst out forgetting that Eliza wasn't supposed to know about ( Y/n), even though they knew that she knew, things were becoming far too complicated.

"Kara!"

Alex looked at her girlfriend happily. "See I'm not the only one who can't keep a secret Kara is the worst, how does she even keep her own?"

" It was an accident. "

"(Y/n) dear, it's okay, unlike my daughters I am very good at keeping secrets." Eliza reassured.

" Thank you. "

"Okay, I have to get going," Kara spoke up.

" Don't forget to kiss Lena goodbye. "

"I won't forget.. wait what!"

Kara's face burned red as she watched the three women burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh grow up!" She pouted before storming out stopping short of slamming the door.

                                                                                         xxx

Alex had learned one thing while teachers may have changed and the students aged by a decade Midvale High school had not changed at all, it was stuck in a time warp and she hated it.

Being a teenager was bad enough but for her filled with confusion and denial, the added tension of Kara and her father, Alex didn't really look on it with anything good to reminisce on.

Every male eye in the room turned towards them when (Y/n) entered Alex growled she wanted to punch them all one by one each one harder than the last, each one feasted on the naked flesh on show like vultures eagerly enjoying the view of an almost dead corpse in a dry desert.

"So Kara my little friend." ( Y/n) beamed rubbing her hands together happily. "Which way to the shrimp?"

Alex watched her, she didn't even gaze around her at them, they were invisible to her as though they were a ghost and she was a Goddess far too good for the riff-raff.

That made her feel better, not that they were looking but that her girlfriend wasn't looking at them.

"Oh (Y/n) be prepared to lose." Kara sang happily pulling her by her arm over to the massive pile of shrimp forgetting all about Alex who kept up her glare challenge.

(Y/n) cringed. "Oh dear lord look at this, that is so dangerous out in the open."

" It's a buffet. " Kara shrugged.

"Yeah but how many gross fingers have touched those and put them back, oh God maybe they went to the bathroom and didn't wash their hands."

" You are really ruining this for me, come on don't chicken out. "

"I'm only eating this because of the strong Kryptonian genes these things terrify me." She grimaced reaching forward with a reluctant hand to pick up an offensive shrimp lifting it to her mouth and chewing, spitting it out before she could swallow. " Eww, Kara that is so gross! "

"What!" Kara lifting a handful from the pile and placed them in her mouth she was convinced that she was being overdramatic soon she realized that she was right, her eyes scrunched up at the sour unfresh over fishy taste.

(Y/n) smirked smugly. "I told you I was the best and no one could beat me."

Kara spat the unwanted food into a napkin. "They must have changed caterers."

" Yeah sure Kara if you say so, it's a good thing you have me come on I'll teach you about the best food. "

                                                                                                      xxx

Alex watched them their heads stuck together over the buffet locked in an intensely heated debate, she shook her head and smiled.

"You made it."

Alex gave a tense smile at the mousy-haired woman. "Well I kinda had no choice my girlfriend was into the idea and once Kara knew there was no choice we were coming."

" I see your sister has another food lover. "

"(Y/n) is a chef so it's her job." Alex smiled her gaze turning back to the woman now with her back to them making elaborate gestures with her hands as Kara looked on intently. "She is actually the youngest head chef in America at The Willow in National City."

" You sound proud. "

"I am."

" I have to say I am surprised I mean I never thought you'd end up with another woman. "

"That is life I guess." Alex shrugged.

Vicki looked back to (Y/n) and Kara who was now laughing hard crunched over, Kara's glasses almost falling off her face. "Did you always know you were like this, or into women even during high school?"

" No, I was confused I guess, anyway can we change the subject its not really a big deal I'm in a relationship just like most people here. "

"Oh, not Valerie Singer." Vicki chuckled, Alex cringed at the name the head cheerleader who had reigned as the Queen.

" What about her? " She shrugged.

"She married Bobby Belcher right out of high school, anyway at Christmas she found him with his secretary on his work desk." She whispered her hands cupped around her mouth.

" No way! "

"Yes, he left her for the secretary."

"Oh my God she was such a bitch."

" She is playing on her prom queen title tonight. " Vicki laughed.

Alex laughed at the thought, how could a grown woman still think that would mean anything.

"Look she is talking to your girlfriend."

" What! " Her eyes shot to the three women, the one had her hands on her hips a glare of anger and self-importance on her face.

"I said move out of my way, why are you even here crazy Kara I don't remember anyone even liking you?"

(Y/n) felt her blood rage, there was no way she was going to let the dairy queen talk to Kara like that. "Hey, Elizabeth the Smurf piss off we're busy."

" How dare you swear at me, I've never been so insulted in all my life. "

"Well, all I can say is you've been damned lucky."

" Do you even know who I am? " She glared at (Y/n).

The chef shrugged, pursing her lips. "Nope and nor do I care."

Kara chuckled hiding it behind her hand, she'd waited a long time to see someone put Valerie Singer down and (Y/n) was doing it excellently.

"Who are you any way you didn't go to our school I would remember your ugly face."

(Y/n) laughed. "Do you get the feeling we're in that scene in the Nutty Professor with the stand up comedian that's you, only he has better teeth and way better hair and I'm Eddie Murphy, oh by the way that means I win, the school I went to would have eaten you up alive doll mixture."

"I am the girl who was made prom queen." She motioned to the crown on her head and the sash, ( Y/n) nodded with faux seriousness.

"Oh no Kara I insulted the queen she'll chop my head off, oh no save me from the Queen of farts!"

Kara lost it her face a violent red as she bowed forward as the woman glared in outrage.

"Listen if you think prom queen means anything in real life you are insane, I was voted prom queen too but I rejected that shit piece of plastic crap, it's only going to contaminate the earth, just like you with your toxicity, I had much better things to do."

" Your girlfriend is something else. " Vicki laughed watching as the petulant outraged prom queen marched away, Kara giving (Y/n) an excited high five.

"I know." Alex smiled proudly her eyes wide with wonder and awe.

"She seems to get on with Kara, they look pretty close do you ever worry they you know... "

Alex laughed. "No, that would be weird they are cousins."

" Ahhh you can tell they look a little alike, they have the same smile. "

"I try not to look too much into it."

                                                                                     xxx

The night drew on with seemingly no end Alex wasn't hating it as much as she had when she first arrived and after (Y/n)'s war of words with Valerie, she was everyone's hero.

Alex drew her nearer (Y/n) falling easily and without protest into her arms. "Finally remembered me after your victory parade." Alex smiled kissing her head.

" Every hero needs her prize. "

"Oh yeah, what does that make me? " Alex smiled as (Y/n) lifted her head to look into her eyes.

"My prize."

" Oh don't give me those eyes not here and now. " Alex groaned feeling her heart beat strongly between them.

"Let's escape somewhere."

Alex chewed on her bottom lip pulling it into her mouth the urge to give in to desire and escape find somewhere, where the two of them could be together, was overpowering but she couldn't.

"We can't."

" Spoilsport. "

(Y/n) felt the eyes on her again, she'd noticed the woman watching them most of the night she was under no illusion it was the intrigue of her, her interest was definitely aimed at Alex, she'd had to hold in that instinct that told her to lash out, protect what she had found with Alex, hold it back because she knew she was being stupid, Alex wasn't going to throw everything they had been through away for a brief flirtation. 

"(Y/n), (Y/n)." Kara ran over her face lit up like a seaside town at night. "You have to come with me some loser guys are saying women cannot be superheroes, and that Batman and Superman would take Supergirl and Superwomen in a fight!"

"Oh hell no, come on Kara let's go and sort this crap out right now." She turned to Alex placing a quick hard kiss on her lips for luck. "Sorry, babe gotta go and put some ignorant misogynists in their place." With that, she was gone leaving Alex and Vicki alone again. 

"She certainly is a whirlwind." Vicki chuckled, she couldn't help feeling a little envious of her. 

"She is, it's one of the reasons I love her." 

"So she is the one for you?" She asked a silent question in her voice that didn't seem to be what she was asking. 

"Yes, she is the one." Alex smiled watching (Y/n) and Kara in the distance their body language echoing each other hands aggressively hel on their hips and the other pointed wildly in the air occassionally to demonstrate their argument, there was no mistaking them for family at this moment. 

"I was thinking about what happened between us last night, well I often think about it actually."

"We were just stupid kids." Alex sighed she didn't want to have this conversation. 

"No, I know but do you wonder what would have happened if we hadn't fallen out, maybe something would have happened.."

"What are you talking about?"

The woman sighed, shifting her blue eyes around the table how did she voice what she wanted to say? "Can we take a walk, I really need to get some air?"

Alex frowned. "Okay."

Once outside the night air hit them, whilst they were inside the moon had won his nightly battle with the Sun and was now largely in the night sky, made brighter by the pitch black of the space around it, the small shooting stars adding more drama to his victory, right now he reigned as king but soon he would lose his crown, dethroned by the one he had overthrown. 

Alex looked back at the school wondering what Kara and (Y/n) would think when they returned and found her gone. 

"It's okay I'm sure your girlfriend can do without you for five minutes Alex," Vicki said impatiently. 

Alex turned hard brown eyes on the woman. "What is your problem?"

"Dammit, Alex I'm just going to do it!" 

"Huh." She didn't anticipate the woman launching herself at her, her arms wrapped around her neck as she tried to get closer to connect their lips, finally fulfill the urge that had haunted her since she was a teenager, Alex easily held her back, she wasn't going to fall for this her mind outraged as her heart protested what if (Y/n) came out and saw this she could lose her again, and this time she was sure she wouldn't win her back. 

Angrily she pushed her away. "What the hell are you doing." 

"I just...I"

"Listen I may have had a crush on you when we were kids, one I couldn't explain to myself then but that doesn't mean I want to explore that now, I have (Y/n) and I'm not about to throw her away so you can indulge in experimenting, use someone else as your Guinea pig!" In a rage Alex marched away leaving the misty-eyed woman to watch her sadly, remorse and shame filling her. 

                                                                               xxx

Alex stood trying to calm her nerves under the bleachers, she couldn't go back inside as angry as she was Kara and (Y/n) would know something was up and then she would have to tell her what happened. 

Then she had to struggle with the issue of whether she should tell her, they'd both promised no more lies but this wasn't her fault and nothing had happened thankfully. 

She sighed again for the umpteenth time and wallowed in her own woe, she knew coming tonight would be a bad move, she had a feeling. 

"Hey you didn't hear me." 

"(Y/n)!" 

"It sucks you didn't gain the super hearing sometimes that is the best part of the whole superpowers bit, when you are somewhere and you catch a snippet of someone's conversation and you spend the rest of the day wondering what happened, it's that cliffhanger you never get to solve, only now I can." She chuckled as she came to sit down next to her. 

"I didn't hear you."

"Oh, okay."

Alex sighed. "You saw didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"I didn't do anything to make her think I wanted it (Y/n) I swear."

"Alex shut up, I saw it all so there is no need to explain plus super hearing remember." She smiled at her reassuring her, picking up her cold hand between her own and rubbing them together softly. 

Alex breathed a huge sigh of relief. 

"Not everything will be a drama, Alex."

"I know but I was so afraid I would lose you and you wouldn't believe me."

"Well this is where trust comes in, we're getting there I think don't you?" She looked at the woman slightly shadowed by the darkness. 

"I think so too."

"Good, but damn Alex I can't take you anywhere you got all these women drooling over you how the heck am I going to hold them back." 

Alex laughed, it was hardly as drastic as she said. "It was one woman."

"One who thought she was getting my Alex, I'll have to tell her something before we leave."

"What?"

(Y/n) moved closer until her lips lightly kissed the edge of her shell-like ear. "That I don't share, and I have super powers to fight every woman in the world who wants to take me on."

"I'm pretty sure not every woman in the world wants me." Her cheeks flushed, the feel of her so close was intoxicating. 

"You'd be surprised."

(Y/n) gave into the temptation she had been fighting all night, placing  a smooth lingering kiss on the spot just below her ear, "Did you ever make out under here when you were here?" She whispered. 

"No." Her brain melting at the feel of (Y/n)'s hand hiking up her dress exposing her naked thigh to the cold night air rendered her speechless, as her heart accelerated and jumped eagerly wanting her touch to continue. 

"You want to now?" (Y/n) asked wickedly her tongue running happily on the outside rim of her ear. 

"Someone may see us."

"Super hearing remember."

Taking the soft moan that left the brunette woman she moved from her ear up her neck and across her jawline to claim her lips as her own, it wasn't very often you witnessed your partner rejecting soeones advances, it must have sucked for her friend but it had felt good to watch, especially knowing that Alex had no idea she was there, she knew trust wouldn't magically appear by seeing these things before her eyes but she could feel the rift meanding, it was a soft crack now that still needed maintaining but they would wipe away the ugly mar on their relationship. 

Swiftly she stood up taking Alex with her, their lips never parting as she pushed her against the wooden structure and lifting her leg up to straddle hers, stepping closer to Alex's body. 

(Y/n)'s hand crept lowering seeking the most intimate part of her lover smiling through their kiss as a harsh groan vibrated into her mouth. 

"Do you like that Alexandra?" The chef asked lustfully her voice low and husky like a rich deep brown whiskey happily scorching her throat, their eyes meeting a cloud of lusty passion glazed over her dark brown eyes as she gazed into her own (e/c) eyes, never had Alex ever felt her full name could incite such a feeling inside her, How was she doing it?

"I like that, it sounds super sexy, I can see you like it too." She smiled, her hand teasing her with sleek movements. "I like the way it feels in my mouth, Alexandra, like a delicious dessert and I can't get enough." She drew the name out hoarsely, a deep tone that made Alex tingle at the very pit of her being to the highest peak. 

Alex leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes against the onslaught of feelings that (Y/n) created. 

Now I hope no one ever calls me Alexandra ever again, I can't have them ruining this moment, (Y/n) actually makes it sound good.


	86. The Shrimp Scare Of Midvale High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A health scare ends the reunion abruptly but leaves (Y/n) satisfied that she is the best.

"Your face is still super red." ( Y/n) chuckled as she leaned closer to her, entwining their arms firmly together.

"I wonder why that is?"

"Oh, you know why Alexandra." Her voice was a low erotic rumble that she felt vibrate in the deepest part of her body.

" I really wish you hadn't started that. "

"You like it, admit it you want me to use it all the time, imagine being in the DEO I come walking through the door looking like a hot fox in a skin-tight suit, boobs sticking out like..."

" (Y/n) please stop. " Alex pleaded on a sigh she'd only just recovered from the intense orgasm moments ago since she'd gained her superpower from Aethyr and Kharys's experiment (Y/n) didn't have to be conscious of hurting her, she didn't have to hold back and their intimate moments had gotten better.

It wasn't every day a woman got to thank her crazy evil almost mother-in-law for giving her a better sex life, but that was what had happened.

The chef chuckled taking pity on her lover, she'd been livid when she'd seen Vicki launch herself at her, she'd wanted to show her just what she'd learned since she had become Superwoman, but that anger was dangerous, and Alex had it covered, happily.

"So that was your first time under the bleachers huh?" She teased trying to put her chin on her shoulder but the motion of walking was making it difficult.

" Yes, don't tell me you did that too? " Alex asked aggravated.

"Nope never did that, my whole time in High school I was an absolute virgin cross my heart."

" So that was our first time together? " Alex asked, somehow she liked that, liked when neither had done something before and their first times were with each other.

"Yep, ours, just probably best not to tell the kiddies about it, we don't want to get called up to their school some spotty teen guy with bad skin and even worse hair pinned against the wall your hand on his throat." The image was as clear as day. "His face blood red as he spits and snarls for breath."

Alex laughed. "I would do that."

" I know you would, you can teach the brainy one science we'll defiantly have one of those just like her Mommy. "

"I'm just wondering how you will manage to feed them all, not to mention Kara." Alex laughed happily sometimes she felt it was testing fate to talk like this, that at a moment this dream could be snatched away and she wanted it so badly, but other people could dream why couldn't she?

"We've talked about the trough Alex that is what I plan, throw the food in and just yell Come on Danvers clan get your food!"

" So you are planning on being Mrs. Danvers? "

"Of course everywhere I go I'm going to say Hi I'm Mrs. Alexandra Danvers."

" You should stick to your own name. "

(Y/n) laughed, as they approached the entrance their attention was caught by a man hunched over a woman patting his back as he was sick on the ground.

"Someone drank too much," Alex smirked unsympathetically.

"Gosh tell me about it, look there is one over there too." She pointed to the woman just beyond the entrance her hands holding back her hair as she let loose the contents of her stomach.

"What has been going on tonight?"

" Maybe someone spiked the punch. "

"No one ever did that during our actual prom." Alex shrugged.

"Some regrets are easily remedied, Alexandra."

" You have to don't you, just remember we are sharing a room with Kara tonight. "

"Oh yeah." Disappointment hit her realizing all the desperately naughty things she had going on in her head she couldn't do. Kara is always cramping my style. 

Their faces turned to horror as they stepped inside the hall, more than half of the populace were crouched over being sick, the sounds of desperate wails filled the room, echoing ominously around them.

"OMG, it's like the opening scene of Saving Private Ryan " (Y/n) spoke repulsed by the pungent stench of sick that clung to the air like an overprotective mother on her child's first day of school.

Kara approached them "Hey guys where have you been? This place is like hell now."

" What happened? "

"Everyone just started throwing up." Kara shrugged.

(Y/n) arched her eyebrow high. "This is those damn shrimp I did say about that."

" Has someone called an ambulance if this is food poisoning it is serious. " Alex said seriously thankful she'd skipped the shrimp.

"Has anyone opened a window?" (Y/n) said her face scrunched up as she lifted her hand to her nose to shield it from the offensive smells that were attacking her. "I have this thing where if I see someone be sick I tend to follow." She said ominously, her eyes darting around anxiously. 

"We don't get sick calm down." Kara shrugged. 

"Oh well thank goodness for that." It made no difference the sight was still horrid to see, the distant sounds of ambulance sirens filled the room as everyone breathed a heavy sigh of relief the cavalry had arrived. 

                                                                             xxx

Kara and (Y/n) sat listlessly on the side the hall had emptied and the party was well and truly over, Alex had helped the paramedics with the patients, and the two super cousins were now waiting, Kara's hand on top of her knee as she held her head up, (Y/n) took her shoes off and enjoyed the breeze that hit her imprisoned feet. 

"I still can't believe you brought me Lena's shoes they are two sizes too small for me." (Y/n) groaned impatiently. 

"You said red so I picked up the red ones."

"Yeah but Kara these were in Lena's bedroom how the heck did you think they were mine?"

"She might have borrowed them." Kara reasoned. 

(Y/n) smirked. "You just wanted an excuse to get in Lena Luthor's bedroom I bet you did a little jiggle in the sheets, imagining Lena in them."

"Please stop."

"Am I getting a little too close to the truth?

"No, but you are annoying me."

"So guys are you ready to get going?" Alex sighed as she finally stood in front of them, an expectant look in her eyes as she took in the two women. 

"Yep." (Y/n) and Kara sprung up from their seats enthusiastically. 

Alex smiled. "Good and let's leave it another decade or so until the next time we come here hmm?"

"Why are you planning on having more desperate lovesick women throw themselves at you?" (Y/n) chuckled ignoring the question in Kara's eyes. 

Suddenly (Y/n) stopped. "Damn I forgot my shoes, you two go on I'll catch you up."

"Okay."

Yes, she had told a little white lie, but still what she needed to do had to be done, if not for her own mental health and well being then her own ego, she needed to let that woman know Alex was hers and what she had done was not acceptable. 

"Oh hello (Y/n)." Vicki said guiltily, her eyes looking everywhere but the tall woman who seemed to suddenly engulf her in her presence, she wasn't smiling any longer. 

"What you did tonight was well out of order."

"I know, I'm so sorry."

"No if you knew you wouldn't have done it, I don't know what you've got going on with your fiance frankly I don't care that is your business but when you try to kiss my girlfriend I take offense, you have no idea about the things we have been through together yet you so easily thought your own selfish desires mattered more than a loving and caring relationship." Her eyes spat venom at the mousy-haired woman who was shrinking backward. "

"I'm so sorry."

"Just remember next time not to make a pass at my girlfriend, I won't be so friendly, I love her to death she is my world and I almost lost her I won't let anyone take away what we have and are building again." With her final warning she turned away her face as hard as granite stone she left no room for debate, and she wasn't playing games, she was tired of people thinking they could get in between Alex and her. 

                                                                            xxx

"I can't believe it's my girls last day." Eliza smiled sadly at all three women, they'd returned pretty late the night before she hoped that meant they had fun until Kara had told her in great detail about the shrimp disaster. 

"We gotta go home some time Mom." Alex sighed. 

"Oh I know Alexandra but I wish you could stay longer I feel like I only just got to know (Y/n) and you're taking her away." Alex glared at her in stunned shock, she knew it would come at least once before she left but why did it have to be so early in the morning?

"Mom please not that, anything but that?"

"Why it is your name Alexandra I tell you (Y/n) I gave my daughter a perfectly lovely sweet name and she hates it when she was a child people thought I had a son I spent so much time calling Alex and not Alexandra."

Alex couldn't turn around and see the smug glee that was waiting in (Y/n)'s eyes, she had a million and one reputes she knew it but she just couldn't turn around to confirm it. 

"Oh, I know Mrs. Danvers, she is so stubborn you have to do something really special to get her to like Alexandra." (Y/n) smirked happily, making sure to lower her voice on the Alexandra bit and almost growl it into her ear, Alex's face lit up in a bright flush. 

"Alex what is wrong you are redder than the time Kara went on that date with the guy she really liked and then suddenly the next day he is in the hospital and then confined to a wheelchair for six months."

Kara's eyes almost burst out of their sockets as everyone's eyes turned to her. 

"What happened Kara?" (Y/n) asked intrigued. 

"Weren't we talking about Alexandra," Kara said flustered trying to deflect the question she really didn't want to go into what had happened that night it was far too embarrassing. 

"Stop calling me that." 

"But Alexandra I know you like it sometimes." (Y/n) cooed into her ear. 

Eliza frowned, what was happening to her daughters this morning? What did they spike the punch with last night at the party this had to be the reason they were acting so crazy, but in some crazy way beyond the flushed faces and embarrassment she realised something Alex was actually happy, really happy it had been so long since she had seen that childlike smile on her face she thought it was gone forever, Kara too was happy in her awkwardness. 

Could one woman do all of that?

She knew for Kara it was finally finding that connection she had craved for so long, through the loneliness and the gloom, someone beyond Kal-el because while they were cousins their distance meant they were not close. 

And for Alex she'd happened to glance out her window just as they had arrived home last night, Kara had skipped inside quickly she'd heard her raiding the fridge, Alex and (Y/n) had stayed outside a little longer their attention on each other, soft whispers and laughter filled the night air creating an almost magical cocoon to exist within. 

Then that smile again, she had been skeptical about (Y/n) before this weekend but now she knew for sure that she was as special as Alex claimed she was, she just hoped it would work out because from the looks of (Y/n) it wouldn't just be Alex who would end up with a broken heart. 

Alex turned finally towards her. "Seriously (Y/n) your confusing me my Mom is saying it then and you say it and I'm freaking melting on the spot, come on have some pity for me." She whispered softly, almost pleading. 

"You tell me your melting on the spot, how am I not supposed to take that as sexual innuendo." (Y/n) shrugged. 

Kara glared at them in shocked outrage. "Enough you two this is the breakfast table no sex talk here!"

"Oh my God she actually said sex." (Y/n) chuckled, she'd never ever heard her say that word, she was like a very posh British person she only ever mouthed the word very softly. 

Eliza looked to her daughter her head now firmly in her hands so she couldn't see anyone around her, she'd been betrayed and teased by her girlfriend and outed by her sister, breakfast was not going well for her. 

"Alex dear I am a woman you know I know all about sex."

"I'm going to stop you right there I do not want to know about you and that....that activity," Alex warned her face firm despite the red stain and her hand pointed in the air for a warning. 

Eliza chuckled. "Typical when you become a mother they forget you are a woman with desires and urges."

"If we promise to stay another day will you shut up?" Alex asked desperately. 

"I think I could arrange that." Eliza nodded happily. 

"We can find the guy Kara put into a wheelchair and ask him what happened." (Y/n) ventured, she knew this story had to be told Kara was far too much affected by it. 

I'll get you to tell me, Kara, just you wait.


	87. Strawberries And Haircuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is far too interested in a new gun for (Y/n)’s liking so she tries to teach her a lesson....it doesn’t go well.

It had been two days since they'd returned from Midvale the city had been slow and law abiding it was in no need of their Supers, today they all sat around for a briefing on some new weapons, Alex's gaze was glued to them gleefully with an expression (Y/n) had only ever seen her during and after sex.

How can this woman love this ugly gun more than me?

"I can already see Alex eying these up." J'onn smiled.

Jealousy flared inside her and with it a wicked thought, could she distract Alex from that gun and turn those eyes onto her with an even more heated.

Reaching under the table she pulled out the strawberries she had bought earlier, no one turned they were used to a scene like this by now.

Making quick work of pulling open the carton she took another look at Alex her gaze still glued ahead of her, she pulled out one plump red strawberry, delicately holding it between her long fingers caressing the uneven surface with her other finger swirling her fingers in no particular pattern.

(Y/n) pursed her lips annoyed that she still didn't have Alex's attention.

Taking on every movie she had ever seen in her life that involved a woman hell-bent on seduction through a fruit she brought it to her lips and shyly stuck her tongue out to touch the cold object.

Still, she didn't turn.

(Y/n) huffed and puffed annoyed was it her fault she was bad at this her girlfriend should definitely be more focused on her than a cold metal emotionless gun, this was definitely Alex's fault if she  were another woman she'd turn to someone a little easier to play, Winn perhaps and try her magic on him, but she wasn't so she wouldn't.

Admitting defeat she instead plunged the fruit into her mouth cringing at the bitterness. Jeez, even the strawberries hate me.

Lifting the half-eaten strawberry to her eyes she frowned, then turning back to Alex narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend, there was another way she could get her attention with these bitter things from hell.

Suddenly Alex turned around at the feel of something hitting her head her eyes immediately fell onto (Y/n) who sat waving at her a big smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" She mouthed.

(Y/n) shrugged innocently putting her red stained thumb into her mouth to lick of the sticky bitter redness from her skin.

She turned at the tap of her shoulder.

"Can you stop that or I'm seriously going to have to rethink us ending," Sara whispered, ( Y/n) swallowed hard aware that Alex still watched them her eyes were now one hundred percent on her.

(Y/n) shook her head wildly, moving a little away from Sara and putting her hand up to act as a type of barrier between them, so the suspicious woman would not get the wrong idea any more than she already had, because she had heard every word of what Sara had said. 

Hah, I gotcha Alex all I needed was Sara. 

                                                                                          xxx

(Y/n) reclined back on the sofa, Lena had left for Gotham that morning and she really didn't feel like being alone and with Alex missing (Y/n) had decided to go to Kara's.

"It still says it was a Saloon but why would a woman hate women, isn't this all part of the society we are raised in to be afraid of and jealous of other women?" (Y/n) sighed. 

"Why did you have to order Indian food." Kara sulked watching as (Y/n) tucked into the food with a bright smile on her face.

"Because I like it and you are too chicken to try it so its all mine." ( Y/n) gloated.

Kara frowned her eyebrows drawn down together as she watched her cousin, she wasn't happy (Y/n) had promised food and then she'd pulled this trick. "Move out of the way I'm starving but if the rumors I've heard about Indian food is true you are dead."

" Stop listening to rumors and listen to me I am the chef. " She smiled as Kara took some and put it into her mouth. "Well?" She watched expectedly.

" Hmm it's nice, I'll get a plate. "

"Excellent I've created a monster." 

The door opened and in walked Alex, a hat pulled over her head. "(Y/n) what are you doing here?" Her eyes wide with shock she hadn't expected to find her here.

" Yeah you don't sound so happy to see me if it's the whole thing that happened today it really wasn't my fault, I blame those damn guns. "

"Err no it's not that." Her eyes looked to Kara.

(Y/n) looked between the two frowning. "Fucks sake Alex what's with the forlorn face!" She blurted out loudly.

" Yeah you are freaking me out Alex. " Kara cautioned.

Alex sighed sadly. "No one likes it."

(Y/n) and Kara turned to look at each other confusion in their eyes, "Who doesn't like what?"

" Why are you wearing a hat you never wear hats? " Kara shrugged.

"My hair no one likes it, I stopped by the DEO after I went to get my hair cut and they all hated it."

" You had a haircut and then the first people you wanted to show were the guys at the DEO, Alex I feel sidelined here." The chef shrugged, she was pretty confident that the woman would look good with any hairstyle. "Once Lena wanted me to straighten her hair and I actually burnt it."

Kara let out a deep sigh deciding to take matters into her own hands she used her super speed and pulled the hat off her sisters head.

Alex smoothed her hair down, eyes roaming to the two women nervously waiting for their reaction.

"So you just shaved the side?" Kara shrugged looking closely at her head.

" Err yeah. "

"It looks okay, hey (Y/n) brought Indian food it's my new favorite thing. "

(Y/n) looked at Alex devastated. "Crap I've really shot myself in the foot this time. "

"Is that it?" Alex asked puzzled and a little hurt there was no love for her new haircut.

" Alex there is food here, what do you think is more important to me? " Kara asked.

Alex rolled her eyes throwing the unwanted hat to the side and sitting down next to (Y/n), she'd wanted her to love it even if everyone else hated it.

Alex felt the waves of sadness flow around her, (Y/n)'s hand settled on her thigh she was taken unawares when she leaned across and whispered. "I love it, makes you look even more like a sexy badass." Kissing her cheek she turned back to the food to find Kara had taken it all.

Alex 's face glowed sadness gone her girlfriend liked it, she liked it who cared if everyone else hated it.

"You didn't even save any for Alex." ( Y/n) sighed.

"I was hungry," Kara spoke through a mouthful of food as (Y/n) placed half of what she had on hers onto Alex's plate, giving her a little smile as she finished. 

"So what were you two doing?" Alex questioned her gaze going to the pile of books and papers on the ground, Kara's laptop sat on top. 

"We are investigating the history of the restaurant, I know the story of the ghost but it doesn't seem to add up, I get why it hated Cat, this is pretty common, but why would it hate me? I'm positively delightful." (Y/n) asked puzzled. 

Are you still talking about this ghost?" Alex laughed. 

"Coming from the woman who was practically crying when she came in here because strangers didn't like her hair, shut up Alex it was there." 

"Hey, you said you liked my hair."

"I did and I still do but we'll talk about that when we're alone and can't traumatize poor Kara anymore than we already have, we need her to be bold and declare her love for Lena not hiding in a corner shivering." 

"You've already traumatized me beyond all recognition." Kara paled ignoring the end of her sentence she didn't need to go into that again, it was bad enough knowing Lena was in Gotham. 

"Good, then our job is done." (Y/n) smiled happily.

"I still tell you there are no ghosts there are all scientific answers to what happened."

"Oh so there is a science behind someone hissing at me, then throwing my computer off my desk, which I had to pay for Cat was too tight to compensate me, it's her damn restaurant, everything was cool until she brought her trout pout in."

"There must be an explanation." 

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes at her. "Okay, Ms. I know everything you go there, tomorrow night you go there and see how scientific it gets."The chef challenged enjoying the look of slight uncertainty in her eyes, the only way she would understand was by experiencing it herself. 

"Fine, I will." Alex shrugged, she would show them exactly how there was nothing to be afraid of, nothing at all, not one thing. "You will be there too right?"

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Would I leave my damsel in distress alone in a haunted building?"

"I am not a damsel in distress!" 

"No, you are a big girl."

                                                                          xxx

 Alex finally closed the door to her apartment with a welcome sigh, it had been far too long a day and she had missed home and all the comforts it provided. 

"I didn't think you'd ever want to leave," Alex said softly to the back of her lovers head, her eyes were fixed on the city lights outside. "I enjoyed taking you home to Midvale but I really love having you all to myself." Alex moved closer moving her arms around her stomach as she enveloped her closer, laying her chin on her shoulder and enjoying the quiet moment that was just them. 

(Y/n)'s hand came around to caress her hair softly, acting to help hold her close to her, she hadn't been lying others may not like her new hair cut but (Y/n) did, but then honestly anything Alex could she would love even if she shaved off all her hair she would probably be into it, she'd given up trying to understand what magic the woman possessed with everyone else she'd ever dated they always had something she hated, said something that echoed in her head for weeks until it drove her crazy she had loathed it so much. 

Alex seemed to be able to do no wrong, while also getting on her last nerve sometimes those brief moments were far too easily forgotten in her mind and her heart. 

Alex Danvers was definitely the one for her. 

"We have that dinner with my Dad and Cat on the weekend." She finally broke the silence."

"That will be fun your Dad who hates me and Cat who hates you." Alex chuckled. 

"My Dad does not hate you, he has agreed to give you a break."

"Oh yeah why would he do that?"

"I think it was part of a cease-fire, I lay off Cat and he does the same to you, plus when you went missing he felt kinda guilty."

"And you really are sending me on a ghost hunt tomorrow?"

"Yep, don't worry baby I'll protect you." (Y/n) turned around in her arms fitting her hands behind her neck and pressing her lips to Alex's. 

"I guess you really like the air," Alex whispered hoarsely when they parted, (Y/n) ran her hand down the slightly shaved side of her hair the small wisps of hair like springs under her fingers. 

 "You have no idea how much!"


	88. Dangerous Office Hookups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) decides to steal Lena’s fantasy but someone is not happy.

Pots and pans rattled, fat sizzled and the heat intensified, the aroma of food stretching around her as she picked up another ticket.

"Okay I need one lobster and two sushi, we're going all seafood tonight ladies and gents let's hope they don't do any kissing no one wants fishy breath."

" That's why I carry mints at all times, chef. " Assim smirked walking past her to get to the Lobsters, he'd been relatively new to her kitchen but had already proved himself a more than a competent chef, his being nearly new was the reason he was going into the back to get the Lobster no one wanted that job.

Carlos had sworn he had been locked in the walk-in freezer and as he wasn't a man to make things up and after everything, she'd seen she believed him.

"Yeah, that's enough of your dating device, write the book we'll all buy it!" She called after him. " Come on people you wanna get out of here early tonight don't you? Or do you want to stay here with their friendly neighborhood ghost? "

"Not funny chef." They all groaned.

" Hey at least you don't have the job of trying to convince my girlfriend, I have to stay and do the whole Ghostbusters bit. " Normally the thought of getting Alex all to herself would fill her with pleasurable anticipation, but added a crazy pissed off ghost and suddenly it didn't sound so appealing at all.

With the night getting later everyone put their foot down working faster, one eye always on the clock on the wall.

"Come on guys is it really so bad?" ( Y/n) called out above the bustle of the kitchen, their limp fearful eyes that turned to her told her their answer without using words.

Yikes! 

"Okay, two tables left we can do this guys!" Most nights she found her job to me must more of a motivational speaker, a Soccer coach during halftime trying to rally her team, a warrior seeking to refuel her battled peace-hungry troops. " That's four people we got guys, we are culinary Gods this kitchen is our Olympus, and I am your Zeus! " She chuckled at her own idiocy.

"Chef!" Assim called running back into the kitchen trying hard to catch his breath his eyes wide with fear.

" What's wrong? "

"The Lobster!" His words seemed to shiver.

" Yes. "

"They flew across the room, a lot of them, all of them just flying around the room!"

" Are you on drugs? "

"No chef go look!"

(Y/n) narrowed her eyebrows and looked at the door he had just entered from. "Okay." No one tried to stop her, in her kitchen she was like the captain of a ship fearless and powerful every problem was hers to solve.

She made her way to the open walk-in freezer, holding in her frustration that it was open when it should be closed. The Lobsters now all lay lifeless on the ground all scattered across the floor like they'd been washed up on a beach.

"Fuck this is crazy."

                                                                           xxx

(Y/n) finally sighed the service was over and her staff was all gone home, now she was waiting for Alex she was beginning to regret her challenge, if she hadn't been so stupid and stubborn she could have gone home and just spent all night doing very naughty things with Alex.

Maybe there is still time to cancel? 

"Okay, where are all the ghosts at?" Alex's voice called from the doorway cheerfully.

(Y/n) turned around and was faced with Alex in tight black jeans, set off with a fitted leather jacket, (Y/n)'s eyebrow rose up in interest. Holy crap she is hot!

"Wow."

" What? " Alex shrugged an innocent look on her face, she hadn't picked up on the hungry expression in her girlfriend's eyes. 

"Hmm you know we've never christened my desk." She smiled seductively walking slowly towards her a sexy sway in her hips.

Alex swallowed hard at the raw look in her girlfriend's eyes, she'd seen it before, she'd worn it the night of her reunion under the bleachers. " I thought we were ghost hunting. "

"She's not going anywhere but I want you, now!" She grabbed her by the front of her jacket and pulled her into her hard. "Alexandra I want you to fuck me on my desk, so every time I'm am here I will think of you." Her voice low and husky Alex recalled the last time she had made such a request, Kara had ruined that night by interrupting them, her sister wasn't here tonight.

"You're sticking with that name are you?" Alex smiled walking her backward until the backs of her thighs hit the wood.

She smiled wickedly at her. "I should totally come up with more excuses to get you here more often there is no way anyone can interrupt us here."

Settling her legs around Alex she drew her closer to her as Alex kissed her neck, letting out a loud moan she leaned further into her and arched her neck towards her offering her more to claim.

"So you made it all up to get me here." Alex smiled her mouth caressing the soft skin of her neck.

" I don't even care anymore! " She really didn't Alex was doing a very good job of taking her mind off everything, her scent filling her senses and rendering her incapable of thought. "Just keep doing what you are doing."

"Yes, chef."

She captured her lips again as their tongues danced together and battled harmoniously yet with force for dominance, Alex's hands roaming downward to the opening of (Y/n) chef shirt, opening the buttons with shaky yet determined fingers, letting her hands find the firm breasts underneath. 

Pushing her backwards making sure there was nothing in the way Alex laid her on the desk about to climb on top of her when the door suddenly burst open flying from its hinges with a violent crash , both women's eyes turned wide-eyed at the door, their lips torn apart by the sudden intrusion, Alex had expected to find (Y/n)'s father.

"What the fuck was that?" Alex raged angrily but confused none the less.

The temperature suddenly dropped, (Y/n) shivered the feel of Alex's lips on her skin were now replaced by chills of haunting ice that made her hold on tightly to Alex's arm, she may be a superhero but even she felt afraid sometimes, Alex put her hand on hers to comfort the panic and fear she was feeling herself as a low hiss came at them growing louder as though someone where getting closer and shouting in their faces.

Above them on the shelf a heavy glass ornament unicorn began to wobble backward and forward, until it crashed down onto the desk with a crash, Alex lifted (Y/n) out of the way just in time their hands still holding as Alex tucked her into her shielding her head from the shards that flew out, it was a useless move it could never hurt her but instinct told her to protect her.

"What does your science brain say about this?" ( Y/n) asked her eyes darting around them.

"I have no idea," Alex admitted she'd never seen anything like this before.

A howling wind picked up from the center of the room sending a wave of cold air like a whirlwind towards them, their hair flew around wildly about their heads.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Alex said sternly making sure she held her hand tightly pulling her out of the room and through the hallway into the kitchen.

They were just heading towards the door when a crate of tomatoes attacked them hitting Alex on the head.

"Alex your hot new haircut!" ( Y/n) gasped.

"Excellent not even a fucking ghost likes it!" Alex sighed impatiently.

"No one can throw tomatoes at my girlfriend!" ( Y/n) growled into the emptiness, picking up on of the discarded pieces of fruit from the ground and throwing it ahead of her.

"Who are you throwing that at?" Alex shrugged.

" I don't know but damn Alex this is a war and it is on! pick up the tomatoes and throw. "

"When I asked you for a date that first time no one ever said I would be having a food fight in a kitchen of a closed restaurant and our foe would be a ghost." Alex sighed doing as she was told.

"Just do it!"

"I'm just saying that I wish I'd known what I was getting into that's all, maybe I'd have given it more thought."

(Y/n) turned to glare at her, "This is no time to get second thoughts, Alexandra, I know you're still wet for me!"

" Even now you and that mouth. "

"You know you love it."

" Lucky for you I do. "

"One day we'll tell our kids about this day I can see it now." ( Y/n) smiled picking up another tomato and launching it into the distance to have more thrown back. "Hey kiddies let's tell you about the day Mommy and I fought a ghost with tomatoes."

" We really must never tell anyone about this. "Alex said solemnly, throwing her own into the air ahead of her.

" Which bit this or the part where you almost accomplished my demand to screw me. " She laughed.

"None of this!" The whole night must never be spoken of ever again. 

 

"You are such a spoilsport we can't tell anyone?"

Alex lowered the food she was about to launch her mouth opened agape as she took on a confused puzzled expression. "Who the hell do you want to tell that we were attacked by some invisible pitcher who really hates office hookups?"

"Well, I was thinking Kara that woman turns all kinds of shades of red if I ever take up portrait art I would like to use her as my model."

"You're insane."

"I'm pissed this ghost has picked up Kara's job of cockblocking us, at least Kara gives a smile this Duffus throws things at us." 

"I don't want to trash your plan (Y/n) but we should just leave we can't win this is crazy!" She ducked as something flew across at her, hitting the wall instead of her."

(Y/n) looked back at the empty kitchen just in time for a big fat tomato to stream across the kitchen and landing square in her face. "Fine."

Alex tried not to laugh she tried to keep her face as stern and conscious as she could but it was hard, she could feel little sobs start to break through, her mouth lifting up at the effort it was taking to conceal her amusement. 

"Don't even think about laughing!" (Y/n) warned, wiping away the tomato debris from her once clean face. 

"No sure, of course, there is nothing funny here."


	89. Kara’s Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lesson to learn here is even a powerful Kryptonian has no power against the other world.

Just as Alex was about to burst out into huge fits of laughter when the door opened and there stood Kara a smile on her face until she saw the state of the room and the mess on Alex and (Y/n).

"What the hell happened to you two did you fight over Sara again?"

" Of course not Kara why would we fight over Sara? " (Y/n) sighed.

"Well because Alex wishes she could erase every moment she touched you and sh.."

" Okay, Kara that's enough! " Alex shouted out hoping she would stop soon she didn't want to get into all of that again, it was bad enough knowing (Y/n) was working with her to get Sam to go out sith her, and besides that the two women really got along, she had to have faith that she was enough for (Y/n), when they were together she had no doubts but it was the lingering vestiges of guilt that seemed to not be so certain, that someone else could lure her away.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes walking to stand behind Alex. "I just ruined my whole supply of tomatoes for you stop thinking crazy things." She whispered as though she could sense what was going through her mind, Alex turned and smiled at her.

" I'm sorry. "

"Don't be sorry, just know those little voices of doubt are yours I have no doubts about you." 

" Can you two stop the Oprah meeting. " Kara said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" ( Y/n) asked.

"Well I was just downtown at that cool alien hair salon Alex went to, to get her crazy new thing going on and when I passed by the lights were on so I dropped in to see what was happening."

" You got your hair cut I don't see any difference. " Alex said puzzled.

"Well it was just a little trim but I'm happy."

" Heaven forbid you jump out of your comfort zone Kara. "

"Hey, I fight evil every day." Kara protested.

" And your still too afraid to tell Lena you like her. "

"She is dating someone (Y/n)."

" Are we really going to go into this again, I told you, close your ears, Alex, they are only dating she is fair game, we have bigger problems right now where has that thing gotten to? " The chef turned around suspiciously since Kara had walked through the door there had been nothing.

"Why are you so worried about Alex I am the one you keep pestering?" Kara screeched.

" Kara, please. " Alex pleaded, why wouldn't she shut up?

"Because Kara Alex thinks if I say that then I mean I am fair game for anyone to steal when in fact the rules for us like many do not apply because I love her to death and have no plans to be stolen away while you need a kick up your icy Kryptonian ass or you will end up sad and lonely watching the woman you love making a life with someone else."

" Icy Kryptonian ass. " Kara cringed.

"You love me to death," Alex spoke, she wasn't sure those were the best words to use given their situation.

" Yes, I adore you now shut up and help me clean this mess up. "

                                                                                             xxx

(Y/n) sighed picking up the last of the papers that had fallen on the floor even using super speed the whole clean up had been a massive pain in the ass.

 

Would this night ever end? She wanted to go home and throw herself on the couch drown herself in a hot chocolate and drift away no worries about crazy ghosts and how she was going to tell Cat about being down on profits and in need of a new delivery, those Lobsters were useless now, that was a lot of money. 

She wasn't looking forward to that conversation, especially with her pregnancy hormones flying around the place like Kara flying whilst high. 

"That is an interesting thought, what would Kara on pot be like?" The idea seemed hilarious to her. 

She heard footsteps behind her, she didn't turn around she hoped it was Alex. 

"I swear Alex if you don't tell me everything is clean now I may go on some kind of murder rampage."

An eerie silence filled the room. 

"Alex."

(Y/n) turned around breathing a sigh of relief when she saw Kara standing there. "God Kara you scared me, I thought you were Alex for a second, is everything okay?"

Kara stood by the doorway a strange empty vapid look in her eyes as though she were looking at a stranger, she opened her mouth slightly and let out a laugh that echoed around the room like an evil cackle. 

(Y/n) felt a chill run down her spine. "Err Kara."

"Come now sweetie we both know you know I ain't no Kara." (Y/n) swallowed hard at the overly sweet southern tone to her voice. 

"Kara stop taking the piss, I'm sorry I made fun of you last week and told you, you couldn't act for shit, but this is going too far." (Y/n) took a step backward and Kara moved closer like a slithering snake almost curling her way along the floor seductively a sway in her hips. "Kara stop it!" 

"I told ya darlin' I ain't no Kara." A smirk appeared at the corner of her mouth. 

"Annndddd wh..wh..ho would you b...be?"

"Oh jeez I totally forgot to introduce myself, I've seen you before but you do not know me." (Y/n) shrunk backward retreating to the other side of her desk, holding onto the chair so hard that it broke, she didn't like this at all, she sounded like an actress from the 1930s, why was Kara talking like Mae West? "Oh come now darlin' I ain't never hurt anyone."

"Err you kinda are doing something to my cousin."

She let out a cruel laugh again. "I was thinking about doing it to the other one but no offense honey I wouldn't want you drooling over me all the live long day."

"Harsh, I do not drool."

"Oh honey I know you are lying I am here when you talk on the old phone to her, there is a pool in front of you, and I'm not always sure it's from your mouth if you catch my drift." She winked, she actually winked Kara never winked. 

Wtf is going on with my life? judged by some ghost who is possessing my cousin. 

"I errr.... I... were you ever a fan of Mae West?"

"Such a random question honey, you could say Mae West was a fan of me." She patted her hair smugly. 

"Okay." Where the hell are you Alex? "Kara what is the point of being an alien if you can get possessed by a ghost."

"Oh, you are cute some things are beyond any planet."

"Okaay then." Alex!

She moved closer, (Y/n) stuck her hand up into their air. "Hold it right there do not come any closer, you're freaking me out right now!" 

Kara lifted an eyebrow high into the air, seeing such a move on Kara Danvers was a very surreal experience it was almost sexualized the way she did it, "The name's Fritzie June, I used to sing in this joint before some bastard dumped me for some cheap floozy in a shorter skirt."

"Okaaay......"

"Be careful they'll always dump ya for youthful flesh." 

"Okay, thanks for that advice."

"Say this body is swell, she has excellent boobs this one." Kara smiled looking down at her own breasts and swaying them in the mirror, running her hands around them, (Y/n) felt a great panic rise in her, she had no idea what was happening, was it a dream? did she dream this whole thing?

"(Y/n) where the hell is Kara don't tell me she left me to clean up on my own." Alex demanded from the doorway, she hadn't see Kara at first her eyes were glued to (Y/n) whose eyes were staring wide-eyed at Kara, a terror in her eyes that was equal to shock. 

"Ah, Kara there you are." She said walking into the room. "So I finished all the last of it after you slinked off suddenly, thanks for that by the way sister."

"Hey, sugar whatcha bellyaching about?" Kara turned Alex's mouth fell open wide at her drastic change of character, her strange new voice. "Say cutie is that a pistol in your pocket or are you pleased to see me?" 

"Err (Y/n) what is going on?" Alex turned mortified eyes onto (Y/n), if there was anyone in the world she really didn't want talking to her like that it was Kara. 

"Err..." (Y/n) had lost her words. 

"Say what do you know the broad finally doesn't have a comeback." Kara chuckled, 

"Broad," Alex repeated. 

"Fritzie June is the name." She smiled brightly massaging her hands through her hair. "Say these pants are really comfortable, back in my day honey babies there was only one kind of woman who wore pants." 

"(Y/n) what the hell is going on?" Alex shouted. 

"You think I know!" (Y/n) glared back at her shell-shocked still. 

"The butch kind ya know the ones who graced the sewing circle."

"I can't sew." (Y/n) shrugged. 

"They weren't going for the hobby hun." Kara winked a deep knowing timber to her voice, accompanied by a wink. "I went along a few times, but I'll tell ya, sweeties, when you play with fire you gotta remember that smoke gets in your eyes."

"Errrr....okay."

"Say honey doll it's been a while where are those chocolates you keep, the ones no one else knows about even sexy pants here." 

"Errr.....what?"

"Sexy pants?" Alex felt her stomach turn over. 

"Sure hun back in my day you'd be pretty popular with the ladies." She winked and Alex shrunk backward. 

"Well this isn't your day it's mine and so is she!" (Y/n) stated sternly her hands firmly planted on the desk in front of her, Kara laughed, or Fritzie someone laughed, her face screwed up happily. 

"I generally avoid temptation until I can't resist it any longer all humans are the same hun." She winked. "She isn't any different."

"You are really pissing me off, get the hell out of Kara and move along."

"I'd love to dollface but I can't."

"What the hell does that mean?" Alex advanced dangerously. 

"It means I don't want to." She flexed her hips and swayed. "I never had a body like this when I was alive, this broad doesn't make the most of it."

"Get the hell out of my sister!" Alex shouted. 

I'm definitely going to have nightmares about saying that. 

Kara let out a cackle louder than anything she had done previously. "I was dead for eighty years what makes you think I will listen?"

(Y/n) crept around her using Alex's distraction as a way to sneak up behind her she was hoping on using the fact that Fritzie had no idea about Kara's powers, and that she had no idea how to use them, that could go two ways she was hoping for the best. 

She leaped forward and grabbed Kara around her neck catching her by surprise at first, she struggled. "

"I'm sorry Kara wherever you are!" (Y/n) shouted, but Kara elbowed her in the chest and threw her over her shoulder sending her crashing into the cupboard along the wall, everything came crashing down around her. 

Alex looked to (Y/n) who was busy pushing and throwing things off her and Kara who was laughing a confident gleam in her eyes, that despite them being the same blue were not her own anymore. 

"Try and get past me, Casper."

"How cute." 

Alex launched herself at her sending in punches that landed quick and fast to her body and face, until she was forced back against the wall with the mirror swaying unsteadily. 

Kara reached back and grabbed it from the wall and struck it over her head sending Alex staggering backward a moment's panic at having a whole glass mirror hit over her head when she pushed it off her Kara was gone and the office was empty. 

"Stop that ghoul before it's too late!" She shouted to (Y/n) who nodded and spun quickly into action sprinting from the room at top speed and into the kitchen but the door was slung open and Kara was nowhere to be seen, even in the sky above. 

"Brilliant, Alex." She shouted. "We have a big problem."


	90. John Constantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kara being possessed by a sassy ghost there is only one man who can help her now, enter John Constantine.

"What is the emergency that you woke me up at one o'clock in the morning," J'onn asked grouchily as he walked into the DEO meeting a sea of worried faces.

( Y/n) sighed woefully. "Kara is possessed by a ghost."

" (Y/n) are you feeling well? " Sara screwed her head sideways.

"I'm deadly serious."

Alex nodded her head seriously.

"So let me get this straight a ghost is inhabiting the body of Supergirl?" J'onn cleared up still puzzled as to how they were supposed to deal with this.

" Yes. "

"She called Alex sexy pants!" ( Y/n) said highly offended by the line still.

Sara ran her eyes down her rival, "Yeah I can see that." She agreed.

" Hey don't objectify my girlfriend! " (Y/n) growled.

"Because that is (Y/n)'s job." Winn laughed until he saw the deadly serious look on her face. " I meant because you know you are dating her and are allowed to say things and look at things, is it hot in here or is it me? "

"Yeah, it's coming from your mouth, close it!"

"This won't help the situation, how do we even handle this?" J'onn shrugged.

" I think we have to catch her and bring her here, until we can find out how to make the spirit leave her and we can get Kara back, goodness knows what she is doing. " Alex sighed, why did this have to happen to them, the night had begun with such promise and now they had to deal with this and there was no end in sight.

"So Winn run your computer thingy to locate Kryptonians." (Y/n) shrugged he stared at her.

"Run my computer thingy, this is an important complicated piece of software it's not just a thingy."

" Oh yeah sure sorry. "

"Just do it, Winn." Alex demanded.

Strolling his chair to sit behind his desk he pulled up the details he needed and searched out what they needed, in no time at all he had the information they needed.

"Okay, we have a location."

" Where is it? " Alex leaned over his chair eager for the location.

"Err guys...this is Lena's apartment."

"What!"

" Yep Lena's apartment. "

(Y/n) frowned why would Fritzi June ever go there, how did she know of Lena so many questions spun around her head, when she turned around Alex was busy running out of the building to get to Lena's.

"Hey wait for me!" She shouted running after her there was no way she wasn't going to be there for this.

xxx

 

(Y/n) put the key in the door and turned it slowly Alex pushing impatiently behind her.

"Will you stop pushing me please, save the enthusiasm for another time to push me up against a wall."

" Shut up and open the door. "

"Why does my sexual innuendo never work during these times?"

"Because I'm a pro."

(Y/n) slowly opened the door silence filled the apartment nothing looked out of place everything was where it should have been.

"I don't think she's here." ( Y/n) whispered.

"(Y/n)!" Alex whispered her eyes wide with alarm as she pointed down at discarded clothes left lying behind the couch. "They are Kara's."

" Okay.. okay...okay ..oh.. okay. " (Y/n) chanted not sure what she was supposed to say or do if Kara was somewhere in this apartment wearing nothing she was taking the first flight out the window, 

"Can you say something more helpful than okay?" Alex stressed. 

" No, because one of us has to go in there and meet a naked Kara. " (Y/n) said through terrified eyes.

"Oh no, it's not me." Alex protested. " I can't see her in her birthday suit. "

"But I can?"

" You've known her for less time than I have, plus she is my sister. " Alex reasoned.

" Crap she is my cousin by blood I can't be seeing her with nothing on I'm sure that is on some kind of abusive level. "

It was then a squeal met their ears, they turned towards the closed door, the door that led to Lena's bedroom, they turned back to each other reaching out their hands to each other as they moved forward towards the door.

"OMG Kara, what are you doing?" Lena asked shocked, wrapping her towel around her tightly her eyes moving to the door when Alex and (Y/n) entered.

"Oh, this isn't good " (Y/n) whispered to herself Kara was spread eagle on Lena's bed as naked as the day she was born a seductive grin on her face. "Hey, Fritzie whatcha doing?"

"Who the hell is Fritzie? " Lena demanded.

"(Y/n)'s ghost." Alex shrugged as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

"She is not my ghost."

" What is going on? " Lena asked she didn't think it was a terrible thing that she know what was happening, she'd gotten out of the shower to find Kara naked on her bed, she blushed remembering the many dreams where this had happened, none of them had ever ended like this though, never had her sister ever turned up, well once but that was long before (Y/n) started dating Alex. 

"Kara is being possessed by the ghost of a woman who died in the 1930s." ( Y/n) shrugged.

"Oh yeah, of course, that's perfectly normal."

"Oh, Lena wouldn't you like us to be alone." Kara purred seductively holding her bare breasts in her hands and turning her feral gaze to the shocked woman. 

"Shoot her Alex." ( Y/n) shouted out quickly she couldn't see anymore of this, Alex aimed the gun filled with green kryptonite bullets rendering the Kryptonian unconscious, they all looked at her wondering if the kryptonite had made the entity leave her body but they could see nothing telling and pretty soon all three women caught themselves and turned away for different reasons.

"Err so who is going to move her?" Lena asked her face had turned bright red.

"I nominate Alex." ( Y/n) shouted, Lena suddenly realized that she should do the same so she turned and smiled at her, Alex sighed.

"Fine get me her clothes. "

Lena took one last quick look at her friend and unrequited crush when would she ever get to see this again? When would Kara ever be nude for her again, she wasn't going to drink up every bit of flesh as she could.

As they watched Alex quickly dress Kara through closed eyes, (Y/n) turned to Lena. "I think somehow the ghost had access to Kara's thoughts and feeling, there is no other explanation for this."

" What does that mean? " Lena asked puzzled.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "You two are as bad as each other and you are driving me crazy just fucking kiss already and put us all out of our misery!" 

xxx

(Y/n), Alex and J'onn stood around Kara as they watched her struggle with the restraints on her arms and legs, the kryptonite bullets had failed to release the ghost of Fritzie June now they were left having to come up with new ideas. 

"Well I give up I didn't graduate in demonology." (Y/n) shrugged. 

"Nor did I." Alex frowned. 

Behind then Winn walked gloomily to join them, "I've spent hours online looking for solutions and found nothing, I even watched The Exorcist."

"It's Kara not freaking Linda Blair!" Alex raged at his stupidity. 

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas, do you?"

"Okay enough arguing amongst ourselves will only make matters worse we all need to work together." J'onn reasoned sensibly as usual. 

"Hey, there big guy you look like a tall glass of water," Kara spoke finally with that now familiar but still cringing smoky southern tone, (Y/n) winched and J'onn was taken aback by the words that had come out of Kara's mouth. 

Alex coughed embarrassed. "She is not herself."

"Yes, I can see that." He agreed. 

Just then a bustle of activity began behind them, voices raised and footsteps got louder. 

"What is going on?" J'onn finally gave in pretending he didn't hear it. 

"I'm sorry sir we tried to stop him." A young agent said slightly out of breath and she stood next to an unfamiliar tall blonde man, in a long beige coat his hair a messy dirty blonde his face looked weathered and time-beaten but a smile still fitted across his mouth. 

"Alright loves I hear on the grapevine ya gotcha selves a problem with an unwanted guest." His lively friendly cockney accent was slightly unexpected. 

"How did you get in here?" Alex asked suspiciously trying to block his view of her sister. 

"Don't worry about that love, I have my ways." He pushed past both J'onn and Alex coming to stand at the end of Kara's bed, placing his big brown bag on the edge, casting his appreciative eyes up to (Y/n), his smile broke out even wider and with a wink he leaned on the bed to get closer. "Why hello, the view is not bad inside this place."

Alex frowned. 

"Who are you exactly?" J'onn crossed his arms over his chest and waited for his reply, watching as he opened his bag. 

"I've been called many things in my time mate most people stick to Constantine, John Constantine." 

"I've never heard of you." Alex spat out hating the way the man was looking at her girlfriend, hating even more that (Y/n) didn't seem to notice it. 

"Be thankful for that love."

"Can you stop calling me that!" 

The man laughed. "Most chicks seem to love it."

"I'm not most chicks." Alex raged, her arms now pressed harshly against her chest, she'd moved as close to (Y/n) as she could. 

"What do you do exactly?" (Y/n) finally asked. 

"I can help your lil' friend my love, and maybe later we can catch a drink together?"

"I'm not sure my girlfriend would like that." (Y/n) spoke calmly lacing her fingers through Alex's waiting hand, who shot him a smug look. 

"Fair enough love, so to explain I was down in Metropolis some hippy rock star got a little too close to a bloody bugger of a demon named Nergal, when I heard Supergirl was under the influence of her own demon, it was almost as tough as when Sara Lance was possessed, ever hear of 'er?" He looked up finally from filling out the items in his bag, Alex peered inside and saw nothing in it, yet he was pulling things out.

"Err it's not a demon." (Y/n) spoke up wondering why she was defending the ghost. 

"Sara Lance?" Alex questioned why did that sound like the Sara Lance? (Y/n) turned to her girlfriend she remembered that, it couldn't be the one Alex had, had a one night stand with? could it?

"A real game chick." He smiled. 

"So I've heard." (Y/n) said glaring at Alex, who tried anything but not to meet her gaze. 

Winn suddenly jumped in, it seemed as though he had been invisible the whole time the strange man had appeared and only now had emerged again "Err I'm sorry but is that a foot?" 

"Don't make this any more complicated Winn just let him do what he does then he can get lost," Alex said coldly. 

He turned his blue eyes to Winn and cracked a familiar smile "Hey mate looks like things are looking up." He winked again this time at Winn whose face turned red as he moved behind (Y/n) as though she could save him from the man's predatory glance. 

"Can you just help my sister instead of trying to have sex with everyone?" Alex shouted. 

"Don't worry love I hav' to go down to The Amazon after this to search out some city slicker who went a bit feral while down there on vacation, too many demons ya' know."

"No, I didn't until you turned up now I think you're the biggest one of them all, hurry up!" Alex told him firmly. 

"I got this, move outside while I do this, I don't always like an audience." He winked to both (Y/n) and Winn. 

Winn leaned down to whispered in her ear. "Why does it seem like he thinks we're going to have a threesome?" 

"I have no idea but I'm sticking close to Alex." 

"Good idea me too." Winn agreed. 

xxx

"I don't trust that guy, he is weird," Alex said impatiently. 

"He looked me up and down." (Y/n) said. 

"Me too." Winn agreed. 

"None of you win the weird night contest Kara called me a tall glass of water, it's going to take a long time to get rid of that horror. " J'onn shivered. 

Suddenly the door opened and the man in question jumped happily from the room swiftly, a smile on his face and a sparkle in his eye. "Alright, mates I solved your little problem." He turned to (Yn) and Winn. "Here's my card loves just in case I'm needed."

"She won't need it!" Alex declared roughly pulling her close to her side. 

He smiled. "Can't blame a guy for trying." With that, he was leaving just as suddenly as he appeared he disappeared into the night leaving them all watching his exit. 

"So he was something." (Y/n) said mystified. 

"He was a pain in the ass," Alex replied. 

Together they all walked into the room cautiously and silently, Kara lay still on the bed her hair around her head like a organic halo. 

"Kara are you oka, it's me Alex?"

"Alex oh Rao please tell me I didn't strip in front of Lena." She cried her hand hovered over her head in distress she had a faint memory but maybe it was just a dream. 

"Err you kinda did." (Y/n) Said softly trying not to make it sound so bad. 

"OMG What was I doing?"

"Err technically it wasn't you," J'onn spoke coming to stand closer to her. 

"And who was that weird guy?"

"A friend of Alex's ex-girlfriend." (Y/n) huffed. 

"She was not my girlfriend we just did stuff for a few hours." Alex defended herself. 

"Wow hold on what is going on?" Winn jumped in happily needing to know more gossip. 

"None of your business!"


	91. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara tries to deal with what happened.

Alex sat on her sister's couch, Kara sat next to her shell-shocked her eyes bold and crazed.

"I did that?" She asked uncertainly, her voice shook.

Alex nodded. "Yep, you did."

" I broke into Lena's apartment and assaulted her. "

"For God's sake Kara, of course, you didn't assault her you just got a little naked." Alex shivered remembering it, she was convinced it would take a very long time until that vision of hell cleared from her mind, she needed to see ( Y/n) naked soon to wipe away any remaining horror and replace it with her girlfriend's glorious flesh, her soft pert supple breasts that pressed against her shirt as though they were desperate to escape their oppressive confines, Alex's mind began to wonder.

"Are you even listening to me?"

" Of breast I am...I mean, of course, I am. " Alex stuttered her cheeks turning a fiery red.

Kara stared at her in shock. "Really Alex right now your thinking about (Y/n), I'm going through a crisis here I need my sister and she is mentally undressing her girlfriend!"

"It wasn't your fault."

" I'm struggling to understand how this happened. "

"The ghost seemed to like having your boobs." Alex shrugged.

" You are not helping me. "

"She said it."

"Oh, Rao Alex what else did I say to Lena before you and (Y/n) arrived? "

"I don't know Lena didn't say anything."

Kara slammed her head against the back of the couch. "Please tell me this is all a nightmare and I'm going to wake up soon."

"Come on I'm sure it was okay."

" Do you really think so? " Kara asked

"Absolutely." Alex wondered how she could sound so certain when she didn't feel certain at all, in fact, she was pretty sure Kara was a little screwed. "I think that you just really need to tell her how you feel."

"What Alex are you crazy I can't do that she is with someone, isn't that like cheating I'm not into that." Kara insisted quickly. 

Alex sighed. "Maybe we should listen to (Y/n), she isn't married maybe she is fair game if you wait too long it may be too late."

Kara turned to her sister again, her blue eyes filled with a weary sadness that broke Alex's heart at first sight. "Would you do it, if (Y/n) was still with Sara would you tell her you loved her even though she had a girlfriend."

"I think I did that."

xxx

(Y/n) picked up her phone and quickly sent a text to Alex, Lena had been sitting in silence for half an hour.

Is Kara okay?

"So Lena I think that coffee is ice cold now." ( Y/n) pointed at the cup in between her hands she had made it for her over an hour ago. "I really think you are taking this way too hard, it's just another day in the life of Kara."

Lena turned her cloudy green eyes onto her. "You weren't there."

" Lena, what else happened? Did she hurt you? " (Y/n) sat up straighter feeling her usual protective nature rise up.

"No."

The chef breathed a sigh of relief. "So what is wrong Lena, please tell me."

"I can't."

" Why. "

"Because I'm an idiot, I thought for a second it was real that it was actually Kara you know..."

" Ahhh okay, you saw her there and thought you'd won the lottery. "

"Yeah "

Her phone sounded, she looked at the screen and smiled seeing Alex's name appear there.

She's okay, she thinks Lena hates her.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, would these two ever get it together? she typed out her own reply.

She doesn't hate her. It wasn't a classic reply but hopefully, it would help Kara calm down and worry less.

"What happened, tell me before Alex and I arrived."

Lena took a deep breath ready to tell the story as best as she could remember the whole crazy event. "Okay well I was in the shower and then I heard someone call my name."

"Lena." 

"Lena baby where are you?"

I didn't know who it was at first I mean it obviously wasn't Bruce, so I left the shower and went into my room. 

"You thought a stranger was in your bedroom and you went in a towel?" (Y/n) asked slightly disbelieving. 

"Are you going to shut up and let me finish?"

"Sorry."

"Kara, what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, honey I've seen you making eyes at this body."

"Excuse me....what has happened to your voice?"

"Sugar I see everything, you just ain't never seen me."

She was talking really weird, not just the sound of her voice but the things she was saying, there may have been some truth to what she said, (Y/n) rolled her eyes. 

Doh Lena, it's clear from space you have a massive crush on Kara.

"What happened then?"

"I really don't want to go through that again it was embarrassing enough at the time."

"You really have to tell me now!" 

"She offered to you know." Lena's cheeks blushed a deep shade of red, (Y/n) was pretty sure she had never seen the woman turn that color before. 

"What is you know?"

Lena turned her unimpressed gaze on her. "You know it is, you and Alex are into it often enough."

"Oh that you know."

"So there was 'Kara' laying there in nothing at all offering to...you know, I think my brain short-circuited for a little while."

"Tell me about it." (Y/n) said sympathetically Alex had that effect on her all the time. 

"What am I going to do (Y/n)?"

"Well, I think you should remember the advice you gave me."

"Which bit, the one about not walking naked around the apartment?"

"Not that one, although Alex never had a problem with it." (Y/n) shrugged. 

"Yeah, that is shocking to know." Lena shrugged sarcastically. 

"I meant the advice where you told me to break up with Sara if I was thinking of Alex, and look what happened we're back together and it wasn't weird and I wasn't a creepy cheater, and Sara and I are friends."

"You think I should dump Bruce?" Lena winced. 

"Yes, I do."

"Oh (Y/n) I just really don't know what to do."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes again, what would she have to do to get these two to actually admit their feelings to each other? They were driving her crazy. 

xxx

(Y/n) tossed her head from one side to the other a feeling a flaming desire slowly revving up inside of her, that familiar sense of want growing ever stronger that began as a small ember and ended as a raging forest fire. 

A hand drifted down her toned stomach until they landed in the source of all her pleasures, she left out a pained groan loudly into the darkened room around her. 

My dreams are getting very real tonight. 

A body landed on top of her softly covering her body with their, a warm glow casting from the bareness of their flesh and a familiar scent aroused her nose. 

"(Y/n)" The familiar voice whispered into her ear, letting their tongue play with the outer shell of her ear, the hot luscious breath fanned and tickled the available flesh that waited there like prey seeking attention. "(Y/n) wake up."

Opening one eye slowly she saw clearly the body that leaned closely over her, the one side of her hair caressing one side of her face before the woman pulled it back behind her ear again, a soft breathless smile played across her lips as she saw (Y/n) was awake. "Hey."

"Alex you better not be possessed as well." (Y/n) groaned sleepily, yet having no plans to close her eyes and drift back to sleep. 

Alex laughed. "No, don't worry it's just me."

(Y/n) placed her arms around her neck pulling her closer until their lips connected in a softly arousing kiss. "Is there ever such a thing as just you."

"Probably."

"How are you here anyway?"

"Lena let me in."

"She is still awake?"

"No, not anymore she was a little drunk." Alex laughed. 

(Y/n) laughed. "I got her some of that booze from the bar, she said she wanted to get lost for a while to her thoughts."

"You are either the best cousin/friend in the world or the worst I haven't decided yet." 

"What does that make me when it comes to girlfriends?" (Y/n) chuckled never letting her hold on the woman above her go. 

Alex leaned closer letting her lips touch her ear softly. "I'll tell you later." (Y/n) felt Alex's hand try to push away the pants she wore, eagerly she joined the battle to rid herself of the offensive things that were her last barrier to being flesh to flesh with Alex. 

The chef let out a soft moan when Alex returned her hand to her things, massaging erotically and teasingly close to where (Y/n) needed her to be, "Please Al." 

"There's plenty of time," Alex whispered teasingly. 

"I hate you so much right now sneak into my bed in the middle of the night and you won't make me cum, 

xxx

(Y/n) sighed happily half asleep she was still aware of the arms that were wrapped around her settled just between her breasts, as far as she knew they had been there since she fell asleep, she smiled at the feel of hot breath of her neck as Alex breathed, things had been crazy insane recently, but there was something so comforting to know that through whatever storm they faced this was what the end would always be. 

She often marveled at how life was like with Alex in her world, a years ago, even less than that she had no idea who the woman was aside from a brief mention from Lena that wasn't anything really in the vastness of things, and now she had come to mean everything to her. 

It was both scary and wonderful.

"You are awake." She chuckled at the tickling sensation that hit her neck. 

"How do you know?"

"I can feel you sniffing me, is this going to be a normal thing for you because I really need to get used to it."

"Sometimes I wake up and you are there and it seems too good to be true so I double check."

(Y/n) turned around so that she was looking up at the woman, lifting her hand up to run along the seam of her hair that hung down the side of her face. "I'm not going anywhere Alex, ever it's me and you against the world for always."

Alex smiled brightly. 

"And you know that means literally now right?" (Y/n) asked anxiously, they'd never spoke about this yet. 

"I can't say I will ever like your mother (Y/n)." Alex sighed. 

"Tell me about it." The chef agreed. 

"But maybe sometimes from bad things good comes."

"So you are happy that we literally have forever."

Alex chuckled she was sure it wasn't anywhere near as long as forever., she placed a sweet kiss on her nose. "(Y/n) when it's you forever is not long enough."


	92. The Wing Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) and Sara gets together to begin their military campaign to land Sara a date with Sam, the chef's methods may not be as smooth as Sara was hoping for.

(Y/n) and Alex sat close together their arms touching constantly even though they never consciously sought out contact with each other.

(Y/n) had made them breakfast while Alex showered, she'd had to turn down the offer of a joint shower that was far too dangerous she would never want to leave.

Lena sat opposite big dark circles under her usually youthful green eyes as she winced taking a mouthful of a sour black coffee, (Y/n) grimaced at the sight.

"How can you drink that?"

" It's the only thing keeping me standing up right now, that stuff is pretty powerful. "

"You drank it all?" ( Y/n) asked surprised ignoring the fact that she was, in fact, sitting down.

"I needed that much."

(Y/n) turned towards Alex her eyes screaming "See I told you." she motioned towards her and mouthed. " Say something. "

"Don't feel so bad Lena Kara is pretty bent out of shape about this."

" She is? "

"Oh yeah she really is she doesn't remember it very clearly but she was so afraid she had hurt you."

" She didn't hurt me. "

"Maybe you should tell her that." (Y/n) smiled softly at her. "Talking to her will help you a lot."

"I'm not sure, to make it worse Bruce called this morning about our date this weekend." She let her head crumble into her hands on the table only just managing to push the hot coffee out of the way as she did so.

" Did you think any more about what I said about him? "

Alex pursed her lips in silent contemplation, what had (Y/n) told Lena to do about the hot multi-millionaire?

"I like him and he is so sweet, I'm not sure I should break up with him, I mean if you are wrong and Kara doesn't feel the same way as me what will happen then, I'll have thrown away a kind and caring man for a whim."

"I did it, Lena, I gave up all of that for love and look how it worked out. " (Y/n) turned to Alex, her living proof that sometimes listening to your heart wins out over caution, she lifted her hand between her own and sighed internally getting lost in the vast fathoms of her dark brown eyes.

Lena snapped her fingers. "Hello, you two I am still here."

" Oh yeah sorry Lena. "

"Yeah yeah I know your happy and in love but what if it doesn't work for me?"

" But what if it does? " (Y/n) added a gently teasing smile played across her mouth as she watched her mind tick over.

"This love thing you have going on is making you quite grotesque." Lena sighed standing up from her seat as slowly as she could.

"I know, I'm going to take my turn in the shower now." Kissing Alex on the forehead she ran towards the bathroom happily whistling a tune she had no idea whether it even existed.

Lena turned her red eyes to Alex, it was the first real time they'd been alone since Alex and (Y/n) had gotten back together properly.

"You have no idea how much she loves you do you?" She sighed at her cousin's girlfriend. "She doesn't do this with anyone, this happy friend, and partner skipping around whistling. "

"Excuse me," Alex asked softly unsure what the woman was trying to say.

"She tells me it makes her sad when you think she will leave, that someone will come along and blind her to you, that she'll leave."

" Yes. " Alex answered sadly.

"I've known her nearly all my life I've met almost every guy every woman she's ever dated, some were short-lived and some were a little longer but never have I ever seen her like this with anyone, don't go looking for the one who can dazzle her and make her heart beat faster, because Alex Danvers I have to tell you for (Y/n) that person is you."

" What! "

"Yep you, she adores you when you went missing she was frantic she didn't sleep hardly ate, she never even cooked, she searched for you none stop and when she found you she would have killed Kharys if Kara hadn't stopped her, that was all for you."

" I didn't know that. "

"Well now you do, stop worrying and enjoy her like she does you, she told me about what you said to Maggie you have no idea how much that meant to her."

" I should have said it the first time. " Alex sighed sadly regret as always clouding her mind. 

"Maybe it was best you didn't you both had lessons you needed to learn." 

Alex still felt the old irritation of knowing she had been a total idiot and now in her darker moments had to remember that another woman had touched and been intimate with the woman she loved, she knew it was her punishment but it still wasn't on her list of favorite things. "I'd rather we had just stayed the way we were, we would still be living together and we wouldn't have had time apart with other people."

"Yet you did and I certain you spend so much time focusing on the negatives that you don't realize that after all of that you came out the other end, the very fact she gave you a second chance was a miracle, she doesn't give them to anyone hell, not even her own mother, so forget about the stuff that make you want to throw something through a window and instead watch (Y/n) the next time you walk into a room, there is your answer, now I gotta go I have a meeting this morning I cannot be late for."

"Yet you spent all night drinking." 

"Luthor genes Alex, we're like cockroaches."

"Sounds attractive."

xxx

"(Y/n), (Y/n), (Y/n), (Y/n)." Sara called excitedly from the other end of the hallway, Alex tried to stifle the groan of annoyance that she wanted to shout out. 

(Y/n) smiled, "Hey Sara you look happy."

"You remembered right you're gonna be my wing woman."

"Sure did, don't worry Sara we got this in the bag."

"Err what is this?" Alex asked suspiciously, she didn't like Sara calling her girlfriend her anything but what the heck was a wing woman? and should she be worried?

"Today is the day we begin our assault on Sam." (Y/n) smiled at Alex ignoring the serious look on her face, she'd told her a million times she was the one for her, she'd just have to deal with it now she was just helping a friend date another woman, how could she be jealous?

"That does sound a bit wrong maybe we should change the word assault," Sara asked cautiously. 

"We're going to make the age of....I'm sorry I tried to come up with a ship name the only thing I got was Sara." (Y/n) sighed defeated, she been there with a notepad and a pencil hoping inspiration would strike and the perfect ship name would appear but it didn't among a sea of rubbish and mediocre had been Sara, it wasn't exactly going to set Twitter on fire with its creativity. "Anyway, we're going to go and win over Sam Arias."

"And you think a smart woman like her will want to be attached to you?" Alex looked at Sara unimpressed. 

"Why not?"

"Yeah Alex why not, Sara is cool, she is smart, she is funny, she is hot as hell and...oh look at the time come on Sara let's get started before that vein in her forehead burst." She pushed Sara further down the hallway, looking back to see Alex still standing there watching her intently. 

Oh for fuck's sake. "You go along I'll be there in a second."

Sara walked ahead as (Y/n) walked towards Alex hiding the smirk that was trying hard to appear, Alex was just about to speak her mouth opening ready for the words to come when (Y/n) pulled her roughly in for a passionate heated kiss, her cheeks pressed tightly between her hands as she eagerly drank from her lips. 

"Can I come to yours tonight?" (Y/n) asked. 

"What?" You just left with Sara?

"You're looking at me like you want to throw me into the nearest abandoned closet and fuck me and I have to tell you if I didn't promise Sara I'd do this I would be encouraging that so badly, you have no idea."

"Huh."

"Oh come on Alex please for once stop with the jealousy crap, I could have stayed with Sara if I wanted her yet here I am hours of agony left until we leave and I'm going to be thinking of you and well....all of you."

Alex sighed and relaxed into her arms. "Sometimes I can't help it."

"Well try because Alex there is never a choice the only option is you." 

"I guess I wonder when you're gonna see you are too good for me and leave," Alex admitted

"Why am I suddenly too good for you Alex?" 

"I'm kind of a mess sometimes."

"So, have you seen Kara and Lena recently, they had a kiss even before that whole Fritzie stuff happened, they are just really good at ignoring the elephant in the room, and Alex it's fucking pink with luminous green polka dots."

"You deserve more."

"I deserve you, I gave my heart to you Alex take care of it because I've never given it away before and I don't intend to do it again."

"You are so sweet."

"I know, but so are you." With a quick kiss (Y/n) rushed down the hallway again, turning at the end to blow a kiss at her, Alex found herself catching it and bringing it into her heart. 

I'm such an idiot, but I just love her so much. 

xxx

"Okay, there she is what do we do now?" Sara whispered. 

"Go and do your Sara Lance routine," (Y/n) shrugged. 

"I don't have a routine." Sara protested. 

"Oh yeah you do I've been on the end of it just be super flirty you know it's natural for you, go and do it and I will big you up." 

"Is this really going to work, we still haven't worked out if she's into women?"

(Y/n) looked over to where the woman in question stood to talk with two women she had been kidnapped with, Sara was right how would they find this out? Suddenly it was obvious. 

"Don't worry I got this." (Y/n) promised walking towards the trio, who all turned bright smiles on her, it was unusual for her to be there, she'd left most of their classes with Kara she had far more experience than her and Alex was obviously in charge of all the medical stuff so far everyone had been doing pretty good, excelling in fact. 

It was kinda sad to think that Kharys and Aethyr's plan had worked, well half worked

"Hi, guys looking happy today." She smiled. 

"We are."

"Good, say Sam are you into women?" Sam stared at her feeling a sense of Deja vu hit her, hadn't this happened before? Or something very much like it.

"Why are you looking for a replacement for Alex already." Julia laughed. 

"Don't spread that around she'll believe it." (Y/n) warned jokingly. 

Sara stood watching mortified her head in her hands, cursing her luck to have gotten such an awful wing woman as (Y/n) (L/n). "Err (Y/n)" She called. 

"What." The woman actually had the nerve to look like she had no idea why Sara wanted to crawl into a hole and hide for one hundred years. 

"Are you crazy you just straight out asked it again!" 

"Oh yeah, I already did that didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"Okay let's try another tactic."

"Oh God, I am so scared right now." She shivered just thinking about what her plan B was, it turns out she was very right to be afraid. 

"Hey, Sam do you want to go on a date with Sara?"

Sara started again with mortified eyes, I thought she couldn't do worse, then she proves me wrong, I really need to employ a new wing woman. 

"Okay." The woman replied with a shy cautious smile."

"What!" 

(Y/n) looked at her with a smug expression. "See, you can thank me later, I'm going to go and brag about my success to Alex, see ya."


	93. Never Have I Ever...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With (Y/n) determined to finally get Kara and Lena to admit their feelings for each other a game of Never Have I Ever may be the trick...or could it make things worse?

"The answer is no way in hell!" ( Y/n) lifted her arms into the air exasperated she'd expected a night of hot x-rated sex instead she was faced with an impending disaster.

"Come on you want a way to get them to talk, thaw the ice between them this is the way." Alex reasoned for what felt like the millionth time, ( Y/n) just wasn't having it.

"Thaw the ice between them and we'll end up like the Titanic hitting an iceberg."

" What does that mean? "

"You know very well what will happen, Alex, I can see it now you going off in a jealous frenzy over something I've innocently answered." She knew it would be the case, she wanted the heal the rift between Lena and Kara but not at the risk of another pointless row with Alex, she flopped down onto the couch and sighed deeply.

" That won't happen, come on it will be fun. " She came to sit next to her ignoring the vast space available and instead cozying up to (Y/n) placing her head on her shoulder. "Please."

(Y/n) found herself looking down into huge brown eyes expectantly looking at her waiting for her to dash her dreams or make all her hopes come true, she sighed. "Fine, we can do it."

Alex jumped up excitedly taking the chef's head in her hands and kissing her lips hard. "It's going to be so much fun." She promised rushing to get her cell phone to begin the round of invitations.

" You have to promise me you won't get jealous. " (Y/n) warned.

"What would I get jealous about?" Alex asked suspiciously.

"If you find out something stupid like someone says Never have I ever had sex with a whole soccer team and I'm the only one that drinks."

" What? " Alex dropped her phone, her face as devastated as if she had just been told her favorite tv show was being canceled.

(Y/n) chuckled. "See told ya." Before exiting to use the bathroom leaving Alex to watch after her a stunned shocked gaunt expression on her face.

"Wait (Y/n) have you really done that?" She shouted at her.

( Y/n) opened the door letting just her head peek out. "Of course not silly, but this is my point."

" You may be jealous of mine. " Alex said smugly.

"Oh yeah." ( Y/n) gave up her plan of using the bathroom and intrigued moved closer to Alex watching the gleam in her enchanting dark blue eyes shine brighter. "Were they better than me?"

" Dangerous question to ask Superwoman. " Alex smiled liking teasing her seeing the narrowing of her eyes as she watched her.

"Maybe we should play a different game seeing as you like to tease me."

" What game? "

"Are you my best sexual partner or not."

" I really don't want to know that. " Alex blocked her off totally, she really didn't need a list of who (Y/n) thought was better at sex, she felt certain Sara would be high on the list.

"Maybe you'd like my answer." ( Y/n) teased.

"Oh yeah."

" Yep. "

"Okay, you are my best sexual partner I've ever had." Alex finally admitted, ( Y/n) smiled confidentially.

"I knew it!"

" Well. "

"What?"

Alex sighed. "Where do I come for you?"

" Well ignoring the obvious in your question clearly you always cum first, you are my second best sexual partner. "

Alex glared at her feeling her heart sink, who was the first? which person did she hate more than anyone in the world right now and what would she need to do to beat them to first place? "Who the hell is your first?"

(Y/n) smirked arrogantly. "Easy it's me."

" What. "

"I am pretty fucking good Alex and I was my first, and when I'm all alone in my lonely cold big bed and you're not there to ...warm me up my mind fills with you all naked and wet and I do my own work."

" Err.... "

(Y/n) laughed it was her payback for what she knew would happen, and she enjoyed the look of utter shock on her face. "Alex are you okay?"

" I err...I think I'll call Kara in the morning. " Her brain was too fried to do it now.

"Oh yeah, what do you want to do instead?" ( Y/n) teased biting her bottom lip enticingly.

In reply, Alex rushed towards her closing the distance that stood between them and swept her up into her arms easily a smile of triumph on her mouth as she looked down into the admiring face of her lover. "I seem to remember a request I wasn't able to fulfill because we were attacked by a crazy ghost ."

(Y/n) chuckled happily, moving her hands to fit tightly around her neck enjoying the warmth of her shoulders against her arms. "Please go ahead Agent Danvers and finish the job."

xxx

(Y/n) tried to ignore the glare Lena was casting her, she'd barely arrived and she was worried Lena would break out the laser vision and use it against her, when no one was looking Lena grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer sending her flying closer almost kicking the glasses off the table in the process.

"What the hell are you playing at?" She whispered.

" Nothing. "

"Yes, you are you never said Kara would be here."

(Y/n) blinked hard her eyes moving to where Kara sat opposite them her eyes avoiding Lena at all cost. "Oh yeah, what do you know she is here."

" Don't play dumb with me (Y/n).

"To be fair to me Lena I am pretty dumb I just chop food every day, not many brains in that really "

"Shut up you did this on purpose, probably brewed it up with your girlfriend."

" Actually it was all her idea but she was...let's just say very persuasive. " (Y/n) smiled remembering.

"Stop please (Y/n) enough I don't need to know anymore."

"I wasn't going to tell you."

Sara planked herself on the opposite side of her Alex returning to find her seat taken she raised an eyebrow at the sight but instead of causing trouble took a seat on the floor next to the table lined up with glasses she poured the alcohol inside. "Okay people for you know how to play the game if you have done what the person says when they say never have I ever you drink for three seconds, if no one hasn't ever done it the person who said it drinks for three seconds, the one with liquid left in their glass at the end wins the game. "

"When did you become the boss?" ( Y/n) shrugged at her, Alex winked at her ignoring that they were in a room filled with their friends.

"Last night."

" Wow okay, what happened last night? " Winn jumped in.

"Why are you here? I was told it's a girls night and I turn up here to find it's actually girls night plus Winn." Julia shrugged.

" Winn just wishes he was a girl. " Kara smiled at him until she realized he sat too close to Lena then her smile slipped away.

"If I was I would get way more action than I do. "

"I thought you had a girlfriend," Alex asked.

" Yeah, I thought that too then she kinda faded away. " He shrugged. "I'm not so sure anymore."

"Aww don't worry Winn I'll be your wing woman just ask Sara I am the best." ( Y/n) said proudly as both Sara and Sam's faces turned red, they had yet to have their date obviously but Sara didn't want anything that would change her mind so (Y/n) going rogue seemed like a really bad idea, Sara pulled her close so no one could hear what she was saying.

"Shut up you'll make her change her mind. "

"There's no way she's been watching you since you arrived she is totally hot for you." ( Y/n) reassured her.

"Alex is watching you now."

" Yes, but she is already hot for me that's not news. "

"I think she wants to kill me."

"That's not news either she really does want to kill you." ( Y/n) agreed

"Okay so are we going to get started?" Alex said when she finally broke her stare at Sara and ( Y/n) she felt a little left out watching them talk she'd wanted (Y/n) to throw Sara off and give her the seat. "So we'll start with Lena and go around clockwise so it's Lena, (Y/n), Sara, Julia, Sam, Kara, Me and finally Winn."

" Save the best looking for last. " Winn said smugly.

"Come on Lena."

Lena smiled shyly trying to avoid looking at Kara as she thought up something to say was it fair to use everything she knew about (Y/n) to win the game? Eventually, she decided it was.

"Never have I ever had sex in an elevator." She smiled smugly seeing ( Y/n) frown at her, her a tense glare aimed at her only Lena refused to turn around.

"You suck so much Lena Luthor." (Y/n) spat picking up her glass and drinking for three seconds, wincing at the bitter taste alien brew at it hit the back of her throat. "Eww, that is so gross."

She looked up to see no one else had touched theirs, rolling her eyes she suddenly could predict where the night was going and it would not be in her favor.

"So (Y/n) sex in an elevator with who and where?" Winn winked.

"None of your business. "

"Aww come on you have to tell us." Sara encouraged.

" I'm sure we'd all love to hear about it. " Alex said far too seriously even though she was trying to hide her jealousy.

"It was just a woman I dated for like a week can we get on with the game, oh by the way Luthor this is on!" ( Y/n) promised wanting to go in for her big gun but deciding to keep it for later. "Never have I ever flashed someone."

Everyone watched in amazement as Winn lifted his glass and drank from it for three seconds, shrugging at their questioning stare. "It wasn't intentional."

" I feel like there was more to that story than he is telling us. " Sam laughed.

"Okay, it's my turn." Sara smiled "Never have I ever said I love you to someone."

Everyone picked up their glasses and drank for three seconds, Alex felt a little smugger, Sara had never told (Y/n) she loved her, that was just their thing, she'd hated those moments where she had to lay in bed at night and wonder about the sweet confessions of love passed between lovers while they had sex. 

"Come on Julia it's your go." Winn patted the table in front of him cheering her on.

She thought a little her head tilting sideways as she did it. " Okay I have one, never have I ever been to an adult store. " Everyone watched as Winn lifted his glass and drank, laughing as they did.

"Winn my friend buy online the mailman never judges." (Y/n) said while laughing loudly.

"And before anyone asks her to elaborate on that please remember she is dating my sister," Kara said her face flushed red.

"Hey, I live in a country where it's illegal in some states for a woman to buy a sex toy I have to buy online I am a rebel you know."

"Quick move on," Kara shouted she really didn't need to hear any more of this.

"It is your turn." Alex reminded her.

"Never have I ever failed an exam." Kara smiled.

" What kind of boring one is that? " Sara asked.

"I'm not going down the smut route."

Sara watched her with an open mouth. "Alex your sister is a bore now it's your turn Agent Danvers."

" Yes come on Alexandra. " (Y/n) winked at her. 

Alex rolled her eyes, it seemed typical that (Y/n) would sit there like an angel next to her ex while sultrily calling her by the name she used on her when she wanted something sexual, or to create a tension between them but she couldn't deny the pleasure she got from hearing it from her lips. "Never have I ever received a lap dance."

"Seriously Alex." (Y/n) moaned taking a drink, this time she wasn't alone Winn downed his too. "Don't look at me like that Alex it wasn't in a bar."

Sara laughed. "I think this means that (Y/n) isn't doing her job well enough."

"I do my job plenty good enough thank you, Ms. Lance." (Y/n) replied moodily outraged that anyone would question her sexual skills. 

"Oh yeah, I know." Sara winked suggestively earning an elbow in her side from (Y/n), Alex silently cheering her on in her success. 

"It's my turn." Winn smiled wickedly. "Never have I ever had a threesome."

Sara and (Y/n) both reached for their glasses, "We really are not doing this Bisexual stereotype any good." (Y/n) sighed ignoring the look Alex sent her. "What it was Paris I was young and experimenting."

"This game is really traumatizing me." Kara groaned using her hand to cover her eyes so she couldn't see any more of the drama that was making her a little uncomfortable. 

They went around again each saying something and then drinking it ended with Sara the only one with some liquid left in her glass, she smiled at everyone wickedly a plan forming in her mind. "Okay let's play a more grown up game."

"We are not putting our car keys in a bowl." Alex said unimpressed. 

Sara rolled her eyes. "No, I mean a different variation of this game."

"I am not playing the strip version." (Y/n) protested. 

"OMG yes I cannot see Alex or (Y/n) with nothing on." Kara said disgustedly. 

"Hey, we had to see you with nothing on!" Alex bit back. 

"Anyway in this version there is no booze and whoever has done it has to make out with the person who said it for ten seconds."

"Absolutely not!" Alex and (Y/n) said together, their eyes meeting in a shared agreement that they hadn't yet settled on but they were both there. 

"Oh come on." Sara coaxed. "Only, of course, the rules don't apply if you're related just kiss them on the cheek or something this isn't an ancient Roman orgy."

(Y/n) turned to everyone her eyes set on warning glare mode. "I want to warn everyone do not use tongues and ten seconds not a second longer, no touching and if you disobey the rules with my Alex I'll throw you into the sun."

"Wow, a stern warning there." Sara chuckled. 

"And I'll just plain kick your ass into next week," Alex growled hating the idea, she didn't want to see other people kiss her girlfriend, (Y/n) coughed to get her attention when she looked up to meet her gaze she just about made out (Y/n) mouth. "Cheat," Alex smirked, she loved her so much. 

Lena was nominated to start again this time having no desire to beat (Y/n) she needed to think of something else. "Never have I ever rode a motorbike." 

(Y/n)'s glare turned to Lena her (e/c) eyes piercing through her as though she were using her laser vision as Alex and Sara got ready to stand up to spend ten seconds kissing Lena, (Y/n) leaned closer. "You suck tonight Lena."

"I forgot about Alex's bike," Lena whispered. 

"How the hell can anyone forget that." 

Sara being the closest to Lena went first leaning down to meet her lips in something considered a little bit more than chaste, (Y/n) felt her face flush and turned away so she didn't have that view in her peripheral vision, but she definitely thought she heard Lena sigh slightly, Kara's face looked like she was about to blow a gasket. Wow, Kara yeah you really do not have romantic feelings for Lena. 

When Sara pulled back up and returned to her seat, (Y/n) buried her head in her hands so she couldn't see the kiss, even if it was Lena she still wanted to punch her. 

"You can look now (Y/n)) Sara chuckled. 

"It's my turn now" (Y/n) smiled brightly. "Never have I ever had sex by a lake, and I specify lake not a sea or a river, a lake." Her gaze met Alex's who cast her a cheeky grin, ignoring everyone else Alex leapt to her feet and almost hit her knee against the table to get to (Y/n) wasting no time lifting her head up into her hands and meeting (Y/n)'s lips with her own, wrapping her arms around her neck she pulled her closer. 

"Err hello you are way over ten seconds." Sara tapped her shoulder.

Alex pulled away slowly making her way back to where she had sat, only to be pulled back by (Y/n)'s grip on her. "Come and sit by me." When it was clear there was no room (Y/n) stood up and motioned for Alex to sit down, placing herself on her lap as she did, looping her arms around her neck and while the game continued (Y/n) was busy brushing her lips along her neck, effectively retiring them from the game unofficially. 

The cycle came to Kara, she sat in silent contemplation. "Never have I ever gotten an F."

"Again with the boring ones what the hell Kara?" Winn shouted, but when Lena stood up everyone fell into total silent, even (Y/n) and Alex stopped kissing to watch it was like a pivotal moment in history, like watching the Berin wall be destroyed. 

Lena and Kara both red-cheeked and shy awkwardly approached each other hesitating slightly a few times until finally their lips connected, the silence grew louder as their audience continued to watch, (Y/n) leaning down into Alex's ear to whisper. "Are they even playing anymore?"

"I don't know." 

"Guys you are way over ten seconds, you are putting (Y/n) and Alex to shame and they've been necking each other for what seems like hours," Winn whined. 

Everyone laughed but Kara pulled back and away from Lena her face now totally emerged in red so much that it was hard to define her features. "I err...I gotta go!" In a flash, she was out the door. 

"Well done Winn you dickhead!" (Y/n) threw a pillow at him, he'd just ruined what could have been a perfect end.


	94. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An afternoon with Cat sheds some light on recent events.

Everyone's eyes turned to the door as it slammed behind her, concern and bewilderment equally shared among the inhabitants of Alex's apartment. 

an awkward silence stretched around them, suddenly no one knew where to look or what to say, so no one spoke at all, (Y/n) and Alex exchanged a knowing concerned look, Alex nodded and lifting her girlfriend from her lap she followed her sister who had fled to the bathroom. 

"So that was weird," Winn said awkwardly. 

"Winn take this the right way but get out before I throw you out the window." (Y/n) said landed a hand on his arm, his eyes grew wide with fear leaping to his feet and charging for the door. 

"It was a great night aside from the death threat see ya later, bye." 

"That guy is sweet but damn does he know how to put his massive feet in the shit." (Y/n) sighed. 

"Err I think we should all probably go." Sam rose quickly suddenly it seemed as though the night was over. 

"Okay, maybe we can do this again another time." (Y/n) smiled. 

"Yes, truth or dare at my place next time," Sara said excitedly. 

(Y/n) hugged each one goodbye and when everyone was gone she closed the door behind her with a sigh, debating whether she too should go, maybe it would be best if Alex and Kara were alone she really didn't want to interrupt them and insert herself in the middle of them, one of the things she loved about Alex was how much she cared for her sister, even back when (Y/n) was struggling with herself and Kara had a crazy idea in her mind she still couldn't bring herself to come between them. 

Her heart ached for Lena, taking out her cell phone she called her cell and waited but it went straight to voicemail. 

"Lena it's (Y/n) why are you avoiding my calls, call me please I'm worried about you."

Sighing she put down her cell phone and sat on the couch her fingers anxiously tapping on the arm, her eyes fixed on her cell hoping to make Lena call or text her, after five minutes of nothing (Y/n) picked it up and typed out a short message. 

Then another. 

Another. 

Every few minutes she found herself typing out a message and getting no response in return. 

"Dammit Lena come on answer me." She sighed looking desperatly at the screen. 

Her eyes lifted to the closed door, clearly, Alex wasn't having much luck with Kara as she was in finding Lena. 

xxx

Alex pulled her hand through her hair trying to get through to Kara was like trying to get a shark to live on land and a bird to live in the ocean, it was frustrating as hell. 

"Kara I don't know why you insist on keeping this facade going but it's obvious to everyone that you have feelings for Lena just as she has for you."

"That doesn't mean anything." She kept insisting on that. 

Alex sighed exasperatedly. "Of course it does, why are you being so obtuse when you could be missing out on something great in your life, my God you told me these things enough when (Y/n) and I were apart, why can't you take your own advice?"

"It would never work Alex and I would lose my friend."

"Who says it will never work?"

"My history Alex it isn't very good when it comes to relationships is it?"

"You haven't had enough to judge, and every one of them I don't think you were invested fully with them, this is about something else I think you are afraid."

Kara glared at her flicking her hair around as she turned to face her. "I'm Supergirl what can hurt me?"

Alex lifted her eyebrows up, creasing the skin on her forehead. "Heartache, because I think you feel for Lena what you have never felt for anyone and it scares you, because if she doesn't feel the same or it ends then that will hurt you like you've never hurt before."

"That isn't true!" Kara shouted. 

"Okay but I do think you should go and talk to Lena, she obviously does have feelings for you, so maybe you should talk with her and sort things out."

"I can't."

"You can't or you're afraid Kara, either way, I think you will lose her anyway because you are acting like a coward."

Turning the handle of the door Alex closed the door behind her and sighed heavily, aware that (Y/n)'s eyes were anxiously on her. 

"Well."

"It's no use she won't listen to me."

(Y/n) sighed herself sadly, lowering her head down to look at the cell phone still in her hand, after over fifty text messages and just as many voice messages left Lena still was yet to call her. "Lena is ignoring me too."

The brunette flopped down next to her on the sofa and pulled her closer, holding her in her arms and she placed her head gently on her shoulder. "Maybe she just needs to be alone." She consoled her. 

"But she needs me."

"I think maybe this time she needs to be on her own, she'll call you when she is ready."

"What are we going to do about Kara?"

"Nothing, she has made her choice now she has to live the hard way."

(Y/n) felt her heart squeeze within her chest the feeling she knew all too well of seeing the one you loved with someone else, seeing them smile and kiss, seeing them live together and talk it tainted everything she'd seen and done she didn't want that for Kara, and she didn't want that for Lena. 

"Maybe it's time we took things out of their hands."

Alex lifted her head up and met her (e/c) eyes. "What does that mean?"

"I mean we have to get them to talk, maybe getting them to be as direct as kissing was too much for a start."

"They've already kissed, you told me," Alex replied, just as the bathroom door opened and Kara slowly and cautiously walked out. 

"Can I sleep on your couch?" She asked softly. 

"Of course."

"I'm going to have to get going, I don't want to leave Lena alone." (Y/n) sighed softly, accepting the kiss Alex offered goodnight. "I love you." She whispered softly despite her angst she couldn't help but give her a smile, happy that at least they were okay, after so much horror and drama she and Alex were on the right track at last. 

"I love you too."

xxx

(Y/n) opened the door cautiously, it had been a little while since she had last been here especially after her last visit Cat had been a little....delicate. 

"Cat I got the food you wanted." Why are you always calling me to get stuff don't you have an assistant you use as a slave?

She hadn't slept a wink last night too concerned with thoughts of Lena and Kara, and how she could get them together it would have to be pretty soon before things got even more awkward between them and it never happened. 

"Cat."

"I'm in here." Her voice called. 

Damn not another Supernatural marathon.

(Y/n) ventured forward heroically into the living room to find Cat sat on the ground all around her were scattered pictures and momentoes that she was placing lovingly and with care, into the box she kept them in. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Looking at some old stuff." Cat shrugged. 

"Look at this cute lil guy." (Y/n) smiled picking up a little fluffy blue rabbit. 

"That was Carter's very first toy, I bought it for him before he was born." She smiled at it with a look that (Y/n) would never associate with Cat Grant, it was soft and warm, it was loving. "They grow up far too quickly." She softly replied taking the toy back from her, looking at it through tear-filled eyes. 

"I guess they do." 

"You don't notice at first, then one day you look at them and they aren't small anymore, they don't need you as much."

"No, I don't suppose they do." (Y/n) replied quietly. 

"There is something about how your child will look at you, they see you are though you are the most heroic person in the world."

"Well, not every child does that." (Y/n) replied stiffly, she certainly had no illusions about her mother, she could have killed the woman she loved, she would be very happy if she never saw her again. 

"Not every parent is the same," Cat said her voice thick and full of emotion. 

"You had a tough time with your Mom too?"

"You could say that not all mothers are loving and kind (Y/n), not everyone learns that, once you learn you have a parent who will treat you as badly as strangers you go out into the world with quite a different attitude than someone who never learned that."

"Hmm, maybe."

Cat shuffled some photos trying to distract herself from the suddenly far too serious conversation, one old picture fell out and landed at (Y/n)'s feet, she picked it up and gasped. 

"What is wrong?" Cat wondered. 

"This name on the back, it says Aunt Fritzie."

"Yes, my mother's Aunt Fritzie June that was her stage name," Cat laughed. "She was really called Frances Grant."

"Oh my God Fritzie was your Aunt!"

"What."

"She was the ghost at the restaurant, I told you it was your fault!" (Y/n) accused. 

"How dare you I do not have ghosts following me around."

"Well you obviously did because there she is right there, she died in the 1930's right?"

"Yes, the stupid woman was devastated when her boyfriend dumped her for another woman so she shot him and then herself."

(Y/n) gasped. "Wow, that is pretty hardcore."

"She was a Grant, we don't do things by halves dear." 

"You people are crazy."


	95. Gaelic Justice Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family get deeply worrying news and it’s not that Cat is cooking dinner again.

Alex shifted nervously in her seat she hadn't come face to face with (Y/n)'s father since that night before she was kidnapped by Kharys and Aethyr, she hadn't been looking forward to the prospect and now she was here her eyes nervously shifting around her, she wanted to run.

A hand landed on top of hers, a warming smile met her as she looked up. Oh (Y/n), you are worth it all. 

"Stop worrying so much." ( Y/n) smiled.

"I can't help it, your father is a big deal (Y/n.)."

(Y/n) leaned closer to her, pulling her hands together and holding them in her hands, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Just be yourself impressing him isn't going to achieve anything you already have me, there is nothing left to win."

" I want him to like me again. " Alex said sadly.

"Give him time everything will be okay, I can't vouch for this whole night though, Cat probably has a family of crazy ghosts following her around."

Alex chuckled. "I still can't believe that it's so crazy."

" I can imagine Cat having an Aunt like Fritzie, say I wonder if we can get that Constantine guy to do that exorcism thing on Cat, maybe that is her problem she was possessed by a really grouchy ghost. "

"I'm not letting that guy anywhere near you again." Alex protested.

" Aww my protector, I think you'll need to protect Winn too. "

"Charming way to talk about your stepmother." An unimpressed far too familiar voice said behind them, ( Y/n) shivered.

"See she's always there waiting."

Cat, (Y/n)'s father, Carter and another man the chef assumed was Adam made their way to the other side of the table and took their seats.

"Our first full family dinner." Cat smiled looking around at them all a waterly gleam in her eye that made (Y/n) want to run for the exit. Was she going to cry again?

"Nearly family." ( F/n) sighed impatiently his eyes fixed on Alex.

"You promised Dad."

The older man pursed his lips and tried to smile but he failed what he hoped looked like a friendly soft uplifting of his lips was actually empty and mocking.

" This isn't working. " Alex whispered.

(Y/n) ignored her father and clenched her hand tighter. "You need to get used to Alex Dad, I'm in love with her and she's not going anywhere anytime soon."

" What the hell does that mean? " He asked as Adam and Carter busied themselves with the menu, burying their heads deeper into the small books.

"It means that she is the one for me Dad and when the time comes I'm going to marry her."

Alex tried her level best not to look like a smug idiot but she was failing hard, she was just so happy (Y/n) had never been that direct with anyone before and especially to her father, who at that moment looked like the massive pulsating vain in his forehead was about to explode.

"(Y/n) you really need to think about this marriage is a big commitment."

" A bit like you hmm Dad? " (Y/n) shot back sarcastically. "You thought long and hard when you married Cat you never even told your only child."

" I thought we were having a quiet family dinner. " Cat looked around them to see if anyone was watching them.

"We were than my Dad decided to be a dick to Alex."

" (Y/n) language! "

"You have no idea about the things we've been through Dad, yes things happened but we fought for what we have and we'll keep on fighting because I'm not letting her go again."

" Mr. (L/n) I was an idiot I know but I love your daughter more than my own life, I work hard every day to show her how sorry I am for what I did and I will continue to show her, I don't take this second chance lightly Sir, and I do not plan on throwing it away. "

"Talk is cheap Danvers, I'll watch and tell you in ten years if my opinion has changed."

"Ten years! " Alex stressed would she always be on trial around him?

"Yep."

" Dad please stop winding her up. " (Y/n) moaned, her stomach growling so loudly it caught everyone's attention.

"Wow, that sounds louder than Mom when she shouts." Carter laughed.

" Are all my children having pops at me today? " Cat asked outraged.

"I'm not your child!"

" You are hungry though babe. " Alex chuckled close to her, putting her arm around her chair and kissing her cheek, she was aware that her father had not taken his eyes off them, he was far too busy observing them, seeing something he had witnessed before only this time it seemed greater, much bigger than the first time he met Alex and they'd had dinner in his daughter's kitchen.

He sighed hoping he was doing the right thing, stretching his arm across to Alex. "I will cut you a deal Danvers, you treat my baby good and I will give you a break, if (Y/n) speaks this highly of you then it would be wrong of me to not respect her decision."

Alex stared at the hand offered in front of her, taking it in her own and agreeing to the deal, happy she couldn't hide the smile on her face.

"Thank you, Daddy." ( Y/n) smiled, her stomach rumbling again.

"Can we get some food before this woman's stomach eats us." Cat cried out.

Her father's phone went off.

"Oh (F/n) not now please tell me you don't have to leave."   
Cat said sadly looking at her husband hoping that her fears were not true.

His face paled. "No it's my cousin, my brother and his children were murdered last night." His voice and cold husk that seemed to have been attacked by a rusty nail.

(Y/n) gasped. "What happened?"

" They were found in their home, I don't know anything else. " It had been a long time since he had spoken with his brother, that however didn't quench the hole that was being drilled in his heart, the pure rogue ache that multiplied in his throat every time he swallowed.

Cat without prompting threw her arms around him burying her head into his shoulder, his hand patting hers acknowledging that he appreciated her comforting.

(Y/n) and Alex faced each other exchanging a knowing look, it had no more impact than if this was a stranger for (Y/n) she had never known the man but it was still sad.

The night ruined Cat declared they would all leave, (Y/n)'s stomach still rumbling all the way home.

                                                                                       xxx

"Are you okay?" Alex asked as she sat down next to her girlfriend picking up her own slice of pizza.

"Yeah I mean I never met them in my life but just the thought of people dying, I mean all together there must be something sinister there."

" Maybe. "

"Superwoman will fly down there tomorrow to check out what happened."

" Do you want me to come? "

(Y/n) turned to see two bright warm deep brown eyes, she felt her heart melt just as she did every time she took the time to gaze longingly into her eyes. "Yes, that would be nice thank you."

"I'm always going to be here for you, just ask me and I'm there."

" God I love you. "

"I know I'm just that kind of girl." Alex smiled.

"I hope my Dad is okay." ( Y/n) said sadly.

"Hey he's okay did you see Cat? she may be a cold fish but I actually think she loves him (Y/n)."

" She better she is pregnant with his child. " (Y/n) shrugged.

"I don't think that is always the rule."

" I know but I don't want my little brother or sister growing up like I did, I want them to never doubt their parents love them. " (Y/n) said sadly leaning into the arms she knew were waiting for her.

"Don't worry sweety even if it doesn't work out everything will be okay."

"But what if she does what she did to Adam, that is basically what Kharys did to me. "

"And then Cat made amends for the time she lost with him, Cat is not like your mother baby, Cat may be everything that rubs you up the wrong way but I don't think you would do the things you do for her if you thought she was like Kharys. "

"She doesn't give me a choice."

" You are a strong-willed woman (Y/n) you have no problem saying no if you don't want to, look at the other night setting out rules for Never have I ever. "

"Then you kissed Lena!" (Y/n) slapped her thigh, which sent Alex into a fit of laughter.

"Sara suggested that game I blame her."

" You blame Sara for everything. " (Y/n) laughed.

"She is very blameable." Alex agreed holding ( Y/n) closer, happy that she could. "You were kinda straight up with your father." She ventured.

" Yep. "

"I will ask you to marry me (Y/n)," Alex promised solemnly.

"Not yet though Alex, let's enjoy us and build up our trust. "

"That is what I was thinking."

" Good, and one day I look forward to being Mrs. Danvers. "

Alex cleared her throat. "You'd take my name?"

(Y/n) chuckled. "I've told you that the night of your reunion."

" I thought you were joking. "

"Nope, I was deadly serious. "

Alex pressed her lips together after a time unsure how to react to such news, she gripped (Y/n)'s arms, holding her as tightly as she could, pressing her lips against hers, (Y/n) smiled as Alex settled her forehead against hers.

"My sweet brave Agent, Did I make you cry? "

"Yes, you did." She kissed the corner of ( Y/n)'s mouth. "It doesn't seem so long ago you hated me and wanted someone else. "

"Who else is there?" ( Y/n) moved her hand up to stroke her short cropped hair at the nape of her neck. "In this whole world, who else could compare to you for me?"


	96. Gaelic Justice Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superwoman and Alex take a trip out of National City to find out what happened to her uncle and cousins.

"Tell me again why we drove when I could just have flown us?" ( Y/n) asked as she stepped from the car and made her way around to Alex's side, slipping open the door before she could have a chance.

"Superwoman is being a gentleman today." Alex smiled very aware that in her suit (Y/n) was untouchable to her, it was annoying but at least she was untouchable to everyone else too.

"People in the other cars thought I was doing a cosplay." She pouted.

" I'm not flying out here (Y/n) that would have been really weird. " Alex teased spotting a moment where no one was watching she grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to whisper in her ear. "Plus this means we get to stay in a hotel tonight and I can enjoy some alone time with you."

" Well if you put it that way I one hundred percent agree with you. "

"I thought you might."

The small town of Franklinville stood an hour outside Metropolis it was where (Y/n)'s family had held a ranch since her Grandparents had moved there as young newlyweds from Metropolis to have a easier life for their future children, hopeful that they would be safer away from the big city.

(Y/n) took in the street it hadn't changed very much since the last time she had been here despite the fact it was over a decade ago, the sound of birds still sang cheerfully and melodiously from the trees scattered around as Orange blossoms added color to a place that would have been a dull grey-beige.

"Okay?" Alex smiled seeing the play of emotion flicker across her eyes, the mask made it hard to see her reactions but Alex knew her too well to be so distracted.

" Old memories. "

"Wanna tell me?"

(Y/n) smiled her head turning to the ice cream parlor straight out of a 1950s movie. "When I was little and my Grandmother would bring me to town for supplies she'd take us in there and buy the biggest Sundae ever for us to share, the last time I remember I ate all the chocolate sauce and when she died that plagued me why had I eaten all the chocolate sauce? When she had loved it too." Her eyes shone with unshed tears as Alex felt the lump in her throat grow bigger.

" You ate it because she let you and she let you because she loved you, you made her happy. " Alex reassured her desperately wanting to hold her close to shoo away the dark cloud that had settled over her.

"I never went in there again my Grandfather went downhill after she died really fast and then he was gone and this place was resigned to the realms of memories."

" You wanna go in after we talk to the cops? "

"Yeah, sure Superwoman will go for an ice cream." She laughed.

" I bet your Grandmother never imagined you would turn up one day a superhero. " Alex finally gave in to the urge to touch her, rubbing her arm gently.

"I don't think she ever would have, probably more crazy for her would be strolling into town with a hot federal Agent on my heels."

" Stop flirting with me you, come on let's go and see what happened. " Together they turned towards the station as a child it had seemed like the big bad house in the town only bad guys came in here and scary huge cops came out, going in as Superwoman seemed to be the little girl in her sticking her two fingers up at them, she wasn't scared anymore.

"OMG Superwoman!" The policewoman at the desk squealed in delight, (Y/n) smiled happy word of her name had spread. "This is amazing last month I saw Superman flying over the town now you are actually here!"

" He does get about. "

Alex sighed she didn't like the way the woman was looking at her girlfriend, she flashed her badge to her. "Agent Danvers."

" Oh hello. " All her enthusiasm had flown through the window, yet occasionally her eyes would stray to the tall figure of Superwoman. "I'm just going to say it are you dating anyone?"

Alex growled as (Y/n) blinked hard unsure how to answer. "We're not here for that, we are here about a serious case," Alex demanded angrily, ( Y/n) breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry you're probably taken anyway."

(Y/n) simply nodded for the world Superwoman was an elusive figure was she dating the Black Canary or was she Married to Superwoman, did she spent time in Gotham to have a friends with benefits with Batwoman the theories were vast but in (Y/n)'s heart Superwoman just like herself was in a very committed relationship with badass sexy as fuck Agent Alex Danvers.

When the woman turned away disappointed to get her superior officer Alex turned to face her a jealous scowl written across her face.

"I wish you could see your face right now." ( Y/n) teased.

"She was flirting with you."

" I know but as Superwoman I get that a lot. "

"What you never told me this!"

" It makes no difference Superwoman isn't looking for a quick fuck. "

"Good to know, what is she looking for? " Alex's tone turned deep and sultry.

"Someone who won't let her talk about herself in the third person." (Y/n) laughed. "It's creepy Al."

" I thought you were going to be all sexy. " Alex pouted sadly.

"That's later Alexandra." 

" Superwoman hello, and Agent Danvers right? " A man in uniform in his late thirties approached them, grey lightly touching the sides of his dark brown hair, as his grey eyes passed between the two women while the policewoman had been interested in Superwoman this guy had eyes only for Alex.

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes. I can throw you into the sun you dickhead keep your eyes to yourself. 

"We're here to get information on the (L/n) family murder." Alex leaned against the desk.

He stared at them uncertainly. "Well you are Superwoman and I'd hate to disappoint a lady as pretty as you." He smiled at Alex, ( Y/n) flexed her hands holding in the urge to act on her silent promise.

"You're not my type," Alex smirked.

" Don't discount me so soon. " He smiled leaning on the desk in front of her, (Y/n) frowned.

"Hey, she said you aren't her type and if that didn't stop you that ring on your finger should, not tell me about the murder."

He cleared his through seeing the fire in the superheroes eyes. "Of course, Liam (L/n) forty-four years old and his two sons Eric and Finbar (L/n) they were twenty-one years old and seventeen years old, Fin were about the graduate high school he had a football scholarship waiting for him bright lad he was. "

"What happened to them?"

" Their mother found them, she and Liam had been separated after she had an affair with Billy Conlon the mechanic and left to be with him they were late and she called them but no one answered so she and ole ' Billy drove around there and found them in the barn, quite a unique death their eardrums were busted and they bled heavily and their whole bodies were just a really dark beige colour as though all their energy had been absorbed. "

"Their eardrums?"

"Yeah, strangest thing I've ever seen." The man shrugged.

" Well thank you for the information we have everything we need. " Alex smiled shooing (Y/n) out of the building.

"What are you doing?"

" That sounds awfully familiar. " Alex said seriously.

"What?"

" It sounds like a Banshee. "

(Y/n)'s face paled. "Don't even play with me over them I'm just Irish enough to be fucking terrified."

" We've dealt with one before. "

"So a banshee killed my uncle and cousins?"

" I'd bet money on it. "

"Jeez, Alex I grew up on horror stories about banshees I never thought for a moment they were real. "

"You never would have thought you were half alien but here you are."

                                                                                       xxx

With the police tape still hanging across the barn the ranch looked a far cry from the place where she had spent many happy childhood summers a hitch caught in her heart as an ominous feeling engulfed her.

"I think we should leave." Alex finally approached she had let (Y/n) convince her that coming to the ranch was a good idea.

"it's okay Alex I just..just wanted to see it again. " She turned her gaze back towards the buildings the horses she could still hear. "Do you think someone is looking after them?"

" Probably. "

"I hope so, I'll make some calls when we get to the hotel. "

"Okay."

" Why Alex, what the hell was this about? " (Y/n) set her sorrowful eyes on her girlfriend hoping she could give her the answer.

Throwing their rule out the window into a fire Alex closed the short distance that separated them and took her in her arms holding her close. "I don't know but we'll find out I promise."

(Y/n) held her tighter burrowing her head further between her shoulder and neck taking in the strength she offered at that moment.

When she lifted her head, her eye caught the tree in the distance a familiar swing that hung from it a distant memory appeared one she'd forgotten in the mist of time, the hours of innocent play spent on that one thing no doubt even Eric and Finbar had enjoyed the same.

"I think we can go now. " She whispered silently.

In the car on their way away from the ranch (Y/n) remained silent too lost in her own thoughts to speak or even pass polite conversation and Alex let her have her silence occasionally lifting her hand from the wheel to place it on her leg exchanging a soft smile when her haunted (e/c) eyes met hers.

They made their way past the ice cream parlor and the police station until they were heading out of town and back towards the city again.

"Do you want to try and make it home?" Alex finally broke the silence .

"No, we can get a hotel when we hit Metropolis and head back to National City tomorrow."

" Okay. "

"I just hope they are ready for my huge order because I am going to be so hungry. "

                                                                               xxx

Alex closed the door behind her and sighed kicking her shoes off she 'd had to face the mystified bellboy who brought up the vast amount of food they'd ordered.

(Y/n) now changed out of her Superwoman suit and in a pair of comfy shorts and a vest shirt she sat tucking into the food, her hair still wet from the shower she'd just taken. i

"Don't look at me like that I'm super hungry."

" Did you really have to tell them at the desk we were cheating lovers meeting in secret so our husbands wouldn't know. " Alex groaned.

(Y/n) laughed loudly throwing her head back almost kicking the table full of food with her out of control legs, remembering the look on Alex's face as well as the guy behind the desk. "It was funny did you see his face?"

" He looked like he was about to read me a moral speech, I'm lucky he didn't have a copy of the Bible hanging around." 

"Oh yeah because out of both of us it would definitely be you leading me astray, I'd basically just follow anywhere behind you, that view of your but is a gift from the Gods."

"You are the only person to think so."

(Y/n) stared at her as though she'd just stolen her favorite pair of shoes. "I'm pretty sure it's everyone, don't think I don't know Lena doesn't take a quick look when she thinks I'm not looking. "

"My life is getting too complicated."

" Yours is, my uncle was just killed by a Banshee how is that for complicated? I don't blame her though it is perfection." (Y/n) smiled wiggling her eyebrows up and down making it impossible for Alex not to burst out laughing at the sight. 

"But Alex really thank you for coming with me today I'm not sure I would have been able to do this on my own, and I know I could have asked Lena or Kara maybe even Sara but I feel like..I don't know I feel as though I'd rather you here with me, tonight I just want to climb into bed and have you hold me, this has kind of freaked me out." 

"I'll ignore the Sara remark, I was happy to come with you (Y/n) I told you I'll always be here for you, now are you going to share the food or are you claiming it all is that what El genes are?"

(Y/n) chuckled. "Oh you are so dead for that Alex, I have you know El genes are far too superior for that."

"Oh yeah who told you that?"

"Lesla-La."

"Didn't she say smug superiority?" Alex recalled that day vividly. 

"Yeah, but she is just jealous." (Y/n) shrugged.


	97. Gaelic Justice Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Banshee with a unknown vendetta yeah because that’s exactly what (Y/n) needed.

(Y/n) stretched out lifting her feet to sit to perch on the table in front of her she'd spent the last two hours lifting passengers from the train she'd saved from derailing and crashing over the bridge and flashing into the water below.

"I'm going to ask will anyone mind if I took my boots off I need air." Without waiting for a reply she pushed her heavy boots off with her other free foot and then settled her bare feet back on the table smiling in relief at the freedom the simple action offered.

" That is so much better. " That trip to the alien nail salon really paid off. 

" Superwoman I ha...what are you doing? " Winn stopped short at the unusual sight.

"I'm chilling out after saving lives."

" Oh right well okay, anyway I've done some investigating for you and I found some things you'll find interesting. "

"Okay."

" Well I looked into deaths that resembled your uncle and cousins and I found an alarming pattern. " He warned seriously.

"Okay tell me."

" In the last year, a number of victims have been found dead this way do you want to know their names? "

(Y/n) shrugged. "Of course."

"Okay the first was a Jeremy (L/n) found dead in Las Vegas last February, Thomas (L/n) found dead in Ohio, David (L/n) found dead in New York, Simone (L/n) found dead in New York also with her sister Brianna, Selena (L/n) found dead in Montana, Tony (L/n) found dead in Ontario, Billy (L/n) found dead in New York, Patrick (L/n) and his three sons Harry, Tim, and Shane found dead in county Kerry."

(Y/n) felt the blood drain from her face as she stared up at him her mouth by now open as far as it would go, a cold sweat having attacked her system as she embraced the ominous feeling that engulfed her, Winn wasn't finished.

"Maxine Sloane found dead in London."

" OMG thank goodness I was beginning to think this was a curse befitting only the (L/n) house. "

Winn rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Err she was found dead with her father Eamonn (L/n), and those few who didn't have the surname (L/n) I checked them out and they all have a parent or grandparent who was an (L/n)."

(Y/n) stood to her feet throwing back her chair as she did. "What the fuck Winn are they all related to me or is this a massive huge coincidence ?"

" I can't be sure. "

"Someone is going around killing off family members even ones I never knew existed!" ( Y/n) felt herself begin to panic. "Some fucking banshee what the hell is going on?" She'd thought she had experienced all the craziest things she could ever experience after her own mother kidnapped her girlfriend and did her crazy experiment, but if it was at all possible this was even more insane than that. 

" I really don't know but Banshees are Irish right and it's your Irish family so maybe it's connected. " Winn reasoned.

" You are not helping me. "

"I wasn't trying to."

"So you are telling me I have a murderous Banshee after my ass."

" It looks like it. "

"Oh well why not this seems bloody obvious life can't get any crazier I think then it gives me this." ( Y/n) threw her arms out wide to emphasize her point. "How do I even smoke this chick out?"

" I don't have much experience with mythical entities. "

"And you think I do." What did he think she was some kind of Banshee hunter? Did they even exist? it would have been so easy to sort this out if they did, why was one even sore at her gene pool anyway?

"Dammit Winn there is my Dad too and Cat she is carrying another sworn enemy of this crazy Banshee." How could she make sure they were okay?

Then an idea formed in her mind, it was a very devious one but none the less it had to work if she was the only one who could protect them and as the Banshee had struck so close to them it stood to reason they would be her next port of call.

Lena was going to hate the idea Alex would totally loathe it but she had to do it.

There was nothing else to do.

                                                                                        xxx

"(Y/n) you need to think of a better idea than this." Lena called after her as she went back into her room to fetch some more clothes to put into her bag.

" I agree with Lena you've lost your damn mind, your father just gave me a second chance and you are going to go there and say you found me with Lena. " When (Y/n) had called her to tell her the plan she had she'd thought she was joking telling her a really bad joke, she hadn't been joking she was deadly serious.

"She's coming for my Dad Alex I feel it and I'm not going to let that happen to him."

" But what about you? " Alex grabbed her by the arm and swung her around her eyes held a graveness she couldn't hide.

"I'm Kryptonian Alex she's never met an (L/n) like me before."

" Okay but please think of a different reason this is our future (Y/n) if your Dad hates me our life will be so difficult together. "

(Y/n) sighed, knowing Alex was right.

"Yeah, besides you'll label me the femme fatal of the Luthor family no one has claimed that before, I wanted to be the brains of the gene pool." Lena shrugged smiling at them.

"No one ever found the Luthors attractive before." ( Y/n) protested, "it's our family genes you get your good looks from, must have been something in the Kryptonian water that did wonders for our DNA. "

"You're crazy."

" You know I'm right, Alex don't worry I have Kara on standby and everything will be okay I just need to be focused on this until she arrives. "

Alex nodded sadly resigned to the fact that her time with (Y/n) would be none existent for the foreseeable future but at least she had talked her out of the cheating story.

"Let me take you there at least just to show them that we are cool and everything is okay."

" Hey what about me. " Lena interrupted. "Don't make me the bad guy."

(Y/n) sighed. "You two are crazy seriously are you both so afraid of my Dad that none of you can cope being on his bad side?"

" We're not scared of him. " Lena protested as Alex nodded in agreement.

"It will be super awkward family vacations of the future if your Dad hates me totally (Y/n), what if he tries to turn my own children against me?"

" And me I'm going to be the perfect Aunt. "

"Okay wow calm down you two, you are getting way ahead of yourselves here." ( Y/n) halted them. "Let's just deal with today first shall we and worry about years into the future then when it actually happens." 

"Just be careful okay and just because you are staying with your Dad doesn't mean you can't call me okay," Alex said softly pulling her closer into her arms as Lena took the hint and retreated to finish some work. 

"As if I could ever forget that, how could I go to sleep without hearing your voice."

"You say the sweetest things." Alex smiled placing a soft whisper of a kiss to her forehead. 

"I try my best Alexandra."

                                                                             xxx

"So why are you staying with us again?" Cat asked suspiciously, looking up from her plate her eyes as feline as her name suggested. 

"Lena is going out of town and it's kinda lonely in the apartment  all on my own." (Y/n) shrugged innocently trying to look as sweet as she could, it really wasn't working. 

"Why didn't you stay with Alex?" Her father asked equally as suspicious, his mind forming all kinds of conclusions from his own question. 

"It's simple Dad we are not rushing things and living together would be rushing it."

Cat pursed her lips and her eyes turned to the side in silent thought, (Y/n) could feel the questioning wasn't over just yet. "Don't you stay over there anyway."

"Well there is a difference in a few nights a week to actually staying there for a whole week, can we just finish this delicious food?" 

"Delicious food you know Cat made this?" Her father asked now even more suspicious than ever. 

Cat turned to him a look of bewilderment in her eyes. "Why thank you, sweet husband."

"You know what I mean this is (Y/n) she is a pain in the ass."

"Not cool Dad."

"There is something happening I can smell it." He pointed his knife at her his eyes pointed squarely at her in a move that would make even the most hardened criminal shake in their boots, as (Y/n) was doing at that very moment. 

"I just wanted to come here and spend a few days with you is that really so hard to understand?"

"I think it will be so cool." Carter finally jumped him speaking through a mouthful of the broccoli his mother had made him eat. "I really want to show you my new computer game it is amazing!" 

(Y/n) smiled at him. "See someone is happy to have me around."

"And you promise there is nothing wrong with Alex she hasn't gone off again with another random ex?" Her father asked earnestly. 

"No Dad Alex and I are fine I promise, you'll see soon enough."

"What does that mean?"

"It means she may be here at some point." I can't go to hers and leave them. 

"It's going to be like having two lovesick teenagers in the house." Cat sighed throwing accusing eyes at her husband. "I blame you for this."

"It's not my fault I have a girlfriend who can't get enough of me." (Y/n) smiled smugly, her face blushing red at the idea. 

"Err (Y/n) there are some things a father really does not want to know." Her father paled at the very thought, she was his daughter after all. 

"We're all glad you are happy (Y/n) but can you please hold off giving your father a heart attack until after the baby is born."

"Sure, I'm just trying to put his mind at ease."

"Mission accomplished now can we finish our food?"

The things I do for my family and they don't even appreciate my sacrifice, this Banshee bitch better hurry her ass up, how will I cope with Cat Grant twenty-four seven?


	98. Gaelic Justice Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superwoman and Supergirl come face to face with the Banshee.

Three days (Y/n) had found herself as the reluctant on the surface happy resident in her father's home, and after three days she was starting to very quickly lose her mind.

With her father working a lot, she'd heard him on the phone to Maggie Sawyer on more than one occasion, he was trying to get some clues on his brother's death, he'd never find it aliens were one thing to believe in but Banshees, they were scary stories Irish parents told their children.

They weren't real.

Her time with Alex had been non-existent even calls were short and random, she was missing her far too much, when she found this Banshee, or when it found her she was going to make it pay so badly.

More and more she felt she was taking on the role of teenager she and Cat clashed over everything while her father played peacemaker and Carter could see no wrong in his cool older 'sister', as if to make this feeling more obvious tonight she was babysitting while Cat and her father was out on their rare date night.

And as like every teenage girl as soon as they'd left (Y/n) had dived for the couch and picked up her phone making sure to get her girlfriend over.

She was waiting for her now, and she was getting impatient it had been over half an hour since she called.

She turned her attention to the tv screen again taking a small annoyed mouthful from her glass of wine, she'd promised to wait until Alex arrived but she was late.

Resigning herself to another lonely Alexless night she picked up the tv remote and flicked through the tv channels hoping to stumble upon something good.

Maybe she had a Kara crisis again. 

If that was the case she couldn't be angry with her, one of the reasons she loved Alex so much was because of how much she cared and looked out for her sister, to try to change that would be changing all the wonderful parts of her.

A knock at the door caught her attention leaping from the couch and in record speed arriving at the door, the sight of Alex standing at the other side her hands perched in the back pockets of her tight black jeans was far too alluring, (Y/n) all but jumped at her sending Alex staggering backward the excited woman caught in her arms at the last minute as their lips connected as hapzadly and chaotic as their greeting had been, yet neither seemed to care as teeth knocked awkwardly, soon Alex found her balance leaning against the wall behind her putting all her effort and concentration in righting their kiss.

The sides of her face caught firmly between (Y/n)'s hands Alex smiled into the kiss, the feel of her tongue enter her mouth and brush against her own inflamed her senses, pulling her closer she could feel all of (Y/n)'s hard body pushed against her own.

"I thought you weren't coming." ( Y/n) smiled when they finally broke their kiss.

"And this is my welcome when you miss me?"

"Maybe."

" Hmm, maybe I should stay away more often. " Alex teased.

(Y/n) gasped with outrage at the very idea. "Don't you dare!"

"Traffic is bad tonight I swear it would have been quicker to run here." Alex sighed unhappily.

Breaking away to grab her hand (Y/n) pulled Alex into the apartment a big smile on her face as she lead the way almost throwing Alex on the sofa as she did.

"Wow." Alex bounced back on the soft plush sofa as she landed more forcefully than ( Y/n) had intended.

"I'm sorry." The rich gleam in her (e/c) eyes held no evidence of her regret, Alex swallowed hard at the sight of her sexy seductive smirk as she crawled on top of her.

"You don't look very sorry."

" I'm not I'm just going to give you something you will like better than an apology. "

"Should we really be doing this here? I mean what if your Dad comes home." Alex's eyes traveled to the door expecting her big brash father to enter and throw her out the window, angry for having tainted his daughter.

(Y/n) chuckled as she ran her hand inside her open shirt shed been busy opening the buttons as she spoke, enjoying the warmth that met her. "Don't worry I'll make you forget him just think of it as another first, I never made out with anyone on my couch while babysitting did you?"

" Oh, God. " Alex gasped as the chef's soft hands glided over and massaged her firm breasts. "No."

(Y/n) smiled happily at that small little revelation. "Good, I like our firsts, we are adding more to our list every day."

"(Y/n) wait...Oh...." Her protest died on her lips as hands were replaced by an eager all pleasuring hot mouth, her tongue twirled around her engorged nipple, then sank down softly biting, Alex gave out a sharp hiss the mix of pleasure and pain was confusing but not in a bad way.

"What is it?"

" I want to oh fuck you have no idea how much but I just think we shouldn't. "

"What why we are consenting adults who are dating each other what is wrong with that?"

" It's your father's apartment. "

(Y/n) got off Alex shaking her hands through her long hair to tame the waves that Alex had disrupted showing her appreciation for her breastwork.

"You will drive me crazy Al." The chef sighed sitting down next to her suddenly feeling like a teenage boy whose girlfriend wouldn't put out.

" I'm sorry. " Alex blushed as she redid her shirt and rearranged her hair she didn't want (Y/n) to be angry with her.

(Y/n) leaned her head against Alex's shoulder. "Don't worry just work your magic and find something good for us to watch."

Alex chuckled settling into the warm comforting embrace ( Y/n) offered lifting the remote in her hand and beginning her journey to find something cool.

"Oh look what is on." She smiled coming to the show she knew (Y/n) hated finding it amusing to see the scowl from the corner of her eye.

"What is it with you and Wynonna Earp are you in love with her or something?" ( Y/n) pouted.

Alex rolled her eyes. "You are being a dork."

" I think you should tell me right now if I have competition cause Alex I would so be able to take her in a fight. " (Y/n) growled angrily.

"Are you being serious right now she is an actress on tv how the hell am I ever going to meet her." Alex reasoned hoping that this would make her girlfriend see sense, instead ( Y/n) gasped loudly.

"OMG So if you met her you would leave me for her!"

" I don't know what is happening right now. " Alex sighed seeking to find peace and sanity by burying her head in her hands.

"You are telling me you are attracted to another woman."

" I never said that you did! "

"You never disagreed."

" I'm beginning to wish I was still stuck in traffic. " Alex sighed as she turned the channel over to avoid any more stupid conversation. 

Choosing a random tv channel she had no idea what it was just some guy cooking in a boat Alex figured that (Y/n) would like it, her mind began turning through the cloud of uncertainty that was building up in her brain until she couldn't hold it in anymore. 

"What if you decide to leave me for a guy." Alex suddenly spoke. 

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me what if you decide to leave me for a guy."

(Y/n) fought the urge to laugh. "Alex that won't happen."

"How can you be so sure you are bisexual."

"Alex I am certain because I know my own feelings, it's true I can't guarantee what will happen in the future but neither can you, what I can tell you is this I have dated guys and girls in my life and no one ever came anywhere close to you, so you are very safe from me running away with a guy."

"Even Sara?" Alex whispered. 

(Y/n) took a very deep breath and turned to face her lover. "Alex I'm going to tell you something you will hate but stick with it until the end."

"Okay. "Alex voiced cautiously. 

"When I was with Sara I mean when we were having sex." (Y/n) ignored the storm that had suddenly taken over Alex's face, the brown of her eyes darkened so much they were now black. "It was fun I won't lie to you but I knew there was something missing, this spark of electricity that makes you special for me, I never knew it until you came along and then when you were gone I saw it every day, so Alex in answer to your question especially Sara Lance what everyone lacks is simple."

"Oh yeah and what is that?" Alex pouted. 

"They aren't you."

"You just saved yourself." Alex smiled melting at the woman's simple yet heartfelt description even if she had added the graphic details with Sara, maybe she deserved it as a punishment for being such a stupid idiot in the first place. "So I am better in bed than Sara Lance that is always good to know."

"You should know haven't you already been there." (Y/n) flew back childishly. 

"I imagine not all Sara Lances are the same you know."

"Well don't have a go at me when you couldn't resist those blue eyes either, I imagine they are the same on every earth."

(Y/n) suddenly turned her head to catch a sound in the distance, a blood-curdling scream that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. 

"What is it?" Alex asked concerned, taking her arm between her hands and trying to offer comfort. 

"I don't know but it doesn't sound good, I gotta go."

"I'll come with you."

"No, I need you to stay here with Carter."

Eager to stay with (Y/n) the need to protect her was too strong in her but she knew (Y/n) was right, if Cat came home and no one was here she would go crazy and probably rightly so, so she watched through concerned eyes and (Y/n) left ripping open her shirt to reveal her Superwoman suit. 

                                                                                    xxx

The door hung swinging from its hinges the smell of death and blood clogged (Y/n)'s senses as she stood on the step, the scream had long since stopped but the chill still hung in the air, in moments she was through the door, her boots making loud noises that echoed through the large building, the National City public library had been closed to the public for a week ever since it closed for maintenance. 

No one should be in here. 

She clenched and unclenched her hands as she moved deeper into the building, no one ever told you a library closed and abandoned filled with bookshelves was a haunting thing to be in, but it was a shiver went down her spine as she heard the soft sinister echo of books being thrown to the ground, she followed the sound until she saw her. 

A lone figure standing impatiently at a shelf throwing books over her head and at her side when she looked at the cover and saw it was not what she had wanted. 

 

Another shiver cast through her as she tried to steel herself, tried to put on the mask she needed to act unaffected by such a repulsive creature. 

"Did no one ever tell you cultural appropriation is wrong," Superwoman called out confidently, swaggering towards the woman with the skull painted face, who turned sharply around and was faced with the Kryptonian for the very first time. 

"Run along wee little gal." A thick Irish brogue rang from the sarcasm in her voice. 

"Still no defense for the skull, are you trying to steal Mexican culture or do you just really love skulls, I have to tell you this." She motioned up and down with her hand. "Does not suit you at all, I know your Irish but come on add some rouge to those cheeks, bring some life to your visage."

"Run along now child, before I turn you into that." The Banshee pointed to the horrified face of the man that sat propped up against the bookshelf, his face a dull beige color, his mouth agape as though he was trying to scream through his lifeless mouth but nothing emerged. 

Holy fucking shit!

"What did you do to him?"

"Just took his essence lass, don't worry run along and you won't meet his fate, I need to find a book."

Banshees are really serious about library silence, wtf did that guy do talk a little too loudly?

Superwoman frowned she was annoyed at being dismissed by the creature that now bent over her frail think knees looking grotesque through the blackness of her tight-fitting body suit, it was time to show the creature just what she was dealing with. 

The book she now held dismantled in her hands as the lasers burst out of Superwoman's eyes violently, lighting up the darkened aisle of the library with blue and odd shades of white, the Banshee turned her eyes towards her an evil glint in her mischievous eyes. 

"I did warn ya."

"You did but I've never been very good at taking advice," Superwoman said smugly, her hands braced on her hips. 

The scream was unexpected (Y/n) had never heard such a high pitched squeal of pain and evil in her life, like a tornado it hit her sending her momentarily stumbling backward until she found her balance and stood firmly on her feet, the look of surprise on the Banshee's face made her smile. 

"Oh boney you got to do better than that." Giving her a taste of her own medicine Superwoman blew at her as hard as she could sending her stumbling back and hitting the bookcase behind her the books falling around her. 

Superwoman walked closer. "What's wrong I thought you would give me the same, I have to tell you I've been sucked dry a few times and you really need some lessons." She laughed loudly. "Maybe you need to take a few lessons from my girlfriend."

Standing uncertainly onto her feet the Banshee screamed louder, only it had no effect on the woman in red and blue she merely laughed louder, more confident than ever that she would win, in a frenzy the Banshee looked around her trying to find a way out she didn't know why her powers wouldn't work on this woman, she never failed, but this time was impossible. 

Seeing a large pile of books on the shelves above them she aimed her scream up and the books came cascading down and landing on top of Superwoman, in the distraction of her trying to pull all of the books from her and free herself from the confines the Banshee was out the library and disappearing into the night. 

"Damn crazy Banshee." 

Superwoman sighed and looked back at the chaos she had left behind, the lifeless man the guy probably had a family waiting for him at home, and she'd ruthlessly taken his life without a care, then her mind turned to the book, what book had she been looking for?

Maybe she just really loves books?


	99. Gaelic Justice Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tragedy strikes but what will happen when the Banshee attacks your father?

"Here she is Alex told us you had to get something at the restaurant." Cat huffed as she watched the younger woman enter the door, Alex's eyes eagerly ran down the length of her body taking in every inch monitoring whether she was hurt.

(Y/n) sent her a reassuring smile to put her at ease and Alex breathed easy again for the first time since she had left.

"Did you get it?"

" Sorry what. "

"What you had to leave so late to go back to the restaurant." Cat sighed impatiently.

"Oh yeah, it was my cell phone."

Alex's eyes grew wide, why had she said her cell phone, Cat narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, really Alex said it was tampons."

(Y/n) turned her astounded eyes to her girlfriend wondering why the hell she had said that, whoever left their tampons anywhere? Alex shrugged and mouthed. "I'm sorry."

" Err well I thought I had left my tampons in my office but actually when I got there it was my cell phone which was a relief. " (Y/n) said very quickly as Cat still watched her suspiciously.

"I hope you haven't soiled my lovely sofa."

(Y/n) shook her head. Sadly no. 

"We just watched some tv Cat don't worry, you are just concerned that I live by your standards I remember you and my father back in Metropolis the couch, the car, the tree house even once."

Alex paled at the revelation.

Suddenly the tv became louder as her father sat down and turned up the volume for the news.

"Hi, Dad nice to see you again." ( Y/n) spoke sarcastically waving her hand in front of him.

"Grow up (Y/n)." He growled.

" I'm glad you are here to see how awful they treat me, Alex, my very own Princess charming come to save me from the beasts. " (Y/n) said dramatically making her eyes go largely she looked like an innocent in a manga cartoon.

"Tonight National City was rocked by the death of the curator of it's oldest and biggest library Michael Ericsson he was found tonight dead the police are saying they are looking for witnesses." 

Alex turned towards her alarm in her eyes again as (Y/n) stared sadly at the tv screen.

"Witnesses are already saying Superwoman was inside engaged in what sounded like a battle but who she was fighting is unknown and the police are not giving away anything at this moment in time." 

" I'm going to go and get a shower. " Cat smiled at her husband who greeted her with an equally warm smile his eyes lingering on her behind as she left the room, (Y/n) cringed at the sight. OMG, I get the butt staring from my Dad! But at least I have better taste in women. 

"(Y/n)." Alex called worried.

" I'm just going to my room with Alex Dad okay. "

"Sure."

(Y/n) caught Alex's hand in her own and led her to the room Cat had given her to stay in while she was here, closing the door behind her.

"What happened?"

" The police aren't giving any answers because they aren't involved its the DEO. " (Y/n) shrugged.

"Yes, but what happened?"

" I saw her Alex the Banshee she was looking for a book, her face painted like a white skull, she was really surprised when her scream didn't work on me so she threw a shelf load of books on me and escaped. " (Y/n) sighed.

"I was so worried about you," Alex said with misery as she accepted the arms her girlfriend held out to her pulling herself into the warming comfort her body offered.

" I know but I was okay. "

"It doesn't matter I'm always going to be worried about you."

(Y/n) smiled at her lover's soft confession, it was nice to have someone who thought of you, even if it was to worry their mind at least was with you, (Y/n) rarely had that ever in her life from Alex it was a welcome emotion. "I know the feeling, when we didn't know where you were my mind  wouldn't think of anything else, I was consumed with thoughts of you, worry, hope everything was you I hoped that they would keep you safe until we found you."

" They did. " Alex smiled cupping the other woman's cheek in her hand and softly gazing into her eyes, the (e/c) eyes that stared back at her filled with as much love as she felt.

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't made it." ( Y/n) said sadly leaning into the hand that pressed against her face, as a lone tear fell and crashed into the agent's palm.

"Well, I did."

" Thankfully. "

"You came to my rescue."

"I think that was Kara." (Y/n) smiled.

"I like to think it was you." Alex thought back to how her sister had described ( Y/n) that night, how enraged she had been even to want to kill her own mother, all for her it did have a romantic tone to it.

"So Alexandra do you wanna sleepover, my Dad won't mind." ( Y/n) smiled wickedly at her. "Do you need your Mom's permission?"

" Shut up you, we are definitely regressing far too much. " Alex laughed happy to be pulled towards the bed and falling on top of the chef with a happy chuckle their lips met casually until it became an intense passionate dual, neither wanted or were willing to lose.

"This is definitely another first." ( Y/n) said against her lips.

"Shut up and just kiss me."

" Yes, Alexandra my pleasure." The chef purred some orders she was only too happy to obey.

                                                                             xxx

 

The scream pierced through her ears, lost in a deep sleep Alex's arm draped over her, she had enjoyed the warm her cocoon offered, her eyes opened suddenly alarm cutting through her as she leaped from the bed. 

"What is it?" Alex asked sleepily. 

"I don't know I heard a scream." it was a strange thing to go from naked to wrapped in her Superwoman's suit in moments, yet she was and as quickly as she had risen from her bed she was out the bedroom door closing it behind her, leaving no room for debate about whether Alex should follow her. 

She rapidly made her way down the hallway to where she heard the scream, what she saw turned her stomach and made the anger build up inside her, her father lay stretched out on the bed his face half covered by a mask of some kind (Y/n) didn't know why or how the Banshee stood in the center of the room her eyes now turning towards Cat. 

Wasting no time (Y/n) tried to ignore her father, ignore how she wanted to crumple at his side and make sure he was okay, was he even breathing?

"Superwoman," Cat whispered with half relief. 

The Banshee turned to face her a shrill laugh leaving her mouth. "Nice to see ye again lass."

"You've really pissed me off this time skull queen."

"You don't know what anger what heartache lass, because I'm not going to let any of you live I'll tell you why I started my quest." She said smugly., (Y/n) just glared at her. 

"When I was young I fancied myself in love he was a handsome you man strong, a warrior and clan chieftain of the (L/n) clan."

(Y/n) frowned what had this to do with anything?

"He sang me words of love just as most men do when they want something." She exchanged a glance at the man lying on the bed and gave a distasteful hiss. "His name was Niall he had the most beautiful blue/green eyes I'd ever seen they were just a way to distract from his deceit."

"So a guy cheated you, what woman hasn't had that happen to them, we don't go around murdering innocent people." (Y/n) said angrily. 

"Oh they were not innocent, each one carried the blood of Niall, and each one pollutes the earth with his repulsive seed."

Wtf. 

(Y/n) was aware of silent footsteps behind her, she winched. Dammit, Alex. 

"I came here to get my next claim this creature was all I found." She pointed at the masked man, who (Y/n) frowned when he moved his hand, sighing in utter relief, he was alive. 

"So you are going around killing descendants of Niall (L/n) because he betrayed you."

"Because of him I spent a thousand years and more in the darkest depths of the netherworld, the only consolation was these powers I received, I bided my time and when I found my escape I set about my revenge."

"Revenge on people who had no idea they were even descended from the man you hate."

"Their ignorance is no excuse."

Suddenly from behind (Y/n) Alex appeared a gun she seemed to have made appear from nowhere pointed at the Banshee as she fired off round after round, the Banshee didn't even attempt to scream she quickly leaped through the window and escaped. 

Cat rushed to her husband's side cradling his face in her hands as (Y/n) trying to act like Superwoman turned around to hide the tears that were invading her eyes. 

"I'll call an ambulance," Alex said seriously rushing to get her cell phone and dial the number. 

"Is he okay?" Superwoman cracked the words out. 

"He is breathing but it's weak," Cat whispered.


	100. Gaelic Justice Part Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat gets suspicious about who Superwoman is luckily Alex comes to the rescue.

(Y/n) breathed deeply anxiety coursing through her she had been on pins for hours, ever since they had brought her father here, the wait wasn't waiting and the doctors seemed to delight in not having any news to tell her. 

Cat paced the floor once again, her hand slouched nervously into the pocket of her pants as the other was placed in her mouth, her fingernail receiving the brunt of her anxious thoughts. 

"Will you please sit down." (Y/) sighed, she'd said the same thing about twenty times still the older woman never seemed to listen. 

"I can't just sit and do nothing."

"You aren't doing any good now just annoying me."

"Where were you anyway? why did it take you so long to get here?" Cat finally asked she'd been playing over the events of the night in her mind ever since she had been placed in his boring white waiting room waiting to see if her husband was going to be okay. 

(Y/n) had only arrived when they got to the hospital and as far as she was aware (Y/n) had been in the apartment with them, yet she hadn't come into the room to see her father, she hadn't even come out of her room to see him off to the hospital she had shown no concern at all, and if there was one thing Cat Grant had known all along was how much (Y/n) cared for her father, this was uncharacteristic. 

The chef shifted nervously in her chair, the plastic hard and not enjoyable to rest upon, her mind trying to frantically come up with an excuse a reason why she hadn't been there yet Superwoman had been. 

"It's easy I was just coming out of my bedroom when Superwoman entered the apartment she saw me and told me to go back inside I was in danger."

"Yet Alex was there."

"Yes, but she is a badass and I am a chef Cat in a fight who do you think would have any chance she can literally beat someone up and I to upset them could criticise their crab bisque." (Y/n) shrugged. 

Cat stared at her suspiciously there was definitely something she wasn't telling her, she tilted her head to the side, and the other regarding the younger woman in front of her seeing something for the first time. 

(Y/n) shifted again nervously under her gaze. 

"You know (Y/n) I've never noticed this before but you...no you do you look a lot like Kara Danvers, you know her don't you Alex's younger sister?"

"Really how strange no one has ever said that to me before." (Y/n) laughed nervously. 

"Hmm, I'm sure they haven't."

(Y/n) turned around her frantically searching out the figure of her girlfriend she needed something and someone to change the subject to take the heat of her, she had left to get coffee's well coffee for herself and Cat tea for (Y/n) but that had been half an hour ago and she still wasn't back yet. 

"I wonder where Alex is that coffee will be cold by now." The chef spoke anxiously. 

"Don't worry I'm sure she will be back soon, maybe she will bring Kara along, I'm sure she has heard about tonight."

(Y/n)'s head sprung up to meet her knowing gaze. "What do you mean?" OMFG does she know Kara is Supergirl, Kara never mentioned this!

Cat's eye twinkled with a knowing light that made (Y/n) swallow hard, a lump in her throat seeking to act as an obstacle to her revealing of the stress she was feeling, this couldn't mean what she thought it mean, Kara wasn't so stupid as to tell Cat Grant of all people who she was. Was she?

"I mean (Y/n) that Alex and Kara are very close, and you too are close friends with Kara aren't you?"

"Err...well maybe I mean I wouldn't say we were living in each other's potstickers....err I mean pockets close but we are more acquaintances."

"Acquaintances, hmm very strange I have very many of those and I never cook for them or talk about them non stop." Her eyes pierced through (Y/n)'s as she bent lower, getting closer to the younger woman. "But then maybe your relationship is closer than you want us to think."

"Wh..aatt....N.nnoo."

"Maybe Alex has more to worry about than she knows, her sister and her girlfriend it's a tale as old as time." Cat smiled enjoying teasing her stepdaughter, her punishment for not telling her the truth and still lying to her. 

"What are you crazy?" That is so gross an idea I want to puke all over the floor, me and Kara...ewww even the thought. 

"What else could you be hiding (Y/n)?"

"Err nothing, of course, I'm just a boring but amazing chef." 

"You know your eyes are very distinctive." Cat mused as she bent down in front of (Y/n) her eyes remained fixed on hers. "They are very easy to identify, the markings are unique I think I could spot them anywhere."

"Errr.."

"Maybe I've seen them tonight but on someone else."

(Y/n) laughed nervously. "Maybe I have a clone."

"Oh no, this was no clone (Y/n)."

"Errr...I don't know what to tell you, you are probably just projecting a false memory you saw me tonight remember I had to go and get tampons. "Thanks very much for that excuse, Alex. 

"You said it was your cell phone."

"Oh..err yeah it was my cell phone but then I saw the tampons."

"Hmm, interesting and that was at the exact same time Superwoman was at the library."

"Errr...." (Y/n) was robbed of words, anything she could think of was gone, how did Kara deal with these situations, her problem was she was filled with a life full of intelligent women who you could never pull the wool over their eyes, yet she needed to convince Cat that she was mistaken, this was important. "I don't know what to say I was on the other side of the city in my office, my ghost free office." Her face flamed red at her pathetic attempt to divert Cat's attention away from her and onto something else. 

Cat narrowed her eyes again staring too long and too intensely at her, (Y/n) jumped to her feet maybe the older woman had the right idea about pacing, she could use the movement of her legs right now or she would go crazy. 

Footsteps echoed down the hallway getting closer, (Y/n) turned around with relief to finally see the image of her girlfriend approaching. 

"Alex." She sighed quickly advancing towards her at a rapid pace to throw her arms around her for a very welcome and long needed embrace, she needed to bask in the emotional support Alex always offered even without speaking it. 

"Everything okay?" She asked cautiously. 

"No news yet, what happened to your coffees?" The chef asked finally noticing her hands were empty except for her. 

"Err, well I kinda broke the machine, I punched it and forget about the extra strength I have now and the whole thing just burst," Alex said on a whisper, her face glazed with a deep redness that (Y/n) was finding adorable. 

"Oh, Alex." 

"I know, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry those things are way to easy to do, I know." (Y/n) blushed to remember the endless list of things she had destroyed starting with the door in Alex's apartment, her own car door, she leaned closer to the agent. "You need to save me Cat is freaking out I think she suspects I am Superwoman."

"What how does she suspect you?"

"She has a list." The chef sighed exhaustedly. 

Alex lifted her gaze, "I'll sort this out." Leaving the embrace she held (Y/n) in she approached the older woman. "Hey Cat I'm so sorry but the machine wasn't working and they refused to make me some coffees in the canteen so we are stuck with nothing." Alex sighed as though she was tired of arguing over the subject. 

"That is outrageous we are not here for fun!" Cat shot out in outrage before storming down the hall in search of the canteen. 

"OMG Some unlucky person is going to get an earful from Cat Grant." (Y/n) chuckled while Alex nodded her head in agreement. 

"Ms. (L/n)." A doctor spoke as he approached them his clipboard in his hand a small smile on his face, (Y/n) reached down to meet the awaiting hand of Alex, always she was there when she needed the mental support. 

"Yes."

"Your father (F/n) (L/n) we have been monitoring him and we have some very good news, he is doing a lot better since he arrived here a few hours ago and with some rest we are convinced he will be leaving in a few days, err wasn't his wife here?"

"Oh yeah, she went to get some coffee."

"Some hulk of a woman broke the machine." He said with disgust as Alex cringed and (Y/n) delighted with the news about her father fought the urge to burst out with laughter, her face turning red as pockets of air collected in her cheeks. 

"Err yeah I heard that," Alex spoke shyly. 

"Oh well fortunately for me we have one in the doctor's room." He smiled no doubt heading there at that very moment. 

"How fair is it they have one of those?" (Y/n) protested. 

"He called me a hulk of a woman." Alex sulked. 

(Y/n) smiled and turned to face her, resting her arms on her chest as she took in every delicate fragile beautiful part of her lovers face. "hmm, I can't see any green here now but I'm pretty sure when you get jealous this whole face is painted green."

"You little creep," Alex said in outrage as (Y/n) laughed at her own accurate observation. 

"Hmm let's test it out shall we."

"How?"

"I'll say one name."

"Okay." The agent said suspiciously, where was she going with this?

"Sara Lance."

Alex glared at her unhappily. 

"See there you are green." (Y/n) laughed pointing at her face. "But don't worry I must really love the color green because you are even hotter than usual like this, come to think of it, it may be my most favorite color."

"And who is your favorite person?" Alex asked her voice taking on a deep husky tone that made (Y/n) toes curl. 

"Oh that is easy, there is no question."

"Who is it then?"

"My favorite person is and always will be you, Alexandra."


	101. Gaelic Justice Part Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A showdown at the library between the Super cousins and a angry vengeful Banshee finally ends her reign of terror.

(Y/n) stood outside the door and watched her father, the doctor had said that today would be his last day in the hospital, right now Cat packed together what little things he had into a bag as he sat and watched her a wide smirk on his face as Cat bent over giving him a front row seat to her derriere. 

Come on Dad have some class. (Y/n) cringed at the sight but after nearly losing him she couldn't help but feel a blessed relief.

After the dark cloud of worry had fled the chef had found herself sitting by her father's bed as he slept, alone as Cat had gone home for a sleep and Alex had done likewise, she'd hardly left her side the whole time (Y/n) had stayed there for her father, (Y/n) had begun to wonder how her father had lived, everyone else had died and yet her father had lived, why?

The thought played on her mind ever since even now she tried to think of reasons until she remembered what the Banshee had said to her that night.

"I came here to get my next claim this creature was all I found." 

She hadn't truly known who the man was she had maimed, even though she had assumed she was going to the place where he lived.

Suddenly a flash appeared before her eyes and a memory appeared, the mask, the mask her father had worn she didn't want to go into the why he was wearing such a thing but his identity was shielded by the mask.

"She can't kill a masked identity!" (Y/n) shrieked louder than she intended, a doctor walking past turned his gaze towards her. "I'm sorry I'm just working out a tv show I was watching last night." She smiled her cheeks turning slightly red as the doctor nodded still bemused by her outburst and carried on walking down the hallway.

Is that why she couldn't affect me? 

A flurry of emotions past over her at the revelation, the Banshee it seemed had two tasks to kill all descendants of Niall (L/n) and find a book.

"Thanks very much, Niall for being a total douche bag!" She sighed exhausted she didn't expect all her ancestors to have been saints but it would have been nice one hadn't double-crossed a total bitch who thought murder was a fun way to spend her free time.

" Let him go, honey, he's not worth it. " A nurse said with attitude as she walked past, (Y/n) flipped her head around to face her.

"What is it with the medical staff in this hospital always got their noses in their patients business, this isn't Greys Anatomy ." She scoffed.

" Telling me hun I don't get paid enough. " The nurse agreed before moving on down the hallway.

"Damn someone is joining the pay gap debate."

xxx

" I know why the Banshee didn't kill my Dad. " (Y/n) waltzed into the DEO her cape flying valiantly behind her with dignity.

"What how?" Kara asked intrigued.

" My Dad had a mask and our Banshee can only kill if she knows the identity of who she is screaming at. "

"So how do we get her?" Sara asked leaning against the table.

(Y/n) shrugged, "Stakeout libraries she's after a book."

" See they tried to tell me that libraries were safe places, quiet and good but I knew they were wrong. " Sara shifted uneasily.

"Tell me about it." ( Y/n) agreed, "Where is Alex?"

Sara chuckled. "Look at her talking to us yet her eyes are searching for someone else, I feel offended."

Kara laughed and (Y/n) rolled her eyes.

"Have you had your date yet?"

" That Superwoman is none of your business I'm not making any public announcements just yet. "

"But I'm your wing woman "

"You are the worst wing woman ever," Sara replied the memory of ( Y/n) asking Sam out for her still gave her nightmares, luckily for her Sam had found it cute and sweet, or so she had said during their date the night before.

(Y/n) gasped at the rouge of her cheeks. "OMG, You did have a date!"

" How can you tell? " Kara shrugged puzzled.

"No offense Kara but when it comes to romance you are kinda clueless." ( Y/n) reasoned.

"That is not true I. ."

" Don't say you dated that Mon-el guy again Kara please I've never met him but I get the feeling he has a very punchable face. "

"(Y/n) is right Kara you have Lena right in front of you and you do nothing, she is a total babe." Sara agreed with her superhero friend and one-time ex-girlfriend.

"We are friends and nothing more." Kara protested. 

" Yeah sure, that kiss the other night really did show that. " Sara mocked, not understanding why the Kryptonian found it so hard to admit her feelings especially when they were so clear to everyone else.

Kara sighed desperately to get this conversation over with. "Alex is in her lab."

" Oh cool okay bye losers I'm going to go and see the only reason I come here every day. " (Y/n) smiled happily without waiting for their reply.

"That is one charming babe," Sara remarked watching her skip down the hallway and out of sight.

xxx

(Y/n) stood at the door and watched with all too eager eyes, taking in the figure that stood working before her, her eyes moving down to the rotund succulent behind that were displayed with delight in her tight pants, (Y/n) licked her lips as her memory travelled back to the last time she had sunk her teeth into the two muscular fleshy cheeks of heaven.

The mark she'd left there was still there now, she smiled happily at the knowledge of marking Alex as hers.

"I know you are there and I'm fairly certain I could sue you for sexual harassment," Alex said sounding a little distracted her eyes glued to the test tube she held in one hand.

" You are no fun. " she pouted advancing into the room, not being able to resist the urge to place her hand softly on the other woman's butt, gently caressing the area.

"I assume I should feel flattered you are feeling me up right now."

" Well no I mean I could go and lavish Superwoman's attention on someone else, maybe Sara is... "

In a split second, Alex swirled around her work all but forgotten as she took (Y/n)'s face between her hands and roughly brought their lips together in an ungraceful kiss that made her toes curl up, she loved Alex even more in the moments when she seemed to lose control and be consumed in something, especially so when that something was her just as she was doing at this moment. 

"Alex have I got good news for you." 

Alex growled impatiently as she slowly pulled her lips from (Y/n)'s both women staring at Winn with looks of utter bewilderment and impatience. 

"Oh, I'm sorry." He stuttered his face turning red as he tried to avoid the evil look in Alex's eyes that told him she wanted to kill him and she was thinking up ways to do it very slowly and it would be very painful. 

"You should knock, or better yet not come looking for me."

(Y/n) chuckled at the seriousness of her girlfriend's tone. 

"Err yeah I'm sorry but I do have news you will love." Winn smiled confidently. 

"I doubt it but carry on."

"I'll leave you two to the news, I have something I need to take care of." (Y/n) smiled kissing Alex quickly on the cheek before rushing off, she'd gotten a whiff of more trouble and she was suspicious she knew exactly who and where it was. 

xxx

Superwoman flew down landing in front of the already decrepit door that had since been haphazardly patched up, now it lay abandoned and forlorn on the ground, Supergirl rushed out to meet her, her face filled with concern. 

"There you are, she's inside it looks like she has some hostages."

"Crap."

"I know, we need to tread carefully."

"Okay." Superwoman nodded as the cousins stepped over the door and heading into the doorway side by side their stride long and confident as dust followed in their wake. 

When they entered the library a fierce heat met them as they approached the center, where the Banshee had began her fleeting and frantic search for the book she craved so much. 

A battle of words seemed to be going on, Supergirl stopped her cousin with her hand, her eyes wide telling her they should wait and listen, Superwoman nodded both turning to the bookshelf beside them they used their x-ray vision to see what was happening. 

Wtf!

The Banshee stood before a river of hot pulsating lava, a dark shadow encased around it as the heat rose from the intense bone-melting liquid, she looked angry and afraid in equal measure, as she shouted to an invisible voice that was brusque and bold, almost spin chilling as it quivered over the shrill tones of the Banshee. 

"You have displeased me, you promised you would bring me the book and yet you have failed me."

"I need more time, why do you think I am here, I am looking for it as we speak."

"Your quest for revenge has been your main mission your promise to me was just a ploy to get me to release you from my netherworld and back up to the land of the living."

"No!"

"Yes, you lie to me, Siobhan."

"No I do not but I needed to get revenge on Niall."

"Niall is long gone and you know it, the vengeance you seek you cannot find in this world."

"They all will pay!" She cried. 

Superwoman turned to her cousin, a frown over her brows as she tried to take in the meaning of their conversation, the Banshee had mentioned being in the Netherworld since Niall had betrayed her, she couldn't understand why. 

"I don't think we will be needed on this one," Supergirl whispered to her gaging an ominous feeling on behalf of the Banshee, Superwoman nodded in agreement. 

"I agree."

"You broke your word and now you must return to me."

"No please I have not finished and I am so close to finding the book."

"The book could be anywhere Siobhan, to look in every town, every city in every country of the world would take too long and now you must return."

"No please."

"Now Siobhan."

"Should we help her?" Supergirl whispered. 

"No, she is a murderer let her go wherever it is that thing is taking her," Superwoman replied firmly, the (L/n)'s of the world would be much safer with her there than upon Earth causing havoc. 

Supergirl took a long moment to deliberate her words before nodding in agreement, and then they both watched fascinated bystanders as a shadowy hand emerged from the pit of lava and pulled the Banshee into it, her shrill cry echoing around the room as the lava closed and the ground returned to normal. 

"Wow, that was something." Superwoman smiled gleefully. "Teach the bitch to try and kill my father."

"Seems kinda sad," Supergirl said as they both stood over where the lava pit had recently just closed. 

"Are you crazy, we've all been dumped and cheated on we don't go around murdering their families that is a whole new level of shitty"

"I guess."

"There is no guess about it Supergirl."

Urgent footsteps approached them Superwoman turned around casually to see who it was when her eyes sprung open, her mouth not far behind as she took in the sight of Alex and she was wearing a very new suit. 

OMFG!

"Are you both okay?" She asked looking them both over. 

"We're fine the Banshee is gone." Supergirl rolled her eyes noticing her cousin was in no condition to answer any logical questions, she was busy looking over Alex as though she had never seen her before and wanted to eat her, seeing J'onn approach Supergirl took her opportunity to leave, she did not want to witness what was about to happen her tender innocent eyes could not bear it. 

"We've cleared the library of citizens," Alex said seriously in her business mode, (Y/n) recognised it from the time they had first met in her kitchen, heat pooled deep within her as she recalled that night, and Alex's very hands-on approach and in this new suit she was about to melt into a puddle on the ground, her hair brushed neatly back from her face, her hands itched to run through the short tuffs of hair, to sculpt it with her hands, let her all too eager digits massage the silky strands until all she could hear was the soft groan of want from her lover. 

"Is it hot in here?" She asked distractedly. 

"Err no not really, you think it is hot?"

"Well, it is now." The superhero fanned herself dramatically, the sight of the tight black leather material hugging her breast was distracting. 

"What's wrong with you?" Alex asked confused. 

"Jeez, Alex you come in here with this." She motioned her hand up and down at the other woman. "Then have the nerve to ask me what is wrong with me."

"Huh."

Superwoman let her eyes feast on her figure again this time taking in the sculpted belt that helped the weapons that hung from the cases straddle her thighs, suddenly she wanted to grab her fly away to somewhere remote and deserted and in a jealous rage throw away those weapons that had the nerve to do what she longed to do right now. "Oh God please let this day end quickly, oh by the way I am staying at yours and Alex bring the suit." She slithered closer to lean close to her ear. "I want you to wear it as you fuck me."

Alex watched her walk away, her look of confusion suddenly turned to understanding, and then excitement, she was right there with her lover, the day couldn't end fast enough. 

xxx

(Y/n) quickly turned the key to the door, she'd borrowed it from Kara when she told her that she wasn't sure Alex would be home so she'd given her the key so she could get into Alex's apartment, the door swung open quicker than she had anticipated, eager and hoping that Alex was in she stood on the door her eyes eagerly taking in the room around her until Alex hearing the nose appeared . 

"(Y/n)." She gasped at the feral look of desire in her eyes. 

"You wore it." 

"I did."

(Y/n) wasted no time she closed the door harshly behind her uncaring about what happened to it as she charged towards the other woman, they met halfway each one eager to wrap their arms around the other, their lips connecting harshly as Alex picked (Y/n) up from the ground and spun them around. 

"You still want the suit thing?" Alex asked hoping that she had changed her mind, she wanted to feel her bare hot skin against her own, she wanted to feel the goosebumps that would appear on her skin against her own. 

"I do."

"Oh."

"What's wrong?"

"I was hoping I would get to strip too, I want to feel you all against me."

(Y/n) smiled playing with the hair that hung down at the nape of her neck, "Oh Alex there is plenty of time for that we have all night, right now I just need you and this suit." With a mischievous gleam in her eyes, she pushed Alex down onto the sofa, straddling her hips her legs sat on either side of her thighs, as their eyes connected, the agent's breathing harsher than usual. 

"What did I do to deserve you?" Alex gasped. 

"You arrested me, Agent Danvers."

"Oh God, please go back to the other one."Her voice was a hoarse whisper as (Y/n)'s hands unbuttoned the buttons to her own shirt and slipped out of it revealing two perfect breasts. 

(Y/n) smiled slyly. "You mean Alexandra, well Alexandra I'm all yours take me."


	102. Unexpected Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a shock waiting for the Supers that they had never expected.

(Y/n) felt the plush soft cushion under her cheek as something stuck up and tickled the side of her face, half asleep she tried to push it away with her hand, it wouldn't move. 

"(Y/n) can you stop molesting me at least give me some time to wake up." Alex groaned sleepily, the chef suddenly opened her eyes to find her pillow was actually a breast and the thing tickling her face was a nipple, she smiled half asleep. 

"I thought you were my pillow."

"Yeah, you do that a lot."

(Y/n) settled back down where she had been so blissfully asleep, her head back cushioned on Alex's soft pert boob, a big smile on her face as she burrowed her head in more, delighting in her lover's scent the softness of her skin glided like a silk blanket over her face. "At least you don't have to worry about me not liking your boobs." She chuckled, taking a moment to place a soft kiss over the mound in front of her. 

"I don't I worry about that, you are definitely more of a butt woman than a boob woman."

"I'm not brave enough to sleep on your butt Alex, I love you but damn I am not resting there, I'm worried about a gas explosion."

"A gas explosion, why thank you very much (Y/n) you know how to flatter a girl."

"I do my best, you say it like that though, but it happened, listen okay don't get angry and roll your eyes you will laugh." (Y/n) warned her. 

Alex prepared herself mentally for what her girlfriend was about to tell her she knew when she gave a warning she was not going to like it. 

"One night Sara and I were doing..you know."

"Hmm." Alex felt her patience already waining away, the image of (Y/n) and anyone else made her crazy but especially Sara. 

"And I was down there, you know the bottom area, and suddenly poof she absolutely farted right in my face."

Alex fought the need to laugh, suddenly feeling superior to the woman, she'd never done anything like that, but still the image of (Y/n) in that position did not make her happy, she knew it was her fault and that was why she got even more angry about it, but still it made her sad. 

(Y/n) stopped laughing when she realized Alex hadn't joined in, she lifted her hand to caress the side of her face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like that story."

"I thought you would love hearing how imperfect Sara Lance is."

"I didn't."

"Oh, Alex how long is it going to take before we can talk about our past relationships?" (Y/n) sighed, she knew of people who laughed at disaster exs with their partners, she wanted that with Alex, even if she did understand where her feelings were coming from. 

Alex pulled her closer to her wrapping her arms around her naked waist and shook her head. "I don't know."

"Alex, I'm not going anywhere, I meant what I told my Dad the other day, you just make me feel so happy, so alive, I feel like I can do anything and I know I can on my own but with you I feel happier and more at ease, like I have someone there whenever I need it."

"I'm always going to be here for you."

"I know but you have to start realizing that I am always going to be here for you too, I'm not going anywhere at any time with anyone, you are my sun and my moon, you may even be the stars too I don't know but you are my everything."

Alex felt the flood of emotions engulf her as he gazed back into adoring eyes, she wasn't sure she had ever seen anyone look upon her in such a way in her life, yet (Y/n) did it. even when she was angry it was still there, just covered with a sheet of rage but still, it was there. 

She moved her hand lower to cup a globe of her buttocks. "Maybe you should show me, stop me worrying all day."

(Y/n) raised an eyebrow in interest. "Oh really."

"Yep, I'm terribly insecure."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to be insecure." The chef smirked letting her hand creep lower down her body, the rest and caress the firm thighs of the woman she loved. "Let me make you feel better."

"You have wonderful hands," Alex murmured, feeling the bones that held her up with melting with each gentle caress. She laid her hand on (Y/n)'s waist, content to let her explore her curves and hidden places. 

  "You are so beautiful," (Y/n) replied, her voice unsteady. She was trembling with the effort to contain herself, her vision narrowed until all she knew was Alex's eyes and Alex's mouth. She was no longer conscious of anything beyond the heat in her belly and the pounding in her head and the ache in her chest. Still, she moved carefully, sliding her hands along the exciting edges of Alex's thigh, the heat coming from her core a gentle reminder of her desired destination. 

 

Alex blinked hard lost in a haze, (Y/n) had called her hot she'd called her sexy, but never had anyone ever called her beautiful not even the woman who had just claimed it as her own. "What."

"Oh yes you are incredibly beautiful, your eyes they seem to dance with shooting stars like they fell down from the heavens and you stole them, don't ever give them back Alex they belong there."

"(Y/n)" Alex gasped in wonder, her eyes fixed onto the (e/c) orbs of her lovers, her own now transformed into heated pools of want and lust. 

 Leaning on one elbow so that she could look down the length of Alex's body. (Y/n) ran her hands and then her tongue over the curves and prominences and flesh and muscle of her. It was a landscape as known to her as her own body, and yet a world so new she felt the wonder of first discovery all over again, just as every time seemed to give her the feeling of a first time, with Alex she was used to this experience. She could not get enough of her and might have been happy simply to caress her if it hadn't been for Alex's escalating whimpers accompanying each stroke of her fingers. Alex's excitement nearly drove reason from her mind. 

 

                                                                                        xxx

"Okay luckily our Banshee problem has been fixed," J'onn said happily rubbing his hands together. "Hopefully we can have a quiet little rest."

"Isn't that was Winn does every day?" (Y/n) enquired playfully, earning a well-meaning scowl from the man who sat behind his desk. 

"Hey, all you have to do is fly I have to do the real hard work."

"Oh yeah, what is that because right now you are playing Minecraft." (Y/n) shot back at him, "Did you forget that this is not a playground Mr. Schott?"

"I was just doing some research." 

"Yeah sure."

J'onn rolled his eyes at their exchange, "If we can try to be a little less childish and Mr. Schott playing Minecraft is frowned upon."

"I saw (Y/n) and Kara with Assassins Creed the other day." He frowned. 

"Hey, that was research in fighting techniques!" (Y/n) defended outraged that Winn would grass on her, even after she had done the same thing to him, she was the superhero not him she should get special treatment, right?

"And don't bring me into your little childish game, Winn." Kara frowned finally speaking after enjoying their little game until he had brought up her name, now she was not happy. 

"So now we wait, wait for whatever will happen next but we do so ready to defend what we have sworn to defend," J'onn said strongly. 

"OMG, I feel like we're going to war." (Y/n) whispered to her cousin. 

"Sometimes Superwoman we are at war." He said seriously before retreating to his office. 

"I really need to go and find Alex."

"Oh yeah, she may run away without you watching her." Winn chuckled. 

"Hey, you!" (Y/n) squared up to him her hand pointed outward at his childish mocking face, Kara deciding to give Winn a break pushed her cousin away. "I'll get you back Winn just you see if I don't."

"Bring it on Superwoman, use some of you Assassin Creed moves."

"That guy was close to being incinerated." 

"Yeah sure of course he was." Kara agreed. "He would have been Winnerated."

(Y/n) turned a bemused and confused look at her cousin, astounded that anyone could find that funny but there she was laughing still at her own terrible joke. "We really need to talk about your sense of humor."

"Yeah," Kara said hopefully. 

"Yeah, we need to get you a new one."

The two cousins made their way down the hallway towards Alex's lab, exchanging ideas and ways why Kara did not have to change her personality and how she liked the way her awful jokes tanked, (Y/n) paled at the very idea. 

"I just know that on your next earth birthday I will be buying you a good joke book." (Y/n) shrugged. 

"Who buys someone a joke book?"

"Someone who has a cousin who tells terrible jokes."

Kara opened the door to Alex's lab, both cousins stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them, Alex and Lena locked in a deeply passionate kiss, so much that they didn't even notice they were there. 

"What the..." Kara gasped. 

"Kara, can Kryptonians faint? because I think I'm going right now."


	103. AgentCorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so you walked in on Alex and Lena kissing......No need to panic!!!!!! Right?

"Lena Luthor I never thought I'd ever say this to you of all people, but this is the day you become dead to me!" (Y/n) raged her eyes now two burning orbs of hate as she stared at the two women, the one she had only a few hours ago made love in her bed while she whispered words of love in her ear, she couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. 

Kara was in an equal state of shock, her mouth agape she tried to fill the gap with words but none would come, none that made any sense anyway. 

"Kara." Alex gasped her eyes taking in the woman standing before her as though she had suffered a long absence without her. 

"What are you doing Alex?" Kara sighed exhausted with her sister's games, why did she need to self-destruct she had been happy with (Y/n) suddenly she had become some kind of player. 

"Thank you very much, Lena, for stealing my girlfriend what the fuck are you doing what happened to your pitiful pleas of I can't make a move on Kara I have Bruce." (Y/n) mocked her former friend's voice as she spoke, her face turning red. 

"Excuse me this is my wife," Lena replied confused, (Y/n) and Kara turned to look at each other a silent question passing between them both, What is going on? Lena turned angry eyes on (Y/n). "And what are you doing here?" She spat. 

"Kara catch me I'm about to faint, she has the nerve to say this to me after sticking her tongue down my girlfriend's throat."

"You married her what is going on?" Kara shrieked as (Y/n) was so shocked and confused she had lost all power of speech, even her emotions were messed up, she wanted to laugh for some reason, it was probably the anxiety that was building up within her. 

"Yes, of course, we are married." Alex shrugged lifting her arm more firmly around the woman who stood next to her, (Y/n) heard the loud noise of her teeth grinding angrily against each other. 

The door behind them opened and (Y/n) blinked hard at who walked through it, her head bent down reading a file she held in her hands as she paid no attention to the four people stood in her lab. 

"Alex."

"Two Alexs." Kara agreed stunned. 

"Hey, guys what are you doing here?" Alex smiled up from her file. "Who are your friends?"

Kara and (Y/n) exchanged more puzzled looks. "Err we have no idea."

"Huh." Alex finally took in the two women when she came to stand next to (Y/n) and Kara, her expression mirrored her sister and girlfriend. "What is going on?"

"We should explain." The second Alex spoke finally. 

"Yes you should, you nearly lost your wife." (Y/n) folded her arms over her chest, the shock still lingered in her veins. 

"We are from Earth 25 and after researching for a long time we finally discovered a way to travel between worlds, universes etc, we came here in search of help." The Lena pleaded (Y/n) took in the face the absolute double of her friend/cousin and felt her pain. 

"What kind of help?" Kara asked suspiciously. 

The two women exchanged glances, Alex, casting her a reassuring smile. "Our world has been destroyed by a Kryptonian Worldkiller, she now controls the world with an iron fist and has killed many an innocent."

"Including my sister," Alex said sadly. 

"We heard from a time-traveling group called the Legends of Supergirl here on Earth Thirty Eight and decided to begin research into getting here, and so here we are begging for your help."

"The Legends." Alex gasped. "Sara Lance?"

"Yes, Captain Lance."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "OMG, here we go lets all talk about how wonderful Sara Lance is."

Lena frowned. "Actually she tried to seduce my wife."

"That sounds like her." Kara nodded in agreement, her face cast in a whimsical expression at the thought of the blonde woman from Earth One. 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "My girlfriend was already seduced by her." Lena nodded her head in sympathy. 

Alex sighed. "Can we not go over this again, let's not forget you had an actual relationship with our Earths Sara Lance."

"Oh no, you didn't?"

"Well yeah but...well I mean..have you ever seen her butt? been on the end of her flirting? It's impossible to say no." (Y/n) sensed her girlfriend's heated eyes on her, she suddenly realized the loop she had left open. "I mean it is impossible for some, but not me, not anymore because I have you and I am not looking at her butt in any way even just a quick glance I really don't need to see."

"You are very different to you from our earth," Lena spoke softly. 

"How different?"

"Well, you are Reign's, right-hand woman."

"This is such a letdown, can you ever imagine me following around a dictator following their every whim, it's why I stay away from Cat." (Y/n) shrugged defending herself somehow she felt the need to do it. 

Alex cleared her voice and directed her attention to the new Alex. "You say your sister was killed by this Reign?"

"Yes, it was at the beginning of our fight to defend the earth, she didn't make it after they battled to the death, Reign came out unfazed but Ka...my sister did not, I had to say goodbye to her." Her dark brown eyes cast downward to hide the sight of water that filled her eyes, Alex nodded she understood that pain, she'd had to see her sister hurt more times than she cared to admit, but the thought of losing her in such a way, it just about killed her. 

(Y/n) clasped her hand just as Lena did likewise to the second Alex, their instinct to protect and comfort their lovers seemed to be in sync, Kara frowned at the sight, Lena and Alex even if they weren't her Lena and Alex was not to her liking at all. 

"You say Reign is a Kryptonian world killer."

"Yes no one knows very much about her but it seems she was sent to earth just before Krypton exploded as a small child."

"And arrived on your earth?"

"Yes."

(Y/n) took a moment to think silently, if there were many planet Earths did that mean there were many Kryptons? Did some of them live on even though the one Kara and her mother Kharys had been born on had died?

"And how did I or your Earth version of me get to fight the bad guy?" (Y/n) asked intrigued. 

"The story says her mother and father separated and she was brought up by her mother to hate earth and humans, she aligned herself with Reign and so did (Y/n)."

The stab of what could have been pierced through her heart at the very thought, if she had been left with her mother she would have been brought up to hate humans, to loathe and pity them for their weaknesses and as a result the (Y/n) of Earth 25 had missed any chance of ever being with Alex, she held her hand tighter fearing the loss, luckily she'd gone with good and had her Alex. 

Kara folded her arms over her chest. "So your sister dies and then you take your chance to take her place? Steal her lov...friend."

"Err Kara shut up." (Y/n) leaned closer. 

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Alex shrugged as she and Lena looked to the Kryptonian woman with confusion. 

"Yes I never met Kara, I arrived in National City too late she was already dead," Lena spoke cautiously knowing how much talk of her sister's death pained her wife. 

"What is wrong with you?" (Y/n) whispered to her cousin. 

"Its Alex and Lena isn't this freaking you out?"

"It did at first but it's not the people we know and love, I have my Alex and my friend is as loyal as she ever was." (Y/n) whispered hoarsely lifting the hand she held Alex's hand to demonstrate her point. 

"Yes well, I don't like it," Kara replied harshly. 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes at her cousin, "It's because you have a hard-on for Lena and are too afraid to tell her."

"What!" The other Alex called offended. 

"It's okay we know Lena in our world." (Y/n) motioned with her hands as though this was the most normal thing in the world. 

"Oh okay." Alex turned to Lena a smile on her face. "Because this one is mine and I'm not sharing her with anyone, even an alien superhero."

(Y/n) felt her heart melt a long awwwww longed to come out, were every Alex in every existence as sweet, certainly her own was as wonderful but was all of them like this, if so how easy would it be to fall in love with them all, she shook herself out of her trance she had her Alex, that was just another person, not the woman she had fallen in love with she just looked a hell of a lot like her. 

Alex leaned closer to her girlfriend. "I don't like the looks you are giving Alex Junior."

"I'm getting confused." She admitted shyly. 

"Just remember your mine."

"I can hardly forget that." She smiled naughtily. 

Kara sighed. "I think we need to tell J'onn about this before we do anything, he will know what to do."

(Y/n) and Alex nodded still casting the two doppelgangers a reassuring smile, Alex just hoped she would be able to remember she wasn't fighting for her sister, she had her sister thankfully. 

Even if she was clueless. 

xxx

"You actually thought I was making out with Lena?" Alex said stunned that (Y/n) could think she could ever do such a thing. 

"You were right there Alex in your lab lip-locked with Lena what else was I supposed to think, travelers from another earth wasn't my first thought."

"At least you realized it wasn't me and cooled down, did you see Kara?" Alex whispered moving closer so that no one could overhear their conversation she just hoped Kara wasn't listening she was with Alex and Lena talking with J'onn. 

(Y/n) laughed loudly. "OMG yes I thought she was going to burn a hole in the wall she was so pissed off, her face actually turned green."

Alex sighed, "I still can't believe you would think I could do that to you."

"Hey it was right there in my face what else was I supposed to think, I'm not used to doppelgangers and other earths like you Agent Danvers, I'm not multiverse savvy."

Alex took the opportunity to pull her closer, fitting her body against her own. "But you are very sexy."

"OMG please, can you stop!" Kara squealed when she walked through the door faced with her sister and her cousin with far too much public displays of affection. 

"We weren't doing anything." (Y/n) shrugged. 

"Yet." Alex chuckled. 

"You two should grow up, especially as J'onn just agreed that we would help Alex and Lena."

"OMG, we're going to Earth 25!"


	104. The Fortress Of Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before they venture to Earth twenty eight Kara takes (Y/n) to the fortress of Solitude and the group meet a familiar face.

On the list of places she had wanted to visit in her life the Arctic had never been one of them, besides she was pretty much convinced it was doomed, global warming was taking full effect and (Y/n) was definitely not a denier, so when Kara had grabbed her and told her they would be heading to the Arctic before they left for earth twenty-five and face this worldkiller it was pretty much a great big surprise. 

(Y/n) had no idea Kal-el even had anything like this fortress of solitude Kara had spoken of, and if she had the reality would not have met her imagination. 

"And this is how you enter." Kara smiled lifting the key from it's hiding place, it didn't look like any key (Y/n) had ever seen in her life. 

"What is that made from?"

"It's created from a dwarf star." Kara shrugged as the icy snow covered mountain slid open and revealed an entrance, (Y/n) gasped she was fairly new to the wonder of what being a member of the House of El brought, she'd taken the bad stuff her mother and Aunt brought but this was something else. 

"OMG, this is it?" She spoke with awe as she followed Kara inside it seemed to have been caved from the icy crystals, a cave within an Arctic mountain was something the chef had never imagined. 

"Yep, this is it." Kara chuckled, remembering her own awe when she had first visited the place. 

"And Kal-el knows we are here right, I mean if it's his we should have asked first." 

"Don't worry, the things in here are just as much ours as they are his, I should have brought you here before now when you first found out you were Kryptonian it would have made you connect more with our people and culture."

"I think I was far too lost over Alex to have appreciated it then." (Y/n) sighed looking with interest at the trinkets that they passed by, each one once belonged on Krypton. 

(Y/n)'s gaze was taken suddenly to the grand statues that stood in front of her, a man and a woman posed heroically, the male displayed something that reminded her of Kal-el. "Who are these?"

Kara turned to face her and take in the statue. "That is Jor-El and Lara they are or were Kal-El's parents."

The chef moved closer touching the cold stern foot of the man in stone." He was my Grandfather's twin brother."

"Yes," Kara replied sadly, the past was gone and so were they but it didn't take the hurt away. "She was an astronaut."

"No way, was she really?"

"Yes she was, Krypton for a time had a space program but it was grounded after Jax-Ur destroyed Wegthor, an inhabited moon of Krypton while experimenting with a nuclear warhead-equipped rocket."

"OMG, you say it was inhabited? So people were killed."

"Yes I think the population was around five hundred Kryptonians, he was banished to the phantom zone for his crime."

"So maybe he knew Aethyr?"

"Maybe, come on let's move on we can't keep them waiting."

(Y/n) followed her cousin her gaze still lingering on the statue of the couple before her. "Do you think there could be a way to go back in time and visit Krypton before it died? I mean I would really like to see where I'm supposed to be from, it's hard to connect if you have no idea what it is supposed to be."

Kara sighed, she didn't want to think of the possibility. "Some things should be left in the past."

"Oh, yeah I guess so."

Hard yet quiet footsteps echoed through the cave, (Y/n) glanced around frantically trying to locate the sound she could see nothing, she turned towards her cousin who had already crouched down onto the ground and was petting a white dog, his tail wagging as he yelped and barked happily at the sight of her. 

"(Y/n) come and meet Krypto."

"Krypto, okay I need to tell this to Alex she has really weird taste in dog names, this is freaking cool look at this guy he is adorable." He watched her cautiously as she approached until his mood shifted and he leaped from Kara and made his way towards (Y/n) sniffing her boot first before his tail started wagging in the same friendly way. 

"He likes you." Kara chuckled. 

 

"Kal keeps a dog here too."

"He has to have someone to protect it while he is gone."

"I guess." (Y/n) stood up from making a huge fuss over the sweet little dog, her eyes burst open in shock when her eyes took in something she was unsure how she had missed. "Is that the Titanic! The actual real Titanic?"

"Yes."

"How the hell does he have that, I thought they found it under the ocean."

"Yeah they said that but they did a deal with Superman, he gave them some treasures and they had a story to distract from some political issues." Kara shrugged. 

"OMG This is insane, so Kal just went out one day bored and decided to dive for the Titanic?"

"I guess."

"This is crazy."

"I know." Kara laughed moving closer in the fortress leaving (Y/n) and the dog who seemed to have devoted his new time to sitting at her feet and gazing up at her lovingly. 

"I think Krypto likes me does that mean I can take him home, I'm sure Lena will love him."

"Nope, he is here for a reason, he has superpowers just like us."

The chef looked down at the sweet innocent little pooch, "Really, wow this guy just keeps getting cooler." She followed Kara walking past the giant Dinosaur sculpture that stood guard in front of the old sunken ship. Dinosaurs too, I need to spend more time with Kal-el he seems like the cool cousin, sorry Kara. 

"So is that a real Dinosaur?"

"Of course not, it's just a sculpture (Y/n)."

"It could have been, he does have the freaking Titanic up here, what the hell is this?" She pointed to what looked to be a city in a town, for a simple ornament the workmanship looked exquisite, futuristic citadels rose up high into the top of the glass almost touching the top until it cascaded down in a spiral. 

Kara looked over her shoulder. "That is the city of Kandor."

"Wait a minute, Kandor, the Kryptonian city my mother was from? how is it here?"

"It was shrunk and stolen by a villain named Brainiac, it was the capital city before that happen, then a week or so later Krypton exploded."

"Jeez, what is going on, so there are Kryptonians inside there?"

"Yes."

"So the fact my mother and Grandmother landed on earth means my grandfather isn't in there, he was on Krypton when it exploded?" (Y/n) questioned, he couldn't be bad like her mother and Aunt, could he? and if he was alive maybe they could save him. 

"He was killed." 

"Oh, so he isn't in there?"

"No."

"None of our family is in there?"

"No, they all died, except the ones who fled to earth, come on we need to find what we really came here to find."

"And what was that?" The chef gave the bottled city one sad looked before moving swiftly after her cousin, Krypto following them.

"The ring."

"Oh, Kara you are going to propose to Lena that is so romantic of you." (Y/n) replied dreamily lifting her hands under her chin and swaying them around gently. 

Kara rolled her eyes choosing to ignore the other woman's teasing, seeing Lena and Alex together was still a little too much for her system to handle. "It is a ring that we may well need, we are going to borrow it from Kal-el and then when we are finished we'll bring it back."

"Oh yes, Kara I like your thinking I am definitely coming back here, is that a multiscreen ed tv?" She stared at the massive screen with something like twelve screens all next to each other, how cool was this? 

"Yeah, Kal likes to watch tv I guess."

"Jeez, bye bye Netflix I've got Superman's multi-screen to fall in love with."

"This ring is very important, Kal-el got it as a souvenir when he went to the 31st Century the Legions gave it to him to remember them."

"And this is important to us because?"

"You will see, I think we'll need something to fall back on, this worldkiller sounds hard to beat I want something we can have as a backup plan just in case."

"I think the coolest bit about this is my cousin went to the future, you've never told me about this before Kara."

Kara laughed. "I was trying to make you think I was your coolest cousin."

"Oh Kara you make me sing karaoke and make me cook endless potstickers, how could you ever think I believed you were my cool cousin?" 

Suddenly Kara caught sight of the ring she had come here for, picking it up and placing it on her hand she shot (Y/n) a look, "Come on let's go and kick some world killer butt!"

                                                                             xxx

The portal before them seemed intimidating and foreboding, Superwoman was supposed to be a hero but she felt a little afraid, she'd flown she had shot lasers from her eyes and ice from her mouth but never had she ever crossed the multiverse. 

She stood next to Alex, resisting the urge to grab her hand and hold it tightly, she couldn't let her think she was scared she wanted to prove she could be a hero, one by one they all passed through the portal, firstly Earth twenty five Alex and Lena, then J'onn, Kara, Alex and then finally (Y/n). 

She took a big deep breath and closed her eyes expecting pain, instead, there was nothing. 

As it turned out it was pretty easy just like walking through a door, on the other side 

"Are we on Earth twenty-five now?" She asked softly. 

"Yes, you are welcome to our earth." Lena smiled, and at that moment (Y/n) missed her best friend like she had never missed her before, she wished she was there with them now. 

"I'm afraid we didn't get a welcome party ready for you." Alex sighed, perching her hands on her hips, the room they had walked into seemed pretty normal a sofa in the center of the room, but no tv sat in the corner, no electricals adorned the room at all, (Y/n) frowned.

"Where is your tv?"

"Really Superwoman is that your first question?" J'onn sighed. 

"Well it's weird, there are no other electrical things either."

"Television is not allowed, under Reigns oppression it was outlawed, she claimed it brainwashed the masses."

"OMG, this Reign sounds so cool." (Y/n) whispered to Alex, she'd lost count of how many times she had said such a thing. 

"Don't you turn to the dark side." Alex laughed. 

Suddenly violent vibrations rocked the building sending them all off balance, objects would have fallen to the ground but at that moment they all realized there were none to be seen, no pictures or mementos to remember times. 

"This happens a lot," Lena said sadly. 

"Really?"

"Sadly yes, this was a milder one."

A door behind them opened suddenly and in walked an all too familiar blonde vision, a bright smile on her face as she faced them all. "Hey guys, did you miss me?"

All eyes were on her, Alex suddenly felt the ground give way around her, as she looked back to her girlfriend, this she really did not need. 

"Hey, Alex how is the butt these days?"

"Sara Lance." Kara sounded in shock, of all people she expected to find in the middle of a war on earth twenty-five it was Sara Lance, but then maybe she was the most obvious, she certainly did pop up in the most bizarre of places.


	105. The Battle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins but it ends in tragedy.

Alex felt (Y/n)'s eyes burning a hole in her face, she kept her gaze forward too afraid to move her head and see the expression she knew that she would find waiting for her.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" Kara asked finally taking the role of mouthpiece when it became clear her sister wasn't going to speak.

" We did say they were here. " Lena defended.

"We had some issues with the waverider and had to make an emergency landing, we found ourselves here on earth twenty-five, when we heard of the Reign issue we decided it was probably fate and we'd stick around to help, when we learned they were coming to get you I was even more convinced we'd stick around to help," Sara smirked winking at Alex who ducked her head slightly and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

(Y/n) pursed her lips angrily, suddenly she really did not like this Sara Lance, but to be fair she didn't like anyone who flirted with Alex.

She looked down at her suit, how hadn't it installed any fear in the far too smug blonde woman?

"Hey, you have a new friend." Sara's eyes turned onto (Y/n) her piercing blue eyes shone with interest. "And who might you be?"

" Superwoman. "

"Okay, so does that mean you are all woman? I'd definitely like a demonstration."

" Err... "

"Sara is this really the time for flirting with my cousin at least stick with Alex." Kara sighed impatiently earning herself an annoyed glare from her sister and an angry stare from her cousin.

"I'm game for that, what do you say Alex we can pick up where we left off?"

(Y/n) growled aggressively, "Or you could not talk to my girlfriend like that!" She knew back home in their earth Superwoman claiming Alex or anyone as theirs was risky but here where they would only be staying temporarily, where was the danger? besides, it seemed as though the overly flirtatious blonde woman needed telling and it looked like Alex wasn't going to.

Sara smiled. "So Alex you found your distraction from your great love."

" She most certainly did not! " (Y/n) barked.

"Excuse me I don't want to be rude but we do have an issue." Lena cut in when she noticed her wife getting angry, not to mention she was worried Superwoman would throw Sara through the window.

"Yes, my wife is right."

Kara continued to watch the two women, she found it hard to reconcile with the fact that these women with the faces of her sister and Lena were more than friends, the little gestures of affection that passed between them even without then noticing, it was making her question everything.

"Okay, so what do you have planned?" J'onn finally spoke.

" We do something that Reign would not expect. " Alex said sternly. "We take the fight to them "

"Sounds fun." Alex shrugged at the woman who was her exact double.

"Oh no Alex that will be later," Sara assured her. " I'm going to get my Legends, see you all later. " He disappeared through a portal that leads onto the waverider.

"Okay it is official I do not like Sara Lance, and you Alex, you could have told her we were together instead of letting her flirt with you." ( Y/n) accused.

"I was just really shocked to see her here." The agent defended herself.

"Yeah sure, when we get home you can never ever be jealous of my Sara ever again."

" So she is your Sara, is she? "

"Yeah she is, so I can differentiate between her and this woman hungry luster of flesh, she probably is some kind of succubus."

" She is not! "

"Oh so now you are defending her!"

" I am not! "

"Yes, you are!"

The room full of people began watching them, they stood transfixed as the two lovers argued over the recently departed sassy blonde woman, their heads turning to each one who spoke as though they were watching a tennis match and they were eager to not miss a single serve.

"When we get home I swear it, Alex, there better be no jealousy at all."

" Like you are displaying right now? " Alex countered far too smugly for (Y/n)'s liking.

"Excuse me Alexandra but I don't really like other women propositioning my girlfriend, I tend to get a little angry."

" Not to mention irrational. "

"Oh, that is it, do not talk to me for the rest of this trip."

" You have got it Superwoman! "

                                                                                  xxx

The street was destroyed the buildings around them were beaten down and tired, their windows shot through, the glass scattered all round no one had bothered to clean it up for safety, but then there seemed to be no sign of anyone there.

They knew better than to come to this part of the city.

"If Reign killed Supergirl what happened to Superman?" Kara asked interested in the result.

" Reign killed him too. " Alex shrugged her shoulders gripping onto the massive gun she held in her hands, her eyes darting around her.

"The house of El really are divided here." ( Y/n) sighed, what was this (Y/n) thinking? how could she ever think anything Kharys thought was a good idea?

Kara cringed at the thought, turning to reassure herself that her cousin was there by her side, in the time since she'd learned of their connection she had come to mean a lot to her.

"Hey, guys you waited for us before you started the party." The familiar annoying voice called out, echoing around the vacant street.

" This chick again. " (Y/n) rolled her eyes, walking towards them was a team of six people striding confidently towards in slow motion it seemed like every action movie she had ever seen, she was just waiting for one of them to trip over, no one did.

Sadly.

"It's another Super chick." A gruff looking bald man laughed merrily.

" It's Superwoman actually. " (Y/n) defended.

"That's much less stupid a name." The man growled grumpily.

"So I'll do the introductions." Sara smiled looking at her side. " This is Mick, Ray, Amaya, Nate, and Zari." Each team member raised their hands in recognition and greeting.

There was no time for further pleasantries a loud crash and a thunderous clang as suddenly a shadow cast over them, a figure in black looked down upon them, her face was oddly familiar.

OMFG, it 's me! (Y/n) gasped thankful her own face was obscured by her mask.

"Do you have the authorization to be here?" The newcomer asked her voice was stern and filled with an edge of hate.

" Funny you should say that here is our authorization. " Mick replied stone-faced lifting his gun and aiming a trail of fire at the hovering Kryptonian, she dodged just in time but when she righted herself again her eyes held a level of disgust and hate that (Y/n) had never seen before.

She wasted no time sending down a burst of laser vision, making the group jump to various side of the road to avoid the ray, (Y/n) and Kara was the first to get back up sending up their own bursts of lasers, as Mick fiercely offended by ending up flat on his ass sent up another burst of fire.

Everyone else took cover behind a forgotten and trashed van that lay abandoned on the side of the road.

Alex found herself a reluctant neighbor to Sara Lance. "So Alex you got over your heartbreak?"

" Err yeah I did. "

"Is this one a rebound or something more?" Sara wasn't stupid she had seen the way they'd looked at each other.

"She is so much more than a rebound," Alex replied breathlessly lifting her head up to see what was happening, Supergirl and Superwoman were in the air now trading blows with their unfriendly foe, while she was distracted and focused on Supergirl, Superwoman came up behind her and grabbed her by the neck in a headlock, but her hold wasn't enough, her doppelganger spun around and threw Superwoman across the sky and crashed into the already decrepit remains of a store.

"(Y/n)!" Alex shouted anger and her usual sense of protectiveness took over and she jumped up onto the roof of van her new gun raised in the air as she took her aim at the woman who looked the spitting image of the woman she loved, she hesitated when her face came into view and familiar (e/c) eyes stared back at her.

It's not my (Y/n) 

She took aim and fired out a round of kryptonite bullets at the woman, hitting her multiple times in the torso, she let out an eerie strangled cry as she convulsed in the air her arms spread out to the side of her before collapsing to the ground.

An otherworldly silence filled the air around them as Alex stared down into the lifeless figure of the woman she'd shot, the irrational side of her brain told her she'd just killed (Y/n).

Kara landed next to her turning her over to check if she was actually dead, Alex felt an anxious ball tighten around her as she watched.

I killed (Y/n). She swallowed down the knot that had formed in her throat, as she felt the unwanted tear fall down her cheek.

Superwoman took that moment to burst up from the rubble that she had found herself lying in. "Well, that pissed me off. " Brushing off the dust and rubble that clung to her.

Alex sighed with total relief as a hand settled on her shoulder.

"Don't worry your action woman looks fine." Sara smiled.

                                                                                         xxx

"I don't like this idea!" Alex raged it wasn't the first time she had voiced her concern, she did not want (Y/n) to do this.

"Come on Alex this is our easy way in, if (Y/n) dresses as her doppelganger than she can get inside Reign's fortress and let us in, so we can take them by surprise," Kara reassured her just as (Y/n) emerged wearing the suit of her now dead double.

The sight of her (Y/n) in the suit made Alex's stomach turn over, an ominous feeling was gripping her and she didn't like it.

"I prefer my suit than this." She complained.

" You should take it off. " Alex agreed far too quickly. 

"Now hold your horses Alex, or do you want us to watch?" Sara smirked dangerously, no one else seemed to be amused by her joke, Alex ignored her, her attention still firmly fixed on her girlfriend, fear still crippled her and she couldn't shake it. 

Do you ever give the smart-talking a rest?" (Y/n) asked sarcastically. 

"I guess I do when I sleep." The blonde woman shrugged her shoulders. 

I prefer my Sara, she is less annoying, besides I want to punch this one in the face, she keeps undressing Alex with her eyes like she's so used to it, and then I remember she is!

"(Y/n) please listen to me I have a very bad feeling about this, you don't have to do this there must be other ways." Alex grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her closer to get her full attention, her dark brown eyes filled with an unhappy grim misery.  

"Alex I'll be okay don't worry, trust me."

"I do of course I do but something seems off and I can't put my finger on it."

"Alex." The chef whispered softly lifting her chin with her finger. "It will be over before we know it and we can all go home."

"I hope so."

"I know so." Leaning forward she placed a soft and gentle kiss to the agent's lips before forcing herself to pull away launching herself up into the air to follow the directions Lena had given her for Reign's fortress. 

Kara followed her with her eyes until even she could no longer see her, her own anxiety was simmering away at that moment she knew she couldn't let it show, she had to be strong for Alex, she placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

"She'll be okay Alex."

Alex didn't answer she was busy wiping away the tear that ran down her cheek annoyingly tickling her skin as it moved. 

"Let's get ready for her signal."

                                                                           xxx

(Y/n) had expected many things, what she had not expected was what she walked in on, the spiral down into the fortress took her deep underground into what looked more like a cave with small caverns and sharp random sized stalagmites and stalactites scattered around the dark vast hole dug out of the ground lit only by fire lanterns that stood even more randomly on the walls. 

This place looks like a medieval movie. 

A chill set in around her as a brisk dust of wind came from nowhere, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, as she looked around at the sound of the echo of footsteps. 

The figure of a woman clad in a black suit a dark cape flying around her as she approached met her gaze, her head lowered down as she walks, as though she feared nothing and knew she was untouchable. "You are late." Her voice sounded almost metallic. 

"Err yeah sorry about that had a bit of a booty call." How did this version of herself speak? She winced at her attempt of brashness that the woman she had fought had seemed to possess. 

"We have no time for those things, we have more humans to crush."

"Oh yeah of course but you know let's get some use out of them first."

Reign turned to face her fully taking a long deep look into her eyes, (Y/n) felt herself heating up, Holy crap this woman looks like Sam, should I asked this one out for Sara too?

"I prefer to broil my humans alive but I see your sense, they are only humans,"

"Exactly just humans." (Y/n) replied with a faux happiness. 

The ominous figure circled her slowly. "I doubted your loyalty when your mother first suggested you to me, I thought that as you were half human you would be as weak as these pathetic creatures but I was pleased when you completed the task I asked you to do, to prove yourself to me."

(Y/n) felt sick, she knew she wasn't going to like what was coming next. 

"When you brought me your father's head I knew you were loyal to me and only to me."

"My fathers head." OMG!

Her head swam with the knowledge that any version of her could kill her father, how was it possible to do such a thing, and then bring his head, the part she was playing was the part of a monster, she'd risked everything to save her father from a Banshee, this earth (Y/n) had risked everything to prove herself to a beast like Reign. 

"You never fail me, well done." With those parting words, Reign retreated down the alleyway with which she had come, (Y/n) watching until the darkness swallowed her up and she could be seen no more. 

This chick is a freak, she sounds like my mother no wonder Kharys and Aethyr sided with her. 

"I'm inside." She whispered into her earpiece. 

"(Y/n) be careful." Alex's concerned voice called out to her like a soothing balm when she needed it the most. 

"Alex this (Y/n) killed her father." She needed to tell her, needed to get that grotesque image out of her mind and tell the woman she loved, the woman she knew would take the pain away, she heard her sigh. 

"Don't worry baby it will be over soon, your Dad is in National City waiting for you."

(Y/n) nodded knowing she couldn't see her. 

"Are you ready?" Kara asked suddenly. 

"Yes."

"Then we're coming in."

It took a few moments before it happened, the flash of blue she knew to be her cousin, behind her a flame flashed and footsteps so rapid and violent that the closer they became the whole cave fortress seemed to vibrate. 

"What took you so long?" She smiled. 

"Girls stopped to do their hair," Mick replied, earning himself an elbow in the side from Zari and Amaya together. 

"So where is Reign?" Sara shrugged, (Y/n) looked around to see if she could find Alex, she couldn't, instead, Kara, J'onn, Sara, Zari, Amaya, and Mick stood in front of her, but no Alex. 

"Alex is back at the base Lena thought she may need the extra back up there just in case," Kara spoke when she realized who her cousin was looking for. 

"Oh okay."

"I'm just in your ear babe." Alex's familiar voice came, just as a thunderous roar called out to them and she had returned. 

"What is the meaning of this? You I killed you!" Her eyes were fixated on Supergirl, the ghost of the woman she killed had come back to haunt her again, this time she would vanquish her forever, cast her further away into the darkness that she feared she would be pulled into. 

"Am I allowed to take this thing off now?" (Y/n) groaned, looking down with distaste at her suit, she wanted hers and hers alone. 

"You, you brought them here you betrayed me."

"Yeah I know aren't I just a bitch?"

Reign growled loudly. 

"I really did have a booty call though and she is pretty hot." (Y/n) smirked back at the woman trying very hard not to laugh at the intensity that lay heavily in her eyes. 

"I will make you all pay for this."

"Yeah, yeah lady can we get on with this, I'm pretty hungry," Mick replied agitated the sound of his stomach groaning in protest was annoying him greatly. 

Reign leaned forward slightly her hands held at her side for balance as she sent out a ray of lasers from her eyes that cut across the room, everyone ducked or flew up higher to avoid the intensity and pain that the blue rays offered, (Y/n) and Kara sent back their own but Reign easily deflected them and sent them back at them hitting them square in the chest and sending the hurdling backward to hit the ground with a loud thump. 

Everyone else took their guards, while Kara and (Y/n) rose up again easily brushing off the effects of the impact, back on their feet their eyes going to each other before a silent decision passed between them, Kara nodded and together they charged at the woman again she bettered them by throwing them both over her shoulder they landed with a thud against the wall. 

With (Y/n) and Kara down for a time the others took the moment to attack J'onn took advantage of Reign's distraction and also changed but she threw him against the far wall like he was a rag doll, he landed with a crash, his back giving out a loud crack, Mick used his fire gun to launch an intense heat as Zari and Amaya readied themselves to use their totems. 

Sara tried her martial arts but Reign bettered them all, taking on each one without even breaking a sweat. 

Time went by it seemed like hours even Kara and (Y/n) were growing tired and the dark-clad woman knew this, she gave out a loud chuckle and sent out another laser this time it did the trick, it sent most hurdling to the ground, they didn't get up. 

(Y/n) rose to her feet unsteadily, Kara was down so was J'onn, only Sara stood on her feet and even she was wobbling slightly, Reign stood with her back to her, on the ground lay an abandoned sword made of kryptonite, she took her chance she sprinted toward the sword picking it up she flew up and dived down upon Reign hoping to impale her with the kryptonite. 

At the last minute the woman spun around and with an arrogant smirked looked into her eyes, she pulled the sword from her and in (Y/n)'s vulnerable position, she thrust the sword through her chest, burying it to the hilt. 

"No!" Kara shouted her voice shrill but she couldn't hear anything except the harsh breathing that came from her cousin as she fell with a clump to the ground. 

She raced towards her, her face was pale and her eyes seemed shiny and almost lifeless, she cradled her head in her lap trying to give her something, trying to make it all go away. 

"Say with me (Y/n)." 

"Supergirl what is happening?" Alex called frantically. 

(Y/n) broke out into a weak smile. "It's okay Kara, I tried my best and I am happy for a short time I got to help people."

"No, you aren't done yet." Her tears fell on the dying woman's face. 

"I was glad I got to know you as my family Kara, I......."

"You're not going anywhere, I need more potstickers."

"Kara, what is happening?" Alex shouted anger and fear in her voice. 

"Alex." (Y/n) whispered softly it was hurting more now to breathe, to even think. "I want to tell you I love you...that I want you to be happy....go and find a really great girl marry her and get those kids."

"No (Y/n) don't leave, don't you dare even think about leaving me you promised me forever!" Alex shouted her mind breaking down as she stood in a room unable to do anything to help the woman she loved as she lay in pain, she couldn't die she couldn't leave her not now not ever. 

"Sometimes we can't keep our promises even when we want to, I'm sorry we can't have forever Alex but I was happy with just today." Her voice choked and her eyes grew heavier until she could keep them open no more. 

"(Y/n)." Kara shook her trying to get her to wake up, there was no reaction. "She's gone." She whispered.


	106. Kiss Them Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reeling from Superwoman’s death the battle is lost but Supergirl is not going to let her cousin remain dead, not while she can bring her back.

Alex stood bewildered her eyes fixed on no particular spot they darted around her as uncontrollable tears began to pour from her eyes and pile like trains down her fast at a rapid pace.

Her mind must be playing tricks on her this couldn't be happening (Y/n) couldn't be dead, she just couldn't only that morning she had woken up and she'd made love to her, she'd called her beautiful.

She staggered backward losing her strength, Lena pulled up a chair for her and crouched down beside her, yet Alex didn't see her, her vision had dulled and now all she saw was (Y/n)'s smiling face, heard the sound of her laugh that had been as sweet as sugar.

"She can't be gone."

" I'm so sorry, we've lost many loved ones in this battle we know of your loss. " Lena looked to her with sympathetic eyes.

"No you don't, I have to take home the woman I love, I have to tell her father his eldest daughter is dead, her best friend Oh God, she's gone." Alex felt a ripping tear in her heart it ached and pained her too much she leaned forward to ease the tension.

A life without her, they'd planned and talked about their future she'd promised forever and now Alex had the reality of a forever but no (Y/n), she didn't want it anymore.

"Alex." Her sister's voice cut through the silence.

"Kara." Her voice croaked.

" Alex I have the ring. "

"What ring?" Alex questioned mystified how could her sister think of jewelry now of all times.

"Kal-El's Legion ring, (Y/n) is dead but I can't leave her like this, I can turn back the clock to before she attacked Reign if I stop her she lives."

Alex's tears stopped and a bright hope grew in her heart, she wanted this, she needed Kara to do this, the chance of (Y/n) to come back to her was too great, she was too selfish to add a caution. "Do it, Kara."

" Cross your fingers, Alex. "

"They are all crossed and my feet." Alex waited as Kara disappeared. her worried eyes met an equally worried Lena as they waited and they waited.

Moments went by and nothing, Alex was growing anxious had she sent her sister into doom too? She couldn't lose both (Y/n) and Kara she would never survive that.

"Come on Kara." She encouraged. "Come on you can do it. "

They waited again in silence, she felt her heart beat so hard and so fast she feared it would pop out of her chest.

A crackle came from her earpiece as a roar broke out and shouts and screams suddenly began. she felt the trickle of sweat running down her neck as she waited, what was happening now?

"Kara, what is happening are you okay?"

" (Y/n). " she heard Kara shout, fear laced through her, the whole thing couldn't be happening again, not again she couldn't go through that again. "No!"

" It's happening again. " She panicked bringing her hands up to her face and holding them there in front of her eyes as though she could block the horror out.

xxx

Kara lunged forward physically stopping (Y/n) from moving, she couldn't risk her disobeying she couldn't go through the time travel again, all that mattered was that (Y/n) survived.

"What the hell Kara!" She shrieked.

" Don't do what you are thinking, it won't work, we do this together okay? "

"Okay." The chef saw the rawness in her eyes, heard the hurt in her voice, it shivered and danced painfully something had spooked her and it was scaring (Y/n).

"Do me a favor first." Kara smiled.

" What? "

"Say hi to Alex."

" Huh, are you okay? "

"Just do it for me please."

(Y/n) shrugged. "Okay Kara, Alex hi it's me Kara said I should say hey."

All she heard in reply was a great big sob, she grimaced at the sound. "Err Alex are you okay you sound really weird."

"(Y/n) It's really you." Alex sobbed her voice filled with an emotional disbelief.

"It is me, I have to go and help kill this Reign chick."

"Be careful (Y/n) please, please be careful. "

"I will."

" I love you. " Alex whispered, (Y/n) smiled.

"And I love you."

Quickly (Y/n) found her footing and she joined Kara, sharing a look of understanding they charged forward each throwing a punch that caught Reign by surprise, when (Y/n) had finished her strike Kara would hit out, they continued until they overpowered the dark Kryptonian.

Until eventually she stumbled back over a broken step and fell on her back, Kara glared down on her with an anger that was rarely to be found in the usually sweet woman.

"No one kills someone I love!"

(Y/n) frowned at her cryptic words, as she watched Kara take the bottle filled with the special water solution Lena had given to them before they left and poured it into her mouth, she had no choice but to let the liquid trickle down her throat.

The rest of the group watched on as an ominous silence filled the cave until Reign let out a shrill cry that pierced through their ears and made the dust from the roof fall down, as strange cloaked ghostly figures appeared from a pit of dirk and circled around her.

"Wow, this is some freaky shit." (Y/n) gasped.

"Tell me about it." Sara agreed.

They watched as she was dragged down into the pit until she disappeared completely.

"She's gone we did it." Kara sighed exhausted emotionally as well as physically, not something that usually happened to her, but it did now.

That didn't stop her, however, turning to her cousin and taking her by surprise rushing forward to lift her in her arms into a giant big hug that went on forever,

(Y/n) let out a loud chuckle as she was thrown around in the air, "Hey I'm not a rag doll you know."

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

" You have been here with me the whole time. " The chef laughed.

xxx

Still wearing the loathsome suit she hated and really couldn't wait to remove she stepped into the lab just behind Kara, her head turned down as she commiserated her ill fortune.

She had no warning when Alex out of the blue raced towards her almost knocking her off her feet as she pulled her into her arms hard, if Kara's embrace had been brutal Alex's was immense.

"Alex what the hell." She groaned as she tried to free her arms from the Alex prison she now found herself in.

"I'm never letting you go!"

" Alex, what are you talking about don't be so sill... " Alex cut off her words by pulling her lips to hers in a hard all too strange kiss that (Y/n) couldn't quite work out, it was as though Alex was afraid, scared that if she let her go she would disappear she wouldn't usually object to kissing Alex but this was getting embarrassing by now the room was filled and she did not like the way the bald guy Mick was watching them.

"Alex seriously." She pushed her away but Alex wouldn't budge instead she held her closer. " This is getting too much. "

" So your Reign crisis is solved. " Sara smiled breaking the awkward Alex assault in (Y/n) only Kara seemed to be watching a suspicious tear in the corner of her eye.

"We can never thank you enough." Lena smiled.

(Y/n) groaned again as she tried to break free from her girlfriend's clutches but she pulled her back placing a hard kiss on her cheek. "Ahhh Alex come on leave me alone."

" No, I told you I'm never leaving you alone again not ever! "

(Y/n) sighed turning towards the Legends. "Do you have a space on your ship for a half Kryptonian? I really need the space right now, I could really be an asset to your team."

"No, don't you even think about considering her she is mine." Alex fixed a firm look at the blonde woman who laughed. " And she is not going anywhere. "

" Okay I get the message, come on guys let's get back to the waverider, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again. "

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Not if I see you first, ouch Alex ease up will you, Kara can you help me out please?" She pleaded with her cousin only then did she notice the tears in her eyes.

xxx

 

It was a relief to step through the portal again and be back inside the DEO, back on their own earth in their own National City, (Y/n) needed to go and see her father and hug him for a very long time, finding out the earth twenty-five version of herself had killed her own father had really scared her, how easily could that have been her if she had gone with her mother? 

They said goodbye to Alex and Lena and watched as the Legends departed finally it was time for them to return home. 

She tugged on her arm again trying to free herself from Alex's death grip on her hand, she'd relented on the hug and kisses but she refused to let go of her hand any time soon and (Y/n) was growing impatient, she loved Alex but this was insane. 

"Alex please can I have my hand back."

"No, I can't let you go," Alex replied sadly, she needed to feel her, to have physical proof not just visual that she was there with them, she would never ever forget the moment she heard (Y/n) die, she didn't know whether she could ever tell her and Kara seemed reluctant to as well. 

"How the hell am I going to go home tonight with you attached to me like a spider monkey?"

"You aren't going to Lena's you are coming home with me," Alex replied sternly leaving no room for debate. 

(Y/n) stared back at her in disbelief, "Okay tell me the truth did you get switched back there you aren't my Alex but some dominatrix version."

"No, but you are still coming with me."

"I better had be coming after all of this." 

"Wow, too much info!" Kara burst out, her face turning red as she felt her cheeks burn. 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, "You go and see Lena you are both driving me crazy and I saw your face every time you saw that Alex and Lena together, you were envious, go and see her and at least talk no one wants you to jump on her."

"I think Lena would like that," Alex smirked, her hand still glued to (Y/n)'s despite the woman trying to free herself. 

"Okay we should go now because I need to kill this woman and I don't want any witnesses." (Y/n) laughed, but there was some truth to her words she really did not like this clingy Alex, where had she even come from?

Kara hesitated. "Maybe I should come with you." She wasn't happy about leaving (Y/n) out of her sight either. 

"You go to Lena's!" 

"Okay, Mom." 

"Good, go there and tell her to come to Alex's tomorrow night we can all have dinner."

"Like a double date," Alex whispered. 

xxx

"Alright what is wrong, why have you been so clingy, this overprotective crazy Alex is really not good." (Y/n) asked impatiently as still, she tried to free herself from Alex's grip as she closed the door behind them and they both stood safely in Alex's apartment. 

 

Finally, Alex couldn't hold back the emotion any longer she let out a strained sob that caught in her throat and threatened to choke her, (Y/n) frowned unsure of what was happening. 

"Alex."

"You died (Y/n) I lost you and I can't stop hearing your voice as you said goodbye."

"What, are you crazy I'm right here."

"No you are here because Kara used the Legion ring and managed to turn back time in the fortress cave or whatever the damn thing was called, you died." 

(Y/n) frowned again confused, until she remembered Kara's words when they had gone to Kal-el's Fortress of Solitude, it was suddenly overwhelming to have a cousin who would do such a thing for her, realizing too why Alex had been so overbearing since she returned, she suddenly wasn't so angry any longer. 

"Hey, Al I'm right here with you." She reassured moving her arms around her to hug her, smiling when Alex clasped onto her tighter as she felt tears fall down her neck. 

"You told me to find someone else like it would be so easy to replace you."

"I was probably trying to be nice, you know how jealous I get." She smiled trying to put her at ease it didn't seem to work Alex just cried harder. 

"I just need to hold you for the next fifty years and never let you go."

"I would love to agree to that Alex but it would be pretty hard to do family stuff if we stay like this, how would we bring up our kids? They will spend their time pretending they don't know us."

"Don't ever leave me again (Y/n) you have to stick with your promise, what is the point of forever if I can't spend it with you?"

"Oh Al, I can't promise life is strange and complicated but I will try my hardest, just like you and we will be together forever, have little baby Alex's and a cute little kitten hey did you know Kal-el has a dog called Krypto he is the cutest thing ever."

Alex chocked out a laugh it would take her a long while to stop hearing (Y/n)'s dying words, to not be tortured by them but beyond all pain and terror she was here with her, she wouldn't let her go ever again. 

"Now come on I'm starving and I'm too lazy to cook tonight you order the pizza Alex while I change into something more comfortable, I feel in a chili mood so anything with extra chilis please." 

Alex finally let her go, watching as she disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, she felt the initial panic about her being out of her sight, she had to reassure herself that (Y/n) was just behind that door, just as she was about to turn away and order the pizza, the door opened and (Y/n) head appeared. 

"I'll leave this open for you okay, just in case."

"Okay, Thank you." The agent smiled at her, had she read her mind? "(Y/n) I love you."

"I know Alex, and I love you."


	107. Mini Supers Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With life back to normal the gang at the DEO are back to work, only with two Supers around things aren’t going to go smoothly, a alien artificial and a argument being out the children in Kara and (Y/n). Literally.

"So what do you think it is?" (Y/n) asked her attention drawn to the ancient square stone looking thing that she and Kara had brought in from an alien raid that afternoon.

Small carved odd looking creatures that almost resembled humans decorated the front as bits of the stone had fallen out over time.

Alex sighed looking at the object with curiosity. "I have absolutely no idea."

" Do you think it is an Oan artifact? " Kara asked trying to use her x-ray vision but it was useless it was protected by something that even her vision could not penetrate.

"I don't know we'll need to do some tests to find out," Alex said seriously putting on some gloves, ( Y/n)'s eyebrows raised in interest at the sight.

"How do you make that look sexy?"

" It's a gift. " Alex smiled, it had been a whole week since they had returned from earth twenty-five, a full seven days since Alex had to say goodbye to her lover and while the pain still haunted her, it was easing away, (Y/n) was still with her and that was what mattered the most.

Kara grimaced. "Just get started with your testing Alex, should you even be flirting at work?"

" I asked that when I used to visit Lena at CatCo and you were in her office drooling like a Saint Bernard over a big juicy bone. " (Y/n) replied sarcastically, Kara gasped.

"I did not drool!"

" Oh yes, you did. "

Alex rolled her eyes and retreated to her back room to collect the instruments she would need to examine the object, leaving her sister and her girlfriend to fight.

"No, I did not, I would never do such a thing, well aside from pizza but that is my thing." Kara defended throwing her arm out wide almost touching the object.

" No Kara you really did, your eyes were practically in her boobs. "

"How dare you I would never disrespect my friend that way."

(Y/n) sighed. "Kara do you think I am disrespecting Alex when I stare a little too long at her butt? When she's in her new suit and the fit is just right that I can see the outline of her breasts?"

" I really don't want to hear this. " Kara covered her ears with her hands.

(Y/n) tried to pull her hands away to fully hear what she was about to say, but they stumbled backward and both knocked into the object, they watched as it wobbled from one side to the other until it stopped and they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was lucky, Kara it's not disrespectful sometimes it's just biological and you know Alex does it to me right? But I don't feel disrespected, I kinda like it."

Suddenly a low hum began from the square object, the two supers turned to look at it just in time for a small lid to open at the top and in a split second released a soft spray of dust that hit the cousins.

"Wtf!"

" Kara and (Y/n) I swear if you keep arguing I'm going to throw you both out of my lab! " Alex said as she returned her head focused on the few apparatus she carried in her arms when she looked up to see the two women there was no one there. "Where have you gone?"

" We're down here dummy. " A childish voice called up to her, Alex dreaded what she would find when her eyes hit where the voice was coming from.

"Oh, My God." She gasped.

"Hey, Mrs. Lady can we have an ice cream?" Alex felted her eyes bulge out of her head at the sight she had to lose the things she was holding in case she dropped the expensive things, Kara and (Y/n) were gone instead in their place and in their now oversized super suits stood two little girls who couldn't have been older than seven or eight years old.

"You can't have ice cream I should have ice cream I am older than you!" The blonde haired girl chastised her (h/c) friend.

Oh, this isn't good. 

Alex stared down at the two figures unsure what she was supposed to do, how had this happened? the strange square object seemed to draw her attention and she noticed the top was open. Damn it guys why did you touch it? and how did you do it? Now my girlfriend is a child yeah that is going to go down well. 

"No way I do to get one!" ( Y/n) pushed Kara and she fell backward her little feet getting caught up in the massive suit she was wearing.

This is going to be weird. "(Y/n) we don't push people." Alex chastised the child who had recently been a fully grown woman, she glared back at her, her arms folded over her chest and a massive pout crossed her mouth. "Apologise to Kara."

" No. "

"Apologise."

" No. "

"Say sorry now."

"No, no, no, no, no, no, nooooooooooooooooo."

" Okay dammit, kid you are loud. "

"I'm going to tell my Dad that you swearded he is a cop and he will arrest you."

" Oh we are not telling him about this, he will surely kick my butt if he finds out about this. " Alex sighed leaning down to pick up an angry Kara who still was laying on her butt on the ground. "We need to work out a way to get you two back to being adults and quickly."

                                                                                        xxx

"Who are these kids?" Lena asked surprised to see her cousins girlfriend with two little girls hanging onto each hand. "Did you and (Y/n) already reproduce that was really quick."

" This is insane but this is (Y/n). " She lifted the hand she held the (h/c) girl in. "And this is Kara. " She lifted the other hand she held Kara in.

Kara smiled shyly at the much taller raven-haired woman with eyes like were ethereal in the sunlight that escaped through the windows. "You're pretty."

(Y/n) chuckled at her little red face cousin, amused by her revelation and the look on her face.

"What happened to them?" Lena whispered she couldn't help but look down into ( Y/n)'s face she'd seen way too many pictures of her as a kid before they had met but to see her in the flesh was so surreal, especially since she had left their apartment that morning as a full grown adult.

"I don't know there was a raid this morning and they brought back this object I think it has something to do with that."

" Is there a cure? "

"God I hope so, how can I tell people my girlfriend is a seven-year-old girl? I'll be thrown into prison." Alex groaned in displeasure, she felt a tug on her arm, she looked down to see (Y/n) looking back up at her expectantly. "Err yes."

" Excuse me but can I go to the toilet, please? "

" Oh err yeah sure I guess. "

"Me too please." Kara joined in.

" You always copy me! " (Y/n) shouted back at her.

"Do not!"

" Yes, you do! "

Lena and Alex exchanged a strained look. "Are they always like this?"

" You have no idea, they are driving me crazy. "

"Hey new lady." (Y/n) called up to Lena unsure of her name so she had made up her own. "My friend loves you."

Little Kara gasped as she made an effort to dive at (Y/n) with the super speed it was impossible for Alex to catch them and they raced around the office Kara in hot pursuit of justice. 

"Oh God, they are off again." Alex groaned. "I've been wondering about the House of El gene pool, and wondering whether I should reconsider mating with anyone in this family."

Lena laughed. "Luckily I am not so rusty that I can't catch these two terrors." In a split second, she began her own pursuit of stopping the two children in their wake, she held the two girls apart from the one busy air kicking at the other, who stood to watch her petulantly. 

"She started it." (Y/n) moaned. 

"No, it was her!" Kara pouted. 

"Okay you two are driving me crazy, Lena you take Kara and I will take (Y/n) we need to keep them apart while I work out a way to turn them back to normal otherwise there is a very great chance I will go off the idea of being a mother."

                                                                          xxx

Alex sighed she was exhausted running around all day after two children were not how she had envisioned spending her day, but then it was just another average day in her life ever since Kara had entered it, when (Y/n) came along things had seemed to multiply. 

"Can I have chocolate?" The girl asked running her little fingers along the various packets of chocolate that lined the shelf, Alex chuckled her (Y/n) hated American chocolate she complained it tasted like pig vomit. 

"No, you can't." (Y/n) won't appreciate it if I let her touch that stuff. 

The little (Y/n) sighed her own deeply aggravated sigh, resigning herself to a boring day without any chocolate, this woman was just mean, she was kinda pretty though. 

A strange laugh sounded behind them, they both turned around Alex looking far more welcoming than the little girl who stood next to her. 

"Funny things aren't they kids?" The woman smiled, flipping back her long blonde hair with perfectly manicured fingers. 

"Tell me about it." Alex sighed. 

(Y/n) frowned up at the strange woman, whose lips looked like she'd been snogging a vacuum cleaner, she did not like her at all, especially she didn't like the way she was looking at Alex. 

"So I don't see a ring on your finger, are you divorced?"

"What, no I'm not divorced I'm not even married." Alex shrugged. 

"So you are on the market?"

Alex blinked hard suddenly realizing what the woman was asking and why, she had been pretty clueless up until that point she had thought the stories of women trying to pick you up at the supermarket was just a cliched myth, apparently she was wrong. 

She looked down at the girl who was looking at the woman with a deeply suspicious hate she recognized, (Y/n) had used that look many times before, suddenly an idea occurred to her a roleplay of sorts for the future, see how it would sound from her own lips. 

"Actually I'm not on the market at all, we are shopping for my partner she is a chef so we are giving her the night off." It wasn't really a lie, not one that anyone could pick out anyway. 

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that you are just my type." The woman sighed disappointed, she had hoped for a different result that was more in her favor. 

"She said get lost lady!" (Y/n) stood her ground, fighting for something her immature mind couldn't quite understand but she felt it none the less. 

"She get's overprotective of me." Alex shrugged. 

"I see, well I guess I better get going, your partner is a lucky lady."

Alex smiled happily. "Oh no, you really have no idea how lucky I am to have her, she is my world."


	108. Mini Supers Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena continue to deal with their mini Supers while trying to find a cure.

"How did it go?" Lena whispered as she kept one eye on the 'children' as they played together on the carpet.

"No one ever tells you how tough it is to go shopping with a child, she nearly stamped on a woman's foot." Alex cringed at the memory of the woman who had tried to pick her up.

" Why did she do that? "

"Turns out she didn't like her hitting on me."

Lena laughed loudly. "So even little (Y/n) gets jealous over other women."

" Don't it was really embarrassing, I had to tell the woman she was my kid. "

"Oh, that is a very Freudian move, Alex."

" Tell me about it, we're not even close to finding out how to return them to normal. " Alex sighed with Winn working on a solution at the DEO she had to be hopeful that something would happen.

"What if there isn't one," Lena asked cautiously.

" There has to be, I'm not even going down that route and being some kind of Woody Allen figure. "

Lena tried to hold in the laugh that was all too eager to escape. "I'm sure that won't happen."

" I hope you are right because that would not be on my list of things to do, I had to go through her death in earth twenty-five I'm not enjoying seeing her regression. "

Lena gasped, her green eyes wide open with shock, Alex looked around to see if one of the little Kryptonian hoodlums had done something they shouldn't have done, but they were still playing relatively peacefully.

"Death."

Oh, crap (Y/n) never told her. "She didn't tell you did she?" Of course, she didn't why would she worry the woman with such ominous news when there was no cause for it.

Lena's face paled and her stomach turned over. "No."

Alex felt like the biggest douche in the world and when (Y/n) returned to normal she was going to kill her. "She didn't want to worry you."

" She died, but how she is here. "

"It's complicated luckily Kara found a way to reverse time." Alex tried to reassure her, she watched as her eyes moved back to the two girls now both laughing hysterically, their tones turned more into that of an evil genius Kara falling over backward which sent (Y/n) to laugh even harder her face looked like a tomato, her finger pointed outward mocking her cousin.

"Do you think this is El genes? Cause Lena they don't seem anywhere near as sophisticated as I've been lead to believe."

" Hmm maybe they are enjoying playing these parts, Kara especially she never had this as a child right? So maybe this is more of a wish being granted. "

"Hmm (Y/n) was an only child too."

" Well maybe this artifact works differently to how you think, what were they doing when they were turned into kids? " Lena asked thoughtfully.

"They were..." Oh crap, they were arguing over you, I can't tell you that. " They were having a disagreement, or maybe more of a heated discussion. "

"You mean like they've been doing ever since." She pointed to the two of them now having ended their laughter party Kara firmly protecting the teddy bear from ( Y/n)'s desperate attempts to take it, pulling with all her might until she let go and let out a great big huff her shoulders moving with the effort it took, until she suddenly hit Kara on the head and stole the bear running away with it leaving a shocked Kara sitting there with no bear.

"Err yeah just like that."

Kara turned around to them a giant pout across her mouth. "Excuse me but she is being mean to me."

Lena smirked turning to Alex. "I'm sorry but this is the cutest thing ever!"

" Sure for you, I've got an eight-year-old running around my apartment with a stolen bear, who also happens to be my girlfriend, this is not the cutest thing ever. "

The two women hadn't noticed Kara move until Lena felt something tug at the bottom of her shirt.

"Will you make sure she doesn't steal my pizza please."

" Oh, well yes of course. "

Kara sighed. "She is always stealing my pizza."

Alex laughed she couldn't tell little Kara that actually, in reality, it was the other way around Kara was always stealing (Y/n)'s food, not just pizza.

(Y/n) chose that moment to heroically walk back into the room, the bear tucked under her arm like it was a prize of war, a triumphant smirk across her mouth.

Kara scowled at her cousin. "Lena said there is no pizza for you!"

(Y/n)'s face fell into a devastated sad frown, tears filled in her eyes as her lower lip began to wobble. "But I'm hungry too." Her eyes lifted with misery to Alex hoping the kind woman would be her savior.

If our children ever look at me like this I am screwed for life. "Kara that is not what Lena said and you know it."

" But she stole my bear. "

"It was my turn to play with him." ( Y/n) protested.

"It's not a he, the bear is a she." Kara stomped her feet making the whole room wobble.

" Okay, that is enough if you carry on there will be no pizza and no bear for anyone. " Alex replied sternly.

Both girls turned ferocious eyes on her. "You are a big meanie!" Kara spat out.

" Yes, an old big meanie! " (Y/n) agreed.

Alex turned to Lena in silent mortification. "How did I become the bad guy?"

" You threatened to take away pizza to the El's that is a cardinal sin. "

                                                                          xxx

Alex looked down into the faces of the two sleeping cousins, Kara had been much older when she had come into her life, she'd never seen this side of her not even in pictures, no her mouth hung open as a tiny snore tore from her, her small lashes fluttered slightly as she instinctively in sleep moved closer to her cousin placing a protective arm over her shoulder when (y/n) let out a soft whimper.

Alex smiled at the sight pulling the covers up around them she headed back to the sofa where Lena sat and where she would be sleeping tonight, it hadn't been on her list of things to do that night but she had no choice.

Lena poured them a glass of wine each.

"They are asleep."

" I can hear which one is snoring? " She chuckled softly.

"That would be Kara."

" So perfect Kara has a flaw. "

"Actually she has many, have you never met her before?. " Alex laughed taking a sip from her glass.

"I have, I guess I never see them or maybe she hides them well, just as she hides everything about herself." 

"Its just something she has always done, I guess my parents are to blame a little but they meant well and they were right to have those rules for her, she could have been taken by someone with evil intent."

"Someone like my mother, my brother?"

" I did just mean anyone I wasn't specifying anyone in particular. " Alex bit her lip regretting her choice of wording.

Lena sighed sadly. "I wonder sometimes whether she would have done those things to me had she known my true maternal roots, did Aethyr know about Lillian? I struggle to reconcile the evil she and Kharys did with how they did try to protect us."

"I guess we can't choose our parents."

"That is true." Lena agreed.

"It is or my mother wouldn't be the crazy insane woman she is I'd have chosen someone infinitely cooler" Alex laughed trying to come up with a mental list of candidates for mother.

"At least she never went on some crazy rampage to turn humans into Kryptonians." Lena shrugged she and ( Y/n) won hands down in any competition for who had the craziest mothers if they were counting Lillian too Lena would be way out in front.

"I know I was one of them," Alex added. "Still I can't be too angry anymore unwittingly they gave me something of a gift, sometimes I would worry about (Y/n) and I, I would age and she would still be this young vision, how could she ever have stayed with an aging wrinkly old woman?"

"I don't claim to know how love works but I know this, my cousin she is special she sees things that others ignore look at me when the world was shouting at her that I was a Luthor run away! she never left me, even when I was the one telling her to run. "

Alex smiled it had only been a few hours but she missed her (Y/n), missed the way she could make her feel like the most attractive person in a room just with one look. "I guess it's not an issue now. "

"Nope, it's not."

" I hope your plan works I'm not exactly looking forward to tomorrow's Truth or Dare especially the kind Sara has planned for us, with two kids hanging around being influenced by her brand of innuendo. " Alex groaned at the thought, maybe she would have to cancel.

"We'll have to wait and see I guess."

                                                                                          xxx

Early the next morning Alex ushered (Y/n) and Kara into the DEO both surprisingly happily chatting about dinosaurs and which was the best one.

Alex knew that soon this friendly debate would turn into an all-out war.

She didn't have long to wait.

"How can it be a triceratops, the best dinosaur was the Allosaurus " Kara shouted.

" Nope, no way it is the triceratops! "

Alex rolled her eyes at least they were predictable, she gathered them in her lab standing where they had stood next to the artifact when they had first transformed into children.

Their row continued.

"It is the Allosaurus "

" No way dummy it isn't the triceratops! "

"You're the dummy!"

"No, you are!"

"No, you are! "

" You are! "

"You are!"

Alex closed her eyes the whole thing was starting to give her a headache, she really didn't know how much more she could take of it.

As her eyes were closed she didn't notice the artifact begin to hum slightly as the lid began to open again sending out another burst of smoke.

"I just think you need to explore these feelings Kara before its too late, and being a massive prude is not helping anyone. "

"I'm not doing it."

Alex cracked one eye open to peek at the scene before her, she'd heard (Y/n) and Kara but she wanted to make sure her ears weren't playing tricks on her.

"It worked! " She shouted excitedly leaping into the air as she charged forward to throw her arms around both women. "It actually worked!"

" Err Alex are you okay? " Kara looked to (Y/n) confused, the chef shrugged mystified.

"Oh have I got a story for you," Alex smirked, as Kara and (Y/n) looked at each other confused.


	109. Truth Or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang are all round at Sara’s for a night or truth or dare and lots of booze.

"Are you sure we have to go, we should just have stayed at my place just you and me." Alex groaned as she dragged her feet up the hallway to Sara's apartment, she really didn't want to see the place where she had seduced (Y/n), she didn't want to sit on the couch where they had made out together.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Stop over thinking again Alex, it will be fun so stop making up morbid scenarios in your mind."

"I preferred you as a kid."

" Oh yeah, maybe you should go and find that woman who tried to pick you up at the grocery store. " (Y/n) replied stubbornly.

"I really wish I hadn't told you about that."

" Well you did and I hate her! "

"I didn't accept the offers I told her straight away I was taken if you could remember you would know, you were standing right there." Alex defended herself really wishing she hadn't brought up her doubt about a night at Sara's apartment.

"So you say, now shut up your winging we are going to have a carefree night with friends, we deserve to let our hair down after what has happened recently." (Y/n) told her firmly as they arrived at Sara's door.

Alex sighed. "You are right."

" I know now come on I want to have a fun night with my friends and more importantly my girlfriend. "

Alex leveled her with a mischievous look. "And you are sure this isn't your way of being nosy trying to find out about Sara and Sam and trying to play matchmaker for Kara and Lena?"

"I'm not denying either every self-respecting wing woman wants to see what she worked hard to put together."

" Yes but what about you? "

"What does that mean?" The chef huffed.

" Well, you don't have many glowing reports. " Alex shrugged.

"Sara didn't turn in a good review of my skills because she didn't like my very direct approach but she got the date, didn't she? So, therefore, I did my job well and deserve a glowing reputation." (Y/n) spoke proudly, puffing her chest out and pointing her thumb back at herself, Alex smiled at the sight, still not sure how it was possible for one woman to keep getting cuter.

"If you say so, babe."

" I say it, and I know it. "

(Y/n) finally knocked at the door turning her head to smile again at her girlfriend, she knew she still had insecurities about Sara Lance, she couldn't get rid of them for her she'd have to sort them out herself, it wasn't as if Alex ever truly needed to worry (Y/n) had enjoyed her time with Sara but her heart had and would always be with Alex.

She leaned closer and placed a soft quick kiss to her lips. "Don't worry we will have fun, and later we can have our alone kind of fun."

Before Alex could reply the door opened and there stood a bright and smiling Sara Lance.

"Hey, guys come in."

"Sorry we're late I had to do a grocery store run for Cat that woman's cravings are getting out of hand."

Alex laughed it reminded her of her trip to the store with little (Y/n) the way she had looked so longingly at the chocolate and candy.

"No problem we are all here now." Sara pointed to the group all sat in various positions around the room, Kara sat on her own chair as far away from Lena as possible who sat on the couch with Sam and Winn, while across the floor on bean bags and cushions Julia and Grace lounged, (Y/n) sat herself on the empty space next to Grace as Sara returned to her space and Alex chose to sit next to her sister.

Sara dispensed out the round of drinks and declared everyone ready to start, a loud cheer was her reply, girls night now seemed to naturally imply Winn so no one raised an eyebrow at his presence, it would have been weird if he wasn't there.

"Okay so (Y/n) you go first truth or dare?" Sara smiled wickedly she was not going to let this night turn boring at any point, she was heading for memorable.

(Y/n) contemplated her answer. "Hmm, I think I will go with a dare."

Alex groaned imagining what Sara had planned.

"Okay, this is a good one." She reached for the piece of material behind her. "Put this over your eyes and everyone will kiss you on the cheek don't worry Danvers you can quit with the daggers, then you will choose the one you think is Alex to kiss properly on the lips." Sara smiled happy with her first question dare of the night, she had so many to come.

(Y/n) took the material and put it around her head and in time everyone got up from their seats and placed a chaste kiss to her cheek, Alex found herself last unsure whether this game would end in her favor or not.

She hated seeing people kiss her girlfriend even if it was just the cheek then she had to worry about who she would pick to kiss, what if it wasn't her?

Alex didn't need to worry she hadn't even moved her lips from the soft silky skin of her cheek when (Y/n) grabbed her shirt and pulled her towards her their lips meeting messily in a hard harsh touch that hurt, but still, Alex smiled.

(Y/n) smiled pulling away and removing her blindfold. "Yep I knew it no offense to anyone but no one smells as good as my Alex."

" Yeah yeah sit back down Alex, I need to make these harder. " Sara rolled her eyes. "I think we go with Winn next, so Winn Schott what's it gonna be truth or dare?"

" Err I'm going truth every time. " He smiled.

"Okay, Who's the hottest person at work?"

" You can't ask me that! " Winn startled feeling every eye in the room on him.

"Answer it computer boy."

" Fine okay the hottest at work is...is Superwoman. "

"Oh yess, I am the hottest!" ( Y/n) threw her arms in the air to celebrate.

"It's just one person." Kara laughed.

"Nope two I do have Alex for further proof." ( Y/n) said smugly gesturing towards her girlfriend who nodded with a smile. "See too bad guys I win the hottest at work poll."

"Okay, while (Y/n) is bigging herself up, let's move on Sam truth or dare?" Sara smiled turning toward the woman she was just recently dating.

" Truth. "

"No one is doing dares. " The blonde sighed sadly she had a really good one she was keeping for Sam. "Have you ever had an exciting dream about me?"

Sam 's face blushed red as she tried to hide behind the curtains of her hair "Yes." Her voice was small and soft but there was no mistaking the truth, Sara did a mental high five to herself.

 

"Wasn't the answer to that obvious?" (Y/n) smiled taking a sip from the glass in her hand. 

"Let's move on to the next one," Sam replied hurriedly. 

Sara gently patted her thigh. "Okay, little Gracie hiding from me I can see you." Sara smiled watching as the woman ducked behind Julia to avoid the blondes mischievous eyes. 

"Dammit." She sighed. 

"No one can escape me, truth of dare Grace."

"Truth," Grace replied with a smug happiness, there was no way she was ever going to answer dare to anything Sara Lance was in charge of. 

"Damn why is no one choosing dare, okay Where is the weirdest place you have ever gone solo?"

"Are you kidding me seriously, who put her in charge of these questions?" Grace looked around her only vague shrugs and smirks was her reply, they were all useless, she would just have to be smugger during their time for torture. 

"Gotta answer." Sara coaxed. 

"I don't know I guess the shower, I'm not really into public masturbation."

"Okay Grace is boring, so let's move on Lena, Ms. Luthor come on truth or dare."

Lena watched the blonde woman carefully she knew what she would get if she went with truth, she would definitely have to go for a dare to spare her own blushes. "Dare."

"Oh yes Lena nice one, okay this is a good one, Someone who I will choose has to give you a back massage for one minute while you are blindfolded, (Y/n) give Lena the blindfold." (/n) passed the material along to where Lena sat who nervously looked down at it in her hands. "If you like their style, you can choose to kiss them afterward, but without knowing their identity."

(Y/n) shared a knowing look with Sara, trying very hard to hide the smile that was desperately trying to show on her face. 

Lena tried to look unaffected, she didn't have to be who she dreaded it would be, but then again maybe this was her opportunity to indulge in a fantasy she may never relive again, she placed the material around her eyes and tied it there, and waited. 

Sara turned a raised eyebrow to Kara and an expectant look on her face as Kara suddenly realized what that meant, it would be here, why hadn't she realized that it would be her? with a soft sigh she got up and quietly walked behind Lena, how long could one minute possibly last?

As though everyone instinctively knew their moment was private they turned away ready to whisper their conversations, (Y/n) looked across at Alex a wicked smile on her face, Alex rolled her eyes in reply she knew what (Y/n) was telling her. 

Kara held her breath as she placed her hands tentatively onto Lena's shoulders they were much firmer than she had ever expected them to be, she'd never massaged someone before she felt nervous and more than just the obvious that is was Lena she was doing it to, she heard the single exhale of breath that came from the woman, felt the vague echo of her breath that whispered across the edge of her hands, and lingered upon her skin like an ancient scar that was reluctant to leave, lest the memory of the moment would fade and disappear from her mind. 

When Sara declared the minute was up Kara stood tentatively behind Lena rubbing the back of her neck. 

"As long as that behind me isn't (Y/n) I'll kiss them," Lena said, (Y/n) laughed she was playing the part of innocent victim well, but (Y/n) hadn't forgotten that she could see through the blindfold. 

"It's not me." And you know that very well Ms. Luthor you are a terrible liar. 

Lena turned around to face the anonymous person standing behind her, her breathing shallow and harsh as she leaned in to pull them closer, hesitating a few times before finally, finally, their lips met in a soft tentative kiss, soon the emotions made everything around them disappear, there were no people watching them no sounds of talking, nothing but the two of them Kara let herself fade into the kiss that threatened to make her forget even her own name, though it wasn't a passionate kiss, it was Lena even when she blinked she struggled to gain some sense of herself. 

Time went by. 

"Err guys I think you can stop now," Sara said. 

"Yeah you've been kissing longer than the actual massage and it's getting uncomfortable, especially for older sisters." Alex groaned hiding her face in her hands not realizing she had just given away the whole anonymity of the moment. 

The two women gasped pulling backward away from each other, Kara nearly tripped over the chair that was behind her in her struggle to flee. 

"I'm sorry," Lena whispered unsurely. 

"Err sure its okay."

"Okay let's get back on with the night." Sara declared out loud, so they moved on taking it in turns until Winn declared Sara's way was unfair, she shouldn't be the puppet master, they should use a bottle and spin it and whoever it landed on would have to do a truth or dare and that included Sara. 

Sara finally conceded and spun the bottle landing firmly on Alex. 

"It's your go Alex, truth or dare?" 

"Dare." She regretted it as soon as the words left her mouth. 

"Okay you will like this one, you have to Lightly trace your hands over some else's lips and whisper I'm coming....I'm coming, a total of five times." Sara smiled like a wicked evil genius. 

"Do I get to choose who I do it too?" 

"This time yes, as if we don't know who you will choose."

Alex stood up and made her way over to where (Y/n) sat, lowering herself down in front of her. 

"Hey that isn't fair they do this to each other all the time," Winn complained. 

Alex turned a scathing look at him which made him shrink further in his seat, she turned back to face her girlfriend, her face red just as hers looked at that moment. 

"I really don't want to see this." Kara covered her eyes. 

"Me neither." Lena agreed to turn away from the all too traumatizing scene. 

Alex raised her hand shyly to touch the lips of the woman she loved, normally when it was just the two of them this would have felt like the most wonderful thing in the world but now it was just plain embarrassing, luckily the look (Y/n) gave her told her she felt the same, at least they could live the embarrassment together. 

She still had to say the words out loud, had she ever even said them to (Y/n)? 

"Come on Alex say the words." Sara coaxed happily. 

"You are enjoying this far too much." Alex complained. 

"Yep now move your butt."

"Fine, I'm coming." The first one came out fast and almost unreadable. 

"I, I'm c..oming."

"I'm c..com..ing."

"Is it me or is she actually doing it like she is having an orgasm?" Julia chuckled, the rest of the room joined in aside from Lena and Kara who suddenly realized they would never be able to look at Alex and (Y/n) ever again. 

"Two more to go Davers come on." Sara chanted. 

"I'm going to kill her when this is over," Alex whispered to (Y/n) who nodded in total and utter agreement. 

I will help you do it. 

"I'm coming."

"I'm coming, there it's done." Alex sighed finally leaning in to place a quick chaste kiss to the lips she had just been caressing. 

"Yay go brave Alex, so come on bottle tell us who is next?"

The rest of the night passed by in the same way, lots of drink passed their lips and far too much free talk and friendly banter was exchanged and towards the end of the night Alex found her eyes straying again over to (Y/n), their smiles conveying the silent message that yes she had been right, this was fun, just them with their friends, it seemed perfect.


	110. Hit By The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and (Y/n) get a glimpse of their future.

Superwoman grimaced as she lifted up the rear end of the train, Supergirl lifted up the middle to lift it back on the tracks just in time before it ended by being derailed and landing into the river below the bridge, it would have almost certainly killed everyone on board. 

(Y/n) had been in the middle of taking a delivery order for the week and had to pass everything over to Carlos so she could make a valid excuse, again she had used Cat and her pregnancy, for (Y/n) she was a pain in the ass but for Superwoman Cat was actually very useful indeed. 

Especially when she needed an excuse to fly away and be Superwoman. 

"Kepp lifting," Supergirl shouted over to her, a quick nod was her only reply as finally the train was set firmly and safely back on the tracks. 

Surveying their work from above they swooped down and stepped inside the train met by the terrifyingly relieved faces of the passengers. A chorus of thank yous rang out to them Supergirl smiled warmly but Superwoman chuckled. "Hey don't thank me quite yet this means you still gotta remember your next anniversary or the wife will kill you."

"Thanks, Supers now I gotta go home and tell my wife I forgot." One voice called out happily, something told the two cousins he had never been more happy to be chewed out by his spouse and they would never be more happy that he forgot. 

"We will love you and leave you." Superwoman smiled lifting her hand into the air to wave her goodbyes, Supergirl doing the same, trains were pretty easy at least there was no foe they had to fight. 

"So back to the DEO?" Supergirl enquired. 

"Yeah may as well I'm not needed at work now for a few more hours, Cat and this pregnancy is really working out when it comes to needing excuses."

"Does she still suspect you are Superwoman?"

"Yeah, she keeps giving me weird looks."

"What kind of looks?" Supergirl asked cautiously. 

"Like she likes me." Superwoman cringed and shivered at the very thought. 

"And that would be the most awful thing in the world that could possibly happen." Supergirl chuckled. 

"You have no idea how devasting that would be for me, what if I liked her too?" The thought was just far too awful to even contemplate. 

"Come on you let's get back."

"Oh yeah sure and you can do more daydreaming about that kiss."

"I do not daydream."

"Oh yes, you do I saw you yesterday your elbows on the desk a soppy dream-like look on your face I only get that look when I'm thinking about Alex."

"I was thinking about potstickers." She protested firmly. 

"Oh no way, your potstickers face is vastly different, this was your Lena face."

                                                                         xxx

"So how is project get Kara and Lena together?" Sara asked leaning against the table, Alex tried to ignore her but it didn't work.

"What makes you think there is a project?" Alex asked dryly. 

"Well, there are a few factors but mainly because (Y/n) told me."

Alex frowned why did (Y/n) have to confide things to Sara? why did she need to talk to her at all? Of all the people she could have become friends with she had chosen the women who had....had sex with her numerous times, far too many times for Alex's liking. "There must be one then."

"Come on Alex thaw out a little and let your panties down, I know why you kinda hate me and I get it but really I've moved on I have Sam and you have (Y/n) we all won, in the end, didn't we?" Sara tried to be diplomatic it was exhausting, Alex was civil when she was around (Y/n) but once they were alone she was back to serious Alex, her face almost made of stone. 

Alex sighed, (Y/n) had told her the same things so many times. "Okay."

"Good, so tell me about the project."

"She doesn't have a set plan just yet."

"So she has no idea at all."

"Nope."

"At this rate, they will never get together."

So consumed in their conversation they were distracted and didn't notice a great portal that had opened up just to the side of them, neither noticed until a solid figure emerged from it not looking where she was going she ran right into Alex and they both ended up flat on the ground, Sara peeking over the desk to see what had happened. 

"What the hell!" Alex growled out, pushing the strange woman from on top of her away and standing to her feet. "What is it with my lab and strange visitors?"

Sara blinked hard at the woman her brunette hair held up in a ponytail as her deep brown eyes looked oddly familiar although she was taller than Alex she certainly looked a lot like her. 

"Who the heck are you?" Alex demanded. 

"Wow, it worked." The younger woman said in awe lifting her head to look around the room as though she had never seen anything so wondrous in her life, maybe she hadn't, neither Sara and Alex had any idea who she was or where she had come from, she had just appeared. 

"Err kid who are you?" Sara asked again although she was suspicious. 

"Oh yeah sure you don't know me yet, Aunt Lena said that would happen, I'm Blaire."

Both Sara and Alex looked at each other and then back to the woman. "Aunt Lena?" Alex asked suspiciously. 

"Err yeah she invented this way to travel through time and I kinda sorta maybe stole it to come here." She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, a blush creeping up her face. 

Sara smiled. Oh, this is definitely a child of Alex's. "So if Lena is your Aunt who is your parents?" The blonde woman asked with a curious smile.

The woman Blaire looked at Alex. "Err you are my Mom."

Alex didn't have time to give a reply, her mouth open wide as she was about to speak when the door opened and in walked (Y/n) and Kara. 

"Hey, guys hows it hanging in here today Kara and I just saved a train and Cat may like me but it's not all good news." (Y/n) smiled happily, then suddenly noticing the new arrival standing in the room. "Hey who is this?"

"This is Blaire," Sara smiled. 

"Err yeah it's really weird cause I just left you and you both just really look exactly the same, and Kara omg Aunty Kara you're here too." Tears appeared in her brown eyes as she suddenly became overwhelmed by the situation.

(Y/n) looked at Alex for answers she was confused. 

"Apparently she is my daughter." Alex shrugged. 

"Daughter Alex what the hell is going on?" (Y/n) demanded because now she really looked at the woman she was almost the spitting image of Alex. 

"Err your, my Mom, too," Blaire whispered, 

"What."

Suddenly an ominous feeling hit Alex. "Wait why are you here is something wrong?"

"No, err well I mean sort of I had this huge row with you, I mean my Mom in the future and I left really angry and found Lena's invention because Lena and Kara said I could stay with them tonight and here I am."

"Why would Lena and I be living together?" Kara asked suddenly the only thing she picked up on in the whole conversation was that. 

Blaire looked at her like she had just gone crazy. "Because you guys are like married, so I assume it's the natural thing to do, I mean I'm eighteen years old but my Mom really thinks she can run my life, there is this guy he is really hot and I'm totally into him but she hates him.

"Wait which one of us is this?" (Y/n) asked knowing full well who the answer would be. 

"Not you, but you always just do whatever she says."

"Hey I have a mind of my own, maybe just maybe your Mom is trying to do what is best for you."

Alex sighed. "Maybe she knows what it is like to screw up and doesn't want to see you do the same."

"But you never do this with Finley and Wren, they are like your favorites."

"I'm sure we don't have favorites if we did wouldn't we just let you run off with this guy so you weren't around?" (Y/n) reasoned. 

"I guess."

Alex smiled sadly feeling tears fill her eyes, suddenly the full impact of what this visit meant hit her, she was going to be a mother, she and (Y/n) were going to be mothers together, to three children?

"So you should go home and in the morning go back to your moms, or us." (Y/n) chuckled. "And sort things out, but I don't know how much you know about us and the past but we wouldn't ever do anything that would hurt you, we were hurt too and it would be the furthest thing from our minds."

"Wait before you go you mean I am married to Lena? Lena Luthor?" Kara suddenly breaking from her shocked silent spoke. 

"Yep, Aunty Kara although I have to say my cousins are super annoying so thanks for bringing them monsters into the world."

Kara felt her knees wobble. "Kids, I have kids."

Everyone laughed at the look of total stunned disbelief on Kara's face, it was going to happen SuperCorp was inevitable and there was nothing she could do to stop it. 

Blaire took one last look at everyone. "Bye Sara you haven't aged a day, by the way, Aunty Kara, bye Moms, I guess I'll see you one day."

Alex came to stand next to (Y/n) placing her arm around her shoulder feeling all of the same emotions that the super was feeling. "You can count on it."

"Wait what is your full name?" (Y/n) asked. 

"Blaire Catherine Danvers." Then she was gone back into the portal and back to her own time much happier than when she had arrived. 

"OMG, I named her after Cat." (Y/n) gasped. 

"You really did take my name," Alex spoke with a soppy smile on her face.


	111. Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex reveals her intentions to her sister after they continue their blast from the future.

The four women suddenly jumped when no sooner had the portal closed when it was opened again, Blaire walked out with a sullen expression on her face, her shoulders slumped forward in defeat, behind her walked a very familiar figure.

"Lena!" ( Y/n) shrieked.

"It's another visitor back from the future. " Sara laughed

Lena did not look happy at all, her eyes fixed on the young woman she waited.

"I'm sorry I wasn't supposed to come here," Blaire whispered.

" Or even go anywhere near my lab. " Lena added.

"Or go anywhere near the lab, but I'd heard you and Kara talking about it with my Moms and I was intrigued about what it would be like to come and meet my Mom when she was younger, she if she was always a pain in the ass."

(Y/n) leaned closer to Alex to whisper. "Younger and less of an old battle-ax."

" Thank you very much I love you too. "

"As I'm sure you are aware what Blaire has done is very dangerous it could change everything, so I am here on damage control." Lena's eyes traveled to Kara a small smile appearing on her face. "So strange to see you here I just left you with a bowl of potstickers."

"At least Kara doesn't change," Alex whispered. 

Kara blushed.

"So yes I have come to clean up my Niece's mess." Her eyes turned to the girl again who slid backward slightly under her glare.

" I said I was sorry Aunt Lena. "

"Yes well luckily for all of us I was there when you returned otherwise goodness only knows what would have happened."

" I thought that was changing the past? " (Y/n) shrugged feeling sorry for Blaire, she wanted to stick up for her.

"The same also applies to the future."

" Do we have to do it, Lena? " Blaire groaned as Lena pulled out a small object from her pocket.

"Yes, we do."

Blaire sighed. "Okay but one thing before it happens Moms please don't traumatize your kids by kissing in public all of the time, it really does make Finlay puke."

Lena winked at Kara. "And I'll see you in the future babe." Kara flushed read, so read her face looked like someone had painted her red, a bright luminous red, the kind that could be seen from the NASA space station.

Before anyone could reply a flash appeared from the object and before they knew what was happening Lena and Blaire was gone back to the future only there would they ever meet them again, all memories gone.

"So I was just saying to Kara how the worst thing that could ever happen to me would be if Cat actually liked me, and infinitely worse if I liked her." ( Y/n) laughed. "OMG Alex if I decide to name a child after her you really need to stop me."

" No problem babe. "

                                                                                   xxx

(Y/n) floated around her kitchen as though she were walking on air, a large smile on her face as she watched her team working before her eyes, their attitudes had changed after learning of the exile of the unfriendly ghost, but they were still weary that she would return.

(Y/n) had her own reservations but that Constantine guy had seemed to know what he was doing, she was surprised he hadn't returned to try his luck with Winn, that would have been funny unless he had her in his sights too, but luckily she had superpowers unwanted attention was easy to solve these days.

"Okay, lovely people I am exhausted let's get the desserts out so we can all get ready to go home." She called out to everyone, they gave a loud cheer that made her smile.

" What's the matter chef you got yourself a hot date lined up? " One teased.

"Not tonight I'm flying solo."

" So Alex is available, put in a good word for me will you, chef? " Another laughed ducking from the towel that she threw.

"She's all mine so back off!"

" Yes, Ma'am. "

The chef smiled as she walked back to clear up the discarded tickets for the night, the thought of Alex never failed to have that effect on her, Her mind went back to the night of Truth and Dare Alex had sworn revenge on Sara for dominating the night, everyone was anticipating a brutal Danvers reprisal.

Then alone again in Alex's apartment just she and Alex where the ravishing agent she had rewarded her for having chosen her to kiss.

She caught herself blushing at the memory of Alex moving down her bare body her eyes locked on her as she slipped her tongue into the eager wet folds of her body.

"Work is no place for sexual daydreams." An annoying voice said next to her.

" Dammit Cat what the hell are you doing here we had a deal. "

"I am checking up on my restaurant of course, what else would I be doing here?" Her eyes moved around the kitchen applauding herself for having taken the younger woman back. "I did well when I accepted you back here."

" Excuse me accepted me you were in shit street the whole kitchen staff was refusing to work, the place looked like hell on earth you were desperate and I did you a favor because you kept ruining every interview I was getting all over the city. "

"Yes well if you say so I remember something quite different."

"Different! what the hell do you live on Mars or something?" How could one woman be so infuriating? She wouldn't have thought it was possible until she met Cat Grant.

                                                                                   xxx

Kara held her hands over her eyes and leaped into the air, the tv exploded with a giant scream that sent her hiding under a pillow.

"It's still as terrifying."

" Its just a movie come on Kara even (Y/n) can watch this, and she thinks Bambi is a horror movie. "

"It is who kills a baby deer' s Mother?"

"Hunters." Alex shrugged as her eyes moved back to the horror on the screen.

"Alex."

" Hmm. "

"Can I tell you something?"

" Yeah. "

Kara coughed to clear her throat hoping she would say well enough what she wanted to say. "I prefer you with (Y/n) than when you were with Maggie."

" What, where has this come from? "

"Well we hardly ever did this then did we when you were with Maggie, she was always around or you were with her, I missed you," Kara whispered. " (Y/n) seems to get that we should spend time together, without even being asked I mean even when I thought she was cheating with Lena and she hated me she never once tried to stop me coming here or spending time with you. "

Alex smiled at her goofy younger sister. "Oh, Kara you big goofball come here." She threw her arms around Kara happy to show her sister just how much she cared about her. "I'm happy you feel that way because I've been thinking."

" What about? "

"I've been thinking about (Y/n) and I, we know where we are going and I..well I hate being apart from her Kara. "

"She only lives with Lena. "

"Even that is far too far away." Alex sighed sadly. " We've been through so much together more than most people do in a lifetime. "

Kara paused to think about what she was saying. "What are you saying?"

" I'm going to ask her to marry me. "

Kara gasped loudly, her mind, however, told her that (Y/n) would think this is far too soon, this was part of a problem when she was with Maggie they jumped in far too soon. "Alex, you need to really think about this if you know what will happen, you have it all sorted out then why do you need to rush?"

"Because I want proof Kara, I want to know one hundred percent that she is mine and I am hers. "

"A wedding won't do that Alex."

" I know but I love her. " Alex said sadly feeling tears trickle down her face.

"She loves you too Alex but I think it's too soon, in a few months who knows maybe yes, but right now it's too soon."

Her phone sounded telling her she'd received a text message, wiping the stray tears from her eyes she picked it up and through the blurred letters she read.

Hey Alex,  
Don't reply I know it's scary movie night with the scardy cat sister lol, I hope you are both having having fun, I'm just letting you know I'm safe home and I love you, sweet dreams babe. xxx

"Who is it? " Kara shrugged.

"It's (Y/n) telling me she got home safely and she loves me."

Kara smiled knowingly. "Yep, I think that is her saying everything you want the proposal to say."

" But what if it's never the right time? "

"Alex she's not going anywhere and I have a feeling if you don't propose she will so stop worrying about silly things, this movie is bad enough. "

"What is it with you and horror movies?" Alex laughed.

"You can't talk what about you and The Omen?"

" That is a genuinely terrifying film so shut up. "

"Of course it is, that is why you didn't sleep with the light off for a whole month. "

"And?" Alex protested.

" You were nineteen Alex. "

"Shut up you or I'll tell (Y/n) to never make you any more potstickers ever again. " Alex pouted.

"Well, there is no need to be mean." 

 

                                                                    xxx

(Y/n) threw herself back against the couch, blowing out a long breath happy that her shift was finally over and she could relax, her fingers itched to pick up her phone and call Alex but she stopped herself. 

"What's up with you, face ache?" She chuckled as Lena frowned on the opposite chair her head in her hand trying to distract herself with some rubbish she had found on tv while channel surfing. 

"Nothing."

"Yeah, that was what you said when Karen Baker stole your boyfriend, a week later you stole her panties from gym class." 

"Yes well, I've matured since then."

"You were seventeen." (Y/n) laughed, it had been hilarious to watch the permanently stuck up Karen running around looking for her underwear only to find them hanging from the football posts. 

Lena sighed heavily turning to face her closest friend her eyes heavy with sadness and indecision, (Y/n) lost her smile. "I told Bruce I need a break."

"Wow, Lena what does that mean?"

"It means I don't know how to end it with him, I guess it will have to be next week when I go to Gotham, (Y/n)." 

"Yes, I will come with you." (Y/n) shrugged as though it was obvious without even being asked that she was going to Gotham. 

"Oh goodness thank you."

"Hey it's cool plus I've never been to Gotham, it will be an experience."


	112. Welcome To Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) goes with Lena to Hotham to lend some moral support in her quest to break up with Bruce, and (Y/n) meets Kate Kane but will she take her up on her seductive offer?

The tinkle of glasses and the sound of low humming murmuring filled the room as the vast elaborate chandelier hung above, (Y/n) lifted the glass of champagne to her lips still surveying her surroundings over the rim of the glass.

She'd lost sight of Lena at some point, but she'd also lost location on Bruce she imagined she'd either gone finally to give him the bad news or even worse Lena had chickened out and they were doing exactly what (Y/n) would be doing if Alex was here with her, finding some dark secluded part of the mansion and been more than a little naughty.

She let out a sigh.

"You sound as bored as I feel." A strangely silky deep voice spoke suddenly from behind her, when ( Y/n) turned around she was met by the sight of a tall slim figure, a long dark blue dress elegantly draped across her curvaceous body as vibrant red hair hung down her shoulders.

OMFG, she is gorgeous. She almost choked on the mouthful of champagne she was about to swallow, her eyes running down the length of her body settling on the generous cleavage that was on display, (Y/n) caught herself, What the hell am I doing? Leering at another woman I have Alex, but dammit I can still look and jeez there is an awful lot to look at. 

The woman chuckled sensing a kindred spirit. "I see I've found a woman after my own heart." She lifted her hand out to offer her new acquaintance. "I'm Kate Kane."

(Y/n) took her hand in her own their eyes connecting for a moment. "I'm (Y/n) (L/n)."

" And where are you from (Y/n), such a beautiful name by the way. " She still held the chef's hand in her own.

"Err well I'm from Metropolis but I live in National City now."

" Oh, so you went from the city of Superman to the realm of Supergirl and Superwoman. "

(Y/n) blushed. "Err yeah I guess I did."

" They are far easier on the eyes than a man with pants over his suit aren't they (Y/n)? " Her silky voice became somehow huskier, her bold red lips hypnotized her as she held them in her gaze.

OMG Lena come and save me, please!!!

"Err if you say so."

" I read that our cities are linked apparently Batwoman and Superwoman are an item. " The woman held a sparkle in her eye as though she held a secret and (Y/n) didn't know it.

"Those things are usually lies." ( Y/n) coughed finally pulling her hand free.

"Pitty I'm sure Batwoman would have had fun I've seen Superwoman and she is quite a Goddess."

" I wouldn't know I just keep my eyes away from the skies, it seems to be safer saves me bumping into things. "

"I imagine it does, but doesn't it also stop you seeing the grave of the stars?" The redhead moved closer, the scent of rich perfume filled her senses.

Then as though she stood before her (Y/n) saw her face, the sweet smile that made her beautiful brown eyes dance and glitter, Alex how could she have been so blinded by the flash and the glamour?

"Actually I find the stars tend to fade in beauty compared to my girlfriend."

The woman moved backward as though she'd been scolded. "I see well that is unfortunate I had hoped I'd met a new friend."

"I'm not really looking for any new friends."

" Not even a one-off friend, she'd never know what happens in Gotham stays in Gotham " Kate coaxed lightheartedly but the (h/c) haired woman intrigued her.

"I thought that was Vegas?"

" Vegas stole it from us. "

"Well I will still decline I have this affliction called love, and I'm utterly taken and blissfully so." Although even if for a moment she had temporarily blinded and lost by the beauty of the woman who stood before her, the trail of soft freckles dusted across her shoulders and disappeared into the dress, the old her, the one who had existed before Alex Danvers wouldn't have wasted a moment in dragging her away to take a glimpse at the trail.

But she had Alex, her mind conjured up the light dusting of freckles she knew Alex possessed on her shoulders, suddenly it became a contest and Kate was losing badly.

"Strange to meet someone who says no to me, it takes all sorts I suppose, enjoy your night (Y/n), I hope your love knows how lucky she is to have you."

"No, I'm the lucky one." She smiled as the redhead nodded at her and disappeared back out into the crowd that she had appeared from.

Wow, the specter of Alex works. 

Feeling ashamed for letting her mind wander where it did she pulled out her phone and typed out a text to Alex.

Parties for the rich are boring, just met a rich hot redhead who wanted to drag me to some dark corner and ravish me. 

Within seconds she got a reply.

Where is she? Give me two seconds and I'm there I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with these predators. 

(Y/n) laughed to herself, remembering Alex's reaction when she had told her she was going to be spending a few days in Gotham with Lena.

                                                                                     xxx

"You are going to Gotham for a few days without me?" Alex repeated looking more like a petulant child than the fully grown adult woman she was. 

"Yes." 

" You are going to a city full of women, and leaving me here? " 

"I'm not going to look at other women I'm going at moral support t  
for Lena, she is going to effectively break up with Bruce and she needs help freeing herself from those perfect biceps and butt." 

Alex's eyes bulged out of her head. "Now I have to worry about buff guys too." 

" Oh, dear sweet Alexandra. " (Y/n) purred sitting over Alex's legs letting her arms drift to the back of her neck her hands playing with the strands of hair that fell down the nape of her neck. "It's your biceps and butt I'm interested in seeing." 

Alex pulled her closer enjoying the weight of her leaning against her. "I take it I'm Alexandra because you are feeling in a good mood." 

" A very good mood, but if you wanted to help me reach ecstatic I would not say no." 

"Hmm, maybe I can convince you to stay here with me." 

" Nope I'm going, but it's only for a few days I will be back. " 

"Say it again."

"I'll be back." 

                                                                                 xxx

I felt good she'd come face to face with dangerous temptation and she'd defeated it, she had told Alex she was the only one she wanted and this was proof it was true.

Her phone sounded again.

Just remember me okay when you are finished with your adoration from your adoring fans. 

How did she never know?

(Y/n) began to type her own message out.

Baby they can look all they want I'd rather see you in your tight leather DEO suit any day of the week, you should send me a picture of you in it just to remind myself of what you look like. 

There was no harm in a little nudge was there? She'd always been too busy leering to ever take a picture.

No pictures of my butt babe I thought you had enough of those, there is a reason Kara won't go through your phone she is scared of what she will find. 

The chef winched had her cousin spotted her group called Alex's butt, fill with various pictures of her girlfriend's bottom? How embarrassing also serves her right for looking through her phone.

I'm not ashamed, I know what I like and I like your butt, I'm imagining sinking my teeth into your muscular flesh right now.

She lifted her head up to make sure no one was watching her.

Are you actually sexting me during a grand party? 

The chef laughed.

Yes, do you have a problem with that? 

"I'm going to guess by the silly look on your face you are talking to Alex." Lena suddenly appeared before her, a glass in her hand as she looked around the room her chin lifted regally as though she were judging. 

"Hey you left me all on my own and I was nearly attacked by lady temptation."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you seen that Kate woman? Oh, my dayz is she hot, there I was acting like Kara does around you almost forgot I have a girlfriend back home and I shouldn't be ogling anyone else."

Lena smirked as she took in the look of alarm and outrage in (Y/n)'s eyes. "I think it's okay to look (Y/n) as long as you don't touch."

"Her goods were on full display, now I know why you like coming to Gotham."

"Yeah."

"What is it? you chickened out didn't you?"

"Err..." Lena's cheeks shone bright red. 

"Oh my God you had sex with him didn't you?"

Lena gasped desperately hoping that (Y/n) would have lowered her voice." Will you keep it down, it wasn't my fault."

"Oh Lena we've all had exs like this, you want to break up with them but somehow you find yourself in a very compromising situation that involves hopefully a very satisfying orgasm."

"Oh, please remind me to leave you behind next time."

Before (Y/n) could reply a vast number of shrill terrified screams filled the air as shouts and crashes soon followed, (Y/n) and Lena turned towards the disarray. 

"Looks like trouble." Lena sighed. 

"Just another day in Gotham City." (Y/n) shrugged.


	113. Supers In Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Gotham anything can happen so when Supergirl and Alex arrive to join the fight no one bats and eyelid.  
> Supergirl catches the eye of a mischiouvous Batgirl and Lena becomes jealous.

"This is all I need." Lena sighed again. " Where are you going? " She asked noticing (Y/n) put down her glass and head off.

"I'm going to suit up."

" Must you sound so much like Barney from How I met your mother? "

"How dare you, you know how much I hate that show, that guy sat his poor kids down for nine seasons to tell them how he met their mother you know how long it took mine to tell me two seconds, he goes off on this long winded utterly boring rant that somehow him finding a wife involves all his friends and their activities and then realizes the one he spent nine long boring seasons telling us about wasn't his wife the one he had the kids he's just tortured to death with his borefest, but the ex who married then divorce his best friend." By the end of her nonsensical rant ( Y/n)'s face was red and any worry over what was happening around them long forgotten.

Lena rolled her eyes. "I wish I'd never started this now."

" I've got way more, how is he voiced by a different guy? it makes no sense at all, then after all that build up hey the woman dies what an anti-climax she probably faked her own death so she wouldn't have to listen to that long-winded narcissistic rant about him. "

Out from the bustle of the crowd that was running around like headless chickens around them a punch bowl was thrown over their heads, smashing with violent force against the wall.

(Y/n) turned to her cousin a deadpan expression on her face. "See someone else agrees."

"Can we not have the critique now (Y/n)?.

A stray arrow fell down and tried to penetrate her shoulder, instead, it glanced away as though it had been nothing more than a feather.

" This is pissing me off they have arrows now, Lena get on the phone get Kara down here she shouldn't miss out on the fun. " Making sure that Lena would do as she asked she disappeared into an alcove and switched into her Superwoman suit, this may not be her city to protect but she'd still get in on the action anyway.

Emerging in her suit and mask she saw what looked like a small army all dressed in black, archers lined the balconies above shooting down randomly into the crowds.

Knowing enough about military history from her school days she knew she had to take out the archers, just as she launched herself up into the air a tall slim black figure leaped over the heads of a group of these armed assassins.

Batwoman! 

Reaching the balconies above she laughed when every archer trained their bows at her, their feeble attempts to take her down merely deflected away as though it was water.

"You guys need to get better arrows, these must be blunt." With a devilish glint in her eye, she sent out a powerful burst of air towards them sending them all flying back against the wall with a violent thud, turning around as she did so to carry along the line until all of them were out of action. "Men they really can't take a woman with great blow ability."

Turning her attention back to the ground the chaos was still happening when suddenly a tall slim elegant man stood just beyond the crowds of carnage. He seemed to just stand glued to the spot as he smirked at the violence.

Shrugging her shoulders Superwoman dived down dispersing a soldier in black with a scissor kick as she landed, before being set upon by three others, she ducked when they threw a punch, jumped when they tried to take her feet from under her even though they would have had a hell of a rough time taking her down, she was enjoying playing with them.

Finally losing interest she managed to grab the heads of two and slam them together watching as they crumbled to the ground helplessly.

She turned to the one left standing a sadistic smile cut across her lips that made him swallow harshly. "My my little lamb it looks like it's just you and I, and no I'm not going to start singing Lady Gaga to you, you'll suffer enough in a moment."

Before he could register what that meant she pulled her arm back and sent it flying towards him, her fist smashing into his face, he was out like a light.

A loud chucked rang out behind her, she turned around to find a blonde masked figure, draped in a black and purple almost ninja-like suit. "You look fun." Her gaze turned to somewhere behind Superwoman "Looks like your cousin came to join the party and she's brought a friend."

" Huh. " Superwoman turned around to find Kara and Alex standing at the entryway, her Kryptonian eyes already fixed on determined mode, Alex had long since jumped into the fray right now she was throwing a big lump of a guy over her.

"Oh in case you live under a rock and don't know who I am, I'm Batgirl." She smiled before getting lost in the crowd.

Why is everyone doing that? 

She thought she'd seen Batman a few times but couldn't be sure for certain.

Smiling at the sight of Kara taking on four and throwing them all to the ground in the blink of an eye she returned to her own task, trying to clear the assassins from the room.

She looked around in search of Lena, panic struck her when she couldn't find her. "Supergirl I've lost Lena! " She shouted.

A hand landed on her shoulder, when she turned around she was met by the ominous figure of the talk square-jawed Batman himself. "She is safe." His voice spoke sternly with dominance.

" Oh okay. " Do not start fangirling you are supposed to be a superhero not an overheated teenage girl with too many hormones. 

 

Breaking from her bat induced trance she threw herself back into the commotion, this time making her way fighting as she did, towards where Alex still dominated, she hadn't realized that the moment she had told Kara that Lena was missing Kara had gone in her own search for the woman. 

Alex ducked as a fist came towards her, tripping him up and she used her feet to tangle with his own before lunging on top of him and throwing him a death punch, she stood upright again flicking back her hair out from her eyes. 

Superwoman greedily took in the sight lost in the moment until the sight drew her near as though Alex had performed a spell of magic that made her incapable of thought. 

"I am so turned on right now." She whispered to her girlfriend, who turned towards her taken aback by her sudden confession. 

"Only you would say that right now."

"Just letting you know I have space free tonight in my hotel room in case you decide to join me."

Alex chuckled. "Are you really flirting with me right now?"

"Can you think of a better time?"

A movement passed behind her, Alex lifted her eyes to the dark masked feminine figure, bright red lipstick worn with elegance across her delicious vast sweet lips. "It looks like I finally meet the infamous Superwoman." She purred, the superhero didn't turn around just the sight of the smoldering glare in Alex's eyes was enough to tell her this would not be good, this was Batwoman. 

                                                                              xxx

Supergirl made her way down the hallway using her superhearing as best she could to try and single out anything that would tell here where Lena was. Was she okay? Was she hiding?

Footsteps came from behind her. 

"I do believe this is Supergirl." The unfamiliar voice spoke. 

Kara turned around, she'd seen the suited woman talking with (Y/n) a short time ago she'd heard her say her name was Batgirl, she read the news she knew who she was. 

"If I am Batgirl and you are Supergirl does that mean we are counterparts? like towns twinning should we team up?" Her voice became a silky stroke of soft long fingers against Supergirl's skin. 

"Err I don't think we are." What was the question again?

Batgirl laughed, her white teeth stuck out against the deep red of her lips that looked almost like blood. "It's cute when a super becomes nervous, it seems tonight is a night for Bat seduction of Supers."

"Huh."

Batgirl slithered closer her lean curvacious hips swaying provocatively, muscular thighs strained against the tightness of her suit that revealed everything and hid nothing even her breast round and plump were on show yet unseen, Kara felt her eyes drifting their way. 

Soon Batgirl was close, her body pushed up close to the blushing super who had to admit of everything she had ever done this had never happened before, this was the kind of thing that happened to Superwoman, not to her. 

Sharp blue eyes lingered too long at the supers lips, hovering just a hairs breath away the feel of her hot lingering breath caressed lips that sat as pray to wait and anticipate their fate. "Admit it you want me to kiss you, don't you?"

Kara couldn't speak, she too was feeling the magic that the Bat-family seemed to possess, she gave a weak nod, somewhere she found the strength to move her head, from where she did not know, she'd lost all reason. 

Batgirl smirked before quickly and with purpose moved her mouth closer until their lips stopped their role as strangers and became passionate partners, what was calm and sweet soon became hot and demanding, the Bat's tongue entered Supergirl's mouth causing her to moan at the strange sensation. 

A gasp echoed down the hallway, Supergirl turned to see who had made the noise, there standing in the middle of the hallway, her eyes as wide as saucers were Lena, and she did not look happy. 

"I can't fucking believe you!" She shouted losing the usually cool and calm demeanor before rushing back into the room she had just left. 

"I sense history." Batgirl sighed understanding she just may have overstepped the mark. "Well if it doesn't work out give me a call." With a wink she was gone as quickly and suddenly as she had arrived, leaving Kara shell-shocked still leaning against the wall, her eyes torn between watching her shock exist and Lena's.  

"Lena you are okay." She announced when she opened the door and slipped inside the fighting had died down to almost nothing, they seemed to be winning. 

Lena sat on the chair in front of the fire of what was obviously Bruce's study/office, Kara rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I don't know what happened she just kissed me."

"Oh and the woman of steel just did nothing, come off it Supergirl." Lena pouted as her green eyes shot beams of green fire at her, Kara felt the relief that Kara was actually shooting laser beams at her. 

"Actually Superwoman is the woman of steel I am just the girl of steel."

"Cut the bullshit, you spent ages avoiding me acting like I had the plague or something yet there you were locking lips with a total stranger."

"I...err well it was Batgirl."

"Oh so that is okay, you know something I came here to end things with Bruce I...I thought maybe if I did there would be a time when you would come around and actually see that there was something between us, but I was a fool to even think you would look at me like that."

"That's not true." Kara flustered unsure what else she could say. 

"Oh it's true, you've kissed me and I've kissed you and I know you damn well felt something, you are a coward Supergirl, yes you can lift a train or beat a whole army but you cannot look me in the eyes and tell me the truth." Lena stood her face deathly serious. "I deserve better than you, I deserve better than being made to feel like I am something to be ashamed of, have you ever seen how Alex treats (Y/n)? Or the other way around. I deserve that and it's not coming from you."

"Lena I'm sorry I just can't..."

"No Supergirl, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for ever believing that a super could ever love a Luthor I used to think it was that, but then I realized that a Super does love me, she always did and the problem is you.

"Lena please I ju."

"I'm sorry for subjecting you to my irrational feelings, you won't be bothered with them again, I'm moving on from your toxic cowardness."

She pushed passed Kara closing the door firmly behind her leaving Kara all alone, the silent spit of the fire her only friend yet even that seemed to be mocking her.


	114. Carnal Nights In Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) convinces Alex to help her play matchmaker, one way or another they are going to get Kara and Lena together.

The hard cold wood of the door met her back harshly yet she didn't care, wasting no time (Y/n) was in her arms her lips pressed hard against Alex's tongues battled for dominance.

Alex let out a deep groan as her hand slipped down to open the other woman's pants impatiently ripping at them when the didn't come free when she had wanted.

"Don't break them." Alex let out a breathy moan.

" I don't care I'll buy you new ones I need you naked and I need it yesterday! "

Alex lost any reasonable protest when (Y/n) slipped her hand inside. "Oh God yes, just get rid of it."

" My pleasure. " In one motion the tight thick fabric of her denim pants were easily torn from her body the whole back ripped and shredded. "I always wanted to do that."

The agent didn't reply she quickly moved her arms around her neck and drew her in for another frenzied passion filled kiss, (Y/n) happily complying again pushing her against the door with force, her hands fitted firmly on her hips.

When they moved apart their lips as though reluctant to part remained close, the echo of each other's soft satin lips was felt by both women.

"I guess you have to get rich hot women out of your system somehow," Alex spoke, her voice a hoarse whisper.

"What other women all I see is you?"

" That wasn't what you were saying earlier. "

(Y/n) grinned mischievously, pulling her shirt over her head disrobing of her bra slowly and erotically. "Hmm but maybe I was trying to provoke you into coming here." She moved nearer again this time it was ( Y/n) who put her arms around Alex's neck. "So I could have my big bad Agent."

Alex swallowed hard at the sight of her lovers all too enticing ripe, full ample breasts. "You are so beautiful." Her voice was a mere edgy whisper, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

(Y/n) smiled softly. "I always feel it when I'm with you."

" Good. " Breaking out of her trance Alex lifted her up in her arms and kissed her turning her around as she did. "Because you are."

" You definitely need to take us to the bedroom, Alex, I'm about to burst I need you so badly. "

"Your wish is my command."

A brisk sharp knock at the door halted her progress, her eyes meeting (Y/n)'s.

"Ignore it." The chef whispered lowering her head to run her lips down the chiseled line of her neck.

It knocked again.

"I think I have to answer."

" Just leave it they will go away. "_

The door knocked louder.

" Alex I know you are in there I can hear you! "

(Y/n) sighed exasperatedly. "Seriously Kara why can't you wait until after a girl has had her orgasm?"

Alex felt her cheeks flush red as she put (Y/n) down, suddenly realizing she had no tip or bra on, she leaned down to pick them up and give them to her, an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry babe."

" Hmm, you will make it up to me later. "

"You know it."

" Good. "

Just as (Y/n) closed the door to the bedroom Alex opened the door to Kara, she was about to launch into a rant about what an awful cockblocker she was when she saw the misery written across her face.

She opened the door for her to enter.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you."

" You look like shit what's up? "

"Batgirl kissed me."

Alex felt her eyes burst open with shock, of all the things she expected her sister to say that was not it, in fact, it wasn't even on her list of suggestions. " Batgirl what happened? "

Kara sighed. "I don't know I was looking for Lena and then I turn around and there she was. "

"Was she good?" Alex asked her eyes twinkling devilishly.

"She's not as good a kisser as Lena," Kara admitted.

" So what is the problem? "

"Lena saw us."

Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened and out came (Y/n) suddenly Alex knew their promise of sex was not on the cards for tonight.

"I'm on it." She declared as she opened the door and gave Kara an unreadable look.

Kara felt her blood run cold. "What do you think that means?"

" It means she is on damage control, oh Kara why can't you admit you have feelings for her it's so obvious that you do. " Alex sighed she still struggled to understand her sister sometimes, Lena was even half Kryptonian so where was the problem?

"I don't know Alex I...oh Alex she called me a coward and that is exactly what I am and now I think I've lost my friend." Kara let the tears fall from her eyes finally after trying for so long since Lena had left her all alone.

"It's okay to be scared Kara but sometimes you just have to jump, look at me and (Y/n) after I hurt her so badly she still jumped and look at us today our relationship is healthy and we talk about a future together."

Kara took a deep breath, wiping away the tears. "Alex."

"Yes, Kara."

" Why are you pants wrecked on the floor? "

                                                                                                       xxx

"Bruce asked me to move to Gotham to be with him," Lena spoke finally letting the silence that had filled the room come to a sudden and brisk end.

"What did you say?" ( Y/n) asked cautiously, she didn't want Lena to leave National City, they had only just got to the same place to be together especially after discovering that they were kin, she sighed she knew she could never tell her what to do, Lena had never stopped her going to Paris or Rome.

"I'm in a hotel room alone, what do you think I said (Y/n)?"

"I'm guessing that is a no."

" I told him we were over. " Lena said sadly standing up to go out onto the balcony. "Tonight was weird wasn't it?"

(Y/n) followed her out, the moon so full it seemed to dominate the whole night sky. "It certainly was, Batwoman told me it was the League of Assassins."

" Alex let Batwoman talk to you, now that is surprising. " Lena smiled nudging her playfully with her arm.

"She was surgically attached to me during the whole conversation." (Y/n) smiled remembering the very brief talk.

"See (Y/n) I see the smile you get on your face when you talk about her, even when you think about her, I want that with someone. I want to be loved." Her voice echoed out into the Gotham night.

"You will Lena, if anyone in this world deserves to be loved it's you, You are the reason I didn't go down the wrong path when my Mom left, you are the reason I followed my dreams and you are the reason I met the absolute love of my life, and hell Lena if it takes me forever I will make sure I repay the favor." ( Y/n) promised trying not to let the tears fall from her eyes, but it was useless the tears fell anyway.

"Oh (Y/n)." Lena pulled her into a hug that seemed to last an age, just two small insignificant specs of stardust in a vast cosmos that had managed beyond all odds to find each other, Lena would forever be grateful to a universe that gave her (Y/n) (L/n).

"Don't give up on Kara Lena she just doesn't find it as easy as other people to admit her feelings."

" I think I'm done with her (Y/n) I can't hang around with stars in my eyes forever, I want to be loved (Y/n)  I want to stop feeling that aching lonely feeling."

"I understand Lena but something I've learned recently is sometimes certain things are worth fighting for, no matter how much they hurt you, they are worth it all."

Lena wiped away a tear from (Y/n)'s cheek. "Not everyone is like you and Alex (Y/n)."

"Tonight Lena I was confronted by temptation a tall busty redhead who had her sights on me, Alex was nowhere around and neither were you I could have gone with her and no one would ever have known, I turned her down and texted Alex instead because yes she was attractive and yes I was attracted to her but she wasn't my Alex, the old me, as you know full well, would have jumped at the chance to be fucked by anyone like that. "

"You make yourself sound far worse than you really were. " Lena smiled lightly, her cousin had grown a lot since coming to National City and being with Alex. "

"You and I both know I rival Sara Lance for naughty activities."

Lena laughed, Alex had no idea yet of this dangerously naughty side, but she imagined she wouldn't be in the dark for long, she just hoped it wouldn't shock her too much.

                                                                  xxx

"We're going to do what?" Alex asked in stunned disbelief as she laid out on the bed her back leaning against the headboard.

" We're going to play matchmaker. " (Y/n) winked throwing her pants on the floor finally happy to be free of the confines of clothes, she saw Alex watch her intently in the corner of her eye, a smirk lifted her mouth upward. My Alexandra loves my boobs. 

"I thought that is what you said but how the hell are we going to pull this off?"

(Y/n) braced her hands on her bare hips. "You are doubting me, the greatest wing woman since the invention of ...of wing people." 

 

"I err....I'm sorry what did you say I was distracted."

The chef lifted an eyebrow into the air. "Oh really."

"Err......"

"Maybe I should just stay like this." (Y/n) twirled around flashing a glimpse of her bare bottom, deliberately swaying her hips enticingly. 

"For fuck's sake (Y/n) get here now!" Alex had never really considered herself to be very sexual a person yes Maggie had awakened something in her but with (Y/n) she felt like she could devour her whole and never tire of it, (Y/n) was just this special creature that she still wondered what the hell she was doing with her, with plain old Alex Danvers. 

"Quit the gloomy thoughts, Alexandra." (Y/n) smiled as she prowled towards the bed, crawling on her hands and knees up the length of Alex's body, placing kisses as she went.

"How do you always know?" Alex smiled. 

"Because I know you, and I bet I know what you were thinking."

"Oh yeah go on take a guess." Alex challenged. 

(Y/n) placed a kiss on Alex's shirt covered right breast. "You were thinking what the hell I was doing with you."

"How did you know that?"

"Told you I know you, and Agent Danvers for your information for the one-millionth time I'm with you because you are quite simply my world and without you there is nothing."

Their lips met then in a soft lingering all-consuming kiss that (Y/n) hoped would put all specks of doubt from Alex's mind if she didn't believe in worlds just how much she wanted her then maybe actions would work better instead.


	115. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan begins.

Alex stepped through the door of Lena's apartment her ready smile soon turned into a confused frown when she saw Sara sitting next to (Y/n) their heads bent together in quiet discussion, it was as though she hadn't noticed that her girlfriend had arrived.

Behind her Kara gave a muted and shy greeting to Lena who merely nodded and moved away, taking her own seat on her chair.

Alex scowled hating standing there waiting, hated, even more, that Sara leaned in to whisper in (Y/n)'s ear, her eyes focused on Lena.

(Y/n) tried to speed along her conversation with Sara, she needed everyone in on this scheme not just herself and Alex, but damn Alex looked fine standing there with her sexy frown and smoldering eyes, she just wanted to be utterly devoured by her.

With no sign of the brooding woman easing the tension with which she was standing, and (Y/n) getting worried she'd do herself an injury, she halted Sara. "Hold on a second." And sprung to her feet quickly advancing towards Alex taking her face between her hands and kissing her firmly and with intent.

" Silly special Agent thinking I was ignoring you I needed to bring Sara up to speed so Kara and Lena are caught off guard. " She whispered into her ear.

Alex sighed her instinct had told her to be cautious, to hold onto (Y/n) or she would fly away, fear still crippled her at times.

"So we're all here." (Y/n) smiled as she held onto Alex's hand leading her to sit next to her on the couch, leaving Alex sandwiched between Sara and (Y/n).

"I thought the others were coming," Lena said suspiciously.

(Y/n) felt panic hit her, Lena always knew when she was lying, she leaned into Alex and whispered. "You answer her she knows when I'm lying."

" The others couldn't make it tonight they all had previous commitments, I did offer to invite Maggie but (Y/n) threatened to leave me if I did, so it's just us. "

(Y/n) turned a deadly glare onto her girlfriend, of all the lies to make up why did she choose that one? Whatever her choice Lena bought it nodding as she adjusted into her seat and lifted up her glass of wine. "I hope Sara isn't in charge this time because I brushed up on the rules and it's not supposed to be the one person asking questions all night, its the one who just had the dare or truth," Lena said seriously her eyes avoided the corner of the room where Kara sat.

"I was in charge because it was my apartment."

" Well this is my apartment does that mean I am in charge tonight? "

"No!" ( Y/n) cut in suddenly. "No you are right Sara was just being a massive dictator, let's do as you say."

Alex rubbed the chef's shoulder in a reassuring manner giving her a similar smile when their eyes met, just the simple gesture acted as a great calming effect for (Y/n).

"So who is going to start first?" Sara sighed settling back and looking at everyone.

" I will, it is my apartment. " Lena said smugly.

"Why do I get the feeling this is not going to go in my favor?" ( Y/n) felt the claw of chilly ominous fate grasping her.

"(Y/n) truth or dare?" Lena smiled.

" I'm not going to choose dare again this time I am going with the truth. " She stated firmly there was nothing here that could get her into trouble.

Her confidence wained when she saw the wicked gleam in her cousin's emerald green eyes.

Crap. 

"Describe your worst date ever."

" Oh you are so dead Lena Luthor you know the answer to this! "

"I know but tell the group anyway."

(Y/n) scowled at her, how was it possible that her best friend, her cousin had just betrayed her in front of the woman she loved? She would pay for this and pay in a big way.

"It was a month before the raid on the restaurant, the health inspector may have had a boring job but he was hot, so when he asked me out I agreed."

"You never told me about this?" Alex said blandly, a month before they had met she had dated someone else, she wasn't taking that news well.

" Err well it's quite embarrassing. " (Y/n) defended. "I was waiting at the restaurant he told me to meet him at and he turned up twenty minutes late."

" That's not embarrassing, (Y/n) this can't be your most embarrassing date this is just boring. " Sara interrupted.

"Carry on." Lena smiled.

" I don't like this new you Lena, there's something a little evil in there. "

"Just say it."

" Fine, he shows up with these two little kids, sits them down and says he had to bring them because his wife is working and he couldn't leave them alone in the house. "

"He was divorced though right?" Alex whispered.

" He was not. " (Y/n) sighed. "He was quite shocked when I told him I wasn't interested in dating a married man."

Kara sat and listened, her mouth open wide as she took in the strange story, how did anyone think they could get away with doing something like that?

"Now it's my turn." ( Y/n) rubbed her hands together with glee. "Lena, truth or dare."

" Truth. "

"You are so easy, Lena what is the craziest thing that has ever happened to you?" ( Y/n) smiled.

"You shot yourself in the foot (Y/n) you know this involves you," Lena said smugly not noticing that the chef didn't seem fazed at all. "It was the first year (Y/n) was in Rome she came back for a visit and we ended up going to Vegas for the weekend and we got a little too drunk, and when I saw a little too drunk I mean we woke up on this boat taking garbage from the city to wherever the hell is they take it to."

" Wow hold on you missed out the important bit. " (Y/n) protested.

"No I didn't you made us sing in that fountain, that was embarrassing ."

(Y/n) decided to take over the story. "I opened my eyes to see the sky moving, and there on my best friends head sat the biggest Penguin I'd ever seen, he had the nerve to look at me as though he was asking me what the hell I was doing there."

Kara burst out with a huge large she couldn't hold in, the image of a penguin on Lena's head was too much as was the look of absolute disbelief on her sister's face.

Lena finally turned her head towards Kara, "Thanks very much (Y/n)."

" You left out the craziest thing, I merely elaborated. "

"Where did you get the penguin from?" Sara asked with an excited enthusiasm.

"We don't know."

" Picked him up at a bar maybe. " Alex added stoically.

(Y/n) turned to face her girlfriend. "Don't tell me you are now jealous of a penguin, its Lena he was sat on not me."

"That doesn't make this right."

" Are you serious right now? " (Y/n) squealed.

"Okay my turn again, Sara truth or dare." Lena jumped in quickly.

" As everyone is going truth I'll go dare this time. " Sara smiled confidently.

"I want you to lick the neck of the person to your left."

(Y/n) looked around until she realized that Alex was the person to Sara's left, she frowned what the hell was Lena playing at she didn't want anyone licking her girlfriend. "Don't you mean right, Lena." She pointed to Kara who's face flushed bright red and sat suddenly stiffly.

"No, I mean left."

" Oh you are dead Lena, tell me when it's over I'm not looking. " She lifted her hands to cover her eyes so she couldn't see the offensive action, Kara did the same thing averting her eyes from the horrifying sight.

Sara moved closer to Alex eager herself to get this over with, (Y/n) chose to do this every day so the agent must taste and smell nice. Extending her tongue out she set it at the base of Alex's neck the fast pound of her pulse hit her tongue as she moved it up to her ear never moving her tongue from the flesh of her neck.

"Done." She announced as Alex took the moment to rub away the wetness with her sleeve.

(Y/n) and Kara moved their hands feeling safe to look again.

"Finally it's my turn, (Y/n) What is the most people you have ever slept with in a day?" Sara asked enthusiastically.

(Y/n) rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, trying to avoid Alex's questioning glare. "I was young okay, and lost trying to discover myself." She defended.

" Why doesn't this sound good? " Alex questioned more forcefully than she had intended.

"Just answer the question."

" It was four okay, it was this weird party thing when I was in Paris. "

"Four people!" Alex shouted out far too loudly. " Four people in one day at a weird party that sounds more like an orgy to me! "

"I was young I ju.."

" I think I'm going to be sick my girlfriend let four people have sex with her in one day. "

(Y/n) felt her temper rise. "You always have to be so damn judgemental, don't you? Always the same, is it my fault you are the most boring woman on the planet?"

Sara, Lena, and Kara gasped as Alex rose to her feet to match (Y/n). "I'd rather be boring than a bike the whole city enjoys. "

"Oh that is it, that is the last time you will ever judge me you can take your sanctimonious virginal attitude and shove it up your ass! which incidentally Agent Danvers if you did that more then maybe you wouldn't be such a boring stick in the mud! " Her face looked thunderous as she stepped past her, looking back only once to cast her a scathing look. "In case you haven't gotten the message we are through!"

" Yeah I get it, don't worry I'm sure I can fill your place soon enough, there can't be a shortage of hoes in this city. "

(Y/n) scowled at her before slamming the door behind her.

The three women stared at her in disbelief.

"Alex, what did you just do?" Kara gasped loudly.

"You've screwed up big time this time Alex." Lena sighed going after her cousin. " When she was younger she was a little wild and in Paris, she let that older woman she told you about influence her more than she should have, but dammit Alex don't shame her. "

"Well, this night ended with a bang." Sara shrugged.


	116. Wicked Trickery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s an ugly ‘break up’ but everything is going according to plan.

Alex swung the door open and faced (Y/n) for the first time since their confrontation the night before, her (e/c) eyes set to stone as she looked beyond her into the apartment.

Alex stepped back to let her in.

"I'm here to get my stuff." ( Y/n)'s voice cut through the agent like a hot knife through the ice.

"Kara isn't here." She shrugged.

The chef turned around to meet her eyes. "Oh thank God." She sighed with relief before throwing herself into Alex's arms and kissing her hard, her hands framing her face as she poured every bit of emotion she had into that one simple action.

"I can't believe they fell for it." She breathed hard once they parted.

Alex laughed. "I know, but we were good."

" We were, you were a bit too realistic I almost punched you. "

"What about you and I'm the most boring woman in the world."

(Y/n) laughed. "How did they believe that?"

"You were very convincing the bit about shoving my sanctimonious virginal attitude up my ass was especially realistic."

"Oh yeah, I did say that."

"You did."

"You did call me a bike everyone liked to ride on." ( Y/n) countered that moment had been far too realistic, it had hurt especially coming from Alex.

"I didn't mean it."

" Forget it, Alex, I want you to ride me now. "

Their lips met savagely Alex pulling her closer her hands gripped harshly on her hips.

"Alex it's me I have pizza!" Alex and ( Y/n) flew apart ripping their mouths apart so eagerly that somehow Alex managed to bite (Y/n)'s lower lip.

Their eyes trained on the door, waiting in anticipation for Kara to open the door so they could begin their act again.

"(Y/n) what are you doing here?" Kara asked surprised, hope building in her heart that they had made up and things were okay again.

" She just came for her stuff. " Alex said coldly

"Yes, I just came for my stuff, although Alex tried to get me to change my mind, slobbering over me like a Saint Bernard with low salvia control."

Alex's eyebrows drew together, "Strange I seem to recall it was the other way round, you were the one slobbering (Y/n)."

" Why Agent Danvers you mean you haven't found another bike yet? you must be losing your touch if you ever had it in the first place having sex with you is like being mauled by an uncoordinated sloth." (Y/n) lifted an eyebrow in challenge proud of her come back.

Alex frowned again, unsure why these insults were so easy for the chef to think up. "Strange you should say that because you actually move as much as a tree branch while having sex so maybe that's all on you!"

Kara stood awkwardly the boxes of pizza in her hands shifting from one foot to the other, unsure how this had escalated so very badly. "Hey, guys I think you should calm down before you say something you will regret."

" Oh, I regret nothing! " Both women shouted at her before turning back to each other and resumed their rant.

"Also (Y/n) you think you are this great cook but actually you cook a steak as well as the guy who cremates bodies at the crematorium!"

(Y/n) gasped. Now that is way below the belt! 

"Oh okay we're getting personal here we go, Agent Danvers, you have all the sexual allure of a dead Salmon fillet, that has been kept in a freezer for a year!"

The agent staggered backward her eyes alight with outrage. "And you, you failed Casanova is about as inviting as one of Kara's pizza burps."

Kara stood there feeling more like she was observing a tennis match than her sister and cousin who until last night had been blissfully in love with each other, could you fall out of love so fast? Was that possible? "Okay (Y/n) I think you should leave and let Alex calm down, is it a full moon or something?"

" No that is just Alex's butt, it's huge. " (Y/n) replied smugly.

"Right, I'm going to wash my hands." Kara quickly excused herself running to the bathroom and closing the door hoping that by the times he was out (Y/n) would be gone.

The two women watched her leave, waiting until she closed the door before (Y/n) all but jumped on her girlfriend, all be it a secret one, for the time being, swallowing her whole.

"I gotta go, I love you." She whispered before kissing her again reluctant to leave yet having to stick to the plan.

"I love you too." Alex smiled watching her walk backward through the door blowing kisses as she went before she had no choice but to close the door and leave.

" So (Y/n) is gone. " Kara asked cautiously as she re-entered the room, her hands still slightly wet.

"Yes thank goodness."

" You don't mean that Alex. "

"It's over Kara, I just thank you for talking me out of proposing to her I'd have just wasted money on a ring."

A sudden noise drew their attention to the table in front of them, the chef's cell phone sat on the table.

"(Y/n) must have left this behind." Kara shrugged as she picked it up and saw the message on the screen.

(Y/n)   
Hey, it was cool hearing from you after so long, I have a place ready in my restaurant in New Zealand as you asked about, it's ready for when you are available to arrive here. 

"What is it?" Alex asked.

" It's (Y/n) she is moving to New Zealand. "

"What!" Alex squealed snatching the phone from Kara to look for herself, her eyes widened in horror at the words she saw written there. (Y/n) is leaving National City and she hasn't told me. 

"Maybe Lena is going with her," Kara whispered.

" Why would they both move to New Zealand? "

"To be together."

" This is a nightmare. "

"Tell me about it."

                                                                                             xxx

(Y/n) stretched out on her bed waiting for Alex to call, she'd realized a while ago that she'd left her cell phone in her apartment, but Alex would call for their nightly Skype call and for that she did not need her cell phone.

When she finally did call (Y/n) was concerned by the sadness in her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?"

" Why didn't you tell me (Y/n). " She said with a resigned sigh.

"Tell you what?" The ( e/c) eyed woman asked perplexed.

Alex lifted up her cell phone and showed her the message, (Y/n) reading in with a roll of her eyes. "He finally got back to me, it took him long enough."

" What? " Alex asked confused.

"Alex I sent him a message when you broke up with me I couldn't stay around here and watch you with Maggie so I was leaving, but he never answered me back and well things have changed. "

"So you aren't leaving?" Alex felt hope building again, she wasn't sure she would have been able to not go with (Y/n) if she had indeed decided to go to New Zealand.

"Of course not, I just forgot to tell him that."

" Oh thank God I was so scared. "

"Did I scare my sexy badass agent?"

" Yes, you did. "

"Oh babe there is nothing anywhere would attract me, they all lack one thing." ( Y/n) smiled lovingly her eyes glistening.

"What is that?"

" They don't have you. "

"I guess that makes up for the Sloth comment."

" You called me a tree branch! "

"I said it with love." Alex defended.

" You said it with malice aforethought. "

"I miss you." Alex sighed looking into the screen and seeing the small tear that escaped from her girlfriend's eye, she wanted to lift her hand to her face and wipe it away, wanted to kiss the spot where it had marred her beautiful soft skin.

" I miss you too, but hopefully we won't have to do this for long, we just need to get them to go to each other and they will try to get us together again. "

"We are sacrificing ourselves for them," Alex said with a sigh.

"No we aren't sacrificing ourselves, Alex, because we aren't at risk here we are helping them with a little trickery, I've told you Alex I love you and nothing is going to make me leave you."

" I know but I still worry. "

"You don't need to, I'm miserable without you, even when you drive me crazy I love you so much it hurts."

" I love you too. " Alex smiled finally her lips stretching thinly across her face.

"And you know how hot I think you are, I think you may actually start fires you are so hot."

" I doubt that (Y/n). "

"Let me be the judge of that Alex as your girlfriend I am best qualified." The chef said proudly.

"How long will this last because I really need to hold you right now." It was hard being deprived of the woman she loved, hard for it to be against the rules almost, she wanted to hold her, she wanted to kiss her, to make love to her, but she couldn't.

"I don't know hopefully it isn't too long. "

                                                                                            xxx

Kara took a deep sigh to build her courage before she knocked on the door, waiting anxiously for a reply.

"Come in."

She slowly opened the door, the woman 's warm smile slipped from her lips the second she saw Kara, the Kryptonian sighed sadly at one time that smile had been for her, all her smiles had been for her and now she was like a block of ice.

"What is it Ms. Danvers I am busy."

Ms. Danvers. 

"I wanted to talk about (Y/n) and Alex." Kara shifted the cell phone she held in her hands, she'd needed something to calm her nerves.

" Your sister is an insensitive moron, a little like you I'm surprised you have no genetic link. " Lena scoffed harshly as she held onto her pen to quench her nervousness.

"Well the thing is she loves (Y/n) and we both know that (Y/n) loves Alex, we were both there when we found Alex and you know as well as I do that she would have killed Kharys. "

"Yes."

" We need to make them see sense. "

Lena turned her green eyes onto Kara she knew she was right but the idea of teaming up with Kara was not something she had wanted to do, but she loved (Y/n) she remembered her words that night they were in Gotham, her cousin, and friend, when she had no one, loved Alex Danvers she had to help.

"How do you imagine we will get them back together. "

Kara sighed with relief daring to take a seat on the chair in front of her, further encouraged by Lena's lack of refusal or protest. "I was thinking that we need to do something neither will be able to resist."

" This should be easy, I have to listen for hours to (Y/n) tell me the things that she finds so irresistible about Alex. " Lena rolled her eyes, all those hours she would never get back just hearing about Alex Danvers and her overall deliciousness.

"Yeah me too she is a bit more vocal about it than Alex." Kara agreed.

"Alex uses her eyes, she is constantly mentally undressing (Y/n)."

" I try not to notice that bit. " Kara laughed shyly moving away a piece of hair that had fallen over her eyes.

"It's hard to not notice one minute she is talking to you and the next minute (Y/n) walks into the room and she's gone, her eyes following every path she takes."

"That is true." Kara agreed finally daring to lift her eyes to meet Lena's green eyes for a moment losing herself in the ethereal ambiance they presented.

"I'm doing this for (Y/n) though not anyone else," Lena stated firmly.

" Oh yeah, of course, us being friends again would be really bad. "

"It would."


	117. Stolen Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two plots to get two couples together, yeah nothing complicated.

(Y/n) let out a frustrated breath, over a week had gone by and still, Lena and Kara had done nothing, what were they doing? were they just going to let her and Alex break up? What kind of family were they anyway?

It also meant that beyond quick stolen kisses she and Alex had not had any physical contact and (Y/n) was all set to burst with sexual frustration, at that moment life decided to play a cruel prank by making Alex walk into the room clad in her ultra sexy new DEO suit, the weapon holster hung low on her hips (Y/n) scowled at the cursed thing that dared to cling so pretentiously to her girlfriend's hips.

(Y/n) bit her bottom lip as she watched as though in slow motion Alex walk from one place to another, even her hair seemed to be part of the mockery, it tossed to and fro as she moved,

"You should just talk to her." Kara suddenly appeared from nowhere making ( Y/n) jump she'd been caught.

"If she wants me she has to apologize to me." ( Y/n) replied stubbornly, her mind working out ways she could actually get in Alex's pants without the risk of Kara and Lena finding them and then their plan would be over.

"You are both acting like children, you need to do something now before it's too late and the damage is done."

" Like you and Lena, you two are doing well aren't you? " The chef suddenly turned to face her cousin, a challenge in her eyes, Kara felt herself break out into a sweat.

"That has nothing to do with this."

" Oh yes it does come on Kara, I know you want Lena what is stopping you, she isn't with Bruce anymore, she broke up with him. "

"What."

( Y/n) grinned. "Oh yeah she is young free and single, so you know what you should do."

" What? "

"Fly off and land on her balcony and give her, her biggest fantasy."

" She has a fantasy? " Kara asked anxiously.

"Kara everyone has fantasies including you, Lena's is that you whether in your Supergirl guise or Kara, because you know she loves you as either, and totally fuck her on her desk."

" What I couldn't do that! "

"Yeah, you could Kara just go and do it now."

"How would that help me get my friend back?"

(Y/n) frowned how could one woman be so naive?

"You would get a friend and lover." (Y/n) had just about managed to leave out the bit about how they could double date.

(Y/n) saw Alex leave the room from the corner of her eye, if she wanted to catch just five minutes with her she would have to act now before it was too late.

"You think about it, really think about it imagine how soft her skin would feel under your hands."

In a flash she was gone down the hallway that Alex had disappeared down, stopping to take stock of her direction by a door to a closet.

A hand suddenly appeared from the inside of the door pulling her inside, she had no time to react as lips crashed down on her own and arms were wrapped around her, a firm and familiar body pressed wonderfully against her.

The chef pulled her closer somehow managing to trip over something that was left on the ground, making them both lose their footing and stumble backward in an ungracious heap, (Y/n) landing on her butt as Alex fell on top of her.

"That was unexpected," Alex whispered laughing at the look of surprise on her girlfriend's face.

" Tell me about it I didn't expect I'd get assaulted by my girlfriend today. "

Footsteps suddenly stopped outside the door.

"Crap who is it?" Alex looked to ( Y/n) to tell her who it was that stood just outside the door.

"It's J'onn."

" Double crap. "

Suddenly the door opened and there in the doorway stood the very unimpressed director of the DEO. "Alex I'm surprised at you, but Superwoman you always seem to be in something around here, this is not the place to act out your fantasies now out, both of you."

Red-faced they both stood up dusting off the debris from the ground, their faces looking anywhere but J'onn.

"I told you to move."

" Sorry, J'onn it was my fault. " Alex admitted so that (Y/n) wouldn't get into too much trouble when it had been her fault.

"No J'onn it was my fault."

" Just get going and please try to keep your libido away from the DEO now the custodian is going to have to clean all of this mess up. "

"The DEO has custodians?" ( Y/n) burst out surprised because she had never seen anyone clean up in the whole time she had been there, who even cleaned the bathrooms? someone must do it they were always clean.

"Of course, how do you think the place stays so clean?" The Martian asked.

" I thought maybe you had some kind of garbage vacuum that sucked up all the dust and garbage and you then shot it off into an alternate dimension full of Donald Trumps and left it there. " (Y/n) shrugged it seemed pretty much a better and more effective explanation to her than a custodian.

Alex cracked a smile.

"Hmm just don't do it again." J'onn replied confused before taking a very early exit.

" I cannot believe that happened. " Alex sighed with relief.

"This is getting beyond a joke, you and me tonight at that hotel near Catco, I'm done waiting." ( Y/n) said firmly, it was time to take events into her own hands.

                                                                                              xxx

(Y/n) had managed to sneak out without casting any suspicions on herself from Lena, she'd told her she was needed by her father and would probably stay there for the night.

Looking around to make sure no one saw her enter the hotel she finally stepped inside to find Alex sat waiting on the chair at the side of the room, a magazine in her hands she didn't seem very interested in.

"Alex." She smiled finally feeling the stress of the week or so flee away at the sight of Alex's we coming smile. "Forget the hugs Alex let's check in right now otherwise I am going to go crazy."

" Okay. " Alex found herself amused by her impatience.

Still taking the (e/c) eyed woman by the hand they headed towards the reception desk where luckily there was no queue to sign in.

(Y/n) grinned devilishly. "Mrs. and Mrs. Smith."

" Oh no (Y/n) you didn't. " Alex sighed remembering the hotel they'd stayed in on their way home from finding information about her murdered uncle.

"I did."

The receptionist looked up to them her eyes taking them in as she lowered her head to again search through her computer.

"I can't believe you did it again." Alex sighed.

" Relax it's fun. " The chef turned towards the curious eyes of the woman in front of them. "We're having an affair she is afraid her spouse will find out, despite the fact she keeps saying she will leave them for me and we can finally be together."

The woman sent Alex a disapproving look.

"This really isn't the place (Y/n)."

"Alex, (Y/n) what are you doing here?"

Both Alex and (Y/n) startled at the sound of her voice, turning around they were met with a very confused Kara.

"Kara Hi, err...." (Y/n) felt her brain cells desert her, she thought this would have been safe, she should have counted this into the list of eventualities, that Kara would turn up like a bad penny.

"We were ju..."

" Alex means that we met by coincidence the head chef here wanted me to give some lessons to his trainees and.. well I don't know why she is here clearly she is following me. "

"Are you Alex?"

" I..errr yes I followed her here. " Alex agreed softly, what else could she say.

"Come on Alex we'll get going okay (Y/n) so you can get back to work," Kara said grabbing Alex by the arm and pulling her out the door.

I'm beginning to hate this plan. (Y/n) sighed sadly feeling another lonely cold night approaching.

"Was that her wife?" The woman suddenly asked behind her, ( Y/n) startled when she realized that she'd moved to stand close behind her. "There is plenty more fish in the sea you know." She smiled running her finger along the edge of ( Y/n)'s toned arm.

"Err....I just remembered I have another engagement." She quickly pulled her arm free from the woman's unwelcome touch.

" Maybe another night? "

"I'm moving to Japan in the morning so that will be really difficult bye!"

Turning on her heels she was out the door as fast as she could muster given she had to hide her super speed, right then she wished she could use it, she wanted to be as far away from the presumptuous woman as possible.


	118. Caught Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The problem with schemes are they are very often found out, Kara gets a big surprise when she visits her sister.

There is no other option. 

The words kept echoing around in her mind, she had no other choice this was the only option left open to her if she ever wanted to get laid again.

There is no other option. 

It wasn't safe and she was risking everything by being here, would Alex ever forgive her for doing it?

(Y/n) took a deep breath to steady herself, that same line rotating around in her mind, what she was doing was okay, no one would be hurt if they didn't know.

There is no other option. 

Stretching out her hand she struck the door looking around her to make sure no one was watching.

The wait seemed to last an eternity until finally the door swung open and two wide startled eyes met her. "(Y/n) what are you doing here?"

There is no other option. 

The chef didn't reply, she couldn't instead she surged forward into the room almost knocking the other woman from her feet.

"(Y/n) what the hell." Deep brown eyes took in the almost crazed look in her girlfriend's eyes, worry overtook her. "What happened?"

" Alex I am going out of my mind, I can't wait anymore I need you now! "

"What bu..." Before Alex to draw out the list of reasons that (Y/n) herself had drawn up for why they couldn't be together at her apartment or indeed anywhere, (Y/n) pushed herself against her, wasting no time crushing her lips to Alex's making her lose any protest she was about to make.

"Just be real quick, if you had super speed we could see what superspeed sex was like." (Y/n) spoke never lifting her lips from the other woman's mouth.

"What are you even doing here, what about the rules you made?" Alex finally spoke moving her head back slightly.

" I've lost count of how many days it's been, I'm literally going out of my mind, and I'm having crazy erotic dreams. "

Alex frowned. "Who are you dreaming about?"

" You, you massive dork. "

"Oh well, that is okay."

" Who else would I be dreaming about if I'm standing here with you practically begging. " (Y/n) rolled her eyes she thought it had been obvious, but Alex had been haunting her dreams for a long time, and usually, she could handle it because she had as much access to the woman as she wanted, but now, now she had lost her source of release and the dreams were just mocking her.

"Well, it could have been anyone." Alex shrugged unwilling to go through the list of women who could have featured in her girlfriend's dreams, she wanted to be number one in there too, knowing she was, was definitely an ego boost.

"Yeah in your paranoia, now Alex seriously we have to be quick."

" (Y/n) I miss you, I know you feel all frustrated but I also miss just being with you, and talking about silly things, me trying to get you to like Wynnona Earp and you trying to teach me how to cook. " Alex sighed sadly.

"Oh Alex I miss all of those things too but we are doing this for Kara and Lena, it will all be worth it in the end I promise."

" And if they don't do what you said they will? "Alex asked cautiously.

"Well that is cool they will be idiots and we'll still have each other, we'll always have each other Alex no matter what this isn't a break from us, they think we're not together anymore but that is just our act."

"I know."

(Y/n) sighed sadly, resigned that this was going to be another night she would go without the feel of Alex's soft skin crushed deliciously up against hers.

The (e/c) eyed woman closed the short distance between them and pulled the agent into her arms, holding her tightly in an embrace she hoped conveyed everything she felt. "For the record Alex, you are never going to get me to like Wynonna Earp."

" How did I get the one girlfriend who hates that show? " Alex asked with a dramatic sigh.

"How did you get lucky enough to get the one girlfriend with taste?" She sighed suddenly realizing that she should definitely leave. "I guess I gotta go."

" Oh. "

"Don't worry." (Y/n) cupped one of Alex's cheeks in her hand, smiling when the woman leaned into it. "If they don't do anything in the next few days we'll say screw it and declare we've forgiven each other and are back together."

" A couple of days will be too long. "

"I know but I swear when this is over I'm locking the door to this apartment for a whole damn week, just you and me."

" That does sound good. "   
    
                                                                                  xxx

Hearing the nearing sound of feet shuffling towards the door Kara ran and hid in the doorway of Alex's neighbor, holding her breath so she wouldn't be caught.

Kara was livid, they'd lied, they had faked the whole fight and break up.

She frowned watching as Alex pulled (Y/n) back for one last long lingering kiss. that last way too long for Kara's liking.

Oh, Rao put her down Alex, kids could pass by. 

She'd heard enough while they were inside Alex's apartment to know that she and Lena had been played, they had been worried about (Y/n) and Alex and it had been a trick all alone. 

"Just call me when you get back okay," Alex whispered reluctant to let the woman in her arms go and innocent to the angry eyes watching them. 

"I won't forget."

"What if Lena is there?"

"Oh don't worry I changed your name, she now thinks I'm getting calls constantly from a Nadine, she has no idea it's really you." (Y/n) laughed. 

"If they don't sort themselves out soon I will end up killing them." Alex sighed miserably. 

"Yep, we'll do it together SuperAgent team power."

Kara sunk further back against the door, trying to stay out of sight as much as she could, she heard the sound of (Y/n)'s heels against the ground as she left, but she hadn't yet heard Alex closing her door, she peeked her head around to find Alex waiting there still watching her leave, until (Y/n) somehow knowing that Alex would still be there turned around to blow her a kiss. 

Kara rolled her eyes as Alec actually caught it and blew her own. 

I think I'm going to throw up. 

When she heard a door close she stepped out from her hidden place and stood still in the middle of the hallway stunned and very angry, they had played her and Lena and were still doing it, acting as though they hated each other and playing the role of two immature idiots, well maybe they weren't acting that part Kara sighed, they were immature idiots. 

The first thing that sprung to her mind after the shock and anger had finally cleared was one thing and one thing only. 

I need to tell Lena. 

                                                                             xxx

Lena sat behind her desk her mouth ajar as she watched Kara sail through her office door, her face a mask of discomfort and ominous warnings, the dark-haired woman straightened up her body and waited for the bombshell to drop, Kara clearly had one brewing. 

Kara took a deep breath readying herself. "Lena they are playing us."

"What, who are?"

"Them two, (Y/n) and Alex like two Duffus headed morons, they never ever broke up at all."

"What are you talking about?" Lena asked her eyes narrowing with suspicion. 

"Just what I'm saying, it was all a lie they et it all up so that we would get talking again."

Lena leaned back in her seat, cupping her hands together under her chin as though she were playing, her emerald green eyes still glued to Kara. "Hmm, they are playing a game with us are they?"

"Yes."

"How did you learn about this?"

"Just now I went to Alex's to cheer her up." Kara threw her arms about wildly she was leaving out the bit where she would eat all Alex's pizza, surely that would have cheered her sister up? "And I got to her door and heard her and (Y/n) talking I heard everything, even that (Y/n) changed Alex's name on her phone to another name hmm....what was it again?" Kara tried to think what the name had been. 

A thunder bold went off in Lena's head. "Nadine."

"Yes, that was it."

"Damn I should have suspected this, (Y/n) wasn't really upset, every time she had broken up with Alex or had a row she had been upset, not this time, but of course because she knew there was nothing wrong, those cunning pair of things I'm too polite to say," Lena said knowingly, her mind already coming up with a multitude of ways to get revenge on her cousin. 

"What are you thinking?" Kara asked seeing the look of mischievous appear in the depths of her sparkling bright green eyes. 

"I'm thinking of a way to get back at our delightful happy couple."

"You think we should get revenge?"

"Oh yes, they deserve to get paid back for the trouble and worry they put us through and they'll never see it coming, not even for a moment, the hunters will become the prey," Lena said with utmost glee. 

"Why does that sound a little evil?" Kara shrugged, not really knowing why she had said it she was fully on board with any revenge plan Lena Luthor would cook up for her sister and her cousin. 

Lena thought. "Hmm what if we go along with their decision to split, we support them, tell them they are better off apart, maybe we've got dates lined up for them." Her eyes turned darker. "We follow their break up plan."

"Will that work?"

"Oh, it will work."

"Setting them up on dates?" How would I manage to set Alex up on a date?

Lena rolled her eyes. "We're not trying to break them up Kara, we are just going along with their plan, only this time it will be us playing them."

"Alex will go crazy." Kara smiled. 

"I know and (Y/n) will be livid." Lena agreed.


	119. Caught In A Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) and Alex are dragged along to karaoke with Lena and Kara now plotting to get their revenge.

"We're doing what?" ( Y/n) asked wide-eyed with disbelief as she stared at her cousin across her breakfast.

"We are going to do karaoke." Lena shrugged.

" But you hate it as much as I do. "

"We're both young and free we need to start doing new things, meeting new people, get those Danvers sisters out of our hair." Lena smiled innocently hiding the true evilness of her plan.

" What! " I don't want to get them out of my hair, especially Alex she can stay there forever. "You really are over Kara?"

" I was never under her to get over her in the first place (Y/n). "

"What, but what about me?" You need to be trying to save us. 

"What about you, you broke up with Alex after her crazy attitude, and now I can finally tell you this, you re much better off without her."

" What! " The chef asked mortified.

"Oh yes most defiantly you are vastly different and she is kinda a drag (Y/n) always worrying about when you would cheat or leave her."

" She is just a little insecure. " (Y/n) defended her girlfriend, outraged that anyone would describe her as a drag.

"I often wonder why you didn't stay with Sara she was a much better match for you than Alex Danvers." Lena picked up her coffee cup and surveyed her cousin over the rim, lifting an eyebrow at her look of stunned disbelief, Lena smiled to herself. her plan was only just underway but it was already going well.

"But I love Alex."

" Love is all well and good (Y/n) but she did spend all of her time moaning and groaning. "

"No, she doesn't."

"Yes she does."

" Alex Danvers is brilliant I was the one lucky enough to be with her, she is so smart, capable, strong and brave what was she even doing with me? I only became interesting when I put on the cape. "

"Still it's all over now (Y/n), and you can finally get rid of her massive shackle that was tied around you."

" She wasn't a shackle! " (Y/n) said firmly, before realizing that she was beginning to talk herself into getting back with Alex that wouldn't be good for the plan, not yet anyway.

If Alex Danvers was anything she was the gentle refreshing breeze that blew through the window on a hot summers day and acted like a welcome sweet kiss on the skin, accompanied by the inviting aroma of a flower that grew namelessly in some unknown location just carried along for the journey.

She took a deep breath. "You are right."

" I know I am and tonight you and I are going to have fun like the old days. " Lena smiled.

"No strippers Lena, I'm not repeating that weekend in Vegas when you almost married that buff fireman stripper." ( Y/n) buried her head in her hands, she didnt want to see anyone strip, not when she spent everyday imagining Alex without clothes.

The only person she wanted to see strip was Alex no one else.

"Hey that was a very fun weekend, you seemed to like that blonde guy."

" Well he was buff with tattoos, but I'm still not interested in strippers, not even one Lena, no damn strippers. " (Y/n) warned. "You didn't even know that guys name Lena."

" Yes, I did it was.....err well something like Anthony or Antoine. "

"This is not good Lena, I'm sure his name was Paul."

Lena frowned trying to recall even the man's face, she was having a very hard time bringing it to mind. "Whatever his name was it makes no difference I never married him."

" Yeah, you got off with that penguin instead. " (Y/n) chuckled ducking from the shoe that Lena threw at her.

"Hey, that could have hit me!"

" It was supposed to hit you. " Lena spoke smugly taking a sip from her coffee mug again.

"You've gotten really touchy since you decided to cut Kara out of your life, a real Ms. iron pants!" (Y/n) shot back childishly.

Lena pursed her lips trying to calm her nerves and steam the explosion she knew would come. "And you (Y/n) are much more like your old self now you've split with Alex."

" What! "

"Oh yes it's true, this break up has been very good for you."

                                                                                           xxx

The chef followed Lena into the karaoke bar, the same one she'd come to with Alex and Kara when her cousin had trucked her, and now she was here again her other cousin had almost tricked her.

She looked around and found the same sight as she had done that night, nothing had changed in the weeks since she had last been there.

"Here we are." Lena smiled spotting the table they would be joining, she knew ( Y/n) hadn't spotted them yet.

"Hey (Y/n), Lena over here!" A familiar voice shouted out to them beckoning them towards the table.

"Sara."

(Y/n) turned her head towards where the voice had come from and there sat at the table was Sara, Sam, Kara, Winn, and Alex and from the look on Alex's face, she was just as surprised as (Y/n) was to see them there.

What is going on? 

"I guess we're joining them." Lena smiled walking towards the table giving ( Y/n) to time to reply.

(Y/n) trailed after her, cautiously watching the people at the table her eyes set a questioning gaze at Alex who shrugged.

Lena and Kara didn't speak they sat as far away from each other as they could, (Y/n) rolled her eyes with distaste, nothing was changing and Lena told her she was better off without Alex, there was only one explanation.

Lena Luthor had finally gone mad. There is no other excuse, who would ever think anyone was better off without Alex?

"Come and join us it saves you being on your own, and its more fun with all of us." Sara smiled a bit too brightly for (Y/n)'s liking.

Alex frowned at her too, soon their eyes connected and in just one gaze told each other something very weird was going on.

Kara leaned closer to her sister. "Hey Alex you remember that really hot barrister from this morning I've got you a date with her on the weekend, she was totally into you."

" What! " Alex and (Y/n) shouted out together, (Y/n) leveling an impatient angry gaze at her girlfriend and then at Kara. while Alex glared at her with a loud outraged expression in her deep brown eyes. 

Seemingly oblivious to the two glaring at her, Kara smiled. "Yes I know isn't it crazy she actually liked you, I said you were available so you have a date with her."

(Y/n)'s eyes smoldered with an unspoken anger that was escaping through her eyes, Now Kara is setting Alex up on dates! 

"Err no thanks, Kara, I'm really not ready to date," Alex replied awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.

"Come on Alex its best you get back on the dating horse before it's too late," Kara reassured her. " She is really hot for you Alex. "

"So guys who is going up first?" Winn asked trying to hint that he should go up first, he really wanted to go up first.

" Yes, you can go Winn. " Lena sighed with an affectionate smile, accidentally her gaze met Kara's it had been fun having a secret with her, fun to work together getting revenge on Alex and (Y/n) but she wasn't foolish enough to think anything could happen between them, Kara wouldn't allow it. She likes to kiss strange Batgirls instead. Lena though jealously.

Winn stood on the stage doing his stuff, getting his swing on with the dance.

Kara finally moved away from Alex and (Y/n) saw her chance. "What the hell is she talking about you are going on a date?" She whispered with an aggressive hiss in her tone.

" I don't know the only barrister I remember is the guy in his forties. "

"Oh so now you want her to be young and a woman, you are not going on any date Alex that was never part of this plan."

" Of course I'm not I don't want to go on a date with anyone, I just want to be able to spend time with you. "

Lena pulled (Y/n) away from Alex. " I'm just helping you (Y/n), helping you from making a very big mistake, she is no good for you. "

Alex felt her mouth open of its own accord shocked. Wtf! 

Kara nodded firmly putting her arm around her sister. "She is right Alex, you are much better of apart than you ever were together."

"What!" The two women shouted out again so loud people turned to look at them from around the bar. 

"If we must talk about dates (Y/n) I have a double date lined up for us this weekend." Lena smiled all too innocently, Kara had to admire her dedication to the plan and her talent for trickery. 

"What the hell." Alex ground out, her eyebrows drawing down so low over her eyes all she could see was the blackness of her eyelids and eyebrows over her eyes. "You have a date?" She turned to (Y/n) who could only shrug, she had no idea Lena was planning this. Why hadn't she told her already? She would definitely have said no, and why couldn't she have just thought up a simple double date, they would have avoided whatever the hell this mess was. 

"I'm not going on your date." She said out loud just to ease any worries that Alex had that she would actually be going. 

"We'll see." Lena folded her arms confidently. 

"You aren't going on a date!" Alex whispered leaning forward until Kara noticed and pulled her back. 

"Come on Alex you'll get your fun with the barrister."

Sara sat just a little bit away from (Y/n) she'd moved from watching Winn far too happy with the show that was going on closer to her, she chuckled as the look of pure confused jealousy on both (Y/n) and Alex's faces, as she was privy to the plan they were concocting it was even funnier, and totally obvious that somehow Lena and Kara had found out about it and were extracting their deadly revenge. 

She smiled wickedly, she could tell them but then that would be spoiling all the fun, and she was having way too much fun.


	120. Boogie Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Lena is an evil genius foiled by Kara.

Sara sank down into her chair with a bored sigh, karaoke was turning out to be utterly boring she realized she needed to instruct these boring kids in how to have fun.

Her eyes trailed across to (Y/n) who was slouched in her chair looking like a sulky teenager, her long (h/c) hair hanging over the side of her face and draped across the edge of the table, her chin resting on her hand.

Lena's eyes were glued to the woman on stage who in a remarkable show unlike her normally shy almost repressed self now danced with lively enthusiasm.

The blonde woman sighed looking to the empty spot where Sam had sat, she'd had to go home earlier, that must be one of the problems with being a parent your life was never really your own anymore.

"Right, that is it!" Sara jumped to her feet startling everyone around her, even Alex was brought out of her quiet contemplation.

" What's up with you? " (Y/n) asked stretching out her arms wide almost hitting Lena in the face. "Sorry."

" This is the most boring night of my life. "

"Thank God someone said it." ( Y/n) declared loudly.

"We're going to a club and leaving this barrel of boredom behind us." Sara declared firmly her hands sat on her hips leaving no room for debate.

" Yes! " Lena animated with life, she'd found out that karaoke really was as dull as she believed it had been, she'd gone along with it because Kara had suggested it, she turned to (Y/n) with a determined stare. "You are coming too!"

" Huh. "

"You were right, this is dull we need to do something fun let's go and relive our glory days."

" Lena you make us sound like we're ancient, reliving glory days we aren't in a chick flick from the 1990s you know about two stale and boring housewives suddenly cutting free the shackles of their lives. " (Y/n) cringed.

"We are going, and we're going to have fun remember, we're going to wash the Danvers sisters out of our hair "

(Y/n) felt the burning stare of Alex boring into the side of her head. "Firstly that's a song and I'm fighting the urge to burst into it right now and secondly they were your words, not mine." She turned to face Alex then a small self-satisfied smile on her face, it didn't pacify Alex her eyes remained locked on unimpressed. "I really didn't say it."

" Forget it come on let's go! " Lena pulled the chef up by her arm as she protested.

"I have an early start tomorrow I have to be at the restaurant for my monthly meeting with Cat, I can't be late she will freak."

" Lucky then that you are her stepdaughter and have influence. " Sara smiled smugly taking her place behind the two retreating women.

"What's happening?" Kara asked as she chose that moment to return.

" It seems Sara and Lena are dragging (Y/n) to a club. "

"What, we should go too." Kara insisted.

"You in a club?" Alex asked far more pleased than she was supposed to be, she didn't want to leave her girlfriend, not now, and maybe in a club, they could find some dark hidden part where they could actually be together.

"Err sure why not."

                                                                                    xxx

The club was dimly lit occasionally lit by multicolored lights that flashed through randomly setting the whole place alight with vibrant quick color.

(Y/n) had long ago given up the act that she wasn't enjoying herself, it had taken her only a few moments after Lena had grabbed her by the arm and pulled her onto the dance floor, right now the two danced closely with an exuberant Sara who jumped lively with the beat of the music.

Alex and Kara stood at the side a bottle of beer in each hand watching the trio enjoy themselves far too much, Sara had the excuse of too much alcohol but Lena and (Y/n) were running on their natural organic livewire sense of humor.

"They are enjoying themselves." Kara leaned closer to her sister talking loudly trying to make herself heard over the very loud music.

" Yeah. " Alex nodded distracted by (Y/n)'s hypnotic moves.

Kara frowned when she watched a far too arrogant guy approach them his eyes fixed firmly on Lena's behind as she swayed her arms wrapped around Sara's neck holding her closer.

"Is she grinding against Sara?" Alex asked suddenly.

" Err yeah, she is. "

"Wow, I've never seen this Lena before." Alex took a mouthful of her beer.

"I have."

" What when? "

"At the party, she threw for (Y/n)'s birthday she let her hair down then before you came in with your jealous accusations."

" Oh yeah well I was kinda wrong. "

"You were very wrong."

" Okay, I was very wrong. " Alex conceded happily, a lot had happened since that night it seemed like a lifetime ago when in fact it wasn't so long ago.

Kara turned to face her sister, her eyes greedily taking in (Y/n) the frown that creased her brow when she saw a random guy come to talk with her, then the relief as she watched (Y/n) turn him away not even giving him a second glance if she had even given him a first.

"Alex." Kara ventured closer, she couldn't do it any longer.

" What? "

"Go over there you know you want to."

" What but I can't. " Alex rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Lena and I know you've been faking, we've been winding you up all along."

Alex's eyes in disbelief. "What the hell Kara how do you even know?"

" I was outside your apartment when (Y/n) came round the other night. "

Alex felt like a total and utter idiot, it all made so much sense now this was why they had been so suddenly against their relationship, why they had been talking about dates they were paying them back with some good old-fashioned revenge. "How did I not suspect anything?"

" Lena is the evil genius behind the plan. " Kara smiled proudly.

The two sisters watched (Y/n) move from her place on the dance floor to the bar leaving Sara and Lena alone, Lena batting her hair to and fro like she was a musical woodland nymph that relished being a mischievous creature.

Alex made her way to the bar her eyes drawn to the long-haired woman who sat there, leaving behind any sense of propriety she came to stand right behind the woman and lean in closer.

"So do you come here often?" She whispered huskily.

A chuckle emanated from the woman as Alex let her lips touch the exposed neck slightly wet with salty sweat. "Why no but I will if you do. "

The man who stood next to her his face fell with outrage, "Hey I used that line and you told me you lived in Iceland!"

(Y/n) shrugged innocently. "I never was very good at geography."

Alex laughed pulling her arms around her waist letting him know that whether she was in Iceland or this bar she was hers and hers alone, (Y/n) happily sunk back against her enjoying her nearness as he walked away disappearing into the darkness of the club.

"Did you know my sister and Lena have been playing us?" Alex whispered again letting her lips caress the outer shell of the chef's ear.

" What. "

"They know we are only acting and they are getting their own back on us."

" OMG I didn't even suspect, but how did they know? "

"Kara overheard us at my apartment the other night."

" Bloody Kara always cockblocking us now she is ruining our plans, has she told Lena yet? "

"No," Alex replied suspiciously.

" Hmmm. "

"No not again (Y/n) not another lie to cover the other one to get them back for getting us back it's just getting crazy all I want to do it go to sleep with my girlfriend in my arms or even next to me so I can hear her breathing and know when I wake up after a nightmare that I can reassure myself it was just a dream and my reality is my bliss," Alex said sadly. " I was kinda wondering whether you were keeping it going because you liked being 'single' and just wanted to be free of me. "

"What!" ( Y/n) turned around fully in the bar stool her hands framing the woman's face, caressing her fingers in circles on her soft skin. "Alex why didn't you say I was trying to get those two boneheads to talk to each other, I don't want to be rid of you ever I miss you just as much as you miss me maybe even more."

" Yeah I know you said you miss the sex. "

"Well of course I do, it is you I'm not going to apologise for finding you attractive, but Alex I miss everything we do together even the small boring things like going to the grocery store, I love you so much you really have no idea and I'm not articulate enough to tell you."

" I love you too. "

"I know, it's why I always knew we were good even through our...sorry my crazy plan, but when Kara said about a blind date I nearly killed her."

Alex laughed, it wasn't very often she got to see a jealous (Y/n) it was refreshing to know that she too was capable of such a strong emotion and over her.

A crash caught their attention, they turned around to see Lena launch herself from the stage area into the crowd laughing all the while as the crowd carried her about the room.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to say Lena has been on the alien beer, she is super pissed." (Y/n) laughed.

"That is really drunk Lena?" Alex asked astonished as she watched Kara chase after the woman doing her own brand of flying.

"Yep." The woman smiled proudly. " I gotta get her phone of her once she starts drunk posting we are all screwed. "

"Does she do that?" Alex asked cautiously.

"Oh yes, that was how my Dad found out about my tattoo she drunk posted about it, when I got home the next morning he was not pleased."

Alex smiled. "I like that tattoo."

" Oh yeah. "

"Yeah, I do."

"Maybe you should take me home so I can show it to you."

" Maybe I should. "

Kara drew near holding awkwardly a very flighty and uncoordinated Lena, her one arm wrapped tightly around Kara's neck while the other frailed wildly around her. "(Y/n) hey (Y/n) tell tsss Kara I'mmm okay."

" Oh boy, she really isn't. " (Y/n) said on a wince.

Lena lunged forward unsteadily her eyes unfocused as she tried to lock onto Alex. "Yo..u I know you want to have sexxy time with my couzzin."

" Okay come on before she starts letting everyone's secrets out. " (Y/n) warned.

"She thinkss you have a hot butt." She leaned forward to whisper very loudly a wicked chuckle following. 

Kara juggled her up making sure she wouldn't fall it was hard to keep a firm hold of her, Lena turned to face her throw both arms around her neck.

"Oh, Kara why are you so cute? " Then without warning, she pulled the woman closer letting their lips lock together firmly and with a clumsy enthusiasm that made both Alex and (Y/n) turn away red-faced, as Kara half-heartedly fought for freedom.

As suddenly as she had kissed her Lena pulled away, turning away from the stunned Kryptonian a goofy smile across her red smudged lips the rest covered Kara's, raising her hand in the air she announced. "And Luthor out!" Before she fell backward collapsing onto the ground utterly drunk.

"This is what happened the night of the Penguin." (Y/n) shook her head with a sigh.


	121. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another visit to Cat gets (Y/n) locked in an uncomfortable story about the night before and Cat’s dislike of a certain Lois Lane.

(Y/n) danced her way from the fridge to the bowl that stood waiting on the side, a carton of eggs in her hands she hummed along a merry tune, despite the dark clouds outside and the dreary day ahead the chef was happy.

The door creaked open behind her hurrying through looking like an extra from The Walking Dead was Lena, her eyes full and red her hair.

"Wow, you look like shit." (Y/n) cringed at the sight of her cousin.

"Don't shout."

" I didn't. "

"You have an unnaturally loud voice," Lena complained lifting her hand to cover her eyes.

(Y/n) smiled. "So you kissed Kara last night."

" Oh God, what else did I do? "

"Well you passed out in dramatic fashion, then in the cab on the way home you basically mauled poor Kara you were honking her boobs like they were horns and even making the noises." The (e/c) eyed woman laughed turning to crack the eggs into the bowl and mix them together.

"Please tell me I didn't do that (Y/n)."

" Oh you did it Lena, but I wouldn't worry I think she enjoyed it. "

"Brilliant I basically sexually assault her and of course she'd be happy about it." Lena sunk onto the stool behind the counter, holding her head in her hands.

" I'm fairly certain you didn't sexually assault her. "

Lena gasped. "OMG she is my employee, I'm just like Trump!" The image of gangs of protestors outside Catco and L-Corp with pitchforks and torches blazing bursting down the doors screaming her name.

(Y/n) frowned feeling a heavy mix of very unwanted laughter brewing up inside her. "You are not Trump, you have better hair for a start, also is she really your employee does she even go to work anymore?"

"That's not even the issue here (Y/n) and you know it, I told her I was never talking to her again and now I'm feeling her up."

" Oh, you did more than feeling her up Lena. " (Y/n) wiggled her eyebrows up and down mischievously, Lena frowned her mouth stuck on a permanent pout.

"What are you talking about?"

" Well you kissed her, you were all over Sara like chocolate on a cake, don't worry I sent her home before you turned your lecherous attention anymore onto her. "

"OMG, what have I become?"

" Well you were letting your hair down, but I'd stay off that alien stuff for a little while if I were you, it makes you do crazy things. "

"I'm going to give it up totally, what if I hurt her?" She lifted her light green eyes filled with such misery and sadness to the other woman as though she were reaching for answers.

(Y/n) sighed coming to stand just on the other side of the counter. "Lena I'm pretty sure she could handle herself she is the girl of steel after all and never would I ever believe that you would hurt anyone let alone Kara Danvers."

" I hope so. "

"I know so, anyway why else would she sleep in your bed?" The chef turned back to the bowl pouring it into a saucepan and turning the heat on.

Lena stared at her with such wide-eyed shock she felt her eyelids stretch so wide she feared her eyeballs would fall out. "What are you talking about?"

" Kara in your bed, she wanted to make sure you were okay. "

"What!"

"I thought you knew, she hasn't left." ( Y/n) shrugged.

"(Y/n) why the hell did you let me share a bed with her for?"

" Well you were blissfully happy and I was kinda distracted. "

"What were you distracted by?"

(Y/n) smirked. "I have my own Danvers sister in my bed, oh in case you were interested we definitely did stuff."

" OMG, I need to die right now. "

"Sorry Lena not happening any time soon thank goodness."

" You are enjoying this far too much. " Lena accused pointing her finger out at her. "

"Yeah, I totally am."

Alex took that moment to appear a large smile on her face a happy skip in her step as she came to sit next to Lena.

"Morning babe." She smiled, ( Y/n) happily ran the short distance and leaned over the counter to place an all too quick morning kiss.

"Morning."

" Can you stop being so happy I'm dying here. " Lena moaned.

Alex turned towards her. "Where is Kara I would have thought she would have cheered her up? "

"She didn't know she was there." ( Y/n) answered for her.

"What, how did you not she is like a bulldozer?"

"I just didn't see her."

(Y/n) pulled plates from the cupboard and placed the scrambled eggs on the four plates putting the toast on a board next to them. "Well, we're about to see just how much more awkward this can get." Her eyes gleamed with menacing intent.

" What are you going to do? " Lena asked with horror marked all over her face.

"Not me dear cousin, any moment now Kara is going to burst through those doors the scent of food tickling her nose teasingly, she's going to be like those cartoon characters floating on air as the waves of food draw them near."

" A little exaggeration. " Alex shrugged picking up her fork.

Suddenly the door slammed open and there her hair half brushed and half in disarray was Kara a crazed look in her eyes as she zoned into the food, Alex hugged her food nearer unwilling to lose her offering, especially when (Y/n) had made it.

She rushed to get her own plate and sat down on the sofa pulling her legs up she tucked into the food with gusto ignoring the looks the three other women were sending her.

(Y/n) turned an I told you so look onto her cousin who rolled her eyes trying to eat some of the food she had in front of her.

The chef pulled another stool up to sit next to Alex smiling when the woman kissed her cheek and squeezed her thigh, both relieved that their silly plot was finally over, though when Lena recovered from her huge hangover she would definitely be hearing all about it.

"So Kara." Alex ventured edge on by a giggling ( Y/n). "How did you sleep last night?"

Lena snapped her head round to face Alex outrage written all over her face.

Kara lifted her head up from the plate, a mouth full of scrambled egg in her mouth she hurriedly chewed and swallowed. "Why?"

" Oh, no reason I'm just being a very good big sister. "

"I was haunted by some very loud inconsiderate couple. " Kara pouted.

(Y/n) coughed on the piece of toast she'd just put into her mouth, she hadn't thought they were that loud, they'd deliberately kept quiet.

"Thank goodness I was out like a light." Lena groaned.

" Yes well, I was not. " Kara agreed sharing her own tormented experience.

Alex chuckled. "But err what about after that, did you sleep well?"

" Was the bed comfy? " (Y/n) jumped in, Lena shook her head in disbelief, feeling the weight of humiliation pulling her down.

"Just kill me now." Lena let her head fall onto the counter making sure her hands covered it completely.

(Y/n) leaned closer to Alex. "My plan worked." She whispered with such gleeful happiness she could have been mistaken for an overexcited child.

                                                                              xxx

(Y/n) sat in the dining room chair the paper opened out in front of her as she leaned back in the chair the cold varnished wood sharply attacking the thin shirt she wore.

Cat paced back and forth sending her own gentle cooling breeze at the woman lost in the cities events.

The news headline stood out bold in front of her.

Major Henderson Reynalds National City's War Hero Found Dead. 

"That sucks imagine how it is to survive a war and die in your home, that's just like saying war is much safer." (Y/n) visibly shivered.

"Are you even listening to me?" The older woman turned red face to face her.

" Err I was zoning in and out it was something about hating wet lanes. "

"That damn Lois Lane she thinks she can beat me, well she has another thing coming."

" Oh yeah, Lois did something or said something you took offense to. " (Y/n) shrugged.

"She just stood there with that smug look on her face like she owned the place, had the nerve to actually check out my husband."

" I'm pretty sure she didn't check my dad out Cat it's just your crazy hormones and your dodgy relationship with Lois. " (Y/n) knew her father and stepmother going to a party at The Daily Planet was a bad idea but Cat had been insistent, and her father had been keen to see his old stomping ground again, it hadn't worked out well while her father and Kal-el had prised the two warring women apart Cat had in a rage no doubt induced by insane pregnancy hormones had pushed the large punch bowl from the table onto the ground ruining Lois's dress.

"I saw her, her eyes on my (F/n)'s bottom. "

"This is getting weird." ( Y/n) paled.

"She was all over him." The older woman said in disgust.

"Err can we change the subject what did you need me for anyway? "

"I needed to get this off my chest."

"Okay." This isn't at all weird. 

"I also need you to get some things for me you know how I hate the supermarket." Cat shrugged getting ready to give her a list of usual things she required or she would swing into a rage.

(Y/n) sighed resigned that this was her fate until the baby was born. "Fine, what do you need? "

She watched as Cat retreated to the small drinks table to pick up a slip of paper on it, handing it to her the paper was filled.

"Not Sardines again Cat those stink the place out think of poor Carter and my Dad. " 

"The baby wants them." Cat patted her stomach, although still, it was barely noticeable that she was carrying a child in the confines of her womb, she'd taken to using that line whenever she wanted (Y/n) to do something for her.

"Fine Sardines."

" Good and don't get me that awful dairy ice cream I desire the nondairy one. "

"Fine."


	122. Goes Working Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a spate of grizzly murders Superwoman finds herself working with Maggie Sawyer.

(Y/n) took a deep sigh it had been a very, very long day going on a grocery run not once, or even twice but three times for Cat had been just the catalyst that broke the camels back for her, each time she'd get back to her apartment Cat would call with something else she had left of her list, and she would have to go back out again to get it. 

Chanting the mantra. This is the day I kill Cat Grant.  It gave her strength when she was on her very last nerve and one day she was certain she would do it. 

She hoped she could get some free time at the DEO. 

She lifted her feet up to rest on the table in front of her, closing her eyes she relished the feeling of peace, the idea of doing absolutely nothing but relaxing in that very spot. Was it okay for a superhero to take her boots off?

Knock, knock. 

Slamming her feet to the ground listlessly (Y/n) dressed fulling in her Superwoman suit, aside from the mask lost the idea that she could just chill and relax. 

"Superwoman glad I caught you." J'onn walked into the room (Y/n) winced at who was following him. "I need you to work on a case with Detective Sawyer here."

Oh, how wonderful. She threw on the least fake smile she could manage to muster at the woman she hated, still hated and tried to be as civil as she could without using some if not all of her superpowers on her. 

"I know there is history between you, but this is a pretty intense case and we need someone working with the police on this."

"What about Supergirl?" (Y/n) suggested. 

"Or Alex," Maggie said with a smug smile directed at (Y/n). 

(Y/n) narrowed her (e/c) eyes at her every bit of her hate, contempt, and envy was in that gaze it made the Detective only smile even more, happy her little dig had hit its mark. 

J'onn rolled his eyes, women were strange creatures just as territorial as men sometimes far more, he wouldn't have suggested this pairing if he had another choice, but he didn't and he'd deliberately not chosen Agent Danvers because he knew that would have caused far more trouble and he liked the two women far too much for that. "Okay ladies enough, just do the job and get it over with, and then you can go on your merry ways are we in agreement?" His dark brown eyes turned to each woman. 

"Fine." (Y/n) shrugged. 

"I was always on board it was the precious caped princess you had to convince." Maggie grinned. 

"Enough both of you, I trust I can leave you two together without killing each other." Silence filled the room as both (Y/n) and Maggie looked away unwilling to commit such a promise. "Well."

"Fine, yes I won't kill her." (Y/n) shrugged. 

"It's hilarious how highly she thinks of herself, she is a chef." Maggie scoffed. 

"A chef who can throw lasers through her eyes and punch you into the next century, so I'd keep that smart mouth of yours shut if I were you, Detective Sawyer!" 

Maggie frowned, the other woman may be able to beat her with strength but she could always get her on something she could do nothing about, she was utterly powerless. "That is funny Alex never used to say that to me, in fact, she used to love it when I opened my mouth and..."

"Enough, Detective Sawyer if this immature attitude is an indicator in how you will behave then it will be another Detective we will be getting not another DEO agent," J'onn said firmly giving her a long scathing look before leaving the room, as (Y/n)'s eyes blazed with haeted hate at the smaller woman. 

Maggie shrugged. "You see the newspaper report about the soldier found dead?"

"Yes." (Y/n) was in no mood to act civil anymore, she was giving the other woman pure ice and nothing more. 

"The media doesn't know how he was killed, that's because we didn't realize it to them."

"Oh, how astonishing the police holding information back."

"You realize your father is my boss right? He was the one who called the shots on this, and I assume you know he is not a bent corrupt cop."

"I know."

"Anyway, his injuries were conclusive with burns, like laser burns."

"Interesting." It really isn't what has this got to do with me?

Maggie pulled out a larger file from the shoulder bag she had around her. "He isn't the only male serviceman to have suffered a death like this in the past five months, and strangely their badges are always taken."

"So serial killers always take a memento, like we go on holiday and get some cool pictures, some gifts to reminds us of our good time, that is their good time, they want a keepsake of what the did." (Y/n0 shrugged, Shouldn't you know this already?

"It's not just military guys, two astronauts were found dead in Florida just like this, badges were taken, a uniformed cop in Texas, six Navy Seals in New York, all their badges are taken, we have never found them, and they were all killed in the same way." 

"I don't understand what you think I can do, become some crusader for male rights? I'm pretty sure that is a really weird thing for Superwoman to do, don't they have Superman for that?" Can I just go now?

"It's obvious whoever is doing this is not human, therefore it is a case for the DEO."

Crap, I need to get this woman out of my life right now! (Y/n) blanched realizing that the other woman was right, she hated the fact she would have to spend any amount of time with her. 

(Y/n) sighed again louder and much deeper, how was this even possible weeks of being apart from Alex because of her crazy plan, which had worked out well in the end, but now she had to work with Maggie Sawyer, why was life so unfair?

                                                                             xxx

The collective gasp that filled the room was almost deafening as Superwoman entered the police room, what was just moments ago filled with activity was now halted to a grinding stop. 

OMG, it's Superwoman. 

Jeez, she is gorgeous. 

Hey, Superwoman will you marry me?

OMG, will you look at that butt?

(Y/n) shrugged as she tried to make her way through the crowd gathered there, Maggie moving faster impatient and annoyed by all the attention her colleagues were showing her. 

"Oh thank you, no I'm not looking for any spouses right now thank you."

Maggie swung around sending a heated gaze to everyone. "Will you all get back to work?"

In moments the detectives were scattered back to their jobs, while in the corners of their eyes they checked out the hot superhero that followed. 

"Hey, do you think Sawyer and Superwoman are fucking?" One asked another. 

"OMG that would explain why she was so pissed just now."

(Y/n) cringed at the very thought of such a thing, this super hearing thing really sucked sometimes she would really have not heard that awfully gross comment. I hope people don't start believing that. 

"In here." Maggie held the door open to the records room closing it as she walked in behind (Y/n) holding back a little so she wouldn't step on her precious cape. "Here is where we keep all of the records of cases this is where we'll find the other victims of our anonymous badge lover."

"You guys sure do know how to have fun." (Y/n) laughed. 

"Yes well, we can't all go around stealing other people's girlfriends."

(Y/n) turned around to face the policewoman almost hidden in the darkened room. "Are we here again? I'm certain it was you who stole mine, used a hard situation and used it to your own advantage, and then you were shocked when Alex wanted me again."

"She didn't want you, you were this new thing in a red and blue suit she just wanted to be in on the act, you are a chef what the hell do you two have in common anyway?"

"Actually that is none of your business, what Alex and I have is our business and not yours." (Y/n) shrugged away any further insults, Maggie was not happy to let it lie she had her own problems with (Y/n) reasons she felt she had every right to be angry over. 

"How can you in all good conscience still be with her, after your mother nearly killed her!" 

(Y/n) felt her blood boil, she turned her angry (e/c) eyes onto the shorter woman. "Don't you dare ever tell me what I should do and what I shouldn't do when it comes to Alex, I thought you would have learned by now that we are not our parents." She headed past the woman, their afternoon was well and truly over. 

"You seem pretty happy to have Alex for life, maybe you two were in on it from the very beginning." Maggie grabbed her arm as hard as she could. 

(Y/n) looked down at the hand that touched her with disgust. "Fuck off you know nothing and I do not need to explain myself to you."

"I'll make Alex see what you are eventually and she and I will be back together you will have to watch us live happily ever after!"

"I don't think so you are confusing me with someone who would willingly let you walk away with the woman I love." With those final words she was out the door and out of the whole building raging with an intense anger she hadn't felt since the night she had found Alex and she would have happily killed her mother.


	123. Love And Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n)’s confrontation with Maggie Sawyer continues and Alex finally gets (Y/n)’s father’s approval.

"What's the matter don't you like hearing the truth?" Maggie followed (Y/n) to the door she wasn't nearly done, she needed to get through the truth to her, it would be easier to convince Alex if (Y/n) left of her own accord. 

"I like the truth, but there's something about the stench of bullshit that puts me off and you are positively reeking of it." (Y/n) countered. 

" I was her first I'm always going to be her number one. "

(Y/n) creased her forehead trying to make some sense from the idiotic statement she'd just heard. "I'm fairly certain you weren't her first some guy was."

" I'm not talking about guys and you know it. "

"If you are naive enough to think that is how life works then I feel sorry for you, it doesn't I'm sorry to have to break it to you."

"We'll see," Maggie warned her arms crossing over her chest as she looked up at the superhero, she even beat her with height. Was there nothing she didn't win?

" We won't because. " She looked around lowering her voice as she moved in closer. "I love that woman in a way you could never comprehend, you had your chance and you blew it I'm not so stupid I'm not about to let her go so easily."

The detective raged with anger as her heated gaze trained on the suited woman, her (e/c) eyes even more vibrant behind the mask, her natural plump red lips split into a smug smirk. She hated her right at this moment more than she had ever done.

Alex was hers, end of story (Y/n) could celebrate now but she would win the war.

"And if she had not been kidnapped by your mother, and she'd have aged as a human would you still want her, want her when her skin began to sag and wrinkle, when the grey in her hair began to show itself, when time was against her, can you honestly say you wouldn't have looked elsewhere, for someone younger." Maggie challenged.

(Y/n) flashed anger eyes. "You know nothing about me, Detective Sawyer, nothing at all and yet you judge me, I can say in all honesty I would want her, I would have loved her just as much, I faced the knowledge I would have to watch her die and have to live the rest of my life without her so don't you dare ever tell me I wouldn't want her!"

" Fancy words to say now when the deed is already done. " Maggie bit back.

Neither women saw who stood just beyond the door, she'd been listening to their argument for a short while, as soon as J'onn had told her he'd put (Y/n) on the case with Maggie she'd rushed to the police station to be confronted with what she had feared.

Alex flew open the door finally, the two women turned to face her startled, Maggie her eyes wide as Alex glared disappointingly at her.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" (Y/n) asked.

"I came when I heard J'onn paired you together."

" Don't worry I haven't killed her yet. " Maggie smiled smugly making (Y/n) growl.

Alex shook her head sadly, she turned towards her girlfriend. "Can you leave us for a moment?"

" But wait... "

"Please."

Maggie looked at the caped woman smugly as she walked away. "You don't need excuses to spend time with me Alex just dump the third wheel and come back."

" Maggie I used to think you were so sweet and kind, I thought I loved you and was happy to spend my life with you, I was wrong. "

"What."

Alex braced her hands on her hips. "You already know this especially after that day in my lab, but I love (Y/n) like I've never loved anyone in my life, I'm sorry you feel the need to criticise and bring her down, fortunately, she has more class than you and would never do that to anyone, I think back now to when we got back together she never even did it then." Alex smiled sadly. "She builds people up and genuinely wants the best for them, next time instead of finding all her invisible flaws take a real look and you'll find why I love her so much."

" But Alex what we had was so good. "

"What we had was me compromising and you deciding, I convinced myself that was love but it's not I see that being with (Y/n) she doesn't need to get everything she wants me to have as much as she does, it's stupid but it's why she watches every episode of Wyonna Earp with me even though she hates it." Alex reasoned with a bright warm smile that made the other woman feel physically sick. "It's why she calls me when she gets home from work just to say she's safe even though she's basically made of Kryptonian steel, It's why she made a totally insane plan just so she could help my sister be happy."

" How can anyone be that perfect, it's not healthy. " She just needed to find a chink in her armor something that she could exploit to get Alex back because a life without her was unthinkable. 

Alex chuckled. "Oh she's not perfect sometimes she is downright the most annoying person in the world, and she gets me into so many embarrassing situations but she's my love and I wouldn't change it even if I could and I certainly wouldn't want to change her."

Footsteps echoed down the hallway making their presence known Alex winced at who it was, his eyes watching them both intently.

"Agent Danvers, what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Alex paled how did she even begin to explain? That she'd come here because his daughter was Superwoman and she was working with Maggie Sawyer, or that she was here to see Maggie Sawyer, that would not go down well with the man, she'd lose him for life.

"Err Hi Detective (L/n) I was actually...."

The door behind them threw open and in walked (Y/n) minus her Superwoman suit a bright smile on her face. "Hi Dad, I told Alex to meet me here I was later than I thought I would be."

(Y/n)'s father took them all in his questioning eyes moving from one to the other. "Why would you tell her to meet you here?"

(Y/n) shrugged as though it was obvious. "Because I wanted to visit my Dad, of course, I feel like I see more of Cat than you ."

"And you thought I would want to see Alex too?"

Alex cringed at the coldness in his voice as his gaze shifted between Maggie and Alex suspicious.

"Of course Dad I told you we would be marrying."

Maggie felt her eyes open of their own accord, the thought of Alex marrying someone else pained her, Alex blushed under the older man's gaze.

"Yes, I remember." He nodded his face giving nothing away, Alex felt the hard lump in her throat as she tried to swallow down her anxiety. 

(Y/n) let out a laugh she hoped didn't sound too nervous, "So I'll guess Alex and I will be getting off now."

"I want to talk with you Danvers alone." He said firmly leaving no time for a reply as he headed off to his office, Alex turned towards (Y/n). 

"What does he want?"

"I don't know, just go and see so we can get the hell out of here." The chef turned her eyes onto Maggie, she'd heard everything she hadn't intended to stay and listen behind the door but that is what she had found herself doing, listening as Alex stood up for her, it had meant so much, at one point she felt tears fall from her eyes. 

"I'll be getting going I'll make sure to send copies of these files to you." Maggie quickly dismissed herself and left unwilling to spend any more time having to see the woman she loved with someone else. 

"I hate her." (Y/n) spat out as she watched her walk away. 

"Don't worry about her worry about me what does your father want with me?" Alex stressed annoyed that all her girlfriend could do was laugh at her discomfort. 

"I don't know go and find out before he gets really pissed off."

"Why what happens then?"

"He'll probably make you spend time with Cat." She warned. 

"You are not helping," Alex said her eyes fixed on the door the older man had just walked through. "If I don't come out in ten minutes come and rescue me okay."

(Y/n) smiled placing a soft lingering kiss to her mouth, just because she thought she needed a reward for what she had said to Maggie and having to face her father. "Okay."

                                                                      xxx

Alex closed the door behind her, her eyes glued to it as the gap grew smaller until the door was completely shut and her exit blocked. 

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" She said nervously. 

(Y/n)'s father looked up over a picture he was holding, it was the one he kept on his desk of his daughter. "Yes, don't worry I won't keep you long I know how impatient my daughter is when she is kept waiting, I think that is the head chef in her." He chuckled. "Once when she was about five we went to the beach, she always loved the beach her favorite thing was to make sandcastles and I was trying to show her how to make a tower but it kept falling down so she let out a huge impatient sigh and took the bucket off me so I couldn't do it anymore, she did her own tower far better than me."

Alex smiled imagining what five-year-old (Y/n) was like she could imagine little stumpy legs and small yet determined (e/c) eyes that were as vibrant and bright as they were today. 

(F/n) sighed putting down the picture onto his desk with delicate care. "She hasn't changed always was the same determined girl, always knew what she wanted even when I told her no she still fought for it."

Alex was feeling an ominous claw rising through her. "Is this what you wanted to talk to me about Sir?"

"No, it's not the only reason Danvers, sorry Alex."

Alex frowned. 

"You will find out one day when you have children how hard it is to watch someone hurt your child, you will hate them for it and you will want your child as far away from that person as possible, because you want to protect the one person you love with all your heart and soul to be safe and happy, and away from harm."

Alex felt her face flush. "Yes, sir."

"I felt that way about you, and when (Y/n) told me she'd forgiven you and taken you back I was very angry with you, I was convinced you'd hurt her again, that you were playing a game and enjoying it and my daughter's heart is not a toy Alex."

"Of course not sir, I treasure her."

The older man took a moment to contemplate her words, look into the depths of her eyes so much that Alex grew uncomfortable. "You will understand when you see your child's heartbroken, only then will you understand, I forgot in my own anger that (Y/n) is a woman with her own independent mind and will and she as I've said always knows what she wants, and she wants you I've been struggling to accept that but today I heard what you said to Sawyer."

Alex felt her eyes widen. OMG, which bits did he hear?

"You didn't know I was there so you can't have done it for my benefit, and I know words are cheap but the fact you said them to Sawyer seems to have put my mind at ease more."

"Ok."

"Just please look after her, she's my little girl but I know there are things she's not telling me she tries to protect me, just...just be there when she won't let me be there for her okay."

"Yes, sir you can count on it." Alex nodded her head seriously. 

"Hmm yes, I think I can, well Alex you may leave I'm sure (Y/n) is just about to come in here and steal you anyway just like she stole the bucket."

Just after he had finished speaking the door flew open and there stood wide-eyed was (Y/n), Alex couldn't help it she burst into laughter, was it possible for anyone to be so cute?


	124. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) relishes the feeling of real and true happiness.

"And what are you so happy about?" Alex puzzled she'd noticed how the smile had not fallen from her face since they'd left her father's office, even now as they walked down the busy street hand in hand.

" Nothing. "

"Come on tell me."

" I'm just naturally happy can't a girl be happy just to spend time with her girlfriend? " (Y/n) shrugged but her smile broke bigger.

"You have to tell me or I'll never put out again," Alex said unconvincingly trying to avoid the far too confident eyes of (Y/n) as she tried to make eye contact to tell her just how unthreatened by that threat she was.

"We both know I'm irresistible Alex so that line is never going to work."

" You sound pretty confident about that. "

"Oh I am, don't think I didn't notice you ogling my boobs yesterday while you 'helped' me with the washing up." ( Y/n) raised an eyebrow at the other woman who's face blushed a deep shade of red.

"I was..."

" You was watching my breasts don't deny it. "

"Fine but I'm allowed I have a free pass because you are my girlfriend isn't that the line you use when I catch you objectifying me?" Alex smirked.

"Wooo low blow Alex using my own excuse against me."

" Come on tell me why you are so happy? " Alex coaxed again, she hadn't been happy when she'd arrived at the station she had looked like another few minutes alone with Maggie and she would have impaled her to the wall with the nearest stapler gun. "You listened didn't you?"

" I have no idea what you are talking about. " (Y/n) feigned innocence.

Alex shook her head, now utterly convinced that she was right. "You did listen, you hide behind the door and listened to what I told Maggie didn't you?"

(Y/n) blushed. "Yes but only because I don't trust her she is always in our lives trying to ruin everything."

" She can only ruin it if we let her and you heard what I told her. "

"Yes, you called me annoying."

Alex stopped just at the entrance to the park, catching (Y/n) unaware. "Everything I said and the most you took from it was the annoying bit?"

"No I got the bit about how you wouldn't change me and you loved me, those things Alex." For a moment the chef felt her throat close as emotion threatened to overtake her.

" Hey come on I meant every word of them. " Alex run her hand up and down the other woman's arm trying to comfort her.

"I know, it's just you have no idea how much that meant to me, not many people in my life has ever done that and you did it again, I just.. it's just crazy that I fell in love and she feels the same." She let a lone tear fall down her cheek.

" (Y/n) I know you think you are hard to love, you have issues about your mother but the truth is it's so easy to love you. "

(e/c) eyes lifted to look into deep brown ones something transpiring between them in those moments when words seemed unneeded and a simple look was enough.

Alex smiled letting her hand cup the cheek of the woman she loved, (Y/n) leaned into her touch. "I'll always be the luckiest woman in the world because you gave me a second chance, I'll shout it from the rooftops and tell the world just how much you mean to me if that is what it takes."

" No, you may fall off. " (Y/n) laughed still unwilling to let her hand go.

"Its okay you can catch me."

" Well, that does sound good. "

xxx

"It's so weird the last time I was in here a crazed ghost had possessed Kara." Alex cringed at the memory, it was all so real she had no idea how ( Y/n) still stuck it in the restaurant let alone the office.

(Y/n) chuckled. "I know and even stranger was that ghost was Cat's great Aunt."

" Maybe that is the less strangest bit about the whole thing. " Alex shrugged.

Alex sat down on the chair in front of (Y/n)'s desk, the chef's eyes trained on the sinewy tender neck that rested in front of her, soft trails of hair that fell down either side like silky curtains, (Y/n) gave in to temptation moving forward to gently run a soft fingernail down the tantalizing flesh, exploring with her fingertip the warm and inviting.

"Hmmm, that feels nice." Alex let out a low moan as she moved her head to grant ( Y/n) greater access.

The chef smiled letting her whole hand gently caress the flesh of her neck moving aside the strands of hair and letting her hand ride up into the dark lush hair, it reminded her of the nights after they'd made love and Alex would usually fall asleep as (Y/n) played with her hair.

Moments passed like this the (h/c) haired woman indulging in her opportunity to lavish some attention on her lover while Alex had almost forgotten her own name so lost was she in (Y/n)'s ministrations.

A wicked idea crept into (Y/n)'s mind, it as usual involved her best efforts to get Alex out of clothes and into nothing, she leaned down closer so she could whisper in her ear. "You know you should let me give you a proper full body massage."

" Hmmm "

"Can you imagine it? You all naked and free laying out in front of me as I warm oil between my palms, my hands then finally getting to trail the length of your delicious naked flesh, everywhere from your neck right here." She moved her hands again to demonstrate. "All the way to your bottom, can you imagine my fingers sinking down into your plumb behind, maybe after my fingers can sink down somewhere a little wetter."

Alex let out a pained groan just as a knock sounded at the door, (Y/n) hissed in annoyance at being interrupted, she'd wanted to move on describe what she would do to Alex in detail, someone had ruined her plan. "Keep that idea, we're doing it." ( Y/n) promised with a whisper placing a soft kiss just below her ear, even that made the agent shiver.

"Why is it every time we start something we are interrupted?" She sighed crossing her legs.

"We have huge bad luck." She turned her attention to the door. " Come in. "

The door swung open much to (Y/n)'s dismay Cat walked into the room, removing the giant sunglasses that had covered her eyes and most of her face.

(Y/n) looked down at Alex. "See bad luck."

"I hope you're not doing anything I'd have to report to your father." The older woman looked down at Alex and back up at ( Y/n) with a knowing scathing look.

"I don't know what you mean." ( Y/n) shrugged innocently.

"Like defiling my beautiful restaurant."

Alex felt her cheeks redden as she looked up at the wicked look in (Y/n)'s eyes.

"Too late for that we already did that long before you bought this place."

" Wish I'd know that then I could have made them lower the price."

Alex sighed if she didn't step in now both women would be trading verbal blows until Goodness knows when. "So what did you want Cat?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Interesting, firstly it's my restaurant Kiera's sister, therefore, I can come and go here anytime I please."

(Y/n) turned towards Alex a mystified look on her face. "Who the hell is Kiera?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "It's what she calls Kara apparently."

" What the heck is going on you don't call her by her name you just picked your own like some capitalist slave owner. " (Y/n) said firmly her hands crossing over her chest.

"No, I merely forgot her name." Cat dismissed. "And we really don't need your socialist lectures today (Y/n) they are boring."

" Wow, I wish I'd merely forget yours, or better yet you forget mine and totally and utterly not know my number. " That would have been the kind of heaven (Y/n) could have gotten behind. " Also socialism is not boring it is the only thing that can save the majority from the forced enslavement of the minority, the bourgeoisie who bleed the poor and working classes dry while blaming the immigrant for performing a function of humanity that has kept us alive for God knows how long, no Madam socialism is not boring you dismiss it because you fear it. "

"Yes well I'd come here for a look around and now that I'm here I think it's actually looking pretty good, so I'll go and see what your father is doing," Cat said quickly replacing her shades on her face and leaving the room closing the door behind her.

" I did it. " (Y/n) cried out in wonder. "I made her leave!"

Alex chuckled. "All you had to do was bore her into leaving."

" Or did I actually say the truth which is scarier than anything? "

"No, you defiantly bored her into leaving," Alex confirmed. " Now let's talk more about this naked massage, is this an activity that Socialists approve of? or have you changed your mind? "

"Why Agent Danvers I do believe I can be convinced to put down my banner and let my fingers do the work." She smiled again, this time so brightly it was almost blinding.

xxx

(Y/n) sat on the couch sandwiched between Kara and Lena, she had her own date with Alex in a little while but the two women weren't to know that.

She'd been plotting again and this time decided to go a little bit further and so far it was working.

It was time to take the plunge and do the hardest bit.

"So this is fun." She smiled as both her cousins turned to look at her, each one wearing their own brand of I'm going to kill you. She ignored them. "So are you two free for the night?"

" I guess. " Kara sighed.

"I've actually done all my paperwork." Lena shrugged.

(Y/n) smiled to herself. "Cool so you two have fun on your date okay!" With the super speed, she was off the couch and out the door, leaving the two women stunned staring after her.

" Well, I didn't see that coming. " Lena whispered her eyes trained on the door.

Kara turned to face her, her blue eyes wide and vulnerable. "I don't think she is coming back."

" No, I don't think she is. " If this ends badly I'm going to kill you (Y/n) (L/n). "There is no reason this has to be awkward Kara we could just go back to how we used to be, friends, I miss being your friend and..." Her green eyes grew wide as suddenly Kara's lips landed unexpectedly onto hers. 

Kara is kissing me!

xxx

"So you actually just left them there?" Alex asked she'd been so stunned when (Y/n) had told her what she had done that she still couldn't get her jaw to close. 

(Y/n) smiled smugly. "I did, like a badass boss I just ran and left them there."

"Why didn't you think of this before we had to spend what seemed like a lifetime pretending to hate each other?" 

"It was kinda fun, but it was so hard to hate you." (Y/n) pouted closing the distance between them and taking the glass that Alex held in her hand and putting it on the side, threading her arms around her neck and basking in her nearness. "Even if it was pretending it was so hard, and you know since Kara is distracted there is less chance she can interrupt us tonight." 

"How are you so sure that she will stay there?" Alex asked intrigued. 

"Because it's just them, no one to get embarrassed in front of, no one they have to put up a front for, just them what is there to run from?"

"I was a little worried, Sara was asking about Lena today." Alex sighed. 

"Let's not talk about them anymore, let's talk about my massage idea." (Y/n)'s eyes drifted to the other woman's lips, it had been far too long since they'd last been on her own lips, it must have been longer than half an hour that was way too long to wait for another kiss. 

Alex chuckled. "You just want to see me naked."

"You can't wear clothes Alex you'll get oil all over them, so come on Alex get your kit off." 

"And your going to be watching are you?" Alex smiled. 

"I think it's only fair I did come up with the idea in the first place, and I got Kara and Lena to talk again I need my reward." Moving her hands down to the zip on her pants (Y/n) slowly undid it. "Or maybe I should help you, I think that could be more fun."

Alex grasped her hand stopping it progressing any further. "You better go and get your oil or whatever it's called."

"Yes, Ma'am." (Y/n) saluted quickly rushing off to get the oil she had brought hoping to get back in time to not miss Alex taking her clothes off. 

She did miss it, she returned to find that Alex was already bereft of clothes and what met her was the sweet sight of her bottom minus the confines of clothing, she was already laying down on her bed waiting for (Y/n) to return her back arching slightly as she leaned on her elbows. 

Oh jeez wow, no one better interrupt me this time I'll go crazy I know I will. 

Not wanting to make Alex feel uncomfortable she stripped of all of her own clothes until she stood in nothing at all. I don't want Alex to have all of the fun. 

(Y/n) poured some of the oil into her hand and warmed it between her palms, Alex lazily moved her feet around in the air she was happy to amuse her girlfriend, (Y/n) smirked her eyes greedily taking in the full view before her, the side of her lover's breasts pushed against the bed, the plush bottom that looked so pert and eatable. Alex should have known better than to offer her nude body to her like this, like serving chocolate to a chocoholic and expecting them to not be glutens and eat it all, (Y/n) was an Alexaholic, she was pretty sure at this point there was no cure. 

Lust coursed through (Y/n)'s veins. 

Alex let out a moan of approval as (Y/n) let her fingers glide over her gently, as if she was reacquainting herself with her lover's body, she may have spent the night with her last night but she was taking the moment to take in the full feel of her beneath her fingers. 

"That feels good." Alex's hoarse voice muffled by the pillow called out. 

"I told you it would, and I've only just begun." (Y/n) leaned her upper body over Alex, making sure that her hard nipples caressed the skin of her back as she dug her fingers into the Agent's shoulders, she felt Alex relax further under her hands. 

"And you are really sure Kara won't come running back here?" Alex spoke. 

(Y/n) smiled. "Positive." I hope so.


	125. Blissful Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and (Y/n) enjoy a morning in bed.

Alex curled up closer to the warm body next to her, clutching her arm tighter so that her place was firmly fixed even though there was no one to compete with, even in sleep she held her tightly.

She opened her eyes slightly lifting her head to look at the clock, sighing with relief it was way too early to get up yet.

(Y/n) let out a soft sleepy mumble that caught Alex's attention, the adorable sound seemed to linger and echo, Alex kept looking at her, her face partly hidden by the dark of the room and then a soft gentle light from the morning darkened navy blue sky reflected across her skin, she looked like the embodiment of perfection.

Was it weird to watch someone sleep? Alex hoped not she did it a lot more than she would admit even to (Y/n) her reaction yesterday to what she had told her, she had many reasons to hate Kharys but the biggest one was what she had done to (Y/n), how could she think she was unlovable?

Alex moved again so her head perched on (Y/n)'s shoulder burying her head into her neck, stray bits of hair tickling her, as always she felt compelled to do it, inhale her very essence reassure herself she was there, cool her still wounded heart, it was (Y/n) and she was never leaving again.

"How can a girl sleep if you keep sniffing me?" A groggy voice called.

Alex chuckled. "You smell of coconut oil."

" Hmm, I wonder why that is? "

"Because when you suggested a massage you forgot to mention it would have a happy ending." Alex smiled into her neck, enjoying the feel of her next to her as (Y/n) stroked the arm that covered her with her gentle fingers.

"A very happy ending." She said smugly. "Six times. "

"You're still going to be smug over that sixth one aren't you?"

" Damn straight I never even had to touch you, you just went over the hill on your own. "

Alex sighed the memory was enough to bring back the feelings. "No, you decided to touch yourself instead."

"You challenged me and I accepted it, I was trying to please my Alexandra."

" We really need to get my Mom to stop calling me that, you kept saying it while you....you know. " Her cheeks flushed pink.

"While I pleasured myself, and you." (Y/n) laughed turning her head to the side to finally meet Alex's eyes.

"Hi."

" Hey. " (Y/n) returned her smile, sighing as she saw the state of the sky outside, soon the sun would rise, she never liked the Summer and the early light mornings, but then she had never liked winter mornings either, she just plain hated mornings. "I never used to like mornings until I met you." She mused.

" Oh yeah I was never a big lover of them either when I was in university I didn't see many I was usually still asleep hung over. " Alex remembered.

"My smart brilliant doctor was a rebel."

" It wasn't so funny at the time I was nearly kicked out of school I missed so many classes. "

(Y/n) turned her whole body to face her, making sure her arm moved with her, as she lifted her own hand to sooth the side of her face. "Why did you do that?"

" I don't know I guess I was always living in Kara's shadow she had all of these powers and what was I? just a normal joe it was tough. " Alex sighed sadly.

"I hope you don't still think you are a normal joe."

" Maybe I still am. "

"Hah not in this lifetime the Alex I know is the most amazing being to ever have existed, she's strong, she's smart as hell, she's determined and has a heart the size of the Indian ocean."

" You have to say that. " Alex smiled.

"No I really don't you are a stubborn pain in my ass sometimes, too jealous and massively insecure, which is crazy because no one else exists for me when I was in Gotham and that woman hit on me the old me would have jumped at the chance."

"You're not filling me with confidence here (Y/n). " Alex said cautiously.

"My point is the old me would have, but all I could think of once I got past the initial bling of attraction was you, she may have been hot but she wasn't you so she wasn't good enough."

Alex frowned as she hated to think of anyone flirting with her, this woman had been no different. "Was she really hotter than me?"

(Y/n) took a moment to take in the cut of her cheekbones, the delicate shape of her eyes, the slenderness of her lips and cracked a smile. "No one is hotter than you, for me any way you blow me away every time."

" Well, that does my ego good. " The agent smiled.

"If you could peer into my brain you'd have nothing to worry about ever again, I saw Sara the other day in her canary costume it did absolutely nothing for me."

" That's good you used to drool over her. " Alex replied with sarcasm.

"That was not my fault, it was jarring having that amount of boob on display, they don't look like that when she has them out." She shrugged, startled when Alex playfully slapped her stomach with her hand. " Hey what it's true. "

"I don't want to know about you and other women's boobs thank you very much."

" Oh yeah we could talk about me and yours last night, you were pretty vocal then. " (Y/n) replied smugly. "Though I couldn't quite understand you, you were very incoherent, not to mention rough on my hair, good thing I use a good shampoo."

Alex blushed harder, which was ridiculous because it was just her and (Y/n) yet the memory of totally losing herself in carnal abandon was something she'd never quite experienced before with anyone, the chef seemed to want to push her further than others ever had, share things with her that she never thought was possible. "You wouldn't want to..  well.." A startling thought hit her.

" What? "

"You wouldn't ever want to bring someone else along with us would you?" Alex shifted awkwardly.

(Y/n)'s eyes grew wide. "Are you crazy? I don't want to watch as someone touches you and I certainly don't want someone else  touching me, I know I've gone some wild things, Alex but I don't think that kind of thing ever ends well, they just bring mistrust and doubts, why you don't want to do that do you?"

"Oh God no I'd die if I had to watch someone else touch you." Alex sighed with relief, glad she wouldn't have to be the bad boring guy if ( Y/n) ever suggested it.

"Good because my excellent sex skills are reserved for one woman only."

" Me. " Alex proclaimed loudly and confidently, making (Y/n) throw her head back laughing.

"Yes, you."

"What do you think happened between Lena and Kara?" Alex whispered even though there was no need to.

(Y/n) pursed her lips. "Let's see." She reached across to pick up her cell phone from the bedside table. "Lena is bound to have sent me hate mail if things went super bad with her super."

Alex rolled her eyes at her very bad joke and settled her head upright on her shoulder so she could see the screen, there were the usual notifications from various social media outlets The Willow had a very large following, it had only increased after Cat had purchased it.

Alex watched her, (Y/n) was never precious with her phone she never hid it away or obsessed, it was refreshing to know she had or felt she had nothing to hide.

"That's interesting." She mused.

" What is? " Alex asked.

"Nothing at all from Lena or Kara, check your phone."

Alex reached to get hers opening it she took a few seconds to dash through notifications before turning back to (Y/n) stunned. "Nothing either."

" OMG. "

"Don't get too crazy and start imagining things. " Alex tried to calm her down.

"What else could this be? Lena would have tried to kill me by now if it had gone bad. "

Alex still shook her head. "Just don't get ahead of yourself before you have the full details. "

(Y/n) sighed conceding that her girlfriend was right. "Fine." She put her phone back down and settled back down into Alex's side, the only other best place to be was under Alex she thought devilishly.

"Alex."

" Hmm. "

"I've been thinking."

" What about? "

"You know these children we are going to have?"

" Yes. " Alex watched her face carefully. Has she changed her mind? 

"Well I was kinda wondering if we'd be seeing more of your Mom then because I think it will be important, or she will be important to them especially because I don't really have a mother and I'd like our children to be close to your Mom. "

Of all things, Alex had expected to hear this was definitely not it. "Why is it important?"

"Because when my Mom left it was just me and Dad I want our children to have a family, and I think they'll have a pretty amazing one but it would be nice if they had their Grandmother more. "

"You don't think I see my mother enough is that what you are getting at?"

" Kinda. "

Alex smiled. "Is that you angling for an invite? "

(Y/n) shook her head. "No it just sucks when your Mom is a bitch like mine, yours is so nice I think to start it now would be good so when we are parents it won't seem like a new chore but routine, hey maybe she could move to National City?" She shouted excitedly.

Alex gasped loudly. "What no way (Y/n) calm down please I can't live in the same city as my Mom! "

"You live here with Kara and she steals pizza."

" She does it in a cute way. " Alex shrugged.

"She does it in a Kara way, also I think about your Mom a lot, alone in that big house, I feel sad." ( Y/n) admitted.

"She has friends."

" I guess. "

Alex sighed. "Fine we'll go and visit my Mom and when we have kids they can live with her and we'll visit them on the weekends. "

(Y/n) chuckled. "That solves our diaper changing duties." 

"I thought I already had that is your job woman of steel."


	126. Well That Was Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the chill of her encounter with the killer still weighing on her (Y/n) and Alex plan their weekend in Midvale.

(Y/n) sighed for the millionth time she'd read the files Maggie had left for her a million times and with some help from Winn on known alien powers, she'd come to the only conclusion she could.

The killer was Kryptonian.

Or at least an alien with powers like a Kryptonian.

"Maybe the fact that they are all men suggest that the killer is female?" She pondered to herself tapping her pen against the file of information, she wasn't quite sure what they wanted her to do with this stalk every guy in the country who wore a service uniform.

Why couldn't they have given this to Kara, she would know what to do. 

Her mind began to wonder, bored of her task she began to remember her brief time in the fortress of solitude she'd give anything to be there right now instead of stuck in a dull boring office, to be filled with so many insanely unique things she was sure she could have some fun there.

"This is definitely Sawyers fault, damn that woman can't take my girlfriend so she decides to bore me to death." She sank down into her chair.

It had been nearly a week since she'd run out on Kara and Lena so she could force them to have to spend time together, and so she could get lots of alone time with Alex, she smiled at the memory of just how well they'd used that time.

Lena and Kara had never mentioned what had happened and (Y/n) had admitted defeat, her cheeky plan had failed and Kara was a fool.

"Stupid Kara can be a superhero and move a building but can't admit her feelings."

" Do you know they say the first sign of madness is talking to yourself? " A voice laughed.

"No Sara that is answering yourself back." (Y/n) nodded with determination.

Sara came to sit on the chair next to her. "So you are okay until you start replying to yourself?"

" Yep. "

"Keep me up to date on that then will you."

"Will do, my cousin, is an idiot." She sighed.

Sara laughed. "Okay, which one?"

" Kara. "

"Ahh is this the non Kara and Lena thing?"

" Yes, I gave her Lena on a platter and still nothing. "

Sara thought silently for a time, she'd spent only a short time dancing with Lena Luthor and was struggling to come up with reasons why Kara could resist the woman, she'd pretty much fallen under her spell for a moment.

"Maybe she just really isn't interested, wouldn't she have done something if she was?" Sara reasoned.

"No, I've seen the way she looks at her."

" Something must be holding her back then. " Sara shrugged.

"Hmm maybe."

"Do you need a hand with this stuff?" Sara asked looking at the files and papers lying over the table in front of them.

" I need something, I'm hating Maggie Sawyer even more after this. " She sighed holding her head in her hands.

Sara chuckled. "Your favorite person."

" Don't even joke about it, she tried her hardest last week to tell me Alex was hers and only hers, I can tell you I was so close to taking her head off. "

"What is it about Alex?"

" What. "

Sara's face reddened slightly but she had wanted to know what had made the other woman so special. "I just wondered what it is that makes her so special, I just see a normal woman but you don't do you?"

(Y/n) smiled. "There are many words that you can use to describe Alex Danvers but normal is definitely not one."

" How? "

"I don't know, it's just I've never ever been made to feel the most intense feelings of love and care from just one look before, but with Alex that is it, I just need to look at her to see what she feels for me it's really intense sometimes, but it's so profound it gives me chills."

" I never gave you that did I? I mean I think we are much better as friends. "

(Y/n) laughed nodding her head. "No you didn't, and yes I am happy to call you my friend."

" Me too. "

"And you got Sam out of it with my expert winging."

Sara lowered her head slightly. "Yeah."

(Y/n) frowned. "What is it?"

" It's tough dating a single mother, of course, her number one priority is her daughter but... "

"You want to be selfish."

" Kinda, I know it sounds bad but... "

"Sara I think you should stick with it, don't over think this, just enjoy the time you have and I'm sure as time goes by then things will change." (Y/n) reasoned.

"You really think so."

" I do. "

"There you are." (Y/n) smiled at the familiar jealous tone, would she forever be jealous and insecure even though she had no reason to be.

"Hi, babe." (Y/n) smiled, Sara, giving her a small wave.

"Hi, Alex you just missed (Y/n) listing all of your good points."

" Oh yeah. " Alex walked into the room her gaze fixed on (Y/n), the chef rolled her eyes and grasped her by her shirt and pulled her down to meet her lips. 

Alex tried to fight the blush that appeared across her cheeks when (Y/n) finally let her go, she had remembered a time when they had first got back together when no matter how much Sara had been winding her up she would never kiss her in front of the blonde woman, she'd been really annoyed but she understood now, she'd had to endure that when she was with Maggie having to watch them together and she hadn't wanted to hurt Sara in the same way, but now as time had moved on and so had Sara things were different, she smiled down at her she was such a caring person. 

"Yeah, it took her two seconds." Sara laughed ignoring the scathing looks from both women. "Oh come on I'm joking, she knows you love her I just can't help but tease her when she is in this jealous intense mood."

" How do you get more annoying every day Sara? " Alex asked.

"That Alex is my superpower." She winked.

                                                                                      xxx

(Y/n) pulled her legs up on the couch, her laptop with Alex's face sat on the small table in front of her as the tv spoke quietly in the corner, the chef loved these nights the next best thing to curling up on the sofa together.

Lena was nowhere to be seen, she hadn't been in when she had come in so she assumed she was still at work.

"Tonight is my turn to choose the show and you have to watch my series about Asian food." ( Y/n) smiled at the screen.

"But I get hungry watching these shows and you aren't here to cook for me." Alex moaned.

"Come on it will be good, plus it's cool seeing other cultures. "

"Fine."

" Ah you know we'll have fun. " (Y/n) bounced excitedly as the show titles began to run.

"What were you talking to Sara about?" Alex asked nervously it had been a little jarring to walk into the small office and see (Y/n)and Sara sitting so closely.

"Err let me see how Kara is an idiot, how amazing you are and how she is a little unsure of herself and Sam. "

"She said I was amazing?"

" No I said you were amazing, you gotta know by now I'm the loud one in the front shouting how amazingly brilliant Alex Danvers is. " (Y/n) smiled.

Alex laughed. "That's why I started to go deaf when I started dating you."

"Or was it because of how loud you scream when I fu.."

" Yes thank you (Y/n). " Alex blushed. "My life was relatively boring sex wise then you come along and gosh I don't know, drive me crazy."

" You know you love it, Alexandra, do I have to remind you of the six times night. " (Y/n) winked wickedly.

"You are never going to let me forget that are you?" Alex sighed.

" Nope it's my greatest achievement in life, I'm just sad it's something I can never tell the children about, gather round kiddies let me tell you about the night your Mom made your Mommy scream out so loud her eardrums almost burst. "

Alex stared at her. "You wouldn't!"

" Of course not I don't have the money for intense therapy Alex, but its a thought, right? Who else can I tell? "

"No one."

" Dammit, Alex no one else is gonna know how amazing I am with my turbo tongue. "

"Why are you advertising?" Alex folded her arms over her chest and frowned.

" Nope, just want to spread the word make a few people jealous. "

"Just keep it to yourself, especially at my Mom's this weekend, you know she is writing to the Pope to have you made a saint for making me visit her more. " Alex sighed, remembering the phone call the other night there was no doubt about it anymore Eliza Dancers was (Y/n)'s biggest fan.

"I don't think they take requests but who knows, you know I'm not Catholic right?"

" I don't think that matters to her, she'll make him do it no matter what. " Alex shrugged.

(Y/n) smiled. "Come on it will be fun, you can show me more of where little Alex hung out and your Mom can show me those DVDs she told me about of you. "

Alex felt the blood drain from her face she had forgotten all about that and now she was dreading it. "(Y/n) no, come on please you don't want to see them."

"Yes I do, and you know if Lesla La was right about conceiving on Krypton then I should see if you we..... "

Suddenly the door to Lena's bedroom opened and out stepped both Kara and Lena, Kara's face was blood red as she adjusted her shirt and run her hands through her hair.

(Y/n) stared open-mouthed at the sight that was akin to a miracle, Alex tried to get her attention, she couldn't see what (Y/n) was following with her stupified eyes.

"(Y/n)!"

"(Y/n)!"

"(Y/n) what is happening?"

" I think...I think Kara just got her groove on. " She whispered finally when she had found her voice.


	127. Superwoman The Dominatrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superwoman has a very uncomfortable meeting on the streets of National City.

The shouts and scuffle of feet vibrated through the alleyway as Superwoman swung down from the sky and landed on the hard, wet ground with grace, her eyes fixed ahead of her the shadowy figures fought in an odd dance.

She picked up her pace until she was flying through the air launching herself at the attacker, she caught them unaware but they were no weak human.

Superwoman watched carefully the victim his eyes watched her with as much alarm as relief, he looked safe at least he was alive, the caped woman took note of his naval officers uniform.

"Leave." She told him with the type of command she'd never dare adopt in real life, his hasty retreat was all she heard as she turned her attention to the rising shadow she'd just recently pushed away.

The shadow began a slow arrogant walk closer.

"I recognize the house of El." A female voice spoke with a snarl. " You are kin of Superman? "

"What is it to you if I am?"

The mysterious woman laughed a mocking laugh. "Only an El would answer like that, always were so high and mighty nothing changes even though Krypton is gone "

"What's your game I assume you intended to kill that man."

" Why do you care about these revolting creatures they are mere micro creations under our divine guidance. " Finally the woman stepped out from the darkness and into the moonlight, her short brunette hair shone almost red in the light, her strict unfeeling eyes glared at Superwoman.

"Who are you?" She asked she knew too much about her family to not be a Kryptonian too.

The strange woman laughed. "I am Ursa."

(Y/n) blinked hard waiting for her to expand on her introduction but nothing came. it was clear Ursa was assuming she was known and known well, she was mistaken.

"I'm sorry but is that supposed to mean something to me?" Superwoman laughed as she shrugged.

The woman didn't reply instead she just watched her, making her feel so uneasy that it was almost like an icy claw drawing down her back. "Your kinsman knows me well."

" Can you stop talking in weird riddles? "

"I think I like playing with you, I have come face to face with Superman many times and Supergirl deems like a soft case yet you seem to draw me." She moved closer.

Superwoman stood her ground. "Thanks but I'm taken."

Ursa laughed. "I have read, but surely Batwoman is human she is weak and insipid, I can match your strength."

" You shouldn't listen to rumors, my partner isn't human. " Not a complete lie Alex is an Angel. "Besides I have a rule to never date a killer of the innocent, it's a bit of a mood killer you can imagine Oh what did you do today dear? Well, I murdered a father of three, you can see how much of a downer that is." The woman in the cape shrugged.

" I am wondering what your connection to the house of El is, only four members survived that I know of, which one are you? Or were you part of the program to have Kryptonians mate with humans to build a population of half breeds? "

"I maintain my family and I are none of your business," Superwoman spoke firmly.

"Oh yes, you like being in charge don't you? I can sense it, hear it in your voice." The other woman almost gasped with excitement.

Superwoman frowned, wondering why she'd been cursed with this lunatic, why couldn't Kara have done this, Kara could do dominatrix well right? She cringed at the thought she certainly was not into being dominant, she just about went weak at the knees whenever Alex took control of anything.

"I do what I must." That had seemed like a very good response.

" And you do it well. " Ursa purred. "Very well, it's been a very long time since I've come across such a specimen as you."

What is going on? She moved back a step unsure of how she was supposed to handle a situation like this, Kara had taught her everything but never something like this.

" Listen, lady you are creeping me out, I'm not interested, deal with that, and tell me what the hell you've been playing at. "

"Oh, there is that divine tone again." Ursa moved closer. " I'm a little wet. "

OMFG HELP!!!! 

It was probably very against protocol but she couldn't see any other way, there was no immediate danger to anyone else, so taking one last glimpse of the freaky woman Superwoman launched herself into the air hoping she didn't have to deal with a stalker tonight too.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she found herself alone in the sky, Kara could definitely deal with her next time, she'd probably be kidnapped to work as a dominatrix at some alien dive bar.

The overdramatic thought made her shiver, the thought of being away from Alex made the crazy thought even more horrid.

                                                                                        xxx

The next morning (Y/n) found herself clad in her suit pacing down the hallway of the DEO, she hadn't slept very much her mind kept replaying the strange encounter with the woman Ursa.

"Winn, who do I go to if I want to file a sexual harassment claim?" She announced suddenly making everyone in the room turn towards her, it had definitely been sexual harassment of some kind.

"What the hell happened?" Alex asked firmly taking on a suddenly alert presence.

"That one Sawyer is after the one who kills servicemen and takes their badges, I was doing a few laps around the city last night when I heard this shout when I find them its this creepy Kryptonian chick."

"She said she was Kryptonian?" Winn shrugged.

" No, but she knew too much about the house of El and she said Superman knew her, anyway then she starts coming on to me like I'm in some even shittier version of fifty shades of grey than the book or film actually is. "

Alex frowned.

"Well we don't have a department for sexual harassment," Winn replied.

" Don't you think in the age of #MeToo we should have one, how many people have been harassed in this place and told no one? " (Y/n) demanded her hands firmly perched on her hips.

"I think they assume they could tell either you or Supergirl and you would drop them on their heads." Winn shrugged, who would be doing any harassing in a place that held two female superheroes with superpowers? It wasn't a very smart thing to do.

Alex rolled her eyes and grabbing (Y/n) by her arm pulled her away from Winn. "Hey, why didn't you tell me about this last night?"

(Y/n) sighed. "I came to your apartment, she really creeped me out kept going on about being dominated and crap, anyway but you were asleep I didn't want to wake you."

"(Y/n) you should know by now, I would have wanted you to wake me up, we need to do something about situations like this."

" What me being propositioned by other women?"

Alex rubbed the back of her neck nervous for her next suggestion, would she like it or would she think it was too soon? "I think I should give you a key to my apartment."

" But I borrow Kara's. "

"This will be yours, that isn't always as convenient as we saw last night, but this way you will always have a key just in case."

(Y/n) smiled. "Careful I'll start to think you've asked me to move in with you." 

 

Alex felt her face flush red, as she regained her technique of rubbing her neck with gusto, "Well..I.."

"Alex we need you now!" Kara suddenly broke into the room her face set in a straight serious line as her face flamed red, (Y/n) and Alex took her in. 

"What's wrong?"

"Just come on."

Alex sighed. "I gotta go we'll finish this later okay, oh and don't worry about crazy aliens I'll protect you."

{Y/n) shook her head a smile on her face as she watched her leave. "Damn that woman, I love her so much." A hand landed on her shoulder making her turn around. 

"Come on let's see who that was, what did she say her name was?" Winn asked going towards his computer.

"Ursa, do you know what has Kara so twisted in two about?" 

"No, I don't something happened earlier though she and J'onn went out for a long while."

                                                                                      xxx

With Alex and Kara off on some secret mission of some kind, although she was certain they had not left the DEO, (Y/n) found herself landing on the balcony of Lena's office. 

A dark head was bent over some papers intently taking them in as she read them and signed at the bottom, (Y/n) smiled at how sweet she looked, she couldn't help the feeling to tease her. 

"Lena and Kara sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" She sang annoyingly as she walked through the doors, they still hadn't spoken about the whole Lena and Kara thing, today she hoped that would change. 

Lena rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the smile that played across her face. "Will you ever grow up?"

"Nope, especially when you are keeping secrets from me, now I don't want too many details she is my cousin but I do want details where, when and how?"

"You won't be getting any details out of me Superwoman, came in your suit today I see."

(Y/n) sat down in the chair casually letting her knee sit on the edge of the desk in front of her. "Oh come on you kept asking me about Alex when we first got together."

Lena shook her head a smug look on her face. "Still no."

"Oh come on we need to know details."

"Who is we?"

"Okay, I need to know details so I can tell Alex I won our bet." She shrugged as though she was completely innocent, she needed to know what was happening and she needed to know it last week. "Come on please just answer my questions with a yes, have you kissed Kara in the last week?"

"Yes."

"Have you done more than kiss her in the last week?"

"Maybe."

"Dammit, Lena you are giving me nothing here!" 

Lena's green eyes twinkled with mirth as she smiled. "You'll just have to wait, won't you."

"You Lena Luthor suck so much."


	128. Amazonians And Daxamites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two visitors arrive in National City, one welcome and one not so welcome.

(Y/n) brushed aside the hair that fell over into her eyes, she was irritated enough as it was she was battling the urge to throw something at a wall.

She hadn't heard from Alex since she'd walked away yesterday, it was really starting to get to her, it wasn't that Alex hadn't replied to her messages or phone calls, but the fact that whatever was happening she was being kept out of the loop.

What is the point in being bloody Superwoman if no one trusts me? 

"Chef table nine want their crab bisque." A server called out breaking her from her maudlin thoughts.

" How long on the bisque? " She called out.

"You didn't tell us you needed a bisque chef."

(Y/n) frowned, angry with herself for screwing up what was a perfect serving record. "Dammit, get a crab bisque on now!"

" You okay chef you've been distracted all night? " Carlos asked concerned usually the chef was so happy during service, and she never forgot anything.

"Don't worry I'm good, just something on my mind." She shrugged off.

"You want me to take over for a little bit while you take a five minutes break?'

" Thank you, Carlos, I won't be long I'm just going to get some fresh air. " Moving swiftly but with care not to disrupt any of the chefs cooking she opened the back door and slipped out into the alley.

The summer evening hung over her head as leaned her head against the door and took a breath of night air, mostly a toxic concoction of city fumes and pollution, luckily her Kryptonian genes were unbothered by such a cocktail.

"What are they doing?" She whispered into the air. "Why will no one tell me? And why won't Alex tell me, she's my girlfriend for fuck's sake!"

She took her cell phone out of her pocket to see if Alex had replied, she hadn't. "What are they doing down there?"

The more she obsessed about it the more angrier she became, she needed to find out what they were hiding, as soon as service was over Superwoman would be marching on the DEO and she would be getting the answers she needed or there would be trouble, five foot eight inches of Kryptonian trouble, well half Kryptonian.

She stormed back into the kitchen with a spring in her step. "Right come on people let's get this moving along, we want to be home early tonight right?"

A chorus of cheers rang through the kitchen that made her smile.

                                                                                                    xxx

Two hours later she swung open the door of the DEO and like Napoleon marching arrogantly through an abandoned Saint Petersburg, her face was set to stone.

Every agent scurried out of her way even though tonight she wore her usual civilian clothes, she was no less frightening her (e/c) eyes illuminated her mood, she would tolerate no ones crap.

Alex hurried across her path her head buried in a file she hadn't seen her there.

(Y/n) grabbed her by the arm gently to stop her leaving. "Alex finally, hello do you remember me? I'm (Y/n) we're kinda sorta dating."

Alex frowned. "What are you talking about, of course, I know who you are."

" Hmm, I assumed you'd forgot my name because you haven't answered my calls or my messages. "

Alex sighed, it had been such a long twenty-four hours. "(Y/n) I'm so sorry I haven't had my cell phone with me."

" What have you been doing? "

"Working, doing my doctor role."

" What, just tell me what the hell you've been doing? " (Y/n) was beginning to lose patience. "Never anger a chef Alex that is the number one rule in life."

" (Y/n) I don't know why you are being so insane about this, there is nothing going on, well nothing that is very important anyway. " The agent shrugged.

"See I knew it, come on Alex tell me."

Alex sighed grasping the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "Fine just remember not to go crazy when I tell you."

An ominous feeling hit the chef. "I promise nothing."

" Excellent, yesterday we picked up activity on an alien ship lying at the bottom of the harbor, Kara went down and she found someone she really did not expect to find. "

(Y/n) pursed her lips in thought. "OMG did she find ET? He never made it home."

Alex shook her head, she hadn't had enough sleep to even pretend that was funny or amusing. "Of course it wasn't ET (Y/n)." She snapped regretting it at once.

" Hey don't get shirty with me Alex, it's not my fucking fault! "

"I'm sorry I just really want to go home." She sighed sadly, she had the feeling that everything was going to go so wrong.

Suddenly her own feelings of being left out and ignored disappeared, all that mattered was Alex, moving fast she pulled her into her body and held her, running her hands smoothing over her hair to ease away at least some of the aches and worries. "Let's forget about that silliness, I just missed you and it made me cranky." She whispered. "I overreacted a lot."

Alex sunk into the warm and comforting hold. " Cranky you is cute. "

"You should remember that for next time, tell me what's wrong or I will be pulling girlfriend rank and demanding to know and taking you home."

Alex chuckled, she knew she would do that. "On the ship, it was Kara's ex."

" Kara's ex? "

"Yeah, Mon-el."

                                                                              xxx

(Y/n) was pretty pissed off now, she'd heard the stories from Alex about the infamous dickhead that was Mon-el.

She wasn't quite sure whether it was her Kryptonian genes or her fear for Lena that made her hate the guy without even meeting him, maybe it was both.

She opened the door to the room they had placed him, she frowned when Kara came into view sitting on the edge like some worried girlfriend, he sat up on the bed, covers over his legs as he turned dull weak pathetic puppy dog eyes to her.

(Y/n) felt her own blood boil.

At the sound of the door closing, Kara sprung from the bed, her eyes guiltily moving to (Y/n). "Oh (Y/n) Hi I was wondering when you would be coming by."

The chef set her unimpressed eyes on the stranger, narrowing her eyes. "I do work here."

" Of course you do. " She laughed nervously, her cheeks flaming red, (Y/n) rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Mon-el this is my cousin (Y/n)."

" Any friend of Kara's is a friend of mine. " He smiled.

"Did being stuck in your ship affect your hearing she said cousin, and I am very selective about who I have as friends." She said firmly.

" (Y/n)! " Kara gasped.

(Y/n) shrugged. "So Mom, what happened to you?"

" His name is Mon. " Kara corrected.

"Oh my I am so sorry, I guess my verbal autocorrect is fucked."

He turned confused eyes onto the new woman. " I managed to make it through a wormhole after I left here, I ended up in the future, the thirty-first century, things got a little tricky and I had to leave I lost control of the ship and crash landed. "

(Y/n) pursed her lips. "Hey, I have a question if you are from Daxam why do you have an American accent?"

"(Y/n) can we just forget that right now, nearly all the aliens we meet have American accents. " Kara reminded her.

"Sure, so Pon tell me how coincidentally you managed to crash land here in National City, how very ironic."

" His name is Mon. "

"Yeah, yeah answer my question." She turned her intense questioning eyes onto him.

" It was just chance. "

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes. "I really don't believe in chance, especially chances like this, she sent you away, told you to piss off yet here you are again, I guess no is not something a slave-owning princess ever hears. "

"How dare you I am a man!"

(Y/n) laughed. "I love it, how men like him think being called a woman is an insult."

"(Y/n) just stop it now." Kara told her firmly.

" Kara we can't trust this douche, he still hasn't told us why he is here, why did he have to leave the thirty-first century? "

"That is none of our business."

" Kara I spent more time than I should have done talking to Lesla-La she told me all about Daxamites, how they are greedy hate-filled pricks what makes this one any different? "

"We dated."

(Y/n) scrunched up her face. "This is your endorsement you dated, OMG Kara do you know how many women there are in the world who dated or even married men they found out they didn't even know, because you dated for a few weeks you know everything, come on Kara I've been dating Alex for a lot longer than that and last week I just found out she loves to sing while sitting on the toilet."

" Wow, hold on. " Mon-el called. "You are dating Alex, Kara's sister Alex so she went with my advice for the more the merrier, so do you do it with both Alex and Maggie or just one at a time while the other watches."

" Kara. " (Y/n) spoke her cousin's name calmly but her eyes bore into the man who sat innocently an idiotic smile on his face as he awaited the answer.

"Yes." Kara cringed she was afraid ( Y/n) she knew was vastly stronger than Mon-el if he pissed her off anymore she could kill him.

"I need to leave now before I end up mashing this fried green bean into a fine pulp, my advice still stands, I don't trust the pampered misogynist." She tried to control her voice. "And you whatever your name is you won't be around long enough for me to learn it, stay out of my way, and for that matter I wasn't here the last time you were, I wasn't here to protect my cousin from a lecherous odious piece of crap like you, you can be sure if you even think about touching her I will rip out your throat and piss down your neck!"

"(Y/n)!"

The chef shrugged. "Just warning him, I trust no one who ever had sex with a slave, you know that is called rape right? It's not fucking romantic they aren't there by choice, but force, and I tend to have a really big grudge against rapists, especially ones who think all of the womankind should be licking his feet."

Without another word (Y/n) turned on her heels and stormed out of the room, even more, angry than she had been, what the hell had Kara ever seen in a dick like that?

" Wow, your cousin is terrifying. " Mon-el stared wide-eyed at the door. "She sure is hot though."

Kara frowned at him. "She is taken."

" Hey don't blame me, on Daxam this is normal. "

"You are still using that line." Kara sighed.

                                                                                  xxx

"Have you heard Mon-el is back." Winn smiled happily. " He can continue giving me dating advice. "

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to a single word, if you take his advice you'll be in prison for rape, just keep being your sweet self not a disgusting selfish douche bag okay Winn?"

" You think I'm sweet. "

Alex landed a hand firmly on his shoulder. "It wasn't a pickup line keep moving."

" Yes Alex. " He swallowed harshly.

(Y/n) stood, observing the screens in front of her, sometimes it could be oddly compelling to watch the city from afar, it could also be creepy as hell.

Tonight she didn't care, what was Kara doing she better not be dumping sweet, smart and sophisticated Lena for that total idiot!

"Kara told me you ripped into Mon-el," Alex said softly.

"Have you seen that guy Alex, spent even two minutes talking to him, he is arrogant and smug, and downright disrespectful, I think what would happen if he was given a woman who wouldn't take anyone's crap, like Sara, she'd tear him  a new ass, but they don't go after strong women do they, they find the ones who are vulnerable, who they can crush and make scared."

" I never liked him. " Alex sighed.

(Y/n) turned towards her. "Why didn't you say something Alex, Kara is so powerful yet she is so delicate, it was easy for him to slip into her life and control her."

" You really listened when I told you this stuff huh. "

"Of course I did Alex, she is my cousin and she's come to mean a hell of a lot to me, she deserves only the most wonderful things to happen to her."

A scene on a screen caught her attention a woman standing to face away as a man crept up on her, she blinked hard.

"It can't be." She whispered in wonder, the man grabbed her from behind making her stumble back slightly.

" What. " Alex shrugged.

"OMG, it's her!"

" Who? "

"I need to go." Without another word ( Y/n) was gone leaving Alex to watched the dust she'd left in her wake.

"Wait (Y/n)!"

Winn came to stand beside her. "She left in a hurry."

" I know. "

"So you're going to see your Mom on the weekend."

" Yes and no I'm not taking you. "

"Dammit, hey what is going on there?" He pointed to the screen just as (Y/n) appeared, she wasn't wearing her suit, yet she and an anonymous woman were kicking the butt of what now looked to be three guys.

Alex took in the scene for a while before she could reply. "I don't know."

The nameless woman threw one over her head and (Y/n) high kicked another in his chest sending him barreling backward out of the shot of the screen, but he never came back. 

"Wow, they are like a crime-fighting duo," Winn explained far too excited, Alex kept her eyes glued to the screen she had no idea what was going on, first Mon-el being found in that spaceship now this, was she just hallucinating from lack of sleep? "They are like freaking Charlie's Angels or something."

"They would need a third for that Winn," Alex replied grouchily. 

"So I guess they know each other," Winn said cautiously his nervous eyes turning from the screen that showed the two women hugging happily to a very puzzled and a very annoyed Alex. 

"Hmm, it would seem so." 

Winn swore he saw smoke coming from her ears. 

                                                                           xxx

"OMG, what are you doing here in National City?" (Y/n) smiled as she moved back from the hug her eyes still smiling eagerly taking in the woman who stood before her, it had been too long and in reality not very long at all since they had last seen each other. "It seems like so long since we last saw each other."

"I'm here for an exhibit, the museum has some of the pieces from The Louvre and I am here as the custodian if you will." She smiled. "And we were together the day before you moved here remember, I seem to recall some pretty intense time in my Parisian apartment."

"So you are here for a while?" (Y/n) tried to ignore the rest of her words, she didn't need to remember that now, she could have moved back to Paris and tried to see if things with the uber sophisticated and beautiful Diana Prince would work, but her worry for Lena had won out and apart from the odd message since, they had no real contact. 

"A few weeks."

"That is amazing we'll have so much time to catch up." (Y/n) smiled. 

Dark chocolate brown eyes sparkled as she returned the smile of the chef. "I hope that we can, maybe relive a few of the old days in Paris." Her eyebrow rose in enthusiasm. 

"Oh yeah well that exactly catching up like that, I'm seeing someone." 

Disappointment appeared in the other woman's eyes. "Oh, well hey that is life."

"But we can still catch up, Diana, and I'd love for you to meet Alex she is so amazing you will see for yourself." She shot out enthusiastically, so much so that it made the woman chuckle. 

"Maybe you are a little more than seeing someone." She teased her sweet accented voice curled and danced from her ruby red lips. 

(Y/n) blushed red. "Yeah, she....gosh she is just so special."

"Then I will be honored to meet her."

"Err Diana, what the heck was all of this about?" She indicated to the men lying around on the ground, and when did Diana Prince learn how to fight like that, she would make even Alex look like an amateur?

"Oh, this, some guys just can't take no for an answer." She shrugged as though it were nothing.


	129. Grumpy Dinner Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is not so keen to go to dinner and meet the infamous Diana Price, especially when she finds out she’s her girlfriend’s ex.

(Y/n) looked ahead the road passing by like a whirl as they drove further up the highway, initially, she had been looking forward to this weekend in Midvale with Alex.

Turning her head she saw the reason she was now dreading it, Alex's face was set to a thunderous stone, she'd been the same ever since she'd introduced her to Diana.

"Are you going to ignore me all weekend?" She asked.

" No. "

The chef sighed, she only ever answered with short stiff replies.

"Good to know, because this could get a little boring all weekend." She rolled her eyes. " You know there is that rare red moon this weekend, we should go and see it, it would be so romantic. "

Alex huffed in reply.

"Fine." (Y/n) sighed again, this was getting beyond a joke, and it had been going on far too long. "Alex if we've had a row can you at least tell me about it."

" No. "

"Alex!"

" What. "

"Will you please fucking talk to me, you just grunt and say one word, this was supposed to be fun remember?"

" It was your idea, not mine. "

"Oh I give up, if you want to keep this up fair enough so can I." (Y/n) folded her arms over her chest and turned away, determined to give her best in this silent contest Alex seemed to have started.

                                                                                  xxx

Alex waited impatiently on the sofa, (Y/n) was still getting ready she never usually took this long it seems she couldn't decide what to wear so Alex was waiting for her girlfriend. 

All she'd talked about since the night before when she'd returned to the DEO was this Diana bloody Prince, Alex had never met her but already she hated her. 

The fact that she'd seen them hug just added salt into her gross oozing wound of puss that was Diana Prince. 

Now (Y/n) wanted them to meet, the agent sighed dreading the whole night, she didn't want to have dinner with this woman, who was she anyway? hugging other women's girlfriends like she had every right in the world. 

The door opened and out came Lena a soft smile on her face. "She is just coming." 

" Finally. " 

"I cannot believe Diana Prince is here." Lena sat down opposite. 

" Yeah what are the chances? " Alex shrugged. 

"You have no idea how much (Y/n) liked her, she was this leveling agent for her took away all the need for crazy parties, she was a really good influence on her." 

" She sounds very saintly. " 

Lena smiled. "Oh no from everything (Y/n) ever told me Diana was wild where it mattered if you know what I mean." 

Alex didn't have time to question her, (Y/n) opened the door standing there in her now infamous red dress Alex felt her mouth open wide then realizing she was wearing that dress for this Diana woman, she frowned. "Isn't that a little too much for dinner?" 

" You don't know Diana. " She chuckled. 

"Yeah, we know," Alex growled. 

" Come on then Alex let's get going or we will be late and Diana will think we aren't coming. " 

"I've already heard enough about this fucking woman," Alex whispered under her breath. 

" What was that? " (Y/n) asked her arms folded as she raised an eyebrow at her, Lena shook her head in despair. 

"Oh yeah, the super hearing thing." Alex cringed. 

" Yes the super hearing thing, now move your hot ass I want you to meet Diana. " 

                                                                                       xxx

"Being early worked against us." Alex sighed looking around they been sat waiting for the woman to turn up for twenty minutes. 

" Alex stop being such a bore, will you. " (Y/n) warned her. 

"You know that waiter keeps coming over here to look down your dress." Alex raged as she watched the man approach again. 

" Alex shut up if he looks he looks there is nothing for him to see when we get home you get to take it off to see everything. " The chef wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

"Maybe we should go and do that now, she doesn't seem to be coming." Alex leaned over the table taking her hand in her own, ( Y/n) took a moment in serious consideration, until her attention turned to the entrance a bright smile appeared on her face. 

She stood to her feet dislodging Alex's hand as though it were nothing, the agent felt the loss of contact straight away. 

"Diana " She smiled. 

Alex turned around to see finally the woman who (Y/n) had been so bewitched by, if she had not considered her to be a threat before she certainly did now, long dark brown hair pulled back into a tight bun, tiny strands escaped to hang down her long slender neck, her deep dark brown eyes sparkled under the light of the chandeliers that hung around them and thick sensuous red lips turned up into a warm sweet smile. 

Alex heard the alarm bells going off inside her head. 

Diana finally approached them Alex felt her blood boil as (Y/n) happily accepted her hug happily closing her eyes as she held her when it was over (Y/n) turned towards Alex, the agent swore her smile dimmed. 

(Y/n) held her hand out to her. "This is Alex." She said proudly. 

The new woman smiled at her warmly holding her hand out, Alex reluctantly took it. " Hi. " 

"(Y/n) has told me so much about you." 

" And she told me nothing about you. " Alex replied. 

(Y/n) frowned. "Come on shall we sit down and begin, not every restaurant is as efficient as mine." 

Alex noticed that Diana took the seat next to (Y/n) ignoring the fact that it was a three seated table and Alex had the other seat. 

"So how did you two meet?" Alex forced herself to ask. 

Diana smiled. "You must let me answer this (Y/n)." Putting her hand briefly on top of ( Y/n)'s. "It was the rainiest day there had been in Paris for one hundred years, I was working in The Louvre minding my own businesses when suddenly I was knocked over by a very wet woman, it turned out to be the luckiest trip of my life." 

" You did not fall you very elegantly stopped us both. " (Y/n) smiled. 

"That wasn't the only time what about our one and only night in Cannes you swore our bedroom suite was haunted. " 

Alex felt her ears pick up. "Excuse me but why were you sharing a bedroom? " 

(Y/n) winched she'd forgotten to tell Alex about this bit. 

"We dated for a while." Diana shrugged picking up her glass of wine as Alex turned her questioning gaze onto (Y/n). 

"Did you really?" 

"Yes, Cannes was to celebrate our one month anniversary." 

" What did you do for two? " She sulked. 

Diana smiled. "We went to Dubai." 

" Of course you did. " 

"Err so Diana what are you doing in National City?" ( Y/n) asked trying to change the subject, but Alex was still watching her, her dark brooding eyes almost devouring her. 

"Well I already told you about the museum but also I am here on other business translating for the United Nations, I got the offer and I just couldn't say no, he is rather high ranking it is hard to say no." She smiled. 

"What language are you translating?" Alex wondered, how bad could this be? 

"Diana speaks so many languages. " (Y/n) answered her happily. 

"How many are so many?" Alex pushed. 

" It's really nothing, but I can actually speak all languages, in my homeland Themyscira we possess books in all existing languages. " She left out the books of now dead tongues. 

Alex rolled her eyes beginning to feel the pressure. "I had to settle for a crappy high school library, it had twenty-five copies of The Grapes of Wrath, no one ever stole that one." 

(Y/n) stared at her, when Diana turned away mouthed. "Stop being weird." 

Alex shrugged innocently. 

"So you will be here longer than you originally said?" ( Y/n) asked hopefully. 

"Yes, I believe so." 

"That is amazing news isn't it Alex?" 

" Yeah, sure wonderful news, excuse me I need to use the bathroom. " 

(Y/n) and Diana watched her walk away her chilly attitude had not been missed. "Is she always like this?" Diana was having trouble finding reasons why this woman would mean so much to (Y/n). 

"Actually no she isn't, she goes into this mode when she feels threatened. " (Y/n) defended. "Silly woman still thinks anyone has a chance against her. " 

"she is special to you, I see it very well." 

(Y/n) smiled. "She is very special to me, something happened and I nearly lost her, I am not so stupid as to take her for granted. "

"If I recall (Y/n) it was others who took you for granted." 

" Maybe, but Alex..oh gosh I don't know we've been through a lot in such a short amount of time, but she was worth every moment of it. " 

Diana nodded. "And I see she is the jealous type, tell me do you use what I taught you from the twelve volumes of Clio's treaties on bodily pleasure? " 

(Y/n) rubbed her neck awkwardly. "Yeah. " 

"No wonder she is as she is, that is like a magic spell. " She laughed.

"She doesn't complain. " 

"What woman would?" 

                                                                                               xxx

Alex slammed open the bathroom door her anger finally being released, (Y/n) had dated that woman, the one who looked like a model, had a brain, was rich and spoke God knows how many languages, oh and she could fight. 

"Oh, I speak all languages, don't you? And look at my perfect face and my perfect freaking boobs, oh and I can kick ass too!" She mocked in a high unflattering voice. "Why I've come to steal your girlfriend away because I am perfect and you are a screwed up freak who drinks too much!"

"Is there nothing she can't do, what the hell is she doing with me when she could have her, hell even I would dump me." 

Was this it? was this the moment she had been dreading, the moment (Y/n) realized that she could do so much better than her and finally dumped her. 

The toilet door swung annoyingly letting out a squeak with each move it made, sensing a way to let her frustration and anger out she draw her arm backward and punched it so hard it slammed against the wall and fell from its hinges. 

"Well, that was badly made." 

The door opened and a woman she recognized from the table next to theirs stepped in. 

"Hey." She smiled. 

"Hi."

"I know it's totally nosy but how did your friend get hold of the twelve volumes of Clio's treaties, I've been trying to get a copy for my husband, he is a little inexperienced if you know what I mean, but I cannot find anything anywhere?"

Alex shrugged as she looked at her puzzled. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"The one with the accent on your table, she was talking to the other woman about Clio's treaties, it is an ancient Greek book about, well pleasure, like a really early edition of the Kama Sutra."

"She is talking about what!" Alex demanded, why else would someone be talking about such a book, she was trying to proposition (Y/n) lure her away with grovy Greek sex books. "Err I don't know where she got it I only met her tonight, be careful one of the toilet doors are broke, some thoughtless idiot broke it." She hurried before sprinting past the bemused woman heading out to the dining room where she saw (Y/n) and Diana sat far too close for her liking. 

(Y/n) smiled when she saw her return. "Hey, babe."

"Hi." Her dark gaze fell on the strange woman, she didn't like the innocent look in her eyes, like she was just trying to chat up her girlfriend. "I'm sorry if I took too long."

"That is okay (Y/n) here was telling me all about you, you have quite a fan." Diana smiled. 

"Yeah, sure whatever can we eat please?"

(Y/n) frowned again but Alex didn't lift her head up, she was trying to will the time to go by faster, she needed to get (Y/n) away from the seductress that was Diana, how ironic that she was named for the Roman Goddess of hunting when she was the also hunting. 

"Alex and I are going to visit her mom this weekend so we'll be out of town but we'll be back on Monday evening, we'll have all the time in the world then until you leave to do things together, although I would definitely rule out karaoke right Alex?"

"Yeah." 

"Alex's sister loves it, she's also my cousin I don't know why I always put that in last." (Y/n) shrugged. 

Diana laughed, she knew why or could guess why, it was because at any chance she got she mentioned Alex, even when she had nothing to do with the conversation she had something to say about Alex, Alex did this and Alex also loved that, it was very sweet. "This is a new development (Y/n) how did you acquire a cousin?"

"Well it's complicated but she is my maternal cousin, I never knew she existed."

"Your mother?" Diana asked cautiously. 

Alex watched them pass conversation, she hated that Diana knew these private things about (Y/n) hated that before she had shared them with her she had told this woman, maybe while they were in bed, or wherever that damn book says to have sex, she began to grow curious about this book, maybe they had it at the library. 

"Yeah, that is another subject." (Y/n) said with hated conviction, lifted her gaze to find a very miserable Alex, The chef shook her head. 

"Hmm," Diana said thoughtfully, she sensed something far deeper than she had told her. "So shall we order, I'm with Alex I am very hungry."

                                                                                xxx

(Y/n) fell back against the sofa in Alex's apartment, the dinner would have gone amazingly if Alex hadn't determined to be a very moody grouch, still, she smiled, it was lovely to know Diana was around if only for a limited time. 

"Wasn't she lovely? Didn't you just love here I have never ever met anyone who could hate Diana Prince." She smiled. 

Alex kept her place screwing open a bottle of whiskey she needed a strong drink and she needed one right now, there was one person who had met the perfect Diana Prince and hated her, and it was Alex Danvers. 

(Y/n) sighed. "Okay, what is wrong with you? Ms. grouchy sexy pants."

"There is nothing wrong with me, what is this Clio's treaties thing anyway?" She asked impatiently. 

"The twelve treaties of Clio? how do you know about that?"

"Don't worry about that just tell me what the hell it is," Alex asked angrily. 

(Y/n) frowned. "Okay Alex anyone else could say sorry or try to put your insane mind at ease but you are being unreasonable and incredibly rude to me, go google the damn book because I am going home, you can consider your certainty of getting laid tonight well and truly cancelled, oh and don't think this means you are getting out of this weekend, I will be here on Saturday morning, in that meantime you should think about how you have acted and get ready to apologize I do not want to hear from you until you do."

"What you are leaving just like that?"

"Yes because I am not going to waste my time arguing, goodnight Alex."

Alex slammed her glass down. "You will be waiting for a long time for me to apologize to you and admit it you are leaving now to see your precious perfect little Diana."

(Y/n) sighed she really wasn't going to go over this all over again. "You know what Alex, keep your fucking key too you just made us take fifteen paces backward, be ready on Saturday we're going whether you like it or not."

"Why would you even want us to go?"

"Because Alex if you think my old friend coming to town means we stop our plans then you are crazy, besides we promised Eliza and I want to keep my trophy as world's greatest daughter-in-law, so deal with it, you can keep trying to push me away all you like with these accusations, but Alex I came home with you, I spent half our night talking about you."

"When did you last have sex with her?" Alex demanded. 

"Alex you really don't need to know that."

"Tell me anyway."

"The night before I moved here okay, so months ago."

Alex stared at her she had thought it was bad when it was years but this was not long before they met. "Months."

"Forget it, Alex, Saturday be ready." 

                                                                      xxx

She had been ready, but Alex had not expected (Y/n) to turn up at all yet she had even earlier than she had said she would. 

Alex chanced a glance over at her, she did not look happy, angry and sad Alex felt her chest grow heavy, she'd left that night and been true to her word she hadn't talked to her and aside from a text every night that said simply. 

Goodnight, I love you. 

There had been nothing, she missed her. "So this red moon you really want to see it?"

(Y/n) turned slowly to face her. "I want to see it with you." The unspoken words still seemed to be loud and clear, no one else. 

A hand landed on (Y/n)'s shoulder from behind. "Err excuse me but what am I doing here?" Kara finally found the courage to speak. 

(Y/n) shrugged. "You know why you are here." She was not leaving her in National City where she couldn't monitor her with that damn awful Mon-smell or whatever his name was. 

A small cough sounded out. "And what am I doing here?" Lena poked her nose between them. 

"I'm not leaving you all alone in a city where Sara Lance is having second thoughts about her relationship and is far too interested in you."

"What!" Kara frowned, no one had told her anything about this, she had to compete with Sara Lance now? how the hell was she going to do that?


	130. The Danvers Sisters Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With girlfriends to impression Alex and Kara come up with an idea and Alex gets news she really did not want to hear.

The car finally pulled up outside of Eliza's house, the woman herself hadn't appeared yet, (Y/n) turned to Alex as Kara and Lena quickly jumped from the car to escape the atmosphere, Kara still recovering from finding out she had serious competition.

"So grouchy are you ready to have a good time?"

" I'm not grouchy. "

"Yes you are, you find out about Diana and you go crazy."

" You two dated and she looks like a freaking Goddess! " Alex said her arms hitting against the steering wheel hard.

"Emphasis on the word dated Alex, you need to get rid of this idea that I'm just biding time with you, just waiting for something better I want forever with you, I'm not looking I've found what I want." ( Y/n) smiled reaching across to move a strand of hair out of her eyes, finally giving in to the urge to touch her, it had been a few very long days since she'd stormed out of her apartment after their fight. "I've missed you."

" You are the one who told me not call you. " Alex replied she couldn't quite believe that (Y/n) wasn't swayed by Diana, she'd believed in a forever before but now, now she wasn't so certain.

"I know but I'm not going to take your crap Alex, I love you but that doesn't blind me to your faults, this is your biggest quit seeing signs I'll leave I've told you so many times, we are solid, I want you to be certain too, maybe all of this means you aren't."

" Don't turn this onto me, I want the whole package with you the house with the white picket fence, the dog and cat cause you want a cat, the kids, the big backyard so we can do barbecues in the summer and invite our friends and family, the pool cause its going to be fun to swim with the kids"

(Y/n) smiled warmly despite her frustration she was charmed by Alex's view of the future it was everything she had wanted as a child, especially after her mother had left.

She leaned across and placed a soft kiss to her lips. "And you'll have it, but I'm not letting you anywhere near that barbecue."

" I have grilling skills. " Alex pouted.

"No Alex you really don't, you can barely toast bread, now come on they will be wondering where we are." Without waiting for a reply ( Y/n) opened the door and exited stretching her legs out she had no idea how much she had longed to do that.

"(Y/n)." Alex called from the other side of the car, her eyes uncertain and heavy.

" Yes. "

"Just remember I love you."

" Alex I will never forget that I treasure the knowledge every day. " She held her hand out for her girlfriend, squeezing it tightly when Alex moved to slip her hand in hers. "Come on let's forget about the city and everyone in it for a few days, I want to enjoy it being just us."

" Sure I guess. "

Together they entered the house Eliza smiling talking enthusiastically with Lena as Kara stood awkwardly her face blushing.

"(Y/n) however, did you manage to get Alex to come so soon after her last visit?" Eliza smiled brightly pulling the younger woman into a warm embrace, when she had gotten the news from Alex she had been amazed but she had never thought it would actually happen.

"I must keep my ways a secret I'm afraid." The chef smiled.

Eliza chuckled the more she knew of (Y/n) the more she liked her, especially when she gave her more time to spend with her daughters.

                                                                                          xxx

"This is amazing!" Kara said through a mouthful of food.

Eliza smiled, "I decided to try the recipe you sent me (Y/n) I hope I've done you justice." She said cautiously.

(Y/n) nodded her head. "It's perfect Eliza the timing of the Salmon is key to everything, it needs to be soft and just crumble away with the smallest of pressure." She gestured to the piece of fish on her plate. " Just like this."

"Alex," Eliza called she had seemed in a very strange mood ever since she had arrived.

" Hmm. "

"Do you like it?"

" Yeah. "

"Oh."

An awkward silence filled the room as everyone gazed around them, (Y/n) looked to Lena for help.

"(Y/n) and I are attending a gala at the museum next week, they are holding it in honor of Diana Prince." Lena smiled.

Alex turned her gaze towards (Y/n) she hadn't told her about a gala especially one she wasn't invited to.

(Y/n) shrugged. "I was invited cause I know Diana and Lena because she donated a lot of money."

" I did but the biggest contributor was Harmonia Vasilikos the CEO of Vasilikos Inc she was very enthusiastic to get the whole project underway. " Lena told them.

" Don't worry Alex we'll stay home and have a sisters night. " Kara smiled.

Alex rolled her eyes, while she watched Kara steal her pizza and ice cream an unearthly beauty would be seducing her girlfriend.

Eliza gasped. "Wait a minute is this the Diana Prince, I read the most fascinating article about her the other week about her work at The Louvre."

Alex rolled her eyes, of course, her mother was just as enchanted by her as (Y/n) was, was she going to steal her mother too?

"I can't believe you are friends with her (Y/n), such a truly great mind I read the interview she gave Lois Lane at the Daily Planet she was so intellectual, so insightful her theory on the sanctuary of the Great Gods in Samothrace is mind-blowing." Eliza continued catching sight of Kara who kept flapping her hand in the air by her neck, her face desperate, eyes as wide as saucers. Alex sat in front of her, her back turned to her as she tried not to throw the whole table on the wall.

Alex turned around swiftly feeling the air on the back of her neck to find Kara acting oddly. "Are you okay?"

" What, oh yeah just a little hot. " Kara shrugged fanning herself with her hand.

"Hmm."

"And how did you two meet (Y/n)" Eliza asked blissfully unaware of the can of worms she was opening up.

"Well I lived in Paris at the time, my restaurant wasn't far from The Louvre and I had the day off, I was trying not to act like the typical American tourist when suddenly the heavens opened and in seconds I was soaking I ran to the nearest door, it happened to be the Louvre, I was so distracted I didn't realise I'd run into someone, but she stood firm like a brick wall." She laughed remembering the day well.

"They dated," Alex said seriously.

Suddenly Eliza understood why her daughter had been acting so strangely. "Did you really, you dated one of the greatest minds of her generation and you settled for my stubborn daughter, are you okay (Y/n)?" Eliza chuckled, she had to wind Alex up it wasn't strange to meet an ex, it meant nothing, especially when it was so obvious that (Y/n) only had eyes for Alex.

"Gee thanks, Mom." Alex scoffed lifting her glass to her mouth and downing a large mouthful.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes.

Kara finally swallowed the last of her food. "Come on Lena I'll show you the roof where Alex and I used to sneak out." She hurried to try to get away from the tension.

" I knew it! " Eliza called out.

Together they left Kara standing aside for Lena to exit the room first. "So Lena have you ever heard of this Clio book everyone is talking about all of a sudden?"

Alex pursed her lips her thoughts going back to that damn book, she needed to find out what it was, angry again she stood up and left the room.

The two women left behind sat in silence their eyes pointed at the door waiting to see if she would return.

"She doesn't like the idea I'm friends with my ex." ( Y/n) sighed.

Eliza smiled reassuringly. "I can see that, I think she's just afraid she thinks that while you praise this Diana you are saying she is better than her."

(Y/n) gasped. "That's not true, no one is as wonderful as Alex, it's just so tiring always reassuring her, tending to her bruised ego, I've never once given her cause to act this way."

"If it's her insecurities there is nothing you could say or do, it's up to her."

"(Y/n) sighed disappointed, she'd hoped that after everything Alex would have realized she was going nowhere, but she hadn't, would she ever?

"(Y/n) I have to ask, although I think I already know the answer, she is wrong isn't she, I mean you have no feelings for Diana Prince do you?" Eliza asked softly. 

"Once I thought I loved her, I was really in awe of her, I realized that when I came here and I met Alex, I'd never loved anyone before Alex Eliza she is a massive pain in my ass at times like this but I love her more than anything in this world, I would never hurt her ever, I'd rather die than be the reason she is ever hurt."

Eliza smiled. "I think my daughter would rather you stay alive dear, but I knew all of that already, sometimes the eyes speak louder than the mouth."

                                                                                       xxx

Alex sighed sadly as she leaned back on her hands and looked up at the stars in the sky, it reminded her of Valentines night with (Y/n), what type of luxuries had she gotten from Diana Prince? The thought made her feel sick.

"I thought you'd be here," Kara said sitting down on the grass next to her.

" Yeah, I needed to think. "

"What are you thinking about?"

" Do you think I should let (Y/n) go? Maybe it's selfish to keep her. "

Kara stared at her sister as though she had just told her she hated cute rabbits. "Are you crazy? Alex (Y/n) doesn't want to go anywhere she loves you, just because her ex is back means nothing, I'm the one with problems here."

" What problems do you have? "

"I have Sara Lance trying to steal Lena, how am I going to compete with her? (Y/n) told me all about her and her.....you know bedroom skills." Kara said mournfully.

"I really don't need to know about Sara Lance and what (Y/n) said about her bedroom skills." Alex cringed, it was bad enough having nightmares about (Y/n) and Diana, she'd recovered from her Sara Lance horror, she didn't need to go back there.

"But Alex Sara is far more experienced than me, what if she does hit on Lena and she is you know..."

"What faster on the uptake than you? Kara a tortoise with a limp is faster than you when it comes to Lena Luther."

"Hey!" Kara shouted offended. 

"It's true (Y/n) was going crazy with how slow you were." Alex laughed. 

"You know Alex how could you think she wants someone else, you two worked pretty well together during that whole plot, and you know something?"

"What?"

"You make her happy, I see it everyone can except you because you are too busy thinking everyone else is better than you, you feel threatened because you have on this occasion very low self-esteem, if you saw yourself as (Y/n) does or me you wouldn't be troubled by anyone else ever again." 

"Well what about you, a freaking Superhero scared of a little competition from a human," Alex added. 

"A human with some serious skills where it counts." Kara sighed. 

Alex nodded in agreement, her own troubles appearing again, she had almost the same issue but with a different woman, then a thread of an idea appeared in her mind, it could work they just needed to find a copy. 

"You know what Kara?"

"What."

"We need to get a copy of that damn book."

                                                                             xxx

(Y/n) leaned forward to get closer, even though with her super sight everything was perfect, the sight of tiny Alex was just too cute to resist, she had to move closer. 

Lena chuckled as she watched the toddler's little stumpy legs walk slowly with apprehension, "I can't believe that is Alex." She smiled. 

"She was cute once." Eliza pointed towards the screen at a child with wild brunette hair. 

"She still is cute." (Y/n) said. 

"It's such a shame we don't have anything like this of Kara." Lena sighed sadly, how would a very little Kara look? maybe she had her only view that time Kara and (Y/n) had been turned into small children. 

"Yeah, but everything was destroyed when Krypton exploded." (Y/n) replied. 

"(Y/n) do you ever think of Krypton?" Eliza asked. 

(Y/n) turned to Lena, of course, Eliza still had no idea that Lena was also Kryptonian, she thought for a moment. "Sometimes I am curious and want to know more of the real place, not some warped idea my Mother has, I want to know the Krypton Kara loves, the one she still mourns for, I feel it is much more human than anyone could think, I talked a lot with Lesla-La she mentioned some things that made me wonder if the house of El didn't have some dark secrets hiding somewhere."

"You talked with her mainly to find out about the whole kid thing." Lena leveled a knowing eye at her. 

"What kid thing?" Eliza asked. 

(Y/n) felt her face blush. 

"On Krypton apparently science was so advanced that a same-sex couple whether they were male or female could have a child of both those parents." Lena jumped in. 

"How is that possible?" Eliza asked intrigued. 

"She is the scientist." (Y/n) pointed to Lena. 

"Don't look at me I only just discovered how a man and a woman has one." Lena laughed. 

"Oh no, you didn't Snow White!" (Y/n) teased playfully. 

"Hey not everyone is as knowledgeable as you, what about you and Alex doing it by that lakeside." Lena challenged. 

(Y/n)'s face flushed a very deep red as her wide eyes traveled to her girlfriend's mother, she could not believe Lena had just said that. 

"Oh really?" Eliza tried to hide the smirk that wanted to appear. 

"Err.........Lena is crazy."

"Oh, no way you told me and what about under the bleachers at Alex's old high school?" Lena laughed. 

"Errr......" (Y/n) struggled to come up with an excuse, her face was burning now from total embarrassment, the only consolation was that Alex was going to kill Lena when she found out. 

Eliza chuckled. "Oh don't worry (Y/n) I was young once too you know, we've all done it, in fact, Alex doesn't know this but her father and I conceived her on the most wonderful camping trip, that swim in the stream was memorable." 

(Y/n) and Lena stared at the older woman. 

"Well, I do now!" Alex stated with horror as she and Kara stood in the doorway. 

                                                                xxx

(Y/n) crawled under the covers despite the warm day the night had turned a little chilly, Alex already lay in the bed, her own troubles flowing through her mind, where she would get an old greek book and just how she came into the world, who knew her parents had been so...so crazy. 

"Alex." (Y/n) whispered. 

"Hmm."

"You know your bad mood?"

"Yes."

"Does that mean I don't get a goodnight kiss?"

Alex smiled shifting closer to put her arm around her so she could fit into the side of her body. "I'm never too annoyed for a goodnight kiss, or any kind of kiss."

(Y/n) sighed happily as she delighted in the feel of her nearness, "I thought your eyes were going to pop out when you were standing there."

"What was she doing she is my Mom she's supposed to be normal," Alex complained. 

"I think maybe she and your Dad were young and in love, love makes you do the craziest of things." (Y//n) said knowingly. 

Alex frowned. "Oh yes."

(Y/n) lifted herself up onto her arm and looked down at a miserable Alex, the moon shining through the window casting a slight glow along the side of her face. "I've only ever loved you, Alex, I always feel crazy with you, like everything is new and exciting you drive me crazy in the worst way too but oh Gosh Alex...you really have no idea how very much I adore you."

"I...I worry."

"I know you do but Al, when Diana leaves, guess what will happen?"

"I don't know." She knew what she feared would happen. 

"Nothing, I will stay here with you just where I want to be." 

Using a finger she gently wiped away the single tear that managed to slip from Alex's eye. "You will come with me won't you?"

"Where?" Alex whispered. 

"To the gala, I have a plus one and Lena is going to ask Kara and well I wanted to ask you but you've been weird and I didn't want to play the third wheel to Lena and Kara, plus I wanted you to come with me."

"Why?"

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "You should think about why, when you come up with a reason tell me." placing a long hard kiss on her mouth (Y/n) moved away and laid her head down on the pillow, smiling at the scent of Alex that engulfed her as she moved to wrap her arm around her and buried her head on her shoulder.


	131. Under A Blood Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the glow of a rare blood moon Alex and (Y/n) spend a romantic night together.

"How long is this going to take?" Alex huffed out impatiently as she followed ( Y/n), she'd been complaining ever since they had left the house. 

"Quit complaining it's going to be romantic." (Y/n) sang out happily, she'd decided to ignore Alex's strange jealous mood, she would see soon enough all her fears were unfounded.

" We could have just seen it from my window. " Alex sighed pulling the basket that she'd been given to haul.

(Y/n) turned on her heels suddenly. "This is it, this is the spot."

" Finally. " Alex put down the brown wicker basket with enthusiasm as (Y/n) opened it to pull out the blanket she'd borrowed from Eliza for them to sit on.

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked she had fallen asleep the night before with a smile on her face, but her dreams had been full of visions of (Y/n) and Diana locked in passionate embraces, Alex had convinced herself it was a premonition.

(Y/n) sighed, taking Alex's hand in her own and pulling her to the ground with her. "What we are going to do Ms. Grouchy pants is just be together, stop being the profit of doom and enjoy it, these are very rare you know, well that is what the article I read said, not to mention that here we are all alone with no one to interrupt us, no Kara to jump in with some innocent question, just us under the stars and the moon."

Alex began to soften when (Y/n) moved closer to her, leaning towards the basket again to pull out the champagne she'd smuggled out of National City without Lena seeing. "I may have stolen this from Lena, but I'm sure she will be okay with it, it's for a very good cause."

Filling two glasses she first gave one to Alex then took a sip of her own, sighing happily and laying her head on Alex's shoulder she took in the freshness of the wild night around them.

"I used to come here when I was a kid." Alex suddenly whispered nostalgia hitting her hard.

" It's very peaceful here. "

"It's also a good place to see the stars."

"Little Alex being a nerd again." ( Y/n) smiled.

Alex frowned. "You seem to like nerds." You seemed to enjoy Diana Prince anyway. 

(Y/n) smiled smugly, turning her head to face the other woman, in the sky above them the moon was turning an odd pink color yet at that moment Alex found her eyes glued to the tantalizing lips that stretched out wide in a smile so enticing she felt her heart beat hard within her chest.

"Maybe I should demonstrate just how much I like my nerd." (Y/n) whispered hoarsely, days without having any meaningful contact with her lover had made her more on edge and eager than she had thought, but now sitting this closely alone, her eyes set on the tender lips before her she was lost.

Pulling Alex to her, (Y/n) ravaged her mouth hard, her tongue sliding easily over the stubborn woman's as they stoked the fire that so easily burned between them.

Feeling excitement build (Y/n) took the glass from her and easily pushed her back to lie on the blanket, coming to cover her body with her own, their lips never parting.

Moving her lips down (Y/n) trailed hot open-mouthed kisses down her neck, letting her attention linger on the spot she knew made Alex weak beyond reason, she felt her pulse race as her tongue follow the path her lips had just taken.

Alex let out a soft desperate moan as all reason escaped her

{Y/n)'s lips roamed over soft, warm flesh and her hands worked their way down to Alex's already hot center. Sliding a hand into the agent's pants, (Y/n) sank her fingers deep into the wet heat she found at her lover's core.

Lifting her head to look at the face of her girlfriend, (Y/n) felt the familiar smug sense of accomplishment at seeing Alex so lost in abandon, her brown eyes opened and their gazes met.

(Y/n)'s fingers still working hard at her core, Alex felt her breath catch in her chest as she shared (Y/n)'s heated gaze.

The chef moved her head closer letting her lips hang tantalizingly close to Alex's. "You've been acting very silly." Her hot breath fanned Alex lips teasing and caressing her soft eager flesh. "God, you are so beautiful."

(Y/n)'s thumb flicked back and forth over Alex's swollen clit as (Y/n)'s mouth kissed her red heated cheeks that shone brightly across her face, moving then to roughly open the buttons to her shirt.

Her (e/c) eyes taking in the sight hidden there, wasting no time she turned her attention her nipples, giving equal attention to both of their rosy tips, letting her tongue caress each one in turn, before biting down.

(Y/n) smirked when she felt Alex's hands run through her hair holding her in place, she was more than happy to comply. "(Y/n)." She gasped out, the feel of her hot wet mouth on her pert nipples combined with the feel of her fingers inside her was driving her crazy, she wondered whether this had been (Y/n)'s plan all along.

It became too much. (Y/n)'s talented ministrations grew too much and Alex felt a release crash over her like a tsunami.

(Y/n) sat up surveying her work, taking in the sight of Alex ruffled and glowing in post-orgasmic state.

"Wow." Alex gasped out when she finally found her breath.

(Y/n) smiled lifting her hand out from the other woman's pants still wet with her essence, she lifted an eyebrow and slowly brought her hand up to her mouth and slipped her fingers Inside.

xxx

When Alex had regained her senses she fell back on the blanket with (Y/n) and watched as the moon took its blood-red form, her shirt still open the soft gentle breeze around them caressed her soft skin like a lover seeking to seduce.

"This was romantic." Alex sighed happily.

"See I told you, although I did improvise the best bit."

" I thought you had planned that! " Alex turned her head towards her, she still hadn't lost her overly smug expression.

"Nope I didn't plan that it was spontaneous, I liked the idea of this being your place and..well you know."

" You taking me here. " Alex laughed.

"Oh God, yes and there you were all serious and cute I couldn't resist it, I couldn't resist you." (Y/n) confessed. "That really happens a lot."

Alex felt her confidence rising for the first time in days. "Oh yeah." A large smile took over her face and her eyes sparkled with mischief and excitement. 

(Y/n) felt her face flush red. "Yeah."

Alex leaned closer gently letting her finger trace small invisible patterns on her hand. "Does that happen a lot?"

"You are enjoying this far too much." (Y/n) faked annoyance. 

"Hey, you can't blame me, I've had a shitty few days you've been bigging up this Goddess like woman and ignoring me." 

(Y/n) raised an eyebrow in reply, turning to fully face the very annoying but adorable woman she loved. "Listen to me Alexandra Danvers I am saying this for the absolute final time ever in our lives." She pointed her finger at her. "You are impossible to ignore, just because I was happy to see someone else does not mean that I was any less pleased to have you, I hated going days without seeing you, without hearing your voice that was why I had to message you every night because I couldn't sleep without having some kind of contact with you."

"I...I just find it so weird you would choose me over her." 

"Alex, there was never any choice, we dated way before you and messed around but she was my friend too, and sometimes being friends is what people are meant to be, after a while here I began to wonder whether I had made a mistake, until I met you, then I knew why I'd come here, fate had drawn me to you."

Alex let out a deep sigh, letting her hand cup around her lover's neck, holding her close. "I just get so scared about losing you, I always feel like I'm not good enough for you like we are just waiting for the end."

"Well stop because I never ever think this, if anything I wonder whether you can't do better than me? But dammit I'm too selfish to tell you in case you realise I'm right, I love you so very much Alex we've had hard times, but we always came out the other end even when we had to fight our hardest, we did it together, we make a very good team Alex you and I." (Y/n) smiled letting her forehead rest on the other woman's taking in the insecurity she was racked with. "I know this probably won't go away overnight, but I'm not going anywhere Alex, that I can promise you."

"I love you," Alex whispered softly. 

(Y/n) smiled at the raw truth to her words and just how wonderful it had felt, yes she felt jealous and still really hated Maggie Sawyer but, the chef felt her own insecurities lifting more and more each day, she just needed to get Alex to do the same. "I love you too, if you could read my thoughts every day you would know just how very much I do, maybe I'll get Lena to invent a mind-reading device so you can do that."

"I think we should get back it's starting to get really chilly." Alex sighed placing a sweet kiss to (Y/n)'s forehead helping her to stand up, even though she really didn't need it. 

"You are just hoping your Mom is asleep when we get back otherwise when she asks how we enjoyed it you are going to be as red as that moon up there." (Y/n) laughed out loud. 

xxx

Just as (Y/n) was about to open the door to step inside, Alex grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards her, holding her face captive between her hands she moved her head until it descended roughly into (Y/n) and their lips met firmly and harshly. 

(Y/n) let out a strong sound of approval as she stepped closer, seeking to get closer to the woman, it wasn't very often that Alex went all dominant, she was usually soft and sweet, but in the rare moments like this where she asked no questions and loss of care for what anyone would think (Y/n) felt herself melt. 

(Y/n) let her own hands wander to sculpt themselves around the globes of her bottom, feeling the vibrations in her mouth as Alex groaned at the feel of her squeezing and molding. 

"Hmm....Oh Gosh Alex...." The chef gasped when Alex moved away slightly, a large smile on her face. 

"I still need to pay you back for tonight."

"Holy crap Alex we can't do that here, there is no way I can be quiet, I'll scare poor Kara for life." (Y/n) whispered, but the thought of it was far too inviting, far too delightful to ever say no. 

Alex laughed. "I'm sure we can think of a way to keep you quiet."

Suddenly from the darkness, something hit Alex on the head, then another and another that finally launched itself at (Y/n), the two women stood looking around trying to decide where it had come from and what the hell was happening. 

"What the fuck!" (Y/n) shouted as she peeled a soft mutilated tomato from her face, a grimace and a sound of disgust escaping her. 

"Someone is throwing tomatoes at us!" Alex said angrily. 

"Yeah thanks, Alex, it became obvious when one hit me in the face, I have tomato juice in my eye." (Y/n) complained. 

Two evil chuckles from above caught their attention, when they looked up there they saw Kara and Lena sitting their smug smiles given away by the large light of the moon. 

"You two!" Alex growled. 

"Just trying to help you two out." Kara smiled. "I didn't want to be scared for life."

"Hey (Y/n) how was your night did you come alone?" Lena laughed loudly, throwing her head backward amused by her own joke, she'd been waiting for hours to get that one out, she thought at one point she would burst. 

"Wait what, I don't get it," Kara said. 

Alex looked to (Y/n) and (Y/n) looked at Alex shaking her head she was lost for words and her face showed it, her mouth wide opens her eyes searching for something to retaliate with. 

(Y/n) sighed. "See I did tell you it was her who told your Mom about us Alex, and you said you were going to kill her."

"I'm on it," Alex said seriously, charging through the front door with purpose.


	132. Night At The Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gala night comes around but not all goes according to plan and soon (Y/n) learns Diana’s secret.

National City's library had recovered since it's invasion by a medieval Banshee hell-bent on revenge.

The mayor of the city had wasted no time in giving the cause extra funding and the dedication to righting the damage that had been inflicted upon one of the city's oldest buildings.

Alex and Kara quickly made their way up the steps and stepped inside, Alex had given herself one task, to get a hold of this Clio book and learn it's secrets, then use it to seduce (Y/n) so she would never be tempted to return to the ever annoying Diana Prince, Kara needed it so she could keep one step ahead of Sara Lance.

"Where would we look?" Kara shrugged.

" The classics section maybe. " Alex reasoned.

"Good idea." Kara agreed moving towards the section labeled with classics. " And you really think this will work? "

"It has to otherwise no matter what (Y/n) says that Prince woman is going to bat her eyes and boom she'll use her skills to seduce her away from me, I can see it in her eyes when she looks at her."

" I'm pretty sure someone can only be seduced if they are willing. " Kara said cautiously.

"That shows how naive you are Kara."

Kara watched as her sister combed through the shelves discounting each book as she read the title. "Yes well I've been in a room with (Y/n) when you walk in, everyone else seems to disappear and she only has eyes for you."

" I didn't say any of this was rational. " Alex shrugged knowingly. 

"Good to know."

" Dammit, it's not here! " Alex grunted frustrated that she hadn't found it.

"Lena was telling me about (Y/n) and Diana, she was telling me about this vacation she took her on to some private island, just the two of them." Kara lowered her voice to a tiny whisper as she leaned closer to her sister. " They had sex on the beach in broad daylight. "

Alex ground her teeth aggressively, That is where she gets the sex in public thing from, from Diana bloody Prince! 

"Can you believe that?" Kara giggled despite the fact her face was red, "On a beach on a private island"

"Yes okay, Kara I get it!" Alex shouted only to be hushed by people standing around looking for their own desirable book or reading. Damn library Nazis! 

"Can you just imagine that though?"

Alex grimaced yes she could imagine that horror, she could imagine it all too well that was the problem she had, the problem that was driving her crazy, she needed to forget about that now. "Go and ask the woman at the desk if she has any copies of the twelve treatises of Clio's bodily pleasure."

Kara gasped. "I can't ask for that, I am the one who mouths the word 'sex'." She rubbed the back on her neck in her awkwardness. "You can't expect me to go up there and ask for that."

" Just do it and I'll keep looking. "

Kara sighed and slowly, far too slowly made her way to the desk, the red-haired woman stood in front of a computer typing something in, a pair of wire-rimmed spectacles slipped down the bridge of her nose.

"Err excuse me." Kara's voice wobbled.

"Yes." The librarian smiled. " Can I help you? "

"Err...well I'm looking for a book, a very specific book." Kara rubbed the back of her neck.

" Yes well, which book do you want? "

"Oh yeah, err...well it's called the twelve treatises of Clio's bodily pleasure." Kara coughed to try to cover over what she had said, but the woman had heard her loud and clear.

" I'm afraid we don't have this book, it's extremely rare, if you are interested in such a book you should try the Kama Sutra we definitely have that one. "

"Kara?"

Kara's eyes opened wide at the sound of the very familiar voice, she cringed but slowly turned around her shoulders stretched upwards as she almost crouched into a ball, her cheeks rosy red. "Hi, Lena."

" What are you doing here Kara, and looking for the Kama Sutra?" Lena asked with a whimsical puzzlement in her eyes. 

"What!! no... I mean I was looking for it but it wasn't for me it was for Alex, she is the one who needs it not me!" Kara desperately fumbled for words, trying to get away from the awful situation she had found herself in. 

Lena stared at her for a long moment. "Are you okay you are acting really strange, and where is Alex I don't see her?"

Kara turned to point to where she had left her sister only to find the patch empty, suspicious she deployed her x-ray vision and found her hiding behind a shelf, she must have seen Lena enter and made a dash for it. Damn you, Alex, now I gotta get out of this. 

"I err.. well I was just doing research."

" Hey, there you are Lena. "

Kara groaned silently, Why won't this end? 

(Y/n) smiled when she came to stand next to Lena, watching Kara expectantly. "So what are you doing here Kara?"

" She is getting the Kama Sutra. " Lena said.

(Y/n) chuckled. "That means you are in for a good night Lena." Elbowing the dark-haired woman standing next to her. 

Lena smiled. "And I suppose Alex wouldn't hurt to take some tips herself."

(Y/n) placed her hands on her hips. "If anyone suggests that to her I will make them pay, without trying to make Kara's ears melt Alex is in no need of lessons from anyone." She wasn't going to elaborate but that woman definitely knew what she was doing even when the particular activity was new to her, what she also didn't want was for the already insecure woman to feel infinitely worse than she already did. 

Kara felt herself grow queasy.

"Ladies."

Kara lifted her head up to the heavens beseeching to someone to help her. Why can't it just stop? 

Lena and (Y/n) parted ways so that Cat could stand between them. "What are we all gathered here for? Is it some kind of protest no one told me about? Don't tell me the left are mobilizing again, what are they against this time the free fruit for the kids during the hour story time."

" Kara is getting the Kama Sutra. " (Y/n) shrugged and Kara faded under the amused eyes of her former boss.

The older woman smiled knowingly. "You should have asked to borrow my copy, (F/n) and I use it all the time, goodbye ladies." She cast (Y/n) one amused look as she turned away, it was her own fault for throwing the red-faced woman under the bus. 

(Y/n) chocked on the laugh that was bubbling away in her chest, so happy was she to laugh at Kara's discomfort she never saw it coming. 

She stared at Lena in horror. "Every time I will look at my brother or sister I will always ask myself what the hell page number they used to conceive them, that is a bloody nightmare!"

                                                                             xxx

"Alex we really should be going to the gala, Lena and (Y/n) will be waiting for us." Kara sighed as she followed her sister into the DEO, she couldn't ever remember a time when they had ever walked into this building dressed in their finery, but there was always a first time for everything. 

Alex continued her determined pace heading towards Winn's desk like a woman on a mission, and technically she was. "Winn we need your help."

"She needs your help," Kara added. "She is just dragging me along against my will."

Winn frowned. "But you are the girl of steel."

"Yeah but sister stuff it is more powerful than super stuff, apparently." Kara sighed reciting Alex almost word for word when she had tried to use the very same reason to opt out of this late visit to the DEO in search of answers. 

Alex rolled her eyes. "Screw that we need a book, an old one by all accounts called  the twelve treatises of Clio's bodily pleasure."

Winn raised his eyebrows. "What is that it sounds like an erotic book, is it? is it an erotic book? you really have to let me read it too."

"Just look it up in your damn database thingy." Alex snapped. 

Winn stuck his arms outward, "Hey chill out lady, let's see what we can find." He sat down in his chair and began typing, reading the screen intently as he did. 

"Well."

"Apparently it is no longer in circulation, in fact, it is said that no known copy exists."

Kara threw out a harsh breath of aggravation. "I could have saved myself a whole lot of embarrassment if we'd just come here first."

"What exactly is it?" Alex asked. 

"Well apparently some people think it is a myth, that Clio never even existed but Clio, in fact, was a daughter of Zeus and  Titaness Mnemosyne, goddess of memory. she herself was a muse of history or the muse of lyre playing, she was apparently the creator of this work that shows how to give pleasure."

Alex's brow creased in thought. "If this book no longer exists how the hell did Diana Prince get it?"

"Alex I think you are taking this too far, you are being crazy."

"No I am not, there is something fishy about her and I am going to find it out, there is a reason she is here, why (Y/n) found her so easily it was very coincidental don't you think?" Alex stressed. 

"Alex you are just seeing things because you are mega jealous and you aren't thinking straight." Kara reasoned. 

"No I know I am right from the very beginning I had a bad feeling about her I had thought it was because she wanted to steal (Y/n) away but I know now it was something else, something more suspicious, tonight I am determined to find out what it is, come on Kara we have a gala to attend, and a rat to find out!"

                                                                xxx

Lena picked up her long-necked crystal champagne glass from of the table where she had left it taking a sip as she watched (Y/n)'s eyes drift to the entrance once again, all around them the sound of an enchanting elegant music sounded out playing laid back ethereal tone that enthralled all around. 

"She hasn't arrived yet," Lena said it was not a question she had to tell her cousin that it was okay for them to be late, nothing bad was necessarily going to happen to them. 

"No she hasn't and neither has Kara." If she is back at the DEO with that dope I will de-cape her. 

"I'm sure they won't be much longer."

"Yeah sure." (Y/n) mumbled, they were twenty-seven minutes, fourteen minutes and six seconds late, not that she had been counting.

"Come on stop counting in your head how long they have taken and just chill out."

"How do you read my mind like that?"

"It's my Luthor magic." Lena's green eyes twinkled. 

"It's your Luthor something." (Y/n) smiled, Lena had to wonder how she did it, she was the only person she had ever met who had ever spoken of the name Luthor without making it sound like a disease, for (Y/n) her being a Luthor meant nothing really important she would always be her Lena, her name seemed to be of little consequence. 

Lena motioned to the doorway. "There they are, see I told you, doesn't Kara look gorgeous" She smiled, (Y/n) turned around her eyes seeing Kara for only a second before they fell onto Alex, the rarest sight in the world was Alex in a dress but it was also the hottest sight, she felt her breath catch in her throat and her mouth ran dry. 

For most people, it would be a normal midnight blue dress, nothing special but for (Y/n) she saw an elegant beauty wrapped in a shade so dark it could be the color of the sky when the sun sets. 

Lena chuckled. "Careful (Y/n) I think you are drooling."

"I suddenly really don't want to stay." (Y/n) felt her body flame with heat and a chill traveled down her back with arousal. God, she is so beautiful. 

"Yeah well you have to, you can ravish your girlfriend later," Lena said as they watched Kara and Alex approach them. 

"Hey you two, better late than never." Lena smiled. 

Kara looked to her sister a weird accusing look in her eyes. "That was her fault!"

"We were looking into something." Alex corrected her firmly. 

"Yeah, sure we were looking into something, and found nothing." Kara mocked. 

"Err yeah sure, hey Alex why don't you come out into the garden with me I need to talk with you about something really important." (Y/n) said as her eyes traveled down her body, then sprung back up to sit and focus on her cleavage. 

"Okay, I guess," Alex shrugged as (Y/n) pulled her eagerly towards the door that led to the gardens, Lena laughed as she watched them leave. 

"What do you think she wants to talk to her about?" Kara shrugged. 

"Oh Kara you are sweet, you never quite know do you?" Lena sighed happily smiling at her lover's sweet innocent face. "Don't worry as long as we stay in here away from them we will never ever know."

Suddenly the meaning sunk in and Kara felt her eyes burst open wide. "What, here with so many people!" 

"They won't be the first, how is your sister so stupid?" Lenas asked. 

"Hey, she isn't stupid!" Kara protested with a pout. 

"Yes she is, she spends so much time worrying about this other woman when that woman has been standing across the room all night, yet (Y/n)'s eyes were glued to the door waiting for Alex to arrive and when she does the first moment she gets (Y/n) drags her away to practically devour her, if she was so interested in this other woman." Lena pointed to where Diana stood across the room her back to them laughing as she spoke with a group of people. "Why was she so focused on Alex? and why hadn't she already done this exact same thing with that woman?"

"She is just very insecure." 

"She is just very stupid, you do realize that if she hadn't done that stunt with Maggie they would probably be married with fourteen kids by now." Lena shrugged. 

Kara rolled her eyes. "Don't exaggerate."

Lena smiled devilishly. "Come and dance with me."

"Me, dance?"

"Yeah I've seen you dance I know you can come on please just you and me," Lena asked softly her eyes taking on a large doe-eyed look as she looked into Kara's blue ones and sought to get a yes. 

Kara felt her knees go a little weak at the intense stare, was this what (Y/n) felt? is that why she had just pulled Alex out of the ballroom and into the garden to do things that should be kept for indoors? "Okay." Maybe it was time to start taking a leaf out of her cousin's book. 

                                                                       xxx

(Y/n) pressed herself firmer against Alex and she let her lips slip down the curse of her neck letting her hands move up the length of her leg and inside her dress, gripping her naked thigh with firm intent. 

"You need to tell me (Y/n)." Alex whispered. 

"Tell you what." (Y/n) asked never moving her lips from the soft skin that felt like silk under her lips. 

"About you and Diana, I need to know."

(Y/n) sighed with frustration pushing herself away from the annoying woman. "What do you want to know Alex? because I'm not sure what you are asking of me here."

"I need to know." Alex pleaded. 

(Y/n) felt anger built inside her and after nearly a whole week of this, she had grown far too tired of it. 

"You want to know what Alex, how we dated you know that, we broke up you know that I thought I wanted to go back to Paris to be with her, I didn't you know that and then I met you I'm confused what do you need to know, do you need to know the things that will torture you, the pure gold intimate details." She moved closer so their noses almost touched. "Do you want to know about how she fucked me, she did Alex of course she did I am not a nun, or religious I don't believe in waiting, I believe in the exploring and having fun."

Alex tried to answer but she found her throat far too dry and stuck to speak. 

"If you want to know Alex I'll tell you in all its grotesque detail but I will warn you now you will not like it, and after I do not want to hear you complain, you asked so you will get it! oh, and before we start yes she was good she was fucking amazing!" 

"(Y/n)." Alex whispered hoarsely. 

"No Alex you wanted it and you will have it, I wanted to come out here and be with you, but you have to let your crazy insane jealousy interrupt us again!" (Y/n)'s eyes flashed with anger as she stared at Alex. "I'll tell you about the time we did it on a beach, would you like to hear about that Alex? how she fucked me in a place anyone could have seen? maybe they did I don't know."

(Y/n) lounged back lazily on the towel that was her barrier between her and the soft hot white sand that adorned the heavenly beach, a great smile on her face, after three days on this deserted luxury island paradise she'd grown used to the peaceful bliss, just the sound of the gentle lull of the water as it gently came onto the sand and back out to sea again. 

A hand ran down her toned stomach drawing invisible patterns in her skin. "You missed your calling you should have been a Goddess." Her sweetly accented voice said happily, as her brown eyes hidden behind big shades watched as her voluptuous breasts moved as she breathed in and out. 

"I'm pretty sure Goddesses are just myth, Diana." ( Y/n) smiled. 

"If you say so," Diana said softly, her gaze turning to the sparkling water. "Let's go for a swim." She jumped enthusiastically to her feet as she did removing her bikini until she wore nothing but her birthday suit. 

(Y/n) gasped. "What are you doing anyone could see!" 

"They wouldn't dare." The dark-haired woman said firmly, smiling as she motioned to ( Y/n)'s beachwear. "Come on you too." 

(Y/n) hesitated for a moment, Diana saw her hesitation she moved closer wrapping her arms around her neck and placing her lips onto (Y/n)'s, moving her hands down the warm planes of her back Diana placed her hands inside her bikini bottoms, cupping each globe in her hands and squeezing gently, smiling when she heard the other woman's groan of approval. 

"Come with me I swear no one will see, I would kill him." 

(Y/n) laughed shyly as her joke, of course, she wouldn't truly kill them, but her words and not to mention the kiss had helped put her more at ease. 

Quickly she stripped off her bikini and followed Diana into the water, the sun-kissed water warmed by the yellow ball in the sky gently caressed her feet. 

Diana held her hand as they surged deeper turning suddenly she sent a splash of water that crashed and hit the chef in the face, shocked it took her breath away, when she wiped the water from her eyes and she was able to see again she saw the laughing face of the woman who'd attacked her. 

"Oh hell, there is no way you are getting away with that!" ( Y/n) promised, retaliating with her own splash but Diana was too quick and moved out of the way. 

"You are too slow maybe you are not Goddess material at all." Diana smiled as her dark brown eyes danced with mischief. 

"Oh no, you don't!" ( Y/n) turned to run the necklace around her neck danced up and down heavily, hitting her chest hard as she fought against the water to flee the devilish woman who pursued her. 

Waves hit her back as Diana launched water after her until finally, she was free of the weapon, she turned just in time as Diana threw herself at her and they both fell to the ground. 

Her luscious lips landing hard onto (Y/n)'s, her hands framing her face as she ground her hips to hers. 

Moving her hand down to palm the wet slippery breast of the chef Diana let her tongue run along her bottom lip, smiling happily when (Y/n) let out a pained moan and tried to get closer, even though they were as close as they could ever be. 

Diana's other hand moved down further to the center of (Y/n)'s legs, feeling the heat against her palm as she teased her with the promise of release. 

"Oh, Diana." 

" Hmmm. " 

"Okay, okay stop it!" Alex cried she'd let a single tear run down her cheek she didn't want to hear any more.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "You wanted to know the details I was giving them to you."

" I... " Alex felt misery wash over her.

(Y/n) sighed. "Alex, we can't go on like this, I've talked about the future children and marriage for me we are serious, you should think and come back to me because there is something holding you back, unable to move forward, when you find it come and tell me but I can't keep doing this, it's too exhausting." With a sadness she had felt before with Alex she turned away.

Alex watched her leave, watched her until her body disappeared into the crowd, then she let her tears fall.

                                                                                             xxx

When (Y/n) returned she found Kara and Lena dancing, she smiled even though she wanted to cry.

"Returned from your little escape." A familiar voice spoke.

(Y/n) turned to find Diana's smiling face.

"Hey what is wrong?" Her smile fled as it was replaced by a concerned smile.

"It's Alex we had a fight."

" Is everything okay? "

"No, no matter how many times I tell her I love her, that I want to spend my life with her it always comes down to her never believing me." ( Y/n) stressed with a misery Diana had never heard from her before.

"She is jealous?"

" Yes of you, no offense Diana we had fun but you don't come anywhere near Alex, she makes me feel like I can do anything, like for the first time I am loved. "

Diana smiled. "No offense taken, fate is not always in our favor when you find the one you must keep them near, you haven't broken up have you?"

(Y/n) gasped. "Oh gosh no I could never do that, I love her far too much, we've been through too much you have no idea just how much in fact, when I told you I almost lost her I mean she could have died. " She couldn't tell the whole story of course, but still she had nightmares about losing her, to lose her again seemed like a punch in the gut.

A loudly crash caught their attention, shouts soon followed as what looked like an army broke through the entrance.

"What the." ( Y/n) whispered, Kara looked at her and nodded. "Excuse me, Diana, I need to go."

Not waiting for a reply (Y/n) left following her cousin to change into their super suits.

                                                                                xxx

Alex burst through the back entrance to see a ballroom in chaos, her eyes eagerly scanned the room for (Y/n) after a moment she spotted Supergirl and Superwoman fly over a sea of men in black uniforms each carrying a weapon in their hands.

She looked down at her dress and found she had nothing. "I hate dresses."

Through the thick fog of madness that lay before her, she heard a familiar voice, one that moments ago had spoken in desperation. "Babe!" Alex looked up to see her descend in front of her, decked out in her suit that masked her upper face, yet she still smiled. " Here. " She handed her a gun she had just taken from a soldier as she threw him into the punch bowl. "The owner is a little bit wet now, so I'm sure he would be okay with you borrowing it. "

"You called me babe," Alex spoke cautiously.

" Of course you are my babe, my words still hold but that wasn't me ending things Alex, I want you to be happy. "

Alex breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

" Come on Agent Danvers lets go and kick some butt! " 

 

They both turned to launch themselves into the thick of the fighting when suddenly from nowhere a figure appeared in something akin to a Xenia Warrior Princess outfit, (Y/n) felt her mouth drop open as she stared at the familiar figure, and at who was the familiar figure. 

"What the hell is going on?" She gasped. 

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yep sure of course, as if it wasn't bad enough before but she is fucking Wonder Woman."

"Holy Crap I had sex with a Greek demi-Goddess." (Y/n) whispered, why did she feel like a total guy about this? A daughter of a God had wanted her, Yep pretty sure I should be smug about that. 

"I knew she was hiding something," Alex confirmed. 

"Yeah but Al you thought it was something sinister like she was about to kidnap me and take me to her sex dungeon." (Y/n) challenged. 

"This is even worse," Alex said with sadness. She is sure to steal you away now, now you know who she is. 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "God Alex if I wasn't in this suit I'd kiss you so hard, why do you look so cute right now? I will tell you all the reasons why what you are thinking are stupid, but we gotta sort this out so come on sexy pants." She stopped abruptly as Alex crashed into her, she whispered. "Oh, by the way, you in this dress is fucking hot as hell, now I get to see you kick ass in it, jeez I'm definitely coming to your place tonight there is no way I can sleep alone after this."


	133. Wonder Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle at the Gala continues but does it continue when the couple go home?

Feeling deprived of having seen the sight of Alex reaching under her dress to pull out her gun strapped into a holster on her thigh, Superwoman burst back into the fray, still shouts and screams penetrated through the room, echoing all around like a drum that had been struck so hard it hurt the ears.

She'd lost Kara somewhere and even as she turned to see Alex she was lost to her, she couldn't worry now, no matter how much she wanted to run back and make sure she was safe, luckily she'd been given excellent supervision, she thought smugly as her gaze pierced through the mass between them, there she was kicking a very unfortunate guy in the chest sending him flying backward.

Superwoman cracked a smile. God, she is so hot when she does that. 

Distracted she didn't see the fist that came and smashed her in the side of the head, unamused and very unaffected she turned her head slowly to face her attacker, she raised an eyebrow.

"That didn't hurt me one little bit, "She smirked. "But this will hurt you!" Quickly she brought her arm back and let her fist barrel into the center of his face, sending him flying backward and like a bowling ball knocked down several of his fellow henchmen as he fell.

Smiling she walked closer to where they lay, her boots hitting the ground ominously.  "Oh gosh I'm so sorry but you know guys they just end up falling at my feet, there is nothing I can do about it, I'm afraid it's my genes."

Ditching her gloating routine she jumped into the thick of the fighting where she found Supergirl.

"Come to join the fun?" Her cousin smiled sending one unlucky soldier over her shoulders with ease, as though he were a child's ragdoll.

"You know me, always late to the party."

A wall of built soldiers in midnight black charged towards them, unfazed the cousins braced themselves and leaning forward sent out an aggressive ray of blue light along the line, sending them all hurdling backward crashing into a pile into the table full of nibbles.

Supergirl gasped. "The food!"

" Oh let it go, I'll buy you pizza as a victory meal after. "

Supergirl turned towards her. "I'm holding you to that."

" Sure no problem you can't eat it with us though, a certain Agent needs a really hard spanking. "

"Eww gross!"

"It's not my fault it needs to be done," Superwoman said sternly.

The two supers had not seen the pair of dark brown eyes that watched them from her own place of victory, widen with shock she'd never ever had imagined that (Y/n) was Superwoman, but now everything seemed to fit into place, she had wondered how she had fought so well against those attackers when they'd first met that night in National City, and of course the new cousin must have been Supergirl.

How had she hidden being an alien when they had been together? Her girlfriend Alex must have also known.

Diana crouched down and pulled out the badge hidden in one of the fallen men's jackets, she crumpled it into the palm of her hand too soft to break it, written clearly across the top of the cold steel.

Vasilikos Inc. 

"Harmonia." Suddenly everything clicked and fell into place, she'd been brought here for a reason only Harmonia knew, she'd find out and stop her.

                                                                                         xxx

Soon after the dust began to settle traumatized guests were sent home and the dust and debris were left scattered all around, the bodies and those left behind injured were taken back to the DEO as prisoners.

Superwoman made her way towards where Diana sat still in her Wonder woman gear. "So there is something you never told me."

Diana lifted her head to look at the Super standing before her, in the suit she was imposing and formidable, not like the (Y/n) she had known. "I guess that makes two of us."

" I guess this means Goddess aren't just myth. " She smiled down.

Diana laughed. "I guess it does."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She sat down next to her, as agents swept through the room gathering evidence.

"You must know it's not something you tell people, and then I just liked how much you liked being with Diana I was afraid that would change if you knew about Wonder woman."

" That's a good reason I guess, Alex has always known about Superwoman so I've never had to deal with a situation like that. "

"She knows and she doesn't care?"

" Sure she cares but not in bad ways, she worries a lot it's because she loves me, but mostly I'm just (Y/n) the woman she loves. " She shrugged.

"Did you know she is glaring at me right now?" Diana motioned to where Alex stood talking with J'onn her eyes never moving from them.

"Well it's not a surprise, she kinda hates you really badly, she thinks now I know you are a Goddess or whatever I'm going to jump ship."

"I may need your help though," Diana confessed holding out the badge she held in her hand for (Y/n) to see.

"Vasilikos Inc."

" Otherwise known as Harmonia, Goddess of Harmony and Concord, the daughter of Ares and Aphrodite, I knew she hated me but to do all of this is just crazy I never expected it and I have no idea why. " She confessed.

Superwoman smiled placing her hand on her shoulder. "Of course we'll help you, besides we kinda have to, it is our duty to protect the city."

Alex ground her teeth harshly as she watched her girlfriend touch Wonder woman, what were they saying now she was really regretting not having gotten the super hearing.

"Alex you are overreacting." J'onn rolled his eyes.

" I'm not, look at them. " She pointed.

The martian turned around to look at the very platonic scene. "There is nothing there Alex, stop this before you ruin everything or better yet talk to (Y/n) be honest with her it's not something I can ever do again but there have been so many times when I've wished I could."

                                                                                                     xxx

Alex closed the door behind them quietly watching (Y/n) as she slowly turned around to face her, an eyebrow lifted high in the air. "So that was a very weird night."

Alex nodded. "Sure was."

(Y/n)'s (e/c) eyes never moved from her. "Alex why does Kara, your Mom everyone in your life all like me?"

Alex blinked hard taken aback by her question. "Because you are very likable."

" Why do they believe me and you do not? "

"I...I do I just..."

The chef moved closer until she stood so close their bodies almost touched. "I don't know why you will not believe me, Alex, all I can do is what I've been doing from the beginning is tell you the truth, yes I dated Diana, apparently she is some Goddess that's a new fun fact about me I can use at parties I guess, but do you know why I know I'm not interested in her?"

" Why? " Alex asked cautiously.

(Y/n) pointed at Alex, letting her finger poke into her chest. "You."

" Me. "

"Yes you, when I met you I seemed to simply forget she had ever existed in a sexual way for me, I didn't realise it was possible but I found the one for me, that one is you, Alex, and no matter who they are a human or a Goddess they will never ever compare to you, I love you and only you, and I want you and only you." She tentatively lifted her hand to caress Alex's lip. "No one is you, that is why no one else has a chance, you are kind and caring, intelligent, insightful, independent, funny, badass, passionate, capable, unique and so beautiful, and if you want me to go all guy mode on you, you are the sexiest fucking woman I have ever seen in my life, you are everything that I ever secretly wished for yet thought could never exist."

Alex held her breath, she still heard the words from when she told her about having sex with Diana, she couldn't get them out of her head. "But wh.."

(Y/n) cut her off by placing her finger on her lips.

"I know what you are going to say, I can see it in your eyes now let me tell you something else, sex with Diana was amazing, but fuck Alex do I really need to tell you how brilliant our sex life is, it's beyond amazing and do you know why?"

" Why? "

"Because my heart is there too, it's not just a way to feel pleasure, it's a way to be close to you, I feel it every time we are together, you must feel it too sex is cool but when the person you are there with you have a connection like we do, it's so much more, it's wanting to just cuddle up in their arms and stay there forever as they speak softly and their gentle sweet breath is but an echo on your skin, it's feeling safe and loved, feeling excited and free yet being caught and that is good because it doesn't feel like captivity, you are everything for me, Alex Danvers, when you doubt that it makes me so sad and angry." 

Alex sighed sadly. "I don't know how to stop it."

"Maybe we should see a counselor or something, to try to help us." (Y/n) suggested softly. 

"That will go down well, well Doc I'm jealous of this woman, well she isn't a woman more of a Goddess who fights crime every day, yeah that will go down well." Alex rolled her eyes. 

(Y/n) chuckled. "Maybe we don't mention everything about our lives Alex."

"No, I just need you to believe in me," Alex said her eyes bright with unshed tears as she gazed into the (e/c) colored eyes before her. "I need you full stop."

"You will always have me, Alex, today, tomorrow every day there is to come I'm not going anywhere, stop pushing me away it hurts you, it hurts me it hurts us."

"I'm sorry."

(Y/n) felt her heartbreak at the sight of pure raw sadness in her eyes, she moved her hand to cup her cheeks between them and softly placed a kiss to her lips. "Don't be sorry, just know all the horrors in your head will never come true, I don't want anyone else but you, you, you and only you!"

Alex smiled for the first time in a few days. "I guess you want me."

"Yep, now I have to order a pizza." She moved away suddenly and pulled out her phone.

Alex stared at her stunned and bereft. "What do you want a pizza for I thought we were....you know."

"Yeah, I promised Kara a pizza."

"Kara is coming?" Alex asked distraughtly. 

"No it was the condition I order her a pizza and she stays away for the night, it seemed fair to me I wanted to get you all alone in that dress." Her eyes roamed the length of her body. "Yeah still super fucking hot."

Alex looked down at herself, frowning wondering what (Y/n) was seeing that she could not. "Huh, so we had rowed about me being jealous over the she Goddess and you were just scheming on how to get me all alone."

(Y/n) smiled innocently. "That is all I ever do."


	134. Super Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Danvers sisters wake up to their lady loves.

Alex opened up one eye, feeling a strange sensation as she drifted away from sleep and into wakefulness the feel of strong arms wrapped around her but a cool breeze hit her.

Her eyes widened as she realised she lay higher than usual, in fact as she looked down she realised she was not lying in her bed at all, but hovering on top of it by quite a distance, (Y/n) in sleep still held onto her tightly and as she'd drifted upwards unknowingly had taken Alex with her.

"Well, this is a new experience," Alex whispered to herself.

(Y/n) let out a tired grumpy moan. "Go back to sleep."

Alex chuckled. "Hey (Y/n) we're a little up in the air here."

" Stop trying to get me to wake up. "

"Well you may be used to this but I'm not." Alex laughed as she took the chance to jiggle around a little bit hoping (Y/n) would feel them move and finally wake up.

Finally (Y/n) cracked open an eye and saw what Alex had been talking about. "Oops sorry." Slowly she moved them back down landing softly on the bed, the cold crisp covers bracing their fall. " I didn't know, but you see with me how carried away you get. "

Alex turned around in her arms staying as close as she could to her body, after last night she hadn't expected (Y/n) to come home with her let alone sleep with her. "Hi." She smiled with a mixture of shyness and happiness.

(Y/n) returned her smile happily. "Hi."

"Are you still angry with me?"

( Y/n) rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry were you not there last night when I gave you fireworks and made you come like three times, what do you think I am?"

Alex's cheeks reddened.

" Alex, we will argue of course we will, this is what it is like to be in a relationship, but it doesn't mean that every argument means a break up or I'm angry, maybe I'll make you angry next who knows, but as long as you know the only place I want to be is here in your arms then we will be fine. "

"It's the only place I want to be too." Alex smiled letting her hand move away the hair that had fallen over the other woman's (e/c) eyes.

"Good, well if that is the case maybe we should forget everyone and as I seem to be totally uninterested in going back to sleep, maybe I could give you a special good morning gift." (Y/n)'s eyes twinkled with mirth and promise.

Alex felt excitement begin to flutter at the pit of her stomach as she was held spellbound by her eyes. "Oh yeah, and what gift would that be?"

The other woman smirked. "You'll see." Moving like a snake down her body kissing the tensed toned stomach as she passed, then using her tongue to make the trail she'd just done with her lips.

Alex felt her breath leave her as she watched her lover, her eyes never leaving Alex's clouded brown ones, as they lazily took her in.

The advantage of sleeping in the nude was there was nothing to remove if by morning they felt the desire to do something before breakfast, biting softly the inside of her thigh (Y/n) moved closer to the center, gently teasing Alex as she hovered over the spot where she ached.

(e//c) eyes lifted once more to meet brown. "Say it."

" Just do it. " Alex complained.

"Say it first, tell me what I want to hear."

Alex huffed out a desperate sigh. "Okay, you love me and only me."

" Say it again. " (Y/n) smiled. "I want to hear you say it again, more convincing this time."

"I'm going to get you back for this." She promised. " You love me and only me, and you don't care about certain Goddesses who I hate. "

(Y/n) smiled. "Better, I'll get you to say it until you believe it."

"Just get on with what you are doing." Alex tried to push her head down but ( Y/n) only smirked lowering her head with an unbearable slowness.

"Getting impatient Agent Danvers, I wonder why."

Alex moaned at the feel of her mouth on her lower lips, the tongue that ventured between them like an intrepid explorer, her preoccupation over the last few days had been on an old book of pleasures, she'd worried about (Y/n) being lured away, she hadn't ever thought in the midst of her thick fog of jealousy that whatever this book was and whether it still existed or not, (Y/n) must have already learned her lessons from it.

The thought of (Y/n) with anyone else but especially Diana was blocked out by the feel of (Y/n) 's tongue attacking with expert precision her clitoris.

(Y/n) smiled at the feel of soft hands running through her hair, the groans that grew louder, she just hoped Kara wasn't listening although she guessed she had her own morning routine to distract her.

                                                                                         xxx

Kara lay on her back looking up at the ceiling, again the same feeling of surrealism hit her she had never believed there would be a time when she would share the same bed as Lena Luthor, it had seemed like forbidden fruit for such a long time.

"Do you think (Y/n) and Alex will be okay?" She asked nervously.

Lena turned her head to face her, the dull morning sun casting a thin layer of light through the gap in the drapes that illuminated her face. "Yes, I do despite how crazy your sister is being (Y/n) loves her too much to let anything come between them."

" What was she like, I mean as a kid what was she like? " Kara asked softly.

Lena chuckled. "She was a whirlwind, fearless, I had no friends at all I was the hated Luthor child, and then suddenly in my misery like some kind of glorious Valkyrie there she was coming to save me, and from that day to this I was never alone again, I always had her even when my family hated me I had (Y/n), I think we always knew there was something between us, when we found out about our mothers it wasn't such a shock, not really."

Kara smiled running the back of her hand down Lena's soft cheek. "What else."

Lena chuckled giving in to the questions her lover was asking, she'd known (Y/n) for a long time Kara had not been afforded that. "One time the teachers made us join the debate club, it was a really big mistake you know how much she likes to argue, they found out when they did a Socialism vs Capitalism debate, gosh she made everyone's ears bleed."

Kara chuckled. "I bet she won though right?"

" Oh God yes she won, she was on fire that day, when her mother left though she went a little out of control, she hated her father, then he got shot and she blamed herself, it was a tough couple of years for her, it was only meeting Diana in Paris that calmed her down really, then she met the douche bag Alessandro when she returned to Metropolis, Gosh that guy was an idiot. " Lena sighed, remembering all the times she had to act civil to the man. "Can I tell you a secret no one knows not even (Y/n)?"

Kara nodded her head seriously. "Of course."

" I was so glad when she said she was moving here, I began to start thinking about how perfect she would be for Alex, and how Alex would be perfect for her, if they hadn't have met by themselves I would have set up a meeting. " Lena confided out loud for the first time.

"Wow, but did they meet or did Alex just arrest her and never released her?" Kara laughed.

"I don't think (Y/n) minds."

" Tell me about it, she'd probably supply the cuffs. " Kara agreed.

"They are good together though, aren't they? It's why I gave Alex another chance because I could see it, sometimes we just make mistakes we are only human "

"Well not all of us are human," Kara smirked.

"That's how I know (Y/n) is serious about Alex, the very fact she gave her a second chance, she doesn't do them Kara her mother hurt her far too much," Lena said sadly, Kharys had done more damage to her daughter than anyone could ever know.

"Yes well she can't hurt her anymore," Kara said with stern steely conviction. "What about you? Are you okay after Aethyr?"

Lena sighed sadly. "She was just like Lillian she never wanted me, she just wanted me for what she could get." A lone tear drop fell from her eye.

Kara felt anger rise within her, how dare the two women not see how wonderful she was, leaning forward she softly kissed away the tear. "They are fools, anyone who can't see how truly wonderful you are, are simply fools."

                                                                                            xxx

 

Being in her apartment with (Y/n) Alex had felt safe wrapped up in a world where no one could touch them, leaving and arriving at the DEO she had found her crushing fears were back with vengeance. 

She hated how (Y/n) bent closer to talk with the woman, the Goddess whatever the hell she was, she hated how she smiled a little or laughed occasionally, hated that she stood anywhere near her full stop, when she finally watched (Y/n) walk away she breathed a huge sigh of relief. 

In her relief she forgot to note that the woman now was heading towards her, a warm smile on her face, Alex tensed at the notion that she was coming to talk to her, what was she doing? Coming to see if she was willing to share like some kind of story from Greek myth, she had no plans ever to turn (Y/n) into some kind of Persephone figure. 

"Hi, Alex." Diana smiled.

Alex grated her teeth. "Hi."

"So you know the DEO agreed to help me."

"I know (Y/n) agreed for us."

"Well yes, but she is Superwoman so I guessed her word was enough, Alex when I first saw (Y/n) here again right after she'd jumped in with those guys, I implied we should relive old times."

Alex felt her blood raging. I knew it!

Diana shrugged. "Do you know what she told me straight away?"

"No, what did she tell you?"

"She was with someone, went on to spend ages talking about you, how I needed to meet you because you were amazing." Diana smiled at the confused frown on the other woman's face. "That was how we all had dinner, I must say I didn't see what she saw in you but (Y/n) insisted you were wonderful."

"She said I was wonderful and amazing?" Alex asked softly. 

"Oh yes that and so much more, I probably know more about you than anyone else does, all she does is talk about you, Alex it's true I had thought (Y/n) and I could start again especially with me being here in National City, then we met again and I saw it in her eyes when she spoke about you, I saw it in her eyes when she looked at you, even when it was to roll her eyes because you were being a pain in the ass."

Alex frowned. "I was not."

"Yeah, you were, Alex I'd be the cruelest selfish being ever created if I tried to take away that love she has found with you, you see...maybe (Y/n) has not told you about me but then she didn't know a lot of things." Diana let out a soft breath, sadness crossing her face. "I loved someone like you love each other once, his name was Steve Trevor he was, no he still is the love of my life."

"What happened?" 

"He died."

"I'm so sorry." Alex felt a cold chill pass through her. 

Diana smiled sadly. "Take it from me Alex, it's the time you waste that haunts you, Steve proposed to me so many times before I said yes, I was too busy saving the world and rejected him, that was my duty under Aphrodite's law, but when he died I couldn't escape all the horrible thoughts, I should have said yes sooner, we'd have had more time together maybe it could have saved him full stop." The woman took a deep breath to try to clear the lump that had formed in her throat. "I think you are smart enough to know what I am saying, yes?"

Alex nodded. "Yes."

"Don't waste time with these silly obstacles, they are just illusions in your mind, I'm not the Goddess of Love but I know true love when I see it, I see it in (Y/n) and I see it in you, no one is a threat to you as long as you trust and believe in each other." 

Alex nodded her head again, words seeming to fail her, she felt sorry for the woman, she'd lost (Y/n) for a moment and yet the pain still made her heart ache as though there were a giant crack through it, life it was uncertain, even more so in their jobs she needed to find (Y/n). 

                                                               xxx

"(Y/n)." Alex called out pulling her away from where she stood to talk to Kara. "(Y/n) I need to talk to you now."

"Alex what the hell don't be so rude I'm talking with Kara." (Y/n) frowned. 

"No please I need to talk with you right now, I can't wait." Alex pleaded, her brown eyes wide with her plea. 

(Y/n) sighed turning back to her cousin. "I'm gonna have to go, needy girlfriend alert." 

Kara chuckled. "See you later."

Alex wasted no time in dragging (Y/n) along behind her to her lab where she pulled her inside and closed the door shut behind them. 

(Y/n) turned around her face red with anger. "What the he..."

Alex cut her off, throwing herself at her and devouring her mouth with her own, her hands cupping her the side of her face as her arms bent holding her tightly to her. 

"Wow." (Y/n) said confused, her mind all but short-circuited Alex never did this kind of thing at work, that was always her. 

"(Y/n) I've been an idiot."

"What is happening? Is this a trap?" The chef looked around them. 

"No, I mean the way I've been acting and treating you ever since Diana arrived, I've been an idiot because I was too busy focusing on my own stupid jealousy and envy that I didn't really see or hear you, I can be too stubborn sometimes. " Her face glowed a deep red and (Y/n) felt her heart melt at the raw truth in her words, she really meant every word. 

"Oh Alex, just when I think I can't love you anymore you do something like this and I fall, even more, I don't think there is a bottom anymore, my love for you is bottomles, it's endless." (Y/n) smiled her eyes turning bright from unshed tears, throwing herself into her arms to have Alex's strong arms wrap around her. "I love you so much, Alex, I've never loved anyone until I met you."

"I love you too, too much maybe."

"Keep loving me too much, I like it."

"So does this mean that you want a key to my apartment again?" Alex ventured cautiously. 

(Y/n) burrowed into her warm body a smile on her face. "Only if you walk around naked all day."

"I think Kara would have the shock of her life if I did." Alex chuckled. 

"Oh, well I guess I'll take it anyway just in case."


	135. Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evil plotting continues as the friends continue blissfully unaware of their next move.

(Y/n) lounged back in the sofa lifting her feet onto the table, watching as her little toes wiggled before her eyes, a vague memory of being a child and warming her feet before the open fire in her Grandparents ranch came to mind.

She let out a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Alex asked coming to sit down next to her putting the big bowl of popcorn in front of them.

" Nothing, just a silly memory, you know those ones that just pop up from nowhere but they make you smile. " (Y/n) shrugged happily, she'd been very happy since Alex's talk that afternoon thinking of a life with Alex where she wasn't always thinking she'd jump ship when anyone smiled at her was exciting, it made her extremely happy.

So happy she had agreed to something she'd decided she hated more than anything, she was doing it for Alex.

Alex sat down next to her, throwing her arm around her and pulling her closer. "Oh yeah, I know those memories, like last week I was in a meeting with J'onn and just suddenly remembered a time when Kara was walking down the school hallway and she just fell over her own feet."

(Y/n) let out a huge laugh. "She didn't."

" She did, it was so funny and I had to hold in my laughter for an hour until the meeting was over. "

"How is it possible that one woman can be so clumsy, you kinda have to feel sorry for Lena how do they even manage to...you know...do it?"

Alex cringed. "I don't know and I'm not going to ask."

The show titles started and (Y/n) sighed. "I can't believe I agreed to watch this with you."

" Come in it's the new season and I'll be all on my own if you had said no. " Alex pouted.

"Fine, but I'm putting it on record I do not like Wynonna Earp."

Alex kissed her cheek. "Don't worry babe, I guessed you used up all of your good taste choosing me."

"Yeah you wish, I seem to recall someone scaring off my date."

" You didn't seem so upset when you practically attacked me outside the bar. " Alex teased.

"Of course not I had a hot agent after me, speaking of hot who is this ginger one? Was she in the other seasons?" The chef pointed to the screen.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Only since the very beginning, hey wait a minute what do you mean hot?" She turned outraged eyes on her girlfriend.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "I know what happened she has her hair down, not up in the braid right? Yeah, she is super hot, hmm so is this on next week too?"

Alex frowned. "I'm not sure I want you to like it now."

(Y/n) turned her intense gaze onto her lover. "Everyone needs their own big tough cop/agent figure, most watching this don't, but me, I have my very own real-life badass."

" So Ms. I hate cool things are you know a fan? " Alex teased her, letting her hands play with long strands of her hair that hung out of her hair tie.

"Maybe it is growing on me, maybe I just like spending time with you who knows."

Alex smiled brightly. "I still can't believe out of everyone you picked me."

" I never had a choice, my heart was pretty made up I had no say, and now I never want to let you go. "

"Good." Alex moved closer to let her lips gently touch ( Y/n)'s she too had felt such a heavy weight lift off her shoulders, she just enjoyed the time she was spending with her and not worrying about what could happen, it seemed to be working very well. "I don't want to let you go either."

" Good cause I'm not going anywhere, are you dead set on watching this now? " The chef whispered.

"I can watch it tomorrow night, will you be here with me?"

(Y/n) let out a deep throaty sound as her eyes eagerly took in Alex's lips, "Gosh yes, for God sake just kiss me now!"

"Yes, Ma'am." 

                                                                      xxx

The darkness engulfed all that held below, even the city lights could not catch and portray to her eye everything that she looked down upon, bracing her hands on the side of the balcony she held herself tall and proud letting the gentle breeze lift like a lovers hands through her hair. 

Long and dark it had never once faded into dull grey in all the centuries since she had first opened her eyes to life, her skin still a soft silky cream, she smirked no one would guess her true age, no one would dare imagine that she possessed the blood of the God, that she too was a God, although not so harmonious any longer centuries of a curse had turned a once mild-mannered sweetheart into a hard harsh Goddess hell-bent on revenge. 

She looked down at the picture on the table beside her, Diana's smiling face mocked her angry she lifted the picture and crumpled it into her hands, her anger gaze fell on the necklace next to it, the necklace she'd gotten as a gift from her first husband Cadmus, He had been a heroic handsome king of Thebes, once she had worn the title of Queen and reigned over a land vast and great, now Cadmus was long since dead and she stood over a vast empire all alone. 

The necklace had done its job and claimed everyone who had ever worn it but her, any one of her blood who had been given the necklace saw a brutal and untimely death she'd finally managed to track it down and claim it back, no more would her line be afraid and cut down in their youth. 

Harmonia turned to the balcony door, the sight of her assistant entering her office pulled her from the fresh air and back inside. 

"Tell me you have the information I asked for, somewhere in this city Diana has a lover and I want to break her heart and watch it break before I crush her." She smiled with glee. 

The assistant shook her head happily. "Yes Harmonia, in this envelope is the pictures of the lover of Diana Prince."

"Even her name is distasteful to me." The Goddess cringed, letting a long red fingernail thread along the side of the envelope that held the information she needed, opening it she pulled out the images, looking at them one by one. "Are you sure this is her? She doesn't seem like Diana's type."

"That is her Harmonia."

The short dark brunette/red hair combed back expertly from the woman's face as the sharp lines of her jaw cut her face into a pretty yet sculpted shape, brown eyes shined bright but there was something about the way the woman looked at Diana that she didn't quite buy, but madness and a thirst for revenge had blinded her, she no longer questioned what was sense, she slammed the files down. 

"Excellent, I want to watch her bleed and cry just like I did, I want to take away everything she has before I rip her apart with my bare hands." Harmonia smiled with a bloodthirst, slipping a small glass vial filled with a pink liquid her eyes greedily taking it in like a mad scientist. "Aphrodite isn't as security conscious as she used to be."

"Is that the potion Harmonia? Can I use some too I have this man he will not look at me if I could just use some on him to get him to notice me." The assistant asked twisting her hands in front of her nervously. 

"This you do not want to use, anyone who falls prey to this will think they love the next person they see, they become like their slave, that is not true love, find it it will be much better for you," Harmonia advised she had grown fond of the woman she'd employed when moving her company to National City. "This is all for the loved one of Diana Prince, I want to enjoy her aching heart as she watches the one she loves, love another, it's much more satisfying than death, Diana Prince say goodbye to Alex Danvers." She let out a loud shrill evil laugh that filled the office and escaped out the balcony window, echoing around the alley of buildings like an ominous siren sent to warn the sleeping city that a Goddess was out for her final revenge. 

                                                                   xxx

"Alex quick throw me my shirt I'm so freaking late I promised I would be there for the delivery and I'm two hours late." (Y/n) shouted frantically avoiding the pair of shoes that stood in her way, she'd found her pants but she was now running around Alex's apartment minus a shirt and Alex was finding it very hard to concentrate and do as she said. 

"I'm sorry but you are really gonna need to get it yourself the view here is just too good."

"Stop eyeing me up Agent Danvers I can't stay I have to get to work, you know the one that pays my bills, the DEO don't pay all of us you know." She said in a mock sternness. 

Alex chuckled picking up the shirt, not being able to resist she lifted it to her nose and took in the scent that was (Y/n).

"I will ignore the sniffing bit thank you, Alex." She pulled the shirt away from her grasp. "This is all your fault if you had let me sleep last night and not woke me up every few minutes."

Alex smirked smugly. "I didn't hear you complaining, even now you could use your super speed yet here you are still with me."

"Oh you are getting far too full of yourself, maybe just maybe sexy pants I want to hold off leaving for longer." 

Alex felt her heart warm, she smiled happily. "Get going I'm going to be here when you get back tonight okay, we can finally watch the knew Earp episode in peace."

"Oh how fun, I'm only doing this so you can fast forward to any Haught bits." (Y/n) said sternly her finger pointing upward. 

Alex chuckled. "I am not agreeing to that."

"Damn, that is so not fair but it's still a deal."

"I'll get you to love it," Alex promised as (Y/n) headed towards her. 

"I love you, I'll see you later okay." (Y/n) leaned in a gave her a very quick kiss not trusting herself to not fall into it and never want to leave, then forcing herself she headed off, if she was late she could always fly, perks of being a Kryptonian living on Earth. 

Alex smiled watching her. "I love you too, I'll text you later meet me at the bar before we come home."

"Okay."

Alex shook her head smiling watching her leave, blowing her a kiss floating in the air before turning to focus on her flying and finally get to work. 

"God I was nearly a fool that lost the most wonderful woman in the world again, what does she have that makes her so special?" Alex whispered. 

Suddenly startled as a figure flew by her window again, (Y/n) smiled "I have you that is what makes me so special." Then as suddenly as she had appeared she flew away leaving Alex starring at the now empty window a smile slowly appearing on her face. 

God, I love her so much. 

                                                                                   xxx

(Y/n) sat laughing on the stool of the bar, Lena and Kara sat at the side of her she hadn't missed the fact that Kara held her hand in her own and hadn't let go not once. 

"You are just teasing us because Alex is late." Lena defended herself and Kara. 

"Yeah, like a big old grizzly bear whose girlfriend came late for their porridge." Kara laughed. 

 

(Y/n) raised an eyebrow. "That was the worst line ever, never say it again, of course, I am missing her, if I could I would have her carry me around in her pocket all day every day so we could never be apart, but I know that is crazy. " She looked down shyly at the bottle she swirled around in her hand. "I just love her so much, and after yesterday things were so good they felt amazing like the old days before all the drama happened, it was just us no tension or jealousy lurking on the edges, it was just so wonderful I didn't realise how much I missed those times until last night."

Lena smiled leaning back into Kara's comforting warmth. "I'm glad (Y/n)."

"Yes, I'm so glad Alex woke up finally." Kara laughed. 

The door to the bar opened Kara groaned a little too loudly which caught (Y/n) and Lena's attention, their gazes turned towards the door and saw the source of Kara's discomfort. 

"Don't worry about her (Y/n)." Lena said firmly. "She is just a jealous troublemaker."

Kara nodded. "Lena is right, Alex loves you and she just can't accept that."

"I know, but I still hate her like taste and class hates the Kardashians." 

Alex rushed forward very aware she was over an hour late to meet (Y/n) she'd had a lot of paperwork to complete, she'd forgotten her job was a lot more than fighting aliens and keeping the planet save, there was a hell of a lot of paperwork. 

"Dammit, she'll kill me."

In her haste to get through the door, she didn't see the figure walking towards her until it was too late and they collided with each other, a strange pink liquid that turned into a gas engulfed her making her cough. 

"I'm sorry." A small voice said before swiftly walking away. 

Alex starred after them wiping the pink from her face. "What the hell was that? must be some kind of new European pot thing!" Shrugging she opened the door and entered the bar eager to see (Y/n). 

"Hi, Alex," Maggie shouted a little too loudly. 

Alex looked up, the sight of the woman who had once made her heart sing seemed to kick something in her, she smiled happily. "Hey, baby." Before throwing herself into her arms and kissing her long and hard. 

(Y/n) leaped from her stool outrage and a sheer anger in her eyes she was surprised that the rays hadn't shot from her eyes of their own accord. "What the fuck is going on?"


	136. Starry Eyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, you have, many. many times in fact but our first time was like someone had cast a spell over me and I was enchanted by you, there was this moment where you rose over me and our eyes met, your hair hung downward and almost touched my face, it was like being framed by an angel, your eyes were like mist that wanted to devour me, and a sheen of sweat coated your skin, a red rouge painted across your cheeks, and at that moment I thought if I died now this would be the very last thing I ever saw, your face would be what took me, and I felt that would be a very good end indeed.”

All three women stood at their place by the bar their eyes glued to the scene before them, Alex kissing Maggie, their mouths wide open with shock.

"Well, it's finally happened Alex has gone mad," Kara whispered.

(Y/n) clenched her fist feeling the anger build inside her as she watched the scene that came straight from her nightmares.

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes, her attention glued to Maggie, she'd opened her eyes and was looking her way a smug self satisfied look on her face, something didn't feel right she'd text Alex two hours ago, she'd left her this morning and she was happy she had that same look in her eyes.

The chef thought back to every time Alex had begged for a second, every time she'd fought to prove herself to her, why would she do all of that just to do this?

"There is something funny going on here." She said looking to Lena, before marching across the bar and with force pulling Maggie almost throwing her into the table behind her.

" Hey! " Alex complained turning an angry glare onto (Y/n).

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes. "Alex, what the hell are you doing?"

" I'm saying hello to my girlfriend, what business is it of yours? " Alex's face turned red as she walked passed a stunned (Y/n) to see if Maggie was okay.

(Y/n) pursed her lips. There is definitely something fishy going on here. Her mind in a whirl thinking of all the possibilities was that even her Alex? Her Alex wouldn't be walking into a bar and kissing Maggie right where she knew (Y/n) could see, she knew one thing Alex would never hurt her like that.

Lena and Kara joined her, their focus on the two women, Maggie again smug as Alex soothed her hands over her to make sure she was okay. "You see I did tell you she would come back to me."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Oh please she isn't herself, Kara grab a hold of her with me we're taking her to the DEO something is wrong and we're going to find out what."

"Right."

Moving forward both of them grabbed Alex by the arms moving her towards the door and away from the woman (Y/n) hated so much, she would deal with the lingering images of Alex kissing her later but right now she had to find out why her loving girlfriend had done it.

"Hey, Kara what's happening?" Alex asked struggling to free herself from their iron grip. " I was supposed to meet Maggie. "

(Y/n) ground her teeth trying to stem her anger, she needed to remember that for some reason this wasn't Alex's fault it was hard but she had to do it. "Nope, you were supposed to meet me."

"And who are you?" Alex turned towards her and at that moment ( Y/n) saw an emptiness she'd never seen there before, it was as though she had no idea who she was. The chef coughed to clear the lump in her throat that threatened to overwhelm her.

"You take her back Kara I need to do something first."

Kara looked at her worried. "You aren't going to do something stupid are you?"

" No, I would never do anything stupid. " (Y/n) turned back to the bar Lena hot on her trail, her face now free to show the absolute hate she held for the woman who turned to face her, a bright smile on her face.

"Hey (Y/n) I'm so sorry you had to find out about Alex and I like that, but still I guess it's better you know now."

(Y/n) smirked. "Oh Maggie, poor little Maggie Sawyer this morning Alex woke me up with sweet kisses, whispered words of love in my ear a sparkle of a tear in her eye if you think I would believe whatever luck has landed in your lap with this you are mistaken, I know Alex Danvers far better than that."

" Well, I never did figure you for a doormat (Y/n). " Maggie said smugly.

"(Y/n) come on let's just leave her." Lena tried to pull her away from the woman it didn't work.

"I warned you what would happen if you tried to come between Alex and me again, I told you I wouldn't be nice."

Maggie laughed. "Is that my warning?"

" No. " Giving no warning (Y/n) pulled her arm backward and launched it forward sending it storming into her face, which really did send her crashing over and into a table across the bar. "That was."

Lena gasped. "Oh God (Y/n) we gotta get out of here or your Dad is going to have to bail us out of jail."

The chef looked over at where Maggie lay knocked out, a crowd gathering around her. "It was worth it, no one tries to take my Alex away from me and I have warned her many times before, she just didn't listen to me."

"Yeah, yeah now come on." In a scene more reminiscent to their younger more immature years Lena and (Y/n) fled the bar, knowing that she'd just assaulted a cop, her father was going to absolutely kill her, but who was going to prosecute Superwoman? No, she was the good guy here, the hero fighting so her oddly acting girlfriend wouldn't be taken advantage of, and so she could finally show Maggie Swayer that she meant business, she wasn't just spouting out hot air, maybe she would think twice next time she decided to make a play for Alex or try to take advantage of a situation. 

xxx

"Are you sure I'm allowed in here?" Lena whispered tiptoeing down the hallway of the DEO, her head moving around from side to side at the slightest little sound. 

"Yes, because I invited you here." (Y/n) said firmly, if she didn't have Lena with her now she would definitely lose all composure. 

"Why did they put her in the cell?" Lena asked. 

"You know why Alex Danvers has super strength now it's kinda hard to keep her contained and until we find out what has happened then we need to keep her safe."

"And you need to make sure she stays away from Maggie."

"Yeah." (Y/n) saw the image before her eyes again, them kissing Maggie's smug face, her eyes screaming of a triumph she had not even fought to achieve. 

"Are you sure you are okay (Y/n)?" Lena whispered. 

"Nope, I am not."

"It wasn't her fault (Y/n) Alex she loves you, there has to be an explanation for this."

"There is, she doesn't even know who I am, maybe it's some kind of amnesia thing, maybe she hit her head."

Lena thought for a moment. "Can she even suffer from things like that now?"

"I don't know, I didn't think so but it's all I have right now, I need to get her back to normal and I can't let her go because she would just go back to Maggie's and Maggie would definitely take advantage of the whole situation and if they.......you know, I would explode and make Krakatoa look like child's play." (Y/n) said morbidly, the idea had been floating around in her head for a while now, and it was not helping her see the situation clearly. 

Together they both arrived at the holding cell where they usually kept aliens for interrogation, it was where she and Alex had interviewed Lesla-La when she had kidnapped Kara and taken over the role of Supergirl and done it very badly. 

The sight of Alex sat alone in the cell made (Y/n)'s heart bleed, Kara moved toward them when she saw them enter. 

"How is she?" (Y/n) asked with concern. 

Kara sighed. "Still the same."

"What do you think has happened?" Lena asked putting her arm around (Y/n) to try and take away the anxiety that she knew was flowing through her. 

"We don't know, the doctors checked her over she is fine, there is nothing physically wrong with her."

"But there must be something, she texted me two hours before she arrived at the bar and she was Alex, she was coming to meet me, look." (Y/n) pulled out her cell phone and showed the message to her Super cousin. 

Kara's eyes scanned the text, her cheeks turning red suddenly. "Err yeah thanks (Y/n) you could have warned me about the end bit."

"Oh sorry, I forgot."

"What does it say?" Lena asked enthusiastically. 

Kara shook her head. "You really do not want to know, and now every time I see my sister texting I will imagine she is writing this."

"You see why is she writing this to me and then this happens, it makes no sense." (Y/n) almost screamed her heartbreaking, she needed to know the answers, what was happening to Alex? And could they fix it, or had she lost her. 

Kara placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, her eyes serious and certain. "We'll find out (Y/n) and we will make her right again."

"Can I talk to her alone, please? Is that okay?" The chef's voice was small and uncertain. 

Kara nodded her head and taking Lena's hand they reluctantly left (Y/n) alone. 

(Y/n) took a deep breath and finally having braced herself she moved forward, her eyes locking with Alex's as the agent lifted her head up, it was as though time seemed to stop and it was just them, (Y/n)'s breath caught in her throat as hope welled in her heart. "Alex." Her voice called in a hoarse whisper. 

"Why am I in here? I need to meet Maggie she will be really pissed if I'm late."

(Y/n) fought the tears as her heart took the full force of rejection. "I guess J'onn is in charge of all of that stuff I took an oath of secrecy."

"Who are you anyway? You look kinda familiar but I don't think we've ever met?" Alex asked her head tilting to the side to take in more of the other woman's face. 

"Maybe we've met in another life."

Alex scoffed. "Yeah sure, listen I need to go and see my fiance we have a wedding to plan and I really don't need her backing out now because she thinks she can't trust me."

"Listen I'll be straight with you the only person you will be marrying is me, so quit the Maggie routine she pisses me off big time and tonight I showed her just how much." (Y/n) said sternly, far more sternly than she had intended. 

"What, are you crazy I can't marry you!" Alex's eyes widened with outrage. 

"Yeah, see the thing is I know you want to, I know the real you would get down on bended knee and ask me right now, but the real you is too scared of pushing too fast, so the real you is afraid I would say no and leave." (Y/n) walked closer to her, she didn't know if Alex would ever remember this conversation but right now no matter what was happening she was going to say it, "The thing you don't know is this, sure it's too early, but I'd still say yes."

Alex gasped. "But I'm with Maggie." But why do I find you so...so attractive?

(Y/n) smiled sadly. "Yeah, you were, but it seems it's me you have wicked dreams about and don't lie you talk in your sleep, you spent your time worrying about a stupid book but I get most of my kinky ideas from your dreams, thank you for the inspiration, Agent Danvers."

"I do not dream about you, I don't even know you!" Do I?

(Y/n) thought for a moment. "I guess you won't remember but you make me watch it and I hate it but in Wynonna Earp in season two something happens and some spell is cast, I don't remember the full details I was planning out my menu for the next month, but I know that some spell thingy is cast so Waverly can save her girlfriend only she and the girlfriend aren't together anymore they never were in this new reality type thing, you should know more about this than me you watched it like fifty times, but still there is something between them that same spark even though things are forgotten, we are like that now I think a little bit."

Alex looked at her confused. "How can you hate Wynonna Earp?"

"And you see I knew you would say that, because you've said it to me so many times but I still watch it with you, I don't have to but there is something about those moments laying on your couch leaning into your safe warm presence that feels like home, and I never want them to end, this is why you are in here, because if you leave I'm afraid they would end and that would end me." A tear trickled down her cheek. "You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met Alexandra Danvers, I never felt in anyone what I feel for you, and I know you feel the same, you tell me but everytime you look at me whether I'm Superwoman or just plain old me I see the same raw pure love that makes me feel like I can do anything, that makes me feel like I actually mean something to someone, that when you wake up I am the first thing on your mind, when you close your eyes you dream of me, I've never felt that ever until you, you are everything to me, Alex and I don't know what is happening to you right now, but I will find out, and I will make everything right again, because right now having you standing before me looking at me as though I'm a stranger is really killing me, by the way you made us miss your watching of the new episode, which may be a good thing but don't think I haven't realised this has happened after you found out I found the cop hot." (Y/n) smiled, moving to sit on a chair not far away from the cell. 

"What are you doing?" Alex asked curiously. 

"I'm sitting here, I don't want to leave you alone all night." (Y/n) smiled warmly. 

"Maggie doesn't like Doc." Alex shrugged. 

(Y/n) looked up their eyes meeting again. "Yeah well, she is an idiot he is adorable."

Alex watched as the woman sat back in the chair her (e/c) eyes still watching her, something about the warmth in which she watched her, the way she saw her struck her, she had to be lying though she had no idea who she was, and yet there was something familiar. 

"You love me?" Alex ventured softly. 

(Y/n) nodded her head, rising to her feet again the slightly taller woman walked up to the cell. "I love you Alex with everything that I have, in a way I never thought I was capable of because I thought I was dead inside, my world was dull and grey, and then one day you smiled at me, not the full effect Alex smile but the other one, you know the one where your eyebrow lifts and the corner of your mouth lifts and your eyes seem to darken like you are imagining a thousand naughty things, and suddenly I felt the clouds begin to pass and the sun began to shine, do you remember the first time we ever made love?"

"No, I've never had sex with you." Alex denied. 

(Y/n) sighed, of course, she didn't remember. "Well, you have, many. many times in fact but our first time was like someone had cast a spell over me and I was enchanted by you, there was this moment where you rose over me and our eyes met, your hair hung downward and almost touched my face, it was like being framed by an angel, your eyes were like mist that wanted to devour me, and a sheen of sweat coated your skin, a red rouge painted across your cheeks, and at that moment I thought if I died now this would be the very last thing I ever saw, your face would be what took me, and I felt that would be a very good end indeed."

Alex's eyebrow lifted upwards decision to play along with her crazy story, at least until Kara came back. "Was I any good?"

(Y/n) smirked. "Oh Alex Danvers, you are dynamite."


	137. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can (YN) help Alex before it is too late and she is lost to the spell?

A hand gently shook (Y/n) awake, she'd fallen asleep on the chair, the shock and worry had taken its toll and she'd fallen asleep without realizing it.

"What." (Y/n) jumped up with alarm to find Diana stood above her. "Hi, I'm sorry I haven't been to see you I've err I'm kinda having a crisis right now and I really have no idea what I'm doing."

Diana smiled. "Hey it's okay I understand, your cousin explained everything to me." She looked across at Alex herself asleep inside the cell, she looked pretty peaceful considering everything.

" Oh, okay so you know. "

"Yes."

(Y/n) nodded her head. "It's ironic isn't it, I was so sure so confident about us, but look at her she doesn't even know who I am, I hate it."

Diana watched the face of the other woman wrapped now in misery and worry it was hard to see, crouching down lifting her hands in her own, her deep brown eyes peering into her sorrow filled (e/c) eyes. "Everything will be okay (Y/n) I promise."

" What if we can't find out what happened to her? " (Y/n) whispered voicing a fear out loud, she hoped it would help put her mind at ease but it hadn't.

"(Y/n) I give you my word I will make sure we find out." Diana wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye with her finger. "I promise you."

(Y/n) caught herself lost for a moment in deep soulful eyes gleaming with compassion and understanding, for a split second her mind went back in time it would be easy to close the distance and kiss her, it would be so easy to lose herself for a moment in time in her arms, she'd done it a million times before, she could do it now.

(Y/n) swallowed hard her breath catching in her chest as she was rendered motionless with indecision and temptation.

Captured in the moment everything seemed to melt away as Diana found herself held captive, leaning forward closing the distance Diana's lips softly met those of (Y/n)'s.

(Y/n) pulled her closer, trying to capture a feeling, but it seemed empty, bereft of something, she knew this empty feeling well, it was life before Alex, she'd never find that warmth, that same magic she now needed with anyone else.

She pulled away suddenly, disgust now added to her mountain of worries. "I'm sorry but your not Alex."

Diana smiled sadly. " I know. "

(Y/n) looked across at the sleeping woman, she slept soundly a small smile on her face. "Do you think she remembers me in her sleep?"

" I don't know, but (Y/n) this reminds me of something, something I haven't seen for a very long time. "

"What is it, tell me now!" (Y/n) demanded.

"A magic potion, a love potion that Aphrodite alone could create, in history the rich who wanted someone they could not have would go to Aphrodite and she would give them a vial with strict instructions on how to use it."

" What do you mean? "

"Ever wondered how Casanova got so much action (Y/n)?" Diana shrugged. " Ever wondered just why Henry VIII really divorced Katherine of Aragon, the official version is the lack of male heir but Anne Boleyn while in Paris at the royal court the French king paid homage to the Goddess of Love Aphrodite, and Anne had her sights of being Queen of England. "

(Y/n) gasped. "Holy crap no way! he broke with Rome and created a civil war like a hundred years later because of that potion?"

" Basically. "

(Y/n) shot to her feet and rushed to the cell. "What is the cure?"

" Aphrodite never made one, she claimed there was no need for heartbreak, love was wonderful she said, there was no need for a cure. " Diana said seriously.

(Y/n)'s eyes widened with outrage. "What! you mean I can't make her my Alex again, I can't get back what we were to each other, it's all gone."

" The worst bit is after so long the person given the potion especially becomes slave-like, whatever their bound lover asks they will do, and more than willingly. "

"Who the hell would want that? one of the things I love most about Alex is her independence, her soul she is so perfect when I find out who did this I will make sure they pay."

Diana sighed. " I fear that even a Super like you are no match for a Goddess. "

"What!"

" Well, nowadays only those who are close to the Gods know of Aphrodite's love potions, and since we are in a city where Harmonia now resides I feel we can name her as our culprit, especially after the party. "

(Y/n) frowned confused. "But why Alex, she has nothing to do with you, why is she targeted?"

" Mistaken identity perhaps. "

"You mean I've lost the love of my life for a case of mistaken identity well that is fucking reassuring." (Y/n) shouted loudly the whole shocking truth finally settling in, and she was finding she was raging with anger even more than she already was.

"Yes," Diana spoke softly.

" Well if I'm close to losing my Alex I've got to do something, someone will pay and pay well. " Swiftly and with purpose she stormed from the room.

Diana watched her leave.

"Who are you?"

Diana turned around to come face to face with Alex, she recognized the look in her eyes, she'd seen it before many times since she had arrived in National City. Jealousy. 

"I'm Diana we have met."

Alex frowned searching her mind for something from the deepest darkest depths of her mind something appeared. "You want to steal my girlfriend!"

Diana smiled. "Your girlfriend doesn't want to be stolen."

Alex's eyebrow rose. "Are you with her, the one who just left?"

" No, she's....she is taken. "

"You kissed her."

Fuck. "You saw that, dammit listen, Alex, listen to me I don't remember if this thing affects your memory when it's ended if it can end but it was a mistake, she wasn't thinking and God neither was I."

Alex stared at her for a moment. "Where is Maggie?"

                                                                                         xxx

Anger surged through her as she landed on the balcony, one thought clear in her mind, why the hell did people keep trying to come between her and Alex, she was also angry with herself, why had she kissed Diana?

The glass door was closed, she kicked through the glass with her boot, the sound of glass being crushed under her strong red boots filled the room.

Her stern face taking in the room, empty and barren of life she let out a grunt of frustration just as the door opened and a startled woman stood there in the doorway.

"Superwoman!"

" I need to see your boss, we have some business. "

The woman cautiously walked towards her. "I'm sorry she isn't in town right now, she had a meeting."

" On Mount Olympus perhaps. "

"What."

" Listen to me whatever your name is, I am going to ask you some questions and if you lie to me or refuse to answer I'm going to dangle you over the balcony and make you kiss the stone cold sidewalk! " The mask that revealed only her eyes made them seem like two cold orbs of blazing (e/c).

The woman chuckled nervously looking at the door anxiously.

"I mean it, your boss has beef with someone and she dealt out some insane form of punishment but she gave it to someone I love, I don't play nice when someone I love is hurt, so tell me what was the potion and how can I reverse the effects?"

" Bu..ut Harmonia would k..k..kill me. "

Superwoman moved closer threateningly blocking her in against the large desk. "And so will I so you may as well tell me. "

"This someone, she means a lot to you."

" She means everything to me. "

The woman glanced towards the door. "Please Harmonia can't ever know I told you "

"Fine, just tell me."

" Aphrodite never created a cure because the cure was too obvious no one ever thought about it. "

"What is it?" Superwoman spat impatiently.

The woman shook with fear.

"Fine, I will introduce you to the ground!" Superwoman grabbed her by her arms to haul her out onto the balcony.

"A kiss!" She shouted frantically.

" What. "

*It's a kiss, the potion only fails if the person affected is kissed. "

"If you are lying about this I will come back to find you and you will be paying me back. " She warned.

"It needs to be a specific kiss otherwise it will fail "

"What kind of specific kiss?"

" It's like one of those Disney movies a true love's kiss, it has to be by their true love, Aphrodite said only that could cure the potion. "

Superwoman smirked. "Don't worry about that I have that covered."

                                                                                                     xxx

(Y/n) sighed her cape hitting the doorway she'd kissed Alex so many times she'd lost count, there was no need to be nervous and yet she was, she was terrified.

Pushing aside her fears she walked into the room putting on a confident front.

"Hi, you." She smiled at the woman. God, you look so good. 

"Are you here to let me go finally?" Alex shrugged her eyes becoming hopeful as she watched (Y/n) open the door.

"Afraid not, I'm not planning on letting you go ever, I'm really sorry that sounded so serial killerish it sounded romantic in my head. "

"What are you doing?" Alex asked bewildered as (Y/n) closed the door behind her locking them in. "I'm pretty sure this is against protocol."

(Y/n) smirked. "Oh yeah, are you trying to tell me you've never kicked a few asses in here."

Alex felt her face flush.

"I knew it."

Alex moved back slightly as (Y/n) moved closer. "What are you doing?"

" I've done a lot of stupid things in my life Alex one of them was tonight, but this will be proof I guess. "

"What."

(Y/n) sighed. "If you can kiss me and at the end still tell me you don't love me, you want Maggie I will move aside for you to leave and you will never see me again. "

"Kiss you?" Alex's voice seemed more curious than repulsed that was a start.

"Yes kiss me."

" And I can leave? "

"Yes, you can leave."

Alex rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "You won't tell Maggie will you?"

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, walking to stand up close to her letting her hand caress Alex's arm, her brown eyes going down to watch as she felt the chill that engulfed her at the touch.

Leaning in close, so close now that their lips almost touched. "You feel it don't you? " She whispered. "That power, magic it only exists with you."

Closing the short distance (Y/n) let her lips touch Alex's the sense of power hitting her full force when she moved away confident she had broken whatever spell had been wielded she looked to Alex for confirmation.

"Can I go now?"

(Y/n)'s heart sank as a cold sweat broke out. "What, no that can't be a kiss she said, she said a kiss would break it." What does this mean?

Alex shrugged untouched.

(Y/n) frowned. "Oh, fucking screw it if this could be the last time I'm fucking going for it! "

"Huh."

(Y/n) launched herself at the other woman attacking her lips with her mouth in a frenzied passion that captured the desperation that she was feeling, caught unaware Alex fell back onto the makeshift bed, her arms bracing (Y/n) first to push her away but at the feel of her tongue, an old distant far off feeling returned. She now used them to pull her closer kissing her back with equal desire.

(Y/n) let out a deep moan as Alex flipped them over never breaking their kiss Alex now towered over (Y/n), fitting herself closer by holding her legs apart and lying between them.

" Oh God Alex please tell me this is working. " She managed to breath out.

"Something's happening," Alex replied more interested in letting her hands cup the mounds of her breasts than talking, her lips again capturing the woman beneath her and (Y/n) desperately grasped at her head her fingers lacing through the short strands of hair. 

Alex stopped suddenly, looking down at (Y/n) as the chef watched her through mortified eyes, why had she stopped?

"You kissed her."

"What."

"Diana, you kissed her I saw it."

The chef's eyes grew wide with utter mortification, acting fast she held her tighter trying to keep her where she was. "Alex please it was a mistake and it meant nothing, I was so afraid and confused, I thought I was losing you."

Alex looked down into her eyes now filled with shameless tears through her then haze she hadn't fully comprehended what she was seeing, like being out far at sea and looking back onto the shore and seeing small figures moving in a maze yet never being quite certain what was going on. 

"Would you have told me?" 

"Yes." Alex took in the ease of her answer, the heaviness in her eyes as she never once broke eye contact with her, one thing she knew by now with (Y/n) was when she was telling the truth and this was that time. "Please Alex."

From the smoke of the potion that had clouded her brain a memory appeared, of (Y/n) before she'd seen the brief kiss, she'd told her things, things she would have told her at anytime yet then they seemed more powerful, Alex cracked a smile. "You said you would marry me if I asked you."

"What?"

"I remember that bit, you said you would marry me if I asked you now, or then when you told me, it was too soon you said but you would say yes anyway."

(Y/n) felt her face flush. "Err yeah."

"Did you mean it?"

The chef looked up into the eyes of the woman she loved, once again filled with love for her and all at once she felt her spirit soar. "Yes, I meant it every word, I'd go to Vegas right now if you asked."

Alex smiled. "Good to know, so maybe you could use that key on a more permanent basis."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe you could use it to open the door, then stick around till bedtime then sleep with me, wake up with me, then kiss me every morning before we part for work, even if we've rowed, then do it all over again seven days a week for, well forever, what do you say?" Please say yes. Alex waited, holding her breath. 

A slow smile appeared over (Y/n)'s mouth, her eyes shone with unshed tears as she found her words had been robbed from her, instead she nodded her head and wiped away the tears. 

"Yes, you really want to," Alex asked as though she couldn't believe it. 

"Yes, there is nothing I want more, I'll miss living with Lena but oh Alex you have no idea how much I want to live with you, plus it's getting kinda awkward there now, both are my cousins so I really don't know where to look when I walk in on their....stuff, I really should have considered that before I started playing matchmaker."

Suddenly the door opened and both Alex and (Y/n) turned to see who was coming in, both fought laughter as they saw Kara walk in backward her hand over her eyes. "Err guys I drew the short straw to come and tell you that there is a camera up there so you should really stop whatever it is you were or are doing, also please remember that I really don't want to be scared any further by you two and your...activities."

The two women couldn't hold in their laughter anymore, Alex weak dissolved into (Y/n)'s body racked with the laughter that (Y/n) was creating making her body move violently. 

Kara pouted still not daring to turn around. "You two need to grow up!"

"We are that is why we were doing grown-up things." Alex shot back, her face red with laughter. 

Muttering about a crazy insensitive sex addicted sisters and a siren know it all cousins Kara left quickly shutting the door firmly behind her. 

"Come on Alex, let's go home."

"Our home." Alex agreed softly.


	138. Hello Mr. Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one of living together and Alex brings home a house guest.

Alex stepped out of the shower, moving to stand before the steam covered mirror wiping away the obstacle to view herself with a sigh, a moment of insecurity hitting her about lines that appeared on her face, yesterday had been far too much to handle, when she thought back she remembered bumping into someone and them spilling something, then the rest had become a hazy mist that she seemed lost in. 

(Y/n) had saved her again, she had felt so awful when Kara had told her what she had done with Maggie, (Y/n) had seemed to not want to burden Alex with the guilt she knew she would feel, but the woman had assured her she wasn't angry. 

Arms suddenly wrapped around her from behind, her eyes lifting to the mirror to meet the (e/c) eyes of her lover, her chin now resting on Alex's shoulder the rich firm peaks of her nipples rubbed against the agent's soft skin. "Morning number one with my new roomie." (Y/n) smiled kissing her shoulder. 

"I hope we're a little more than roomies." Alex raised an eyebrow expectantly. 

"Hmm, maybe, maybe roomies with benefits, you know like I get a bed buddy and someone to massage my feet, a nice view to look at every day." Her interested eyes moved in the reflection of the mirror to Alex's bare chest. 

"So that is the arrangement we have is it? That seems fine with me I guess that means we can go and look for other hookups too?" Alex asked teasingly, smiling at the pouting grimace that appeared on (Y/n)'s face. 

"We're exclusive roomies with benefits."

"(Y/n) I'm so sorry about kissing Maggie I.."

"Please Alex stop saying sorry I know it was not your fault it was a horrible night and one I never want to relive, you at least were under a spell I kissed Diana, my only excuse is I was so lost and so scared about losing you I wanted to grasp on to something, but once I'd done it I realised the only thing I wanted was what I get from you, can we please just forget that awful night, when that screwed up Goddess sees me though, I'll throw her back to ancient Greece." 

Alex turned around in her arms. "Hey we're okay, aren't we? in fact maybe last night was what we needed, you know every tv couple has to have some milestone drama to overcome."

(Y/n) raised a dramatic eyebrow. "You don't think we've had enough of them already?"

"We're still here and stronger than ever aren't we?"

"Yes."

"Then we've beaten them all and come out the other side as winners, I would say that we, my love are totally endgame."

"I like the, my love bit."

"Oh yeah."

"Yep, I love being your anything."

Alex grinned wrapping her arms around her and pulling her closer. "Yep and now you are mine forever, no going back now Ms. (L/n)."

"I'm not planning on it Agent Danvers, oh yeah Alex."

" Hmm. "

"You may get a call today."

Alex frowned. " From who? "

"The police station, I kinda assaulted a police officer last night, so I just wanted to give you the heads up."

" You hit Maggie! "

"Of course, but you hit Diana so we think alike gorgeous."

                                                                                            xxx

The alleyway narrowed more the further they entered, the buildings seeming to lean over them   
"So things are okay?" Kara asked as she kicked a bit of old wood out of her way.

" Yeah, I asked her to move back in with me. " Alex couldn't hide the smile that burst onto her face.

Kara gasped with excitement. "OMG, no way what did she say?"

" She said yes. "

"Okay because I'm in Supergirl mode I can't do the excited sister routine but later we will be celebrating."

Alex smiled. "Maybe not the bar for a little while I really don't want to bump into Maggie again."

"Lena told me that (Y/n) really gave her one." Kara shrugged. " A bit like you last night with Diana. "

"She kissed my girlfriend I had to show her that was unacceptable."

Kara laughed. "No kidding, I guess it ruined the heroic girlfriend routine when she was hardly affected."

" Yep, tell me about it, but (Y/n) didn't care so I still won. "

"You know she adores you right?" Kara cast her a knowing smile.

" It's good to know I'm not the only one. "

"Oh you definitely aren't, I know she kissed Diana but Alex if you'd seen the worry in her eyes you would know just how messed up her mind must have been."

A sound caught their attention from deep within the alleyway, Alex lifting her gun and Kara her gaze intently ahead of her waiting and preparing themselves for anything to jump out.

Walking slowly their conversation stopped as they exchanged silent messages, Kara going to the area the noise had come from moving aside the cardboard box she gasped at what she found.

"What is it?" Alex moved next to her gun drawn. " Oh my God. "

"I know." Kara gazed down at the small creature its fur matted with dirt. "Oh but he's so cute Alex."

Alex looked down at the small puppy her heartbreaking for him, replacing her gun in her holster she bent down to pick him up, he shook and shivered with fright as Alex held him closer to her despite the smell. "Let's get him out of here."

                                                                                      xxx

(Y/n) stretched out happily she was home, her and Alex's home she didn't have to leave and she never again had to sit in Lena's apartment talking to Alex through a screen.

Alex's jacket hung over the back of the couch, the chef smiled wickedly. "Hey, baby I hope your keeping to my bargain for moving in, naked Alex 24/7 I'm totally in by the way."

Alex suddenly shot out of the bathroom closing the door firmly behind her. "(Y/n) Hi."

" Hi. "

"I didn't expect you back so early." Alex rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

(Y/n) frowned. "This is the time I always finish."

" Oh, yeah well I must have lost track of the time, are you staying or not? "

(Y/n) watched her for a moment in silence as she shifted from one foot to the other her cheeks turning red. "Alex, what are you hiding?"

" What I'm not hiding anything. "

"Remember I have x-ray vision Alex, I can use it to see what your hiding."

Alex sighed, opening the door behind her. "But remember to not be mad."

" Alex the only reason I could be mad if there was a naked chick in there if there is she can prepare for the flight down the side of the building. "

"Of course not."

(Y/n) moved swiftly to the door brushing against Alex as she did, she did indeed find another woman in the bathroom but she definitely wasn't naked and she was definitely holding a very wet small white dog. "Oh no, no way we cannot keep the dog, Alex, where did you even get him?"

"He was abandoned (Y/n)." Kara pouted lifting the small little dog up to the chef's face. "Left all alone with no food and no one to look after him."

(Y/n) looked at the dog, Alex and Kara holding their breaths for what could happen next when suddenly the dog opened its mouth and with a giant tongue licked the surprised and very grossed out chef in the face. "Eww, Alex we are not keeping this thing he just licked me who knows what he has been doing with that thing, get out you two I need to shower to get the dog germs off me."

"I can't believe you are being so mean (Y/n)." Kara pouted lifting the dog closer to kiss it, the dog's big brown eyes watched her. 

"I am not mean what if some little kid lost their dog and are heartbroken, or some old person has lost their only companion, we can't keep him and that is final, and Alex please you are a grown woman stop giving her those eyes and please stop pouting, Kara take him out now you will take him to the pound and see if anyone has lost a dog like him."

Kara gasped. "What if they are a gang of dognappers wanting to make coats from their fur like deranged criminals."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Then they would be in the movie 101 Dalmations."

Alex rolled her eyes, jumping in front of her girlfriend to stop her from leaving the bathroom. "Come on (Y/n) look how cute he is, he would love it here with us especially when his Mommy would be as sweet, as kind and as beautiful as you."

(Y/n) took a deep breath. "One I am offended that you think I am so easy to flatter, yes I am all of those things, but also Mommy oh hell no, I'm not going to be his Mommy."

"But he wants you to be his Mommy," Kara said in that strange way a grown adult talks to a cute puppy, lifting him back up to the other woman's face, before he could attack again she moved backward out of his reach, he let out a small cry. "You see you hurt his feelings."

"Oh my God I do not believe this is happening, move in she says, we'll have fun she says, what you never said was on the first evening you'd bring home a stray dog and put on your own puppy dog show to keep him."

Moving swiftly beyond Alex she made her way to the kitchen to wash her face there, both Alex and Kara carrying the devilish little pooch followed behind her, watching as she leaned over and started the taps. "You all followed me didn't you?"

"Please (Y/n) you said you love me." Alex pleaded.

"Low blow Agent Danvers, low blow we can keep him until we find his owners, but do not name him he is not staying and you will be looking for his owners won't you?" (Y/n) looked to the two sisters, their shared stares of conspiracy spoke volumes, (Y/n) had every idea what they would do. "Won't you?"

"Yes (Y/n)." Alex conceded. 

"Yes (Y/n)." 

(Y/n) smiled walking now towards the little dog, his tail wagging at her coming closer. "You see little one, that is my Mommy routine, fix it Alex or you will be getting it too." She called out heading to the welcome embrace of a shower. 

Kara shrugged. "I thought you already had."

Alex nodded her agreement. 

                                                      xxx

(Y/n) handed Alex the mug of warm hot chocolate and with her own sat down next to her on the sofa, Alex had the laptop open on her lap, (Y/n) hoped she was beginning to search for the dog's true owners. 

"So anything?"

"Did you know that actually Bear here is a Kromfohrlander and apparently they are very intelligent, funny, agile dogs which love to climb and jump and easily excels at agility."

"That just sounds like Kara." (Y/n) shrugged feeling the dog's eyes on her from where he sat in the makeshift bed that Alex had laid out for him on an old blanket. 

"I'd be careful Kara already thinks she has left Bear with National City's answer to Cruella De Vil."

"That role definitely goes to Cat Alex, come on give me some credit."

Alex went back to the screen hoping to begin her charm offensive and get (Y/n) to agree to keep him. "They are very good with children and family and tends to be a one-person dog."

"I know what you are doing and it won't work, also you named him I told you not to name him, it will be worse when he leaves."

"How can you say that he is listening," Alex said sadly, as the dog as though finding its queue stepped out from his bed and made his way towards to couch and with clumsy movements of a small puppy jumped up onto the seat, walking closer to the chef. 

"Err Alex he is on the sofa and near me." 

Alex chuckled. "He likes you."

With cautious shy movements his small paw patted her leg, almost as though he were testing what she would do, still afraid and weary he pulled himself up and curled up on her lap, falling asleep as quickly as he lay his head down on his two tiny front paws as pillows. 

Alex looked down at the sight, fighting hard to stop the tears she knew wanted to fall. "He really likes you (Y/n) and he was all alone out there you should have seen him, even now you can tell how skinny he is can't you?"

(Y/n) looked down at the ball on her lap, his snores already filling the room. "Dammit, Alex."

Alex picked up her hand in between her own. "We were going to get one eventually right? So how can't now be the perfect time it's like fate we found him just when we found ourselves, it's like he is meant to be with us."

(Y/n) looked back down at the dog and then back into Alex's deep beseeching eyes. "If you don't find his owners then he can stay with us."

Excited Alex bounced up and down on the couch roughly grabbing (Y/n)'s head to kiss her hard, her heart beating hard at the good news, she just new Bear was alone in the world, and from now on he would never be alone ever again. 

"Wow Alex calm down you'll wake Mr. Cheeky here."

"I'm sorry I'm just so excited." Alex beamed. Our first night in our home as a family.


	139. The Goddess Of Harmony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YN finds out what happens hen you piss off a Goddess.

"Alex!" (Y/n) screeched out loudly.

"What's wrong?" Alex rushed into the room, her eyes darting around looking for signs of distress there seemed to be nothing, (Y/n) was still in bed enjoying her day off with a lie in.

(Y/n) pointed down at the puppy. "He is licking my foot, in my sleepiness, I thought you'd gone all foot kinky on me I wake up to find your Bear instead." 

 

Alex looked down the end of the bed at the small white ball of fluff, in a day he had certainly settled in and had seemed surgically attached to (Y/n) much to her annoyance, although Alex could see the soft smile she would give the small creature when she thought she wasn't looking. 

She is falling in love with him too, I knew she would. 

"I told you he likes you, baby," Alex smirked. 

"And I told you he isn't allowed on the bed, how did he even get up here anyway it's like he has springs in his legs, he's like Kara's soulmate or something, too cheerful in the mornings, too stubborn and thick headed and impossible to hate." (Y/n) sighed. 

"Ahah, I knew it admit it you like him!" Alex leaped into the air flying across the room to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I do not, I am merely being friendly." 

Alex turned her hard disbelieving eyes down onto her, an eyebrow raised in challenge. "Yeah sure friendly." 

"You are being so mean to me since this guy came along, don't you love me no more?" (Y/n) pouted sadly. 

Alex threw her head back laughing. "Yes, that is right all it took was a little puppy. okay, I really have to go I do not have the day off like some people do." 

"Hey, I earned this day off, besides I will be coming into the DEO this afternoon, I also realize you are leaving me with your charge, and don't forget to actually start looking for his owners."

"I found them already, well I found one anyway. "Alex shrugged. 

(Y/n) lifted an eyebrow. "Oh really that was fast, where do they live?"

"It's right here baby, I was looking in the mirror, he's one of us now Bear Danvers-(L/n)." Alex smiled innocently. 

"I'm not even going into how I am not going to give any dog the cruel double barrel surname, and lastly the most important bit, get looking Agent Danvers or you will be in the doghouse with him, hey you stop licking my foot!" Suddenly she shouted down, Alex couldn't help it the look of the utter innocence of the animals face as he looked up at them was too much mixed with (Y/n) strange trying to act outraged and angry face, she barrelled over laughing clutching her stomach. 

The chef pursed her lips. "Heaven only knows what having kids with you will be like, I'm fairly certain it will be unfair to me."

"Oh, babe don't worry there is bound to be one little stick in the mud to join you." Alex shifted quickly racing towards the door before (Y/n) could launch the pillow at her, the door stuck as she tried to open it, she turned when a pillow hit her hard on the back, (Y/n) sat up on the bed glaring at her. 

"I am definitely not going to be the stick in the mud Alexandra, I'm gonna be the cool Mom."

"Yeah, the one who makes them eat their vegetables, such a cool Mom." Alex laughed slipping through the now opened door. "Oh baby, I love you." Kissing her two fingers she opened her palm and blew the kiss towards (Y/n) who despite her recent displeasure caught it with a smile and held it to her heart, it was cheesy but who cared it was really the most wonderful feeling in the world to be loved by someone she loved so much. 

"I love you too sexy pants."

"I'm getting to like that nickname, could I convince you to take out an ad in this months CatCo edition explaining all the reasons why you like to use it?"

(Y/n) frowned sarcastically. "No, now get lost." She watched as the door closed, then she looked down at the small dog, sat now at the bottom of the bed by her feet, his eyes large with a bright glow, he seemed to be smiling. "And you can wipe the grin off your face that is your new Mother, you will see how you feel after a while with her, but gosh she is lovely isn't she?"

Bear let out a small happy bark as though he were answering her back agreeing (Y/n) smiled. "I think that was a, yes, you have good taste, Mr. Bear."

                                                                                            xxx

The loud crack and rumble of thunder vibrated through the whole city rocking it to its very core, the very streets shook with the vibrations screams and shouts of fear rang out (Y/n) hung onto the kitchen counter to steady herself as she felt the whole apartment under her feet rattle and move an eerie creaking scream made an ominous chill run through her body. 

Bear let out a frightened cry running to her feet to seek protection from the safety she offered, without thinking she bent down to pick him up into her arms holding him close as he sunk his head into her shoulder cowering into her body. 

"Shhh little one it's probably just an earthquake, those things suck but it will pass." Moving to the window she looked out at the city below the ground still rumbling as now the clouds became almost black with anger. Dammit, I should be out there now! 

The little shivering mass in her arms made her think twice, she couldn't leave him alone here and afraid, suddenly a thought struck her. Lena. 

"Little one you are going to learn something about your other Mom, firstly she can fly so buckle up you're going to be the first Bear to take flight in the history of bears, also don't tell Alex I said that okay she will never let me hear the end of it."

Woof. 

"Good I'm glad you agree."

Swiftly she took off into the thunderous city air moving much quicker than she normally would so she wouldn't have to prolong the small frail creatures distress any longer than she had to, finally making it to Lena's balcony, landing she rushed inside her office. 

"What's wrong? OMG is that the puppy?" Lena shrieked unfazed by the activity outside. 

"Everyone else is freaking out Lena at least pretend to be a normal mortal." (Y/n) rolled her eyes at her coolness it was work as usual for Lena Luthor. 

"Shut up and tell me what you are doing with this little cutie, Kara says Alex named him Bear it's such a cute name for him." 

"Forget about the cute voice Lena, I need to be out there now and I need you to watch this guy for me he is so scared I couldn't leave him on his own, the whole place was rocking and rolling like our neighbors were a heavy metal band." I have a really strange feeling. 

Without another word Lena gently took the still quivering dog and wrapped him in her arms, he whimpered at the loss of (Y/n) but she run her hand reassuringly across his muzzle, "It's okay I will be back very soon okay, and there won't be anything to be scared of." Turning to Lena she sighed, Lena frowned as she saw the doubt in her eyes, saw the ominous look that made her afraid suddenly. "I'll try not to be long, thank you."

Before Lena could ask her anything else she was gone. 

Lena fought the onslaught of fear that suddenly engulfed her, she'd thought it was an earthquake, not the first to hit National City, but seeing (Y/n)'s eyes she was suddenly unconvinced but it it wasn't a natural disaster what could it be?

                                                                      xxx

Out in the sky looking down Superwoman saw clearly now that this was definitely not an earthquake, below her in the streets the shouts and screams came from another source of fear. 

The fear of each other. 

Crowds crammed together to fight and brawl, guns fired randomly and people fell suddenly to the ground, the scent of blood filled the air like a polluted acid that burned her nose as she breathed it in. 

"What the fuck is happening?"

With swiftness Superwoman turned around away from the fight, she needed to find out what the hell she was walking into before she stepped where angels feared to tread, she headed to the DEO. 

"What the hell is going on?" She asked seriously. "They are going fucking nuts, not to mention I feel like fruit in a smoothy maker right now."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her, "We don't know."

Just then Sara walked through the door a fierce look on her face, blood covered her white shirt and smeared her arms and face. 

 

 

"What happened to you?" Alex asked stunned. 

"I had to fight my way out of my apartment, it's okay I never did like my neighbors anyway." 

Suddenly before their eyes, an image materialized like dazzling crystal, a bright ethereal image that made everyone turn and watch in fascination at the sight. 

"What the hell?" Sara asked her eyes glued to the scene, that was the moment Kara chose to suddenly appear crowding around with Alex, Sara and (Y/n), the two supers stood shoulder to shoulder like two unmoveable boulders of stone. 

The woman smiled. "Two Kryptonian Goddess, you know I am told on Krypton you did not worship me, maybe that is why it died."

Kara frowned. "Who are you?"

"I know." (Y/n) said her eyes determined and fixed on the woman before them. "Harmonia, you are the one who I have beef with, you poisoned my girlfriend!" 

"What that is the one?" Alex asked. 

The woman laughed as the faces around her turned to hate and anger. "Oh my dear little children I forget that as a Goddess and blessed by my immortal blood that I am surrounded by mere humans here and they cannot be as perfect as I am, may I extend my humble apologize because the person I sent out to investigate Diana Prince got the wrong woman."

Sara crossed her arms firmly. "You are also the one doing this to the city aren't you?"

"You are very smart, you see I am the Goddess of Harmony and I grant it to whomever I feel is deserving, but when someone goes against me as you have in siding with Diana Prince then I must then seek to withdraw my patronage and when I do, well harmony and concord leaves." She pouted dramatically. "That is just how it is I'm afraid nothing I can do to change that."

"You mean this city had Harmony?" Sara asked confused. 

"You need to stop this now!" Alex demanded. 

The Goddess laughed happily. "Oh dear child, there is only one way."

"What is it?" Kara asked cautiously fearing she knew what it would be. 

"I want Diana Prince, give her to me and I will save your city, if you don't then I will let your whole city burn to the ground by its own hand, it will be quite a nice show I'm sort of hoping you will go against my wishes."

"You sick fuck there is no way I would betray my friend!" (Y/n) grounded out with hate in her words, her face as hard as nails. 

"You I know will not, you I see in your eyes are too loyal, too caring, too loving you are the one I should have marked as the one she loved, I see that now."

Alex glared at the Goddess and then (Y/n). 

"You would have been wrong there too, you seem very misinformed for a perfect Goddess." (Y/n) scoffed. 

The Goddess frowned narrowing her eyes. "I see the stories of El arrogance are no unfounded, you are indeed extremely vulgar to speak to a Goddess and your immortal better that way, I am the daughter of Ares."

"Yeah, I really don't care, to be honest, I'd be more interested if you were the daughter of a giant Rooster, get your curse or whatever the hell this is lifted because you are scaring my dog!" She shouted out the last bit, Alex turned towards her, her eyes blinking hard really fighting the urge not to smile but that had been the sweetest thing she would ever say. 

The Goddess laughed again cruelly. "Bring me Diana, or everyone you love will perish with the whole city."

In a split second, she was gone, leaving all four women stood in disbelief still watching the spot. 

"I'm not betraying Diana so no one suggests it." (Y/n) said firmly. 

Alex turned towards her. "But (Y/n) we have to, to save the city."

"This is not an option Alex so forget it."

"Err guys." Suddenly Winn called them pointing to the screens. "We have a major problem down at the police station."

All four, but especially (Y/n) rushed to the screen to find a huge mod at the doors crashing through and breaking the windows. "Holy shit my Dad!"

"(Y/n)!"

She didn't wait she was gone in a flash. 

                                                                        xxx

Breaking through the crowd by throwing back and knocking out anyone who was in her way, Superwoman resembled more a cowboy during the showdown at the Ok Coral than a superhero of National City, in her need to get inside to secure her Father and make sure he was okay she would have done anything. 

Many in their foggy brains tried to take her out, but one punch to her steely body made them regret it, crunched over in pain they clenched their broken hands and wrists, it really didn't pay to try and assault a Kryptonian. 

"Move out of the way now!" She growled in a deep voice she almost didn't recognize herself, she was single-mindedly focused on her goal, to get to her father. 

Once making it to the door she turned around to face the angry mob, angry for no reason at all except Harmonia's utter hate of Wonder Woman, she glared at them all making them shrink backward with fear, yet some were bold enough to launch themselves forward they were easily knocked back by a single hand. "Go home you are making fools of yourselves, oh and don't think that all of you won't be coming back here to clear up the fucking mess! I will guarantee it."

Closing the door behind her she swiftly made her way through the station, various officers were rushing about securing windows and doors stopping anyone from coming in, the police were never popular normally but now they were really taking the heat. 

"Sawyer!" Superwoman spat out hating that she even needed to see the woman, she sported a huge black eye. 

"What we're pretty busy around here."

"Where is Detective (L/n)?"

"In his office, he was calling his wife when I left him."

She breathed a sigh of relief, he was safe for now anyway. 

A blood-curdling scream erupted from outside, so loud it struck fear through the hearts of everyone who heard it. "Oh, crap please tell me that Banshee isn't back in town." Rushing to exit the station to see what the hell was going on she stood on the steps outside, on the road deserted and abandoned now sat a woman, in her arms she cradled the head of a young child rocking back and forth, the pain written across her face was as deep as a Tolstoy novel and as vast as the universe. 

Superwoman rushed forward. "What's wrong?" 

The woman looked up, tears ran down her cheeks. "He's dead, there was a crowd and he was just too small and just too alone."

Superwoman felt the tears escape her eyes, hidden by the mask but her eyes still glistened and watered, she knelt down and took him from her arms she needed to be sure that the woman was correct, if he wasn't there was still a chance to help him, a faint flutter met her finger as she felt for a pulse. "Listen to me he isn't dead okay, but I need to take him to a place where he can be helped, I know someone she is the best doctor in the world and she will do her absolute best but I need to take him now."

The woman took a few seconds to think before she slowly began to release him trusting the superhero with her child. "Please look after him, he is a very shy boy." She gently kissed his forehead. 

"I will I promise you, go inside the station okay, tell  Detective Sawyer I sent you okay, and tell her what I have done she will know where I've taken him okay?" 

"Yes, thank you so much."

Launching herself into the shy she was soon out of the woman's sight and on her way to the DEO she really needed Alex to work her magic, she really didn't need the death of a child on her conscience. 

                                                                              xxx

The park had erupted into a full-blown battlefield, even makeshift armies had emerged like some strange adult version of a five-a-side football tournament, blood scattered the fresh green grass, which had once been earthy and innocent now looked like a scene from the apocalypse. 

Superwoman and Supergirl rushed forward their eyes darting around them struggling to decide what they should do first there was so much carnage. 

"This is chaos," Supergirl observed. 

"Tell me about it."

Behind them a strangle tingling soft sound make them turn around and when they did they came face to face with the Goddess, a bright smile on her face as she enjoyed the view. "Isn't this just enchanting? So much anger locked up in every human being, it's nice to see them let it all out, I just saw two sisters tear into each other because the one stole the others shoes in high school." She let out a wicked laugh. "Isn't it amazing?"

"I hope we aren't going to find two sisters actually torn apart," Kara whispered to her with a cringe. 

"Listen, I have told you I don't care who the hell you are we are not handing over Diana, besides we don't know where she is." 

Harmonia frowned angrily. "You think I am joking, you think I will stop well I will show you just how serious I am if you care so little for these revolting creatures maybe you will be struck by taking one of your own." Lifting her long slender finger out pointing it at Superwoman a sizzle of dust and a light crystal glow emanated casting out until it quickly surrounded the superhero curling around her and squeezing hard until suddenly in a puff Superwoman was gone. 

Supergirl starred in disbelief. "What have you done?" She demanded. 

"Gone forever, I believe you would call it dead."

Supergirl gasped trying to control the vast emotions that clouded her. 

"Give me Diana or more will come." Suddenly with that dire warning, she was gone. 

Supergirl turned to the spot where her cousin had stood, suddenly everything around her dissolved away every shout and scream and the thud of thunder and ripple of crime evaporated into the background like a blur, (Y/n) was gone, she felt the trail of tears flow down her cheeks as she picked up the colourful dust that the spell had left behind. 

                                                                                       xxx

Kara sat quietly on the chair she had to wait for Alex to come out of the surgery, (Y/n) had save that little boy she would never know that she would have been happy about it she knew that. 

Footsteps sounded as they headed in her direction Alex smile weakly back at her. "Hi." She stopped suddenly in her tracks and ominous feeling hitting her at the sight. "What is it? Where is (Y/n)?"

Kara felt her heartbreak more than it had already done. "Alex I'm so sorry but there was nothing I could do Harmonia just....well...she's gone Alex, killed it just happened so fast that there was nothing that I co..."

Alex felt her knees give way under her as she chocked for air, a weak beseeching sound erupting from her as she sunk to her knees the tears already flowing rapidly as she fought to try to gain some control of herself, it was no good. 

 

Kara crouched next to her bringing her into a tight embrace, her own tears falling. 

"We only just moved back in together Kara, why is that fair? why?" We just found each other again. 

"I don't know Alex I just don't know."

"I love her Kara." Alex sobbed. 

"I know." We all do. 

The uncontrollably loud sobs rang out through the whole hallway and beyond, by now the news of Superwoman's demise had been spread and almost everyone knew, but as Kara held her crying sister, her arms grasping at her in desperation for the first time ever Kara didn't care about anyone else, she didn't care about protecting and serving she just needed to take her sister's pain away. 

That was impossible.


	140. Dreamlike Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in hell YN must watch as Alex is married to Maggie.

The sunlight filtered through the crack in the drapes casting a straight line of light through the darkened room, the scent of exhaust fumes filled the air as it rose from the city streets below and contaminated the room.

She cracked open one eye and took in the unfamiliar room around her still in sleep mode the realization hadn't dawned on her yet.

A body shifted next to her, a hand coming to rest on her bare hip, opening one eye she saw the red hair hung over the pillow next to her, the pale soft silky skin of the face their eyes closed a half smile on their face.

Crap. 

Edging slowly and carefully out of the bed escaping the grasp of the hand that held her, she ducked down by the side of her bed and looked around for where her clothes were.

Where the hell are they? 

The body on the bed shifted letting out a soft moan that made her hold her breath until silence descended again and she could resume her search for her clothes in safety.

Dammit, where the hell are they? 

Peaking under the bed she found nothing there.

That's it no more one night stands, what freak keeps under their bed clean like this? Not even any stray socks. 

On her tiptoes still crouched down low she made her way with care to the other side of the bed, smiling when she saw her clothes piled on the ground she quickly picked them up and thanking her mother's Kryptonian genes put them back on.

Giving the figure in the bed one last look, she gave a sad smile. The awful life of someone who wants someone they can never have. 

Heading to the door she didn't see the table leg and slammed right into it, she winced at the loud noise that filled the room.

"Hey, your leaving?" A soft sleepy voice asked.

" Err yeah I have to get to work early. "

"Oh, can I call you?"

" Sure do you have my number? "

"No."

"Okay, I don't have yours either I'll give you a call later, bye now." Not giving the woman she couldn't remember the name of the chance of replying or even thinking over her response she was out the door and in the elevator straightening her clothes.

Pulling out her cell phone she saw the notifications and the missed calls. Crap. 

"Lena I need you to come and pick me up. " She asked as soon as the woman answered.

"You can fly why do you need me?" 

" Because Lena I don't have my suit and I can't be flying around without it, someone could recognize me and J'onn would not be a very happy bunny. "

"(Y/n) what the hell were you doing last night and where are you now?" 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Well, Mom I went to the club and am now not."

" You had another one night stand, didn't you? " Lena sighed disappointedly.

"We all can't be perfect Lena and I just got lonely and there was this really hot redhead, at least I think she was hot from what I can remember."

" Jeez, do you even remember her name? " 

"Err..... it was something like Natalie or Nicole maybe Natasha or Nikki, no wait it was Nina, no hold on it was Nat, no that can't be right that was the bartender, it must have been Niobe, or something beginning with N anyway."

"Oh (Y/n) what am I going to do with you? Ok, wait outside, which building are you at?" 

" Err yeah I don't know I kinda was more concerned with watching her boobs and butt, she had very nice boobs and butt Lena. "

xxx

When she'd finally given Lena the address she finally made her way into the DEO this time in full Superwoman mode, the memory of the hot redhead all but gone already just like the many nameless conquests before her.

"Hey (Y/n)."

(Y/n) smiled at the familiar voice, the warmth always acted as a soothing blanket of safety. "Hi, Alex." Turning to look where the voice had come from she felt her heart skip a beat, Alex stood by the big table her arms braced on the table as she looked up over giant papers stretched out across it. Oh Gosh, you look perfect. 

"You are late J'onn expected to see you an hour ago."

" Yeah I know I run into a problem, it's all sorted now. "

Alex smiled up at her, their eyes connected as they stood silence stretching between them, (Y/n) felt her heart sigh with bliss.

"I'm glad, I have to get back to these blueprints. " She motioned to the papers and shaking off the trance she had felt moments earlier, the kind she always felt when (Y/n) was around.

"Oh yeah sure, I guess even when you become an adult homework never ends. " She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly kicking herself for such a stupid response.

"Yeah, I guess so," Alex replied awkwardly.

She watched Alex's hand smooth out the wrinkles in the paper the shine of the gold ring on her finger as always drew her attention, how ironic life was, she'd spent her time being the love em' and leave em' kind and then when someone truly stirred her soul, truly made her heart jump and skip a beat they were taken.

"So I better get going, stuff to do and all of that."

" Okay, I'll see you later. "

"Yeah." I'll be thinking of you till then. "Soo...I'll just...err be going."

" Okay. "

"Hey, Danvers!" (Y/n) cringed at the voice, Maggie Sawyer the one woman everyone loved and wanted to be and who every night when she lay in her cold lonely bed she envied more than the wealthiest King, she had the one thing (Y/n) could never hope to win, she had Alex.

She stood far too close to Alex, pulling her down to place a possessive kiss on her lips, (Y/n) tensed her jaw and turned her eyes away. feeling her face flush and her heart accelerate as the familiar spear of jealousy pierced through her again.

Maggie pulled away casting an overly sweet smile at (Y/n) the kind that a victor gives it's foe after winning a great battle, just before they slice their head from their neck and leave them bleeding on the green grass. "Oh hey (Y/n) you must have been keeping my wife company, thank you but I am here now. "

(Y/n) looked at Alex. "Yeah sure I've got stuff to do anyway." Sensing her eyes shine with the prospect of tears she quickly moved away, leaving behind the horror.

She could still remember the first moment she met Alex Danvers, the very second she knew such a beautiful woman existed in the world, at a party given by Lena not long after she had arrived in National City, she'd walked into the room and suddenly (Y/n)'s heart had stopped beating, her deep brown eyes held a forever she had only ever dreamed of, then seconds later a new found feeling died a very early and extremely painful death when her wife had walked in.

The forever was not hers, it was someone else's and she had to carry on her path of jagged unfulfilling hookups because the thought of anything long lasting and true scared her.

To make matters worse Maggie had become almost like the daughter her father always wanted, a daughter who joined the police force and not decided to jump into a kitchen and cook.

(Y/n) sat on the chair turning away from the two women, she'd tried to forget a silly crush, she'd never even kissed Alex, never so much as held her hand and yet a force pulled her nearer until sometimes she felt she could hardly breathe, a force that moved her beyond all reason as though magic happened when her eyes locked with Alex's.

"So you got off with the hot redhead last night." Winn sat down hard in the chair next to hers talking far too loud, hed even caught the attention of Alex, she frowned.

" Will you shut up I don't want everyone knowing my personal business. "

"So are you seeing her again?"

" Of course not. "

Winn frowned. "Are you crazy she was totally into you."

(Y/n) sighed feeling eyes on her. "Makes no difference, sometimes you need to distract the mind from something but it's only temporary because the heart is no fool, it feels the empty ache that you've tried to fill it with. "

Winn caught in the corner of his eye Alex watching them, her eyes full until she swiftly moved away when she saw him face her.

xxx

(Y/n) leaned forward on the balcony railing her eyes taking in the dark sky above her, the soft sparkle of bright stars that twinkled down at her.

"I heard the news."

(Y/n) closed her eyes to steam the pain. "Oh yeah, what news did you hear because apparently, President Stein ended our foreign wars of aggression so that is excellent news."

Alex edged herself next to her. "The news that you are leaving, does Kara know, does Lena? " her deep brown eyes traveled to the other woman's hands clenching the railings hard.

"Lena knows."

"So you were just going to leave without telling us?" Alex's voice cracked even though she was angry.

"I told J'onn." (Y/n) shrugged. "No one else really needs to know I'm not exactly popular around here."

" Where will you go? " Alex lifted her hand hesitating to put it over the other woman's when (Y/n) moved her hand the decision was gone.

"I don't know, maybe I'll travel."

" Oh. "

"Alex have you ever met someone and just felt instantly that they meant something to you?" (Y/n) asked in earnest. Where did that come from? It's familiar. 

"I...."

" Don't worry it was a stupid question, I'm full of them these days. " She sighed turning back to the night view.

Alex watched her, tracing the profile of her face lit up by the moon and the stars. "I think that you can, know I mean."

(Y/n) turned to face her seeing a hidden depth in her eyes. "Is that what you felt? err with Maggie I mean " Oh come on as if she'd think I was talking about me.

"No, I thought there was something but now I look back it wasn't." Alex sighed.

"A slow burner huh, they are the ones that last, you'll get your perfect life soon enough, little puppy kiddies running around the place." She smiled fighting the urge to cry.

"No, Maggie she doesn't want children." Alex coughed to dislodge the lump in her.

(Y/n) starred at her in disbelief. "But why would you agree to that you would be an amazing mother."

"Maggie just doesn't want them, there is nothing I can do and I want her to be happy so..."

The chef felt anger flow through her, throwing caution to the wind she moved closer to the woman, took in the fami!iar rich intoxicating scent as she did. "And what do you want Alex? What would make you happy? "

Alex hesitated captured by the fire that suddenly ignited in (Y/n)'s eyes. "I want...I want to be a Mom, but it's too late."

"It's only too late when you close your eyes for the last time, Alex, only then can you never reverse your choices. " Inspired by her own words and an odd strangle warm fami!iar feeling deep in her heart she pulled her close so close their noses almost touched, their eyes linked before with breathtaking slowness (Y/n) leaned into her and placed her lips on Alex's.

The agent let out a deep moan as she wrapped her arms around the slightly taller woman's neck to hold her closer, unwilling to let her go a feeling captured them both, it felt so much like home. 

"Alex." (Y/n) gasped.

Alex. 

Alex. 

Alex. 

xxx

"Alex." (Y/n) whispered softly, her eyes opening up, they were so heavy they closed again, her battle continued for a few moments until her determination won and they stayed open.

Glass covered her, she tried to move but she couldn't she was trapped in a strange device covered with what looked like strong glass, on the other side of the glass a strangely eerie white room filled with very little except a steel table. 

I've been watching way too much Wynonna Earp, Alex is going to pay for this, I'll make her after I finishing giving her my one-millionth kiss. 

The effects of her induced dream left her lethargic and morose, yet something fueled her desire to free herself, she saw her smile as she'd left the apartment that last morning, saw how she'd bitten her lip as she'd towered over her the last time they'd made love, her hair framing her perfectly lovely face that (Y/n) loved so much. 

"Alex, do...don't give up on me I'm coming home. "

"Ahh, this is very surprising you are awake." A familiar cool voice suddenly sounded, soon footsteps rang out through the vast almost empty room. 

"Where am I?"

Harmonia smiled. "That I cannot tell you, few mortals ever get the venture up here, I was surprised that you made it here actually, very surprised."

(Y/n) ground her teeth. "What do you mean?"

"The spell of magic I used would have killed anyone else, that indeed was my intention."

"Good to know, so how aren't I brown bread then?" 

Harmonia stared at her for a moment thinking over her choice of words before she realized what she had meant, rolling her eyes she walked to the table just behind her. "I thought you had a strange scent about you."

"Excuse me I do not smell!" (Y/n) shot out angrily. 

"I thought it was because you had been intimate with Diana Prince." She raised an eyebrow at the woman held behind the glass. "And you have, but it's something more, and clearly after you survived so well my little torture device."

"This is a torture device?" The chef thought for a moment, being hopelessly head over heels in love with Alex but she was married to Maggie, yeah that had seemed like torture. 

Harmonia laughed. "You humans you think torture must be achieved with the implementation of force, the appearance of blood, I find it much more satisfying and cleaner to torture the mind."

"You are pretty screwed up lady."

"I am a Goddess and when you have lived as long as I have you find little joy in anything."

"Maybe get a different hobby." (Y/n) shrugged. 

The Goddess turned back to the woman, moving closer taking her in. "You escaped it though, you escaped the curse."

"Excuse me."

Harmonia smirked suddenly. "Back to the strange scent, a regular human can't pick it up, it's more heavenly only divine creatures have the ability to sense it."

"Err okay."

"What do you know of your lineage, do you have Greek roots?"

"Not this ancestry thing again I was almost punished by a Banshee for being Irish come on seriously it's not my fault my great, great, great Grandfather was a Greek sailor who docked in Dublin for a few days and fell in love with my flame-haired green-eyed Irish great, great, great grandmother, did he already have a wife in Greece? Yes but love is love man its chemistry, a physical thing, am I going to be blamed for that too?"

"Hmm, you speak like a liberal God."

"I don't know how to reply to that."

"Have you ever wondered why you are a free spirit, why you use your heart too much, why you drank from the fountain of excess, I assume you have done all of those things?"

(Y/n) felt her cheeks blush. "Err kinda."

Harmonia smiled. "The reason you survived Superwoman, is because you are my kin or some very distant Grandchild."

"Excuse me!" The chef rang out disbelief on her face. 

"Our powers are only effective on those not of our bloodline, you should be dead instead you disappeared and appeared here on Olympus."

"I'm on Mount Olympus! The home of the fucking Gods?"

"Yes, it would only happen if you carried my blood in you," Harmonia said as a matter of fact way. 

"Holy freaking crap!" 

"Eloquently put, your friend rather stupidly has declared you dead to the whole world."

"What! Listen you have to let me go I can't have Alex thinking I'm dead, you see I already died once and I can't have her going through all of that again, and there are my Dad and Lena, listen I don't know why you hate Diana I always found her to be lovely.."

"Yes, lovely enough to let her seduce you, more evidence of Aphrodite running through your veins."

(Y/n) starred at her, her mouth and eyes wide, things had taken a very strange turn. "Aphrodite?"

"You don't know the ancestry of the Gods, do you? Aphrodite is my mother." Harmonia shrugged reaching around to the side of the glass, a click sounded and suddenly the glass opened. "You may step out."

"Listen if I am your descendant then you have to give me something, tell me how to get out of here so I can return home, I can't leave Alex I promised her I never would and now....now she thinks I have." (Y/n) felt the tears cloud in her eyes. 

The Goddess watched the woman, "I will grant you your wish, you may leave but."

"But?"

"Only if you can fight the temptations that are sent your way, think of it as your test the temptations of Superwoman, if you face all of my challenges and never fall prey to all the desires of the flesh then you can leave, if you do not then you must stay here with me forever."

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes for a moment thinking over the challenge. "Deal, but you have to do something for me."

"What do I a Goddess have to do for you?" She snorted. 

"You must go back to National City and tell them, just go to the DEO tell them I'm not dead, please I will beg if I must but for my girlfriend, you must know what it is like, you lost your husband, I read that much please I don't want her to suffer thinking the worst."

"You may very well end up staying here."

(Y/n) laughed. "Oh lady, you have no temptations that are as strong as my need for my Alex, bring on whatever crap you've got it will never work, so I will be going home."

"You also have the arrogance of a God, I like it, okay you have a deal Superwoman I will do as you ask, but this means I will not play fair."


	141. The Temptations Of Superwoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can YN escape Mount Olympus by resisting the temptations sent her way?

"One more thing, your little vendetta against Diana it's ruining my city and kinda ruining me too, I should be back there with my girlfriend instead of stuck here in the Gods waiting room."

Harmonia frowned. "You've already been granted far more than you should yet you still ask for more. "

"I'm a trier." The chef shrugged.

The Goddess managed to form a smile. "You are something that is true, if you conquer my temptations then I will leave National City and Diana alone, that is how certain I am that you will lose. "

(Y/n) smiled brightly. "Not in this lifetime, My little torture scene was a life without Alex, I lived that once and had to watch her with someone else, that's not happening again, so which way do I go?"

Harmonia retreated back to the table where she'd written down the locations and route she wished her to take if she desired to leave Olympus. "Follow this and you will find your way, but remember I do not play fair."

" Yeah, I got that already. " She motioned around her.

"Off you go and begin your trial."

" Just a second, does this mean I am a Goddess? " (Y/n) asked seriously really suddenly liking the idea.

Harmonia raised an eyebrow. "No."

" Dammit, That would have put me back in Alex's good books, Hey, Al see, a Goddess fell utterly in love with you, can I call myself a Goddess just to her? "

"No."

" Oh, well for goodness sake. " She sighed taking to paper and reading it, her interest rising at the details. "You have a bar here, with real drink?"

" Yes. "

"Oh well I need a strong drink that is something at least, well see ya around but no offense to you I really hope we never meet again and take some advice whatever issues you got going on talk to someone about them, it could help you."

" Why do you care? "

"Because it must suck to be alone and for so long, I'm sorry about that but it is a very weak individual that takes their distress out on others, especially a God down there politicians screw the little guy, who will stick up for them if you do not? So it's this way, right? okay bye I really need to get back by tonight I have a night planned watching reruns of Jane the Virgin, I'm making Alex watch them because she has this little dog she called him Bear, and I know she's not looking for his owners she says he has us now."

Harmonia paled. " Err okay you talk way too much and far too much about this Alex woman, you should go now. "

Turning away (Y/n) made her way out, standing eventually at the gates to a vast magical castle around which bright colorful flowers grew and adorned the lawns majestically. "Jeez, that place is huge, Alex should really appreciate me turning this down to come back to unglamorous National City, I'm definitely adding that to the list of reasons she can't be angry with me." She had to think of something. "What is that Alex? You aren't mad at me, I know I could have lived in a huge mansion like a God but I chose you and your really annoying little dog."

"Okay let's do this thing, I'm coming Alex."

                                                                                                        xxx

" Alex I don't think you should be here. " J'onn said as he followed her around the lab, it had been less than twenty-four hours since (Y/n)'s death and while the city mourned for the loss of Superwoman Alex was consumed in her grief over the loss of (Y/n).

"I need to work."

" But Alex, have you even told her father she is dead? "

"No I can't, not yet I...I just." Fighting off the onslaught of tears Alex gave way to the anger that had been simmering away under the surface slamming her fists on the table. "I can't even get drunk! I'm stuck in this constant limbo there is no escape and all I think about is (Y/n), why again J'onn, why do I have to lose her again?"

The martian watched as she almost collapsed into herself. "Life makes little sense Alex." Pulling her into his large arms he held her tightly as she cried even harder, he knew her loss. " She wouldn't want you killing yourself Alex, she loved you too much. "

"Alex!" Kara rushed into the room. " You need to come now! "

"Maybe give her a little space," J'onn advised.

" No this can't wait it's about (Y/n) now come on! " She shouted a little too loudly before fleeing away.

Alex pulled away wiping her eyes trying to look strong even though she felt weak. "I guess they must have found her body, I should go Lena can't deal with that alone she's been a mess."

" Okay, I'm here if you need to talk remember. "

Alex smiled half-heartedly. "Thank you."

The hallways seemed to blur and blend together as she walked through them, whoever she passed she could never say or even recall if anyone was there, she'd lived her life since (Y/n) had died in the same state.

The city had returned to normal it seemed the sight of the death of their hero was enough to bring humanity back to them, she'd hated them for their mockery, hated them for helping take the woman she loved away from her.

"What is it, Kara?" She rounded the doorway and stopped suddenly at the sight. " What the fuck are you doing here? " In a moment she launched herself forward and dived at the woman at the center of the room, only to pass right through her.

Harmonia laughed. "I'm not really here you can't hurt me."

" You killed my girlfriend! " She spat out angrily.

Kara stood almost helpless. "No Alex listen, she is not dead."

" What? " That old painful hope began to rise in her chest as her heart beat out of control. "Where is she?"

" Superwoman is very chatty, she got quite annoying I would, by the way, advise not singing on the toilet anymore, she listens outside the door. " The Goddess told her pointedly. "In her words, she thinks it's utterly cute."

Alex's face flushed.

"She is alive, I have to warn you though if she does not complete the task I have set her then she will not return."

" I will find her! " Alex ground out angrily.

Harmonia laughed. "Dear sweet child she is about to be attacked by the onslaught of seductive nymphs and Goddesses do you really think she would pass the chance for even just a kiss."

Alex paled and Kara turned to her in concern. "Yes, she will," Alex said confidently, suddenly from somewhere came the unwavering belief that she would be faithful she would come home, she didn't know where it lived exactly but she suspected the hope resided in her heart. "She will."

Harmonia smirked at the fierce determination in the depths of her brown eyes. "You both almost make me want her to prove me wrong, prove my distrust in humanity is unfounded but sadly I've seen many fail these tests."

" You've never met (Y/n) before. " Kara said firmly.

"Yes, she's not like anyone you've ever known." Alex agreed, undeniable pride speaking through every word. "Why are you here anyway?"

" She insisted I come here to tell you she was safe. "

Alex felt her breath catch in her chest, she'd been in goodness knows what kind of trouble and she had thought of her and how she would have been feeling, that was the (Y/n) she knew and one of the many reasons she loved her.

"Well I'd better go I don't want to miss the show, oh by the way what is Jane the virgin?"

Alex and Kara turned to each other confused.

"Apparently she wants me to sort out a way so someone called JR doesn't go to prison for shooting someone." The Goddess shrugged.

Alex pursed her lips unimpressed. "We've been mourning her and she's trying to get a fictional character she has a massive crush on off a murder charge."

Kara smiled. "That's our (Y/n)."

                                                                                                  xxx

TASK ONE

Inside it looked like any other bar she'd ever been to in her life, you could never tell that this bar was special because it was the situation in the home of Greek Gods.

Waltzing over to the bar she sat down waiting for the bartender to come and take her order, it seemed even on Olympus the Gods and mythical creatures queued for their booze.

Smiling as the tall bronze-skinned man behind the bar moved her way, her eyes were drawn to the large size of his arms, she'd thought her father was a muscular guy, she had never seen this guy before he was gigantic.

Arms swaying at his side he strutted arrogantly a knowing twinkle in the depths of his deep dark eyes that made (Y/n) want to laugh. Your not getting any from me dude. 

White teeth flashed as he smiled. "Hey, you are new."

" I'm just passing through. " (Y/n) shrugged. "Give me your strongest scotch." I will channel Alex for strength. 

"You got it." Turning around he bent over showing his rotund and succulent butt to his audience which only at that time contained (Y/n).

He cast her a knowing smile. "You must be Harmonia's challenger, word has gotten around about you" Lifting himself back up to pour the liquid into a glass, letting his hand touch hers every now and again.

"Good to know even here gossip spreads fast." (Y/n) sighed, moving her hand from out of his reach.

"Gossip is everywhere, it's how society functions."

" Good to know, so are you gonna give me that drink or show me where I begin? "

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" The bartender asked his long black hair pulled back behind his head, dark brown eyes observed her intently.

(Y/n) watched him for a moment, taking in his features. "Nope, I do not." She shrugged.

" Harmonia thinks that she has you beat, I think having met you, you really will give her a run for her money I'm Hercules and I was your first test. "

(Y/n) scoffed. "You were my test, amazing before I fell in love you would be just my type, but well the eyes are blind to all but the heart."

"Lucky you, when you are ready your next task is just behind that door." He pointed to a small dark ominous door at the back of the room.

Shrugging she downed the scotch and took a deep breath. "It was nice meeting you Hercules sorry about the whole being killed by Paris thing, but seriously your only weakness was your heel, come on man that was a poor choice."

" You've got the wrong guy that was Achillles." The man pouted turning to give his attention to a couple who sat at the far end of the bar, leaning his elbows and talking sweetly.

(Y/n) smirked. "I forgot Hercules liked both sides of the tennis court." Turning her attention back to the door she made her way towards it, with caution opening it and stepping inside.

TASK TWO 

(Y/n) had expected a dark grotty little hallway instead, what she found was an underground cave magnetically filled with beautiful crystal clear water that illuminated a green/blue reflection on everything around it.

Stone carved statues lined and adorned the room magnificently.

(Y/n) gasped at the ethereal beauty that she found herself emerged in, the gentle sway of water echoed hypnotically around the room, then it was replaced by a soft sweet song, rising from the water was a woman, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life, she was also extremely nude, just a crown of deep green seaweed on her head, and her chariot that propelled her through the oceans and seas was a pearl shell, pulled by two magical dolphins, who seemed to bow as the woman left her water drawn chariot and with long luscious legs stepped onto the dry stone.

"Hello." She smiled warmly, letting her long soft fingers flow around in the air as though she were drawing shapes in the air only she could see. " I am Amphitrite, Queen to Poseidon. "

(Y/n)'s eyes almost popped out of her eyes as she pulled closer, her bare breasts glistening, she slapped her palm over her eyes so she couldn't see any longer the naked, very naked woman. "Err excuse me but can you tell me the way out? I really need to get to the next task as you can see you really do nothing for me, although I imagine you are really sweet."

  Amphitrite smirked. "Then why are you covering your eyes?"

" Because if my girlfriend finds out I just was oggeling a naked chick she is not going to be happy, and she is already really pissed off with me and besides that, more importantly, I really love her. "

The Queen nymph smiled at the woman although she couldn't see her face. "follow this path along the cave until you come to an opening, you will find yourself out in a green field with one tree, that is your next task."

Still holding her hand over her eyes she edged past her, standing as close to the wall as she could manage.

"You can remove your hand now." She called after her.

" Err yeah thanks, see ya. "

"What a very strange woman, I can't wait to tell Posiden about this."

                                                                                            xxx

Alex paced up and down just as she had been doing for the last twenty-five minutes, anxiously waiting for news, anxiously waiting for (Y/n).

"Alex will you sit down." Lena sighed, her eyes still glowed red from hours and hours of crying uncontrollably finding out her greatest friend, her cousin had been killed had damn near ended her, she'd thought it was a cruel joke when Kara had called to tell her that ( Y/n) was alive.

"What do you think she is doing?." Alex asked anxiously. " Do you think she gave in and is at some kind of Greek orgy right now? "

Kara and Lena rolled their eyes together.

"If I know (Y/n), and I do." Lena pointed into the air. " She has her eyes on the prize, and when she sets her mind to something it is done. "

"You are right, I'm letting doubt get to me."

" Just come and sit down Alex, that won't make her arrive quicker. " Kara said seriously.

For the first time in over twenty-four hours Alex laughed, a real and true laugh, Lena and Kara exchanged confused glances.

"What's so funny?" Lena asked.

" It's just if (Y/n) were here I know what she would reply to Kara's little making her arrive quicker sentence. "

Lena nodded her head suddenly getting exactly what Alex had been thinking. "You are so right, she would not have let that go by. "

Kara starred at them innocently. "What, what are you talking about?"

                                                                                                xxx

TASK THREE

The tree was massive, a large old trunk that grew up from the ground and from its distant branches grew vibrant green leaves of all different shades.

Underneath a figure sat, long dark hair fell over a face so perfect porcelain that he looked far too good to be real, a book in hand he took in silently the words written.

"I guess you are my third temptation, I hope you try better than the others they were rubbish." (Y/n) sang happily as she made her way towards him.

Placing his finger to soft plump delectable lips he motioned for her to be silent, his lips forming a kiss gesture pushing them out towards her as his slim delicate fingers received their kiss. "Shh, I am taking a moment of peace to enjoy the peace."

" Oh yeah, what exactly are you fleeing? "

"Two goddesses who part share me." He shrugged.

(Y/n) lifted her eyebrows "Excuse me."

" Aphrodite and Persephone I am up here for only a small amount of time before I am compelled down to Hades, I like to enjoy the beauty of the eternal sunshine before darkness consumes me. "

(Y/n) frowned. "You are my third test, seriously wtf you aren't even my type, and really you are such a weak guy, you clearly hate this arrangement so bloody tell them about it and be a man and walk away enjoy your eternal sunshine and dance between the long blades of grass whenever you desire. "

The man watched her. "I am Adonis."

" (Y/n) but I gotta go, tell me about my next test. "

He leaped to his feet. "Hey wait, you seem like you really know how to dominate a guy." His eyes turned misty with promise.

" Are you kidding me why do I get all the crazy ones? seriously how come no one thinks Kara is a kinky dominatrix, how come that's only me? to answer your question actually when my girlfriend gets all in control and masterful I totally just go weak. "

Adonis sighed. "I guess I'll stick with Aphrodite and Persephone, just walk ahead until you come to the edge of town, you'll find the same bar that you were in at the beginning, that is where your next temptation is."

" Sure, thanks. "

Walking ahead she smirked when she heard him call out. "Who is Kara and does she know how to use a whip?"

Turning around on her heels still walking backward now cupping her hand over her mouth. "Yes but not for what you like it for! "

She heard his loud groan echoing around the valley making her chuckle loudly.

TASK FOUR

The bar unsurprisingly hadn't changed in the time since she had last been in here moments earlier, only this time Hercules braced himself against the back wall the couple from earlier all over him, the guy down on his knees before him gladly pleasuring him and the woman let her greedy hands roam over his muscular torso as he kissed her deeply and fondled her plump breasts.

(Y/n) raised an eyebrow. "Wow okay, you get a show here too."

Turning her gaze away she'd decided she needed to act more like the other mature customers who ignored them as though they were not there, she pulled out the paper again and studied it.

"You were just in here." A deep silky voice said.

Raising her head deep earthy green dyes danced sparkling before her, her caramel skin framed by deep brown hair. Wow. 

"I'm Electra."

" Hi, I'm (Y/n). "

"Ahh Harmonia's little guinea pig, and if I'm not mistaken your fourth and last temptation is just coming through the door right now. " Electra pointed a knowing smile on her face.

(Y/n) smugly turned towards the entrance, her smile falling when she saw just who came through the door.

"Alex." She whispered in awe. " Who the hell told anyone about my Alex as a cowboy fantasy? " She asked angrily, Alex in tight sleek denim jeans, check shirt that the first few top buttons lay open, giving her a tantalizing view of her flesh beneath, her short hair all but hidden underneath the beige cowboy hat she wore on her head.

OH MY FUCKING GOD! 

"Like a sexy female Doc Halliday." She gasped, as though she were under some strange spell she watched mystified as the woman walked towards her as though she were floating on a cloud. Wow. Her hips swaying hypnotically as she walked. 

"Hi (Y/n)." And the spell was broken. 

She may look like Alex at a first glance and if she were a fool she would have fallen for the trick, but her voice was nothing like the woman she loved, especially when she spoke her name, Alex always said it with meaning as though it meant the world to her, the most treasured word she could ever use, this woman used it emptily, as though it were just a name. 

In the depths of her eyes, they did not shine and sparkle upon looking at her, they didn't dance and whirl with promise, they didn't make her heart jump and beat, they were flat, they were empty, whoever this was it was not Alex Danvers. 

Downing the drink she had been given wincing at the sour taste that hit the back of her throat. "Well it was nice meeting you fake Alex, I'm just gonna go home now, take a quick detour to the cosplay store for a cowboy hat and go home to my life, my family, my friends, and my girlfriend, bye."

"But wait I look like her."

"Yeah you look like her to anyone who has never met Alex Danvers, you see when I look at you, you don't have that half sexy smile she gives when she knows she had won an argument or she is thinking up something wicked, you don't have that sparkle in your eyes, and I imagine if I touched you even in the most chaste way you would electrify me with the sizzling chemistry we share, I could close my eyes even and your face is nothing like my Alex's, you are a very pale imitation of the woman I love, and right now she is waiting for me and I can't wait any longer to see her again because I love her utterly with everything that I am." 

Without warning suddenly the scene before her changed right before her eyes, the bar evaporated and a familiar scene grew stronger before her. 

"(Y/n)!" Lena gasped jumping from her seat and throwing herself at her cousin, squeezing her hard. "I thought we'd lost you." She cried. 

"You know me, Lee, I always bounce back."

Kara wasn't far behind Lena, joining in on the group hug as both women tugged her to and fro giving her no time to speak or question what was happening they were just so happy to have her back. 

That was when (Y/n) raised her head up and her eyes met the ones she had missed the most, together they shared a tear as it slowly fell from their eyes, a shared pain and an ache that had been created against their will, it finally began to leave and be replaced with something else, something akin to relief but much stronger. 

"Alex." She whispered happily, it was her Alex, not a fake one her true Alex. 

Sensing the mood Lena and Kara dragged themselves out of their embrace, they missed her but they knew Alex's pain, they'd seen her raw break down and her desperate search for something to grasp onto. 

Swiftly after hesitating for a moment forgetting her superhero status, (Y/n) ran towards the woman she loved throwing herself at her, Alex caught her mid-air and wrapped her legs around her waist to hold her as close and as tightly as she could. 

"Never ever do that to me again," Alex said firmly as tears fell rapidly from her eyes, falling onto the (h/c) hair of the chef. 

"Never."

"I missed you so much."

"No, I missed you more than you could ever know." (Y/n) looked into deep brown eyes, the sparkle there as always and smiled. "More than you will ever know Alex Danvers, you are my world without you I can't breathe anymore."

Chocked for words to reply Alex went for action and leaned forward landing her lips harshly with passion and desperation onto (Y/n)'s, the other woman meeting her every inch. 

Suddenly the door swung open. "Hey, chicks kissing!" 

(Y/n) sighed into the kiss, her lips still reluctant to leave Alex's but finally, she did, turning to Kara her face the perfect expression for pissed off and angry. "Kara remove your boy toy before I remove his head from his shoulders and fulfill my promise on the threat, he has just ruined everything."

Jumping down to her feet from Alex's firm hold, but still clenching hard onto her hand, Alex was not letting go anytime soon, (Y/n) glared at the man. "And you, you get right that if women in a same-sex relationship kiss it isn't for your entertainment, it's not for your anything."

"Well on Da.."

"Screw you're on Daxam crap, I don't care, when I come back here in a few days, I suspect that is how long it will take until Alex will even consider letting me leave our apartment, I want you gone, I want you off Earth and as far away as possible, or I will find a way to get to the thirty-first century and investigate your heroic claims, I am sure the results will be very interesting indeed." With another stern scathing look, she and Alex left the room. 

Mon-el paled. "So what crawled up her butt?"

Lena glared at Kara as she felt her face turn red, there was no way she was meeting those green eyes, she may turn to stone if she did.


	142. Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and YN spend time together discussing sexual fantasies.

"Oh come on Alex I just come back from Olympus I just want to go home and basically wear nothing, curl up on the sofa and watched old reruns of Petra and JR episodes of Jane the Virgin, I just know she will go down, it's the CW network after all their treatment of people of color and LGBTQ characters suck." ( Y/n) groaned as they stood outside the door.

Alex still holding onto her hand tightly. she hadn't let her go since she had materialized moments ago, she wasn't planning on doing that either. "We have to because before Lena came to the DEO she brought Bear here."

" Cat and an innocent little puppy, Alex she is Cruella De vile for goodness sake. "

Alex rolled her eyes lifting her hand to knock on the hard cold wooden door.

The chef sighed dramatically. "I still think this is a bad idea."

The door opened, Carter stood just beyond the door his face broken out in a huge smile as small tears fell from the corners of his eyes.

(Y/n) studied him for a moment. "What's so funny?"

" You need to come in. " He said through laughter.

Alex and (Y/n) exchanged confused yet intrigued glances before stepping beyond the threshold of the door, a small little bark was all they heard as suddenly Cat came into their vision, one shoe in her hand while the other lay discarded on the ground, her face set to thunder. "How dare you, you naughty little dog." She chastised.

"Err what is happening?" Alex asked, as soon as he heard her familiar voice the small dogs head swiftly turned around, his eyes lighting up as he saw both Alex and (Y/n) finally, on small clumsy legs he ran to them and bending down Alex brought him into her arms.

"You did this on purpose!" Cat accused pointing a heel at ( Y/n).

"First tell me what I'm supposed to have done?"

" Brought that crazed demon into my home and he has defecated all over my expensive shoes! "

(Y/n) didn't battle very long, the urge to laugh was simply too great. "Oh, Alex you were right, he is perfect for us." She clapped her hands together happily, Cat still growled as (Y/n) turned her attention to the dog sitting blissfully in Alex's arms. "You are such a very good boy, yes you are it's like you were giving me a welcome home gift."

" You owe me a whole new wardrobe of shoes. " Cat said firmly.

"Why do you need so many, I have like three pairs of shoes." ( Y/n) shrugged. "You are just adding to the stereotype that all women are interested in are shoes and handbags."

"You have your obsession with your spice rack." Alex shrugged.

(Y/n) turned incensed eyes on her lover. "That is a necessity for a chef Alex, it's not an obsession, what if I ran out of Cumin or Garam Masala that would be an utter nightmare."

"Come on let's get going," Alex said avoiding bringing any more to the discussion she would never win.

"Oh (Y/n) I need you to go to my birthing class tomorrow."

" What, but my Dad should be going to that! " (Y/n) stressed.

"He has an important meeting, so you are coming with me," Cat said firmly knowing the younger woman would never argue. "Think of it as punishment for what your delightful dog has done."

(Y/n) turned back to Alex seeing the amusement in her eyes. "He's back to being in the doghouse and so are you."

                                                                                                   xxx

"I thought I was in the doghouse?" Alex smiled indulgently as (Y/n) emerged from the shower and planted herself directly next to her, throwing her arm across her shoulder and burrowing in closer, the fresh scent of her shampoo like an old friend seemed to greet Alex warmly. 

"Well it was getting lonely so I decided to come in with you." 

"So it's really not a punishment." Alex chuckled. 

"No, it's my punishment maybe we should get that little kitten too now so I can have someone who is always right just like me, and we can be the goody two shoes while you and Mr. Bear over there get to lick your wounds in the doghouse because you are in trouble." 

Alex laughed pulling her closer. "And what makes you think that Bear and I will not revolt and turn the tables?"

"Simple, no one can beat a cat, and I choose my sides wisely Alex, I'm with any cat they are the bosses." The chef smiled. "Oh, Lena text me when I was in the bathroom, this weekend we are having an old girls night so you will have to entertain yourself."

"Oh what, but what am I going to do?" Alex complained. 

"Do something with Kara." (Y/n) shrugged, suddenly remembering what she had been so desperate to tell her girlfriend, the (e/c) eyed woman jumped around and faced Alex excitedly. "Guess what I learned while I was on Olympus?"

Alex felt her blood pressure start to rise. "Do I really want to know?"

"Oh yes you really do, come on guess, no wait you will never guess I will tell you, I am related to Aphrodite the Goddess of Love." She shone brightly. 

"You are joking!" Alex nearly shot off the sofa.

 

"Nope, I am descended from Aphrodite. " (Y/n) said proudly.

Alex shook her head. "Well, that does explain a lot."

"Oh yeah why is that?" The chef moved closer smiling at her, letting her hands roam over the contours of her shoulders.

" Well you are kinda.. well I mean...you are a lot..kinda sexy. "

"OMG Alex Danvers called me sexy." (Y/n) gasped dramatically. 

 

Alex felt her cheeks heat us. "It's not exactly news is it, I spent ages chasing you in the beginning and then after we broke up and I realized I was an idiot, and every moment since."

(Y/n) frowned. "Wait a minute Alex, you think this is one of those situations where you think you are more attracted to me than I am to you, don't you?"

"Kinda."

(Y/n) laughed, how could anyone especially Alex come up with such a very strange idea. "Alex, there is no way that is happening here, may I remind you who the one is who basically spends all of her time trying to find ways to get you naked and on top of her, or under I don't really care about the position just as long as you have nothing on but that freaking hot smirk, and all you need to do is flash me that little smirk and I can hardly breath."

"Really?" 

"Really, hey you know what we should do?" (Y/n) suddenly jumped up excitedly. 

"What."

"We should tell each other our ultimate fantasy and the other has to fulfill it, but they can't have a date it has to be spontaneous and surprising."

Alex observed as the chef's eyes grew darker, the wicked mischief and arousal clearly already getting to her and she had only just suggested the idea. "You've been thinking about this for a while haven't you?" Alex asked knowingly. 

"Well, maybe a little while, but come on let's have some fun, the last few days have sucked so much I want to enjoy all of our time together Alex, go back to normal and just be us, you didn't want me to use the shower without you there I had to convince you nothing could happen to me in there."

Alex sighed, she'd tried to push away all of the strong feelings but some were just impossible to move, they were like giant stone boulders that didn't want to move. "Okay let's do it."

"Really?" (Y/n) smiled expectantly. 

"Really."

"Okay, so should I start or do you want to go first?" 

Alex blushed. "Err no you go first."

"Okay, I have a million."

"What?" Alex asked shocked. "Who the heck are you fantasizing about?"

"You, you dummy."

"A million times?"

"Yep." The chef said happily. "You really have no idea how attractive I find you, you think that you were the one chasing me, but Alex just because I wasn't chasing you doesn't mean I wasn't picturing you when I was in bed at nights."

"You didn't?" Alex laughed. "You didn't, you know?"

"Yeah let's move on I did it a few times."

"OMG."

"Yeah, okay so my fantasy, well one of them you obviously in a cowboy hat and totally dressed like, how to explain it hmm have you seen the movie Coyote Ugly?"

"Yes," Alex answered cautiously. 

"Like that, and I want the dance." 

"Can't you choose another fantasy?" Alex asked awkwardly. 

"Alex whatever we do together should never be awkward, it can be funny and amusing but between us, we aren't judging and obviously I want it so I won't laugh, come on you tell me yours."

Alex rubbed the back of her neck. "You know you are a chef?"

"Yes I am aware, this is your fantasy?"

"No, I mean my fantasy is you cooking but in nothing, the literal naked chef."Her cheeks blushed as (Y/n) stared at her, her mouth open wide. 

"And that is what you want?"

"Maybe like a striptease first." Alex seemed to sink down further on the couch, trying to flee (Y/n)'s intense gaze. "I mean if you don't want to that is okay I ju.."

Firm lips cut her off, (Y/n) throwing herself forward without warning letting her eager mouth devour her lovers with a harsh passion that had built up since their forced separation. 

Finally after long moments (Y/n) moved away only slightly a fierce smile across her lips. "You never have to convince me to get naked for you Alex."

Alex smiled, her deep brown eyes sparkling as her eyes moved over (Y/n)'s face taking in every inch, "I love you."

"I love you too Alex, my beautifully brave stubborn agent."


	143. Friends & Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and YN take a night for themselves after drinking too much alien booze, there is only one thing left for two drunk half kryptonians to do, drunk call Cat Grant and terrorise the city.

"Thisss was a really bad idea." (Y/n) slurred as she took another mouthful of the alien booze that Lena had made sure to secure that they would not be running out any time soon.

Lena laughed throwing her head back, still clenching her glass in her hand. "I sthink it wasss my besst idea."

" No, no wayyy. "

"Come on (Y/n) let's do something fun, and I hate this." Lena swayed unsteadily on her feet, pointing her finger upward missing totally the object she actually wanted to indicate. "And you, it wasss you who sug..sug...sugge, you who said this." She stumbled over her words forgetting how to say suggested, ( Y/n) giggled wickedly.

"You can't talk anymore."

" Shush, someone will hear us. " Lena warned.

"Isss okay, Cause you are the bozz." ( Y/n) reassured her.

Lena stayed silent, thinking over what the chef had just said. "Oh yeah!" She finally said enthusiastically, throwing her arms up into the air and twirling around she shouted. "Hey, I am the bozz of yous!"

"You're not my bozzz. "

"No, Alexx is your bozz." Lena laughed almost falling over her own feet.

" Oh yeah well, sshe is not. "

"Help me do thiss then." Lena challenged.

Taking a deep sigh (Y/n) joined her cousin next to the unsightly bright pink jaguar, helping her to lift it from its place of prominence.

Thinking of how pissed off Cat would be she laughed, almost dropping the strange creature on her foot, but catching it just in time. "Let's go."

Nodding Lena took her share of the burden and like two extremely drunken cat burglars they crept from the room and the whole building of CatCo, ready to set in motion their next part of the plan.

Just as they were about to leave they came face to face with a very confused security guard, "Working late again Ms. Luthor?"

(Y/n) laughed. "She wantss to be Mrs. Kara Danversses." She managed to get out wrongly.

Lena stared at him wide-eyed, like a deer caught in headlights the jaguar suddenly grew heavy in her hands as his eyes moved to it. " Shess made me do it! " She pointed at (Y/n).

"Hey!" (Y/n) protested with self-indulgent outrage.

" Run! " Lena shouted as they both fled carrying the pink statue in their arms as the guard watched them exit his eyebrows raised high on his forehead.

"Sure is nice to see Ms. Luthor having fun for a change."

                                                                                  xxx

Alex pulled her feet up under her, "I think we have seen this one a million times you know." She pointed to the screen.

Kara nodded her head as she lifted her massive triangle of pizza to her mouth. "I know but it's still the best episode."

" Maybe. "

Kara sighed. "Alex please try to pretend that you are having fun with me, (Y/n) and Lena are having fun with a sophisticated and pleasant evening, we can do that too you know."

Alex sighed deeper. "I know, but after what happened I just, I just want to be with her all of the time."

" That isn't healthy, time apart is good Alex, you can't be together 24/7, what's wrong do you still think she is out there cheating or looking to cheat? "

Alex shook her head seriously. "No, not anymore, I just want to be with her."

" We can have fun too you know, remember like we used to. " Kara flashed her pizza. "Netflix marathon, pizza and ice cream."

Alex smirked. "You eating all the pizza and the best ice cream."

"You kindly shared with me." Kara shrugged innocently.

" What do you think they are doing right now? " Alex asked checking her phone again, she'd hoped to get something but nothing had arrived.

Kara rolled her eyes but ignored what her sister had done for the twentieth time that night already. "I think they are probably doing what we are doing only with more class, it is Lena we are talking about, they are drinking fine wine and watching some old horror movie (Y/n) and she watched when they were in high school."

" Yeah, you are right, just a quiet night in. " Alex smiled blissfully unaware.

                                                                                xxx

Lena and (Y/n) moved swiftly up the sidewalk, hushing each other and giggling out of control, the pink jaguar in their arms still, they'd carried it all the way to Cat's apartment building.

Finally sitting it down on the sidewalk Lena looked around nervously as (Y/n) looked up at the window she knew was her father and Cat's apartment, she giggled turning back to Lena whispered. "My dog pooped in her shoes."

Lena broke out in a deep rich uncontrollable laugh falling back and only just saved herself from falling onto her butt.

(Y/n) pulled out her phone.

"What are you doing?" Lena whispered walking into the jaguar nearly sending it falling to the ground if ( Y/n) hadn't have caught it.

"Let's jusst call her and lez hang up."

" No, no lezzs jusst send her thiz. " She pointed to the pink jaguar, but it was too late (Y/n) had already dialed Cat's number and was waiting for her to answer.

"Yes."

" Iss your refrigerator running? " She slurred and wobbled on her feet.

A sigh sounded from the other end. "Yes I believe it is, is yours?"

" Wha...Lena iss my refrigerator still running? " She looked to her cousin for help.

Lena chuckled. "We don't hav any!" Motioning around them at the almost barren street.

(Y/n) hung up quickly joining the raven-haired woman in her laughing fit as they both like two drunken old witches danced around the pink jaguar as though it were their cauldron.

Suddenly Lena stopped making (Y/n) bump into her.

"Wait! we should take pictures."

"OMG yes!" (Y/n) agreed, taking out her phone as Lena pulled hers out they both stood on either side of the jaguar and making funny faces began to snap their selfies.

Taking her shoe off (Y/n) pulled her sock off her foot, replacing the shoe and tying the sock around the jaguar's eyes. "Letz ransom him." She chuckled evilly taking a picture and sending it in a text to Cat which read:

We have your Jaguar thingy, Give over all your Jimmy Choos or he gets turned into pink roadkill.

They giggled together as they waited, nothing came instead something hit them from above.

"I don't want it, it's yours now!" Cat shouted down.

" Crap! " (Y/n) shouted out freaking out over being found out, when she sobered up she would see why it had been so easy, but now her mind influenced by the alcohol she tried to run away but in her haste ran straight into a wall and ended up flat on her back on the ground.

Lena winching at the very sight. "Are you okay (Y/n)?" She shouted.

" Don't say my name, she will know it waz me. " 

                                                                                            xxx

Slamming the door shut behind them in a fit of uncontrollable laughter they both fell onto the sofa trying and failing to co pose themselves.

"You know what wee need?" Lena hiccuped.

" What? "

"More booze." Smiling she leaned over to where she had left their bottle and poured some of the liquid into two glasses.

"Okay (Y/n) I've always been wanting to know, buut what do you see in Alex?" Lena wobbled.

(Y/n) smiled happily, the drink had an effect on her but just the thought of Alex was enough to fill her with joy. "Is everything about her." She leaned forward. " I lov everything. " neither remembered the conversation they had, had earlier that had gone on along the similar lines.

"Even the jealous bits?" Lena leaned forward pouring her second glass of the evening, she swore it would be her last. 

" Especially those, she cares. "

"Awww, you are so sweet with your little Alex." Lena smiled.

(Y/n) felt her face blush. "I just don't know what it is she just is this missing piece I never knew was missing until she appeared and then I knew I had been missing something vitally important to me." (Y/n)'s eyes gleamed devilishly. "She is going to do my coyote girl fantasy."

" The dance too? " Lena asked stunned. 

"Yep."

" Wow, can I watch? "

"No way!" The chef pouted. " For my eyes only. " 

 

"Well that just plain sucks, hey you know something about Kara?" Lena whispered. 

"What?"

"So Bruce had this thing about dressing up in uniforms, you know Batwoman, Catwoman etc and I was thinking the other day what if Kara would be into that too."

"Lena she probably would die of embarrassment at that idea." (Y/n) chuckled. 

"So I went and got some, you never know what she might feel a little into experimenting." 

"What costumes are they? I totally think Kara would be into Wynonna Earp leathers you know." (Y/n) thought seriously. 

"That is you and it's not anything Earp related it happened when you met Alex." Lena leveled knowing eyes on her. 

"Oh yeah, I mixed the El cousins up, hey come on you need to tell me what do you see in the delightfully constantly bashful extremely clumsy Kara Danvers?" 

Lena took a silent moment to look down into her glass, looking for a way to put all of her feelings into words, she'd always found it hard to actually mouth them out loud, even with (Y/n). "I don't know I just felt like from the moment she walked through my office door when we first met, she brought the sunshine with her and ever since she has been in my life there hasn't been one rainy day."

"That is actually really sweet, Alex and I have had way too many rainy days but it's always good to have someone to hold an umbrella with." 

Lena's face turned sad. "Her ex is back." She spoke quietly. 

(Y/n) pursed her lips contemplating what she should say, she was happy about it and was just waiting for his inevitable exit. "Yeah."

"What if they get back together?" Lena lifted wide green eyes to hers, a silent plea of reassurance in them. 

"Lena if Kara goes back to that neanderthal than she is fucking nuts, I don't think she has lost control of her mind just yet so we are safe." 

"Come on let's have another," Lena said enthusiastically pulling out another bottle and filling their glasses. 

"We did say we would be mature and responsible." (Y/n) said as she drank from her glass. 

"We will be, don't worry (Y/n), has Alex answered your texts back yet?"

"Not yet."

                                                                                                       xxx

"Here I am!" (Y/n) declared as she emerged from Lena's bedroom, proudly displaying the costume that Lena had not had to try very hard to make her wear.

Lena didn't get chance to answer, instead, she collapsed in a huge combustible fit of laughter at the sight of (Y/n) in a sheet dyper and wings, a plastic bow and arrows in her hands. "You look like a freak."

"I look like a badass."

"You've drunk, juss way too much." Lena pointed at the wall, moving her finger to (Y/n) when she realized she was pointing at the wrong thing.

"You are just pissed cause you thought you'd win the bet." (Y/n) walked proudly by her, sitting on the sofa and lifting Lena's cell phone from the table. "Hey let's send a text, I will send one to Kara for yous and..."

"And I get to Send Alex one for you." Lena jumped in quickly getting her phone and typing already.

"What are yous writing?"

Lena chuckled. Alex, I want you to wear a strap on and fuck me! Love (Y/n) xxx

(Y/n) gasped leaping from the sofa and feeling the world move with her, "You bitch! yo can't send that!"

"Yet I did." Lena said smugly.

"Fine." (Y/n) began typing her own message from Lena to Kara looking for revenge.

"What are you doing?"

(Y/n) grinned mischievously. Hey baby, you have a sexy butt and I want to lick it. xxx

"No way you didn't send that!" Lena gasped jumping to snatch the phone before she could send the message but it was too late, it was already sent. "She doesn't do those messages." Lena almost cried.

"She needs to loozen upp, and maybe she will like it."

Lena leveled annoyed eyes on the chef, "You suck!"

"No Lena that is your job now, Kara will like it."

                                                                                                  xxx

Alex and Kara's phone went off almost at the same time, together they lifted their phones and read.

Alex lifted an interested eyebrow and Kara's face turned tomato red.

"What does yours say? "Alex inquired leaning over to see the screen.

"Err Alex, I think that you have been getting messages all night but (Y/n) has been sending them to me." Ignoring the one Lena had just sent she passed her phone to Alex, watching as she scrolled down through the many texts.

"Is that a pink jaguar?" Alex asked stunned.

"Yeah." Kara would never ever be able to look Alex or (Y/n) in the eyes ever again. "So drunken (Y/n) is pretty x-rated."

"Yeah." Alex smiled, she never ever had any problems being this open and flirtacious with her but when she was drunk she was utterly wild with no filter at all.

"We have to do girlfriend duty don't we?"

"Yep, so much for mature and classy." Alex shook her head playfully.

In no time at all they found themselves outside Lena's apartment, Kara turning the key she had and letting themselves in.

"Did someone break in?" Alex gasped looking around for burglars.

The room was divided in two, the sofas turned on their sides and pillows lined up on the tops as other pillows fell haphazardly across the room as though they had been thrown there carelessly.

Suddenly Lena stucks her head up from one of the sofas and waited for when (Y/n) emerged lulled in the peace to show her face, the CEO launched a pillow and it landed right in her face sending the chef hurdling backward. "Ahaha I win!" Lena declared triumphantly her hand raised in the air before passing out and falling backward with a thump.

"What the hell," Alex asked, her eyes taking in the scene.

Kara rushed over to Lena pulling her into her arms, Lena opened her eyes just enough to see her, cracking a smile. "Hi."

Alex moved behind the other sofa and found (Y/n) in her strange Cupid costume, wondering if her new found information about being descended from the Goddess of Love had made her change career she looked down on her.

(Y/n) suddenly raised her bow and shot a sticky arrow at Alex's head, it stuck there in the center of her forehead.

"Hi baby, now youz have to fall in love with me for sure, and be with me forever and ever!" She smiled idiotically.

Alex sighed. "You are a terrible Cupid, I already am."


	144. The Birthing Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YN takes Cat to her birthing class and things don’t go well.

"Come on Alex give me a break I have a killer hangover and that pregnancy class with Cat today, I don't need your lecture." ( Y/n) complained as she lay her head on her arms in front of her.

"You were dressed as cupid and Kara says you stole Lena's Pink Jaguar," Alex said sternly.

" Then how can we steal something that already belongs to her, it would be like me fucking you and then saying I cheated, it's crazy Alex. " (Y/n) stressed, "I'll tell you something Alex I'm never drinking that stuff again."

"Yes, I seem to recall you saying that the last time you and Lena did something like this."

"I was not drunk that night, it was Lena who was grinding all up on poor Sara, I went home with you that night." The chef wiggled her eyebrows. 

Alex rolled her eyes reaching for another slice of toast. "She didn't seem too devastated about that." 

(Y/n) smiled. "I know right but to be fair who would object to Sara grinding up on them and w....oh I mean other people, not me, others, the other people wouldn't object I obviously would most loudly so loud that like they could hear me in the North Pole or something, those Polar Bears will be like Oh who is Sara Lance?" Her face reddened as she rubbed the back of her neck under Alex's intense gaze.  "That is how loud I would be objecting."

"Yes well I was talking about Sara, not Lena, but thank you for that speech."

(Y/n) sunk down in her chair. "Does this mean I don't get the, you dressing up thing?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, her mouth rising up at the corner in the perfect smirk that took away (Y/n)'s hangover side effects, leaving only the flutter of butterflies that ignited excitement. "We'll see."

"Also Kara got all of your messages you sent me last night."

The chef's face drained of color. "What, how the hell did that happen? and did she read them?"

"Well let's just say you were drunk and couldn't choose between Kara and Alex so you were sending all your messages to Kara and yes she read some, she couldn't not."

"She must have died." The chef cringed, she really had no problem in people knowing how she felt for Alex, but the fact it was Kara made things way worse.

"She very nearly did."

"Did she read the one about your tongue and...." (Y/n) felt her face flame even hotter. 

Alex smirked fighting the urge to laugh. "She read that one, I did get the one you sent me though."

(E/c) gazed at her in confusion until a memory hit her, Lena had sent that one, but there was something in her eyes that made her really not want to confess that, she leaned forward. "Did you like that one?"

"Maybe." Alex blushed a little. 

The breakfast table really wasn't the romantic or glamorous place to discuss such things but (Y/n) found herself pressing forward anyway. "Maybe you should do it then."

"You want me to do it?"

"Maybe I do."

Alex shifted awkwardly in her seat. " I don't know it kinda sounds really weird, I..I don't know like stupid. "

(Y/n) stretched her hand out to place it reassuringly onto her girlfriend's, a soft smile on her face. "Alex I think it would be sexy, but if you would feel awkward, then you don't have to okay."

Alex lifted her eyes to meet (Y/n)'s (e/c) ones. "Wouldn't you be disappointed?"

" I'm disappointed when the delivery guy brings me crab when I ordered lobster, this is just a thing, I still have you so I can never be disappointed with that. "

"Are you sure? I could try I guess."

" Alex, I told you I don't want to ever make you uncomfortable this is not a big issue, now tell me my cooking sucks and we have an issue but this is just, well it's nothing. " Lifting Alex's hand up to her lips she placed a lingering soft kiss, her eyes still linked with the soulful deep brown eyes of the woman she loved.

Alex smiled, but she still felt as though she was depriving (Y/n) of something.

(Y/n) glanced up at the clock. "Dammit, I gotta go, I have a meeting with Cat and then the birthing class with Cat, this day is really going to suck."

                                                                                        xxx

"And please try to smarten yourself up, once we are inside people will know we know each other." Cat scolded fiercely before entering through the double doors, leaving ( Y/n) behind her mouth open wide as she looked down at the jeans she wore.

"Well, I guess you haven't gotten to the point where you drag random strangers from the street." Sighing she followed behind her hoping the whole thing would be over before she knew it. Why the hell doesn't she have a friend for this? 

As they walked through the door, the class instructor all but pounced on them, her smile wide her pearly white teeth flashing as though she were predator awaiting her prey.

"Welcome." She greeted, she looked between the two women, neither of whom seemed pleased to be there.

(Y/n) shifted on her feet nervously.

The instructor turned to the chef. "If you and your wife would like to take a seat, we can get started."

(Y/n) gasped in pure outrage, deja vu of the day of the sonogram coming back to hit her full force in the face. "She is not my wife,!"

Cat rolled her eyes.

"I can do way better than that as a wife you know, I'm practically married by the way and to a totally hot badass babe who is way younger than turkey neck there!" ( Y/n) pointed at her stepmother.

"Plenty of offense taken (Y/n)," Cat said sarcastically.

The instructor blushed. "Oh, I'm so sorry I thought..."

" Well you shouldn't assume there could be many explanations for why I am here with her, we happen to fall into the category of she is married to my father, hence she is my stepmother, not wife or lover. "

"Yes, she gets it (Y/n)." Cat sighed.

"Yes well, I'm just making sure."

" Okay, well if you would sit down we will get started. " The instructor rushed trying to get the whole conversation over with, she would definitely have to tell her husband about this when she got home.

it would be all too easy to say that the reason they were getting so many stares from the rest of the class was that they were the only female couple in the room. In truth, the reality was that everyone was staring at them because they were the only couple arguing in the whole room.

"She said wrap your arms around me, not grope me!" Cat scolded, hitting away ( Y/n) away angrily, She was positioned on the floor between (Y/n)'s legs, the nightmares for the chef would never end.

"I am not groping you Cat, I'm doing exactly what she told us."

" I should never have asked you to come, you are doing it all wrong. " Cat complained.

"I never wanted to come you made me!"

" You spent a large portion of last night making prank phone calls to me, and your dog ruined half of my shoes, you owed me this. "

"Don't you talk badly about my Bear, he was just little and stuck in an apartment with a fire-breathing dragon, i.e you."

When it came to breathing exercises things really did not improve between them.

"No, it's controlled breathing, in and out....very slowly." ( Y/n) said repeating what the class instructor had just said moments ago.

"Oh, for goodness sake, I know how to breathe!" Cat shouted frustrated.

                                                                                      xxx

"Alex, it's me I swear I just had the worst day ever Cat has officially gone crazy, she argued with me about breathing for twenty-two minutes...I know cause I timed it." ( Y/n) called as she closed the door to their apartment taking a deep sigh of relief, hopefully, the city would behave so she could recover in comfort.

"Alex, are you home?" Silence greeted her not even little Bear had come to meet her. " Alex! "

Still nothing.

"Maybe she took Bear for a walk." She shrugged slipping out of her shoes letting her feet wriggle free from the confines of the feet prisons she had just saved herself from.

Throwing herself into the comfy sofa she burrowed in deeper and pulled out the remote control for the tv if Alex wasn't home she would have to entertain herself in a different way.

Just as she was about to hit the on button, a movement caught her attention in the bathroom, an eyebrow raised she turned her attention towards it, "Alex is that you?" Yes she could have used her x-ray vision but that seemed like an invasion of privacy at that moment in time, maybe it wasn't even Alex and that would have been awkward. 

"Err (Y/n)." Alex's voice came nervously from the other side of the door. 

"Yeah, are you okay?" 

"Maybe not, are you alone?"

(Y/n) looked around in a misguided attempt to make sure that in fact, she was alone, Alex was acting very strangely. "Yeah, not even Bear is here where is he?"

"Kara and Lena took him." 

"Okay." What is going on? "Do you need me to come in there?"

"No...I'll err...I'll just come out....in a second...maybe a minute....."

The chef frowned confused, "Alex are you really okay?"

Slowly and tentatively the bathroom door edged open, (Y/n) tried to see around it but Alex stood at the other side out of her line of sight, very cautiously Alex emerged from the bathroom and in an instance, (Y/n)'s heart stopped beating. "Wow!" She whispered lost for words, her eyes drawn to the slender bare toned midriff that sat like a mighty distraction between shortcut denim shorts and a bikini bra. 

Alex's face flushed red as she stood cautiously and shyly before her, suddenly her confidence had departed and she was left an insecure wreck. 

"Wow."

"Yeah, you did already say that," Alex replied impatiently. 

(Y/n) blinked hard. "I'm sorry I can't think of anything else you have short-circuited my brain."

Alex started, "You like it?"

"Jesus, Alex what is not to like, you and this...phew it's like being told you've won the lottery and that Cat Grant has literally just disappeared into thin air all at once." 

"I did have something else," Alex whispered, leaning back into the room to fetch the hat she had left on the side, a beige colored cowgirl hat, she then put on her head and (Y/n) very nearly melted on the spot. "So..."

"Oh my fucking God you look as hot as fuck." 

"I do?"

"Oh gosh yes, to be fair you make everything look good, but this is totally working for you."

"I'm not planning on wearing it out." Alex finally smiled, encouraged by her lover's clear interest. 

(Y/n) stood to her feet, eager to move closer a wicked grin on her face. "Good, this is too good to share with anyone else, all mine." Her eyes moved down her body taking in every last inch with a greedy frenzy that she made sure not to miss a single moment. 

"So...I gotta do the....you..know dance now right?"

"Oh yes, most definitely yes."

"Dammit."

(Y/n)'s eyes glistened. "Don't worry I will give you a massive reward afterward, I'm sure it will all be worth it."

"What kind of reward? If it's a trophy I don't want it."

"Nope, it's really not a trophy, it is something physical though." (Y/n) purred. 

Alex sighed, looking around again just to make sure that there really was no one else there, someone filming the whole thing ready to post it online, someone like Winn. 

(Y/n) sensed her awkwardness, saw the stark embarrassment in her face, she remembered her words from that morning, she really didn't want her to ever feel awkward and out of place, moving forward and placing her hands on her hips pulled her closer. 

"What are you doing?" Alex asked taken aback. 

"Well you really don't want to do the dance, so I thought we would do it together instead a lot more fun than just watching, I get to touch you now too." The chef smiled brightly. 

Alex narrowed her eyes for a moment taking her in, her unease slowly draining away as she let her hands take purchase on (Y/n)'s shoulders, letting her hands flex at the strong slender curves, her fingernails a light echo against soft skin. 

Their eyes met lingering as their hips swayed and bumped together occasionally, "I just realized we need music." (Y/n) whispered caught in the magic of Alex's mystical eyes. 

"Really, I can hear the music." 

(Yn) smiled. "You are such a sweetheart."


	145. There’s Somebody At The Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YN pays Alex back in a very interesting way.

(Y/n) chuckled, shaking her head there was no way she would be doing that, no matter how much Lena begged her to. 

"Oh come on (Y/n) tell me." Lena pleaded.

" All I will say is Alex was hot. and I mean I've fallen into a volcano type of hot. "

"Did she keep the hat on when you.. you know?"

The chef lifted an eyebrow. "Yes."

" Oh my God that is so unfair. Kara and I literally ordered pizza with a triple side order of potstickers, and you were having hot sex. " Lena complained slumping back in her chair a great big frown across her mouth.

"Well, that sucks you were eating cheesy pizza and I was eating Al.."

" Okay thank you very much (Y/n), no need to be so graphic. " Lena covered her ears.

(Y/n) chuckled. "And you know afterward, we were laying there in bed and you know when everything feels so right and perfect, there are no doubts, no awkwardness, just calm, and a sense that this is where you are meant to be? She turns to me and says the most insane thing ever."

"What was it?"

"She keeps asking me about these lines on her face as if anyone cares she is fucking perfect beyond words, but she asks if they bother me, I had to laugh because they only bother her."

Lena narrowed her eyes knowing how insensitive her cousin could be at times. "What did you say to her?" 

(Y/n) smiled. "I told her I love every single inch of her, the lines I told her are just a record of every smile."

"Oh, (Y/n) that is so sweet and lovely of you." Lena gushed. 

"Yes well I am like that sometimes, plus I thought the line of Alex are you crazy, they make you look sexy as fuck was a little too blunt and less eloquent."

Lena rolled her eyes. "And (Y/n) is back in the room." 

The other woman laughed. "You should just tell her, Kara I mean, tell her all of your deepest fantasies, I'm pretty sure the Supergirl and you on this desk is not just something I've teased you with, it's in that immense brain of yours, also ask her what happened with that guy who ended up in a wheelchair it's driving me crazy I really need to know, my imagination is coming up with all sorts of things, and then I remember it's Kara so I really need to stop thinking wild."

"Kara can be wild." Lena protested.

" Really? What does she do have extra hot salsa with her chips? "

Lena rolled her eyes, after (Y/)'s recent brush with near death at the hands of a crazy Goddess, they had gone back to their old tradition of having lunch together a few times a week, especially since Alex had all but banned (Y/n) from drinking.

"She is your cousin." Lena challenged.

" I know, but I'm the fun crazy one and she is the sensible cautious one I'm probably the most anti-House of El member there has ever been. "

"Luckily now you have Alex." Lena smiled.

The chef sighed dreamily. "I know, I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

" You seriously are gross, you make me totally sick with how sweet you are, I really never thought I'd see the day this would happen. " Lena smiled indulgently, remembering back to when she had been so far away in Paris giving her tales of her recent adventure, she thought this day would truly never come when she saw her happy and settled committed with someone, who was so unlike Alessandro it was crazy. 

(Y/n) smirked. "Then there was Alex."

" I've said it before but I'm so glad you moved here and now you can stay here forever with me. " Lena beamed brightly. 

"I think Alex would have something to say if I moved I to your office, Lena."

The raven-haired woman rolled her enchanting green eyes. "Why do I even bother trying to be nice to you?"

" Because as I keep saying no one else would have you. " (Y/n) chuckled playfully.

"I would." A strange voice came from behind them, they turned around and Kara stood in the doorway her cheeks flushed red realizing what she had said.

(Y/n)'s eyes glowed with evilness. "Oh Kara, I'm sure you have had her already."

" (Y/n)! " Lena scolded.

"I know don't tease my cousin, sorry Kara come and have my seat I need to get back to work now anyway or I may not make it and after yesterday with Cat, she will be even less happy with me." (Y/n) rose from her seat straightening out the creases in her blue shirt and made her way towards the door. "Have fun you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do." With a wink and a smile, she was out the door before Lena could kill her. 

"That doesn't leave much!" Lena called after her with an amused laughed. 

Kara blushed. "It really doesn't I've walked in on her and Alex so many times, but I'm in counseling for it so I should be okay in a few years..or so." 

Lena laughed, rising from her seat and closing the distance between them, softly brushing the side of her fingers down her cheeks. "I could help you erase the memory if you like."

Kara leaned further into her touch, letting the soothing touch flow through her as she tried to lose the nagging thoughts that plagued her mind on a daily basis. 

"What were you talking about?" Kara suddenly asked 

"Fantasies."

"What?"

"Alex and (Y/n) have been exploring their sexual fantasies, and between you and me that is where she is going now to get ready for her own little surprise for Alex."

Kara frowned. "Eww Lena gross, I don't want to know what she is going to do to my sister, I really don't want to know!"

Lena smiled retreating to behind her desk again. "Everyone has fantasies, Kara, there is nothing wrong with them."

"Oh, yeah and what if (Y/n) said she wanted to add someone else for a night would that be fair for my sister?" Kara planted her hands on her hips. 

Lena tried to hide her smile. "Two things, the first is have you ever met (Y/n)? She isn't an I want to share the love of my life kind of girl, and also secondly, damn you are hot when you are angry."

Kara took a deep breath fighting the heating of her face as she tried to avoid Lena's intense eyes. "Are you sure because I know Alex would be so hurt, and I worry she would say yes to please her."

"Kara, listen to me if there is one thing I am sure of in this life is that (Y/n) adores Alex, and she would do anything to make sure she is never hurt, the other day we were out and this really hot guy decided he needed to introduce himself to her, do you know what she did?"

"No what?"

Lena smirked. "He comes out with this cheesy line, he says I've never seen a woman as beautiful as you before, and she just smiles, pulls out her phone scrolls past the pictures she has of Bear and the sonogram picture she keeps, then she comes to the video."

"What video?" Kara shrugged. 

"The one she took without anyone knowing of Alex sparring the other week, so she starts it and with the biggest smile on her face, she says to him, I have, then shows him the video of Alex kicking the ass of this big burly guy, throwing him all over the place, that man was out of there so fast I thought he was a Super too." Lena laughed loudly. 

Kara sighed with relief.

Lena watched her, taking in what (Y/n) had said, could she dare ask Kara about her fantasies? Did Kara even have any was (Y/n) right there as well? "Err Kara."

"Yes."

"What is yours?"

"Pardon."

"What is your fantasy or fantasies?" Lena heard her voice quiver. 

"Well, I'd love an endless tray of potstickers that never wears down no matter how much I eat." Kara smiled happily, just imagining the thing was making her hungry. 

Lena rolled her eyes frustrated. "No, I meant sexual ones."

Kara's eyes darted open wide, her cheeks now blushed a deep shade of red. "Oh....err...well..."

"Don't worry it's okay, I did kind of drop it on you suddenly." Lena smiled weakly, there were moments like this when she wished Kara was as open minded as Alex was for (Y/n), and hey (Y/n) was for Alex, but she knew Kara was slightly less sure of herself. 

"No, I have one," Kara whispered. 

"You do?"

"Well, it's kinda strange."

"Tell me anyway."

"Well, it sort of involves you and chocolate."

Lena smiled. "Shocking you fantasy does actually involves food."

"Err well, you would be in a chocolate fountain."

Lena felt her mouth fall open, the image coming to her own mind clearly, it may be messy but she would find a way to get Kara her fantasy even if it killed her doing it, maybe Kara would help her with her own then, or to be more specific Supergirl could. 

                                                                                 xxx

Alex flipped through the channels finding nothing of interest, a schedule full of repeats and reality tv crap she had no interest in, she smiled luckily (Y/n) didn't either so she was never stuck watching the mind-rotting rubbish. 

"Oh Bear, tonight is going to be so boring, why does (Y/n) have to work so late anyway?" She turned to the little dog fast asleep in the basket that they had bought for him, (Y/n) hadn't made any more mention of having to find his owners, she had gotten away with it, smuggled in a cute as pie puppy and got her dream, well a part of it, she just wished she had more money so they could invest in an actual house, not a tiny apartment, she worried sometimes that compared to what (Y/n) was used to with Lena's and here she made comparisons and found her small place wanting. 

She poured herself another glass of scotch watched as the brown liquid rolled around in the glass, sadly although she liked the taste still it didn't affect her anymore, nothing could take away the bleak dark thoughts from her mind, they were always there it seemed. 

Sighing she fell back on the sofa and settled for a show (Y/n) would watch, a documentary about Indian cuisines, she just hoped she wouldn't get hungry. 

knock, knock. 

With dramatic effect, she lifted herself from the couch. "I'm coming, wait a minute."

Knock, knock. 

"Alright I'm coming I said, jeez."

"You should get one of those intercom things," a sultry voice said, as Alex blinked hard, the light in the hallway was shining a little too brightly, the handyman had managed to install bulbs that were far too bright for what they needed. 

 

"I got an order for Alex," the sultry voice continued, warm and thick, "Is this the right apartment?" Blinking hard coming back to reality Alex finally made out the woman's face, her eyes had been so glued to the low cut cleavage, hidden behind the leather jacket she had wrapped around her that Alex recognized. 

"(Y/n)?" She whispered. Why didn't you use your key? "That's my jacket."

Breaking the spell for a moment (Y/n) leaned in closer to whisper. "Just play along, also it was sexier in your leather jacket."

Still not sure what was happening but intrigued, all the same, she moved aside. "Come in." Approving she'd never thought about it but seeing (Y/n) in her jacket was actually very hot, turning around suddenly (Y/n) grabbed her and pushed her down on the chair. 

  "Rules first," (Y/n) said. 

 

"There are rules," Alex asked in disgust, she really didn't want there to be rules. 

  "I can touch you," The chef smiled broadly, showing straight, white teeth, "You can't touch me if you do, the show's over. I'd prefer you don't touch yourself, either."

 

"What the hell kind of rules are these?" 

(Y/n) bent down close to her, her voice thick with sultry mystery "My rules."

Alex leaned forward to kiss her only for (Y/n) to move back out of her reach, Alex pouted. 

  Looking disappointed at the rules, Alex nodded, watching Alex shake her hair loose. Despite the restrictions, she could feel herself grow excited, breathing in short bursts as she watched the woman reach over to hit play on the stereo. 

Settled into the chair, Alex watched aptly as the woman started to sway to the music. The beat was heavy, thumping with bass and the woman's voice singing made a sensuous counterpart to (Y/n) as she started to slowly peel off her jacket. 

Hypnotized, Alex watched and started to get more aroused, her nipples straining against her shirt. As (Y/n) peeled her top off, she turned around and started to sway her bottom back and forth. The rips in her jeans gave Alex an excellent view of her toned, fit thighs and hips. 

 

  "What do you think?" The chef said huskily, her voice sensual. 

"Let me guess you used to be an exotic dancer too?"

(Y/n) smiled. "Have you ever met my father? There is no way he would allow that."

 Turning around, (Y/n) grinned impishly, bucking her hips and sliding her hands up her thighs. Alex stared at the (h/c) haired woman's stomach, she'd seen it too many times to count but in this situation, it was almost hypnotic to watch as she flexed and moved it sensually. 

 (Y/n) swayed her hips, her hands slid up her stomach, finally cupping her breasts as she moved to the rhythm. "How do I look?" She asked, voice husky, sensual.

 

"Amazing." Alex breathed out harshly. 

  "Thanks," (Y/n) said, her legs coming together as she started to drop lower, still working her hips and thighs, "Is this what you had in mind?" She asked, rubbing her breasts, 

"Kind of." But I got to touch you too. 

"I know what you are thinking, don't worry there is time for that too." Circling her nipples through the lacy, red bra, (Y/n) started to tilt her head back, face flushed.

After a moment, (Y/n) slid her hands back down, standing straight up and slowly unbuttoned her jeans. Almost holding her breath, Alex caught the first sight of her shaved mound, the red g-string covering only a small triangle of smooth, pale flesh. "Hmm," (Y/n) smiled, sliding her pants down lower, "This is fun," she said lifting her eyes up to meet Alex's, wiggling her bottom as the jeans were to tight to pull off right away, "You look excited." Nodding, Alex didn't trust herself to say anything, crossing her legs as she watched, determined to enjoy herself as much as she could.

Pants freed, (Y/n) began dancing again, bending forwards to show more cleavage and holding one hand beneath her breasts. Her long, muscular legs were completely free of blemish covered only by the small butterfly tattoo Alex loved to look at, and her midsection was covered by the skimpiest of g-strings, a matching red to the bra. With one arm, she reached back, and then held out her red bra, dangling it to the side.   

  "Catch," she said, smiling as she threw the bra to the seated woman. Unable to help herself, Alex smelled the lacy bra, enjoying the heady, female scent of perfume and (Y/n). Grinning, The chef slowly unwound her arm, exposing her bare breasts. "What do you think?" (Y/n) teased, shaking her breasts by moving her shoulders back and forth, "Do you like my girls?" 

Face flushed, Alex set the bra down and held the arms of the chair, kicking her leg out as she saw (y/n)'s deep pink nipples. (Y/n) teasingly touched herself, first plucking one and then the other, causing her pert nipples to stiffen lightly. 

Alex held her breath, staring as though it were for the first time at a sexy, naked woman's breasts. The curves were spectacular, and the pink, rosebud nipples were perky, looking as if they were begging for a kiss. She swallowed hard, wishing nothing more than to suck them at that moment, she had to remind herself she had done that many times before, this wasn't just a random woman this was (Y/n) there would be other times after too, but it was very hard, it seemed to match her own state of arousal. 

(Y/n) stopped dancing for a moment, (Y/n) stood, bringing one nipple to her mouth and extending her tongue, her (e/c) eyes staring enticingly into Alex's darker ones. As she made eye contact, she licked her nipple closing her eyes, groaning in what sounded like pure ecstasy. 

Breathing shallowly, Alex felt her own nipples stiffen in response, wishing she could pluck them as she watched the show. She started dancing again, her nipple glistening with her saliva, which nearly drove Alex crazy. She had never felt so turned on by watching somebody, anybody, as much as she felt at that moment. 

(Y/n)'s movements became more and more lewd, dropping to the floor and crawling on her hands and knees, bucking her hips, sticking her firm, toned buttocks into the air. "Smack," she said, as she reached back and slapped her own ass. The handprint left on her buttock was a pink outline, and she teasingly ran a finger under the line of her g-string next.

 Alex pushed closer to the very edge of the chair, at that moment she thought that (Y/n) would go one step further, but she paused, grinning wickedly. Withdrawing her hand, she stood, dancing slightly once more.

"Are you ready?" She asked, walking seductively towards her. Alex had no idea what she meant, only that, staring at the g-string clad woman, her sexy cute sweet tattoo, her gorgeous pink nipples, Alex was as ready as she could be without exploding.

"Yes," Alex whispered, nodding as she did. The (e/c) eyed woman approached and then straddled the chair, dangling her breasts close to her mouth. 

  "Remember the rules," she whispered in her ear, wiggling her hips, pushing her own warm center into Alex's pubic area, letting her lips softly touch the edge of her ear. "But I can touch you. Okay?" Alex, staring at the woman's chest, desperately wanting to taste her nipple, nodded glumly and forced her hands to stay still. 

"Good," (Y/n) said, reaching out and grabbing softly Alex's hair, pushing her face into her chest, between her breasts. "But I don't think you want me to stop, right?" A muffled no was all she got in response. 

"Now it is your turn," (Y/n) said, leaning back and grabbing Alex's shirt. With a smooth, long pull, she freed the auburn-haired woman from her top, freeing her perky, dark-nippled chest. "You're excited," (Y/n) smiled, pressing her hands on Alex's chest, cupping her swollen nipples slightly, trying to hold on to the cool act she had created for herself when all she wanted to do was to have Alex's hands run up the aching contours of her body that right then craved her touch. 

"We're only just getting started," she whispered, leaning forward and pushing her chest into Alex's bra covered breasts. The feeling of Alex's breasts pressed into her bare skin was amazing and she desperately wanted to reach up and stroke (Y/n)'s buttocks, to feel her tight, curvy bottom with her hands. Grinding down, the chef started to push her center, thighs spread wide, into Alex's lap. As she did, she reached up and started to caress her chest, leaning back and riding her like she was about to make love. "Oh, yes," (Y/n) sighed, her nipples swelling, "This feels so good."

"You are killing her here." Alex managed to gasp out. 

Leaning forward again, letting her lips hover just above Alex's she whispered. "Don't die on me yet Alexandra."

  About to explode, Alex shifted in her seat, her legs spread to support (Y/n) grinding on her lap. She wished she could press her thighs together, to squeeze herself at least, and get even a little more stimulation going. Flushed and frustrated, she felt the chef grow warmer against her jeans, the g-string panty covering her pubic mound just enough to hide the pink nether lips from her view. "You know I think this is where my fantasy went, so you should definitely drop the rules now." 

Oh God yes! (Y/n)'s libido screamed. "No, you asked for it and you are getting it."

 

"Okay," Alex whispered, tempted to open her mouth and lick the inside of (Y/n)'s luscious breasts, the memory of the last time stuck in her mind taunting her, the (h/c) haired woman continued the pelvic grinding into Alex's core for another minute, moving her hips in a figure eight, before slowing. As she stopped, she leaned forward and blew into Alex's ear, teasingly. Shivering, Alex felt her nipples start to ache, painfully, with (Y/n)'s chest pressed into hers. Despite the satin cloth of her bra, she was feeling seriously constricted and ached to remove the confining material. 

 

"You look so hot right now." (Y/n) whispered. "Like you would do anything I said, we should definitely do this again but switching roles." She could feel her own excitement growing at the idea of Alex being in control. 

Jerking her hips slightly, grinding her bottom into Alex's leg once more. She could feel (Y/n)'s core growing hotter. "Let's take off your bra," (Y/n) said lazily, "I can tell it's frustrating you." 

Alex's heart pounded in her chest as (Y/n) reached around, unclasping the bra. Once freed, the agent's head was spinning from the delicious contact with (Y/n)'s chest. Her nipples felt on fire as the (e/c) eyed woman leaned into her, the small brown nubs firmly erect. "Is that better?"

 

"Yes," Alex whispered, feeling her center start to leak a bit. The stimulation was overwhelming to her, unable to touch herself, and keeping in mind the strict admonishment to not touch (Y/n), she was feeling like she might explode. The chef leaned back again and resumed the grinding, dangling her breasts near Alex's face, reaching up to cup them as she did. 

"I can see how excited you are," (Y/n) cooed, moving her hips again in a figure eight motion as she moved her fingers around her pink nipples. They were soft still, getting harder as she worked them with her thumb and forefinger. After a moment, her nipples were sticking out, the pink aureola puckered and the tip nearly a half inch long. The woman started moving faster again, her hips undulating in a sensuous motion against Alex's thighs, while she continued fondling her breasts. 

While the (Y/n) in her 'stripper' role continued to grind on her, Alex thought she could feel her heated mound grow a bit damp through her pants. Surprised, she looked up at the other woman's eyes, which were half closed as she continued to caress her breasts and rub herself against her leg. 

"Fuck, (Y/n) take my pants off too!" Alex shot out roughly. 

(Y/n) chuckled. "That is my bossy stubborn Alex, I wondered where you had gone."

"I'm busy being hypnotized or something wonderful."

 (Y/n) got up and looked down at her, her eyes half closed with lust. "Fucking hell Alex I love you so damn much!", Until she had met Alex she had spent her life messing around, playing and experimenting she never knew why, it was only when she finally met Alex Danvers did she understand why, she was looking for something, she never knew she was even doing it but the moment she came face to face with Alex she knew what it was. 

A feeling of something otherworldly that only occurred between them when they were together, an explosive magic that began ticking when they were together like this, she'd worried she would always need to move around and play, with Alex, she could play and stay in the same place, it was the most wonderful revelation. 

Bending down breathing harshly fighting her own desire. "Get up and go to the bed and lay down."

Quickly, and in a daze, Alex rose to her feet, dispensing of the rule (Y/n) had given her not to touch herself she pulled her pants roughly from her and almost ran to the bed.

 staring at (Y/n)'s chest the whole time. The other woman was playing with her nipples, her thumbs and forefingers on each hand plucking and strumming the pink tips. Face flushed, Alex squeezed her thighs together for a moment, her skin hot, the pressure only increasing her screaming desire for sexual relief. The bed covers tickled her back slightly, with only her black satin panties on, she stared up at (Y/n). Alex was torn between plunging her fingers into her center and pleasuring herself with abandon and the burning desire to allow (Y/n) to continue driving her wild.

(Y/n) stopped playing with her nipples, the pink nubs staying fully erect, when Alex squeezed her thighs together. "Am I torturing you?" She asked, grinning slightly. Alex simply, rubbing her thighs together a little, the scissoring motion stimulating her closer to the climax she craved.

kneeling down next to Alex. At first, Alex thought (Y/n) would simply straddle her hips, however, (Y/n) instead laid down opposite her instead. "Spread your legs."

 

Alex spread her thighs wide, feeling her juices dripping down her thighs, the satin panties already as wet as they could be. (Y/n) then spread her thighs wide, moving in a mirror image of Alex. Scooting closer, (Y/n) then twisted her right leg, placing it over Alex's thigh. "Lift up your leg," (Y/n) whispered, grabbing Alex's left leg and helping to adjust her position. Still stunned, Alex did as the chef asked, her flesh hot where (Y/n)'s thighs entwined with her own. Thus intertwined, (Y/n) scooted closer to her still, pressing her heated center against Alex's own.

Pushing herself up onto her elbows, (Y/n) grabbed hold of Alex's leg, bringing her knee to her chest.  Her pussy was aching with need, the contact with Alex's own dripping, satin covered mound was satisfying, at least for the moment. Bucking her hips, she started to move her buttocks around in a circular motion, grinding her center into Alex's satin covered area. 

In a daze, Alex arched her back, moaning. "Oh, yes!" 

Feeling the chef's center grinding against her was like heaven. Arching her back, Alex started to move her hips up and down, grinding her dripping private area into (Y/n) in response to her sensuous movement.

 Despite the satin cloth still covering her dripping core, she felt like she could cum in minutes. Her eyes rolled back in her head, lost in ecstasy, and she grabbed her nipples, squeezing them in time with (Y/n)'s lustful motion. "Oh, (Y/n), yes, YES!" Alex screamed, cumming finally. Never before had she experienced such a fast orgasm, with so little clitoral stimulation. She kept moving, wanting the pleasure rolling through her body to keep going, squeezing her brown nipples rhythmically.

  "Wow," (Y/n) breathed, She saw the satisfied look on the dark haired woman's face and felt the sudden burst of wetness flow through the black panties. She started to move faster, harder, loving the wet sensation of their cunt rubbing against each other. However, her g-string started to bother her and after enjoying the movement, she finally stopped grinding and backed away.

"What are you doing? Don't stop," Alex protested, "Keep going."  

(Y/n) leaned down letting her lips finally touch Alex's, finally letting her own impulsive take hold. "Don't worry baby, we have forever, but first we have tonight and I've only just started."


	146. Troubled Kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a massive favour to ask YN.

(Y/n) smiled feeling the arm around her waist tighten the warm body behind her moving in closer and pulling her to her.

"Are you awake?" Alex whispered fitting her in the corner of her neck.

" Yes. "

"Did I wake you?"

" Yes. "

"I'm sorry."

Turning around so that she now faced the other woman she placed a soft sweet kiss to the end of her nose. "Don't worry you were in my dreams anyway."

" Was I? " Alex beamed at the knowledge.

"Crazy question to ask after last night."

"You were amazing, it's never been like that before, for me I mean." Alex felt her cheeks flush, she refrained from asking the question she wanted to know the most even though she knew she'd probably hate the answer.

" You liked it? "

"God, yes, have you ever. ...I mean was it as good for you too?"

(E/c) eyes smiled warmly as she watched the delightful sweetness of the woman laid next to her, "That is possibly the most cliched question ever to ask after sex." Letting her fingers move aside the hair that hung over her face.

" You still need to answer it. "

"Okay, I will, although I think I've told you this before, for me you are my greatest sexual partner, and I am counting everyone, before you, it had to be Dia...oh don't look at me like that, you look so smug right now."

" I am you just told me I'm better in bed than a Goddess, how much more praise can I get? " Alex smiled smugly. "Or maybe you are just saying that to make me feel better."

(Y/n) tried to hide her smile. " Nope, it's true, I never loved anyone before, no one ever loved me before either, when you touch me it feels like I mean the world to you and that feels good, hell it feels fucking amazing, and when I am with you, gosh it's too hard to explain I feel like my heart will explode I love you so much, sex was just an activity to release something, to feel something, but since you it's so much more, your everything Alex, so to answer your question yes, it was more than good it was amazing! "

Alex felt her heart ache a little hearing (Y/n) tell her no one had loved her, she hated to think of her alone and lost, "Well I love you, so forget every idiot who never saw how wonderful you are."

"I don't care anymore, I never wanted them anyway, but you....you were always waiting for me, I would go through it all again if you were still waiting for me, even my mother."

Alex heard the pain in her voice even though she tried to hide it. "Me too, I'll always be here for you."

" I don't mean just sex either Alex, every moment with you is wonderful, just you holding my hand is magical, when I was on Olympus that is what made me through, you. " (Y/n) picked up the hand nearest to her placing a kiss to it, "So Agent Danvers what is my sexy badass girlfriend doing today?"

" The usual, work and then I'm coming home to my favorite person in the world. "

"Oh God, is Kara coming too she eats all the food Alex, I'm not going through another night of circling the city skyline with a chicken in my hands trying to make sure I get some, while Kara chases me, the city thinks we had some bad guy to catch, they have no idea we were chasing a chicken."

" That was a very dark day. " Alex chuckled. "You love her really though."

(Y/n) smiled remembering a bad time. "She helped me through my discovery, without her or Lena I wouldn't be here now."

Alex hated the memory, hated that she had helped make things worse for her. " I'm glad you weren't alone. "

"I should have told you." The chef whispered.

" No, you were afraid I understand now. "

"But if I'd to!d you maybe we wouldn't have....you know."

Alex lifted her chin to look into her eyes, her own brown ones now serious. "Hey, you weren't to blame in any way, your mother lied to you and I was an idiot who was confused and scared too, but the most important thing is we came through, you did it all without me."

" I missed you. " (Y/n) whispered as a stray tear fell from her eye landing on the thumb Alex used to soothe her cheek.

"Oh, (Y/n) I missed you every single day, I didn't think you'd ever forgive me, but I'm damn glad you did."

"I'm glad I did too, but it was hard going against my instinct, although we may have an issue on our hands very soon."

Alex frowned. "What do you mean?"

" Lena has to go to Gotham, she thinks it will be easy to tell Kara, you know cause Kara is all laid back and well Kara, but... "

"But what?" Alex urged.

" Well, I think one day Kara will just explode, come out of this shadow she is hiding behind, she has the same fire in her as me, same genes remember. " (Y/n) smiled.

"I try not to think about that." Alex shrugged. "But you, things with Maggie around Kara were tough, sometimes I felt like I had to choose, but you, I never felt that way, you always just embraced Kara, why?"

(Y/n) frowned for a moment wondering whether the answer was as simple as she thought it was. "Alex she is your sister, why would I hate her? she was sweet and kind to me, and I had Lena, I know how awful I would be if someone had tried to cut her out of my life, Kara is your Lena and I adore Lena so much, so I figured it was the same for you and Kara, it wasn't rocket science , plus it's so hard to hate her, she has this impish charm."

"Oh god if you'd been brought up with her, you would be saying different., especially sharing a room with her, she snored very loudly." Alex scoffed.

The chef laughed, the corner of her mouth lifting upward. "I would have still gone to her sleepovers Alex, snoring or not."

"Oh yeah, why, cause you wouldn't be eating. "

(Y/n) laughed at the truth of her words. "Of course I would go, I would go so I could also share a bedroom with her really hot older sister."

"Using your El connections to seduce me huh?"

" Of course. "

                                                                                                  xxx

"You knew didn't you?" Kara said sternly as she came to stand behind her cousin, her face serious as she waited to face the guilty face of ( Y/n).

"It depends on what you are saying I knew about." ( Y/n) shrugged, her cape flying around her as though it were blown by the wind. "If you're asking me if I knew Alex was super smart, then yes I knew, if you are asking me if I knew she was in her lab right now, yes I knew I may or may not have crept down the hallway to just take a little peek."

Kara rolled her eyes. "About Lena going to Gotham."

" Oh, yeah I knew, it's just for a few days on a business trip don't worry. " 

 

"But Bruce Wayne is in Gotham."

"Yeah so is Catwoman and Batwoman etc, there are many people there, listen Kara Lena dumped Bruce in a way for you, so what are you worried about?"

Kara felt her cheeks heat up. "You have to go with her."

(Y/n) frowned, there was no way Alex would be agreeing to that she and Lena had been banned from spending time together for the foreseeable future. "Kara are you crazy, number one she is a grown woman and number two Alex is really not going to go for this, I've been essentially grounded at least where my partner in crime and bad influence is concerned anyway."

"Please (Y/n), just for me please I never ask you for anything please."

"Pretty sure you keep fighting me for food, but dammit Kara you and your puppy dog eyes, fine but you need to tell Alex, I'll be waiting over here, way over here, I'm flying to Canada, the really remote part that never has summer just snow and winter, okay?" 

Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder and Kara's face transformed into one of almost dread like she was a child that had just been found out doing something she shouldn't have done. 

"You are going to Canada?" Alex asked confused, (Y/n) had not said anything that morning, or indeed an hour ago when she had last seen her. 

(Y/n) glared at her cousin mouthing. "Why didn't you tell me she was there?"

Kara shrugged innocently. 

Turning around with a bright, far too bright smile on her face (Y/n) kissed her cheek. "This is where I have some good news for you, I am going away for a few days, but not as far as Canada."

"What!" Alex asked stunned. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Well I only just found out, didn't I Kara?" (Y/n) turned her intense and accusing gaze onto Kara who was far too quiet for her liking. 

Alex turned her attention to her sister, "Okay what is going on? You two are the worst liars ever."

"It was Kara's idea!" (Y/n) pointed at her, Kara turned her wide eyes on her stunned that she had thrown her under the bus so easily. "What she pried it out of me."

Kara shook her head. "I'd like to see you under torture because......oh I just would." 

"Okay you two, what is going on I'm getting flashbacks to mini (Y/n) and mini Kara." Alex sighed she really didn't want to be reminded of that again. 

Kara took a deep breath. "Lena is going to Gotham and I wanted (Y/n) to go with her just in case...."

"Just in case she sees Bruce Wayne again." Alex finished her sentence watching the slow misery creeping across her face, and remembering her own, she couldn't watch Kara feel that way, releasing her own sigh of tolerance she turned to her girlfriend. "No drinking and I mean it (Y/n)."

"Cross my heart promise." The chef smiled. "I gotta go and get Lena to invite me along now."

"Do not tell her we have argued, we're not going through that all over again," Alex warned. 

"Oh sure, I wasn't going to use that I was going to go with the line, hey Lena did you know how much I love Gotham? I'd really love to see it again." 

Kara and Alex watched as (Y/n) flew away off to convince Lena Luthor that she should go with her to Gotham, Kara hoping she didn't tell her why she wanted to go and Alex hoping she came back really soon and didn't meet any more hot redheads who liked to pick up strangers at posh parties. 

"Come on you." Alex smiled at her sister. "You should be more worried about letting (Y/n) and Lena lose together, Gotham better watch out."

"Oh Rao yes, what was I thinking?"

"Well you could have asked to go with Lena, a romantic little break away just the two of you and now you robbed yourself of some alone time with Lena and the inevitable trouble (Y/n) and Lena will inflict on a city already terrorized by The Joker."


	147. Girls Night In Gotham (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and YN hit Gotham And Meet some interesting characters.

"I know I miss you too, but it's only for two days." (Y/n) sulked face timing Alex just wasn't the same as being with her.

"I know but two days seems like forever right now," Alex complained, (Y/n) smiled at her sweet face, tracing the shape of her cheek on the phone screen.

"When I get back we'll do something so romantic just you and me." The chef reassured.

"It better be somewhere remote where no one will bother us," Alex said seriously, left alone she had begun to wonder why it seemed that everyone was intruding on their lives, they couldn't go one day without someone turning up and finding a way to part them.

"You want remote, I will give you remote it will be just you and me, no one else." ( Y/n) promised.

A smile slowly appeared across her face. "That does sound amazing."

" It will be, how is the city doing without me? "

"Hanging in there." Alex smiled. " Me on the other hand, Bear and I are missing you so much. "

A soft wine rang out, making (Y/n) smile. "Come on you know you want to, put him on."

For a second Alex disappeared as she bent down to pick up the small puppy, bringing him up to her face so that she was cuddling him, (Y/n) felt her heart begin to melt it was the cutest sight she had ever seen

"He misses his Mommy," Alex said lifting his paw and waving it at her.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "I'm still not sure about this Mommy thing, fairly sure his Mommy had four legs and fur, not to mention a wet nose."

Alex smirked dangerously. "Pretty sure you had a wet nose last night."

"Alex Danvers is that you or have you been replaced by a cheeky lookalike, either way, I'm loving this new you." (Y/n) smiled impressed. 

"Oh come on we're his parents now." The woman inside the phone continued to lift his paw up as though he were waving at her, his small tongue hung out as he looked around for her after he had heard her voice. "He misses you too."

The door closed behind them and for a split second Alex frowned until she remembered that it was Lena, relaxing again she continued her Bear show, she knew (Y/n) was more than comfortable showing affection to her in front of Lena.

"Hey, guys." Lena smiled seeing Alex on ( Y/n)'s phone. "And hey Bear is here too, its good if (Y/n) gets into trouble he can come and save her."

"Why does everyone think I'll get into trouble?" (Y/n) sighed.

"Two words for you (Y/n) Pink Jaguar," Alex smirked knowingly.

"That was her idea." (Y/n) pointed to Lena who laughed. "The next day Cat had it delivered back to CatCo, with two pink jaguar friends." (Y/n) chuckled.

"Now I'm stuck with three." Lena cringed.  "Hey, maybe you want one for your apartment."

" Bring any pink jaguar near my apartment and I will set Bear on you. " Alex threatened, lifting the small cuddly creature up to the screen and back again.

Lena pouted. "I can't believe you let her threaten me, me your oldest friend, your own blood."

(Y/n) shrugged. "Yeah true but she is too cute, look at her." she pointed to the screen. " Just too adorable. "

Lena watched as her cousin blew a kiss to the screen. "I gotta go, I'm jumping in the shower before we go out."

Alex frowned. "Where are you going?"

" Don't worry (Y/n)'s mother. " Lena teased. "We are just going to a restaurant no heavy booze I promise."

"Just get going Lena or I'll do more gross kissing sounds that freak you out." The chef threatened before folding over with laughter when Lena hurried from the room. " See it worked. "

                                                                                                    xxx

"Do not say it," Lena warned as she sat across the table watching as ( Y/n) grimaced and looked down on the plate of food before her. "This is the best restaurant in all of Gotham, they know what they are doing."

" Obviously not very much because this is so dry I'm choking on it, it's like eating actual chalk, this should be soft and succulent and just fall apart in the mouth. "

Lena rolled her eyes, (Y/n) was always a nightmare to go to a restaurant with, even before she had become a chef she endlessly critiqued the food and it was hardly ever a good recommendation.

She needed to get her attention away from the food, just as she had thought this in the corner of her eyes she caught sight of her again, the same woman she'd seen a few times tonight and her gaze was always on (Y/n).

"There is a woman who has eyes only for you," Lena whispered.

(Y/n) shrugged. "I've seen her, seriously Lena this food stinks!"

Lena arched an eyebrow. "Wow, it's amazing how far you've come, a hot chick checking you out and you couldn't care less."

" You think she is hot? Okay, it's your taste I guess. "

"Okay, come on tell me you've never told me what attracted you to Alex in the first place." Lena smiled, happy she'd found another way to distract her from the food.

(Y/n) smiled, "Okay but no one knows this, not even Alex, as you know we first met when she arrested me and I thought she was a total bitch, but a hot total bitch."

" Gotta get the hot bit in. " Lena smirked.

"Of course she's smoking hot, anyway so the night she and Kara were in my restaurant, there is a space where from the kitchen you can observe the dining room without anyone seeing you, I was nervous about what Kara was going to write so I was watching when I saw Alex, at first I thought they must be dating or something until Kara introduced her sister." She smiled at the memory, she'd spent way too much time thinking about the woman who'd arrested her, coming face to face with her again was not an unwelcome event, even if she had acted that way. " So when I wasn't out there acting like the ice queen I was watching, I couldn't take my eyes away from her, and the way she was with Kara, kinda like you would imagine a sister to be. "

"Yeah, I got Lex so I can't comment on siblings."

" She was just so...oh Gosh I don't know uncertain but confident, shy but stubborn, all night she ran her fingers up the stem of the glass and Lena I swear I was actually jealous of that damn glass, I really don't know how I waited as long as I did to actually have sex with her, I know that sounds bad but for her everything always just feels right. "

"Aww, my little cousin is in love." Lena smiled.

(Y/n) beamed back at her. "Yes she is and she is loving the feeling, you know what she did that night? She pretended to go to the bathroom to avoid me, I thought I'd totally missed my chance of seeing her again, so I stayed extra longer talking with Kara just to make sure I was there."

Lena and (Y/n) exchanged a warm smile, she sighed "But it's not just her looks and all that empty vapid stuff that fade with time, she's so smart and brave, she's like 100 on a scale of one to ten, and when we first got together I spent every day wondering when she was going to open her eyes and realise she was way too good for me."

" Then she did. " Lena said sadly.

(Y/n) nodded not trusting her voice.

"But look at you now, living together and parents to an adorable puppy," Lena reassured her.

" She even managed to skip the condition I said he could stay. "

"Shut up you love him too."

(Y/n) smirked, one side of her mouth lifting upward. "Yeah, I do."

The waiter took that moment to approach them a tray of champagne in his arms, a bright smile on his face. "From the lady sitting over there." He pointed to the woman who had been watching them, her long black hair swung as she lifted her hand to wave, red lips thinned out in a wide smile.

(Y/n) watched the bottle as though it contained Kryptonite. "No thanks."

" (Y/n) it's impolite to refuse champagne. " Lena gasped.

"Who the hell made up that rule?"

Lena shrugged. "Well someone should have." Holding out her glass for the waiter to pour the fizzy liquid inside, he turned to face (Y/n) waiting for her consent.

(Y/n) sighed. "Fine."

"Err excuse me but who is she?" Lena asked just before he turned away.

" Zatanna Zatara, she is a magician. " 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Ironic you'd think she would know how to make herself disappear."

"I'm loving this whole, I hate everyone but Alex you, but it is ruining our free champagne."

Sighing deeply she took a sip of the bubbly drink. "You are spending too much time with Kara." She warned with a dramatic serious expression on her face. 

Lena chuckled excitedly. "That is ridiculous, there is no such thing as too much time with Kara."

                                                                      Thirty Minutes Later. 

Lifting her head backward Lena let out a mighty roar of laughter that made everyone in the restaraunt turn to watch them, (Y/n) lost already in her own fit of laughter let her head rest on her arm as the laughter overcame her, it hurt now but she still couldn't stop. 

Suddenly (Y/n) fell off her chair, Lena laughed even more. 

"Youuu are drrunk!" She pointed through her laughter at her cousin who sat on the ground on her bottom. 

"I...I am not drrunkk, I only had two glasses." Sitting back on the chair she leaned closer to the raven-haired woman to whisper. "And tis iz not supposed to get us drunk remember." She tapped her nose at her. 

"Yeah, I remembered it, I iz not stupid!" 

"Alex is going to kill you, for getting me drunnk." (Y/n) said through a wicked laugh. 

Lena shook her head. "No way, shez going to kill you!"

"OMG she will, she will kill me with her bare hands, her bare sexy strong hands." (Y/n) gasped. "Then she will kill you."

Lena's eyes grew wide with fear. "No, no coz I have Kara to protect me."

"Kara is no match for my Alex, shez like a total badass." The chef claimed proudly, pointing her hand at the other woman from across the table. 

"Don't fall again." Lena laughed. 

A hand landed on Lena's shoulder, long black fingernails softly dug into her bare shoulder. "Hi, ladies you look like you're having fun mind if I join." Not waiting for an invitation the woman with platinum blonde hair worn in pigtails with blue and red dye on each end of each pigtail sat down and poured herself a glass. "So where are you two from?" Red lips smiled as she sipped from the glass, hesitating before drinking the whole glass in one mouthful and then going back for more. 

Lena leaned across the table to (Y/n). "She drank all our free champagne." 

(Y/n) shrugged as she swayed a little in the seat. "We're from Metropolis, but we live in National City."

"The Super cities." The new woman grinned leaning her arms on the table to lean closer a cheeky smile on her face. "Have you ever seen them, the Superrs I mean?"

(Y/n) frowned. "Sure, seen them flying around, like red and blue arrogant birdz."

Lena nodded her head, "I'm Lena and thiz is (Y/n)."

(Y/n) waved at her. 

"Pretty name, I'm Harley, Harley Quinn and I think we're gonna have a lot of fun."


	148. Girls Night In Gotham (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being led around the city of Gotham at night by Harley Quinn, YN accidentally stumbles on Batwoman again.

Bitter frosts of rain fell briskly onto her head, (Y/n) looked around again cautiously, anxiously waiting for someone, anyone to show up, maybe it would be Alex somehow she'd sensed what had happened and was on her way right now, and she was super angry.

"Have you got it yet?" She whispered. " Do you have it? " Have you been killed by a flock of man-eating Flamingos or something? "Are you still alive?"

Lena suddenly appeared behind her putting a hand to her shoulder and making her leap into the air.

"I am sorry, hey did you know there are Lionz here?" She chuckled.

(Y/n) shrugged. "It'z okay Coz I 'ave a bear."

"He is so ittle though." Lena laughed.

" So are you. " The chef pouted.

"I am not!"

" Yous are very ittle. " (Y/n) pointed and laughed, just as Harley emerged from the bird habitat a bright green and red parrot perched quite happily on her shoulder.

"He's called The Joker." She laughed devilishly, her mouth wide open with dramatic effect, the bird seemed happy still to just sit there and listen to her dry shrill laugh.

Harley leaned into (Y/n) to whisper. "He looks like my ex too."

(Y/n) and Lena fell over themselves laughing at the reference they had no idea what she was actually talking about but it didn't seem to matter the image of her ex with a big beak and two rosy red cheeks with beady little eyes was just too funny.

"Here you have him, what else would a unicorn need but a parrot," Harley said as she gave Lena the bird, it's large wings flapped and expanded making the raven-haired woman duck out of its way.

(Y/n) starred at her cousin in quiet contemplation as she was busy with the bird, looking at it with fear and mistrust, taking out her phone quietly she lifted it up and took a few snaps.

Lena had declared her desire to be a true unicorn, so Harley had rather too excitedly gladly taken up the challenge and dressed her in a rainbow tutu and a plastic unicorn horn on her head, she looked in truth, ridiculous and (Y/n) wanted visual proof.

Also, she would need some bribing tactics for when she and Alex went away so she would look after Bear, he was far too little to come with them.

She'd already done her duty to fancy dress when she'd gone into Cupid territory, Lena and Kara still wouldn't let her live that down.

"Hey, Lena we should 'ave brought the jaguar s here!" ( Y/n) suddenly realized, that would have been an excellent idea.

Lena rolled her eyes. "Dammit, that would have been sooo good."

Harley appeared again with a large smile on her face a crazy idea working its way in her head. "Let's go and steal the Batmobile!"

                                                                                     xxx

The low lean and curvaceous black car sat alone, the dark empty street lit only by one street lamp that the driver had managed to park just underneath as though it wanted to steal the whole limelight. 

(Y/n), Lena and Harley crouched behind the side of the alley, the building hidden by the night was their only protection from being seen.

"There it is." Harley pointed, whipping her head around sending her pigtails into ( Y/n)'s face coughing she briskly tried to remove them. "He'z just left it there!" She let out a loud cackle, ( Y/n)launched herself forward to put her hand over her mouth to quieten her down so no one would hear them and catch them.

"Isn't it Batman's?" Lena asked a doubt creeping into her mind, was this a good idea? Was this really what she and (Y/n) wanted to do, the squawk of the bird made her forget her query.

"Not anymore."

As the strange woman crept out from the dark alley approaching quietly but quickly the car Lena grabbed (Y/n).

"She is gonna get us arrested!"

(Y/n) shrugged. "They won't arrest Superwoman." She tapped her nose with her hand.

Lena gasped. "Don't think about it!"

" Thiz iz good, coz I can 'arrest' you. " (Y/n) smiled happy with her plan, they both could get away with it by using Superwoman. "You jus tell her I left."

Lena sighed deeply, following the path she had seen the blonde woman take, she was now sat leaning against the car her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking as she let out loud sobs.

Lena looked about her, worried someone would hear them and not quite sure what was going on. "Are you ok?"

" Why doesn't he love me? I love him. " She cried.

"Err..well I don't know." Lena stiffened was this really the same woman they'd met just a few hours ago?

" Come on! " Harley shouted at the top of her voice jumping expertly from the ground to the table with ease, (Y/n) and Lena stared through appreciative eyes. 

"Wow!" They both said together. 

" She'z so cool. " (Y/n) slurred. 

Lena nodded in agreement, in a split second she'd gone from the table to the bar, walking along it, kicking over the things she didn't like or even want there, a long arrogant strut made her strides slow and deliberate. 

Gazelle-like, she bent down and laid herself flat on her back she drank from the tap, she needed a drink and had accomplished her goal. 

The manager ran to the scene his voice frantic trying to move her but his fear was too great, he hesitated to touch her so in the absence of any bouncers there was no one to do his dirty work they just had to wait for the police to come, and in Gotham that could take a very long time. 

(Y/n) and Lena laughed at the scene. 

"She is way better than Alex!" Lena shouted with glee. 

" Hey! " (Y/n) planted her hands on the table to glare at her cousin. "No one iz better than my Alex!" 

"I was jus saying." Lena shrugged. 

" Yeah well, jus don't say it. " Even in her drunken state it hurt and annoyed her, even if it was in jest she hated anyone to talk badly about her girlfriend especially when she was so wonderful. 

A loud cackle filled the room, "Girls, girls, girls Come to Momma Harley I will make your dreams come true.!" She danced again teasingly on the bar dodging the attempts of the manager to catch her. 

"I want to be a unicorn!" Lena shouted out loudly. 

"You have got your wish!" 

" He'z just so mean to me. " She cried again louder. "He makes me do things."

" Oh. " Lena felt uncomfortable. Where are you (Y/n)? 

"I ju....."

Footsteps stopped the sobbing woman as suddenly her tears were gone and Lena had to stare to make sure that she had ever really been crying at all, she had been crying right?

Lena felt her blood run cold, was it, Batman? and where the hell was (Y/n)?

Suddenly a man holding a large camera popped out of the blue by the side of him an annoyingly smug woman holding a microphone.

"And look who we have here, on our live walk about the dangerous streets of Gotham at night, it's none other than the infamous Harley Quinn."

Harley plastered on a large sweet, too sweet smile twirling a pigtail in her hand as though she were a little shy girl. "Hey." She sang softly, chewing on some gum suddenly Lena had no idea where she had got it, she'd been watching her the whole time.

The reporter looked to Lena in her 'unicorn ' costume and kidnapped parrot, she blinked and moved back to Harley, clearly in Gotham she'd seen far more weird things.

                                                                                         xxx

Now in her Superwoman costume (Y/n) slowly crept through the alleyway, still drunk however she tripped over her own shoe bending down to tie the laces before realizing that her boots had no laces she tried to stand back up, but her path was now blocked.

A slender figure in black leather stood, legs wide apart flaming red hair flowed freely around her head like a halo of fire, even in the darkness it was glorious.

"Why, why it's  Superwoman." The woman purred.

" Err...Batwoman, right? "

"That's right, we never got to meet the last time you were here." She moved a little closer.

" Oh, yeah I was doing stuff. "

Batwoman smiled seductively. "Tell me Superwoman are you intrigued by the name they've given us?" The media had been filled with stories about a possible romance between the two, the internet was awash with rumors, people writing the sightings they hadn't had of the two in Gotham, in National City even in Vienna, someone believed Superwoman had flown her Bat lover there for a romantic break.

(Y/n) blushed redder than she usually would have done. "Which one Batwoman or Superbat? they are hardly original, I jus have my own ship it'z..." She thought for a moment, how would she put a ship name to herself and Alex. " It'z Superhottie. "

"You sure are." Batwoman let her eyes wander up the smooth contours of her body, almost as though she were wearing nothing at all.

" What! no I mean my girlfriend, listen I go-gotta go. " (Y/n) tried to move backward but she was blocked by the brick wall, so instead, she slipped past her in a bid to escape.

"You are just too cute," Batwoman said as she followed her.

                                                                                                  xxx

Kara clenched the tv remote in her hand switching over the tv, "There is nothing on at all." She complained, they'd only just come back from the bar she'd insisted that they not sit around and mourn Lena and (Y/n) so they'd gone to the bar.

Suddenly the Kara gasped in shock, there on the screen was Lena.

Alex leaned over the couch. "Is that Lena?"

"Err yeah."

" What is she wearing? " Alex took in the outfit.

Kara turned around to face her sister. "Seriously the outfit are you not seeing the giant bird on her shoulder? and who the hell is that woman?" Kara said possessively, in a way that was really not Kara at all.

Alex flexed her eyes. "Well it's hard to miss it, I'm just so glad (Y/n) is normal." She sighed with total relief.

Just as she had finished speaking a scuffle of feet began to sound out and the camera turned towards the opening of an alleyway, the entrance lit by the street lamp above.

"This is exciting folks, it's probably some dark evil criminal come to ply their trade in the streets of Gotham before escaping to The Siren to drink their victories."  The reporter whispered excitedly.

Instead, Superwoman stumbled out backward falling on her butt as hot on her heels followed a determined Batwoman intent on seduction.

"OMG this is even better, the two lovers themselves this is a rare sighting viewers." 

Alex pursed her lips and glared at the screen, so much for thinking her girlfriend was normal there she was as Superwoman lying on her butt on a cold dark Gotham street while being pursued by Batwoman.

"Well, what do we do now?" Kara asked.

" Come on, you and I need to go and kick our girlfriend's butts! " Alex said sternly, she was annoyed, (Y/n) and Lena had promised and they had clearly been lying.

"But Alex is this really a good idea, they aren't children."

Alex sighed, Kara was right. "I know, but they both promised me, and look Lena can barely stand up straight."

" But where did they get anything that could make them drunk in Gotham? "

"I don't know, but when they get home (Y/n) is the one in the doghouse!" Picking up her cell phone she dialed (Y/n)'s cell phone and waited, soon a ringing began on the screen before (Y/n) reached down to get it, Alex watched as she looked at the screen with a mix of relief and terror in her eyes. 

She looked up to the woman in black. "I gotta take this, it's my girlfriend." Before turning back to the phone, still sitting on the ground. "Hey baby, now I know this looks weird but I can explain."

Suddenly the parrot flew from Lena's shoulder over (Y/n)'s head and whilst in the air decided for reasons only he knew, to do a massive pile of crap, which landed on (Y/n)'s head, Alex closed her eyes and shook her head with exasperation. "Okay, so I can't explain."


	149. Angry In Gotham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After staging an intervention and flying to Gotham Alex and Kara take their girlfriend’s into hand, but for YN and Alex a heated row reveals some truths that had dared to be mentioned.

(Y/n) sank further down into the chair trying to avoid her intense stare as she watched her with a hawk-like gaze that made her want to run away but also made her want to throw herself at her and devour her with a heated frenzied kiss.

Lena shifted awkwardly next to her, avoiding her own girlfriend who was slightly less angry than Alex was, in fact, she was way less angry than her sister, while Alex did her best  impression of a fire-breathing dragon, Kara was trying her best not to laugh, laugh at the repentant CEO sitting before them still in her ridiculous outfit, her pale cheeks flushed a pale rouge.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Alex asked her arms crossed over her chest angrily.

(Y/n) looked at Lena. "She was the one with the parrot, and did you see it pooed on my head!"

Kara turned around to hide her chuckle, but (Y/n) heard it and frowned at her. "It wasn't my fault Batwoman and the tv reporter ruined my plan if they hadn't had turned up Lena and I would have been away."

"Why were you there in the first place?" Alex countered.

" Well we were in the restaurant and Lena was like, what the heck do you see in Alex? and I was like OMG Lena how can you say that? She is utter perfection and... "

"Cut the crap (Y/n)," Alex said sternly, her flattery was not going to work this time.

" Yeah cut the crap (Y/n) I asked you what attracted you to her. " Lena stared at her cousin angrily, which would have worked if she wasn't wearing a rainbow tutu, Kara felt the build-up of laughter bubbling away she was afraid she would be able to hold it for much longer.

"You promised me."

" We don't know how it happened. " Lena shrugged desperately.

"Yeah, we were just talking and complaining about the awful food. "

"(Y/n) was complaining." Lena cut in.

(Y/n) shrugged. "I had cause to it was like eating sawdust, then this champagne was sent to our table and Lena was just like, we can't turn down free champagne ( Y/n)." She mocked her cousin in a high pitched voice, making her frown but still she said nothing, technically she was right she had said that. "What was the name of the woman again Lena?"

Lena looked to the side trying to conjure up the name. "Zatanna, she is a magician she'd been watching (Y/n) for ages I was teasing her about it actually."

"I didn't want to drink it." The chef defended.

" No, she is right she didn't, after we began drinking I guess it started then, and then that Harley woman came along. " Lena said. "Let me tell you that woman has issues."

" What about me I was almost assaulted by a Batwoman. " (Y/n) said mortified. "Her white eyes seemed sex-crazed and they were firmly set on me."

Lena rolled her eyes. "You are exaggerating." 

 

"I am not, she was thinking up ship names for us, let me tell you she is not very inventive." (Y/n) turned to everyone in turn to tell them. "Oh, Alex I came up with the coolest one ever for us, wait for it SuperHottie." She glowed brightly. "Do you like it, because you know, you are the hottie?"

Kara lifted an eyebrow "I think you need to keep working on it."

"I liked it." (Y/n) shrugged her shoulders. 

"You two should go and have your own talks, I want to talk with (Y/n) alone." Alex said still keeping her gaze on her girlfriend."

"Err...really I think they should stay, hey Kara I'll make you potstickers."

Kara stopped, hesitating she would love those potstickers, Alex glared at her. "Don't even think about it."

"Sorry (Y/n)."

"Yeah, yeah."

(Y/n) watched ominously as Kara and Lena walked to the door adjoining the room, closing it behind them she sighed, feeling brown eyes boring into her. "Don't start Alex, we explained what happened it wasn't our fault."

"You promised me!" Alex replied sternly. 

"Yeah I know, but I didn't realize some magician was gonna spike our drinks or whatever the hell she did, can they even do that? I mean what else could it have been normal booze shouldn't affect me even if I drank one hundred glasses, so don't you think that maybe just maybe for once I am right and I didn't mean to break my promise to you?"

Alex rolled her eyes planting her hands on her hips. "I forget how immature you can be."

(Y/n) glared back at her, rising swiftly and with purpose to her feet. "Immature! are you fucking kidding me? I work damn hard every day of my life, always have done ever since I left my father's house for university, did I play once in a while yes, do I still do it yes, it's good to let your hair down once in a while Alex you should try it sometime instead of drinking alone."

"What does that mean?"

The chef shook her head with a smirk. "You think I never noticed Alex, how couldn't I you drink a lot, and I mean a lot, something happens and to deal with it you drink whether that is good or bad, you drink, how does no one else ever say anything because it's as clear as the nose on my face Alex, you are an alcoholic!" 

Alex felt her blood heat up with rage, her face contorted with anger. "How dare you I am not!" 

"Yes, Alex you are."

"Then why are you even with me if I am one?" Alex questioned. 

"Because I fucking love you, you massive idiot! I've been trying to say it for so long, but at first, I thought I was just imagining things because no one else ever questions it, ever, and then it became harder to voice but it has to be said, Al, you are and I know that stuff can't harm you now but how long will it be before you need something that takes the pain away, how long before you take to the stuff that can do all of that?" (Y/n)'s voice became softer as the fear became more real for her. 

"You are the one who jumps into that pool with both feet. "Alex accused her face now fully red with rage and something else she couldn't quite admit to herself. 

"No, Alex I have fun once in a while, and usually other times I hardly drink at all and you know that."

The agent clenched her hands tightly trying to release the anger that was running through her, how dare 9Y/n) say all of those things, why was she turning the tables onto her when she was the one in the wrong? "You know what I don't want to talk about this!"

"Yeah, sure but you have to Alex, maybe go to AA or something."

"Fuck off (Y/n)! get out I'm done talking about this!" Alex shouted. 

"But it's my hotel room?" (Y/n) said puzzled. "You know what fine, I'm fucking going but this isn't over Alex, we will be discussing this again I'm not letting you run away from it anymore!" With a slam of the door she was gone, Alex starring after her, her head bowed as suddenly all vestiges of anger departed her, she didn't want her to leave, she wanted her to stay, why did she leave if she cared so much? 

Her eyes turned to the drinks cabinet, just as the door swung open again and there stood (Y/n) with a determined glow in her eyes. "You know what, me leaving would be perfect wouldn't it, you could convince yourself that I am leaving for someone else, well tough luck Agent Danvers, I don't care, because I am staying here with you even if you hate me for it!" 

(Y/n) swallowed hard, feeling none of the confidence she was acting, she hoped she was doing the right thing, she hoped beyond everything she was doing the right thing, plus with Batwoman on the loose out there looking for a Super hook-up it was kinda dangerous to be out on the streets of Gotham, she thought back to the time she had first seen Black Canary, at least she had a charm, Batwoman was just...well...something. 

Alex sighed inwardly with relief. 

(Y/n) closed the door softly coming to sit next to where Alex slumped down, looking for a long time at Alex's hand that sat spread out on her own knee, taking the risk she placed her own hand on top and threaded her fingers between Alex's, Alex grasped them tightly, silence still stretched out between them. 

The chef turned Alex's head towards her with her free hand so that she was looking at her. "I know you are scared Alex, but I swear I will never leave you, let's do this together, I will always be by your side, behind you ready to catch you."

"I bet you wish you'd chosen Diana now," Alex whispered hoarsely. 

"Never, my heart began beating the day you arrested me, well I would have said it was more like a very brash feel up but I wasn't complaining about that." She smiled. "I love you, Alex Danvers, I want only the best things for you, you deserve the most wonderful things that the cosmos has to offer, hence why you have me."

"You are confident."

"Yep, well love does that to a person, tell me, Alex, what would you do if I was the one with the problem? would you stay quiet or would you say something and get me to address it?"

Alex sighed. "I would say something."

"Exactly."

"What do you need me to do?"

"No, Alex this isn't about what I need you to do, you must have issues, reasons why you do it, you address them and you can free yourself." (Y/n) caressed her thumb over her hand to sooth away her discomfort, or at least help too. "Are you unhappy?"

"No, God no (Y/n) I'm the happiest I've ever been in my whole life, I just...I don't know during university I drank a lot, went clubbing a lot, I was close to being kicked out I hardly attended classes anymore, I just...I don't know the responsibility was just too much I guess and I had that so much even as a kid with Kara, I never seemed to be able to free myself from expectations and obligations, then  guess drink just became that coping mechanism I always turned to, even now."

"Oh, Alex baby, your not on your own anymore, Kara, she is capable of looking after herself, even though she still needs you it's not like it was then, and she has Lena now, and you have me, let's do this together, let's give it up together."

Alex's eyes grew wide. "What?"

(Y/n) nodded. "Together, let's give it all up together I will be with you because if its a decision between booze and kissing my girlfriend, there is no contest ever, you win always."

"You would even give up the drunken crazy nights with Lena?" Alex asked half amused. 

"Well you are assuming we need alcohol to make us crazy, that woman is loopy enough Alex I swear it, and she will understand, I'm glad she is my cousin though."

"Why?" Alex shrugged. 

"Because I don't think she is my best friend anymore, I think you are."

Alex smiled, tears falling from her eyes freely, she didn't try to hide them or push them away lifting up the hand that was held in her own she kissed it. "It's been a long time since I had a best friend."

(Y/n) smiled. "Well, I'm yours for as long as you want me."

"Is forever good for you?"

"It's perfect for me."


	150. Run Winn...Run Winn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the news filled with Superwoman’s late night activities with a certain Batwoman, Einn finds himself an unwilling victim of Alex’s wrath.

Winn chuckled into the palm of his hand, his eyes fixed on the screen in front of him, ever since the trashy showbiz news had begun speculating about the love lives of superheroes they had actually become entertaining. 

With (Y/n) and Lena's recent trip to Gotham came even greater speculation about Superwoman and Batwoman, this was given as absolute proof that the two were bumping uglies and there was no doubt anymore, as always with these things appearances could be manipulated into whatever the individual wanted. 

"The truth is out people, we finally have confirmation that SuperBat lives and breathes and we all now know who the top is." The overly smug tv presenter said as she stared far too vibrantly into the camera with a sly wink as though she knew all the ins and outs of everything, all the sexy gory details that in fact had never existed but she still knew them. 

A small square appeared in the corner of the screen showing the footage that had been captured in Gotham the night before, Superwoman on the floor with the dark tall intense dominating figure of Batwoman standing up above her, it got bigger until it filled the screen and Winn laughed, even more, when the bird did its own magic trick. 

"What are you watching?" Kara asked appearing just behind him. 

"Superwoman and Batwoman and the bird from comedic heaven, seriously this is excellent." He laughed pointing to the screen. 

"You better hope Alex doesn't catch you watching this," She warned, but was unable to not smirk herself, it was even funnier watching it again. 

Winn rolled his eyes sarcastically. "As if I'm scared of Alex."

Kara raised an amused eyebrow, waiting for him to tell the truth. 

"Okay so I'm afraid of Alex when she is around, that is when she is at her most dangerous." He whispered, looking around edgily to see if she was lurking around. hiding from him, then boom she'd jump out at him unexpectedly. 

"Yeah, what are they talking about anyway? and why do you watch this trashy stuff?"

"Kara this is the best kind of reality tv, I'm thinking I could become rich if I just find a way to get you, (Y/n) and Superman to make a reality tv show, I can see it now The Supers Next Door, it would be a classic."

"We wouldn't do it." Kara shrugged. 

"Okay so my bad up plan, get (Y/n) to release a sex tape and then we can all get famous, it's sex tapes that do it these days, or be a really crap You Tuber but people's tastes are weird these days." Winn thought out loud. 

"What we're all wondering is, how long she waited to take her Superwoman home and wash her down?" 

Kara startled, "Oh Rao, I really hope Alex isn't watching this she will not be happy."

"They are only saying her girlfriend's alter ego has another girlfriend, I mean would that be allowed? or is Alex dating both (Y/n) and Superwoman? isn't that a little greedy (Y/n) just gets Alex."

A whizz behind them followed by a cold breeze hit them. "I hope you know that I can hear you, and I've heard everything you've just said and to sum it up simply, there is no such thing as just Alex." (Y/n) said walking towards them her cape flowing dramatically behind her. "Plus bank robbers officially suck, so much, why do they never rob the rich?" Her eyes traveled to the screen, a pout crossing her mouth as she took it all in. "And why are you watching that crap? Last week they said that for sure Black Canary was married to Supergirl a day after saying she was actually dating Lena Luthor, sorry Kara."

Kara rolled her eyes, she'd seen that one, the one where she had to watch them speculate and gossip about the sex life of Lena Luthor and Sara Lance, even though they had no idea who Black Canary was she still did, and she did not like the image it created in her mind. "I agree with (Y/n), just turn it off Winn especially before Alex gets here and sees it."

(Y/n) nodded. "She will use you to paint the wall with."

Winn stared at her, his eyes darting around trying to imagine the image, sadly and most terrifyingly it was all too easy to visualize. 

"Schott if you are watching that utter freaking crap you are in so much trouble and a world of pain!" An aggravated voice grunted. 

"Crap!" 

(Y/n) smiled turning towards to her girlfriend. "Hey, baby." She'd been thinking about her all day, she knew Alex had been to her first AA meeting, she'd wanted to go with her but Alex had refused, she'd wanted to do it alone, her deep (E/c) eyes moved over her body trying to decipher whether she was okay. 

"I would be okay if the whole damn world wasn't telling me my girlfriend was dating a bat." Alex ground out angrily, all day she had to listen to the gossip, even at her AA meeting she'd had to listen to the gossip, the endless wittering on about something they'd seen on tv, therefore, it must be true, now when she came into work she had to face the same, she was losing patience and she was losing it fast. 

(Y/n) smiled, with the room filled with agents it was impossible to do what she truly wanted to do, but still she moved as close as she could without drawing unwanted attention, it was rumoured about around the DEO that they were dating but it wasn't something they had ever spoken about, even if at certain times they had been a little too enthusiastically involved with each other. 

Suddenly (Y/n) gasped. "What the hell is that to report, there is no way I'm a bottom! wtf who even says that about someone? If anything I'm a very happy flipper, just versatile." 

Everyone looked at her Kara trying to hide the world of questions she had in her mind, she had suddenly realized that (Y/n) would be an excellent source of tips, could she ever ask her? would that be weird? 

Alex's eyes bulged out of her head as Winn looked smugly between the two. "Don't even say it." She warned. 

"Hey, I haven't done anything." Winn shrugged. 

"Turn it off."

"So the question on everybody's lips is, when will we see them kiss? and just how do they cope with living in two different cities, are the rumors true? will National City be losing Superwoman for Gotham?"

Alex glowered dramatically at Winn, who under her gaze slumped further down into his chair. "Okay, calm down I will turn it off." He reached over but only managed to turn the volume up louder so that it filled the room. 

"Another question I know you're all dying to know, how exactly is Superwoman in bed? can we get an exclusive Batwoman, tell us all just how kinky she is, she certainly looked it last night."

(Y/n) and Kara watched in slow motion as Alex lunged forward, Winn moving just in time to leap from his chair and as though he possessed his own super strength sprint down the hall, Alex hot on his heels. 

"She did warn him." (Y/n) shrugged. 

"Yep, she did."

                                                                           xxx

(Y/n) slipped in through the door closing it quietly behind her, she didn't want anyone to know she was inside, she didn't want them to be interrupted. 

"Hey, you." She smiled as Alex looked up from her experiment. "How did today go?"

Alex sighed. "It sucked okay, I was surrounded by people who killed someone in a car and lost her baby because she couldn't stop drinking."

Moving closer (Y/n) pulled her into her arms. "It's the best thing, Alex, you can talk and maybe with strangers, it will be easier."

"I just hated having to tell people my life."

(Y/n) thought silent for a moment. "Okay, so how about this, every time you have a meeting afterwards we will do something, maybe it's just us, maybe with the guys, but you will always have something to do to look forward to, and no one will be drinking that is the rule, woo you know we should all go bowling."

Alex smirked. "What those with super strength against normies?"

"Hey you have it now too, what are you worried about?"

"I do, I'll never be on the losing team ever again." Alex suddenly beamed. 

"I forgot how competitive you are."

Lowering her hands to (Y/n)'s hips she pulled her closer, enjoying the feel of her so close to her, the feel of her hips under her fingers as she dug them in and the gasp of breath that hit her from the now caped woman. "If a certain Bat keeps on pushing it I'll have to show her how competitive I really am." She whispered thickly. 

"Oh you really don't need to do that, you should just show me instead."

"I could show you and her."

"Oh God Alex, how is it possible that you can get even hotter than you already are."

Alex smiled. "it's a gift, I really am not going to share my Superwoman."


	151. A Place To Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex plans their holiday.

"I definitely like this one," Alex said her head bent over the magazine laid out on the kitchen counter, as (Y/n) filled the raw potstickers with their fillings, she'd decided to give Kara a gift, she'd felt like cooking and she knew she would more than appreciate them.

"Which one is it?"

Taking to heart (Y/n)'s words of a vacation away just the two of them Alex had thrown herself into researching locations, though a breakaway on a desert was not on the cards, she'd have to convince (Y/n) about the merits of that at another time, so she'd hit the internet and launched into some magazines to find the perfect location.

"The one in the middle of a wood, a lake nearby and no one around for a hell of a long way." That had been the reason she'd chosen it, there would be no one around to interrupt them, they could to blissfully and utterly alone.

"Like last time, I was thinking of a beach house overlooking the ocean, but just up a little on the cliff."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "I'm not too keen on waking up in the morning, the house having fallen off the cliff, thank you very much erosion."

(Y/n) turned her attention from her task, moving to the counter that Alex sat at, a small ball of fluff curled up asleep at her feet. "I have ulterior motives thank you very much."

" What ulterior motives? " Alex questioned waving the pictures under her nose hoping she would change her mind.

(Y/n) leaned on the counter, resting all her weight there a roguish smile across her mouth. "Well I was thinking to myself, I've never ever seen Alex in a bikini in the water, then my mind started coming up with a lot of fantasies, that included you wet running out of the water in slow motion, hair pulled back from your face because its wet, your wet all over actually, and then you come closer and there are small beads of water dripping from your face into the sizzling hot sand and I short circuit because I've never seen anything so hot, you are so hot your actually melting." The chef took a deep breath needing to give herself some time. "Then as you stand over me, blocking out the sun that makes your hair shine even redder, I pull you closer and reenact the scene in From Here To Eternity, there was a reason I made you watch it with me you know." She winked.

" Wow, okay let's do that, let's go to the beach! "

With a large excited smile on her face, (Y/n) lifted herself up onto the counter and placed a very quick kiss to the other woman's lips, before jumping back down and continuing her task of making Potstickers. "We'll have such a fun time you'll see, besides I was thinking maybe we could go back to that lovely cabin again for our one year anniversary, it was such a wonderful time together, it should be saved for something equally as special."

" I love that idea. " Alex smiled, (Y/n)'s storytelling had made it sound very alluring. "Why are you making this again?"

" Because I am happy and Kara is a sweetie. "

"You know she's going to storm in here like Taz the Tasmanian Devil right?"

" Yeah, but I've nailed everything down, don't worry, we'll still have an apartment afterward. "

"You also know if you keep feeding her she will never leave," Alex said whimsically.

" Oh she will leave, how else would she get any Lena time? "

Alex shook her head. "it's still so weird, Kara and Lena Luthor."

" Hey, Lena is the best! she also loves Kara so quit your bellyaching. " (Y/n) warned playfully.

"I'm not bellyaching, it just seemed to take an eternity to get them there that is all."

" Well, yeah there is that. "

Alex sighed, exhausted just by thinking about it. "And your crazy ass plan that nearly killed me, some revelations I did not know about, you really should have warned me about that, I wanted to punch someone."

" Yes well I told you, no one cared enough before you, and I never cared enough, I'd never ever suggest a threesome now, especially now I have my powers, I'd easily kill someone in a jealous rage. "

Alex smiled. "Why is that the most romantic thing you've ever said to me?"

" Because you have a weird dark sense of humor. " 

Skipping over the still sleeping Bear Alex stood behind (Y/n) moving her arms around her and taking in the sweet scent of her hair before settling to place soft kisses along her neck. "Maybe I should show you, my dark sense of humor."

Closing her eyes against the chill that passed through her at Alex's nearness (Y/n) found words hard to escape her. "You definitely should, do it now."

Twirling them around swiftly Alex lifted (Y/n) onto the counter she'd just departed, being pulled immediately into her she accepted gladly the lips that landed on her own, (Y/n) holding her head between her hands unwilling to let her go as Alex fitted between her thighs.

The agent's hands moving to caress her right breast, covered by her shirt, yet the other woman still let out a deep low moan.

The door swung open suddenly, Kara standing in the doorway her eyes going straight to the half made potstickers on the side, frustration boiled inside her. "Alex put her down she hasn't finished!"

Alex and (Y/n) stopped suddenly, still glued together their eyes now turned to Kara, disbelief written across each of their faces.

"Kara what the hell!" Alex sighed moving back away from ( Y/n)'s warm all too comfortable arms.

(Y/n) let out a disappointed grumble as she jumped to the floor and continued her task, beginning to rethink her whole decision because clearly, Kara was no longer a sweetie.

                                                                                         xxx

(Y/n) watched her frowning as for the one hundredth time Kara had lifted her head up from the massive pile of potstickers and opened her mouth to speak before hiding back behind the safety of the dumplings.

Alex had retreated to the shower leaving them alone, Bear sat on the couch a squeak every now and then sounding out letting them know he was still playing with his new toy, every day Alex came back with something new for him, (Y/n) was afraid there would be so many toys there would be no room for them, but the sight of his little eyes lighting up upon seeing a new delight was just too priceless.

She tried to discount the oddness and instead focus on sneaking a few to eat herself, it was working until a few moments later Kara looked up again.

"Okay, what is it?"

Kara blushed a deep shade of red. "Nothing."

" Yes, something is up, tell me. "

Kara sighed, lifting two bashful blue eyes to meet her cousins, then nervously they darted around. "I..I wanted to say that you are experienced."

(Y/n) frowned. "With food?"

" Err no...I mean you are experienced in...you know..the thing. " Kara rubbed the back of her neck furiously.

"What thing?" ( Y/n) was having trouble trying to understand just what she was trying to say.

Kara's eyes shifted to the bathroom door then back to the chef, moving closer she whispered, or more mouthed. "Sex."

" Ahhh, wow okay that is probably the nice way to say, so you're a bit of a slut, Kara I've done some stuff but it's probably not what you are imagining and it was always with protection. "

"I need your advice. ...about S.E.X " She spelled out the word, feeling foolish to be unable to say the simple word out loud again. 

 

"Why?"

"It's cause sometimes.....it's like....well I'm not really...." 

Suddenly (Y/n) understood, "I see, you feel.."

"Unexperienced yes." Kara blushed to add quickly, her eyes darting to the door again, hoping Alex wouldn't decide to jump out or that she wasn't listening at the other side. "You won't tell Alex I asked did you, I kinda feel stupid enough asking you."

"Kara of course not, you shouldn't feel stupid, I'm not going to laugh at you and I know Lena isn't going to." (Y/n) leaned in closer as though they were plotting together, "If you want to know my secret I just use my imagination, think of everything your wildest imagination has ever wanted to do and just do it, so if you want to put your finger there, do it, you wanna add a tongue do it, sometimes sex is like an exploration that you take together, it's okay to ask if they like something or ask what they want, you are discovering new things together, it's fun."

"Use my imagination?"

The chef nodded her head, picking some potstickers and hiding them so she would get a stash when Kara the food destroyer was gone, "Yep, for example, one night I was awake, I couldn't sleep and suddenly Alex starts talking in her sleep, about a massage and .."

"(Y/n) I asked for advice not to be traumatized." Kara protested. 

"Oh yeah, sorry anyway so I took her dream and turned it into reality, you see it's just activities, have you ever been sat next to Lena, maybe she's eating something and suddenly everything gets blocked out all you can see is her fingers holding the err..chocolate, then your eyes are drawn from her fingers as they travel to her mouth and you watch as it opens to take in the sweet delight, her tongue slips out to scoop out the caramel inside, and suddenly your mind has all kinds of ideas about that tongue and a very different type of hole."

Kara's eyes widened at her very graphic story. "Err...yeah I guess." Has she been reading my thoughts?

"So take the thoughts and do them."

"You're right." Kara suddenly perked up, digging in even more into the pile of food in front of her. 

"Right about what?" Alex emerged from the bathroom, her hair still wet only having been briefly dried with a towel. 

"Err...I was telling Kara about the holiday."

"Oh." Alex frowned she recognized the puzzled confused look in both of them, when caught out they always wore the same expression, really had to be an El thing. "I thought it was something weird, you are both acting strangely."

(Y/n) and Kara chuckled. "What us, strange? we both wear capes how much stranger can we get Alex?" (Y/n) laughed avoiding her gaze, Kara keeping her head down just the same. 

Alex narrowed her eyes. "Okay, but just to let you both know I know you are lying to me."

"We're eating...I mean Kara is eating and I am watching her, we aren't up to anything Alex." The chef defended herself. 

"Yeah," Kara said through a mouthful of food. 

"Kara no talking with mouthful please, I don't need to see your food." Alex grimaced. 

Kara smiled shyly. "So guys tell me about your holiday."


	152. Welcome To National City, Ms. Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana brings Kate Kane to town.

The bar may not have been the best of places to come with Alex just starting AA meetings but Kara had suggested all four of them spend a few hours socializing with each other, rather than Lena and (Y/n) having all of the fun, she and Alex would join in too. 

Alex grimaced over her fizzy glass of lemonade, unhappy she wanted an adult drink not a child's drink, (Y/n) leaned in closer to whisper. "You should have gone for the water like me, plus it's healthier."

"You are enjoying this too much." 

"Yes I am enjoying spending time with my girlfriend, thank you. " (Y/n) smiled happily. 

"How did you lose your virginity?" Kara asked suddenly.

Alex spattered out the mouthful of lemonade she had just drunk, choking and coughing as the soft drink stung the back of her throat, (Y/n) patted her back in a vain attempt to get her to stop coughing, she'd never known it to ever work, yet she did it anyway.

"What the hell are you asking her that for?" She strained, her voice straining.

(Y/n) shrugged. "It's okay, It doesn't bother me, it's no big deal."

" Some people don't want to hear about it. " Alex grumbled under her breath, the thought really didn't bring her any joy.

Lena smirked.

(Y/n) exchanged a wicked look with Lena. "I remember it like it was yesterday actually, my Dad was downstairs, we were upstairs getting cozy." She winked.

" Seems like irresponsible parenting to me. " Alex said unhappily.

"Yes, but you'd probably have had the guy locked in chains and thrown in the river if you were doing the parenting Alex," Kara said knowingly.

" And? " Alex shrugged, the lemonade was really beginning to fail in comparison to a nice glass of scotch.

"Anyway, we were upstairs, my Dad downstairs and when it was all over everyone on the bus just started clapping."

Lena began to laugh, joining (Y/n) she knew how the woman had really lost her virginity and it had definitely not been on a bus, Kara stared at her wide-eyed, as did Alex unsure as to whether to take it seriously or not, it was (Y/n) she had some pretty wild stories.

"Okay did the Danvers sisters lose their sense of humor today, it was a joke, Alex, as if my father was ever going to let my date in my bedroom and let them leave with their kneecaps intact, have you never met him before?"

"Oh, yeah well I knew that." Alex shrugged as though she was in on the joke from the very beginning.

"To answer your question Kara it was with a guy I was dating and it was very boring, very awkward and really bad it lasted two seconds, I'm not exaggerating two seconds."

Lena chuckled. "It was (Y/n) who did the I'll call you bit afterward."

" I did, and it was such a shame he had the most beautiful long dark hair, then he went and was a massive dick by telling everyone I was crap, it was my first time, of course I was freaking crap, I had no idea what I was doing, especially with a guy that resembled a dying cod fish flapping around on top of me. "

"Do you want me to do a check on him and make him disappear?" Alex asked the corner of her mouth curled up.

(Y/n) laughed, sliding closer to her until she was holding onto her arm her head on Alex's shoulder. "No I'm keeping that card for something really important, Cat maybe, but thank you for caring enough to ask."

"You two are weird, she basically just offered to make someone disappear and you think that is romantic," Kara said not quite getting it.

" Yes, but it's Alex everything she does is cute. "

"Cute?" Kara questioned, was that what you needed to do, start throwing people off buildings because she could do that, and Lena had so many people who hated her she could do that but who would she start with Lillian? Lex? Edge? 

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes taking in the slow quiet contemplation on Kara's face. "Don't you start doing it Kara, everyone expects Alex to be a badass, not you." 

Kara frowned. "You do remember who I am right?"

"Of course but still, it's not a Kara thing is it." (Y/n) shrugged, she imagined it could be if someone stole her most favorite food, but what else was she passionate about? 

Kara fumed silently, regretting ever suggesting a night at the bar, was this even good for Alex? 

The door opened, not an unusual fact it had been opening and closing the whole time they were there, but this time a familiar figure stood in the doorway, their eyes looking around in search of their destination. 

Alex rolled her eyes and softly grumbled to herself. 

(Y/n) smiled, standing up suddenly waving her hand. "Hey Diana, over here!" 

"You invited Diana," Alex asked. 

"Yep, she's been working really hard these last few days and needs to have a little time to relax so I invited her along too." (Y/n) smiled at the approaching woman, while Alex looked up at the obvious perfection of the woman, no trace of the hard work she was apparently doing, forgetting what she had promised (Y/n). 

"Hey." Diana smiled accepting the warm friendly hug that (Y/n) offered as Lena and Kara shifted along to make room for her to sit down. "Hi, Alex." She smiled. 

"Hi."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, would Alex ever lose her craziness? slipping her hand under the table she grabbed the hand that Alex was clenching with annoyance, holding it to reassure her, she turned to her a soft smile across her lips before moving towards her and uncaring of their audience kissing her on the lips. 

Alex's face shone red but couldn't quite hide the large smile that appeared. 

Still holding onto her hand, (Y/n) picked up her glass with her other hand. "So Diana you finally got some time to breathe."

"Tell me about it, I've literally come back from the most insane meeting ever, no one agreed on anything and there I was in the middle translating it all, guess who they hated the most?"

Lena chuckled. "Shoot the messenger huh?"

"Yes, sadly, oh gosh (Y/n) I hope you don't mind but a friend of mine is in town and I invited her along." Diana sighed stressed she'd totally forgotten given everything that was happening lately. 

"Sure no problem at all." (Y/n) smiled. 

"The more the merrier," Alex said slightly sarcastic but Diana laughed anyway, either oblivious of the sarcasm or because of it.

"Here she is now."

(Y/n) did a double take when she saw who had walked through the door, she'd never ever, forget her face, not in a million years and if her face was unremarkable enough to be remembered then her mass of striking red hair sure did make her stand out. Oh, holy crap. 

Turning towards Alex she frowned when she saw the look of absolute astonishment and admiration on her face, her mouth open wide, her eyes glued to every moved she made, (Y/n) heard and felt her own grow rumble like an earthquake in her throat. "Close your mouth, Alex, you are drooling." She whispered harshly. 

"What I wasn't doing anything." Alex jumped out of her trance with a shake. 

"Yeah sure."

"Guys this is Kate." Diana stood when the redhead finally approached them her lips thinned out in a smile. "She's here for a few days from Gotham".

"OMG we were just there," Kara said excitedly. 

"Yes, we were." Alex smiled at the woman warmly, ignoring (Y/n)'s death stare. 

"And we have met before." Kate smiled at (Y/n). "A few weeks ago at the party Bruce gave, and I assume that this is the one whose beauty is no match for the stars in the night sky, your words I believe." 

(Y/n) felt her face heat up. "Er...."

"You said that about me?" Alex said startled. 

"You said that about Alex?" Kara asked suddenly, lowering her glasses to look at her over the rim. 

(Y/n) rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Well, I...I guess I did say it, or more in different words but yes I did." So stop eyeing up the hot redhead Alex!

Lena smiled. "That is just too sweet (Y/n), you see I told you she could be sweet, move up Kara so Kate can sit down." Shifting across there was finally enough space there for Kate to sit down on the end next to Diana, she smiled in thank you. 

"And of course Ms. Luthor we have met also, although not as much since you and Bruce...well you broke up."

"Yes I've had no real reason to go to Gotham other than a meeting the other day, it's a very strange city."

Kate laughed. "Really at least we don't get invaded by aliens."

(Y/n) and Kara looked at each other, Lena lowering her gaze into the half-empty glass before her, she'd chosen to go for a soft drink too, it seemed easy to help make Alex feel more comfortable. 

"I mean the bad ones, obviously not the good ones, not the infamous Supers, say I was thinking do you know where they are? or more specifically Superwoman?" Kate shrugged. 

"No idea at all." (Y/n) shot out suddenly, downing the rest of the water in her glass. "What, we don't have private information about the Supers."

Kara chuckled. "But I do know a man who wants to turn them into the next Kardashians."


	153. Night Time Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and YN have fun in the shower but get interrupted by something.

"So you invited Diana," Alex said as she closed the door.

" Yep, I did explain. " (Y/n) said as she bent down to pat the excited little puppy who had leaped from his place asleep on the couch and ran towards them.

Alex put her keys on the side. "Did you know about Steve?"

(Y/n) sighed sadly. "Yes, I did know."

" You didn't tell me. "

"Alex it wasn't my story to tell you, it was hers, I assume she told you for a reason."

Alex recalled the conversation the clear sadness that rested still in the woman's eyes. "She told me because she wanted to tell me that what we have is true love and that I shouldn't waste my time being negative, I should be happy and embrace everything."

(Y/n) felt the truth of her words, smiling weakly she stepped into Alex's arms threading her hands around her neck. "Sweetie, we are, well you are my only love I don't intend on trading you in anytime soon."

" Reassuring. " Alex rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Plus Bear would miss you dreadfully." ( Y/n) laughed placing a quick kiss to her cheek before turning away and retreating to the kitchen to get his food.

"Oh, so now we're only staying together for the pup!" Alex called out amused. "How did we get to this low point (Y/n)? We were so happy ."

The chef's head popped up from behind the kitchen counter. "Not just Bear babe, I stay for the hot sex too."

"(Y/n) not with Bear around he is young and impressionable. " Alex gasped dramatically.

"Hey if he's sticking around he needs to get used to my foul mouth, he needs to know the score." She placed the food in the bowl and handed him the bowl onto the floor, patting his little head as he ran forward, his tiny tail wagging rapidly from side to side.

Alex watched the careful sweet scene, seeing the softness in her girlfriend's eyes as she gently ran her hand over his delicate head, it would be so easy for her to hurt him, she wouldn't mean it but she was always extra careful,

" No if about it, he's staying and you know it too because you love him now as well. " Alex said smugly.

"Gosh, I hate it that I find this smug I told you so Alex such a turn on."

Biting her lip, Alex found herself lost in the heated look in the other woman's deep (e/c) eyes, the same look that had always held the gift of a promise, a promise that seemed to burn intensely in her eternally bright eyes.

The agent's eyes moved down to (Y/n) soft, plush enticing lips, followed the movement of her tongue as it slipped from her mouth to moisten her lips.

"Say something else profound and sexy." ( Y/n) purred.

"The enzyme was the first proof that chemical reactions take place within the bodies of living things," Alex whispered hoarsely.

" Hmm, another one. "

Alex coughed, clearing her throat. "Although there are only ninety-two naturally occurring elements, only about twenty-four of them are necessary to living things."

(Y/n) moved closer swiftly like a graceful snake entrapping its victim into its embrace, smoothly the chef wound herself around her lover, whispering into her ear her voice like a low thick honey. "Another."

Alex closed her eyes feeling her knees give way and the hairs on the back of her neck. "Hormones are chemicals that are signal carriers between cells via the bloodstream."

(Y/n) softly placed echoed kisses to her neck, her hot breath fanning dangerously warm on her skin. "More."

Alex gulped down the lump in her throat. "These messengers are classified as... oh God...endocrine and...exocrine hormones depending on, oh....the site of their secretion."

"Gosh if I'd have had you as my study partner I'd not have failed my chemistry exam." (Y/n) whispered, her lips touching the edges of Alex's ear with a gentle echo.

"I have a feeling we wouldn't have been studying."

(Y/n) groaned the vibration echoing through Alex's skin like a tidal wave. "Who could study around you?"

"Everyone I ever studied with."

"Yes, well you have me now, crazy people what the hell were they studying for?"

"Their futures." Alex laughed.

"How dreadfully boring." Lifting her head away slightly, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "You know I was thinking about taking a shower, but I'm pretty worried about getting lonely in there all by myself."

Alex smiled rakishly. "Well, I can't have that happening now can I?"

xxx

The cold hard shower wall suddenly met her back as she was pushed up against it, the downpour of warm water overflowing from the showerhead and the steel cold of the wall confused her senses.

She wasn't alone for long, when Alex moved in closer, placing her hands on the chef's bare hips, their lips meeting with a long-languishing passion filled kiss, their tongues battled for dominance and attacked each other with a frenzied intent, (Y/n)'s hands glued firmly in the short strands of her hair, wet from the shower it was stuck to the plains of her skull.

Holding a globe of Alex's wet bare bottom cheek in her hands she pushed her closer, their hips grinding together, the agent let out a muffled groan into the kiss.

The water cascading over their bodies as they kissed and stroked each other, hands gripping and mauling to bring the other closer, to feel the gentle silk of the other's skin against them, (Y/n) groaned deep in her throat with approval as Alex encircled her left breast in the palm of her hand, squeezing it with care yet firmly.

The beads of water that landed on them became more intense, their bodies sensitive to any rapid touch that fell on them, the feel of tiny droplets falling down between her breasts made (Y/n) shiver.

Alex's lips left her mouth running down her chin to her neck, placing hot open-mouthed kisses on her wet skin, as (Y/n) took in a deep breath and held in closing her eyes against the sensation, her hands still massaging her breast, her fingers pinched her nipple sending a single shot of greater arousal to her core as she laced her leg around the other woman's hip. "Oh God, Alex...I love you..."

Alex replied by letting her kisses land more, trailing down to the breast she was just recently caressing, letting her tongue twirl around the enlarged erect tip. Her eyes focus upward a devilish gleam in her eyes as they met her lovers.

(Y/n) groaned. "Alex, oh God...Alex stop...I can't."

"What's wrong?" Alex shot up concern in her eyes.

"I gotta go."

"What?"

"Gotta go Superwoman business."

"Now, why can't the city sort itself out for a few moments?" Alex sighed.

"I'm sorry." (Y/n) said sadly moving out of the shower.

"Don't be sorry sweetheart, I understand."

When Alex emerged from the shower she was all alone, (Y/n) already gone, she sighed with resignation, thinking back nostalgically to the days when (Y/n) had just been a chef, there was never a chance of anyone suddenly interrupting them, well aside from Kara.

                                                                                         xxx

Superwoman landed down hard the screams she'd heard still echoing around in her mind even if the physical had now been silenced, she hoped that didn't mean anything bad. Although an eerie sense of deja vu filled her.

Walking further into the dark alley, just behind a local store she saw the figure crouched over another, the slouched body didn't move, she could hardly hear it breathe.

"Move away or I will move you!" She demanded angrily.

"Why hello, it's been a while since we last met." She heard the smirk in her voice before she saw her face, but she knew the voice it was familiar, slowly she the figure turned around and her face smiled smugly, her eyes darkened by only a slight spot of light from the moon above.

"Ursa!"

"Why I am so flattered you remember my humble little name." The Kryptonian purred.

"Yeah, well I always remember bad things."

"Now, that is not nice and I've been missing you."

"Who is that and what have you done?"

Ursa laughed, the sound of her ominous squeal echoed around the alley. "He's dead dear, too late I got his badge though, I really like this one." She flashed her the badge a parking attendant would have worn, the lack of glamor suddenly mocked the whole occasion.

"You're like a fucking magpie!" Superwoman spat out with rage.

A thud landed behind her, she didn't turn around she knew who it was, even if she didn't already then she would know from the hostile look in the other woman's eyes.

"What happened?" Supergirl asked coming to stand next to her.

"We were too late, I was err...a little distracted."

Supergirl felt her cheeks blush, she'd been under the same spell she imagined (Y/n) had been and this had been the consequences.

Ursa laughed. "Oh the Supers were a little busy, I wonder who they are, the lucky ladies, well not in your case Supergirl, your a bit more like a puppy dog aren't you, Superwoman is like a tiger waiting to pounce." She turned appreciative eyes on the slightly taller of the two supers. 

Supergirl frowned. 

"Cut the crap," Superwoman growled. 

"Oh yeah, definitely a top." 

"Screw this I hope you know how to open up the Phantom Zone Supergirl, cause tonight it's getting a new inhabitant," Superwoman said sternly, Supergirl nodding, she knew how to, together in unison they both sent out a lethal line of blue lasers from their eyes, sending Ursa flying backwards into the wall behind them, crashing into the brick and breaking it, she lay in a pile of rubble. 

Ursa groaned. "I told you..."

Superwoman rolled her eyes. "Say have you ever considered meeting Maggie Sawyer?"

"Superwoman!" Supergirl reprimanded. 

"What I was just asking, I think they'd be perfect together, she'd a pain in my ass too." Superwoman shrugged. 

Ursa chuckled weakly. "Oh, I'd definitely be in your a.."

"Okay!" Supergirl shouted landed a solid punch to her face that sent her face whirling to the side. "I really dislike people sexually harassing my cousin." 

Superwoman laughed. "Awww, I finally get a protective older relative who isn't married to a troll."

Supergirl rolled her eyes, standing over the fallen Kryptonian. "You sort out him over there, and I will deal with this." She pointed disgustingly at the slumped figure, hidden beneath half a pile of bricks, dust clung to her features, but that was okay she was going somewhere, where time and youth was an eternal feature. 

"Are you worried it was really simple?" Superwoman asked cautiously. 

"Some battles are, but I wouldn't say this was, someone, didn't make it." She replied sadly her eyes moving to the man in the corner. 

"Yeah, I guess you are right."

(Y/n) watched them fly away, a strange ominous feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her that something was happening, something was about to happen, she shrugged it off, of course, she was feeling this, a murder victim sat waiting in the corner of the dark alley. 

"Oh man, this job sucks sometimes, I wish Alex was here."


	154. Meet The Parents_____ And Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and (Y/n) host a dinner party for their family.

"I cannot believe you did that Alex, are you absolutely crazy?" (Y/n) screeched across the room, she'd just finished a full and hectic day at work she really didn't need this.

Alex grimaced. "Well, my Mom said she was visiting and then I was with Kara and Cat sort of invited herself and before I knew it we were having a dinner party with my Mother and your family too."

" Oh God, this is a really bad idea Alex, Cat and me in the same room when I'm trying to impress your Mom. "

"You already impressed her, you think I'm the reason she is visiting again so soon after the last time?"

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Yes you have a mother who loves you, accept it, Alex, not everyone is so lucky."

Alex bit her tongue, she knew she shouldn't have said something (Y/n) would interpret as offensive, especially when it involved mothers, there was Kharys and now her strained relationship with Cat if mother was attached to the title (Y/n), had troubles with them. "I was trying to put your mind at ease."

(Y/n) sighed. "I know, I'm sorry I'm just having trouble seeing how this will end well."

Alex shot across the room in record time hopping over the dog who had decided to lay out in the middle of the room playing with his newest toy, the rabbit teddy Alex had spotted in the pet store window that afternoon during an alien raid and couldn't resist so she'd returned after work to buy it.

(Y/n) sunk into her embrace, her arms two warm protecting welcome shields from the hostile world, with Alex she felt safe because she knew she was.

She smiled into her shoulder, the feeling of being truly loved by someone was intoxicating, the fact the someone giving it was someone like Alex still amazed her, but she wasn't going to question it, the feeling was just too magical.

Alex soothed her hand down (Y/n)'s long hair, threading her fingers through the soft silky strands. "It will be okay I promise, and my Mom loves you no matter what, I think she actually succeeded it getting you made a saint by the way, so expect a notice in the mail any day now."

(Y/n) chuckled. "Is that how it works?"

" Well, who knows I guess we ask Joan of Arc next time we see her. "

"At Comic-Con perhaps."

xxx

(Y/n) took one final look in the mirror, running a slender finger along the bottom of her lip the ensure her lips were smear free, her finger shook slightly.

"(Y/n) I think the lamb is done." Alex called from the kitchen, peering over the top of the oven door she had open a tiny bit.

(Y/n) gasped mortified. "What are you doing close the door, it has three minutes left!"

" It's three minutes who cares? "

"Who cares? I care, those three minutes could mean life and death, Alex, they are the most important three minutes of your life!"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Slightly too dramatic."

"Just stay away from the food, I can't afford a disaster, not tonight." ( Y/n) stressed.

"Hey, babe it's going to be okay." Alex smiled, pulling her into her arms, hands firmly held onto her hips. " Stop getting so stressed I'm here to help you okay and if Cat starts any crap I'll just throw her out the window. "

(Y/n) chuckled at her joke, "My hero."

" Better believe it, baby. " Landing a hard kiss on (Y/n)'s newly painted lips before pulling away all too soon.

The door opened and in entered Kara and Lena. "Hey (Y/n) I've been telling Kara about your legendary Le Gigot d'Agneau ." Lena smiled widely.

"Yeah, my stomach has been rumbling for ages," Kara admitted her eyes darted around the room, the smell of food cooking that filled the air like a tempting serenade that caressed the nose and teased the taste buds.

"Err (Y/n) your lipstick is smudged." Kara shrugged.

Lena nodded knowingly. "And Alex you now have (Y/n)'s lipstick on you."

" Crap! " (Y/n) rushed into the bathroom dragging Alex along with her. 

xxx

(Y/n) took a deep breath as she finally sat down, Alex pouring her a glass of water she smiled her thank you and took a welcome gulp.

Her father frowned. "Why aren't you drinking?"

(Y/n) and Alex turned to each other, the agent's brown eyes wide as she pleaded for her not to tell them the real reason, understanding (Y/n) nodded her head slightly, she was proud of Alex she didn't want her to be needlessly pressured or bombarded with questions.

Her father had noticed the exchange and jumped to conclusions. "Are you pregnant?"

Kara spat out the mouthful of potatoes that she had in her mouth, the remains almost landing on Alex's plate.

"Are you pregnant?" Eliza asked cautiously.

"What, oh for goodness sake Daddy of course not unless you are telling me my girlfriend can get me pregnant, Alex and I are not drinking because we were reading about bad calories and the poison that is in alcohol so we decided to just give it up, it's that simple we wanted to live a healthier lifestyle."

" Thank goodness for that. " Cat laughed. "I can't be associated with a grandmotherly role, not when I'm pregnant, that would be typically something you would do though (Y/n) to torture me."

The chef narrowed her eyes at her stepmother, Alex gripping her leg under the table just to try to keep her calm, her eyes were drawn to Kara and Carter uncaring of the drama they had begun tucking into their food again.

"Actually I think (Y/n) is a delightful young woman and she makes my Alex very happy, It should be a privilege to anyone to call her their daughter." Eliza smiled happily. "You must be extremely proud."

(Y/n) blushed slightly at the praise.

(F/n) smiled proudly at the woman dishing praise onto his only child, then to his daughter. "I am very proud, thank you, as you probably know I have had my issues with Alex but I think she has proved herself, and look at the smile on my daughter's face, she even has the little dog she always wanted as a kid." He pointed to the small waif curled up on the sofa, he'd fallen asleep there on Eliza's lap and now sent out gentle small moans of sleep.

"What," Alex asked stunned. "You said you hated them."

"No, I said I preferred cats."

"Yes, (Y/n) had a little mutt as a little girl she adored her, they were inseparable but (Y/n)'s mother she wasn't such a fan we had to get rid of the dog." He said sadly, he'd always regret agreeing to it with Kharys, the look of utter sadness in her eyes was something that still haunted him to this day.

Alex looked to her girlfriend, she'd never told her any of that. "You never told me that (Y/n)."

The chef shrugged. "It was a long time ago, she probably forgot all about me anyway."

Alex felt the well of sadness build at the pit of her stomach as the words vibrated around her brain, sending her a soft smile of reassurance. 

"I made those wonderfully baked apples you sent me the recipe to (Y/n) the girls really loved them, they have all demanded the recipe." Eliza smiled trying to break the mood. 

(Y/n) smiled back happy. 

"You send her recipes, you message each other?" Cat asked suddenly putting down her glass of water. 

Eliza smiled innocently. "Yes, interestingly she messages me even more than my own daughters do." Her cool accusing blue eyes turned to Alex and Kara, who sunk down in their chairs trying to avoid it. 

Cat frowned. "You never message me and I am your stepmother."

"You message me all the time with errands!" (Y/n) protested. Wasn't that enough? she was always texting her with things she wanted her to do and she always did them, she was a very bossy text messager. 

"(Y/n) messages me all the time too, we were playing Call of Duty last weekend." Carter shrugged cutting his meat in half ignoring the envious glare from his mother. "We're doing it too next weekend we have a battle scheduled."

Kara smiled suddenly really needed to join in too and officially join the cool (Y/n) likes me club. "And me, she messages me all of the time, even if we were together all day she still messages me with silly gifs she finds."

"Well, she messages me too." Alex said smugly, "Even if I'm sitting right next to her and we're actually speaking, she still sends those messages." 

(Y/n) frowned unsure quite what was going on but she was pretty certain it was not going to end well for her. 

Lena chuckled. "Do I need to say it? I will say it anyway just to be sure, yes I am in this (Y/n) is cool and loves me club too, I have been a member for a while now." 

"But you just got dethroned as president." Alex challenged with a warm smile. "I believe I am now in that role."

Lifting elegantly the wine glass in her hand she sent her cousin's girlfriend an unaffected smile, "Why my dear Agent Danvers you seem to think that I did not make you take the role, it's quite tiring." Lena stung. 

"Hey!" (Y/n) defended as everyone around the table laughed. What happened to everyone singing my praises?

"Just telling the truth." Lena shrugged.

Her father laughed his big bellowing laugh ringing out through the room, "It's true she's always had a stubborn head in her shoulders, one night we'd had dinner and we'd invited the neighbors around, (Y/n) was only five or six years old."

( Y/n) saw the warning signs ahead, she knew what was coming. "Err hey Daddy tell them about the time you met the guy who was the nephew, of the cab driver who had Joe Di Maggio in his cab once."

" Come on (F/n) finish your story. " Cat smiled.

(Y/n) glared at her.

"(Y/n) got up from the table and ran past us letting out a huge fart that stopped her literally in her tracks, she turns to us and says. "Sorry, that was just my butt saying thanks for the food, you should be flattered, Mommy."

Everyone laughed loudly the room filled with the great big booming group mockery as (Y/n) sat and glared at them, she was even more dismayed to find Alex was one of them.

"Ahh I'm sorry babe, but that was unbelievably cute. "

"We'll see, Eliza why not give us one about Alex?"

Alex startled. "Don't you dare think about it, Mom!" She warned.

Eliza smiled too smugly and Alex groaned. "One weekend we were having a family barbecue and Jeremiah's sister was resting inside, Alex goes inside to check on her, asked her what was wrong, she told her she had bad cramps, and Alex with her little stumpy legs comes outside all knowing and serious and proclaims loudly "Aunt Jemma doesn't want to come to the party because she has crabs, really bad ones! it was almost as funny as the time she leaned into me and said randomly " Don't worry Mommy, I love you, and would never kill you. "

Alex blushed red as she hid her head in her hands. "I'm rethinking that right now ."

"This is excellent." Lena laughed out loud.

" You are forgetting I know a million about you Lena Luthor. " (F/n) warned ominously which made her sit up straight and the smile slip from her face.

"I would like to hear one about Lena." Kara smiled, ignoring Lena's death glare.

"Well I remember one occasion a girl at school at been mean to (Y/n) and Lena had heard it, she snuck into the showers and replaced her shampoo for green hair dye, the girls flawless blonde hair was a grass green mossy monstrosity, Lena got a month worth of detention for that." ( F/n) said knowingly.

"I wasn't there alone." Lena smiled.

Alex turned to her girlfriend suddenly knowing the answer. " Alright, what did you do? "

(Y/n) shrugged. "The teacher hated Lena anyway, so I hated the thought of her being alone with that bi...I mean nasty lady, so I went outside the principles office and threw a stone through the window, got myself a months detention too. "

"There was a time I was worried they would become Bonnie and Clyde figures." He laughed. "I used to think Lena was the bad influence until one day I realized they egg each other on."

" Sounds familiar. " Alex whispered.

"Shut up you." (Y/n) added playfully, smiling when Alex placed her hand on top of hers, leaning in closer to her side until their shoulders touched and foreheads bumped. 

"See I told you everything would be fine," Alex whispered. 

"They are exchanging embarrassing child stories about us Alex, this is not good I now know you have a big mouth who spreads gossip and you know I fart too much after food." (Y/n) sighed. 

Alex chuckled. "Can't say I've ever noticed." 

"Just don't go telling everyone I have crabs, okay, I mean I do but they are at my restaurant." 

(F/n) smiled it seemed like only yesterday she was that little girl, now here she was all grown up with responsibilities and commitments of her own. He thought back to the nights he had sung her to sleep, holding her small body in his arms, afraid his big burly, clumsy arms would hurt her a pang of sadness struck him, he'd blinked and taken his eyes away from her for a moment and she'd grown up.

"They make a lovely couple don't they?" Eliza said softly.

He nodded. "Yes, they do." They really do. 

 

xxx

"I'm sorry about what your mother did," Alex said softly placing a soft protective kiss to (Y/n)'s forehead. 

"It was a long time ago." (Y/n) sighed pushing herself closer her fingers playing with the material of Alex's shirt on her shoulder. "She's done a lot worse since then."

"I know but you were just a kid and had to give up your friend."

(Y/n) cleared her throat against the onslaught of memories that chocked her. "I didn't get to say goodbye even, I didn't know she was going, I came home from school and she was gone, just like that, I never saw her again. Kharys told me she had a new family now and I should move on." It was a long time ago but sometimes it seemed as though it were just yesterday, tears began to fill in her eyes. 

"Oh baby, now it makes sense." Alex held her tighter, everything new she learned about Kharys she hated her even more, it made sense now why she had been so distant and cold when she had first brought Bear home, she hadn't wanted to get close to him when he could have had a family, and maybe even she was worried there was a little kid waiting for him to return, hadn't she said that exact same thing? 

"Promise me we won't do those things, Alex, we won't take away the things our children love."

"Never, You couldn't even take Bear away from me so I doubt you could ever take him away from a little kid (Y/n), especially if they've got my winning smile."

"That's what I got to look forward to isn't it, an army of little Alexs, how am I supposed to be the tough cop, you'll have to take that role, I'll be the nice one, the one who lets them go on dates but secretly know you will be sitting right behind them at the movies cause I've told you." 

Alex laughed. "Sneaky."

"They'll be really angry and embarrassed so they won't be talking to you, and use that old teenage tactic talking to me to make you jealous, but I don't like them being so mean to you so I tell them it was me who told you and then we're both screwed." (Y/n) smiled, 

"I'm pretty sure it won't be so fun when it happens," Alex said knowingly. "Pretty sure we will look back to this moment and want to punch ourselves."

“Yeah but you know we'll just send them to Kara and Lena, or even better my Dad and Cat if she is still around and they will know then how amazing we are."

"That is a good plan and when Kara eats all the food they will come groveling to us, we'll be the best parents ever." 

(Y/n) smiled warmly cuddling into her girlfriend's embrace. "We will be because our children will have the greatest gift of all."

"An aunt who can sing every N'Sync song by heart." Alex questioned. 

"Nope, dear God no way, they will be loved by so many people, and that is the most important thing in life, to be loved by people who truly and utterly love you."


	155. The New Neighbour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and (Y/n) meet their new neighbour.

Kneeling down Alex ruffled the soft fluffy white fur, his tail wagging hard-hitting against the door made a loud bang that echoed around the hallway, his trip to the vet had been a very successful one, (Y/n) had wanted to attend too but she had to pull out at the very last minute.

So Alex and Bear had ended up going alone.

"Hey you did well today little guy, I know someone who is going to be so proud of you." Alex cued.

A door closed and Alex suddenly realized it was the door to the apartment next to hers, it had been a while since anyone had lived there.

She saw the feet and legs first before she stood up and came face to face with the older middle-aged man, his hair white and grey, a friendly smile on his weathered line attacked face.

"On dog walking duty hey." The man chuckled. " Did you lose the coin toss or did your husband? "

Alex blinked hard, it was the first time she had encountered a situation such as this, she'd seen how Wayhaught had dealt with such a situation, but (Y/n) was nowhere in sight, what could she do?

"I'm not sure my girlfriend would be happy about being called my husband," Alex smirked.

The man gasped, his eyes widened. "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry I assumed..oh goodness gracious me my only excuse is ever since my wife died I've been alone a lot and my daughters made me move to the city to be less on my own and have them near."

" It's okay, don't worry about it. " Alex shrugged, she had to fight the urge not to laugh as Bear had sat on her left foot and was now looking up at the red-faced man, his little head tilting from side to side occasionally.

"It's not alright, I can hear my wife right now telling me to stop talking, she was my filter." He said sadly.

" Hey, it's okay really my girlfriend would have laughed, I'm sure you'll meet her at some point soon and you'll see. " Alex reassured him.

"You're not going to tell her are you?" He asked mortified.

At that very moment from somewhere far down the hallway, a voice rang out singing happily as an elevator pinged and stopped.

"Sun is shining, the weather is sweet make you want to move your dancing feet, to the rescue, here I am want you to know, you all, where I stand." 

The man peered over Alex's head as Alex smiled innocently, she knew that familiar voice, and she sounded deliriously happy, whenever she sang a Bob Marley tune it was when she was extremely happy.

"Monday morning, here I am want you to know just if you can, Tuesday evening where I stand!" 

" Someone sounds happy. " The man pondered as just around the corner came a dancing (Y/n) looking very much like she was auditioning for the Broadway revival of Singing in the rain if the rain was a climate change induced rain shower during the blistering heat of summer.

"When the morning gatners the rainbow want you to know I'm a rainbow too so to the rescue... Oh hello, I was a little carried away." ( Y/n) jumped when she opened her eyes and saw Alex standing there with the strange man.

Awkwardly (Y/n) approached them until she stood shoulder to shoulder with Alex, the agent trying and failing not to burst out with laughter she had looked so cute.

"I was err...celebrating our holiday tomorrow." ( Y/n) shrugged her face bleached red.

The older man smiled. "I can imagine, I'm Jackson Porter I just moved in next door." He pointed behind him with his thumb.

" Oh I see, I didn't know we would be getting a new neighbor. " (Y/n) said.

"Are we ever told about anything before it happens?" He said sadly. " I'll be letting you two get on with what is left of the day, and enjoy your holiday. " He waved before turning around and heading back to his apartment door.

"What's with him?" ( Y/n) asked her happy mood evaporating.

"His wife died."

" Oh, that is awful. "

"Yes." Alex felt a cold shiver run down her spine, turning towards ( Y/n) she pulled her close wrapping her arms around her and holding her tight.

"Hey, what's wrong?" (Y/n) asked concerned feeling the desperation in her hold.

"I just.... I missed you." She squeezed tighter.

(Y/n) nodded understanding what Alex seemed unable to put into words. "I missed you too, now hey come on we have to pack so we can start our perfect vacation, and I'll show you about the most perfect bar you have ever seen, it's up in the trees."

" A bar? " Alex asked uncertainly.

"It's not all about the booze Alex you'll see."

                                                                                                       xxx

 

(Y/n) pushed open the doors exuberantly, breathing in the fresh scent of the ocean and the sand, the freshness of the air all around that attacked her with their enchanting caress as soon as she stepped out into the evening night. "Oh my God, would you look at that view." She declared. 

The gentle swish of the ocean faintly filled the air as in the near distance it lulled almost as though it was asleep, a yellow, almost orange sun, kissed softly the watery shadow in the distance, the sky above a canvas of yellows and oranges, even some red scattered around blood red, as a dark line across the horizon separated clearly the sky from the sea, not a cloud in the sky could taint the beauty of such earthy creations. 

Hands appeared at her hips, folding her closer until she hit the hard warm body she knew so well, Alex settled her chin on her shoulder, her view was a lot better she thought, getting to view it held on tightly to the woman she loved. 

"Isn't it beautiful." (Y/n) sighed. 

"It sure is." Alex agreed. 

"It's so strange I've seen the sunset a million times and more, it was always my favorite thing in the world but it never looked as beautiful as this, and when I used to go to my Grandparent's ranch the sunsets were even more dramatic and bigger than this."

Alex smiled letting her lips touch (Y/n)'s bare neck, moving her arm backward to hold onto the back of Alex's neck making sure she wouldn't stop what she was doing, and in the hope of making her closer, she sighed at the feel of her lover's tongue as it ran across the contours of her neck. 

"Oh, Alex keep doing that." 

"I wasn't planning to stop." 

A knock at the front door rang loudly through the whole house, Alex stopped in her tracks. "What the hell is that, are the Vikings invading or something."

(Y/n) chuckled. "That's Norsemen Alex, my history teacher in High School would go crazy if she heard you say that, come on sexy pants seems we have our own Kara here too, I'll go and see what they want."

Alex groaned. "We could just pretend we aren't in, in fact, I'm in favor of that."

"They probably saw us arrive."

(Y/n) managed to untangle herself from Alex's grip, although it was reluctantly so that she could open the front door, she had no idea who it could be they knew no one in the area and they were only there for a few days. 

"I swear Alex if this is Kara, I'll blow her back to Krypton."

"It doesn't exist anymore." Alex whispered popping her head around the corner. 

"That's how hard it will be, she'll time travel." 

Reaching for the handle she opened the door, there on the doorstep stood a man, a smile plastered across his face, two green eyes twinkled and the stubble of his fashionably stylish beard lit up under the light of the lamp behind him. "Hi." 

"Hey." (Y/n) shrugged, was something supposed to happen now? 

"I'm sorry I saw you and your friend unload your stuff and I thought you would need a strong man to help you carry your bags, bags of makeup and handbags no doubt." He scoffed. 

(Y/n) frowned, what bags of makeup she usually borrowed Lena's if she needed anything, and she had like five pairs of shoes, why would she need to put them all in a bag? "We already did it." She replied briskly. 

"You did?" He asked stunned. 

"Yeah." What is with this guy? I have super strength you moron I could throw you into the sun, but damn even before that, I could lift my own bags I'm a woman, not a goldfish. "Sorry but what was it you wanted, was that it? cause we have it covered sooo...."

His eyes took in the sight of her, trailing down her thighs, they did look toned. 

"Sooo okay, so yeah we did it so I guess you can go now cause I'm kinda busy." (Y/n) hinted, she would definitely have to tell him straight at some point, but still, he didn't move. 

He smiled. "You know I have a friend."

"Well that is good, no one likes to be alone."

"We could do a double date thing, you and me and your friend with mine, he plays two strings on the guitar." He said proudly. 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes "Wow, too, that is amazing but my 'friend' can play them all so you see why your friend would be useless to me."

"Well, we could go at least." He moved forward, his hand sliding to the doorway leaning on it trying to look cool, it's what they did in movies right? 

"Yeah, see the thing is I prefer the type who can play the whole guitar, hence why my friend is my girlfriend and I'm really not interested, also maybe you should type in the hashtag MeToo into Twitter and take some lessons on how to talk to women, and suddenly turning up at their home, or holiday home in the evening when you have never met them before is not a good way, in fact I would say it's quite aggressive."

"I just wanted to be romantic."

"Yeah well, you need new ideas, bye!" Without warning, she closed the door sending him flying backward falling flat on his butt. 

"Who was it?" Alex popped up again pretending she hadn't heard the whole thing. 

"Some idiot." (Y/n) shrugged. "As if you didn't know, thanks for coming to my rescue hero."

"You seemed to have it pretty much covered." Alex laughed at the pout on (Y/n)'s face. 

"What happened to my badass jealous possessive girlfriend? this was an occasion when I could have done with your, keep looking at my girlfreind's boobs and I'll shoot you through your dick! Go a little Earp on me Alex that would have helped, That was just awkward."

"You told me to stop doing all those things!" Alex protested. 

"You never listened before!" 

"Okay what is happening now because I'm kinda feeling like my Dad when my parents would row when I was a kid." Alex shrugged. "he could never win no matter what he said."

"Did your Mom have strange guys trying to pick her up on the doorstep, thinking this is some porno?"

"Well no, not that I know of at least."

"So there you are."

"Okay so for the record you like the jealous me so I should keep doing it?" Alex asked confused. 

"No, I don't but sometimes it would come in handy, listen don't worry about it Alex we are here for three days let's not waste our time on this, and hopefully I never have to see that guy again, jeez what the hell was he thinking." 

Alex laughed, retreating to the sofa that looked far too inviting at that moment. 

"Then he tried to tell me I couldn't lift my bags and I had bags of makeup? what the hell I have none I borrow Lena's." 

"You didn't even give him time to give you his name." Alex chuckled. she'd pushed the drapes aside just enough to see the shocked look on his face as he landed on the ground. 

"Yes well, this is our time, I don't want anyone ruining it for us, we've been through a lot recently we deserve this." 

                                                                                     xxx

"You know what I've been wondering?" Kara asked as she sat down, a tub of ice cream in her hand and a spoon in the other digging out the contents as though she were afraid someone would steal it from her. 

Lena chuckled, running her hands through Bear's fur, tickling behind his ear. "What have you been wondering?"

"Well I've been wondering when Alex and (Y/n) will get married, you know Alex already asked me about it and I told her it was the wrong time, but I'm beginning to regret saying it now."

"You think they should do it soon?" Lena asked confused. 

"Yes." 

"Kara, I know you haven't known (Y/n) as long as I have, but I know her better than I know myself once she sets her heart to something then she does it, and she has set her heart on Alex, you don't have to worry about anything (Y/n) is utterly committed, and for the record I know her if Alex asked she would never say no, they'd probably just have a slightly longer engagement," Lena reassured her putting the small puppy into his basket. "Although as much as I love (Y/n) we should talk about something else." The green-eyed woman purred moving closer to the blonde woman. 

"Like what." Kara shrugged, watching the tv over the rim of her glasses, pushing them back up with the back of her hand when their position had grown too annoying for her. 

"Something a little more exciting." Lena purred siding up closer, moving a strand of blonde hair from her forehead, breathing gently against the curve of her neck. "Something that we can recreate together in actions."

"Oh but I wanted to watch this, I didn't want to have to do anything," Kara grumbled. 

Lena lifted an eyebrow, "I was thinking of some fun activity, that you and I would do together!"

"Yeah, still no thanks but you go and do it if you want I'm okay sitting here, I have my ice cream." Kara lifted up with a soppy smile on her face a spoon dripping with melting ice cream in her other hand. 

Lena sighed, sometimes she cursed her own luck for falling for the Danvers sister who could never take a hint, especially not a sexual one, (Y/n) had lucked out with Alex she was always up to speed on the..actions. "No, don't worry it can wait I guess." I'm not in danger of exploding just yet anyway. 

                                                                             xxx

Not far away in another apartment, this one quiet and lonely, the tv had long since been forgotten about as it softly spoke in the corner, the weather report predicting another week of doom, a man sat equally alone at his table. 

A lifeless frozen meal for one in front of him, his mouth cut into a permanent grimace as he took in his view, took in what he had been reduced to, when his wife had been alive she had spoiled him for food, always cooking she relished her role as provider of food for anyone who wanted anything. Now she was gone and he was all alone, his daughters they had lives to lead, and he just got in their way. 

He sighed picking up the plastic fork, he should use his cutlery but his wife had been the last one to eat from them, he never wanted to take away her scent or her touch, so he was left with the plastic forks, despite his youngest daughter's lectures about how he was helping to kill the world, Jackson didn't care, not anymore, he stopped caring eight months ago. 

Eight months ago when he'd gotten the call, the call that ended his whole world, Amelia was dead, his mind ached back to the very last time she had smiled, if only he had known it would be the last time he would ever be gifted with her sweet smile, he would have treasured it more, captured it in his minds eye and called upon it when he longed for beauty, the world now it was too ugly, too monstrous, he never realised how much before, but now he did. 

And he knew for sure now, that the beauty had died when his wife's smile had been extinguished. 

Lifting up the cold mutilated sloppy starchy mashed potato he threw it back onto the tray, disgusted with himself that he hadn't even used a plate, still ashamed of himself for his foolish words to his two new neighbors that afternoon he cursed his own stupidity, he wasn't a bigot but now they thought he was, he was the only one who knew his sister and Marianne were not just housemates, they were lovers, still after thirty six years they lived together happily, like everyone else they had their troubles and arguments but they were happy, maybe he should visit them, Stella had been trying to get him to visit, maybe some fresh sea air was what he needed, the memory of he and his wife walking together hand in hand along the shore, their first date had been to the beach, he had been so afraid to kiss her, his hands shook so much, maybe the trip was a bad idea, he would see Amelia everywhere he went, but he saw her everywhere now. 

A crack of the floorboard behind him made him turn his salt and pepper haired head to look at what the noise could be, he gasped at the sight. "Amelia?"

                                                                                               xxx

 

The sky night out in the freshness of the seaside was far different from that seen by city dwellers, the stars punctuated the black sheet of night far greater than their city brothers and sisters, they sang and danced in gay abundant, sparkling and twitching to and fro for the blissful entertainment of those lucky enough to look up at their splendour. 

That was the view that Alex and (Y/n) had from their bed, (Y/n) curled around Alex she smiled softly at the peace and contentment she felt in that moment, a natural beauty looking down on them out their window and a beauty holding her in her arms, what could be better than this?

Something had been preying on her mind. "I've been thinking since we met Mr. Porter, what does your Mom do Alex, she has been on her own for a long time?"

"She's married to my Dad," Alex said a little defensive. 

"I know but Alex, she is in that house all on her own, she doesn't have nights like this, she goes to bed alone and falls asleep alone, wakes up alone, she deserves someone."

"Don't even thinking about setting her up," Alex warned. "She is married to my father."

(Y/n) sighed. "I know that but technically when was the last time you saw him, what if he never comes back? Eliza will just be on her own."

"My mother isn't so weak that she needs a man (Y/n), I thought you knew that by now."

(Y/n) lifted up on her elbows, still leaning on Alex, the tips of her (h/c) hair hitting Alex. "I know that Alex, I said the same thing about not needing anyone, then I met you and I'm not sure I believe that anymore, I just know when you are telling everyone you are fine, there are moments when you are alone, usually at night where you want someone, even just to tell to stop snoring, another heartbeat to make sense of the world with."

"Are you saying I snore?" Alex chuckled. 

"Well sometimes." (Y/n) smiled teasingly. "I just like her, do you ever ask her? Do you ever ask how she is?"

"She's my mother," Alex said, she knew it was lame, she knew she was guilty of what (Y/n) was saying. "Look what happened to you, you got Cat as a stepmother."

"Oh God, don't remind me about that, but Alex as much as I have issues with Cat, you know what I see in my Dad now?"

"What?"

"I see him smile, I see a twinkle in his eyes, he never had that before and you know I never recall seeing it with my mother, but then again why would he?" Who would the hell love being with Kharys? 

"So what is your plan?" Alex asked cautiously. 

"Well maybe we could get her to move here, you are here and Kara."

"No, she would never move, she loves Midvale and her friends are all there."

(Y/n) settled her head back on Alex's shoulder, thinking over what she had said, she wished she could play cupid and find her a nice guy, someone she could enjoy their company, to spend time with and do hobbies with, as well as be intimate with, Eliza wasn't old, and she was an attractive lady she could have anyone, small seeds of plans began taking root, maybe she didn't have to tell Alex, maybe she could get Eliza to start dating on her own, hell maybe she already did.


	156. Kinky Mornings And Angry Car Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and (Y/n) began their vacation with a late morning, and go through a right of passage a row in the car about being lost.

"Can you at least give me some attention, you've been watching that for ages now." Alex flopped her head back onto the pillow, the first day of their very limited vacation had not begun well, in the middle of the night the heavens had opened and down had come a rush of rain, thunderbolts, and flashes of light, now their plans for the day had to be put on hold.

The worst bit was Alex had woken up two hours ago to find (Y/n) her head bent over her phone watching some show, she hadn't been able to pry her away since.

"I can't I need to watch it all."

Alex groaned she'd been saying that for well over an hour, (Y/n) always paid attention to her right now she was definitely showing how much she was related to Kara.

(Y/n) returning to her pose, turning away from her Alex pouted, suddenly jealous of the cell phone and whatever the hell she'd been so consumed by, the chef's hand caught her attention, slightly dusting along the curve of her neck an idea struck her.

As silently as she could Alex sat up from her side of the bed and slithered to sit just behind (Y/n) if she wouldn't pay attention to her then she would have to take a page out of (Y/n)'s book and try to seduce her, she could seduce her right?

When the other woman moved her hand leaving her neck free, Alex leaned in closer gently moving aside whisps of hair that lay in her way, before placing soft teasing kisses along her neck, her breath softly tickled her skin.

Alex continued hoping something would happen, that there would be some kind of sign that she was interested, it was (Y/n) she would usually have jumped on her if she had done this.

Yet still, she ignored her.

For fuck's sake what is going on did (Y/n) get possessed during the night? 

Another idea struck her, she returned to her ministrations letting her lips dance along the soft side of her bare neck, her tongue escaping to feel the strong beat of her pulse.

"If you uncoiled all of the DNA in one human cell from their double helices and put the molecules end-to-end, they would be two meters long." She whispered thickly, she had to think of something else. "The carbohydrate sugar contains 12 carbon atoms, 22 hydrogen atoms, and 11 oxygen atoms. Once eaten, the molecules are broken down to form simpler glucose molecules through the chemical process of digestion. Digestive enzymes, such as amylase, speed up this process."

(Y/n) let out a low deep sound, her pulse grew faster, Alex smiled into her neck thinking through the mass storage of things she knew, she hadn't broken her just yet but she was starting to crumble. "Light is made up of electromagnetic radiation with different wavelengths, and consequently, colors. Orange and blue light is absorbed best by chlorophyll molecules, allowing photosynthesis to take place. Green light is reflected or transmitted, and this is what we see."

The chef moved her head forward granting Alex more of her neck, Alex smirked she was winning she was seducing (Y/n) and she was feeling pretty good about it.

Moving the curtain of hair away from her ear Alex moved her attention there, taking (Y/n)'s earlobe into her mouth, running her tongue around the edge of her shell-like ear. "A protein called haemoglobin, which is found in red blood cells, carries most of the oxygen in your blood. It does this by having an iron atom at its core that is very good at binding oxygen. When carrying oxygen, the haemoglobin is bright red. When the oxygen is released, the haemoglobin is dark red and appears blue through your skin."

"Oh for fuck's sake!" ( Y/n) threw her cell phone to the side and turning around launched herself at Alex in one swift motion that Alex never saw coming, one minute she was sitting up her head lost in the warm inviting comfort of (Y/n) and the next moment she was laid flat out on her back, (Y/n) on top her her her lips pushed up hard against her own.

It worked! She celebrated feeling (Y/n)'s tongue enter her mouth as she wrapped her arms around her to pull her plush up against her body.

As they kissed, (Y/n) took handfuls of Alex's shirt and slowly tugged it up, the agent twisted her body to help get the material out of the way, while (Y/n) easily tugged away the shorts,  Alex gasped when she felt the cool air of the bedroom between her legs, (Y/n) smirked breaking the kiss. "It's your fault for teasing me, you know I can't resist my sexy geeky girlfriend." Insinuating her thigh between Alex's legs, resuming their kiss as ever so slightly she rocked forward. 

Alex groaned and used her own leg against (Y/n). She moved her hands down and gripped the chef's ass with both hands, their lips drifted apart as Alex's grunts became louder as they thrust against each other. 

(Y/n) tossed her head back and Alex assaulted Alex assaulted her throat. "Oh God Al, yes." The (e/c) eyed woman panted. 

Quicker than she would have wanted, (Y/n) came first, taking a moment to recover her eyes slid open and met Alex's deep brown eyes, her cheeks flushed red, a rouge that travelled down her neck, exposing the secret trail of freckles she hid there, a sure sign she was about to climax too. 

(Y/n) pushed her further down onto her back and rose above her like a vampire about to snare her prey. Their eyes locked again the moment was too much for Alex with a gasp she was there too. 

Together they sank down into the mattress, their holiday bed had turned out to be very comfortable indeed, (Y/n) covered Alex's cheeks, throat and chin with small kisses, brushing her hair away from her face and giving her another lingering kiss, before settling herself beside her, Alex wrapping her arm around her and pulling her close. 

"Wow." Alex breathed 

"Wow." (Y/n) agreed. 

"And there was me thinking you'd gone off me for whatever the hell it was you were watching." Alex chuckled, placing a kiss to (Y/n)'s forehead. 

"As if that would ever happen, and you knew it when you set out with your sexy science talk."

"I know, who knew I'd get a girlfriend so easily seduced that even I could do it."

(Y/n) laughed. "Alex you still haven't realized yet that all you have to do is look at me and I'm gone, lost under your spell, I came home the other night and you just said hello and I jumped on you, remember I demanded you take me on the kitchen counter." 

Alex felt her cheeks redden at the memory, she hadn't expected that when she was watching tv that night, she really had to make sure Kara never heard about that, she would never eat there again, or should she? she would get more alone time with (Y/n). 

"I love you." (Y/n) whispered kissing her lips. "I know you are confident and sassy when you work and everything like that, but when it comes to things like this you are kinda shy, and unsure but Alex you are so sexy and seductive."

Alex smiled misty-eyed. "I love you too." 

"Glad we're on the same page, are you hungry?"

"I could eat." 

"Cool, I'll get us something then." (Y/n) made to get up but Alex grabbed her arm and threw her back down on the bed, leaning over her with a wicked gleam in her eyes and a devilish smile across her mouth. 

"I wasn't thinking of food," Alex said her voice a thick moist honey as she moved down (Y/n)'s body. 

(Y/n)'s eyes widened. 

                                                                        xxx

Alex pulled down the window of the car, looking around outside (Y/n) had been in charge of the map and they had just discovered that (Y/n) and maps did not go well together, they'd been going down the wrong road for an hour and a half, until the chef had turned it the right way and had to tell Alex they were going the wrong way. 

Alex had not been happy, she was still not happy. 

"I cannot believe you (Y/n), nearly two hours we've been going down this highway and now you tell me you had it upside down! Are you kidding me?" Alex shrieked loudly. 

"It's not my fault Alexandra I didn't notice." (Y/n) shouted back defending herself, she hated maps why couldn't she have driven and Alex could have dealt with the maps. 

"Don't fucking Alexandra me, now we have to turn around, it's going to take ages to get back in the right direction again!" 

"Don't you swear at me! it was a mistake anyone could have made I did warn you I was not good at maps, I'm a chef, not a geologist!" (Y/n) shot back outraged. 

"A geologist is a scientist, how do you not get lost in your own kitchen?" Alex mocked. 

(Y/n) glared at her, her (e/c) eyes glowing with a low rumble of anger as she pouted and frowned. "Oh fuck off!" 

"Excellent now you are becoming very classy."

"Yes about as classy as your ass when it lets out toxic gas, oh no wait I mean that is your mouth when you speak!" (Y/n) shouted folding the map back up again, she really couldn't tell her that she had even lost what road they were on, that would not be good for her dignity. 

"Oh, really! Well, I guess now we know what you think, what about you and your annoying ways, you never pick up the towels after a shower I always have to do that, do you know how annoying that is?"

(Y/n) scoffed. "What bending down and picking them up, yeah must be pretty annoying."

"Then do it!"

(Y/n) closed the door behind her, not waiting for Alex to get out they hadn't spoken since the towel dispute and when she told her she had lost where they were Alex had simply turned those disappointed frustrated brown eyes onto her, the ones that made her feel like five years old, her plan for the perfect night at the magical bar was ruined before it had even begun. 

She waited by the large tree trunk, not far away from the wooden stairway to the bar set in the trees above, the rain had stopped and despite the ominous look of the sky it was still worth the trek out to see it, bright colored lights were scattered around the leaves and branches casting a magical air around the place like small fairies flittering around. 

She felt Alex arrive behind her before she saw her, she hated rowing with her, she wanted to turn around and see her smile, just like this morning, when she felt the feel of Alex's hand at the bottom of her back as they ascended the steps she took a deep sigh of relief. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered as they sat down on the wooden bench and table. 

Alex smiled. "We're here now, and we had our first getting lost with a map row, it's like a right of passage for couples right?"

(Y/n) laughed. "So they say, I didn't mean what I said and I will pick up the towels."

"Let's just enjoy tonight you were right this place is beautiful." Alex looked around, the trees as a roof over their head were refreshing, probably no good if it started raining but it added an air of fantasy to the whole place, it seemed organic and fresh. 

(Y/n) leaned forward. "And have you seen there are coconut shell cups." 

"Maybe we can smuggle some out and take them home, Kara would love that."

(Y/n) laughed. "She would." 

Alex reached her hand across the table to hold (Y/n)'s a soft smile on her face, a million miles away from the angry expression she had worn in the car for so long, but (Y/n) realised again that love was a strange thing one minute you were shouting and the next enjoying a soft smile she loved so much.


	157. Moonlight Surrenders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) has an important question to ask Alex.

The soft yellow shadow cast across the glittering dark blue water, above like an overbearing mentor lending it's light to set the ocean alight with magic the moon stood splendidly in the dark night sky a blanket of bright stars were mere minor co-stars in the moon's great blockbuster.

(Y/n) smiled bigger as she leaned her head onto Alex's shoulder. "Did you order the scene especially for me?" She sighed happily, her eyes searching the far distant line where the sea and the sky met. 

Alex chuckled. "I can't take credit for that I'm sorry, but you know I'd take the credit if you are willing to give out rewards." The recollection of the night they had made love under the stars as they waited for the blood moon to appear flooded her mind. 

After they'd returned from the tree bar, in the right direction this time they'd headed to the beach just outside their beach house, the small yellow grains of sand tickled and irritated the bare skin on her leg, but she wasn't going to get up, she wasn't going to leave and ruin the perfect night they had stumbled upon.

"You can get all the rewards you want sexy pants, you get them just for being you." She felt Alex shift and lifted her head in time to find Alex's eyes watching her, small dots of light lit up the dark mysterious depths of her eyes.

Her heart beat faster within her chest, the feeling of having her breath robbed of her became overwhelming, lifting her hand to Alex's face she let the tips of her fingers trace the soft planes of her face, following the path of the line that sat just beside her mouth, running her finger along her bottom lip lovingly.

The soft touch was innocent yet behind her touch an intensify lay, one slight touch felt like her whole heart followed, Alex swallowed past the lump in her throat. "How do you always do that?" She whispered.

" Do what? "

"Make me feel like I'm the most important person in the world."

(Y/n) smiled lightly, replacing her finger with her lips, pressing a long soft kiss. "Because you are." She kissed her again. " I know I'm not the easiest of people to be with, but there is not one moment where I take you for granted, I know very well how lucky I am that you even gave me a second glance. " Alex opened her mouth to protest but (Y/n) pressed her finger to her soft warm lips. "Shush, let me finish I still don't know why you are so special I suspect it's everything about you, how strong you are, brave, so smart, so....just so everything."

" (Y/n). "

"Please, let me finish we've been through so much, more than most couples do in a lifetime, and I know you worried we would fail, but the way I feel about you I've never ever experienced before, I didn't know I was capable of it, but to my delight I am and it's you I fell in love with, because I do love you, Alex, with everything that I am, so I guess what I'm saying after this long ass speech is Alex, my beautiful badass will you marry me?"

Alex blinked hard unsure she had heard what she had actually heard, Kara had said it was too soon (Y/n) would say no.

(Y/n) held her breath she'd not planned on saying it but under the vast open magical night sky and Alex looking so wonderful, she had just come out with it, and the more time Alex stood just staring at her saying nothing the more awkward and nervous she became.

Her lip quivered. "Hey you know just forget about it, I probably got too drunk on the moon, that can happen, right? well, your the scientist so you would know but I read people go crazy during full moons, it's probably way worse for Kryptonians, that's probably what happened that one night when Kara didn't eat the last slice of pizza." Jumping to her feet she swiftly fled the scene of her embarrassment never happier to have super speed.

" (Y/n)! "

                                                                                    xxx

Another teardrop landed on her hand she knew it was stupid, she didn't even have a ring, but foolish stupid hope had filled her heart and she'd felt certain that it would have gone better than it had.

Was it what she said? Was there a better way to ask the woman you loved more than your own life that you wanted to spend forever with her?

Apparently, there was.

She fell back onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling the tears falling down the sides of her face and into her hair, a dark annoying thought fluttered around the deepest darkest corners of her mind like a moth around a lightbulb, Maggie Sawyer would have known what to say, did she propose if she had she sure had the great gift to get Alex to say yes, that's what probably had happened.

I fucking hate her! 

The door creaked closed. "(Y/n)."

"Just forget it, it's okay I'm not worried about it."

" You are crying. " Alex said awkwardly, nervously clutching at the small black box in her hand.

"Yeah, but it's because I found we run out of chocolate milk."

" You hate that stuff, you say it's toxic poison. "

(Y/n) sat up, standing on shaky feet. "I wanted toxic poison "

"(Y/n) can you look at me please because you never waited to hear my answer."

(E/c) eyes watery and red with tears. "You said nothing that was pretty loud and clear."

Taking a deep breath and rushing forward. "I didn't say anything because of all the things I thought you would say, that was definitely not it." Alex fumbled for words.

(Y/n) frowned. "What are you saying?"

The agent's hands shook visibly as she lifted the box and opened it, a silver slim rimmed ring lay inside small jubilant blue diamonds blinked upward. " I've had this for a while, I was waiting for the perfect moment, I carry it everywhere, well not work obviously. " She shrugged nervously, a shy smile on her face.

(Y/n) stared stunned at the box, her mouth falling open as another tear fell from her eye.

"You beat me to it and it threw me off course for a moment. " Alex whispered quietly. 

"I didn't even get you a ring yet and here you are again showing me how perfect you are. "

"Can you put it on now, please? I'm getting really anxious here. " Alex shifted on her feet. 

The chef smirked. "I think it's traditional for my fiance to put the ring on my finger." Spreading her fingers out in front of her and wriggling her fingers excitedly.

"Fiance, not just girlfriend anymore." Alex smiled fingers still twitching as she lifted the ring delicately from the box and onto (Y/n)'s waiting finger, admiring the slim stylish design and how it looked so perfect, so right on her hand. 

 

(Y/n) smiled through the tears that fell from her eyes, when she lifted her eyes from the ring she found Alex was in a very similar condition, tears filled her vast brown eyes as she watched her, their eyes locked for a moment where nothing was spoken. 

"Alex, I hate crying and I really hate seeing you cry can you just kiss me now because I really need you too."

Alex didn't need to be asked twice swiftly and without hesitation Alex closed the distance and pulled her into her arms, gazing into her eyes for a few moments longer before landed her lips to the chef's and pouring all of the anxiety and pent-up frustration she had felt over this one huge question, (Y/n) had taken it all away in moments. 

After long moments they broke the kiss and Alex pressed her forehead to (Y/n)'s. "And for the record you are difficult, but no more than me, so we aren't perfect I think I would hate us to be."

"Good to know."

"Or maybe we are perfect for each other." 

"What a stubborn hard headed impatient DEO agent and a stubborn hard headed impatient chef with massive commitment issues." (Y/n) teased, the newness of the metal on her finger felt odd, but in all the most wonderful ways. 

Alex laughed. "So you are finally all mine."

"I think Agent Danvers sexy pants, that you have to take me up the aisle for that to be a signed sealed and delivered contract."

Alex narrowed her eyes. "Is that more of your sexual fantasies?"

The chef leveled her deep (e/c) eyes onto her, an eyebrow lifted up high on her forehead. "Are you sure it's not one of yours?"


	158. Happy News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of Alex and (Y/n)’s engagement has spread and everyone is insanely excited, but (Y/n) enlists Lena to help her find Alex the perfect ring.

"Oh my God!" Lena gasped for the fifteenth millionth time that hour as she pulled (Y/n)'s ring possessed hand into her own and up close to her eyes.

"Stop saying that." (Y/n) protested weakly making no attempt to remove her hand from her cousin's eager and excited grasp.

"I just can't believe it, and it sounds so romantic you with your spontaneous proposal and then just when you think she's rejecting you, which by the way you are an idiot for thinking, there she is with the ring, this is probably the most romantic proposal I've ever heard of."

" Are you finished? " The chef smiled amusedly, she'd come to have lunch with Lena because she wanted to gush over her engagement, she wasn't the gushing fangirling type of woman but she was making an exception for this, everywhere she went she felt like she had springs in her feet, she was just so happy, but she was here also because she needed her cousin's help. 

Lena narrowed her eyes, it was a strange thing to find (Y/n) engaged before her, they'd had so many talks about this growing up, (Y/n) had found the idea of marriage grotesque, yet here she was a ring on he finger, a promise in her heart and a smile on her face that was matched by a bright light that sparkled from her eyes, and Lena couldn't have been happier.

And it had all began with Alex Danvers after everything somehow they'd battled through and made it triumphantly although not unscathed to the other side.

"I think you know I'm not, my little commitment phobic cousin and lifetime BFF has gotten engaged, I hope you know I'm going to throw you and Alex the biggest party ever held in National City, and I mean ever, even bigger than when Franklin D Roosevelt visited the governor here."

"But we don't know that many people."

"Doesn't matter it's still going to be huge, only the best for you." Lena dismissed.

"Ok, but I really need your help." She needed to get the perfect ring for Alex in the three days since they had returned she'd looked but found nothing that she could say was Alex.

Lena rolled her eyes affectionately. "Let me guess it is about the ring right?"

(Y/n) cheeks turned red. "Yeah, I can't seem to find one and it has to be perfect Lena."

"How are you going to do this all over again when buying a wedding ring."

(Y/n)'s eyes widened with fear. "Lena OMG how am I going to do that, I can't even find the right engagement ring."

" Hey, don't worry I'll help you and everything will be perfect, we'll find your love the perfect ring. " Lena reassured.

"Thank you, Lena, you are the best."

Lena smiled. "I know, but I really have to go now Kara had a weird nightmare last night and she's been pretty weird since." Her mood changed, she'd never seen Kara look like that, at the time when she'd been awakened by her violent tossing and turning, she'd been afraid.

"I'm sure she'll be okay I was a little too busy last night to sleep."

Lena lifted a single perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Oh yeah."

With a conspiratorial spark in her eyes (Y/n) leaned forward. "Turns out engaged sex is way way way better than dating sex."

                                                                                         xxx

Kara sat at the table drumming her fingers against the steel, her mind lost in quiet thought.

"Penny for your them," Alex said as she sat down a bottle of water in her hands.

" Nothing, I just... " Kara cut herself off, after her nightmare she'd expected it to leave her as night terrors usually did, but this, it was growing, a great big ominous claw clutching and grasping at her but she didn't know what it was or meant. "Just a bad dream that is hanging around."

" Oh, one of those, maybe if you tell me about it? "

Kara took a deep breath to steady herself before beginning. "It's weird it's this place that kinda reminded me of The 100 all tribal and primitive, darkness and gloom all around, and then there were these two shadows, scary shrill laughter pouring from them in giant waves so loud it made my ears bleed."

Alex listened thankfully she'd not had a similar dream to that though quite how she'd get nightmares when she spent it attached to one body part or another of (Y/n)'s, that was the definition of a wonderful dream.  "And you are weird it's not just a dream?"

" It wouldn't be the first time Alex, you know that. "

"It could also mean we're going to watch a production of Macbeth minus one witch, try not to over think this Kara, it could just be a dream, let's talk about how I managed to get engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world." Alex smiled smugly.

Rolling her eyes with a soft smile playing across her lips. "Is that official, or was I asleep when (Y/n) claimed that title?"

" You must have been busy with your head up your ass, cause it did and she is. " Alex said knowingly leaning back in her chair. "And now I'm one step closer to living the dream."

" The dream? " Please, not my dream. 

"Yeah, the dream hot wife, a lovely house maybe white picket fence with a front garden and plenty of space in the back for Bear and a couple of kids running around we can make you have on weekends because my sexy af wife and I need some alone time."

" What, Alex I can't look after those many children, especially Kryptonian kids, do you know how much food we'd eat? " Kara gasped.

"Too much, but get used to it cause their gonna just love tormenting their Aunt Kara." 

 

Kara glared at her. "Why do I get the feeling any kids you have should come with a health warning? and I'm sure (Y/n) would object to just being called hot." Kara challenged. 

Alex rolled her eyes. "Do you really want me to be all soppy and list every reason I love her? because I will but don't complain to me at the end." 

Kara smiled, seeing Alex so happy was warming her heart, she had been so stunned when Alex and (Y/n) had bouched into Lena's apartment massive smiles on their faces and red cheeks each talking over the other stumbling to give them the news. 

She thought she would feel concerned yet seeing them so happy and hearing that it was (Y/n) who actually asked and that Alex had bought the ring before she had even talked to her about proposing, it just all felt so right, she couldn't be any happier for her sister and cousin. 

"Let's skip the mushy bits and say it's because (Y/n) is lovely, but Alex we all know this, it's the El genes, we all have this." Kara smiled a little too smugly. 

"But Kara you really have no idea how happy I am, this morning she was still asleep when I left for work, she looked so angelic, she had this slight smile playing across her lips, I kissed her so softly so I wouldn't wake her up." The elder Danvers sister sighed dreamily. 

"Lena is less angelic, she takes up a lot of the bed." Kara chuckled. 

Alex laughed. "I always wake up to find that somehow no matter where she has fallen asleep, even if we had a fight and she is at the other side of the bed, she's either wrapped her arms around me or cuddled up in my arms, it's really so cute and the reason why our fights never last long because try waking up and seeing her seet face it's hard to stay mad at her." 

                                                                                      xxx

Juggling the cinnamon sticks into the air easily, (Y/n) shifted around the kitchen with ease, she'd wanted to do something sweet and surprise Alex so with her having the day of she'd gone to the store and picked up the ingredients she needed to make them a romantic meal for just them. 

Bear sat on the couch his head twisting to and fro watching her every move, his nose sniffing the air at the smells of delicious food filling the air. 

"You know the secret to cooking duck is removing a lot of the fat first because duck is very fatty and can be totally gross if you don't remove it, but you need to keep some, of course, that is where you will get some flavor along with the seasoning of course." (Y/n) looked up at the dog. 

"You know who is crazy Bear? people who hate cloves." She held up the small wood like flower bud up, holding it close to her nose and taking a deep intake of breath. "Just beautiful, and we need four of them."

Suddenly Bear jumped off the sofa and began to growl, his small little sounds filled the room, he'd been acting odd like this all afternoon, and (Y/n) had no idea what was wrong, she'd begun to assume it was because he was missing Alex, even if usually he just laid down and sulked when he was missing one of them. 

She'd taken him out for a long walk hoping it would calm him down but it hadn't worked obviously. 

"Calm down Bear, it's just me and you here for a few more hours Alex won't be back till late today." Unfortunately. 

She'd found herself thinking of the future today, the first time in her life imagining a time when she would be saying that not just to Bear, maybe a little child bouncing around on the couch, hyperactive and hell bent of destroying the room, hell the whole house, Bear would follow along because he was a softy and he liked to make them happy, and then have the nerve to give her dirty looks when she punished them for being naughty. 

She could use the ultimate scare tactic for any child, "That's it, just wait till your mother comes home!" And it was Alex so she imagined that would be a terrifying thought for little kids unless Alex decided to be a softie like she was sometimes, that had gotten (Y/n) back to the present and back to Alex. 

There had been no need for her to be in the DEO today so she hadn't seen her since she had fallen asleep, she'd woken up that morning to find a note on Alex's pillow. 

Babe, 

You looked too adorable to wake up, I did get my goodbye kiss though (I hope you don't mind). I love you, enjoy your day off, don't forget to drop me a text every now and again. 

Love your heartbroken at leaving without seeing your sweet smile fiance. 

She'd pressed her fingertips to her lips and hoped she would remember but she hadn't. 

Knock, knock. 

Bear began to bark and growl intensely trying to grab a hold of (Y/n)'s leg as she passed but he was too small to get any real leverage on the material and hold it still, (Y/n) was too strong.

"Cut it out Bear you're being a dick!" 

Lifting the dog up into her arms she opened the door, she recalled the man from their brief meeting before they left for their mini-vacation, the best vacation she'd ever had, she'd come back engaged to Alex. 

She was Alex Danvers's fiance. 

She (Y/n) (L/n) was engaged to Alexandra Danvers. 

It was still the most wonderful thing to ever happen to her, she was still floating on air, cloud nine really did exist and it was residing in National City and in their apartment. 

"Hi, Mr. Porter right?" She smiled as Bear growled showing his small white teeth. "Excuse Mr. Grouchy he hasn't had his nap."

"Oh, well that is understandable." The older man shifted awkwardly on his feet, (Y/n) narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Err was there something you wanted?"

"Oh, yes I was talking with your..err partner this morning she said that you were engaged." 

(Y/n) smiled. "Yes, yes we are."

He looked down at his feet, breathing deeply, she'd said this was what she wanted him to do, so he had to do it. "My wife, she err...she had a bracelet that her mother gave her on her wedding day, my daughters are the anti-marriage type so I doubt they will ever get to have it, but I'm sure she would love it to go to a girl as pretty as you." He held out the square blue box, opening it to show a quite simplistic yet elegantly beautiful bracelet set in silver. 

"That is very generous of you but I'm sure your wife would want it to go to one of her daughters whether they are getting married or not." 

"You didn't know my wife." She told me. He gave her no choice thrusting the box into her hand, jumping back when the dog looked like he could jump at him with his tiny terror teeth baring. 

"I'm so sorry I don't know what has gotten into him today." (Y/n) said awkwardly. 

"Just enjoy." He smiled sadly before turning around and walking back to his apartment door slowly his head dropped low. 

Closing the door she sat Bear on the ground still growling and barking. "Thanks for making that even more awkward Bear, you are such a darling."

She placed the box onto the counter, she hadn't wanted to take it, it seemed so strange, why would a man she had spoken only a few words to give her such a gift? 

"If he's trying to win me away from Alex, he's going to be waiting a long time I'd even turn down Chris Evans, bye Chris you had your chance, I'm over you now!" (Y/n) laughed as she turned back to her task at hand in the kitchen, she'd ask Alex about the bracelet later when she came home.


	159. Hidden Charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) waits for Alex but the night doesn’t go as planned.

Alex slithered through the door biting her bottom lip, she'd been way longer than she had told (Y/n) she would be, there had been a problem with a prisoner they were holding, turns   
out he had been innocent, who knew dark green aliens with two noses could have identical evil twins.

"Babe I'm so sorry I'm late I...." Her eyes grew wide as she took in the scene before her, the table dressed with places set for two over a cute flowery tablecloth, two long candlesticks stood proudly in the center lit up as the rest of the room's light was dimmed. "Wow, okay someone's been busy."

The smell of delicious food tantalized her taste buds as she heard the deep roaring rumble of her stomach.

The bathroom door opened suddenly and in breezed (Y/n), Alex's eyes popped open, her mouth agape as (Y/n) in a short dark blue tight fitted dress, her hair pulled up high above her head letting some pieces fall down in spiral cascades.

"Hey Alex you are back, Bear has been an absolute dickhead today you have no idea, he has driven me crazy and nearly killed Mr. Porter when he stopped by."

" What. " Alex whispered distractedly.

(Y/n) suddenly saw where her eyes were trained, pursing her lips and pressing her hands to her hips she raised an eyebrow. "Have you finished?"

"What, no I was listening, I swear..."

" You had your eyes in my cleavage. " The chef challenged.

Alex smiled swooping into her and pulling her close. "I was admiring my fiance, am I not allowed to do that?"

"So you brazenly admit it." (Y/n) pushed herself closer, pressing her heavy bust against Alex's chest. "You know Agent Danvers I'd much rather you touch than just look." Her voice thick with sweet velvety honey.

"Well I will gladly take you up on your desires future Mrs. Danvers but first I really need to eat, it feels like I haven't eaten in hours."

"Keeping me waiting, you better make it worth my while hotshot." (Y/n) warned with a smile. 

Alex smirked, leaning in to press her lips to (Y/n)'s aiming for a quick brief kiss, but (Y/n) wrapped her arms around her neck and held her captive. "I missed you." (Y/n) whispered against her lips delighting in the feel of Alex against her, she knew it ha been only a few hours but it had felt like a lifetime away from her.

" I missed you too, let me go and wash up and I'll be right back. "

Reluctantly (Y/n) let her go following her progress to the bathroom, shaking herself out of her dreamy malaise heading to get the food ready for when Alex returned.

                                                                                          xxx

"I can't believe you did all of this." Alex motioned to the table, the perfect looking plates of food, that looked and smelled far too good to eat. " I never knew duck went with pomegranate. "

(Y/n) smiled brightly. "Of course, it's a classic combination when I was training in Paris this was one of the first dishes I ever was taught to make."

" By your ex who was also your boss. " Alex asked a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

"Hello, Ms. jealous it's you I'm marrying isn't it?"

Alex's mouth turned up slightly at the corner in a smirk. "It is, I still can't believe it's actually happening, I had to pinch myself twice today to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

" Not dreaming baby, it's you and me forever. " (Y/n) smiled, picking up her fork swirling it around for a long moment, chewing her bottom lip. "Alex."

Alex looked up from her plate, the best thing about marrying a chef was getting full free access to the best food available, and with (Y/n) it really was the best. "Yes."

"I thought I was happy."

Alex's face paled. "Excuse me."

" I mean before I thought I was as happy as I would ever get with you before, but ever since we got engaged it's been just so crazy, like this is extreme happiness, I just wanted to say you make me this happy, its why I did all of this, I just love you and well I wanted to show you. " (Y/n)'s face turned red.

Alex smiled having recovered from her little scare, she reached her hand across to place over (Y/n)'s. "Oh (Y/n) I love you so much, I know I drive you crazy being jealous sometimes, but I get caught up sometimes in thinking too much."

" Don't worry I know, Lena had this boyfriend at university oh God was he possessive, I think for a time he made her actually live in his jacket pocket, he was a weird one though. "

"How weird?"

"I used to call him the Vampire " (Y/n) shrugged.

"Huh?"

" He always wore black, and I mean even more than Lena did, he stayed awake all night and slept till the light died, I really have no idea how he wasn't kicked out, a few times Lena snuck me into her dorm to stay while visiting and he was just mega weird, I even pulled out Dracula from the library, I had to steal the library card though, but you know like I badass I did, and never returned it. " She smiled triumphantly. 

"What happened?"

"Well, I got away with it of course." ( Y/n) said smugly.

Alex rolled her eyes. "No, I mean with the vampire, what happened to him?"

(Y/n) lifted an eyebrow. "No one is a match for Lilian Luthor, even a suspected vampire, she stormed in with the stay away from my daughter routine and he was never seen again."

" Really? "

"Well I was in Paris and Lena moved on to this photographer name Gavin or Gareth maybe Gary or something equally unimaginative, but he kept normal waking hours so that was an upgrade."

"No one can say you two have not lived life to the fullest, I was in Midvale and then here, not exactly exciting stuff." Alex sighed.

"Just busy every day keeping the city and the world safe, nothing exciting at all." ( Y/n) smiled Alex could keep on thinking she was boring but (Y/n) knew different. 

"Yes, I am a great big hero."

"You are to me, my world got a whole lot better the day you barged into my kitchen." (Y/n) lifted her heavy eyes filled with hope and love. 

"You hated me, you were very vocal on that fact and threatened to call Superman on me because your father knew him."Alex chuckled at the memory. 

"I did, but it wasn't the only thing I was feeling."

Alex leaned forward. "Oh yeah, what else were you feeling?"

"Oh you know the usual things beyond, I hate this woman who the hell is she type of thing, such as who is she? she was rough but she sure did smell good, I wonder what she looks like when she smiles really smiles I bet her whole face would light up and her eyes, such beautiful mysterious eyes would just sparkle and dance."

"Wow, okay you thought a lot of things, but you sure didn't show those things at our second meeting."

(Y/n) smiled carefully running her finger along the rim of the glass in front of her. "I'd progressed beyond that, at that point but I needed my show of resistance to continue Alex, I'd gone into erotic dream territory and once you get in there, there is no way out."

"So you started dating someone else," Alex smirked. 

"I did not, I hadn't even begun dating anyone, you put pay to that Agent badass, but I got scared, commitment-phobe sitting right here you know." 

"You are committed to me." 

(Y/n) sighed. "Yeah, but I'm still scared sometimes, not because I'm not sure about you but because ghosts of my past still haunt me I guess, but every time I look at you, and your eyes catch mine, all my fears go away, they are like mist clearing away for the sun to shine and everything is clear again, I see everything my heart wants and it all starts with you."

Pushing away the stray tear that fell from her eye Alex smiled at her, deep and warm she held onto her hand tighter. "I love you so much (Y/n)."

"And I love you, hey you know something weird happened when you were out, beyond Bear being freaking crazy." She cast a disapproving glance at the dog fast asleep in his basket. 

"What happened?"

Moving towards the counter where she had left the box, (Y/n) picked it up and opened it to show Alex. "Mr. Porter from next door came over, you remember I told you Bear all but attacked him, anyway he said his wife wanted me to have this."

Alex stood up. "A bracelet, why would she want that and isn't she dead?"

"She's supposed to be, maybe he has her locked up in his attic like a Mr. Rochester figure."

Alex rolled her eyes. "A tasteless joke (Y/n)."

Slowly and carefully (Y/n) lifted the piece of jewelry from its casing and studied it. "He said that his daughters weren't the marrying type so his wife would want to give it to someone like me, which I thought was weird, he doesn't even know me, I could be a massive cheat for all he knows."

Alex chuckled. 

(Y/n) frowned as the bracelet suddenly felt funny in her hand. "Err Ale....." Before she could finish her sentence (Y/n) disappeared. 

Alex stared stock still, one minute laughing and the next, unsure what the hell was going on her eyes frantically searched around the room. "(Y/n)!" 

"(Y/n!!!!)"


	160. Into The Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) again comes face to face with Kharys and Aethyr I’m the Phantom Zone.

"(Y/n)!! "

Alex shouted, waking the little dog up from his sleep, the sight of Alex so distressed aroused his concern, taking tired little steps he moved from his basket to sit by her feet.

"(Y/n) if this is your way of saying I am doing the washing up I'm going to kill you!"

"(Y/n) where are you?" Her voice hoarse, desperation kicking in, she'd just been standing there holding the bracelet and now she was gone and so was the bracelet.

Tears began to pour down her face as in a frenzy of worry she searched in every room of the apartment shouting her name as she went, she knew it was futile, but she had to do it, she didn't know what else to do.

As expected each room lay empty, no sign of (Y/n) even the bathroom held no clue she'd been inside, he'd taken to keeping her promise about the towels, they were lined up neatly next to each other.

"(Y/n) stop fucking joking around this isn't funny!" She shouted out loudly, the veins in her neck and forehead sticking out, her hands shaking uncontrollably.

A dark ominous feeling grasped at her, ice cold and chilly it clenched down harder until she felt her chest grow heavy and she struggled to breathe, something had happened to (Y/n).

As she sank to the ground she pulled out her cell phone, dialing Kara's number she waited the awfully long time, the phone shaking in her hands.

"Ka...ra..." She sobbed out the word on a gasp.

" Alex, what's wrong? " 

"It's (Y/n)...she's gone."

" Alex calm down what happened did you argue, just breath she loves you she will be back. " 

Alex ground her teeth annoyed. "No, she just disappeared right before my eyes." Bear came to sit next to her, feeling her pain he laid his small chin on her leg, his small brown pebble-like eyes full of sympathy looked up at her urging her to feel better.

" What! I'll be right there. " 

Kara quickly hung up the phone, the good thing about having a sister who could fly at super speed was when in times of crisis, in moments Kara stepped through the window, Lena following sharply on her heels.

Kara's eyes widened in alarm at seeing her sister on the ground, their eyes met and the look of confused forlornness almost flawed her.

Lena surged forward iron steel in her eyes. "What happened?"

" Lena calm down, can't you see Alex is upset. " Kara scolded her.

"I can see that but we can't find her if we don't know what happened can we?"

Sighing deeply, Alex stood up, holding Bear within her arms, as his head fell onto her shoulder as though he were a human baby. "She's right, we were having dinner she'd cooked and she was telling me about your vampire boyfriend."

" Oh, not this again he was just a very lazy goth. " Lena sighed.

Alex ignored her. "She was stood right here holding the bracelet, she was telling me about how Mr. Porter gave it to her when she just vanished."

Kara frowned. "Bracelet?"

" Yes it was something he said was his wife's and she wanted (Y/n) to have. "

"Right," Lena said sternly marching towards the door with determination.

" Where are you going? " Kara asked suddenly.

"People don't just disappear Kara, it happened when she was holding the bracelet and if this friendly Mr. Porter gave it to her then he is our clue to what the hell is going on."

"You don't know where he lives." Alex pointed out, she'd seemed to have lost use of her brain.

"Show me, but I promise this it won't be pretty," Lena warned dramatically. "I'm pretty fucking fed up of everyone picking on my cousin!"

                                                                                  xxx

Jackson Porter moved aside to let the three women inside, he felt his knees tremble as he closed the door, he'd heard the shouts but was too afraid to move from his stop.

He slowly turned to face them, the two new women the one looked slightly like (Y/n) he noted, while the other's cold green eyes burned into him as though she could read every word written on his soul.

Alex he saw seemed to shrink her red tear stained eyes tore a hole into his heart, he knew the pain of grief, he knew it only too well.

Lena stepped forward with menace. "What have you done and what the hell was that bracelet?"

His eyes moved from her fixed on something behind them, his lip trembled slightly as he saw her approach, his Amelia had been sweet and kind, she was cold now, a dark ora surging through her.

"Answer me!" Lena demanded.

" How rude and impatient you are daughter. " A familiar cruel voice said behind them. "I should have left you with better manners."

Lena felt the shrill conceit run down her neck like jagged spikes that crawled and scrapped deep dark rows of flesh. "Aethyr." She whispered.

All three women turned around.

Aethyr smiled smugly, the hollow cheekbones in her face made her look vastly more arrogant, green eyes glowed with triumph. "Oh, dear don't tell me I've made you sad."

" Where is she? " Alex shouted stepping forward aggressively, only for Kara to hold her back.

Aethyr laughed. "I believe that right now she is enjoying a family reunion."

" We're her family! " Lena growled.

"Oh dear, no what a daughter really needs is her mother."

Kara glared at her. "She's in the Phantom Zone."

"Well done little bunny, you must be the smart one." Aethyr mocked.

Alex narrowed her eyes, feeling the volcano of anger erupt inside her very soul. "I'm giving you one last chance to bring her back, if not I'm going to kill you right where you stand!" She threatened, trying to get herself free of her sister's arms.

The elder Kryptonian arched an eyebrow. "Feel free to try darling, the phantom zone is an interesting place, you learn many things, I, for instance, learned how to project myself, so your threats are empty human, I'm not truly here."

" I'm going to kill you, that's a promise! " Alex growled out.

Aethyr laughed. "Got to get to me first, you see I went decades without my sister, trapped in that dark place and now she is punished with me, in a place where darkness dwells in the hearts and souls like foul smelling stale puss oozing from vile open wounds, you and your cousin Superman did that to me, and you and ( Y/n) did that to us, this." She spat out angrily. " This is your punishment, this is her punishment for going against her mother, her own blood, the woman who brought her into the world! "

"She abandoned her!" Alex countered. " (Y/n) owes her or you nothing! "

Smirking Aethyr smiled. "My sister and I think differently." Her green eyes turned dark and murky, her red thin lips curving. "And you." Her eyes moved to Lena. " This is your punishment, see how it feels to be apart from someone you call your sister, enjoy the hurt that stabs at your heart when you picture her face, when your mind hears a sound that reminds you of her voice, of the times you were together, it's quite the torment I can assure you."

"You are sick." Lena bit back with repulsion.

" Maybe dear, but that doesn't really matter, I'm still in my prison, but at least now I'm not alone. " Her eyes traveled between them all, landing on Alex. "Oh poor precious human, fidelity is overrated, move on."

With a cackle of laughter, she began to fade into nothingness.

"We will meet again soon," Alex promised.

"Remember, she doesn't have her powers, she's a weak little cupcake again."

" What is happening? " A weak voice asked them, his voice quivered.

Kara barged past him, eager to exit the apartment and begin her journey. 

"Where are you going?" Lena asked hating the gaunt forlorn look on Alex's face, rage and anger piled in the windows of her eyes. 

"I'm going to see Clark, he must know how to get into the Phantom Zone, he will tell me and we can go and get her, bring her back home, don't worry Alex we'll have her home by dinner time tomorrow at the latest."

                                                                                                  xxx

Darkness blinded her from seeing very much beyond the large trees, the sudden shift from being stood in their apartment her eyes on Alex to this, stood in an empty abyss was astounding.

Silence pierced through her with eery intent, it was too quiet until the crunch of footsteps grew closer and closer, a brisk, soft yet cutting breeze hit her cheeks. 

"Alex." Please be Alex, please let this all be a joke and it's my Alex. 

" We meet again. "

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes at the sound of the familiar voice, through the thick mist of dark her face appeared, just as she remembered those few months ago when she had left her, left her because if she didn't she'd have killed her, she'd nearly taken Alex away from her and now she'd managed to take her away from Alex. 

"Kharys, what the hell am I doing here?"

Kharys pouted dramatically. "My, my Kharys now, such coldness towards your own mother, I brought you into the world, and I can promise you it wasn't immaculate, fortunately for me there was no pain." She smirked. "Kryptonian genes."

"How lucky for you, you could pretend you never had a child at all, after all, isn't that what you did?"

"I was a good mother!"

"Yeah, sure you made Elizabeth Bathory look sweet and caring, if we ignore all the death of virgins bit, although I wouldn't put that past you."

"You think it was easy, I tried to be a mother, I tried to be like the other women I saw at the school gates every day, so involved so devoured in their roles they forgot themselves along the way," Kharys shouted with rage. 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Cool sorry for your burden, so now you've told me this I'll be going home." Lifting her arm to gesture around her. 

Kharys smiled, her eyes caught on the ring, she grabbed (Y/n)'s hand and brought it closer to inspect, her face blank until her face grimaced with distaste and revulsion. "I see someone caught you, just like your father did me, can I dare hope it's not that awful creature you were so angry about us hmm... let's say improving."

(Y/n) pulled her arm back, aware suddenly that her strength was gone, her eyes filled with hate aimed at the woman she should have loved more than anyone in her life.

Kharys laughed mockingly. "Oh my poor sweet little child, when will you learn you are too much like me, they bore us far too quickly, they are only human what can they have that would hold us for long?" She moved closer lifting the trails of hair that cascaded down her neck with a mere echo. "I've done you a favor, you will thank me."

"What are you a God? Kara said it right that the only thing that makes us special is just science and environments on earth a yellow sun, we are nothing special."

"You say that but all I hear is blah blah blah Kara the self-righteous fool." Kharys mocked, tugging her hair hard, pain lacing through her scalp. "The deed is done, and I'm sorry to say, sweety, there is no going back, revel in the gift I've given you."

(Y/n) frowned. "You don't know me at all, back in National City is the family I love, my friends, the woman I love and if you think you can stand there looking smug and triumphant you are mistaken because I would strike you down now for just one of those people, even just a stranger on the street, you act so detached so judgemental, such an act I see what you are, I see it very well."

"And what is that, please tell me."

"Angry because you watched your father be hurt by your mother, saw how much his love for her hurt him because she didn't truly love him, she loved someone else, so you fool yourself, and say she loved him, you fooled me at the beginning by saying that but you left a lot of things out in our original little chats even when Lena sat right next to me you didn't tell me we were blood."

"She is so very weak child, she isn't as strong as us."

"She is one of the strongest people I have ever met, the whole world is against her but still, still she tries and strives to change the world by doing good, that is pretty fucking badass, but you, you let your fear poison your life, you left us without even a note of goodbye, when my father was shot nearly killed still you didn't come, I was so afraid, just a tiny little girl again trying to be a grown up in that hospital only Lena there to hold me while I cried listing to the sounds of his machine to keep him breathing, she did your job Mother!" She spat the word in her face. 

Kharys turned away letting out a low displeased grunt. "You don't know what you are talking about, your father didn't appreciate the jewel he had in me."

(Y/n) laughed she was scared and angry but she couldn't show that not now not to Kharys she would use those negative feelings and thoughts against her. "I guess you are right, it's a good thing he's found someone else to share his life with isn't it, someone who makes him happy."

"What!" Khary's face contorted into a deep rage, her eyes bulging out of their sockets so much (Y/n) feared they would launch out and hit her. 

"Oh yes, she is just a lovely woman, I adore her, I'm very close to calling her Mom you know, plus there is the issue about my impending baby brother or sister, they didn't want to know the gender of the baby, wanted it to be a surprise, isn't that sweet?" (Y/n) was so busy teasing her mother that she forgot the bile that pooled in her stomach at the words, but at the end of the day Cat was annoying but she was infinitely better than Kharys. 

"I am the only mother you will ever have!"

"And then there is Alex's mother such a sweet lady, we talk all of the time, exchange recipes, she's coming to National City in a few months to see the new play everyone is talking about, we're going together."

"You may be a little busy dear."

(Y/n) laughed. "Yeah sure, but if on the really remote chance I can't get out of her on my own, I know Alex will come for me."

Kharys laughed. "You are hopeful but very naive, and how long do you think she will wait? How long before she just simply stops? Does she have a ring too? How long before it comes off and doesn't go back on, how long before the loneliness starts to creep into her wounds and suddenly there is someone there with a winning smile before she knows it she has forgotten your name, and you are still here waiting and hoping." She smirked again. "Let me tell you something Aethyr told me about this place, this is where hope comes to die, this is where all vestiges of peace and love depart, there is no joy here, no love, no hope, no decency, this is desperation, this is anger, this is you."

"Never, I know Alex and she loves me, and I love her I am nothing like you!" 

"Maybe, but this is home now dear, and Mommy is here for you."

Footsteps came again from the deepest darkest part of the forest a cold voice soon followed, like ice in a freezer. "And I, your Aunt Aethyr." 

Please don't give up on me Alex, don't leave me here.


	161. The Shift Into The Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been months since Alex lost (Y/n) but soon they find their way into the Phantom Zone, Alex, Lena and Kara are all set to kick ass and save (Y/n) what they find astounds them.

Four Months Later.

"Is this it?" Alex asked, exhausted from months of trying and trying to get to the Phantom Zone and relieved because if it was then she was as close as she could be to getting (Y/n) back.

Kara cast her head around to take in the dull gloomy place, the stale smell clung to the air like a stain on white fabric. "Yes, this is the Phantom Zone."

Lena shrugged. "So let's get going, the sooner we start our search the sooner we can find (Y/n) and the sooner we can get out of this place, it's giving me the creeps."

It had been a very long four months, Kara's original prediction had been premature, Kharys and Aethyr had been ahead of them every step of the way, so with the projector to the Phantom Zone missing when they arrived at the Fortress of Solitude they were forced to search for a Kryptonian crystal that would get them into it.

That had been the difficult bit.

Four months earlier. 

"How can that happen?" Alex shouted her face red with pure rage, she'd hated the hope that she had in her heart had been dashed. 

Kara sighed. "When I got there the projector Kal-el said was there was gone." 

" How is that possible? " Lena asked concerned as she rose from the couch. 

"My cousin told me something else, in the Phantom Zone is a portal, only accessible to members of the house of El, Jor-el created the shortcut in case anyone in his family ever was stuck there." 

"What if his family were the ones supposed to be sent there?" Alex asked astounded, how could one guy seem so clueless? 

Kara slumped down onto the sofa, pulling her fingers through her hair as they shook slightly. "Given who did this, and knowing about that portal it had to have been Kharys." 

Alex ground her teeth, that woman she knew they would have to meet, she was getting impatient, how could such a vile cruel corrupt woman have a daughter like (Y/n)? "So Aethyr does her little projection trick, gets the neighbor to believe that she's his dead wife, somehow connects the bracelet with the projector and tricks (Y/n), While Kharys escaped through the portal and stole the projector from the fortress of solitude." 

" And she could communicate with Aethyr because of the device Kal-el build that lets him contact those inside the zone. "

"They must have been planning for months," Lena said her face gone pale as she sat down next to Kara, taking her hand in her own she needed to hold onto someone or she feared she would scream.

Rage filled Alex as she thought of it, every time they'd spent a happy moment together the two Kryptonian witches had been busy plotting around their cauldron, while they'd been blissfully unaware they were in danger. "So is that it? our last chance there must be another way in there Kara because I'm not going to sit around here hoping her hate-filled mother has a change of heart and tells her about this portal." 

" Alex calm down. " 

The agent slammed both hands down onto the counter with a violent thud, sending it to break into two parts as though it had been the victim of an earthquake. "I won't I promised her I would always be there for her and now when she's all alone on floating prison she's all on her own I'm not there!" 

"Alex." 

" No, don't Alex me you don't understand, why does this keep happening, we get somewhere we grow, we are happy then something like this happens and she's taken away from me, why? And this all started when her mother came back, all the badness, all the cruel fate began with her. " 

Kara and Lena exchanged worried glances as Alex reached for the bottle of whiskey she'd bought that morning, the urge had been too great old habits breaking back. 

Lena took the glass away from her cautiously, earning herself an angry glare. "Alex, that won't help and (Y/n) will just be really pissed off when she finds out." 

" I don't care! " 

"Yes you do, we'll find her Alex I promise it, she was the center of my world for such a long time, it's hurting me too, I want to curl up and cry but I can't and neither can you, we have to work together to bring her home where she belongs." 

Kara pulled the bottle from Alex's hand and poured it down the sink. "There is another way Alex, we need to find a crystal." 

"Crystal?" 

" Of course, it would be stupid if there was only one way inside Alex, we find a crystal and we have our way in. " Kara reassured her. 

"Where the hell do we get one?" 

"I still can't believe it took us four months to find a crystal," Lena said as they carefully made their way through the sparse growth of trees, all black in the darkness, like solid 3D shadows.

Kara smiled. "Luckily (Y/n) made a good impression on a certain Lesla-La, I don't know why I thought of her at the very last minute." She could have kicked herself for her own incompetence.

"Yeah well, I'm sorry for trying to strangle you," Alex grumbled.

" Wait what, I thought you were hugging me! " Kara startled.

"She had her hands around your neck, how is that a hug?" Lena chuckled. 

 

"Well, that is a little disturbing."

Alex shrugged. "I was in a bad place."

"I think we all are now," Lena observed looking around, a low gentle howl of a haunting wind whirled around them. 

"What was that?" Kara stopped. 

All three fell into an awkward silence, their heads darting around for the slightest movement, Alex shrugged after a time, when nothing had jumped out at them nor had anything attacked them. "It's just the wind. "

"Pretty creepy wind." Kara sighed. 

"Yep, so let's keep moving shall we."

A sharp whistle scraped the darkened atmosphere with fatal intent, with it came a giant gust of wind in the shape of a dark grey cloud that charged right for them. 

"Shit!" Alex shouted as they jumped out of the things way, the vague shape of a humanoid seemed to exist somewhere in its shape. 

"What the hell is that?" Lena gasped. 

"I don't know but I bet it isn't alone, keep a lookout for more," Alex warned. "Let's just get (Y/n) and get the hell out of this place."

"And forget it ever happened," Kara whispered, the apparition seemed to be gone but if there was one thing she was certain of was there was definitely something watching them, she could feel eyes watching her. 

                                                                 xxx

A strange dancing yellow/orange light glowed in the distance, drawing them from their dark slumber of the depressing forest and into something altogether more inviting, yet also somehow just as alarming, if there was light then that meant there was life. 

This was where they needed to be alert. 

Huts appeared illuminated by the light of a dozen torches that flickered and danced in the air on top of their wooden sticks. 

"I feel like we've gone back in time, this better be the Phantom zone Kara and not England 845 AD," Alex warned on a hiss. 

"No this is it," Kara reassured her. 

A loud sudden roar pierced their eardrums. 

"What the hell was that?"

A small group of people walked past, rushing they seemed to be in a hurry. "How can you not know, tonight is the big night the Goddess of Destruction takes on The Destroyer." One shouted out as they rushed past them. 

Kara and Lena turned to face each other. 

"I guess they have to do something for entertainment around here." Alex shrugged. "Come on let's follow them, maybe someone will know about (Y/n)." 

Nodding Lena and Kara followed, the crowds getting louder as they trailed through thick muddy stone roads the stench of strange food filling the air heavily, it was like a Superbowl Sunday set in Mordor. 

"I guess now I don't have to wonder what being in Lord of the Rings was like," Lena whispered as they passed a tall giant-like man. 

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Not something you see every day."

Soon enough up ahead stood a simple wooden structure, though big it looked primitive and old, yet still it raved to life as the sounds of disembodied crowds raged with delight, the sound of steel hitting steel grew louder as their bloodlust grew to fever pitch. 

Alex winced. "They sound like they are having an orgasm."

Kara turned red. 

"That's for another day Alex." Lena nodded. 

One by one the three women walked into the stadium, coming face to face with seats around a sand covered center stage, like a Roman Gladiatorial ring, two warriors fought it out in the center, until one tripped and fell to the ground their sword flying to the ground. 

Alex sat down between Lena and Kara, her eyes eagerly on the fight, she held her breath as the one standing looked over to a man sat on a golden seat, a black beard adorned his face, and dark brown hair fell down his face, a sinister smirk appeared on his face as he nodded, his eyes glowing with an evil delight his slight monstrous eyebrow raised high as though he was Vlad the Impaler casting doom upon his enemies, as the warrior raised his sword high into the air and with an almighty thrust stabbed it into his neck. 

Lena blinked hard, hiding her face in Alex's shoulder, working together had given them a chance if anything to get to know each other better, despite being Kara's sister and (Y/n)'s fiance Lena had been troubled to realize she hardly knew the woman at all. 

The audience roared even louder as the dead man was dragged from the stage, the triumphant man raising his sword high into the air as he left, breathing a sigh of relief that he had lived to fight another day. 

"So this is hardcore," Kara whispered under her breath as another man appeared. 

"And now, time for play is over!" He shouted. 

"That was playing." Alex shrieked. 

"The moment you have all been waiting for, The Destroyer." He gestured to one side of the stadium, as sand was kicked up into a dust, a large forboding muscular figure appeared, a shield in his hands and a large sword in the other, a mix of hisses and cheers filled the wooden stadium. "And your favorite creator of doom, the Goddess of Destruction!" He indicated to the other side, where a tall woman emerged slowly and menacingly, her hair fell down lazily and lusciously around her face, covering her features from view, arms braced large as she clasped them tightly together, two swords hung over her back. 

Alex winced trying to get a view of her features, a familiar feeling whirling around in her as she looked at her, a feeling that only happened when...

"(Y/n)" Lena gasped sitting forward as the woman pulled her hair back, her long lean neck curving as she reached her hands backward to claim her weapons. 

"What the hell is going on?" Alex whispered.


	162. The Goddess Of Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) has given up hope, then there she is, Alex has finally come.

Mouths agape and their eyes open wide Alex, Kara and Lena watched in stunned mortification as (Y/n) walked towards the massive bulk of a man.

Alex shot to her feet, Kara grabbed her arm to hold her back. "What are you doing?"

" What a stupid question to ask me, have you seen the size of that guy he's huge, I have to help her she doesn't have her powers here. " Alex stressed out worry pulsating through her veins.

"Err Alex I really don't think you need to worry," Lena said her eyes glued to the scene in front of her.

Kara and Alex turned towards the action, (Y/n) making a charging run towards the stationary man, her thighs pumping hard until she got so far then as though she had vast industrious springs in her legs she launched herself up into the air and on top of him, he lifted up his shield just in time for her two heavy swords to crash down on it with apocalyptic intent.

"Wow." Alex gasped.

The chef was not done, her eyes set to steel she glared at her foe, a fire somewhere deep in her soul drove her forward again this time lifting her right sword into the air before he had time to lower his shield, instead he managed to deflect her attack with his sword, when she brought her left sword around to jab at his side he had no defence instead he fell to the ground and used his leg to try to trip her up.

(Y/n) jumped perfectly landing both feet hard on his legs, unable to move his legs (Y/n) smirked down at him.

"Do it bitch!" He spat.

" Now that's not nice, we were having fun and then you went and spoiled it. " Pointing two swords towards his throat he swallowed harshly as they both looked up, waiting for the signal.

Pride gleamed in the man's dark eyes and (Y/n) felt her stomach turn over in repulsion, she'd been here too many times now, the thing that scared her the most was how much each time it got easier, easier to plunge the knife in, easier to end a life.

A dark thin eyebrow arched, a slow nod followed.

The silence stretched out, breaths held as everyone watched and waited for the inevitable.

Lena shook her head. Don't do it (Y/n). 

The sound of steel meeting bone and cartridge filled the dull tense silence with a deathly chill.

"(Y/n)" Alex whispered.

A deep booming laugh lifted around the stadium, the man on his gilded throne shone white teeth, his distinctive approval of the death and carnage clear from the glossy shine of his cheeks, standing to his feet he lifted his hands. "The Goddess of Destruction keeps her title for another day, unfortunately, the prize I promised is not available anymore." His eyes traveled to the angry (e/c) eyes boring into him, his face smug. "That would mean we would lose her, and you wouldn't want that would you?"

The crowd cheered and growled in equal measure, the roars were cut short suddenly by the heavy sword that flew across the stadium and landed just narrowly missing him and jammed with a loud thud into the back of the chair, blood still pouring from the blade. 

His eyes grew wide, torn between being impressed and angry, with a slow determined menace (Y/n) walked towards him, standing just beyond the barrier pulling her sword free.

He grabbed her wrist. "On Krypton we could have ruled together side by side, two powerful entities."

" I'd rather crawl into a deep pit full of rattlesnakes. "

                                                                                              xxx

(Y/n) sighed angrily, throwing her swords to the side she didn't care where they landed, she sent a fist through the wall the pain a welcome feeling as she saw the redness appear, blood spots prick at the surface.

This wasn't the first time Zod had rescinded on his deal, the hope she'd once installed herself with during her first moments in the phantom zone, now she was afraid, afraid she was stuck in purgatory and there was no way out.

"Your little rebel act has caught Zods attention."

"You should have paid more attention to me and not left, maybe you would see my rebel act is not an act." (Y/n) grunted out, her skin on fire with the rage fueling her. 

Kharys smiled. "Not happy dear."

(E/c) eyes darted to the older woman, dark rings around her eyes, sleep was hard to come by these days, fear, anger, sadness, grief it all mixed together until she couldn't breathe anymore, she didn't know which one she would surrender to first, she knew she had to fall down from one of them, she'd run on hope but now she was sure that had departed her and taken a one way ticket back home, back to National City and back to Alex, back to warm safe arms that held on tightly and never let go, just where (Y/n) wanted to be. 

"I've enjoyed our time here, being mother and daughter again, although your hostile behavior has been rather irksome, I think given time you will come around," Kharys observed as she clenched her fist hard, her knuckles turning white in the effort, risking it she moved closer, holding her hand out to gently grab a hold of the ring that hung around (Y/n)'s neck. "Still carrying it around I see, it is useless, I did tell you, where is she? she's not here, what was the name of that woman dear, that one she dumped you for?"

(Y/n) grated her teeth. 

"Why, are you angry my dear? Perfectly understandable, but I'm sure you must understand, all alone down there on Earth, your not around to do certain things, never let anyone tell you a woman does not have needs and desires (Y/n) they are not so different to men you know, just a little fable men have told themselves since the dawn of time, just to ease their masculinity." She enjoyed the haunted look on her daughter's face. "I can imagine the scene, your precious little Alex all alone one night, dread and fear loneliness creeping in and then, what is that? but a knock at the door and there she is, a warm smile and a familiar smell, one hug later and well, let's just say Alex finds your side of the bed nice and occupied, suddenly she's not missing you so much anymore."

(Y/n) turned away, her hand holding the ring, she'd had to listen to these taunts from the moment she had arrived, at first she could fend them off, but now, now they wounded her soul, she trusted Alex but she had to be realistic, if she was stuck here then how could she deny Alex the chance to be happy?

She loved her, that was something that her poor aching heart would have to deal with, the thought of Alex with someone else, the dream stayed the same, the only thing that changed was who helped make it, maybe she was never meant for happiness, maybe some kind of curse prevented it from ever happening, but Alex could be happy and that had to be enough for her. 

"It's life dear, humans are very disloyal, it's a fatal flaw in their make up I'm afraid, but you can take your pick of partners here, (Y/n) dear, what about Ursa she has a little crush on you I think, and even Zod has his eye on you."

"I think I'm going to throw up." (Y/n) said with a dramatic choke. 

"Imagine how powerful we would be if you and he..."

"Enough!" (Y/n) shouted, sending the other woman stepping back a little at the feral look of wild rage and hate in her eyes. "You do whatever fucking crazy scheming you want, but let me get one thing straight, I will die first before I ever go there, my heart, my soul, my body is all taken and I do not want a cheap substitute to replace her, maybe this is it, maybe this is where I am doomed to remain but the distance or her moving on does not change what my heart wants."

"Hearts are underrated. "

"No Kharys, people should listen to their hearts more, if they did they wouldn't become so polluted and damaged just like you, I'm beginning to wonder whether your mother died of her own free will, or whether something far more sinister occurred involving you!" (Y/n) accused. "Maybe matricide is something that runs in our family because I've got to tell you I've had those daydreams where I'm killing you and I never have to see your disgusting face ever again!" 

"I'll leave you alone now dear, to get washed up and sleep, you did good tonight Zod was very happy."

"And I am not, why do you think that is Kharys?" (Y/n) said sarcastically she'd been promised a way out, she'd been promised she could leave. Lies!

Kharys smiled happily, "Goodnight dear." skipping happily away (Y/n) watched her, clenching her jaw tightly hate filling her heart. 

"What the hell did my Dad ever see in that evil bitch?" 

With a deep sigh she turned back around filling the basin with water from the jug, she emerged her head inside until her whole face was cased in water, she didn't hear the door open with a slight creak, nor did she hear it close, or the footsteps that followed. 

Two suspiciously wet brown eyes watched the figure draped over the side, eagerly taking in all of her as though she needed the proof. 

"(Y/n)." She whispered. 

(Y/n) stopped rigid, running her hands through her hair she sighed, she hated this, hated when she heard her voice, hated, even more, when she would see her, the taunting phantoms or her own weak conscious creating the image she loved so dearly in her mind. 

This time she wouldn't be fooled, she wouldn't even look. 

"(Y/n) please." Alex pleaded. 

"I know you aren't real so you can just piss off, you can't fool me this time." (Y/n) replied coldly. 

Alex frowned. "It is me."

(Y/n) let out a deep anguished angry growl as she picked up a piece of fruit lying on the table and threw it at the vision, she knew it would disappear. 

Alex caught the fruit easily, with a slight smirk on her face. "I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be throwing things at your fiance."

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes, something suspicious building in her heart as she slowly turned her head around, a gasp filled the air as she remembered she had to breath. "Alex."

"Yep, it's me." 

"Alex."

"Err yeah."

"Alex!" Suddenly she launched herself across the room, leaping into Alex her legs either side of her waist if she wasn't real then (Y/n) was going to land hard on her butt, familiar hands held her tight as (Y/n) placed rapid hard kisses all over her face. "OMG Alex, is it really you? I can't believe you are here finally!" 

Alex took her weight, holding her as tightly as she could, four long months without the feel of her, four months without the sound of her voice, the feel of her lips against her skin. 

Finally when (Y/n) needed to breathe the excitement and adrenaline having grown too much she pressed her forehead against Alex's. "Oh God I still can't believe it's you, I was beginning to think I'd never see you again."

"Never, even if it had taken me decades I would have found a way to get to you (Y/n) I've missed you so much you have no idea."

(Y/n) chuckled sarcastically. "Oh I know, don't you worry, I know very well, your still mine?"

Alex frowned unsure what she meant. "Strange woman, always." 

Satisfied (Y/n) plunged her mouth onto Alex's devouring her in a hot needy kiss that she had been haunted by for four very long and awful months, Alex taken aback at first by the pace soon found herself caught up as (Y/n)'s hands fumbled at the opening of her jacket and shirt, slipping down her body to stand on her own two feet again, pushing her against the door hard. 

Their kiss never breaking Alex's own hands sought to untie the belt that buckled around (Y/n)'s pants, letting it fall with a great thump to the ground. 

(Y/n) stopped suddenly, holding Alex's jacket tight in her hands. "Alex, what the hell are you doing here, now you are stuck here too!" She scolded, suddenly realizing the implications. 

Alex smiled, moving her hips slightly against the other woman's. "No, Kara and Lena are here too, we're all going home." 

"Home, oh God that sounds so nice, home." (Y/n) smiled, "OMG my Dad!"

Alex grimaced. "Yeah, you err....I had to tell him, and now you are really in the shit."

"Oh goodness I'm so torn I really want to leave this hell hole right now, but Alex I really need you now, I need you so much I can't wait, I need to feel like I'm me again and I need you." She'd put off the thought of her father for later, but right now she just needed Alex. 

Happy to help with her request, Alex leaned forward capturing her lips again, unfastening her pants until they fell to the ground and (Y/n) had to step out of them. "I'm way ahead of you babe." She smirked. 

(Y/n) felt her knees weaken at the sight of that one sexy mouth lift upwards. "Oh, God yeah Alex!" 

                                                                                xxx

Kara felt her face redden as she and Lena sat outside the hut, the sounds of crashing, grunts, and groans inside growing louder and louder until it had become impossible to ignore and pretend that they were anything innocent and chaste. 

"Soooo this isn't awkward." She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. 

"True, no one wants to hear their cousin having sex." Lena agreed. 

"Cousin and sister for me, why did I agree to this again, I should have known this would happen." 

Lena laughed. "Just try and focus on something else, we can't leave we told Alex we would keep a watch." Her eyes observed all around her, although it seemed deserted and barren of life, the hustle and bustle of the streets after the stadium had emptied had long since vanished. "Isn't it strange that this place used as a prison and punishment, has just turned into a colony of sorts, this is their lives now, they have houses and activities." Very bloody activities. "Maybe they marry and have children too."

"Do you think (Y/n) would have done that if we couldn't get to her?" Kara asked nervously. 

Lena shook her head. "No, She would have kept Alex in her heart, even if she knew time was slipping away and Alex may have moved on, I think it is more likely she would have just gone mad or something."

"Wow, glad we got here in time then," Kara said relieved. 

"Love is a strange thing, if it's true then it lasts forever no matter what happens, even if one stops loving the other, it's not something that is easy to take back," Lena said sadly. 

Kara looked her the raven-haired woman, her hair tied up, she smiled knowingly, reaching her hand across to hold Lena's, their eyes meeting. "I know I'm not as passionate as (Y/n) or even anywhere near as much as you need or want, but I am willing to try, I find it hard sometimes."

Lena moved closer. "You are passionate, you are passionate about your family and friends, about saving people, it's what I love about you Kara, I wouldn't want you to change for anything, we're still new to each other this way, it may take us a little while before you feel comfortable and that is okay, I will wait." 

"Thank you."

A loud breathless gasp rang out. "Oh, Alex."

"I think this is going to be a very long and a very uncomfortable night that I will be needing therapy for," Kara said resigned to her fate sticking her fingers in her ears as Lena laughed. 


	163. Bye Mommy Dearest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets to do something that is very satisfying.

"Just hurry up Alex we need to go now!" (Y/n) hurried her along as Alex hopped on one leg trying to put on her pants, finding with horror that she had managed to get both of her legs she looked up at (Y/n) a look on doom on her face as she slowly began to fall sideways. 

"(Y/n)" She shouted as she fell. 

"What the hell!" Quicker than she thought possible without her powers, (Y/n) leaped to catch her, finding her in her arms just before she hit the ground. 

"Gosh Alex, what are you doing?"

"Trying not to get myself killed in this place." 

"Yeah, the only person killed by their own pants," (Y/n) sighed playfully helping her stand to her feet before bending down and helping her to remove the pants and put them on properly. 

Alex watched with a smirk. "You know this is a really good view."

"Get me out of here sexy pants and I'll give you an extended view." 

Alex narrowed her eyes, a fire growing brighter and hotter (Y/n) had to turn away otherwise there was no way they would be leaving tonight. "Come on, postpone whatever sexy thoughts you got going on in that head of yours, we gotta go, I want to go home and spent the night in our bed, in our apartment with our Bear, oh goodness he must be so big now, I bet he doesn't even remember me," (Y/n)'s voice suddenly became sad as she felt tears prick her eyes. 

Seeing the sadness Alex bent down, taking her hands in her own. "It's been a few months, but I know he hasn't forgotten you, every night he sleeps on your side of the bed, no matter how much I tell him his Mommy doesn't let him sleep there."

"He does?"

Alex smiled, she'd have to address the (Y/n) they'd seen in the stadium, talk about what she had done there, but right now that hard fierce warriors face was gone, the scary ice cold steel that had filled her eyes was lost, right now it was her (Y/n), soft and sweet, vulnerable and worried that a small little dog had forgotten all about her. "It's impossible for anyone to forget about you, I know that more than anyone, let me tell you what he did every night, he'd walk over to the pair of stinky shoes you left lying around, sniffed them then crying the whole way over to me would curl up on my lap, and cry himself to sleep."

" Did he really do that? "

Alex chuckled. "Almost."

"Come on Alex, let's go home."

" Music to my ears. " Alex smiled helping her up she'd waited four long months for this moment and now it was finally here, she was afraid it could be a dream, she'd had enough. "Now come on, before I wake up and find this is all a dream."

" You've had those too huh? " (Y/n) asked picking up Alex's jacket and placing it over her shoulders placing a sweet kiss on her neck and cheek first.

"Every damn night I finally fell asleep."

The chef turned the brooding woman around to face her, holding her arms to keep her close. "This isn't a dream."

" Nope, and now you've got to deal with your father. " Alex reminded her.

(Y/n) grimaced. "So, Alex how would you like to stay here with me, or we could move to another country, we could find a nice little country cottage in outer Mongolia."

" Anywhere your Dad couldn't track us down huh? "

"Your right it's my Dad, he'll get us anywhere, come on the least you can do is give me a heated night of hot sex before he kills me."

Knock, Knock. 

"Have you finished defiling (Y/n) yet?" A voice shouted through the door.

" Alex, were they out there the whole time? " (Y/n) asked.

Alex shrugged. "Yeah, I did tell you."

"I blame you for this, being so darn gorgeous and making me fall in love with you." Reaching forward she grabbed her hand holding it tight. " Come on I'm not letting you go for the next fifty years, by then I may be better equipped to deal with my own fear of being torn apart from you. "

Alex smiled sadly, clenching her hand a little tighter, to reassure her. "No matter what happens, no matter where or how we're parted I'm always going to fight to be with you, I'm not giving up yet, not giving up ever, do you need anything to take with us?"

(Y/n) shook her head with a smile. "Only you."

Just as they were about to leave from the back door Kharys entered shocked and angry her eyes aglow with anger as she took in the scene, beyond the obvious disheveled appearance and hair askew the very fact that the woman she'd spent months trying to get (Y/n) to turn against. "Well, look at this, I must say I wasn't expecting to find you here."

" You know something I'm really far beyond pissed off, I've spent a whole four months terrified and anxious, worrying about (Y/n). " Alex sighed out exhausted, dropping (Y/n)'s hand for a moment as she approached her girlfriend's mother and drawing her arm back punched her square in the face, sending Kharys falling to the ground with a thump. "I'm sorry (Y/n) but she has definitely been wiped from our Christmas card list."

" Okay, that was hot! "

Knock, Knock. 

"Come on!" Kara opened the door risking sticking her head around it, her eyes going to the woman passed out on the ground. "Is this a human thing you've never told me about Alex, knocking out your future mother-in-law?"

" This is me rescinding on our wedding invitation. " Alex said with determination.

(Y/n) watched her with a dreamlike expression, the hero she'd been dreaming about had finally come and vanquished her dragon, and she'd done it right before her eyes.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Oh Rao, come on because I think (Y/n) is going to jump you and Lena is desperate to see (Y/n)."

                                                                          xxx

Alex closed the door behind her finally, it had taken hours to pry Lena away from (Y/n), she couldn't say she had been angry about that or frustrated but it was nice to bid them a goodbye and have (Y/n) all to herself.

She smiled at the sight, (Y/n) had fallen asleep a while ago, Bear himself was asleep lying out flat across her, (Y/n)'s fears about the little dog not remembering her was lost the moment she walked through the door.

He'd almost jumped right up into her arms he had been so excited to see her, his high pitched bark filled the room and pierced their ears.

He'd not left her since he'd been almost glued to her.

Deciding to leave her sleep there for a while Alex slipped into the bathroom to take a shower.

Under the fall of the water the pressure became just too much she felt the tears fall from her eyes, letting her head fall into her hands to hide herself, her shoulders shaking violently as she let her tears fall and mingle with the water from the shower head.

A sudden cry broke her from her morose moment, alarmed she leaped from the shower forgetting even the towel, there wasn't any time, she shot out of the room.

(Y/n) tossed and turned, distressed cries of pain erupting from her, Alex rushed towards her seating herself still soaking wet onto the sofa and pulling her into her arms. "Shhh. .(Y/n) it's okay, your safe, I'm here." 

"Alex." (Y/n) hung onto Alex, her dreams haunted by the demons she'd faced, the things she'd had to do in order to try to leave and return to her life.

"I'm here baby."

"Alex, please don't leave me."

" I'm not going anywhere (Y/n), and I'm never leaving you to go anywhere ever again. " She promised firmly, placing her chin over the chef's head.

"Alex?"

" Hmm. "

"Err...are you naked?"

" Yes. "

"Okay." She let her anxiety slid away as she let herself sink further into Alex's body. "Your wet too aren't you?"

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, I think you've already done that innuendo."

"Yeah, it's been a while."

" Too long, come on let's get you to bed, it's been a long few months and it's going to take you a while to readjust. " Alex said lifting herself up from the sofa and pulling (Y/n) with her. "I'm just going to be a few moments, okay. "

After making sure that (Y/n) was tucked in comfy under the covers, their eyes met and for long moments neither moved, as though they were afraid to break the moment, that if they did then everything would have been a dream that would break.

Alex coughed awkwardly breaking the moment. "So, I guess I'll go and get dry and stuff."

" Don't be too long. "

"I won't."

                                                                                             xxx

A dark electric thunder rumbled through the air, so loud that the ground shook beneath her, too busy observing the scene around her, if she wanted to leave and get home, she needed to survive. 

The roar of the crowd deafened her, but somewhere behind noise she heard the footsteps, she wished she had her powers. 

Clenching her swords tightly taking in the vast weight of them, the doors opened and out came two large lookalikes, their arms covered in tribal tattoos. 

"Crap, this isn't good." 

In unison they both charged towards her, their rough torn faces set to rage, their teeth bared. their weapons raised. 

"Oh, crap, oh crap, crap, crap." She whispered to herself trying to channel Alex and Sara through her, as they reached her both weapons raised high, (Y/n) bent down low and swung her both swords out slashing at her attacker's knees sending them crashing to the ground, limbs barely hanging from their bodies. 

Their cries and screams turned her stomach as the scent of blood stung her eyes, as the crowd grew louder until all she could hear was the loud cry of the audience all around her. 

The same doors opened again, (Y/n)'s eyes grew wide as she beheld the giant like creature that emerged, a thick great club in its hand. 

With the two men down on the ground (Y/n) turned to face her next threat, the single mantra running through her head, She needed to go back home, and she needed to be with her Alex again. 

Dodging the club that came at her time and time again, she felt the energy fall away from her, as her arms grew weak and her legs began to ache, but still the image of Alex pulled her on, she gave her the strength to keep fighting. 

Breathing hard, soaked with sweat she raised her swords into the air and charged, the giant was huge so she needed to go low, that was his disadvantage. 

So sliding into the dust she raised her swords and plunged them into the giant's thighs, reaching the other side of him through the gap in his legs she used her still bloody swords to stab into his calf muscles. 

He fell with a shrill cry to the ground sending up the sand and dust creating a foggy cloud that obscured the stadium from the audience. 

"No!" (Y/n) gasped out, sitting up in the bed.

Alex groggily rubbed her eyes as she sat up next to (Y/n) letting her hands run through the woman's hair. "(Y/n)."

" Just a nightmare. " The chef shrugged, she couldn't tell Alex what she'd done, she couldn't let Alex think badly of her.

"It 's gonna take a while to get this out of your mind (Y/n)," Alex reassured pulling ( Y/n) down with her, letting her arms wrap around her to keep her close. "I'm here when you want to talk about it."

" I love you, Alex. "

"And I love you."   
                        

                                                                        xxx

"How is she?" Eliza whispered holding her hot mug of coffee in between her hands, taking a small sip the steaming hot liquid, her eyes straying to the sleeping form. 

Alex sighed. "Not good, she slept really badly, nightmares and tossing and turning, in the end, I just stayed awake and watched her, her whole face looked like she was in pain."

Eliza smiled sympathetically. "It hasn't been a day yet since she has been home, of course, she will have these problems, in many ways from what you told me, it may be like returning from a war, guilt, and feelings she is trying to handle them." 

"She can talk to me."

"I know dear, but you know her so well, she doesn't want you to think badly of her, she's afraid, and after what she has been through again because of her mother, then I think it's understandable." 

Alex turned to watch (Y/n), she looked peaceful now, but it hadn't been that way for most of the night, she'd been heartbroken having to watch her distress, she had been glad when her Mother had arrived early so she could talk to someone about it, As soon as Eliza had heard about what had happened she had taken the first flight to National City and hadn't left yet, although she had stayed the night with Kara. 

"She isn't wearing her ring," Alex said sadly. 

Eliza chuckled. "No dear she is, just not on her finger, it's around her neck how have you not  noticed?"

"I...I don't know I was so worried I guess and then relieved we'd found her."

Eliza nodded suddenly realizing what was troubling her daughter. "So now you are worrying that this means the end is near for you two, that it's too much, that you aren't enough for her or she will just walk away?"

"Maybe." Alex rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. 

"Silly girl, Love is a strange thing Alex, I know that more than anyone, your father has been gone for a long time and yet..oh goodness I don't know sometimes my heart still stops beating everytime I hear the door, or someone call my name and I think it's him, no one can take love away Alex, especially if you fight for it, you showed (Y/n) that everything you promised, every time you told her you would be there, you weren't just saying empty promises, because you proved it, that isn't nothing Alex, now you have to be here for the hardest part."

"You mean the past four months haven't been hard," Alex asked in stunned wonder. 

"No, they were the easy bit, now you have to cope with the psychological impact on what happened to her."

Alex nodded, she would do anything it would take to get (Y/n) back to her old self, even if it took a lifetime she would be there when she needed her, the first step would be when (Y/n) confronted her father.


	164. A Father’s Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex recounts her telling (Y/n)’s father about his daughter.

Alex rushed to the door wincing seeing (Y/n) moving from the corner of her eye. "Okay, okay I'm coming, keep your hair on!"

She had barely enough time to pull open the door when (F/n) stormed through the door a look of fury on his face. "Where is she, we had a deal you'd call me the moment that she returned."

Alex sighed she'd forgotten all about her promise, she'd been so preoccupied with ( Y/n) that she'd just not remembered. "I'm so sorry I was just waiting until she was...."

" Is she here? "

"Yes."

He closed his eyes taking in a vast deep breath relief flooding his whole body, Alex stood awkwardly uncertain what she should do, the scene took her back to a few months ago when she'd had to tell him everything.

"She's what?" The man shouted his face strained the veins in his neck and forehead bulging out dangerously, he'd been asking the same thing since she had begun this very awkward reveal. 

Alex felt a lump in her throat. "(Y/n) is Superwoman and your ex-wife is a Kryptonian and she's tricked her into being stuck in the Phantom Zone, which is like a floating purgatory out in space or whatever, bu..." 

(F/n) just glared at her, "Kharys was what?" 

The sound of the woman's name enraged her. she'd explained all of this to him how was it so hard to understand she needed to get back to Kara and Lena, she needed to bring (Y/n) back. "A Kryptonian." 

"So you're telling me I was married to a woman for fourteen years and she kept this huge thing from me and now she's holding my daughter hostage." 

" Yes. " 

"How do I get to this Phantom Zone I need to save my baby girl?" 

" Wait, you can't you don't understand. " Alex stammered holding him back from walking out of the door, what he expected to do she had no idea, just fly off to the Phantom Zone probably, but she couldn't blame him, his daughter was in trouble and he was distraught. 

Suddenly the man leaped to his feet lifting the small table up in his arms and with a fierce rage threw it at the wall, Alex blinked hard she hadn't expected the outburst. He turned his angry eyes on her, fierce and watery a voice in the back of her head told her to get ready for the fight. 

"No you don't understand, she was my only child, my little girl I sent her out into the world every day I thought she was prepared, I sent her to self-dense classes, I gave her training at home, I tried everything I could to protect her for when I wouldn't be there." Tears fell from his eyes, the big intimidating man didn't even wipe them away. " And I know she hated me when her mother left, she loathed me, pray you never have to listen to your child saying that to her friend it's heartbreaking, and now you are telling me that the person I should have worried about all along was her mother, and there is nothing I can do? " 

"Yes." 

" So this is it, this is how I lose my daughter? " His voice cracked and creaked.

Alex felt her heartbreak. "You are not losing her, I swear it I will bring her home." 

" When she was a little girl I would watch her playing with her toys, you know in those small moments when suddenly the future seems so close and you go through the list of things that will or could happen they scare you sometimes because you've never been there, I used to think the worst thing was when she grew up, she'd meet some guy and fall head over heels in love and they'd move away. " 

Alex nodded struggling to hold back her own tears. 

The man took a deep breath. "That was my fear in those moments, and then it happened, my (Y/n) wanted something else than everyone else, she wanted adventure and freedom, so as terrified as I was I watched her plane fly away she was seventeen years old still a baby, and that damn Alessandro asshole came along it continued." He ran his hands through his hair. " When she told me she was moving back oh God you have no idea how happy I was, then she met you. " 

"Err yeah," Alex replied cautiously not sure where he was going. 

"Something about you made me even more afraid." 

" Excuse me. " 

(F/n) shrugged, he'd heard the way his daughter had talked about her, even before he'd met Alex he'd witnessed her effect on (Y/n). "A father knows when he's met his true match, the person who will become their child's everything, I knew then that day when we first met what I'd really worried about, being replaced as her number one." 

" (Y/n) loves you, your her father the very reason she never told you any of this was to protect you, so you wouldn't worry about her, but the truth is as much as she has these powers from her mother, she uses them to help people because she is just too much like you. " Alex spoke with conviction, feeling a moment between them. 

For a short time, he just watched her, his eyes still tearing up only now he seemed a little calmer. "I'm sorry for my outburst, I just..." 

"It's okay, I wanted to do that too." 

"Do you want me to tell you what happens when the fear goes away?" He asked quietly. 

" Okay. " 

"When the fear is gone, you are left with something infinitely more reassuring, the fact that my little girl found someone to love her as much as she loved them, and the knowledge of her being happy is everything, one of the reasons I disliked you so much during the whole break up thing, because you threw her love back in her face, it's also the reason I gave you another chance, beyond (Y/n)'s reasoning of course." 

Alex nodded sadly. "I swear it to you, I will bring her back, when I imagine a life without her everything seems to die around me, I grew up seemingly hidden behind my sister, she could touch the stars and I just about managed to drag my feet along the sidewalk, but (Y/n) she makes me feel like I'm always floating up away somewhere in the vast night sky, I love her and I know you love her too and you are her father but ...." 

" But you will be doing the rescuing. " 

"Err, yeah." 

" Then bring my baby girl back, I can't walk her down the aisle if she's not here. " 

"She told you!" Alex asked stunned, she hadn't known she had told her father. 

For the first time since she'd told him he actually smiled. "You think she would wait, she told me that very night, you make her happy Alex, relationships aren't always sunshine and kisses, sometimes you will spend days trying not to kill each other, but that's love, and it's normal." 

" She told you about the car fight too didn't she? " Alex sighed her face turning a little red. 

"She told me, remember it's normal." 

"Daddy." A sleepy voice called breaking Alex from her thoughts and sending ( F/n) flying across the room to sit on the edge of the bed, he noted not to sit on the small dog curled up at her feet.

"Hi, sweety."

Alex cleared her throat. "I'm just gonna take a little walk."

" You don't have to go. "

"You should talk alone." She nodded at her lover, fighting her instincts that told her to stay, she wanted to be with (Y/n), closing the door behind her she left father and daughter behind her.

(Y/n) lowered her head to hide from her father's penetrating glare. "I'm sorry."

" I asked you that day if that was you (Y/n), the day of the earthquake and you said no, you lied to me, you haven't done that since you and Lena snuck out to that concert. "

"Err, yeah sure definitely haven't lied about anything else, it was the concert that was the last time." I just neglected to tell you I dated a Goddess, got abducted by Harmonia, and a few other things. 

"Alex to!d me why you did that, and knowing you it all makes sense, I'm not going to lie and tell you I'm not scared, you must know this terrifies the living daylights out of me, but I guess you never had any choice about me being a cop either did you?"

" No. "

"So Superwoman is my little girl, I guess the self-defense classes came in handy anyway." He smiled making her chuckle. "But hey I brought something with me today." He pulled out from his jacket pocket a small box, opening it up ( Y/n) gasped.

"That's Grandma's ring."

" It is before she died she told me to keep it for little (Y/n), maybe she will want it, I don't know if she ever knew it would be used for your what's the word wife? but love is love sweety and maybe she knew something we didn't. " He offered her the ring, taking it in her fingers she studied the delicate elegant touches.

Maybe there had been a reason she hadn't found anything for Alex, because as she looked at this ring it shouted out Alex's name. "Thank you, Dad."

" You just be happy okay, and just..oh I don't know just be happy with the woman you love, because (Y/n) you make me one proud father every day, have done from the moment I first saw your delicate little face and held you in my arms, too afraid I'd break you, and sweety, I couldn't put you down, you were just too perfect. "

"Yeah, Alex says she has that too." ( Y/n) replied sarcastically.

"For very different reasons I'm sure, so your mother is insane?"

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, he really had no idea how much. "I don't know how much Alex told you."

"Well I don't know what everything there is to tell (Y/n) but I know your Superwoman, Kharys is the first cousin to Superman and Supergirl, by the way, I will be killing Superman when I see him next, pretty sure he should have given me a heads up about the situation before I married her, I'm sorry (Y/n) I know she is your mother but I'm trying really hard to control my temper here."

(Y/n) knew exactly how he felt, "It's okay if I hated her before she came back I loathe her now, back when those women disappeared, when Alex was gone too, it was her and her even crazier sister, she could have killed Alex Dad, and I...well I can't ever get over that."

"Jesus Christ on a bike, that was her?" He asked astonished, although after everything that he had learned recently suddenly it wasn't such a crazy thing to imagine. 

"Yep, that was her, I swear Dad if Lizzie Borden's Stepmother was as bad as her then I can really see why she took an ax to her."

"Speaking of stepmothers, Cat has missed you." He smiled. 

"Really, Cat 'I love to make people my slave' Grant missed me." 

Her father laughed. "You say that but just because she doesn't show it doesn't mean it isn't true, she talks about you a lot, why do you think she makes up things for you to do with her?"

"So she can torture me?" (Y/n) said her arms folded across her chest, and eyebrow lifted high up on her forehead. 

"Well there is that, but you do the same to her."

"I am a delight to be around, so much so someone proposed to me and accepted my proposal, someone is choosing to spend their life with me Dad, that's how wonderful I am, I do not torture anyone." Maybe Alex a little bit. 

Her father smiled with almost a sad relief. "She promised me she would bring you back (Y/n) and she kept that promise, when she came to see me she had the biggest bags under her eyes, you could see she was so tired, but she kept on going, she earned my respect and admiration for what she did, you did good sweety, you picked the right one to spend your life with, now don't mess it up."

"No way Daddy, no way at all, I can't ever imagine loving anyone as much as I love Alex." 

"I know, I see it, I see it in her too." He smiled picking up her hand in his and just taking a moment to ground himself, reassure himself that she was home and she was there right in front of him. "And now you have the ring to give her." 

"I do."


	165. The Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) finally gets her perfect ring to give Alex.

Alex closed the door gingerly behind her, she'd been out for a few hours, she hadn't known how long she should give (Y/n) and her father.

Her gaze drifted towards the bed half expecting her to be still there, when she didn't find her there fear clawed its way to her heart, with a horrified gasp she looked around the room her eyes frantic with worry, all the demons of the last few months coming back to her again.

"(Y/n)!" She called out yet she got nothing back.

Frantic with worry deja vu of that awful night coming back to haunt her she rushed through the apartment again, retracing the very steps she took that night.

"Not again please not again." She whispered out a plea.

The sound of water caught her attention standing by the bathroom door the sound of the shower put her at ease, but still, she was anxious if she could just see her, then she would feel better.

Slowly she edged open the door, casting her head around it and seeing the back of her lover, she gasped at the angry claw marks that stood out so clearly and painfully on her shoulders.

How had she not noticed that, how was it possible that she could not have seen them, it looked like she had been attacked by some crazed wild animal?

The wounds were closed but already she could see where the scaring would remain.

Unable to stand and watch any longer she closed the door behind her, moving further into the steamy bathroom until She stood behind her, a closer look at the wounds made her want to cry.

Lifting her hand slowly she trailed her finger lightly over the broken and puckered skin, (Y/n) tensed at the touch.

"Don't touch it."

" Does it hurt? " Alex asked on a whisper.

"Not anymore, just please its gross I hate it, please don't touch it."

Alex frowned. "What happened?" Her hand still moving over the uneven skin, her palm massaging it lovingly as she moved closer to her.

(Y/n) sighed, she didn't want her to know the horrible grizzly details, but the idea of lying to her didn't sit well with her. "The whole place is like some dystopian nightmare Alex, I had to learn really quick how to survive, the combats where you found me are like their football or baseball tournaments only much worse, Zod offered me a deal I had no choice but to take, it was my only way home."

" Oh, baby. " Alex wrapped her arms around her waist and held her tight.

"There were these lion-like creatures sent in as a test, but not as you would think, we weren't told, it was a battle as usual against other warriors, then as I had one cornered and I was facing away the creature was let in and it just pounced on me from behind, it's claws tearing through my skin as though it was sugar paper."

Alex was by now accustomed to the feeling of her heart tearing into a thousand pieces, how could a mother watch as her daughter went through such a horrible thing? "You're safe now (Y/n)."

"That was how I got my name, everyone else in that pit was mauled to death, I well I had to kill those things otherwise I wouldn't be alive."

"Oh, (Y/n)."

" Are they.....are they very ugly? " The chef asked softly a little afraid of the answer she would get.

Alex took a moment to think, yes they weren't pretty but how did she tell her this without also letting her know that it made no difference. "They aren't going to win any beauty competitions baby, but do you know what I've heard?"

" What? "

"I heard that chicks totally dig scares." Alex smiled, placing soft kisses on the scaring on her shoulders . "Especially this chick."

(Y/n) chuckled. "I guess I lucked out then, does that mean I can get any girl I want now?"

Alex suddenly grasped her arms around her possessively. "No, your all mine!"

" Hmm, that sounds like good news, because...wait here. " Suddenly she turned around and rushed from the bathroom leaving Alex just watching her leave.

"Hey you know your half-naked right running through the apartment, you're basically acting out my dream and I have to stay here," Alex called after her, her eyes drawn to the bare bottom. Damn, I've missed that butt. 

As quickly as she left (Y/n) returned a shy smile cautious on her face. "I missed the super speed."

" I bet, what's in your hands? " Alex motioned to her hands closed around something she couldn't get a glimpse of.

(Y/n)'s cheeks turned red. "My Dad gave me something." She opened her hands to reveal the box, opening it up Alex saw the elegant beautiful ring. "It was my grandmother's, my Grandfather was kinda poor when he met her, it took him two years to even ask her out."

" Two years? "

(Y/n) nodded. "Yep, he wanted to be worthy of her, she met another guy and they were engaged."

" What happened? "

The chef smiled remembering the story her Grandmother had told her when she was a little girl. "My Grandmother gave up on him, she'd spent so long hoping he'd ask her, she gave up, moved on, her family was kinda well off, so she was young, beautiful and very popular."

" Sounds familiar. " Alex whispered under her breath.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, "Well, a week before the wedding my Grandfather had a nightmare, one where he had to watch the woman he loved live a life with another man, he was leaving town my Grandmother told me, and my Grandmother was really pissed off, confronted him and well, they eloped that night."

" What? " Suddenly (Y/n)'s belief about a person being available even if they were dating someone made so much sense, she'd had this real-life story from her Grandparents, suddenly things didn't seem so very certain, was there someone lurking waiting to take (Y/n)?

"Quit the morose thoughts Alex they won't come true." (Y/n) warned. "He still didn't have the money to buy her a ring, so he worked and he worked like three jobs until he had enough and presented her with this, my Dad said my Grandmother wanted me to have it, and well...she would have liked you, I know it so...."

" How do you know when I start to have those thoughts? " Alex asked she had to know.

(Y/n) smiled moving closer lifting her hand up and slowly easing the ring onto her finger. "Maybe I am psychic, or maybe it is the look of doom that crosses your face."

Alex looked down at her hand, held in (Y/n)'s soft warm hand, she smiled. "I love it, but there is something missing."

" What? " (Y/n) asked concerned.

In reply Alex reached around the chef's head and pulled the ring she had around her neck into her hands, untying the ring despite the complexity. "You need to wear yours too."

" Oh, Alex I'm so sorry I had to take it off or risk it being damaged and I just forgot to replace it back onto my finger, I put it there so it was close to my heart and every time the negative thoughts came or Kharys and Aethyr started their mind games I could feel it there and I could feel you," 

Alex flashed it in the air. "Do you still want to marry me?"

" Quit teasing sexy pants, you know the answer even if I already hadn't just given you my ring. " (Y/n) challenged.

Alex laughed. "Yeah, I know." She returned the favor placing the ring back on ( Y/n)'s hand taking a moment to admire the way both hands looked together, their promises for a life together sat side by side, a slight tear escaped down her cheek.

"Your crying." (Y/n) said quietly, wiping away the wetness from her cheek.

"Yes, but for the first time in months these are happy tears." The agent moved in closer closing the distance between them, placing her hands on her bare hips. "You know we have the whole place to ourselves, we should totally take advantage of that." Her eyes sparkled with promise. 

(Y/n) pulled away slightly. "You know I'm so hungry, my whole appetite has come back with epic proportions."

"Oh, yeah sure if you're hungry, you should eat," Alex said watching her pick up the towel and turn away, trying very hard not to let the rejection hold her hostage, but it was hard, (Y/n) never ever did that. 

Taking a deep breath, it had only been a matter of hours since she had returned and they had, had that wild crazy savagery before they returned home, she looked down at her ring a small smile forming, and she had the ring physical proof that (Y/n) loved her. 

"So, what is Kara gonna do about, you know?" (Y/n) asked wrapping the towel around herself finally dry. 

"Yeah, she doesn't know yet, but she is not happy and totally confused." 

"Yeah sure that is only natural, and she really had no idea at all? what was she doing? This is why you don't start dating random aliens you know nothing about, they could be anyone." (Y/n) said knowingly, the whole situation had been so bizarre but kinda made a little sense, she'd, unfortunately, met Mon-el and yes, he was the biggest douche bag she had ever met in her entire life, and that was pretty much saying everything. 

Alex rolled her eyes. "I just went with the theory never trust a guy wearing a bow tie, (Y/n) no one touched you while you were there did they, I mean forced you...." Her words trailed off as (Y/n) met her gaze. 

"Alex no, whether I was willing or unwilling no one touched me, not that way, I would have cut their hands off!" 

"I didn't mean it to sound like I was asking if you'd cheated, I was just worried," Alex said shyly. 

(Y/n) picked up her hand in her own. "I know I just wanted you to know for sure, every day that I was in that hell, Alex it was you who made me fight, even when hope left me and my mother's words pierced through my poor battered soul, in the end, she had me believing you had forgotten about me and already moved on, that I was stuck there and you...well you, of course, would move on..."

"Never listen to the words of a spiteful selfish piece of crap (Y/n)." Alex lifted her chin up, their eyes locking for a long moment. "If it had taken twenty years, thirty even or so long that I found you on the very day I took my last breath, I would have waited for you, I was here with Kara and Lena every day they told me we'd bring you back but even I in my dark moments feared the worst, luckily my Mom was here, she wants to see you by the way."

(Y/n) fell easily into Alex's body, strong arms capturing her tightly. "Oh, Alex I didn't even know how much you were burned into my heart and soul until I didn't have you anymore, I love you so very much please don't tell me this is all a dream and I'm really asleep on that awful hard bed in that hell."

"No dream, you reassured me of that sweetheart, this is real."

"Alex."

"Hmm." Alex run her hands through (Y/n) long wet hair. 

"You know how I wanted a really long engagement."

"Yeah."

"Well, I've been thinking maybe I don't want a long one anymore, maybe it would be romantic to have a Christmas wedding."


	166. Will The Real Mon-El Please Stand Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After netting the real Mon-El in the Phantom Zone, they plot now how to handle the imposter.

(Y/n) took a deep breath before she entered, her cape flying around wild in the wind, it had been a very long time since she had been here at the DEO and a long time since she had worn the suit, she had added a little muscle tone since she'd last worn it, she definitely needed to do something about that.

Taking a giant step forward she walked through the hallway, the smiles and waves met her, everyone knew she'd been gone but only a very small select few knew where she had been, (Y/n) was thankful for that.

Straight away her eyes narrowed taking in the glimpse of the man arrogantly sat on the table, a sly grin on his very smug smackable face. Why the hell is he still here? She asked herself furiously, was everyone so easy they fell for his faux tears, the classic actions of a user. "Well I'm not as easy as Kara, this dude is taking a flying lesson whether he likes it or not."

"Hey Charlie Brown, get your ass off the table!" Her harsh tone made everyone turn around looks on their faces as though they were little children caught doing something they shouldn't by their mothers, he, however, had the nerve to actually use his useless bug eyes to watch her as though he were innocent. Oh, this guy pisses me off so much. 

"Superwoman, hey you're looking particularly hot today."

" Just what every woman wants on their first day back at work, to be objectified by Mr. Zero IQ. " (Y/n) grated out angrily, pacing straight towards him, the memory of that strange meeting as they tried to exit the Phantom Zone.

Stumbling out of the door Lena launched herself at her cousin, nearly knocking her over, luckily Alex stood behind her helping to hold her up as she squeezed her tightly. 

"Wow Lena, who knew you were this strong." She winced at the pain in her shoulders, the wounds were still raw and angry, she bit back the agony and closed her eyes as she fought the tears. 

"Come on we have to go, you can do this when we get home," Alex said frustrated, head moving around observing their surroundings, how long did they have before Kharys regained consciousness and called out her minions. 

(Y/n) patted Lena's back, "Alex is right, come on." 

Jumping down but making sure that she was always in her view Lena let her go and together they began their journey towards the portal that would take them home to Earth. 

A shadowy figure stood out in front of them. 

"Crap." Alex cursed. 

" So, you're leaving. " A voice asked, (Y/n) recognized the familiar whispy voice. 

Alex and Kara headed forward, ready to take the man down, but (Y/n) held them back. "No, he's okay." 

" Huh. " 

(Y/n) smiled sadly, the place was hell but there had been one friendly face, mainly pushed by the fact her mother and Aunt hated the Damamite, he was actually a good guy, she was sad because while she could leave, he could never, the moment he did he would die. "Hi Lar, yeah I'm going home." 

" Lar? " Kara asked her face screwed up as she tried to take a better look at the man. 

"Oh, gosh I'm sorry, this is Lar Grand and Lar." (Y/n) held onto Alex's hand a little tighter a shy smile on her face. "This is Alex." 

The man smiled moving closer into the glow of the torch nearby, the yellow and orange from the flames reflected against his black hair. "The infamous Alex, I've heard quite a bit about you, a lot in fact (Y/n) never stops talking about you." 

" Your name is Lar Grand? " Kara asked again. 

"Yes, Kara what is not to get here?" ( Y/n) sighed. "Excuse my cousin." 

His eyes turned to the other woman, "You are a Super too? You are Clark's cousin as well?" 

Kara felt an ominous pit of doom open up in her stomach. "Yes." 

" Lar is here because Clark saved his life, after accidentally poisoning him with lead. " (Y/n) said flatly. 

Lar smiled. "It was a little more complicated than that, he didn't know that lead for Damaxites is fatal, he thought I'd been lying to him and decided to test me, by faking kryptonite, he thought the lead was an innocent substitute, but it wasn't." 

" So you are stuck here? " Lena asked. "Is there no solution that can help you escape?" 

"Indeed I am, and no, there isn't ." 

Kara moved slowly behind Lena and (Y/n) she really needed to talk with her sister, "Alex, what the .." 

" I know, it can't be the same guy. " Alex shrugged. 

Lar smiled again, his face hidden by the dark shadow. "Well, (Y/n) I believe this is goodbye, take care and tell Clark I look forward to our next chess game, though tell him I know he is cheating, I can see the books through the screen." 

"I will take care." 

" You know me (Y/n) I try my best. " Swiftly he walked away sinking into the darkened shadows. 

"(Y/n) how do you know him?" Alex asked suspiciously. 

"I met him on my third day here, I'd just been introduced to the absolutely delightful Zod, by the way, he and his wife have this open thing going on and they will both hit on you, but that's another story, I had just sunk my fist into his face, when I stormed from his hut thingy and literally bumped into Lar, why? not everyone here deserves to be here, and this place is cruel it twists a person into a creature they never were, Lar has never let that happen." She suddenly realized that Alex and Kara were looking at her really weird. "What?" 

"If he's...." Kara trailed off, not quite sure what she was thinking. 

"If he's what?" (Y/n) shrugged. 

"The real Mon-el." Alex sighed. 

" What? " Lena and (Y/n) said together. 

Alex shrugged. "Some alien crashes his ship, says he's lost his memory, sound familiar? Only he knows Clark, so that means.." 

(Y/n) gasped suddenly fully up to speed. "Oh fuck, Kara, who the hell did you date? And who the hell has been squatting at the DEO for months, I assume he's still there." 

" He is. " Alex confirmed. 

"I don't want to be that girl, but I did say there was something about him." (Y/n) said as they all began to progress heading home, with Kara having way more to think about than she thought possible. "This means I can totally play human tennis with him right?" 

" Why did we spend so much time looking for a way in here and risking our lives to come here to rescue her? " Kara sighed. 

(Y/n) threw her arms around her. "Because you love me." 

"I may start reconsidering that" 

"No way, you know I'm your favorite cousin." 

"Hey, what's your problem, I'm pretty sure Kara wouldn't be happy if she knew you were being such a bitch."

There had been a time when (Y/n) could have held her tongue, been the better person but she'd never spent four months in the Phantom Zone before, nor had she played the role of a Kryptonian Xena Warrior Princess before, she was tired of listening to his crap. 

 

 

She clenced the object in her hand behind her back. "Oh dear sweetly disgusting Mon-el, Daxamite twat head."

"Excuse me?" 

(Y/n) chuckled. "Nevermind, I suspect a lot of things I would say you would find hard to understand, it's not your fault your thick as shit, such a shame you don't have the pretty face to make up for that, don't worry I'm sure having a face that makes women vomit in their mouths everytime you pass."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, we've been there already, so I've been thinking about Daxam, you must really miss home huh?" (Y/n) asked faux interest written clearly across her face. 

Mon-el shrugged. "Not really."

"Really, you don't miss the privilege, the endless slaves on tap for you to well tap whenever you wish."

"They were willing." He defended. 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Yeah, listen to me your royal blandness a slave is never in a position willingly, everytime you had sex with a slave it was rape, pure and simple, they had no choice, they couldn't say no, that's forced sex you fucking idiot." 

"Where is Kara?" He looked around, suddenly becoming a little worried he didn't like the look of coldness in her eyes as she glared at him. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure she is around somewhere, I'm just going to do something that may kill you but hey, I'm sure no one will miss you so it's okay." 

"Wha..." 

Before he could finish his sentence (Y/n) brought around the jagged piece of sharp metal made of lead, and leaning closer to him she plunged it with determined force into his stomach.

 It never pierced him not even a little and the lead had no impact at all, her suspicions were confirmed, he watched her with confused wide eyes. 

"What the hell did you do that for?" He raged. 

(Y/n) looked down at the lead in her hand, the running boil of rage she'd been feeling ever since the Phantom Zone was growing more and more violent, like Krakatoa and Etna meeting together in one violent eruption that each fueled of each other until, in the end, nothing existed of either but two giant craters in the ground. "Start talking now, or you will find yourself burned into chard dust and ground into a fine powder!" 

The man arrogantly rolled his eyes, how had she foiled his plan so very easily? "So I'm not a filthy Daxamite, that's what Kara liked about me, that and the size of other things." He winked. 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, suddenly she grabbed him by the scruff of his shift and propelled him into the air with such force that the skin on his face shook and his hair danced around violently upwards. "Tell me who you really are?" She growled his legs dangling in the air, he may have superpowers but apparently, Superwoman was vastly more powerful. 

"What are you doing?" A loud gasp echoed out. 

"I'm dealing with our imposter problem, ejecting our squatter and just finally, finally living the dream and getting rid of this piece of shit for good!" (Y/n) tod her cousin as she raced towards them, trying to pry her hands from her vice-like grip and drop him, but it didn't work, even as hard as she tried Kara couldn't even come close to freeing the man who was still struggling in the air. 

"This isn't the right way to do it."

"Screw the right way Kara, I'm thinking of all the wounded souls who ever had to witness this misogynist warthog." 

"Superwoman, drop him," Kara said determinedly. 

(Y/n) ignored her, her gaze firmly set on the piece of gristle who dangled from her hand. "Name, now!" 

"H'..el."

"What, I didn't hear it."

"You are strangling him, how can he talk?" Kara sighed, given up for the moment. 

"H'el, m...y n.am..e."

(Y/n) turned smugly towards Kara. "See, I told you, I don't know who the heck this idiot is but he's not Lar Grand, this dude is just impersonating him, how he hoped to get away with that is another story but you know something, I'm not so interested in that, he's not even from Daxam, he's Kryptonian."

Kara stared up at him, even more, confused than she had felt since finding the real Lar Grand in the Phantom Zone, this man she hated dated, they had been intimate and she knew nothing about him at all. 

"I swear Kara your taste in men is really bad, so what shall we do with him, my vote is to tie him to a rocket and just launch him into space."

"What, this makes no sense why didn't Kal-el say anything?" Kara asked. 

(Y/n) turned towards her. "Kara, seriously, who cares, whoever is reading this right now watches Supergirl and is really used to the random nonsense storylines, and plot holes, just go with it the writer is trying to give the Mon-el of the comics some justice after the Supergirl writing room got their claws into him and totally destroyed him, also they think you Supergirl are so stupid and weak that you would fall for this slimy creatures abusive crap, you're Supergirl for goodness sake the girl of steel, you are a freaking badass, not a little weak daisy swaying in a soft wind." 

Kara blushed slightly. "Well if you put it like that, get the rocket ready!" 

"Yes, Kara!"


	167. Cruel Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a Supergirl high on her revenge, someone is plotting an evil scheme and we skip forward to meet Alex and (Y/n)’s youngest daughter Elle.

"So then he just shot out up into the air like a freaking seagull on speed." (Y/n) bounced happily up and down in front of Alex, who stood watching as (Y/n) and Kara stood before her looking way too happy with themselves, they'd even just high fived each other.

Still wearing their Super suits they looked like two immature teenagers at comic con.

"Okay you two are acting like immature frat boys right now, you actually did this to someone?"

" Yeah, some fake who had some dark scheme going on, so we did our jobs and protected earth. " (Y/n) shrugged.

Alex just stared at her, ever since she'd returned from the Phantom Zone there had been a strange coldness about her like she was a raging cauldron just ready to implode, sometimes it was so obvious like this moment and others it was slightly hidden but she still saw it. "I can't believe you did that and that you agreed, Kara."

" Oh, she did more than agree she launched it. "

Kara nodded, it had been rather gratifying to actually watch him propelled up into the distant stars, a happy relief that she would never see him again.

Alex sighed, "You are so lucky that no one is around for him to care or miss him, so stop celebrating and get ready my Mom will be here at any moment and I'd rather not have her know what you two buttheads have done."

" Buttheads, we were totally badass Alex. " (Y/n) defended themselves.

"Yeah." Kara continued.

Knock, knock. 

"Now it's too late." Alex sighed she really didn't care about the fake Mon-el nor that her mother would see them in their suits, that really wasn't a new thing at all, it was something else.

Kara headed to the door opening it to find Eliza on the other side, her eyes drifting around the room behind Kara until they landed on (Y/n), in the week since she'd returned she'd managed to avoid seeing Alex's mother.

(Y/n) rubbed the back of her neck shyly, the thought of seeing the sweet woman again scared her, especially when her mind was still full of all the awful things she had done.

Part of her had hoped she would give up and go back home to Midvale, but she hadn't and now she had to deal with putting off the moment.

"(Y/n)!" The woman smiled happily running past Kara and Alex ignoring them as she raced towards the still woman wrapping her arms around her, Eliza ignored the ridged woman and held her anyway wanting to protect her from the horrors she'd faced alone.

Being in her mother's cold hateful presence for far too long she'd began to hate the word mother, but Eliza wasn't like Kharys, Eliza cared, she cared so much she'd raised an alien child as her own even though many would have run a million miles away.

Kara and Alex exchanged an awkward glance, just about ready to jump in, when Alex spotted the wet tear that fell from (Y/n)'s eye as she threw her arms around the slightly shorter woman, the first maternal embrace she had received in a very long time, so long she couldn't remember.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Eliza cupped her hands over (Y/n)'s cheeks she'd seen how devastated her daughter had been, she'd had to watch her fall apart and try desperately to hold it together so she could continue instead of falling apart like she had wanted to do. It had been a long time since she'd had to see her daughter cry herself to sleep.

(Y/n) nodded a small smile on her face. "I'm okay."

" Is Alex looking after you? "

"Mom," Alex complained.

(Y/n) laughed. "Yes, she's been amazing." She really had even though it had taken her a long time to convince her she was fine to go back to work even at the restaurant.

"See Mom."

Kara chuckled as she threw herself on the couch the only person missing was Lena but she had a late meeting she wasn't able to cancel, she wished that Lena would get to know Eliza as (Y/n) had done, Lena was just like (Y/n) in the fact that neither had a positive motherly role model in her life, Eliza would be that for Lena.

"She hardly even lets her lift a fork to eat her food, that's how overprotective she has been." Kara laughed.

Eliza turned towards her elder daughter. "Now that is over the top Alex."

" Seriously. " Alex sighed burying her head in her hands, she had a feeling tonight was not going to go in her favor. "Are you all just gonna gang up on me?"

" You were having a go at us! " Kara shot back just as Eliza sat down next to her.

"Lena not joining us tonight Kara?" The older woman asked.

" No, she has a meeting. "

"It's a huge one," (Y/n) added. "If she nails this L-Corp will be like the biggest company in the whole of North America."

"And to think I used to worry who my girls would end up with." Eliza patted Kara's knee, " One ended up with a scientist millionaire and the other ended up with a wonder chef. "

"Why does it feel like Alex is doing the worst in that sentence?" (Y/n) asked slightly offended.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Shut up, you are always telling everyone how amazing you are, don't start getting low self-esteem now."

"Well it looks like someone needs to big me up, so why not do it myself I am the best. " Although when she been in the kitchen today her first day back, something had happened, something that she had never endured before in her whole career, she'd been glad to leave.

Alex watched her smile, the agent found herself doing this a lot now, just watching her, just making sure she was there, reassuring herself that nothing could go wrong.

There was one thing that troubled her slightly, in the time since she had returned aside from their one time before leaving they'd not been intimate at all, and usually that would be okay but this was (Y/n) this really wasn't usual, she sighed she'd just have to give her more time to come around and adjust to being back.

It was no hardship really, she loved (Y/n) no matter what but this week she did feel as though she would explode at any moment.

"So I'll get the order what is everyone having?" Alex shrugged off her thoughts and pulled out her cell phone as ( Y/n) and Kara began making their vast lists.

                                                                                            xxx

Alex crashed down on the couch next to (Y/n), moving closer into her when the chef's arm came around her to pull her close. 

"So that went well, better than you expected huh?" Alex asked playing with the material on the front of (Y/n)'s shirt. 

"Yeah, I was kinda scared for a while."

"My Mom loves you (Y/n), she missed you," Alex reassured her. 

"It's so strange to have someone who cares." When Alex looked at her confused, (Y/n) suddenly realized what she had implied. "I don't mean you, I know I have people who care for me, a lot of people but I meant a mother figure, Kharys is a fucking evil crazy bitch she has no right to call herself my mother, or my anything."

"Sweety, I can't change her for you, but living in the past and with regret and anger will just poison you and your future, family, sometimes it isn't the people we're linked to through DNA it's the people who are there for us." 

(Y/n) turned to the woman, her (e/c) eyes full of feeling. "I will be a better mother than her Alex I swear it, our children will never doubt for a single day that we love them."

Alex smiled. "Not a single day and they will be so lucky because they will have you." Alex let her fingertip trail down the soft plain of (Y/n)'s cheek, over the light dimple that appeared in her cheek.

"Even luckier to have you." (Y/n) smiled catching her hand and placing a soft kiss on her palm. "I still pinch myself to see if I am dreaming, someone as wonderful as you chose me."

"(Y/n) of course, I did, you are smart and funny, kind, caring, talented, sweet, sassy, passionate I am the one who is lucky, you forgave me and you could so easily throw that in my face every time we argue but you don't, I... I just love you and I can't wait until I get to hear you say I do because I think that will be the greatest day of my whole life." 

(Y/n) smiled cupping her head between her hands. "I love you, Alex, when I was on Olympus there was this torture thing where it prayed on your worst fears, mine was you were married to someone else, and I had to watch as you lived your life and the pain it was so real, but still there was something between us, something simmering away."

"Of course there will be, no matter what would happen I would still always be drawn to you, my soul would demand it I think." Alex smiled. 

"I think I would love you no matter where we were." (Y/n) agreed to lean her head forward to let their lips touch, their first real kiss in a week, Alex sighed happily pulling her closer into her sliding her legs to the side so (Y/n) could sit between her thighs, still, their lips never parted as they deepened the kiss. "You should remember that for future reference okay, just in case." 

The Phantom Zone

The woman paced up and down the room angrily, she'd misjudged just how much (Y/n) had mattered, how much she was loved, she let that thought evaporate from her mind, she'd been punched in the damn face and it had fucking hurt. 

"Stop pacing you are driving me crazy." Aethyr said on a sigh. 

"I can't I'm angry how o they manage to foil our plans ever time, every damn time." Kharys spat out angrily. "And she hit me in the face, look at my eye it's black and blue." 

Aethyr smirked devilishly. "Dear sister, you are thinking that we are finished and beaten, there are ways for us to win, but first we must split up our happy little group."

"How do we do that?"

"It's simple, we just need a certain ring and a little trip back to Krypton to meet poor little Kara." Aethyr had been thinking over this idea since the inspiration had come to her in a dream, it was inspired she praised herself. 

"What ring? wait, Kal-el's ring?"

"Exactly the one Kharys, you go to your bonehead cousins fortress, steal the ring and use it to make sure Kara does not arrive on Earth, arrange it so she never leaves Krypton she can be consumed like the rest of them, and then things will change drastically.

Kharys took a moment to think the idea through, the more she thought the more it sounded like an absolutely perfect idea if Kara never made it to earth then she would never have met the awful brutish Danvers woman and (Y/n) would be free from their toxic influence. 

Thank goodness her uncle had left the escape route in case anyone of his genes had been stuck inside the prison, how had he never thought that some may well have been villains? She asked herself that a lot, or maybe his intentions had been to keep that despite the guilt or innocence of a member of the house of El. 

"I can change things for the better."

Aethyr nodded. "The better for us, and the little mouse Lena she is very rich, it will do us both well this change in the timeline."

"It would." Kharys gleamed with delight, a burning excitement fueling her every breath. "I will go and get the ring right now, why wait."

"Good idea, make sure your little cousin's end is painful, I dislike her and any Super." 

Kharys smiled. "I will sister, do not worry when you see me next our lives will be better and you will be free of this hellish prison." 

                                                                                          xxx

National City, 2048 

"No listen, Fin she's not going to go for that and you know it, it's Mom your talking about." She dodged one passer-by then another each time dancing her way through the crowd like a prima ballerina with grace.

"It makes no difference, You don't know what it's like your her baby, her favorite." 

" Favorite, are you crazy were you not there the year she found out I cheated on my math exam. "

"You were grounded for a month, big deal she actually made Elijah wet himself." 

" Your boyfriend should grow a bigger pair of balls, Mom was testing him and he failed. " The young woman shrugged adjusting the hat on her head better, letting long trails of dark honey blonde hair fall down messily around her shoulders.

"Momma doesn't even say anything to her about it have you noticed? She's always making those big eyes at her it's insane, they've been married for way too long shouldn't they have stopped having sex a long time ago?" 

"Thirty-one years this December. " She smiled, it was actually very sweet to think about it after everything they'd gone through they'd managed to remain married for thirty years, they rowed sometimes but it had been easy to grow up in a family surrounded by love.

"Yeah well, you were the lucky one to get the internship at Aunt Lena's office." Her sister pouted.

" I know, but I was not choosing Gran's office, imagine that? "

"She should retire."

" Yeah but she won't, even though Grandad keeps telling her to and Aunt... " Suddenly the line fizzed and cut out entirely, confused she dialed went to dial her sister's number again.

Scrolling through her contacts she frowned panic ensuing it was a new phone it made no sense that all the names in her contact list were gone. "What the fuck is happening?" She'd bought the phone because it had a whole list of good reviews, trust her luck for hers to break. "Gonna have to talk to Momma about this." It always helped having Superwoman as your mother, or one of them, she chuckled carrying on her way.

She'd taken a detour to the waterfront it's where she knew she would find Max, it was two years and still she had an intense crush on them, this morning they were nowhere to be seen and they weren't the only thing missing.

Dark blue eyes watched the spot a curious furrow on her brow, the statue of Supergirl was gone, it had stood proudly there for thirty odd years like an old friend, but now it was suddenly gone. "Oh if anyone has vandalized Aunt Kara's statue I'm gonna go nuts." She whispered under her breath, now she definitely needed to see her mothers and find out what had happened, if they even knew what was going on at all.

                                                                                                  xxx

Swiftly making her way through the maze-like hallway to where she knew her mother's office was she'd been made director of the DEO over twenty-five years ago, even now her other mother made embarrassing jokes about sleeping with the boss, it was as always cringe-worthy but they did love each other more than anyone she had ever seen.

It gave her hope she would find that one day.

Pushing the door open suddenly she was met with a startling find, there behind the large wooden desk stood a woman she recognized very well, hell she'd babysat her as a child so many times while her parents were on their date nights.

That woman now stood her arms wrapped around her super mother, hands slightly worn with age yet she had aged very well considering, her short bob hair now had touches of grey within the deep brown shade.

When had her mother begun an affair with Lucy Lane? 

"Momma?" She gasped out in a cry of pain her eyes tearing as the two women turned around, her mother, as usual, looked her youthful self, the perks of having Kryptonian genes she often said.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here? this is a restricted area, closed to visitors." The older woman said sternly picking up her phone.

" Momma how could you? " the young woman cried running from the room, she hadn't taken notice of the words but as she slammed the door the sign on it read Director Lane.

Her legs ran and ran until she came to the laboratory, swinging open the door she saw a familiar figure leaning over the table looking into a telescope.

"Mom!"

The woman looked up and the younger woman gasped.

"What the hell has happened to you? You look like shit."

" Excuse me? " Alex shrugged what kind of person barged into a secret government building and then started flying insults at a total stranger, the lines on her forehead gathering deeply. "Who are you?"

" What, Mom it's me, Elle. "

Alex shook her head confused. "I think you must be lost, how did you get in here anyway?"

Elle stared at her open mouthed all reason and rational thought had departed. "Momma was kissing Aunt Lucy." She said in shock as though it would wipe away the last few moments, and erase the fact that her mother's face was cracked and old.

Her mother, Alex Danvers the one she'd last seen last night was young despite her age.

Alex's face turned thunderous. "Yes, well that's what happens with married couples kid."

" What, no you are married to her remember your anniversary is December 24th, 2018, you had Kara as your best woman and Lena was Momma's maid of honor, and... "

Alex slammed her fist down on the desk. "Listen, kid, are you on drugs or something, who the hell is Kara?"

Elle felt a co!d sweat running up her spine. " Kara, she's your sister, she's Supergirl. "

" I'm an only child try again, and (Y/n) is Supergirl. "

"But, Aunt Kara she married Lena and..."

" Lena Luthor? She's the infamous unmarried billionairess, what's your point with this, listen I'm going to call someone to help you. "

Elle panicked. "No, I'm okay I..err I need to call Blaire or Wren maybe she will know something, she'll know what to do." Forgetting that their numbers had all been wiped from her phone. 

" Who is Blaire? "

The younger woman's blue eyes watered as she looked on at the woman she'd known as her mother, "She's your daughter, one of us anyway, she is just like you, Momma used to call her, her Mini Alex, she used to follow you everywhere and.. Oh, this is useless." 

Alex pursed her lips the dream sounded nice, something she'd have welcomed once upon a time, she regretted every day never telling (Y/n) how she felt about her and then she'd had to see her marry Lucy Lane, that had been like a punch to the gut.

"Don't get too used to this life, I'm gonna get it back to how it should be okay, and I'm gonna give you Momma back, you're welcome by the way." 

Turning away Elle sprinted from the room, she needed to find Lena, she needed to find out what the hell had happened and she needed to find out before it was too late.

OMG, This is an absolute fucking nightmare!

                                                                                        xxx 

 

2018, Altered timeline. 

Alex sighed pulling off the protective eyeglasses and juggling them in her hands, she'd been working on this for hours and still, she had found nothing, nothing that could help them anyway. 

She heard the door close behind her, she didn't need to turn around and see who it was, the familiar intoxicating scent traveled around her like an exotic ghostly dancer dipping and floating flowing in the air. 

"Hey, how is the egg head stuff going?" The voice asked with a laugh. 

Alex shrugged, trying to ignore the intense ache in her chest as the woman moved nearer. "No, nothing useful at all, I'm guessing Hank is going to be pretty pissed by this." 

"Yeah but he's always pissed, it's his usual tone I don't know whether you have noticed that?" (Y/n) laughed, moving her hair behind her ear with a soft smile on her face. 

Alex sighed at the sight. Oh God, you look so cute in your Supergirl suite, being so cute and sweet. 

"Err, sure of course I know." Alex shrugged off her spell-like hold. 

"So.." 

"So.."

"I guess I gotta go, I have a thing tonight." (Y/n) shrugged awkwardly.

"Oh." Alex smiled sadly. "Yeah, then you should go."

(Y/n)'s eyes widened. "Oh, not a date, it's not a date I'm not dating anyone, you know I'm pretty free and single..." Shut up (Y/n) you are sounding desperate. 

"Oh well that's cool I mean you should have a social life." Alex shrugged. Just deal with it Alex she doesn't like you like you like her. 

"Err..yeah that's what Lena keeps telling me, but I'm just being me you know waiting." For you, I love you I love you, I love you. Love me too! The super blushed. "So I guess I will get going now, I have to meet Lucy in a few minutes and I can't be late again,  friendships rules only extend for so long right?" 

"Yes of course." I hate Lucy Lane. 

Suddenly the door swung open violently and in burst a strange young girl, her dark blonde hair swung wildly around her as she slammed it shut behind her, their eyes meeting, (Y/n) and Alex looking as surprised as she was to see her there. 

"Err hello." (Y/n) said confused. 

"OMG, finally, freaking finally we need to act fast there is no time to waste, you need to help me now!" The girl suddenly rolled out excitedly. 

Alex furrowed her brows. "Excuse me?"

"Who are you?" (Y/n) asked coming to stand slightly in front of Alex in a protective stance. 

The girl breathed deeply. "Okay I can't tell you much, its the rules I'm afraid my Aunt gave me the whole list and my Uncles Winn and Brainy were just totally adamant on this fact about dire consequences for the whole planet!" She changed her voice deeper to imitate them as she recalled it, she still hadn't recovered from her sudden shocking discovery and now having learned everything she could she needed to act and get back her Aunt Kara or she too would disappear into nothing, she didn't know how she had remained the same while everything else had changed. 

She also neglected to mention how she had snuck into L-Corp to use the time machine, luckily the shift hadn't stopped Lena from creating it, 

"Uncles Winn and Brainy?" Alex asked confused. 

"Story for another day, OMG it's so amazing to see you looking like you Mo....I mean Doctor Danvers, and together as you were meant to be gosh at least that is something, so how long have you two been dating?" How the hell did you break up?

(Y/n) and Alex spluttered and started. "Wait, we're not...I mean..." Alex stammered. 

(Y/n) chuckled nervously. "Yeah I mean we're just friends." A friend I'd love to just jump and...

The girl sighed. "Oh for goodness sake, okay, I need to tell you something but this is all true and I need your help, my name is Elle I'm from the future and I need you to help me save Kara before it's too late." She needed to forget the urge to throw herself into her mother's arms, they always took away the scary thing that haunted her, she had to be a grown up now, and do this emotionally alone. 

"Kara?"

"Oh God, she's your sister, your cousin." She pointed to both women in turn, "She ma..I mean dated Lena and well now with her being gone the whole timeline has shifted, I know this is crazy but we all love her and.."

(Y/n) frowned. "I have only one cousin, he lives in Metropolis."

"No, you have Kara."

(Y/n)'s face turned angry. "She was killed trying to escape the explosion your little joke is cruel!"

"No, she escaped, she survived and she became Supergirl, you Mo...I mean (Y/n) became Superwoman after her, but something has happened and we need to go back to Krypton before the explosion and save her so the timeline will be righted." 

 "Krypton?"

"Explode?"

"Yes, yes now come on otherwise we're all fucked."


	168. Krypton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Alex and (Y/n) travel with Elle to Krypton weeks before it imploded to save Kara.

"Wow." (Y/n) whispered as they appeared suddenly at what looked like the edge of a vast elaborate garden, strangely familiar green plants decorated the flower beds all around them as white walls protected them from the outer world.

Alex stepped around, her eyes darting all around her as she took in the sight, of course, she'd heard of Krypton because of Superman and Supergirl but she'd never dreamed she would ever be there.

Elle checked the date and location on the remote pad. "Okay this is correct we have landed on Krypton one week before it exploded."

"I'm not at all scared by this information. " (Y/n) whispered, leaning into Alex slightly as the woman held her hand out instinctively to her.

Elle lifted an eyebrow at the gesture, astonished that neither seemed to notice they stood hand in hand. Oh jeez. 

"This girl we are saving how old is she?" Alex asked.

Elle shrugged, her aunt had given her tales of Krypton to keep their culture alive but she'd never gone into great detail about its death. "I guess she is about fourteen, Kara may have said but I don't remember a specific age, I think fourteen is about right, I remember her talking about a boyfriend who betrayed the council because he was sympathetic to Zod." She thought back she never realized she would need to remember everything she'd ever been told. "I know my Mom said she was fourteen when Kara arrived. but Kara had been floating around in space for like a decade or something."

Alex and (Y/n) turned to look at each other confused, their eyes drifting down to their hands still linked.

Gasping both jumped backward their faces red. "I'm sorry I..." ( Y/n) stammered for words rubbing her neck.

Alex held her hands up in front of her, "No, hey it's okay I didn't realize."

"No, it was my fault I wa.  "

"It was me, invading your personal space, I apologize."

" It's okay. " (Y/n) blushed. You can invade my personal space any time you want to. 

Elle rolled her eyes. "Bloody hell give me a break." It wasn't bad enough she had to deal with all of this on her shoulders at a time when she should be having fun and partying, she now had to deal with parents who were too damn thirsty for each other but afraid to admit for some reason, her younger dream of having mothers who could control themselves for two minutes was suddenly not quite such a good thing. "Come on we need to find Kara."

"And how will we do that?" Alex asked.

" I'll wing it because I haven't gotten to that part of the plan yet, but Jor-el is preparing for the end I think he is the best one to go to right now. "

"So where are we?"

" I told you his garden thingy or whatever a backyard is called on Krypton, now come on we need to pass M..I mean Alex off as a Kryptonian. "

(Y/n) and Alex stood behind for a moment to watch her pace away, she was certainly determined.

"So she's a little different ." (Y/n) shrugged.

Alex laughed. "It's strange but she reminds me of you."

"Come on you two, jeez get a room already!" Elle called from the other end of the garden.

(Y/n)'s eyes shot open wide as Alex protested firmly her hands waving in front of her rapidly.

Elle rolled her eyes again, she was starting to worry she was doing that too much around these two. "Yeah, yeah you guys aren't dating blah blah blah come on move your asses!"

Alex turned to (Y/n).

"Don't say it."

" She's just like you. " Alex teased. "Hey Elle what are your thoughts on fake crab meat?" Alex laughed.

The super frowned. "Do not even go there, you are walking a tightrope." She may not be a chef anymore but she still had standards.

" What are you talking about? " Elle shrugged. "That fake stuff is gross, it should be banned under the human rights violations."

Alex laughed. "That's exactly what you would say."

"Oh shut up you're doing your annoying thing again." (Y/n) confronted her, a slight smirk on her face.

Alex arched an eyebrow moving slightly closer to (Y/n) a flirtatious gleam in her eyes. "Oh really, is that your professional opinion?"

Letting out a low growl Elle stamped towards the two women frustrated, angry and desperate to get the job done so she could go home and have everything back to normal again. "Okay I have had to deal with you two and you're flirting then backing off cause you really weren't flirting for way too long and it's driving me crazy, I never thought I'd say this to you two but jeez, just fuck already!"

"Okay, wow," Alex said stunned.

" Yeah, we aren't... "

"Yeah, yeah your friend's but I'm going to tell you one thing I can say because it's already happened, you two at this point in time in the true timeline are three months away from getting married and seriously spend way too much time...doing grown-up things I know cause Aunt Kara told me."

(Y/n) shook her head. "Oh wait, married I'm really not the marrying kind." I'd have to freaking kiss her first, oh Gosh I bet she is an excellent kisser, her lips always look so soft and firm. 

Alex bit her lip, this true timeline sounded like a pretty freaking cool place to live. "Oh yes, definitely not the marrying kind." I'd really love to marry you, you'd be Mrs. Danvers and I could kiss you whenever I wanted to. 

Elle rolled her eyes. "Yet you proposed to her, (Y/n)."

" You did? " Alex asked softly.

"How the heck should I know?" If I got down on one knee in front of Alex I wouldn't be proposing, I'd be doing something way more fun. 

"Now come on, we need to get Kara otherwise I'm not lying when I say we're all screwed."

Elle stormed away not waiting to see if the two aggravating women were following her, they found themselves alone together. 

"She's probably just making it up so we'll help her." Alex shrugged awkwardly, trying to avoid the other woman's gaze. 

"Oh, yeah definitely, because us together, that's just a crazy thought." (Y/n) laughed bashfully. We should totally get together.

"Exactly, ew gross right." Alex agreed. 

"Alright, don't be mean." Jeez.  Annoyed and angry her ego bruised (Y/n) walked away following the strange new woman. 

"What the hell did I say?" Alex shrugged. 

                                                                                   xxx

"I really think we should have knocked," Alex said with caution. 

"No need, Jor-el has this thing where no member of the house of El could ever be bad, so when the device on the door saw Mo...I mean when it saw you Supergirl, it opened because you are a member of the house of El."

"I'm not really, It's just through the maternal line." (Y/n) shrugged. 

"It makes no difference, something my mother told me many times was a woman gets more DNA from her mother than her father, it's a huge loophole for us to take advantage of at this moment," Elle whispered trying to figure out which was the right way to go, homes on Krypton were weird, a long white hall stretched outward yet doors scattered at each side it was a barren maze. 

At the far end of the hallway a shadow passed by, Elle had never seen Kharys by the time she had come along the woman was long gone, and it was rare her mothers ever mentioned her and every time one of her siblings would ask about her, (Y/n) would grow a dark intense atmosphere that only her other mother could rid her of. 

It was something the Danvers children had learned very early on, for their Super mother there was very little off bounds to talk about but Kharys Nim-El was something they should never ever mention. 

She had an ominous feeling however that this shadow was that woman, turning around again catching them making eyes at each other, that was really going to drive her crazy. "Come on follow me, I think I found Kharys." 

(Y/n) and Alex followed along but (Y/n) was still unsure. "I really think you have this wrong, my mother would never do something like this, we reconciled and she's a sweet woman."

Elle rolled her eyes, more proof of the time shift. "Nope, I'm not making a mistake, at the fortress of solitude there is a security video thingy I replayed it and guess what I saw?"

"But how did she gain access to time travel?" Alex shrugged. The more she speaks the more she sounds exactly like (Y/n), what is going on here?

"Easy, Superman's Legion ring was missing, as long as Kharys has that then we are all screwed."

"I still think you are mistaken." 

Tired, angry, scared and exhausted in body and mind Elle lost it, turning around she faced the insufferable woman. "Listen these past few days have been absolutely fucking hell, I woke up and went to my first day at my internship at my dream job, only to find my mother locking lips with freaking Lucy Lane, my other mother a worn out wreck, my whole life just disappeared even the person I'm freaking in love with no idea who I am anymore, I know because they called the police on me, now listen to everything I say because it is fact."

"Your mother was having an affair, that is really tough but hey Lucy Lane is kinda hot." (Y/n) shrugged. 

Alex turned to face her unimpressed. "Oh is she?"

(Y/n) felt her face burn up. "Well, I mean yeah it's common knowledge at the DEO, there was a poll and she won, well after me but I'm more a God really so you couldn't really put us in the same category." 

Alex shook her head in disbelief. "Find a girlfriend my mother says, why not as that lovely sweet (Y/n) out she tells me, this is why!" 

"Your Mom likes me but you won't ask me out, jeez thanks a lot Alex, does your Mom have a number maybe I could date her." (Y/n) said sarcastically, it really stung hearing that, but at least now she knew the long distant dream of Alex asking her out, or she herself finally growing a big enough pair of boobs to ask her, was never going to happen. "Freaking shows me." 

"See you two even talk alike," Alex said suddenly and quickly, Elle turning away to head down the hallway and follow the woman. 

"In the future, I must be a fashion trend or something."

A low earthly rumble caught them off guard sending them both crashing into each other, as the activity continued Alex held onto the other woman as they both struggled to keep their balance. 

"Are you okay?" Alex asked. 

"No, this is the start isn't it, the start of Krypton's death?"

"I think it started a long time ago," Alex said through the steady erratic rattle. 

After minutes the ground finally settled. 

"Oh goodness, what about Elle?" (Y/n) gasped, as both women momentarily forgetting that they were still in each other's arms ran down the hallway in the direction that Elle went in. 

"Where did she go?" Elle asked. 

Alex looked around rapidly, there just in the distance was a door that stood open and there seemed to be shadows moving inside. "There!" She pointed as they both sprinted towards the door. 

"What the hell is going on?" (Y/n) asked stunned to find her mother, only this time she looked rough and worn, her eye badly bruised and swollen, as she circled around the younger woman, an angry sneer on her face. 

"You won't ruin things this time Danvers!" She spat turning to face Alex, only to be caught off guard and suddenly from nowhere Elle pulled her arm back and smashed it into her face, sending her falling to the ground.

Alex nodded feeling oddly proud. "Wow, that kid can throw a punch." 

 

Elle shook her hand trying not to show the pain. "My Mom taught me that." 

"Cool Mom." Alex shrugged. 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes looking at her own mother passed out on the ground a strange vague memory in her mind just flitted on the edge of her, it was hate, why would she hate her own mother? 

"Ca..an I come out now?" A small soft voice called. 

Elle spun around. "Yes, come on it's okay now she can't hurt you now." 

Slowly and cautiously a girl appeared from behind a bookshelf her hands shaking a little, she watched the three strange woman a little afraid, but the woman on the floor had scared her, the gun she had pointed at her now lay discarded on the ground by the door when Elle had pulled it from her grasp, with the help of the tremors.  

Elle smiled at her. "This is Kara."


	169. Meeting The Els

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still on Krypton (Y/n) comes face to face with the Grandfather she never knew.

(Y/n) watched as the younger woman Elle stepped on the passed out woman's hand crouching down to lift the ring that still sat on her finger roughly caring nothing for the hurt she may inflict on her, she may be her grandmother by blood but the woman had done everything she could to destroy her family. 

Elle knew now why her mothers hated her, she knew now why everytime she was mentioned her Mom had that familiar always to be dreaded steel in her eyes, what else had she done to her mothers? 

"She can't do any more harm now." The girl smiled. 

Alex hide the smirk that desperately wanted to creep over her, a deep profound pride filling her, instead she turned to the young girl, a strange pang of familiarity started somewhere far off and distant, her vulnerable shy look made her remember a time, a time she wasn't sure was real or whether her mind had invented it. 

"So is that it, did we do anything?" (Y/n) shrugged. 

Elle frowned. "Are you crazy of course we did we stopped Cruella DeVille down there from killing Kara, the timeline should be righted now." She rubbed the back of her neck nervously looking at the two women who were so familiar and yet so unfamiliar. "So....do you two remember anything? I mean...are you dating anyone mo..I mean Doctor Danvers?"

(Y/n) turned to face her intently taking in her reaction. "Yeah, Doctor Danvers are you?" Not that I'm jealous. 

"You can call me Alex, I don't think I am."

"What the hell, I saved Kara the timeline should be back to normal now." Elle fretted in a panic, but she had never done anything like this before, what was supposed to happen? "Mo...I mean (Y/n) what about you, you're not suddenly getting the hots for Lucy are you?" 

(Y/n) frowned. 

"Yes (Y/n) you and Lucy, you are too late Elle, she's dating her," Alex said harshly. 

"What!" Elle cried out, she'd definitely have to go back to the drawing board now. 

"I am not dating her, I'm not dating anyone I haven't even hooked up with anyone since five months ago when Kate Kane and I kinda...well...we you know..." 

"You and Kate Kane the rich one from Gotham?" Alex asked far too interested, her arms crossed over her chest. 

"Err..yeah ." (Y/n) blushed. 

"Good to know you look for wealth." 

"She is kinda hot." (Y/n) shrugged. Especially in her bat suit. 

"Excuse me." A small voice called. "Who are you?"

All three women looked to Kara, she seemed so small, so delicate stood there her fingers playing with the ends of her cream shirt, the symbol of the house of El displayed proudly on the front, she had recognized it on (Y/n)'s suit, it made her feel slightly safer. 

Elle moved closer to her. "It's okay, everything is okay now."

(Y/n) raised an eyebrow. The whole planet will explode in a week, but yeah sure everything will be just fine. 

"Kara?" A voice called softly. 

(Y/n) stiffened, pulling Alex closer to her in case something was about to go down, when a woman walked into the room, dressed somewhat like a woman from ancient Greece only her hair was worn down in long brunette trails that spiraled like cascades in the air. 

She stopped short when she saw the room full of strange people, concern filling her as she saw her daughter on the other side of the room, next to a total stranger. 

"Kara come here."

"Err..hey yeah how are you doing." (Y/n) waved stupidly. 

"What is going on here?"

"You may appreciate this story, we're from the future." (Y/n) shrugged, wasn't this what happened to people every day, suddenly time travelers just turned up declaring they were from a distant future and they had come to help, only this time they'd have to leave a planet and it's people smoke and burn in the chard asses of a proud Krypton. 

"What?" The woman shrieked, her eyes drifting down to the symbol on her suit, she wore her husband's house. "You are a member of the house of El?"

"Yeah." 

"Then you are welcome in our home, just please announce yourselves next time." 

Elle rolled her eyes it was good things were going well, too well in fact, but damn this family needed to tighten their security, then again what could happen in the week until everything went boom? 

"And who exactly are you?" Alex asked the woman 

"I'm Kara's mother, I'm Alura." 

xxx

(Y/n) looked around the sparse room, a mix between deep minimalist and medieval mansion from Minecraft, leaning into Alex to she whispered. "So this place is very, minimalist."

Elle sat talking with Kara again, the two seemed to have formed some kind of fast friendship, of course, no one could have known it was because in reality Elle and Kara were always close, every Danvers sibling had their favorite Aunt for Elle it was always without a doubt Kara. Alura stood nearby talking with a man they'd discovered was her husband, their faces a mask of seriousness something troubled them. 

A silent woman stood watching, a soft enchanting smile playing across her mouth as her eyes met Alex's. 

Alex nodded after Alura had taken them from the library making sure that the woman passed out was dealt with accordingly they had been brought into the almost empty room, a uncomfortable looking chair sat abandoned at the side. She'd been noticing for a while the brown eyes that followed her every movement, she couldn't deny it felt kind of good to be observed so intently. 

(Y/n) furrowed her eyes at the woman, moving her gaze between Alex and the strange female who stood by the entrance almost as though she were some kind of vestal virgin, she'd been making eyes at Alex for a long while and (Y/n) was growing pretty tired of it. 

"Why don't you go and sit next to your new friend I'm sure you would enjoy that far more!" (Y/n) said thickly, jealously curling around her so much she could feel it gripping at her. 

"What, she's just being friendly."

"Yeah, that kind of friendly can get a girl into trouble." 

"Now you are just being rude." Alex turned to her. 

The super didn't know what happened but suddenly a volcano erupted inside her jumping to her feet she exploded. "You know what Alex why don't you go and fuck your new little friend I'm sure she'd be very happy!" 

Alex shifted awkwardly on her seat, her face turning red as everyone turned towards them, (Y/n) already having exited the room in a huff. "She's a little stressed from work."

Elle rolled her eyes, how much more of this was she expected to take? Rising to her feet with a similar look of fire that (Y/n) had just shown she moved closer to Alex. "Go after her, you idiot!"

"Excuse me?" 

It was the look of total bewildered innocent on Alex's face that became far too much for Elle. 

"That's it I've had enough, I've been through so much and you two are just the fucking cherry on top of the cake!" Elle had not felt this angry since her sister Fin had stolen her favorite t-shirt and destroyed it in one of her experiments. "I have had to watch you two flirt, then realize you are flirting and become suddenly scared, I've watched you be jealous over nothing and I'm begging you for the love of my mother's infamous Pizza will you just go after her, because I swear it to you if you don't you will regret it for the rest of your life, and you will have to spend the rest of your life watching her with someone else, that's what I've learned during all of this."

"Elle we're just friends."

"Friends my ass, you can see your attraction from freaking space!"

"You must be mistaken she's a super badass and I'm a science geek." 

Elle sighed. "Jeez, are you kidding me with this right now? I grew up every day of my life with parents who loved each other more than life itself and loved us, we never doubted for once we were loved, you did that, she did that, we were a family because of you and your love, we need to be that family again, go after her before it's too late, God, I'd prefer the embarrassing public displays of affection to this."

Alex frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Elle's eyes widened realizing what she had said. "Oh, crap, I went a little too far down the lifetime movie path and I've said too freaking much."

Alex felt her heart stop mist clouding her eyes as she took in fully the younger woman before her, her dark blue eyes full of her burden. "Who are you?" She whispered hoarsely. I feel like I know you. 

"I can't tell you, I've already put everything on the line, but please listen to me when I say go after her, I can't tell you what is to come but I can tell you what has happened and you love each other, I wasn't lying when I said you were engaged." 

Alex narrowed her eyes suddenly putting everything together. "You said your mother was married to Lucy Lane."

"What?"

"When we first met you, you said your mother was married and making out with Lucy Lane, and your other mother was a worn wreck." 

Elle began to panic. "Err...yeah my Mom Peggy."

"No, you asked (Y/n) if she thought Lucy was hot, your mother is (Y/n)?" Alex whispered, suddenly hurt, (Y/n) did find someone, some guy to have a life with creating smart children who could time travel. 

Elle sighed. "God, you are a stubborn fool, Go after her and you will find out everything you need to know."

xxx

(Y/n) paced the hallway angrily two years she'd spent craving Alex Danvers, two wasted years and some anonymous Kryptonian comes along and gets instant attention, where was the fairness in that, she was Kryptonian too yet got nothing. 

She sighed, maybe she'd just have to face the fact that Alex just wasn't that into her, it sucked and hurt so badly but it wasn't her fault, she was beyond smart and beautiful and (Y/n) was just a failed chef who happened to wear a stupid super suit every day. 

"Hello." A deep voice called out to her. 

She turned around to see a tall man approaching her (e/c) eyes shining as big bags appeared under his eyes he looked as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, somehow (Y/n) knew who he was, his dark hair pushed back from his forehead expertly showed the deep lines on his skin. 

Nim-El. 

"Err Hi." She said trying to fight the tears that threatened to build, her Grandfather she never thought in a million years she would ever come face to face with him. 

"You look troubled." His eyes held concern. 

(Y/n) smiled. "Just heartache problems."

"A problem as old as life." He said knowingly. "We are just spectators to the heart's desire."

"Yeah sadly."

"Sometimes it's a happy thing, and sometimes we just need the courage to speak the words out loud, I'm terribly sorry I must be moving I need to make preparations for my family." Swiftly, too swiftly he left (Y/n) itched to pull him back, tell him what would happen, tell him he needed to save himself too. 

Tell him how his daughter would turn out. Do something so she won't keep hurting Alex and me. The thought was spontaneous and from nowhere, but it was shocking, yet it felt right, my Alex. 

A shift began to happen, looking down she saw her suit change, from the skirt of Supergirl into a more familiar happily return of Superwoman, it felt right, it felt perfect. 

"Alex!" 

Turning around she ran down the way she had come at some point Alex appeared in her view running towards her concern on her face, her eyes red. 

"(Y/n)!" 

Neither stopped until they met in the middle, close yet still not really touching the other their breathing coming up harshly. 

"I told you I would choose you in any situation we found ourselves in." (Y/n) chastised her, her eyes moving erratically around her face taking in the face she loved so much. 

Alex cracked a smile, before diving into her, throwing her arms around her and pulling her close, their lips meeting harshly, "I guess I got a little lost somewhere."


	170. Elle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and (Y/n) must bid farewell to Elle as she returns to the future.

"She did it again Alex." (Y/n) said mournfully her hand pressed open against Alex's warm shoulder.

"I know."

" What if she would have succeeded this time Alex? I don't want to spend a lifetime without you in my life. " (Y/n) let a tear fall from her eyes.

Alex smiled sadly. "We were in each other's lives."

" Not as we should be, who was this woman I married I don't even know who she is but I know damn well she wouldn't compare to you, no one could, this scares me, Alex, she could do anything and if we send her back to the Phantom Zone then she will just start again. "

"She doesn't work at the DEO anymore." Alex comforted her, pulling her closer. " It doesn't matter anymore but Kharys is something we're going to have to contain and keep an eye on, we could take her to the DEO and keep her imprisoned there, she couldn't get free, her powers will be useless when locked up. "

(Y/n) sighed she wanted to be free of the poisonous intentions of her mother for good, she wanted to not have to have her hanging over her like the sword of Damocles, an ominous shadow lurking ready to pop out whenever she was happy and thriving. "You think that would be better?"

" I think so. "

Footsteps echoed through the hallway suddenly a girl appeared a great big smile on her face as she raced towards them, a giggle in the air echoing around happiness radiated from her, a woman followed close on her heels, Alex gasped at the sight, looking to the woman and then to (Y/n), the same (e/c) eyes twinkled merrily the very same way (Y/n)'s did.

The woman came to stop when she saw them the crease between her eyes deepening as her eyes met (Y/n), the same one (Y/n) got when she was confused or just thinking really hard.

"I feel like we're looking into a mirror." The woman said.

(Y/n) rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Err yeah."

Another girl ran around the corner slightly smaller than the first her hair black, but her green eyes unmistakable, (Y/n) recognized the similarity with Lena. "Aethyr." She whispered amazed.

" My daughter's friend. " The woman smiled yet (Y/n) saw in her eyes the heartache that explanation had caused her.

(Y/n) nodded taking Alex's hand, she wanted to throw herself into the woman's arms, she wanted to ask what would happen to her, tell her to be careful of her two daughters the wolves in sheep's clothing, but she couldn't, she knew she had to let whatever awful thing that happened just happen.

"What is your name?" ( Y/n) whispered softly, she'd never been told her name, she felt she was owed the knowledge of her grandmother's name.

The woman watched her as suspicious wetness appearing in her eyes as though at that moment she knew everything, but there was no way she could have known, her eyes drifted to the way (Y/n) although nameless to her holding onto the woman next to her, despite the appearance of a suite proudly displaying her as a member of the house of El, it was this woman she sought strength from, and the short-haired woman seemed ready to give it even without even being asked.

She smiled a little letting the corner of her mouth turn up. "I am Lana Lor-Van."

The name sounded familiar, "Are you...I mean are you."

" You are trying to ask if Lara is my sister, everyone always does that, yes she is, how ironic my parents decided to marry us twins to more twins. " The woman smiled again sadness surrounded her and (Y/n) wanted to hold her close and make all her sadness depart.

"Parents huh."

" I have to go, my daughters...I mean daughter and her friend will be waiting and causing trouble. "

Alex and (Y/n) watched her walk away. "I've worked it out, Alex."

" Worked what out? " Alex shrugged.

"My grandmother wasn't mourning her husband, she was mourning the man she fell in love with, the one who is the father of Aethyr."

" You really think so? "

"I know it, it's in her eyes if I knew the end was near I'd want to spend every moment with you Alex, she wants to be somewhere else, it's in her eyes." (Y/n) said sadly. turning back to the woman she loved. "It's why Kharys couldn't give a fuck about anyone's feelings, she can't ever accept that her mother loved someone else and while she mourned her father, Lana, well you can imagine." She grew silent for a moment. "I want to find out what happened to her Alex, I think I need to know what happened to her."

Alex runs her hand through soft silky trails of hair. "I know, we'll find out okay baby, I promise."

" Alex. " The chef whispered softly, pushing herself forward into her lovers body putting her arms around her neck  and planting her lips to Alex's, sighing at the familiar intense feelings that engulfed her, it felt like decades since she'd kissed her, however long it really was it was far too long to go without the soft hot intoxicating lips of Alex Danvers.

"Oh great, are you kidding me!" A familiar voice. " I'm glad you took my advice but damn do you have to do that here where everyone can see you? "

The kissing couple managed to stop just before they both burst out with laughter. "Doesn't she remind you of Kara?" Alex asked with a laugh louder than before.

" She really does she is always cockblocking us as well. " (Y/n) agreed.

Elle's face turned white, then her cheeks flamed red. "OMG, please stop have mercy for me."

Wrapping her arm around (Y/n) unwilling to let her go, not again, she smiled amused by the younger woman's attitude, yet something was lurking in her mind, she looked like Kara, acted like (Y/n) and even had inherited Kara's annoying habit of interrupting them just when things were getting interesting, other things surfaced now that she could truly think.

The fact she said her Mom told her about DNA, her mother made the best pizza and a long distant murky memory she'd called Kara her Aunt.

Elle shifted nervously on her feet under the intense glare of her short-haired mother, it was strange to see her back when she was just an agent, her Mom was the director there now in the future.

"So we should get going, don't you think?" Alex said still processing her evidence.

(Y/n) sighed. "I'll go and get Kharys, that will be fun."

They both watched (Y/n) leave, before Alex turned back to the blue-eyed girl. "You are an El aren't you?"

Elle shook her head. "No, I'm a Danvers."

" What? "

"I can't tell you if I do it may not happen and you know how this sort of thing works."

Alex frowned. " (Y/n) is your mother though isn't she? "

Elle nodded lightly.

"And what am I to you?" Alex whispered hoarsely her throat suddenly dry.

"You're my Mom. "

Alex saw the tears cloud up her eyes, so much that the woman in front of her grew distorted. "I'm a Mom."

" The best Mom. " Elle smiled, the tears becoming contagious.

"I really do become a mother?"

" Yes, I can't tell you any more. " Elle said awkwardly.

Alex smiled. "I can guess who taught you that fierce right hook."

Elle laughed. "You would be right."

Alex bit down on her lip anxiously. "Can....can I hug you, is that allowed?"

Elle didn't wait, she'd gone days without her mother's strong presence, she'd been through hell, she ran towards her and threw her arms around her mother, as Alex squeezed her tightly not willing to her go, she'd be a mother, she and (Y/n) together would bring up a daughter who could go back in time strong-arm two 'strangers' into saving their future, if this was how she turned out, not to mention her badass right hook, they would do very well as parents.

Pulling her away from her, Alex's hand on the back of her neck the tears clouding her eyes, even more, she took her in fully. "If you ever need anything you come to me, okay, anything."

Elle shook her head. "You are always there for me Mom, both of you are always there for us, no matter what is happening, we are always number one on your list, you can't be here now, but in my time you are always." 

Alex felt her heartbreak, was it fair to be jealous of herself? "I don't want to let you go."

Elle smiled. "We'll meet again Mom."

" It's too far away. "

Elle laughed. "Oh Mom, don't you see it's just a blink away."

"And how did you become so wise? " Alex laughed through a sob.

"I have a very wise grandmother."

" Okay I've got the wicked witch of the west, can we go home now I really miss Kara I want to make her a whole pile of potstickers and like fifty pizzas, I'm going to be cooking for days but I don't care, I've missed that crazily sweet bashful stick her foot in the shit cousin of mine. " (Y/n) said as she made her way towards them calling a passed out Kharys over her shoulder. "What's wrong?" She asked seeing the tears in Alex's eyes.

Elle moved out of Alex's arms missing her at once but seeing a strange suspicious look in her mother's eye and fearing she would get blamed for having an affair with her own mother, that would have been all kinds of shades of gross, she wiped at her own eyes. "Just feeling a little overwhelmed."

" Oh. " Something is going on! 

                                                                                          xxx

"So I guess this is where we say goodbye," Elle said sadly, getting to see her parents as young women was an enlightening experience even though most of the time they hadn't known the truth and had driven her crazy. 

Alex cleared her throat trying to keep away the tears that threatened to strike again, (Y/n) still didn't know, although probably somewhere deep inside her she did, how could she not? "I still don't want to let you go."

(Y/n) frowned. What the hell does that mean?

Elle smiled walking into the older woman's arms, it was a good decade before she would be born, but she was still her Mom, the same overpowering sense of safety engulfed her, the same strong tight hold that told her sometimes her mother was afraid that she would slip away so she needed to hold onto her. "We will see each other again." She whispered. 

"Yeah, but can't you come back to visit?" Alex asked hopefully. 

"No, that is definitely against the rules and my Aunt Lena would not be happy with me, and between you and me I kinda really love her so I don't want to make her angry."

(Y/n) watched them, waiting for the jealousy to land, but it didn't, nothing came at all which was surprising enough she would have expected to see her future wife holding onto another woman tightly and whispering would bring about a huge bout of envy, but it didn't. I hope I'm not turning into one of those people who likes to share, that doesn't sound like me, especially not with Alex I'm sharing her with no one and anyone who tries will die a very painful death. 

Of course, whispering around (Y/n) was a pointless endeavor to undertake, she could hear every word they had spoken. 

"Will you two be okay now? I mean I'm not going to have to come back because one of you has run off with a freaking werewolf or something." Elle asked as she moved out of Alex's embrace, 

"We're fine." (Y/n) replied a little harsher than she had intended, earning her a warning scowl from Alex. 

Elle chuckled. "You don't change much." She recalled one parent evening when her mothers had gone to see her teacher, she had been seven years old and her first-grade teacher Ms. Mackenzie had a huge crush on her Mom, Elle recalled the feeling of being stuck on the chair between them both her little legs swinging over the much too big chair, Ms. Mackenzie had blushed and laughed at everything Alex had said, which was extremely embarrassing especially as the woman's wife sat right next to her, her daughter in the middle of them, yet she'd done it but (Y/n) had been not surprisingly unimpressed and showed it. 

"Huh."

No one was in any doubt that Alex Danvers was firmly taken. 

"Well I have to go now, so you will replace the ring and deal with  Ma Baker?" 

Alex chuckled. Yeah, she really is (Y/n)'s daughter. 

"Yes I will take the ring back to the fortress, and she won't be causing any more trouble, so you can go back to your time, leave us in ours." (Y/n) hinted. 

Alex rolled her eyes, leaning over to whisper into (Y/n)'s ears. "She's our daughter from the future." 

(Y/n) stopped still, silently watching the woman until quite suddenly she fell backward on the ground. 

"Is she okay?" Elle gasped. 

"Yeah, she just fainted I think, she'll be fine, you should get going now otherwise this goodbye is going to get harder." Alex sighed scooping down to pick up the fallen women. 

Elle watched silently, tears filling her eyes. "Soooo...I guess I gotta get going then."

Alex smiled up at her. "The next time I see you, you'll be a small little thing with big eyes."

Elle chuckled. "See you later then, Mom."

"See you later." Tears clouded Alex's eyes as she watched her pull out the portal from her jacket pocket and type in something. 

"I love you, Mom, tell Momma that too."

Alex chocked out the sob that clogged her throat. "I love you." 

Through teary eyes she watched as the girl, her daughter disappeared into thin air, leaving on she and (Y/n). 

                                                                           xxx

National City, 2048

Elle landed back where she had left, just outside her mother's lab, she noticed the name of the door said the same as the last time she was here, a chill ran down her spine. Please don't be the same, please don't be the same. 

Cautiously she eased open the door and there again as though she were in deja vu Alex bent over the table looking into a test tube filled with a red substance. 

"What is happening now?" She cried out. 

Her sudden outburst made the woman turn around from her activity, Elle gasped elation filling her heart as she saw the familiar face of her Mom, a slow easy smile appearing on her face when she saw her youngest daughter. 

"Hey, trouble what have you been up to?"

It was too much, Elle burst out into a hail of tears, sobbing her heart out as Alex rushed forward pulling her into her embrace. "What's wrong, what's happened, tell me baby girl so I can kill whoever did it!" 

"What the hell is going on?" Her other mother demanded as she unexpectedly entered the room, seeing her youngest daughter crying her heart out, she hated to see any of her children cry. 

"I don't know she won't say. "Alex told her wife concerned. 

"It's nothing. "Elle finally sobbed out. "I..I just love you both so much." 

"Oh, sweetie." (Y/n) moved closer to join her wife and daughter throwing her arms around both women, her heart full, she'd never have thought anything this wonderful would ever happen to her, but it had and every day she thanked the Gods that it had. 

"You know," Alex said meeting (Y/n)'s eyes. "We should get all the girls around tonight, have a Danvers night, what do you say?"

(Y/n) laughed. "Is Fin even still talking to you?"

"It's not my fault she has a boyfriend with all the intelligence of an ant on acid." Alex shrugged innocently. 

"You challenged him to a fight, Alex, I had to clean up the mess he made after he peed himself." (Y/n) sighed. "I've only just bought that new carpet and there he was messing it up." 

"Wimp." Alex scoffed. "Anyway he's not invited, it's just my favorite five girls and me, the Danvers girls."

"Yeah, no Kara she will eat all the food." 

Alex laughed. "But you'll invite her anyway."

"Of course, she is Kara, it's not a party without Kara and Lena." (Y/n) smiled, kissing the top of Elle's head and then her wife's cheek, meeting her warm loving smile whispering. "I love you." 

Alex felt that familiar hitch of breath and beat of her heart at the words, "I love you too."


	171. Dreamlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and (Y/n) have two very different deams.

The ground vibrated and the atmosphere sizzled with unfulfilled hatred, the smell of toxic blood whistled in the air announcing its presence, it's desire to come out and play. 

Her feet shifted uncomfortably, preparing herself for the fray, for when the ground would turn into a violent sand engulfed cauldron of anger and pain, for no other reason that some found it entertaining. 

The heat rose and with it, her heartbeat accelerated, eyes fixed like a beacon onto the gates, waiting for the moment that they would open, they would open and it would begin all over again.

The fierce growls of the crowds all around her signaled the welcome arrival of her new foe, the gates sliding open ominously to reveal the burly monster, taller than she by far she weighed up at that moment she needed to use that against him, she needed to live, she needed to be free and home. 

The thought of home filled her poor battered bruised heart hope, Alex's voice whispering in her ear, giving support even though she were not physically there, her smile, her laugh, everything that was Alex consumed her, she needed to be with her again, to hear her voice. 

"Come on you big ugly pig!" 

With a fierce feral growl (Y/n) surged herself forward, her big muscular thighs pumping hard like coiled springs ready to pounce. 

Once near her giant foe, he let out a loud ferocious yell opening his mouth wide his jaw almost disconnecting like a snake about to devour it's pray, 

"Dude, gross you need a mint." (Y/n) waved her chapped weathered hand in front of her nose in disgust. 

He yelled again this time hurling a mouthful of saliva out around him like a garden sprinkler, (Y/n) ignored the disgusting substance and instead set about to end her discomfort as quickly as she could. 

His legs wide open as he stood there stretched and dominant, the solution was far too clear, the words of her father when she'd just began self-defense classes suddenly sounded in her head. Go for the balls, guys hate that, they cry like little babies. 

Taking a steep breath (Y/n) ran the very short distance and slid between his legs raising her sword and impaling him right in the middle of his good and evil. 

He let out a huge unbearable shrill groan, that just overcame the loud cheerful bating of the crowds, and in moments he fell with a loud thunderous thump to the ground. 

The cheers grew louder and louder until it overcame her ability to hear even her own thoughts, she didn't feel good, she didn't feel pride, she just felt dead inside. 

She watched as his body slowly lost all movement, blood pouring from his wound, her hard heart felt nothing. 

She may not have died physically but she knew her soul was flickering out and it was happening fast. 

(Y/n) shifted restlessly her dreams disturbing her she turned to face Alex her eyes closed a soft echo of a smile played across her lips as slowly her tongue came out to wet her lips, the chef watched as if in slow motion.

Her pale thin lips opened slightly as she released a pent-up breath, shifting a little and released a moan, (Y/n) lifted herself up onto her elbow.

Watching her intently she waited Alex wasn't just having an ordinary dream, she'd seen her like this before.

"She's having a sexy dream." She whispered to herself, feeling jealous that she was able to have such dreams, she was stuck with death and blood, reliving bad memories from the barrel of hell, Alex had sex dreams.

She hadn't even been able to do anything beyond kissing, not since Alex had found her on the Phantom Zone, now whenever she went there images filled her mind and guilt consumed her, fear that Alex would be disgusted by her grew until she couldn't breathe any longer.

"Still, I wonder what she is dreaming about exactly?"

"(Y/n)." She moaned breathlessly. 

Still higher they climbed up into the city's night air until they grew so small and covered by the darkness that to the people in the city below them they were invisible specks of stardust exploding over the sky. 

(Y/n)'s one arm holding onto her tightly as Alex's leg wrapped around the super's thigh, her hand fitted into the open zipper of her pants strong capable fingers seeking and exploring the soft gentle folds of her sex. 

The dark fog of night covering her gasps and moans as (Y/n) covered her lips with her own, acting out the motions she made with her tongue that she did with her fingers. 

"I told you I could make you high." (Y/n) whispered huskily, letting her mouth capture the vulnerable skin under her ear, moving to her neck biting down on the skin slightly just enough to leave a visible mark for everyone to see. "Admit it, you have missed me, missed this the way I touch you, the way, the feel. of my breath tickles and teases your soft skin." 

" Oh, God yes. " Alex groaned. 

"You thought about me doing this with someone else didn't you?" 

" Ye..es. " 

Their eyes connected the reflection of the moon in (Y/n)'s eyes cast a magical cloud over Alex, the feel of her fingers working their magic and the heated look, the whispered words and the pillow of stars all around them. 

"I don't want them." (Y/n) whispered. "I only want you, you and me like this forever, let's live up here in the stars." 

"Oh, Yes, forever." 

"Call me Superwoman." 

" Oh, Superwoman. " Alex moaned out in her sleep her body lifting upward as though she were meeting something.

(Y/n) raised an eyebrow. "Well, at least the other woman you are dreaming about is me." It was definitely some consolation.

Lying back onto her pillow (Y/n) stared at the ceiling, the sounds of Alex's more frequent pants and breathless moaning was beginning to make her edgy.

"Excellent time to get a psychological sex block (Y/n)." She told herself, angry and frustrated she'd never felt like this before It was beginning to scare her.

Running her hand over her face with a pained sigh she lifted the covers from her and slowly got up trying not to disturb Alex, who seemed pretty much like she was near her own revelation.

Taking a scrap of paper she wrote on it and placed it on the side, she didn't want her to wake up and not know where she was, she would panic (Y/n) knew.

Dressed in her Superwoman suit she swiftly stepped out of the window and flew out into the freedom of the night sky, her only company was the moon and the stars.

Looping and spiraling around, closing her eyes for a moment against the air that fell back and hit her face, the fresh scent of stardust bursting around her and releasing their eternal ethereal perfume only the very few found themselves lucky enough to become intoxicated by.

She'd missed this while stuck in the pent-up oppressive hell of the Phantom Zone, there had been no release for frustration, the only chance was to lock it up inside and press it down with a vicelike intent, eventually, it grew bigger again, too large to be contained by any machine of invention.

It was a trap there was no escape from, but this, this was what her soul had yearned for, the freedom of flight and the knowledge that once she'd gotten her fill she'd return to her home, and find the woman she loved, and a very adorably annoying dog. She was building a life here, one she actually loved she never thought that it could be hers, and yet beyond all odds here she was, engaged and happy beyond anything she had ever imagined.

She knew the city was wondering what had happened to Superwoman, but right now it wasn't something that was very important, that would come in time.

                                                                                                  xxx

(Y/n) tried to enter their apartment with very little noise as possible but the moment she lifted her leg inside Bear leaped on to the sofa wagging his tail animatedly and barking happily at her return.

At the sound the bathroom door opened and out jumped Alex racing towards (Y/n) she wasted no time roughly pulling her into her arms and holding her tightly.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I woke up and you were gone, I got scared," Alex said through a choked sob.

(Y/n) soothed her hand through her short hair. "I just went for a fly around I couldn't sleep, I left you a note."

" I thought I'd dreamt getting you back and Elle, and you were still in the Phantom Zone. "

"No, Alex I'm right here and I'm going nowhere ever again okay?" The chef lifted her chin so that their eyes would meet. "I'm not leaving, no one is taking me away."

Alex sighed. "Yes."

"Good, so how weird is it we met our kid?" ( Y/n) smiled warmly, after she'd recovered from her fainting episode, apparently, Kara was wrong Kryptonians could faint if faced with very extreme situations, she'd been sad that she hadn't been able to say goodbye like Alex had done.

"Don't get sulky you were the one who fainted." Alex teased.

" Oh, yes cause hearing the words, this is our daughter from the future is something everyone hears every day, no big deal. "

Alex laughed moving away and lifting the little dog from the sofa, he'd been trying to get their attention. "For us, it shouldn't be, we're not exactly normal."

" Speak for yourself, Alexandra. "

God, I wish you'd say that to me again while we're..... Alex brushed off her frustrating thoughts, her dreams weren't helping either.

"I was thinking." (Y/n) said looking towards the clock, it was still early, too early to wake up. "Firstly we should try to get some sleep but secondly when your Mom goes back to Midvale we should go with her, have a little break away from everything."

Alex did not need to be convinced, yes they'd had a break, one where they'd become engaged but still after everything that had happened they were due something. "I think my Mom would love that idea." The agent smiled placing Bear in his basket ignoring his soft little twinge of protest.

"Cool, it will be fun and I can get to the bottom of my mystery."

Alex frowned. "What mystery?"

" How an attractive woman like your Mom has gone so long alone. " She pulled the covers up slipping inside having already pulled her suit off.

Alex watched her in horror. "She isn't alone she is married to my Dad."

"Yes, but he left her a long time ago, she must get lonely sometimes."

Alex pouted. "Is that what happens then? If I were ever to have to go away you would find someone else. "

"I'm going to ignore that because you are angry and not thinking, but to answer your question grumpy pants, I can fly, wherever you are I would fly to be with you, a distance can never stop us, I would not let it. " She reached her hand out for Alex to take. "And you, you crossed worlds for me, distance and time are just words for us Alex, they do not exist, our love is far too strong. "

"You always know what to say."

(Y/n) smiled. "Only because it's easy to say if you're feeling it."


	172. Midvale Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and (Y/n) visit Eliza, she lets out some accidental information that has Alex suspicious.

Sitting on the step of the house (Y/n) smiled up at the clear sky eyes closed and a smile across her mouth, they'd only arrived a few hours ago, she'd excused herself to spend a few moments of solidarity alone in the peace of the country.

It felt nice to feel the fresh air whistle across her face as though she were nothing but a mere inconvenience.

Her mind drifting to the last few months, it still seemed so surreal to think of it now, but it had happened and he couldn't change that, unless she'd found a way to be as smart as her future daughter and get her hands on a time machine, there was the legion ring of course but that had done enough damage for a while.

She was stuck with her demons, the ones she had no idea how to deal with and was too afraid to tell Alex them in any detail for fear she would be disgusted because she was disgusted in herself.

Alex opened the front door slowly she'd seen (Y/n) sat on the step from the window, she'd held off coming out to join her until the temptation became just too much and the urge to sit next to her grew too great.

She sat down next to her. "Is it okay for me to sit here?"

(Y/n) turned to face her a little taken aback by her question. "Of course, always." She smiled taking her hand and Alex shifted closer so (Y/n) placed her head on Alex's shoulder. "It's lovely out here."

" I think it's going to rain. " Alex said mournfully.

"Exactly, I love the rain it's so refreshing cleansing everything it touches, washing away the dust and debris from the ground."

" And causes mud and floods. " Alex chuckled.

(Y/n) pinched her leg playfully. "Pessimist."

Alex laughed loudly moving both her arms around the woman She loved, the scent of fresh wildflowers filled the air as a gentle swift breeze danced around them. "You're lucky that can't hurt me."

(Y/n) burrowed further into her hold a place she found safe and happy, they'd been through so much and yet here they were together. "It's a shame Kara and Lena couldn't come with us."

Alex silently had rejoiced when they'd told them they couldn't come right away, she'd wanted (Y/n) all to herself and having to share her with her mother was bad enough she didn't want to have to also share with Lena and Kara. "Yes, it's a great shame, but they will be here for the weekend until then it's just us, and we got the best bedroom."

" Will you two always be fighting over that bedroom? " (Y/n) smirked.

"Of course, I'm not giving away my bedroom especially not to Kara, that woman snores like an oil tanker." Alex grimaced, Kryptonians were supposed to be perfect yet Kara did snore.

"She's not that bad."

" She is. "

(Y/n) smiled. "Is now the right time to confess to you that you snore too?"

Alex gasped pushing (Y/n) away from her in outrage. "How dare you I do not!"

(Y/n) raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes, you do."

" And you put up with me because? " Alex challenged, there was no way that she snored and (Y/n) had never mentioned it before now.

(Y/n) smiled leaning over a lightly kissing her mouth, with the softest of touches. "Because I find them little exhales of breath to be the cutest thing ever, and now when I am awake staring at the ceiling the sound comforts me because I know you are near, and nothing can harm me."

Alex felt her heart break a little more. "In that case I'm glad, and for the record baby, I'm not going anywhere and no one ever again will ever get the chance to hurt you, to hurt us."

" Oh Alex. " The chef threw her arms around her neck and wrapped her in a tight hug, placing rapid hard kisses on her neck, she knew she was a Super she could move mountains if she wanted with just one finger, but it didn't stop her being afraid and it didn't stop the need to want to be protected, and Alex was just perfect. "I know recently I've not been myself, but I love you so very much."

Alex felt tears sting her eyes. "Sweetheart I'm here for you whenever you need me."

" I'll need you for always. "

                                                                                   xxx

When (Y/n)'s stomach began making scary noises and Alex became afraid that she would be eaten by the ravenous Kryptonian they returned to the inside of the house hand in hand.

Stood by the stairs (Y/n) spied a pair of black shoes they looked out of place, they looked far too manly to be Eliza's and she knew they weren't Alex's.

Eliza stuck her head around the door. "Hey you two, I was just about to call you for dinner."

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness I thought she was going to eat me."

Eliza chuckled making her way back to the dining room to set the food out leaving (Y/n) and Alex alone.

(Y/n) leaned in closer to her to whisper. "Is that an invitation? because I'd be more than happy to help you out." Happily, she skipped into the dining room leaving Alex stood glued to the spot like a statue her eyes wide open in surprise.

"Wait, you can't just leave after saying that!" She ran after her. " You can't just leave me hanging. "

She ground to a halt when she saw sat at the table (Y/n) smiling innocently next to her mother, Alex bit down her frustration and sat opposite them.

"Alexandra, your cheeks looked flushed are you okay?" Her mother asked as she reached for her fork.

Alex cringed at the name. "It's Alex Mom, and no I'm okay I guess it was a little cold outside, colder than I expected."

Eliza turned to (Y/n) and rolled her eyes earning a chuckle from the younger woman, Alex watched them suspiciously.

"Are you two going to gang up on me the whole time we're here?" She asked glaring at them, she'd hoped being here with her mother would do (Y/n) some good if this is what that looked like then she would take it.

(Y/n) shrugged innocently. "That comes later when I ask Eliza for more Alex baby pictures."

" Don't even think about it Mom. " Alex warned.

"Of course not Alex, but just a few (Y/n) wants to see the ones I have of your first play in second grade."

" I was a chicken! " She grasped.

(Y/n) chuckled. "I'm so glad my Dad isn't here to show you mine, it was back when they let you do videos of the shows he has the whole video."

Alex narrowed her eyes planning silently her revenge. "You should be careful someone doesn't accidentally mention that to him, I'm sure he'd love to get those out."

" You wouldn't dare! "

"Oh, I would."

(Y/n) grinned at her fiance defiance sparkling in the depths of her (e/c) eyes. "I'd love to see Alex as a chicken Eliza." 

"Then I will show you." Eliza smiled happily at her future daughter-in-law before turning her blue eyes triumphantly onto her daughter. "We'll have fun reliving old times won't we Alex?"

Alex tried to hide the utter mortification she was feeling at that moment, her mother was enjoying this far too much. "It's funny we aren't getting your baby pictures out, Mother."

"Of course it isn't, what mother gets her own baby pictures out to show her daughter's future wife? Come on Alex how can I embarrass you that way?" Eliza shrugged. 

"This is the point where I realize you took way too many pictures of me and all with the intent of using them as a weapon." Alex sighed, suddenly feeling very victimized. 

"Yes, of course, Alex I was taking a picture of you using the potty for the first time thinking, yes I can use this to torture her with in twenty-five years time."

(Y/n) chuckled. "You are way older than twenty-five."

"See look what you have done now, turning my own fiance against me, this is just too much," Alex said in dramatic outrage. 

Eliza smiled affectionately, she liked hearing her say that word when speaking about (Y/n) it suited her, and the older woman had noticed the (e/c) eyed woman seemed to just totally lift whenever she heard it as though just that one word from Alex meant the world to her, it was a very sweet thing to witness. 

"Well, tomorrow I am stealing your fiance from you," Eliza said proudly. 

"What, why?" Alex asked she wanted to spend the whole day with (Y/n). 

"I have a dinner da...I mean dinner party next week and (Y/N) has kindly agreed to teach me how to cook an impressive recipe." The older blond woman's cheeks flushed as she took a sip from her glass of water, (Y/n) had insisted they all drink water because of their new free alcohol regime, she wasn't convinced and had her suspicions but being away from her daughter most of the time she couldn't confirm them, if she was right then having (Y/n) support her daughter was something she approved of, so had joined in willingly, although right now she really needed something a little stronger. 

(Y/n) lifted an eyebrow at her lover, the slip was small but she'd noticed it, Alex apparently had too and was trying to hide it as best she could, and was failing, she was pouting like a five-year-old denied candy. 

"We're making Turducken." (Y/n) shrugged. 

"You're making what now?" Alex asked confused. 

(Y/n) smiled. "No one ever knows what it is, it is a whole turkey stuffed with a duck, stuffed with chicken, hence the name tur(key)duck(chick)en.  Preparation is key, as smaller bones have to be removed without damaging the appearance of the birds. You also have to ensure the chicken is cooked but the turkey is not dry."

Alex turned to her mother. "This sounds like bird abuse." 

"I want to impress hi...them Alex, so (Y/n) is helping."

(Y/n) studied the woman, watching her cheeks blush much as Alex's did when she was flustered, her mind went back to the shoes by the stairs, who did they belong to? Whoever it was there was no doubt they were who Eliza wanted to impress, Alex would be pretty pissed off but (Y/n) was happy, because Eliza wasn't alone anymore. "The clause in my contract is that Alex is to come nowhere near the cooking." (Y/n) said with a warning glance. 

Eliza chuckled as Alex rolled her eyes. "And why is that dear?"

"Because letting Alex into your kitchen has the similar effect as employing Jessica Quellar to showrun your tv show." The chef shivered with fear. "It's an absolute mega tsunami of a disaster."


	173. Bedtime Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza’s accidental revelation causes friction between Alex and (Y/n).

"Did you hear her?" Alex groaned as she turned down the bed covers and looking up as (Y/n) closed the door.

"What?" (Y/n) shrugged innocently.

"My mother, did you hear all the slip-ups during dinner?" Alex explained why hadn't she been listening to her? This was a serious issue.

Suddenly (Y/n) was back on track, "Oh, so you did pick up on her little faux pas."

" Little faux pas are you kidding me, she dropped so many freaking bombs I was afraid she'd spend the whole night doing an impression of a U.S led intervention. " Alex said angrily.

(Y/n) pursed her lips, there was something infinitely adorable and sweet about angry Alex, she had to try to hide the urge to smile which would get her in a whole heap of trouble. "I did say about this didn't I?"

"You." Alex pointed at her accusing.

" What? "

"You, you put this idea into her head."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I really did the fact I was a bit busy in the Phantom Zone trying to stay alive really didn't stop me trying to set my girlfriend's mother up on a date with some random guy."

" Fiance's mother. " Alex corrected her firmly. "And you've been talking since you came back messaging each other, you've told me about my mother being alone, this has to be you."

(Y/n) shook her head playing through the list of replies in her head, discounting them all as definitely the wrong thing to say. Instead, the chef made her way to her side of the bed and slipped inside pumping her pillow up to lean back against it, all the while feeling Alex's accusing glare on her.

"Your silence is damming."

" Get into bed, you crazy woman. "

Alex huffed. "I am not crazy why did you do this?"

Turning to face the angry woman. "Firstly I'm silent because I have nothing to say, I am innocent here Alex, I have not tried to set Eliza up with anyone maybe you've missed the fact that I don't know anyone here, and secondly I'm hurt you would think I would do that and go behind your back when I know how much it would affect you."

Alex felt herself soften, she felt bad for having ever thought that (Y/n) could have something to do with the whole messy situation.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

(Y/n) smiled lifting her hand across to her to take, and pulled her into the bed landing in a messy heap almost on top of her. "It's okay, I know you're upset that is natural, but I guess your mother met someone she liked."

Alex frowned, moving away from the mean woman pulling the covers over her legs and pulling out her cell phone, she had way too many messages from Kara she needed to answer.

(Y/n) turned to watch her amused by her perfect pout, her bottom lip sticking out, she was really milking it. "Are you still talking to me?"

" No. "

"That's good I thought I'd gone deaf." (Y/n) laughed.

Alex rolled her eyes at her stupid joke.

"Come on talk to me, tell me what is troubling you?" (Y/n) encouraged. "Why is the idea of your Mom dating such a bad thing?"

Alex lifted her head from the screen looking at (Y/n) as though she had just asked the most ridiculous question in the world. "It's my Mom (Y/n)."

" I know but she's on her own it's not the worst thing that could happen. "

"What if he's a serial killer hmm, what if he goes looking for lonely housewives to lure away then chops their heads off and uses their hair for wigs," Alex said seriously.

(Y/n) cracked a smile. "Well, Eliza does have a good head of hair."

Alex suddenly exploded, with a deep growl she leaped from the bed. "I cannot believe you would joke about this?"

The chef immediately regretted her words, moving towards Alex, she ignored the other woman's efforts to move out of her reach and reached out to hold her hands and move her closer.  "Hey, I'm sorry but your reason was weird, tell me the real reason why you find this so hard."

Alex sighed afraid to meet her eyes, but found eyes drifting to the warm comfort of (Y/n)'s (e/c) eyes anyway. "It's because, it's not like my parents ever split up, they didn't separate because there was someone else or divorce because they were unhappy, my Dad had to leave and I..."

" You still hope he will come back and they will continue as though nothing had happened. " (Y/n) finished for her pulling her closer into her embrace, letting her hands cross behind her head leaning on her shoulders.

"Yeah, you think I'm stupid for thinking it," Alex said softly.

" No I don't, Alex, of course, I don't think you are stupid, but Cadmus has gone, where is your father? what is he hiding from now? "

"I don't know."

(Y/n) sighed. "I don't know what will happen, maybe this is just a brief thing but whatever happens one thing is true, I'm going to be here for you, no matter how hard you find it, no matter what I'm always going to be here ok?"

" Making jokes at my expense. "

"If you need it yes, I know right now you think this is the worst thing ever, but your Mom deserves to be happy Alex, if she's found someone who makes her happy then why not, maybe your father hasn't been alone on his journeys." That would have been the point where (Y/n) knew she'd said the wrong thing, mainly because the vein in Alex's forehead was visibly throbbing like a pulsating organ and her face was turning a very deep red. 

(Y/n) stepped back a little. "Now, Alex, calm down I didn't mean to say anything."

"You said my Dad would cheat!" 

"No, no, no I did not I said maybe, and maybe also you couldn't blame him, life is complicated and things happen and when you find yourself alone and down, things tend to happen we're not perfect." (Y/n) defended herself. 

Alex was angry, she was angry and hurt. "My parents are not like you (Y/n)!" She spat out 

(Y/n) blinked hard, wondering if she had actually heard the words she thought she had from the woman she loved a well of pain brewing from the very pit of her stomach. "Thanks, Alex, you really just told me everything that you think of me, why the fucking hell am I standing here trying to make a petulant child feel better? I could be at that orgy I heard about this morning doing strangers!" With determined feet (Y/n) was out the door faster than Alex could think. 

"Wait, (Y/n)," Alex called after her too late she'd closed the door behind her. 

Alex sighed sadly and sat down on the bed, burying her head in her hands, why was her mother dating another guy? and if she was then why hadn't she told her about him? The agent ignored the voice that told her, her mother had said nothing because she knew this is how she would react. 

Now to make matters worse she'd hurt (Y/n), she wished she could take the things she had said back but she couldn't, there was only one thing to do, and she needed to do it now. 

Just as she rose to her feet the door opened and in the threshold stood (Y/n) her watery eyes blazing angrily as wiped at them with her hand. 

"(Y/n)." Alex whispered. 

"I don't want to listen, I just remembered if I slept downstairs your Mom would see me and I would have to tell her why I was down there, but for the rest of tonight do not say one word to me, okay, not one word." The chef warned as she walked to the bed climbing in again and picking up her book, turning to her page with such a stiff aggression that Alex feared she would break the book. 

After a moment of just watching her, Alex gingerly climbed into bed next to her. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly, taking the risk to move a little closer to her and lightly touch her arm with her trembling hand. "I was angry and frightened I didn't mean it." 

(Y/n) said nothing, but she hadn't pushed her away so that was a positive Alex thought to herself. 

Her touch turned into a gentle caress her hand lightly running over the patch of skin until Alex could see the sight of goosebumps, she smiled a little at the sight. "Remember you said you couldn't stay angry at me." The agent mused. 

"That was before you called me a whore." 

"I did not, and I never would!" Alex shrieked. 

"You didn't use the words but it was implied." (Y/n) said pretending not to be affected by the other woman's hand movements. 

"It's not what I meant."

Suddenly (Y/n) threw her book down and turned to face her dislodging the arm attention in the process. "Let's get something quite clear here and now Alexandra Danvers. "

"Not that name again come on (Y/n) you're killing me here."

"Shut up, you are taking this badly because you love your parents, idolise your father hell I know how that is, trust me, but what also is going on in that beautiful brain of yours is the tiny little ghost of a thought that if this can happen to your parents then it can happen to us." 

Alex frowned. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Oh yes you have, I spent four months without you, four long fucking awful months, and every day I had Kharys and Aethyr in my ear telling me how you would have moved on, we had no idea about time so was it years? you were married they said you'd moved on, kept the dream just changed the face of the woman you had it with."

Alex gasped, she'd not know this before now. 

"Every day I had them in my ear, and by the time you came I had to tell myself that if you had moved on then I had to be happy for you because Alex I didn't want you to be alone and sad." (Y/n) admitted sadly. "You deserve all the things you long for and if I couldn't give them then why was it my place to be angry that someone could?"

Alex tried to choke down the emotion that her confession had cost both of them. "(Y/n) those dreams they are wonderful and I do want them, but if you aren't there then I don't want them, because you are the most important part of the dream, you, without you there are no children, no lovely house, perfect Christmasses, perfect holidays, you are everything." Alex reached forward to hold her face between her hands, "And we do it, we get to have our dream, did you see Elle? how amazing was she? we did that, we brought up a daughter who could do everything she did only so she could put us all together again."

"We did do that." (Y/n) let a tear run down her cheek. 

Alex smiled wiping away the tear with her thumb. "We did, and there are more imagine how wonderful they all are, I'm scared because I love my parents and my father leaving affected me a lot, I want our children to have both their grandfathers not just one and the other everyone avoids all talk of," Alex admitted gravely. 

"Oh, Alex we won't let that happen."

"I should have asked Elle."

"She wouldn't have told you." (Y/n) smiled slightly. 

"Yeah, she really was a stickler for the rules wasn't she?" Alex sighed. 

(Y/n) chuckled. "Now I wonder where she got that from?"

"Definitely not you. " Alex smirked. "So do you forgive me? because I really hate arguing with you, I feel like all of the world is wrong and I miss you."

"I was only gone from here for two seconds."

"It felt like two lifetimes." 

(Y/n) lifted her own hand to caress Alex's cheek, a sweet smile on her face as she basked in the warm admiration of the woman she loved, she understood Alex's anger, her confusion, maybe because Eliza wasn't her mother she didn't quite understand the catastrophe is she began dating someone. "There is nothing to forgive, sadly this is just one of the many rows we will have."

"There will be others." Alex groaned. 

(Y/n) chuckled affectionately. "Yep, lots more rows to come."

"I'm not liking this."

"It's normal, sometimes you will make me angry and then I will make you angry, love has different spectrums but it's always love, and I love you so much it hurts, I never ever thought something this wonderful would happen to me, and sometimes I'm scared by it, but then I look into your eyes and...Oh goodness, Alex suddenly I believe in fate, soulmates, and destiny." (Y/n) leaned her head in closer, her lips just hovering barely a whisper over Alex's. "And you know what else is good about arguing?"

"What?" Alex whispered holding her breath. 

"The making up part." (Y/n)'s lips landed on Alex's, her hand grasping at the back of her neck to hold her in place. 

Alex pulled away for a moment, "Wait does this mean?"

"God, I hope so." (Y/n) moaned, their lips meeting again in a more frantic speed Alex's hands seeking out the soft skin under (Y/n)'s shirt. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes."


	174. Kinky Mornings And Blushing Cheeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rather loud morning together, things get more complicated and far more embarressing.

Alex stretched her arms out high above her head a smile stretched across her mouth as she recounted the night before, it stretched out wider as the full action crept back into her mind, (Y/n) may have bee out of action for a few weeks, but when she jumped back into the saddle she certainly didn't show any signs of shyness.

She'd been quite the opposite, in fact, lounging smugly against her pillow basking in her glow she'd forgotten all about the reason why they had rowed, all she was focused on now was (Y/n) and herself.

Alex turned her head to watch the woman sleep, her body naked she knew because she had removed her night clothes herself, her dazzling (h/c) hair fanned around her pillow messily but at that moment Alex couldn't think of a time she had ever looked so beautiful, unguarded and lost in sleep her mouth opened just slightly, her eyelids fluttered as she dreamed.

Alex sighed happily, decades more of mornings waking up like this, to find (Y/n)'s angelic face beside her, the thought was enough to fill her with such euphoria that she nearly floated up to the ceiling.

Shifting up on her elbow Alex turned to face her sleeping beauty, a slight smirk on her face as the temptation grew too much, she gently ran her hands over the plains of her body, over her arm, her torso, her cheeks, her mouth just enjoying the feel against her skin.

"Can you wait until I wake up before you start feeling me up." ( Y/n) groaned softly.

Alex chuckled. "It's not my fault you always look so alluring, I want you." She whispered leaning over to kiss ( Y/n)'s lips.

The chef's hands gravitated to Alex's hair, running through the short strands and pulling her closer. "I want you too." She liked sleep, but right then she liked Alex a whole lot more. 

Alex's hands were firm as they played along (Y/n)'s back, moving around her torso, pressing against her ribs to move under her breasts, stopping and pulling her lips away slightly she whispered. "God, you are so perfect."

(Y/n) groaned lightly, feeling her body ignite with a rush of burning hot desire, she arched her breasts towards Alex's hands, her shaking hands grasping Alex's strong arms. "Alex." She gasped, her body trembling violently, her breasts aching and hot for her lovers knowing touch.

She pushed her body frantically against Alex's, her leg opening to allow Alex's thigh between them.

Alex pulling herself fully on top of her, kissing the sensitive area between her soft breasts, groaning softly as she caressed (Y/n)'s breasts carefully with her hands, kissing lingeringly around her erect nipples. The chef's legs lifted as her back arched; deep pleasure sent a rush of wetness between her legs.

Alex's strong arms wrapped around her arching body as her mouth fed on her luscious sensitive breasts. She kissed her way up slowly, kissing her neck passionately, moaning breathlessly against her skin.

(Y/n) threw her head to the side, groaning, reaching around Alex's body trying to move her closer to her, Alex chuckled the sound vibrating against her sensitive skin, slipping down her body until she reached the bottom, kissing (Y/n)'s quivering toned stomach. Following the line where her pants should run with her tongue, groaning her lips moved to the satin soft thighs kissing them tenderly.

(Y/n) moaned, her very soul was on fire with need, her stomach quivered harder, her hips rising, her legs opening again, her shaking hands reached down to cup Alex's head and to pull her down onto her flesh, to her frustration Alex instead pulled away and moved up on top of her.

The agent pressed her hips between (Y/n)'s legs and allowed her arms to soften, she moaned deep in her throat, full of passion and unrestrained desire, both women were keenly aware of their breasts pressing against each other, of their nipples brushing against and sending hot fire through their veins.

(Y/n) could feel the soft skin of Alex's leg caressing her inner thighs, pressing against the throbbing center of her need. She pressed her lips against Alex's shoulder, biting softly, her eyes closed passionately as emotion and desire collided within her.

Her hands traveled the length of Alex's slender back, feeling the muscles shift as Alex moved on her, her fingers explored the defined muscles, moving lower they slipped over her bottom cupping Alex's buttocks with a barely restrained moan. "Oh God Alex." She cried out before Alex's lips covered hers, wet and smooth as her tongue slipped deep into her mouth, (Y/n)'s hands moved up and down her sides, nails grazing the smooth skin causing Alex to groan and tremble.

Alex adjusted her body, straddling (Y/n)'s thigh as she pressed her own against (Y/n)'s wetness, moving her hips in a slow undulation, beginning a pressure and moaning softly, her strong arms holding her body up as her lips claimed (Y/n) 's.

(Y/n) moaned lightly, her hands on Alex's bottom cheeks pulling her down hard against her, her own hips undulating against her muscled thigh.

(Y/n) groaned, pressing her fingers hard into Alex's bottom flesh and again pulling her hard against her as she raised her thigh to meet her. Alex groaned in reply and began grinding against (Y/n)'s thigh, feeling her wetness grinding up against her thigh. Alex's hands tightened convulsively on the sheets, her muscles trembled from the strain for control, Alex moaned loudly, her breathing quickening, matching (Y/n)'s.

Losing control, the agent pressed her mouth against (Y/n)'s moaning into her, mouths opened to allow tongues passage, lips moved together passionately. (Y/n) moaned into Alex's mouth, small hands gliding down her back, her nails sank deeply into the taut straining flesh, her free leg lifted to wrap around her waist and pressed against her bottom

(Y/n)'s body arched against Alex's, the feel of the hard thigh pressing and gliding against her wetness driving her wild with intensity.

Torturously aware of the ache for release, of the tight shoulders in her abdomen, a cry escaped her throat as a sudden spasm shook her body violently. Her hips rose up again and again to meet Alex's. Suddenly feeling Alex's strong body above hers, writhing nimbly against her, she was aware of the wetness gliding smoothly against her thigh, leaving a trail of wetness. Their lips made love as their bodies did, the chef's hands caressing Alex's sweat covered body as it shuddered and pulsed against hers.

A deep husky moan escaped Alex, her orgasm was close, so perfectly close. "Fuck, oh fuck (Y/n)." She cried out into ( Y/n)'s mouth, breathing heavily. "(Y/n)" She groaned, her insides clenching tighter and tighter, whispering her lovers name out over and over she thrust her hips against ( Y/n)'s, her release came quickly her body bucking not too gently against (Y/n).

At the same moment, (Y/n)'s body reacted powerfully, she arched wildly, sweating profusely as her stomach heaved. Her body jerked upward and her arms around Alex tightened as her orgasm threatened to break her apart. "Alexxx." She came in wide rising waves, her hips rising onto Alex's thigh pressing her passion against it, her head thrown back, exposing her beautiful slender neck. She felt Alex's mouth open on her shoulder, her breathing harsh as she felt the agent's hips driving against her over and over again as orgasm weakened Alex's arms and she lay spent and limp above her.

Alex, body cupped against (Y/n), pressed her face in to her shoulder, inhaling the other woman's sweet scent mixed with their sex and smiled.

"Wow." (Y/n) gasped breathlessly.

Alex chuckled. "You liked my wake up call for you."

" I think you've wiped out a few of my brain cells after that. "

Alex laughed having no intention of moving when she felt so right against (Y/n)'s wet skin. "I love you," she whispered into her ear. 

(Y/n) felt the familiar warmth in her heart whenever she heard those words from Alex, the familiar exhilaration of knowing that what they shared wasn't just physical, it was deeper, and Alex really liked to hug after sex it had been a new experience not to want to throw her out after they had first made love, she'd never been a after sex contact person unless that contact was more sex, but with Alex everything was just so right and perfect. 

A sudden thought jumped into her mind. "Err Alex." ( Y/n) whispered.

"What is it, baby?" Placing another sweet kiss to (Y/n)'s forehead. 

" I really hope we weren't too loud and your Mom heard us. "

Alex's eyes sprang open wide with terror. "Crap, I forgot about her."

                                                                                     xxx

Alex lowered her head finding a slight scratch on the surface of the table very interesting as her mother busied herself getting breakfast ready, (Y/n) had found it necessary to spend longer in the bathroom than she had to do and Alex was beginning to fear she had flown out of the window and was right then heading back to National City so they wouldn't have to face Eliza, just in case she had heard them. 

Alex felt her cheeks redden at the thought, why hadn't she been more careful? Now she was stuck with the embarrassment, and every so often her mother would lift amused eyes to watch her, that was getting unnerving. 

She heard her mother chuckle softly. How can she laugh, she is the one cheating on my father, I just was loving my future wife, who I won't be exchanging for a newer model, no matter what. 

Alex pouted she'd been abandoned by her aforementioned future wife and her mother was seeing another man, she needed to talk to Kara about that, (Y/n) wouldn't understand but when Kara arrived they would be doing some investigating. When I find out who it is, he's going to wish he'd never set eyes on Eliza Danvers. She let out a wicked laugh that caught her mother's attention. 

"What's so funny?" Eliza asked putting the coffee in the center of the table, Alex shifted it away from the chair she wanted (Y/n) to sit in, that would turn her stomach she hated the stuff. 

"Nothing."

Eliza studied her daughter carefully, narrowing her eyes suspiciously she knew that look, she knew when she was up to something when she was plotting. "Hmm, if you say so, just know Alexandra Danvers I know you and I know when you are plotting."

Alex gasped with mock outrage. "How dare you I am not up to anything, I'm just waiting for my breakfast."

"If you say so, where is (Y/n)?"

"Bathroom."

"Still?"

Tell me about it. "Yes, she is flossing or something."

Eliza's blue eyes twinkled as she sat down opposite her daughter, amused that she was so sensitive about such things, yes it hadn't been the greatest thing in the world to hear, her daughter having sex but she was happy and that was what made Eliza happy.

"So any wedding preparations happening yet? I could come and help you know, I hope you are going to invite me to do that and not leave me out as you usually do." Like you did with your last fiance. 

The accusation was silent but Alex heard it loud and clear, but (Y/n) was very different from Maggie, (Y/n) would have insisted Eliza be part of things, even without being asked, Alex suddenly liked the idea because it got her mother away from whatever guy she was seeing, Unless she brings him to meet us, oh hell no I am not putting a plus one on her invitation!

"(Y/n) would be very upset if you didn't." Alex smiled pouring the hot dark liquid into a cup and taking a sip. 

Eliza returned her smile warmly. "Good, I'm glad, Alex I don't think I've told you this and you know I liked Maggie, but (Y/n) she's well, to be frank, she is definitely the most wonderful choice for you, I'm so glad things worked out and you are here today, months away from your wedding I don't think I've ever seen you look so happy." 

Alex blushed a little. "Thanks, Mom, I feel very happy." I met our daughter, she is amazing, she is wonderful, I'm going to be a Mom, (Y/n) and I are going to be parents, and everything in life is perfect because I have the woman I love and she loves me. 

"And Alex, don't worry I was young once too you know, and I haven't hung up my old grannie boots yet you know, you can quit the blushing." Eliza laughed. 

Alex frowned, What the hell does that mean?


	175. The Danvers Sisters Investiigate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Alex suspicious while Lena and (Y/n) help Sliza in the kitchen Alex and Kara set out to find her mystery man.

Alex rolled her eyes over her cup of coffee when she saw (Y/n)'s head appear around the side of the open door, shaking her head as she placed it down on the table. "She's gone out." She said flatly.

(Y/n) grimaced, tiptoeing into the room, her eyes edging around to make sure Alex's mother wouldn't pop up from somewhere, gingerly sitting on the chair opposite Alex, trying to make her smile at her. She was angry she could understand, she'd bailed and left her to deal with the embarrassment alone, that had been a cowardly act.

"It's a really nice day today." She whispered softly, her eyes focused on Alex.

Alex grunted.

"What did you have toast? I like toast, my favorite is toasted Rye bread." (Y/n) said randomly.

Alex grunted again.

"I think I will have some toast too."

Alex grunted with an added shrug.

(Y/n) sighed frustrated, until a scheme jumped into her mind, a mischievous smirk appeared across her lips. "You know, Lena said we should have separate bachelorette parties and Sara has been scheming to hire a stripper."

"What!" Alex let out an outraged growl, her brown eyes aglow with rage. "There is no way in this world or the next that, that is happening and I will be talking with Ms. Lance to tell her all the reasons why."

(Y/n) chuckled. "You are talking to me now are you?"

Alex suddenly realized she had been tricked. "You did that on purpose."

"I missed hearing your sweet voice."

"You hid in the bathroom." Alex accused.

"No I just had to do something, have you ever tried shaving your legs with laser vision it is not pretty Alex, you are lucky you have my expert skills to do yours." (Y/n) shrugged innocently, she wasn't doing that this morning but her point still stood, it was way too inconvenient.

"If you say so scardy cat," Alex smirked.

(Y/n) gasped her eyes wide with sudden realization. "You absolute horrible woman, you did that on purpose!"

Alex chuckled, her cheeks turning red with the effort. "Yeah, I did, and you deserved it, leaving me down here to face my mother on my own, I wasn't up there making noises on my own!"

(Y/n)'s smiled grew slow and wide her eyes mischievous. "I know, I was definitely there too."

"Yeah, well we won't be doing that again." Alex sighed.

The chef's eyes flashed mischievously. "As if you could ever resist me for long."

" Is that a challenge? " Alex said.

(Y/n) leaned forward an eyebrow raised upward. "Yes, it is."

" You are on, but I would like to add Ms. Smarty pants that you will never be able to resist me. " Alex said knowingly, a smug twinkle in her eyes. 

"Oh it is on, you will cave before me." ( Y/n) said cheerfully accepting her fiance's challenge.

"Done," Alex said holding out her hand, (Y/n) took a gentle hold of it, feeling already a lust build up at the idea of the forbidden mixed with Alex. Crap, this may have been a really bad idea, I totally need to cheat. 

"Guess who I found outside," Eliza announced with a smile as Kara and Lena walked in, each wearing their own travel weary yet happy to have arrived grin.

"Lena, what are you doing here so early?" ( Y/n) jumped up from the chair and launched herself at the amused green-eyed woman.

"My meetings finished early, so we decided to come up earlier."

" Hey, I am here to you know. " Kara protested with a pout her arms crossed over her chest.

"I gave you a hug," Eliza said putting out two more cups on the table.

Alex chuckled. "Poor Kara, you need more attention. " With her words, she embraced her sister and then Lena welcoming them and asking how their journey was.

"I have something I need to do," Eliza said strangely, rushing as much as she could from the room, picking up her cell phone as she escaped.

Alex faced her sister, her brown eyes passing along an unspoken message. You see, Just like I told you. 

Kara nodded her brows furrowed.

"So what have you two been up to?" Lena asked with a knowing smirk on her face.

" Alex and I had really loud sex and Eliza heard and now Alex has put me on a sex ban! " (Y/n) shot out fast without letting herself spot to catch some air, or give her listeners a chance to hear her well enough.

Alex gasped a look of utter mortification on her features, her eyes as wide as saucers. "(Y/n)!"

Lena chuckled and Kara turned the same shade as the bowl of deep red apples that sat out in the fruit bowl.

"I was just answering Lena's question." (Y/n) shrugged.

"Sex ban, really Alex," Lena questioned as Alex groaned setting a glare at (Y/n), wondering why she had ever decided to suddenly open her mouth and tell everyone.

"Err...so Alex you wanted to show me something in town." Kara jumped in, eager, very eager to change the subject.

" Oh, yes, that thing I wanted to show you in town. " Alex nodded, conspiratory at her younger sister.

(Y/n) shook her head slowly, she was petty sure by this point she knew Alex really well, and as such she knew when she was not telling the truth, she was up to something and whatever it was she'd waited until Kara had arrived to do it.

"See you later (Y/n), don't go missing me too much will you." Alex chuckled leaning in to kiss her cheek, only suddenly ( Y/n) moved her face towards her so instead of her cheek, their lips met in a surprising kiss.

"I like to play dirty, Alexandra." (Y/n) whispered huskily into her ear.

Alex swallowed hard. "Come on Kara, let's go and do that thing." They both swiftly exited the kitchen.

(Y/n) and Lena laughed heartedly.

"They are so cute," Lena said affectionately. "They think we believe them."

" I know, how crazy are they? "

Lena thought for a moment. "Well they did choose us, so maybe very crazy."

(Y/n) nodded. "Far more crazy than us."

" Totally. "

xxx

Lena eyed all the meat carcasses lying on the kitchen counter, with Kara and Alex off doing goodness know what, she had been left in the kitchen with (Y/n) and Eliza.

Oh, not that she wasn't enjoying herself, they were all having a whale of a time.

Eliza chuckled loudly "And he just stood there with his pants on backward as my father glared at him."

" OMG, no way. " (Y/n) gasped with surprise. "Does Alex know this story?"

Eliza shook her head. "Do you think she would sit down and gear the tale of when her parents were caught having sex by her grandfather?"

" Alex would explode. " Lena added.

"She totally would." (Y/n) agreed.

Eliza had begun the conversation by trying to put (Y/n) at ease about what had happened that morning, so in doing so she'd given her own story, that had been far more mortifying.

"Jeremiah wouldn't come to my home for months after that." She recalled, at the time it had seemed like the end of the world, she feared she would lose the man she loved, she sighed sadly, eventually, she had lost him.

" Alex would be mortified if that happened to us, come to think of it so would I. " (Y/n) laughed, picking up the duck with ease swinging it around by its legs and placing it back down.

"Alex is a lot like her father, but in other ways, she is so unlike both of us, she's very unique." Eliza smiled thinking of her daughter.

Lena and (Y/n) smiled, "She is wonderful." ( Y/n) agreed. "The most wonderful person I have ever met, no offense Lena."

" Hey, of course not, I am keenly aware I am trapped with the founder and President of the Alex Danvers fan club right now. " Lena said happily, she'd never begrudge (Y/n) anything when it came to the woman she loved, she was happy and that was all she could want for her cousin.

"So the most difficult bit of this dish is the deboning, do not laugh Lena." ( Y/n) warned lining the three bird carcasses up next to each other, still, Lena let out a chuckle, accompanied by one of Eliza's.

The poor Turkey, Chicken and Duck little dead hostages in a crazy Danvers kitchen.   
Both women watched as (Y/n) ominously sharpened her knife, then with quick easy precision tackled the bigger turkey.

Lena grimaced at the sight. "I never thought I'd watch you bone a turkey (Y/n)."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes.

"Don't say that in front of Alex she'll get jealous." Eliza laughed.

(Y/n) watched them unimpressed. "Err Lena shall we tell Eliza about you and your little fantasy."

Lena's eyes shot open as she nearly fallen off the stool she sat on. "Don't you even dare."

Eliza laughed. "If it involves Kara, you should definitely keep it to yourselves."

"Actually it's Supergirl." ( Y/n) said smugly.

Lena groaned burying her head in her hands. "Keep boning your bird."

"And please don't give any innuendo to that," Eliza added. 

"You two started the innuendo." (Y/n) chuckled. 

xxx

The three women so so engrossed in having fun they hadn't spotted the bush in the garden move, and if they had they would have put the movement down to the wind, they even hadn't noticed the two heads occasionally poke their heads up over the top. 

"Why are we doing this?" Kara whispered, feeling pretty stupid. 

"We're going to find out the truth," Alex replied quietly her eyes fixed at the three women through the glass of the kitchen double doors, they'd been crouched down hidden behind a big bush in the garden for what had seemed like hours and Kara was beginning to get bored, the smells from the kitchen were far too alluring to resist. 

"But she has just been talking to (Y/n) and Lena, what are you expecting her to do?" Kara questioned. 

"Just keep listening, eventually they will get on to the subject, I know (Y/n) and without me around Eliza will spill." 

Kara rolled her eyes, she'd stopped listening when she'd heard something about (Y/n) boning a bird, something told her that this was not going to end well for her, especially having to listen, and just what was Lena's fantasy about Supergirl?

"The trick is to cook them so as they don't lose their moisture." (Y/n) said seriously, taking the large full tray to the oven and closing it, turning back around to face the two other women, "This is so easy to do because the duck is so small, and Turkey is so easy to overcook." 

Kara felt her stomach growling, Alex turned to face her, her eyes wide with alarm. "What the hell are you doing?"

"They are making me hungry, they are talking about food," Kara said sadly. 

"Get your head in the game, and keep listening," Alex said sternly. 

"So Eliza." Lena smiled. "How did you meet your husband?" 

"High school, I never really noticed him until one day, there was this gang of footballers kicking this younger kid and Jeremiah didn't care that he was outnumbered or that they were tougher than him, he just waged right in there and stopped them, they really bashed him up, but I'd never seen anything so brave," Eliza said wistfully, recalling the moment Jeremiah Danvers had registered on her radar, the moment she fell in love for the first and the only time in her life. "I had barely cleaned the blood from his face when I asked him out."

"That is such a sweet story." (Y/n) and Lena both said together, their faces dreamy. 

"What is happening now?" Alex asked for the one-millionth time. 

Kara rolled her eyes. "Jeremiah." 

"What, nothing about another guy?" 

"No."

Alex sighed, her mother was too smart, maybe she even knew that they were watching listening to their conversation, if (Y/n) knew she would be out the back door quicker than she could blink, or was she enjoying playing a game with her? 

"Can we go in now, (Y/n) is talking about making cookies," Kara said desperately. 

"No, have the cookies later, we still have surveillance work to do," Alex said ignoring her sister's distress. 

"That is something my Alex would do." (Y/n) said proudly. "She thinks I think she is dull and boring, but gosh she has no idea how I see her, she's like this heroic sexy woman, God she's just everything that I can't even think straight when I'm talking about her." 

"Kara would do that too, you know, and she is just too sweet and cute, you'd never expect it, but she has this thing that she does when she's angry that just makes my knees weak, her brows furrow and there are these little creases on her forehead, and she pouts, when she does that run." Lena smiled conjuring up the image in her mind. 

"What are they talking about now?" Alex questioned. 

"Us."

"What."

"(Y/n) thinks you are heroic and s...e...x...y and Lena thinks I'm cute and Sweet, I'm not sure I like that, I want to be alluring and s...e...x...y." Kara pouted. 

Alex rolled her eyes. "Why must you have to spell out the word, say it sexy, say it and you will become it." 

"Because you are now, are you?" Kara asked amused. 

Alex shrugged, (Y/n) said she was, so she must be and she wouldn't be changing her mind about that any time soon. "I must be." 

"And yet we are still stuck in a bush, sneaking on their conversations."

"For a good cause."

Kara sighed, this was definitely not going to end well.


	176. The Danvers Sisters Still On The Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and (Y/n) bond more with Eliza and (Y/n) begins plotting to win their bet.

"It's the strangest thing how you can love someone with all of your heart, and think it's not possible to love them anymore when it just creeps up on you, that's what happened after Alex was born, I watched Jeremiah hold her for the first time, so small and delicate, he was terrified he would hurt her." Eliza smiled, (Y/n) and Lena lost in her fond beautiful reminisces of true love and first love, forever loves. "He wouldn't pick her up, The nurses were looking at him like he'd gone crazy, and I watched him looking down at her in her little crib, a small moan coming from her, all shriveled up like a prune, tiny little eyes shut tight, he was shifting from foot to foot and his hands were itching, he'd been so excited to be a Daddy."

" Aww so sweet. " Lena smiled, her elbows braced on the counter, her hands either side of her face, as she listened with a dreamy expression, (Y/n), sat next to her hand under her chin, tales of little baby Alex making her heart feel full.

Eliza smiled, a small tear filling her eyes. "It was, they say men don't feel as excited as women to be parents, that's wrong, Jeremiah would go out and spontaneously come back with baby things, twenty teddy bears."

" Alex does that now with Bear. " (Y/n) chuckled, if she did it when they had their first baby they'd definitely need to move out, live in the hallway and just visit when they heard them cry.

Eliza laughed, it was true she knew, she'd seen her daughter during her time in National City, how much like her father she had ben in those moments had been heartbreaking, but also Eliza knew how much of a wonderful mother her daughter would be. "Then when I had enough I just placed her in his arms."

" What happened? " Lena and (Y/n) asked together.

Eliza smirked at the memory, it was hard now to see Alex as that small vulnerable baby, but she was. "He just stopped moving, even breathing, until after ten minutes and he was really turning blue, she yawned, the most cutest yawn I'd ever seen, and his smile was the biggest I've ever seen, that was it from that moment they were inseparable until...well until you know." The older woman finished sadly.

(Y/n) and Lena turned to each other, a shared sadness in their eyes as they both moved from their place towards the woman and embraced her in a group hug.

"It's okay." Lena soothed.

" It's just been so long. " Eliza whispered. "But sometimes it seems like it was just yesterday, I've been thinking about it a lot recently."

The chef remained silent something was troubling her, was it her new relationship that had dredged up all of these old memories or was they always there but now she was forced to deal with them.

When Eliza's phone rang she took an inquisitive look at the screen and with an apologetic smile excused herself so that she could answer it.

Left alone together (Y/n) bent down to check how the birds were faring in the oven.

"You could just use the laser eye thing you know," Lena said. " Kara does it all the time it's way quicker. "

(Y/n) sent her a look of utter mortification. "An excellent way to ruin your food, food is an art Lena as I've told you a million times blitzing it with lasers will bring nothing good to it."

The green-eyed woman rolled her eyes, she'd had the same lecture for way too many years now. "You should just record all of these rants and then replay them when you need them."

" Funny smart ass. "

"So what was up with Alex and her secret Hardy brothers act with Kara?" Lena asked

" Eliza has a man somewhere, she has not taken it well, if I'm correct and I think I am, they've gone in search of the mysterious guy. " (Y/n) said with a sighed.

"Their cover wasn't very good was it, the thing." Lena laughed.

" Tell me about it, last night she just exploded because although Eliza hasn't told her she dropped so many bombs and there are or were a pair of shoes by the stairs, it's going to take her a while to come to terms with this. " (Y/n) said recalling the night before.

"Is she okay now?"

" Didn't you get the noisy sex bit? I know how to keep my woman happy. " (Y/n) said smugly.

"You are so full of yourself." 

"I wasn't this morning." (Y/n) said with a cheeky wink. 

"Oh, (Y/n) gross, don't tell me that." Lena grimaced throwing an apple at her. "I'll never be able to look Alex in the eye again."

(Y/n) chuckled. "I can."

"So you are planning on cheating aren't you?" Lena asked knowingly, a slight smirk covering her lips. 

"Of course I am, remember the red dress you know the one she almost lost her eyes with?" 

"She will die." Lena laughed. 

(Y/n) nodded. "Not to mention I plan on buying some very risque lingerie, that she will not be able to resist." 

Lena laughed loudly. "She will not be able to resist, but (Y/n) all she has to do is wear those jeans she wears and you are like freaking melting ice, or her DEO suit, or just a scruffy baggy shirt, (Y/n) seriously she doesn't even need to be naked and you are gone." 

"Err..yeah well that is the problem, my willpower, which is why I'm getting in there first." (Y/n) said seriously, this was definitely a war, and she was not planning on losing. 

Green eyes danced with mirth, "(Y/n) I have never known you to have a partner or just friends with benefits you had a problem with resisting their alluring attempts at seducing you, but really (Y/n) this is Alex Danvers, she does her nerdy talk and your lost, what the hell are you going to do?"

"Move to Metropolis during the day and fly back at night in sexy lingerie." (Y/n) shrugged. 

"Because that is the practical resolution." Lena scoffed. 

(Y/n) smiled. "It's not just how she looks that attracts me to her, it's not even the main reason, she's just so sweet, the way she is with people, she cares, and you should see her with Bear, last week he had something stuck in his paw, she was so gentle with him, removing it, I wish we could have brought him I hope Cat hasn't skinned him to make a coat yet." 

"He's fine, so tell me about this morning."

                                                                                       xxx

Alex bobbed her head around the top of the bush, trying to get a view of where her mother had disappeared to, was she even in the kitchen anymore? "Kara, what are they saying now, also use your x-ray vision where has my mother gone?" 

"She does this thing with her tongue, and OMG my toes curl."  (Y/n) said. 

Her questions were met with silence.

"Kara." 

Nothing. 

"Kara!" Alex turned to face her sister hissing her name as quietly as she could so they wouldn't be discovered, she frowned, Kara sat still, in total silence, her whole face had turned an off-color with grey and green, her eyes pleading for help. "What's wrong?" The agent asked with concern. "What did they say, have they said who it is?" Give me his name. I'll get Winn to find his address and I'll pay him a little visit for a nice cozy little chat. 

"They said something, I don't really want to repeat it, but I can hear it echoing around in my ear," Kara said softly and cautiously. 

"So when are you going to tell Kara about your Supergirl fantasy, the one where she just lands on your balcony and takes you on your desk?" 

"As if she'd ever do that, it's Kara (Y/n) she's too sweet and bashful." Lena sighed regretfully. 

"Alex is those things too but once I asked her and she did, well we nearly did, then we were attacked by a ghost, but she would have done." (Y/n) said enthusiastically. 

"What the hell are they talking about?" Alex asked impatiently. 

"Jeremiah at first, then Eliza got a call and left so (Y/n) and Lena started talking about......other stuff." The Kryptonian swallowed hard, people were wrong it wasn't just Kryptonite that was toxic to Kryptonians, it was hearing your cousin talking about your sister and their sex life, that in fact was so much worse than any Kryptonite. 

Alex's eyes grew wide with alarm. "Phone call, Kara go after her we need to listen." 

Like a shot Kara rushed from their hiding place, she was not going to argue, she was not going to stick around and overhear anything else she really did not want to hear. 

With Kara gone Alex was left all alone behind the bush in the garden of her childhood home, feeling like a fool she began to work her way out, making sure that no one could see her in the process, crawling out she didn't see the legs that stood, waiting, not until her head bumped into them. 

Slowly she looked up, a nervous smile on her face. "Oh hey, babe." 

(Y/n) shook her head looking down on her fiance, on her hands and knees in the garden dirt. "Any other time this would be kinky, but why do I get the feeling that you have been doing something you shouldn't have been." 

"I was just looking for my ring, I dropped it and was so worried, I had to crawl into this hedge," Alex said standing up to her full height, shrugging. 

"It's on your finger."

"Well, yeah it is now because I found it, I put it back on obviously." Alex flashed the ring, an anxious smile on her face. 

"And where is your partner in crime?" The chef asked suspiciously. 

"Who, I have no idea what you are talking about." Alex shrugged. 

(Y/n) drew closer, arms crossed over her chest as her eyes narrowed. "You know very well who I mean, you had a thing in town you said, no one believed you by the way."

"We already did the thing, the thing has been done." Alex "It's been accomplished and we are done with it." 

God, how is it fair that she's so damn cute. "Well if you have done your thing, maybe you would like to join us, I'm missing my cute Alex, who is a really bad liar." She smiled seductively, flashing her eyelashes gently running her fingertip up Alex's arm. 

Alex frowned. "Hey, you are not getting me that easily."

(Y/n) pouted. "How can you treat your future Mrs. Danvers so harshly?"

Brown eyes flashed mischievously, as Alex turned the tables, it was definitely time she showed (Y/n) how she could play the seducer too. Moving closer to whisper in her ear. "Oh, dear sweet Mrs. Danvers I may just plan a whole lot more for you than harshly, I do have handcuffs you know." With a lingering look and a cheeky wink, Alex waltzed inside leaving (Y/n) behind her mouth open wide. 

"Alex, you can't say that and leave, Alex!"


	177. Bedtime Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching family videos the women tell stories from the past.

"I can't believe you are doing this to me." Alex groaned with displeasure as she cringed at the large screen, the image of herself running around half naked, little chubby legs racing as fast as they could as she let out shrill devilish chuckles, Alex covered her hands over her eyes, shielding herself from the brutal sight.

(Y/n) laughed leaning into her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her. "Come on, you were such a sweet toddler, look at your little legs, awww, so cute."

" Kill me now. " This morning she was sexy, now she was cute, would (Y/n) ever see her in the same way again after seeing this?

"Awww Alex you had a cute Teddy, he's almost bigger than you were." Lena chuckled.

" Really kill me now. "

The five women had sat around to dinner to eat the Turkducken that (Y/n) had cooked earlier, making sure that Eliza had the whole recipe and was confident on how to cook it, Eliza doubted she could make it as delicious as (Y/n)'s had been but she would try, she wanted to impress with it.

Alex had continued her foul mood through dinner, the talk about her mother wanting to impress her 'date' was far too much for her to listen to without blowing her top, she was angry, but while Kara didn't get anything from the phone call Eliza had taken, she had found an address, something told Alex the usurper resided at that address.

She and Kara planned to leave early and lay siege to him, he'd soon regret coming in to ruin her family.

Eliza returned to the room from the kitchen a bottle of water in hand, the no alcohol rule was sticking, with the cold harsh weather moving in after a long hot summer the fire roared, spitting and snarling out its rage, yet despite its anger, the sound was soothing and calming.

She sat down on the chair, her eyes glued to the screen for a moment, her little baby Alex still strutting her stuff only now she ran around with her mother's panties on her head, the older woman let out an affectionate laugh, before turning to watch her daughter now, her cheeks burning red, and avoiding the screen whenever she could, Kara and Lena teasing her at every opportunity they could and (Y/n) never stopping them, in fact laughing too much she was weak, yet she leaned into Alex, holding her close, Alex's arm locked around her, as after every insult she'd place an apologetic kiss to her cheek.

Time had moved on and her daughter had grown up from that little devil on the screen, she had everything now she could have dreamed of and what she didn't was easily achievable in the future, Eliza smiled as she felt pride swell through her, her little girl had done well in her life and she had never been prouder, which was really saying something as she'd always been proud of her daughter.

"Oh Rao, Alex you never told me about this fashion trend was it very popular?" Kara burst out laughing, snoring the milk she was drinking, attacking her nose.

Alex glared at her. "You mean like Superman who wears pants on the outside of his suit?"

" Oh, nice one Alex, she's so right. " (Y/n) smiled, rubbing her hand up and down Alex's back reassuringly.

Kara frowned. "It's obvious you would be on her side (Y/n), but where is your family loyalty?"

" I think it's my family loyalty to tell him they go on the inside or lose them altogether. " (Y/n) shrugged.

"I think Lex told him that once, but that was when they were friends," Lena said thoughtfully, it still seemed so weird that her brother had ever been friends with the man of steel, yet he had.

" They had a huge bromance going on, then they went all Bobo and Doc on us. " (Y/n) said pointing her finger at everyone.

"Not this theory again." Alex sighed. "Everyone else watches for Wayhaught but (Y/n) watches and forms ideas about Bobo and Doc, she says they were lovers and Doc fell for Wyatt and dumped Bobo."

" It's an excellent theory. " (Y/n) defended. "And who's to say it didn't happen with Lex, he's definitely the Bobo of the situation."

" What does that make Lois, Wynonna Earp? " Lena laughed, somehow the thought was far too funny.

"She does have a younger sister with a name with the same initial as her, coincidence I think not." ( Y/n) said conspiratorially.

"OMG look Alex has her very first gun." Lena pointed to the screen, the video had switched now to Alex dressed as a cowboy, holding a fake gun in her hands and pretending to shoot her father, when he fell onto the floor pretending to be hit, a look of utter mortification came across her small features and she ran towards him, bent over and tried to pick him up to save him.

"Your okay Daddy, I won't hurt you." Her little voice spoke with such care and love, ( Y/n) felt a lump form in her throat as tears rose to her eyes, Lena and Kara smiled at the screen affectionately and Eliza for a moment was reliving the whole thing again.

Alex saw only her father, remembering a time when he had been there for her, when she had never been afraid to know where he was or worry he was in danger, she saw a man who had been her hero, and it was hard, because she didn't think he was her hero anymore.

(Y/n) watching Alex's face carefully sensed the shift, sensed where her mind was going, she leaned in close to her, to whisper. "It's okay, do you want to watch something else?"

" No. " She shook her head sadly reaching for (Y/n)'s hand and holding it tight.

Kara sprung up to her feet a sudden idea striking her. "I know let's tell stories from high school."

Lena and (Y/n) exchanged troubled looks.

"I really don't think that's a good idea," Lena said cautiously, she and ( Y/n) were trying to impress Eliza not let her know how awful they had been in school, how much trouble they had gotten into.

"I think that's a brilliant idea." Eliza clapped her hands together turning off the tv screen and removing the Alex clips, safely returning them to their cases.

"Oh, terrific." ( Y/n) shifted nervously.

"I will start." Eliza smiled at her daughters.

Alex groaned and Kara sat back down slowly, suddenly she was no longer happy with her game suggestion.

"Where to begin." Eliza mused thoughtfully. " Oh, I know, Kara hadn't been with us very long, Alex was being difficult. "

Alex shrugged, she still felt so bad about how she had behaved towards Kara, she wished so much she could take it all back.

"What happened?" ( Y/n) asked.

"Outside the park, there used to be a wasps hive, one day I walked into the kitchen to get dinner ready and Kara run in excitedly holding a glass jar in her hands waving it at me. "

Kara turned red and shrunk lower into her girlfriend, away from the embarrassment of what was the come, Lena and (Y/n) listened intently.

"Look, Eliza," Kara said excitedly, the glass stuck in her hands, her innocent little eyes shining brightly as her smile stretched wide at her accomplishment. 

Eliza looked down into the glass that the girl was showing her, filled with small brown wasps, the faint buzz from the flying insects emanating from inside the jar. "Where did you get them?" ,

"In the park, I've caught so many fairies, Eliza, I can make as many wishes as I want to now." 

Eliza's eyes widened in horror, she knew who was responsible for this. "Alexandraaaaaaa Danvers!!!" 

(Y/n) and Lena fell over themselves laughing, Alex and Kara sat silently, Alex remembered she was grounded for a whole month for that innocent little prank.

"You really did that Alex?" ( Y/n) asked.

"She did," Eliza confirmed, it had taken a while to get Alex to come round but she had, and now the two were inseparable.

"So, your turn now Lena." Kara hurried.

" Oh, I have one (Y/n) remember Alain Hale? " Lena asked.

"Not another ex (Y/n)." Alex sighed.

(Y/n) pouted. "No, no matter what the rumors were, I didn't update jocks, and at the time I was heavily into Claire. "

"Literally," Lena said sarcastically.

"Oh god, so this is a story about your ex." Alex cringed.

"No grouchy pants. " (Y/n) smiled, she really knew that Alex wouldn't want to hear it was her she'd lost her virginity to any more than (Y/n) wanted to hear about Alex's deflowering moment and who it was with. "This is different, this is a Thelma and Louise type story. "

"Minus the suicide at the end," Lena added.

"We had Lillian so we had it worse. "

"This is gross don't they ever clean the boy's shower rooms?" Lena whispered as they crawled along the floor, their hands sticking to the dirty floor, her eyes trying desperately not to look where her skin was touching. 

"Shush." (Y/n) said, her eyes glued to the scene ahead. "He's doing it, he's actually doing it now." 

Lena jumped in front of her friend to get a glimpse. "This is hilarious, what would your beloved Claire say is she found out we were watching the captain of the football team shower?" 

" Nothing more than she is saying now, that the aforementioned captain of the football team has been saying I have had sex with him, he's not even my type look at him. " (Y/n) pointed towards him, with disgust on her face. "He's too muscular, has no butt, is as deep as a puddle and thick as shit, is a total douche bag, who thinks all womankind should be kneeling by his feet."

Lena thought to herself for a moment. "Claire has no butt." 

" But she's smart and kind and thoughtful, and hot, did you exchange the contents of his shower gel for hair removal cream? " 

Lena chuckled evilly. "I did." 

" Excellent. " 

They watched as he poured the bottle into his hands rubbing it all over his body from his head to his feet, the two girls tried to steam their laughter as they egged the other on, (Y/n) springing in to action to grab his clothes and together they ran from the scene of the crime. 

Two high pitched evil laughs following them as they escaped, certain that they would never be found out, but also secretly hoping they were so everyone could know about the trick they'd played. 

"Oh my God, you really did that?" Alex asked.

" He told the whole school I'd had sex with him under the bleachers, I couldn't deny it at the time I was in my dorm room with Claire, I wasn't out yet, neither was she, and everyone believed him, I wasn't happy. "

"So what happened next?" Eliza asked intrigued.

"Well, we waited by our lockers, which were not far from the shower rooms."

Their eyes glued to the door they almost jumped out of their skins when the door flew open and in a hurry as naked as the day he was born Alian rushed out, his whole body devoid of hair as he ran down the hallway through the sea of students who laughed and pointed, enjoying his humiliation. 

Lena held onto (Y/n) so she wouldn't fall onto the ground, she was fairly certain this would give her nightmares, he looked far too much like Lex now. 

"Hey, Hale are you blushing cause your cheeks are flashing!" Someone yelled out. 

"This is the best revenge ever." ( Y/n) said happily through a laughter fit. 

"Ms. Luthor, Ms. (L/n). follow me. " They turned around to face the stern and sour face of the principle. "I should have known it was you two." 

" How do you know it was us? " Lena challenged. 

"Because Ms. Luthor, whenever there is trouble it has your names on it, now move and we will be calling your parents." 

" Not again. " (Y/n) sighed. 

"Oh yes, what are we going to do when you two aren't here next year?" 

" Don't worry we'll write to you " Lena smiled smugly as they were lead down the hall, following the familiar route to the principles office. 

"Wow, did his hair ever grow back?" Kara asked.

" Yeah, eventually. "

"I'm really worried about your children." Eliza laughed. " They will be little devils. "

Alex and (Y/n) turned to each other, a memory of a plucky girl who'd been fearless and brave, they smiled.

"I'm okay with that," Alex smirked.

" Me too. " (Y/n) agreed.

                                                                          xxx

When it had grown so late that even Kara had found it impossible to not yawn with tiredness, and Lena had found her head falling forward her eyelids becoming too heavy to keep open, they had all bid goodnight. 

Alex sat up in her bed thinking over everything she'd done that day, just to get an address and now she had one, she'd just finished checking it out, it was a motel here in town, she would have gone now if she could have gotten away with it. 

The door opened and there in the doorway stood (Y/n), her hip hitched into the air, a hand braced on top with what she hoped resembled a seductive model poses. 

Alex's mouth dropped open, her eyes traveling down her body, taking in every inch of her sexy violet nightdress, cut low in a v shape the straps that scooped down to cup her breasts were almost see-through, patterns laced through the fabric leaving see-through net-like material to show her soft skin beneath. Her thighs left bare as the dress ended just above her thigh. 

(Y/n) smirked smugly, taking in the look on Alex's face. "It's a little warm tonight isn't it?" She said. 

Alex watched her move slowly and seductively towards the bed, her hips swaying hypnotically, making a dramatic show of pulling the covers away and with flair laying down drawing closer to Alex, arching her back and flashing her cleavage into her face. "Oh, it's very hot."

Alex shook aside her bedazzled state, remembering their challenge. "Maybe you should sleep on the porch if you are so hot." She smirked wickedly, ignoring the pout (Y/n) flashed to her. 

"I'll get you eventually." The chef promised. 

"If I don't get you first." Alex purred in her ear. 

(Y/n) felt the hot breath that fanned across her ear, that tickled the short almost invisible hairs on her skin, like a tornado parting a field of wheat. "I'm stronger than you." She squeaked. 

"If you say so." 

"I do, are you planning to do more spying tomorrow?" (Y/n) asked. "And does our little challenge mean we can't hug?"

"I hope not." Alex smiled. 

"Good." (Y/n) wasted no time throwing herself against the other woman, cuddling into her as she kissed her arm affectionately. "Also I know you are avoiding my question."

"We were not spying."

"You were hiding in the hedge, listening to our conversation, did you overhear anything interesting?" The chef chuckled. 

"No, why?" Alex looked down at her interested. 

"Oh, no reason."

Alex frowned. "So are you going to tell me about Claire?"

"Why?"

"She sounded interesting."

(Y/n) lifted her head up to meet her lovers captivating brown eyes. "You are jealous of my high school girlfriend?"

"No, I ju.."

"I stayed in touch, we follow each other on twitter, get a message every now and again, not enough to call each other friends, to be honest."

Alex frowned. "You don't follow me on twitter."

"You don't have twitter."

"If I get one would you follow me?" Alex asked thoughtfully. 

(Y/n) chuckled. "And spoil all my admirer's hopes and dreams that I am not young free and single."

"What?" 

"I'm joking silly, I would follow you anywhere and everywhere Alex Danvers." 

Alex smiled affectionately, hoping the challenge didn't also extend to a kiss, because at that moment there was nothing she wanted to do more than kiss the woman she loved, their lips met in a kiss, (Y/n) letting her hand hold Alex's head close, her fingers feathering in between the stray wisps of short hair at the back of her head. 

(Y/n) sighed into her mouth, she knew Alex was up to something, but she loved her no matter what, she only hoped after she'd found what it was she was investigating it wouldn't hurt her too much.


	178. Hijinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex learned the truth an Kara finds herself faced with the trials of a sex store.

Lena and (Y/n) walked through the aisles, being in the house had left them a little eager to take a little break, and with Alex and Kara both missing in action, their excuse had been no better than the last time, this time, in fact, they had stuck with their old favorite 'thing'.

So the two had decided to take a trip into town and do some exploring, looking for nothing in particular but looking all the same.

That was how they'd found themselves in the rather raunchy underwear section of a store called 'Toys N' Us.'

Lena's eyes widened with shock and then utter amusement as she pulled a tiny pair of thongs from the stand, bright pink and as big as a piece of dental floss she flexed it between her fingers. "Wow, why didn't Alex tell us about this place, it's like our dream."

(Y/n) laughed. "Can you see Alex in here?"

" OMG, can you see Kara in here? " Lena gasped.

"How would we even get her through the door?" (Y/n) found herself asking, the thought of her cousin's bright red face was too much, as she walked into everything and eventually found herself knocking over a display apologizing profusely, only to realize she was holding a dildo in her hand, it had become far too real.

Unable to keep in her amusement any longer, (Y/n) found herself bent over laughing, holding her stomach as it ached in protest.

"She's not that bad," Lena said firmly.

"Face it, Ms. Luthor, I won in the who got the better Danvers sister competition, Alex is smart, she's strong, she's got the most beautiful eyes ever, everything about her is beautiful, inside and out, she's got a butt that I could just drool over all day."

Lena rolled her eyes. "And you probably have, Kara is all of those things too."

(Y/n) lifted an eyebrow. "It wasn't drooling, she was totally wet though."

" Oh, eww gross (Y/n). "

"Serves you right for thinking anyone can beat Alex Danvers in a sexy hot contest." (Y/n) said with a smug sense of pride. "You know it's impossible."

Lena rolled her eyes again unimpressed. "If I agreed you'd kick my butt so I can't win and I can't shut you up."

" Too right I would kick your butt, not just because she's mine, but I went through a lot of crap getting you two together. "

"Your fake little fight with Alex," Lena asked.

" Yes, that was the worst bit, pretending to hate her, when it's so hard to even when she was with Maggie it hurt more because I couldn't hate her. "

"Well you don't have to pretend anymore, and soon it's going to be your wedding day." Lena smiled, she was far too excited for that day, it wasn't just the chance to celebrate, but mostly it was seeing (Y/n) happy, and so very happy with someone who was actually good for her.

(Y/n) quirked a smile. "I know, I haven't let myself really think about it yet, because I know I'd get so excited that I'd just drag her off to Vegas because I want to marry her right away."

" Don't you dare do that, we all deserve a wedding. " Lena reprimanded her sternly.

"Yeah, yeah if you say so."

Twirling the tiny thong again between her fingers, Lena couldn't help but laugh. "Who wears these?"

" A Chihuahua. " (Y/n) shrugged.

"You think Elle Woods has one for Bruno?"

" She probably has a whole closet of them. " (Y/n) agreed. "Now put that down you look weird, and people will think we're together."

" People shouldn't make assumptions. "

"True, but they do."

"Ladies." They both turned around at the sound of the strange voice, a short woman stood, hair a mix of pink and purple styled upward like only a punk would dressed in leathers and adorned in tattoos. "We get couples in here all the time, never many gay ones though."

(Y/n) and Lena exchanged an amused glance. "We're not gay." (Y/n) shrugged.

"No we aren't, and you really shouldn't go around assuming," Lena added.

"Bu... "

"She's my cousin." (Y/n) stressed out.  "My fiance is way hotter than her."

" Hey! " Lena stated in protest.

"Sorry Lena it's true Alex is smoking hot." (Y/n) shrugged.

The now awkward shop assistant struggled for an appropriate response, she was beginning to wish she had never stopped to talk with them, but it was a lovely day and she'd woken up in a good mood, she would be thinking twice about doing it again. "I'm sure he's very lovely."

" Alex is not a he! " (Y/n) corrected her.

"Err...sure, and I'm certain they exist." The shop assistant said edging away as quickly as she could if she was lucky she could hide in the back room until they left.

"She is very real!" (Y/n) called after her. "Can you believe that she thinks I made up Alex."

" Yeah, where would she get that from, every moment you get, you tell us how perfect she is. " Lena said knowingly.

(Y/n) shook her head. "Oh, she's not perfect and sometimes she annoys the crap out of me but no one can be perfect."

Lena flashed a triumphant smug grin. "Oh, really, cause Kara is."

" How can you lie like that? " 

 

                                                                            xxx

Kara didn't spare the road a glance as she raced across, they'd made it to the motel and when the door opened, they'd seen something that had sent Alex into meltdown, she'd never seen her so angry, even when (Y/n) had been lost in the Phantom Zone she'd been more sad and distraught that it outweighed her anger, but this was a whole other ball game. 

Alex had split so fast after the angry confrontation and she'd been too conflicted to leave, so now she had a sister on the loose in a massive temper and a very big problem happening. 

She blushed to realize she would have to pass the sex store, who knew those things existed in small towns like Midvale, but here it was and in the corner of her eye she caught sight of something she did not expect ever to see. 

She stopped still her mouth agape as inside like annoying teenagers (Y/n) and Lena was bent over themselves laughing as (Y/n) had attached around her a very big I can see it in the dark bright purple strap-on, occasionally thrusting it in the air and swagging her shoulders clearly saying something funny because Lena couldn't stop herself from laughing, her cheeks puffed up and swollen, they were bright red, Kara could tell she had been laughing for a very long time. 

"Oh, Rao, I can't take them anywhere." Making sure that no one could see her she rushed inside and headed straight to them. "You two, what are you doing?" 

"OMG Kara, you came inside, I felt for sure you'd be like a vampire who couldn't enter concecrated ground, but you did, yay for you Kara." (Y/n) said loudly cheering. "And you haven't turned to dust." 

"Are you drunk?" Kara accused her hands on her hips. 

"We are not!" They both defended. "We are simply having some fun

"Fun...in here?"

"Sure, see can't you tell." Lena shrugged motioning to (Y/n) who stood with an innocent smile on her face as though the whole scene was utterly normal. 

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose, "No I can't." 

"(Y/n) was doing an impression of a guy, that one that hit on me last week while we were at the store." Lena smiled. 

"A guy hit on you while you were at the store?" Kara said with a frown. I need to start going to the store with her, I can laser a hole in anyone who dares to hit on her, like in their butt or something. 

"Yeah, but you know grocery stores actually are meat markets, no one tells you that but it's true." (Y/n) nodded. 

"Take that...that thing off we are leaving," Kara said sternly not able to look at the thing that hung from her cousin, it was far too gross. 

(Y/n) laughed. "We were having fun, then boring Kara comes along and we have to go and be serious again." 

"Do it now!" Kara demanded, she didn't have time for this she needed to find Alex, and she needed to find her now, but also she had to get these two out of this....store. In her haste to leave she turned around a little too quickly and tell over her own feet making her fall straight into a whole shelf display of multicolored silk tassel stick on breast nipples. 

(Y/n) and Lena watched stunned as she fell, then quickly Kara stood back up again her face utterly red dusting off her clothes frantically so she didn't have to look at anyone and see the look on their visages. 

(Y/n) felt the bubble of laughter erupting inside her as finally Kara lifted her head up and there right in the center of her forehead was a red tassel, it looked comical in contrast to Kara's serious yet embarrassed face and yet complimented her new complexion very well. 

"Err Kara you have something..." Lena said pointing to her head making Kara angrily throw it away after snatching it from her forehead. 

"I don't have time for this I need to find Alex!" Kara bit out angrily. 

"What's wrong where is Alex?" (Y/n) said, her smile dropping as she unhooked the strap-on and discarded it on the ground she didn't care where it ended up. 

"We went to the motel to meet the guy Eliza is...you know." 

"Yes." 

"It's not good, and Alex is more pissed than I have ever seen her," Kara said sadly. 

"Come on, why didn't you say this before, you think I'm gonna need convincing to find her, jeez Kara keep up." (Y/n) said before rushing through the door and out of sight before anyone could manage to blink. 

Alex may be angry and she may want time on her own, but she needed to find her, she could tell her to get lost when she found her at least she would know then where she was, and at least Alex would know she cared enough to find her. 

The idea of Alex being hurt and upset really made her chest ache, she had to find her.


	179. Mr. X is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is angered when she learned who her mothers Mr. x is.

(Y/n) tripped on the step leading to the house, catching herself before she fell forward and flat on her face, it wouldn't have hurt but no one wanted to end up flat on their face, Kara had already accused her of being drunk she didn't want to give her more reason to think it.

The chef had looked everywhere she thought Alex would have gone, she'd even gone to the place she had taken her to see the stars, she hadn't been there, she'd tried the lake she wasn't there, Kara and Lena had stuck to town but they too had come up with nothing.

Then (Y/n) had realized if Alex was as angry as Kara said she was then she would have gone straight to Eliza's, to face her with what she had found.

That was why she was in a rush, why she really didn't want to fall and why she needed to get inside because as soon as she'd rounded the corner she'd heard Alex shouting and she was sure she wasn't using her super hearing.

Crashing through the door clumsily she almost fell forward, worrying she'd inherited Kara's clumsiness she righted herself again.

Despite her dramatic entrance neither women actually noticed her arrive, Alex had her back to her as Eliza had her head in her hands her shoulders shaking told (Y/n) she was crying.

The chef watched them for a moment confused, who was it that Alex had found at that motel, who could induce such a reaction from her, OMG please don't tell me its the worlds most hated man, Gosh, don't let it be Lance Armstrong, Alex sure did hate cheaters.

Torn between feeling that she was intruding and wanting to ease the line of tension that was visible in Alex's shoulders, not to mention take away the tears of the older woman, she cautiously stepped further into the room.

"Alex..." She spoke softly, unprepared to see her fiance as she did when she turned around, her eyes were puffy and red, wet from tears as more welled up inside them, even her nose was red and wet affected from the emotion she'd shed.

Alex closed her eyes, the one person she really didn't want to see her like this was (Y/n), she tried to wipe her eyes but it did no good. Eliza took a moment to move away trying to get rid of the signs she too had cried.

"Alex, what's wrong?" She asked, moving closer but Alex stepped backward.

" (Y/n) please, can you just leave me to talk with my mother? " Alex asked, her voice raw with the emotions she was feeling at this moment.

(Y/n) turned to Eliza who nodded slightly at her.

"Just tell me one thing first, are you okay? What is it?"

Alex shook her head sadly. "I'm not."

" Alex, please. " Eliza cried out.

Alex turned back to her harshly, "Do you know what I've just found out (Y/n)?"

(Y/n) found herself speechless, normally humor would have been her go-to reaction but this was not the time for jokes, neither Alex nor Eliza would have appreciated it and even she was that insensitive. "I don't know."

" My father! "

"Alex let me explain." Eliza pleaded.

Alex ignored her, instead, rage held onto her tighter. "My fucking father, the man who just walked away from me again, left me his only daughter, his only child, I couldn't even invite him to my wedding, do you know how much that hurt Mom? Do you, knowing he wouldn't be there to give me away?"

(Y/n) ignored her selfish hurt upon hearing Alex speak about her marriage to Maggie, this wasn't her place to feel hurt, she'd gone without a mother she knew very well the pain of it, the feeling of abandonment.

Of all the scenarios she could have imagined however this had not been one of them, Eliza's mystery man was her own husband, who had secret affairs with their own partners? Though if she were honest the only person she could ever envision herself having an affair with would be Alex.

"You knew where he was though Mom, you knew all along, you sat there and listened to me tell you so many times how I wished he would come and you said nothing."

" There was Cadmus an... "

"Cadmus is gone!" Alex shouted so loudly even ( Y/n) had to hold her ears. "There was no reason why he couldn't come back, and you knew again how much I wanted him at our wedding, how much I wanted him to meet (Y/n), I wanted my children to know their grandfather and love him as I had, but you know what, I'm done."

" Alex. "

Tears escaped down Alex's eyes but she continued anyway. "No, I'm done pretending, I'm tired of pretending that one day everything is going to be okay, that he will come back and everything will be as it was!"

(Y/n) watched through her own tearful eyes as Alex continued.

"I'm tired of being that kid with stars in my eyes, I'm not the girl with the cowboy hat anymore and he's not my father, he's been gone longer than he knew me, how can he know anything about me, and he doesn't care to try." Alex wiped away the annoying stray tears that fell. "He was my hero, and he doesn't even care, enjoy your fun little games Mom, I won't be around to see them, and consider your invitation to our wedding rescinded, stay with your husband and have more secrets!"

With a sudden turn, Alex was out the door slamming it behind her.

(Y/n) felt torn, Eliza looked so distraught and yet Alex had just felt her whole world tilt. "She doesn't mean it." She said hoping it would reassure it.

" Of course not. " Eliza tried to smile.

"I...I have to go after her cause well she....."

" Go, you are probably the only person she won't try to kill right now. "

"Will you be okay?" (Y/n) asked.

"Only time will tell."

                                                                                                  xxx

(Y/n) stumbled out the door just in time to see Alex climbing into her car, rushing forward (Y/n) grabbed a hold of the door she was far too angry to drive and granted no crash could harm her now but other people were not immune to disaster.

"Get out." She said more firmly than she wanted to, especially when Alex lifted her eyes up to meet hers, utter misery reflected in her eyes and ( Y/n) wanted nothing more than to take it all away, slay all of her dragons and have her smile again.

She took the keys from the ignition and crouched down and took Alex's hands in her own. "Don't cry please, move over I will drive you wherever you want to go."

Alex hesitated for a moment before climbing over to the passenger side of the car so (Y/n) could climb in.

"So where to?" She asked turning to Alex who sat watching her in silence, it would have been unnerving if it was anyone else.

" Don't ever leave me (Y/n), not you too. " Her voice cracked and broke as her eyes begged.

(Y/n) felt her own heartbreak, reaching across she took her head in between her hands. "I'm not going anywhere Alex, you are my sun, without the sun the crops fail and life dies, if you aren't in my life Alex I'd wither away to nothing, I've been without you, and jeez I know how my heart died each and every day, I existed but I didn't live, I'm never leaving you ever, we're gonna get married and have little baby nerds just as cute as their Mom, we're going to be happy, we'll row of course we will but we will have each other no matter what, I'd face a whole freaking army that was stopping me be with you, Alex."

" Thank you. "

"No need, I'm being selfish, you are my drug, now where are we going we can talk about it, or something else or just say nothing, but I don't want to leave you alone."

"Anywhere but here," Alex said softly her gaze going to the house, why did she feel guilty about what she said?

" Anywhere it is. " (Y/n) said as she pulled out her cell phone and typed out a quick message to Kara, she didn't want to leave Eliza alone.

Once she'd done it she put it away, turning it to silent so no one could disturb them and pulled out of the driveway.

"We could have escaped with more glamour if you had brought your bike." (Y/n) smiled.

"You were right (Y/n) I should have listened to you about my Dad," Alex said sadly, as though she were defeated.

" Hey, I don't know your father to think anything bad about him, maybe I was out of line saying what I did to you, I wish I could take it back. "

"No, it's all true, he could have come back, and when he did it was to just fuck around with my Mom."

(Y/n) pursed her lips. "Or maybe he found it difficult to come back fully, being on the run as he was for so long must do something negative to you, always hiding, never staying in one place, what did he say?"

Alex shrugged. "I never gave him a chance to say anything, he's lucky I didn't punch him, who's side are you on anyway?" Alex pouted.

" Yours, always your side Alex, never doubt it. "

Alex sighed turning to look out the window as the outside world flashed by, never stopping not even to say a quick hello, all the same sights from her youth that had never changed. "I made my Mom cry." She said quietly, sadly.

"I know but I think she was more upset that you were so upset, she'll be fine and so will you once you have some time to think and cool off." 

Suddenly Alex grabbed a hold of her hand, (Y/n) turned to face her again floored by the raw pain in her eyes, "Thank you."

(Y/n) smiled, lifting her hand up to her lips and placing a kiss there. "No need to thank me, I'm not here because I have to be, I'm here because you are hurt and it just about kills me to see it."

"So much for a relaxing weekend." Alex sniggered. "We argued, my Mom has been keeping secrets and now this, why are you even sticking around?" 

(Y/n) sighed, in an available space at the side of the road she pulled over and turned the car off, turning towards the woman she loved. "My mother kidnapped you and could have killed you, why did you stay with me?"

Alex looked at her confused, this answer was obvious. "Because I love you and you aren't your mother."

(Y/n) nodded. "And when Cat keeps sending me on errands even in the middle of the night, why do you stay with me?"

"Because I love you, and where are you going with this?" 

"You've just answered my question twice, I'm here because I love you, are our families dysfunctional? yes, but we love them, well some of them, and they love us." 

Alex turned away, her eyes focused on the world outside, a green field filled with life as the grass swayed happily in the wind bending with enthusiasm with each breeze that touched each blade. "But why did he do it (Y/n)? and why did she go along with it, have they been doing this since we found him again, that's over a year (Y/n), why didn't he just come home, and why didn't they tell me?" 

(Y/n) didn't have any answers, people were strange and sometimes enough times went past and it became harder to do what you wanted to do the most, and the more you loved the person the harder it became, how would one explain what had happened and where they had been? "I don't know Alex, I think there is only one person who can tell you that."

"I don't want to talk to him."

"You don't have to ever, but I think when you have calmed down it is what you will want to do, and maybe your Mom was torn too, torn between honoring his wishes and lying to you, you shouldn't have said that about the wedding Alex, we gotta have one of our Mothers there, otherwise that just leaves Cat and I really do not want to be the focus of her next self-help book." (Y/n) said with a cringe, she really didn't want that at all, she knew exactly what she would write about her poor little step-daughter, she'd suddenly turn into Cinderella, only with the sweetest stepmother who ever existed. 

"I know, I just wanted to hurt her."

"You wanna go and get an ice cream, we can split one." 

Alex smiled. "Okay, but the cherry is mine."

"Oh, no way that sucks, I thought we had to share everything, that's marriage right?"

Alex laughed, the weight of the truth was still weighing over her but for this short moment with (Y/n) she could seek solace and take a rest until she needed to come back and face it all over again. "Oh dear sweet future wife, we aren't married yet, anything goes until then."

"I'll remember that when Bear needs to take a poo at night and I'm too comfy and snug on the sofa, that is all yours future wife." 

Alex laughed at her reply, throwing her head backward hitting the headrest of the car seat. "I love you."

The chef halted her exit back onto the road, instead, turning to face her again, her eyes were still red and they were now more bloodshot than white, leaning across she kissed her softly on her lips. "And I love you."


	180. A Danvers Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Y/n have a heart to heart.

(Y/n) had lost track of how long they'd sat in the car, in a virtually abandoned car park to a wildlife center just on the edge of town, as dusk fell over the sky they'd talked, Alex had explained what had happened as she clenched (Y/n)'s hand tighter seeking the comfort she offered.

With darkness in full flight now and the trees around the park starting to get creepy, the hooting of owls and squeaks of unseen night animals who came out only when the sun bid goodnight and the moon came to do his duty. (Y/n) had looked across and found Alex asleep, her head leaning back against the back of the car seat, her mouth hung open slightly as a soft adorable snore emerged.

After that The chef had taken the initiative to leave, so making sure Alex's seat belt was secure she's driven out of there and headed back to Eliza's, not knowing what to expect when they arrived, or even if Alex would be okay with it.

That was why (Y/n) had found herself sitting in the car watching the house for the last fifteen minutes, Alex sill sound asleep, the chef sighed, quietly opening the door she moved around to pull open Alex's leaning down to gently lift her into her arms.

A mumble came from her tired lips. "Love you." As she wrapped her arms around her neck and buried her head under her chin.

" Yeah, yeah, I hope this isn't an insight into who is carrying who over the threshold baby if so we're both doing it. " (Y/n) whispered closing the door and carefully walking to the door, if she dropped her or slipped she wouldn't hurt her but still, she was carrying precious cargo, it may have been straight from a 1950s Stepford wife manual but the idea of having Alex carry her over the threshold after their wedding was becoming far more than a little fantasy. 

Tapping the front door with her foot (Y/n) waited until the door was thrown open and there in the doorway was a very worried looking Eliza, a sigh of relief escaping her when she saw her daughter passed out asleep in (Y/n)'s arms. 

"She's asleep." (Y/n) whispered. 

"Is she drunk?" 

(Y/n) shook her head, feeling the warmth of her against her, a smile inevitably crossed her mouth and she had no way of stopping it, she wasn't happy, how could she when Alex felt so awful but having her so near, so vulnerable for a change it made (Y/n) seem like she was needed, there weren't many times in her life she had ever truly felt needed, and maybe falling in love with someone as independent as Alex had been a bad idea but at the end of the day she had no say in the matter and now she really wasn't going to protest it. "Gosh no, Alex is just exhausted, too much happened today, she's a bit like a frightened child right now, I'm going to put her in bed I think she needs the rest." (Y/n) smiled at the older woman carefully maneuvering her way past her and heading towards their bedroom, moving the covers and easing Alex inside. 

Standing back she took in her state of dress, slowly she pulled off her shoes and pants without any hassle, as she carefully discarded with her jacket which took much more time. 

Folding up her clothes she piled them neatly on the desk, then turned back to the sleeping woman to place a soft kiss on her forehead she closed the door behind her and took a deep breath, one thing she was certain of now, seeing Alex in any kind of pain or so utterly sad was something she never wanted to happen very often, watching her cry was just heartbreaking, Alex was always so strong and capable, she always knew what to do, this time it seemed things were different and (Y/n) could not blame her. 

"Is she okay?" Kara asked quietly, opening her bedroom door she had been waiting for them to return. 

(Y/n) nodded sadly. "Physically yeah, she is, she's just really tired, but emotionally she really isn't Kara, she feels like her father betrayed her and her mother lied to her." 

"Oh, Alex." Kara sighed. "Why did they have to do this? We went to the motel she had her kick-ass speech all ready, it basically just consisted of grabbing him by his shirt and punching him, the usual stay the hell away from my mother you massive douche bag! Then suddenly, Jeremiah was standing there." 

"Alex just take a deepbreath and calm down before you explode or something," Kara said as they sided up next to the door. 

Alex rolled her eyes, she was going to sort this out, punch this usurper out cold and then get back before (Y/n) knew anything about it, what was she up to anyway? "There is no going back now." 

" What, are you crazy Alex we're not the Earps Alex, this whole no going back thing really is insane, so Eliza is dating someone, how big a deal is that? " 

Kara stepped back a step at the stern unimpressed look from her sister, the definite low grow that emanated from her. "Okay, I see you are set on this." 

Ignoring her annoying younger sister Alex whacked on the door with her hand, Kara jumped at the sudden loud thumps that Alex made. 

"Leave the door there Alex, I'm broke I can't pay for a new door." 

" Good thing your girlfriend is a millionaire then isn't it? " Alex smiled. 

Kara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, hey Lena can you pay for the door my sister crashed in, don't worry it's that or she goes to jail, and would you want your best friend/cousin's future wife to be in prison when they should be getting married." 

"Shut up." 

The door opened slowly a long aching creak accompanying it, as a masculine hand appeared, Alex glared at it as though it were the focus of all the gross and horrible things in the world. 

"Alex!" A shocked, stunned voice said. 

Alex stared into brown eyes like her own, watched his face turn from confused to something else, something she didn't want to name. "What the hell.....Dad." 

" After that, she just exploded (Y/n), I've seen her angry but never like that. " Kara said sadly, turning to her sister's door, she'd been so worried about her. "Can I go in to see her?" She asked cautiously.

" She's asleep but I don't see why not. " (Y/n) shrugged. "I'll go and see Eliza."

                                                                                                           xxx

When (Y/n) did find Eliza she was sat alone on the step outside the house, gazing up at the stars as the day began to fade and the night grew closer, faint stars began to flash above them.

"Is she okay?" Eliza asked as ( Y/n) sat down next to her, she'd already asked the question but she needed to ask it again until she saw her for herself fully awake.

"She's fine, probably awake talking to Kara right now, it's not my place but why didn't you tell Alex about her father?" (Y/n) asked softly, she watched as Alex's mother watched her for a moment, swallowing hard and trying to understand her own motives. 

"When I saw him at the DEO after Alex had found him I just, I don't know I couldn't let go of him, I was that young foolish kid again and I couldn't understand why he needed to leave again, everything was built up in him, there was no question of moving on, and (Y/n) I've had my fair share of offers." Eliza finally smiled as she turned to face (Y/n) again. 

(Y/n) smiled. "I can imagine you have."

"Well every time I was asked, I just, I don't know I saw Jeremiah's face and his smile and I remembered how happy we were, those men weren't him and they could never compare to him. You understand that don't you?" Eliza asked. 

(Y/n) nodded, she knew that feeling very well, "Yes, I know, I've been through that too."

"So you know, you know what it feels like to look at someone who wants you but you look at them and see just an empty nothing," Eliza asked her voice low and miserable. 

"I know." 

Eliza sighed, she'd hoped she wouldn't have to fight (Y/n) too, happily she seemed to understand. "So, I came home without the man I loved, every day I'd just sit at the table and before I knew it the tears were falling fast and free down my face there was no stopping them, my mind going through the motions, why wasn't he home now? why didn't he want to come home?" 

(Y/n) extended her hand across to her, the older woman took it gratefully holding it tightly in her hand, she would never understand why (Y/n)'s mother had done what she had done, anyone would be proud to have a daughter like (Y/n), the woman must be crazy. "Then one night I had just gone up to bed a warm cocoa to keep out the awful weather outside, when someone began knocking on the door, like a crazy person, I was a little afraid, so I took out the baseball bat that Alex always kept around after Jeremiah left."

(Y/n) couldn't help but laugh at the image of a small teenage Alex and a baseball bat to attack intruders with, they really didn't stand a chance against her. "She really had a baseball bat for that?"

"She did." Eliza laughed, "She was always disappointed she never got to use it."

"Well, it is Alex." 

"So I pulled open the door and there he was, I couldn't believe it I thought I'd dreamed him up, but there he was, he was soaking wet and I just pulled him inside, I wasn't going to let him go again, but he.....changed I think being on the run all the time did something to him, but he's still my Jeremiah, I couldn't turn him away, but I had to respect his wishes when he said he didn't want to tell Alex yet, and the more time that went by the harder it became to say anything at all." 

"It's okay I understand that too, and the more you love the person the harder it becomes when I found out about my true self and my powers I was so scared I hid it from Alex and then I just couldn't tell her, not until it was too late."

Eliza nodded thoughtfully, her family had been through so much in the last two decades sometimes she wondered how they were all still standing, but then she thought to Alex's destructive behavior, her alcoholism, she'd not been told directly but she had eyes she knew what was going on. "Alex is an alcoholic isn't she?" 

(Y/n) blinked hard, no one had ever said that to her, they skirted around the issue or ignored it, being confronted by it was a new experience. "Yes, she is."

"That is my fault too isn't it?"

(Y/n) gasped. "What, no, Eliza that is on Alex and she knows that she's never ever blamed you or anyone else, she's been sober for months she is doing well."

"When you were in the Phantom Zone she had a big bottle of scotch, it sat on the kitchen counter and every day I would find her just watching it, touching it, once she opened it and poured a glass," Eliza admitted. 

(Y/n) wanted to be shocked, she wanted to be angry but things had been so stressful then, she knew she had been stressed, she still was although time seemed to be helping and having Alex and her family and friends near granted her more help. "What happened?"

"She poured it down the sink."

(Y/n) smiled proudly. "That's my Alex."

"Do you...do you think she will forgive me? I really don't want to miss my daughter marry the love of her life." Eliza asked nervously, a touch of a tear rising in her eyes. 

(Y/n) smiled squeezing her hand a little, careful not to hurt her. "Earlier she was angry but she was also upset because she made you cry, you are her mother Eliza and I know a thing or two about bad mothers, I would wish you were mine but that would make things very difficult between Alex and me, she loves you, she's angry now but she will cool down, and you will be one of the honored guests at our wedding."

"One of them?"

"Well yeah we had to give Kara a title, she wants sole access to the buffet." (Y/n) shrugged. "She's become the unofficial Krypton ambassador to Earth for the occasion." 

Eliza laughed, a few small tears falling from her eyes. "You know, it's been tough but I don't think I would change anything, that girl is like a ray of sunshine, she's special."

"That is a gift both Danvers sisters possess."


	181. Sweet Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n has a strangely heated dream.

(Y/n) silently cursed her own stupidity for allowing herself to get caught, she hadn't been doing the whole Super thing for as long as Kara or Kal-el but she had thought she had a little bit of sense to know it was dangerous to let anyone know about her secret identity.

She'd brought this upon herself Kara had told her over a million times to be careful and yet she hadn't been, the one moment she'd slipped up, she'd been caught, but in her defense what were the odds that the alleyway was not as empty as she had thought, she'd felt extra secure as they alleyway had been next to the DEO but she'd turned around and there she was, the same woman who now sat arrogantly in front of her, replaying the footage over on her phone. 

It was worse because the woman was attractive, far too attractive her short reddish-brown hair sat perfectly on her head pushed back by styling gel, a face so perfectly sculpted her cheekbones stood out easily, an eyebrow arched as thin lips curled into a smile, clad in bike leathers she was all of (Y/n)'s wildest dreams come true, only she held a great power over her and Superwoman was not happy. 

(Y/n) forced out a smile. "Listen, err what should I call you?" 

The arrogant woman relaxed in her chair as if she owned the place, crossing her legs, letting the heel of her boots point downward. She adjusted her sleeves on her leather jacket she was unphased by the Super who stood before her. 

"You can call me Alexandra." 

" Sweet name, listen, Alexandra, what you saw it was just a trick, an illusion, I'm actually a magician. " 

Alexandra laughed throwing her head back and enjoying the loud bellow that grew from the pit of her stomach, (Y/n) frowned angrily. "Oh please are you really going to insult my intelligence with that as an excuse?" 

" I thought I might. " 

"Well, it didn't work," Alexandra smirked flashing the video in front of her again, ( Y/n) covered her face with her hands, how had she let this happen? Alexandra leaned forward a little her brown eyes piercing through (Y/n)'s (e/c) ones. "I understand your apprehension, I really do, but I want you to be completely honest with me. That's why I'm here, I'm here to help you, not humiliate you, tell the world, your secret is safe with me." 

(Y/n) frowned. "By blackmailing me?" 

" Don't call it something so ugly, think of it as a shared investment. " 

"Have you been talking with Lena?" The super grimaced. 

" No. " 

(Y/n) clenched her fists. "Listen, lady, I could grind you into a fine powder!" 

Alexandra grinned. "And yet I'm still here, face it you want something and I can fulfill it." 

" Why does it have to be you? " (Y/n) asked herself out loud. 

"Easy, because all your sexual fantasies involve me, you never have dreamt of anyone else since that first night at the restaurant when you were arrested." She replied smugly. " The non-dream world me doesn't know that does she? " 

"No." The super shrugged. 

"Hence why I am here, now as much as I love you in your Superwoman suit get undressed." 

" Excuse me! " 

Alexandra nodded happily. "Do it." 

The commanding tone she'd used sent a spark of thrill through the super, she watched her for a moment, saw the arrogant smirk that lifted her lip up as their eyes connected, a fluttering of butterflies in her core began to attack her. 

(Y/n) began to pull away from her costume Superwoman was going to take a break it seemed, folding them carefully afterward she lay them neatly on the side. 

When she finally got down to her bra and panties, that was when she really started to feel the embarrassment kick in. This woman was insanely hot, her body was slightly more toned than the usual woman was. 

Instead, when (Y/n) removed her bra, and then finally her panties she saw a look of undisguised delight on Alexandra's face. She clearly enjoyed seeing Superwoman in her birthday suit, with firm delectable breasts that stood out of her chest and slight six pack that was carved into her stomach. 

Slowly Alexandra stood to her feet, walking leisurely towards (Y/n) she circled her, brown eyes glued to the pert orbs of her bottom as she stepped closer and cupped both cheeks in the palms of her hands, (Y/n) let out a deep gasp at the feel of her nearness, her intoxicating scent surrounded her, sinking back into her embrace as the woman set kisses along the back of her neck. 

"I watch you every day at work, and I always wonder what your skin would taste like, what sounds you would release as I fucked you." She whispered into her ear huskily. (Y/n) closed her eyes against the tingles that her voice sent up her spine to the top of her head, a throbbing began below. 

"That's a bit stalkerish." ( Y/n) let out on a groan. 

"Not when it's me, this is your fantasy and I know what you want," Alexandra said reluctantly abandoning the fine globes of her bottom to stand in front of her her eyes intense as she took in (Y/n)'s face, running her fingernail along he soft plains of her visage. 

Leaning her head closer until her lips hovered just over (Y/n)'s. "Say it, ask me to fuck you." 

The chef swallowed harshly, her lips desperate to touch the ones that leaned so enticingly close to hers. "Fuck me." 

Alexandra smiled mischievously "Your wish is my command Superwoman, I like knowing your little secret, that we share something intimate." Suddenly Alexandra pushed ( Y/n) against the wall, and lifting her legs to wrap around her waist. 

Alexandra thrust her hips against (Y/n) eliciting a moan from her. With a practiced hand, she undid her pants revealing with it her dildo. Their eyes locked as Alexandra entered her with ease, pulling (Y/n)'s lips to hers. Alexandra began a slow rocking with her hips and they both moaned at the sensation it stirred. 

"Tell me you love me," Alexandra instructed. 

" Oh, God I love you so much! " (Y/n) groaned. 

Alexandra pressed her mouth to the other woman's exposed nipple, (Y/n) moaned and began to grind her hips hard into Alexandra's thrust, Alexandra took that as an invitation to thrust harder as well. Their moans and slapping of their hips together were the only sounds that filled the apartment. 

(Y/n)'s groans intensified and she could feel herself getting closer to orgasm. "Please Alex." She whispered into her lover's ear. 

She picked up her pace, Alexandra could feel (Y/n)'s arousal dripping on to her pants, she ground her hips in a circular motion, (Y/n) groaned and her body convulsed as she came. "Oh, Alex!" 

" Alex, oh yeah Alex... "

Alex leaned on one elbow as she watched her fiance deep in sleep, she didn't often talk in her sleep but sometimes when she had a particularly erotic dream she did, luckily for Alex, the ones she had heard had all! involved her, not that that had been many, only a couple if the truth were told, but it was still pretty cool.

She's so beautiful. She smiled, wondering again how she had gotten so lucky, she really didn't know what she would have done if she hadn't had (Y/n) yesterday, but she was very glad she had.

She sighed laying back down on to her pillow, maybe it would have been better if (Y/n) had been right and her mother was dating some random guy, it would have been easier to deal with than all of this deceit and lies.

She felt (Y/n) stir. "Oh, God I think I just had a wet dream."

Alex chuckled. "Yes I heard, I think those are supposed to be private you know, and how are you suffering this sex deprivation it's only been a few days."

(Y/n) frowned turning her head on the pillow to face the smug overly amused woman. "I'll have you know that my dreams are usually highly erotic, this has nothing to do with our bet, which by the way I will get you, you are all mine Alexandra and I'm going to make you lose."

Alex laughed. "You forget how competitive I am."

" I hope one of us loses before our wedding night, otherwise we better bring a board game or something. "

Alex sat back up leaning on her elbow she looked across the short distance into her lover's eyes with a sweet smile, right now for a few moments longer she didn't want to think about her parents and what had happened, she wanted to be happy. "Have you been thinking about a honeymoon?"

( Y/n) smiled reaching across to take Alex's available hand into her own. "It has to be somewhere romantic, but not busy I don't want to be dodging people when we finally emerge from our hotel room."

" Finally! " Alex asked.

"Of course first sex as a married woman how will I know if I like if we don't repeat the experience on a loop for a few days, it's the least we owe each other." ( Y/n) said knowingly.

Alex smirked, she quite liked the sound of that. "Well, maybe that does sound very good."

"Just maybe, why did I agree to marry you?"

" Technically you asked me before I could ask you, then you went all dramatic on me. " Alex smiled shifting closer.

"Best question I ever asked anyone in my life." (Y/n) smiled happily, "How are you feeling about everything today?" She pulled her hand to her lips and placed a soft kiss.

Alex let out a sigh. "I don't know, I just want to go home and forget them."

" You can't do that sweetie, she's your Mom, and she's beside herself with worry because of what happened. " 

"She should have thought of that before she decided to lie to me," Alex said pulling her hand away and grumpily pushing the covers away from her leaving the bed to pick up her things, finding them folded neatly away at the side she rolled her eyes at (Y/n)'s obvious sweet little gesture. "I want to go home today, I can't sit around here waiting, I'm tired of being that kid that sits at the window waiting for her daddy to come back, I'm moving on with my life, if he can't deal with that then it is tough luck, because I had to deal with him deserting us." 

"Alex." (Y/n) sat up leaning forward to stop her leaving the room. "Think about it more before you do this."

"I have, and it's too late, get dressed we are leaving."

Memories of heated intense dreams came back to the chef at the words, she smirked wickedly. "In my dream, you were rather eager for me to get undressed."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I know I heard."

"Crap, you heard that?" (Y/n) felt her face flush a little red. 

Alex smirked opening the door. "Oh, yes, every bit of it, does this mean that I won our bet Superwoman?"

"Hey no way Agent Danvers, dreams don't count as actual physical things, sadly, although the image of you with a dildo is pretty commanding." 

"I am not going to ask, just get dressed we're leaving." 

"Alex why it's not even seven, OMG it's not even seven o'clock and you are making me get up!" (Y/n) double checked the clock on the side, her eyes wide open with alarm, why was Alex doing this to her? 

"Now," Alex said leaving no room for debate. 

(Y/n) fell back against her pillow. "She is lucky she is so damn sexy when she is like this, otherwise she would be in real trouble, at least it's quiet in national City these days, thats good, some long lie ins for me."


	182. I Ain’t Afraid Of No Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange phantoms hit national City.

Alex stopped what she was doing, this morning (Y/n) had trusted her with making the toast, that was something she could do at least, her lips spread out into a smile at the sound.

Her eyes directed at the source of the sounds that were causing her pleasure, the closed bathroom door, (Y/n) had disappeared inside a little while ago and was yet to emerge.

"I found a love for me,   
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet" 

(Y/n)'s almost perfect tone carried through the door, Alex shook her head when the door finally opened the aforementioned woman creeping out on her tiptoes that she was passing off in her attempt to cover the fact she had been dancing until she realized that Alex was watching her.

She smirked, however, carrying on her tune, she'd decided this song was perfect for them, she just needed to get Alex to agree to it as their first dance as a married couple.

"I never knew you were the someone waiting for me." She pointed at Alex before running towards her and throwing herself into her arms, Alex wrapping her arms around her and holding her close, as (Y/n) crushed her lips to Alex's moaning through the kiss she had been dreaming about all through her shower.

Woof, woof. 

Stopping suddenly mid-kiss they both looked down to see at their feet little Bear sitting there looking up at them expectantly, his tail wagging and his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

Alex laughed as (Y/n) groaned frustrated slipping to her feet. "You know that guy does it on purpose don't you" ( Y/n) told Alex.

"He just wants his breakfast." Alex shrugged going to the cupboard to get the cute dog his morning food.

" Sure it has nothing to do with the fact that somehow miraculously he thinks you are the Alpha around here and he wants to impress you and get all of your time. " (Y/n) complained, taking a seat on the stool behind the counter, pulling the morning newspaper in front of her and opening it.

"You sound as though you think you should be the Alpha," Alex smirked leaning across the counter.

(Y/n) raised her eyes. "You are the one who buys him endless toys he has a whole freaking basket full, of course, you shouldn't be the Alpha."

" Oh, because you are the badass right? "

"Damn right." The super nodded.

Alex tried to hold in the bubble of laughter that was threatening to break loose. "Oh, okay so it's a real badass who gives him the extra treat because he looks at you with his big bug eyes?"

(Y/n) pursed her lips, shifting in her seat she tried to think of a comeback, she was sure she had done her best to hide that from Alex, sneaky Alex she saw everything. "No, I was simply giving him an extra treat because he had been good."

" He ate Cat's favorite shoes. " Alex puzzled.

"Exactly he'd been a good boy." ( Y/n) shrugged.

"She's going to kill you one day." Alex chuckled.

" If she didn't want a troublesome stepchild then she should never have married a man who had a daughter with a girlfriend who has a heart the size of the cosmos and goes weak for little puppies, and the aforementioned puppy is actually a little devil. " (Y/n) shrugged.

"Fiance." Alex corrected.

The chef smiled. "Stop correcting me I know, I have my ring to remind me, but when you brought Bear home you were my girlfriend, let's stick to facts here Agent Danvers."

"You are such a tease."

" Oh yes. " (Y/n) said letting her fingers trail the length of Alex's hand that she had flat on the table. "If that is the case you should help make my dream come true." With the grace of a snake, she slithered from her seat and danced around the counter until she stood in front of her fiance, moving her arm out of the way so that she could fit in closer to her. " Imagine it, you with your bikers jacket, your badass jeans that fit your bottom like a work of art, packing some heat. " She moved her head to whisper the rest into her ear making sure that her lip made contact with the outer shell. "Me wearing nothing, as you take me against the wall, moaning in your ear because it's all just too much and yet I want more from you, so you give it, our hips working together to achieve one goal."

" Hey, Alex! "

"And Kara is here." (Y/n) sighed laying her head on Alex's shoulder as Alex blushed, coughing to clear the lump in her throat (Y/n) had painted quite an image, one she was finding difficult to remove.

It had been two days since they'd left Midvale, Alex had left quickly without biding a farewell to her mother but (Y/n) she had stayed to reassure the woman that everything would be okay, that Alex would come around, she couldn't bear to think of her being alone in her house worrying and sad.

Kara and Lena had stayed and only returned yesterday, this was the first time that the sisters had seen each other since.

Suddenly (Y/n)'s phone buzzed, she pulled it out and sighed how did Cat always know when the worst time to summon her was? "I gotta go, my evil Stepmother has called, luckily for me I already have my Princess charming." She smiled kissing Alex quickly before waving to Kara and swiftly leaving, Bear already making a beeline for Kara who now cradled him in her arms.

Kara stayed silent for a moment. "Have you called Eliza?"

" No, but I imagine (Y/n) has. " Alex sighed.

"Because she loves you and knows how important Eliza is to you, Alex just talk to her before it's too late, she spent all her time crying after you left," Kara added sadly, she'd hated seeing her like that.

Alex rolled her eyes trying to ignore the tears that gathered in them, she wasn't ready to talk with her mother, no matter how much (Y/n) or Kara tried to coax her into it, her parents had lied to her and she couldn't forget that easily.

xxx

"Okay Cat I'm here, your just really lucky Kara arrived when she did or I would be not leaving Alex." (Y/n) shouted as she closed the door behind her, a strange chill hitting her as soon as she entered, she frowned, the chill hit her to her bones, she'd not felt cold since she had taken her necklace off and embraced her Kryptonian abilities.

"Cat?"

An eery silence met her.

"Dad, Cat, Carter !"

Still nothing.

A sudden thought hit her, Kharys, she had broken out of her secure DEO cell and found her way here, she was going to wreak more havoc in their lives. "Kharys you better fucking run because this time I'm not going to play nice and Kara isn't here to talk me round!"

There was no one around, it would make no difference if there were Cat had known about her being Superwoman before her imprisonment on the Phantom Zone, she stripped down to her suit it had seemed like forever since she had worn the symbol of the house of El, forever since she'd been Superwoman.

The chill still bit through her and she felt her hands turn to ice as ghostly smoke danced from her mouth as she breathed, the further she walked into the apartment the colder it became.

"Cat I know you are here, you messaged me, why is it so cold in here, I know I call you the ice queen but jeez, come on this isn't the Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe you know, we don't need an eternal winter." And why the hell can I feel it? 

"(Y/n) in here." An odd small voice called out, quickly she made her way towards the voice, it was Cat she knew it, she recognized it but it had none of her usual haughty tones.

" Cat what th.... " (Y/n) stopped in her tracks at what she saw as she rounded the doorway to Cat's bedroom, "Well this is a new development."

There in the corner crouched low her arms over her legs as best she could considering how big she was now, her eyes wide as in a circle a chair, a dressing table, one slipper, and a hair curler danced around each other as though they were being juggled.

"Don't just stand there do something!" Cat shouted.

(Y/n) shrugged. "What do you want me to do?"

"This is what happens when I get a superhero as a stepdaughter she becomes useless!"

" Hey, I'm sorry I didn't graduate in floating objects. "

Suddenly through the cold, through the oppressive atmosphere a deep guttural growl sounded and a feral shout of anger broke out as each set of floating object was thrown towards (Y/n) luckily she caught the dresser and chair, the hair curler crashing into the chair, the slipper hitting her on the head lastly.

From thin air where the objects had a figure appeared his evil gaze landed on (Y/n).

"The house of El!" He growled.

"That's right and who might you be?" ( Y/n) shrugged as though this were the most normal thing in the world.

"Stop being civil with that thing. " Cat commanded.

"I will end you and every El!" He shouted angrily his voice curling into a cruel evil shriek that echoed around the room.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure, but first let me tell you what happens to anyone who frightens a member of my family, they don't get a happy ending, she's pregnant you fuckwit! "

"How are you going to deal with this?" Cat asked.

" Will you stop taking away my coolness Cat and turn off your electrical devices. "

"What?"

" I saw on those ghost shows on tv, spirits feed of electoral waves. " (Y/n) shrugged, ever since her encounter at the restaurant she'd done a lot of research on the subject just in case it ever happened again.

"Just call Supergirl," Cat called, she would know what to do.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, it was so typical of the woman to not be happy with anything even when she was the one here dealing with a ghost issue, but at least it wasn't Kharys. "Hey, Casper let's see how fast you are. " She smiled taking flight through the open window as she expected the spirit following in her wake leaving Cat alone.

xxx

Supergirl surveyed the damage in the street it was trashed utterly, fruit lay abandoned on the street threw witnesses had said by invisible hands, cars crashed into store windows and glass was scattered all around the ground.

"Hey, so I think everyone is on drugs." Alex sighed as she approached her sister. " They say things just started moving and attacking their own."

"I know I've heard," Supergirl said thoughtfully, her gaze set ahead of her as she watched the crowd still gossiping, exchanging stories about what had happened, each eager to pass along their version of events.

DEO agents were busy taking statements, storekeepers stressed about their ruined livelihoods and drivers beeped their horns, they needed to get to work.

"It's too early for this." Alex sighed.

" Where is Superwoman? " Kara asked.

Just as Alex was about to answer the crowd gasped and pointing up at the sky watched in awe and wonder as Superwoman chose that moment to fly past them, sky-bound acrobatics had meant she had lost her troublesome spook, but she was still going just in case.

"There she is," Alex said still it was magnificent to watch her up in the sky, her hair flying around her as she glided and swam, a swell of pride grew inside her, the world wanted Superwoman they paired her with everyone but Alex had her, and Alex had her love. It still annoyed her to hear those rumors but then (Y/n) would smile at her and everything would dissolve away. 

They all watched as Superwoman came to land before them, the usual smile she would have used at seeing Alex and Kara was not there this time, instead a troubled look replaced it. "What the hell happened here?"

The crowd behind them clapped and cheered for her, since she had returned from the Phantom Zone J'onn had insisted that she not go straight back into her work, instead she had been seen very rarely and only when it was truly needed or the task was small enough, now she had no choice but to act as she had done. 

Turning towards them she gave a slight bow and a regal wave. 

"The invisible man apparently." Alex shrugged rolling her eyes at her dramatics. 

"We love you Superwoman!"

(Y/n) raised an eyebrow at her. "I've just acted as bait to some El hating spook at Cat's."

"What?" Kara and Alex asked together. 

"Yeah, the guy had some kind of circus act in her bedroom." 

"is she okay?" Kara asked concerned. 

"Oh, don't worry Cat is still very much Cat."

Suddenly Winn's voice came through Alex's ear. "Err, guys we have a big problem." Alex sighed, why did she think that this was not going to be good, something was brewing and she did not like the sound of it.


	183. X-Rated Shocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn introduces the group to a x-rated video featuring Superwoman and Supergirl showing Batwoman around the city with a little help from Black Canary.

Alex flanked on either side of her by Supergirl to her left and Superwoman to her right waltzed through the doors of the DEO Winn had insisted that his issue was deathly important and all three women had walked into the building expecting the worst.

When they arrived they found nothing.

Alex frowned suspiciously, "What is going on?"

(Y/n) shrugged. "Maybe Winn is throwing us a surprise party."

" Woo, I hope there is cake! " Kara clapped her hands happily.

"Actually me too." ( Y/n) nodded in agreement. "Doing a loop da loop over the city for hours has really made me hungry."

Alex rolled her eyes, the downside to dating a Kryptonian as well as having one for a sister was having to listen to the endless conversation about food. "Can you two give it a break for two seconds, look for Winn instead."

Then she saw him, his head bent over his computer a troubled look on his face as next to him Sara stood, her hands braced on her hips a fierce look in her eyes.

"What's going on there?" Kara whispered.

"I don't know but Sara looks pretty pissed off," Alex observed.

Winn looked up at the vague sound of Alex's voice that was when the full force of fear assaulted him if Sara scared him Alex put the fear of God into him, and she was not going to like this, not one little bit.

"Alex." He squeaked.

" Okay, what have you done and do I need to kick your ass for it? " Alex asked sternly, (Y/n) smirking hiding her mouth behind her hand.

"Tell them what you did moron," Sara demanded harshly, her arms crossed over her chest pushing her cleavage higher in her Black Canary costume it was noticeably visible and very distracting, Kara lifted her eyebrows and pushed her glasses further up her nose.

Alex found her own eyes drifting down, (Y/n) noticed shaking her head she let out a very unsubtle cough which seemed to do the trick.

Caught Alex turned to face (Y/n) a slight blush creeping across her cheeks as (Y/n) mimicking Lena raised an eyebrow, her eyes shouting. "Are you kidding me right now?"

Winn stuttered he wasn't looking forward to this. "So last night I was alone in my apartment and well, err I wanted to watch something entertaining."

" Oh, God you didn't get sucked into this Earp thing too did you? " (Y/n) complained. "This is a freaking pandemic!"

Alex rolled her eyes, she was beginning to think (Y/n) just really liked talking about it.

"What, no this was something a little more....err adult," Winn said nervously avoiding their eyes.

" Winn no offense but your night of watching porn is none of my business, there is a city full of something out there and you call us to tell us this, are you serious? " (Y/n) reprimanded.

Sara laughed sarcastically. "Oh, it is your business."

" Winn? " Alex said dominantly, in that voice that always sent a shiver down to (Y/n)'s core and vibrated.

"Yes, well this particular film was called Batwoman Calling." Winn shrugged shyly.

" Why don't I like the sound of this? " Alex asked his bowed head.

"Err the theme is that Batwoman visits National City and err.. .well let's just say that Superwoman and Black Canary show her around."

" I'm in a porno! " (Y/n) shrieked out loud making everyone in earshot turn to face them. "You have to show us now."

Alex's eyes widened in horror, a loud buzzing in her ears getting louder. " Are you crazy? "

"Come on as if no one isn't curious." (Y/n) shrugged turning to Sara who was looking far too interested.

"I'm in." She agreed.

(Y/n) smiled not waiting for Alex or Kara she grabbed Winn by the arm and pulled him to a small barely used room, his computer tucked under his arm.

She stood and watched as he loaded up the movie making sure he was standing a safe distance away from Alex he didn't want to be standing anywhere where she could punch him or kick him.

The film began an abandoned warehouse and someone with a very unconvincing Batwoman costume came into view, her head turning around as though she were lost, every so often she would let out a frustrated overdramatic sigh and lift her arms in a shrug.

"The winner for best actress goes to..." Sara smirked.

Footsteps suddenly began to echo and just behind Batwoman two unmistakable figures appeared, their arms braced over their chest, legs spread wide apart.

"Oh, Rao." Kara gasped trying to hide behind Alex.

"The one playing me is too short." ( Y/n) complained.

Alex turned to look at her. "That is what you are going to say?"

" Well yes look at her shes tiny. "

"Amazing." Alex shook. her head turning back to the screen.

"You look lost." 

" I am but it looks like I've found someone to help me. " 

"Oh, we'll help you, we like to help don't we Superwoman?" 

" Who wrote this dialogue? " Sara asked, she was definitely unconvinced.

"I have no idea but....holy crap that was quick!" (Y/n) said. "But I'm down there, going down on her already!"

Alex glared at the screen, she hated the whole Superwoman and Batwoman shipping craze that had begun and saw no end of, she'd seen the real Batwoman and there was no denying the woman was as hot as a heat wave. She didn't want (Y/n) to start getting any ideas.

Sara shook her head after a while. "This is ridiculous (Y/n) has way better technique than that chick."

Alex turned to glare at her shooting red hot daggers at her as (Y/n) tried to pretend she hadn't heard her and ironically that was what Kara was doing.

Loud grunts and groans sounded out as all three figures began moaning, Kara felt her stomach turn over in a dangerous somersault as (Y/n) cringed and Winn just hide his face behind his hands. 

The room aside from the film stayed silent no one could turn their eyes away it was like watching a disaster play out before their eyes, and yet no one could move away.

"Oh eww gross come on!" (Y/n) grimaced. But I would totally do that to Alex. 

"Can we turn this off now?" Winn asked from behind his hands. 

Alex jumped on the chance to let the nightmare end. "Yes."

"OMG!" Kara shot out in shock at the sight of an obvious Supergirl walking into the shot. 

"Well, they have your character down Kara." (Y/n) observed. "Even in a porn, you are cockblocking."

"Kill me now," Alex whispered her eyes listing up to the ceiling. 

"Oh, no I think she's joining in." Sara pointed. 

"Okaaaayy!" Kara rushed to the computer closing the lid and standing in front of it her face blood red, why did it seem as though it was her go-to color ever since (Yn) had entered their lives?

"So that was interesting," Sara spoke in a quietened hush. 

"Yeah, but you have to wonder about the lack of imagination of the creators, for me, I would have done something a little more exciting, dramatic, oh gosh maybe a Westside story parody that would have been so cool." (Y/n) said disappointed and then suddenly her tone picked up to a squeal of excitement. 

Alex turned to look at her, "Really?"

"Well, it was hilarious Alex, who could find that sexually stimulating?" (Y/n) shrugged. "Also I'll say it again the girl playing me was too small and way too thin, did you see her weedy thin arms?"

"We saw everything (Y/n) she was naked!" Kara suddenly exploded out, she wasn't used to these things, she wasn't comfortable at all. 

(Y/n) watched her cousin, she'd have to try and help her out make her feel more comfortable around such things, because no matter how funny or amusing, it was just a normal thing, there was no need to be so embarrassed. 

"That's not all." Winn finally spoke. 

Alex turned her steel hard gaze at him. 

"After I found this by accident, by accident okay Alex you can stop looking at me as though you are going to skin me alive, I did some researching and found so much more, someone even made a web series called 'Keeping Up With The Supers' And Superwoman is dating well, more kind of friends with benefits with Batwoman, and Supergirl she's well...."

"Spit it out," Kara said this was getting way too much. 

"Well, you are dating Lena Luthor." 

(Y/n) laughed. "See I told you it was obvious, whoever makes these things has sen you at a press conference with her and noticed your lovesick eyes." 

"I do not have lovesick eyes." Kara pouted. 

"Oh no, no you have more eyes that just stray down to her butt, her boobs." (Y/n) shrugged. "Hey you know what I'm going to do tonight, I'm going to watch Keeping Up With The Supers." 

xxx

"Alex come on!" (Y/n) shouted as she chased after a very pissed off and annoyed Alex as she chased her down the maze of hallways that lead into the cell area, thankfully at this point there was no audience. 

She'd become angry after (Y/n) had just seemed to so easily accept everything she'd seen, it was as though she were happy about it, why was she happy? They were getting married why would she find this kind of thing amusing?

"Alex come on you are overreacting." 

Alex stopped in her tracks suddenly turning around to glare at the Super. "I am not overreacting why is it everytime something like this happens you laugh, you are amused by it, what's wrong do you like to imagine it can happen?"

(Y/n) sighed. "Alex, it's funny because it was so bad, I'm amused by it because they have it so insanely wrong, the real Superwoman goes home every night with her very own hero, and it ain't Batwoman, or Wonder Woman, or Black Canary, or a strange threesome with Superman and Supergirl, don't ask about that one, Kara nearly shot a hole through the screen." Moving closer (Y/n) lifted her hand to Alex's cheek cupping it in her hand. "People will imagine these things it's what happens, it's harmless really, but it's funny for me because no one knows, no one knows that when Superwoman is out there doing her thing it's the freaking sizzling hot DEO agent in the tight suit that is the star of all her fantasies, its just the way it is, if I could shout it from the rooftops and tell the world Superwoman was taken I would, but you will have to make do with just normal me I'm afraid." 

Alex took a deep breath, feeling a little foolish for overreacting. "I'm sorry I jus.."

"Don't be sorry, just always know, for me, it's always you and when I win our little challenge I will gladly show you how much you inspire such lust in me." (Y/n) said seductively forgetting where they were until another agent walked past them, sending out a whistle as they were out of eyeshot.

Alex glared in the direction they left. "I'm going to kill him."

"Try not to make a mess okay sweetie." (Y/n) smiled unable to resist the urge she leaned in closer to claim a kiss. 

"I can't make any promises," Alex said teasingly, moving out of (Y/n)'s arms and quickly following in the agent's path. 

Superwoman carried on her way she still hating walking through the narrow hall filled with cells, all mostly inhabited by aliens guilty of some crime or another, it was like going to Seaworld down where the water is surrounding everyone, only this was far more intimidating. 

Especially one cell in particular. "Why hello dear, and how are you today?" 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes at the faux sugary sweet voice. "Kharys how awful to see you."

Kharys pouted. "It's such an awful thing to hear a daughter say of her mother, can't you be a little bit happier to see me, darling, you have imprisoned me in this hell hole."

(Yn) felt her blood boil. "You tried to kill my fiance, you tried to kill me, you imprisoned me in the Phantom Zone and used me as fucking barter for your sick grotesque games and then you tried to ruin my life and take the woman I love away from me, you tried to kill Kara how fucking dare you claim the moral high ground, your moral high ground is a pile of steaming dog shit!" 

"Why must you harbor a grudge?"

"That is just a list of your recent crimes Kharys." (Y/n) raged. 

Kharys smiled her eyes dancing with a smug mischief. "Oh dear me, little one, despite the cape and the muscles you are still just an abandoned child lost in rage, so immature however did I manage to give life to such a weak creature?"

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes in rage. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Elequently put darling but you've just made my point, I see your little ring is back on your finger, how long will it be hmm until she finds out everything you have done? How long will it be before she too leaves you? Alex was it?"

"Take her name out of your mouth!" (Y/n) hissed with anger. "Don't ever say it ever again, you know nothing about her and me, nothing so shut up or I swear I will make sure that this cell is like paradise compared to what hell I will give you." 

"Touchy subject I see," Kharys said smugly seeing the fear in her eyes. 

"You forget one thing, she didn't do what you said she would do, she didn't cheat or move on, she came to get me and bring me home, I don't need to explain anything to you especially anything about us because we trust each other, we love each other and that is something you have never let anyone do to you, so Kharys you can take your fake concern and stuff it right up your skinny backside because I couldn't give a shit about your opinions!" 

"Does that mean I won't be getting an invitation to your wedding?" 

(Y/n) didn't reply, she didn't have the energy to go anymore with her, instead, she stormed away, her cape trailing behind her dramatically, her hands shaking and a now familiar bubble in her chest building up so it felt like she could not breathe. 

Thanks very much, Kharys.


	184. Shivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being held captive in the Phantom Zone has left it’s mark emotionally on YN now it catches up with her.

Pans clicked and chimed echoing through the large kitchen, food sizzled and danced in hot oil soaked frying pans as small bits of grease scattered and flew around carelessly.

The carefree banter exchanged from one staff to the other, small underline whispers that existed just beyond the veil of he normal Earthling, yet to a Kryptonian (Y/n) heard everything with crystal clear precision.

She'd spent all evening trying to ignore them, trying to fight the ever-growing feeling that the walls were closing in on herself and the feeling of being hyper-aware of herself, her chest ached like her heart would stop at any given moment.

(Y/n) sighed impatiently the loudness that usually came from her kitchen was too loud tonight, it was too loud all the time now, people moving around annoyed her and the pressure was becoming far too intense, she'd once thrived on this environment but since she'd returned from the Phantom Zone she'd been finding it very hard.

"What do you mean you are leaving me? Have you been cheating? OMG, you have you've been cheating on me it's that bitch Nina isn't it?" 

Whack! 

The sound of glass falling and a body falling to the ground, chairs being scraped against the ground pierced through the air, it felt like someone was scraping a knife along her skull.

"My dear you look as beautiful now as when I first met you twenty-five years ago, just perfect." 

" Oh, Henry. " 

(Y/n) clenched the sharp knife in her hands harder,

"It's fine Cathy she doesn't suspect a thing, she never does she is just so self-absorbed all she thinks about is herself." 

" But this feels wrong Matt. " 

"How can it be wrong baby? We're in love it's Gabby who is in our way." 

The chef bit her lip hard trying to distract herself, as everything was growing on top of her.

"Tonight we are here to celebrate my son Harvey, Harvey what none of us expected was for you to be accepted into the best university in the country, I'm a very proud father." 

" Ah, come on Dad. " 

"Your mother if she were here today, she would be as proud as I am, and I know wherever she is she's watching us now with a bright smile on her face." 

(Y/n) chopped harder, closing her eyes against the rising storm of anxious energy that was building up within her.

"Holy shit that woman just knocked that dude on his ass! Iris where's your phone I'm filming this" 

"So Carlos is your Niece seeing anyone?" 

" No. " 

"You should totally give her my number man." 

" And why would I do that? " 

"Chef I need more Lobster."

(Y/n) tried to breath.

"Chef." A hand suddenly landed on her shoulder, as though on will the kitchen changed the aroma of food disappeared and all she could smell was the disgusting scent of blood, blood, and dirt that clogged up her throat and stopped her breathing without coughing.

She wasn't in her kitchen anymore the placid voices turned into shrill hateful shouts from an angry crowd eager for blood and death, and she needed to live.

Die, Die!!! 

The chants grew louder as (Y/n) spun around and in a flash had the owner of the hand laying back over the counter, fear in her wide blue eyes as the large knife pointed at her throat, pressing against the skin.

"Please." She gasped a plea in her eyes as she looked up into ( Y/n)'s angry yet empty (e/c) eyes.

Loud gasps and shrieks filled the kitchen as work was abruptly abandoned and they came to the frightened woman's aide, only pulling (Y/n) off her was impossible, she was far too strong.

The battle raged on, the normally docile chef's eyes as hard as steel, coldness flowing from them she had no sympathy.

A tear trickled down the girls cheek, (Y/n) watched it form in her eye, watched as it overflowed and was pushed over the edge out into the cold fresh air, followed as it moved down leaving behind a reminder of its existence even as it faded into the skin and disappeared, the wet trail remained.

The knife loosened in her hands and with disgust as the cloud moved from her eyes she threw it to the ground, moving away from the woman as though she'd been burned.

"Finish service." She called out, her voice cracking with emotion as she turned away from their curious outraged eyes and left, slamming the door behind her.

She'd struggled since she'd returned the nightmares were still consistent, fear followed her everywhere she went, she thought she had been fighting it and hiding it well.

Now she had one more regret to pile on top of everything she already had, and she wasn't sure how she would deal with it.

                                                                                           xxx

In her haze she'd found herself standing outside the bar, the one reserved for exclusively aliens, the one where she could drink and forget everything that was what she wanted now, she didn't want to go home, seeing Alex after what she had done would have made her sick.

Her mother was right when Alex found out she was going to leave her, Alex was good and kind she wouldn't accept everything evil that she had done and still it continued as though it was stuck in her, her blood poisoned with the stain of grave intentions.

Not even Lena could help her now, how much would she hate her? The feeling that Kharys was right and she was just as evil clung to her, like an ominous echo in her head, it rang and bellowed until it was all she could think and feel.

Slipping through the door the low buzz of activity hit her, the smell of smoke engulfed her she ignored it and made her way to the bar, she'd never been here on her own before.

As she waited for the barman to come over to her she leaned against the bar looking around, it felt different, she still didn't want to be around anyone but that wasn't her biggest issue now, she wanted to forget.

Giving her drink order she made sure he knew to keep them coming, one after one she downed each glass eager to swill away the pain and the memories. Eager to recapture just a small part of herself that she had lost through no fault of her own.

"Why who would have thought I'd find you here."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes at the smug familiar voice she hated so much, "How unfortunate you are here." She replied coldly throwing back another glass.

Maggie watched in silence the rigid tension in her rivals jawline, the harsh swallow of the liquid that must have stung to swallow. "Trouble in paradise is there?" She asked far too hopefully.

" Piss off! "

"It must be you eloquent language that draws Alex to you, your such a classy lady." Maggie mocked signaling for her own drink. "Us mere mortals can but bask in your star."

" Again piss off! " (Y/n) bit out angrily.

Maggie ignored her, she was enjoying watching (Y/n) so flustered and angry it made her feel better to know that (Y/n) hadn't ridden off into the sunset with Alex, that was supposed to be her part to play not (Y/n) and not anyone else. "Don't tell me Alex has driven you to drink already, I thought that came after a couple of decades together."

" What is it with you huh, you always have to pop up and spout your big mouth off. " (Y/n) drawled out, the amount of booze she had drunk was beginning to affect her.

Maggie shrugged. "I just don't like it when people take my things."

(Y/n) slammed her glass down violently onto the bar, making it smash and crumble in her hand. "Alex is no one's thing! I'm so tired of people saying this type of shit about us, what the hell do you know about anything anyway, you were the one who was responsible for you breaking up in the first place, you massive idiot I would give anything to keep her and make her happy you couldn't even consider one child!"

" That's none of your business. " Maggie warned.

"Funny, you always have your nose in mine, and no matter how many times I tell you to piss off you are still here."

" I never give up. " Maggie smiled smugly. "I am Alex's first love, soon you will realize I am her only love."

(Y/n) clenched her fists, "You keep saying that yet I see no evidence you wanted her to toe your line, want what you wanted and you gave nothing for her, you couldn't even let her have her relationship with her sister without being a nasty jealous bitch!"

" She couldn't come to terms with the fact Alex was dating a woman or anyone that took her away from her. " Maggie replied sternly leaning forward slightly to make her point.

"Oh please cut the crap it's Kara she'd have been happy if Alex brought home a Walrus from the zoo to date, she loves her so much, you tried to push her out because you couldn't share, couldn't even contemplate that Alex loved Kara more than you, more than anyone."

Maggie smirked. "And you can?"

(Y/n) laughed loudly. "The way Alex is with Kara is one of the reasons I love her, I'm not threatened or envious, I never was, that was your problem, not mine." 

Maggie frowned at her, "What's wrong still on Phantom Zone time are you? I heard you were quite the little warrior, maybe I shouldn't upset you, you may turn all Gladiator on my ass." 

(Y/N) felt the room around her quieten as everyone turned to look at her, the smugness in the woman's eyes made her limbs itch, she wanted to reach forward and throw her away, the events of the night stopped her but now one question was going around in her head. Who had told her about what had happened?

Maggie laughed. "What's wrong? you didn't think Alex wouldn't come to me, did you? well, she did, makes you wonder doesn't it?"

"Fuck off!" 

"I wouldn't be planning a wedding, it will just be a waste of time." She called after her, laughing when (Y/n) slammed the door and disappeared into the night, little white lies were accepted in war, and this was definitely a war.


	185. Landing Softly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n finds an unlikely ally when she needs one the most.

Silence filled the kitchen as the room stood in an abandoned darkness, everyone had left by the look of pans left unwashed and utensils still lying around they had left as soon as they could before she returned she thought mournfully.

(Y/n) pursed her lips together to try and quell the onslaught of tears that were building in her eyes ready to overflow, the drink helping more than a little addition to her depressive state.

She looked around the empty room she'd once so vibrant and alive in here, it had felt like hers and she'd worked hard for it but now it felt like a prison and after what she had done, what she could have done, she could have killed her, she didn't belong in here.

She didn't belong anywhere near good people.

Wiping away the tears that now spilled over her eyelids and fell down her cheeks freely, she walked towards her office, she knew what she had to do for the safety of everyone.

She needed to resign.

Give up the one job that had made her feel anything in her life because if she continued like this something bad would happen even worse than had already happened.

Her office seemed cold tonight, memories came flooding back to her of her time in this small room, their encounter with their ghost being the most memorable.

She turned around abruptly at the sound of footsteps, given the lateness and the few texts she had ignored from Alex she guessed it was her, part of her dreaded seeing her now and another part of her wished for no one but her.

"What the hell happened here tonight?" The voice asked that was not Alex asked sternly, anger piercing through her eyes, her pregnant stomach pillowing outward.

(Y/n) shrugged, the words wouldn't come if she spoke she would cry, she would let everything out and she didn't want Cat to see her cry or be vulnerable, she would feel smug and superior.

Cat watched her waiting for an explanation, she'd gotten frantic calls from her kitchen staff telling her about what had happened, she hadn't believed it at first, but now seeing her Stepdaughter she knew it was true beyond a shadow of a doubt.

(Y/n)'s shoulders shook as she lowered her head fighting a losing battle the tears were flowing and her chest heaved.

"What's going on (Y/n?)" Cat asked anxiously.

"I did it, I hurt her, I could have killed her." (Y/n) sobbed out holding her hand over her mouth to hold in the sob that choked her, saying it out loud to someone made it all the more real.

"Why did it happen?" Cat whispered.

" I was back there again, everything was so intense and I could even smell it, the blood and horror, and then she touched me and...and it happened. "

Cat sighed watching her husband's daughter break down like this was not a good thing, (Y/n) was above all things strong and independent even as a teenager she had been so damn stubborn and knew where she was going in life, but here and now she was a mess.

(Y/n) slid to the ground her back leaning against her desk as she buried her head in her hands and cried.

Cat watched her, her own eyes watering she moved towards her and crouched down in front of her prying her hands away from her face to see a tear-stained sad face. "Sometimes our minds are complex things, when people go through traumatic events they don't act as they normally would."

" I hurt her. "

Cat's heart ached to watch the big tears flow from her (e/c) eyes was too much, she lifted her hand to wipe them away. "What have you been drinking honey you stink?"

"Alien brew." (Y/n) sobbed.

"Aw honey what happened to the no drinking thing," Cat asked wiping away more tears.

(Y/n) shrugged. "I let Alex down."

" Oh now come on, she wouldn't think that, have you called her? "

(Y/n)'s eyes shot up alarmed. "I can't how can I tell her what has happened, she'll hate me even more than I hate myself and I can't lose her Cat, I just can't, even though that bitch Sawyer is stirring with her lies again."

" Hey, hey calm down, no one is going to hate you especially not Alex, and those who are too busy trying to ruin other people's happiness aren't worth giving the time of day, they must be very lonely. " Cat tried to console her.

"But I.."

" I think you are giving yourself such high standards. " Cat said softly trying to gracefully sit down next to her but her size forbade it. "You are going to have to help me up from here by the way, you get stuck in superhero mode, you think you can't be flawed and damaged but (Y/n) it's inevitable for us all, even Kryptonians."

(Y/n) turned her red face to the older woman. "But I'm supposed to be good and look what happened."

" (Y/n) inside us all is the capacity to be good and to be bad, it just matters which one we feed, you are a pain in my perfect ass but there is no doubt that you are a good and kind woman, look how you take time out of your day to spend with Carter, how you've been there when I've needed you, you think only having a cape and being able to fly makes you a hero, I've got news for you, you already were that, and now you have some issues, so maybe now it's our turn to look out for you. "

"I'm not a baby!" (Y/n) bit out angrily.

"I know you aren't, but you do seem to be suffering after what happened to you." Cat grimaced at her lack of tact.

(Y/n) lifted her eyes to her stepmother. "I can't come back here can I? " She already knew the answer she was just preparing her resignation letter before she came in, but she needed to hear it from someone else.

"Maybe it's too much pressure." Cat agreed.

(Y/n) held out her phone in her shaking hand. "Will you call her for me, please? "

Cat smiled. "Of course." Taking the phone she saw the screen picture (Y/n) and Alex on a beach on what must have been their last vacation together.

"I love her desperately." (Y/n)'s voice strained with the force of emotions that threatened to overwhelm her.

"I know you do."

"I can't have her hate me."

Cat turned to face her. "She won't."

"How can you know, she'll probably hate me and throw me out and then...then she'll marry Lena or Maggie someone truly heroic and smart and not a fake like me."

Cat rolled her eyes. "You are drunk, you aren't making any sense now."

" She'll leave. "

Cat turned back towards her momentarily putting down (Y/n)'s cell phone. "Anyone who was as distraught as she was when you were kidnapped would never leave you (Y/n)."

" She was really distraught? "

Cat nodded. "Yes, and I imagined she was a lot worse than she let myself or your Dad see, now come on stop this talk, I'll call Alex for you and she will know what to do, although I know an excellent shrink."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Yeah, hey Doc so my alien mother tricked me into transporting into this floating plane which is used as a prison and now I'm having trouble coming to terms with what I did."

" Maybe it's a little difficult if you put it like that. "

Suddenly a familiar figure stood in the door her brown eyes drew down to the two women on the ground the sight of (Y/n) tore her heart from her chest.

"(Y/n) what happened? " She rushed towards her sinking down to her knees and pulling her into her arms cradling the now crying woman, her eyes traveling to Cat. "Carlos came to the apartment and told me what happened, I came straight here when you didn't answer my texts."

"I hurt her Alex, her eyes I can see the fear in them when I close my eyes." (Y/n) cried as she clung to the woman she loved tighter, seeking to find the warmth the woman always gave her.

" Shhh, it's okay sweetie. " Alex soothed running her fingers through (Y/n)'s long (h/c) hair. "I'm here now."

"I'm so sorry Alex."

" Hey, I know, I even forgive you for falling off the wagon. " Alex smiled holding her closer, she suspected that she'd had a run in with Kharys, making a note to make sure she limited (Y/n)'s interaction with the poisonous Kryptonian she kissed the top of her head as Cat braced herself against the desk to stand up.

"I'm so sorry I told you I would support you and then I drink to forget." (Y/n) cried into her shoulder. 

Alex held her tighter, her fingers digging into her skin so hard her fingers were turning white from the strain. "Shhush, don't be sorry, I'm not angry, just glad you didn't get cornered by a stalker cat this time." She looked up. "Just an Ordinary Cat." 

Finally standing on her feet Cat run her hands over her skirt. "My car is waiting outside, she'll be okay with you won't she? "

Alex frowned for a moment. "Of course she will, I'm going to take her home and I'm going to take care of her. "

Cat smiled. "Good, I'm not going to tell your father (Y/n) but I think you should tell him at some point yourself. " She couldn't keep something from him especially if it involved his daughter. 

Alex nodded. "We'll think of that after the cloud disappears. "


	186. First Days Of Nothingness

Alex lifted the last piece of toast from the toaster and placed it on the plate in front of her, she'd actually managed to get in the kitchen and she was determined to prove herself to (Y/n), she'd even started reading the many recipe books she had,

Even the endless pages that (Y/n) had saved on her laptop Alex had come to the decision she wanted to surprise her, give her something big that would really make her stunned, and now make her realize just how much she was loved.

Picking the plate filled with toast she took them over to the table and laced it down sighing at the sight of (Y/n) her head buried in her hands.

In the two days since the incident at the restaurant, she'd stayed in bed, disgusted with herself for what she had done and basically scaring the hell out of her fiance.

Not even Lena had been able to cheer her up, and she had tried everything, Kara had failed in her attempts to get her to move, she stayed curled up under the covers, little Bear cuddled as close as he could, it was comforting for Alex to have to know someone was looking after her when she wasn't home.

She would stay, she wished she could but in two days there had been two more attacks similar to the one on the stores on the high street, everyone at the DEO was on full alert.

"You really have to eat something," Alex said softly.

" I'm not hungry. "

"I know you are lying, I grew up with Kara remember, that girl was so hungry once she actually ate my Mother's favorite pot plant."

(Y/n) lifted her head up revealing just two shadowy eyes. "And you had nothing to do with that."

Alex chuckled slightly. "I may have told her the cactus was a delicious food."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "You were such an ass."

" I know. " Alex lifted a piece of toast and knife. "My Mom called me again."

" Really what did you say? " (Y/n) asked as she lifted her head up fully, her eyes burning into Alex.

"I didn't answer." Alex shrugged.

" What, Alex you have to talk to her. " (Y/n) stressed with more animation and passion that she had shown in days.

"What do I even say to her (Y/n)? Oh Hey, Mom so are you still screwing my Dad?" Alex really did not have anything she could say to her, shouldn't she have come to her if she was so sorry?

" No Duffus, you talk about it and listen to her and she will listen to you, you make a dialogue with each other and engage with each other you know just talking. " (Y/n) said pulling the bread from Alex and taking a bite herself.

"Hey!" Alex protested. "I did a whole plateful and you take mine."

(Y/n) shrugged. "Yours was closer, you burned it by the way."

"Are you kidding me, you are critiquing my toast," Alex said with most outrage, her hand over her heart.

(Y/n) smiled. "I love you."

"I love hearing you say that but why are you saying it now?" Alex asked picking up another piece of chard burned toast (Y/n) was right she had screwed it up, yet she noticed she was still eating it.

(Y/n) lowered her head focusing on the bread in her hands now half eaten. "I just wanted you to know, just wanted to say it out loud I guess, I know you have stuff going on with your parents and then I go all crazy and make your life a million times worse, like a selfish ass who can't stand not being the center of attention."

Alex stretched her hands out and took hold of (Y/n)'s wrists. "Hey you are not going crazy, you went through hell and this is your way of dealing with it, you have PTSD (Y/n)."

" Yeah, that was a fun session. " (Y/n) sighed. "Who even knew the DEO had their very own shrink." In her reluctance to leave the apartment especially to go to the DEO where she did not want to face real heroes the psychiatrist had come to her if you were a Super it seemed anything was possible.

"We have everything." Alex smiled. " It's the first step baby okay. "

"First step to unemployment, how am I a catch we're getting married in just a few months and I'm unemployed." ( Y/n) said sadly feeling the weight of worry settle on her shoulders again.

"Hey you are the only one worried about that, get better first okay, so get used to me looking after you more okay because it's happening, Bear and I are your servants and protectors," Alex said laughing pointing to the little dog who was lying curled up in his fluffy bed, at the sound of his name his head lifted head up his tail wagging despite most of it being trapped by his body. " See, we are here for you, so now with your free time start an indie rock band or something, take up knitting, write a cookbook, become a yoga instructor. "

"What did you say?"

" Yoga instructor? " Alex shrugged. "Oh God yes! I will totally sign up for your class if I can get a front row seat."

"No of course not, the cookbook idea, I'm not going to be attending the idea of being eye candy to the cities lonely sex starved women any time soon Alex." 

Alex frowned that was an interesting point, she hadn't thought about that. "Well, obviously I'm not on board now you've mentioned that, but I get my own private class right?"

(Y/n) raised her eyes to the ceiling for a split second before leveling her gaze with Alex's leaning closer over the table. "Are you forgetting our bet? There is no way you could survive that Alex, no way in hell."

"We could at least try." Alex shrugged. 

"Aren't you late for work? Bear and I have some tv to watch we have a busy day ahead of us." 

"Don't start sulking if I could stay with you I would, but I can't the city is going crazy right now and no one knows what the hell is going on," Alex said sincerely, hating to see the lost lonely sad look in the eyes of the woman she loved. 

(Y/n) sighed. "I know, I'm just, I don't know who I am anymore I did something so bad Alex and every time I close my eyes I see it, I used to be the girl who couldn't even kill a bug, now I've become a murderer and I can't settle that in my mind."

Swiftly Alex was kneeling down in front of her turning her so that she was facing her, her hands seeking to calm her by soothing over her arms and thighs. "Listen to me okay, sometimes we are in a situation and we have to do something that is totally different to how we are, you are not a murderer (Y/n) I refuse to accept that label for you, you did what you did to survive."

"I killed them, Alex." 

"Inside those arenas of doom maybe, but outside did you? when you were away from those places did you hurt anyone?" Alex asked her eyes shining with unshed tears. 

(Y/n) shook her head. "No."

"So, if you were a cold-blooded murderer then why didn't you do that? You spent time with that Lar Grand guy right?"

"Yes."

"So why isn't he dead now?" Alex shrugged. 

"Because he isn't the Mon-el dude we met here on Earth." (Y/n) smiled a little, the two were indeed worlds apart. 

"Good answer smart ass," Alex smirked but her smile soon left when she realized what she would have to tell her, she knew that (Y/n) had never been told not even by Kara, she took a deep breath to prepare herself for the words. "(Y/n) a few years ago not long after Kara first became Supergirl I did something I was so pained by, not because I had done it, I had to do it, and I would do it again if it meant saving someone I loved."

(Y/n) watched the play of emotions dance across her face confused. "Alex, what are you talking about?"

"I had to kill Kara's Aunt, if I didn't she would have killed J'onn, but it didn't mean I didn't feel guilty and I was so afraid that Kara would hate me, I was afraid of losing her." Alex's voice cracked for a time where fear had been her best friend. 

(Y/n) leaned forward slightly lifting Alex's chin up with her fingers. "You'll never lose Kara, you are the most important person in the world to her, just like she is for you."

"No, I.." Alex stuttered. 

(Y/n) shook her head interrupting her mid-speech. "Alex, come on she is your sister, not by blood maybe but that makes no difference my mother continues to prove that, she is the most important person in your life, it's one of the reasons I love you so much, plus it's really cool that our daughters will get to see how close their mother and Aunt are and I hope they will be like that too, the world is so cold and hard, they will need each other." (Y/n) smiled encouragingly. "I'm not so insecure that I need to be your everything Alex, I don't want all of your time and emotions, I want you, yes, but I want you which means I want the you who is a way too overprotective big sister and in case you haven't noticed I love Kara too, it's really hard to hate her actually, she does this puppy dog eye thing and I find myself having to make her potstickers or pizza whatever the hell she loves on that day just to make up for being mean." 

Alex laughed, "I really lucked out with you."

"Not really I have my own slightly less clueless Kara, she's called Lena Luthor." (Y/n) chuckled trailing her fingers across the sculpted plains of Alex's cheeks. "Do you know what I would like to do?"

"No," Alex whispered her voice hoarse, the motion of (Y/n)'s movements were causing pleasant tingles to travel through her body, it was nice. 

"I would like to have a little dinner party, I want to try to feel like me again."

"You are going to invite Sara aren't you?" Alex said knowingly the answer already. 

"Yes, and Sam, Lena, and Kara it will be nice."

Alex pursed her lips. "Do you think that maybe it's a little bit too soon for this, give it a few weeks."

"Alex the reason you won't start planning our wedding is because it will be too stressful for me, I'm not a paper doll I won't break, I want to be around the people I love and I want to plan for the day that I get to marry a woman I love so much I can't even explain it in words, these things make me happy." (Y/n) said a small plea in her voice as she looked down into Alex's eyes. 

Brown eyes turned away, she was afraid of giving her too much just in case she had another attack and she was back there again, she didn't want to be the reason she was hurt, but she also didn't want to stifle her, that could do the same thing. "Okay, but nothing heavy, okay, so if we have a dinner party you do not make the food or at least not stress over it all, it's take away and as for the wedding as much as I hate it I still think we should postpone it."

(Y/n) gasped. "No, Alex please I don't want that, I want to marry you I don't want to wait."

Alex couldn't deny that she felt relieved about that, but she was being selfish, yet (Y/n) sounded so pained. "Okay, but let's not go crazy okay, because all I need is you and the people we care about us."

(Y/n) smiled happily placing an excited kiss to Alex's forehead. "That means your Mom too right?"

Alex sighed. "If she ever decides to apologize."

"She is trying you won't take her calls!" The (e/c) eyed woman shrieked. 

"She should try harder." 

"The next time she calls your phone I'm going to answer it." (Y/m) said smugly, she had the worst mother in the history of mothers, Freud would have had a field day with her, there was no way she was going to let Alex and Eliza continue on this battle, it was easy to go so long without a word that it becomes normal and so much time passes that no one does anything and eventually it becomes too late, she loved Alex too much to allow that to happen and thought far too much of Eliza. 

"Don't forget that the psychiatrist is coming this afternoon," Alex said changing the subject rising to her feet. 

(Y/n) sunk back into her chair. "Oh yes how could I forget, Dr. Dick, what kind of name is that anyway how am I supposed to have a serious conversation with someone called Dr. Dick?"

Alex laughed. "Maybe stop thinking like a ten-year-old boy."

"Seriously and he has a big ass mustache just sat on top of his mouth, it's like a crazy wig for his face." (Y/n) stressed. "Why couldn't it have been a normal Dr. Smith or Dr. Johnson and they have no hilarious facial features." 

From her place, by the door, Alex waited for her sarcastic tirade to end, "Have fun baby, don't forget to message me." Blowing her a kiss she slipped out the door closing it behind her. 

(Y/n) sighed her eyes looking around the already quiet apartment, the one time in her life she was happy not to live in a big house, it was hours before Alex would be home, Kara was also busy at the DEO and Lena had meetings all day, her father was at work. "Well, Bear it's just you and me until the wonderful Dr. Dick arrives."

Bear tiled his head sideways his black stone like eyes shining with what she could have sworn was a smile, understanding overwhelming him. 

"See you know."


	187. Awkward Sessions

Was it possible to be bored to death?

That was the question that had been whirling around in (Y/n)'s mind for the last fifty minutes and fourteen seconds, for the last fifteen of those minutes there had been nothing but silence.

She felt Bear move his fluffy fur brushing against her leg, she wished she'd have gone with her initial idea of taking Bear and fleeing to the park, it would have been more fun than this, even if they were attacked by a hostile gang of squirrels looking for their nuts.

The psychiatrist sighed juggling his pen between his fingers rapidly, blowing out air from his mouth that made the hair of his mustache quiver and shift like a rigid curtain with stick thin legs.

He let out a cough to clear his throat and (Y/n) rolled her eyes, was this his job? just to sit in someone's house and drink their coffee, he was drinking all Alex's expensive coffee and doing absolutely nothing.

"So (Y/n.)" He spoke finally. "Tell me about your relationship with your partner."

" There is nothing wrong with my relationship with my partner that's not my issue, and I'm not sure why this is even a question. " (Y/n) replied annoyed, why was he asking her about this?

"Just indulge me." He shrugged.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "We're getting married."

He lifted his eyes up over his notepad his dark brown eyes amused. "And."

" And we're engaged. "

"You find it hard to talk about your relationship?" His deadpan toneless voice asked.

(Y/n) sighed annoyed he kept on insisting she talk about Alex when she had no issues with Alex, they were happy, they had issues but not with their relationship. "I have no problem talking about my fiance Doc I don't want to talk about her because she is perfect, she's not my problem."

" You are aware that the fact you say she is perfect is unhealthy? " He said his forehead turning into deep creases, so deep they could be used for growing corn.

"I'm not a child I know my fiance is not wholly perfect, I meant that we were perfect, are you even keeping up Doc? I have PTSD and it's not because of Alex."

"You think you are perfect together, hmm interesting ." He began to write on his notepad.

" What do you mean interesting? "

He continued writing.

"Hey, Doc what are you writing?" (Y/n) stretched her neck to see over but he was giving nothing away, and he was really starting to piss her off.

"What did you think when you broke up and she returned to her ex?" He asked flatly.

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes as she clenched her fists together. "How the hell do you know that?"

" I did research, so (Y/n) how did you feel? "

"I don't want to talk about that." ( Y/n) dismissed, this wasn't even relevant, was it normal for a psychologist to research their client?

"Maybe you should."

" I talked to Alex about it I'm good thanks. "

"Tell me, I think you still hold in a lot of aggression that is fuelling your emotions right now." Dr. Dick said flipping the page over to continue his notes he'd filled six full pages already despite very little being said, ( Y/n) was convinced he was writing out his Christmas list.

"It broke me apart okay." (Y/n) admitted begrudgingly. 

He nodded. "Go on."

(E/c) eyes lifted to stare at the ceiling above her he was not going to quit until she told him. "I'd never loved anyone before, never been in love before, one day we were watching the sunset on the beach and the very next day it was over, I didn't have time to understand fully what was happening, then I had to watch Alex and her ex together."

" And how did you feel about that? " He asked without even looking at her, it was so easy for him, he sat there looking like a bored king tired of his favorite jester while she was expected to sing about things that were already dealt with and she was healed from. 

"Like someone had pulled my heart out from my chest and twisted it with a vice but I could still feel every twist and pull as it was mangled beyond recognition." the old dark cloud descended over her again she knew she shouldn't have opened up this old wound she hated remembering that time, still the memory of having to watch Alex kiss Maggie burned a hole in her heart that hurt.

"If you were really over it you wouldn't sound so crestfallen." He said blandly, ( Y/n) gaped at him anger in her eyes.

"Of course it hurts to think about, I had to watch someone I loved with someone else just days after she'd made love to me and whispered love in my ear, how else did you want me to feel?" (Y/n) almost shouted out, the strain of veins in her neck bulged out uglily, feeling the stress building she took a deep breath. "But we got back together because she loves me, and I love her, we fought through so much to get here, and the only reason I'm talking to you now is that of her, she's my absolute rock."

She watched as he randomly wrote things in his notepad again, occasionally he would stop and lift the pen to his lips and let it roll between his fingertips as he thought of the right words he wanted to use, but he said nothing and have no indication of what he was thinking or writing.

When his eyes finally met hers she took in the red veins that marred the whites of his eyeball, he hadn't been sleeping very well, bags sat under his eyes like big plush pillows. "And how is your sex life?"

"You can fuck off if you think I'm telling you that!" (Y/n) shot out firmly, her arms crossing over her chest.

He began writing again. "So how long has it been since you were intimate?"

"Hey, Doc Brown it's none of your business, so move on before I throw you so hard you go back in time and you will not need a delorean to do it!"

"When you were so heartbroken did you act upon or have thoughts about harming the other woman? He asked suddenly.

(Y/n) frowned where the hell as he going? "I had thoughts about punching her, kidnapping her and leaving her in the Arctic as a cuddly toy for a hungry polar bear, but no I never actually physically hurt her, that was later when she kept on and on trying to break Alex and me up that I punched her."

"So it's true to say then violence isn't really a characteristic you possess, even when this person you felt so strongly for hurt you, you still did not retaliate." He said quietly. 

(Y/n) shrugged. "No, why would I have hurt them, if someone stops caring about you it's not really their fault they don't deserve to be hurt for any reason and I dislike Maggie Sawyer intensely but that doesn't mean I wanted to actually hurt her physically at that point, she just seemed to really love showing me that she'd won a game I didn't even know I was playing, my father brought me up better than to engage in games I would degrade myself partaking in."

"Interesting."

"I really hate it when you say that." (Y/n) sighed. 

He lifted a big dark bushy eyebrow scattered with specks of grey and white. "It's interesting Ms. (L/n) because before your experience in the Phantom Zone while your temper may have been considered a little fiery you were not prone to jumping off the handle and losing your temper to the point of hurting someone."

"Thanks for reminding me about that, is it also your job to cheer people up because you gotta get a new one doc." (Y/n) replied sarcastically. "You suck at it."

"I also notice you react to situations you find awkward with humor, you joke a lot."

"Not you too." Alex was always saying this, she'd said it the other day about the porn movie, what was wrong in finding humor where things were awkward and tense, it helped ease things, it helped ease her. 

"Well I think you use it as your defense mechanism, something happens and you can't deal with it you use humor and that is how you deal with it, without actually admitting what you really feel, tell me when you and Alex your partner argue how do you feel?"

"Angry because we are fighting." (Y/n) shrugged. 

"Yes, but how angry do you feel yourself being pushed to the night at your restaurant?"

(Y/n) shifted awkwardly, she was fighting the urge not to throw him out the window. "You mean have I ever hurt her? No way I have never ever hit her, or even wanted to hit her, I never wanted to hurt the girl that night but she touched me and I couldn't see her instinct of a darker time kicked in, and I was feeling weird." Suddenly a cold sweat engulfed her, closing her tightly in an ominous cloud. "Why do you think I will, OMG will it be Alex next, what if I really hurt her?" Her heart pounded hard in her chest at the thought. 

"Ah yes your anxiety attack, have you experienced this before?"

"No, never before, I had the nightmares though, tell me don't ignore me doc will I hurt the woman I love?" (Y/n) shouted. 

He looked up at her taking in the signs of her physical distress. "I cannot say for sure, PTSD is a complicated condition, I can't ever say no but also I can't say that you will."

"I won't ever hurt her I will fly into the fucking sun first!" (Y/n) said firmly with conviction.

He looked down at his watch, he'd asked such a destroying uncomfortable question and then just looked down at his watch as though he were bored. "Well, Ms (L/n) it looks as though our time is up, same time next week I hope you can come into the office then, your dog may be cute but my wife doesn't enjoy the chew marks he leaves on my shoes."

"Err yeah sorry about that doc, he has a shoe fetish I think, err doc I can recover right? I won't be like this forever will I?" (Y/n) asked nervously. 

"Ms. (L/n) that all depends on you, let me tell you what after two sessions I have learned about you, you are from a broken home, and while your father tried his best you from a young age learned to look after yourself, you distrusted the notion of love because your mother showed you what love was by abandoning you and then returning to cause more trouble, you now find yourself in a situation you are literally terrified you will lose, you have the prospect of an actual family, a woman who truly loves you and yet, still you see your mother in the face of them all, will they leave you, will Alex leave you? you live every day with that small little voice of caution in your mind, your time away in the Phantom Zone was just a visual display of all you feared and more demonstrations of how little your mother regards you even though she once professed her love to her only child. Now you are back but waiting for the next heartbreak, a little word of advice Ms. (L/n) live only for today, things will happen they do to everyone but you survived everything you have encountered in your life the odds are you will survive the next, plan your wedding, plan parties with the ones you love, Krypton exploded their tomorrows are all gone, but yours, they are still to come, stop letting you negative past affect your positive future, do that and it will go a long way to help you." 

"You kept that last pep talk for the very end huh doc?"

He smiled. "Not all Kryptonians wear capes Ms. {L/n)." He said walking to the door. 

"Wait, are you...does that mean you are too?"

"I can't give away my mystery now, can I? Again thanks for not letting your dog destroy my shoes the wife really does go mad." 

"Oh sure." (Y/n) dismissed watching him close the door behind him, why did she feel a lot more energized after that, she would make sure though that she never hurt Alex, she didn't know how she would do it if she ever found herself in that place again, but she would need to, if she ever hurt Alex she would well and truly know she was a lost cause, she'd meant what she had said she would fly into the sun. 

She turned around her gaze going to the little dog now sat up watching her, his small pink tongue poking out of his mouth. "Come on you, let's go to the park, let's get some fresh air, maybe we can get Alex to come and visit us for a little bit, you'd like to see Mommy wouldn't you?"

Woof, woof! He barked enthusiastically. 

"You better not tell her I just said that you know what she is like she will never let me live it down." (Y/n) smiled slipping on his leash.


	188. Dangerous Store Visits

(Y/n) had in a rather unexpected turn of events found herself walking down the frozen food aisle of the grocery store, pushing the trolley as Cat who waddled next to her resembling a duck from behind, (Y/n) knew she'd been stood behind her just to watch the amusing scene.

She'd almost bumped into the mountain display of canned tuna she had been l laughing so very much.

After Dr. Dick had left and she and Bear had returned from the park, sadly Alex had been unable to come with them even for a few moments, there had been an attack across town at the dockyard, a whole ship had been lifted into the air and launched at a flying Supergirl, who had caught it like it was a stray baseball at Fenway Park.

(Y/n) knew Alex had the best of intentions but she felt like Superwoman should be helping too, whatever was causing these attacks she should be helping.

"Stop sulking because your girlfriend is working and help me think what your father would like for dinner this evening, although my ankles are killing me and my back feels as though I've broken it in fifteen places." Cat complained nonchalantly holding her hand to the bottom of her back leaning backward in that awkward strange pose pregnant women did.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, ever since that night Cat had taken it upon herself to go out of her way to do things with her, even if it was to bring wedding magazines around so they could read them together, all the while she could see the concern in her eyes. "She's actually my fiance, she would totally throw you in the freezer for that girlfriend remark." 

Cat Grant being nice to her was something she was still getting used to, but if she had to admit it to herself, she didn't dislike it.

"You forget dear I have my own skills to get out." The older woman flashed her a devilish smile. 

"Probably you should go with the biggest bloodiest steak you can find." (Y/n) chuckled.

Cat turned around to face her, wobbling on her feet as she did, trying to steady herself she reached her hand out and (Y/n) caught it. "Are you okay?"

" Yes, I don't know what happened it felt like something tripped me up there. "

(Y/n) smiled. "Or you have clumsy feet." Pulling out her cell phone to check for the tenth time in five minutes if Alex had texted her, she frowned seeing her battery so low, ten perfect. "Strange I charged that up fully before we left."

A sudden chill cut through the air, a freezing ice cold that now seemed familiar, (Y/n) felt it slice through to her bones and embrace her in an ominous despair.

"It's probably your battery you need a new one."

"this has never happened before, and it's only a few weeks old." (Y/n) puzzled. 

An eerie cry carried through the air like a lost echo from a distance and yet it was so near, (Y/n) turned towards her stepmother, she knew this by now, it was the start of whatever the hell was going to manifest here, and it was not going to be friendly and purchase the buy one get one free box of Chicken wings.

She grabbed Cat's arm and tried to be gentle. "Come on you need to hide somewhere safe."

" What! hey, you are hurting me. " Cat complained.

A creepy laugh filled the air that made them both stop dead in their tracks, then a scream, as the lights dimmed and the cold grew more intense, trails of misty ghost flowed from their mouths as they breathed or spoke.

"Crap, I have to go, hide somewhere." ( Y/n) said urgently.

Cat held on to her. "But Alex said.."

"Alex would know I have to do something." The Super replied before swiftly escaping finding a closet nearby where she slipped inside and tore out her Superwoman suit. "Now go!" 

Entering as (Y/n) former disgraced chef she exited as Superwoman the cities foremost sex symbol apparently.

Rushing to the aisle she was met with a large figure, she recognized his clothing as what they made the warriors wear during fights in the Phantom Zone, only he was no Kryptonian, he was vast in size over seven foot tall and his arms were the size of tree trunks, his face undefined and green he was an alien the likes of which she had never seen before and now he was standing menacingly over a woman who was clutching her child who was crying in her arms.

Oh hell no, this is not on! 

"Hey Casper, that's not very friendly is it?" She mocked, her hands braced on her hips

"Superwoman!" The little boy shouted hope in his voice as he looked at her with awe.

She smiled at him before turning her menacing determined gaze to the creature.

It laughed mockingly before the whole display stand of cans of beans were lifted magically into the air by unseen hands and launched her way, sending the cans flying randomly in various directions at her, they flew off her like snowflakes unfazed she still stood her ground although her heart beat fast in her chest she heard her father's voice in her head.

"It's okay to be scared baby girl, even the bravest were scared." 

"Were you scared, Daddy?" 

" Honey, I'm scared all the time. " 

"I'm very disappointed I thought you would do better than that." She mocked spotting a shadow in the corner of her eye creeping up on her she turned around towards it and unexpectedly blew out a blast of frozen air at it sending it flying backward.

The creature still stared at her arrogantly, she decided that he would need to be taught who exactly it was who had the upper hand, it certainly wasn't him, lifting herself from the ground she hovered above the ground.

He laughed letting out an evil cackle that would have made any witch envious, this was not hocus pocus but no one had told him that. With his hands he formed a cloud of energy that he sent her way arrogantly she didn't try to dodge it, certain that it would do nothing she found herself tangled up in it unable to free herself no matter how much she fought, it felt as though her arms and legs were made of lead, her hair flying to and fro all across her face obstructing her view at times.

It was at that moment that Alex and Supergirl arrived J'onn soon standing behind them surveying the scene, the chaos was more like a store after a  black Friday sale, soft cries of the frightened shoppers carried to them.

Alex gasped at the sight of her fiance in a whirlwind being battered back and forth like she was a rag doll, what the hell was she doing there she'd gone to walk Bear at the park and now this was happening.

Alex's heart rushed to her throat as she watched (Y/n) be propelled backward towards the butcher area, crashing through the glass and landing unceremoniously on raw meat.

"No!" Alex shouted rushing towards her, in her worry over her she'd forgotten she was the woman of steel.

Supergirl moved forward to the creature who had so easily dealt with her cousin, moving behind him she hoped to take him by surprise but he turned around suddenly and lifted his hand into the air, Kara felt a tightness clasp around her neck that grew tighter and tighter until her feet left the ground and an invisible force was holding her by her throat.

She struggled to breathe, J'onn bounded forward his two Supers were down one in serious trouble and Alex was being a mother hen.

(Y/n) batted away Alex's overbearing concern shaking off the glass from her body and from in her hair. "Stop fussing Alex." 

" What the hell are you doing here? "

"Buying pork chops what the hell does it look like I'm doing?" Superwoman asked frustrated, her gaze moving to her cousin who still struggled her face turning blood red, J'onn had encountered another phantom along his way and was being harassed stopping him from helping Kara.

Flying into the air (Y/n) charged towards her collecting as much speed as she could muster with such a small build up, she barrelled into Kara with an epic football tackle and carried her with her through the air with vast force to dislodge whatever hold the creature had on her.

Immediately Kara felt her airways freed and she could breathe again, the two supers parted in mid-air flying upwards together in sync staring down at the evil entity. 

 

"What in Rao's name is that?" Kara asked catching her breath. 

"It's a Phantom from the zone when we left it must have somehow left the portal open and they slipped through." 

"So we're actually in our own real-life version of Ghostbusters?" Supergirl whispered. 

"Yep, the original though the remake sucked on so many levels." Superwoman shrugged, turning her attention back to the creature below them, he was strong and could even control them, what were they to do? "We have to evacuate the store and retreat we can't touch him and he can seriously hurt us." 

Supergirl nodded reluctantly. 

                                                                                xxx

"What the hell were you thinking?" Alex shouted she had nearly died of a heart attack when she had walked into the store and seen (Y/n) wrapped in her suit and being dangled in the air like a hand puppet. "I nearly died right there on the spot, you nearly killed me I've never been so scared in all my life."

The light bulb over their heads flickered and (Y/n) looked up anxiously, had the spooks followed them from the store?

"Hey, it wasn't my fault." (Y/n) defended herself. "I went to the store with Cat I didn't know we were going to get attacked by Casper's grouchy uncles." 

As soon as they had arrived back at the DEO Alex had grabbed (Y/n) and pulled her into the privacy of her lab, she'd paced with rage for ten minutes while (Y/n) looked on until she could finally say anything. 

"I've told you to stay away from stress, the psychiatrist told you to stay away from stress and what do you do? You decide to tackle some spooks from a far-off alien time zone and get made a meat tenderizer." 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Alex seriously I didn't decide to do anything, but there were innocent people being hurt and were in danger, what did you expect me to do, hide in the back and hope for the best?" 

Alex sighed holding her head in her hands, this was hard, and if (Y/n) was right about these things being from the Phantom zone then wouldn't this bring up more issues for her? Wouldn't this hold her back and stop her from getting on the right track? "This just scares me (Y/n), I want you to get better, not worse."

(Y/n) moved closer standing in front of the exasperatingly annoying but infinitely sweet woman she loved. "Alex, it scares me too, but I couldn't do nothing, people were in danger and I would do it again, and I know you would have done it too if you were in the same situation, don't try to deny it I know you."

"Well, maybe a little bit," Alex admitted coyly. 

"Only a little bit?" The super smirked knowingly. 

"Okay a lot but please warn me next time, don't do this to me again I may not survive another shock like this." 

(Y/n) moved into Alex's arms, placing her hands on her hips as Alex wound her arms around her smoothing her hands down her back softly. "I couldn't my battery drained on my cell phone, now we know why, just before they attacked I checked my phone I was looking for you."

"We had another attack" Alex sighed. 

"I know, we're going to have to find a way to deal with this, or we won't have a city left." (Y/n) said closing her eyes slightly against the feel of Alex's ministrations, after being roughed up badly this felt like heaven, but to be fair anything Alex did felt like heaven. 

Alex nodded. "(Y/n)."

"Hmm."

"Can we end this silly bet, it's really killing me," Alex confessed unashamedly. 

(Y/n) released a huge sigh of relief. "Thank goodness for that, I thought I was going to burst." She let her hands run down Alex's seductive leather-clad thighs Winn had definitely made this suit to kill her, there was no doubt about it, the sight of Alex in her uniform was just too much to take. Alex kissed her lips and moaned as (Y/n)'s hands folded over her curves tighter pulling them closer together. 

"Come on we have to get home now!" (Y/n) breathed harshly. 

"God yes."


	189. SuperAgent

(Y/n) let out an overexcited chuckle, turning, and pacing her steps with care, she approached the bed. Alex watched her, taking in the cute perfection of her bottom, the supple muscular flesh rising and falling with each step the super took.

"You are supposed to do making dinner for us not feasting on me with your eyes." ( Y/n) reprimanded her playfully.

Alex smiled, it had been a huge shock when (Y/n) had put her in charge of their dinner, but how bad could she mess up a salad? "It's your fault for having such a delicious butt." Alex teased.

(Y/n) arched an eyebrow, extending her arm outward to her, immediately Alex took it happily leaving the preparations behind without a second thought, she'd imagined Kara would have dropped by to ruin their plans and prolong their abstinence, but she hadn't, I have to buy Kara some pizzas as a thank you.

"I'm planning on distracting you, Agent Danvers." The super said as she sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling Alex closer to her.

The sight of the smile that lit up her face was too much for Alex, she knew she wasn't miraculously cured or even anywhere near being healed but to see her smile, and have her radiant beautiful (e/c) eyes aimed at her it was overwhelming. Leaning down she took her head in her hands and placed a spontaneous yet sweet kiss to her lips lingering ever so slightly to take in the sweet intoxicating scent of (Y//n)'s skin.

(Y/n) smiled as Alex moved away.

The faint glow of the early evening moonlight fell through the windows and hit the smiling sweet woman, bathed in a soft yellow light her lips shone softer, and they drew Alex like a beacon. As they kissed, (Y/n) pulled her with her and the pair fell I to the sheets, Alex right on top of her.

A rush overcame Alex, and she couldn't wait to feel (Y's/n)'s bare skin against her own, to gaze upon her naked form, to inhale her scent again for the third time that night, she figured they were making up for the time they had missed. Alex took off her shirt, lifting it slowly, and she had to laugh at (Y/n)'s delighted expression.

"Did you forget about the other fifteen million times you've seen me naked?" Alex chuckled.

" There is never too much naked Alex, every time is like the very first time, your just going to have to cope with mega obsessed me for the next fifty or so years, you know till things start to go south for you. "

Alex frowned pinching (Y/n)'s fleshy bottom. "How dare you suggest that will ever happen to me, what about you huh? It's not going to happen to you?"

(Y/n) laughed cuddling in closer to Alex. "Alex one day everything is going to be so South when I fly my beauty balloons will be the last things to leave the ground not my feet."

Alex couldn't help it the image was far too funny, she threw her head back and laughed hard.

"Thanks for the sympathy." (Y/n) grumbled.

"It's your fault, you can't bring up sagging boobs and expect me not to laugh."

"You are a saggy boob!" (Y/n) bit out but couldn't manage to be serious, the sound even to her own ears was too much, quickly she joined Alex in an uncontrollable laughing fit.

Long moments passed of laughter, (Y/n) and Alex rolling over the bed in a weak moment of amusement.

Stopping from her laughter (Y/n) bit her lower lip watching as Alex still continued, her lips stretched wide in a happy smile her long slender neck on display for (Y/n)'s interested eager eyes,  giving Alex a devilish look before ripping her shirt off and exposing herself. Alex stopped her trail of laughter at the sight of (Y/n)'s bare exposed flesh.

Alex could feel moisture gather between her legs as she beheld the divine bust. (Y/n)'s breasts were soft and squishy and perfectly round, and the nipples, rosy and rigid, made the agent quiver all over.

"So beautiful," Alex said her eyes feasting on the vision before her, her throat dry.

She bent down to bestow the most tender kiss upon a single breast, and (Y/n) leaned back, and moaned blissfully. With her tongue Alex circled an erect nipple, she tasted salt, and her hand wandered down her body, her fingers digging firmly into (Y/n)'s thigh. Their eyes met, and Alex could see the blaze of desire that had been ignited within her lover.

Alex's fingers brushed up against (Y/n)'s eager sex, and she stroked the skin. She then placed her index finger lightly in between the labia, and it slid in right away, smoothly, easily, helped along by (Y/n)'s natural lubricant. The super arched her back in response and Alex grinned when she saw her eyes rolling back. At an agonizingly slow pace Alex's finger traveled up and down (Y/n)'s wet, excited privates, before she pulled it back with an impish grin.

Her reward was a frustrated moan. Alex sat back up and began to undo her jeans' zipper. She beckoned (Y/n) closer, and together they removed the rest of their clothing until the two the of them were entirely naked. They knelt, facing each other, and their bodies were pressed together.

Alex could feel (Y/n)'s soft belly and bouncy breasts being squished up against her own, firmer features. Slippery with sweat, the women were intertwined as they kissed and caressed each other, as they explored each other's bodies with tenderness and full of desire.

Alex stroked (Y/n)'s locks lovingly, before gently pushing her back.

'Let's have some fun,' Alex smirked seductively.

"Oh God, you have that look in your eyes." (Y/n) groaned, the heat traveling to the already stimulated part of her body. "I love that look." 

Led by Alex, (Y/n) lay down on her back again. The (e/c) woman was about to go for another kiss, but Alex shook her head and laughed wickedly.

Still, on her knees, the agent shuffled around her bedmate, until Alex's legs were positioned to either side of (Y/n)'s face, which beamed with excitement.

"What are you up to?" (Y/n) chuckled.

"Can't you tell?" Alex asked smiling.

She let herself fall forwards onto her arms and grabbed (Y/n)'s legs. Alex's face was now inches from her fiance's beautiful, moist lady parts. Alex bent down and kissed the wet opening.

There was a sharp intake of breath, as pleasure mixed with dawning realization, and the super craned her neck to try and reach Alex's own sex, suspended just out of reach.

(Y/n) whimpered as Alex's tongue began to explore the area, and she moaned without restraining once Alex had reached the clit.

Alex lowered her own sex and the moans were immediately muffled. She could feel a pleasing tickling sensation, a kiss, then the satisfying warmth of a surprisingly long tongue.

(Y/n)'s tongue swerved around Alex's labia, lapping up her juices without going too fast or too deep, she paced herself, though Alex could feel (Y/n)'s excitement.

It was a race towards the top, their pleasure building more and more as they licked and sucked and fingered each other. Without being able to see (Y/n)'s movements Alex could never predict the next sensation, and each new surprise made shivers run down her spine. Ever more powerful waves of pleasure shook Alex's body, her hands trembled, and she was sweating profusely. (Y/n)'s juices were flowing freely now, and the super moaned and squirmed under Alex's touch.

Then Alex was lost. Her senses were overloaded by pure ecstasy, her muscles cramping and spasming uncontrollably. Their two bodies had merged into a beautiful zone of nothingness but lust, pain, and pleasure. They arrived as one, and their blissful union burned brightly for a moment of pure, unrestrained joy.

Alex slumped down, her head resting against (Y/n)'s thigh, and sticky with her juices. Panting heavily, Alex was enveloped by (Y/n)'s scent. With some effort, the agent rolled to the side and looked around. (Y/n) looked exactly like Alex felt, exhausted, spent and happy.

"That was... amazing, " (Y/n) said struggling for air.

"Yep." Alex laughed and pulled herself towards the woman she loved.

She crawled all the way up to (Y/n)'s chest area, then lovingly nestled in between her chest, pressing her ear against the soft skin. Alex couldn't believe how comforting it was to snuggle up against (Y/n)'s curves, listening as her heart beat frantically, it wasn't the first time she'd done it and definitely would not be the last but the sense of peace that hit her every time overwhelmed her.

Their bodies radiated heat, and the smell of sweat and sex hung prominently in the air, but Alex hadn't felt this safe or content in what felt like a very long time, all their worries were gone when they were together like this.

With a dreamy look, she watched (Y/n) 's dreamy expression. "Happy?" She questioned knowing the answer, although she knew the memory would return later when she

" I am now. " (Y/n) whispered kissing Alex's head and moving her hand through the short trails of reddish brown hair. 

"You know in every horror flick the ones having sex get horribly murdered." (Y/n) laughed. 

Alex lifted her head up. "Are you kidding me right now? Why do you always have to ruin our beautiful moments?"

"We are in a weird situation, I hope Winn is having some luck finding something because I don't want anything to ruin our wedding." 

Alex smiled, their wedding wasn't so far away there had been an awful time when the very idea of a future with her was not in sight, it had been stolen away, but now she was lying in their bed, thinking about their wedding that was just two months away. "If he doesn't he will be in huge trouble, he may have to emigrate."

"Is Kara going to be your best....woman?" (Y/n) asked softly, continuing as she run her hands through Alex's hair. 

"Of course, who else could it be?" Alex replied lazily. "Will Lena be your Matron of honor?"

"Yeah sure hey Lena be my really flattering Matron of honor, she'd love that." (Yn) laughed. 

Knock, Knock. 

Alex sighed loudly. "Why can't people leave us alone?" Protesting as (Y/n) pushed her from on top of her so she could gather her clothes and quickly put them back on. 

"I hate you with clothes on now (Y/n), I've decided we're moving to a desert island just us and you can never wear clothes ever again," Alex shouted after her. 

(Y/n) chuckled. "Shut up whoever it is will hear you, and if it's Kara then she's already thrown up." The super smiled as she opened up the door, midway through her speech. "Oh, gosh I'm so sorry I was...just...err...I mean..."

Alex frowned as (Y/n) suddenly stammered and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Who is it?" 

(Y/n) tried to smile, but she felt far too nervous. "It's for you, Alex."

Curious Alex had already gotten up from her place on the bed and rushed to stand behind (Y/n) her face turned thunderous when she saw who stood there. "What the hell do you want, you aren't welcome here!" 

Eliza watched her daughter through sad eyes, the man stood next to her (Y/n) hadn't been introduced to yet but she knew from pictures who he was, he was Alex's father. 

"No, what Alex means is come in please." (Y/n) jumped in, she wouldn't normally have interfered but this was important and when she and Alex were married Eliza would be her family too, she couldn't just watch as they fell apart. 

"Maybe we should leave," Jeremiah said quietly unable to meet his angry daughter's eyes. 

Alex huffed. "Yeah sure run away, isn't that what you are best at?" Things had been so wonderful with (Y/n) and now this, why was it that the real world and all of its drama wouldn't leave them alone? She didn't want to face her parents but as (Y/n) ushered them both inside she knew, (Y/n) wasn't going to let that happen, their snippet of heaven had been interrupted and destroyed.


	190. Confronting The Past

Silence cut an awkward presence through the room Alex tried her very best to look like she wanted to be anywhere but here in her apartment watching her parents sit side by side holding each other's hand as though they had every right in the world.

Alex scowled at their hands entwined.

It was worse that they had forced (Y/n) to flee leaving her alone with them, she wanted to curl back up in bed with her and stroke her sweet soft hair and talk about their wedding, instead, she had insisted that she talk with her disloyal lying parents.

"Your girlfriend seems nice," Jeremiah said awkwardly trying to fill the awful silence.

Eliza turned to him shaking her head she knew what her daughter's reaction was going to be.

"She is my fiance we are getting married on Christmas Day," Alex said firmly.

 

Eliza closed her eyes as Jeremiah felt his cheeks burn red, it was a horrible thing to admit that he did not any linger know his only biological daughter, she had a whole life he knew nothing of and she wanted him to have no part of.

"Your mother has been telling me about her, she sounds petty amazing." He said coyly, he could pinpoint the moment that she had come home from a visit to Alex and Kara and she had begun, then there had been a doubt in her heart about whether things would work out, after everything that had happened it was only logical that she air on the side of caution. Soon, however, Eliza had positively boomed with praise for the woman, especially when she had gotten Alex to visit her more often at the family home.

His heart ached at the thought, their family home, he'd taken it for granted even though he hadn't known he had done it. Being away for so long the home had become a symbol of paradise, he wanted that again, to make up for lost time, or at least try.

"She is," Alex replied abruptly she didn't want to discuss her sweet wife to be with the man who sat in front of her.

A small yawn echoed loudly through the room, everyone turned their gazes to the basket that sat by the side of the tv set, a small mussel opened wide as Bear yawned tiredly stretching out small paws that he rested his open jaw on.

Jeremiah smiled in his nervousness he hadn't noticed the sleeping dog. "You have a puppy."

" Yes. " Alex said strictly.

Eliza smiled as Jeremiah bent down holding his hand out to the small fluffy creature. "Hey, little guy."

Alex willed Bear to stay where he was, not to give in to curiosity and ignore the man talking to him, she held her breath sighing when the puppy betrayed her too and ran towards her father.

 

His red tongue hung out as he wagged his tail playfully jumping into Jeremiah' s arms willingly.

Brilliant, my own dog has betrayed me now, no more cute toys for you Bear Danvers. Alex sulked.

"He's just too cute." Jeremiah smiled down at him. " I remember when you were eight all you wanted for your birthday was a dog, you walked past the pet store every day and would show us the one you wanted, "

Eliza smiled and nodded. "You said he looked too sad to be alone and you needed to look after him to stop him being lonely."

" You never got him for me. " Alex answered flatly. She remembered the small brown and sandy dog she had thought he would cry when she walked past, she had given so many hints, clues and straight up told them what and who she wanted for her birthday when her eighth birthday did arrive she had been so disappointed to find he wasn't in her home, the science lab she had gotten instead filled her with sadness and disappointment. When she went back to the store a week later after building up the courage she found he was gone and she never saw him again, it was just one of the reasons that (Y/n) was so special she had been so sweet even if she had been against the idea of them keeping Bear, she knew how important it was to her and she'd accepted, having Bear to charm her had been a huge advantage too, he was an old pro at that now.

Eliza cleared her throat nervously. "We didn't mean for (Y/n) to leave, she is family we didn't want her to leave, it's quite late."

Alex rolled her eyes. Why did you come here then? 

"No, I do feel bad about that." Jeremiah agreed.

" It's done now, and (Y/n) for some reason wants me to listen to your pathetic excuses. " Alex said stiffly. "She's probably with Lena anyway, she is planning a big Halloween party and Kara is being like a big kid." She keeps changing her mind every few seconds about what she is going to dress up as. 

"Lena Luthor?" Jeremiah asked stunned. " Your girlfriend is friends with a Luthor? "

Alex frowned she heard (Y/n)'s response to his ignorant words. "My fiance is actually related to that particular Luther, and for your information, Kara is dating the aforementioned Luthor!"

" What! " He turned to his wife who tried to avoid his gaze. "Why didn't you tell me about this Eliza?"

Eliza shrugged. "I know how you would feel but Jeremiah she really is a lovely girl, kind and sweet, smart and heroic too if everything Kara tells me is true."

" It is. " Alex nodded, she'd seen first hand how she worked tirelessly when (Y/n)had been stuck in the Phantom Zone, all to get her back if Alex didn't owe her respect for (Y/n)'s sake then she owed it for everything she had seen with her own two eyes.

Jeremiah frowned he was uncertain he'd been through a lot and he found it hard to believe a Luthor could be as good as they claimed, but then it was his wife and daughter, why would they lie to him?

"You will see given time Jeremiah," Eliza assured him distracting herself by leaning over and running her hand over his head.

Alex grimaced as she watched her yellow bellied dog relish the attention. Is he purring? Can dogs purr, I think he's purring! Wait until I tell (Y/n) this, don't worry babe, we don't need a cat, our dog purrs like one.

 

"So things are tense over there now?" Lena asked as she sat down a glass of wine in her hands handing the freshly squeezed Orange juice to ( Y/n).

(Y/n) nodded. "Yeah, I didn't want to leave her but it wasn't my place to stay there, I want her to sort things out with them Lena. "

Lena nodded. "You think they can?"

" I hope so, but I know the reason Alex is so hurt by this is that she loves them so much, so it's a start, them coming to her too says a lot. " (Y/n) said Alex would act pissed off but she knew deep down inside of her she was happy they cared enough.

"Well, she is lucky my whole family stinks and have tried to kill me." Lena shrugged.

(Y/n) let out a dramatic gasp in protest. "Err excuse me, Ms. Luthor, I'm the only one who hasn't tried to eliminate you!"

Lena threw her head back and laughed. "Senior year of high school you made me climb up to that big crane thing to use it to move the principal's car to the roof of the gym, that wasn't a safe endeavor Ms. Perfect."

" We flipped a coin for it. " (Y/n) shrugged innocently taking a sip from her glass. "You lost."

" I know that was a double-headed coin (Y/n). " Lena leaned forward and whispered to her.

 

The super shifted in her seat under the knowing green gaze of her oldest friend. "I had to rush to the changing rooms because Drew Michaels was meeting me there, it was his last day at school before his family moved to Germany, I wanted revenge but I was also full of the irrational hormones of a rebellious teenage girl.,"

" Your just lucky I love you and I got full credit for that epic prank. " Lena said smugly. "Even if it did get me six months of detention.

"Hey, I did my time too!"

" You punched Lainey Fisher (Y/n), it hardly compares. " Lena shrugged. "I was the school hero."

(Y/n) frowned. "Tell that to all the geeks that she tortured, I was the queen of the geeks for a long time after that."

Lena laughed. "And now you are marrying one."

" Oh I know, isn't she just wonderful, I never ever thought I would find someone so amazing as her, especially back then, when I think back to the times you'd mentioned Kara's sister when I was living in Rome, its crazy to think that all along she was just waiting, waiting for me. " (Y/n) said with a dreamlike expression on her face.

Lena nodded her head. "It's strange how life works out, I never even thought to vaguely fit the two of you together, fate had that one all covered for me."

" I like fate. " The (e/c) eyed woman smiled happily, how could she complain about the force that had made her meet Alex Danvers? "She won't listen to me for her Halloween costume though, I want her to be a sexy scientist, which she already is to be fair, but imagine her with glasses and OMG I just melt away to nothing."

"Yeah, you already told me, about a million times now." Lena grimaced. "You know I wish Kara was as open as Alex was about things like that, she's so overly cautious and shy about everything we do, she still won't let me..you know...go down below on her."

" Will she do it to you? " (Y/n) asked.

"No, she tries with her hand but she kinda shakes nervously, she thinks it's embarrassing but I gotta tell you it feels amazing. " Lena whispered devilishly.

(Y/n) laughed. "You know her problem is she is too aware of herself, judging everything that she does, that's what other people are for we don't need to do that to ourselves."

Lena nodded. "You are right, sadly I know all about that." She sighed sadly.

(Y/n) turned to face the raven-haired woman. "Small minded people Lena, they have no room in their tiny little brains to contemplate how amazing you are, that's their problem, not yours."

" You always said that. " Lena said quietly remembering being young and upset and (Y/n) had been there, like always.

"Because it's true, and every day it gets truer you work harder than anyone to prove herself."

Lena smiled silently at the woman sat next to her, they'd changed a lot since the Danvers sisters had come into their life but their friendship had only gotten stronger. "I'm going to be a vampire for Halloween."

(Y/n)'s eyes lit up. "Just like.."

Lena lifted her hand up into the air cutting her off. "He was not a vampire (Y/n)." 

"Whatever." 

 

"You are not supposed to be here." (Y/n) smiled at the familiar voice sternly reprimanding her from behind, she turned around and met the unimpressed gaze of her fiance, a brow quirked upwards in interest. 

She'd left Lena's pretty late the night before she wasn't sure how long Eliza and Jeremiah would be there with Alex and she didn't want to interrupt anything when she had slipped through the front door of their apartment the whole place was in darkness and Bear's snores filled the room. 

Alex had been fast asleep a book open as she sat up in bed, obviously, she had tried to wait for (Y/n) to return but tiredness and the stress of having her parents arriving must have been too much. So (Y/n) had lost her clothing and gently climbed in next to her spooning her from behind, she knew at some point in the night their roles would be reversed and she would awake in the morning facing the other way wrapped in Alex's strong safe embrace. 

"The apartment is so depressing, this fog isn't helping me either have you seen it out there? the whole city is beginning to look like a haunted town from Ghost Adventures, although you know maybe it would be worth bringing in Zak and the guys for our Phantom problem."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Only you like that show."

"Everyone likes that show, ghosts exist Alex face it, you saw it with your own two eyes, and it's Halloween soon a perfect time to prove it." (Y/n) sang cheerfully daring to throw her arms around her finally and succumb to the urge to hug her, since they had been sternly reprimanded by J'onn about public displays of affection at the DEO they had steered away from it although there had been a few slips. 

"You've been watching too much, come on admit it what have you been doing while I am at work?" Alex smirked indulging her and enjoying teasing her. 

(Y/n) shrugged. "I may, emphasis on the may part, I may have been watching a marathon of paranormal shows on tv but there is nothing else to do."

Alex chuckled. "See that is why you are imagining ghostly fog covering the city, it's Autumn baby we get shit weather, not to mention climate change is screwing us so we can expect eerie stuff to happen, now go home and relax okay, 

Alex gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed up the stairs. "I don't want to see you here again (Y/n)." She said not looking back, she loved her being there but it was safer and more healthy for (Y/n) at this moment in time to stay away from stressful things. 

 

(Y/n) turned to watch her ascend the stairs the mild annoyance she had felt quickly melted away as she was faced by the magnificent sight of Alex's perfect rear. "How am I supposed to stay away when this is the view I get here?" (Y/n) laughed only half joking, the night before came racing into her head, naked Alex was hot but in clothes damn, the woman was sexier if that was even possible. 

"Stop ogling me and get back home," Alex called back hiding her smirk. 

"Don't think you are getting out of telling me what happened last night Alex, that's what you have to look forward to when you get home an in-depth discussion on how it went." (Y/n) called after her ignoring the middle finger that her fiance silently sent her way. "I love you too Alexandra." She chuckled devilishly. 

"(Y/n)!" Kara leaped on her excitedly. "OMG, what are you doing here and has Alex seen you yet?" She fired out rapid questions. 

(Y/n) smiled accepting the hug that her cousin was eager to give her. "Yep, she just saw me and I have been given my orders by Agent Danvers to get home, and I think been banned from talking about any ghost-like things." 

Kara furrowed her brows. "Ghosts? anyway, have you decided what you are going as for the party? Lena is going as a vampire but I have no idea what to go as you need to help me." 

(Y/n) smiled. "I have no idea what I am going as I have an idea then change my mind two minutes later, I was thinking of going as Supergirl but thought it would be way too obvious so I changed my mind, and Alex is not helping at all, she thinks I should go as Eve, but not go to the party because then everyone would see me naked. "

Kara pushed up her glasses. "Too much information." 

"Come on let's go and check out costumes, you are free now right? because the thought of going home is so boring." (Y/n) asked hopefully. 

Kara smiled. "I'm totally free right now." 

"Excellent." 

 

Kara looked up at the sky the ominous mist was growing thicker choking everything that it covered masking the city skyline from all eyes except those in the high rise buildings. All around the streets were almost empty, the thick mist covering the sky above had frightened many into staying indoors fearful of the weather turning more violent. 

" This is pretty bad weather. " She remarked grimly as they headed down the sidewalk to the fancy dress store, they were both still undecided on what they should be.

(Y/n) nodded. "Yeah." It gives me the creeps. Strong memories of the Phantom Zone had begun to plague her mind ever since it had settled over them and as it grew stronger the feeling became more acute, she'd tried to brush aside the feelings but they lingered, she wished she had told Alex now instead of pretending she was fine. 

Suddenly Kara stopped in her tracks causing (Y/n) to barge into her. "What the hell Kara!" (Y/n) said loudly unhappily. 

"Oh, my Rao look." Kara pointed ahead of from them, to a cafe across the street, in the window of the quaint retro cafe that had opened while ( Y/n) had been in the Phantom Zone.

(Y/n) followed the direction of where she was pointing, her (e/c) eyes widening with shock to see them. "OMG!"

"Is that who I think it is?" Kara asked, confused blinking to confirm that it was what she thought it was.

"I never even knew they socialized." (Y/n) said mystified.

Kara broke out into a huge smile that covered her whole face, she turned to see the same expression written all over her cousin's visage. "This is amazing (Y/n), J'onn and Julia, we should go and say hi." She said running ahead excitedly before being pulled back by her arm.

" Are you crazy they are on a date, we can't crash it. " (Y/n) whispered quietly. "Imagine how you would feel if you were with Lena and no one knew about you, you were just enjoying each other's company and then two crazy aliens come along one who tries to steal your food."

Kara pouted. "I would not do that."

" And yet evidence has shown you do. " Her cousin shrugged knowingly, too knowingly for Kara's liking. "And you steal a poor defenseless puppy whenever you make Lena angry just so she will forgive you."

"Lena told you!" Kara shrieked out.

" Nope, Alex did. " 

"Damn not even sisters are loyal anymore," Kara complained, she had told Alex hoping she wouldn't tell anyone, her idea had been so perfect who could say no to Bear? And it had worked, every single time. 

(Y/n) laughed at the look on her cousins face "We tell each other everything." She added to make Kara really start to sweat. "Come on Kara I'm thinking I should be a sexy fallen angel.”


	191. Phantoms At The All Hallows Ball

"You know you are going to be late right?" Kara asked her sister as they made their way down the hall, the cells either side of them moved with commotion as the intergalactic prisoners stirred and awoke to the presence of their captors.

Alex who had been left in charge of the DEO that afternoon while J'onn had something important to do kept her gaze on the clipboard in her hands. "I know but I can't go until I do this one last thing."

" (Y/n) will not be happy with you. " Kara said seriously.

Alex smirked lifting her eyes, alight with devilish intent. "Don't worry I know how to get back into her good books."

 

Kara took a moment to think until the reality hit her hard, she grimaced. "Ewww Alex I don't want to know that."

Her elder sister laughed briskly. "You wish you had my game Kara, you have to borrow Bear to get Lena to forgive you, I use my natural charm, good looks, and other abilities."

Kara shook her head, unbelieving of what she was hearing. "Hey I have all of those things too, and you told (Y/n) about the Bear and Lena thing, that was supposed to be between us." The Kryptonian pouted.

"Of course I did she needed something to cheer her up and Bear was right there." Alex shrugged. "I was just being a good partner to my future wife, did you know we are getting married in just under two months?" A smile lit up her whole face.

The Kryptonian felt a warm happy feeling fill her up, it was such a wonderful thing to see Alex so very happy, so many things had happened she and (Y/n) were finally getting their happy ever after. "I know, do you know Lena is planning (Y/n) bachelorette party? I don't want to worry you but I heard her on the phone to Sara the other day and they mentioned the word strippers." Kara ignored the frown that suddenly graced Alex's features. " Hey so I was thinking pizza, extra order of potstickers and we watch an old N'Sync concert I'm pretty sure I can find some old DVDs on the internet so we will be entertained. "

Alex stared at her sister in mortification, her mouth wide open she could find no words that would come out.

Kara took her silence as affirmation of her plans. "Okay cool this will be amazing, it's going to be so much fun."

Alex's inner voice screamed at her. (Y/n) will be watching strippers get naked, dancing in her face and I'm watching N'Sync with Kara, oh hell no this is not happening.

"Why do you look like you want to punch someone in the face?" Kara questioned innocently.

Alex rolled her eyes at her clueless sister. "There is no way that is going to be my bachelorette party and I'm going to have a word with Lena Luthor, I'm not having my wife ogling naked dancers the night before she marries me!"

 

" She's not your wife yet. " Kara said knowingly.

"Only a matter of numbers, she's wearing my ring she's mine!" Alex said possessively.

"I'm not so sure (Y/n) be so flattered being spoken about as a possession Alex." 

A loud cackle sounded behind them, neither sister had to look to know who had made the sound, they were well practiced now in ignoring the vile creature, the fact she was (Y/n)'s mother, however, was a constant surprise.

"Ignore her Alex, come on let's get going, we have a party and (Y/n) will be there." Kara grabbed her sister by the arm to pull her away from the temptation of going to town on her, they'd not told (Y/n) but there had been so many times when Alex had to be pried away from her cell, she'd been so intent on revenge for what she had done to (Y/n).

Kharys watched them leave an evil smirk cut across her mouth, what would she do with her days if she couldn't taunt the precious little Danvers sisters? The fact one of them was her own cousin and the other was... Kharys groaned the thought was just too disgusting to contemplate.

An ice-cold chill traveled down the hall, in its wake followed a black fog as it danced and slithered along until it grew thicker and it's mass formed into a humanoid shape.

 

"Well, this is interesting." Kharys laughed loudly.

 

Lena concentrated as she ran the brush over (Y/n)'s closed eyelid, she didn't know why she hated to wear makeup so much but she had never really ever worn it, instead, whenever she needed it in the rare occasion she had enlisted Lena. "So we are meeting them there?" She asked watching (Y/n)'s eyelids flutter slightly.

"Yes, Kara promised not to be late and make sure Alex got there on time."

Lena laughed. "Kara is getting her practice in for the wedding." It was so sweet how much Kara was excited about being Alex's best woman, strangely she had not expected to be asked which had seemed crazy because ( Y/n) had said that Alex had not needed to think of anyone else it was always going to be Kara.

"If she fails tonight that signals bad news for the bachelorette party." ( Y/n) grimaced.

"She's started writing her speech already," Lena whispered.

"Oh God Lena that reminds me Alex wants us to write our own vows, what the hell am I going to write?" ( Y/n) shrieked moving abruptly.

"(Y/n) stop doing that it will smudge your make up!" Lena warned her sternly lifting her hand up to apply more dark eyeshadow around ( Y/n)'s eyes. "You will write something (Y/n) It's Alex how hard can it be to put into words what you feel about her?"

"Why does this feel so heavy?" (Y/n) complained changing the subject, it was hard because there weren't enough words and she wasn't smart enough to form all her feelings in them.

Lena rolled her eyes. "Because you aren't used to wearing make up that is why the last time was months ago at the charity ball I threw remember?"

" Ah yes and someone tried to kill you, again, this is a really bad habit you have Lena. " (Y/n) said moving her head having no choice as Lena roughly pulled and pushed her face. "It's freaking lucky I can take this otherwise I'd have no head right now." (Y/n) complained again.

With her costume picked (Y/n) knew the only person who could help her with her make up was Lena, and initially, Lena had been only too happy to help but after half an hour of (Y/n) complaining she was beginning to rethink her decision.

Applying the last bit of make up Lena stood back and admired her work, (Y/n) looked ravishing in her black costume of a fallen angel, feather wings stood out behind her, a dress ending at the tops of her thighs the edges roughly cut to resemble that of torn feathers, her torso and breasts were covered by a corset attached to the bottom, black lace cut across her chest revealing patches of silky soft skin while her shoulders and arms were covered by see-through small fishnet design that formed out elaborately into big jagged rings at her arms. To finish her costume was leather knee length boots and a black halo above her head.

Lena smiled as she saw a flash of insecurity flash in the other woman's eyes. "Don't worry when Alex sees you she will literally fall into the punch."

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, Lena had applied the dark gothic makeup, her black glossy lips shone under the light of the lamp, dark patches of black eyeshadow circled her (e/c)  eyes.

Lena moved forward to move a strand of wild hair out of the way. "You look gorgeous."

 

" Did you go for the dark sexy gothic vampire for Kara's benefit or are you just channeling your spirit animal tonight? " (Y/n) asked her eyes following the low line of her busty breasts she was pretty sure Kara who spent all of her time gazing down in that area anyway would find this view far too tempting. That means I get the food to myself tonight with no competition. 

Lena turned away her cheeks blushing slightly as she hid behind the mass of raven hair she had around her head, she really looked nothing like the polished Lena Luthor the world knew. "Maybe the Kara thing, I was thinking as tonight is Halloween it could make her go a little....you know lost in abandon and forget about herself."

" Ah, you were thinking of earth-shattering orgasms. " (Y/n) smiled knowingly.

"Maybe."

" If I didn't love her so much I would lend you Alex but I do so I can't, come on Ms. Luthor let's go and see if we can't lure out the beast in the sweet mild-mannered Kara. "

Lena rolled her eyes, of course (Y/n) would get the Danvers sister with a competent approach to intimacy. "You should quit telling everyone how good she is people will start to get interested." Lena teased, Serves her right for rubbing it in my face. 

(Y/n) frowned. "Luckily I can turn them into roast turkey if they try."

"Come on you, let's go and claim our Danvers sisters before they get lured away."

 

The party was already in full swing, couples danced around the dance floor and others stood by the side talking, drinking wine and the famous Halloween punch that no one knew the recipe for, but Alex had bet everyone she had come into contact with that her fiance would know straight away.

Kara shifted nervously on her feet, her eyes darting around she'd fulfilled her promise and she and Alex had arrived on time, it was now Lena and (Y/n) who were late.

Alex stood next to her a glass of water in her hands, not for the first time she had to ask herself what her sister was thinking when she picked this outfit. Who dresses as a unicorn for Halloween? 

"Stop glaring at me Lena likes unicorns okay." Kara shrugged anxiously lifting her glasses further up her nose.

Alex shrugged the cold sound of her metal armor groaned in protest after long deliberation Alex had decided on being a Gladiatress and she had found the perfect costume, one she knew (Y/n) would positively drool over.

Her long sword hung from the holster attached to her waist, her shoulders clad in armor cut off at the top of her arms leading up to a collar that covered the sides of her neck, armor molded to her breasts revealing the tops of her exposed bosoms. Then like a Roman Centurian, the armor fell down her torso rounding at her thighs were now a grey skirt appeared covered by shards of red material, silver armor shields covered her legs and knees.

Alex smiled smugly. I've really done it this time.  

"Don't tell me you two have been stood up." A familiar voice said behind them.

Alex and Kara turned around.

"Don't tease them (F/n)." Cat nudged her husband a playful smile on her face as she did.

" Where is my daughter? " (Y/n)'s father asked looking over their shoulders not finding who he was searching for.

Cat chuckled. "She's a few moments late and he thinks she's been kidnapped." Affectionately threading her arms through his arm she leaned into him, she knew he worried about her now, if he didn't get a call from her or a message or if she simply didn't reply to his message quick enough then his imagination went into overdrive. She understood and it made her feel happy that their baby would get a father who cared so much about them, the way he'd taken Carter under his wing was something she had never expected, the times his real father canceled on him made him sad but (F/n) always knew what to do.

It was a while before Cat had realized he'd already dealt with these things with (Y/n), only on a more serious basis.

A sudden bolt of pain hit her, she winced, it had happened a few times today but the doctors had said this was normal at this stage false alarms were very common.

Alex reached forward suddenly alarmed by the motion the older woman made as (F/n) held her a little tighter. "Are you okay Cat?" Alex asked concerned.

" Yes, this baby is related to (Y/n), they are doing their best to emulate their sister. " Cat said through a forced smile.

"I knew we shouldn't have come tonight." Her husband said unconvinced by his wife's words.

" Can I get you anything Cat? " Kara asked softly despite being on earth for as long as she had human pregnancy was something she had no first-hand experience of it, it looked very uncomfortable on Krypton this was avoided and from the look of Cat, she understood why.

"Usually I would say yes to a big scotch," Cat said ignoring the glare her husband sent her. " But a glass of water would be better now, see I do know not to drink dear. "

(F/n) rolled his eyes turning to the two younger women in front of him his eyes became stuck on the two very familiar women who stood at the entrance. "Oh hell no, who the hell thought that costume was a good idea?" he said angrily watching as already eyes moved to the new arrivals.

" What? " Alex and Kara turned around as Cat chuckled mischievously.

Kara's eyes boggled open wide her glasses slipped down her nose as she let her eyes run down the curves of Lena's tempting attractive body. "Wow." She had no idea that the normally polished CEO could look so ravishing, yet she did. Kara felt her mouth run dry.

Alex felt herself slip into a world where only she and (Y/n) existed, through the throngs of people their eyes connected, like some vast cliche chick flick where the two leads meet at a party, their eyes connect and the rest of history. At this moment Alex knew how that felt for real, she felt the breath catch in her throat (Y/n) always looked beautiful but right now she was utterly mesmerizing.

(Y/n) smiled her full glossy black lips stretched out wide, a smile that was for Alex only, even though she had admiring eyes on her from several directions it was Alex she felt touch her with her eyes.

"Okay, clearly this is some kind of flaw in their family." Cat laughed. " They find it impossible to function around attractive women even when the attractive women are dating them, is this a common problem (F/n)? " She asked the man beside her remembering his shy request for a date, she knew she was intimidating but to know she had scared big tough (F/n) (L/n) was very good for the ego, to know he had brushed that fear aside to approach her made her see just a little the type of man he was.

He flustered. "Hey what does that mean? look at them I think they are actually drooling." He defended himself. " Hey you two, you are dating them, you can talk to them. "

Alex broke away from her trance long enough to turn around. "We're engaged actually, why does everyone forget that?" She asked  Kara who only shrugged in reply, she'd given up trying to speak.

 

Finally (Y/n) and Lena Made their way towards them Lena looking more confident than she was feeling, (Y/n) rolled her eyes at Alex passing along her thought without even speaking, Alex laughed with a secret nod.

Cat turned to her husband lifting an eyebrow knowingly.

"Original Dad you came as a cop." (Y/n) smirked as Alex took her hand, her eyes turning to her stepmother. "And Cat what exactly are you tonight?" She looked just like normal pregnant Cat she wore no costume that (Y/n) could see.

Cat smiled. "I'm the best superhero there is, I'm Cat-Woman."

"She actually said it." (Y/n) gasped in mock surprise. "Okay, I'm going to be really rude and drag Alex to the dance floor I want to dance with her see you all later." Before she pulled Alex away she leaned into Lena and whispered. " Do something, she's eating you with her eyes! "

Cat turned towards her husband a knowing twinkle in her eyes as she pulled him away. "Come on (F/n) I want to introduce you to the ambassador."

Kara swallowed hard at Cat's obviousness, her gaze turned momentarily to Alex and (Y/n) as she watched Alex playfully dip her giggling fiance low and swoop down to kiss her before pulling her back up and stepping I to her embrace again, Why can't I be that smooth? 

Lena cleared her throat the silence between them was getting awkward. "Maybe we should dance too?"

Kara blushed her cheeks glowing red, but a burst of excited energy flowed around her, with a soft uncertain smile she held her hand out for her girlfriend to take it. "Come on Ms. Luthor let's dance, and then you can bite me later...no wait I mean...."

Lena raised an eyebrow a delicious smirk creeping across her mouth. "Is that a promise?"

"Err well yeah okay," Kara said flustered but somewhere the idea really made her heart flutter and her most secret part pound.

 

Alex smiled again since they'd made their way to the dance floor she hadn't stopped, with her hands set firmly on (Y/n)'s hips she stood close to her dancing slowly enjoying that (Y/n)'s arms were wrapped possessively around her neck, her fingers laying with the short strands of hair at the back of her head.

"You keep smiling." (Y/n) spoke softly.

"I know."

" Well, are you going to tell me why? " The fallen angel asked feeling their thighs touch as they moved to the soft music playing.

Alex lifted an eyebrow. "Well, I was just thinking that every guy here is watching you and I am the one who gets to dance with you."

 

" Oh, we're being possessive Alex tonight, I like that one it means I get wild lost in abandon sexy Alex later. " (Y/n) whispered seductively. "And as it's Halloween and a full moon I'm expecting you to be even wilder than usual."

Alex laughed. "You will have to wait and see."

(Y/n) sent Alex her own blistering hot smile. "I don't care even if we don't i know I talk about all of that a lot but it's only because I've always really liked sex, and..don't get grumpy let me finish, when it's you it's so much more, but as long as you are there I don't care, we could just lay in bed and watch the stars out the window, I love you so much I can't wait to be Mrs. Danvers."

Having slightly recovered from her momentary displeasure at having to think of (Y/n) and her past sexual encounters, she wiped away a stray lone tear. "If that was your vows can you leave the sex bit out I don't want your Dad glaring at me all through our wedding."

Through the corner of her eye (Y/n) spotted her father, she knew Alex was right he would but then Alex would do the same too if their daughter's fiances said the same thing. In fact, Alex would probably use DEO protocol to make them disappear.

"What's the sneaky smile for?" Alex asked holding her tighter.

" Just thinking about our poor children with you as their guard dog, they'll never have any boyfriends/girlfriends. "

The agent paused to think for a moment, would she really be such an overprotective mother? "Well anyone who doesn't want to follow my rules won't really care for them at all, therefore they will be no loss and we'll throw a party when they leave."

" We may be having many parties, not to mention any little ankle biters Kara creates, geez imagine that your nieces and nephews too guarded by the big bad Agent. " (Y/n) chuckled.

Alex shrugged. "Of course they can get round Kara with potstickers, my method she gets the food and I get my terror done."

A familiar gust of ice cold wind hit the room stopping (Y/n) and Alex immediately. "Alex." (Y/n) spoke nervously

" I know, I feel it. " Alex said far more sternly that she had anticipated, but she hated these phantoms in her irrational mind they were here to take her (Y/n) away and that was something that she would never allow. Her eyes traveled around the room to land on her sister, dancing with Lena she seemed lost in her own world.

Then as suddenly as the chill came the doors to the entrance burst open and the windows smashed as familiar aliens assaulted the party.

"Crap, what the hell are they doing here?" Alex grated her teeth going to move towards the invaders. How have they gotten free without alerting the staff? 

(Y/n) held her back concern in her eyes as all around them the guests screamed and shouted. "Alex you don't have your gun or anything."

"I have to do something, or this will be a massacre."

Silence passed between them for a few moments the thought of her being hurt was unbearable but Alex wasn't a fragile human anymore, quickly she rushed forward and planted a hard kiss to Alex's mouth. "Be careful."

" You to baby. "

 

(Y/n) rushed away bemoaning the fact that only for a very short time had she been able to model her stunning costume, now she had to ditch it, their perfect Halloween was ruined.

Finding a closet near the ballroom she slipped inside and quickly slipped into her suit, luckily she had the foresight to bring it along just in case, remembering to wipe the lipstick from her lips with her mask there was no need to bother with her eyes.

Slipping from the room Superwoman rushed back into the room, Alex was trying to get people to safety, Lena to she noticed as Supergirl flew around a giant green alien she remembered from the DEO lock up.

Superwoman shot up into the air to get a better view of the carnage, as she did that was when her eyes moved down to the familiar figure of her mother, of course, Kharys Nim-El would be at the center of this chaos, it was where she always was right in the middle of disaster, because usually she created it, and as always she had.

Superwoman clenched her jaw and watched her leave the ballroom, for now, there were bigger things to worry about, but before the night ended she would deal with Kharys once and for all.

Catching sight of a small blue faced creature terrorizing a group of partygoers in the corner of the room, Superwoman dived down like a spiraling spitfire headset on its course pounding her fist into its skull knocking him out cold on the ground,

Flashing them a warm smile she heard a familiar shout far off in the distance, she didn't want to leave but she recognized that voice. Damn that Cat always getting herself into trouble. 

"Excuse me, ladies."

One smiled flirtatiously at her. "Oh that's okay Superwoman, maybe I can thank you properly?" She fluttered her long eyelashes that framed her deep green eyes. She had to laugh at how uninterested she was.

"Sorry I will pass, I'm seeing someone."

" Oh, I guess the whole Batwoman thing is true. " The woman sighed disappointingly.

"Probably not." Superwoman dismissed as she took off and headed in the direction of the shout reluctantly leaving the heat of the battle.

 

It was no surprise to find Kharys at the center of another problem this time she lurked menacingly towards a crouching Cat, she tried to stand up and be fearless but her face clearly showed that she was in immense pain.

"You thought you could take my place, steal my husband and steal my daughter!" Kharys spat out angrily. "They are mine! "

Superwoman felt her stomach turn, the woman had heartlessly left them without a goodbye yet here she was acting like she was the one who was wronged.

Cat blew out an aggravated breath as she clenched her stomach. "You left them, I understand leaving a relationship but your child? and then when you return you do everything you can to ruin her life, you have a damn screw loose lady, that woman is amazing I knew it from the first moment I met her when she was just a kid, I'm so glad she takes after her father. "

Kharys ground her teeth angered even more that this human would dare tell her about her own child. "I do not need you to tell me anything about my daughter I know everything there is to know. "

Superwoman heard Cat snigger. "You know everything you need to know, you really do have a screw loose don't you? You think she hasn't told her father everything? of course, she has and honey I have to tell you, you know nothing about (Y/n) at all, you missed everything good that woman became she's planning a wedding did you know that? A wedding she's marrying the woman you did your best to kill. "

"We improved her," Kharys replied coolly.

Cat chuckled through her pain. "Sweetie again if you knew your daughter you would know that for her Alex Danvers does not need improving. "

Superwoman smiled it was true, everyone knew that how sad that her biological mother had no clue, swiftly she entered the room from where she had been hiding.

Her boots echoed loudly alerting the two women to her presence her mother and her stepmother how many were met with this choice and willingly doomed their mother? Not many she imagined but then not everyone's mother was evil.

"Being a nuisance again? " Superwoman addressed her mother coldly coming to stand by her stepmother pulling her up and letting her lean on her.

Kharys growled with hate as she watched the scene, her daughter should love her not this usurper. "Betraying your family again I see, why am I not surprised anymore? "

"Cut the crap no one cares what you say or think." She growled at her mother, leveling her eyes to meet her mother's she smirked and with conviction spoke. "She is my family, you are the outsider to me." And at that moment (Y/n) realized it had become true, Kharys had gone out of her way to hurt her from the very moment she had left. but Cat, despite being a massive pain in her ass when she had found her in her office after that awful night, she had gone out of her way to help her, her mind even strayed to Eliza the softer sweeter version of Cat, they had been more to her than Kharys ever had been and for some reason that knowledge didn't hurt anymore, it wasn't her fault her mother was so screwed up, it wasn't her fault she was so evil. 

Kharys felt her blood boil. "You disrespectful bitch!"

"Don't speak to her like that." Cat struggled, the pains were coming quicker and sharper now they were just too much to hold in. 

"How eloquent of you, I owe you nothing, absolutely nothing," Superwoman said calmly, holding the older woman closer gently rubbing her back in the hopes it would ease her discomfort, she had suspicions that the time had come the stress of everything must have started an early labor or it was something far worse, she needed to get Alex in here she would know. 

"You would disrespect the house of El?" 

The super smiled. "I don't know your house of El, but I know mine, and I trust Kara to tell me the truth, I do not trust your warped version of life." Then a sudden memory of being on Krypton hit her, and the vision of Lana Lor-Van came to her mind. "Where is my Grandmother really? She isn't dead is she and if she is you killed her or Aethyr or maybe both."

"She betrayed the family too."

"Who the hell are you the Godfather? who gave you the keys to the kingdom and made you the boss of everyone?" Superwoman stressed almost breaking her calm exterior. "Tell me how to get rid of the phantoms? and you will tell me the truth."

Kharys rolled her eyes. "There is only one way and it's the same way as you get into the zone, my mother went on her own route, I don't know where she went I preferred to think of her as dead, I would look at you, like I am now and feel sick that you look like her."

"You people need to make up your mind who I look like, I'm getting confused and am losing track." (Y/n) rolled her eyes, but Lana was alive? and if she was then where was she?

Footsteps rang from the long hallway echoing into the room, (Y/n) smirked she knew already without seeing them who it was, how did she know when she was needed? It was definitely Alex's superpower. 

As expected Alex rounded the corner her eyes landing on Superwoman as she held up the woman in her arms, then she saw Kharys, narrowing her eyes she had to steel herself not to react, not to play int whatever game she was playing today. Confidently she strode into the room. "Why hello, Kharys I can't lie and tell you how happy I am to see you." 

"I really can't see what you see in this one (Y/n)." Kharys sniggered. 

"I'm tired of this conversation already." Alex dismissed her, she turned to face her fiance her eyes holding a message as she looked down at Cat, Alex's eyes widened as she mouthed at them. "Now?"

(Y/n) nodded. "Yes."

Crap, this is all we need, the place is filled with DEO agents capturing possessed aliens there is no way out right now. Alex took a deep breath and tried to steady her thoughts lost for a moment in her own thoughts Kharys let out a loud cackle. 

"I have to love you and leave you." She declared before fleeing the room. 

"What the.." Alex began to follow her, but (Y/n) held onto her arm and earnest look in her eyes. 

"Alex don't she can't leave, but we need you to help Cat I think the baby is coming."

"How do you know?" Alex asked disappointed she wouldn't get to punch Kharys, she'd just have to keep the memory of Elle doing it. 

Superwoman grimaced pointing down at her feet. "Because her waters have broken all over my boots." 

 

 

"Oh." 

 

Quickly Alex had slipped into action, employing (Y/n) to pile pillows on the ground and help Cat to lay on top of them, while she went in search of towels and hot water, she had never delivered a baby before, this would be here first and she was so afraid her fingers shook wildly. 

When she had returned she found Cat sweating, grunting loudly as she had a visibly harsh hold on (Y/n)'s hand, feeling thankful that (Y/n) was unaffected by such a stronghold otherwise she would be dealing with a broken hand too, Alex swooped down and began to deliver the baby. 

Some time passed, (Y/n) got to watch Alex in full on in control doctor mode when she was able to she would move her gaze towards her and just watch her. feeling the swell of warmth in her chest and on occasions other places, because it was just too insane not to find Alex like this attractive. 

"Can you see it?" Alex asked.

"No." (Y/n) hurriedly replied.

Alex wiped the sweat from Cat's brow. "Why?"

" Because I can't see anything. " Alex looked up to find (Y/n) situated where she had instructed her, only her hands were firmly placed over her eyes.

Alex rolled her eyes, "I need you to help me, uncover your eyes and tell me if you can see the head, come on do it this is important okay, age isn't on Cat's side."

"Hey....." Cat grunted in protest her whole face red and wet with rivers of sweat.

"Well, it is true." Alex defended herself. 

Taking a deep breath (Y/n) slowly moved the hands from over her eyes and opened her eyes, of all the places of Cat's body she had hoped she would never see her vagina was definitely at the very top of that list, she squinted at the alien sight, a strange thing stuck there, wasps of hair matted with blood clung to the shape. "OMG Alex, I see it, I see his head." She looked up excited a smile over her face, her heart beating wildly. 

"Okay, Cat nearly there, push for me." Alex moved down beside (Y/n) seeing the head herself moving her hands to brace the child's exit as Cat exhausted and pained gave a big push. 

(Y/n) watched as the shoulders appeared, two tiny little shoulders appeared into view and its whole head was visible, (Y/n) felt a tear falling down her cheek, thankful for her mask to hide the show of emotion. 

"One more push Cat, one more push," Alex instructed, as mustering her final restores of strength Cat gave one great almighty push. 

Small high pitched cries filled the air heralding the arrival of a little Cat Grant Jr as Alex held the small gunk covered baby in between the palms of her hands, (Y/n) gasped at the sight of chubby cheeks, its small mouth wide open as they let out a loud cry. 

Alex smiled warmly. "Hello little girl, welcome to the world." 

"It's a little girl?" Cat asked softly unable to lift her head up. 

"I have a little sister." (Y/n) wept, gently and cautiously running her finger over her baby sister's nose and cheeks, mesmerized at the sight, had there ever been a time when this had scared her? What had she been thinking? "I have a little sister." 

"You have a little sister." Alex agreed, turning her head at the sound of (Y/n)'s voice, she hid behind the mask but she knew if she removed it she would see the tears, her eyes shone from them. "She's a very lucky little girl."


	192. Little Baby Sunshine

(Y/n) cradled the small baby in her arms, her eyes had been glued to her baby sisters tiny squishy funny purple face, she'd laughed at the sight of the child puckering her petite crumpled lips.

As each moment passed by (Y/n) fell more and more in love with her sister, who was at almost twenty-four hours old nameless. "She's so perfect." (Y/n) whispered, she hadn't slept, she'd been so excited, the thought of leaving the hospital and the baby there was awful, despite the fact, her father and Cat were there, she didn't want to leave her behind.

"(Y/n) come on we have to get back." Alex said trying to pull her away, it was going to be a very long night they had so many reports to write about the attack on the Halloween party before they even began to consider going home. 

(Y/n) didn't move her eyes glued to the baby in Cat's arms, as a little girl she had yearned for siblings, she had never imagined she would have to wait till she was in her twenties to actually get one. "I don't want to leave her." 

Alex smiled warmly, she knew obviously by now that (Y/n) wanted children they'd talked about it early on thanks to some plotting from Lena and Kara but she'd never seen her with a child to see her so affected by her sister made it all the more real just how wonderful a mother she would be and why Elle had been the way she had been. "Come on sweetie you can see her tomorrow." 

So as soon as the light hit the still misty skies of National city (Y/n) had hopped out of bed almost forgetting to give Alex a soft gentle kiss before she left, she didn't have the heart to wake her, and then high tailed it to her father and Cat's apartment.

Where she had been all day, she was after all ordered to stay away from the DEO and she'd passed everything on to Alex that Kharys had told her about ridding the city of the phantoms.

Her eyes took in the soft features of her angelic face. "When I was eight for my birthday I asked for a baby sister." (Y/n) smiled whispering softly to the sleeping baby. "I was so sad when my birthday came and I had no sister, I didn't know well how the baby thing worked then like I do now." She laughed cuddling the baby closer kissing her on her forehead taking in the sweet new warm scent if her sister's skin, the same scent all babies seemed to have. " I didn't know I would have to wait so long to get my birthday wish little one, you took your sweet time coming, but you probably knew what you were doing don't tell her but I'd rather have Cat as my mother too, well compared to Kharys, good thinking little one, she's richer too, but if you think you can have any boyfriend/girlfriend you want you are mistaken, you know who our Dad is, he will kick their butt. "

The baby let out a small groan that melted (Y/n)'s heart even more.

"I wish you had a name sweet one, I could introduce myself properly, do you remember me? hmm, I'm (Y/n) and I'm your big sister and no matter what happens in your life I'm going to always be there for you." She chuckled wickedly moving the baby closer to whisper. "And when your sister is a super that's a really big promise, I'm lucky I don't need a super to save me although Kara always has my back, I have Alex, do you remember I told you about Alex?"

The baby mumbled moving her little lips as she did, her small hands clenched into fists.

(Y/n) smiled. "See you do, I'm glad, she's kind of unforgettable though trust me I did try but well that's life, fate is a strange thing it's useless fighting it, she is my girlfriend..no wait, oh gosh don't tell her I said that I proposed no she proposed....we both kinda proposed and we are getting married on Christmas Day, which I'm so excited about but also really nervous. I have to write wedding vows, I'm so scared how am I supposed to write down feelings? I used to cook with them."

That's all gone now. 

"Anyway so yeah that's nerve-wracking but I'm sure I'll get it done, our Dad has the speech to make, at least he likes Alex now because that could have been really awkward."

(Y/n) smiled again, why was it all she had done was smile, she'd even been first to volunteer to change her diaper and done it with a smile on her face. "You'll love Alex too, but hands off okay she is mine I saw her first."

" I think sweetie that little Amelia is not ready for dating just yet. " (F/n) smiled as he walked into the room, huge bags under his eyes and he was exhausted but he hadn't felt this happy since the day he'd brought (Y/n) home from the hospital.

"Amelia, her name is Amelia?" ( Y/n) asked excitedly.

"Yes, Amelia Leigh (L/n)-Grant, we decided before Cat fell asleep. " He smiled.

"It's a beautiful name, just like her."

Sitting down next to his daughters he shifted close wrapping his arm around his eldest child and gently touching the head of his youngest, (Y/n) smiled placing her head on his solid shoulder. "How do you do it?"

" Do what honey. " The man asked still so blown away by the last few days, he'd left Cat asleep in their bed but he'd spent a long while just watching her unwilling to leave her, how had she created such a beautiful child? Their child.

"Be a parent, how aren't you scared?" Sometimes she felt scared when she thought about it, overwhelmed how would be she be as good a parent as her father? Her fear that she would be like her mother still haunted her.

Her father took a moment's silence to think how he would answer. "Honey, you think I'm not scared? I'm terrified. I remember the first time I held you in my arms you were so small and fragile I was so afraid I would hurt you, when we took you home you were in your baby seat I drove so damn slow I was like an old lady everyone who dared flash their lights or horns at me got my death glare, I didn't know what to do with you but oh God I was so scared, the only thing I knew was how much I loved you, I'd never fallen in love the moment I met someone before, but that's what happens when you see your child for the first time. You are filled with this burst of emotion you never thought you were capable of."

" You were scared? " (Y/n) chuckled, she didn't believe it, there was never a time her father was ever scared he was far too brave.

"You want to put your babies in bubbles and just never let the world near them, that outside world can harm them, and one day you realise that no matter how much that bubble looks good to you as a parent, it's hurting your child, so you open the door and watch them leave, but it was only moments ago when you'd just held them in your arms for the first time, what I'm saying (Y/n) is the fear and anxiety is worth it because it's so short a time, and then one day they are getting married and thinking of their own little terrors, but if your lucky your baby girl will find someone wonderful who loves, respects her and treats her well." ( F/n) pushed away the tear that had escaped his eyes.

(Y/n) swallowed down the lump in her throat as her own tears flowed out, she recognized the truth in his words, she'd found her perfect partner, well the perfect one for her and she'd kissed a lot of frogs to find her Princess Charming.

"Did I...was I a good father to you (Y/n)?" Her father asked suddenly serious.

(Y/n) frowned. "Yes, always Daddy before Alex came into my life and I found out who I was, and before Lena, you were my one constant, the Christmas times we were alone just you and I, the other family holidays it was just us, they were sad but I'd never change them because I had my Dad."

" When your mother left us I felt all that fear again, how was I going to be good enough for you? Was I anywhere near equipped in dealing with a rebellious teenage girl alone, and I mean scared (Y/n) you were a nightmare. " He said with raw truth, he'd never been this honest with her before about that time, but it seemed to be what she wanted to know, that being scared was okay, it was a normal emotion to have, it didn't make her bad or wrong, it just made her for want of a better word human, it was a universal feeling.

"I blame Lena." (Y/n) laughed.

Her father laughed. "Another thing you should know about your sister Amelia, she will blame you for anything she does and is found out."

From the hallway where his bedroom was Carter came in, he'd had his own nap, it had been a very long night for everyone, his stepfather had called the babysitter to let him know that his mother had had the baby. "(Y/n) you need to see if you can beat my score on Fortnite, I am the best of all my friends."

The boy looked at her expectantly, with a smile and no amount of reluctance she kissed her baby sister Amelia on the forehead and handed her to her father just as Carter ran towards them and gave his sister the same kiss, smiling down at her.

At that moment (Y/n) realized something so earth-shattering she thought her heart would stop breathing. She'd run away for years, seeking something that she was looking in all the wrong places to locate, but here quite accidentally, here she had a family, the family she had longed for. Her father was happy with someone who loved him, She had a brother and now a sister, two cousins she would walk through bustling flames for and to make her heart even fuller she had a wonderful partner, one who in all of her wildest dreams she had never come close to imagining, and she loved her and they were making a life together.

There was one thing, well two things but this was easier to achieve right now, plans forming in her mind she and Carter went in search of his computer, everyone knew she was the pro at Fortnite, she would regain her title. "Come on bro I gotta kick your ass."

                                                                                       xxx

"Hey baby something smells nice, I hope you taste just as good, because I'm hungry, and I'm not hungry for food." Alex laughed as she closed the door behind her, their apartment engulfed in a wonderful aroma that made her stomach rumble. "Spending the day with the baby didn't make you broody did it because I'm up for making a baby right now, I may lack the adequate equipment but we can still try and have fun. "

" Alex! " (Y/n) shrieked out far too loudly.

"What...what the hell are they doing here?" Alex glared at her least favorite people sat on their couch, her mother with a glint in her eye that told the world she desperately wanted to laugh and her father's cheeks were stained red, much like (Y/n)'s.

Jeremiah cleared his throat. "Your fiance invited us to dinner."

(Y/n) still fighting her embarrassment she smiled nervously. "Don't be mad."

Alex pursed her lips. "I told you no stressful things did you cook?"

" No, I did take out as you said. " (Y/n) reassured her. ,

Eliza and Jeremiah exchanged confused looks, more concerned for her future daughter in law than afraid of her daughter's reaction she stood up. "What's going on why is she not allowed to do stressful things are you hiding something from me? "

Alex rolled her eyes at the irony of her mother's words. "It's nothing for you to worry about." She replied stiffly.

" (Y/n). " Eliza questioned moving closer to the younger woman. "Something has happened, I can see it, what is it are you pregnant?"

" Pregnant? Eliza that's ridiculous or did you forget our Alex is a daughter, not a son. " Jeremiah laughed nervously.

Alex and (Y/n) remained silent, (Y/n) because she didn't know what was the right thing to say and she was beginning to wonder whether her idea which spawned whilst being under the perfect family spell was longer a good idea.

An awkward silence passed between them as (Y/n) began to worry what Alex's parents were thinking, would they think she cheated with some random guy? She had to say something, so with an awkward laugh, she shrugged. "I give up I cheated with Stephanie Beatriz, and now I'm pregnant with her baby." As soon as her awkward reply came out of her mouth she regretted it, "She's an actress, she's my celebrity pass..."

Silence.

"Alex has one too." She accused pointing at her fiance. "It's Melanie Scrofano."

Alex rolled her eyes deciding to save (Y/n) and ultimately herself from any further humiliation. "She's not pregnant why do you keep asking this question? It's everyone's go-to instinct with us, then everyone begins buildings reasons in their heads, then (Y/n) losses the power of rational thought, there have been some issues recently but we are getting through it."

"Issues?" Eliza echoed worried.

"Not those issues Eliza we're very happy, I've had some, well I've just been... I have PTSD so I've been seeing a shrink, his name is actually Doctor Dick, I told them that was a bad idea giving me a guy with a name like that, but I'm stuck with him." (Y/n) rushed out, her cheeks flaming she didn't want to admit what had happened to her, what she had done not again, it was bad enough remembering it and living with it.

Eliza rushed forward pulling the younger woman into her arms without a word holding her tightly, This was what (Y/n) had meant when she told her how much Alex had been busy and stressed about, she'd gone through all of that after her time in the Phantom Zone and she had been worried about Alex, again she was reminded of how well her daughter had chosen but also she was engulfed by that familiar feeling she had whenever she thought of her eldest daughter, pride.

Jeremiah shifted to his feet cautiously his eyes moving from his wife embracing the woman who held onto her equally as tight, to his daughter who tried to hide the tears in her eyes. For the first time in a long time, he saw hope, hope that things could be good, that he could have his family back and suddenly he was glad Eliza had made him come, his own fears were nothing compared to this new hope. He wanted to have his family back and feel a part of them again.

He smiled at his daughter. "We could leave but it would be rude and your fiancé seems really lovely Alex, I'd like to get to know you again, if that's okay, and in time I want my daughter back, I'm done running Alex because I'm the end the only thing I was running from was the fear of that which I'd once loved with my whole heart."

Alex wanted to give (Y/n) what she'd obviously wanted by inviting her parents but she felt her tears harden. "We'll see how long it takes for you to change your mind, but this time I'm expecting it."

Jeremiah but back the emotions, he deserved her scorn and her hate he knew that, but this time he wouldn't leave, this time he was home and he felt it in his heart. "I'm not going anywhere I'll just have to prove that to you."

                                                                                     xxx

(Y/n) moved closer to Alex, she was busy reading something on her phone but (Y/n) felt the need to be near her, she'd thought back to Amelia and that new sensation of being with family, her family, Alex was her family and Eliza would be too as well as Jeremiah.

Dinner had been quiet hardly anyone had spoken and when they did it had been awkward but it was a start, and everything had to start somewhere.

Once she and Alex had been awkward around each other and now look at them wrapped up cosy in a comfy bed, a ring on her finger, (Y/n) smiled down at it before having her gaze travel over to Alex's, yes everyone had to start somewhere and soon her family would officially get bigger and their little ones in the future would have everything she had never had a whole big family who adored them right from the very moment they were born.

Alex shook her head. "I can't believe you said that to my parents, I thought my father was going to chew the cooker his mouth was open so wide."

"You were pretty slow coming to my defense Agent Danvers." (Y/n) teased. "As if anyone could ever think I would cheat on you, I'd officially have lost my mind if that ever happened."

"I'm not worried, baby, I think I have a pretty clear advantage over everyone," Alex said confidently.

The super lifted an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, and what is that?"

"Simple, I got a commitment-phobe to propose to me, that's a pretty big win, that and I know you have a thing for my butt."

(Y/n) laughed pillowing her cheek on Alex's shoulder while draping her arm over Alex's stomach burrowing happily into her. "They called my sister Amelia Leigh, isn't that pretty?"

"It's perfect, I can't believe you were able to take yourself away and come back home."

"Hey, I'm not a stalker you know." (Y/n) protested. "My Dad And I talked about babies, I told him I was scared about having our own."

Alex put down her phone and turned her attention to her fiancé. "You are scared?"

(Y/n) nodded. " Not scared to actually have them, although maybe a little bit. I mean scared I will be like Kharys."

Alex felt the realness of her words course through her. "Hey (Y/n) just think back, did Elle say you left us all? Was she angry with you? Or was she here trying to get us back together again because we are in the future a very happy family?"

"The last bit." (Y/n) admitted shyly.

Alex's eyes flashed wickedly. "Even thirty years into the future you can't resist me." 

"Our meeting was like the beginning of a porno Alex, I probably wouldn't have resisted you thirty seconds after you arrested me." (Y/n) joked. 

The agent smiled her warm brown eyes shining. "Your nothing like Kharys (Y/n), look how hard it was to drag you away from your sister, baby Amelia. You are nothing like her and you never will be." She soothes placing a kiss to her forehead holding her closer. "Then you did this tonight with my parents it was awkward as hell, but your heart was in the right place, I suspect someone like your mother would have been very happy to make the gap grow even bigger, not you baby because you have such a sweetheart."

"You're just saying that to get in my pants." (Y/n) joked.

With a confident laugh, Alex pushed (Y/n) onto her back rising over her swiftly, for a moment their eyes held and a heated promise exchanged.

(Y/n)'s breath caught in her throat, she'd noticed this small shift in Alex for a while ever since she'd returned from the Phantom Zone she'd seemed more confident in them as a couple, more confident that she was enough and little by little it was growing bigger, and the former chef was enjoying that feeling.

"Come on now (Y/n) we both know it's not hard for me to get into your pants, especially when your not wearing any." Alex teased her voice honey thick as she leaned in closer letting her lips just hover over (Y/n)'s lips. "When we're married I'm going to call you Mrs. Danvers all the time, so everyone knows you are mine, all mine."

Alex's breath brushed against (Y/n)'s skin her lips tingling aching for her to finally put her out of her misery and end her wait, for Alex to kiss her.

Yet she did not.

"All mine." Her hand possessively cupping (Y/n)'s right breast in the palm of her hand as the woman held captive below let out a pained moan.

Caressing and tweaking the pert hard nipple (Y/n) arched her body to get better contact, as Alex moved from teasing her lips to sliding down her neck, anticipation filled (Y/n) as she waited, she didn't dare let out a breath, she wanted the feel of Alex's soft heated kisses on her, but still the agent refused, she was enjoying the game of watching (Y/n) under her, lost in lust and withering with need.

"Oh God Alex I love you touching me but please God kiss me, I love your kisses the best." (Y/n) let out a struggled plea.

Alex chuckled deep in her throat, When she had to watch people flirt with Superwoman, she hated it, hated that no one could know that she was hers and no one could have her, hated that the world was trying to seemingly get Superwoman and Batwoman together, in those moments she would close her eyes and remember these times, (Y/n) withering under her breathless, aching for her and only her, no one else. As (Y/n) was Superwoman, it was ego lifting that even the girl in the cape behind the mask wanted her and only her, it had taken her a long while to get there but the idea was settling in and it was becoming empowering. "My pleasure future my Mrs. Danvers, why didn't you say something before?"


	193. Karaoke Dreaming

"You can't make me do it!" (Y/n) groaned out as she tried to stamp her feet into the ground to stop her progress across the room and towards the dreaded stage.

"Yes, you are," Kara told her, using both hands to push against her back, struggling to make her move, why would her cousin not willingly participate in the wonder that was Karaoke without physical coercion? "And yes I am making you!"

"I'm not and if you make me that's it you are out of the family, no more pies for you." (Y/n) promised.

Kara laughed. "You've never made me a pie."

"Well, you've ruined any chance you had of getting one now." ( Y/n) grunted stubbornly refusing to budge, she was not going to sing, no one was going to make her sing and that was an end to it.

"I can get my own, move it grumpy."

" No way! Alex, Alex help me. " (Y/n) called out turning her head to the table Kara had just dragged her from, there Alex sat oddly her head in her hands as though she were trying to pretend she had no idea who they were, next to her sat Sara and Sam both trying their best not to burst into fits of laughter. When it became obvious that Alex was not going to come to her rescue (Y/n) let out a frustrated huff. "Fine! I give up."

Kara chuckled a bright smile on her face as she pointed toward the stage. "There you go, your stage awaits."

(Y/n) frowned. "You are out of the family, I'm making a decree."

" Oh come on you love me too much. " Kara smiled brighter, risking giving the frowning woman a big hug before running back to their table, Lena shifting over a little to sit closer to her.

"You're all out of the family, and you Alex Danvers if I didn't want the cake so much I'd totally leave you for Stephanie Beatriz!" ( Y/n) said sternly her hands planted on her hips.

Lena laughed cupping her hands over her mouth she shouted out. "She's married!"

" Don't you start, I'll take my second celebrity pass, Rosario Dawson and shut up Sara, you are getting up there too tonight! It's Like A Virgin for you! " (Y/n) said before turning away from her family, friends and supposedly the woman who was in love with her, yet wouldn't save her from having to sing karaoke.

Sara laughed throwing her head back. "She really hates you, Alex, you are in so much shit when you get home." 

" Oh don't worry Alex has some moves to win her around. " Lena winked at her, (Y/n) was never openly vocal on their sex life, but she knew a little and that was enough to know Alex could get her way out of anything.

"Oh yeah, care to give the rest of us mortals some tips Alex," Sara smirked teasing her former love rival, her blue eyes twinkling under the reflection of the light from the stage.

Alex rolled her eyes. "If you can't satisfy Sam that's your fault and she has my deepest sympathies I'm not giving away my secrets."

The table erupted into laughter even Kara although her cheeks blushed a light red, Sam tapped her girlfriend's knee to reassure her when she turned to see her pout a little, things were still going slow between them, she hadn't introduced her to Ruby yet but she was being extra cautious.

They watched as (Y/n) reluctantly stepped onto the stage a look of total resentment on her face as she stared at them. Finally, after she felt she had delivered her message she turned towards the tv screen and waited, trying to ignore the eyes of everyone on her.

"What, you can't give me that, how am I going to sing a Tina song? The woman was born with soul in her vocals and I was born with Soup!" She complained.

Ignoring her the music began and she clenched the microphone between her hands nervously, wondering why the hell Kara loved this activity so much, she couldn't whisper sweet nothings to her girlfriend but she could sing in front of strangers.

"When I was a little girl, I had a rag doll  
Only doll I've ever owned  
Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll  
But only now my love has grown" 

(Y/n) tried to breath feeling the eyes of everyone on her again, this would have been so much easier drunk, hell she would have done a solo conga line, instead, she was sober and noticed every movement in the room.

"And it gets stronger in every way." 

Her eyes turned away from the strange eyes observing her until they found the familiar warm brown orbs gazing back at her.

"And it gets deeper, let me say  
And it gets higher day by day"

Suddenly they all drifted away and hey didn't exist anymore, only Alex remained her lips stretching out into a wide smile, (Y/n) was never going to be hailed as the next Emeli Sande, but she was quite good.

"Do I love you, my oh my? Oh baby  
River deep, mountain high  
If I lost you would I cry  
Oh, how I love you, baby, baby, baby, baby"

"When you were a young girl" 

"That's not the lyrics!" Someone shouted out.

(Y/n) and Alex both glared at the person who dared break into their world. "I don't care, I'm singing to my girlfriend you dickhead!"

"I'm her fiance." Alex clarified again for what felt like the millionth time.

Kara turned to Lena. "She's always reminding us."

Lena nodded.

"Did you have a puppy?  
That always followed you around  
Well, I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy  
No, I'll never let you down." 

"I guess this means Alex is forgiven." Sam mused.

Sara nodded. "Yep if you listen carefully you can hear Rosario Dawson and Stephanie Beatriz breath sighs of relief."

"Cause it grows stronger like a river flows  
And it gets sweeter, baby and heaven knows  
And it gets sweeter, baby, as it grows"

Alex turned her gaze back to the woman she loved, it was so wonderful to see her so carefree and at ease, despite the awkwardness of having to sing.

"Do I love you, my oh my? Oh baby  
River deep, mountain high  
If I lost you would I cry  
Oh, how I love you, baby, baby, baby, baby"

"(Y/n) really has a type huh?" Kara found herself saying out loud. "How did she end up choosing you, Alex?"

"And it gets stronger in every way  
And it gets deeper, let me say  
And it gets higher day by day"

The whole table turned towards Kara, Alex's eyebrows raised high in the air as she looked to her sister with a look of utter betrayal.

Kara jumped in her seat catching herself. "Err cause I mean you are way better than them."

"Thanks, sister."

(Y/n) dropped the mic happy to be free of the limelight, rushing back to their table and her seat next to Alex, who was rising to her feet a warm smile playing across her lips as she pulled her into her arms and placed her lips to (Y/n)'s. "That was amazing." She whispered. "

" Jeez come on Danvers put her down, it's your turn. " Sara said downing the last of the liquid in her glass.

"Does no one else get a turn in this bar?" Sam asked looking around.

(Y/n) sat down in the chair Alex had just vacated taking a sip from her glass of water. "Nope, Lena bought the other customers off so Kara got full reign and that means we get to humiliate ourselves all night."

The music began to play a familiar tune, as they turned their attention to the stage Alex sat down on a high stool, her one foot leaning on the wooden band near the leg as the other sat on the ground to steady herself.

"Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday  
Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say" 

In seconds (Y/n) felt her heart melt into a slimy mess, again she had to wonder what she had ever done in her life to deserve someone as wonderful and perfect as Alex Danvers, whatever it was she was sure it was an accident but she wasn't going to tell anyone, she would be selfish and keep her all to herself. She smiled at the idea.

"When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing"

Lena smiled watching her cousin, happy she wore a smile she'd not been herself bot truly since she returned from the Phantom Zone, and she still wasn't but there were moments where she shone through.

"Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Yeah"

While that wasn't all Alex's doing she was responsible for a lot of it, and she was more than grateful for it. She turned to her girlfriend to whisper. 'You know how you know it's true love for (Y/n)? "

"How." Kara shrugged.

" (Y/n) just serenaded Alex for the first time in her life and Alex is singing to her and she hasn't run out cringing declaring their whole relationship off. " Lena chuckled quietly, knowing how much her cousin hated the very idea of being serenaded, it was one of her biggest cringe factors. "She did that once you know." 

"No way!" Kara shrieked out loudly. 

"Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday"

Yet here she was smiling and swaying along to the music, Lena had to wonder how much the zone had changed her, or whether it was just that Alex was doing it and she truly did love Alex, maybe it was a mix of both, either way, the green-eyed woman was happy that (Y/n) was happy.

"Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say"

                                                                                                    xxx

 

"Another Phantom attack has occurred on an oil tanker stationed at National Cities docklands, witness testimony says there are some injured but there is no official statement as of yet...in other news tonight what happens when Batwoman and The Joker go to the park...."

"Who the hell cares?"

(Y/n) turned the tv off clenching the remote in her hand, tapping it against her bottom lip as she waited, her mind racing with ideas, it had been hours since the city was hit by another phantom attack. 

Her other hand busied itself by running through Bear's soft fur, anxious that after so long there had been no word from Alex, she would usually send even just a small text to say that she was okay, but this time there was nothing, she tried to console herself that if something had happened to her then someone would have told her, at least Kara would have come to tell her like she had done that awful day when Alex was shot. 

That seems so long ago. 

Bear let out a small moan, lifting his head and laying it on her leg he watched her through his all too knowing and understanding eyes. (Y/n) smiled down at him reassuring him by softly smoothing her head, "It's okay I'm just being silly, bad memories making me think only bad things will happen." 

He didn't seem convinced by her words, he edged closer to her seeking to give her the comfort he knew she obviously needed. 

Just in that moment the door opened and in walked Alex, both (Y/n) and Bear simultaneously leapt from the couch and launched themselves at her, Bear barking his little bark while trying to jump up her legs for her to catch him and hold him in her arms as she usually did, (Y/n) throwing herself into her arms almost knocking her over as she did. 

"Alex you are back, I saw the attack on the news it looked so bad and you didn't call me or text me I thought you were hurt!" (Y/n) rushed out rapidly. 

In an instant Bear rushed backward, his eyes searching the woman, his nose sniffing in the air, something was off. 

Alex patted (Y/n) on the back. "I'm fine." Moving her aside to sit down on the couch lifting her feet up onto the table. 

(Y/n) frowned. "Oh, okay, I guess you were just busy."

"Exactly, lots of work to do, I can't be reassuring you all the time," Alex said smugly. 

(Y/n) watched her confused, as Bear cautiously approached her his nose up in the air sniffing. "Okay so I'll get dinner started, you must be hungry I saw footage on the news like I said and it looked like a disaster I would have come but you would have hated that, so I waited." 

"Yeah." Alex shrugged switching on the tv. 

(Y/n) made her way to the kitchen, looking back every so often to watch her, she wasn't so silly as to imagine every day would be wine and roses but something about Alex wasn't right, she imagined this was what happened after ten maybe twenty years of marriage and running around after a brood of kids, not just before the wedding, especially when just last night she was singing to her. 

Taking the ingredients she needed from the fridge she began preparing food, still she had a longing to cook but what had happened that day in the restaurant still plagued her, it played on her conscious and she didn't know how to apologize, how would she explain why she had done what she had done? 

A strange unsettling feeling hit her, an eerie tense sensation she had felt only once before when she had been a small child in her Grandparents big barn, the hairs stood on the back of her neck and goosebumps appeared on her arms. When she turned around she stepped backward alarmed Alex stood a short distance from her just watching her, her arms at her side, an eerie calm washed over her features. 

She'd woken up many times to find Alex watching her, she'd never felt unsettled or scared before, hell she'd woken up with Alex sniffing her more time than she could count but still, she'd only ever felt loved or amused. Something was wrong, either that or she'd been under a love spell and it had just broken, in which case she would be buying more, she didn't want to be freed from her Alex spell. 

(Y/n) shifted uneasily on her feet, "Hungry huh?"

"I'm very hungry," Alex smirked advancing towards her like a predator, something in (Y/n)'s mind told her to move, told her to run something wasn't right but this was Alex, her mind and her eyes were in conflict. 

Slipping her arms around her Alex pulled her closer roughly her fingers digging into the flesh of the uncertain woman's hips until their lips met in a harsh unpleasant kiss, Alex biting down on her bottom lip that despite her Kryptonian constitution it hurt like hell. (Y/n) waited, waited to feel the inevitable feelings that would engulf her, they didn't come. 

Confused, she pushed Alex away from her. 

"Hell Alex, that fucking hurt, what are you doing?" (Y/n) asked angrily. 

"What's wrong I told you I was hungry? It's been a very long time since I've eaten." Alex lifted an eyebrow at her innuendo. "I know you like things a little rough." 

What! "Err we ate this morning, and last night, I'm err....I told Lena I would visit her and I need to do it now so....err...don't ...well...you know." Alex never ever talked like this, and even when things got heated and passionate she was never like that, (Y/n) could still see the love and care behind the heated intense lust, now there was nothing. 

"Do I not get a kiss goodbye?" Alex asked confidently, too confidently. 

(Y/n)'s eyes widened she needed to talk with Lena. "Err...no, I have a ....err......cold...I don't want you to catch it."

"You can't get colds." 

"Err.....it's...no...I caught it off Bear bye." Without giving her time to object (Y/n) was out the door in a flash and off to Lena's leaving Alex behind.


	194. Phantom Alex

"Will you sit down and explain to me calmly what has happened, you are creeping me out," Lena said finally frustrated, for half an hour (Y/n) had been wearing a hold in her floor, mumbling and then suddenly shouting out something she was so confused about the CEO couldn't quite understand what was happening. 

(Y/n) looked at her cousin, her eyes wide with outrage. "It's what I've been saying to you since I got here."

"Not sure you actually arrived you kinda kicked down my door and barged in, I thought I was going to have another side effect of being a Luthor hit me." Lena rolled her eyes, (Y/n) always had a knack for the dramatics. "It happens more than you would think." 

(Y/n) took a deep breath and sat down on the opposite chair, her eyes intense as they pierced through Lena's green orbs. "Alex came home tonight, after the attack on the docks, well she was... I don't know different."

"What does different mean?"

"It means that even when she's angry with me and we argue, she still looks at me like she loves me, even when she is just like, what the hell (Y/n) are you crazy? but when she stood there watching me it was as though, I don't know she was weighing me up, looking at me as an object and that is not Alex." (Y/n) said recalling the moment in her mind, Alex standing there watching her, it had sent a chill down her spine. "Even when Alex goes blinded by lust I never feel like that Lena, it's fun, it's exhilarating, I look forward to those moments with her, but this was just unfeeling, like she was calculating ways to use me." 

Lena frowned. "What? (Y/n) you've been watching too much tv staying home on your own all day, we need to sort that out and I have a proposition to put to you about that I've been thinking about, but I think your imagination may be running away with you, and maybe some wedding jitters hitting you." 

(Y/n)'s mouth fell open with stunned surprise. "I am not imagining things and I am not watching too much tv, Bear and I simply like to binge watch paranormal stuff because we enjoy watching people scream at stuff we can't see, we find it amusing." 

"Yeah, we're getting you out of that apartment," Lena stressed. "What else happened that has you in a mess?"

(Y/n) folded her arms across her chest she'd left the most important damming bit for last. "Well okay, she kissed me and it was the worst kiss I'd ever had in my life."

"Maybe Alex is a bad kisser but you are blinded by love." Lena shrugged. 

"Blinded by....oh come on Lena, Alex knows how to kiss, trust me, she knows how to kiss she is very talented in that department, but she was just like a beast biting and tongue everywhere, it was gross and to be even more firm on this matter I felt absolutely nothing."

"Nothing?" Lena enquired sitting up, this was beginning to sound serious. 

"Yes, nothing at all, I wanted to get the hell away from her." (Y/n) added for extra effect because at that moment she had wanted to get away from her, there was something wrong with her and the more she thought about it the more she was scared. 

"(Y/n) are you really sure this isn't just wedding jitters?" Lena asked putting her glass of wine down on the table in front of her, she felt her own need to pace now. 

"I'm not nervous, we have that meeting tomorrow Lena with the manager of the venue Alex really has her heart set on, I wasn't nervous about that before, why would I suddenly become nervous, this happened after the Phantoms attacked the docks and Alex came home late without even messaging me." 

The door flew open and like lightening Kara burst in skidding to a halt when she saw (Y/n) and Lena turn to face her, their eyes wide and their mouths open. 

"(Y/n) there you are, where is Alex?" 

(Y/n) frowned her heart beating as fear laced through her. "She was at home."

Kara buried her head in her hands. "She's not there, we had a problem this afternoon with the Phantoms and..well..."

"Spit it out, Kara!" (Y/n) and Lena both shouted together. 

"I think, I think a phantom possessed her, she acted really weird just after I lost sight of this big ugly guy and I put two and two together." Kara finally breathed. 

(Y/n) felt her stomach turn. "OMG that is why, see I told you, Lena, come on we gotta go and find Alex, some fucking spook has possessed my girlfriend." (Y/n) ran to the door forcing it open uncaring that the handle came off in her hand, she threw it to the side promising that she would pay Lena back. 

"You mean fiance." Lena corrected her. 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll deal with that later, Alex is going to kill me anyway for even going anywhere near this, but its Alex how can I just stand by and do nothing?" She was out the door before Lena or Kara could blink.

" She broke your door. " Kara pointed to the discarded handle on the floor and the door, the wood splintering out like jagged spikes of doom.

Lena shrugged. "It's not the first time, and you were the one who broke my bed, you can't get off the hook so easily." 

                                                                                xxx

Quickly changing into her Superwoman suit, which was a very rare event since she had been placed on forced rest she headed to the DEO, it seemed like the place that Phantom possessed Alex would go.

When she arrived landing firmly on the ground so rushed she caused the ground to shiver and quake, she looked around besides the stunned faces and smiles sent her way Alex was nowhere to be seen.

"Have you found her?" Kara asked arriving just after her, her attention on looking around them, to see if Alex was lurking somewhere.

"No, not yet but I just arrived."

" She has to be around here. " Kara said concerned they both knew that this phantom could use Alex to do anything. Firmly resolved to find Alex Kara turned to the next agent who passed by them, the two Super cousins were always an intimidating sight but together that increased twofold. "Hi, have you seen Agent Danvers?"

The agent nodded his head. "Yes she was heading for her lab, she had some kind of box with her, probably a wedding gift from her intended, maybe a ball and chain." The agent laughed leaning closer to whisper to the Supers unaware he was talking about one of them. " Apparently she's a real ball buster, it's no wonder she's marrying a woman all men are too afraid she's bust their balls. "

Superwoman pursed her lips fighting the very real need to show him just how she would bust his balls. "Listen here yo.."

" Err...okay thanks we gotta go. " Kara held her cousin back pulling her in the direction of Alex's office.

"Did you hear him, ball buster indeed, it's not my fault I don't find two langerus, brown, hairy things just hanging down there attractive, I mean come on, who does?"

Kara grimaced at the thought, "Come on forget it we need to get to Alex."

"But when this is over he is in trouble."

" Yeah, yeah. "

Rushing forward they had no time to react when suddenly the door to Alex's lab opened and Alex slipped out, Kara not able to stop herself she bumped into her sister, the box in her hands flew up in the air the lid coming off and from inside a strange red rock tumbled out hitting Kara in the face.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" (Y/n) shrieked trying to move Kara away from the impact grimacing when she knew it was too late, Kara's face already began to glow a red color. "Crap how the hell do we stop this?" She shouted her eyes frantically turning to Alex almost forgetting for a moment she would not be meeting the familiar warm gaze.

Alex smirked. "Oops."

"Fuck!" Superwoman cursed angrily her eyes turning harshly towards Alex. " I wish I could punch you really hard, Kara stay there do not move, damn red kryptonite why the hell did you keep it? "

Alex threw her head back and laughed loudly as Kara took on a strangely confident stance flying away leaving (Y/n) feeling conflicted.

"I think your friend has run away." Alex laughed. " What is fun about this is you won't touch me, I picked the right body. "

Superwoman frowned frustrated and angry. "Wrong, jackass, you picked the wrong one, she's mine and I'm not into sharing." Launching herself towards Alex Superwoman pushed her up against the wall, silently hating that she felt she had to but she would make it up to her later, later after they'd tracked Kara down. "Alex, I know you are in there I need you to fight okay, because Kara has gone off after you attacked her with red K and I don't know where she is, but mainly I need you to fight because I need you here, I know you can come back Al, I know it! you are too strong."

Alex smirked again the same smug look (Y/n) had come to hate, it wasn't anywhere near the usual Alex smirk that made her want to jump on her and just devour her whole.

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Fine, so I guess you are giving up, I need to go and find myself a replacement I wonder if Batwoman is free, she's always very accommodating."

(Y/n) saw the shift in her brown eyes, one minute she was gone and the next there she was like someone had switched on a switch, but (Y/n) felt herself let out a breath of utter relief, mindless of the chaos and the last few moments (Y/n) couldn't help but throw her arms around her and hold her tightly in her arms, relief hitting her when all her familiar feelings returned, it was her Alex. 

"What happened?" Alex asked holding her hand to her head whatever was going on it had left her with a splitting headache. 

"You can't remember anything?" 

"No, I just remember being at the docks and then suddenly I'm here," Alex said concerned something was wrong she didn't feel right. 

(Y/n) run her hand softly through her hair trying to ease the tension and the worry. "It's okay, well it's kinda not you were possessed by a phantom and then brought out the red kryptonite I imagine left over from my little trip under it, and now Kara is out there being her loveliest I imagine." 

"What!" Alex shouted pushing away from her fiance's comfort, this was a disaster, her mind reeling with images from the last time Kara was under the influence of red kryptonite. "I have to find her now." 

"Wait there is a phantom around here now? what are we supposed to do?" (Y/n) called after her. "If I never see another ghost in my life I will be bloody happy, they always bring me problems, Hey wait for me!"


	195. Captive Kara

Alex stood by the glass her legs braced apart as she braced her arms around herself, this time they had been able to catch her before she escaped out into the city, luckily his time they had another super.

The whole of the DEO had been on high alert for the phantom, especially as they didn't want another repeat of Halloween, but nothing had been found.

Alex felt tired for the first time since she recovered from the experiment that had very nearly killed her but had installed a Kryptonian constitution in her, being possessed by a Phantom really took away a lot of energy. Despite (Y/n)'s protests that she go home she could not leave Kara.

Kara had been sitting on the bench staring at her sister for over an hour, her mouth curled up in a smug smirk. "So sister, where is my darling cousin? so surprised to see you haven't made her shadow you everywhere, that's your usual routine right? just in case she flies away."

" Be careful what you say. " Alex warned her, remembering her sister's tears after she had recovered from her last attack of red kryptonite.

Kara frowned petulantly. "Oh dear, have I hit a nerve? poor Alex, is your little honeybee going to find another hive?" She let out an amused laugh. " I like you like this, always unsure and looking over your shoulder, scared she will wake up one morning and see the real you, because the real you is not so confident is she?"

Alex pursed her lips, she'd faced these worries before, she was dealing with them the great almighty fear she had that (Y/n) would leave her was lessened she saw truth in the woman's eyes when she said she loved her, she saw the evidence in the sweet bright orbs as they glistened and shone. "If you say so." (Y/n) had seen every bit of her and still accepted her, if she was going to run away she would ahve done it a long time ago. 

" The best bit is you caused it all, you were the one who dumped her and made her watch you with Maggie. " Kara let out a great big laugh. "That is the funniest bit of this all, the fact that you created it all and yet you make her the bad guy, because you know if you did it so will she, maybe she will choose Sara again, hmm...I can see that. Do you never notice (Y/n)'s eyes straying to her cleavage? I see it all the time."

"Can't say I've ever noticed." Alex lied, her mind going back in time to when she had to watch them together, but Alex wasn't threatened any longer (Y/n) chose her, they were going to be married and when her kryptonite induced sister was recovered she would be standing up with her, her best woman on the best day of her life. "I've seen Lena watching though, that must piss you off, can you still not satisfy the woman, come on Kara you can do better than that, or should I get you an instructional manual."

Kara glared at her she was sure she didn't need any advice especially from Alex Danvers.

Alex shrugged confidently. "Okay but I'm told I'm very good, by a very reliable source."

"You should shut up now."

Alex waltzed confidently closer. " And for the record (Y/n) is here she is trying to motivate Winn into finding a solution for the Phantoms and trying to persuade J'onn to bring Lena in because in her words, that Luthor is a fucking genius, she's who I copied off for my science exams. "

Kara rolled her eyes. "I didn't need to copy I was already a genius."

" Yes I notice that when you can calculate the number of potstickers in a container within seconds. " Alex chuckled.

(Y/n) moved in swiftly closing the door behind her, her face cast in a serious concentration. Coming to stand next to Alex she wordlessly reached her hand into Alex's needing the silent support after everything that had happened that night and knowing Alex felt the same way. "Lena is on her way." She whispered to Alex. " She spent time with Aethyr so I think she understands this more than anyone, well she's also a massive nerd. "

"What happened to her being a genius?" Alex laughed.

" If she pulls this off and gets those spooks back to the Phantom Zone she can get her genius title back but until then she's a nerd. " (Y/n) shrugged. "Winn is being pushed down to just an annoying geek he's useless, aside from my cool suit of course."

Kara laughed. "Superwoman such an original name."

(Y/n) lifted an eyebrow. "And how is Ms. Congieniality doing?"

Alex shrugged lacing her fingers between (Y/n)'s thankful for her comforting presence. "Well, she's not our Kara."

The brown-eyed woman sighed heavily turning away and pulling (Y/n) with her. "I can't leave her here on her own in there (Y/n) I just can't do it, but we have to keep her contained until this wears off."

(Y/n) smiled warmly, Alex's usually slicked back hair had fallen loose and hung over her eye, (Y/n) moved it aside softly. "She will be okay, but if you are sure, I will call my Dad for him to take Bear for tonight and we'll stay here."

" I can't ask you to do that, you go home and get some proper rest. "

(Y/n) rolled her eyes, "Rest, Alex I can sleep and float in the air rest is no trouble for me I can do it anywhere, now I'm gonna go and call my Dad I will be right back and don't say another word I'm not leaving you alone this is non-negotiable."

"Okay, (Y/n)" Alex called out softly just as her fiance was about to leave the room.

(Y/n) halted her steps. "Yeah."

Alex smiled nervously, there were often times when she wondered how she got so lucky to end up with someone like (Y/n) who cared so much for her. "I love you."

(Y/n) returned her smile, the words never seemed to lose their thrill, "I love you too." She took a few seconds to marvel had how wonderous those few words were to say when you utterly and truly meant them.

" Oh please, I'm gonna throw up. "

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yeah thanks for ruining the mood, but if you do please throw up in the bucket, no one wants to clean up your sick especially not me." 

Kara grew tired of standing, she was bored Alex wasn't biting she needed to try something else. "You think she really does love you? what if she is like her mother? did you know Kharys told (F/n) all the time she loved him, no one suspected she was sleeping with his friend, no one expected her to leave." Kara smirked. "That will happen to you one day, you live your life happily carefreely, then suddenly you will go home and she won't be there."

Alex laughed. "I'm sorry you are just really amusing me, I hope you know you've just talked your way out of homemade potstickers for the next thirty years, I have a lot of influence with the chef," Alex said smugly. 

Kara smirked, her blue eyes holding in something Alex could see she needed to suddenly get out. "Your little chef already has a job lined up she hasn't talked to you about." 

"Why would she need to talk to me about a job?" Alex shrugged, the only reason she wanted her to stay away from stress was because of her PTSD, she didn't need to give her permission for anything, but still the knowledge that she had such a big thing happen to her and she hadn't even told her about it, that stung a lot. 

"Lena has employed her as the new food critic at Catco." Kara added smugly. 

And suddenly the whole thing made no sense, there was no way that Lena would give (Y/n) this job and neither one of them would say anything to her. "So I'll be married to a woman who gets free food from the best restaurants in the city, that seems like a win-win for me Kara." 

The door opened again and (Y/n) returned a smile on her face. "My Dad is going to look after Bear, he says he makes Amelia Leigh laugh, which Cat told him she's only a few days old she can't smile yet, it's probably just wind, which for a start how dare she, we (L/n)s do not break wind, especially when we are as good looking as we are, and little Amelia is the best looking of us all, I love that little girl." (Y/n) smiled brighter, ever since she had been born there wasn't a day that didn't go by when (Y/n) wouldn't in some way find a way to have a conversation with her, she enjoyed the bonding. 

Alex laughed. "Cat's right, it's wind."

"You all non (L/n) people know nothing of true perfection, especially those of us with Godly genes Alex." (Y/n) run her hands through her hair displaying her point. "Okay, so I guess we bunk down for the next few hours until she gets her sanity back, and we get sweet Kara back, gosh you never know how much you miss her until something like this happens." 

Alex nodded knowingly, she did miss her sister, the unmentioned question about Lena and the job flirting in her mind, but she couldn't mention it here now, she would have to wait.


	196. The Venue

(Y/n) looked around her, eyes wide with stunned appreciation right now the garden was filled with brown, yellow and red leaves dying and falling to the ground, as they walked through the maze-like path the leaves crunched deliciously satisfyingly under their feet.

They'd probably left it too late for venues but with everything that had happened these past few months there had seemed like there was very little time, they had been lucky they had gotten to keep this appointment, Alex had just about been persuaded to leave Kara as she was coming out of her red kryptonite high.

Alex walked up ahead asking all the questions she knew was important to ask, she'd already gone through this once before, (Y/n) decided to leave all the talking to her. Instead (Y/n) kept expecting someone to jump out from the bushes, with the phantoms around that wasn't such a fanciful thing to imagine.

"And as you can see the gardens are extremely beautiful during the winter and autumn." The woman said motioning around her with her arms.

It was beautiful but it was very expensive, Alex was still deep in the conversation when an idea suddenly struck her, she knew someone who had a big country house with a massive garden just like this one, Lena had offered her brother's mansion but (Y/n) had not been sure about accepting but now faced with the reality of the value of such a place, maybe she should put it forward as her choice.

"And how did you two meet?" The short plump woman asked, her smile stretching wide she was friendly but when she spoke of money she smiled even brighter.

Alex shifted on her feet nervously, her hands in her back pockets, it was a really crazy thing to explain to a stranger.

"She arrested me." (Y/n) answered her own big smile plastered across her face as she threaded her hands through Alex's arms.

"Excuse me, she arrested you? and now you are getting married." The woman gaped, she'd met her husband at a bowling alley, he'd been bowling not arresting anyone least of all her.

" It's not like it sounds. " Alex flushed. "It was a misunderstanding."

" Yeah, she was a stubborn jackass who wouldn't admit she was wrong. " (Y/n) laughed.

"Err.. yeah." Alex rubbed the back of her neck, wondering why the hell ( Y/n) had woken up with the exclusive idea of making her day even more awkward than it already was.

"But fortunately for me, I like stubborn jackasses with cute smiles and big hearts." I won't mention fantastic butts and who are dynamite in the sack, that sounds really unsophisticated and classless, but they are included too. 

Alex found herself unable to stop her own smile appear, her cheeks stained red at the praise, it was really something to tell people the knew about how they felt but sometimes telling a stranger was hard to explain, there was always the fear they would never understand, but (Y/n) had just ploughed in uncaring for such things.

"Can I just have a little word with my fiance." ( Y/n) asked the woman who nodded and turned away, flicking through her papers, as (Y/n) pulled Alex further away.

"What is it?" Alex asked. " You don't like it here? "

"No, it's just this is really pricey Alex, and I didn't tell you but Lena already offered Lex's mansion for our wedding, it's really beautiful there, he's an evil genius but he had really good taste, well in houses not everything else of course, otherwise he wouldn't have tried to kill Lena, we all know this universal fact if you hate Lena Luthor you have no taste and no class, she's a sweet darling." ( Y/n) whispered confidently.

Alex thought for a moment she wasn't sure the fee here was something they could willingly afford, especially if she wanted them to save up for a house. "So is her offer still open?"

(Y/n) chuckled. "It's Lena, the woman with the biggest heart in the world, her offers are never closed, especially when your fiance, Alex, is her only cool family member."

"That's twice you've said that now, I was beginning to think you had kept forgetting," Alex said affectionately, running her finger along (Y/n)'s cheekbone

"Nope, never just always seems like a wonderful dream, and I'm not used to the word." (Y/n) moved closer into her warm body wishing they were alone.

"Lex's mansion is it big enough for all of us? Kara had this idea and I kinda like it, of inviting Barry and Iris, Oliver and Felicity and Sara..." Alex let the name trail from her tongue as she turned her head from her fiance's reaction.

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes aflame lighting up inside them. "You mean the Sara Lance you went driving miss daisy with?"

" Driving Miss Daisy what does....oh, (Y/n) you are inviting your ex and you had a relationship with her. " Alex shrugged.

"I had a relationship with Sara because of you, but I don't want to be standing at the altar with her ravenous blue eyes eating you up as she remembers eating you out." (Y/n) said far too loudly, the woman turned around to face them, curiosity in her eyes to know more of the gossip they were revealing.

"(Y/n) keep your voice down." Alex hissed self consciously, but a part of her felt satisfaction that (Y/n) was jealous, even just a little bit. "I'm gonna tell you what you've told me from the day we got back together, it doesn't matter what they do, I'm not interested."

" I knew that would come back to bit me in the ass. " (Y/n) complained, letting out a kong frustrated breathe. "Fine but mark my words, two Sara Lances in one place is just asking for trouble, but for the record, mine is still better than yours."

" I'd rather just have you. " Alex smirked mischievously.

"Oh, you do, but I'm warning you we already have to deal with having Cat and Lois in the same space,." ( Y/n) smiled before walking past her, Alex left with the realization that their wedding may be the most complicated event since the Cuban missile crisis.

"Crap, we're going to need a referee and a timeout step," Alex whispered to herself before running to catch up with (Y/n).

                                                                                                         xxx

There was always one thing (Y/n) would miss about not having her powers, it was an odd thing but she missed the sensation of being cold yet only on the nights that she crept along the floor on her tiptoes, Alex already sat in bed the covers pulled up to her waist as she read from her book.

(Y/n) missed that sensation of crawling under the covers and cuddling up to Alex's soothing body heat. Fortunately, this hadn't stopped her doing that.

With Bear curled up at the bottom of Alex's feet (Y/n) drew nearer to Alex, the relief of having her Alex back was immense, this was the type of sweet nights she loved, lost in a cozy blanket of happiness that seemed heavenly.

"I love being like this." (Y/n) sighed happily.

"What surgically attached to me while I try to read?" Alex asked amused, the feel of ( Y/n)'s hand making circles on her stomach under the covers tickled.

"I'll always be by your side, Alex, I promise it." (Y/n) smiled snuggling closer.

"Good, I like that."

"Or under you, or on top of you, or..." (Y/n) continued.

"Okay, (Y/n) I get it." Alex chuckled.

"Just making my position clear."

Alex smiled leaning down a little to kiss the top of (Y/n)'s head. "Yeah, I got that."

"Oh, I forgot to say, I called Lena I got her message but I think she may have Kara tied to the bed because she was not answering and.."

"Okay, (Y/n) I get it, she is my sister you know." Alex gasped with mortification.

"What, it's funny to think about, what are you reading?"

"Just some science stuff, you wouldn't be interested." Alex shrugged going back to her book.

(Y/n) frowned pouting petulantly. "That's unfair you know I think your science talk is sexy as hell, you can't deprive me of the opportunity to get more of that action, come on it's been ages since you last did it."

Alex paused lowering her book, instead, she recalled what Kara had said about the job and she wanted to know. "I will if you tell me what's been happening with you lately."

(Y/n) frowned. "You know what's happening, get attacked by Phantoms, had a sister, got PTSD, my fiancé was possessed and my cousin attacked with red K, just a very average few weeks in my life, nothing big or life-changing."

Alex sighed. "I mean your new job."

(Y/n) raised herself onto her elbow their gazes connecting. " What new job?"

"The one Kara told me Lena gave you." Why aren't you telling me about it?

"Alex I don't know what you are talking about Lena hasn't given me any job, I'm still very much an unemployed redundant Super, spending her days watching daytime tv." (Y/n) replied sarcastically, the days were getting to blend together.

"Lara said that Lena had offered you a job and you took it," Alex said softly.

(Y/n) laughed, throwing her head back. "And you think I would take a job without telling you? Come on Al you are crazy, how would I keep it a secret, sneak out every morning and pretend to take up jogging g in the evenings when you aren't back late."

Alex released a long deep breath, suddenly she was very relieved to have been wrong.

(Y/n) smirked moving closer. "Now, you should read to me from your sexy geek book."

"I don't think anyone has ever called bioengineering sexy." Alex laughed.

"They've just never met you before, that's their problem Alex, now read to me." (Y/n) purred her voice as thick and sweet as honey.

"Don't get too used to what you are thinking about, we have a very impressionable puppy with us." Alex pointed to Bear his gentle snores filling the room.

(Y/n) sighed. "This is like having kids, one day we won't be able to have sex at all, we'll be too busy with annoying but adorable little Alex kids." Sulking back into her place beside Alex she pulled out her cell phone and shifted through her Twitter. "Have you seen this? National City is going nuts they hate aliens right now, because of the phantoms destroying it, we really gotta get rid of them before a mob attacks us with torches and pitchforks."

Alex smirked as she leaned across for a moment to see the screen, "It will be fine don't worry, Supergirl will do something and they will love her again."

"What about the rest of us? and hello Alex I'm out of action, I may very well have to move to Gotham at this point and move in with Batwoman." (Y/n) said sarcastically. 

"Okay, I'll come and visit you on weekends." Alex shrugged going back to her book. 

(Y/n) rolled her eyes. "Come on we all know you are jealous, it's what helped break you out of your little possession nightmare."

Alex faced her. "Yes, but we've already established that you find me hotter and more attractive than Batwoman so trading me in for Batwoman would be like ordering a cheap burger when you have expensive Wagyu steak." 

"And you are Wagyu steak are you?" (Y/n) asked amused. 

"You know it." Alex shrugged confidently. 

(Y/n) smiled happily. "I love you too much."


End file.
